leyenda dorada
by Luis gonzalez
Summary: cada uno de nosotros se volvio un caballero por motivos distintos, pero todos tenemos la misma mision y es proteger a athena [personajes de varios animes]
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-yo yuki rito caballero dorado de aries te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo izayoi sakamaki caballero dorado de tauro te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo shido itsuka caballero dorado de geminis te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo aikawa ayumu caballero dorado de cáncer te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo hyoudo issei caballero dorado de leo te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

Bueno se preguntaran que hace aquí el ex peon de rias gremory jurándole lealtad a la diosa olímpica athena diosa de la sabiduría, bueno en un momento les explico pero primero vamos dejar que terminen las presentaciones de mis compañeros.

-yo kokonoe tooru caballero dorado de virgo te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo saito hiraga caballero dorado de libra te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo kizuna hida caballero dorado de escorpio te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo takamiya honoka caballero dorado de sagitario te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo ichika orimura caballero dorado de capricornio te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo hayato kisaragi caballero dorado de acuario te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-yo oz vessalius caballero dorado de piscis te juro lealtad diosa athena por el resto de mi vida

-cada uno de nosotros juramos que te protegeremos con nuestras vidas. Decían los 12 al unisono

Bueno ahora en que me quede, asi se preguntaran que hace el ex peon de rias gremory, asi es la verdad es como lo escucharon yo ya no soy su peon, bueno se preguntaran desde hace cuanto que ya no lo soy, pues la verdad ya casi son 4 años desde que ya no soy parte del clan gremory, todos se preguntaran por que, el motivo es simple ella me deshecho en cuanto un viejo amor de la infancia de rias apareció para reclamar su mano, cuando me entere de los motivos del tipo intente defender lo que era mio pero ya era demasiado tarde ella había aceptado ser prometida, y para colmo desde sirzech hasta sus padres aceptaron su matrimonio con ese tipo, ellos creyeron que era un mejor partido para su hija simplemente por que era educado y venia de una las familias mas influyentes del inframundo, incluso las chicas que una vez me juraron amor me olvidaron y se enamoraron de el.(asia,akeno,koneko,ravel,irina,xenovia,rossweisse).

Pero eso no fue lo peor al ya no ser prometido de rias gremory los lideres de las facciones creyeron que el podría ser un mejor sekiryuutei ya que el tipo había logrado varias azañas en el pasado.

Asi que su decisión fue retirarme a draig por la fuerza, estuvieron casándome al menos por un mes hasta que me encontraron y me lo retiraron, lo único que agradezco que fue Michael el que me lo saco sin ningún peligro, después de ello fui echado fuera del clan gremory como una basura por mismo sirzech, incluso recuerdo las ultimas palabras que me dijo cuando me deshecho "como pude ser tan tonto al pensar que alguien como tu seria un buen esposo para mi hermana" esas palabras me dolieron después todo lo que hice en el pasado por ellos, sacrifique un brazo por ella para salvarla de su matrimonio con riser fénix, incluso destruí khaos brigade todo eso por el bien de rias y no les importo ni a ella ni a nadie.

Bueno y se preguntaran como llegue a ser caballero dorado, bueno después de ser abandonado tan cruel mente un extraño hombre me ofrecio ser un caballero al servicio de athena, al principio me negué pero luego me convencio al decirme que un grave peligro se acercaba al mundo y solo yo y otros 11 fuimos elegidos para proteger este mundo, al principio tenia mis dudas pero acepte por que mis padres morirían gracias a esa amenaza.

Tambien puse una condición a cambio de que me volviera uno de esos caballeros y era que trajeran a mis padres a vivir conmigo, el sujeto acepto y nos tele transporto inmediatamente al santuario de athena que esta ubicado en grecia.

Al dia siguiente que llegue a grecia me reencontré con mis padres, les explique que había pasado con los gremory, ellos se decepcionaron mucho de rias principalmente de asia, les dije que todo lo dejaran en el pasado y nos concentráramos en el futuro, ellos aceptaron pero no les gusto la idea que me volviera un caballero de athena solo para salvar al mundo y a sus habitantes pero al final aceptaron.

En ese mismo dia comenzó mi entrenamiento con el hombre que me ofrecio ser un caballero de athena, bueno después se presento como regulus ex caballero de leo, era un hombre mayor pero se podía ver a leguas que era fuerte.

Me explico que los caballeros existen desde la era mitológica y que estos poseen el poder para destruir las estrellas incluso se puede llegar a matar un dios, también me conto sobre un poder misterioso llamado cosmos y me explico que es:

"El cosmos es un pequeño universo que habita dentro del cuerpo, es la raíz del espíritu"

Me dijo que al dominar este poder podria lograr cualquier cosa, pero para despertarlo tendria que entrenar como fisica y mentalmente para lograr despertarlo.

El entrenamiento fisico fue el mas dificil, se preguntaran por que bueno el simple hecho que intente romper una enorme roca durante un mes solo con mis puños era algo imposible ya que yo era un humano normal.

Eso me frusto al principio pero mi maestro me motivo para seguir adelante, y asi fue hasta que un dia logre romperla gracias que esa senti como esa energia misteriosa llamada cosmos brotaba de mi cuerpo, en ese momento me senti el hombre mas feliz del mundo hasta que mi maestro regulus me arruino el momento diciendome que ese era el principio de mi entrenamiento, como odie ese dia a mi maestro.

Durante 4 largos años entrene lo mas duro posible para poder elevar mi cosmo al nivel mas alto posible, entrene dia tras dia sin descanso llegue a romperme los huesos en varias ocasiones pero no importaba con tal de volverme mas fuerte.

Tambien en el transcurso el me enseño varios ataques que superaban la velocidad de la luz, me fui muy dificil aprenderlas pero al final logre dominarlas, se que en algun momento me serian utiles.

Por su parte mi maestro se sentia muy feliz ya que según el habia alcanzado bastante alto y ya estaba listo para retarlo por la armadura sagrada de leo.

Al principio cuando lo enfrente me sentia inseguro pero esa inseguridad desaparecio cuando senti una energia calida que provenia del templo de athena, me hacia sentir que podia lograr cosa mientras yo confiara en mi y asi fue logre vencer a mi maestro para obtener el derecho de portar la armadura dorada de leo.

Despues de un tiempo conoci a mis camaradas, cada uno me conto su historia del por que acepto volverse un caballero de athena.

Por ejemplo el caballero izayoi de tauro, el acepto nada mas por que estaba aburrido y queria enfrentarse a enemigos fuerte, para mi fue un motivo algo estupido pero al final cada quien toma sus decisiones.

Otra caso es el caballero kizuna de escorpio, el me conto que acepto ser un caballero para ser util al mundo y para proteger a este mundo, bueno eso es lo que el me dijo.

Y otro ejemplo es el caballero ichika de capricornio, bueno el me dijo sus verdaderos motivos, ichika siempre fue menos preciado por su familia el clan orimura, por lo que se esa familia es una de las mas poderosas de japon y siempre ha proporcionado fuerza militar a japon, bueno creo que me estoy desviando un poco, como iba diciendo el siempre fue menospreciado por su familia y esto se complico mas cuando fueron creados las armas mas poderosas del mundo los INFINITE STRATOS o IS para abreviar, su hermana mayor chifuyu orimura se volvio la mujer mas fuerte del mundo, todo gracias cuando se volvio la campeona en un torneo llamado mondo grosso, ella lo hubiera vuellto ha ganar por segunda vez si no lo hubieran secuestrado y ella no hubiera abandonado el combate para salvarlo, despues de eso su familia se encargo de hacerlo sentir una basura, asi que para reparar las cosas intento volverse un cadete de la academia IS pero no logro, según la gente cercana asu familia el era una deshonra y una vergüenza, asi que decidio huir de su hogar para olvidarse de todo, en su huida conocio a su maestro el ex caballero dorado capricornio el cid, al igual que a mi le ofrecio ser un caballero y sin pensarlo acepto sin dudarlo.

Para ser sincero fue la historia mas triste que me habian contado, de entre todas las que habia escuchado, bueno no es casi tan triste como la de honoka o oz esas si fueron historias muy tristes pero esas se las contare otro dia.

Contaria mas sobre mis camaradas pero tengo que contar de como conocimos a nuestra diosa athena.

Bueno ella un dia nuestros maestros decidieron que ya era hora de conocer a nuestra diosa que le serviriamos, asi que nos llevaron a la camara del patriarca, es ahí donde la conocimos.

Ella es una mujer cabello largo rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules una hermosa figura, y tenia la apariencia de una chica de unos 20 años mas o menos, su nombre es lisa… lisa kido ella es la actual reecarnacion de athena en esta era.

En el momento que la conocimos cada uno se arrodillo ante ella para jurale lealtad y bueno asi es como regresamos al principio de la historia cuando nos estabamos presentando y jurando lealtad a nuestra diosa.

-oh mis queridos caballeros levantense, no tienen por que arrodillarse ante mi. Hablaba lisa mientras les daba una calida sonrisa a sus caballeros.

-tenemos que hacerlo mi diosa, no somos dignos de estar enfrente de usted. Decia rito mientras seguia arrodillado.

-asi es athena sama como nuestra diosa le debemos respeto y esta la unica forma en que podemos mostrarselo. Decia ichika muy seriamente.

-no mis caballeros ustedes nunca deben agacharse ante nadie incluso ante mi que soy su diosa. Decia lisa un poco seria.

-pero athena sama…. Decia ayumu

-nada de peros mis caballeros quiero que sepan para mi siempre seran lo mas importante y hare cualquier cosa para evitar que sufran. Decia lisa con una sonrisa

-athena sama con el debido respeto esa no es la actitud que debe tomar ante sus caballeros, recuerde que ellos estan para servilres y si es necesario daran su vida por usted. Reclama el actual patriarca shion

Este comentario hizo estremecer el corazon de cada uno de los presentes, principalmente el de issei, las pabra de su diosa hacia que sintiera una gran confianza en ella.

-shion para mi ellos no son sirvientes son personas que tambien merecen ser cuidados, no me importa mi posicion de diosa para mi ellos son iguales. Decia lisa de forma seria

-esta bien athena sama sera como usted diga. Decia el patriarca resignado

-bueno una cosa mas no es necesario que sean tan formales conmigo, pueden llamarme lisa si gustan, yo no tengo ningun problema. Decia lisa con una calida sonrisa.

-si lisa sama. Decian todos al unisono

-bueno ahora debemos ir al punto de esta reunion, no los hemos traido aquí para solo presentarse ante nuestra diosa si no para informarles que el sello de la diosa shiva se ha roto. Decia shion de forma seria

-um disculpe, quien es esa diosa shiva? Preguntaba honoka de sagitario.

-yo te puedo responder eso, ella es la diosa de la destruccion, es una deidad de la mitologia de la india, se dice que es la diosa mas poderosa jamas existente, ni siquiera trihexa que es la bestia del apocalipsis se compara con su poder bueno al menos eso es lo que me contaron cuando trabajaba para los demonios. Decia issei

-tal y como dice issei ella es una diosa muy poderosa que pertenece a la mitologia de la india, ella fue sellada en el pasado por athena, odin, el dios biblico y otros dioses mas, ahora que el sello se ha roto no tardara mucho en salir de su prision no dudara en comenzar su venganza en cualquier momento. Decia shion de forma seria

-mis caballeros yo se que han sufrido mucho en el pasado y no tengo derecho a pedirles que sacrifiquen sus vidas, pero lamentablemente tenemos la obligacion de detener sus maleficos planes. Decia athena de forma seria

-si athena, no importa lo que nos cueste sacrificaremos nuestras vidas si es necesario para protegerla a usted y a este mundo. Gritaban todos al unisono

-bien entonces otro para poder lograr nuestro cometido necesitaremos apoyo asi que nos guste o no tendremos que formar alianzas. Decia shion de forma seria

-eso significa que…. Decia issei

-asi es issei te guste o no iremos al inframundo par formar una alianza con los demonios y otros facciones. Decia shion

Esto puso un poco nervioso a issei ya que no queria volver a ver rias ni a los demas, pero eso desaparecio cuando mira la sonrisa calida que le daba su diosa.

-no te preocupes issei si no quieres ir no te obligaremos, yo se que serias el mas apto para acompañarme ya que tu fuiste un demonio pero si no quier… decia lisa

-ire lisa sama primero es su seguridad antes que mis conflictos personales, destruire a cualquera que intente ponerle un dedo encima. Decia issei muy seguro

-muy bien dicho issei de leo, ahora pueden retirarse a descanzar mañana sera un dia muy largo para nosotros. Decia athena de forma tranquila

\- si lisa sama. Decian todos al unisono

En ese moemnto todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas para descansar, mientras dejaban a su diosa al cuidado del patriarcaa.

-usted cree que issei intente…. Decia shion

-no el no nos traicionaria el tiene palabra, confio en el despues de todo….. es el caballero mas fuerte y leal que tengo a mi dispocision. Decia lisa con una sonrisa

En el inframundo

-sirzerch sama ya todo esta listo para recibir a la diosa athena y a sus acompañantes. Decia grayfia

-bien y respecto a lo otro. Pregunta sirzech a su maid personal.

\- lo siento hemos buscado por todos lados, pero nadie ha podido encontrarlo parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Decia grayfia

-bueno eso era todo puedes retirarte, necesito estar solo un rato. Decia sirzech a su maid

En ese momento grayfia se retiro para dejar solo al maou

Pensamientos de lucifer

"si que fui un estupido al pensar que ese malnacido seria mejor prometido para rias, no pense bien las cosas ni yo ni mis padres ni rias, cometimos el mayor error de nuestras vidas al creer que el imbecil de kaito seria un mejor esposo para rias y que seria un mejor sekiryutei, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo.

Ese eran los pensamientos que tenia sirzech mientras varias lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos.

Con rias

-donde estaras ise, como me haces falta, fui una idiota. Decia rias mientras lloraba

Fin del capitulo

Bueno como prometi este mi nueva historia leyenda dorada, yo se que el primer capitulo es muy corto, pero creo que asi es mejor bueno tambien se preguntaran por que no lo publique tal como crossover, es simple me dio peresa.

Tambien se preguntaran por que no pusiste el entrenamiento con regulus, para mi es algo tedioso hacerlo asi que decidi saltarme esa parte y por ultimo habra romance aun no lose aparte necesito contar la historia de cada uno de los caballeros dorados y sus motivos para que se volvieran caballeros

Y para terminar por que lo hice crossover con saint seiya lost canvas, pues crei que asi seria mejor en ves de ponerlo con el saint seiya original, y como notaron los maestros de los 12 son los caballeros dorados de lost canvas.

Bueno les explicare como sobrevivieron a la guerra contra hades, hasta la proxima

Si quieren aportar algo a la historia estoy abierto a recibir recomendaciones.

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Voy a dejar algo claro cuando issei vaya al inframundo no va ir usando la armadura de leo, ira vestido con un traje negro idéntico al que uso sisifo cuando se llevo a sasha athena al santuario, ah y va ir cargando la pandora box de leo

Sin mas que decir que disfruten el capitulo

Enfrentando el pasado

La noche transcurría tranquilamente en la casa de leo o bueno casi todo era tranquilo, se preguntaran por que, es simple issei de leo estaba nervioso por el simple hecho que iba a volver a ver a las personas que menos quería volver a ver en el mundo, no sabia si ocultar su identidad o presentarse como tal al lado de su diosa, no sabia que debía hacer era la primera vez que dudaba desde que llego al santuario, los nervios lo mataban, el no queria que nada malo pasara por su culpa, principalmente que le pasara algo a su diosa, pero esas dudas fueron despejadas por cierto caballero de capricornio que venia de visita a la casa de leo.

-issei no tienes que estar tan nervioso amigo mio. Decía ichika

-para ti es fácil, pero es la primera vez que tengo dudas desde que llegue aquí, no se que debo hacer en cuanto me encuentre con ellos.

-yo opino lo mismo que ichika no deberías ponerte nervioso, no pasara nada malo, solo iremos para formar una alianza con las facciones de los demonios, de los caidos, los angeles y asgard, no es nada del otro mundo.

El que hablaba era honoka de sagitario que recién había llegado a la casa de leo, al parecer tambien queria darle animos a su amigo issei de leo.

-ummm, creo que tienen razón, no debe pasar nada malo, en el caso que pase algo solo tenemos que luchar, para defender a nuestra diosa. Hablaba issei con una sonrisa

-recuerda lo que nos dijo lisa sama, ella no permitirá que salgamos lastimados para ella somos lo mas importante.

-rito.

Issei se sorprendio al ver a un nuevo visitante que era el caballero dorado de aries yuuki rito, al parecer sus amigos no querían que su amigo y camarada se pusiera triste antes de ir de visita al inframundo, ellos sabían que deberían estar juntos y apoyándose constantemente para poder resolver los problemas en el futuro y mas ahora que tenían la amenaza de la diosa de la destrucción.

-solo quiero preguntarles, ustedes que harían en mi lugar. Preguntaba issei a sus camaradas

-pues yo dejaría que transcurriera todo con tranquilidad, no sirve pensar sobre que puede pasar, nunca sabremos que nos depara el futuro y lo mejor es que todo siga su curso y no presionarse por ello.

Las palabras de rito de aries sorprendieron a issei, tenia mucha razón no servía en nada preocuparse por las cosas que podrían pasar en la visita al inframundo, es mejor dejar que todo siguiera su curso con naturalidad, rito de aries era muy sabio.

-yo opino lo mismo

-yo igual

Al parecer los caballeros de sagitario y capricornio opinaban lo mismo que su camarada, solo querían animar a su amigo issei

-gracias chicos, gracias a ustedes ya se que debo hacer, bueno creo que ya es hora que descansemos, si el patriarca shion nos matara si vamos con sueño mañana. Decía issei con una sonrisa y un poco nervioso.

En ese momento los presentes se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, dejando al león solo con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos issei:

"ellos tienen razón, no debería preocuparme por tonterías, tenemos una misión que cumplir, y no importa que pase mañana dare todo para proteger a lisa sama, amis padres y este mundo aun que me cueste la vida"

Al dia siguiente

-esperen que todos estén listos por que ya es hora de irnos. Decía lisa sama

-espere lisa sama aun falta ichika, honoka, kizuna, saito y ayumu. Decía rito mientras se arrodillaba ante su diosa

-ellos no iran, ellos tienen otra misión importante. Decía shion

-si no es indiscreción su santidad cual es la misión que se les dio a ellos. Preguntaba issei

-cada uno fue enviado a lugares distintos, para investigar ciertas anormalidades que están sucediendo, eso es todo lo que puedo decir, bien si ya no hay mas dudas entonces ya es hora de irnos.

-solo una cosa mas, quien cuidara del santuario mientras no estemos aquí. Preguntaba otra vez issei

-no te preocupes, sus maestros se encargaran de cuidar el santuario en nuestra ausencia. Decía lisa con una calida sonrisa

-bien si ahora si ya no hay preguntas entonces ya vámonos, hablaba un poco enojado shion

En ese momento todos ellos se tele transportaron al inframundo para ir a formar la alianza que necesitaban para enfrentar la futura amenaza.

En el inframundo

-en cuanto tiempo tardaran en llegar nuestros invitados. Preguntaba azazel

-aproximadamente en 20 min., espero que todo salga bien. Hablaba sirzech un poco preocupado

-es cierto todo lo que dicen de esa diosa, es cierto que tiene guerreros tan fuertes que pueden matar a los dioses o solo son mentiras. Preguntaba Michael un poco preocupado

-no lose, casi no hay información sobre muchos lo toman como un cuento para dormir, lo único que se que la facción de los olímpicos es que esta llena de misterios, pero si llegase a ser cierto hay que buscar la manera de reclutar al menos a uno de sus guerreros para nuestro beneficio. Decía sirzech bastante confiado

-yo no intentaría eso si fuera tu. Hablaba odin que apareció en un circulo mágico

-por que lo dices anciano. Preguntaba azazel

-athena es una diosa que aprecia demasiado a sus guerreros, y si llegasen a tocarlos o intentar algo contra ellos ella no dudaría en comenzar una guerra, aparte creo que esta un poco corta de personal y solo tiene a 12 guerreros que apenas recluto hace unos 4 años atrás. Decía odin

-lamento interrumpir sus conversaciones sobre mi, pero creo que hablar de alguien mientras no esta presente es de mal gusto. Decía lisa que había aparecido de repente con el patriarca

-disculpa por eso no fue nuestra intención, pero dime como entraste aquí tan rápido. Preguntaba sirzech a athena

-simple tu servidumbre nos dejo pasar. Decía shion

-mmmm ya veo, bueno creo que es hora de comenzar esta reunión y hablar sobre los puntos importantes

afuera del castillo

-como te sientes issei, no estas nervioso? Preguntaba izayoi a su camarada

-estoy bien no se preocupen aun que tengo curiosidad por saber cual será la reacción de ellos al verme.

-solo espero que no suceda algo malo, pero tienes razón da curiosidad saber cual será la reacción de tus antiguos compañeros al verte. Decía shido de geminis a issei

De regreso al castillo

-e-estas segura que el sello se ha roto. Gritaba nervioso azazel

-asi es el caballero que estaba vigilando el sello durante mucho tiempo me informo que se ha roto por completo y que ya no tardara en salir de su prisión Shiva

-entonces hay que prepararnos para cuando ella salga, ya que si no lo hacemos habrá muchas perdidas tanto como en mundo humano como en el sobre natural. Decía Michael de forma seria

-concuerdo con Michael hay que prepararnos para esta futura guerra que se avecina, es hora que olvidemos nuestras diferencias, debemos estar mas unidos que nunca por el bien de todos.

-asi es odin sama debemos olvidar nuestras diferencias y estar juntos ya que si no lo hacemos será el fin para todos. Hablaba shion a odin

-bien creo que era todo si ya no hay mas qu…

-espera me gustaría conocer a tus caballeros…

-para que quieres conocer a mis caballeros sirzech lucifer. Preguntaba athena seriamente a sirzech

-e-es que me gustaría que consideraras la posibilidad de que uno de ellos se una nuestro grupo anti-terrorista dxd

Ese no era el verdadero motivo que tenia el maou lucifer, queria comprobar si las historias que se decían sobre los caballeros de athena eran ciertas ya que si llegasen a ser verdad tendría que buscar la posibilidad de reclutar al menos a uno de ellos para que se uniera a sus filas, ese misma intencion tenían los otros lideres de Gregory y el cielo.

-mmmmm no lo cre….

-señor el esta aquí, esta afuera del castillo con otros 6 hombres.

Athena no pudo terminar la frase ya que una maid entro rápidamente a la sala de juntas de las facciones, para ser mas específicos era grayfia la esposa del maou lucifer, ella había entrado muy alarmada.

-a-aquien te refieres grayfia dime. Preguntaba muy nervioso el maou

-se trata de ISSEI mi señor

-como que issei esta afuera, hazlo entrar inmediatamente tenemos que hablar con lo mas pronto posible. Gritaba eufórico azazel

-e-estas segura grayfia que es el. Preguntaba Michael

-si, yo misma lo vi cuando yo iba llegando al castillo con millicas sama

Afuera del castillo

-e-e-eres tu issei nii sama, en verdad eres tu, por dime que en verdad eres tu issei nii sama. Decía millicas entre lagrimas

-si soy yo, hijo del maou lucifer

Al aparecer en cuanto grayfia vio a issei a fuera del castillo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo para avisarle dejando a su hijo junto a los caballeros( que madre tan poco responsable XD)

-po-por que te dirijes a mi de esa manera acaso me odias. Decía millicas muy triste

-no te odio yo jamas odiaría a alguien, pero tu eres parte de mi pasado al igual los lideres de las facciones, rias y los demás. Decía issei muy fríamente

De regreso al castillo

-COMO QUE NO NOS DEJARAS ACERCARNOS A ISSEI Y QUE EL ES UNO DE TUS CABALLEROS. Preguntaba furioso sirzech a athena

-mas vale que no vuelva a gritarle a la señorita athena si no quiere pagar las consecuencias. Decía de forma muy amenazante shion a lucifer mientras expulsaba violentamente su cosmo

-mejor tranquilicémonos, athena nos podrias explicar como es que issei el antiguo ex sekiryutei se volvió uno de tus caballeros.

Al parecer odin queria tranquilizar las cosas entre los otros lideres, sabia que era contraproducente averiguar las cosas a traves de la violencia, al igual que los otros lideres sabia que athena era alguien que temer y mas cuando se trata de proteger a sus caballeros, y si queria saber sobre como llego issei a sus filas tenia que pedirlo de manera tranquila y pacifica.

-bien si lo pides de esa manera odin te lo dire, pero mas les vale no intentar nada contra mi caballero mientras yo este aquí. Decía athena de una forma sombria

En ese momento lisa les conto lo que paso issei para ser caballero, desde la poferta que se le hizo hasta el entrenamiento que paso para volverse el actual caballero dorado de leo, esto impresiono a todos no sabían que issei había sufrido semejantes cosas solo para volverse mas fuerte todo con tal de ser un caballero de athena y proteger al mundo, los lideres de las facciones se sentían unos estúpidos al dejar ir alguien tan bueno como issei, estaban sumamente arrepentidos pero mas que eso ellos ya estaban buscando la manera de traer de vuelta a issei a sus filas y tambien querían pedirle perdón por su idiotez, pero había una barrera que les impedia y esa barrera era lisa la actual athena.

-bien ya les dije lo que querían saber ahora me retiro. Decía lisa de una forma muy fría

-e-espera te gustaría hacer un intercambio de sirvientes. Decía azazel de una forma muy nerviosa

Esto enojo a athena

-intercambio dices,

-si asi es que te parece tu nos das a issei que es tu actual caballero y grigory te proporcionara un ejercito completo de caidos, por lo que sabemos ahora estas muy corta de tu personal es un buen trato. Decía azazel

-yo ofrezco lo mismo. Decía Michael

-yo te ofrezco el doble que te ofrezcan estos 2. Decía sirzech

-como se atreve….

Athena no pudo terminar ya que sin la había interrumpido

-a la señorita athena no le agrada para nada que traten a sus sirvientes como simples trozos de carne que pueden usar y abandonar cuando gusten, que les quede muy claro para ella sus caballeros son lo mas importante y no permitirán que sufran, y si para ello tiene que hacerse enemiga de ustedes para poder salvarlos entonces ella esta dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Decía shion de forma seria

Las palabras del actual patriarca shion habían dejado sin habla a los lideres del cielo grigory e inframundo excepto a odin ya que podía comprender lo que sentía athena, para el era lo mismo se preocupaba por cada habitante de asgard por eso podía comprender a athena.

-espero que hayan entendido no permitiré que se acerquen a issei, yo se que hemos hecho una alianza y que debemos estar juntos pero no significa que pueden hacer lo que quieran con mis caballeros, que les quede claro para mi mis caballeros son lo mas importante. Decía lisa de una forma muy tranquila pero seria

Afuera del castillo

-sera que mejor te vayas de aquí hijo de lucifer tu lugar es alado de tus padres y el rsto de los demonios , el mio es al lado de mi diosa y mi familia. Decía issei de forma seria

Issei estaba buscando la forma de alejar a millicas, ya que este lo había abrazado y no queria separarse de el, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…..

-vaya pero que tenemos aquí si es la basura del ex prometido de mi querida rias

El que hablaba ni mas ni menos que kaito, era el hombre por el que lo remplazaron las facciones y al que volvieron el actual sekiryutei.

-nunca pensé que te veria aquí de nuevo basura, se puede saber que hace aquí la basura, este no es lugar para ti.

Las palabras del kaito estaban haciendo enojar a los camaradas de issei, querían matarlo y mostrarle que tan temible podría ser un caballero, pero a diferencia de ellos issei estaba tranquilo no le molestaban los comentarios de kaito, los demás notaron la serenidad de issei y decidieron seguir su ejemplo, habían entendido que su comportamiento no era digno de un caballero.

-i-ise eres tu, en verdad eres tu, dime que en verdad eres tu, has venido otra vez por mi.

La voz que se escuchaba era de rias que había tambien había aparecido de improviso llena de lagrimas, junto a ciertos gremory(asia, akeno, xenovia, irina, ravel, kiba koneko, rossweisse y gasper) que también estaban muy sorprendidos al ver de nuevo a su ex camarada, querían ir a abrazarlo y pedirle perdón pero cierto grupo de dorados que se los impedía.

-rias que haces aquí, regresa al castillo, tu ya no tienes que ver con esta basura, tambien llévate a tus siervos y amigos, los castigare adecuadamente cuando todo esto haya terminado. Decía kaito de forma seria

-e-ella no te obedecerá ninguno de nosotros lo hara, vete de aquí kaito. Decía millicas a kaito,

-mocoso como te atraves a hablarme a asi, lo pagaras ahora mismo.

En ese momento kaito saco un latigo de quien sabe donde para golpear a millicas pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo issei logro sujetar su brazo para evitar el golpe.

-q-que haces maldit…. Arghhhhh suéltame desgraciado

Issei caso omiso a las palabras de kaito solo quedaba ahí para sujento su muñeca con gran fuerza, estaba apunto de quebrársela hasta que…..

-issei de leo esa no es la conducta de un caballero, por favor suéltalo tenemos que evitar problemas entre nuestros aliados a toda costa

Shion había aparecido para calmar la situación.

-¿issei de leo?, ¿caballero? Pensaban todos al unisono

En ese momento issei solto a kaito para luego arrodillarse ante shion.

-lo siento su ilustrísima, pero no podía permitir que se cometiera semejante acto de injusticia. Decía issei a shion

-no te preocupes issei de leo todo esta bien, no hay ningún daño, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Decía lisa con una calida sonrisa a su caballero de leo

-que significa esto ise, por que te arrodillas ante esa mujer. Grita furiosa rias a issei

-hablale con mas respeto a la diosa athena rias. Decía sirzech que había aperecido tambien junto a los otros 3 lideres

-onisama pero….

-Nada de peros rias le debes tanto respeto como a los lideres de otras facciones.

En rias se disculpo con athena le gustara o no.

-quien lo diría te volviste el perro faldero de athena, jajajajaja, se nota que siempre seras una basura. Decía con una gran sonrisa burlona

-yo que tu no lo hablaría asi a el ya que tu y el grupo de rias tendrán que enfrentarlo a el y a sus compañeros. Decía azazel

-azazel alguien como yo es mucho para esa basura, pero si tanto insiste lo hare solo para mostrarle su lugar a esa basura. Decía kaito mientras señalaba

-bueno luego no digas que no te lo adverti. Decía azazel

-lisa sama que siginifica esto, por que tenemos que enfrentar a nuestros aliados, no cree que es un poco injusto lisa sama. Cuestionaba tooru de virgo a su diosa

\- solo es para fortalecer nuestra alianza, no es para otra cosa. Decía lisa de forma seria a su caballero.

\- bien si ya no hay mas que decir comencemos con el rating game. Decía muy sirzech

Pensamientos issei

"por que lisa sama habrá aceptado el rating game, no me creo que solo sea un duelo amistoso, hay algo mas a oculto pero que mas da por algo lo hizo lisa sama"

Pensamientos de lisa athena

"espero que con esto me dejen de molestar esos 3, perdón issei tendras que enfrentarlos solo para demostrarles de lo que eres capaz"

Unos momentos antes

-espero que ya entendido que no dejare que se acerquen a issei, espero que esto no afecte nuestra alianza. Decía lisa de forma tranquila a los otros lideres

-oye no te interesaría una pequeña pelea amistosa entre nuestros subordinados. Decía azazel con una sonrisa socarrona

-como se atreve a decirl….

Shion no pudo terminar su oración ya que athena lo había interrumpido.

-bien si con eso dejan en paz a issei decía lisa seriamente

-bien solo una condición, el que debe pelear es issei ninguno de tus otros caballeros debe intervenir, si pierde el tendrá que unirse a dxd de nueva cuenta pero si gana ya no lo molestaremos mas con eso y mantendremos la alianza como si nada hubiera pasado. Decía sirzech

-bien acepto. Decía lisa muy confiada

En ese momento shion tomo a lisa para hablar con ella a solas

-athena sama por que acepto, su comportamiento no es digno de una diosa. Regañaba shion un poco a su diosa

-no te preocupes shion, de todas formas ya sabemos cual será el resultado.

Al parecer lisa estaba muy confiada, su comportamiento no era el que debía tener una diosa de su categoría pero como una chica de 20 años no podía dejar pasar por alto un desafio.

De regreso a la actualidad

Podemos ver a issei parado solo esperando a sus oponentes, se le podía ver tranquilo como si nada pudiera perturbarlo, sabia que iba a ganar sin ninguna duda, pensaba que no era necesario la armadura ni usar sus mejores técnicas, el tenia lo que no muchos tienen y es confianza en si mismo.

Issei fue sacado cuando vio 2 circulos mágicos aparecer enfrente de el, del lado derecho aparecia rias y kaito con su grupo, y del lado izquierdo aparecia la mejor amiga de rias sono sitri que al igual que rias venia con su sequito, esto sorprendió un poco issei ya que no esperaba que el grupo sitri viniera a apoyar al grupo e rias, pero la sorpresa desaparecio cuando sona sitri decía hablar

-issei, ríndete te superamos en numero no tendras oportunidad contra nosotros. Decía sona a issei

-issei sempai por favor no queremos lastimarte solo ríndete y acepta que seras parte de nosotros decía koneko

-issei amigo perdón pero espero que entiendas que lo hacemos para que vuelvas a nuestro lado. Decía kiba

-yo no quiero lastimar al padre de mi futuros hijos por favor ríndete decía xenovia

-yo no quiero que lastimen a mi primer amigo por favor ríndete issei san decía asia

-espero que me perdones issei, te prometo que te compensare en cuanto todo esto termine. Decía rossweisse

-te eh extrañado tanto mi querido ise, espero que tu tambien. Decía akeno de forma coqueta

-como tu amiga de la infancia no me gustaría dañarte pero necesito que regreses nuestro lado. Decía irina

-issei sempai por favor perdóneme decía gasper

-issei sama usted tiene un compromiso conmigo recuerda que le prometiste a mis padres que me cuidarías decía ravel.

-ise por favor no quiero dañarte, yo yo yo…..

-tu nada rias sera mejor que le digas a tu amiga que ….. kaito pudo terminar por que

-Lightning Plasma susurraba issei

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa gritaban de dolor todas las chicas

En ese momento millones de rayos de luz golpeaban brutalmente por todas partes a los demonios que no tuvieron ni oportunidad de bloquear el ataque, todos sentían como su cuerpo levitaba gracias a la cantidad de golpes que recibían, nadie entendia que había pasado solo sabían que acaban de ser humillados muy fácilmente, después del ataque todos cayeron brutalmente al suelo, bueno excepto uno y era kaito este solo quedo parado en medio del ataque pero no había recibido ningún golpe pero no entendia por que.

Mientras tanto los lideres de las facciones miraban aterrados la escena, principalmente sirzech no entendia lo que había pasado en toda su vida había visto algo asi, mientras tanto athena y sus acompañantes veian complacidos la escena, issei acababa de demostrar el verdadero poder de los caballeros.

De regreso al campo de batalla

-qu-qu-que demonios hiciste, preguntaba aterrado kaito

-si quieres saber solo ataque muy rápido. Decía issei de forma seria

-ma-maldicion, nadie puede ser tan rápido solo eres un miserable humano que no es nadie sin la boosted gear. Decía muy nervioso kaito

-hablando de eso, me preguntaba por que no has usado el poder de draig para atacarme, acaso no puedes ….

-cierra tu maldita boca

-[welsh dragon balance breaker]

Mientras tanto

-ahora que le decimos al patriarca. Preguntaba kizuna a ichika

-es cierto que debemos hacer nadie nos va a creer lo que paso tambien preguntaba honoka a ichika

-ahora que hacemos ichika preguntaba ayumu

-no lose, le diremos que la misión fue un excito y que saito fue tragado por un brecha dimensional, eso es todo. Decía ichika muy seriamente

Que pasara issei podrá ganarle a kaito sin necesidad de usar la armadura de leo, y como que saito fue tragado por una brecha dimensional, que rayos estará pasando en el mundo.

Fin del capitulo 2

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y una vez aclaro hago referencia en la ultima parte al fanfiction **Saito de Libra: El Heredero de Dohko. Bueno eso es todo ah y una cosa mas en este momento estoy trabajando en el capitulo 11 de blanco y rojo puede que salga hoy o mañana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-si lo quieres solo ataque muy rápido. Decía issei de forma seria

-ma-maldicion nadie puede ser tan rápido solo eres un miserable humano que no es nadie sin la boosted gear.

-[welsh dragon balance breaker]

Mientras tanto con athena y compañía

-athena sama no cree que ya fue suficiente, issei va terminar matándolo

-no lo creo shion la orden que le di fue que derrotara a todos mas que no matara a nadie, aparte el no ha demostrado ni siquiera el 10% de su poder

-que demonios dijiste, debe ser mentira no puede ser verdad que issei sea tan poderoso que rayos le hiciste. Decía azazel muy alterado mientras intentaba sujetar a athena por su vestido

-sera mejor no intente ponerle un dedo en cima nuestra diosa si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias, o acaso quieres perder los sentidos sensoriales primarios. Decía tooru de virgo mientras estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque el tesoro del cielo contra azazel

-azazel ya siéntate y sigue observando

-pe-pero anciano algo le hicieron a issei y no puedo perdonarlo

-nosotros no le hicimos nada esto es resultado de su entrenamiento para ser caballero. Decía shion a azazel

-qu-que clase de entrenamiento le dieron para que se volviera tan fuerte

Cuestionaba Michael a shion

-eso no les importa mejor sigan observando ya esta apunto de acabar

Decía odin a los otros lideres

De regreso al lugar de la batalla

\- Lightning Bolt gritaba issei

En ese momento una poderosa descarga de energía comenzó a arrasar con todo a su paso, parar suerte de los lideres los derrotados ya habían sido retirados del campo de batalla para que no sufrieran mas daño

-aaaaaargggggggggghhhhhhhh gritaba de dolor de kaito al recibir el poderoso ataque

-que sucede ni con el balance breaker eres capaz de hacerme frente, que patético eres esperaba entretenerme un rato pero que mas da, ya es hora de acabar contigo.

-ma-maldito como te atreves a hablarme asi yo soy el mayor héroe que ha tenido este asqueroso mundo.

-te haces llamar a ti mismo héroe, y me dices que yo soy una basura que patético eres. Decía muy tranquilamente.

-callate te matare

-recuerda que este es un duelo amistoso no podemos matar entre nosotros por mucho que nos odiemos, tenemos que mantener intacta esta alianza decía issei muy seriamente

-me importa una mierda la alianza, te mostrare todo mi poder jajajaja

En ese momento kaito comenzó a recitar algo

Boosted gear:

Yo, aquel que despertará...

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...

Yo me rio del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...

¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!

¡Juggernaut-Drive!

-vaya se nota que progresaste mucho pero no permitiré que causes un daño mayor

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr

Mientras tanto con athena

-esto es malo si el muere no me dara la cura decía sirzech muy aterrado

-tienes razón hay que buscar la manera de controlarlo, ese estúpido solo quiere mostrar su poder decía azazel

-si el muere ellas tambien lo harán. Decía entre lagrimas michael

-a que se refieren preguntaba athena muy tranquilamente

-como puedes estar tranquila uno de tus caballeros morirá decía azazel furioso

-les hice una pregunta, respondan decía athena muy seria

-e-el enveneno a mi madre, a penemue y Gabriel decía entre lagrimas sirzech

-enveneno?

-cuando cambiamos a issei por kaito creíamos que era la mejor opción para mi hermana, pero tiempo después mostro su verdadera cara, el desgraciado nos dijo sus verdaderas intenciones queria gobernar Gregory, el inframundo y el cielo, al principio para nosotros fue una tontería ya que para nosotros no significa nada pero después enveneno a mi madre a grabriel y penemue esto las dejo en coma, intentamos buscar el antídoto pero cada vez que analizábamos su sangre vimos toxinas nunca antes vistas en este mundo, y solo había 2 opciones una era la sangre del sekiryotei pero el imbécil de kaito se nos adelanto inyectándose el veneno a si mismo, pero por alguna razón el se volvió inmune pero su sangre ya estaba contaminada y no nos servia de nada y la otra era que el nos diera el antídoto, pero a cambio del antídoto teníamos que cederle todo el poder las 3 facciones, pero por obvias razones nos negamos asi que hasta que no le entreguemos el poder el jamas nos dara el antídoto que necesitamos. Decía sirzech entre lagrimas

-oz de piscis. Decía shion

-que necesita su ilustrísima decía oz mientras se arrodillaba

-puedes revisar a las convalecientes

-si patriarca, solo necesito que lleven a donde están

-bien sirzech, azazel, Michael lleven a mi caballero a donde se encuentran sus conocidas

-s-si, pero estas segu…

-si no te preocupes lucifer mi caballero los ayudara el es el mas indicado con las neurotóxicas y ese tipo de cosas aparte nos encargaremos de ese desgraciado que le causo tanta infelicidad a mi querido caballero. Decía lisa de una forma muy seria

En ese momento los 3 lideres se fueron con oz para tratar de salvar a sus conocidas, para dejar sola a athena con sus caballeros para detener al desgraciado de kaito.

-issei yo se que puedes vencerlo sin necesidad de la armadura, vamos issei muestra tus colmillos muestra tu poder

De regreso de batalla

-[boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost] [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost], [boost]

Saint Seiya - Soul of Gold | OST 1 "Soul of Gold"

-se nota que estas desesperado, pero te mostrare de lo que soy capaz ARDE COSMOS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-["Longinus Smasher"]

En ese momento un poderoso rayo salio disparado del pecho del dragon, pero issei lo recibio con un puñetazo.

-te haces llamar héroe, un héroe jamas recurriría a algo tan bajo como esto, un héroe nos aquel que levanta la espada o usa un escudo, o el que usa la sanación, no eso no es un héroe, un héroe es aquel que arriesga su vida para salvar a los demás, está bien si lloras puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo que quieras, la victoria esta dentro del vencido, confia en tus compañeros y jamas tengas miedo a la derrota y si haces todo eso te volveras…

Con athena

-que le has metido en la cabeza a este chico regulus, jajaa decía shion con una pequeña sonrisa.

De regreso al campo de batalla

-EL HEROE MAS GENIAL DE TODOS. Lightning Bolt aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gritaba issei

En ese momento una poderosa ráfaga dorada superaba el rayo que había lanzado kaito contra issei para luego atravesarlo por completo

-aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh gritaba kaito de dolor

Unos minutos después.

-lisa sama creo que me excedi perdón mi diosa. Deecia issei mientras se arrodillaba

-no tienes por que preocuparte de todas formas no murió, dudo que se pueda levantar después de usar tanto poder, por favor levanta la cabeza tu no tienes culpa de lo que paso aquí. Decía mientras le daba una calida sonrisa a issei mientras sostenia su mano.

-gracias lisa sama.

-bien ahora tenemos que ir a revisar a oz, para ver que resultados nos da, nos acompañas issei creo que te interesa ver esto. decia shion con una sonrisa

En ese momento todos siguieron al patriarca y a athena

-oye issei estuviste fantástico, espero poder tener una batalla contigo después. Decía izayoi de tauro mientras le daba un leve puñetazo en el hombro a issei

-aauch, eso dolio, recuerda que pare un poderoso ataque con mi brazo aun que no me guste reconocerlo fue bastante difícil parar el ataque sin la protección de la armadura.

-perdon issei, entonces que dices

-recuerda que athena nos tiene prohibido los duelos y mas entre nosotros, aparte si se entera en patriarca nos mata. Decía issei muy nervioso

-issei demostraste el verdadero nivel de un caballero. Decía shido con una sonrisa

-demostraste lo que vales amigo. Decía rito

-esos tontos dejaron ir alguien tan bueno como tu no puedo creerlo. Decía hayato de acuario

-eres digno de ser llamado issei de leo amigo mio. Decía tooru de virgo

-gracias amigos pero no creo que sea para tanto, aparte tengo que conseguir un traje nuevo ya que el brazo derecho de este se daño después de recibir este ataque jejeje. Decía issei muy nervioso

Con los lideres

-oz de piscis encontraste algo. Preguntaba shion

-si patriarca, como lo sospechaba el veneno que esta en la sangre de estas mujeres pertenece a las rosas venenosas del santuario.

-mmmmmm, entonces se puede hacer algo decía athena

-si y no lisa sama.

-aque te refieres preguntaba shion

-ya he fabricado el antídoto casi esta completo pero…..

-pero que decían los 3 lideres….

-Se necesita de la sangre de uno de los 12 caballeros para completarlo.

-entonces que uno de tus compañeros de un poco de su sang… que pasa athena. Preguntaba sirzech mientras volteaba a ver a athena

-lamentablemente dudo que alguno de mis caballeros quiera cooperar contigo para salvarlas. Decía lisa de forma seria

-pe-pe-pero…

-pero nada lucifer si ellos no quieren no puedes obligarlos a pesar de que somos aliados no tenemos derecho de exigirles. Decía odin

-yo lo hare…..

-eeehhh? Decían los 3 lideres

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a issei, todos estaba estupefactos por las palabras de issei, al parecer issei no los odiaba tanto como todos creían.

-e-enserio, muchas gracias puedes pedirme lo que quieras si logras salvar a mi madre y las demás decía sirzech mientras se arrodillaba

-a nosotros tambien pídenos lo que quieras si logras salvarlas. Decían azazel Michael imitando las acciones del maou.

Esto ofendio a issei ya que no lo hacia por interés lo hacia por que ese era su trabajo, ayudar a los que mas lo necesitan no importando de quien se trate esa era la labor de un caballero.

-oz dime cuanta sangre necesitas para completar el antídoto. Decía issei

-mas o menos 1 litro para poder tener suficiente, pero cuando lo hagas tienes que liberar un poco de cosmos.

-solo un litro esta bien no es mucho.

En ese momento issei extendió su brazo derecho que estaba descubierto para luego con su mano izquierda hacer un pequeño corte en su muñeca derecha.

Los lideres y los ex compañeros de issei que recién habían llegado al lugar después de recuperarse de la humillante derrota que sufrieron por issei, estaban sorprendidos por las acciones del ahora actual caballero dorado, no esperaban que issei comenzara a derramar su propia sangre para salvar las vidas de las personas que lo abandonaron, se sentían una basura por abandonar a alguien tan noble y amable como issei, principalmente rias se sentía la peor persona del mundo por dejar al hombre que la amo como nadie y reemplazarlo por una basura que solo la uso para su propio beneficio, ella queria acercarse reparar las cosas pero fue detenida por cierto caballero de aries.

-mas vale que no des un paso mas decía rito muy seriamente a rias

-que te pasa, por que no me dejas pasar, solo quiero hablar con furiosa rias

-ya hicieron bastante no lo creen al intentar traer de regreso issei con ustedes a la fuerza. Decía shido que se unia a la conversación

-ustedes no tienen derecho a separarme….

-ustedes perdieron el derecho de estar cerca de el cuando lo abandonaron, no pueden exigir nada…. Decía tooru de virgo

-p-pero nosotros queremos arreglar las cosas , todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad, decía irina intentando darle la razón a rias

-ustedes perdieron el derecho, después de todo lo que hizo por ustedes en el pasado aun asi se atrevieron a dejarlo, me dan asco. Decía izayoi

-pe-pero..decia kiba

-nada de peros nosotros no les permitiremos que den un paso mas, no queremos ver sufrir a nuestro compañero asi que aléjense si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias. Decía hayato de acuario muy friamente

Esas palabras hicieron que los gremory se sintieron intimidados, sabían que si daban un paso mas les costaría la vida.

De regreso con issei

-fuuuuuuu listo oz, decía issei mientras se sanaba asi mismo usando cosmos.

En ese momento oz comenzó a mezclar el antídoto con la sangre de issei, depues de mezclarla se la dio a beber a las envenenadas, para que luego todos abandonaran la habitación.

20 min. Después

-cuanto tardara en hacer efecto el antídoto preguntaba sirzech a oz muy nervioso

-no lo se es cosa de esperar

-ustedes nos aseguraron que iba a fun…intentaba reclamar azazel

-nosotros no aseguramos nada, asi que sera mejor que te calmes, decía shion seriamente

-bien nosotros ya hicimos lo nuestro ya es hora de irnos. Decias issei

-tienes razón issei ya es hora de irnos aparte otras cosas que hacer, pero antes de irnos me gustaría saber que hicieron ese tal kaito. preguntaba athena los lideres.

-pues le acabamos de sacar al emperador rojo y se lo llevaron al cositos ahí sera congelado por el resto de la eternidad decía azazel

-mmmm ya veo nosotros nos reti…

Athena no pudo terminar la frase ya que una maid entro rápidamente a donde se encontraban

-sirzech sama despertaron todas ellas despertaron es un milagro decía la maid con una gran sonrisa y con lagrimas

En ese momento todos se dirigieron a la habitación en donde se encontraban las enfermas.

-ma-madre por fin despertaste decía sirzech muy feliz y llorando mientras abrazaba a venelana rias tambien hacia lo mismo, tambien hacian lo mismo Michael y azazel.

-hermana por fin despertaste me alegro tanto, al fin regresara la persona que se encarga del papeleo decía Michael

-penemue te extrañe mucho, al fin Gregory podrá regresar a la normalidad al fin podre descansar de tanto trabajo. Decía azazel con muchas lagrimas

-azazel quítate de encima si hubiera sabido para que me querias revivir mejor me hubiera quedado asi. Decía penemue muy enojada.

-yo tambien digo lo mismo decía Gabriel muy enojada

Al parecer los lideres de Gregory y el cielo solo querían alas chicas para que comenzaran hacer el papeleo que habían dejado pendiente los lideres.

Todos veian la escena muy divertida, al parecer todo iba a volver a la normalidad o eso creían.

Un rato después

-bien ya que están bien sus conocidas y todo esta solucionado ya podremos irnos….

-espera athena nos permites hablar con issei decían los 3 lideres

-aaaaahhhhhhh bien pero rápido tengo mas asuntos que atender. Decía fastidiada athena ya que todo el dia se la pasaron interrumpiéndola

-díganme que necesitan de mi decía issei seriamente

-queremos pedirte perdón por lo que hicimos y nos gustaría que reconsideres unirte de nuevo a dxd. Decían los 3 al mismo tiempo

-no quiero y no me interesan sus disculpas si eso era todo lo que…

-no issei no es todo lo que tenemos que decir, me gustaría que reconsideraras el volver a ser el prometido de mi hija.

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a venelana que le había dirigido unas palabras a issei.

-lo siento pero tampoco tengo interés en ello. Decia issei muy fríamente

Las palabras de issei hizo que rias sintiera un gran dolor en el pecho al igual que las demás chicas presentes.

-yo se que cometimos errores en el pasado muchacho pero no es de sabios olvidar y perdonar. Decía azazel a issei

-si lo es, ya todo esta olvidado pero como dije yo no tengo ningún interés en volver a formar parte de ustedes.

-issei kun piénsalo tan solo un momento decía Michael

-ya les dije qu…

-ya dejen en paz al chico si no quiere no se le puede obligar. Decía odin intentando calmar las cosas

-gracias odin sama por su comprensión

-de nada chico, me dejaste muy impresionado cuando vi como derrotaste a ese imbécil fue algo espectacular, me gustaría ver un poco mas de tu poder después pero no se si athena me lo permita y tu estes de acuerdo.

-claro odin mientras issei este de acuerdo no tengo ningún problema. Decía athena

-claro odin sama no tengo ningún problema en mostrarle mi poder después a usted, usted no me trato como basura cuando llego kaito asi que se que puedo confiar en usted.

-muchacho no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, para mi eres un buen amigo, aun que ya no seas un compañero de perversión sigues siendo un buen amigo. Decía odin mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de issei

-bien si ya no hay mas que decir entonces nos retiramos hasta la próxima. Decía shion mientras tele transportaba a todos de vuelta al santuario.

En ese momento todos observaron como desaparecía de un momento a otro el grupo de athena en un destello de luz.

-se fueron y ni si quiera pudimos convencerlo para que volviera a ser sekiryutei decía michael

-tienes razón a pesar de que somos aliados el no tiene ningún interés en volver a cruzar palabra con nosotros. Decía azazel

-no es para menos después de como lo trataron hace unos años si a mi e hubieran hecho lo mismo yo hubiera buscado la forma de destruirlos. Decía odin burlándose de los lideres

-odin sama compórtese no es la forma en que debe comportarse un dios decía rossweisse mientras regañaba a odin

-rosssweisse por ese carácter seguiras siendo una solterona, aparte no puedo creer que hayas dejado ir al único hombre que se fijo en ti pero bueno que mas da. Decía odin

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha, odin sma tiene razón jamas podre casarme, siempre sere una solterona

-ri-rias por favor calma a tu torre. Decía sirzech algo nervioso

En ese momento rias se llevo a rossweisse a su habitación para tranquilizarla junto con los demás.

-haaaaaaaa es una pena tendremos que buscar otro sekiryutei pero dudo que haya alguien tan bueno como issei. Decía muy resignado sirzech

-yo no diría lo mismo

-a que te refieres odin explicate. Reclama azazel

-pues verán cuando toque el hombro a issei le introduje de nueva cuenta a driag. Decía odin con una sonrisa

-pero como le hiciste yo recuerdo haberte prestado la longinus.

-creeme Michael que eres muy fácil de robar, pero olvidando eso ojala y draig pueda hacer entrar en razón al chico o al menos logre hacer que issei,se acerque un poco a tu hermana lucifer, yo no me equivoco en estas cosas esos 2 estan destinados a estar juntos denle tiempo al chico y verán que todo saldrá bien. Odin con una gran sonrisa

En la cámara del patriarca

-aaaaaaaacchhhhhhuuuuuuu

-salud issei, que pasa decía athena muy preocupada

-creo que me voy a resfriar lisa sama, me voy a descansar a mi casa.

-adelante issei te lo mereces después del gran trabajo que hiciste hoy. Decía lisa con una calida sonrisa

En ese momento issei se retiro para descansar y recuperar fuerzas después de la batalla que tuvo.

-muy bien ahora que siguen la agenda shion.

-pues athena sama…

-hemos regreso lisa sama. Decía ichika, ayumu, honoka, kizuna mientras se arrodillaban ante su diosa.

-su ilustrísima le traemos informes sobre la misión. Decía ichika

-y bien cual es la situación?

-pues vera patriarca fuimos a los lugares que nos indico y no la encontramos la armadura que nos ordeno buscar. Decía kizuna

-es una pena tenemos que seguir buscando sin esa armadura no podremos volver a sellar a Shiva.

-con todo respeto lisa sama que es lo que hace especial a esa armadura, cuestionaba honoka a athena.

-honoka de sagitario la armadura que buscamos no es cualquiera es la armadura de lira, el que la llegase a portar podrá tocar la melodía que completa el sello que encerrara a Shiva de nueva cuenta. Decía shion muy seriamente

-por eso es necesaria honoka, olvidándonos de ello por un momento donde esta saito de libra se supone que tenia que haber regresado con ustedes. Preguntaba curiosa lisa a sus caballeros.

Esta pregunta puso muy nerviosos a los que estaban arrodillados, pensaron que mejor seria no decirle al patriarca y athena sobre la desaparición de saito, pero no pudieron quedarse mucho en silencio ya que esta los comenzó a ver detenidamente al parecer se dio cuenta que estaban ocultando algo, los caballeros no resistieron mucho tiempo asi que decidieron hablar pero paso algo que ni siquiera ellos esperarían ver en toda su vida un portal dimensional se abrió encima de los caballeros que estaban arrodillados.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-pero que rayo…..

ichika no pudo terminar ya que algo cayo sobre el o mas bien alguien y era….

-saito gritaba lisa

-perdon lisa sama por llegar asi pero tengo una explicación sobre ello pero necesito que ponga algo para amortiguar la caída de las personas que vienen conmigo.

En ese momento 6 figuras mas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo para luego levantarse y revelar a 6 chicas.

-que significa esto saito de libra sabes que esta prohibido traer personas externas al santuario.

-su ilustris…

-athena sama tienen que ver esto. Decía oz de piscis muy nervioso que había aparecido de repente

Saito no pudo terminar ya que oz había aparecido.

-que pasa oz de piscis, que es lo que tenemos que ver

-vengan conmigo decía oz

En ese momento athena y shion siguieron a oz hasta su casa para que el les mostrarles un canal de noticias que estaba transmitiendo algo que no debería estar pasando y era…

"la familia shinonono, orimura y hida han encontrado una misteriosa armadura que llevaba consigo una pequeña arpa consigo al norte de europa, ambas familias han desarmado la armadura en varias partes para su estudio"

Esas eran las palabras del presentador de noticias, todos estaban impactados por lo que habían escuchado, tanto era la impresión que se olvidaron del problema de saito.

-ahora que hacemos athena sama. Decía shion

-llama a ichika a kizuna necesitamos hablar con ellos, son los mas indicados para esta misión.

Una explicación después

-y bien están de acuerdo con esta misión que se les encomienda. Decía shion muy tranquilamente

-se que lo que les acabo de pedir es algo exagerado pero es necesario recuperar esa armadura, asi que ambos tendrán que traerla cueste lo que cuesta. Decía lisa

-si lisa sama decían ichika y kizuna al mismo tiempo

En ese momento ambos se retiraron

Para los caballeros dorados no era difícil recuperar una armadura, pero esta vez no iban a enfrentar a un enemigo no, ellos iban a enfrentar a su pasado para poder recuperarla.

-nee chan cual sera tu reacción al verme. Pensaba kizuna

-padre madre hermanas que pensaran de a mi ahora que regresare solo para recuperar la armadura de lira. Pensaba ichika

Cual sera la reacción de la familia de ambos al verlos de nueva cuenta, kizuna e i chika tendrán el valor suficiente para enfrentar a su familia, quienes son las chicas que acompañaban a saito, todo esto se responderá la próxima semana.

Fin del capitulo 3

Bien como verán ichika y kizuna enfrentaran a su pasado, y como vieron saito no regreso solo vino acompañado y ustedes ya se imagina quienes son, y bueno me gustaría saber a quien les gustaría que pusiera como caballero lira. Bueno sin mas que decir me retiro hasta la próxima ah y los invito a ver mis otras 2 historias black hero by blanco y rojo que recién se actualizaron ayer. bye


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Afuera de la sala del patriarca

Ichika y kizuna se encontraban pensativos y se preguntaran porque, simple era por la misión que les acababa de encomendar el patriarca y principalmente su diosa, se preguntaran que misión es, bueno la misión era la de recuperar la armadura de lira de las manos de sus familiares, pero eso no era lo que les preocupaba no lo que los mantenía pensativos era el como la iban a recuperar sin causar algún daño a sus familias, a pesar de todo lo que les habían hecho en el pasado aun sentían algo de cariño hacia ellas, si como lo escucharon los caballeros dorados de escorpio y capricornio aun sentían afecto hacia sus familiares, gracias a este afecto comenzaron a tener dudas sobre la misión, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de caballeros era la primera vez que tenían dudas, no sabían cómo debían actuar para poder lograr su objetivo.

Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos sobre como recuperar la armadura de lira que no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados y se preguntaran por quien, la respuesta era simple eran observados por los anteriores caballeros dorados de capricornio y escorpio que los veían a lo lejos.

-vaya a pesar de que lo entrenaste duramente mas que a nadie, aun sigue teniendo dudas tu alumno cid. Decía en tono burlon kardia a el cid

-…..

Al parecer el cid no le interesaba lo que le decía kardia.

-bueno a diferencia de mi alumno el no tiene dudas, solo míralo esta pensando una gran estrategia para superar su siguiente misión, se parece tanto a mi…

-yo no diría que esta pensando en una estrategia, al igual que ichika tu alumno se comenzó a llenar de dudas. Decía fríamente el cid

-jajajaja hasta que te decides hablar, que debe hacer uno para iniciar una platica normal contigo cid, pero aun que no me guste admitirlo tienes razón ambos tienen dudas en este momento pero me pregunto por que.

-yo tambien me estoy preguntando eso.

-es la primera vez desde que te conozco que dices alg….. oye espera no me dejes hablando solo.

Al parecer el cid había dejado hablando solo a kardia para ir a ver a su alumno, esto molesto a kardia ya que no le gustaba que lo ignoraran pero se olvido rápidamente de su enojo cuando llego con su alumno al igual que el cid.

-m-ma-maestro cid que hace aquí?. Preguntaba nervioso ichika a el cid.

-lo mismo digo maestro kardia a que ha venido a la sala del patriarca?. Preguntaba kizuna a su maestro kardia

-ichika porque dudas, yo te entrene para que superaras tus miedos y tus dudas, recuerda que este tipo de cosas hacen que tu espada pierda su filo.

-pe-pero maestro

-nada de peros ichika recuerda que ahora eres la espada que protege a athena, al santuario y al mundo, si tienes dudas tienes y miedo tienes que deshacerte de ellos ichika.

Al parecer el cid se preocupaba mucho por su alumno aun que no le dijera, era frio y duro con el pero se preocupaba tanto como un padre se preocupa por un hijo.

-lo mismo digo kizuna, aun que omito la analogía de la espada que rayos te esta pasando no pasaste por mucho para que te convirtieras en mi sucesor, para que ahora salgas que tienes dudas mocoso.

-ma-maestro yo yo yo quiero que me de un consejo es sobre mi siguiente misión. Decía kizuna

-yo tambien quiero que me de un consejo maestro cid, por favor se lo ruego ayúdeme a resolver este dilema. Decía ichika mientras se inclinaba ante su maestro

En ese momento ambos caballeros les contaron sobre la misión que les había encomendado el patriarca y athena a sus maestros, esto escuchaban detenidamente cada detalle de l a misión y la importancia que esta tenia pero principalmente sobre a quienes tenían que enfrentar para poder completar su misión.

-y que opinan maestros? Decían ichika y kizuna al unísono.

-pufffffffff jajajajajajajajaja, eso era todo son un par de tontos.

Al parecer kardia le daba gracia el problema que tenían los caballeros dorados al contrario del cid que solo se había quedado callado analizando la situación para poder aconsejar correctamente a su alumno.

-ichika recuerdas por que aceptaste ser caballero. Preguntaba el cid fría mente

-por que queria demostrar que en verdad valgo como persona y que puedo lograr todos mis objetivos.

-kizuna te pregunto lo mismo. Decía kardia

-yo maestro me volvi caballero para demostrar que puedo ser útil al mundo pero principalmente para proteger a los que amo. Decía kizuna

-entonces si en verdad sus objetivos son fuertes sigan adelante y muestren lo que realmente valen como personas pero principalmente como caballeros de athena, esa es la forma de vivir de un caballero y es la única forma que le demostramos nuestra lealtad a la señorita athena. Decía el cid fría mente

-bueno lo que dijo este amargado es cierto ya no duden, vivan demostrando su verdadera capacidad. Decía kardia un poco fastidiado.

-si maestros gracias por despejar nuestras dudas. Decían ichika y kizuna al unisono

En ese momento los ex caballeros dejaron solos a sus alumnos para ir a ver a athena.

-tu maestro es muy duro ichika

-y el tuyo es muy flexible kizuna

-yo no opino lo mismo, cuando entrene con el maestro kardia casi muero en mas de una ocasión, tambien me llevo en varias ocasiones a varios para enfrentar a oponente fuertes solo para hacerme mas resistente.

-bueno con mi maestro cid, bueno con el fue casi lo mismo tambien estuve de viaje durante un buen tiempo, me enseño a manejar una espada, después de un tiempo me enseñó a usar mi propio cuerpo como una espada, me rompi en varias ocasiones el brazo intentando cortar una roca, pero sabes no me arrepiento de haberme vuelto su alumno por que gracias a el pude forjarme una meta. Decía ichika muy feliz

-se podría saber cual es esa meta ichika de la que hablas? Preguntaba kizuna muy curioso

-pues veras quiero superar la espada de mi maestro, yo quiero que mi espada sea mas filosa que la de mi maestro, quiero reconocerla como excalibur cuando logre superar la espada de mi maestro ese es mi sueño, pero para eso tengo que forjarla hasta donde mi corazón y mi alma me lo permitan.

-vaya es buen sueño ichika espero que logres.

-y tu tienes algún sueño kizuna?

-ahora que lo preguntas mmmmmm no, pero no creo que necesitarlo ya que yo vivo mi vida al máximo asi como mi maestro me enseño y tambien desarrolle un gusto extraño por las manzanas. Decía kizuna muy orgulloso

-mmmm ya veo pues bien por ti kizuna, pero bueno basta de charlas tenemos que ir a descansar ya que mañana partimos.

-tienes razón ichika, solo una cosa mas quienes eran las chicas que venían con saito?

-ni idea kizuna yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo.

En ese momento ambos se retiraron a sus casas mientras iban platicando sobre lo sucedido con el caballero de libra, ellos no lo sabían pero de ahora en adelante muchas cosas mas extrañas iban a suceder alrededor de ellos y los demás caballeros.

De regreso a la cámara del patriarca

-señorita athena por que envio a mi alumno a esta misión de entre todos los caballeros. Preguntaba el cid a su diosa mientras estaba arrodillado

-tambien quiero saber por que los enviaste a esa misión exclusivamente a ellos de entre todos los caballeros lisita, espero que no se te haya ocurrido otra de tus locuras como cuando eras niña lisa. Decía kardia mientras le jalaba las mejillas a lisa athena.

Golpe

-ya estas muy viejo para faltarle el respeto a nuestra diosa, siempre has sido asi desde que éramos jovenes, tampoco respetaste a la señorita sasha en su momento, ya es momento que te comportes kardia. Gritaba degel a kardia después de haber golpeado en la cabeza a su amigo.

-ouch… pero que demonios te pasa degel solo estaba jugando con ella, pero dime de donde rayos saliste que no te vi cuando llegue. Gritaba furioso kardia

-estaba en la biblioteca del patriarca leyendo unos libros a diferencia de ti que esta de vago todo el dia buscando algo que hacer. Decía degel mientras daba un gran suspiro

-ya ya no pasa nada degel, depues de todo ustedes fueron los que me criaron asi que no me molesta, pero bueno volviendo al tema, querido cid, querido kardia escogi a sus alumnos por que necesitan superar sus miedos y dudas si en verdad quieren proteger a este mundo, aparte en algún momento tendrían que enfrentar su pasado, ichika y kizuna son fuertes pero si quieren ayudar a salvar este mundo tienen que fortalecerse mas, espero que lo entiendan que no lo hice con malas intenciones. Decía lisa mientras les daba un cálida sonrisa a los viejos maestros.

-haaaaaaaa que mas da creo que tienes razón lisita. Decía kardia resignado

-si es esa su voluntad la aceptare con gusto. Decía el cid mientras se inclinaba

-bien si era todo pueden retirarse hoy a sido un dia muy agitado y nos merecemos un descanso. Decia lisa

En ese momento todos los presentes se retiraron dejando para dejar sola a athena para descansar.

Al dia siguiente.

-kizuna, ichika les encargo esta misión por favor no fallen si tienen dudas recuerden que yo confio en ustedes, se que pueden lograrlo chicos

-si lisa sama no la defraudaremos ni hoy ni nunca. Decía ichika y kizuna mientras se arrodillaban para luego partir fuera del santuario pero no sin antes pasar a ver a cierto caballero de leo que se encontraba en la casa de sus podres que se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo del santuraio.

En la nueva residencia de los hyoudo

-aaaoooouuuuccccchhhh. Gritaba issei de dolor

-no seas lloron hijo, tanto tiempo estuviste entrenando con el señor regulus y solo para grites de dolor por una simple cortada. Regañaba su madre a issei

Al parecer issei se había cortado mientras ayudaba a cocinar a su madre.

-tu madre tiene razón estuviste entrenando tanto tiempo para nada issei me decepcionas como hombre. Decía su padre a issei mientras lo veía con gran decepcion a su hijo

-haaaaaaaaaaaaa cuantas veces les tengo que decir que a pesar de que soy fuerte no soy inmune al dolor

Toc toc toc…

-adelante. Gritaba la señora hyoudo

En ese momento entraron a la casa ambos caballeros de escorpión y capricornio

-buenas tardes se encuentra aquí issei. Decía ichika

-oohh pero miren quien viene a visitarnos si son ichika y kizuna, adelante pasen no quieren comer ya estamos a punto de servir la comida. Decía la señora hyoudo mientras los recibia con gran abrazo a ambos caballeros

-gra-gracias señora hyoudo pero vamos de salida solo venimos hablar con issei un momento.

-bueno es una lastima pero si cambian de decisión pueden sentarse decía el señor hyoudo a los caballeros

En ese momento los 3 caballeros abandonaron la casa por un momento para poder habar mas tranquilamente.

Una explicación después

-entonces tienen que recuperar la armadura de lira que esta dividida en varias piezas que aparte se encuentra con sus familias. Decía issei bastante serio

-si. Decía ichika

-solo queríamos avisarte que estaremos un tiempo fuera. Decía kizuna

-chicos yo no soy nadie para que le avisen cuando se van, pero que mas da les deseo suerte en esta misión no sera fácil ya que su enemigo a vencer es su propia familia, ahh y por cierto ichika… decía issei

-sii

-feliz cumpleaños. Decía los padres de issei mientras aparecían atrás de el y le daban un gran abrazo

-gra-gracias issei y tambien ustedes señores hyoudo muchacho, pero como se enteraron que es mi cumpleaños.

-yo se los dije, recuerdas que en todas nuestras platicas para conocernos mejor, me contaste la fecha de tu cumpleaños y bueno yo no olvido los cumpleaños de mis amigos principalmente el de mi mejor amigo. Decía issei con una gran sonrisa.

-gra-gracias issei muchas gracias no se como agradecerte. Decía ichika entre lagrimas con una gran sonrisa

-no tienes que agradecerme nada al que tienes que agradecerle es a kizuna que te persuadió para que vinieras aquí. Decía issei

-gracias kizuna

-de nada ichika pero basta de sentimentalismo ya es hora de irnos, nos despedimos señor y señora hyoudo despues vendremos a comer con gusto. Decía kizuna

-nos veremos después señores hyoudo gracias por la sorpresa. Decia ichika mientras se inclinaba

En ese momento ambos caballeros se retiraron de la residencia hyoudo mientras comiendo un poco de pastel que les había regalado la mama de issei.

-son buenos chicos verdad. Decía el papa de issei

-si lo son, pero aun no me puedo creer que sus familias los menospreciaron tanto tiempo a chicos tan buenos como ellos yo estaría feliz y orgullosa si ambos fueran mis hijos. Decía la madre de issei algo enojada

-mama yo tampoco me lo creo pero por algo sucedió no crees, pero gracias a esos menos precios lograron un buen carácter y se volvieron grandes caballeros y son los grandes discípulos del señor cid y el señor kardia, pero bueno ya es hora de volver a dentro mama papa que aun tenemos que comer y yo tengo que regresar al santuario. Decia issei

En ese momento la familia hyoudo regreso a su hogar

En el inframundo

Se podía ver a los lideres platicando con el grupo anti terrorista dxd, se preguntaran que es lo que hablaba con ellos simple y era sobre como iban a recuperar la armadura de lira, se preguntaran como se enteraron muy fácil los padres de rias de un momento a otro comenzaron a ver un canal de noticias humano ya que estaba aburridos y no tenían que hacer ya que habían cumplido con todos sus deberes, en cuanto comenzaron ha transmitir sobre el hallazgo de una armadura extraña al norte de europa, ellos supusieron que estaba relacionado con las armaduras que le pertenencia a athena, asi que procedieron a avisarle a su hijo sirzech para que tomara cartas en el asunto ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar la confianza de issei, pero se preguntaran como iban a recuperar la confianza de issei simple si ellos lograban obtener la armadura antes que los compañeros de issei, podrían dejar en ridículo a los compañeros de issei y este reconsideraría regresar a su lado ya que estaría en un equipo mejor ( vaya se nota que lo pensaron mucho, en mi opinión tienen la inteligencia de un pequeño cerdo XD), en cuanto sirzech se entero llamo a los otros lideres para comenzar a formar su estrategia junto a los miembros de dx.

-y bien rias entendieron lo que tienen que hacer. Decía sirzech

-si onii sama tenemos que recuperar esa armadura para luego entregársela a mi querido ise y quedar bien ante el. Decía rias

-recuerden que esta misión es de mucha importancia ya que no solo depende esto que vuelva issei a nuestro lado si no tambien no podremos obtener información sobre le poder extraño que a obtenido issei en todo este tiempo y no podremos usarlo a nuestro favor depues rias sona se los encargo. Decía sirzech seriamente.

-si decían ambas al unisono para después desaparecer en circulo magico junto a sus equipos.

Mientras tanto con rias y los demás

-buchou como planea recuperar la armadura. Preguntaba kiba a rias

-muy fácil kiba les ofreceré una gran cantidad de dinero, recuerda que todos los humanos son muy codiciosos, pero si no funciona eso usaremos un poco la violenca al fin al cabo son humanos no pueden ofrecer mucha resistencia. Decia rias muy confiada

-yo no pensaría lo mismo rias, recuerda que issei volvió a ser humano y nos aplasto con facilidad como si no valiéramos nada. Decía sona muy avergonzada.

-sona sama tiene razón no podemos confiarnos buchou. Decía asia muy preocupada

-solo hay que ser cuidadosos eso es todo no se preocupen. Decía irina para calmar la situación entre sus compañeros

-irina tiene razón rias sama creo debemos ser precavidos para que no suceda nada malo, ya que si issei se entera que dañamos a la gente solo para recuperar esa armadura puede que nos termine odiando aun mas de lo que ya lo hace en este momento. Decía xenovia bastante preocupada.

-c-creo que tiene razón pero esta es la única forma que tenemos para ganar la confianza de mi amado lindo ise. Decía rias bastante triste

-y-yo yo tambien quiero que vuelva issei con nosotros pero no podemos hacer nada malo que perjudique a la gente y menos en la situación que estamos viviendo ahora, solo nos queda esperar que todo salga bien para que todo salga de acuerdo al plan, de acuerdo rias. Decía rossweisse mientras abrazaba a rias

-s-si bien creo que tienen razón chicos bueno ahora hay que concentrarnos en recuperar esa armadura vamos chicos. Decía rias bastante entusiasmada

-siiiiiii decían todos a l unisono.

En aeropuerto de grecia

-bien ichika aquí es donde nos separamos, espero que todo salga bien con tu familia y puedas recuperar tu aparte de la armadura sin ningún percance.

-lo mismo digo kizuna, pero dime por que no compraste un boleto de avión para japon. Preguntaba bastante curioso ichika

-pues veras yo voy exactamente a japon yo voy a un mega flot.

-mega flot que es eso?

-oh cierto no les he contado del todo mi historia, pues veras ichika me creerías si te dijera que una vez este mundo fue casi invadido por habitantes de otro universo.

-pues somos caballeros dorados que estamos al servicio de la diosa de la sabiduría y luchan contra cualquier amenaza sobrenatural que aparece en el mundo cual quier cosa es posible y pues seria ridículo que no te creyera amigo mio.

-es cierto tienes razón, pues hace 5 años hubo una invasión secreta a este mundo por habitantes de otro universo de un imperio llamado vatlantis.

-ooohh que interesante, continua, pero que tiene que ver con eso llamado megaflot?

-ah eso voy, los mega flots son una especie naciones flotantes, su objetivo de su creación fue para salvar a toda la gente posible en caso de una catástrofe, el principal es el mega flot de japon que es capitaneado por reiri hida mi hermana mayor , bueno a lo que voy para repeler a esta invasión mi madre Hida Nayuta, invento un arma llamada que se llama Heart Hybrid Gear , son una especie de armaduras que te dan gran potencial físico y una gran variedad de armas.

-entiendo eso, pero sigo sin comprender lo que quieres decir

-si me dejaras terminar lo entenderías, a pesar de que eres el alumno del señor cid no eres muy educado que digamos, bueno asi en que iba ah ya recordé bueno en el mega flot hgay una escuela llamada ataraxia hay donde se entrenan a los soldados que enfrentaron al reino de vatlantis, había varios escuadrones en esa academia pero el mio era el que los encabezaba se llamaba amaderatsu, eramos muy buenos logramos salvar al mundo de esa invasión, pero después de que logramos salvar al mundo mi madre y mi hermana me dijeron que ya no era necesario que objetivo fue cumplido y ya no era útil para ellas, incluso mi escuadron me abandono y me dijeron lo mismo no podía creerlo, asi que después de los sucedido abandone el mega flot y fui a dar de casualidad a grecia fue a donde conoci a mi maestro el anterior caballero de escorpio.

-el señor kardia

-asi es ichika gracias aprendi a darle sentido a mi vida sin depender de nadie, me mostro que la vida te golpea duro, todavía recuerdo la frase que me dijo para motivarme…

flasback

"Voy a decirte algo que tú ya sabes, el mundo no es todo alegría y color. El mundo es un lugar terrible y por muy duro que seas es capaz de arrodillarte a golpes y tenerte sometido permanentemente si tú no se lo impides. Ni tú, ni yo ni nadie golpea más fuerte que la vida, pero no importa lo fuerte que golpeas, sino lo fuerte que pueden golpearte. Y lo aguantas mientras avanzas. Hay que soportar sin dejar de avanzar, así es como se tú sabes lo que vales ve y consigue lo que mereces, pero tendrás que soportar los golpes. Y no podrás estar diciendo que no estás donde querías llegar por culpa de él, de ella ni de nadie, eso lo hacen los cobardes y tú no lo eres. Tú eres capaz de todo."

Fin del flasback

-(sonrisa) fue algo cruel cuando me lo dijo pero tenia razón. Decía kizuna muy feliz

-una historia bastante lamentable kizuna pero ya no estas solo ahora estamos nosotros a tu lado al igual que el señor kardia, espero que todo salga bien cuando veas a tu familia, bueno nos vemos después kizuna mi vuelo esta apunto de salir nos vemos. Decía ichika mientras corria agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

-nos vemos amigo bien ahora es mi turno tambien espero que todo salga bien, no quiero usar la fuerza para recuperar la armadura, pero supongo que todo es posible, no es asi ichika. Decía kizuna mientras lanzaba palabras al aire.

12 horas después En japon

-onee chan por favor ya sal de tu cuarto tienes que ir a dar clases hoy en la academia

La que hablaba era la hermana gemela de ichika, madoka orimura, que intentaba convencer a su hermana para que saliera de su cuarto

-largate madoka no me interesa salir si no esta ichika haya afuera. Decía bastante desanimada chifuyu desde su cuarto

-haaaaaaaa por que siempre te pones asi en el cumpleaños de ichika nii, yo tambien lo extraño y daría mi vida solo para que apareciera, espero que dios nos conceda un milagro y haga que ichika nii aparezca. Decía bastante triste madoka

En el mega flot de japon

-kizuna hoy hace 4 años te fuiste sin dejar rastro, me hubiera gustado explicarte que todo lo hicimos por tu bien, lo hicimos para que tuvieras una vida normal hijo.

La que hablaba era la madre de kizuna al parecer estaba bastante arrepnetida por sus acciones del pasado.

-a mi tambien me hubiera gustado explicarle madre, daría cualquier cosa para que regresara. Decía reri hida entre lagrimas

-ya ya ya hija veras que un dia sucederá un milagro y el volverá para que podamos explicarle todo y podamos ser una familia otra vez. Decía nayuta mientras abrazaba a su hija.

En algún lado

-mi señora le traigo información

-que sucede mi querida alter. Decía la diosa misteriosa

-el inútil de kaito fallo la misión de deshacerse del sekiryutei y ahora ya lo tienen encerrado en el cositos. Decía la persona identificada como alter a su diosa

-ya sabia que iba fallar de todas formas, a pesar de que le prometi que gobernaría el cielo, grigory y el inframundo aun asi fallo, bueno no importa de todas formas lo iba a destruir después de que concluyera su misión, bueno olvidando los fracasos quiero que llames al resto de las bestias del fin, les tengo una misión y es destruir la armadura de lira a como de lugar. Decía la diosa misteriosa a alter

-si mi diosa….shiva. decía alter mientras estaba arrodillada

Fin del capitulo 4

Bien espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por la tardanza es que tuve unos problemas en mi trabajo y por eso no pude subirlo, pero una disculpa principalmente a PhanzonLordKaito que le prometi que lo subiría el domingo. Bueno como disculpa les dejo la lista de parejas de los caballeros dorados.

Rito x tearju

Izayoi x kuro usagi

Shido x aun no esta decido

Ayumu x harem

Iseei x aun no esta decidido

Tooru x harem

Saito x harem

Kizuna x aun no esta decidido

Honoka x aun no esta decidido

Ichika x tabane

Hayato x claire

Oz x alice

Esta serán las parejas de los caballeros dorados; obviamente cada pareja aparesera con el tiempo y con su historia. Pero si tienen alguna sugerencia sera aceptada como con gusto.

Bueno la apariencia de Shiva es de enigma un personaje de musaigen no phantom world y alter es saber alter( arturia pendragon) y las bestias del fin ya las conocerán con el tiempo.

Bueno es todo por el momento hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La ropa que estará usando ichika y kizuna son la misma que uso issei cuando fue al inframundo con el resto de los caballeros y athena

La aguja invencible y la espada mas fuerte parte 1

Flashback ichika

eres un inútil, no sirves, como puede ser alguien tan torpe parte de una familia tan prestigiosa como la familia orimura, sus padres deben estar sumamente avergonzados de tener a un hijo tan patético.

Gracias a el chifuyu sama perdió la oportunidad de volverse campeona de mondo grosso por segunda vez, si fuera mi hijo lo abandonaría no soportaría tener alguien tan inútil en mi familia, es todo lo contrario de su hermana gemela madoka orimura ella si paso el examen de admisión a la academia is con la mejor calificación de la historia.

Están eran las palabras que diariamente escuchaba ichika cuando tenia 16 años, dia tras dia era lo mismo pero a el no le importaba esas palabras mientras tuviera a su familia el estaría feliz, o eso creía hasta cierto dia…

-COMO PUEDE SER QUE NI EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD PUDISTE PASAR ERES UNA DESONRRA, COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE NADA MAS HUBIERA NACIDO MADOKA ASI ME HUBIERA AHORRADO MUCHAS MOLESTIAS…

La que gritaba era la madre de ichika que estaba furiosa con el por el simple hecho de no haber pasado un examen a la universidad, ichika tambien estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber pasado ese examen pero mas que eso estaba triste ya que prácticamente su madre lo estaba negando, le dolían demasiado sus palabras, cualquier madre hubiera alentado a su hijo a seguir adelante pero este no era el caso, la madre de ichika lo estaba menospreciando.

-p-perdon madre hice lo que pude… decía ichika bastante triste

-nada de perdón ichika, como no puedes ser como tus hermanas, simplemente no lo entiendo no queria reconocerlo, pero creo que tiene razón todo lo que me dice la gente eres lo peor que le ha pasado a la familia orimura….. decía el papa de ichika

Esas palabras fueron lo que provocaron que ichika tomara la peor decisión de su vida o mas bien la mejor que habrá tomado en su vida….

En un puente japon

-c-creo que tienen razón papa y mama no sirvo, será mejor que desaparezca de sus vidas

En ese momento ichika intento lazarse desde el puente donde se encontraba, pero fue detenido por la voz de cierto ex caballero de capricornio..

-yo no creo que eso, yo creo que tu alma es como una espada muchacho

-q-quien eres, preséntate ….

Desde la sombras salio la silueta de un hombre mayor, a simple vista se podría decir que es un hombre normal pero por alguna razón ichika sentía todo lo contrario, el creía que su presencia era imponente filosa y fría como una espada…

-que quieres, no ves que yo estoy ocupado. Decía ichika

-te he observado todo este tiempo muchacho y como te dije yo creo que tu alma es como una espada…..

-Una espada?

-si una espada, he visto que la afilas diariamente dando lo mejor de ti diariamente pero ese filo lo has ido perdiendo por el desprecio de tu familia no es asi? Decía el hombre misterioso seriamente

-y-yo no creo que mi alma sea como una espada, aparte no se porque le estoy respondiendo ni si quiera lo conozco digame cual es su nombre?

-es cierto no me he presentado adecuadamente, permite presentarme yo soy el cid ex caballero de capricornio

-caballero?, ¿y digame que quiere conmigo un caballero?

-yo te he escogido como mi sucesor.

-sucesor, por que yo?

-como te dije yo te he observado, tienes lo que se necesita para convertirte el siguiente caballero de capricornio y quiero que me ayudes a proteger a este mundo de una gran amenaza que se avecina muchacho.

-y-yo no creo tener lo necesario para ser un caballero y menos ser lo suficiente mente bueno para proteger este mundo…

-te equivocas yo creo que puedes lograrlo, y tienes lo necesario para ser la siguiente espada que protege al mundo, tienes lo que se necesita para ser EXCALIBUR.. decía el cid seriamente

Ichika no creía lo que escuchaba, por primera vez en su vida confiaba en el y no solo eso creía que el se podría volver una poderosa espada.

-Entonces que me dices aceptas muchacho?

-s-si acepto maestro…. Decía ichika bastante decidido

-bien entonces vámonos mañana comienza tu entrenamiento, espero que estes listo. Decía el cid

-siii maestro

Fin del flashback

Se puede ver a ichika caminado en la ciudad de japon con rumbo a su antiguo hogar, con que motivo se preguntaran simple, su motivo es recuperar la armadura de lira, no tenia otra cosa en mente que no fuera su misión, no le interesaba el pasado le interesaba cumplir su misión, si alguien lo viera diría que es como el cid en su mejor momento.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar a su ex hogar, todo estaba saliendo de acurdo al plan o eso creía hasta que vio que un circulo mágico se materializo en frente de el, y en medio de ese circulo estaban un grupo de jóvenes que eran liderados por cierta pelirroja gremory, ichika no se esperaba que un grupo de demonios aparecieran enfrente de el, muchos se pondrían nerviosos pero no ichika, a pesar de ser un joven caballero dorado no significa que no haya visto cosas sobrenaturales durante su entrenamiento con el cid.

-buchou, al parecer hay un civil aquí, que hacemos? Preguntaba kiba a rias

-no te preocupes en este momento lo borrare su memoria, disculpa no es nada personal espero que lo entiendas. Decía rias mientras aparecia un circulo mágico en su mano para poder borrarle la memoria a ichika no sabia que acababa de cometer un gran error

Fluussssshhhh

Un poderoso rayo de energía había salido del brazo de ichika, cuando este había hecho un simple movimiento con el, para fortuna rias lo esquivo pero con gran dificultad.

-buchou se encuentra bien, preguntaba kiba mientras levantaba a rias que había caído mientras esquivaba el ataque.

-si kiba estoy bien no te preocupes, al parecer este sujeto no es normal, tendre que darle una lección para que entienda quien es ri….

-rias gremory completo ichika

-como sabes el nombre de rias responde decía irina bastante enojada

-responde si no quieres salir herido por herir a rias sama decía bastante furiosa xenovia

-casi lastimas a buchou ahora la pagaras.

En ese momento koneko se lanzo para atacar a ichika pero este desapareció antes de que koneko lo golpeara y apareció atrás de ella para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca para dejarla noqueada.

-KONEKO gritaba asia

-como te atreves a hacerle a eso a linda koneko, lo pagaras en este momento decía akeno mientras comenzaba a formar electricidad en sus manos

-akeno himejima alias la sacerdotisa relámpago decía ichika

-co-como sa-sabes mi nombr…. kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Akeno no pudo terminar ya que ichika la había atacado.

-akenoooooooo gritaba rias

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gritaban irina, xenovia y kiba mientras desenfundaban sus espadas para atacar a ichika que estaba distraído viendo muy seriamente a rias.

KLIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

Ichika había parado el ataque de las 3 espadas con el brazo derecho desnudo, esto impresiono al grupo gremory principalmente a kiba, irina y a xenovia ya que cuando chocaron sus espadas con el brazo de ichika, podrían jurar que habían escuchado el sonido de una espada chocando contra otra.

-qu-quien demonios eres tu. Preguntaba bastante asustada irina

-me presento, yo soy ichika caballero dorado de capricornio.

FLUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

-kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En ese momento ichika había movido levemente sus brazos y de estos comenzaron a salir varios rayos que comenzaron a cortar por todas partes el cuerpo de los miembros de dxd, excepto a uno y era a asia. que se había quedado parada durante toda la pelea.

-hawawawawawawwaa

Asia no podía decir otra cosa ya que estaba aterrada al ver que ichika que acercaba lentamente.

-a que han venido aquí asia argento. Decía ichika fríamente

-co-como-sa-sa-sabes mi mi mi nom-nom-nombre. Decía asia bastante aterrada

-no es obvio, yo soy compañero de issei, yo tambien soy un caballero de athena.

-en-entonces eres un aliado? Preguntaba difícilmente asia

-si

-entonces por que nos atacaste, si eres nuestro aliado. Decía rias

-por que intentaste borrarme mi memoria. Decía fríamente ichika

-cre-creo que tienes razón yo tuve la culpa, pero dime por que sabes nuestros nombres. Preguntaba rias mientras se incorporaba difícilmente

-ya se los dije, soy compañero de issei pero mas que eso soy su mejor amigo y el me cuenta todo y me conto sobre ustedes, pero eso no les interesa y mejor diganme a que han venido demonios no recuerdo haber solicitado apoyo de las facciones. Preguntaba ichika

-por lo mismo que tu, hemos venido por esa armadura decía xenovia

-idiota por que le dijiste gritaba furiosa irina

-dejenme decirles una cosa, esto no les corresponde sera mejor que se vayan si no quieren morir, para personas como ustedes que abandonan a sus amigos solo hay una cosa que les espera y es la muerte, asi que olvídense de llevarse consigo la armadura de lira, esa misión es mia asi que lárguense. Decía ichika mientras pasado entre el grupo gremory que aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo estaba apunto de irse antes no sin antes dirigirles unas palabras a xenovia, irina y kiba

-ustedes 3 no crean que con espadas tan débiles podrán vencer a la mia, decía ichika mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba

Los gremory no sabían que decir, estaban aterrados, principalmente kiba mas que aterrado dolido, ya que issei había encontrado alguien que podía llamar mejor amigo, según kiba el lugar de mejor amigo de issei aun le pertenecia.

-MALDICION gritaba furioso kiba por la impotencia de haber perdido ante el nuevo mejor amigo de issei

En un lugar cercano

-kukukukukuku, vaya ikkun te has vuelto fuerte me gustaría saber que significa eso de caballero de capricornio y estar al servicio de athena, que escondes kukuku, bueno en rato obtendré respuestas cuando llegues con chi chan y mado chií, ya que ya no saldrás de ahí, bueno no sin antes responder mis preguntas. Kukukuku

Al parecer alguien mas se había dado cuenta de la batalla, pero quien era se preguntaran, simple nada menos que shinonono tabane la creadora de los infinite stratos, ahora su curiosidad estaba mas viva que nunca.

Unos minutos después

Toc toc toc

Se escuchaban los golpes afuera de una enorme mansion

-voy, haaaaa por que siempre vienen a molestar cuando estoy comiendo bueno no importa de seguro es otra compañía que viene a ofrecerme aditamentos para mi is. Decía madoka mientras caminaba ala entrada de su casa.

Toc toc toc

-que persistentes ya dije que en un momento les iba ab…..

Madoka no pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedo sin palabras al ver a la persona que estaba tocando la puerta de su hogar , ichika orimura su hermano gemelo..

-ichika nii. Decía entre lagrimas madoka

-buenas tardes se encuentra el jefe del clan orimura, decía fríamente ichika a su hermana

-ichika niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii decía madoka mientras se abalanzaba encima a su hermano

Al aparecer no le importo a madoka la frialdad de su hermano.

-ichika nii donde has estado, has comido bien, no estas enfermo, has crecido mucho, a que te dedicas, donde estas viviendo, por que estas vestido tan formalmente, ya te casaste, te casarías conmigo, nos casamos en este momento. Todo eso decía madoka mientras estaba encima de ichka y revisaba cada rincón de el.

Ichika comenzó a incomodarse asi que la tomo por los hombros y la paro enfrente para volver a hacer la pregunta.

-orimura madoka puede responderme la pregunta por favor, necesito hablar con el jefe de la familia orimura. Decía ichika fríamente

-ichika nii por que me hablas asi, ya ya no me quieres, y para que quieres ver a papa, que tienes que hablar co….. buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ichika nii ya no me ama. Decía madoka mientras derramaba bastantes lagrimas

-enana por que haces tan…. I-ichi-Ichika e- eres tu, dime que en verdad que eres tu,

Ahora había aparecido chifuyu orimura, que después de hacer la pregunta a su hermana comenzaron a formarse lagrimas en su rostro

-…...

Al parecer a ichika no le interesaba entablar una conversacion con sus hermanas, lo que le interesaba era encontrar al jefe del clan orimura, ya que si lo encontraba a el encontraría la armadura de lira.

-bien ya que madoka orimura no me responde, tendrá que responderme usted chifuyu orimura, digame donde se encuentra el jefe del clan orimura o mejor aun dime donde tienen la armadura que encontraron hace unos días en europa? Decía ichika fríamente a su hermana mayor

-pa-para que quieres ver a papa o mas bien para que quieres saber donde esta esa dichosa armadura? Preguntaba bastante autoritaria chifuyu a su hermanito

-vengo por parte del gobierno de grecia, esa armadura pertenece a grecia, se perdió en la epoca mitológica, ahora que ustedes la encontraron es mi obligación llevarla de regreso a donde pertenece.

-grecia?, no me digas que todo este tiempo estuviste ahí, y ahora trabajas para ellos, dime como es que llegaste ahí ichika. Decía chifuyu a ichika seriamente

Nota:(se nota que si lo quiere, para hablarle tan fríamente debe ser su forma de expresar su amor de hermana hacia el)

-haaaaaaaa se nota que no quieren cooperar, bien no importa mejor me voy a ir con los shinonono para buscarla. Decía ichika mientras ignoraba la se daba media vuelta para irse

-ichika nii a- a donde vas? Preguntaba madoka

-voy cumplir mi misión, voy recuperar esa armadura a cualquier costo, adiós familia orimura.

-ichika a donde crees que vas sin saludar a tu padre, llegas y te vas asi como si nada no se te a quitado lo mal educado. Decía el padre de ichika que había hecho aparición

-señor orimura necesito que me diga el paradero de la armadura que que encontraron hace unos días. Preguntaba ichika seriamente

-hooooo, entonces has venido nada mas por eso, y para que la quieres hijo.

-como le dije a chifuyu orimura vengo por que tengo llevarla de regreso al lugar que pertenece, ya que si no lo hace habrá un grave conflicto internacional entre japon y grecia

-y yo pensaba que venias a recuperar tu honor como un orimura, bien dime y que pasa si me niego a decirte donde la tenemos guardad….. aaaaarrrrrggghhhh

El padre de ichika no pudo terminar la frase ya que el mismo ichika le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-PADRE gritaban aterradas madoka y chifuyu

-qu-que rayos te pasa por que me golpeaste. Decía entre dientes el padre de ichika

-esto es una advertencia, tienen 48 horas para entregarme la armadura, ya que si no lo hacen estoy autorizado a usar la fuerza bruta para cumplir mi misión. Decía ichika fríamente

-ichika tan importante es esa armadura para ti. Preguntaba bastante triste madoka a ichika pero este no respondia la pregunta

-como dije tienen 48 horas para entregarla si no pagaran las consecuencias. Decía ichika mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse pero no sin antes encontrarse con la persona que menos queria ver y era su madre

-hi-hijo eres tu, has vuelto que alegría que hayas regresado. Decía la madre de ichika entre lagrimas, pero este no respondia solo la miraba fríamente por un momento para luego irse sin mirar atrás

-vendre en 2 dias para que me la entreguen

Toda la familia orimura estaban impresionados por la nueva personalidad de ichika, principalmente chifuyu ya que el ichika que el conocía era lindo amable, alguien que se preocupaba por los demás esa era la personalidad de ichika anteriormente.

-frio y afilado como un arma es como si fuera una espada. Decía chifuyu

-que rayos te pasa, que ese eso de recuperar tu honor no se supone que estabas arrepentido por como trataste a ichika en el pasado. Decía madoka bastante furiosa

-yo yo solo estaba bromeando un poco si queria pedirle perdón pero el me golpeo. Decía entre lagrimas el padre de ichika mientras apretaba sus puños

Cachetada

Madoka y chifuyu se quedaron sorprendidas por las acciones de su madre, estaba había golpeado a su esposo.

-pues fuiste muy lejos al hablarle de esa forma, yo se que no soy nadie para reclamar nada pero ahora que ichika esta de regreso hare todo lo posible para que mi hijo se quede definitivamente, el no se merecia que le hablara de esa forma hace 4 años, ni tu ni yo debimos enfadarnos por que el no paso el examen de ingreso a la universidad ni decirle que era una vergüenza, que clase de padres le dicen eso eso a su hijo y mas cuando el estaba dando lo mejor de si para que no sintiéramos orgullosos de el, el solo buscaba el cariño de su madre y de su padre y nosotros se lo negamos somos los peores padres del mundo. Decía la madre de ichika mientras estaba arrodillada y con bastantes lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

-nosotras tambien tenemos la culpa, debimos apoyarlo en sus peores momentos, no debimos dejarlo de lado, ni yo debi culparlo cuando lo secuestraron, que clase de hermana mayor soy si no soy capaz de proteger a mi hermanito que esta en problemas. Decía chifuyu

-ichika nii dio lo mejor de si diariamente para que nos sintiéramos orgullosos y que hicimos lo menos preciamos, siempre le hicimos caso a la gente cercana a la familia que hablaba mal de el, jamas debimos hacer eso siempre debimos confiar en el. Decía madoka bastante triste

-ya se que debemos hacer, debemos mostrarle que si nos importa, papa tendras que entregarle esa armadura, en este momento hablare con la estúpida de tabane y tambien me comunicare con esa loca de reiri hida y su madre hare que me entreguen el faltante de la armadura, cuando la junte toda se la entregaremos a ichika como regalo de cumpleaños. Decía chifuyu bastante decidida

-es cierto ayer fue su cumpleaños, yo le buscare alguna que otra prometida asi vera que mi amor de padre es bastante, y asi podre cumplir mi deseo de ser abuelo. Decía el padre de ichika

-MAS VALE QUE NI LO INTENTES. Decía chifuyu y madoka bastante enojadas

-que les pasa a ustedes 2 decia su madre a ambas

-yo no le entregare a cualquier debilucha a mi hermano primero tendrá que derrotarme. Decía bastante seria chifuyu

-asi es ichika nii merece una buena esposa no cualquiera que tu le escojas papa, asi que si es necesario me sacrificar…..

-nada que tu te sacrificaras enana el merece una buena mujer, recuerda que los hermanitos pertenecen a sus hermanas mayores. Decía chifuyu bastante enojada a madoka

Golpe golpe

-muy bien ustedes 2 dejen de pensar tonterías como en el incesto y piensen como traeremos de regreso a su hermano. Decía la madre de ichika mientras golpeaba a ambas en la cabeza

-kukuku, no sera necesario que hagan tantos planes, por yo tengo uno y no sera necesario entregarle esa misteriosa armadura a ikkun.

-TABANE. Gritaban todos los presentes

-que rayos quieres aquí conejo estupid….

-madoka chií que forma de hablarle a tu futura cuñada, ya que yo soy la futura esposa ikkun , kukuku

-CUÑADA? gritaba furiosa chifuyu

-es broma chi chan, tengo información que les podrá interesar, pero tiene un precio….

-mama hazle un pastel a esta idiota, rápido que es capaz de arrepentirse decía chifuyu

Una explicación y un pastel después

-CABALLERO DE ATHENA. Gritaban todos sorprendidos

-kukuku yo tambien me sorprendi cuando lo escuche, pero si no me creen miren este video. Decía tabane mientras sacaba una pequeña Tablet para mostrarles el video de ichika combatiendo a varios oponentes el solo, todos estaban impresionados por los movimientos de ichika pero principalmente chifuyu, no se lo creía al ver los movimientos de su pequeño hermano, iban mas haya que los suyos, impresionada era una palabra que no podía describir en este momento a chifuyu, su hermanito la habia superado por mucho, por su parte madoka esta fascinada al ver los movimientos de su hermano gemelo en el video, le gustaba como ichika movia sus brazos como si fueran una espada.

Por su parte sus padres no podían enteder lo que veian que es lo que estaban viendo, su hijo era mas de lo que decía, estaban felices al ver que su hijo se había vuelto todo un hombre, les hubiera encantado estar ahí para ver como se convertia en ese hombre, pero aun tenían una duda en verdad era cierto lo que habían escuchado, un caballero de athena, según la madre de ichika que es una gran historiadora eso es solo un mito de grecia que fue creado a traves del tiempo, pero al parecer era mas real de lo que creía.

-kukuku ahora me creen. Decía tabane bastante alegre

-entonces cual es tu plan. Decía chifuyu

-chantaje. Decía tabane

-chantajear a mi propio hijo eso no …..

-piénsenlo un poco, es la oportunidad perfecta para obtener mas información sobre esa armadura, tambien quiero ver hasta donde llegan las habilidades de ikkun asi podre mejorar a mis niños(refiriéndose a los is) y tener mejores pilotos en el futuro kukuku. Decía tabane

En ese momento todos se quedaron pensando un poco no sabían si aceptar o seguir con lo que estaban planeando.

-tabane la respuesta es….. decía chifuyu

Con ichika varias horas despues

-mi maestro se va enojar conmigo nunca debi decir que iba usar la fuerza para recuperar la armadura, pero es que me dio tanta rabia verlos. Decía ichika

-tu eres ichika de capricornio

Decía una figura misteriosa entre las sombras

-quien lo pregunta.

En esa mujer de rubia de piel blanca casi palida de ojos color amarillo pero sin brillo con vestido negro.

-me presento soy alter una de las bestias del fin de mi diosa Shiva. Decía alter mientras desenfundaba su espada de color negro y una armadura de color negro cubria su cuerpo y un antifaz negro tambien cubria sus ojos

-asi que Shiva a decidido hacer su primer movimiento, muy bien mujer caballero no se a que has venido pero de seguro no es nada bueno, asi que preparate no me contendré CAPRICORNIO gritaba ichika

En ese momento la armadura de capricornio voló desde el santurio para llegar en una fracción de segundo para el cuerpo de su actual portador

Nota: (la armadura que esta usando ichika es la misma que uso el cid durante la guerra santa, no se parece en nada a la de shura de capricornio)

-en ese momento ambos dieron un gran salto hacia adelante para comenzar atacar

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaba ichika

-oooooooooooooohhhhhhhh . gritaba alter

KLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

El brazo de ichika había chocado contra la espada negra de alter.

En el mega flot varias horas antes

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaba de dolor todo el grupo sitri

-a que han venido a este lugar demonios sera mejor que respondan si no quieren morir, no me importa sin son aliados o no . Preguntaba bastante serio kizuna

En el santuario varias horas antes

-lisa sama cual es el motivo por el que se me ha llamado.

-issei de leo te hemos llamado por que te tenemos una misión. Decía lisa a issei

-cual es esa misión lisa sama.

-es entrenar al futuro caballero de lira, asi que por favor ven y preséntate a tu nuevo alumno.

En ese momento un chico de pelo blanco de piel blanca de ojos color de mas o menos 15 años de edad salio detrás del trono de athena para luego presentarse.

-presentate ante tu maestro no seas timido. Decía lisa con una sonrisa calida al chico

-mi-mi nobre es bell bell cranell señor…

Fin del capitulo 5

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, bueno los últimos párrafos de kizuna vs los sitri y lo de issei conociendo a su nuevo alumno están sucediendo varias horas antes de la batalla de la ichika vs alter y están sucediendo al mismo tiempo ambas situaciones.

Bueno tambien se preguntarán por que no he subido el capítulo de black hero simple es que se me descompuso mi laptop y tuve problemas con mi celular tambien asi que no pude hacer nada pero bueno lo mas seguro ya sale el domingo y matare a otro personaje en black hero. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sin mas que decir me despido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

En el mega flot varias horas antes

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaba de dolor todo el grupo sitri

-a que han venido a este lugar demonios sera mejor que respondan si no quieren morir, no me importa sin son aliados o no . Preguntaba bastante serio kizuna

-n-no es de tu incumbencia. Decía saji desde el suelo

-oooooohhhhhh se nota que tienes valor eh, me pregunto si seras capaz de resistir mis 15 agujas escarlata. Decía kizuna mientras se preparaba para atacar a saji

-es-espera no l-lo lastimes te dire lo que quieres saber . Decía sona difícilmente

-kai-kaichou no no le diga. Decía saji difícilmente

-n-no saji pri-primero es la seguridad de mis siervos antes que la misión, asi que si quieres saber te lo dire, venimos por esa armadura al igual que tu. Decía sona muy seriamente mientras se reincorporaba

-la armadura eh dime y quien los mano? Preguntaba kizuna

-el hermano de rias sirzech lucifer. Decía sona

-asi que el maou actúa de esta manera a nuestras espaldas, bueno el santuario castiga la traición con la muerta asi que ya saben lo que significa verdad? Decia kizuna fríamente

-pe-pero te dijeron lo que querias saber. Decía tsubaki mientras se levantaba poco a poco

-eso no importa asi que por traicionar al santuario su castigo sera la muerte, adiós demonios aguja escarlat… pero que demonios. Decía kizuna mientras observaba sus piernas

Se preguntarán por que observaba sus piernas simple, se le estaban congelando, kizuna se preguntaba por que al parecer alguien mas había llegado al megaflot para salvar al grupo sitri, busco rápidamente con la mirada a su atacante hasta que lo encontró volando en el cielo no era ni una, eran 3.

\- Maou Leviatan, Serafin Gabriel, Carde Penemue...¿que hacen aqui? - Pregunto el caballero de escorpio

\- Vinimos a evitar que mates a mi hermana como a sus siervos - Respondio la Maou seriamente

\- Ellos empezaron el ataque - Argumento el caballero

\- Aun asi no tenias derecho de lastimarlas decía gabriel

\- Puede que tengan razon, pero su actitud prepotente me molesto, aparte ustedes acaban de traicionar al santuario al intentar llevarse la armadura de lira para quien sabe que. Decía kizuna

Serafall aumento su aura empezando a congelar el suelo debajo de ella por lo que Kizuna respondio elevando su [Cosmos] asustando a las lideres mientras que la Maou sentia como se ahogaba por la presion del chico frente a ella

\- Es mejor que se vayan...si no quieren morir hervidos como judías. Amenazo el moreno para que las 3 lideres se llevara a los Sitri

-pero que poder, por que demonios son tan fuertes los caballeros de athena? Preguntaba aterrada penemue

-preguntas porque? La respuesta es fácil, nosotros entrenamos diariamente para superarnos y superar a cualquier oponente posible y todo con el objetivo de proteger al mundo y athena de seres como ustedes. Decia kizuna aumentaba mientras aumentaba su cosmos violentamente

-los ángeles también hacemos lo mismo, nosotros protegemos a los humanos. Decía Gabriel intentando justificar las acciones de los demonios

-nosotros no traicionamos a nadie solo queríamos ayudarl…

-AGUJA ESCARLATA

Penemue no pudo terminar ya que kizuna comenzo a atacar

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gritaban las 3 lideres

-es una lastima pero no me interesan los motivos que tuvieron para intentar llevarse la armadura de lira asi que sera mejor que se vayan si no quieren sufrir una muerte dolorosa, pero hay algo que si les puedo asegurar, a partir de ahora son enemigos del santuario y mas vale que le informen a lucifer. Decía kizuna fríamente

Las palabras de kizuna quedaron grabadas en la mente de las lideres y el resto de los demonios, ahora eran enemigos del santuario, las 3 líderes querían explicar bien la situación pero ya no podían hacer nada.

-en cuanto recupere la armadura le informare a mi diosa, ahora ya lárguense me dan asco, no se como issei pudo trabajar con seres tan traicioneros. Decía kizuna

Las lideres ya no les quedaba otra cosa que hacer, ya que si decían algo mas podrían empeorar las cosas asi que formaron un enorme circulo mágico que los transporto a ellas y al resto del grupo sitri

-muy bien ahora debo regresar a mi misi…

-se escucharon unos gritos de este lado apresúrense ya estamos cerc…..

-haaaaaay no, primero los demonios y ahora ellas. Decía kizuna muy pesadamente

-ki-kizuna eres tu?…. preguntaba una chica de pelo negro

-s-si soy hayuru

-no puedo creerlo kizunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, idiota donde estuviste, no sabes que tan preocupada estuve cuando te fuiste. Decía hayuru mientras abrazaba a kizuna

-no seas hipócrita hayuru, ustedes me dijeron que era un estorbo, en aquel entonces asi que decidi irme y formar mi vida aparte ya que no me gusta estar rodeado de gente tan hipócrita como tu, aine, yurishia y aquellas mujeres que se hacen llamar mi familia. Decía kizuna mientras alejaba a hayuru

-pe-pero…

-pero nada ahora aléjate tengo asuntos que atender con mi supuesta familia. Decía kizuna mientras se alejaba dejando sola a hayuru

-kizuna si tan solo supieras que no lo hicimos por que quisimos, lo hicimos por que todas decidimos que era lo mejor para ti para que tuvieras una vida normal. Decía hayuru asi misma entre lagrimas

En el santuario

-mi-mi nombre es bell, bell cranel señor mucho gusto. Decía el chico conocido como bell

-mucho gusto bell, yo sere tu maestro de ahora en adelante muchacho, yo soy issei de leo

-bien issei ahora el sera tu responsabilidad, quiero que lo guíes por el camino de la justicia, el chico tiene el potencial para ser un gran caballero de lira, asi que por favor te lo encargo issei. Decía lisa mientras le daba una calida sonrisa a su caballero

-si lisa sama no tiene por que preocuparse, bueno chico vámonos mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento, bueno lisa sama con su permiso nos retiramos. Decía issei mientras se llevaba a bell

En el camino a la casa de leo

-lisa sama es una persona muy generosa. Decía bell con una sonrira

-si que lo es, pero dime una cosa chico, porque decidiste volverte caballero.

-bueno ma-maestro lo hice para….

-para? Preguntaba issei

-para conocer chicas. Decía bell bastante avergonzado

-ehh? Decía issei

-qu- que pasa maestro acaso es algo ma-malo?

-puuff, jajajajajajajaja

-no se ria maestro, ese para mi es buen motivo

-pe-perdon jajaja, pe-pero es la primera vez que escucho algo asi, pero mientras ayudes a proteger al santuario, a nuestra diosa athena, a la gente y al mundo, no importa el motivo mientras seas leal a tus convicciones de acuerdo chico. Decía issei mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de belll

-si maestro decía bell muy animado

-bueno muchacho vamos a mostrarte tu habitación,

-oiga maestro alguna vez a tenido un sueño que quiera alcanzar? Preguntaba bell

-mmmmm si pero no se cumplio, pero ahora estoy conforme con quien soy ahora por que gracias a que ese sueño que no se cumplio, pude volverme un caballero dorado. Decía issei muy tranquilamente

-vaya maestro eres increíble

-bueno ya basta de alagarme, vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar créeme lo necesitaras. Decía issei

En ese momento issei llevo a bell a su habitación para descansara, después de dejarlo se retiro issei para estar solo con sus pensamientos.

"bell me recuerdas a mi cuando era mas joven cuando le servía a ella, a rias gremory, cuando yo queria ser el rey del harem, pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando ella me abandono por ese bastardo, pero ya no importa ya que gracias a ellos pude conocer a lisa sama, la mujer de la que me enamore no hace mucho y que a la vez es inalcanzable, yo se que esto no durara para siempre pero a veces la siento tan cercana a mí… sin embargo no puedo alcanzarla aunque extienda los brazos. Aún así… aunque no pueda alcanzarla, siempre perdurará en mi corazón. Haber vivido en el mismo tiempo, haber visto el mismo cielo, si puedo recordar estas cosas… por muy lejos que estemos el uno del otro, quiero creer que podemos estar juntos. Yo seguiré adelante. Si me pongo una meta muy lejana, algún día… quizás logre alcanzar aquello que he deseado, por eso vivo para cumplir esa meta de estar alado de lisa sama, gracias muchachos, gracias a ti acabo de encontrar mi sueño, espero que se cumpla el tuyo"

De regreso en el mega flot de japon

-y bien me la entregaran o no? Decía kizuna seriamente a alguien

Se preguntarán quien ese es alguien simple, las personas con quien hablaba kizuna era su hermana mayor reiri hida y nayuta hida su madre.

-bien déjame ver si entendí, vienes de parte del gobierno de grecia a recuperar esa armadura misteriosa por que según ellos le pertenece, no es asi. Decía reiri hida

-si

-y que pasara si nos negamos a entregarla. Decía la madre de kizuna

-causaran un gran problema diplomático, aparte se revelará la existencia del megaflot de japon junto con mucha mas información, es algo que a ustedes no les conviene. Decía kizuna seriamente

-se nota que es muy importante esa armadura para ese país, pero no la entregare al menos no hasta que descubra todos los secretos que están guardados en ella, cuando analice esta armadura comenzó a emitir una energía muy extraña, es casi como…

-como si estuviera viva, madre esto va más haya de tu compresión, son fuerzas que tu jamás podrás entender. Ni tu ni nadie normal. Decía el caballero de escorpio

-oooohhh entonces tu sabes mas de lo que parece hijo, dime entonces con que me estoy metiendo kizuna. Decía la madre de kizuna intentando provocarlo

-haaaaa, se nota que no puedo dialogar contigo, mejor negociare contigo reiri hida, o me entregas la armadura o ya sabes lo que pasara.

-lamentablemente no te entregaremos nada kizuna, ahora tu tendras que responder nuestras preguntas, que rayos hacías en grecia y como terminaste trabajando para su gobierno..

-lamentablemente no me interesa responder tus preguntas, asi que mejor me retirare por el momento tienen 24 horas para entregármela si no lo hacen sera que mejor se preparen para afrontar las consecuencias, estare por aquí por si cambian de opinion. Decía kizuna mientras se retiraba de la oficina de su hermana

-tu que crees que esconde tu hermano, reiri.

-no lo se madre, pero para que venga y nos amanece de esa manera, entonces debe ser algo muy importante. Decía reiri mientras observaba una foto de ella con kizuna cuando el era un niño

-yo tambien creo lo mismo, pero sera mejor que lo observemos de cerca, asi que llama a esas 3 les tengo una misión.

En ese momento reri hida llamo a alguien a traves de un comunicador, 5 minutos después llegaron 3 personas a la oficina de reiri.

-aine, yurishia y hayuru les tengo una misión y es…..decia reiri

-capturar a mi hijo que se encuentra en el megaflot en este momento, tráiganlo es prioridad, el sabe mucho sobre esa armadura, y lo necesitamos para descubrir sus secretos. Decía la madre de kizuna a las chicas

-ki-kizuna esta aquí? Preguntaba muy nerviosa aine

-si, hace unas horas yo me encontré con el uno de los rincones mas alejados del megaflot. Decía hayuru muy seriamente

-como que te encontraste con él, porque no informaste de su llegada. Exigia saber reiri

-capitana el me dijo que el de todas formas el iba a venir a ver las asi que no le vi el caso informarles

-y por que no nos informaste a nosotras, aaaaaaahhhhh tengo tantas de verlo, no fue justo como lo tratamos hace 4 años, hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para disculparme y no se a lo mejor el hubiera aceptado mis disculpas y puede que hayamos comenzado una linda relación. Decía yurishia muy alegremente

-se nota que tienes mas pechos que cerebro, el no hubiera aceptado tus disculpas asi de fácil, no creo que quiera cerca de el a una chica con ego tan grande como sus pechos que solo busca llamar la atención a cada momento y que no tiene la menor idea de como tratar a hombre tan bondadoso como el, aparte yo soy la mas cercana a el y tu mejor que nadie sabes que el me prefiera a mi que ustedes par de tontas.

-ooooh aine tienes una lengua tan afilada como siempre, pero en cuestión de preferecias es muy obvio que kizuna me prefiere. Decía yurishia mientras hacia una pose sexy

-que con esa pose tan ridícula. Pensaban todas las presentes

-oigan trio de tontas en vez de discutir a quien prefiere kizuna mejor apresúrense a completar la misión. Decía reiri muy enojada

-si señora. Decían las 3 bastantes asustadas para luego retirarse

-haaaaaaaa, esas 3 son un dolor de cabeza

-ni que lo digas hija, pero te viste muy obvia, estabas muy celosa. Decía muy divertida la madre de kizuna a su hija reiri

-ce-ce-ce-celosa yo no, eso es imposible.

-jajajaja, no te preocupes hija yo te guardare el secreto, de todas formas tu siempre fuiste la preferida de tu hermanito, aunque yo no apruebo el incesto, pero que mas da vi muchas cosas peores en el otro universo. Decía muy divertida la madre de kizuna

-ca-callate, no digas tonterías el es mi hermanito después de todo y no voy a permitir que se case con cualquier chica al menos que no sea de mi agrado oíste madre. Decía reiri muy enojada

-ya ya, no es necesario que te enojes, ya te pareces a esa loca de chifuyu orimura con su complejo hacia su hermano pequeño y su mal carácter. Decía muy tranquilamente la hida mayor

-n-no me compares con ella, esa mujer tiene obsesión muy poco sana por su hermano menor al igual que su hermana pequeña que se parece a ella.

-eres igual que ella te guste o no, si sigues asi quedaras como una solterona por el resto de tu vida jajajajajaja

-ya cállate mama y ponte a trabajar. decía furiosa la hida menor mientras golpeaba su escritorio

En algún lado del magaflot de Japón

-haaaaaaaa, enserio son tan insoportables esas 2, como odio su actitud de superioridad, se que fui un poco grosero pero esa es la única forma de tratar con esas 2. Se decía asi mismo kizuna

-me pregunto por que no son como el maestro kardia, bueno no es que diga que el maestro kardia sea alguien muy educado o paciente o amable, pero es honesto y siempre cuida a la gente que lo rodea especialmente a sus amigos, todavía me acuerdo de como conoci al maestro kardia.

Hace 4 años atrás

Se podía ver a kizuna vagando en las calles de grecia sin rumbo fijo, bueno se preguntaran por que grecia, bueno es fácil kizuna escogió ese lugar porque era un bello lugar para olvidarse de su dolor y sufrimiento que había sido provocado por su familia y amigas cuando le dijeron que había cumplido su misión y ya no era util para el megaflot de japon, ya que se había acabado su utilidad, kizuna había quedado destrozado emocionalmente, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba, la primera vez que había escuchado unas palabras similares fue cuando era niño y estas se las había dicho su madre, kizuna ya no lo soportaba, en verdad no tenia valor como persona como los demás decían, solo era alguien que podían desechar cuando querían, tan poco valía su existencia, simplemente kizuna no lo entendia por que le pasaba.

-re-realmente no sirvo para nada como dice mi madre y mi hermana? Se preguntaba kizuna asi mismo

-jajajaja que patético te ves al creer que el valor de una persona lo define alguien. Decía una voz misteriosa

Kizuna se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, asi que decidio buscar el origen de la voz, busco rápidamente con la mirada hasta que el encontró el origen, que provenía de un hombre mayor, kizuna se preguntaba de donde había salido, ya que por donde estaba caminando no había nadie.

-usted que sabe, de seguro la vida la ha tratado bien desde que era un niño, y nadie lo ha abandonado como a mi. Kizuna decía un poco enojado al hombre misterioso

-en eso te equivocas muchacho la vida jamas me ha tratado bien, yo sufro de una grave enfermedad cardiaca desde que naci, vi morir a muchos amigos mios en el pasado, en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de morir por razones extrañas o por personas que estuvieron a punto de matarme, y me dices que la vida me ha tratado bien, no jamas la vida me ha tratado bien, me tratado de muchas formas pero menos bien, y tu quejas por que unas personas no te quieren.

Kizuna se había quedado estupefacto por las palabras del hombre, al parecer había alguien que la había que la había pasado peor que el desde que nacio.

En ese momento ese hombre misterio lo tomo a kizuna por el cuello de su camisa para luego acercarlo hacia su cara .

-ahora escúchame voy a decirte algo que tú ya sabes, el mundo no es todo alegría y color. El mundo es un lugar terrible y por muy duro que seas es capaz de arrodillarte a golpes y tenerte sometido permanentemente si tú no se lo impides. Ni tú, ni yo ni nadie golpea más fuerte que la vida, pero no importa lo fuerte que golpeas, sino lo fuerte que pueden golpearte. Y lo aguantas mientras avanzas. Hay que soportar sin dejar de avanzar, así es como se gana. Si tú sabes lo que vales ve y consigue lo que mereces, pero tendrás que soportar los golpes. Y no podrás estar diciendo que no estás donde querías llegar por culpa de él, de ella ni de nadie, eso lo hacen los cobardes y tú no lo eres. Tú eres capaz de todo. Decía el hombre misterioso bastante enojado mientras aventaba al suelo a kizuna

-po-por que me dice todo eso señor. Decía kizuna mientras se levantaba

-no se, porque tal vez creo que vales mucho muchacho, te he observado todo este tiempo, has llevado llevado tu vida al límite cada vez que peleabas con esas personas de otro universo, mostraste dia tras tu verdadero valor, viviste grandes momentos que no muchos viven, y aun asi crees que tu valor lo define una persona, por eso te escogi para ser mi sucesor, para que puedas proteger a este mundo y sus habitantes de una gran amenaza como jamas has visto en tu vida, aparte creo que tienes un gran potencial que no ha sido explotado, asi que decides, aceptas muchacho.

Kizuna no creía, lo que escuchaba, por primera vez en su vida alguien confiaba en el y mas creia que tiene valor su vida, esas palabras hizo que kizuna tomara una gran decisión la mejor de su vida.

-s-si señor acepto, pero dígame cuál es su nombre.

-kardia muchacho, de hora en adelante yo sere tu maestro, yo te mostrare como debes gastar tu vida correctamente, ahora sígueme mañana comienza tu entrenamiento. Decía el hombre identificado como kardia

-si maestro decía felizmente kizuna

Fin del recuerdo

-no me arrepiento de haber seguido ese dia al señor kardia, gracias a el me volvi un caballero dorado de athena, es mas de lo que yo esperaba. Decía kizuna mientras cerraba sus ojos y tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara

-hida kizuna ríndete, ven con nosotras y te aseguro que no saldrás herido. Decía una voz desde el cielo

-haaaaaaaa, estaba tan tranquilo aquí yo solo y vienes aquí a molestarme aine. Decía kizuna

-sera mejor que te rindas kizuna no queremos causarte daño, si te portas bien puede que te de un pequeño premio. Decía otra voz desde el aire

-lo siento yurishia, no me interesan tus premios.

-que malo eres, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos me tratas de esa manera, entonces se nota que has cambiado y ya no eres tan lindo como antes.

-yurishia tiene razón, has cambiado kizuna, pero ahora eso no importa, mejor ven con nosotras por la buenas y como dijo aine te prometo que no saldrás….

-silencio hayuru, sera mejor que no me provoquen no saben con quien se están metiendo…. Decía kizuna bastante enojado

-que no sabemos?, según yo recuerdo eras el miembro mas débil cuando eras parte de amaderatsu. Decía aine bastante seria

-ja tienes razón hace 4 años yo era el miembro mas débil, peron desde que me fui entrene dia tras dia, para poder enfrentar a oponentes realmente poderosos, mi yo de ahora no se compara en nada al yo de hace 4 años, asi que prepárense…

-jajajaja que cosas tan graciosas dices kizuna, tu sentido del humor no cambiado, crees que puedas vencerme a mi la campeona de america, a mi la gran yurishia farandole…

-aguja escarlata. Susurraba kizuna

En ese momento varios rayos de color carmesí salieron disparados del dedo índice derecho de kizuna.

-aaaarggggghhhhhhh. Se quejaban de dolor las 3 chicas, después de haber recibido los rayos color carmesí directamente en varios lugares de sus cuerpos, sentían un gran dolor como nunca antes lo habían sentido en sus vidas, no entendian por que sentían dolor ya que según ellas no vieron ningún ataque, simplemente estaban confundidas y adoloridas, pero mas que eso aterradas ya que cuando comenzaron revisar sus cuerpos pudieron ver que tenían varias heridas pequeñas en puntos vitales, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban protegidos por sus heart hybrid habían sido lastimadas y gravemente.

-a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban protegidos por zeros, cross y neros no fueron capaces de bloquear mi ataque, ahora ya vieron cual es la gran diferencia entre ustedes y yo, no quiero lastimarlas mas de lo que están ahora. Decía muy tranquilamente kizuna

-qu-que hiciste, como es que nos atacaste y por que nosotras no pudimos verlo, que clase de ataque es este. Decía muy difícilmente aine mientras caia rápidamente al suelo junto hayuru y yurishia, despues de haber recibido el poderoso ataque

-haaaaa nos es algo que les interese, pero si quieren saber se los dire las golpee a la velocidad de la luz. decía kizuna mientras se acercaba a las 3 heridas

-A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ. Decían la 3 bastante aterradas

-asi es la velocidad de la luz, este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento, aun que tuve reducir bastante mi poder para no matarlas de un solo golpe, ya que no quiero que me culpen de sus muertes, asi que espero que ya hayan entendido que no tienen oportunidad ante…..

Aplauso aplauso aplauso

-eh? Decía kizuna mientras buscaba el origen del sonido de los aplausos

-asi que mi hijo es mas que un simple hombre que trabaja para grecia, no sabes que tan orgullosa me siento al ver que te has vuelto muy fuerte.

-MADRE QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? preguntaba kizuna bastante sorprendido

-que que hago aquí, pues veras estaba dando una vuelta y de casualidad vine a dar acá y me encontré con esta escena tan peculiar. Decía nayuta hida bastante burlona

-deja de hacerte la graciosa, supongo que mandaste a estas 3 a capturarme, no es asi. Decía kizuna mientras señalaba a aine, yurishi y hayuru que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo

-si asi fue

-y supongo que cuando me capturaran me interrogarías para saber mas sobre la armadura y cuando obtuvieras la información te ibas a deshacer de mi no?

-en una parte te equivocas kizuna. Decía reiri mientras aparecia attras de su madre

-si mandamos a esas 3 a capturarte, tambien íbamos a interrogarte, pero no íbamos a deshacernos de ti. Decía nayuta hida

-entonces que pretendían, me iban a usar como conejillo de indias para probar sus armas, si es asi sera mejor que se prepa….

Abrazo

-eh?. Eso era lo unico que podía decir kizuna después de ser abrazado por su madre y su hermana mayor al mismo tiempo

-kizuna eres un idiota al creer que haríamos algo tan cruel contigo, jamas haríamos eso. Decía reiri entre lagrimas

-suéltenme, que rayos iban a hacer entonces

-te íbamos a pedir que te quedaras, no queremos que te alejes de nuevo, no quiero volver perder a mi hijo no ya no quiero, me perdi gran parte de tu vida, por estar concentrada en mi trabajo y en mis experimentos, no de mi cuenta que te lastime gravemente perdón hijo. Decía nayuta entre lagrimas

-kizuna eres mi hermano pequeño, no debi ser tan cruel contigo hace 4 años diciendo te que ya no serbias y que tenias que irte del mega flot, yo solo lo hice para que vivieras una vida normal, no debi forzarte a pelear contra el imperio de vatlantis, no debi pedirte que fueras el capitán de amaderatsu, no debi hacer obligarte a hacer tantas cosas, perdón kizuna por favor perdónanos a mi y a mama, fuimos unas estúpidas decía reiri entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su hermano al igual que su madre

Kizuna se quedo en silencio después de haber escuchado las palabras de su madre y su hermana, se quedo reflexionando al menos por unos segundos para tomar una decisión correcta

-si en verdad están arrepentidas, demuéstrenmelo entregándome la armadura que vine a buscar, si me la entregan hoy mismo puede que considere el perdonarlas. Decía kizuna mientras se separaba de su madre y su hermana

-en verdad es tan importante esa armadura. Decía reiri bastante triste

-si mi misión es recuperarla cueste lo que cueste, ya que si no la recupero, el mundo….

-el mundo que kizuna…..

-olvida lo que dije madre y entregame la armadura.

-esta bien hijo, pero hay una condición para que te la entregue…

-condición? sabes que no estas en posición para ponerme condiciones, pero esta bien escuchare tu condicion…

-mi condicion es….

Mas tarde en el santuario

Una gran esfera comenzó a formarse a fuera del santuario, se preguntaran quien provoco esa esfera de luz, la respuesta es kizuna, este había usado un talismán que le había otorgado lisa para poder transportarse inmediatamente cuando recuperara su parte de la armadura.

-bien ya llegamos espero que no se arrepientan de haberme seguido, de ahora en adelante este sera su hogar madre, reiri, aine, yurishia y hayuru.

-siiiiiii decían bastante animadas todas

"como es que me deje convencer por mi madre para que vinieran conmigo"

Flashback

-mi condicion es que nos lleves contigo hijo.

-pufffff jajajajajajajajajajajaa

-que están gracioso kizuna. Decía bastante molesta reiri

-es que jajajajaja que les hace jajajajajaja pensar jajajajaja

-hijo habla claro, de que te ries

-jajajajaajajaja, ya esta bien ya me calme, que les hace pensar que voy a llevarlas conmigo? Preguntaba kizuna tranquilamente

-pues como te dije hijo quiero reparar mi relación contigo, no quiero perderme ningún instante de tu vida hijo ya no, quiero conocer todo lo que no se de ti, por favor hijo dame una oportunidad a mi a tu hermana. Decía nayuta entre lagrimas mientras se arrodillaba

Kizuna se sorprendio por las acciones de su madre, era la primera vez que ella hacia algo asi, en toda su vida hida nayuta siempre había sido una mujer soberbia, fría , calculadora, ególatra, egoista y jamas se había agachado ante nadie, incluso cuando estuvo trabajando para el imperio de vatlantis jamás se arrodillo ante nadie de ese lugar, pero esta vez era diferente, para recuperar el amor de hijo ella decidio deshacerse de todo su orgullo, kizuna simplemente no lo entendia, pero kizuna se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que su reiri su hermana, aine, yurishia y hayuru hicieron lo mismo, las 3 ultimas se arrodillaron difícilmente por las heridas que tenían.

-tsk, esta bien vendrán conmigo, pero no en calidad de familia si no de prisioneras ya que si las dejo libres son capaces de divulgar información sobre la armadura. Decía kizuna mientras les daba las espalda.

-si hijo decía muy feliz nayuta

-gracias kizuna, te prometo que ya no te defraudaremos. Decía reiri mientras estaba arrodillada

-no-nosotras tambien prometemos lo mismo, decían difícilmente las 3 heridas

-aine, yurishia y hayuru, vengan curare sus heridas, mientras ustedes 2 traiganme la armadura partiremos en 20 minutos, no hagan que me arrepienta de mi decisión, ya que si lo hacen no me quedara otra opción que acabar con sus vidas decía fríamente kizuna mientras bañaba en cosmos los cuerpos de aine y las demás para curar sus heridas.

"que calidades, me siento tan segura al sentir esta energía, me hace querer no alejarme de el por el resto de mi vida" pensaba aine, yurishia y hayuru al mismo tiempo

40 minutos después

-kizuna lamentamos la demora, es que tuvimos que dejar todo arreglado para abandonar el lugar, y tuve que designar al nuevo comandante del megaflot. Decía reiri un poco agitada

-yo tuve que designar al nuevo jefe del laboratorio para que sigan mejorando el armamento del megaflot y tuve que sacar la armadura de mi laboratorio privado. Decía nayuta mientras le entregaba una mochila que contenia parte de la armadura de lira a su hijo

-haaaaaaa que mas, bien júntense, ya es hora de irnos, espero que todo salga bien y espero no meterme en problemas por llevar prisioneras. Decía kizuna mientras acaba un pedaso de papel de su pantalón

Fin del flash back

"espero que todo salga bien, haaaa lo mas seguro es que me manden al menos 3 dias a cabos unión por traerlas, pero bueno es un simple capricho que tuve, esta era la única oportunidad para reconciliarme con mi familia, no quiero tener arrepentimientos en mi vida, ya que puede que muera durante la batalla contra Shiva, jeje es solo un capricho que quise darme antes de que se desate el infierno"

-bien síganme, tengo llevarlas ante lisa sama

-lisa sama? Decían todas

-si ella es a la persona que le debo mi vida y a la que protejo, bien ahora vámonos ella va a decidir que va pasar con ustedes, lo mas seguro que las tenga bajo vigilancia por el resto de sus vidas. Decía kizuna mientras se alejaba del grupo de mujeres

-es-esperanos kizuna. Decían todas mientras alcanzaban seguían a kizuna

"ichika como te estará yendo a ti en este momento" pensaba kizuna mientras veía el atardecer

De regreso a la actualidad en bosque

-me presento soy alter una de las bestias del fin de mi diosa Shiva. Decía alter mientras desenfundaba su espada de color negro y una armadura de color negro cubria su cuerpo y un antifaz negro tambien cubria sus ojos

-asi que Shiva a decidido hacer su primer movimiento, muy bien mujer caballero no se a que has venido pero de seguro no es nada bueno, asi que preparate no me contendré CAPRICORNIO gritaba ichika

En ese momento la armadura de capricornio voló desde el santuario para llegar en una fracción de segundo para luego cubrir el cuerpo de su actual portador

en ese momento ambos dieron un gran salto hacia adelante para comenzar atacar

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaba ichika

-oooooooooooooohhhhhhhh . gritaba alter

KLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

El brazo de ichika había chocado contra la espada negra de alter.

-mujer caballero puedo sentir puedo sentir tu espíritu de lucha atraves de tu espada, sera un gusto volverme tu oponente. Decía ichika mientras intentaba hacer retroceder a alter

-lo mismos digo caballero de athena, a pesar de que no posees una espada, puedo sentir tu gran voluntad a través de tu brazo, eres una espada, tambien sera un gusto ser tu oponente, haaaaaaaaaaaaa

En ese momento alter retrocedió su espada para luego intentar darle un golpe directo en el torso a ichika con ella pero este logro bloquear su ataque con su brazo derecho, en ese momento ichika retrocedio brazo derecho para atacar a alter de frente pero tambien ella bloqueo el ataque de ichika con su espada, pero esta retrocedio varios metros por la fuerza del ataque le había lanzado ichika.

-Puedo notar que posees una gran fuerza caballero, pero no es suficiente para detenerme caballero haaaaaaa decía alter

-lo mismo digo haaaaaaaa decía ichika

En ese momento ambos volvieron a dar un gran salto hacia adelante, para luego volver a chocar su espada de alter con el brazo de ichika, pero esta vez no solo se quedo en su solo golpe, comenzaron a atacar gran velocidad.

KILNG KLANG KLING KLANG KLANG KLING KLANG KILNG KLANG KLING KLANG KLANG KLING KLANG KILNG KLANG KLING KLANG KLANG KLING KLANG

Nota:( si se preguntan como se ve solo vean la pelea de lancer vs saber en fate unlimited blade Works)

Los ataques de ambos llevaban una gran velocidad ninguno retrocedia, ambos estaban demostrando sus habilidades como espadachín, se podía ver una gran determinación en sus miradas, si alguien viera la batalla quedaría mas que impresionado, y si había que estaba observando la batalla a lo lejos y eran la familia orimura que venia con la super genio shinonono tabane, que estaban ocultos en arbusto.

-que que demonios, como es que ichika se volvió tan fuerte, el video que vi hace un rato no se compara con lo que estoy viendo ahora. Decía bastante impresionada chifuyu

-e-es i-increible, ichika nii es bastante fuerte, aparte se bastante guapo con esa armadura dorada que llevo puesto. Decía bastante feliz madoka

-kukuku ahora estoy mas interesada, ikkun espero que cooperes y me prestes esa armadura para analizarla, y tambien te dejes analizar cada rincón de ti. Decía tabane bastante animada

Estas 3 estaban bastantes interesadas en la pelea, era todo lo contrario de como se sentían los padres de ichika, mas que interesados estaban preocupados por el bien estar físico de su hijo.

-hi-hijo por favor gana, no quiero que mueras. Decía la madre de ichika mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba las manos para orar por el bien estar de su hijo

"hijo tu eres muy superior a un orimura, no somos dignos de llamarnos tu familia, espero que cuando ganes aceptes mis disculpas y te quedes hijo" pensaba el papa de ichika

KLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

Ichika había sido golpeado con la espada de alter fuertemente en su brazo derecho, esto provoco que retrocediera al menos unos 20 metros de distancia, de donde estaba alter pero había quedado casi enfrente de donde estaban escondidos su familia

-haaaaaa, haaaaaa, haaaaaaaaa, tsk mierda es mas fuerte de lo que pensé, esta a la altura de un caballero dorado, no esta mas alto todavía, me sera muy difícil vencerla. Se decía asi mismo ichika

-tu puedes vencerla ikkun. Decía bastante animada tabane en voz baja

-tu puedes ichika nii, demuestra el poder que tienes, demuestra la fuerza del hombre que amo. Decía madoka en voz baja

-ichika demuestra tu fuerza ya que si no lo haces yo misma te matare. Decía en voz baja chifuyu

-hijo tu puedes. Decía el papa de ichika

-cariño, por favor gana esta batalla tan difícil decía la mama de ichika

-QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ.

-pu-pues veras yo los traje conmigo. Decía bastante asustada tabane

-tabane nee por que los trajiste aquí y mas bien como me encontraron? decía ichika

-pu-pues veras ikkun es que…..

Flashback

-tabane nuestra respuesta es no decía bastante seria chifuyu

-ehhhh? Por que no

-simple conejo tonto, no vamos a volver a permitir que ichika que se aleje de nosotros, y si eso implica ignorarte, entonces es un precio que podemos pagar. Decía madoka

-el es nuestro hijo, antes que la fama la fortuna y esa armadura, esta la familia y no vamos a extorsionar a mi hijo solo para saber mas sobre esa dichosa armadura, no quiero que se vuelva a alejar de mi. Decía bastante seria la mama de ichika

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, esta bien pero me darán su mano d ikkun en matrimonio solo para que me olvide de el asunto, y bueno y si no les interesa yo misma ire a ver que hace ikkun, y si se preguntan como lo voy a encontrar fácil le implante un chip localizador hace años pero por alguna razón no sirvió hasta penas hoy, si les interesa ver lo que hace ikkun síganme

Fin del flashback

-de-despues de que dije que queria tu mano en matrimonio, me golpearon entre todos. Decía tabane mientras se abalanzaba sobre ichika

-tabane nee, en cuanto venza a esta mujer caballero, vamos a tener larga platica sobre implantar cosas en el cuerpo de los demás. Decía ichika de forma aterradora

-SI decía bastante asustada tabane

-al parecer tenemos expectadores,pero lamentablemente tendrán que desaparecer ahora haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

En ese preciso momento la espada de alter comenzó a cubrirse de una enorme energía oscura.

-ex…

-mierda cúbranse. Decía ichika a su familia mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos

-ichika/ikkun gritaban todos

-calibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Una poderosa ráfaga de energia fue lanzada hacia donde se encontraba toda la familia orimura y compañía, pensaron que este era su fin pero no se espararon lo siguiente, ichika se había puesto enfrente de ellos para protegerlos del ataque.

-ICHIKA gritaban aterrados todos al ver a ichika recibiendo el ataque de alter

-aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh gritaba de dolor ichika mientras recibia el ataque

"porque los protegi, a pesar de que me hicieron aun lado, a pesar de que sufri muchos malos tratos de parte de ellos, aun asi los protejo, creo que lo hago por que a pesar de todo ellos son mi familia, y tambien es la obligación de un caballero proteger a los debiles e inocentes, no es asi maestro cid" pensaba ichika mientras seguía recibiendo el ataque

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Una gran explosión se genero después que ichika recibiera el ataque, la explosión tambien había mandado volar el cuerpo de ichika al menos unos 4 metros.

-ICHIKA gritaban todos mientras corrian hacia donde había aterrizado el cuerpo de ichika

-eso fue un noble acto de bondad caballero, como recompensa te acabare con todo mi poder. Decía alter mientras volvia cargar energía a su espada

-ichika, ichika, levántate, levántate por favor no te mueras aquí. Decía la madre de ichika mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hijo

-ikkun, ikkun no te puedes morir aquí aun nos tenemos que casar por favor levántate. Decía tabane mientras sostenia la mano derecha de ichika

-hijo por mi culpa estas en este estado sin tan solo te hubiera cuidado como debía ser no estarías asi. Decía el padre de ichika

-ACABARE CON ESA DESGRACIADA, CUIDEN A ICHIKA NII POR FAVOR decía madoka mientras su cuerpo se cubria con su is The Black Knight

-MALADITA TE MATARE decía chifuyu mientras su cuerpo se cubria con su is byakushiki

-no tienen ni siquiera lo suficiente como para hacerme frente retírense si no quieren morir, mi único objetivo es matarlo a el, yo no mato a seres debiles.

-MALDITA AHORA VERAS QUIENES SON DEBIL…..

-NO SE METAN EN MI PELEA. Gritaba ichika mientras se volvia poner de piene

-ICHIKA gritaban felices todos

-ichika no te preocupes la vamos a vencer ahora, ya puedes descansar

-madoka tiene razón nosotras tambien somos fuertes, mejor descansa estas bastant…..

-si se meten en mi pelea juro que jamas las perdonare

-eh?

-ichika nii estas loco casi te mata permítenos ayu….

-les voy a decir algo las peleas de los caballeros son de uno contra uno, mientras yo no pierda la voluntad de pelear no tendrán derecho de intervenir en ella, yo no voy a perder contra una simple espadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En ese momento ichika hizo un fuerte movimiento con su brazo derecho, esto provoco que se creara una fuerte corriente de aire y gracias a esta corriente fueron derribadas madoka y chifuyu.

-ichika decían ambas desde el suelo

En ese momento ichika se puso nuevamente enfrente de ellos para protegerlos de otro posible ataque

-ichika por favor no pierdas. Decía su madre a ichika

-no te preocupes no tengo la intención de perder, aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas, lisa sama no perdonaría si pierdo y mi maestro me mataria si se entera,

La imagen de lisa y el cid aparecieron en la mente de ichika

(introducir a la historia OST Fate Stay Night - Kishi Ou no Hokori)

-caballero tienes agallas, por eso te admiro asi que recibe este ataque EX…CALIBUUUUUUUUUUUR

Otro poderoso rayo de energía salio disparado de la espada de alter, se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ichika, todos pensarían que es una locura volver a recibir un ataque tan poderoso una segunda vez, pero a ichika no le importaba eso estaba listo incluso para morir, asi que puso su brazo para frenar el ataque, y para su suerte logro pararlo, al menos lo retuvo por unos segundos, para luego devolvérselo divido en 3 a alter, en cuanto los rayos de energía llegaron donde se encontraba alter esta se cubrió con su espada pero desviar su propio ataque hacia el cielo, pero no se espero que ichika aprovecharía para moverse hacia donde estaba ella.

-eres estúpido, acabare con esto ahora mismo EX …..cal….

-EXCALIBUUR. Gritaba ichika

Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssshhhhh

Ichika había logrado cortar el pecho de alter, lo hizo una herida de muerte

-aaaargggggggghhhhhhh se quejaba de dolor alter

(aquí termina OST Fate Stay Night - Kishi Ou no Hokori)

Minutos después

Se podía ver a ichika parado enfrente de alter que yacía inmóvil en suelo despues de haber recibido el ataque de ichika.

-ahora puedo verlo, ya se por que no pude vencerte caballero. Decía dificilmente desde el suelo

-por que mujer caballero

-e-er-eres ex-excalibur, eres la esencia de la espada que ha estado perdida por generaciones.

-yo no soy

-lo eres caballero, me alegra haber perdido contra ti, ahora me ire pero antes te dare 2 regalos.

-2 regalos caballero no es….

-si es necesario, el primero es mi espada y su funda, la espada se llama calibur y la funda es avalon, si no la quieres puedes buscar al…al …al menos un portados digo

En cuanto ichika tomo la espada y la funda, estas comenzaron a cambiar a otro color.

-cuidare de ellas, no te preocupes les encontrare un portador digno.

-me-me ale-alegra, y el otro es….mi nombre verdadero

-cual es tu nombre mujer caballero?

-mi soy arturia, arturia pendragon

-eso significa que….decia ichika

-asi es venciste al rey Arturo, y como antigua ex soberana de gran Bretaña, a pesar de que es un titulo ahora yo te nombro como el rey de los caballeros

-te equivocas yo no puedo ser ese rey, me halaga que creas que soy digno de ese titulo pero hay alguien mas digno que yo.

En ese momento la imagen de issei vistiendo la armadura de leo vino a la cabeza de ichika

-e-enserio me me hubiera gustado conocerlo, como sera el, bueno creo que es todo adiós caballero

En ese momento el cuerpo de arturia comenzó a desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz

-adios arturia. Decía ichika en voz baja

-ICHIKA gritaban todos los conocidos de ichika mientras corrian hacia el

-ichika nii que bueno que ganaste, ahora te quedaras verdad? Eh a donde vas ichika nii Decía madoka

-no tengo una misión que cumplir, di mi palabra he hice un juramento, asi que ire por la armadura en este momento

-estas muy mal herido hijo, tan importante es esa armadura, al menos descansa un poco quedándote unos días aquí, al menos hasta que te recuperes

-hijo tu madre tiene razón.

-padre madre, yo hice un juramento, tengo que llevarme esa armadur…..

-no te preocupes ichika ya la traigo conmigo.

Decía una voz desde atrás de todos los conocidos de ichika, esa voz le pertenecia a….

-ISSEI gritaba soprendido ichika

-jejejeje fue una gran batalla amigo mio decía issei

-quien este hombre ikkun. Preguntaba curiosa tabane a ichika

-este hombre, es la persona que considero como un hermano, es la persona que tambien admiro ya que todavía es mas fuerte que yo.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Gritaban todos sorprendidos

Como rayos llego issei al lugar de la batalla, kizuna habrá tomado la decisión correcta al llevarse a su familia al santuario y como lisa athena tomara esto, y a quien le dara este ichika la espada que recibió de alter y realmente el santuario se volverá enemigo de las 3 facciones, todo esto se responderá el siguiente capitulo

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como vieron fue mas largo el capitulo y acaba el arco de kizuna e ichika, y bueno aprovecho para decirles que voy actualizar hasta enero del otro año me tomare un descanso aparte mi trabajo me va consumir mucho tiempo asi que si quieren aportar algo a la historia o una mini ova se aceptara con gusto.

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima y feliz navidad a todos

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Ova 1

Como están mis queridos lectores, disculpen que no he actualizado como dije voy actualizar hasta el 2017 pero como regalo anticipado de navidad les traigo una mini ova de leyenda dorada, y se preguntaran de que es de lo que trata bueno mucho han querido saber como fue que issei conoció a sus camaradas, pues aquí les responderé su duda bueno sin mas que decir los invito a que lean esta ova y espero les guste.

-issei, mi querido alumno me has derrotado te has ganado el derecho de ser el nuevo portador de la armadura de leo.

-gra..gracias ma-maestro regulus, fue muy difícil seguirle el ritmo en la batalla, pe-pero al fin le gane. decia issei muy feliz pero bastante cansado

-no me digas que te cansaste por eso jajajajaja, te falta mucho por aprender mi querido alumno pero es mejor asi, con el tiempo tu cuerpo se volverá mas resistente y adquirirás experiencia en combate que te ayudara mucho en el futuro, hay muchas cosas que es mejor que tu aprendas por tu cuenta no lo crees asi issei.

-s-si maestro tiene razón, necesito aprender todo eso por mi propia cuenta si no, no voy a poder llamarme a mi mismo caballero de athena.

El castaño hablaba bastante serio ante su maestro, las palabras que había dicho eran enserio, el queria volverse mas fuerte, hábil y resistente, y todo para cumplir su objetivo que era proteger athena y a sus seres queridos de cualquier amenaza.

-bueno maestro y digame, donde esta?

-donde esta que….

-mi armadura…

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh eso, se me olvido traerla conmigo jejejeje. Decía regulus mientras se rascaba su nuca

-maestro no puedo creer que se le haya olvidado. Decía issei muy desanimado

-pero no te desanimes, puedes ir por ella a la casa de leo mi querido issei.

-de verdad?

correr

-si issei, pero…..issei oye primero escúchame no te vaya…..haaaaaaaaaaaaa este muchacho se largo sin escucharme primero, no me dejo decirle que puede que se encuentre con los alumnos de los demás ex caballeros, lo mas seguro que una haya una pelea con los demás ya que ellos ya terminaron su entrenamiento con los otros maestros, bueno al menos espero que se encuentre con el alumno de cid ya que entreno junto con el mas de una ocasión, no lo crees que asi shion.

-jajajaja vaya el tiempo no pasa en vano, ahora si puedes detectar a un posible enemigo que esta escondido no es asi regulus, todavía me acuerdo cuando eras el alumno de sisifo, recuerdo como se te dificultaba ese tipo de cosas. Decía muy feliz shion mientras estaba parado arriba de una enorme roca.

-haaaa sabes ya estas muy viejo como para que hables de esa manera, yo ya no soy un niño soy un anciano de mas de 243 años y aun asi me hablas asi.

-ya tranquilo regulus, solo era una broma, pero hablando enserio, en verdad crees que haya alguna pelea entre nuestros alumnos, no solo hablo del mio hablo de todos los alumnos en general, por lo que se casi todos esos chicos terminaron al mismo tiempo, los únicos que faltaban en terminar su entrenamiento eran mi alumno, el tuyo, el del cid y el de hasgard y por los que se todos se dirigen en este momento al santuario para tomar su armadura que les corresponde, me pregunto que pasara si llegasen a encontrarse todos al mismo tiempo, no creo que todos esos chicos sean tan desconfiados como para atacarse entre ell…

Booooooommmm

Una poderosa explosión se escucho desde la casa de aries, los peores temores de regulus se habían hecho realidad, sus alumnos habían comenzado una batalla de caballeros dorados inconscientemente, que al menos duraría 1000 dias si no los detenían.

-decias shion.

-cállate regululus.y mejor vamos a ver que esta pasando, espero que no sea tan grave como lo estoy pensando.

-ya voy shion, solo espero que nadie salga herido si en verdad esta pasando lo que creo que esta pasando en este momento. Decía regulus mientras corría atrás de shion

En la casa de aries

Se podía a dos hombres luchando afuera de la casa de aries uno de ellos era issei que estaba lanzando una rafaja de energía dorada hacia otro hombre que hacia lo mismo que el para repeler la energía de issei, pero era inutil ya que cuando chocaron ambas energías se formo una esfera de energía dorada.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Gritaba issei

-ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Gritaba el otro hombre desde el otro lado de la esfera de energía

Booooommmmm

La esfera de energía se había vuelto inestable y de un momento a otro estallo para luego formar una gran cortina de humo.

-no se quien eres pero reconozco que eres muy fuerte. Decía issei mientras esperaba que desapareciera todo el humo que apareció después de la explosión.

-lo mismo digo, reconozco que eres un hombre excepcionalmente fuerte tanto como yo, pero….

-pero que? Decía issei

-pues veras tendre que acabar contigo, ya que no es lugar para invasores como tu que vienen a pertubar la tranquilidad del santuario.

-jajajajaajajaja , quien te crees para hablarme asi un caballero de athena.

-no me creo, soy un caballero de athena, yo soy honoka takamiya el nuevo caballero dorado de sagitario.

En ese momento el hombre reconocido como honoka comenzó a cubrirse de un aura dorada, issei se impresiono al sentir su poderoso cosmos, a pesar de que issei sabia que tambien era un caballero de athena y que queria decirle a su camarada que no era un invasor, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para medir su poder contra el de su nuevo camarada, asi que issei imito la acción de honoka al cubrirse de un aura dorada.

-hooooooo, se nota que tambien posees un poderoso cosmos, pero lamentablemente esto se acaba aquí ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT

-te equivocas, esto no se ha acabado LIGHTNING PLASMA

las técnicas mas poderosas de ambos caballeros están punto de colisionar, hasta que…

-ANOTHER DIMESION

ambas técnicas habían sido tragadas por un portal dimensional.

-pero que demonios. Gritaban ambos

-como se atreven a perturbar la hermosa paz que hay en el santuario, pagaran por su osadia.

Gritaba una voz desde arriba de una roca

-quien eres preséntate decía issei

-no importa que sepas mi nombre ya que morirás en este momento por perturbar la paz del santuario al igual que el sujeto de ahí.

-ja estas muy equivocado si crees que moriré ante alguien tan mal educado como tu, pero para que veas que soy educado me presentare yo soy hyoudou issei el nuevo caballero dorado de leo. Decía issei mientras hacia reverencia

-eh? Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh gritaban honoka y el desconocido

-como que eres el caballero dorado de leo, por que no me lo dijiste cuando me presente.

-por que no me diste la oportunidad honoka de sagitario.

-eh? Tu tambien eres un caballero dorado

-si tambien lo soy, mi nombre es honoka, honoka de sagitario y tu quien eres?

-yo, yo soy shido, el nuevo caballero dorado de geminis y soy el orgulloso alumno del señor aspros ex caballero dorado de geminis.

-oooooohhhhhh vaya se nota hay mucha diversión aquí, me permiten unirme ooooooorrrrrrrrryaaaaaaaaaaa.

Gritaba un hombre mientras caía desde el cielo

-eh? Pero que rayos ustedes háganse a un lado Decían los issei

En ese momento los 3 presentes dieron un gran salto hacia atrás, para esquivar el ataque de ese hombre que caia del cielo.

Poooooooooooommmmmmmm

El sujeto había golpeado el suelo con su puño y por la fuerza del golpe el suelo se había destruido completamente, esto provoco que los 3 presentes quedaran impresionados.

-haaa falle, decía el hombre mientras se levantaba

-acaso estas loco pudiste matar a alguien. Reclama issei

-pero no lo hice, bueno que mas da me voy a presentar mi nombre es izayoi sakamaki, soy nuevo caballero dorado de tauro.

-haaa otro loco ha llegado aquí, bien tambien me presento yo soy issei, issei de leo y ellos son shido de geminis y honoka de sagitario.

-mucho gusto. Decía shido

-es un placer conocerte. Decía honoka

-eehh? Vaya se nota que son muy educados, pensé que eran unos barbaros violentos ya que hace un momento se estaban atacando.

"lo dice el idiota que cayó por sorpresa desde el cielo, para luego atacarnos con un poderoso golpe" pensaban los 3 al mismo tiempo

-bien, ya que están mostrando sus habilidades, permítanme hacer lo mismo GREAT HORN

Un poderoso toro dorado salio disparado de los brazos de izayoi para intentar embestir a sus nuevos camaradas.

-CRYSTAL WALL gritaba otro hombre

Una pared de cristal apareció para proteger a los otros 3 caballeros dorados, esto los sorprendió bastante ya que no esperaron que alguien mas estuviera para ayudarlos.

-como se atreven a tener un duelo afuera de la casa de aries, eso es una gran falta de respeto al santuario, tendre que acabar con sus vidas por ello, pero antes de que mueran me presentare yo soy el caballero dorado de aries yuki rito.

En ese momento rito comenzó a cubrirse de un aura dorada, esto impresiono a todos los presentes, pero lo que mas impresiono es que una enorme roca comenzó a flotar atrás de rito.

-ahora mueran. Decía rito mientras lanzaba la enorme roca hacia ellos con su poder psíquico

-demonios cúbran…..

Fluuuuuuuusssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh

La enorme roca había sido cortada por la mitad, por alguien externo a la batalla

Poooooooooooom

Los 2 pedazos de la roca gigante habían pasado al lado de ellos.

-Eh? Decía issei

-quien corto de ustedes la roca, exigia saber rito

-no fue ninguno de ellos, yo lo hice. Decía un hombre desde atrás de issei

-no puede ser, tu eres…..ichika decía issei

-hace mucho que no nos vemos issei. Decía ichika

-eh? Se conocen decía izayoi

-que si lo conozco, entrene junto a este hombre durante un año, el es el orgulloso alumno del señor cid, el ex caballero dorado de capricornio. Decía issei mientras postraba su brazo encima del hombro de ichika

-gracias por la presentación issei, pero yo me puedo presentar por mi mismo, decía ichika mientras se rascaba su mejilla

-haaaaaaa tu no cambias eres como mi hermano y siempre es un gusto verte ichika, y a mi no me da vergüenza presentar a mi mejor amigo. Decía issei muy feliz

-haaaaaa a veces me pregunto como sobreviviste al entrenamiento del señor regulus si eres muy poco disciplinado

-oigan acaso dijeron regulus y el cid. Preguntaba rito

-si por que. Decía ichika

-es que yo soy alumno del maestro shion el antiguo caballero dorado de aries.

-haaa eso ya lo sabemos, no los dijiste cuando nos atacaste, todos los que estamos aquí somos caballeros dorados al igual que tu. Decía shido mientras ponía su mano encima del hombro de rito

-eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Gritaba muy sorprendido rito

-rito por que gritas, decía un hombre mientras salía de la casa de aries

-es-es-es-es que ellos son son ca-ca-ca-ca rito no podía completar la oración por lo impresionado que estaba

-ya lo se son caballeros dorados como nosotros, acaso no sentiste su cosmos mientras estábamos platicando dentro de la casa de aries, haaa a pesar de que eres alumno del patriarca sigues siendo muy distraído, ah por cierto si se lo preguntan mi nombre aikawa ayumu yo soy el actual caballero dorado de cáncer es un gusto. Decía ayumu mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-al fin alguien que no me ataca sin ninguna razón, me presento yo soy issei hyoudo, el actual caballero dorado de leo. Decía feliz issei

-mucho gusto issei, déjame decirte que eres realmente fuerte, si tuviera que compararte entre todos los que estamos aquí, tu eres el mas fuerte. Decía ayumu muy tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-yo tambien pienso lo mismo. Decía un hombre que había aparecido de la nada

-gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaba muy asustado issei

De un momento a otro otra persona había aparecido de la nada, era un hombre rubio mas o menos de la estura de issei, de pelo largo, que vestía un traje extravagante, como si fuera de la realeza.

-por que gritas.

-es que me asustaste, dime quien eres. Decía issei muy nervioso

-mi nombre es oz, oz vessalius yo soy el actual caballero dorado de piscis.

Nota: (si se preguntan como se ve oz, se ve como su versión adulta Jack vessalius pero un poco mas joven, y bueno como están vistiendo el resto de los camaradas de issei, bueno ellos usan un traje de entrenamiento que normalmente usan los aprendices de caballero)

-mucho gusto oz yo soy issei, issei de leo, y gracias por le que dijiste con ayumu pero no creo ser el mas poderos….

-tonterias yo tambien sentí tu cosmos, y puedo asegurar tambien que entre nosotros eres el mas poderoso. Decía un hombre que estaba sentado en una roca.

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver al hombre que estaba sentado en una roca

-y t-tu quien eres? Preguntaba honoka

-yo, yo soy el actual caballero dorado de libra saito.

-mucho gusto yo soy iss….

-ya todos sabemos que eres issei de leo, no tienes que repetirlo tantas veces. Decía otro hombre muy alegremente atrás de issei

-guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggggghhhhhh. Gritaba muy asustado issei. Por que todos locos aparecen de la nada

-jejejeje eres muy fácil de asustar, bueno me presento yo soy kizuna hida el caballero de escorpio

-mu-mucho gusto kizuna, por que se la pasan asustándome.

-no seas lloron, no se supone que el león dorado debe ser el mas valiente entre nosotros. Decía otro hombre, que había aparecido a lado de izayoi.

-se podría saber quien eres tu, preguntaba tranquilamente izayoi

-ah yo soy kokonoe tooru yo soy el actual caballero dorado de virgo.

-mucho gusto tooru, yo soy izayoi de tauro. Decía izayoi mientras estrechaba la mano con tooru

-bien ya casi estamos todos, esta desde aries hasta piscis, pero no creen que falta alguien. Decía honoka

-es cierto, falta acuario. Decía rito

-no se precupen, ya estoy aquí. Decía un hombre que estaba sentado en una columna de roca leyendo un libro

-tan sigiloso como siempre no es asi hayato de acuario. Decía kizuna

-eh? Se conocen preguntaba issei a kizuna

-si, nuestros maestros son amigos estuve entrenando con al menos medio año, antes era muy divertido estar con el pero se volvió un amargado cuando avanzo mas con su entrenamiento con el señor degel, si lo pudiera describir en este momento se podría decir que es un completo aguafiestas que no disfruta de una buena batalla. Decía muy desanimado kizuna

-a diferencia de ustedes, yo no soy un loco que agrede a alguien solo por que no lo conozco. Decía hayato muy fríamente

-no pero eres un narcisista que ofende con palabras a toda persona que se le acerca, apréndele mejores cosas al señor degel decía kizuna

-ca-callate kizuna

-puffffffffffffff jajajajajajajaja. Se reia issei

-y ahora que te pasa. Preguntaba hayato a issei

-jajajajaja hace tiempo que no me reia asi, estaba tan concentrado en volverme un caballero de athena que se me olvido que solo soy un chico de 20 años que tiene aspiraciones muy grandes, creo que tambien les paso lo mismo no es asi. Preguntaba issei a todos sus camaradas

-jejeje tienes razón, nosotros somos solo jóvenes que fueron escogidos para proteger al mundo y salvarlo de cualquier amenaza. Decía hayato con un sonrisa

-bueno creo que hay que presentarnos adecuadamente, pero esta vez sin atacrnos de acuerdo. Decía bromeando issei

En ese momento todos los presentes comenzaron a presentarse uno por uno y no solo eso, comenzaron a contarse sus historias del por que aceptaron volverse caballeros de athena, unas historias fueron tristes otras no tanto, uno que otro lo hizo por que queria proteger a la mujer(mujeres) que amaban, ejemplo de ello eran hayato, tooru y ayumu.

Al parecer todos los caballeros comenzaron a llevarse mejor de lo que esperaban, esto impresiono a cierto ex caballeros dorados que estaban ocultos viendo la escena tan peculiar.

-se nota que esta nueva generación se llevara mejor de que esperamos, no lo crees asi regulus.

-tienes razón shion, estas generaciones no solo se verán como camaradas si no se verán como hermanos, vaya hasta uno de ellos ya saco una botella…. Oh mira es una botella de sake.

-sa-sa-sake, aun son muy jóvenes para beber en este momento los voy a…

-dejalos disfrutar shion, muy pocas veces hay momentos asi. Decía sisifo que había aparecido de la nada para detener a shion

-sisifo, creo que tienes razón pero solo esta vez lo dejare pasar, de acuerdo

-si como digas shion, oye regulus sabes, yo comparto la misma opinión que esos chicos.

-a que te refieres shion. Preguntaba sisifo

-a lo que me refiero es que entre todos ellos, tu alumno es el que posee un cosmos mayor que el de los demás, se nota que lo entrenaste bien.

-no solo fue el entrenamiento shion, lo que lo ayudo a volverse tan fuerte es su gran determinación, pero lo que ayudo mas fue su gran odio a la alianza de las 3 facciones del cielo, el inframundo y Gregory.

\- asi que ese muchacho odia mucho a la facción sobre natural y se puede saber por que. Preguntaba sisifo

-pues veras…..

En ese momento regulus le conto a sisifo y a shion sobre lo que sabia de issei, de que el era el sekiryutei y de que fue prometido de la hermana del actual maou lucifer, y que tambien un cierto dia un viejo amor de la hermana de lucifer vino a reclamar su mano, y que por ende esta cayo entre sus brazos como si nada al igual que todos sus sirvientes, y de como tambien desecharon a issei cuando creyeron que el nuevo prometido de rias iba a ser un mejor sekiryutei que el, los ex caballeros dorados escuchaban muy impresionados la historia, no esperaron que issei fuera un héroe del inframundo.

-ahora ya entiendo su odio hacia esos seres, ojala un dia desaparezca ese odio de su corazón, ya que si no desaparece …..decia shion

-ese odio podría llevarme a mi propia perdición, no es asi señor shion.

-en que momento llegaste aquí, cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando nuestra conversación.

-no mucho señor sisifo, pero no se preocupe ese odio a desaparecido por completo, algo que aprendi de mi maestro es que solo se vive una vez y que no puedo perder mi tiempo odiando a seres que no valen la pena, pero bueno lamento la interrupción si me disculpa me retirare a la casa de leo para tomar posesión de la armadura de leo, con su permiso

Issei se dio la media vuelta para regresar hacia donde se encontraba sus nuevos camaradas, para que luego entraran todos juntos a las 12 casas.

-impresionante ni siquiera note cuando llego aquí, lo entrenaste muy bien regulus, pero una regulus, como rayos sabe mi nombre y el de shion

-supongo que se lo dijeron mientras platica con tu alumno y el de shion.

-jejeje son una generación muy extraña de caballeros, espero grandes cosas de cada uno de ellos, creo que ellos lograran salvar a este mundo de la destrucción, bueno vámonos, ahora tenemos que ir a verla a ella.

-tienes razón shion, tenemos que ir por ella, tenemos que prepararla para conozca a los caballeros que la protegerán.

-bueno primero hay que encontrarla, la ultima vez que la vi se encontraba haciendo desastres en el pequeño pueblo que esta cerca de aquí. Decía sisifo

-haaaa, no debimos dejar que manigoldo y kardia se encargaran de su educación, desde que era una niña siempre ha sido un desastre, se mete en cada problema, pero bueno reconozco que siempre intenta arreglar los problemas que ella misma genera, eso indica que tiene un buen corazón, aun que es un desastre en todo lo demas. Decía shion con mucha pesadez

-en la cocina, en las tareas del hogar, incluso cuando consiguió su primer empleo en un restaurante renuncio a medio turno solo por que le parecio aburrido. Decía sisifo

-bueno vámonos mientras rápido nos vayamos mas rápido la encontraremos. Decía regulus

En ese momento los 3 ex caballeros se dieron la media vuelta para ir a buscar a cierta diosa de la sabiduría que se encontraba haciendo desastres en quien sabe donde.

Una semana después

Los 12 actuales caballeros dorados comenzaron a conocerse y llevarse mejor mas de lo que esperaban, tambien bajaron al poblado cercano para que la gente los conociera, y no solo eso en cuanto conocieron a la gente del poblado, ellos se pusieron a ayudar a la gente en todo lo que necesitaban desde trabajos, en construir cosas o cosas por el estilo, gracias a sus acciones de los caballeros la gente comenzó a tenerles cariño y un gran aprecio, pero principalmente un gran respeto por que eran hombres de un buen corazón que estaban dispuestos a ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba.

Tambien ese lapso de tiempo issei aprovecho para presentar a sus camaradas ante sus padres, cada uno de ellos se presento formalmente ante los padres de issei, estos quedaron maravillados por la educación que cada uno de ellos tenían, pero lo que mas les gusto de los nuevos amigos de issei es que se pusieron a cocinar para ellos y ayudarlos en las labores del hogar, prácticamente según ellos eran el tipo de hijos que soñaban tener o que al menos esperaban que issei fuera.

Para issei fue un golpe bajo de sus camaradas, pero a pesar de que fue opacado por ellos ante sus padres eso no le molesto, se preguntaran por que, la respuesta era muy obvia, el ahora tenia verdaderos amigos en quien confiar, no solo en palabra si no sabia que podía confiarle su vida a ellos y el sabia que ellos opinaban lo mismo de el.

2 semanas después

El tiempo estaba trascurriendo rápidamente en el santuario, los caballeros dorados ya estaban listos para conocer a su diosa, principalmente issei ya que desde que comenzó a entrenar en el santuario jamas tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la diosa a la que le iba a dedicar su vida para protegerla, todos estaban ansiosos en la sala del patriarca, cada uno de ellos estaba esperando para conocer a su diosa, se imaginaban prácticamente a la mujer perfecta pero lamentablemente iba ser todo los opuesto de lo que esperaban.

-ya suéltame kardia, me estaba divirtiendo en el arcade.

En ese momento todos los caballeros dorados voltearon a ver una mujer que estaba siendo cargada como un costal por kardia.

-no lisita, no puedo creer que nos hayas endeudado otra vez con esa tienda, y todo por que perdiste ante un niño.

-ese niño hizo trampa, pero el no lo quizo reconocer asi que me tuve que desquitar.

-destruyendo la maquina en donde estabas jugando, no lisita con esta ya van 10 veces que haces lo mismo, prácticamente estas usando los fondos del santuario para pagar todo lo que destruyes. Decía kardia mientras baja a la chica reconocida como lisa enfrente de los caballeros.

Lisa era una chica alrededor de unos 20 años, al igual que sus caballeros, tiene el cabello rubio, es de piel blanca y de ojos azules, lleva puesto un vestido largo de color blanco y trae un liston negro atado a su caballo para que este le ayude a formar una cola de caballo.

-bien chicos les traigo a la rebelde de su diosa, ella es athena, no queria venir, queria pasársela jugando videojuegos, es un poco molesta a veces pero es de buen corazón, le gustan los videojuegos, los mangas, es una glotona por excelencia, es una pésima cocinera literal, es tan mala que si pone a hervir agua se le quema, es muy mala con cualquier labor doméstica. decía kardia mientras abandonaba la sala del patriarca.

Los caballeros tenían una cara de decepción enorme, esperaban algo mejor pero tenían que conformarse con lo que tenían enfrente.

-que grosero kardia, por que le dices eso a mis caballeros, no ves que se pueden llevar una pésima impresión de mi.

"lamentablemente es muy tarde para eso" pensaban todos los presentes

-antes de que comiencen a presentarse ante la diosa athena, quiero que rito por favor llames a tu esposa tearju dice que no has ido en 2 dias a verla. Decía shion a rito

-s-si patriarca.

-bueno como dijo shion, yo soy lisa kido y soy la actual athena mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien. Decía lisa mientras le daba una calida sonrisa a sus caballeros

Issei sintió que su corazon comenzó a latir fuertemente, al parecer lisa athena lo había cautivado con una simple sonrisa, pero lo que el no sabia es que no solo a el si no tambien a cierto caballero de sagitario lo había cautivado.

En ese momento los 12 caballeros dorados se arrodillaron para comenzar a jurarle lealtad….

Fin de la ova

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno feliz navidad sin mas que decir nos vemos en el 2017 con el final de blanco y rojo, y bueno tambien aprovecho para pedir una enorme disculpa a _**PhazonLordKaito**_ por no contestarle sus mensajes es que he estado muy ocupado por mi trabajo y para mi es casi imposible contestarle en estos momentos.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido bye


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 7

-queeeeee? gritaban todos sorprendidos

-e-es mentira verdad ichika?

-no, no lo es chifuyu orimu... Quiero decir chifuyu nee

-hi-hijo en que rayos te metiste. Decía la madre de ichika bastante preocupada

-es algo que jamas comprenderías madre, y tampoco ninguno de ellos madre, ninguno de ustedes Jamas lo entenderían. Decía ichika mientras señalaba al resto de su familia

-bueno ichika si ya no tienes mas que decirle a tu familia, entonces ya es hora de irnos..

-si issei pero dime, como es que me encontraste y llegaste tan rápido aquí...

-simple ichika, después de que deje a mi nuevo alumno en la casa de leo, vi que llego kizuna con su parte de la armadura de lira, me preocupe al no verte llegar, ya que normalmente tu no tardarias en cumplir una misión tan fácil, así que decidí venirte a buscar, y bueno llegue rápidamente gracias a rito, el me tele transporto a la ciudad de japon .

-pero Japón e-es muy grande como me encontraste.

-eso fue fácil ya que pude sentir tu cosmos cuando iniciaste la pelea. Decía muy tranquilamente

\- y como obtuviste la armadura de lira

-ah la armadura, la armadura de leo me guió hasta ella, prácticamente pase por ella a tu antiguo hogar antes de venir aquí, ah por cierto familia orimura necesitaran remodelar su casa, es que la destruir cuando su sistema de defensa me ataco

-EH? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh decían todos muy impresionados

-bueno ichika vamon... Ichika que te pasa que es toda sangre que esta en el suelo.

-tsk, je je al al pare-parecer cuando recibí el ataque de arturia sufri un daño mayor de lo qu-que es- esperaba jeje

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo decir ichika antes de desmayarse en los brazos de issei.

La sangre que brotaba del cuerpo de ichika provenía principalmente del pecho y los brazos, esto aterro a los miembros de la familia orimura ya que no esperaron que las heridas de ichika fueran tan graves, también sorprendió bastante a issei ya que los ataques de alter habían logrado traspasar la defensa de la armadura de capricornio.

\- mierda voy a llevarte rápido al santuario ahí antere tus heridas. Decía issei mientras sacaba un talismán de athena que le ayudaría a poder te le transportarse al santuario

-a donde crees que llevas a mi hermanito decía chifuyu mientras le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza a issei

Voy a salvarle la vida, asi que deja de apuntarme con esa cosa - Dijo issei

en ese momento issei tomo el arma para deformarla, esto sorprendiendo a la legendaria piloto

\- Si me disculpan...-

\- E-Espera...¡¿a donde llevas a mi hijo?! - gritaba desesperada la madre de ichika

\- No tengo por que responder a civiles -

\- Maldito...¡no dejare que te lo lleves..! - Dijo Madoka para aparecer su IS para pero issei la detuvo con un simple golpe

\- Si quieres vivir, es mejor que te calmes - Dijo el castaño - No se preocupen cuando se recupere le dire que venga a visitarlos, con su permiso

\- espera por favor llévanos tambien a nosotros.

\- por que deberia acceder a tu peticion shinonono tabane.

-por que? por que ya no queremos separarnos de ichika, queremos enmendar nuestros errores del pasado, no te lo estamos pidiendo te los estamos implorando decia chifuyu mientras se arrodillaba junto con el resto de su familia

issei los observo por un momento, queria ver si en verdad estaban mintiendo, pero no era asi en verdad estaban arrepentidos por todo lo que le habian hecho a su camarada.

-esta bien vendran conmigo, pero no sera en calidad de familia de ichika sera de prisioneros, vieron demasiado y para el santuario es un riesgo, para mi seria mas fácil matarlos en este momento, pero dudo que ha a mi amigo le guste esa idea, bueno ya no hay que perder el tiempo, mientras mas nos tardemos las posibilidades de salvare la vida a ichika serán muy pocas, asi que formen un circulo alrededor de mi

en ese momento todos se juntaron alrededor de issei.

todos estaban muy felices ya que por fin iban a volver a estar junto a su querido ichika, pero la mas feliz era tabane ya que por fin habia encontrado a su caballero de cuento de hadas que la iba a proteger a toda costa como si fuera una princesa, el único preocupado era issei ya que sabia que llevar civiles al santuario le podria costar muy caro, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a asumir solo con tal de ver sonreír otra vez a su amigo.

en el santuario casi de noche

issei corría rápidamente en las escaleras que iban a la casa de aries, corría lo mas lento posible para que la familia orimura pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

-son muy lentos maldición, corran mas rápido.

-cállate nosotros somos personas normales, no somos como tu o mi hermanito, aparte no ayuda en nada que haya muchas escaleras en este lugar. Gritaba furiosa chifuyu

-haaaa haaaa no puedo creer que ikkun recorriera diariamente este lugar, es simplemente increíble. Decía tabane bastante cansada

-callate conejo estúpido, ichika nii es un hombre admirable, tiene una gran condición física aparte es un caballero y es muy guapo, me pregunto como serán los hijos que tenga con el. Decía madoka bastante soñadora.

"nuestra hija esta loca, hablaremos con ella mas tarde sobre su obsecion por su hermano gemelo" pensaban los padres de ichika sobre su hija madoka

-bien ya falta poco, estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destin….. maldición no me esperaba que el estuviera esperándome.

-por que te fuiste del santuario sin avisar issei de leo.

El cid había hecho aparición en la casa de aries para reprender al caballero de leo.

-vera señor cid, tuve un mal presentimiento cuando vi que ichika no regresaba de su misión al igual que kizuna, asi que decidi ir a buscarlo y cuando llegue donde estaba me di cuenta que mi presentimiento no estaba equivocado, ichika estaba enfrascado en una increíble batalla contra una mujer de armadura negra, ichika gano pero aun costo muy grande casi pierde la vida y como ve aquí lo traigo agonizante entre mis brazos, bueno le contare lo demás después de que termine de curarlo junto con rito, con su permiso me retiro.

Issei paso por un lado del cid para ir a atender a su amigo junto con rito, dejando solo al cid con la familia orimura, la familia intento seguirlo pero el cid se interpuso en su camino para evitar que siguieran avanzando.

-quitate del camino anciano, tengo que ir a ver que le den el tratamiento adecuado a mi hermanito. Gritaba furiosa chifuyu al cid.

Fluuuuuuuuuussssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh

Una poderosa ráfaga de energía paso por un lado de chifuyu y compañía cortando el suelo varios metros de largo, esto aterro a los presentes, nunca habían visto algo asi en su vida, por primera vez la gran chifuyu orimura sentía miedo.

-guarden silencio, ahora preséntense. Decía el cid mientras alzaba su brazo que estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

-y-yo soy madoka orimura, soy la hermana gemela del chico que se llevaron ahí adentro hace un momento. Decía madoka mientras señalaba la casa de aries

-y-yo yo soy chifuyu orimura, soy la hermana mayor de ichika.

-yo soy tionishia orimura soy la madre de ichika y el ryo orimura mi esposo.

-haaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii yo soy la súper idol que todo mundo ama, soy la super genio y hermosa shinonono tabane, también soy la futura esposa de ikkun.

-asi que ustedes son la familia de mi alumno, yo soy el cid y soy el maestro de ichika el actual caballero de capricornio guardián de la décima casa del santuario.

"como un hombre tan temible puede ser el maestro de ichika, es algo imposible" pensaban todos

-ahora respóndanme algo, por trataron tan mal y abandonaron a un chico de corazón tan noble y puro como es ichika.

Al escuchar la pregunta Ninguno tuvo el valor de responder ya que el sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlos, pero tionishia se armo de valor para responder la pregunta del frio cid.

-nosotros nunca valoramos lo que en verdad valía mi hijo hasta que se fue, pero queremos enmendar las cosas, quiero ganarme de nuevo el cariño de mi hijo, no importa como pero se que lo lograre.

-eso es todo lo que tiene que decir, la personas que abandonan a sus amigos son basura, pero cuando alguien abandona a un miembro de su familia no es mas que simple escoria, y yo acabo con la vida de la escoria, supongo que ya saben lo que significa verdad. Decía el cid mientras ponía su brazo en posición de ataque.

Todos por un momento sintieron que era su fin, y que había llegado el momento pegar por todo lo que le habían hecho a ichika.

-DESAPAREZCAN….

-CID ALTO…..gritaba una voz desde la casa de aries

-ATHENA QUE HACE AQUI… decía el cid mientras se arrodillaba ante su diosa

"athena?" pensaban todos

-cid yo se que te preocupas mucho por ichika pero esta no es forma de arreglar las cosas, a partir de aquí yo me encargo, puedes ir a ver a ichika en este momento y no te preocupes estare bien.

-como ordene. Decía el cid mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la casa de aries y dejaba sola a su diosa con toda la familia orimura

-bueno ahora me presento yo soy lisa kido…..

-oye tu eres la persona para la cual trabaja mi hermanito. Cuestionaba chifuyu a lisa

-ah? Si, como te diste cuenta?

-me di cuenta cuando detuviste a ese hombre con solo usar tu voz, pero eso no es lo importante quiero que liberes a mi hermano del compromiso que tiene con toda esta organización, si no lo haces revelare al mundo la existencia de ti y de tu grupo de fenómenos.

-oh que miedo caballero blanco….

-co-como sa-sabes eso….

-Cuando los IS fueron propuestos por primera vez apenas casi nadie los prestó atención. Sin embargo un mes después, un "misterioso" hacker hackeó todas las bases militares y barcos del mundo disparando 2341 misiles balísticos y de crucero hacia todas las grandes ciudades de Japón. El primer y único IS del mundo salió y neutralizó 1221 misiles con una espada y derribó el resto con armas de energía - algo que ningún país del mundo tenía la tecnología suficiente como para IS fue más tarde llamado "Caballero Blanco". El piloto enmascarado al no ser leal a ningún gobierno del mundo fue atacado por las principales potencias del mundiales para ser capturado o destruido. El Caballero Blanco en defensa propia destruyó 207 aviones de última generación, 7 portaaviones y sus respectivas escoltas navales, también destruyó 8 satélites militares para espionaje, o me equivoco, ustedes no son los únicos que tienen información a su disposición, me pregunto cuanto me darán los gobiernos del mundo por entregarle al caballero blanco y la hacker que ocasionaron todo ese desastre en aquel entonces, entonces dime que opinas ahora chifuyu orimura, aceptaras quedarte ahora a vivir en el santuario junto con tu familia y harán lo que yo diga.

Chifuyu se quedo callada por unos momentos al igual que su familia, nunca se espero que alguien supiera sobre ese incidente, al menos alguien que no fuera miembro de su familia.

-bueno si eso no te convenció, entonces ve esto espero que si te haga cambiar de opinión

Lisa le entrego un sobre a chifuyu que contenia en su interior fotos de cosas que había en su habitación ella se helo al verlas, se preguntaran que tipo de cosas había en su habitación es fácil de responder, cartas de amor hacia ichika, estatuas de cera a tamaño real de ichika, varios dakimakuras con la imagen de ichika semidesnudo haciendo una pose sexy, ropa interior de ichika y peluches con forma de ichika.

-me pregunto que dira ichika si se entera de la existencia de todo esto? decia lisa bastante desafiante

-cof cof, creo que puedo aceptar lo que pidas, bien ya suéltalo dinos que quieres que hagamos. Decía chifuyu bastante sonrojada

-jejejeje bien yo quiero…

Todos pensaban que la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos iba pedir una estupides, pero iba resultar todo lo contrario.

-quiero que me ayuden a cuidar de ichika.

-EH? Decían todos bastantes sorprendidos

-ichika es un caballero noble y valiente que ayudaría a cualquiera que lo necesitara, incluso es alguien que carga con el peso de sus misiones, pero a pesar de que hace todo eso el necesita el amor de su familia, se lo que le hicieron en el pasado pero si en verdad están arrepentidos demuéstrenlo con sus acciones de ahora en adelante. Decía lisa con una calida sonrisa

-GRACIAS….. Gritaban todos con bastante lagrimas en los ojos

-bien ahora síganme creo que quieren ver como esta. Decía lisa mientras se dirigía a la casa de aries

Todos los orimura siguieron a lisa adentro de la casa de aries, llegaron hasta una sala enorme donde se encontraba un grupo de 10 hombres que se encontraban esperando saber sobre el estado de ichika, ese grupo de hombres eran los caballeros dorados pero por alguna razón no estaban vistiendo sus armaduras.

-aun no salido ni rito ni issei de la habitación.

-no lisa sama, aun siguen adentro tratando a ichika ahí dentro. Decía honoka mientras se arrodillaba

-no se preocupe lisa sama acabamos de terminar, tiene muchos huesos rotos y varias cortadas profundas, pero estará bien el es muy fuerte. Decía rito mientras salia de la habitación junto con ichika de donde se encontraba ichika

-me alegro, bueno vhicos ahora que ya saben como está ichika pueden irse a sus respectivas casas

Todos los caballeros obedecieron a sus diosa incluyendo a issei, pero no se fueron no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría a la famila, pero por alguna razón a la familia orimura no les importaba, después de que se fueron los caballeros, lisa y compañía procedieron a entrar la habitación donde se encontraba ichika recuperándose.

-como te sientes ichika.

-mu-mucho mejor, estoy muy adolorido, pero estare bien lisa sama, lamento que me vea en este estado tan deplorable. Decía ichika que se encontraba recostado y vendado de los brazos y el torso.

-bien, dime tu tambien te enfrentaste con los demonios.

-si lisa sama, tuve un enfrentamiento con el grupo gremory, pero a que se refiere que si yo tambien, no me diga que kizuna….

-si ichika… kizuna se enfrento al grupo sitri y las lideres de las facciones Gabriel, penemue y serafall, intentaron llevarse consigo la armadura de lira consigo, desconozco para que la quieren pero te juro por mi vida que voy a averiguarlo mañana, pero por ahora descansa yo me retiro.

-si lisa sama…. Pero digame que hacen ellos aquí. Decía ichika mientras señalaba a su familia y a tabane

-a ellos, issei los trajo por que considero que seria un riesgo dejarlos libres, asi que los trajo al santuario, yo ya hable con ellos y no te preocupes ellos aceptaron vivir en el santuario, bueno me voy supongo que quieren hablar.

Afuera de la habitación

Al salir lisa se encontró con cierto ex caballero dorado de capricornio.

-porque permitio que se quedaran athena, ellos lastimaron mucho tiempo a mi alumno

-cid yo que quieres como ha un hijo a ichika, pero hay cosas que no podemos hacer por el. el amor de una familia solamente se lo pueden dar ellos, pude sentir su arrepentimiento en verdad quieren enmendar las cosas con ichika, bueno aparte esto le ayudara a crecer como caballero.

-esta segura athena

-si cid, confia en mi.

-si esta es su voluntad yo la aceptare, pero los vigilare constantemente.

-bueno si eso te mantiene tranquilo cid puedes hacer lo que quieras, bueno me voy a descansar mañana tengo que hablar con esos inútiles de las facciones. Decía lisa mientras se dirigía a la sala del patriarca.

En la habitacion

-por que están aquí, por que aceptaron venir aquí al santuario.

-porque ya no quiero estar lejos de mi bebe, durante 2 largos años estuve buscándote dia tras dia sin descanso, pedi ayuda a los gobiernos del mundo para encontrarte pero no hubo éxito, lo único que podía hacer era rezar al cielo para que me ayudara a traerte de vuelta y lo hizo, pero ya no era el chico dulce y amable que solia ser, me trajo a un hombre frio y duro pero a la vez valiente y lleno de una voluntad férrea que lo ayuda a levantarse ante sus enemigos, no sabes como te extrañe hijo y se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero quiero que me perdones por mi estupidez, por favor hijo….la madre de ichika hablaba con bastantes lagrimas en los ojos mientras sostenia la mano de su hijo

-mama yo…..

-querida hablas como si tu fueras la única arrepentida, pero ichika tu madre tiene razón quiero que nos perdones por nuestra estupides, no sabes que tan orgulloso me siento al ver que te has vuelto un hombre valiente y fuerte que ayuda a los demás y esta dispuesto a sacrificar su vida si es necesario, pero sabes como me hubiera gustado ser el la persona que te convirtiera en ese hombre pero no fue asi, fue ese anciano al que llamas maestro, no sabes cuanta envidia le tengo en este momento por robarme esa parte de tu vida, pero volviendo al punto podrias perdonar a este par de tontos que se hacen llamar tus padres..decia el papa de ichika mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba.

Ichika solo observaba a sus padres como comenzaban a tragarse su orgullo para pedirle perdón, queria perdonarlos pero aun tenia dudas.

-ichika, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname por ser una mala hermana mayor.

-chifuyu nee…..

-debi cuídate como debe de ser, nunca debi culparte por que tome la decisión de ir a salvarte cuando te secuestraron, sin tan solo te hubiera cuidado nos estarías ahora arriesgando tu vida en batalla contra seres extraños, no fui una buena hermana mayor siempre sobrepuse mi orgullo ante cualquier cosa pero hacer eso me costo muy caro….provoco que mi hermanito se fuera de casa, por favor perdóname yo solo quiero que regreses a casa y no arriesgues tu vida en este tipo de cosas.

-chifuyu nee yo….

-ichika nii tambien perdóname ami debi acaparar el cariño de mama y papa, tu tambien importabas pero mi ego pudo mas, mi hermano querido se fue de casa y no sabes como lo extraño, si tan solo, si tan solo yo no hubiera…

-YA DEJEN DE HABLAR TONTERIAS….. gritaba ichika mientras estaba recostado

-EHHHHH?... decían todos

-yo no los odio, los perdone cuando los protegi de recibir el ataque de arturia hace unas horas, comprendí que la familia es lo primero, tambien les agradezco que me trataran de esa manera durante mucho tiempo, gracias a ellos pude encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, gracias a eso me pude volver un caballero de athena y no cualquiera yo soy el caballero dorado de capricornio, yo soy el caballero que entrena su puño diariamente para volverse mas fuerte, yo soy el orgulloso alumno del maestro cid, yo soy ichika de capricornio guardián de la decima casa del santuario… decía ichika con una gran sonrisa-no se preocupen familia para mi ya todo esta olvidado.

-e-enserio hijo.

-enserio mama…..

-me alegro, no sabes que gran peso me cabas de quitar de encima, a mi a tu padre y a tus hermanas.

-ya ya ya ya no tienen que llorar, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos. Decía ichika mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su madre

-ikkun no hay muestras de afecto para mi…decía tabane mientras asomaba su cabeza en una de las orillas de la cama.

-claro tabane nee acércate un poco para que pueda acariciar tu cabe…mmmmmmmmmm

Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Un enorme beso de tabane sello los labios de ichika, esto provoco que los celos de sus hermanas se encendieran a un nivel infernal.

-po-po-po por que fue eso. Decía ichika bastante sonrojado

-por salvarme hace un rato, acabo de decidir que tu seras mi esposo

-maldita tabane, se suponía que el primer beso de ichika iba ser para mi. Gritaban chifuyu y madoka al mismo tiempo

-como que iba ser para ti enana explicate, recuerda que el lugar de los hermanos pequeños es alado de sus hermanas mayores.

-estas loca chifuyu nee si crees que ichika va a querer como esposa a una solterona que jamas a tenido un novio, es obvio que me preferirá a mi, yo le puedo dar todo mi amor y mucho mas sin sentir vergüenza por ello, pero por ahora me encargare de ese estúpido conejo que me robo el primer beso de ichika.

-no se si esto ayude pero mi primer beso fue robado hace 3 años por una chica que conoci durante mis viajes con el maestro cid, asi que no deben preocuparse

-I-CHI-KA/I-KKUNNNN decían las 3 de una forma muy aterradora,

Las 3 ya estaban listas para torturar a ichika para sacarle información sobre la persona que le robo su primer beso.

Pum pum pum

Las 3 chicas habían recibido 3 golpes en la cabeza dejándolas noqueadas, los golpes fueron por parte de la misma madre de ichika que estaba dispuesta a defender a su hijo a toda costa.

-gracias mama, duele, duele ,duele , duele, porque me aprietas mi mano que esta lastimada mama

-en cuanto te recuperes hijo me vas a decir quien fue la valiente que se atrevio a robar la castidad de tus labios, no voy a permitir que mi bebe se ande besando con cualquier fulana oiste, no voy a permitir que tengas contacto con ninguna chica a menos que yo apruebe tu relación con ella y no harán nada hasta el matrimonio, entendido.

-pa-papa puedes ayudarme aquí…

-eh? Yo no puedo contradecir a tu madre, en cuanto se pone en ese plan sabes que es muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, aparte no ayuda que estuviste lejos por 4 años, creo que desarrollo un complejo hacia ti y bueno te deseo buena suerte para encontrar una chica que le agrade a tu madre. Decía el papa de ichika bastante asustado

"ahora entiendo por que madoka y chifuyu nee son tan dominantes, mi vida tranquila como caballero se acabo, hubiera preferido que no los trajeras aquí issei"

En la sala del patriarca

-entonces ichika fue atacado por una mujer llamada alter que se decía un bestia del fin y que a la vez trabajaba para Shiva no es asi issei.

-si lisa sama, eso fue lo que me conto ichika cuando lo estaba curando junto con rito.

-bien issei gracias por contarme todo esto, puedes retirarte a tu casa recuerda que mañana debes comenzar a entrenar a bell.

-si lisa sama con su permiso me retiro.

"ya ha comenzado la guerra contra nosotros Shiva, por poco casi muere uno de mis caballeros, pero juro que esto no se quedara asi Shiva, juntare de nueva cuenta lokapala (guardianes de las direcciones) para encerrarte ya que mi alianza con las 3 facciones fue todo un fracaso"

Al dia siguiente en el inframundo

Sirzech lucifer estaba siendo informado de lo que había sucedido con los caballeros de athena

\- ¡¿Como que ahora somos enemigos de Athena?! - Exclamo el maou debido a la informacion que le dieron las 3 lideres - ¡Maldicion!, primero el caballero de capricornio ataca a Rias y a sus siervos, tampoco obtuvieron la armadura, luego ese caballero de escorpio ataco al sequito de Sona Sitri-san y ahora me notifican que nuestra alianza con el santuario que no tiene ni unas semanas se ha roto – gritaba bastante enojado sirzech

\- ¡No nos grites! - Exclamaron las 3 lideres asustando al pelirrojo como a Shemazhai y a Michael

\- ¡En primer lugar todo es culpa de Rias-chan y de ustedes! - Exclamo la Maou molesta - Por su culpa, no solo So-tan esta herida y nuestra alianza con Athena-chan se perdio si no que Ise-kun nos odia...y yo queria que fuera mi esposo -

\- ¡Es verdad!, si no fuera por que traicionaron a Ise-kun el todavia estaria con nosotros y le hubiera dejado ver mis pechos, eso le hubiera ayudado a superar la decepción con tu hermanita – Decia gabriel

\- Tu hermana y la hija de baraquiel como las otras dejaron ir a un chico maravilloso y un verdadero hombre - Dijo la peli morada

Los 3 lideres estaban sorprendidos que las 3 lideres estuvieran interesadas por el castaño como recientemente Yasaka queria hablar sobre un arreglo matrimonial con Issei Hyodo. Mientras tanto Odin solo veia divertido esta situacion puesto que todo empezo por sus estupideces, ya tenia una forma de contar con el apoyo de Athena y estaba relacionada con cierto leon dorado

\- Con ustedes no podemos contar, asi que ire hablar con Athena-chan y pedire la mano de Ise-kun junto con Kuroka-chan -

\- Yo tambien voy -decia gabriel

\- Igual yo – terminaba penemue

Todos los hombres estaban sorprendidos de ver como las 3 lideres, las mujeres mas codiciadas de las facciones tuvieran sentimientos por el castaño. Cuando tuvieron un rayo de esperanza tuvieron una transmisión

\- ¿De quien es? - Pregunto el Maou

\- Parece que es del santuario - Dijo Mc Gregor, el alfil de Sirzechs

\- Lo que nos faltaba - Dijo el maou revolviendose el cabello para respirar y contestar - Patriarca Shion...¿puedo saber el por que de su llamada? -

*Deja de hacerte el idiota Maou Lucifer* Dijo el mencionado molesto*Sabemos que mandaste a tus lacayos por una armadura que pertenece al ejercito de Athena...espero que tengan un buen motivo, si no, deben saber que en el santuario pagamos la traicion con la muerte*

Ahi se dieron cuenta la magnitud de su error, habian tensado las cosas con la diosa que de por si el patriarca se veia que no confiaba en ellos y ahora le dieron motivos. Por dentro los lideres se daban de topes por tener una idea tan ridicula

*Ahora mismo mandare a Issei de Leo, tooru de Virgo y Hayato de Acuario para destruirlos...pagaran por su osadia* Decreto el patriarca alterando a los presentes que solo sudaban puesto que Serafall les dijo que paso cuando se encaron con el caballero de Escorpio* Eso es lo que haria pero Athena-sama quiere hablar* dejando ver a la mencionada que los miraban seriamente

\- Athena-sama...nosotros... - Decia Michael para que la diosa le impusiera silencio

*No me importa por que hicieron pero no tenian derecho de buscar una de las armaduras de mi ejercito, no puedo creerr que me traicionen, se dicen mas ser perfectos que los humanos y son mas viles*

\- Dejenos explicar, Atenea-sama...- Dijo el actual lider de los caidos

*No tengo que escuchar nada de unos seres que solo buscan el beneficio al usar a los humanos* Dijo la diosa duramente *Pero no soy como ustedes y no los voy a destruir pero no piensen que confiare en ustedes, los mantendré vigilados y si intentan hacer algo contra mi y mis caballeros lo pagaran con sus vidas. Volviendo al tema por el que los llame, creo que las palabras sobran al ver cómo quieren una de las armaduras de mis caballeros y saber del poder que usan lamentablemente es un secreto que solos los olímpicos conocemos y jamás se los daremos, sin embargo, no vine a darles catedra...quiero una retribución por sus acciones y como ninguno de ustedes tiene algo que pueda interesarme será en modo bélico*

\- A que se refiere? - Pregunto Ajuka

*Mis 12 caballeros dorados contra su Grupo DxD y ustedes, los lideres de las tres facciones* Dijo lisa con una enorme sonrisa *Si ganan, les dare a Issei y hare que se case con Rias Gremory y con las mujeres que quieran, además de revelarles el poder que usa mi ejercito pero si pierden JAMAS VOLVERAN A ACERCARSE A MIS CABALLEROS y su hermana Maou Lucifer como todos ustedes renunciaran a tener a Issei en sus filas para siempre como sellare todos los sentimientos que tengan por él esas chicas*

Los lideres estaban sorprendidos del reto abierto donde les ofrecia algo que ellos querian pero tambien tenian mucho que perder, Odin solo estaba riendose por dentro puesto que al ver el combate de Issei contra Kaito

\- ¡Aceptamos! -

*El duelo seria un Rating Game estilo royal rumble donde el ultimo en pie le dara la victora a su equipo, nos veremos en 2 meses que sera tiempo suficiente para que ambas partes entrenen* Dijo la diosa para terminar la transmisión

\- Jojojojojojojojojojo - Reia el padre de todos - ¿Saben que se acaban de meter en un batalla donde el chico los podria hacer pedazos? - viendo la cara de incredulidad - ¿De verdad creen que no los va atacar? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!...Solo les hare una pregunta, ¿conocen a una bestia salvaje que no les mordera aun cuando la tienen en frente?...Yo no he conocido tal bestia...recuerden que el chico es parte dragon y es el leon dorado...no he sido jamas fan de Elohim pero voy a orar para que no los mate - dijo juntando las manos mientras canta

\- ¡Eso no es gracioso! – decían los lideres bastantes enojados

Después del reto que athena había lanzado a los lideres de las facciones, estos procedieron a informarle a sus subordinados, en cuanto les contaron todos los miembros de dxd se pusieron ansiosos ya que tendrían una oportunidad para recuperar a su querido issei, pero de entre todos ellos había alguien que esta sumamente impaciente y era kiba que quería venganza por la humillante derrota que sufrió ante el nuevo mejor amigo de issei así que en cuanto escucho la noticia se puso a entrenar como loco, este desconcertó un poco a rias ya que no espero que kiba se lo tomara tan ha pecho pero después de pensarlo entendió por que lo hacia y era venganza.

-kiba no te excedas con el entrenamiento por favor, se que fuimos derrotados pero si vamos a entrenar lo haremos todos juntos.

-si buchou, yo solo quiero acabar con ese tipo que se hace llamar el nuevo mejor amigo de issei, yo le demostraré quien es el verdadero mejor amigo de issei decía kiba mientras empuñaba una de sus espadas.

-bien chicos hay que entrenar duramente para que podamos vencer a ese grupo de caballeros, nos dividiremos en grupos para entrenar con los lideres y podamos aumentar nuestro poder de combate mas rápido... Oigan a donde fue irina. Preguntaba muy desconcertada rias a su séquito que no notaron que faltaba el ángel.

Afuera del castillo gremory

irina caminaba sola con un objetivo en mente y era...

-no quiero ser parte de ellos, issei no es un premio es una persona, voy a ir a grecia donde se encuentra el santuario de athena, no me importa traicionar todo lo que yo creo, si es necesario me unire a ese grupo de caballeros solo con tal de estar con issei y voy demostrarle que en verdad quiero estar a su lado.

-a donde crees que vas pequeña. Decía una desde atrás de orina

-Gabriel sama iré a grecia y me unire a issei no me importa como pero lograre que me perdone

\- casualmente te nosotras íbamos a hacer lo mismo. Decía Gabriel mientras señalaba un grupo de chicas que estaba compuesto por serafall penemue y kuroka

-issei kun no es un premio así que para demostrar que queremos su perdón nos uníremos a athena decía serafall con una gran confianza

En el santuario

Athena estaba intentando calmar los animos de sus caballeros ya que estaban furiosos por que ella aposto a su amigo en un combate contra la alianza de las facciones.

-ya ya no no enojen, se que acabo de cometer un error pero ya esta hecho, pero de todas formas se que saldremos victoriosos

-lisa sama, con todo respetp no hay que subestimar a los lideres principalmente a sirzech ni a ajuka a ellos se les considera super demonios por que tienen un poder idéntico a el de un dios, podemos vencer a los miembros de dxd con gran facilidad pero nos costara trabajo vencer a sirzech, pero si usted dice que podremos lograrlo entonces confiare en sus palabras. Decía issei mientras se arrodillaba ante su diosa

-no te preocupes yo se que venceremos, bueno pasando a otro punto, rito quiero que traigas a saito, se ha estado escondiendo de mi aparte no me ha explicado el por que esas chicas están viviendo con el en la casa de libra y tampoco las ha presentado adecuadamente ante mi, soy muy paciente con muchas cosas pero ese es el colmo.

-como ordene lisa sama. Decía rito mientras se retiraba

-shion por favor puedes llevar a las familias de ichika y kizuna a sus nuevos hogares en el pueblo cercano, si no sabes donde esta su nuevo hogar están a unas casas de donde vive la esposa de rito, como se llama asi tearju y su hija erina, si las vez salúdalas de mi parte.

Como lo escucharon al parecer rito no había perdido el tiempo durante su estancia en el santuario, tiene esposa y es la misma tearju lunatique, bueno tearju yuuki ya que se caso formalmente con rito y tienen una hija de 3 años con el llamada erina yuuki.

-como ordene athena.

-bueno chicos regresen a sus casas y tu issei puedes continuar con el entrenamiento de bell.

-si lisa sama… decían todos mientras abandonaban la sala del patriarca

-bueno ahora que todos se fuer….por que no te has ido honoka. Preguntaba lisa que vio a honoka bastante distraído viendo hacia el santuario

-ah es que solo queria preguntar como se encontraba ichika.

-se encuentra mejor esta descansando en su respectiva casa y esta siendo cuidado por cid, pero yo se que no es eso lo que quieres decirme verdad.

-tiene razón lisa sama usted me conoce mejor que nadie, lo que quiero es agredecerle….

-agradecerme? Porque honoka…..

-si lisa sama, quiero agradecerle por que usted y el maestro sisifo me salvaron la vida hace 4 años cuando estaba agonizando.

Flashback

-ka-kagari, po-porque m-me hiciste esto, que hice mal para que tu y las brujas d-del taller me cazaran de esta fo-forma.

Kagari ayaka alias la bruja de fuego, veía a su ex prometido como moría lentamente por una herida en el corazón que fue hecha por la misma kagari en persona, se preguntaran por que lo hizo una herida de muerte, simple era para evitar que la bruja evermillion escapara de su recipiente actual takamiya honoka.

\- tu no hiciste nada malo takamiya kun, pero las líderes del taller creen que es mejor que tu mueras, así se evitara una catástrofe en el futuro, pero yo creo que es mejor que la princesa blanca sea transferida a un recipiente mas seguro.

Kagari postro su mano sobre el pecho herido de honoka, ella lo miro por unos segundos, ella lo miraba con una mirada fria, era una mirada llena de desprecio, por su parte honoka podía sentir la mirada de su ex prometida a pesar de que ya casi no sentía su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro honoka sintió que le estaban absorbiendo energía, pero no era de el era lo más curioso, a pesar de que sentia que le robaban energia, por alguna razón no se sentía más débil, sentía como si le hubieran robado algo importante.

me es-estas haciendo ka-kagari san decia muy difícilmente honoka mientras aun estaba tirado en el suelo

-nada del otro mundo takamiya kun, solo cambie de recipiente a la princesa blanca, ahora no se desperdiciara el poder de evermillion, bueno creo que era todo adiós takamiya honoka, al fin he concluido mi misión de protegerte, ya no sera necesario que desperdicié mi tiempo cuidando alguien tan inútil como tu.

Kagari se dio la media vuelta para dejar solo a honoka para que muriera en paz en el bosque donde había sido atacado por kagari

Honoka se sentía destrozado emocionalmente, ya que la mujer que el amaba solo lo veía como una misión que cumplir y que al final lo traiciono para obtener el poder que necesitaba para proteger a las otras brujas, honoka ya no tenia ninguna razón por vivir.

\- bi-bien aquí se acaba to-todo...

-sisifo aun esta vivo

Gritaba una chica mientras se acercaba a ver al casi muerto honoka.

-no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a salvar tu vida, por favor no te rindas. Decía la chica mientras sostenía la mano de honoka

El no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar ya que si vista había desaparecido por completo, pero de algo estaba seguroy era que buscaría a la persona que lo estaba ayudando sin motivo alguno para agradecerle correctamente después.

-bien muchacho en este momento nos iremos a un lugar donde atenderé tus heridas, no te preocupes de ahora en adelante yo te cuidare y entrenare para que seas fuerte y puedas proteger a los que te importa n y por cierto soy sisifo y ella es athena

En ese momento los 3 desaparecieron en una esfera de luz, estaban seguros que nadie los había observado cuando se llevaron a honoka pero estaban equivocados alguien si los había visto y era...

-takamiya kun perdoname decía entre lágrimas kagari ayaka la bruja de fuego , que había observado como se llevaron a su amado

Fin del flasback

-co-como sabes que fui yo.. decía bastante sonrojada lisa

-la reconoci cuando escuche su hermosa voz lisa sama. Decía honoka mientras sostenia la mano de lisa

-ya ve-veo, no fue nada

-usted me salvo la vida, quiero agradecerle de la forma correcta, le vuelvo a jurar lealtad en este momento pero no como caballero si no como un hombre que esta dispuesto a proteger lo que as quiere en este mundo.

-ho-honoka esta bien, pero podrías soltar mi mano. Decía bastante avergonzada lisa

-pe-perdon lisa sama, tambien quiero aprovechar para pedirle que me deje ir por mi familia a mi ciudad de origen, creo que estarán mas seguras aquí.

-si eso te hace feliz puedes ir.

-gracias lisa sama, parto mañana, con su permiso me retiro. Decía honoka mientras abandonaba la sala del patriarca

-por que siento que me meti en gran lio con el y casualmente con issei.

Con issei mas tarde ese dia

-bell tu primera tarea sera….

-si maestro estoy listo para lo que sea… decía bell bastante entusiasmado

-sera que rompas esta enorme con un golpe, tienes un mes. Decía issei mientras señalaba una gran roca

-esta loco maestro, no podre lograrlo en un mes….

-si meditas e imaginas un universo dentro de ti lo lograras, confio en ti, si lo lograste te dare un regalo que te servirá en el futuro.

-mmmm no se maestro un mes es muy poco tiempo…

-bien no solo te dare un regalo te presentare a la alumna de ichika su nombre es aiz, aiz wallenstein… es muy linda

Como si fuera arte de magia bell ya estaba intentando romper la roca con varios golpes

-ja este muchacho me recuerda a mi hace varios años, al parecer si es cierto que esta en esto para conocer chicas, bueno mientras proteja a athena por mi no hay problema sobre los motivos que tenga, aun que no me gusta que mis padres digan que es mas lindo que yo a su edad.

2 horas antes

-ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh que lindo se ve, es mucho mas lindo que cuando tenias su edad, no me quiero imaginar que tan lindo era cuando era mas niño. decia la madre de issei mientras frotaba su rostro contra el de bell despues que issei se los presento a sus padres

-tienes razon si hubiera sido nuestro hijo creo que ya hubieramos sido abuelos. decia el papa de issei

-saben que estoy aqui verdad. decia issei bastante enojado mientras una enorme vena se marcaba en su frente

de regreso a la actualidad

-bueno que mas asi siempre seran mis padres.

Al dia siguiente en algún lado

-me llamo diosa shiva, decía una mujer arpía de pelo gris piel morena ojos amarillos y vestia un kimono

-si, quiero que acabes con la vida de uno de los desgraciados que mato a mi querida alter, busca y destruye aero, uno de ellos se esta moviendo hacia japon en este momento acaba con y no dejes rastro de su existencia. Decía bastante enojada Shiva

-si sera como usted ordene, le dare una muerte única a ese caballero de athena. decia la arpia identificada como aero

En algún lado

-takamiya kun me habrás perdonado por lo que hice?. Decía kagari mientras estaba acostada exactamente en lugar donde casi mata a honoka hace 4 años

Fin del capitulo 7

Bueno como vieron bell se mantiene igual, su motivación son las chicas y bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, y bueno hay muchos que me preguntaron que paso con blanco y rojo, solo les digo que no se preocupen estoy trabajando en el capitulo final, bueno sin mas me despido hasta la próxima


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Al dia siguiente en algun Lado

-Me Llamo DIOSA Shiva, decia una mujer arpía de pelo gris Piel Morena ojos amarillos y Vestia kimono

-si, Quiero Que acabes con la vida de uno de los desgraciados Que mato a mi querida Alterar, busca y destruye aero, uno de ellos se esta Moviendo Hacia Japon En Este Momento Acaba con el y no dejes rastro de su existencia. Decia Bastante enojada Shiva

-si sera como usted ordene, le daré una muerte única a ese Caballero de Athena. decia la arpía identificada Como aero

Mi diosa creo Que Yo soy el mas Indicado para este Trabajo. Decia Una especie de vapor negro desde Atrás de aero ..

-tu eres ... Decia aero

-QUE Haces aquí udaeus yo no lo te Llamado. Decia Shiva molesta

-diosa Shiva yo soy el mas Indicado para este trabajo, ya Que El caballero dorado Que se dirige a Japón va a una Ciudad en especial y es ...

-a la ciudad de toguetsu, en esa Ciudad esta lleno de Muchas brujas Poderosas, eso ya lo sabemos, Pero Que Te Hace Pensar Que tu eres el mas indicado para la misión que encomendó nuestra diosa, soy yo Increíblemente Poderosa.

Verás pues yo tengo un ejercito a mi Disposición mi, aparte si desatas Una Batalla en ese lugar te cazaran Hasta atraparte, aparte yo también soy muy poderoso y nadie ha visto mi Verdadera forma Una Excepción de Nuestra diosa. Decia udaeus muy Confiado

Aero se sentia Menos Preciada ya Que El vapor de Negro en Pocas Palabras le dijo que era Una inútil para la mision, esto la hizo enojar Bastante Pero se calmo cuando vio la seriedad en el rostro de su diosa, muy Pocas Veces la habia visto con tanta seriedad, esto la habia asustado Bastante Así Que decidio no Hablar.

-bien te Daré La Misión, Quiero Que me traigas la cabeza de ese Caballero Dorado Oíste, Te recompensare muy bien si lo logras, Pero si fallas te destruiré yo misma te quedo claro udaeus. Decia Bastante seria la diosa Shiva.

-si mi diosa le prometo Que No fallare.

-confió en ti, Vas a ir a vengar la muerte de mi querida Alterar, bueno eso era todo puedes irte udaeus y tu aero te llamaré si necesito algo.

-si diosa Shiva. Decían ambos

Afuera

-Mas Vale Que no falles imbécil Oíste. Decía aero Bastante enojada

-ya lo se, si logro por fin podre ser la mano Derecha de Nuestra diosa en Vez de la esa estúpida de cero. Decis udaeus

-shhhhhhhh Callate Si ella te escucha no hay duda que morirás, no se te olvide de que es la mas fuerte de Nosotros, Lo que no entiendo es el por que cero esta obsecionada con pelear con ese caballero de leo.

-ninguno de las otras bestias lo sabe, Debe de haber motivo en especial, Pero Que mas da eso ya no importara cuando traiga la cabeza de ese caballero dorado.

En la recamara del patriarca ese Mismo día

-haaaa que aburrimiento, Hubiera Sido buena idea acompañar honoka a antiguo hogar en Japón, Hubiera Sido Una Oportunidad perfecta para desviarme Un poco de otra ciudad para ir A visitar los Amigos Que hice cuando estudie en La Misma primaria Que este ... .

-Hablando sola otra vez Lisita, Recuerda Que eres una diosa y No Debes comportarte Como una niña ...

-sisifo En que Momento ...

-jajajaja Estabas tan hundida en tus Pensamientos Que no te percataste Que Llegue desde hace 5 minutos.

-haaaa tienes razon Pero No Tienes Que hablarme Como Si Fuera Una Niña. Decia lisa un poco enojada

-no Tienes Que enojarte lisa siempre Debes mantener un Carácter tranquilo y sereno no importa en que situación estés.

-para ti es facil decirlo, no estas todo el tiempo encerrado como yo y bueno a que has venido, No Es Normal de verte por aqui.

-pues veras estoy buscando a mi alumno ...

-ah honoka, se fue Unas horas Hace Fue Por Su Familia a japon, Crer Que estaran Más seguros en el santuario, y para que lo buscabas ..

-para Hablar exactamente de eso Pero al Parecer se me adelanto, bueno importa de Todas Formas le iba a sugerir Que trajiera a Su Familia aquí Despues de todo no las ha visto desde hace 4 años.

-honoka debe extrañar mucho a su madre y hermana como para que ne haya pedido ese permiso, Aun Que es de natural Todos necesitamos de la familia, aparte de Creo Que es justo Que se reuna con ellas Despues De Que sufrio Mucho con esa Bruj ... ..

-Lisa Ni tu ni yo sabemos Por Que Esa Chica lo ataco hace 4 años, solo sabemos Que cuanto lo estabamos buscando para Hacerlo mi alumno Esa Chica Ya Se lo habia Llevado Para Que no encontráramos, Pero Gracias a mis instintos pudimos encontrarlo.

-tienes Razón Sisifo Pero No gusta para nada Que mis caballeros sufran por Personas Que No Se lo merecen al Igual que este ..

-QUE Este issei, Yo se lisa que te preocupas por ellos, pero ya son adultos y saben cuidarse solos. Aparte pueden resolver cualquier Problema Que se les Presente, Incluiso en los que tu los metes. Decía un poco enojado sisifo

-n-no se de que me hablas sisifo. Decia Bastante nerviosa lisa a Sisifo

-Lisa Shion ya me conto Sobre el Reto Que lanzaste a los lideres de las 3 facciones y Sobre Quien es el premio..

-es Que Yo ... lo hice por enojo por que no me gusto para Nada que actuaran de esa Manera a mis espaldas.

-eso no justifica Que Hayas apostado issei, Pero No Fue eso lo peor, lo peor Que fue cuando Manigoldo y Kardia se enteraron comenzaron Hacer Apuestas Sobre quien de los 3 lideres se quedaria con Issei, es como si aseguraran que vamos a perder.

-en eso yo no tengo Nada que ver ...

-no pero ya viste Que ocasionaron tus Acciones, lisa yo se que no te agrada Como actuan algunos seres, pero no por eso vas a Poner en Riesgo A Cada Momento A Tus caballeros Cada Vez Que no te guste algo o si. Decia muy cariñosamente Sisifo a lisa

-tienes Razón Sisifo pero bueno que mas da ya lo hice y tendremos Que Luchar ...

-te Equivocas lisa te voy a castigar ...

-sisifo no crees que estoy muy grande Como para que me castigues, aparte comí piensas castigarme acaso me vas Prohibir salir con amigos jajajaja ...

-rie lo que quieras lisa Pero no, te voy a castigar Con Tus videojuegos, mangas, voy a decomisar Todos los dulces, pasteles y frituras Que metiste al santuario sin nuestra autorizacion y se los de Vamos a Dar a los Niños del Pueblo para que Lo disfruten. Decia Sisifo muy serio

-jajaja Como si eso fuera a afectar ... Espera que dijiste, no te atreverías a quitarme mis Cosas, Cada una de ellas es muy Valiosa.

-si tienes razon en eso yo ni me atrevería.

-fuuuu que alivio

-por eso le encomende esta tarea a este deguel, el sacaría las cosas de tu habitación mientras yo te distraía ...

-n-no te creo.

-si no me creés puedes ir a revisar tu habitación de seguro en este momento deguel ya termino de vaciarla ...

En ese momento lisa Corrió rapidamente hacia su cuarto, en cuanto llego a su habitación se dio Cuenta Que Sisifo no mentía Degel ya le habia quitado Todas sus cosas Favoritas ...

-noooooooo Por Que?

-por tu irresponsabilidad, aparte este no sera tu único castigo , de Ahora en adelante ya no se te dara Ni un centavo mas para Pagar tus Deudas ni para comprar Cosas, y tendras Que buscar Un trabajo Si Quieres comprar algo... Decía sisifo muy autoritario.

-nooooooooo, este es el peor día de mi vida. Gritaba desconsolada lisa

Sisifo Veía divertido La Reacción Que Tuvo lisa al Oír Que le quitaron sus Cosas y para colmo la obligan a buscar Un trabajo para comprarse Lo Que ella queria, Sisifo no le gustaba la idea Que lisa trabajará Pero era Necesario Para Que aprendiera a Ser responsable y ya no se comportará Como una niña consentida.

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El llanto de lisa se podia escuchar a Través De Las 12 casas, el llanto duro todo el dia y Toda La Noche.

Al día siguiente en Ciudad de toguetsu

Honoka caminaba tranquilamente a través de las calles de su antiguo hogar, olvidándose un poco del por que había regresado.

-casi no ha cambiado la ciudad sigue tan hermosa como siempre, es bueno distraerse un poco debes en cuando.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

El estomago de honoka exigía comida

-creo que debí comer lo que me daban en el avion , bueno creo que iré a ese maid cafe donde trabajaba touko, espero que siga trabajando ahí será bueno ver un rostro familiar.

20 min después

-bienvenido de vuelta amo. Decían 2 chicas vestidas de maíz mientras recibían en la entrada del restaurante a honoka

-mesa para uno por favor...

-claro amo, siganos por aquí...

5 minutos después

-haaa que extraño que no haya venido nadie a tomar mi ord...

Craaassssshhhhh

El sino de un plato rompiéndose se había escuchado a lado de honoka, en cuanto volteo a ver a quien había tirado plato se dio cuenta que había sido una vieja amiga suya vestida de maíd.

-ta-ta-ta-taka-taka..

-hola touko como has estado, por que tienes la cara tan palida, aun sigues siendo muy torpe dejaste caer un plato dejame ayudarte. Decía honoka con una gran sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba para recojer los trozos del plato roto.

Touko hio es una chica hermosa de pelo azul hielo que estaba enroscado en las puntas, tirne un gran busto y es muy alegre, era la ex vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia tougetsu, tambien es ex compañera y amiga de honoka, siempre se llevaron bien, esta se puso muy triste al igual que otras amigas de el al enterarse que honoka había muerto ha manos de kagari, después de un tiempo olvido un poco su tristeza pero le fue difícil continuar ya que su amigo ya no estaba hasta el día de hoy que lo volvió a ver con vida, se aterro un poco al verlo vivo esto hizo que tirara un plato que traía en sus manos, pero eso no era lo raro lo raro era que su tristeza se había ido como si nada y que este sentimiento habia sido reemplazado por felicidad que fueron acompañados por lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-listo oye donde hay un bote de basura para que pueda tirar est...mmmmmmmmmm honoka no pudo terminar de hablar ya que touko llevó su rostro a sus pechos para abrazarlo.

-estas vivo estas vivo estad vivo que feliz estoy que feliz estoy que feliz estoy.

Eso era lo único que podía decir touko despues de ver a honoka vivo mientras abrazaba a ha noka entre sus pechos, honoka al principio quería detenerla pero no dijo nada por que no quería arruinarle el momento.

1hora después

Touko por fin había soltado a honoka después de que casi lo asfixia con sussus pechos

-jejejeje perdón es que estaba muy feliz al ver que en verdad estabas vivo.

-no te preocupes es normal que hayas reaccionado así después de verme, aun que sinceramente estaba esperando que alguien me atacara. Decía honoka mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas

-yo nunca le haría eso a un amigo y menos a ti que fuiste el prometido de la princesa...pe-perdon supongo que no quieres saber de ella y lo mas seguro que odias a todas las brujas despues de que el taller decidió acabar con tu vida después de que se enteraron que los sellos que tenían encerrada a la bruja evermillion en tu cuerpo estaban rotos.

-te equivocas no las odio de hecho estoy muy agradecido con ellas.

-agradecido? Preguntaba touko

\- si agradecido, si kagari no me hubiera atacado por ordenes del taller jamás hubiera conocido a la mujer que quiero entregarle mi corazon. Decia honoka mientras la imagen de lisa llegaba a su mente

-me alegro por ti, y donde has estado viviendo todo este tiempo y por que regresaste preguntaba muy touko muy feliz

-en grecia y vine por que voy a llevarme a mi madre y kasumi a vivir conmigo a grecia..

-ooohh ya veo decía muy desanimada touko después de enterarse que su amigo solo estaba de paso

-pero eso significa que no podamos estar comunicados, dame tu email así podremos hablar seguido.

-lo dices en-enserio decía muy animada touko

-por supuesto, después de todo tu, natsume, atori y rinon son las únicas amigas que tengo en toda la ciudad..

En ese momento touko le arrebato su celular a honoka para apuntar su email, pero eso no fue todo ella junto su cara con la de honoka para tomarse una foto.

-para que es la foto? Preguntaba honoka

-es para celebrar que hice un buen amigo que es un chico y que no solo se fija en mi busto. Decía muy animada touko

-jejeje claro, bueno y como han estado las demas decía honoka mientras comi a un plato de ramen que le habían servido desde hace 20 minutos

-natsume atori y rinon están bien pero se pusieron muy tristes cuando se enteraron de tu muerte, pero tuvieron que mantenerse fuertes por tu hermana ya que ella..

-que pasa con mi hermana? Preguntaba muy alterado honoka

-ca-calmate takamiya kun tu hermana esta bien, pero callo en depresión extrema durante 2 anís dejo de ir a la escuela, ya casi no comía, y cuando la veías se la pasaba llorando mientras te llamaba takamiya kun, pero gracias a rinon recupero la voluntad de vivir, pero tu madre

-que pasa con mi madre...

\- ella callo en coma después de que se entero de su muerte, ella esta en hospital de tougetsu en este momento...

Craaaaasssssssshhhhh

Honoka había roto un vaso de vidrio con su mano

-todo esto sucedió por mi debilidad..decía honoka a si mismo

-ta-takamita kun estas buen no te cortaste... Preguntaba touko mi preocupada

-quien ha estado pagando los gastos médicos del hospital.

-l-la líder del taller que es la madre princesa.

-kazane kagari, así que ella ha estado pagando todo. Decía muy fríamente honoka

-s-si, se sintió culpable después de haber mandado a la princesa ha matarte, quería compensar a tu madre lo que había hech... A donde vas honoka

-no es obvio voy a ir ver a mama...decía honoka con una sonrisa a touko

-ta-takamiya kun entonces dejame acompañarte yo se en que habitación esta tu madre y de paso le aviso a las demás, ellas estarán felices de verte. Decía touko mientras hacia ojos de cachorro s honoka

-haaa bien te espero aquí mismo. Decía tranquilamente honoka

-dame 10 minutos para cambiarme de ropa. Decía touko mientras iba a la habitación de empleados

En el santuario

-así que honoka fue por su familia a la ciudad de tougetsu.

-si issei, no deberías preocuparte tanto por tus compañeros a pesar de que se ven comí hermanos debes confiar en ellos. Decía lisa

Issei había ido a ver a athena para saber sobre el paradero de su amigo ya que no lo había vistoen todo el dia

-bueno si es todo lo que quieres saber ...

-no lisa sama de casualidad en esa ciudad no viven kazane kagari alias colmillo de dragón y chronoire schwarz six alias la caballero cocodrilo.

-EH? Si como lo sabes issei..

-recuerde que fui demonio y me contaron muchas cosas de otras facciones y principalmente de esas 2 que se dice que son tan fuertes como ajuka y sirzech.

-así que estad preocupado por la seguridad de honoka

-si lisa sama, si me permite quiero ir a donde esta honoka para ayudarlo en caso de que si llegase a enfrentar a esas 2...

-lamentablemente no se podrá, debes confiar en que honoka regresara con bien, si llegase a pasar algo yo misma te llamare para que vayas a ayudarlo. Decía lisa con una calida sonrisa a issei

-si lisa sama sera como usted diga, con su permiso...

-espera issei..

-que pasa lisa sama ... Decía issei

-de casualidad tus papas no necesitan ayuda en el restaurante que abrieron. Preguntaba lisa bastante avergonzada

-no lisa sama todas las vacantes fueron cubiertas por las conocidas de kizuna e ichika, aun que al principio no querian...acaso usted quiere trabajar...

-n-no es que lo decía por si necesitaban ayuda...

-bueno si necesitan ayuda yo le aviso con su permiso me retiró... Decia issei mientmientras abandonaba la recámara del patriarca.

"Ninguno de ellos debe saber que ya no me darán dinero y que tengo que conseguir un trabajo seria muy humillante" pensaba lisa con gran tristeza

-lisa sama perdón por la tardanza, aquí esta saito junto con las chicas que llegaron con el el otro día

-gracias rito puedes retirarte.

-si decía rito

-primero que nada yo soy lisa kido la actual athena ahora diganme cual son sus nombres..

-yo soy ...

En un restaurante en pueblo cercano al santuario

-chicas recuerden que la que no trabaje no come. Decía la mama de issei a chifuyu, madoka, tabane, reiri, aine, yurishia y hayuru que estaban vestidas como mesetas

-si decían todas entre lágrimas

"Yo solo quiero estar a lado de ichika/kizuna" pensaban todas con gran tristeza

De regreso a la ciudad de tougetsu

-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos honoka kun. Decía una mujer que estaba en la entrada del hospital donde estaba la madre de honoka

-lo mismo digo kazane kagari...decía honoka mientras adoptaba una posición de combate

En el inframundo

-rías espero que estés lista, te enseñare a dominar tu poder de destrucción, si lo haces podrás alcanzarme o incluso superarme en un mes y medio. Decía sirzech a rías

-si onii sama decía rías

"Si logro alcanzar a onii sama estoy segura que issei volverá a mi lado le guste o no" pensaba mientras liberaba todo su poder como la princesa de la ruina carmesí

En la brecha dimensiónal

-es hora que vaya por lo que es mio, esa diosa olímpica se arrepentirá de haberse llevado a issei, tendrá que conocer la furia de la infinita. Decía ophis a si misma

Fin del capitulo 8

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si les prometi que iba a subir a black hero y blanco y rojo pero como mi laptop se rompió ya no pude subirlos ya que ahí estaban guardados los capítulos de ambas series y ahora los estoy reescribiendo atravez de mi celular bueno sin nas que decir me despido e intentare actualizar mus otras historias lo mas pronto posible

Hasta pronto y como siempre espero sus comentarios bye


	10. Chapter 27

Capitulo 9

-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos honoka kun. Decía una mujer que estaba parada en la entrada del hospital donde estaba la madre de honoka  
-lo mismo digo kazane kagari. Decía honoka mientras adoptaba una posición de combate

30 minutos antes

-ya estoy lista decía touko mientras salia del cuarto de empleados vistiendo una blusa rosa muy pegada y una falda blanca corta entallada, su vestimenta revelaba la hermosa figura de touko esto provoco un leve sonrojo en honoka

-bi-bien ya vámonos...

-takamiya kun espera.. Decía touko mientras sujetaba a honoka de un brazo

-que pasa touko? Te ocurre algo

-no me pasa nada, es que mande un mensaje de texto a rinon, atori y natsume diciéndoles que vinieran rápido aqui, lo hice para que vieran que no estas muerto, les dará mucha alegría verte de nuevo, así que espera 10 minutos en lo que llega. Decía touko con ojos de cachorrito

-haaa bien solo esperare por que me lo pides. Decía honoka muy resignado

-bueno en lo que esperamos podrías contarme sobre que hacías en grecia. Decía touko muy animada

-bueno por donde empiezo. ..

Honoka le comenzó a contar a touko sobre los caballeros de athena y que el era un caballero dorado que estaba al servicio de athena, también le dijo que su diosa fue ka persona quien le salvo la vida y que estuvo entrenando 4 años para hacerse extremadamente fuerte y que este momento los caballeros y athena estaban en guerra contra la Shiva la diosa de ka destrucción, touko al escuchar todo no podía creerlo, su amigo era un caballero y uno muy fuerte, aparte estaba feliz de que honoka le confiaba ese secreto.

-es in-increible todo lo que me dijiste, pero no te da miedo morir en batalla. Preguntaba muy preocupada touko

-los caballeros vivimos para proteger la vida de las personas, no importa el costo que implique eso mientras logremos salvar a la gente.

-entonces en cualquier momento puedes morir ..

-si, así es la vida de un caballero... Decía honoka de forma seria mientras cerraba los ojos

-entonces dejame que te acomp...

-touko para que rayos nos citaste aquí. Decía una chica de pelo verde, de ojos azules y piel blanca que vestía una enorme sudadera amarilla que tenia dibujada un esqueleto en toda la espalda y en el gorro tenia un cuerno, y traía una falda de mezclilla con una blusa azul

-Rinon que bueno que llegaste, les tengo una gran noticia. decia muy feliz touko

-touko ya te he dicho que no me llames así de repente, estaba en medio de un experimento. Decía una chica de cabello negro semilargo, de ojos negros con lentes y vestía un vestido completamente blanco

-natsume chan disculpa que ten llamara asi, pero es necesario que vinieras

-rayos atori y yo estábamos ocupados y se te ocurre molestarnos, decía una marioneta que traía una chica de pelo azul con orejas de gato que vestía una blusa azul y una falda negra

-lo siento pero era necesario que atori viniera es muy importante. decia touko un poco nerviosa  
las presentes no entendian el por que touko las habia llamado,

-no se enojen rinon, natsume y atori las llame aquí por que vino alguien a la ciudad que desea verlas. decia touko

-a nosotras? decian todas al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban así mismas

-si, hay algún problema con que quiera ver a las únicas amigas que tuve cuando yo vivía aqui. Decía una voz desde atrás de natsume rinon y atori.  
las 3 brujas al escuchar una voz atras de ellas comenzaron a estremecerse ya que conocian a quien le pertenecia la voz

-n-no puede ser e-esa voz, no no es posible que este... Vivo decía rinon mientras varias lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

-dime que no estoy escuchando voces, dime que no estoy loca y que no estoy alucinando. Decía natsume mientras lloraba

-no estas escuchando voces ni estas alucinando, realmente estoy atrás de ti natsume. Decía honoka con una gran sonrisa  
Las 3 chicas comenzaron a voltear lentamente para verificar que la persona que creían que esta muerta estaba justamente detrás de ellas

-honoka... Gritaban natsume y rinon al mismo tiempo mientras que atori lanzaba su marioneta para abrazar fuertemente a honoka mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho y sijeta fuertemente la camisa de honoka como si intentara evitar que se fuera

-como has estado atori... Espero que bien, parece que has cambiado un poco eres un poco mas expresiva que antes. Decía honoka mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga mientras esta soltaba pequeños sollozos y derramaba varías lágrimas -ya ya atori todo esta bien aun que nunca hablas me acabas de demostrar que si te importo

-takamiya en verdad estas vivo... Que alegría, pero entonces esto significa que...vienés a vengarte. Decía natsume bastante preocupada

-para nada natsume, realmente estoy agradecido con kagari san...

-agradecido? Decían touko y natsume

-si gracias a ella conocí a la mujer que quiero entregarle mi vida corazón. Decía honoka con una gran sonrisa mientras separa a atori de su pecho

-entonces porque regresaste. Preguntaba natsume

-como le dije hace un rato a touko, regrese por que voy a llevarme a mi madre y a kasumi a vivir conmigo a crecía.

-y-ya veo te deseo suerte para ello. Decía rinon mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas de felicidad

-a que te refie..porque estas llorando? No es normal ver a la legendaria rinon otometachibana la mata osos llorando decía honoka a rinon

-idiota por que mas a de ser, fue muy difícil para mi aceptar que el único hombre que había domado a la princesa había muerto. Decía muy sonrojada rinon

-en pocas palabras me has extrañado todo este tiempo riñón san. Decía honoka con una pequeña sonrisa

Pooom

rinon había lanzado un fuerte puñetazo pero honoka lo había con facilidad con su dedo índice derecho

-EH? Como es posible que pare un golpe de rinon, se supone que los golpes de rinon son duros como los de la princesa. Decía natsume sorprendida  
Después de que honoka paro el golpe se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que honoka llevó el rostro de rinon hacia su pecho para luego abrazarla.

-no es necesario que digas como te sientes con tu golpe pude sentir tus sentimientos, gracias por preocuparte por mi y no tienes que sentirte culpable, ninguna de ustedes debe sentir culpa por no haberme ayudado en ese entonces. Decía honoka mientras seguí abrazando a rinon  
Las chicas comenzaron a llorar por los palabras de honoka al fin podían sentirse en paz después de tanto tiempo.

-¿ya estas mejor rinon?.

-si pero no te creas mucho la siguiente vez que me abrazes te mato oíste. Decía rinon mientras volteaba su cara para que honoka no viera su gran sonrojo

-bien rinon ahora dime a que te referias a que tuviera suerte.

-es que la directora kazane no permite que ninguna bruja se acerque al hospital donde esta tu madre. Decía rinon

-porque no permite eso ? Preguntaba honoka

-e-es que se siente culpable de tu muerte, ella cree que no debió mandar a la princesa a matarte, si no lo hubiera hecho tu madre no estaría en coma en este momento decía natsume

-si tan solo las lideres del taller no hubieran tomado esa decision ahora todo seria distin...EH a donde vas takamiya kun? Decía muy preocupada touko

\- no es obvio voy por mi madre, no me importa enfrentar a la madre de kagari con tal de lograr mi objetivo, bueno me acompañan o me voy solo.

-lo que harás es una gran estupidez así que me uno. Decía rinon

-bu-bueno si no queda otra opción te acompaño , aun que solo seré una carga. Decía touko con gran pesimismo

-mi madre esta muy agradecida con la tuya por ser su amiga en el pasado, así que en honor a esa amistad te ayudare. Decía muy determinada natsume

-atori y yo te acompañaremos quiero ver que problema ocasionas y bueno después de todo atori es tu amiga y los amigos no se abandonan. Decía la marioneta mientras atori solo asentía a lo que esta decía

-bien ya esta decidido, vamonos después de eso iré a buscar a kasumi. Decís honoka  
En ese momento todas las chicas siguieron a honoka al hospital, pero lamentablemente no se habían percatado de que alguien los estaba observando y escuchando.

-ohhhh entonces si estabas vivo después de todo, creo que haré una llamada a kazane. Decía una chica pelirroja de trenzas mientras marcaba un numero a través de un celular.

Beeeep beeep beeep

"Que rayos quieres chronoire, estoy ocupada" decía una voz desde el otro lado de la línea

-que mala eres conmigo la gran chronoire schwarz six, después de que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas me tratas así kazane, eres muy mala...decía chronoire con lágrimas falsas

"Cierra la boca y dime que quieres"

-ya ya bien amargada adivina quien regreso a la ciudad y va hacia donde tu estas en este momento.

De regreso a la actualidad

-dime como sobreviviste al ataque de mi hija ayaka. .

-no creo que sea algo que le importe después de todo yo ya no tengo a la princesa blanca dentro de mi kazane. decia honoka muy seriamente

-tienes razón, mejor dime a que has venido...

-supongo que ya lo sabes, vengó por que me voy a llevar a mi madre y hermana a vivir a otro lado

-tienes muchas agallas para hablarme así muchacho, aun que no entiendo por que aun te mantienes en posición de combate y por que ese grupo de tontas viene contigo. Decia kazane mientras señalaba a rinon, atori, natsume y touko

-yo les pedí que me acompañaran hasta aquí, después de todo son mis amigas, y sobre por que estoy así, bueno es simple no quiero confiarme después de todo usted es la líder del taller por algo. Decía honoka mientras comenzaba expulsar un poco de cosmos

-haaa muchacho no se que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo pero lamentablemente no te dejare pasar, no voy a permitir que te lleves a komachi de aquí, si te la llevas la perjudicaras mas. Decía kazane mientras adoptaba su posición de combate

-entonces si lo quiere así iremos a otro lugar.

En un bosque cercano

Poooooopom

Una gran nube polvo se había levantado todo gracias a que los puños de honoka y kazane colisionaron con gran fuerza incluso el suelo se había destruido por la fuerza del impacto.

Después del impacto se mantenían inmóviles mientras aun mantenían sus puños en contacto.

-honoka kun me acabas de dejar muy impresionada, te has vuelto muy fuerte, eres el primer hombre que soporta un puñetazo mio, ahora si puedo decir que estaría muy feliz de que te volvieras mi yerno, vas a ser un buen marido para ayaka. decía kazane mientras le ponía mas fuerza a su puño

Honoka comenzó a meter mas fuerza a su puño para no retroceder ante la fuerza de kazane ya aun que no le gustara reconocerlo la bruja lo estaba superando en fuerza.

-lo siento pero me temo que tendré que declinar la oferta ya que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Decía honoka mientras retiraba su puño para luego dar salto y darle un rodillazo en la cara a kazane

En cuanto kazane recibió el rodillazo de honoka esta se quedó parada mientras fruncía el ceño del enojo por haber recibido el golpe, intento regresarle el golpe pero no se espero que honoka apareciera enfrente de ella para luego comenzara lanzarle una enorme ráfaga de puñetazos a gran velocidad., kazane detenía los golpes con gran dificultad, movía sus manos rápidamente para lograr pararlos pero era muy difícil ya que era la primera vez que peleaba con un oponente que se movía a una enorme velocidad.

Rinon, natsume, touko y atori veían impresionadas la pelea, no se esperaban que honoka realmente fuera tan rápido y fuerte.

-in-increibe la directora esta siendo presionada. Decía rinon muy impresionada

-donde rayos estuviste takamiya kun y que estuviste haciendo para que te volvieras tan rápido y fuerte. Decía natsume

-atori no crees que takamiya kun seria un buen novio para ti, solo miralo es guapo fuerte y rápido. Esas fueron las palabras de la marioneta hacia atori, esto provocó que atori se sonrojara bastante.

La única que no decía nada porque ya sabia el motivo del por que honoka se volvió muy fuerte era touko ya que honoka le había contado la historia de como se había vuelto un caballero y que tan duro entreno para hacerse mas fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos.

-ma-maldicion no esperaba que fueras tan fuerte y rapido, me pregunto si mis nietos van tener las mismas habilidades que sus padres. Decía kazane con dificultad mientras paraba los golpes de honoka que iban a gran velocidad

-deja de decir tonterías y ponte a pelear, aun que ya no tiene sentido ya que en este momento acabaré con la pelea oooooohhhhh.  
Honoka dio un gran salto hacia atrás para luego comenzar a cargar con su puño con electricidad.

-esto se acaba aquí ATOMIC THUNDERTBOLT

Millones de esferas de energía salieron disparadas del puño e iban a colisionar en la dirección hacia donde se encontraba kazane parada

-mierd... Kyaaaaaa...

Booooooomm

Una poderosa explosion se genero despues de que el ataque colisionara contra la bruja, kazane gritaba de dolor después de haber recibido el poderoso ataque de honoka, lamentablemente no pudo esquivarlo ya que este se movía a la velocidad de la luz.

-in-increíble simplemente increíble decía rinon después de haber visto el ultimo ataque de honoka.

-n-nunca podria haber imaginado que te volvieras extremadamente fuerte takamiya kun decía natsume muy impresionada.

-eres genial takamiya kun lograste vencer a la directora decia touko muy feliz mientras daba varios saltos de alegría

-ves que tengo razon atori, takamiya kun vas ser el novio perfecto para ti ya que logro vencer a la lider del taller. decia la marioneta a atori que estaba bastante sonrojada despues de ver lo fuerte que era honoka

-esto no ha terminado, no lo ha vencido, puede que la haya dañado un poco pero se que ella no se rendiría asi de facil, después de todo ella es una de las 2 brujas que son tan fuertes como sirzech lucifer y ajuka beelzebu. decia honoka mientras volteaba a ver el humo que habia dejado su ataque

booooooooommmmmmm

una gran cantidad de energía habia disipado el humo con mucha facilidad.

-haaaaaaa como odio que me comparen con esos par de inutiles, bueno volviendo al tema eso si me dolio honoka kun, reconozco que eres muy fuerte si me lastimaste pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme... decia kazane que estaba parada como si nada despues de recibir el ataque mas poderoso de honoka

-tienes mucha razon aun no estoy a tu nivel pero...

-pero que que honoka kun habla ya. decia bastante molesta kazane despues de que honoka hablara un poco arrogante

-sinceramente ya no tengo intencion de pelear, ya que comprobé algo que me interesaba saber...

-que comprobaste takamiya kun. preguntaba touko bastante desconcertada

-bueno veras ella solo estaba midiendo mis habilidades, realmente solo estaba jugando conmigo. decia honoka como si nada

-eh?eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh. decian todas

-vaya se nota que te has vuelto muy perceptivo, pero tienes razon solo te estaba midiendo, realmente queria comprobar si era cierto lo que decian de los caballeros de athena. decia kazane

-ca-ca-caballero de athena, entonces honoka es...decia natsume

-si yo soy un caballero de athena, yo soy el guardian de la novena casa del santuario, yo soy honoka de sagitario. decia honoka muy orgulloso

-en-entonces por eso eres tan fuerte. decia rinon muy impresiona

-si rinon chan. decia honoka con una sonrisa cautivadora

doki doki doki doki

el corazón de rinon comenzó a latir fuertemente después de haber visto la sonrisa de honoka.

-so-solo llámame rinon omite el chan por favor. decia rinon bastante avergonzada

-oiga di-directora, co-como sabe que takamiya kun es un caballero de athena. decia touko muy nerviosa

-oooohhhh es cierto como ustedes son brujas jovenes no saben sobre muchas cosas, pero bueno les dire yo hace varios siglos me enfrente a un caballero de athena en uno de mis viajes, cuando luche con ese caballero pude sentir una energia extraña, lamentablemente perdi contra ese caballero pero se me quedo grabada en mi cuerpo el como se sentia esa energia, hasta que te volvi a ver honoka kun senti de nueva cuenta esa energia es por eso que adivine que eras un caballero de athena. decia kazane mientras encendía un cigarro

-bien ahora dime ya que comprobaste lo que querias saber ahora dime me dejaras llevarme a mi madre y a mi hermana. decia honoka mientras volvia a adoptar una posicion de combate.

-haaaa eres un idiota honoka por que te quieres llevar a komachi justo cuando estas en medio de una guerra contra las 3 facciones y contra la diosa de la destruccion, acaso quieres llevarte a tu madre y a tu hermana solo para que te vean morir, si te preguntas como lo se todo es gracias a que todo el mundo sobrenatural esta en alerta por esa diosa, también se sabe como athena desafío a un duelo a las 3 facciones decia kazane bastante enojada

-di-directora. decian touko, rinon, natsume y la marioneta de atori al mismo tiempo.

-yo no morire en la batalla, entreno diario para cumplir mi gran sueño que es proteger a los que amo, no me importa que tan duro sea el metodo pero me volvere mas fuerte que nadie, alcanzare el noveno sentido para ganar la guerra que mi diosa tiene contra shiva y para no morir en batalla y evitar que sufran mi madre y mi hermana lo juro. decia honoka mientras expulsa cosmos dorado

-noveno sentido? shiva? se preguntaban todas las brujas presentes asi mismas.  
las palabras del caballero honoka tenian una gran determinacion y seguridad, kazane pudo sentir que no mentia asi que de un momento a otro se dio media vuelta para regresar al hospital

-haaa bien pero no digas que no te lo adverti, puedes llevarte a tu madre y a tu hermana, pero tendrás que esperar al menos unos 3 días hasta que tu madre recupere fuerzas ya que tiene unos 2 dias que despertó y tu hermana la ha estado cuidando desde entonces, aparte tengo que prepararlas para que te vean, no creo que estén listas para ver a alguien que creían muerto, entonces puedes esperar hasta entonces es lo único que te estoy pidiendo honoka kun.

\- haaa que mas da, bien esperare pero en cuanto mi madre este mejor me la llevo junto con mi hermana, bueno pasando a otra cosa nos acompañan chicas. Decía honoka con una gran sonrisa

Doki doki doki doki doki doki

El corazón de rinon, atori natsume y touko comenzó a latir fuertemente después de que vieran la sonrisa de honoka, por primera vez en sus vidas se sentían indefensas ante un chico y lo peor no era eso, si no que sentían indefensas ante el chico que fue una vez el prometido de la bruja de fuego kagari ayaka, se sentian humilladas por eso pero a la vez se sentian felices, pero no querían demostrar esa felicidad así que solo hicieron lo que les dijo honoka y comenzaron a seguirlo al hospital, mientras que hasta honoka seguía a kazane que iba a hasta el frente del grupo mientras guardaba silencio por alguna razón, nadie lo había notado pero kazane iba derramando varias lágrimas.

"Honoka kun te has vuelto un gran hombre digno de mi respeto, serias un gran esposo para ayaka, eso haría muy feliz a komachi y ayaka pero como me lo dijiste no tienes interés en ello y yo respeto eso, y lo único que puedo hacer para que me perdones por lo que hice es dejar que te lleves a tu madre y hermana, lo ubico que me queda es esperar a que cumplas tu promesa, espero que no mueras en esta guerra como lo prometiste honoka kun" pensaba kazane mientras seguía caminando

En el poblado cercano al santuario

-haa haaa haaaa estoy agotado maestro. Decía bell mientras caminaba muy lentamente al lado de su maestro

-es normal bell, sigues intando romper la roca que te dije pero no lo has logrado, tienes que lograrlo ya que si no lo haces no te presentare a la alumna de ichika, aparte tienes que superarla ya que si no lo haces ella sera la que tome la armadura de lira. Decía issei mientras seguía caminando

-re-realmente están fuerte esa chica maestro. Decía bell muy preocupado

-si bell, es muy fuerte, tiene una gran habilidad con la espada y posee una gran fuerza, aparte a ella le tomo 3 semanas despertar su cosmos.

-en-entonces por que no le dan la armadura a ella, si es tan buena como dice. Decía bell muy desanimado

-por que lisa sama cree que tu puedes lograrlo. Decía con gran optimismo - si lisa sama cree que puedes lograrlo entonces es cierto, yo también creo lo mismo bell.  
Issei poso su mano en el hombro de bell que por alguna razón en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a sentir una gran confianza.

-gracias maestro, ahora me siento mejor y creo que puedo lograrlo. Decía bell con gran determinación a issei

-asi se habla bueno pasando a otra cosa, quieres comer algo yo invito.

-si maestro...

Ding ding ding ding ding

Se podía escuchar el sonido de 2 campanilla que estaban siendo agitadas por una chica de coletas y otra mujer rubia que era portadora de una gran belleza

-por favor ayuden a estas pobres samaritanas que sólo buscan difundir la palabra de dios. Decían las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo  
Issei Al escuchar esas palabras pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba

-haaaa como rayos llegaron aquí. Decía issei con gran pesimismo

-que pasa maestro a caso conoce a ese par de mujeres. Decía bell

-algo así, bueno quedare aquí voy a ir a hablar con ellas un momento...

-nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

El grito de un gato aterrorizado de pudo escuchar a lo lejos, este venia siendo perseguido por 3 niños a toda velocidad

-gatito no huyas no te haré daño, solo queremos que seas nuestra mascota. Decía una niña de pelo negro

-sui tiene razón no te haremos daño. Decía un niño de pelo marrón

-kasuto, sui ya dejen a ese pobre gato no ven que esta muy asustado. Decía una niña de pelo rubio.

-sasha no le haremos nada. Decían sui y kasuto al mismo tiempo.  
Salto

El gato dio un gran salto hacia los brazos de issei, este lo atrapo por reflejo pero en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos pudo saber de quien se trataba.

-kuroka.. Susurraba issei

-señor issei es genial, atrapo al gato muy fácilmente. decía sasha muy emocionada

-sui, kasuto y sasha podrían decirme por que perseguían a este gato. Preguntaba issei a los niños.

-señor issei lo queríamos como mascota. Decía kasuto

-como dijo kasuto queremos mostrárselo a papa izayoi, queremos adoptarlo como el lo hizo con nosotros. Decía sui la mas pequeña de los 3  
Issei se conmovió al escuchar las palabras de la niña, al parecer su camarada estaba educando muy bien a los niños que adopto.

-pequeños lamentable este gato ya tiene dueña y esta por haya. Decía issei mientras señalaba a cierta ángel reencarnada y cierta querubín

-entonces no podemos quedarnos al gato. Decía los 3 niños muy tristes

-no, pero si se portan bien yo mismo les regalare un perro les parece bien

-siii ahora tendremos otro regalo decían los 3 niños

-otro regalo? Decía bell

-si papa izayoi nos prometió que nos iba traer una mamá para que nos ame mucho. Decía sasha muy feliz

"Los estas educando bien izayoi, pero me pregunto que tipo de mujer traeras para que sea la madre de estos niños" pensaba issei mientras una gran sonrisa de formaba en sus labios

-bueno niños es hora de que se vayan a casa, de seguro izayoi los esta esperando. decia issei mientras acariciaba al gato muy fuertemente

-si señor issei nos vemos. decian los 3 niños mientras se alejaban corriendo

issei veia como se alejaban los niños, al parecer estaba orgulloso de su amigo y camarada izayoi de tauro que estaba educando muy el solo a 3 niños

-lo respetan mucho maestro no es asi, pero me sorprendi cuando uno de esos niños dijo que el señor izayoi es su papa. decia bell con una gran sonrisa

-ah es cierto no te lo habia contado pero izayoi adopto a esos 3 niños un poco antes de que nos conocieramos y al parecer el esta buscando una madre para ellos, solo me pregunto si tendra suerte en encontrar una buena madre para ellos.

-ojala y si maestro, y digame que va a hacer con ese gato. decia bell

-pues se los regresare a sus dueñas, asi que observa bien como un gato se puede volver un arma blanca. decia issei mientras se ponia en posicion para lanzar al gato que tenia en los brazos

flusssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh

issei lanzo con gran fuerza al gato hacia donde se encontraban irina y gabriel pidiendo limosna

poooooooooommmmmmmmmmm

el gato cayo con gran fuerza hacia donde se encontraban el par de angeles, habia hecho gran hueco en cuanto choco contra gabriel e irina

-ma-ma-maestro cree que esten bien y era necesario que les lanzara ese gato, y no cree que eso es crueldad animal. decia bell muy nervioso

-no esteran bien, aparte ese gato no era tan gato como tu crees solo mira. decia issei mientras señala el hoyo donde se encontraban gabriel e irina noqueadas por el golpe que recibieron pero tambien se podia ver a una hermosa chica de pelo negro que vestia un kimono que tambien estaba desmayada junto a las otras 2 chicas

-e-e-e es una chica, esta mo-mo-mostrando mucho. decia bell mientras se intentaba tapar los ojos al ver el cuerpo de kuroka

-haaaaa a mi ya no me sorprende, ahora serafall y penemue dejen de esconderse, ya se que estan escondidas y si no salen juro que voy a aplastarlas a todas ustedes en este momento

las mencionadas comenzaron a bajar de la copa de un arbol.

-ho-hola issei. decia ambas de forma muy timida

un par de horas despues en la casa de los padres de issei

-bien ahora diganme que hacen ustedes 5 en el santuario y mas vale que digan la verdad. decia issei mientras comenzaba cargar una gran cantidad de electricidad en su puño

-hemos venido por ti issei y tenemos pensado unirnos a athena. Decían todas al mismo tiempo

-EH?ahhh? Ehhhhhh? Decía issei un poco sorprendido

En el hospital de tougetsu

Toc toc toc

-adelante ...decía una chica de pelo rosado mientras estaba parada al lado de una mujer que estaba recostada en la cama del hospital

-como se encuentra komachi, kasumi. Decía kazane mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba la madre de honoka

-ya esta mejor, el doctor dijo que la dará de alta en unos días. Decía kasumi

-ka-kazane chan como estas. Decía la madre de honoka muy difícilmente

-estoy bien komachi, yo se que es muy repentino lo que les voy a decir pero hay alguien muy importante que quiere contigo komachi, yo se que tienes unos días que acabas de despertar pero es muy impor...

-quien rayos quiere hablar conmigo y mama, acaso no puede esperar a que mama este mejor, digale que se largue. Decía muy enojada kasumi

-hi-hija no seas grosera, no le hagas caso kazane y haz que pase. DeDecia muy débilmente komachi

-bien solo quiero que tranquilices ya que la persona que verán es alguien que conocen bien komachi, bien pasa por favor.

Un hombre de 20 de años que vestia un traje negro entro lentamente al cuarto, las lágrimas de ambas mujeres comenzaron a brotar de sus después de que vieron a la persona que estaba que estaba entrando.

-n-no puede ser, e-e-en ve-verdad e-e-eres...kasumi no podía completar ka oración ya que estaba muy sorprendida al ver que su hermano mayor estaba vivo

-si soy kasumi chan, tu onii chan esta vivo. Decía honoka mientras daba una gran sonrisa a su hermana y la abrazaba

-buaáaaaaaaaaaaa...

Kasumi ya no pudo contener su llanto de felicidad al ver que su querido hermano mayor estaba vivo

-idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota no sabes cuanto te extrañe buaaaáaaaaaaaaaa

-ya kasumi chan no llores, yo también estoy feliz de verte después de tanto tiempo. Decía honoka mientras derramaba varias lágrimas

-mi hijo es-esta vivo es un milagro. Decía la madre de honoka con gran dificultad mientras lloraba

Honoka se acerco lentamente a donde se encontraba recostada su madre para luego arrodillarse al lado de ella.

-si mama es un milagr ...mmmmmmmm honoka no pudo terminar la frase ya que su madre lo abrazo fuertemente a pesar de que se encontraba débil.

-mi bebé esta vivo, gracias a dios que no moriste en ese accidente de auto bus como dijo ayaka san. Decía la mama de honoka mientras no soltaba a su hijo

"Accidente de auto bus?, que rayos les dijeron a mi madre y hermana, bueno ya no importa en cuanto te recuperes madre me las llevare lejos de aqui" pensaba honoka mientras estaba siendo abrazado por su madre

De regreso a la casa de los padres de issei

-haber dejenme ver si entendi, ustedes vinieron por mi.

-si. Respondían las 5 chicas

-eso es una estupidez, por lo que se Gabriel, penemue y serafall, estaban de acuerdo con los otros lideres cuando se tomo la decision de sacarme a draig para darselo a kaito, así que no vengan y me digan que en verdad me aman por que yo no me voy a tragar esa mentira, tu kuroka tu no me hiciste nada pero no me interesa tener ninguna relación con mi pasado y tu irina yo no tengo nada que decirte. Decía issei muy fríamente

Las presentes no pudieron decir nada en su defensa ya que todo era verdad, todas estaban dolidas por las palabras del león dorado pero la más lastimada era irina ya que prácticamente su amado amigo dela infancia ya no tenia ningun sentimiento por ella

-bien supongo que hicieron un largo viaje hasta aqui. Decía issei un poco más neutral

-cómo sabes eso.? Preguntaban todas al mismo tiempo

-primero me di cuenta por que sus estómagos rugen como fieras salvajes y segundo por el aroma que desprenden se nota que no se han dado un buen baño al menos en 3 días decía issei mientras se cubría su nariz

-pe-perdon por eso. Decían las 5 bastante avergonzadas

-haaaaa bueno no importa, supongo que no tienen donde quedarse, por hoy se quedaran aquí, pueden ir a darse un buen baño les prestare algo de ropa limpia en lo que lavo la suya y en una hora estará lista la cena. Decía mientras se daba la media vuelta para hacer todo lo que había dicho

Una hora después en la habitación de issei

Todas las chicas ya se habían dado un baño y se habían puestos ropa deportiva del mismo issei y que el mismo se las había dado mientras el lavaba toda su ropa

-haaaa ya me siento mucho mejor. Decía penemue bastante relajada

-tienes razón y la ropa de issei huele bastante bien. Decía serafall

-issei es muy amable, no se porque shirone prefirió a un idiota nyaaaa. Decía kuroka

-solo espero que nos perdone algún día. Decía Gabriel mientras ponía sus manos en posición para rezar

-oigan alguien ha visto a irina? Preguntaba penemue mientras volteaba a ver a las demás chicas

Ninguna de las presentes había notado que irina en cuanto salio de bañarse logro salir de la habitación sin que ninguna de las líderes lo notara y todo para ir a ver a issei que se encontraba preparándoles la cena.

-bien ya casi esta listo, ya también les lave y planche su ropa, ya se bañaron, solo queda que cenen y se duerman para que mañana las lleve con lisa sama, ella decidirá que va a hacer con ellas aun que el patriarca me va ahorcar por no llevarlas de inmediato en cuanto las vi, bueno no podía llevarlas en esas condiciones. Decía ussei así mismo mientras estaba terminando de preparar la cena

-ho-hola issei kun, do-donde están tus padres? Decía muy nerviosa irina desde atrás de issei

-ambis estan trabajando en el restaurante que pusieron cuando llegarpn aqui pero dime que haces aquí aun no las he llamado para cenar. Decía issei muy cortante

-y-yo yo no he venido por eso, yo solo quería pla-platicar un poco...

-tu y yo no tenemos que platicar irina, si es todo lo que tienes que decir...

-no issei kun no es todo lo que tengo que decir, por que dejaste que tu supuesta diosa te apostara, si ella en verdad te valora jamas te hubiera hecho...

-cierra la boca, tu no eres nadie para juzgar lo que hizo lisa sama...

Las palabras de issei hizo que irina sintiera miedo por primera vez en su vida

-se que lisa sama actuó de una manera imprudente al apostarme pero ella me pidió una disculpa, realmente estaba arrepentida por sus acciones, a diferencia de ti y rías que cuando me volvieron a ver querían volver conmigo después de que vieron la verdadera cara de kaito, yo no soy el juguete de nadie, no soy algo que puedes desechar y recojer cuando gusten, entiende esto los humanos no somos juguetes de nadie. Decía issei muy fríamente

-pe-perdoname no sabia que te sentias tan humillado, issei a diferencia de ella de rias y las demas no me importaria caer, solo con tal de que me perdones, me gustaría recuperar lo que tuvimos alguna vez, quiero demostrarte que como tu amiga de la infancia que en verdad te amo hyoudou issei kun. Decía irina con una sonrisa y bastantes lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

-por favor ve con las demás y diles que la cena ya estara lista en 30 minutos

A issei no le había importado las palabras de irina, las había ignorado por completo.

-es-esta bien, decía irina bastante desanimada al ver poco interés que tenía issei en lo que había dicho

Irina dejó la cocina después de hablar con issei dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

-haaaa bueno ya es hora que tu y yo hablemos draig, yo se que estas ahí desde el primer momento que odin te introdujo dentro de mi en el inframundo. Decía issei mientras le hablaba a su brazo izquierdo

-{jajajajaja se nota que has cambiado mucho socio, dime como has estado} decía draig mientras se materializaba las boosted gear

-luego te contare lo que tu quieras, ahora dine como fue le vida de rías y las demás cuando no estaba con ellos

-{bueno por donde empiezo, bueno su vida era...}

Al día siguiente en el santuario

Crassssssshhhhhhh

El cielo del santuario estaba completamente oscuro, todos los habitantes del poblado cercano al santuario no comprendían por que estaba así el cielo, los únicos que sabían por que estaba el cielo eran atheba y sus caballeros dorados.

-mas vale que entregues a hyoudou issei si no quieres que destruya todo este lugar. Decía una forma muy amenazante la infinita que estaba volando exactamente arriba de la recamara del patriarca

-issei kun vamonos aprovechemos que ophis esta distraída con athena, por favor hazme caso te lo pido como tu amiga de la infancia. Decía irina mientras sostenía la mano de issei

-cierra la boca no dejaré sola a lisa sama. Decía issei

-crees que tienes derecho a pedirle cualquier cosa a issei solo por que eres su amiga de la infancia, entonces yo también puedo hacer lo mismo ya que yo también soy su amiga de la infancia. Decía lisa muy orgullosa

-eehhhhhhhhhh? Decían todos los caballeros dorados

En la ciudad de tougetsu

-SAGITARIO... Gritaba honoka

La armadura de sagitario llego al cuerpo de su portador en cuestión de un segundo.

-espero que estes preparado para morir caballero de athena ya que yo el gran odaeus sera tu oponente. Decía un enorme esqueleto negro de mas o menos 5 metros de altura de la cintura para arriba ya que la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba enterrado en el suelo.

-siempre estoy listo para morir pero te aseguro que hoy no es ese día udaeus.. ATOMIC THUNDERTBOL

Boooom

Fin del capitulo 9

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que esta semana ya pueda subirlos los siguientes capítulos de blanco y rojo y back héro, bueno aparte voy a responder una pregunta que me han hecho y es la de como es lisa físicamente bueno les diré la apariencia de lisa es la misma de lisa de popcorn avatar y bueno otra cosa me han preguntado si chifiyu, madoka tabane reiri vida aine yurishia y hayuru se unirán a la batalla contra el inframundo bueno les diré que no lo se.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir sin más me despido hasta la próxima


	11. Chapter 11

**EL ORGULLO DE LOS HUMANOS**

varias horas antes

-por favor chicas bajen La cena ya esta Lista. Gritaba issei desde la Cocina

Gabriel, penemue, serafall, kuroka en Cuanto escucharon la palabra Cena aparecieron Como por arte de magia en la mesa Listas para Comenzar un digerir los Alimentos Que El Mismo issei les habia Preparado, en Cuanto Llegaron a la mesa, Issei Pudo Notar Que Faltaba alguien.

-por que irina no bajo a cenar? Preguntaba issei a las 3 lideres y a la Nekomata

-no sabemos, de un momento a otro se salio de la habitacion y Pocos Minutos despues regreso llorando a la habitación y se quedo ahi. Decian las 3 lideres al mismo tiempo mientras kuroka disfrutaba su Cena

-haaaaaaa voy a hablar con ella en un momento bajo ..

-issei kun Realmente nos odias preguntaba serafall Un poco triste

Issei se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de serafall, guardo silencio por Un momento pára luego voltear a ver a las Presentes

-no las odio, pero realmente no puedo olvidar lo que me hicieron en el pasado, sacrifique mucho por ustedes y no lo valoraron, y ahora me dicen que realmente me aman para mi es algo sin sentido ya que si realmente me amaran me habrian ayudado cuando lo necesitaba sin Importar sacrificar todo, al menos yo lo hubiera hecho por ustedes, hubiera sacrificado mi vida para salvar la de las mujeres que realmente ame, si eso era todo lo que querían saber mejor ..

-espera issei, realmente estamos arrepentidas Y haremos Todo Lo Que Necesario para demostrarte que hemos cambiado, estar en estado de coma 4 años me hecho pensar muchas cosas issei, asi que por favor danos el beneficio de la duda. decia gabriel muy decidida

-a mi no me tienen que demostrar nada, si realmente han cambiado demuestrenlo con sus Acciones y no sus palabras, que su cambio haya sido para crear un mundo mejor. Decia issei mientras dejaba a las líderes muy impresionadas

-ha madurado mucho, Realmente Trabajar para Athena lo ha Cambiado, ya no Actúa Como un pervertido Ahora Es todo un hombre Que es muy respetado Entre sus amigos y es un leal a sus ideales, ese es el hombre del cual estamos muy orgullosos. Decian los Padres de issei de forma seria Que habian regresado de Trabajar en su restaurante

-se-señores Hyoudou. Decio muy nerviosas Todas al ver a los Padres de issei

los Padres de issei no esteban para nada felices despues de que vieron a las personas que le rompieron el corazón a su hijo y estaban en su hogar sin su invitación

En La Habitación de Issei.

-snif snif issei kun ya no le importo, me odia, no debi Dejarme Llevar por Lo Que hacian las estúpida de rías y las demas, este viaje fue En Vano. Decia Irina muy triste mientras se cubría con la cobija de la cama de issei

-ya deja de lamentarte por lo que Pasó, ya no importa, si estas Dispuesta a cambiar Comienza a demostrarlo Con Tus Acciones y no lo hagas por un capricho. Decia issei Desde la entrada de la habitación

-ISSEI KUN ... qu-que haces aquí. Decia irina un poco nerviosa

-pues vine a dejarte esto. Decia issei mientras le mostraba un plato de comida a irina

-porque haces esto?... Decia Irina En voz baja

-¿que?

-por que haces esto tu nos odias, Porque nos ayudaste, pudiste habernos matado si hubieras querido en Cuanto nos encontraste Pero No lo hiciste, nos ayudaste, nos diste comida y Un Techo de Inmediato, no lo entiendo .. Gritaba Irina Entre lágrimas.

-haaaa, para que te responda primero calmate, Segundo las ayude por que ese es trabajo de un caballero, Ayudar Aquellos Que Lo necesiten y tercero Te Traigo esto, necesitas comer no puedo llevarte en mal estado ante lisa sama

-No te creo Gritaba furiosa Irina

-el Que Deberia Estar enojado soy yo pero no lo estoy

-entonces por que eres tan amable con nosotras.

\- Ya pagaron por lo que me hicieron, Ya Se Sobre todo lo que sufrieron con Kaito, el inconscientemente Las castigo por mi

-qu-quien t-te Lo Dijo .

-quien mas iba a ser fue draig, me conto Sobre Como el llevaba hombres Para que las manosearan y si no obedecían las golpeaba brutalmente, tambien me conto sobre como golpeaba una Kiba y a gasper cuando las defendían Y Como torturaba Al mismo draig Usando a ascalon

-entonces solo nos ayudaste por lastima. Decia Irina mientras Varias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Yo no le llamaria lastima, las ayude Por Que necesitaban ayuda en ese momento, Ahora come no voy a permitiré que despercies la cena. Decia issei mientras tomaba La Cuchara para Alimentar a Irina

Irina solo volteaba su rostro, no queria la compasión de issei ni nada por el Estilo.

-haaaa bien, si comes voy a reconsiderar un poco sobre nuestra amistad, no puedo prometer nada ya que la cicatriz que tengo es muy grande pero algo me dice que tu y las demás van a ser buenas aliadas, eso es lo que te puedo ofrecer Irina. Decia issei mientras aun sostenía la cuchara llena de comida

-bien pero hare lo que sea necesario para estar otra vez a tu lado...

-haaaa bien aun que sera inutil ahora come

En ese momento Irina comenzo una ser alimentada por el mismo issei, aun que no lo decia se sentia la mujer más feliz del mundo por el hecho que issei de cierta manera la estaba consintiendo

En el inframundo en El Territorio Gremory

Todo el grupo de DXD sintio que algo malo ocurriendo con su querido issei, por Alguna Razón Extraña comenzaron razón una sentir una gran sed de sangre.

-no se porque pero quiero golpear a Irina hasta que deje de moverse. Decia rías mientras descansaba de su Entrenamiento

-ara ara yo quiero torturarla No Se Por Que. decia Akeno

-yo quiero enterrarle mi espada Decia Xenovia

-y yo quiero usarla Como saco de boxeo. decia Koneko

-Y yo quiero incinerarla por alguna razón. decia Ravel

-Yo quisiera ahorcarla con Una cadena decia Rossweisse

-por qué dicen cosas tan horribles, Irina es nuestra amiga Decia Asia. Ella no habia dicho nada Pero Realmente queria enterrarle un cuchillo a Irina hasta Que se desangrara

En el Hospital de la ciudad de tougetsu en la noche

Honoka, Kasumi su hermana y Kazane Estaban Hablando afuera de la habitación de donde se encontraba la madre de honoka, Kazane estaba Intentando Convencer a honoka para que no se Fuera Definitivamente de la ciudad con su familia.

-estas Seguro honoka kun, si quieres puedes quedarte definitivamente en la Ciudad, Como ya no Tienes a evermillion Dentro de tu podras Vivir en Paz sin ser molestado Por Las Brujas.

-gracias por la oferta Kazane pero no puedo aceptarla Por Que hice yo un juramento ante alguien y Tengo Que cumplirlo, ya que si no lo hago me sentiría peor que una basura y no podre Estar al Lado de la Persona que mas quiero. Decia honoka mientras recordaba a lisa

-tanto te importa protegerla, Estas Dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida solo para cumplir lo que ella quiere. Decia Kazane un poco molesta

-no solo lo hago por ella también vivo para darle un mejor futuro a Futura Generaciones.

-onii chan de que tanto hablan,, juramento, servirle a ella, Futuras Generaciones, no entiendo nada de lo que Dicen podrias explicármelo.

-kasumi chan tu Onii Chan te lo explicara luego, esta bien. Decia honoka con una Sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana menor

-bi-bien, Pero me diras todo con detalles de acuerdo.

Kasumi se sentia un poco avergonzada, ya Que su Hermano Mayor se habia Vuelto Bastante guapo aun que no quisiera admitirlo, ella no lo sabia pero no era la unica que se sentía de esa Manera cuando Veía a honoka, Touko, Natsume, Atori y Rinon se Sentian de la Misma Manera cuando veian a la Cara a honoka, no querian admitirlo Pero honoka se había vuelto un hombre Bastante atractivo, incluso la misma lider del taller Kazane Kagari se sintio un poco avergonzada al ver Que su ex yerno se habia Vuelto un hombre Bastante fuerte y guapo.

-oye honoka Tienes Donde quedarte en lo que esperas que tu Madre mejore. Preguntaba Kazane

-EH? No, pero supongo que iré a mi antigua casa con Kasumi Chan, de seguro tiene muchas cosas que contarme no es asi.

-si Onii Chan vamonos Tengo Que contarte Muchas Cosas.

En ese momento Kasumi se sujeto del brazo de su hermano para llevarlo Hacia Su Hogar

Afuera del hospital,

-snif snif fue una conmovedora Reunión de familia. Decia Touko con una gran sonrisa mientras lloraba

-opino lo mismo. Decia Natsume mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo

-kasumi Chan dębe estar muy feliz ya que su querido hermano esta vivo. decia Rinon

-entonces que dices Atori, supongo que Takamiya kun no tiene novia así que sera la oportunidad perfecta para que te comiences a volver mas íntima con el no lo crees. Decia la marioneta a la misma atori que se habia puesto roja por el comentario de su marioneta

-acaso Estas loca, sí la princesa se entera consuderate muerta Atori, ella por ningún motivo debe enterarse de ...

-de que no debo enterarme Natsume. Decia alguien de forma muy aterradora desde atrás del Grupo de chicas

-princesa. Todas Gritaban

La bruja de fuego Kagari ayaka Conocida Como la princesa habia Hecho su aparacion, las 4 chicas al Verla se quedaron sin habla al ver que la hija de la líder del taller estaba atrás ellas.

-responde Natsume de que no debo enterar..

-chicas perdón por hacerlas esperar es que hable muchas cosas con mi madre. Decia honoka Con mucha tranquilidad mientras su hermana Kasumi se aferraba a su brazo derecho

-TAKAMIYA KUN. Gritaba la bruja de fuego

-ohhh kagarin san como estas? Decia honoka con una Sonrisa y mucha tranquilidad

"Pero que demonios le pasa, Actúa Como Si no hubiera pasado nada" pensaban las 4 chicas al ver la Reacción de su amigo

-ta-ta-kun Takamiya en verdad eres tu? Preguntaba ayaka mientras Varias lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

-EH? Claro que soy yo, bueno tengo que irme Kasumi Chan y yo tenemos Que descanzar, Chicas quieren cenar en mi Antigua Casa, les voy a preparar algo delicioso.

Honoka habia Ignorado Completamente a la bruja de fuego para proseguir con su camino hacia su Antigua Casa, ayaka Por Su parte sintio un fuerte dolor en el pecho, por Primera Vez en su vida ella habia Sido ignorada por el mismo honoka, el hombre que ella Misma casi Logra matar hace 4 años Atrás.

-espera Takamiya kun tenemos que Hablar, quiero explicarte sobre lo que sucedió hace 4 años. Decia muy desesperada ayaka mientras sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de honoka

-no te preocupes por eso, tu madre ya me explico todo, al final solo cumplias con tu mision, no tengo por que enojarme solo por que hacías tu Trabajo, y la verdad no estoy enojado contigo, Gracias a ti Pude conocer a una chica maravillosa, bueno tengo irme Kasumi Chan se va enojar si la hago Esperar más.

En ese momento honoka solto su muñeca del agarre de ayaka. Ella Senttio que su Corazón se desgarraba despues de que su amado le dijera que habia Conocido una chica, ciertamente le habia dolido y Mas Que Lo decia con mucho amor.

-adiós Kagari san fue un gusto verte.

Honoka comenzo alejarse Lentamente con el grupo de chicas, Todos iban en direccion Hacia el antiguo Hogar de honoka, por su parte la bruja de fuego habia caído Sobre sus rodillas al ver Que su querido Takamiya kun ya no tenia ningún Interés en ella

Mientras Tanto en la casa de issei

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. gritaban las 3 lideres y kuroka mientras huían aterradas de la madre issei Que las perseguia Con Un Cuchillo en mano

-vuelvan aqui, voy a castigarles por romperle el corazon a mi hijo y por que rayos Traen su ropa puesta ...

-querida por favor detente no vayas Cometer Ninguna locura ...

-suegrita por favor hágale caso a su Esposo, no vaya Cometer Una locura. Gritaba Gabriel mientras huia

-NO ME LLAMES ASI, USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHO A LLAMARME DE ESA MANERA ... Gritaba furiosa La madre de issei

-por que esta tan enojada con nosotras suegra nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...

-kuroka tiene razon, no hemos hecho nada malo.

-serafall, kuroka ya cállense no la hagan enojar mas, Vamos con Issei estaremos seguras con el en su habitación...

-gran idea penemue...decian las 3 muy felices

Gabriel, kuroka y serafall siguieron a penemue Hacia a la Habitación de issei A toda velocidad, creian que todo iba estar bien en cuanto estuvieran con Issei ...

-ISEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Proteg ...

Las 4 no pudieron Terminar la oracion ya Que se quedaron shock cuando Vieron Que Irina estaba siendo alimentada por el mismo issei y el mismo limpiaba su boca de ella cuando se ensuciaba.

-I-RI-NAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI ?. decian las 4 de forma aterradora mientras se acercaban lentamente para acabar con la integridad fisica del ángel reencarnada

-e-es que yo, co-como les digo qu-que, por favor dejenme darles una explicacion ..

Irina no podia ni siquiera decir una oracion completa por el temor que sentia al ver que Gabriel, penemue, serafall y kuroka acercaban Lentamente para torturarla de las Formas mas inhumanas Posibles

-haaaaaaaa, debi suponer que pasaria algo asi, fue un error traerlas aqui, ya se por que estan aqui, Pude escuchar Todo el ruido de abajo ...

Kling Kling Kling Kling Kling Kling

Varios cuchillos atravesaron la puerta de la habitacion de issei

-gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Todas las chicas gritaban aterradas

-ya las encontre ahora salgán si no les ira peor.

La madre de Issei se encontraba parada en la entrada de la habitacion, no iba permitir que las chicas que lastimaron un su hijo escaparan

-que-querida hablas Como Si fueras Una psicopata ...

-tu callate si no vas a defender a tu hijo será mejor que te largues de aqui ...

abrazo

Issei se habia abalanzado Sobre su Madre para abrazarla, de la forma Que Solamente un hijo podia hacerlo

-gracias mama por preocuparte por mi pero estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya estoy muy grande para que me defiendas ...

-pe-pero hijo ellas te lastimaron y No Puedo Dejar que ...

-no te preocupes mama estare bien, yo soy el que debo protegerlos no ustedes a mi despues de todo un soy un caballero de Athena.

Issei solto un lentamente su madre despues de Haberla tranquilizado con un abrazo.

-bi-bien hijo, pero quiero que se larguen todas ellas de aqui, no las quiero en mi casa.

-lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, tengo que llevarlas con lisa sama En un buen estado, aparte no tienen donde Pasar la noche, ellas hicieron un largo viaje hasta aquí para verla verdad chicas. decia issei con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver las nombradas

-s-si

-aparte, no seria correcto Abandonar alguien un su suerte, un caballero siempre ayuda a los demas incluso a costa de su vida, eso es lo que he aprendido de ustedes y de mi maestro.

-snif Snif no sabes que tan orgulloso me hacen sentir tus palabras. decia el papa de issei mientras Varias lagrimas varoniles brotaban de sus ojos

-hijo no puedo creer que estas tontas hayan dejado ir a alguien tan bueno como tu ...

-no soy tan bueno mama, pero no importa eso importa ahora, solamente les pido que les dejen quedarse esta noche , yo mismo las cuidare para que no pase nada malo, por favor mamá papá.

-haaaaa Bien pero solo una noche y no mas Issei.

-gracias mama, supongo que no pudieron tocar el plato de comida ...

-no issei la unica que logro comerse la Mitad de su plato fue kuroka..decia penemue Bastante deprimida

-haaaa bien esperen 30 Minutos, voy a prepararles algo me Ayudan mamá, papá.

-si

La Familia Hyoudou abandono la habitacion para dejar solas a todas las chicas Para Que pudieran Pensar un poco sobre todo lo que había pasado

-hijo estas seguro de esto ...

-si mama, yo se que me lastimaron Pero Realmente Si no me hubieran traicionado nunca me hubiera podido convertir en un caballero.

-hijo, cpmo dije hace un momento me hace sentir un gran orgullo, has superado mis Expectativas.

-gracias papa.

La Noche transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad en el Hogar Hyoudou, muy Pocas Veces se podia ver a la familia hyoudou tan unida, sin querer las 3 lideres, kuroka e Irina habian hecho que la familia hyoudou se uniera mas que Nunca

Mientras Tanto en la Ciudad de tougetsu

-esta deliciosoooooooooooooo ...

-gritaban Touko, Atori, Natsume, Rinon y Kasumi despues De que habian probado uno de los platillos Que honoka les habia Preparado

-gracias, no soy tan bueno Como Uno de mis amigos pero lo hago lo mejor posible. decia honoka mientras recordaba a ichika que era el mejor cocinero de Entre los 12

-onii Chan Donde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien, dime ...

-bueno Kasumi Chan yo estuve Tiempo en ...

-onii chan que pasa por que te quedas callado Tan de repente, donde estuviste.

-lo siento Kasumi Chan te respondere despues, voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco, chicas pueden cuidar a Kasumi Chan por mi ...

-si. Decio Todas las chicas mientras seguían comiendo

Honoka abandono la casa en cuanto todas sus amigas le respondieron

-Que extraño se ha estado comportando Onii chan desde que regreso, pero lo que mas me sorprendio es como ignoro a la princesa hace un rato, normalmente era al reves Onii Chan siempre me ignoraba a mi y le prestaba toda la atención a ella, no creen que es raro chicas

Todas Las Brujas Presentes se pusieron muy nerviosas por el comentario Que habia Hecho La hermana de honoka, Todas todas sabian el por que de la Actitud de honoka Hacia la princesa Y Que habia Pasado hace 4 años entre ellos, ninguna tenia el valor de decirle Lo Que Realmente Paso y que ellas le habian dicho a Kasumi que honoka habia muerto en un accidente de auto bus Y que en la explosión se habia incinerado su cuerpo.

-ti-tienes razon se ha comportado extraño Pero veras que te lo dira Todo con su debido Tiempo. Decia Touko un poco nerviosa

-eso espero no me gusta Que Onii chan me guarde ningún secreto

En un parque cercano

Booooooooooooom

Una Poderosa explosión habia arrasado con parte del parque, éstas eran ocasionadas por los ataques que tan lanzados por la bruja de fuego hacia honoka mientras volaba cubierta de fuego

-takamiya kun escuchame por favor.

\- Estas loca si crees que te voy a escuchar despues de que intentaste incinerarnos a mi, a Kasumi y a las demás cuando estabamos dentro de mi casa, si no me hubiera dado cuenta y no hubiera Salido de ahi para llamar tu atencion, Todos en este momento estaríamos quemados hasta los huesos .

Honoka comenzo un dispararle flechas a bruja de fuego Que Estaban Hechas a base de De Cosmos

-no voy permitir Que mi princesa salga con otra chica que no sea yo. Gritaba ayaka con gran seriedad desde el cielo mientras lanzaba Una Impresionante Cantidad de fuego Hacia honoka

-maldic ...

La gran marea de fuego Impacto a honoka a toda Velocidad para luego formar un énorme torbellino de fuego que se podía ver a lo lejos

-Si No Quieres morir incinerado tendras que escucharme takamiya kun...

-kheiron's light impulse...

Fluuuuuuushhhhhhh

Un enorme torbellino dorado disperso el fuego con mucha facilidad

-in-increible, como es que pudiste hacer algo como...pero que rayos es-esta suce...

Ayaka se quedó sin habla al ver que en la espalda de honoka sobre salían unas...

-e-esas son alas, son alas, alas doradas...

-kagari san gracias a estar alas pude repeler tu ataque, estas son las alas de la esperanza, son las alas de sagitario, si ni me hubieras atacado hace 4 años jamas las hubiera obtenido...

-taka-takamiya kun yo, yo te ataque por...

-kagari san no quiero escuchar nada, ya todo esta olvidado y podrás hacer tu vida como te plazca, adiós kagari san cuidate...  
Honoka desaparecio en un rayo de luz para ir a su hogar rápidamente.

-takamiya kun si tan solo me escucharas, sabrías que te ataque por que no quería que esa chica que te estaba buscando hace 4 años (refiriéndose a lisa athena) me separara de ti, todo lo hice por celos, no te ataque por que realmente quería cumplir esa mision de eliminarte, solo fueron celos que me segaron y me impulsaron a atacarte, no pude evitarlo perdón ...

Lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la bruja sin parar, se sentía devastada

en la camara del patriarca

lisa veia en el cielo que estaba cubierto por estrellas brillantes, las veia para olvidar un poco la nostalgia que sentia por alguna razon

-por que me siento tan preocupada, que es este sentimiento, por que me siento asi, es como si fuera...un presentimiento, espero que este equivocada y que solo sea ideas mias. decia lisa asi misma

al dia siguiente en la casa de familia hyoudou

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, issei casate conmigo..decia gabriel

-mmmmm, comida... decia kuroka

-issei, n-no me abandones mmmmmmmm... decia serafall

-qu-quiero unas vacaciones mmmmmmmmmm. decia penemue

-mmmmm issei por que no me amas...decia irina

gabriel, irina, serafall, kuroka y penemue aun se encontraban dormidas profundamente, lamentablemente para ellas habia alguien que realmente estaba enojado por que aun no estaban listas para ir a ver a athena...

-ESTAS IDIOTAS...MALDITA SEA DESPIERTEN...

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

todas se asustaron al escuchar el grito furioso de issei que habia despertado horas antes para ir por su armadura y traer a alguien que lo ayudara para escoltar a las presentes

-mmmmmmm issei que pasa es muy temprano aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..

-gabriel, me pregunto como llegaron a ser lideres de las facciones sin un grupo de perezosas, las quiero listas 20 minutos escucharon...

todas las presentes reaccionaron de inmediato cuando escucharon que la puerta de la habitacion se cerro violentamente, si hubieran des pertado antes habrian notado que issei llevaba puesta su armadura dorada

afuera de la casa

-haaaaa fue un error dejar que se quedaran en la casa de mis padres, es un problema tener que lidiar con las mujeres, no lo crees asi ichika...

-tienes razon, te comprendo desde que trajiste a mi familia a vivir al santuario, no he podido tener un dia de tranquilidad...

-pe-perdon por eso, debi consultarte antes, pero hablando de otra cosa, como te has sentido no habia tenido la oportunidad de verte desde que el señor cid estaba cuidando de ti.

-sane rapidamente gracias a que use cosmos para sanarme a mi mismo, pero no cambies el tema issei, por tu culpa mis hermanas, tabane y mi madre no me dejan en paz ni un solo dia, por ellas no he podido entrenar correctamente, alejan a toda las chicas que se me acercan, no cuantas veces mi maestro cid me ha reprendido por defenderlas a ellas, lo que es peor aun te odian por que las obligaste a trabajr en el restaurante de tus padres y no se si es mi imaginacion pero por alguna razon creo que me han estado siguiendo desde esta mañana..

ichika estaba furioso con su camarada y amigo, por el habian estado pasando cosas horribles

-yo no tengo la culpa que tu familia esta loca, pero si te sirve de consuelo...

-que iseei...

-pues no es tu imaginacion si te estan siguiendo, exactamente puedo sentir 4 presencias a 15 metros de aqui...

issei tenia razon la madre de ichika, chifuyu, madoka y tabane estaban siguiendo a ichika desde que amanecio, y todas estaban viendo a issei con una mirada de muerte a excepcion de su madre de ichika que se habia vuelto una buena amiga de la madre de issei

-ya callate issei...

"creo que fue un error, pedirle a ichika que me ayudara a escoltar a estas tontas, si ven a gabriel o serafall, tendre que ir cavando la tumba de ichika"

-sabes ichika, bell no vive lejos de aqui le voy a pedir que me ayude a escoltarlas, asi podre salir intacto del ataque de tus hermanas. decia issei mientras temblaba al ver la mirada asesina de la familia de ichika

-gracias issei y buena suerte lo necesitaras, y no te preocupes en cuanto tu alumno despierte su cosmos, le presentara a aiz, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien nos vemos...

10 minutos despues

-bien, entendiste lo que tenemos que hacer bell...

-si maestro, tenemos que llevar a tus conocidas ante lisa sama...

-me alegro que entendieras...

-estamos listas...gritaban las 5 mujeres mientras salian de la casa de issei

-bueno es hora vamonos, comprenden que desde este momento son prisioneras del santuario...

-si

-bien ahora vamonos, lisa sama esta esperando...

gabriel, irina, penemue, kuroka y serafall siguieron a issei y a bell hacia a las 12 casas del santuario, todas se sentian nerviosas ya que tendrian que cruzas las casas que estaban habitadas por los camaradas de issei, sabian que si hacian algo serian aplastadas como insectos por ellos

-oye no crees que issei se ve bastante guapo con esa armadura.. susurraba serafall a irina

-tambie creo, lo mism...owawawwa

pooom

irina habia tropezado con un pedazo de madera, esto provoco que cayera y se lastimara

-esta bien señorita...

-bell dejala estara bien ella es un angel despues de tod...

-m-me lastime el tobillo tsk, tsk tsk

irina se comenzo a quejar de dolor despues de haberse tropezado

-haaaaa por que me pasan este tipo de cosas a mi, sera por que fui un pervertido en el pasado y acose a varias chicas mientras asistia a la preparatoria de kuoh. ya no importa eso, bell ahora como se usa el cosmos para curar heridas

issei se acerco lentamente hacia el tobillo de irina, un aura dorada comenzo a cubrir la mano de issei y el tobillo de irina, esta sentia esa aura muy reconfortante, se sentia segura y feliz por que issei la habia estado cuidando desde que llego al santuario.

-ooohhh maestro eres increible...

-no bell no lo soy, bien ya estas bien irina puedes caminar, continuemos...

-gra-gracias issei...

-no me agradescas, enserio no lo hagas por favor. decia bastante seri

-e-esta bien issei como tu digas...

1 hora despues en la casa de piscis

-haaaa haaaa haaaa, s-son mu-muchas es-escaleras. decian gabriel irina, kuroka, serafall y penemue al mismo tiempo

-no se quejen, no voy a permitir que vuelen sobre las 12 casas, ya que si lo hacen pueden ser atacadas por mis camaradas, aparte pasando la casa de piscis faltara muy poco para llegar con lisa sama.

-ehhhhhhhhh todavia falta aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

-cierren la boca si no quieren que las mate en este momento...gritaba una voz desde lo profundo de la casa de piscis

-ya se me hacia extraño que no hubiera alguien vigilando las 12 casas ...oz de piscis, me podrias decir donde estan los demas...

una silueta de un hombre rubio salio de entre las sommbras, este vestia una armadura dorada al igual que issei

-todos estan con athena, se nos convoco a todos a una reunion pero como estuviste ayer por eso no enteraste...

-ya veo, bueno entonces significa que...

-asi es issei te estaba esperando, todos estaban reunidos con athena excepto honoka, bueno vamonos nos estan esperando...

-si, chicas todas atras de mi puede que el camino de adelante sea peligroso...

-si...

-bell, observa bien esto, veras el poder del caballero de piscis...

-si ,maestro..

al salir de la casa de piscis todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que las escaleras que estaban enfrente de ellas, estaban cubiertas por un enorme campo de rosas

-e-es hermoso...decian todas sorprendidas

-no solo es hermoso si no tambien letal...decia issei

-asi es issei asi que retrocedan voy a abrir el camino hacia la recamara del patriarca

de un chasquido el campo de rosas desaparecio del camino, todas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que el campo de rosas despareciera como si nada

-bueno continuemos, pero de una vez les advierto si hacen alguna tonteria, yo mismo las voy a lanzar al campo de rosas envenenadas, no me importa si el mismo issei las acompaña acabare con sus vidas sin dudarlo...

-qu-que miedo da el señor oz...

-no te preocupes asi es el cuando esta vistiendo su armadura, si realmente quieres tenerle miedo a algo es a su novia alice... decia de forma burlona issei

-shhhhh callate si te escucha te va a romper todos los huesos...

-ya se ya se, solo estaba jugando y como esta ella...

-bien pero ya sabes no le gusta convivir mucho y para nada le agrada lisa sama...

-por que el unico caballero de entre nosotros que tiene una pareja normal es rito...

-ni idea issei, ni idea, pero me alegro que yo solo tengo, a diferencia de ayumu...

-jejejeje tienes razon pobre el es un caballero, esposo sometido por 9 mujeres y un...

la conversacion de issei y oz fue algo entretenida hasta que llegaron al remacara del patriarca

-su ilustrisima, hemos llegado, para que nos convoco ..decia issei que se arrodillaba ante shion junto con oz y el resto de sus camaradas

-issei de leo los convoque aqui por que athena tuvo un mal presentimiento y quiere que vayamos de inmediato hacia donde se encuentra honoka, pero...

-pero que su ilustrisima...

-pero dime por que esas mujeres estan aqui issei... termina lisa mientras señalaba a las lideres y compañia...

-athena chan, hemos venido hasta aqui por que queremos nos des la mano de issei en matrimonio. decia serafall

¿athena chan? ¿matrimonio? pensaban todos

-athena sama a cambio nos uniremos a tu faccion... decia gabriel

-solo tienes que darnos la mano de issei y listo seremos grandes aliadas. decia penemue

-nyaaaaaaa te prometemos que no daremos problemas nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. decia kuroka

mientras tanto en la ciudad de tougetsu

honoka caminaba con tranquiliadad a traves de la ciudad buscando algo que hacer ya que estaba aburrido de esperar que su madre se recuperara

-haaaa estar en casa es muy aburrido, kasumi chan esta en la universidad y las demas estan ocupadas con sus trabajos, ese es el problema de no tener muchos amigos y los unicos que tengo se encuentran en el santuario esperando a mi llegada, bueno estar solo me ayudara a pensar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo como me voy a acercar a lisa sama sin que me mate mi maestro, sin se entera que quiero una relacion amorosa con ella me mata...

booooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm

una poderosa explosion se genero no muy lejos de donde se encontraba honoka

-pero que demonios fue eso...bueno estaba aburrido ahora ya encontre algo en que entretenerme...aqui voy

honoka comenzo a correr a la velocidad de la luz para llgar rapidamente a su objetivo, en cuanto llego al lugar de la explosion se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que habia un enorme hoy en el suelo

-debio ser muho mas fuerte la explosion de lo que pense...

de regreso al santuario

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja

lisa se revolcaba en suelo de risa despues de haber escuchado lo que habian dicho las lideres, todos sus caballeros estaban desconcertados al ver que su diosa estaba actuando de una manera tan inmadura

-po-por que se esta riendo...

-n-no lo se serafall.. decia gabriel muy desconcertada

-jajaja ya jajajaja ya ya me calme... decia lisa mientras se levantaba despues de haber reído tanto, cuf cuf bueno lo unico que puedo decir que son una tontas al creer que les daria la mano de issei a cambio de su apoyo

-eeehhhh?

las lideres estaban desconcertadas al escuchar las palabras de lisa

-no se por que se sorprenden, ya se los habia dicho, para mi mis caballeros son lo mas importante y no los voy a cambiar por que para mi son lo mas importante...

-pe-pe-pero athena chan...

-nada de peros si es lo unico que me tenian que decir sera mejor que se reti...

craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh

un poderoso rayo habia impactado contra el templo de athena

-que demonios fue eso...decia athena mientras salia corriendo afuera del templo para ver que habia pasado, en cuanto salio pudo ver que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y que alguien estaba flotando en el...

-hola athena...

athena no podia creer quien estaba en el cielo flotando como si nada

los caballeros dorados salieron a ver rapidamente del templo de athena para ver que estaba observando lisa...

-lisa sama que pasa...decia issei muy preocupado a lisa

-no puede ser que ella este aqui, por que rayos vino alguien como ella hasta aqui...

-de quien habla lisa sama...decia ichika

-miren...decia lisa mientras lisa señalaba al cielo

todos los caballeros y el patriarca vieron hacia el cielo, se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron de quien se trataba

-ophis...susurraba issei

-hola issei hace tiempo que no nos vemos. decia ophis como si nada

-que rayos haces aqui infinita, por que atacas el templo de athena

en la ciudad de tougetsu

un enorme temblor comenzo a sacudir la ciudad, el origen del temblor era el hoyo donde se encontraba parado honoka

-pe-pero que demonios...

un enorme esqueleto negro comenzo a surgir del suelo.

-groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-que rayos es esa cosa...

-yo soy el el señor esqueleto oscuro rey del palacio blanco, el gran udaeus una bestia del fin de la diosa shiva groooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... decia el enorme esqueleto negro

una poderosa aura comenzo a ser expulsada por el esqueleto negro, la expulsion de energia comenzo a destruir todo a su alrededor pero lo unico que no se movia era honoka que se encontraba tranquilo incluso despues de haber visto semejante monstruo

-oh vaya no me esperaba que algo asi apareciera en este lugar, jejejeje ahora tengo con que entretenerme...SAGITARIO

la armadura dorada llego volando en un segundo hacia el cuerpo de su actual portador para cubrirlo inmediatamente

-ohhhhhh que casualidad te estaba buscando a ti caballero, oh espero que estes preparado para morir caballero de athena ya que yo el gran udaeus sera tu oponente...

-siempre estoy listo para morir pero te aseguro que hoy no sera ese dia udaeus...ATOMIC THUNDERTHBOLT...

millones de esferas de energia salieron disparadas del puño de honoka que iban en direccion hacia el esqueleto negro

booooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm

en el santuario

-que rayos quieres aqui infinita...gritaba furioso lisa

-issei kun vamonos aprovechemos que ophis esta distraida con athena por favor hazme caso despues de todo soy tu amiga de la infancia . decia irina mientras intentaba llevarse issei sujetándolo de su mano

-cierra la boca irina no dejare sola a lisa sama

-crees que tienes derecho a pedirle cosas a issei solo por que eres su amiga de la infancia, entonces yo tambien puedo hacer lo mismo por que tambien soy su amiga de la infancia. decia lisa muy orgullosa

-eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

-dejen de decir tonterias y mas vale que me entreguen a hyoudou issei si no quieres que destruya todo este lugar

-para que me quieres a mi...

-no es obvio issei tu me perteneces y yo te pertenezco a ti, despues de todo tienes mi poder dentro de ti y tu cuerpo no es el de un humano, es el de un dragon y aparte tienes a el emperador rojo dentro de ti...

todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de la infinita, issei no era humano era un dragon...

-no se sorprendan, pero me pregunto por que le ocultaste algo asi a tus camaradas, pero que mas da, tu no perteneces a este lugar issei, ven conmigo al inframundo ahi estaras con seres de tu clase...

-callate...

-eh?

-callate...LIGHTNING PLASMA

millones de rayos de lluz salieron disparados hacia donde se encontraba la infinita

booooooooooommmmmmmmmm

estos impactaron con gran fuerza contra su objetivo, pero lamentablemente no le habia hecho nada a la infinitina

-pe-pero que rayos...

-que demonios intentaste issei, tendre castigarte un poco por tu insolencia

en la mano de la infinita comenzo a generarse una gran cantidad de electricidad que luego hacia donde se encontraba issei

-aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh issei gritaba con mucha despues de haber recibido el ataque de la infinita directamente

-isseiiiiiiiiiiiii. gritaban todos preocupados

-te podrias evitar todo este sufrimiento si solo me sigues al inframundo, ahi te enseñare a ser realmente fuerte...

-solo por que eres una diosa crees que tienes derecho a hacer lo quieres...

-que dijiste issei? decia un poco enojada ophis al ver la insolencia de issei que se reincorporaba lentamente despues de haber recibido su ataque

-no voy a permitir que dañes a ninguno de mis compañeros...

-issei .decia levemente lisa

-bell escucha lo que te voy a decir...

-s-si maestro

-perdon pero ya no podre entrenarte, asi que por favor cuida a athena...

-po-por que dice eso maestro...

-usare todo mi poder contra la infinita para que todos ustedes puedan escapar, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

issei comenzo a elevar su cosmos a su punto maximo.

-in-increible...es lo unico que podia decir bell despues de ver el cosmos combativo de su maestro

-amigos mios perdon por lo que voy a hacer, les encomiendo el cuidado de athena

varias simbolos comenzaron a aparecer atras de issei, pero mas que simbolos eran...

-esas son las...12 CONSTELACIONES DEL ZODIACO...Decian todos al mismo tiempo

-maestro, armadura de leo permitan que esta tecnica funcione...ZODIAC CLAMATIONNNNNNNNNNNN

issei lanzo una enorme rafaja de energia con todo su poder hacia la infinita, la fuerza de la energia comenzo a destruir el templo de athena

-pero que dem...kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

la infinita gritaba de dolor despues de haber recibido el ataque completo de issei

booooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm

una enorme explosion arraso con todo a su paso.

en la ciudad de tougetsu

boom boom boom booom

varias explosiones se generaron despues de que honoka disparara varias flechas hacia udaeus

-jajajajajajaja increible no me habia divertido en tanto tiempo asi que usare todo lo que tengo

bastate energia comenzo formarse en la boca de udaeus

-recibe todo mi poder caballero de athena aaaahhhhhhhhhhh

la poderosa carga de energia habia sido lanzada hacia honoka, honoka lo unico que pudo hacer era recibirla para evitar que chocara contra civiles

-n-no voy a pe-permitir que destruyas esta hermosa ciudad...

-jajajaja pero que valor tienes caballero, todo lo que haces es valeroso pero es inutil.

udaeus lanzo mas energia a su ataque

boooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm

-aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh

en el santuario

-haa haaa haaa haa haaa

issei estaba bastante cansado despues de haber lanzado su mejor ataque con todo su poder

-haaa haaa haaa haaaa espero hayan escapado jejejeje decia issei muy debilmente

-lo que hiciste fue muy valiente issei, realmente me lastimaste, tendre que matarte, no te preocupes me llevare tu alma y te hare otro cuerpo nuevo y borrare todo tus recuerdos de tu vida pasada

ophis comenzo a formar una enorme esfera de energia

-jejejeje despues de todo el destino del sekiryutei es tragico, perdon lisa sama no debi ocultarles algo tan importante...

las lagrimas de issei comenzaban a brotar por haberle mentido a sus compañeros

-es hora de recibir tu castigo issei...

ophis habia lanzado la enorme esfera de energia, viajaba rapidamente hacia donde estaba issei

-fue divertido mientras duro, mama, papa no pude cumplirles la promesa de que saldria vivo de esta guerra junto con todos mis amigos

issei estaba esperando su inevitable fin mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperaba que la esfera de energia lo impactara.

-mmmmm por que no pasa nada...

-pero que rayos...decia la infinita despues de ver que su esfera de energia habia sido detenida

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. gritaba ichika mientras paraba la esfera de energia

-ichika pero que rayos haces...

-issei, por que te niegas a luchar al lado de tus camaradas. decia ichika mientras paraba la esfera de energia para salvar a su amigo

-ichi-ichika yo...

-issei a caso no confias en tus camaradas, acaso no somos caballeros ante tus ojos.

-rito...

-acaso no somos dignos de estar a tu lado...

-ayumu tu tambien...

-issei puedo sentir la bondad en tu, tu no eres alguien egoista, incluso estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida para que tus camaradas sigan adelante, nosotros entendemos lo que sientes...

-tooru...

-esa determinacion y valentia que tienes reside dentro de nosotros, sabemos que te preocupas por los demas y se te causa un gran dolor, y es por eso que entiendo tus sentimientos...

-shido tu tambien...

-todos nosotros sentimos lo mismo que tu.

-hayato...

-entonces porque? ¿porque? ¿porque?...un caballero dorado como tu que deberia creer en sus camaradas no lo hace cuando mas se lo necesita?

-kizuna yo creo en todos

\- yo creo, no, no es algo que solo crea.. nosotros...nosotros..

las palabras de izayoi comenzaron a retumbar en la cabeza de issei

-¿acaso no somos tambien caballeros de athena? y los caballeros de athena ¿acaso no pelean juntos por el amor, la paz y la justicia en la tierra? gritaba entre lagrimas izayoi

issei comenzo a llorar por las palabras de sus camaradas que estaban deteniendo la esfera de enrgia para salavrlo, al fin habia entendido lo que era ser un caballero

-chicos lo siento no debi dudar lo siento pelearemos y caeremos todos juntos, pelearemos por el amor y la justicia en la tierra... decia issei mientras expulsaba su cosmos

-asi es mientras ese ideal arda en nuestros corazones...decia oz

-no habra milagro alguno que no podamos lograr...terminaba de decir saito

-no importa el costo pero detendremos a la infinita en este momento. decia hayato

-lo lograremos con nuestros cosmos encendido al maximo...LIGHTNING PLASMA

-EXCALIBUR...gritaba ichika

-STARDUST REVOLUTION...gritaba rito

-GREAT HORN...Ggritaba izayoi

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION...Gritaba shido

-Seki Shiki Meikai Ha (ondas de inframundo)...gritaba ayumu

-Tenbu Hōrin (tesoro del cielo) gritaba tooru

-Rozan Shoryu Ha ( Dragón Naciente).. gritaba saito

-SCARLET NEEDLE (aguja escarlata)... gritaba kizuna

-DIAMONT DUST...(polvo de diamante)...gritaba hayato

-Royal Demon Rose...(rosas diabolicas reales)...gritaba oz

una enorme rafaja de energia dorada destruyo la esfera de energia de la infinita golpeando directamente a la diosa dragona...

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ophis gritaba de dolor despues de haber recibido el ataque de los caballeros dorados

boooommm

en la ciudad de tougetsu

una enorme explosion habia arrasado con parte de la ciudad despues de que honoka recibiera el ataque de udaeus directamente

-jajajajajajaja esto es lo mejor que puede ofrecer athena jajajajaja, no puedo creer que inutil de alter haya perdido contra un caballero de athena jajajajajajjaa

udaues reia como maniatico mientras veia el cuerpo de honoka que estaba tirado enfrente del con parte de su armadura destruida

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

pooooomm

un enorme oso de peluche de colores habia golpeado con mucha fuerza ha udaeus, esto provoco que el enorme esqueleto negro quedara un poco aturdido

-maldito monstruo te matare por haber lastimado a onii chan... gritaba kasumi desde la cabeza del oso de peluche

-estupida mocosa pagaras tu osadia ahhhhhhh

fluuuuuuuuussssssshhhhh

-MACARON...

nota:(los que han leido el manga y visto el anime de witch craft works sabran que ese es el nombre del oso de peluche que le pertenece a la hermana de honoka)

udaeus uso una enorme espada negra para cortar por la mitad al oso gigante de peluche para luego golpear en el aire a la hermana de honoka y esta cayera violentamente enfrente de su hermano

-jajajajaja creo que exagere un poco bueno importa te enviare a donde esta tu hermana pequeña, alegrate soy alguien muy generoso jajajaja decia udaeus mientras acercaba su enorme espada al pecho de kasumi

-onii chan. decia muy debilmente mientras se intentaba acercar al cuerpo de su hermano antes de caer desmayada

-los humanos son muy debiles, no se como mi diosa le tiene miedo a seres como ustedes muere...

kliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg

la enorme espada habia sido detenida.

-pero que demonios...se supone que ya estabas muerto caballero. decia udaeus mientras observaba como honoka detenia la hoja de su espada con su mano

-esto...no te dejare hacerlo. decia honoka mientras aumentaba su cosmos

-jajajaja caballero acaso no lo entiendes eres debil

-si soy debil...si necesito mas fuerza...entonces solo me volvere mas fuerte...en este momento yo...ME SUPERARE

CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Honoka habia destruido la hoja de la espada de udaeus con la manos

fluusssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh

y con un simple movimiento le habia arrancado un brazo a udaeus...

"golpeare con todo lo que tengo...agotare toda mi fuerza...superare a mi enemigo y me volvere mas fuerte"

-arde cosmos aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-ATOMIC THUNDERTHBOLT...

honoka se lanzo hacia udaeus usando su mejor tecnica

booooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm

udaues logro desviar el ataque con su espada

-jajajajajaja eso es todo lo que tienes

boooom boooom boooom boooom

honoka comenzo a golpear a udaeus directamente con sus puños que estaban cubiertos de electricidad y cada vez que impactaban contra udaeus se generaba una poderosa explosion que dañaba a udaeus

"mucho mas...mas fuerte...mas fuerte...mas fuerte...mas fuerte...mas fuerte...mas fuerte...mas fuerte" pensaba honoka mientras atacaba freneticamente

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr el grito de batalla de ambos se podia escuchar en todo el lugar

"busco fuerza para alcanzar lugares mas lejanos, para hacer realidad mi deseo, PARA PROTEGER AQUELLOS PRECIADOS PARA MI"

-cosmos arde hasta el infinito aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ATOMIC THUNDERTHBOLTH

booooooooooommmmmmmmmm

udaeus recibio el ataque con su espada pero esta se rompio al recibirla

-maldicion no le dio arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh, que rayos le pasa a mi cuerpo esta es la consecuencia de superar mi honoka mientras caia al suelo- no este dolor no es nada si lo comparo con el dolor que sentiría si perdiera a uno de mis compañeros o aun miembro de mi familia asi que debo continuar.

honoka se gritaba si mismo para motivarse para seguir en pie

-Electric lightning.

honoka se lanzo usando todo su cuerpo hacia udaeus para atacarlo directamente

"COSMOS...COMOS DES...COSMOS DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA" pensaba honoka mientras golpeaba directamente a udaeus

boooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm

"NOVENO SENTIDO DESPIERTA"

honoka al lanzarze con toda su fuerza hacia udaues logro atravesarlo y destruirle parte de su cuerpo, pero por la fuerza de su ataque cayo del otro lado violentamente

"me rompi el brazo izquierdo, no puedo sentir mas alla de mi tobillo derecho, tambien me rompi varias costillas, y mi mano derecha esta rota no, puedo acomardala" pensaba honoka mientras hacia un fuerte movimiento para acomodar los huesos de su mano derecha

-aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh...bien aun puedo sentir dolor...entonces aun puedo pelear. decia honoka mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad para darle el golpe final a udaeus

mientras tanto en el santuario

-haaa haaa haaa haaa ma-malditos humanos, me las pagaran. decia ophis mientras se levantaba

-infinita detente, no estas en condiciones si lo haces quien sabe que puede pasar

-callate athena, tu no sabes que tan grande es mi poder.

-y tu no sabes que tan grande es el nuestro cuando se trata de proteger a nuestra diosa decia issei mientras se levantaba junto con el resto de sus camaradas para defender a su diosa

-jejejeje ya veo entonces sera asi, bueno por ahora te dejare tranquilo issei, athena cuidalo, sera entretenido ver si sobreviven a la batalla contra shiva que es mucho mas fuerte que yo. decia la infinita mientras habia un agujero dimensional para retirarse no sin antes decirle algo a athena - solo una cosa mas athena, los lideres presenciarontoda nuestra batalla desde el inframundo asi que prepárense haran cualquier cosa para llevarte de vuelta con ellos issei, seria muy aburrido si vuelves con ellos.

la infinta se habia ido sin dejar rastro

-haaaaaaaaaaaa crei que tendria que seguir peleando, pero me alegro que ophis haya cambiado de opinion. decia issei

-isseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gritaban irina gabriel, penemue, serafall, y kuroka mientras se abalanzaban encima de el.

-hey quitence de encima y por que rayos siguen aqui pense que se habian ido despues de que lisa sama rechazo su propuesta

-como crees que te abandonaríamos y menos en una situacion como esta, aparte protegimos a athena chan de la explosion...

-serafall no esten mintiendo...gritaba furioso issei

-no issei ella esta diciendo la verdad aun que no me guste reconocerlo...

-lisa sama pe-pero, haaa bien chicas voy a permitir que se queden a vivir cerca del satuario pero...decia issei

-pero...decian las lideres y compañia

-si quieren comer tendran que trabajar, el que trabaja no come.. decia issei de forma autoritaria, viviran en una casa cerca del santuario y trabajaran en el restaurante de mis padres

-bien. decia las 5 mujeres resignadas

-eres muy estricto issei...decia lisa

-lisa sama ahora me podria explicares eso de que usted es una de mis amigas de la infancia y por cierto donde esta bell..

todos los cabaleros dorados se acercaron en cuanto escucharon las palabras de issei

-eh, bueno yo, como te lo explico, no solamente soy tu amiga de la infancia si no tambien de honoka ambos son mis amigos de la infancia...

-eh?ah? eehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?...gritaban todos al mismo tiempo

-y bell me protegió de la éxplosion con su cuerpo, recibio un poco de la onda de choque en su cuerpo , poco despues estas 5 aparecieron enfrente de mi y pusieron una barrera para protegernos y no te preocupes ya lo esta atendiendo shion, issei debes estar muy orgulloso de bell a pesar que por el momento no ha despertado su cosmos tiene la valentia y el corazon de un caballero, asi que dejalo descansar por unos dias de acuerdo... bueno me voy ...

-si lisa sama..., pero no se vaya tiene que explicarme varias cosas...

lisa salio corriendo del lugar para evitar las preguntas de sus caballeros

en la ciudad de tougetsu

-haaaa haaa haaa ga-gane

esas fueron las ultimas palabras de honoka antes de quedar inconsciente de pie

-takamiya kun...decia una persona mientras se iba acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba honoka

5 dias despues

-mmmmmmm...

-takamiya kun despierta...

-kagari san solo 5 minutos mas...espera kagari san?...woooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. gritaba sorprendido honoka despues de haber escuchado la voz de ayaka

-tranquilo takamiya kun...estamos en tu habitacion y por recuéstate, aun estas debil por la batalla que tuviste contra ese monstruo...

-de-dejame por favor levantarme kag...mmmmmmmmmm

honoka no pudo terminar su oracion ya que la bruja sello sus labios con un beso frances que estaba lleno de amor y pasion

-po-po-po porque fue eso...

-estas la unica forma que puede decirte perdon takamiya kun, perdon por intentar matarte, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon...

las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la bruja...

-kagari san...

-perdon, perdon, no debi actuar por celos, perdon, realmente no era mi intencion matarte, debi pensar las cosas friamente, no soportaba la idea de que alguien te alejara de mi, asi lo que unico que se me ocurrio fue acabar con tu vida, no quiero que me odies takamiya kun por mi estupides pero realmente te amo y no soporto la idea de que estes con alguien mas...

-kagari deja de llorar, no te odio ni nada por el estilo, pero yo ya no te ...

-por favor no lo digas, dame solo una oportunidad para demostrarte que quiero recuperar tu corazon...

-ka-kagari san yo no...haa bien pero actua como una chica normal deberia hacerlo por favor...

-gracias takamiya kun...

la bruja de fuego se abalanzo sobre honoka para abrazarlo y ya no soltarlo...

afuera de la habitacion esta escuchando alguien su conversacion de ambos chicos ...

-me alegro que ya esten de nuevo juntos...ambos fueron hecho el uno para el otro...

2 dias despues en el santuario

-chicos ya regrese y traje a mi familia... gritaba honoka desde la entrada del santuario a sus compañeros que se encontraban esperandolo

-que bueno honoka que ya regresa...eh honoka..que hace ella aqui..decia lisa que señalaba a la bruja de fuego

-oh ella tambien es parte de mi familia asi que tuve que traerla..decia honoka-bueno les presento a mi madre, ami hermana y ami prometida...

-mucho gusto..decian todos los caballeros

-haaa honoka eres un tonto, realmente perdonas incluso aquellos que te lastiman pero bueno es tu decision...decia lisa muy pesadamente

todos estaban felices por su camarada pero entre ellos habia alguien que estaba un poco celoso?

-como me da envidia tu honoka, issei, ichika, y kizuna pueden estar con sus padres... decia rito un poco desanimado asi mismo

fin del capitulo


	12. Chapter 12

OVA 2

-chicos ya regrese Y traje a mi familia ... Gritaba honoka desde la entrada del santuario una sus compañeros Que se encontraban esperandolo

-que bueno honoka que ya regresa ... eh honoka..que hace ella aqui..decia lisa que señalaba a la bruja de fuego

-oh ella tambien es parte de mi familia asi que tuve que traerla..decia honoka-bueno les presento a mi madre, hermana y a mi prometida ...

-mucho gusto.. Decían todos los caballeros

-haaa honoka Eres un tonto, incluso perdonas aquellos que te lastiman pero bueno es tu decisión ... decia lisa muy pesadamente

-el gusto es mio yo soy la madre de honoka takamiya komachi, así que ustedes son los amigos de mi hijo de los que tanto me hablo, son mas educados de lo que pensé. Decía la madre de honoka a todos los caballeros presentes

-tu madre es muy amable honoka, ahora puedo ver de donde sacaste esa personalidad y ese corazón tan bondadoso... Decía issei mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su camarada

-gracias issei pero dime que hacen todos reunidos aquí...

-no es obvio honoka, es por que tengo que hablar con issei y contigo...

-lisa sama no sea mentirosa todos estamos aquí por que tuvimos que ir a pagar su deuda que tenia en el maid café que esta en pueblo cercano..

-CALLATE IZAYOI, QUE VA A PENSAR LA MADRE DE HONOKA DE MI...

-lo mismo que piensan todos cuando la conocen, que es una otaku glotona que obliga a sus caballeros a pagar las deudas que ella misma genera y que es alguien tremendamente violenta si no le dices lo que quiere escuchar...decía issei

-isseiiiiiiiiiii que dijiste ...

Lisa cambio su personalidad radicalmente después de escuchar las palabras que el mismo issei había dicho como si nada

-EH? No lo se solo salió de mi boc...

Poooooooom

Lisa enterró la cabeza de issei en el suelo con un poderoso puñetazo que le propino en su cara, el resto de sus camaradas se sorprendieron al ver la acción de su diosa

-estas comenzando a perderme el respeto desde que te enteraste de que somos amigos de la infancia no lo crees issei..

"Amigos de la infancia, amigos de la infancia, amigos de la infancia, amigos de la infancia"

Esas palabras retumbaron violentamente en la cabeza de honoka provocando que quedara en shock

-i-i-issei ex-ex-explicame sobre lo que dijo lisa sama.

Honoka agitaba violentamente a issei para que este le diera una respuesta

-qu-que rayos te pasa honoka..

-issei maldito te me adelantaste...yo quería ser el que tuviera un lazo con lisa sama..

-idiota deja de agitarme primero, segundo por que te molesta que lisa sama sea mi amiga de la infancia y tercero yo no sabia nada hasta hace unos cuando nos ataco la infinita en el santuario...

Issei y honoka comenzaron a forcejear para intentar hacer retroceder uno al otro, todo esto era observado por sus camaradas que no tenían ni la más mínima intención de separarlos.

-oi-oigan por que no los separan, no se supone que son sus amigos.. Preguntaba nerviosa la madre de honoka a los presentes

-ah no se preocupe señora takamiya, esos 2 desde que se conocieron siempre se han llevado así, la única forma que se muestran afecto es con algo de violencia.. Decía rito con gran tranquilidad

-rito tiene razón señora takamiya, no tiene que preocuparse su hijo estará bien aparte mire lisa sama ya va a separarlos decía izayoi mientras señalaba a lisa que se acercaba lentamente a sus 2 caballeros que estaban peleando

Poom poom

Lisa había golpeado violentamente a ambos

-apenas se ven y ya se quieren matar, por dios no puedo creer que caballeros de su calibre se comporten de esa manera y más tu honoka que eres alumno de sisifo...decía lisa mientras les daba la espalda a issei y a honoka que se encontraban tirados en el suelo por los golpes de lisa- aparte no entiendo tu molestia honoka tu también eres mi amigo de la infancia

-enserio decía muy feliz honoka que había despertado después de recibir los golpes de lisa

-enserio eres un imbécil honoka, te alegras después de que nos golpea nuestra diosa...pero no importa eso ahora, lo que me interesa saber sobre el pasado lisa sama es hora que nos diga donde la conocimos por que sinceramente no la recuerdo...

-issei tiene razón lisa sama, yo tampoco la recuerdo, aun que no se si influya que mis recuerdos fueran borrados cuando era niño..

Nota: (lo que dijo honoka es verdad, partes de sus recuerdos fueron borrados cuando era niño, si quieren saber más lean el manga de witch craft works o vean el capitulo 6 del anime ahí hablan sobre ello)

-mmmm esta bien les voy a decir pero vamos a comer al restaurante de tus padres issei ahí les contare con lujo de detalle..

En el restaurante de los padres issei

Todos los caballeros y lisa estaban sentados en una mesa esperando a que ella contara sobre su pasado con issei y honoka

-bueno en lo que esperamos la comida les voy a contar, bueno issei a ti te conocí antes que tu disque otra amiga de la infancia se fuera a vivir a Europa, yo fui transferida a la misma escuela que tu ibas, en esos días yo era alguien muy como lo diría ...alguien muy sentimental...

-en pocas palabras cobarde...decía izayoi de forma burlona

-te callas izayoi o te mando una semana a cabos unión...bueno en que estaba así issei la forma que te conocí fue...

Varios años atrás

Una pequeña niña pelinegra estaba llorando desconsolada en un parque mientras un escarabajo llegaba volando a su cabeza.

-buhaaaaaa...

-oooohhh encontré un escarabajo Hércules, oye tu la niña que tiene el escarabajo en la cabeza..gritaba un niño castaño que traía una red pata mariposas en las manos

-ehhhh?

Poooomm

El niño se había abalanzado con la red sobre la niña.

-ohhh rayos se escapo, ah disculpa por ponerte la red sobre tu cabe...mmmm? Tinta ?

El niño castaño comenzó a observar su mano que estaba cubierto por tinta negra

-pero que rayos quien te puso pintura negra sobre tu cabeza, ven vamos a lavarte. Gritaba el niño castaño a ver que la niña tenia su cabello bañado en tinta negra para luego tomarla de la y llevarla rápidamente a una fuente cercana - que horrible, quien te hizo esto? Quien te hecho tinta en tu cabello..gritaba el niño castaño mientras lavaba la cabeza de su nueva amiga

-nadie...lo hice yo misma...

-huh!? Por que hiciste eso...acha-el listón que traías puesto se jodió completamente. No podrá volver a su color original ya que esta muy oscuro por la tint...mmmmm? Woooooow

-qu-que pasa tengo algo malo...

-woow que hermosa eres, que bello es tu cabello rubio..dime tu mama se ve igual?...decía fascinado el niño castaño

-EH?

-wooow están hermoso pareces un ángel...

-u-un ángel?

-si es tan hermoso, pero por que querías teñirlo de negro?

-los chicos de la clase..dijeron que mi cabello era raro..debido a que es diferente a todos los demás..día tras día me lo dicen ya no puedo soportarlo..

-huuuuuhh!?

-mmm?

-tu mama y tu papa te dieron eso, no deberías odiar tu cabello, si esos idiotas te siguen molestando manda los por los aires..decía el niño castaño mientras le ponía el listón de nueva cuenta en el cabello de la niña

-EH?

-y sigues deprimida llámame soy hyoudou issei y supongo su eres de por aquí entonces significa que vamos a la misma escuela...

-ISSEIIIII

-oh mi mama me esta buscando bueno nos vemos..

-gra-gracias..y nombre es li...oh se fue

Poco tiempo despues la niña que estaba siendo molestada Derroto a todos los niños que la molestaban así nació la leyenda de...

De regreso a la actualidad

-TU ERES LISA LA TRITURADORA...gritaban sorprendidos issei y honoka después de haber escuchado la historia

-lisa la trituradora? Preguntaban el resto de los caballeros

-si esa misma, ella se le conoció por golpear a casi toda la escuela, pobre de aquel que la molestara, por lo que se a ella la expulsaron de la escuela por eso y fue transferida a otra académia en otra ciudad..decía issei un poco nervioso

-de hecho a la academia que se transfirió fue a la mía e hizo lo mismo pero de un momento a otro cambio su actitud por que lisa sama

-bueno honoka, mi personalidad se apago cuando mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto, en ese momento yo me encontraba en la escuela cuando se me fue informada sobre la muerte de nus padres, me puse muy triste cuando me entere pero tu ne devolviste mi alegría cuando me dijiste que siempre serias mi amigo y que no me dejarias sola.

-es cierto lo que dice lisa sama, honoka?

-si por alguna razón no quería ver triste a esa niña tan agresiva, así que me volví su amigo..

\- así es honoka, tu me devolviste mi alegría, ambos son muy especiales para mi, issei este listón que traigo siempre puesto y mi personalidad es lo que siempre me permite seguir adelante, y la compasión que siento hacia la gente esa la aprendí de ti honoka, ambos me dieron algo muy valioso si no los hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi..

-entonces por que no la recordamos...

-por lo que los 2 son unos idiotas que con problemas recuerdan que desayunaron..decía lisa un poco enojada

-lisa sama tiene razón..decían el resto de los caballeros

-entonces si sus padres murieron, como es que conoció..

-que como conoci a sisifo, shion y a los demás maestros, fácil sisifo me adopto como su hija y pero fui criada por kardia y manigoldo en el extranjero, pero cuando cumplí 17 ellos me contaron que yo era athena y que tenía reclutar a mis caballeros para que protegieran a este mundo, así que tu y honoka fueron mis primeras opciones pero cuando fui por ti issei me di cuenta que ya no eras el mismo, eras un demonio y tu honoka un aprendiz de bruja, así que tuve que esperar para que pasara algo en sus vidas para poder reclutarlos...

-osea esperó que fuéramos traicionados por las personas que amábamos. Decían ambos al mismo tiempo

-si pero jamas quise aprovechame de esa situación solo quise devolverles la confianza que ustedes me dieron alguna vez..

-y lo entendemos lisa sama, ahora mas que nunca confiamos en usted y no la dejaremos sola..

-issei tiene razón, siempre estaremos a su lado no importa que pase..decía honoka

-gracias chicos ustedes si son buenos amigos..

En ese momento lisa se acercó para darles un abrazo a ambos, esto provocó que los celos de cierta bruja de fuego y hermana de honoka se elevaran hasta los cielos ya que ambas habían escuchado toda la conversación en una mesa cercana

-debí incinerarte el día que intentaste llevarte a takamiya kun de mi lado...decía ayaka mientras su cuerpo se cubría de fuego

-onii chan es mio, no voy a permitirle que alguien como tu me lo arrebate. Decía kasumi bastante enojada

-ka-kagari san por favor no hagas una locura y hermanita por favor deja a lisa sama en paz

-adelante torpes no me importa que sean la prometida y hermana de mi caballero las pateare de todas formas, issei, honoka no se metan ahora verán por que me decía lisa la trituradora mientras tronaba sus nudillos y tenia una sonrisa diabólica en su cara

-aquí esta la comida.. Decía la madre de issei con enorme plato de comida

-oohh gracias suegra... Decía lisa que cambio rápidamente de actitud al ver el plato de comida

-suegra? Decían todos al mismo tiempo muy confundidos

-ah no te lo dije issei, el día que te conocí jure que me iba a conocer con el hombre que me enseño a ser valiente..decía lisa mientras se lllenaba la boca con comida..

-EH?ah?ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-shhhh no griten hay mas clientes en el restaurante, yo se que están felices por el amigo de hijo honoka pero es de mala educación gritar. Decía la madre honoka con una sonrisa- ahora habrá una boda doble en este lugar, que felicidad nuestros niños por fin se convertirán en hombres.

-tiene razón señora takamiya, ya no son nuestros bebes ahora son hombres decía entre lágrimas la madre de issei.

-buaaaaas nuestros hijos por fin se convertiran en esposas...decían ambas madres mientras se abrazaban mutuamente

"Esposas?, no quisieron decir esposos o maridos, ya entendemos de donde heredamos nuestra torpeza"

Los pensamientos de ambos caballeros estaban sincronizados después de ver la acción de sus madres

30 minutos después

-haaa estoy llena...

-lisa sama no hay otra cosa que tenga que decirnos... Decía tooru

-EH? Asi, honoka la líder del taller hablo conmigo hace 2 días y me contó sobre lo que hiciste, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, venciste a otro siervo de Shiva y que gracias a eso tenemos una alianza en agradecimiento, pero no hay que confiarnos a pesar de que venciste a una bestia del fin hay que estar alertas por cualquier posible ataque..

-si lisa sama... Decían todos los caballeros ...

-y por cierto donde esta issei...

-el salió huyendo de aquí, en cuanto usted dijo que era su prometida, las lideres comenzaron a perseguirlo, al parecer querían castrarlo.

-y por que no lo defendiste izayoi, se supone que es tu camarada..

-lo es lisa sama pero yo no me meto en relaciones de pareja, ah por cierto tengo algo que decirle..

\- si dime izayoi...

-necesitamos un arbitro para la batalla que tendremos contra las 3 facciones, la infinita tenia razón ellos van a hacer trampa después de que vieron nuestra batalla desde el inframundo, necesitamos a alguien que observe que la batalla sea limpia...

-por primera vez concuerdo contigo, pero a quien podríamos poner...

-por eso no se preocupe lisa sama yo conozco a la persona indicada para eso pero...

-pero?

\- no es de este mundo...

-ya veo...pero crees que haya una posibilidad de contactar a esta persona..

-n-no lo se pero haré lo posible...

-cuento contigo izayoi

Al día siguiente

-mmmm como haré para contactarla, le podría decir a rito que me habrá un portal hasta el pequeño mundo, pero la probabilidad de encontrar la dimensión correcta es casi nula, aparte no se si ella acepte ser la juez para la batalla, haaaa creo que no pensé bien las cosas..

El caballero de tauro estaba intentando resolver el problema que el mismo había ocasionado, se arrepintió por abrir la boca después de haber dicho que conocía a persona perfecta para ser la juez de la batalla del inframundo vs el santuario

-ahora que hago, debo encontrar la manera de resolver...

Crashhhhhh

El cielo comenzó a llenarse rayos por alguna razón desconocida, la nubes comenzaron a tornarse oscuras, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, pero antes de que se desaparecieran las nubes se pudo ver que una figura iba cayendo del cielo.

-mmmm pero que rayos es... No puede ser es ella... Decía izayoi después de ver a la persona que iba cayendo hacia la casa de aries- no puedo tener mejor suerte pero debo moverme rápido ya que no hay nadie en la casa de aries en este momento.

En la casa de aries

-donde estoy...se supone que shiroyasha me mando exactamente al lugar donde el vi...

-oye tu quien eres..lo invasores no son bienvenidos... Gritaba uno de los pocos guardias que habitan en el santuario, pero la chica simplemente lo ignoraban -maldita no me ignores si ni quieres que te...

-soldado por favor retirate, yo me encargo a partir de aquí...gritaba una voz dentro de la casa de aries

-si señor, que lastima a pesar de que eres una chica linda el caballero de tauro te aplastara.

El soldado abandono el lugar inmediatamente después de hablar con la invasora

-a kuro usagi no le importa pelear, pero no tengo tiempo para esto así que kuró usagi te derrotara.

La chica identificada como kuro usagi se lanzo hacia el caballero que iba saliendo de la casa de aries pero en cuanto su puño hizo contacto con el rostro del caballero, esta pudo ver el rostro de este, a pesar de que el caballero traia su casco puesto.

-no has cambiado en nada...

-t-tu eres, no no puede ser, qu que haces aquí, i-diota por que no me dijiste que eras tu ... Izayoi san. Decía entre lágrimas la coneja pelo azul

-p-por que lloras kuro usagi, aun no te he molestado...

-e-es que, es que me alegró que estés bien buaaaaaaaaaaa

Izayoi la abrazo para calmarla, ya que no se esperaba que kuro usagi llorara inmediatamente después de verlo.

-yo también me alegro de verte, pero dime que haces aquí..

-vi-vine por que shiroyasha me dijo que este mundo estaba en grave peligro, así que vine para ponerte a salvo...

-oh vaya no me esperaba que la ultima aristócrata y conejo de la luna del pequeño mundo se preocupara por mi...

-ca-callate, kuro usagi no lo hace por que quiere, lo hace por que tu ayudaste mucho a los no names en el pasado y como pago ahora salvare tu vida, así que vámonos shiroyasha esta esperando por ti...

-lo siento pero no puedo ir, tengo un juramento que cumplir, pero si me ayudas considerare un poco tu oferta...decía izayoi de forma seria a la coneja peliazul

-mi ayuda..

Una explicación mas tarde

-caballero de athena, guerra, hijos, en que rayos te metiste izayoi san gritaba bastante alterada kuro usagi

-por que te alternas, no es muy diferente de cuando estaba en el pequeño mundo, pero dime considerarse la proposición que te hice..

-ah? Claro que te ayudare pero por que sirves a una diosa, nunca lo hiciste cuando estábas en el pequeño mundo, entonces por que lo haces ahora?

-Preguntas porque, bueno aunque no me guste reconocerlo, ella quiere crear un mundo donde ni haya guerra ni hambre, quiere que todos los humanos se vean como iguales, por eso me volví uno de sus caballeros para ayudarla a cumplir ese sueño

-izayoi san...

-bueno kuro usagi entonces aceptas ser la juez de la batalla del santuario vs las 3 facciones

-lo haré pero tienes que prometerme que vas considerar la idea de venir conmigo al pequeño mundo..

-esta bien, bueno ahora te presentaría con lisa sama pero como salio regresara hasta mañana..

-entonces que sugieres, kuro usagi no puede dormir en la calle..

-pues te llevare a mi hogar que esta cerca de aquí, te presentare a mis hijos, supongo que ha esta hora ya regresaron de la escuela

Mas tarde ese día

-sui, kazuto, sasha donde estan,...gritaba izayoi desde la entrada de su hogar

-papiiiiii gritaban los 3 niños que iban corriendo a la entrada para recibir a su querido padre y abrazarlo

-ya hicieron su tarea niños...

-si pa..papa quien es esa chica..decía mientras señalaba a la coneja peliazul

-EH? Como se los digo...

-no nos digas, ella va ser nuestra nueva mama... Decían los 3 niños con mucha felicidad

-EH? Ella no...

-verdad que tu eres la mama que nos prometió papa, verdad que tu te vasa casar con el..decía sui la mas pequeña con mucha emocion

Kuro usagi por primera vez no sabia que responder ante la pregunta de un niño, volteo a ver a izayoi para que la ayudara pero lamentablemente estaba en la misma situación ella, no sabia que que responder a la pequeña niña que la miraba con ojos de cachorro, no podía decirle no a esos hermosos que la miraban con mucha felicidad, así que kuro usagi no le quedo otra mas que hacer lo que una persona adulta haría...

-cla-claro que yo seré su nueva mamá, papa y yo nos casaremos muy pronto... Decía muy nerviosa kuro usagi

-que bien...ahora tenemos mamá, esperó que no nos mientas, no nos gustaría ver a papa triste, papi es bueno así que por favor cuida de el y de nosotros de ahora en adelante.

La coneja peliazul puso sentir la seriedad de las palabras de la niña, así que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar..

-po-por supuesto que no le mentiría a mis hijos, como dije me casare con papa muy pronto, así que no se preocupen mamá cuidara de todos ustedes de ahora en adelante, bueno vayan a jugar un rato tengo que platicar con papa unas cosas de acuerdo...

-si mama, pero responde algo, dinos por que tienes orejas de conejo y estas vistiendo de esa manera tan provocativa...Decían los 3 niños al mismo tiempo

-ah? Es que yo...como les digo que...

-es que ah mamá le gusta hacer cosplay de personajes de anime, por eso viste de esa manera, ahora obedezcan y vaya a jugar...

\- si papa...

Los 3 niños salieron rápidamente de su hogar para ir a jugar

-haaa ahora kuro usagi esta en muchos problemas, no me gusta decirles que no a los niños pero...

-realmente no debiste decirles eso ahora en verdad tendrás que casarte conmigo, ya que ellos yo les enseñe que las promesas que se hacen deben cumplirse...

-no me importaría casarme contigo, pero si realmente nos vamos a casar, tendrás que cuidarme por el resto de tu vida, y ya no me molestaras como lo hacías antes...

-jajajajaja nunca espero escuchar eso de ti, pero bueno que más da, yo solo quería que fueras la juez de la batalla, pero ahora no solo serás eso, si no también seras mi esposa kuro usagi...

-deja de burlarte, si no quieres que me arrepienta..mmmmmmmmmmmm

Izayoi le robo su primer beso a kuro usagi, esta se sorprendió al ver la acción al principio quería empujarlo pero mientras más la besaba mas evita hacerlo, al parecer los sentimientos del joven caballero de tauro eran verdaderos.

-en verdad voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante, no voy a permitir que mi esposa y mis hijos estén solos..

\- de verdad vas cuidar de mi, de una coneja torpe...

-por supuesto, que clase de caballero seria si no cumpliera mi promesa, bueno ahora solo dar la noticia a nuestros amigos...

Al día siguiente en el templo de athena

-TE VAS A CASAR...? Gritaban todos sorprendidos

-si...

-izayoi se podría saber quien es la desafortun...digo la afortunada.. Preguntaba lisa con una sonrisa

-en un momento se las presentare..ya puedes salir...

En ese momento una chica de cabello azul, ojos rojos, con orejas de conejo, que iba vestida con una falda roja, con medias negras con un ligero, con un chaleco doble iba saliendo detrás de una de las columnas del templo..

-que hermosa..dijeron kizuna, oz, ichika, al misto tiempo, lamentable sus palabras les iba costar muy caro ya que sus actuales parejas eran muy celosas y podían sentir cuando sus novios coqueteaban con alguien más

-mu-mucho gu-gusto soy kuro usagi y yo seré la juez que observe su batalla y haré que todo se haga limpiamente athena sama.

-ohh que amable eres, ninguna de las insolentes novias de mis otros Caballeros me llama de esa manera, por favor sientete libre de quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes señorita conejo

-ah! Gracias athena sama..espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes...decía kuro usagi mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Nadie podía creer que tan educada era la futura esposa de izayoi, todos comenzaron a pensar que había algo malo con la coneja

-creo que es una cabeza hueca o esta ciega...decía shido

-yo creo que solo es amor..decía tooru

-yo digo que es todo eso, aun que nunca me imagine que su pareja fuera un ser sobrenatural..decía issei de forma burlona

-no importa como sea la chica mientras izayoi este feliz no debería importar lo demás.. Decía rito con mucha tranquilidad

-tienes razón. Decían todos al mismo tiempo

Horas después

-athena cual es motivo por el cual me ha llamado..decia shion que se arrodillaba ante su diosa

-shion quiero que le hagas llegar esto a los lideres de las 3 facciones.. Decía lisa mientras le entregaba un sobre a shion

-esto es..

En el inframundo

-ES UN AVISO DE ATHENA DONDE SE NOS NOTIFICA QUE VA HABRA UNA JUEZ QUE ESTARÁ OBSERVANDO LA PELEA PARA QUE NO HAYA NINGÚN TIPO DE TRAMPA... Decía furioso sirzech

-quien te trajo eso.. Preguntaba azazel

-lo trajo el mismo patriarca shion hasta aquí, dijo que si no aceptábamos lo que decía la carta se nos consideraría enemigos del santuario..

-tan-tanto desconfía de nosotros esta athena...

-si michael, ella sabe que observamos la pelea que tuvieron contra ophis así que quieren asegurase de que no hagamos trampa en la pelea, al parecer le importa mucho issei.., maldicion nuestra única oportunidad de recuperar a issei se ha ido

-aun no sirzech, pidamos refuerzos a otras facciones, si les decimos que el emperador rojo esta de por medio ellos nos ayudaran, recuerda que otras facciones vieron la pelea de issei vs ophis, ellos ayudaran con tal de tener ese poder de su lado...

-azazel tiene razón busquemos ayuda y tendremos la victoria asegurada..., ganaremos a como dr lugar

-michael, azazel tienen razón, hare lo que sea para recuperar la felicidad de querida ría-tan...

En el santuario

-me pregunto como se habrán tomado la noticia ese grupo de inútiles, bueno no importa de todas con la juez que tenemos tendremos la victoria asegurada, esa chica conejo hara un buen trabajo, aparte es mucho mas agradable que todas las novias de mis caballeros juntas, principalmente de esa chica pelirosa que trajo saito de otro mundo.

Flashback

-que tal mucho gusto yo soy lisa kido, ahora Preséntese...

-yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière soy una poderosa maga y soy la única ama de este perro pulgoso. Decía la maga pelirosa mientras señalaba a saito con su barita

-e-es un gusto louise..decía con una sonrisa falsa y mientras un aura negra se formaba a su alrededor

-di-disculpe a la señorita Valiere es que no acepta que saito le sirva a alguien más, y por cierto yo soy siesta y la maid personal de saito decía la chica pelinegra

-mucho gusto siesta..

-así que usted es la persona a la cual sirve saito, es un placer conocerla, yo soy henrietta fui la reina de un reino llamado tristain.

-ohh impresionante, es un gusto henrietta..

-y-yo sigo, mi nombre Tiffania Westwood Tudor de Albion pero puede decirme tiffania, soy una maga elfo, y soy una gran amiga de saito

-e-es un gusto tiffania..decía lisa mientras observaba los grandes pechos de tiffania.

-mi nombre Charlotte Helene Orléans pero puede decirme tabitha..decía la chica peliazul de forma seria y tranquila

-es-esta bien tabitha...

-yo soy la ultima que bien soy sylphid y soy la familiar de tabitha, es un gusto conocer a la ama del hombre con el que me quiero aparear...decía otra chica peliazul con un cuerpo voluptuoso

-o-ok!? Bueno y me podrían contar el por que decidieron seguir a mi caballero hasta este mundo

-bueno yo seguí a mi perro bueno porque después de todo es mi sirviente, que clase de ama seria si dejo abandonado a mi familiar. Decía louise de forma tsundere

-yo seguí a saito hasta aquí porque el me cuido mucho de mi antes así que como agradecimiento decidí que jamas me separaría de el.. Decía siesta con una sonrísa y un gran sonrojo

-yo lo seguí hasta aquí por que saito salvo en muchas ocasiones al reino de tristain, y jure que se lo pagaria de alguna forma, incluso me volveria su esposa si es necesario..decia henrietta con gran determinacion

-yo lo segui por quiero averiguar lo secretos de esa armadura tan extraña que posee. Decia tabitha

-como dije lo segui por que quiero aparearme con el, a pesar de que soy familiar de tabitha como dragona no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener una cria fuerte con el. Decia sylphid

\- y yo lo segui por que qui-quiero que ace-acepte mis sentimientos, me enamore de el desde el primer dia que nos conocimos, y cuando un elfo se enamora de alguien es para toda eternidad, quiero que sea mi pareja y no me importa compartirlo con todas ellas que también están enamoradas de el..

Las palabras de tiffania hizo que se sonrojaran todas las presentes, al parecer era verdad lo que decía, lisa solo observaba la acción de las chicas.

-saito es verdad lo que dicen todas estas chicas...

-si lisa sama, las ayude mucho durante mi estancia en ese mundo, pero realmente no quería que apegaran a mi por que en este momento estamos en guerra contra la diosa de la destrucción, y no quiero causarles un dolor innecesario. Decía saito entre lagrimas mientras se mantenía arrodillado

-saito todo esta bien, ahora todas ustedes escuchen...

-s-si

-mi caballero sufre por su causa, el no las quiere ver sufrir, solo espero que sus sentimientos sean verdaderos, no voy a permitir que ninguno de mis caballeros sufra por alguien que no vale la pena, así que escuchen, si para ustedes mi caballero es un capricho para el ustedes no lo son, así que cuidenlo si en verdad lo aman tanto jamas lo abandonen por que el jamas lo hará, pero si lo hacen sufrir les juro que no habrá mundo en el cual puedan esconderse de mi furia, entendido... Decía de forma muy seria lisa

-si, estaremos siempre con el. Decían todas al mismo tiempo

-eso espero, y tu saito no tienes que sentirte culpable por la decisión que ellas tomaron. Decía lisa mientras le daba un abrazo a su caballero

-SAITOOOOO...decían de forma aterradora las 6 chicas después de que vieron que lisa abrazara a su amado

-es-esoeren es un mal entendido, li-lisa sama es así con todos sus caba...

Boooooooooom

Una enorme explosión se había generado en el templo de athena

Fin Den flashback

-ahora entiendo por que salto no las había traído ante mi antes, son muy celosas jejeje pobre decía lisa así misma de forma nerviosa

Fin de la OVA


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 11

Los 2 meses pasaron volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos siendo que el día más esperado entre las facciones había llegado, todos tenían un pensamiento en común

Querían a Issei

Luego de ver la batalla contra Ophis, las 3 facciones como sus aliados querían tener esa fuerza en sus filas por lo que cooperaron en el entrenamiento como Raiser se ofreció a ser parte del equipo puesto que tenía cuentas pendientes con cierto castaño

Mientras que en el santuario, los dorados no perdieron el tiempo y entrenaron con sus maestros como con las chicas de estos

Siendo que Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Madoka, Chifuyu, Kagari, Kuroka, Irina y las 3 líderes ayudaron en lo que podían

También cabe mencionar que Issei empezó una relación amorosa con Serafall, Penemue, Gabriel, la nekomata y su amiga de la infancia. Al principio los padres del dorado no las aceptaban pero al ver como se esforzaban y su arrepentimiento era autentico por lo que las aceptaron e Issei empezó a revivir los sentimientos que tenían. Incluso tuvo el primer beso de las chicas

Lisa se puso celosa pero acepto que ellas estuvieran con el chico, teniendo la determinación de que será la primera en la vida de su león dorado

\- Dimensión del bolsillo – Día del Duelo –

Los presentes se encontraban en una pradera amplia y verde, los 12 caballeros llevaban sus ropas de civiles mientras que en la espada traían su pandora box, el atuendo que traían eran trajes negros con bordados en la solapa que correspondía a su signo zodiacal mientras del otro lado estaba DxD y el sequito Phenex. Ambos grupos estaban enfrente uno al otro, ahora se iban a decidir los capitanes

*¡Su atención por favor, este combate será televisado para el mundo sobrenatural por petición de las facciones aliadas!* Decía una atractiva joven con el pelo largo azul, ojos rojos y unas orejas de conejo. Su atuendo consistía en un collar negro con volantes blancos, un doble chaleco de longitud del muslo pecho negro, una minifalda roja, medias negras con el apoyo de las ligas, zapatos rojos y grandes muñequeras *Mi nombre Kuro Usagi y seré la jueza de la contienda, esta es una nueva modalidad que se piensa implementar posteriormente en los [Rating Games], un [Battle Royal Last Standing Match]. Los integrantes de ambos equipos lucharan al mismo tiempo, ganara el último del cualquiera de los equipos que queden en pie. Los capitanes escogidos, como capitán del equipo de las 3 facciones Rias Gremory* La mencionada dio un paso al frente* Y como capitán de equipo de los caballeros de Athena-sama, Issei Hyodo de Leo* el mencionado dio un paso al frente

Ambos se miraron, la pelirroja estaba determinada a recuperar al hombre que ama a cualquier costo, ella estaba decidida a reparar su error. Sin embargo el castaño no la veía como rival o adversaria, si no como su presa

Pero lo que no esperaron es que Raiser se acercó a la peli azul engreídamente mientras que esta lo veía desinteresado

\- Hey muñeca… ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a estos idiotas luchar entre ellos mientras tu y yo tenemos algo de diversión? – Dijo el hijo de los Phenex molestando a la peli azul que su cabello cambio a rosa para darle una patada en la cara

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! – Exclamo la coneja para que el rubio se tocara donde se golpeo

\- ¡Hija de pe…! – Exclamo el rubio para ser incrustado en el suelo

\- Vuelves a tocarla y lo siguiente será mis cuernos atravesando tu carne – Dijo el Caballero de Tauro

\- Maldito – Dijo Raiser para levantarse mientras se miraban uno al otro para que la peli rosa les dijera que se fuera a sus esquinas pero le agradeció a su esposo por defenderla

Esto era algo que se supo hace poco, parece ser que Kuro Usagi e Izayoi estaban casados y su boda fue en un lugar llamado el pequeño jardín

*Dense…* Dijo la jueza viendo a los capitanes pero no termino la frase porque…

 ** _¡PAF!_**

El castaño le soltó una bofetada a la pelirroja con la mano que le hizo girar la cabeza a un lado

\- Considera eso como mi bofetada con guante blanco, desde ahora, juro por el honor de la corte de los caballero dorados que tu equipo va a caer y probaran el poder de los caballeros dorados – Comento el castaño fríamente

\- Ise – Dijo la pelirroja con la mano en su mejilla mientras derrama lagrimas para que le dé la espalda su amado

No podía creerlo, jamás en la vida pensó que pasaría esto

Issei, su Ise….¡¿Le acaba de levantar la mano sin el más mínimo remordimiento?!

(Esa maldita Athena…¡¿Qué le hizo?!) Chillo en su mente mientras regresaba a donde se encontraban mientras Kuro USagi desaparece

 ** _*Preparados…¿Listos?...¡Empiecen!*_**

 ** _*Let's Go Ahead*_**

El duelo inicio siendo que Rito se encontró rodeado por Koneko Toujou, Marion, Coriana Andrealphus, Misteeta Sabnock, Mihae y Ravel Phenex. El peli naranja estaba mirándolas como si las examinara por lo que suspiro para decir…

\- Ríndanse – Dijo el ariano – He sentido su poder y no están más allá de un caballero de bronce, es como si un ratón luchara contra un león, incluso si me atacan al mismo tiempo…las derrotare sin siquiera me toquen –

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Koneko molesta

\- Si me es posible, evito peleas innecesarias – Respondio Rito para darles la espalda

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarnos?! Humano – Exclamo la [Peon] Phenex para que en el momento en que iba a impactar contra el dorado se detuviera en el aire

\- Patético – Dijo Rito para que sus ojos brillaran y miles de rayos golpearan a la maid francesa

 ** _*Un [Peón] Phenex ha sido eliminado*_**

Los demás combatientes estaban en shock siendo que no comprendían como habían eliminado a la siervienta de Raiser

– Espero que con eso les quede claro la diferencia de poder entre ustedes y yo – Dijo el chico

Mientras tanto Izayoi sonreía contento puesto que los adversarios que enfrentaban no eran para nada débiles, incluso algunos los reconocio

\- Creo que me podre divertir – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona

\- Puedo sentirlo, eres fuerte…tanto como Issei Hyodo – Decia Vali con una sonrisa

\- ¿Bromeas? Si apenas Honoka puede con él y conmigo ha barrido el suelo en varios entrenamientos que hemos tendio – Dijo Izayoi

Esto sorprendió a los demás del equipo de las 3 facciones mientras se hacia la pregunta de qué tan poderoso seria el [Sekiryuutei] ahora

\- ¡Jah!...¡Entonces solo eres un debilucho! – Exclamo Raiser engreídamente para que el Tauriano se pusiera sobre para estrellarle la cara en el suelo de nuevo

\- **_¡[Titan's Break]!_** (Ruptura Titánica) - Exclamo Izayoi centrando cosmos en su puño, y luego toca el suelo levantando y enterrando al rubio Phenex – Use una de mis técnicas más poderosas en tu insecto como tú, considérate afortunado -

 ** _*Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido eliminado*_**

\- Eso fue por tocar a mi mujer – Dijo el rubio de Tauro seriamente sonrojando a la chica mientras que estaba impresionada puesto que jamás mostro tal poder en su estancia con los [No-Names]

\- Sala VIP de las 3 facciones –

Los Patriarcas Phenex, Gremory, Sitri, Odin y Yasaka estaba en shock hasta que…

\- ¡¿A-A-Acaba de levantar la tierra con una sola mano?! – Exclamo Lord Phenex incrédulo

\- ¡Raiser! – Exclamo Lady Phenex preocupada por su hijo

\- Jamás he visto algo así, solo ha pasado 5 segundos del combate y… - Decia Zeoticus Gremory pero de pronto…

 ** _*La [Reina], los dos [Alfiles], [Caballeros] y [Torres] como los 8 [Peones] Agares han sido eliminados*_**

Los líderes de las tres casas principales como Odin, Yasaka y Kunou no podría creer que solo un caballero elimino a casi todo un sequito usando unas cadenas

\- Has mejorado el uso del **_[Blood Red Rain]_** (Lluvia Roja de Sangre) y ya no tienes esos cambios de personalidad como los tiene Alice-san – Dijo Tooru viendo a su compañero Piscis

\- Espero que Alice no se ponga agresiva por lo que dijiste – Comento Oz con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Sala VIP del Santuario –

Los maestros y familias como parejas de los caballeros junto con Athena y el patriarca se encontraban en el lugar

\- ¡Ese es mi Oz! – Exclamo una joven que tiene los ojos morados y el cabello castaño hasta los tobillos, con una trenza de cada lado de su cabeza. Ella lleva una chaqueta roja con motivos de rombos blancos, una falda negra, botas blancas y un gran lazo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Esta era la novia de Oz, Alice Baskerville que aunque no era muy sociable, las chicas de los demás hicieron que fuera más abierta pero aun no le agrada Lisa además de que su novio se volvió un caballero ya no tiene tantos cambios de humor…bueno, no tan a menudo – Pero luego masacrare a Tooru-san por decirme bipolar – pasando de Dedere a Yandere

(¿Y no es verdad?) Pensaron los demás

*Lo que me impresiono fue la técnica de Izayoi-san* Dijo una voz

\- Kuro Usagi – Dijeron todos

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Coneja? – Pregunto la novia de Piscis

\- La sala de monitoreo está a lado – Dijo la mencionada señalando la puerta por lo que todos se fueron de espaldas

\- Estúpidos demonios, siempre hacen las cosas a lo bestia – Mascullo la castaña de ojos morados como una Tsundere

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta Usagi-chan – Dijo el anterior caballero de Tauro, Rasgado - Izayoi cuando llego al santuario, no sabía controlar su fuerza y desperdiciaba energía en cada ataque por lo que nos enfocamos en mejorar esos aspectos y lo que viste es el resultado de ese entrenamiento –

\- Sorprendente – Dijo la coneja azul puesto que no imagino que su pareja tuviera ese punto débil además de que sentía como Kasubake, Yoh y los demás se impresionarian al ver algo así

\- Dimensión de bolsillo –

Vali y Sairaorg estaban sonriendo como sudando al igual que los otros por la demostración de poder mientras que Yubelluna no podía creer como con un ataque su amo fue destruido

\- Creo que voy a subir el nivel – Dijo el caballero de Tauro para ponerse en posición de ataque de americano mientras que eleve su cosmos y es cubierto con una capa que toma la forma de un gran y bravo Toro de Lidia - **_¡[Bullring Spike]!_** (Púa de la Corrida de Toros) – para que fuera contra los demas siendo que dejo a todos gravemente herido mientras que no de los cuernos del toro atravesó a la mujer

 ** _*¡La [Reina] Phenex fue eliminada!*_**

\- Vali Lucifer, Sairaorg Bael, Slash Dog y Nemea….¡bievendidos al ruedo de Tauro! –

\- E-Ese bastardo – Dijo el mono con el cuerpo adormesido

\- Es verdad pero…- Decia Tobio

\- ¡Esto es emocionante! – Dijeron Vali y Sairaorg

\- ¡[Balance Breaker!] – Exclamaron los 3 jovenes

[Vanishg Dragon…¡Balance Breaker!]

[¡Regulus Rey Leather Rex!]

[¡Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps!]

En ese momento ambos jóvenes fueron vestidos por sus armaduras mientras que Tobio que se volvió un perro humanoide cubierto en oscuridad con una guadaña en mano. Al ver esto Izayoi sonrió por que parecía que tendría un buen rato de diversión

Mientras tanto Shido era rodeado Kokabiel, Falbium, Isabella, Ni, Li, Siris y Mira siendo el caballero dorado puso las manos en el suelo apareciendo debajo de las chicas flujo de lava

\- **_¡[Mavros Eruption Crust]!_** (La Corteza Terrestre de la Erupción Oscura) – Exclamo el Geminiano invocando una masa de lava explosiva bajo sus oponente, como un volcán en erupción. Este controla a lava e invoca el magma de las profundidades de la tierra para crear una erupción similar a la de un volcán para incinerar a las chicas que….

 ** _*Una [Torre], un [Caballero] y Cuatro [Peones] Phenex han sido eliminados*_**

\- Creo que asi los estorbos se fueron…¡Ahora luchen, [Carde] y [Maou]! –

\- Yo me rindo – Dijo el [Maou] Asmodeus levantando ambas manos

\- ¿Porque esto no me sorprende? – Se preguntó el caballero de géminis haciendo una cara graciosa mientras que el caído se fue de espaldas

 ** _*El [Maou] Falbium Asmodeus se retira de la contienda*_**

Los miembros de las 3 facciones se dieron un palmazo en la cara al olvidar que tan holgazán era Falbium

\- Sala VIP del Santuario –

Los espectadores de parte de los caballeros se fueron de espaldas por ver como uno de los [Yondai Maous] se retiró sin dar pelea

\- Eso fue el colmo de las idioteces que he visto – Dijo Reiri – Y he visto varias con estas 3 –

\- ¡Comandante! – Exclamaron las ex-integrantes de [Amaterasu] sonrojadas

\- Dimensión de bolsillo –

Ayumu fue rodeado por Ile, Nel, Marion, Bürent, Shuriya, [Peones] de Raiser y Bennia, [Caballero] de Sona

\- Creo que tendré que hacer esto por las malas – Dijo el Caballero de Cáncer elevando su cosmos llamando cientos de esferas de luz – **_[Sekishiki Clamation]_** (Llamado de Almas)…mis pequeñas, rodeen a las molestas y dejen a la reaper intacta – tal como indico las llamas azules rodearon a las Phenex - **_¡[Sekishiki Konso Ha]!_** (Sepultura de almas) – chasqueo lo dedos para llamas azules las quemaran en un horrible grito

 ** _*4 [Peones] Phenex fueron eliminadas*_**

\- ¡Ese es nuestro esposo! – Dijeron, Haruna, Seraphim, Maelstrom, Ariel, Sarasvati, Naegleria, Taeko, lilia lilith y Chris

\- Está siendo piadoso – Dijo Eu seriamente mientras dibuja una carita en una pizarra (¬¬)

\- Dimension de bolsillo –

\- Creo que es tu turno, pequeña Grim Rea… – Dijo el Caballero de Cancer para que le cercenara la cabeza

\- Lo siento, se me fue la guada… - Dijo Bennia para que viera sorprendida como el chico toma su cabeza al revés y la empieza a coser a la par que se une con el cuerpo

\- Eso es repugnante – Dijo Honoka que esquivaba los ataques de padre e hija caídos

\- T-Tu eres…- Dijo la parca con la cara azul

\- Si soy un…- Decia Ayumu pero….

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡ MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamo el [Caballero] Sitri atacando con su guadaña

\- ¿Y eso que fue? – Pregunto Hayato confundido

\- Me disculpo por eso, Bennia le teme a los zombis por lo que se pone así cuando ve uno – Respondió Sona sonrojada

 ** _*¿Una parca que le teme a un muerto viviente? Eso es patético*_**

\- ¡Que grosero! – Chillo Bennia con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en los ojos gritándole al cielo de la dimensión

 ** _*¡Señor Manigoldo, no haga eso con el micrófono del monitoreo!*_**

 ** _*Eres muy rígida niña, ¿Cómo piensas tener hijos propios con Izayoi-kun si eres asi?*_**

 ** _*¡E-Eso no era necesario!*_**

\- Yo también me hago la misma pregunta – Dijo Izayoi con una mano en el mentón para que sus adversarios se fueran de espaldas

 ** _*¡No lo apoyes, cariño!*_**

\- ¡¿Pueden dejar su estúpido show de comedia barata y continuar con la pelea?! – Exclamo Kokabiel molesto

\- No es mi asunto pero Sera, Eu y Nene están esperando a mis hijos por lo que deberían empezar a planear las cosas, Izayoi – Dijo Ayumu que estaba como si nada – Y ahora es mi turno de cortarte - usa ambas piernas, emulando la pinza de un cangrejo, atrapando a su enemigo entre sus piernas y tras un salto acrobático Manigoldo puede propinar al adversario una patada lateral, al más puro estilo de Taekwondo, que parte el cuerpo del adversario en dos

 ** _*Un [Caballero] Sitri ha sido eliminado*_**

\- **_[Ancubens]_** (Pinza de Cangrejo) – Dijo el Caballero Canceriano para sobarse los hombros – Bueno yo ya termine – para ir a donde están las gradas del coliseo y dormir

\- Ese espíritu holgazán es molesto en muchos sentidos – Dijo Tooru que levitaba en el aire en forma de loto con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba rodeado por Shuriya, Rossweisse, Le Fay Pendragon, Gandoma Balam y Kuisha Abbadon

\- ¡No te distraigas que tu oponente soy yo! – Dijo Rossweisse lanzando un bombardeo contra el caballero

\- **_¡[Khan]!_** – Exclamo el Caballero de Virgo pronuncia este mantra para protegerse de los ataques de su enemigo, creando alrededor de él una esfera protectora, lo suficientemente resistente y devolver el ataque hacia los contrarios para que un enorme chico de unos 3 metros de altura que tiene una buena constitución física y sus brazos son gruesos, hasta que sus dedos. Su rostro se asemeja a un monstruo en lugar de un ser humano ataca con un puñetazo para que su mano se rompiera

\- Maldición – Dijo el grandulón – Incluso mis puños no pueden atravesar esa barrera – siendo curado por Rossweisse que usaba magia de sanación Elfica y lágrimas de fénix

\- Entonces usare esto – Dijo la [Peón] imbuyéndose en fuego para atacar al Caballero de Virgo

\- Necia…. ** _¡[OHM]!_** – Dijo el castaño para abrir sus ojos

\- ¡Cuidado, cuando el Caballero de Virgo abre sus ojos, todo el que esté cerca de él, morirá! – Exclamo Sun Wukong

\- **_¡[Gouma In]!_** (Sello Conquistador del Mal) – Exclamo el castaño para que afecte la "gravedad" de sus adversarios

\- Maldito….¡GUAAAAAAAH! – Decía Gandoma mientras él, Le Fay, Shuriya, Rossweisse y Kuisha cada vez que se levantaban caían al suelo pesadamente

\- Por cada fracción de segundo que sus pecados intenten alcanzar el cielo, mi sello les aplastara con el doble de lo que sus impuros cuerpos puedan resistir, hasta que sus espíritus sean quebrantados…. ¡Ahora desciendan y piérdanse bajo el peso del mismo buda! – Exclamo el caballero de virgo que se encontraban sobre su Pandora Box

\- Que poder – Decia Vali

\- No puedo creerlo, casi nadie puede hacerle eso a Gandoma e incluso yo tengo dificultades – Decia Sairaorg con los ojos abiertos

\- No sé por qué se sorprenden, Tooru fue entrenado por el señor Asmita y heredo el título de [El Hombre más cercano a Dios] – Dijo Izayoi

\- [El Hombre más cercano a Dios], eh – Dijeron los 3 chicos usuarios de [Sacred Gear] y el joven mono

 ** _*Un [Caballero] y un [Alfil] Agares han sido eliminados*_**

En tanto Saito estaba rodeado por 4 dragones….

El ex-rey dragón, Tannin

El dragón travieso, Yu Long

El siervo tipo [Reina] de Seekvaira Agares, Alivian

Y Ladora Buné, en su forma de dragón

[¡Demuéstrame lo que tienes, discípulo del Milenario!] Exclamo el conocido como [Meteor Blaze]

\- ¡Arde, Cosmos! – Exclamo el Caballero de Libra elevando su cosmos siendo envuelto en este que toma forma de dragón - ** _¡[Rozan Ryū Hi Shō]!_** (Dragón Volador de Rozan) – para lanzarse contra los 4 dragones

\- Palco VIP del Santuario –

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, la primera esposa de Saito, la 2° esposa henrietta, Siesta, Tiffania Westwood, Charlotte Helene Orléans o Tabitha y la dragona sylphid que estaba en su forma humana veían el poder de su pareja además de que por primera vez observaban tan "de cerca" a 4 dragones, siendo que uno de ellos era un demonio que se convirtió en un dragón

\- Saito-san está teniendo una batalla dura – Dijo Tiffania

\- Es verdad – Dijo henrietta – Ten cuidado, Saito-kun – comentó preocupada

\- Debemos estar tranquilas, estoy segura que Saito saldrá avante – Dijo Louise – (¡Maldita sea, ya usa la armadura, estúpido y desconsiderado esposo!) – pensaba sumamente asustada

\- Ten cuidado, querido – Dijo Tearju Lunatique que cargaba a la pequeña Erina, la hija de ella y rito

\- Area del combate –

Kizuna se encontraba rodeado por Seekvaira Agares, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tsubasa Yura, Loup Garou, Genshirou Saji y Ruruko Nimura

\- Después de 2 meses nos vemos de nuevo, maldito – Dijo Saji furioso

\- Espera, [Peón] Sitri – Dijo la heredera Agares

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado molesto

\- Caballero de Escorpio, te pido que te unas a mí y…- Decía la rubia pero ese sería el mayor error de su vida

\- **_[Restricción]_** \- Dijo el mencionado proyectando ondas mentales, las cuales se dirigian hacia la rubia y paralizan su cuerpo para que levante dos dedos de su mano – Mira bien esto, [Peon] Sitri… ¡porque tú serás el siguiente!... **_¡[Aguja Escarlata: Antares]!_** \- lanzando un rayo carmesí que atravesó el corazón de la heredera del clan Agares

 ** _*Seekvaira Agares-sama ha sido eliminada*_**

Los Sitri no podía creer lo que vieron, con dos dedos…con tan solo dos dedos elimino a la chica

\- Ustedes son los siguientes – Dijo el Caballero de Escorpio

\- ¡[Malebolge Vritra Promotion]! – Exclamo el [Peon] Sitri para ser vestido por su armadura

\- Iluso – Dijo el moreno – **_¡[Aguja Escarlata]!_** – Lanzando rayos de luz rojos contra los cuerpos de los Sitri siendo que incluso el rubio sintió como era atravesado

\- ¡AAAAAAAAARGH! – Gruñeron de dolor Genshirou y Rugal

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillaron de dolor las chicas sitri

– Parece que esa armadura de escamas no se compara a la [Scale Mail] de Issei – Dijo el moreno Hida dándole un golpe bajo al portador de Vvitra

[Mi otra mitad, odio decirlo pero incluso con nuestra armadura, esa maldita aguja nos ha dañado] Decía el [Dragón Prisión]

En otro costado estaba Honoka evitaba los rayos sacros de Baraqiel y Akeno como los ataque de Xuelan, Bürent, Beruka Furcas y los constantes intentos de Gasper Vladi de detener su tiempo

\- ¿Cómo es que es tan rápido? – Pregunto el [Caballero] Bael

\- Los caballeros dorados nos movemos a la velocidad de la luz, asi que una velocidad como la tuya o la de Sairaorg Bael, es como si fuera en cámara lenta ante nuestros ojos – Dijo Honoka levantando el brazo al frente para comprimir varios rayos formando una esfera que es súper densa para luego golpear el espacio donde estaban sus enemigos con la esfera liberando una gran presión eléctrica y rayos que son capaces de perforar sus cuerpos para que se desangren – **_[Lightning Telios]_** (El Limite Máximo del Rayo) -

 ** _*Un [Caballero] Bael ha sido eliminado*_**

 ** _*La segunda [Torre] Phenex ha sido eliminada*_**

 ** _*Un [Peón] Phenex ha sido eliminado*_**

 ** _*Un [Alfil] Greory ha sido eliminado*_**

\- Creo que no era menos de esperar de la ex de Issei, la [sacerdotisa del rayo], Akeno Himejima y del [Cadre] que es llamado el [Señor del Relampago], Baraqiel-dono – Dijo el caballero de sagitario

\- ¿Estas bien? Hija – Dijo el caído

\- S-Si, no te preocupes Tou-sama, solo fue agotamiento – Decía la [Reina] Gremory – Si no fuera porque me dijiste que levantara la barrera, tal vez hubiéramos terminado como los demás

En la sala de espectadores del santuario todos estaban impresionados por el poder de Kizuna y Honoka puesto que de un movimiento lastimaron y eliminaron a varios demonios, respectivamente

\- ¡Fantastic! – Exclamo Yurishia emocionada - ¡Ese es mi Kizuna! –

\- ¿Cómo que tu Kizuna? – Pregunto Hayuru enojada - ¡Es MI Kizuna-kun! –

\- Les recuerdo que yo soy su novia – Dijo Aine

\- ¡Eso fue hace 4 años y nunca formalizaron nada! – Exclamaron yurishia, hayuru y reiri haciendo enojar a la peli platina

\- ¡ES MIO Y SOLO MIO! – Exclamo Aine

\- Onii-chan es asombroso – Dijo Kasumi

\- Es verdad, Takamiya-kun ha sobrepasado el nivel de las brujas de alto nivel - Decia Kagari

Los demás continuaron viendo la batalla de los caballeros, ahora era el turno de una de las 2 batallas más esperadas en este evento…

Ichika contra Kiba Yuuto, Xenovia Quarta, Tomoe Meguri, Liban Crocell, Karlamine, Arthur Pendragon y Griselda Quarta

El caballero de capricornio usaba ambos brazos para combatir a sus enemigos que terminaban con profundas cortadas para que esquive un ataque de Karlamine, a su vez lo tomó de la zona axilar con sus pies y la arroja de manera potente, provocando un gran daño que provoco…

 ** _* El segundo [Caballero] Phenex ha sido eliminado*_**

\- **_¡[Piedra Saltarina]!_** – Exclamo Ichika de Capricornio dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes – Debió ser más sensata y enfriar su cabeza antes de atacar –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto la [Caballero] Sitri

\- Use la fuerza de su ataque en su contra – Respondió el dorado - ¿Ahora quien sigue? – pregunto al ver como los demás espadachines se posicionaban

Al ver eso Tabane, Chifuyu y Madoka estaban con estrellas en los ojos puesto que SU Ichika se veía muy apuesto, a su parecer

Ahora Hayato luchaba contra Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Lavinia Reni y Asia Argento, siendo que estas 3 ultimas estaban usando sus [Sacred Gear] mientras que la [Reina] Sitri y la [Alfil] Gremory usaban su [Balance Breaker]

\- ¿Por qué no te mueves? – Pregunto la bruja mientras que veía como su cuerpo liberaba un aura blanca como la nieve de su cuerpo siendo que este solo las veía fijamente

\- …-

Sona intento atacar con una serpiente de agua que al acercarse al Acuariano, se congelo para quebrarse como hoja seca

\- T-Tengo frio – Decía la rubia Gremory para que los demás tomaran como tenia parte de su cuerpo congelado

\- ¿Cómo es posible que este así si su [Balance Breaker] evita el daño? – Preguntaba la [Reina] Sitri para ver como sus criaturas tenían la misma suerte - ¡¿E-Estan congelados?! –

\- ¡¿M-Mi [Absolute Demise] ha sido anulada?! – Exclamo la amiga de Vali en shock

\- ¿Aun no lo comprenden? – Pregunto Hayato – Entonces se los diré, entre nosotros hay caballero que podemos detener los átomos, en pocas palabras usamos el aire frio…a nosotros se nos llaman los [Caballeros de los Hielos]. Entre todos estos, el Caballero de Acuario es quien está en la máxima jerarquía puesto que comprende y domina el cero absoluto….Joven Bruja, ¿sabes que es el [Cero Absoluto]?...¡Responde! –

\- ¿El [Cero Absoluto]?...¿El [Cero Absoluto]….? – Decía la mencionada - ¡Es la máxima medida de las bajas temperaturas en la cual todo movimiento cesa! –

\- Correcto, yo apenas hace 1 año llegue al [Cero Absoluto] siendo que mi dominio del aire frio me permite congelar a mi enemigo con una simple corriente gélida – Dijo el moreno – Desde que empezamos el combate, las estudie y esperaba a que me atacaran, el único ataque que realice fue contra Asia Argento y de ahí supe que tenía que hacer…y parece que tu armadura ha soportador los 200 grados bajo cero, esa armadura está al nivel de una armadura de plata pero poco a poco está cayéndose a pedazos

[Perdóname Asia-tan pero el poder de ese maldito caballero de los hielos me está haciendo dormir lentamen….te] Decia Fafnir quedando en un estado de animación suspendida

\- Sobre tu [Sacred Gear] joven brujan, tienes la habilidad de congelar la materia hasta los 125 grados bajo cero…apenas podría congelar una armadura de bronce – Dijo el caballero de los hielos

Las 3 facciones como sus aliados no lo creían, poco a poco estaban destrozando a los más fuertes de sus filas, ahora entendieron que tan poderosos eran los Caballero de Athenna y que era un error tenerla como enemiga

El único que no hacía nada era Issei que tenía enfrente a Rias Gremory, Dulio Gesualdo, Cao Cao, Azazel, Shemzahai, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub y Michael. Los líderes de las facciones habían visto que Odín tenía razón, el castaño no los miraba como sus adversarios, si no como sus presas y él era el depredador que los había acorralado

\- ¿Por qué no atacas? – Pregunto Cao

\- No necesito ensuciarme las manos con basuras como tú o los que están a tu lado – Dijo el castaño firmemente dando un golpe bajo a sus oponentes – Ademas aun no es tiempo –

\- No nos subestimes, joven Hyodo – Dijo Ajuka

\- Al contrario, ustedes son los que nos subestiman – Dijo el mencionado para que oyeran como en menos de 2 minutos el 90% de su equipo fue eliminado cuando ni siquiera usamos el 5% de su poder y que ni si quiera fueron dignos de que los caballeros usáramos nuestras armaduras contra ustedes –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los oponentes del león dorado

\- Si quisiera, Izayoi hubiera levantando todo el piso del coliseo con un dedo y los hubiera aplastado y terminado el encuentro pero no lo consideramos justo porque sus entrenamiento hubieran sido en vano. Creo que es hora de dejarnos de juegos…consideren esto regalo de despedida de mis compañeros hacia sus camaradas – Indicio el castaño

\- ¡ARIES! –

\- ¡TAURO! -

\- ¡GEMINIS! -

\- ¡VIRGO! -

\- ¡LIBRA! -

\- ¡ESCORPIO! -

\- ¡SAGITARIO! -

\- ¡CAPRICORNIO! -

\- ¡ACUARIO! -

\- ¡PISCIS! -

En ese momento los 10 caballeros dorados fueron vestido por su armadura para que todos excepto Issei y Ayumu…

\- **_¡[Revolución Estelar]!_** – Exclamo Rito concentrando su cosmos en su brazo derecho creando una pequeña espiral de estrellas que al ser arrojadas se transforman en miles de estrellas fugaces que impactan directamente contra Koneko Toujou, Coriana Andrealphus, Misteeta Sabnock, Mihae y Ravel Phenex

\- **_¡[Greatest Horn]!_** (Cuerno Mayor) – Exclamo Izayoi creando una pequeña esfera de cosmos entre sus manos mientras una gran corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo. Dicha esfera de cosmos se fusiona con los rayos crea una esfera mucho mayor que recubre completa y totalmente el cuerpo del Santo de Tauro, este la libera en forma de una potente ráfaga dorada contra ,Tobio Isuke, Sairaorg Bael c/Regulus, Vali Lucifer y Bikou

\- **_¡[Galaxian Explosion]!_** (Explosión de Galaxias) – Exclamo Shidou intensificando su Cosmos hasta un punto culminante, creando una galaxia a escala, concentra masivas cantidades de energía cósmica en un solo punto u objetivo, envolviendo a su víctima y la zona de combate en un Universo, un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños que son atraídos por la galaxia, y luego activa los cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear, y los haciendo explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas dañando a Kokabiel y Shemzahai

\- **_¡[Ohm]!_** – Exclamo el Caballero de Virgo que lanza el cosmos que ha acumulado mediante el entre sus manos. Se representa la acumulación como una flor de loto radiante que está cerrada – **_¡[Tenma Koufuku]!_** (La Bendición de las Tinieblas) - arde su cosmos violentamente antes de ejecutarlo, concentra progresivamente y a un ritmo increíblemente en sus manos, unidas en forma de plegaria y con las palmas extendidas a la altura del pecho, una esfera de energía que se manifiesta en forma de una galaxia en miniatura, el Cosmo va tomando fuerza y luminosidad, mientras se crea la figura de un Loto abriéndose a su alrededor. Cuando por fin el Loto se abre el Santo de Virgo deja salir de sus manos el Cosmos que ha acumulado, manifestándose en forma de un brillante destello de luz en forma de pilar para golpear a sus enemigos.

\- **_¡[Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha]!_** (Los 100 Dragones de Rozan) – Exclamo el Santo de Libra que expande una explosión del cosmos que se proyecta en forma de cientos dragones azules-dorados que impactan directamente en el enemigo causando grandes daños.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclama Kizuna elevando su cosmos y creando una esfera escarlata con ambas manos - **_¡[Antares Maelström]!_** (Torbellino Triturador Antares) - para lanzarla, convirtiéndose en una ráfaga con forma de un poderoso tornado del mismo color que destroza a sus enemigos

\- **_¡[Atomic Thunderbolt]!_** (Trueno Atómico) – Exclamo Honoka concentrando su Cosmos al máximo en su puño, mientras su puño se carga de energía eléctrica y relámpagos se presentan detrás de él, para después golpear en dirección hacia donde se encuentraba su adversario, liberando de su puño una multitud de bolas de energía con carga eléctrica a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando las esferas eléctricas alcanzan a su objetivo explotan para destruir todo con lo que tienen contacto. El ataque produce un gran estallido acompañado por relámpagos donde impactan las esferas de energía eléctrica, lo que causa que aun cuando el ataque es esquivado por el adversario, este recibirá daño por la onda de choque y los relámpagos producidos por la explosión liberando una gran explosión que crea una gran descarga de luz o energía dorada a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz, la energía dorada destruyendo a todo y su objetivo

\- **_¡[Eclipse Calibur]!_** (Eclipse de Calibur) – Exclamo Ichika empleando uno de sus brazos como si fuera a desenvainar una espada para sacar un potente corte contra sus oponentes

\- **_¡[Diamond Dust Ray]!_** (Rayo del polvo de diamantes) – Exclamo Hayato crea un rayo de aire extremadamente frío que sale disparado en todas direcciones de manera parecida al Plasma Relámpago de Leo, golpeando un objetivo varias veces por varios lados dañando gravemente a sus adversarias

\- **_¡[Dark Blood Throns]!_** (Espinas de Sangre Oscura) – Exclamo Oz para crear cadenas con su cosmos y la [Phirane Rose] que son tan densas que se volvieron negras y más afiladas que las rosas negras para convertirlas en miles de filosas agujas que dispara a la velocidad de la luz al cielo para atacar consecutivamente al enemigo en forma de lluvia

En ese momento Kuro Usagi hizo los anuncios de eliminación del equipo de Rias Gremory, que estaba en shock….en menos de un segundo derrotaron a sus compañeros y camaradas fueron eliminados en menos de 5 minutos

\- Ise…¿Cómo pudiste? – Decia Rias llorando - ¡ELLOS ERAN TUS AMIGOS, COMPAÑEROS Y LAS QUE TE AMABAN MAS QUE NADA EN EL MUNDO! – grito para que recibiera una pequeña bofetada

\- Eso fue el pasado, ustedes me demostraron que jamás debo confiar en las 3 facciones – Decía Issei fríamente – Todo el dolor que me provocaron, es algo que no puedo olvidar –

\- Tienes que dejar atrás el pasa…- Decía Azazel solo para recibir un zarpazo de electricidad

\- **_[Lightning Crown]_** (Corona Relámpago)…No me digas que hacer, Azazel, maldita y sucia urraca – Decía el Caballero de Leo – Mi señora y mi maestro me han permitido liberar todo lo que traigo dentro contra ustedes, es el único método para que pueda cerrar el capítulo de mi vida que les respecta y seguir adelante con mi vida junto a ellas –

Flashback

Issei fue llamado por su maestro y por su diosa puesto que tenían que decirle algo importante

\- Solicitaron mi presencia, Lisa-sama…maestro – Dijo Issei hincándose en una rodillas

\- Si, Athenna y yo hemos hablado - Dijo Regulus

\- Por lo que decidimos que en esta batalla, tienes el permiso de descargar toda la ira que te enseñe a reprimir y liberar todo lo que tienes con las 3 facciones – Decia la rubia – Es el único método que te liberes de tu pasado

Fin del Flashback

\- ¡¿Ellas?! – Exclamo Rias recuperándose el golpe mientras sangraba de la boca y tenía la mejilla roja

\- No tengo que responderte, zorra de cabello rojo – Dijo el caballero para desaparecer y aparecer frente a cada uno de ellos y golpearlos a la velocidad de la luz dejándolos sangrando de la boca, nariz y frente

\- ¿Por qué no se defienden? – Pregunto Izayoi

\- Piensan que cada golpe es una forma de redimirse por lo que hicieron – Decia Rito – Ese es su peor error –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Kizuna

\- Issei, no solo quiere destrozar su cuerpo si no también su espíritu – Dijo el castaño

\- Veo que no lucharan en serio – Dijo el castaño – Entonces solo me resta decir que hace poco mate a Irina, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue y Kuroka luego de acostarme con ellas como hace 4 años me revolqué con Grayfia y Venelana luego de embriagarlas – ganando la reacción que buscaba en sus adversarios

\- Palco VIP de Santuario –

\- ¡¿Qué hizo que?! – Exclamaron las parejas del castaño

\- ¡¿Se acostó con Grayfia-chan?! – Exclamo Serafall iracunda

\- Tranquilas, el idiota del amigo de mi hermanito lo tiene todo bajo control – Dijo Chifuyu

\- ¡¿Cómo nos pides que nos tranquilicemos?!-nya – Exclamo Kuroka

\- Creo que entiendo que quiere hacer Issei-san, es algo bajo pero creo que funcionara, aun que se esta comportando como un idiota – Dijo Reiri

\- Vaya, Vaya…no pensé que Issei aprendería a provocar al enemigo – Dijo Penemue

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Penemue-san? – Pregunto Gabriel

\- ¿Acaso ese es el plan B de Ise-kun? – Pregunto Irina haciendo recordar a las demás lo que hablaron con él dos días antes al evento

 _"Tal vez ellos no quieran pelear por lo que tendré que usar el plan B"_

\- Ese Issei se pasó 3 pueblos con esa idea – Dijo Regulus con una mano en su cara

\- Palco de las 3 facciones –

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron la matriarca Gremory y la [Reina] del Maou mas rojas que el cabello de los Gremory

\- ¡¿Grayfia, Venelana….eso es cierto?! – Exclamo Zeoticus esperando una respuesta

\- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamaron las mencionadas - ¡Jamás he hecho eso! –

\- Ara, así que el chico sabe jugar cartas arriesgadas – Dijo el padre de todos

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Odin-sama? – Pregunto Kunou curiosa

\- Los está provocando para que luchen cegados por la ira - Dijo el mencionado

\- Esta picándolos donde más les duele – Dijo el patriarca Phenex

\- ¿Entonces mi hija no está muerta? – Dijo Lady Sitri

\- Claro que no, puedo sentir su aura en la otra sala aunque…– Dijo Yasaka

\- ¿Aunque? – Pregunto Lady Phenex

\- Siento la presencia de la pequeña ángel, la Maou Leviatan, la Carde, La Serafin y de Kuroka que como ella tienen aura de dragón – Dijo la kitsune pícaramente provocando la ira del padre de Serafall y los celos de Odín

\- Arena de Duelo –

\- Mira que será…- Dijo Izayoi divertido

\- Pensaba que no lo iba a ser pero lo hizo – Dijo Hayato incrédulo

\- No puedo creer que ese fuera su plan B – Dijo Ichika dándose un palm face

\- Esto ya no tiene precio – Dijo Tooru con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON OTRAS Y NO CONMIGO?! – Exclamo Rias

\- ¡¿PROFANASTE A MI ESPOSA?! – Bramo Sirzechs

\- ¡¿MATASTE A SERAFALL?! – Bramo Ajuka que tenia una gran amistad con la Maou

\- ¡¿MATASTE A GABRIEL/SAMA?! – Exclamaron Michael y Dulio

\- ¡¿MATASTE A PENE-CHAN?! – Exclamo Azazel provocando que la mencionada lo quera masacrar a golpes

\- Ha Ha Ha…mira que serás vivo – Dijo Cao Cao matado de la risa – Mataste y te echaste polvos con las líderes, la gata, la angelita y te follaste a las esposas de los mandamás de los Gremory –

\- Si… ¿y qué? – Comento el castaño como si nada

\- ¡VAS A PAGARLO! – Exclamaron los otros para elevar sus auras

\- Creo que entremos a ligas mayores – Dijo el castaño - ¡LEO! – para ser vestido por su armadura

Azazel y Michael lanzaron una tormenta de lanzas de luz que Issei…

\- **_[Slider Roar]_** (Rugido deslizante) – Dijo el castaño para elevar su cosmos - ** _¡GAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** \- luego mediante un potente rugido lanza una onda expansiva que detiene las armas para destruirlas

\- **_¡[Ruin the Extinct]!_** (Ruina de la Extinción) – Exclamo Sirzechs lanzando varias esferas de poder de las destrucción

\- **_[Lightning Plasma]_** (Plasma Relámpago) - Dijo el castaño lanzando su ataque destruyendo las esferas pero no noto como una de ellas fue contra el pero al chocar se desintegro

\- ¡[Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola]! – Exclamo Dulio para que le salieran 12 alas de oro y cuatro halos por encima de la cabeza para lanzar incontables burbujas

\- **_[Lightning Crown]_** (Corona Relámpago) – Susurro el castaño para crear un zarpazo de relámpagos que destrozaron

\- Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine – Exclamo Cao creando desde su lanza siete orbes - **_¡[Balinayaka Ratana]!_** – lanzando un poderoso ataque el castaño recibió con la mano para elevar su cosmos y dispersarlo con aplico fuerza en este

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienen? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente

\- **_¡[Extinguished Star]!_** \- Exclamo Rias manipulando su poder de destrucción en una compresión de cantidades inimaginables de poder demoníaco; toma forma de una enorme esfera con una mezcla de rojo y negro aura que irradia desde el interior de la misma que lo lanza hacia sus enemigos en una velocidad lenta para que al darse cuenta de lo que hizo – No…¡¿Qué hice?!...¡ISE, ESQUIVALO! -

\- **_[Extinguished Star]_** – Dijo el castaño para ir a donde está la esfera – Si te soy honesto antes me sentía intranquilo puesto que tenías esta técnica peligrosa pero ahora esto…- para elevar su cosmos y tocar la esfera de energía que se disperso – **_[Raikiri]_** (Cuchilla Relámpago)…es un insulto a mi persona, usaste todo el poder que te quedaba para hacer esta estrella de extinción pero ahora soy un caballero siendo que este ataque no es nada en comparación a mi puño, incluso si tuvieras mi poder de dragon…¡Nada cambiriaria!... **_[Lion Fang]_** (Colmillo de Leon) – para masacrarla a golpes sin piedad siendo que todos estaban en shock puesto que no pensaba que Issei fuera realmente tan despiadado. Al final la dejó tan mal que su cuerpo como cara estaba llenos de sangre y quemaduras por rayos – **_[Mordisco de Leon]_ ** -concentra su cosmos en su puño derecho para crear una gigantesca esfera de energía cósmica la cual envía a la velocidad de la luz contra su adversario. La esfera explota al entrar en contacto con su objetivo dejándola peor de lo que estaba

\- ¡Ahora probaran la más poderosa técnica de Leo! – Exclamo Issei mientras que Sirzechs tomaba su verdadera forma asi como Ajuka, Michael, Azazel y Cao Cao se preparaban para dar el golpe final - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡ARDE…ARDE, COSMOS! - der su [Cosmos] hasta su clímax, creando unos fotones cósmicos con relámpagos y chispas eléctricas que compacta en una esfera de energía del tamaño de un balón de futbol - **_¡[Mega Lightning Electrons]!_** (Mega Relámpago de Electrones) - Golpea la esfera que creo, liberando de una inmensa y poderosa descarga de energía dorada estratégica a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz, la energía dorada destruye todo a su paso por las chipas y las descargas eléctricas que ni siquiera los dos [Maous] mas poderoso habían podido detener

 ** _*La capitana Rias Gremory como los restante del equipo de las 3 facciones fueron eliminados*_**

 ** _*¡LA VICTORIA ES DE LOS 12 CABALLEROS DORADOS!*_**

Los caballeros se pusieron en el centro para quitarse sus casos y levantar el brazo derecho exclamando

\- ¡Aquellos que poseen las mayores habilidades entre los Caballeros! ¡Que visten armadura con un brillo y sus puños se mueven a la velocidad de la luz! ¡Aquellos que protegen las doce casas y representan los signos del zodiaco! ¡Somos los Caballeros Dorados! - Exclamaron Issei y sus amigos

\- ¡POR ATHENNA! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¡POR ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron los 12 guerreros de oro

Luego de eso fueron recibidos por sus parejas que se lanzaron a sus brazos, familia y maestros les felicitaban por la victoria pero se les fue informado que casi todos quedaron en estado de coma por los poderosos ataques como el resto estaba inconsciente en terapia intensiva y que tardarían una semana aproximadamente para despertar.

Una vez con eso sabido, Lisa creo un sello en las ex de su Leon Dorado, excepto en Irina, Kuroka y las 3 líderes, para salir de la sala.

Los Patriarcas Gremory, Sitri y Phenex fueron a ver a sus hijos como a los siervos de estos para encontrarse con los guerreros de Athena

\- Ya vienen a verlos – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Issei-kun! – Exclamo Venelana para zarandearlo

\- Ah, si…por cierto lo que dije sobre Venelana y Grayfia es un completa mentira además como han notado, Irina, Kuro, Sera, Gaby y Mue están vivas además de ser mis parejas y mis mujeres – Comento casualmente el castaño sonrojando a las mencionadas

\- ¡Malditooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – Exclamo Lord Sitri

\- Tooru…- Pidio Issei

\- Si, Si – Dijo el castaño de los ojos cerrado para que usando su cosmos pusiera a dormir a Lord Sitri y a Zeoticus

\- Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – Dijo Nayuta

\- Ay ya vámonos – Dijo Aine mosqueada

-esperen tengo que hacer algo antes...

issei se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraba lisa que estaba apunto de sellar los sentimientos de las que alguna vez fueron parejas de issei

-espere lisa sama...

-ah? que necesitas issei...

-por favor, no selle sus sentimientos y permitame curar a todos los que heri durante la batalla, por favor se lo suplico lisa sama, es lo unico que pido...decia issei mientras se arrodillaba ante su diosa/prometida

-eh?ah?aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

gritaban todos sorprendidos por la peticion del leon dorado

-que rayos te pasa issei...acaso enloqueciste...acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que te hicieron...gritaba lisa de forma histerica

-no lisa sama pero ahora que ya me desahogue puedo pensar con tranquilidad, por favor dejeme hacer esto es lo unico que pido, a cambio por desobedecer sus ordenes me ire una semana a cabos union...

-tu no cambias verdad, eso es lo que te caracteriza...haaa bien has lo que quieras pero a cambio convence a sisifo y a el resto de los maestros que se olviden de que yo busque un trabajo y que me devuelvan mis cosas...

-bi-bien lisa sama asi que por favor esperen...

issei se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los convalecientes...

-issei, ahora que quieres, vienes a burlarte sobre el como dejaste a mi hijo y como le rompiste el corazon a rias, si es lo que vas a hacer...

-venelana sama por favor, no me ofenda actue muy bajo hace unos momentos, asi que para reparar mi ofensa permitame ayudarlos a sanar.

venelana se sorprendio por la actitud del leon dorado, issei se acerco lentamente a todos los heridos, de un momento a otro issei comenzo a bañar a todos los heridos con su aura...

-mmmmmm que ca-calido..decia rias y su sequito y el resto de sus conocidos que aun se encontraban inconcientes

lentamente todas las heridas de los conocidos de issei comenzaron a sanar rapidamente, venelana y zeoticus se impresionaron por la velocidad en que sanaban todos los heridos, pero no entendian el por que issei los estaba ayudando

-listos, ya todos estan bien, sirzech, michael, azazel y los demas ya pueden abrir sus ojos ya todo esta bien

-mmmmm ISSEI...Gritaban impresionados despues de ver a issei

-con esto quedamos a mano, espero que hayan entendido, que los humanos no somos juguetes de nadie... entiendan esto el pasado siempre se queda atras, sigan adelante, el camino sera doloroso, pero al final tendra su recompensa, esa es la forma de vivir de un caballero..., bueno creo que es todo, supongo que aqui se marca el adios, cuidense...

-espera ise...

-que pasa rias...

-por favor no cortes nuestros lazos dejame demostrarte que he cambiado, hare lo que tu quieras, pero no me dejes atras...

todas las gremory comenzaron a llorar al igual que su señora, no querian que issei las dejara en el pasado...

-les dire lo mismo que les dije a irina y al resto cuando fueron al santuario, si en verdad cambiaron, demuestrenlo con sus acciones y no con sus palabras, vivan pára crear un mundo mejor de ahora en adelante y puede que tal vez nos volvamos a ver en el futuro rias, asia, akeno, koneko,ravel, rossweisse, xenovia, kiba y gasper, va lo mismo para ustedes sirzech, michael, y azazel..bueno es todo ADIOS...decia issei que desaparecia al lgual que athena y los demas...

todos quedaron impresionados al ver que issei desaparecia de forma tan impresionante

-ise..susurraba rias con una sonrisa

-issei/kun/san/sama nos volveremos a ver te lo prometemos

todos tenian una leve esperanza de que volverian a estar con su querido issei

-haaa se fue y ni siquiera dijo adios..decia yasaka muy triste

-y por que no lo sigues al santuario de athena, de seguro issei te recibira a ti y a kunou las recibira con los brazos abiertos

-tiene razon odin sama, nos vemos, kunou vamos...

-si mama...

ambas salieron rapidamente del inframundo iban en direccion hacia el santuario

en el santuario

-ISSEI VEN ACA...EXPLICANOS ESO DE QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON GRAYFIA Y VENELANA...decian irina, gabriel, kuroka, penemue y serafall mientras le lanzaban varios ataques a issei

-por que rayos me pasa esto a mi...gritaba issei mientras huia de sus parejas

-es lo que te mereces idota...gritaban de forma burlona, chifuyu, madoka, tabane, reiri, aine, yurishia, hayuru, kasumi y ayaka

-por que me odian...gritaba entre lagrimas issei mientras seguia huyendo

-haaaa por que las obligaste a trabajar...decian todos los caballeros

en algun lugar

-mis bestias por fin vieron el poder de estos caballeros, ahora ya que saben cual es su poder no tiene que temer, les dare mi poder para que acaben con sus vidas.. gritaba shiva a sus bestias del fin-vurai es tu turno no quiero que me falles como el inutil de udaeus, si mueres asegurate de llevarte a un caballero contigo

-si shiva sama destruire a todo lo que se me ponga en frente y no se preocupe ya tengo a mi objetivo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.matare al caballero de aries...

fin del capitulo 11

bueno como vieron les acabo de subir una ova y un capitulo bueno este capitulo fue escrito por zerokaien, el ha sido un buen colaborador y puedo decir que le quedo excelente el capitulo bueno aun que parte del final es mio pero casi todo este capitulo fue escrito por el, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y nos vemos hasta la proxima


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 12

Issei se encontraba en la casa de Leo durmiendo con sus novias que estaban completamente desnudas, luego de casa 15 horas persiguiéndolo, se cansaron y escucharon la explicacion del castaño donde una y otra vez les afirmo que jamas habia tocado a Grayfia o a Venelana, que si en una ocasion ella se metio mientras se bañaba era por que ella es debil frente al alcohol y lo hizo por su propia voluntad. Con eso dicho, increiblemente, se calmaron y todo volvio a la normalidad

\- ¿En que piensas? Amor - Pregunto Kuroka viendo los ojos de su futuro esposo

\- En estos dos meses, pensar que en ese tiempo me volvi a enamorar de Irina como me enamore de ti, de Sera-chan, Gaby y Mue -

\- Es verdad, fueron los dos meses más locos y felices de mi vida - Dijo Serafall - Me alegro haber venido al santuario y quedarme para luchar por tu amor, Ise - comento con una sonrisa

Flashback

Las 5 chicas de las 3 facciones empezaron a trabajar y a esforzarse en sus trabajos, los padres de Issei si les cargaban la mano pero con el paso de los días vieron como a pesar de ello, las chicas no renunciaban y siempre se esforzaban. Un día, el restaurante cerró temprano puesto que la jornada habia ido bien, ademas de que ese era el día en que Honoka, Ichika y Kizuna iban a las casas de su familia para pasar tiempo con ellos.  
Irina, Kuroka, Penemue, Gabriel y Serafall se encontraban frente a los patriarcas Hyodo que las veían seriamente

\- Debo decir que no esperaba tal determinación de las 5 – Comento la señora Hyodo

\- Las hemos probado, si les soy honesta luego de lo que paso hace 4 años…no confiaba en ustedes y sigo desconfiando de las 3 facciones – Decía el señor Hyodo que supieron del mundo sobrenatural 4 meses despues de llegar al santuario – Pero ustedes han demostrado que son diferentes ...

\- Mi esposo y yo, lo hemos hablado y decidimos apoyarlas con su relacion de Issei – Dijo la señora Hyodo alegrando a las chicas – Irina-chan, Kuroka-chan, Gabriel-san, Penemue-san y Serafall-san…no queremos ver otra vez a nuestro hijo sufrir…él le dolió mucho su traición y empezó a desconfiar de la gente pero gracias a su vida de caballero empezó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en el hombre que es hoy. Se los pido como la madre de Issei y como una mujer, jamás lo vuelvan a dejar solo…nunca sabrán como me sentí al ver a mi hijo tan vacío ...

Las chicas vislumbraron, en una milésima parte, la gravedad del error de las 3 facciones al traicionar a Issei por lo que se sintieron mal

\- No le digo esto para hacerlas sentir culpables o reprocharles algo si no porque quiero que sepan lo que sucedió en el pasado y que sean ustedes su presente – Dijo la madre de Issei

Luego de eso, Issei empezó a ver como ellas no había mentido o renunciado por lo que empezó a frecuentar el restaurante de su padre para verlas o que alguna de ellas lo atendieran

Días despues...

El castaño tenía un ramo pequeños de rosas que le regalaron los hijos de Izayoi del jardín de su padre para que Irina saliera puesto que tenía su descanso

*Veo que llegue en el momento* Dijo una voz para que la castaña de coletas volteara y viera Issei

\- Ise-kun – Dijo Irina para que el mencionado le diera el ramo de rosas - ¿Y esto? ...

\- Es un ramo de rosas, los hijos de Izayoi me lo dieron para ti – Respondió el caballero de Leo

\- G-Gracias – Comento la chica sonrojada

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a pasear un rato? – Pregunto el castaño

\- S-Si – Dijo la ángel reencarnada

Ambos pasearon por el poblado que a pesar de haberse tecnologizado, aún conservaba ese toque rustico que lo distingue a Rodrio

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Pregunto el castaño mientras la gente lo saluda respetuosamente

\- B-Bien, aunque tus padres no han cargado la mano…sé que lo hacen porque aún están dolidos por lo que te hicimos – Comento la castaña tímidamente – Pero no por eso me pongo triste o decaída, eso me dice que debo hacerles ver que soy digna de estar a tu lado – comento determinada para luego ponerse roja, mas roja que la cabellera de Rias

\- Irina…

Llegaron hasta un mirado donde se veía el amanecer donde miraron la puesta de sol, la castaña noto como su amigo de la infancia ya no era el de antes, se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Al mismo tiempo recordó las palabras de los padres de issei

"No queremos ver otra vez a nuestro hijo sufrir…él le dolió mucho su traición y empezó a desconfiar de la gente pero gracias a su vida de caballero empezó a cambiar, convirtiéndose en el hombre que es hoy"

Ahí se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones, no le parecía justo que para volverse el hombre que es hoy tenia que haber sufrido mucho

\- ¿Por qué lloras Irina? – Pregunto el chico

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto tocándose las mejillas sintiéndolas húmedas – Ise, no puedo cambiar el pasado, cargare con ese gran pecado que cometi hace 4 años pero quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, no me importa dejar todo lo que creo…quiero empezar una nueva vida cont…mmmm- decía con el corazón en la mano para que el castaño la callara con un suave beso

-Ya no necesitas decir más, tus acciones han hablado y han llegado a mi corazón, reviviendo el amor que te tuve y lo han vuelto más fuerte – Dijo el mencionado para que ambos se abrazaran

Una semana después

Irina estaba realmente feliz por lo que las demás se pusieron celosas pero había una que estaba distante y era Kuroka. Desde que vio como Issei beso a Irina comenzó a sentirse insegura y cometía errores, cosa extraña en ella desde que comenzó a trabajar en el restaurante de lo Hyodo

\- ¡Oye, yo no pedí eso! – Exclamo un cliente molesto – ¡Fijate en lo que haces! – para ver como la chica se fue llorando haciendo que todos lo mirasen feo por lo que se sintió mal por lo que comió su orden pero incómodamente

Horas después

\- ¿Dónde estará? – Pregunto la señora Hyodo

\- ¿Qué pasa? Mamá – Pregunto el castaño que llegaba a cenar

\- Kuroka-san no ha regresado luego de la incómoda situación con un cliente que se estuvo disculpando – Comento Hayuru

\- Ire a buscarla – Dijo el castaño puesto que se avecinaba una tormenta

En la entrada del santuario

La nekomata miraba el cielo para recordar el beso de Irina e Issei, debía admitirlo, estaba celosa y sentía que había luchado por nada. Nunca hizo nada, siempre era una gata holgazana. Pero ahora el propio Issei la puso a trabajar, muchas veces quiso renunciar, mas no lo hizo por demostrar que era digna de su león dorado pero parecía que no era suficiente. Para el colmo empezó a llover

\- Esto apesta – Dijo la morena para que de pronto fuera tapada por una capa

*Te vas a resfriar* Dijo una voz para ver a Issei por lo que se hizo ir para que la abrazara por la espalda

\- ¡Sueltame! – Exclamo la morena - ¿Por qué me sigues?... ¿Tú me odias, cierto?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto el castaño - ¿Por qué dices que te odio?...Me preocupe por ti cuando no te vi en el restaurante

\- Yo..¡Yo no necesito que te preocupes por mí! – Exclamo Kuroka – Ya tienes a Irina-cchi nya...

\- Creo que comprendo lo que pasa – Dijo el castaño – Si te soy honesto, Rias y las demás eran asi cuando no les prestaba la atención necesaria…creo que ahora corregiré ese error del pasado – comento el chico para besar a la nekomata que se dejó llevar

\- Nyaaaa…ha…ha…ha – Dijo la chica jadeando – Achiss – estornudo

\- Vamos a la casa de Leo, ahí te darás un baño y descansaras – Dijo el castaño cargándola como una princesa donde el chico obtuvo algo más de la morena que un beso  
Los días pasaron siendo que la gata se disculpó por preocupar a todos pero notaron como era más feliz y tenía un brillo que la hacía ver hermosa. Pero no todo era felicidad debido a que Serafall y Gabriel continuaban constantemente con sus discusiones además de que había un acosador que siempre las toqueteaba pero ese a la semana de ser descubierto fue golpeado por Issei y vetado del restaurante. Tambien Penemue tuvo su acosador que era el hijo del jefe del pueblo, siendo que la caída aguanto sus manoseadas puesto que no quería causarle problemas a los padres de Issei hasta que este tomo cartas en el asunto siendo que fue a hablar con líder del pueblo que encerro a su hijo en la cárcel luego de que el castaño le diera una buena paliza

Sala de la residencia Hyodo

El castaño estaba frente a las líderes de las facciones pero no se veía nada contento puesto que sentía que no confiaban en él

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban siendo acosadas? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente - ¿Acaso no me tienen la suficiente confianza?..

\- N-No es eso Ise-kun pero nosotras no queríamos causarles problemas a ti como a tu familia que nos ha aceptado en tu casa – Comento Penemue – Ese tipo me amenazo de que si hacia o decía algo, iba a cerrar el restaurante de tus padres

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño para ir a donde esta y abrazarla – Gracias por proteger a mi padres, Mue-chan

\- N-No es nada e-enserio..decia penemue sumanete avergonzada por el abrazo

En ese momento Serafall y Gabriel se pusieron celosas para que el chico las abrazara también agradeciéndoles por su arduo trabajo, aprovechando el momento la morena se puso a horcadas en el regazo del chico para besarlo siendo que Gabriel y Penemue no se quedaron atrás, el castaño noto como era el primer beso de las líderes por lo que se sintió afortunado

Fin del Flashback

\- Quien pensaría que en menos de un mes tomaste nuestras virginidades – Dijo Serafall – Aunque Kuroka-chan se nos adelanto – comento celosa

\- Solo se dio el momento-nya – Comento la gata

\- A- A decir verdad yo estaba muy nerviosa puesto que desde que ese miserable llevaba a hombres desagradables a la casa para que nos manosearan de forma desagradable como muchos estuvieron a punto de violarnos…yo tenia miedo de que me tocaras pero con el calido cosmos que emanas como el amor que me diste, perdi ese miedo – Comento Irina para que las 5 abrazaran a su hombre siendo que descansaban tranquilas y seguras en los brazos de este...

-pero saben chicas, tambien hubo cosas que tambien me sorprendieron...

-como que ise kun...

-haber irina dejame ponerte un ejemplo ...mmmmmm haber a ya se..una de las cosas que me sorprendio es que izayoi se casara y lo peor es que no fue en este mundo...

-te refieres a ese maniático rubio que vigila la casa de tauro, yo también me sorprendí mucho al ver que se casara con esa chica conejo llamada kuro usagi...decia un poco sorprendida gabriel

-yo concuerdo con gabriel, tu amigo es un maniatico pero tiene suerte al conseguir que una chica tan linda se casara con el y esta se volviera la madre de los niños que habia adoptado...decia serafall mientras se acercaba mas a issei para abrazarlo

-bueno aun que eso no fue lo peor que ha pasado aqui issei, tu y tus amigos le jugaron una horrible broma a tu amigo ichika...decia un poco disgustada la caido mientras recordaba que issei y los demas le habian jugado una broma muy pesada a ichika poniendole ropa interior de mujer en sus cosas cuando iba de visita a la casa de su familia, esto provoco que chifuyu, madoka y tabane e incluso su propia madre lo persiguieran para crucificarlo cuando revisaron sus cosas ...

-jejeje ya no me lo recuerdes, el señor cid me mando a cabos union al menos 3 dias por lo que paso ya que fui yo el que organizo todo, aun que el señor aspros, kardia y manigoldo me fueron a ver para darme comida por el rato de diversion que los hice pasar...bueno hablando de otra cosa, tambien me sorprendi cuando bell desperto su cosmos...

-para todas nosotras fue algo sorprendente ise kun, era la primera vez que veíamos esa energía llamada cosmos.. Comentaba irina con una sonrisa

-bueno yo me sorprendi cuando me entere que el hombre que amo tenia un alumno nyaaa...

flashback

pooooommmm

-haaa haaa haaa...

bell habia intentado romper la roca que le habia encargado issei desde hace dias atras, a pesar de que le dio un fuerte golpe esta no se rompia

-que pasa bell concentrate, yo se que tu puedes, aparte no quiero que mi alumno tarde mas tiempo en despertar su cosmos que la alumna de ichika...

-pe-pero maestro, esta bien lo hare, pero ...

-pero que bell...

-PERO ERA NECESARIO QUE TODA ESTA GENTE ESTUVIERA AQUI DURANTE MI ENTRENAMIENTO...gritaba bell muy sonrojado mas que el cabello de rias

la verguenza de bell no podia ser mayor ya que por alguna razon todos los conocidos de los 12 caballeros dorados estaban presentes viendo su entrenamiento, casualmente todos tenían el día libre, así que para matar el tiempo fueron a ver que hacian los caballeros dorados...

-bell durante una batalla puede pasar muchas cosas, aparte tienes que quitarte esa pena que tienes cuando ves mucha gente, aparte no hay pretexto para que no sigas tu entrenamiento...

-esta bien maestro, pero digame como se que ya desperté mi cosmos o mas bien como se siente o como se ve...pregunta bell un poco preocupado

-haaa bell incluso despues de que me viste usar mi poder contra la infinita tan cerca, y aun asi no sabes como se siente, bueno que remedio te voy a mostrar el como se ve y como se siente asi que presta atencion...

-s-si maestro...

todos los presentes comenzaron a prestar mas atencion a lo que iba a pasar, por primera ves iban a ver con sus propios ojos que era el cosmos, pero de entre todos los presentes las mas interesadas eran chifuyu, tabane, reiri, nayuta, ayaka y kuro usagi, desde que llegaron al santuario todas querian saber que era en si el cosmos...

-kukuku por fin vere que ese tal cosmos, si veo su forma puede que haya una posibilidad que lo pueda replicar y lo pueda usar con mis inventos...

-estas loca tabane, pero tienes razon ahora sabre que es ese tal cosmos, quiero saber como ichika desperto esa fuerza tan extraña..

-me pregunto como el pobre de ichika aguanta tener una hermana que lo acosa a cada momento...

-jajaja que graciosa reiri, me lo dice la loca que sigue a su pobre hermano todo el tiempo cuando baja al poblado...decia chifuyu de forma burlona a reiri que se habia enojado por el comentario que habia hecho chifuyu

-ya ya niñas no peleen, sus hermanos las estan viendo desde el otro lado del coliseo...decia nayuta mientras señalaba a ichika y a kizuna que volteaban sus rostros de la verguenza que sentian después de haber escuchado la conversacion de sus hermanas mayores

-por fin vere que clase de poder lleva dentro takamiya kun... decia ayaka de forma seria mientras observaba con atencion lo que iba a hacer este issei

-quiero ver que es lo que hace fuerte a izayoi san...decia kuro usagi mientras observaba lo que sucedia en coliseo

de regreso a la arena de entrenamiento

-RUGE COSMOS AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

una poderosa luz cegó por un momento a todos los presentes, a excepcion de los caballeros dorados y maestros que estaban observando, poco a poco los espectadores abrieron lentamente sus ojos para que luego quedaran impresionados por lo que vieron...

-todos están viendo lo que yo veo...decía nayuta bastante impresionada

-no puedo creer que algo como esto este dentro de takamiya kun..decía ayaka

-ichika que rayos hiciste para tener algo así dentro de ti...decía chifuyu

-e-esto es...decía tabane

-EL UNIVERSO..gritaban todos sorprendidos

-in-increible, esto es el cosmos de mi maestro...decia bell muy impresionado al ver que issei estaba en medio del universo

-esto es el cosmos bell, puedes verlo, todos los humanos lo tienen dentro, cada ser vivo de este mundo es capaz de despertarlo con el tiempo y con el entrenamiento adecuado, recuerda bell, esto es lo que nos da esperanza y valor para seguir adelante ante las adversidades, recuerda mientras mas entrenes y confies en ti mismo este universo interno te ayudara lograr cualquier cosa bell...

"El maestro es increíble, quiero ser como el, quiero ser alguien al que admiren y respeten todo el mundo así como mi maestro, quiero despertar mi cosmos, asi sere como el...seré un héroe..." pensaba bell con gran determinación

en ese momento bell comenzo a sentirlo, comenzo a sentir algo dentro, algo estaba despertando dentro de el, estaba despertando el cosmos...

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

una aura blanca comenzo a cubrir a bell por todos lados para que luego este sintiera una gran confianza e intentara romper la roca...

poooooommmmm

bell habia destruido la roca de un solo golpe, todos quedaron impresionados al ver la accion del peli blanco, mientras tanto el estaba saltando de la felicidad despues de lograr destruir la roca que le habia encargado issei...

-2 semanas...decia kizuna muy impresionado

-que dijiste? decia rito

-dije 2 semanas, el alumno de issei le tomo 2 semanas despertar su cosmos, supero a tu alumna ichika...

-ti-tienes razon kizuna, supero a mi alumna, jejeje ese chico si se lo propone nos podra superar a todos nosotros en poco tiempo, incluso al mismo issei que es el mas fuerte de nosotros...decia ichika con gran felicidad

-lo logre, lo logre,lo logre, lo logre, lo logreeeee...gritaba bell con mucha felicidad mientras brincaba

-in-increible, lo lograste bell. decia issei muy impresionado al ver que su alumno no le tomo mucho tiempo despertar su cosmos, por primera vez en la historia del santuario un chico desperto su cosmos despues de 2 semanas de entrenamiento...

-bien hecho pequeño bell, lograste despertar tu cosmos en tiempo record, te felicito ahora puedes tomarte un descanso..decia lisa que se acercaba a ver a issei y bell

-de verdad, gracias lisa sama, nos vemos despues maestro...decia bell mientras se alejaba corriendo

-lisa sama, no haga eso, bell no puede estar descuidando su entrenamiento a cada momento, no lo consienta de esa manera...

-issei te callas, y haces lo que yo diga, aparte no sirve de nada que lo estés presionando tanto, veras que ese muchacho superara las expectativas de todos en poco tiempo, ahora vamos a comer al restaurante de tus padres, tu y los demas invitan la comida..decia lisa mientras arrastraba a issei hacia fuera del coliseo

fin del flashback

-ese niño tiene un gran futuro por delante y no dudo que con tu guia seguira el camino correcto...decia irina con mucho cariño

-eso espero, bueno hay que descansar mañana sera un dia agitado para ustedes...

dias despues

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los 12 caballeros dorados tuvieron su victoria sobre las 3 facciones, todos estaban felices por la victoria a excepción de cierto caballero de aries, estaba muy pensativo desde que paso la batalla, algo ocupaba su mente y su corazón.

Sus camaradas estaban preocupados por el, normalmente el no era así, desde que lo conocían siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, nada le preocupaba, ni si quiera el ataque de ophis al santuario o la batalla contra las facciones lo perturbaron, siempre se mantuvo tranquilo ante todas esas situaciones, pero por alguna razón esta vez era diferente

Rito estaba preocupado, se mantenía pensando constantemente, incluso no prestaba atención a su alrededor, sus compañeros intentaron hablar con el para averiguar que pasaba pero rito simplemente los ignoraba, nadie entendía que le pasaba a rito a excepción de una persona...

1 hora más tarde

-por favor nos podrías explicar que pasa con rito, no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con lisa sama, tu eres la única que nos puede ayudar tearju...

Los camaradas de rito fueron hasta la casa de la esposa de rito, tearju lunatique, ella era la única que sabia que le pasaba a rito..

-issei san, no se si debería decirles, puede que rito no me perdone si se los digo...

-por favor solo dinos lo que sabes, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás si sucede algo...

-bi-bien, ustedes saben que rito se volvió alumno del señor shion, pero ...

-pero que decía muy preocupado ichika

-pero antes de que se volviera su alumno, el sufrió mucho, fue abandonado por las chicas que el amaba, todas ellas lo dejaron por un sujeto que era bueno en todos los aspectos, al igual que tu issei, pero con una pequeña diferencia..

-cual es esa diferencia tearju...

-que también sus padres y hermana lo olvidaron, prácticamente este sujeto tomo su lugar como hijo de la familia al comprometerse con su hermana y con el resto de las chicas que el quería..-Pero eso no fue lo peor, sus padres le dijeron en su cara que se largara y que no era digno de ser su hijo, ahí fue donde el conoció al señor shion y fue cuando el le ofreció ser un caballero, por supuesto rito acepto sin dudarlo, pero a diferencia de algunos de ustedes el se despidió de sus padres pero estos simplemente lo ignoraron, pero pesar del tiempo el no dejo querer a su familia, así que desde que llegó aquí el cada semana les envía una carta a sus padres para que sepan como esta y que ha logrado, pero...

Nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, los padres de rito eran unos desgraciados

-a pesar de que rito les envía esas cartas, simplemente las ignoran, ellos creen que su hijo no vale la pena y que todo lo que ha hecho es para llamar su atención, ante sus ojos de ellos su hijo es un inútil fracasado, eso me da mucha rabia, por eso yo lo acompañe hasta aquí, no quería que se sintiera solo, al principio sentí que era mi deber como su maestra que alguna vez fui, siempre lo apoye y lo anime a seguir adelante durante sus entrenamientos, pero lentamente nos fuimos enamorando con el paso del tiempo, bueno hasta que cierto día el y yo...

-por favor no nos digas como fue, sabemos que erina nació de eso..decía issei un poco avergonzado

-bueno a lo que voy es que el no ha podido olvidar a las personas que lo lastimaron, a pesar de que ellos saben donde esta en este momento... Decía taerju bastante enojada

ahora todos entendian el por que del comportamiento de rito, se sentia triste pero no entendian porque hasta el dia de hoy se comenzo a sentir de esa manera

-comprendemos como se siente rito en este momento, pero por que hasta el dia de hoy se comporta de esa manera, eso es muy raro...decia izayoi un poco desconcertado

-izayoi san, eso se debe a que se aproxima el cumpleaños de nuestra hija y ella quiere como unico regalo conocer a sus abuelos y tia, asi que rito fue a su antiguo hogar hace unos dias a decirles a sus padres de la existencia de erina ya que ellos desconocen que esta casado y que tiene una hija conmigo, pero cuando llego lo recibieron de la peor manera, su madre lo abofeteo y le dijo que se fuera al igual que su padre y los unicos hijos que necesitaban era a su hermana y al esposo de esta, no le dieron oportunidad a rito de explicar a lo que iba, solamente se fue de ahi con una sonrisa diciendole a sus padres que se cuidaran, ahora rito no sabe como decirle a erina que no podra conocer a sus abuelos este año...decia tearju entre lagrimas

los caballeros comenzaron a sentir una gran furia por lo que habian escuchado, alguien tan noble como rito no merecia que lo trataran de esa manera, todos tenian un pensamiento en comun y era patear el trasero al padre de rito y hacer entrar en razon a las que alguna vez fueran novias de rito

-gracias tearju por la informacion, y no te preocupes haremos que rito se sienta mejor consigo mismo..decia izayoi mientras abandonaba la casa del ariano con el resto del los caballeros

en la casa de aries

rito caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba pensando en lo que le iba a decir a su hija, no queria decepcionarla, pero el rechazo de sus padres hizo que el regalo de su hija fuera algo imposible.

-papa, mama por que tienen que comportarse de esa manera, si tan solo me escucharan sabrian que tengo una hija, tengo a su nieta que tanto han anhelado, realmente soy tan patetico, realmente no valgo la pena como persona... decia rito mientras apretaba su puño con mucha fuerza y tristeza

-no deberia estar hablando de esa manera el hombre que va heredar el puesto de patriarca...

-izayoi..decia rito mientras volteaba a ver su camarada

-rito, yo no puedo decir mucho ya que yo no tuve padres y fue adoptado por una mujer por poco tiempo y murio despues, pero de algo estoy muy seguro, eres un verdadero hombre, el señor shion esta muy orgulloso de ti, no muchos pueden decir que tienen como hijo al futuro patriarca del santuario y que va ser la persona con mayor autoridad a nivel mundial...

-e-estas exagerando izayoi, no lo crees jejeje...

-no exagero, en pocas palabras vas tener poder total a nivel mundial, varias naciones tendran que consultarte para hacer varias cosas. si tu quisieras cuando ocupes el cargo podrias hacer que los presidente de estados unidos te besara los pies, pero yo se que no lo harias, si fueras mi hijo estaria mas que orgulloso, yo se que encontraras la manera de solucionar esto y cumpliras el deseo de tu hija...

-gracias izayoi, yo tambien espero lo mismo y hablando de otra cosa como te a ido con tu esposa...decia rito con mejor humor despues de haber escuchado las palabras de su compañero y amigo

-pues creo que bien, le llevo flores diariamente, le cocino seguido, vamos a visitar lugares que ella le gusta, aparte creo que ya se encariño con sui, kasuto y sasha...

-en eso concuerdo contigo, tearju me ha dicho que la ha visto llevar a tus hijos con mucha alegria, incluso ellos le dicen mama enfrente de todos, realmente escogiste una buena mujer que te ama a ti y a tus hijos y ustedes la aman a ella...

-gracias rito, bueno espero que ya te sientas mejor, si tienes algun problema puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros, recuerda que no solo somos amigos o camaradas, tambien somos hermanos que hicieron el juramento del sake...

-jejeje ese juramento todavia me acuerdo cuando lo hicimos, no pensaba que traerías una botella de sake contigo...

flashback

-chicos a partir de hoy no solo seremos amigos y compañeros de batalla, ahora seremos hermanos, en cuanto choquemos las tazas de sake nuestros lazos se uniran por siempre...

-ah izayoi verdad? mira no estoy seguro que nuestros maestros permitan que hagamos este tipo de cosas..decia rito un poco nervioso

-no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces lo maximo que nos pueden hacer es mandarnos a cabos union por 3 dias...

"realmente no te preocupa las consecuencias de tus acciones verdad idiota" pensaban todos los demas al ver lo despreocupado que era izayoi

-yo izayoi caballero de tauro propongo un brindis por la hermandad que acaba de nacer hoy, no importa donde estemos nuestra lazo siempre nos acompañara...salud

-salud...Decían todos mientras chocaban sus tazas de sake

Fin del flashback

-ese fue un buen momento...

-tienes razón izayoi..desde ese día nos tratamos como familia...gracias izayoi por ti me siento mejor y me hiciste recordar que todos los que están aquí son mi familia...

-para eso estamos, juntos hasta el final rito, recuerdalo...bueno nos vemos después ..

En ese momento el taurino abandonó la casa de aries para ir a su respectiva casa..

-siempre juntos...susurraba rito mientras observaba el cielo azul..-el tiene razon, desde que me volvi el discípulo del patriarca nunca estuve solo, todos ellos se han vuelto mi familia, pero principalmente tengo a mi amada taerju y a mi querida erina...de seguro estan preocupadas por mi por que me distancie un poco de ellas desde lo que sucedio con mis padres, voy a ir a verlas en este momento...

en ese momento rito abandono rapidamente su puesto en la casa de aries para ir a ver a su familia, en cuanto llego, su hija y esposa lo recibieron con un gran abrazo, hablo con ellas de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con el, excepto la parte sobre lo que sucedió con sus padres, ya que no quería que su hija creciera odiando a sus abuelos, asi que tuve que mentirle a su hija, diciéndole que no habia podido ver a sus abuelos ya que estos estaban ocupados pero intentaría hablar de nuevo con ellos para que estuvieran listos para conocer a la pequeña erina...

mas tarde ese en el templo de athena

-entonces quieres otro permiso para ir a ver a tus padres?..preguntaba shion a rito con mucha seriedad

-si maestro, tengo una promesa que cumplir, no quiero defraudar a mi hija...

-rito eres un padre demasiado comprometido lo sabias, pero esta bien, solo por que se trata de tu hija, te permitire salir otra vez del santuario, tu sabes que esta prohibido dejar las casas sin vigilancia durante mucho tiempo...

-si maestro lo se pero le prometo que sera ultima vez, se lo juro...

-rito no tienes que jurarme nada, yo confio en tu palabra ya que eres mi alumno, bueno ya no te retengo mas puedes irte rito..

-si maestro regreso en 2 dias, con su permiso me retiro...

en ese momento rito hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego dejar solo a shion que observaba el como se alejaba..

-haaa rito realmente es un obstinado...decia lisa que iba saliendo desde atras del trono de athena -se nota que le gusta sufrir, solo espero que no regrese lastimado, no me gusta verlo sufrir...

lisa estaba bastante preocupada por rito ya que lo habia visto distante desde la anterior visita que hizo a su familia, realmente le preocupaba el estado emocional de su caballero

-señorita athena, no era necesario que se escondiera...

-si era necesario shion, si yo hubiera hablado con rito, lo hubiera obligado a llevarme asi le hubiera dicho todo lo que se merecen a sus padres..

-señorita athena, recuerde que no debe comportarse de esa manera...

-mooooo shion ya dejenme ser, tu y los demas siempre me andan regañando...por que no son como manigoldo y kardia...

-a veces me pregunto por que el resto de nosotros acepto que fuera criada por esos 2...decia shion con mucha pesadez...

en la entrada al santuario

los 12 estaban reunidos, se preguntaran por que bueno es que estaban despidiendo a rito y deseándole un buen viaje

-bueno chicos me retiro, regreso en unos dias asi que por favor les encargo el cuidado de mi familia por si algo malo llegara a pasar..decia rito con mucha tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa

-descuida rito, nosotros cuidaremos de tu familia, asi que puedes irte con tranquilidad..decia izayoi con una gran sonrira...-sabemos que tu harias lo mismo por nosotros, pero aparte no tienes que exagerar tanto, solo iras a ver a tu familia...

-solo por si acaso, bueno chicos me voy...

-solo una cosa mas antes de que te vayas rito...decia izayoi

-que pasa issei...

-RECUERDA SIEMPRE JUNTOS..gritaban todos al unisono esto conmovió a rito..

-tiene razon siempre juntos...

en ese momento rito desapareció en una esfera de luz que lo tele transportaría a su ciudad natal

"solo espero que todo salga como tu deseas rito, no nos gustaría verte triste de nueva cuenta rito" pensaba izayoi con gran seriedad

en japon ( ciudad sainan para ser exacto)

-haaa estoy de vuelta, estoy mas decido que nunca, no voy dejar que mi pequeña este triste, voy hacer que esos 3 me escuchen les guste o no, si es necesario usare la fuerza...

-ya viste ese hombre salio de nada...susurraba una chica a otra

-tienes razon, creo que es un acosador...

-aun que la vestimenta dice todo lo contrario, al traje negro que trae puesto me hace creer que es alguien de la realeza...susurraba otra chica

"mierda estaba tan concentrado en como iba hacer que mis padres me escucharan que no me fije en donde apareci exactamente" pensaba rito mientras volteaba a ver al instituto superior sainan al que asistía antes de convertirse en caballero, tampoco se habia dado cuenta que se le olvido cambiarse de ropa para pasar inadvertido antes de tele transportarse, asi que para evitar mas problemas rito se volvio a tele transportar aun parque cercano que contaba con muchos arboles para ocultarse..

-haaa fui un tonto no me di cuenta que no me cambie ropa y me tele transporte enfrente de mi vieja escuela, que bueno que traje una mochila con ropa...

10 minutos despues

-mucho mejor..decia rito mientras iba saliendo de unos arbustos vestido son unos jeans azules, unos tenis rojos, una playera blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero-bien ahora si voy a con mis pa...

-oye de casualidad tu eres yuuki rito?...preguntaba una chica alta y delgada con un buen aspecto físico, de ojos de color amarillo oro y su pelo color rubio que vestia una falda corta de color azul que combina con una blusa rosa pegada al cuerpo, y unas medias negras que estanban un poco mas arriba de las roddillas habia visto salir a rito de los arbustos

-mmm si soy el quien pregunta? decia rito mientras volteaba a ver lentamente a la chica

-soy yo saki tenjouin acaso no me recuerdas?..decia la chica con gran entusiasmo

-mmmmm saki? saki? saki? ohh ya te recuerdo ibas a la misma escuela que yo hace varios años, dime como has estado saki, que has hecho en estos 4 años que no te eh visto...

-es lo que yo te quiero preguntar a ti, te fuiste de la ciudad sin despedirte junto con tearju sensei...por que te fuiste asi de repente? preguntaba la rubia un poco enojada

-fue por un problema que tuve con...

-ya lo se, no tienes que decirmelo, pero era necesario que abandonaras la ciudad, si querias a alguien para desahogarte pudiste hablar conmigo, tu me ayudaste en el pasado cuando hui de mi casa, pude hacer lo mismo por ti...

-sa-saki tranquila nos necesario que te alteres, eso ya es pasado, realmente no estoy enojado con ninguna de ellas...

-no mientas rito, nadie estan bueno como para soportar y perdonar el abandono de las personas que quiere, yo al menos no las perdone por lo que te hicieron, realmente son basura de la sociedad, realmente no merecian todo lo que hiciste por ellas rito, no merecian tener a alguien tan noble y bondadoso como tu a su lado, no que dije, l-lo que que qui-quise decir es...decia saki con una gran sonrojo mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos

-tranquila saki, no es necesario que te expliques yo se lo que quisiste decir, gracias por preocuparte por mi pero estoy bien, realmente no soy alguien que odie a los demas...decia rito con una tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa

"que guapo se ve" pensaba saki con gran verguenza al la sonrisa de rito

-ahora mejor dime, lograste que zastin se fijara en ti...

-no y preferi no hacer un avanze ya que el apoyo mucho a lala cuando ella te cambio por otro junto con las demas, realmente no me gustaria estar al lado de un hombre con convicciones tan debiles...

-sa-saki, no puedo juzgarlo a el, zastin solo hace su trabajo como guarda espaldas de lala, momo y nana...

-no deberias defenderlos tanto rito, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, dime donde has estado todos estos años...

-si quieres te lo explico mientras tomamos algo...

en una cafeteria cercana minutos despues

-HAS ESTADO VIVIENDO EN GRECIA Y TEARJU SENSEI ES TU ESPOSA Y YA TIENEN UNA HIJA...gritaba la rubia bastante sorprendida al escuchar la historia que rito le habia contado obviamente omitiendo la parte de que es caballero de athena

-no era necesario que gritaras, pero si eh estado viviendo ahi los ultimos 4 años, estudie y trabaje durante un tiempo, me gradué, sali un tiempo con tearju y bueno nos enamoramos y obviamente de ese amor salio mi pequeña erina, de hecho mira aqui tengo una foto..decia rito mientras le mostraba una foto de su familia a saki, ella pude ver en la foto a una niña mas o menos de 3 años de cabello castaño bastante parecida a tearju lunatique.

-se nota que realmente se aman rito me alegra que no estas solo...decia saki con una sonrisa suave mientras veia a rito amistosa mente

-oye y donde esta rin y aya, recuerdo cuando ibamos en preparatoria siempre estaban junto a ti todo el tiempo...

-corte mis lazos con ellas porque tambien se enamoraron de ese tipo que te arrebato todo, corte lazos con todo el que te lastimo... realmente no quiero estar cerca de gente que tiene poco valor moral, aunque al principio me dolio separarme de ellas pero logre superarlo, bueno aparte mi familia se fue a la quiebra asi que ya no pude pagarles, de hecho trabajo y vivo para mi...

-lamento que tu familia este en quiebra, donde trabajas y donde vives? si se puede saber...?

-vivo en pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de aqui y soy maestra en el instituto sainan, aunque al principio me costo trabajo adaptarme a vivir sola y hacer labores domesticas pero tuve que adaptarme..

-eres increíble saki, lograste sobrevivir por tu cuenta, me alegro que este bien, bueno me gustaria seguir platicando contigo pero tengo que hablar con mis padres...

-con tus padres? realmente quieres verlos despues de todo lo que te hicieron, bueno es tu decisión y para que quieres verlos si se puede saber...preguntaba saki con gran seriedad

-es que mi hija quiere conocer a sus abuelos, es que como se acerca su cumpleaños solo quiero avisarles que vendre pronto con ella y mi esposa, quiero que las conozcan, no importa como pero lograre convencerlos para que las conozcan...

-rito, realmente eres un buen padre y esposo, ojala y me encuentre un hombre como tu en el futuro, bueno rito hasta aqui, llego nuestra platica, tengo que irme a preparar unas cosas a mi departamento, bueno rito fue un gusto verte..decia saki con una gran sonrisa y alegria

-el gusto fue mio saki, gracias a ti me di cuenta que tengo una buena amiga con la que puedo confiar...

-gra-gracias rito, lo mismo pienso yo de ti... la rubia no pudo evitar caer ante el encanto de rito, lamentablemente para ella era un hombre prohibido ya que este estaba casado

en ese momento ambos se dieron una abrazo para luego irse cada quien por su camino...

"rito kun realmente te has vuelto un hombre, no crei decirlo pero que lastima que seas casado, hubieras sido una buena pareja para mi, bueno que mas da lo unico que me queda es rezar por ti para que todo te salga bien, asi que por favor rito cuidate" pensaba saki con mucha alegria mientras se alejaba

 **afuera de la residencia yuuki**

-haaaaaa ya estoy de nuevo, tengo recordar que no la hago por mi lo hago por erina no quiero verla triste, no lo soportaría...solo espero que me escuchen esos 2 por las buenas, no quiero usar mis...

PAFFFFF PAFFFFF PAFFFFFF

un fuerte ruido de un golpe se habia escuchado dentro de la residencia yuuki, como si alguien hubiera golpeado a otro en el rostro, rito le parecio un poco extraño escuchar un ruido tan fuerte asi que decidió entrar para investigar que estaba pasando, entro lentamente ya que estaba abierta la puerta para luego encontrarse una escena lamentable...

-les dije que me dejaran en paz par de idiotas, no ven que estoy ocupado...gritaba un hombre de la misma edad de rito, de cabello negro y ropa casual mientras abofeteaba a la hermana de rito yuuki mikan y a su ex prometida lala satalin devil luke, ambas estaban tiradas en el suelo despues de haber sido golpeadas por el chico, esto enojo mucho a rito pero lo que lo enojo mas fue que sus padres y zastin estaban parados observando como golpeaban a su hija y lala-tu que rayos haces aqui imbecil, si no quiero que vaya mal sera mejor que te largues...

poooooomm

rito habia lanzado un furete golpe en la cara del sujeto que habia golpeado a su hermana, el golpe habia sido tan fuerte que destruyo la puerta de la casa y saco al sujeto de la residencia yuuki...

-como te atreves a golpear a mi hermana desgraciado, eres un maldito arata...

nota:(arata es el nombre del prometido de yuuki)

-ma-maldicion me dolio mucho eso desgraciado, como te atreves a hacerme eso, a mi al futuro rey devil aarrrgggggggghh...

arata ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase ya que rito lo tomo por el cuello con una mano para comenzar ahorcarlo...

-sera mejor que te calles, si no quieres que acabe contigo en este momento desgraciado, alguien como tu ni siquiera deberia existir, no me importa que seas el futuro rey de deviluke o que seas yerno de gid y sephi...

-RITO DETENTE POR FAVOR SUELTA A ARATA...gritaba furiosa mikan desde atras del ariano

-mikan...

\- rito sera mejor que sueltes a mi novio si no quieres que te odie por el resto de mi vida...

-mikan por que defiendes a este sujeto, que te lasti...

paafff

rito se quedo sin palabras ya que lala lo habia abofeteado, este se preguntaba por que lo habia hecho..

-rito suelta a mi futuro esposo si no quieres que llame a yami para que te obligue a saltarlo, no entiendo por que te comportas de esta manera, siempre crei que tu querias nuestra felicidad, pero veo que nos asi al parecer estas celoso...decia lala de forma seria

-la-lala, no entiendo por que defiende a alguien asi...

-nosotras provocamos que nos golpeara, lo molestamos cuando esta arreglando un asunto importante por teléfono, asi que nos merecemos lo que paso...decía mikan mientras hacia que rito soltara a arata, en cuanto este lo solto ambas chicas, los padres de rito, y hasta el mismo zastin fueron a ver como se encontraba mientra pasaban de largo a rito...

-no puedo creer que intente interceder por ti para que mama y papa te escucharan despues de que te corrieron hace unos dias, realmente me da vergüenza ser tu hermana...

-mikan tiene razón, no puedo creer que nana y momo, y las demás se hayan enamorado de alguien que actúa solo por celos, que bueno que preferimos estar con alguien que si nos quiere y no solamente para hacer cosas pervertidas...decia lala mientras limpiaba la boca de arata que estaba cubierta por un poco de sangre despues de haber recibido el golpe de rito

-rito por favor vete de aqui, con lo que acabas de hacer realmente no quiero verte en este momento, realmente eres una verguenza de hijo..decia saibai yuuki que es el padre de rito de forma seria

-rito nunca crei decir esto pero como hubiera deseado no tener un hijo que me diera tanta verguenza como tu, realmente no vales la pena, llegas y agredes a tu cuñado por un pequeño problema que tuvo mikan, yo se que estuvo mal lo que hizo pero para eso somos familia, debemos solucionar los problemas juntos...decia ringo yuuki que es la madre de rito con gran decepción..

esas palabras le dolieron mucho a rito nunca penso que sus padres pensaran de esa forma sobre el, realmente se sintio destrozado, asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue retirarse sin decir ninguna palabra...

-asi es vete, tu no tienes nada que hacer aqui junto a la futura familia que gobernara todo el universo, eres patetico no vales nada jajajaja, yo soy el futuro de este mundo al igual que tu hermana jajajajaja..gritaba arata de forma burlona rito que se alejaba sin decir nada

horas despues

rito se encontraba sentado en un parque que no esta muy lejos de antiguo hogar y para colmo estaba lloviendo en ese momento, parecia que todo estaba en contra de rito en ese momento...

-no puedo creer todo lo que sucedio, jejeje realmente me odian, no se que hice para merecer esto...decia rito muy triste mientras la lluvia cubria sus lagrimas

-tu no hiciste nada rito, ellos no merecen tus lagrimas rito, tu mereces no este sufrimiento...decia saki que llegaba con un paraguas para cubrirlo de la lluvia para luego abrazarlo...

se quedaron asi por unos 5 minutos, rito a pesar de que estaba siendo acompañado por una amiga realmente se sentia solo...

groooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr

un enorme rugido se pudo escuchar a lo lejos, para ser exactos en el centro de la ciudad, esto sorprendio a ambos chicos pero principalmente a rito ya que no solo escucho el rugido tambien pudo sentir una poderosa aura maligna que lo cubria todo, y por alguna razon ya sabia de quien se trataba..

-uno de los sirvientes de shiva..susurraba rito a si mismo

-que dijiste rito...

-na-nada saki...

-ok, pero dime que tambien escuchaste ese rugido, que habra sido e..a donde vas rito? decia saki que no habia notado que rito se habia separado de ella

-voy a ir a investigar...decia rito con mucha seriedad

-pe-pero rito que tal si es peligroso...

-no te preocupes estare bien, bueno me voy, cuidate saki fue un gusto verte otra vez..gritaba rito mientras corria bajo la fuerte lluvia

"saki, amigos, pero sobre todo tearju y erina fue un gusto estar con ustedes, fueron mi familia por tanto tiempo" pensaba rito con mucha seriedad mientras seguia corriendo

en el centro de la ciudad sainan

en cuanto rito llego a su objetivo, pudo notar que todo estaba como si nada, todo estaba intacto pero solo habia algo en particular no habia nadie alrededor...

-donde rayos esta toda la gente, no es normal que a esta hora de la tarde el centro de la ciudad esta vacio...decia rito bastante preocupado

-no deberias estar preocupado por eso cabellero...decia la voz de un hombre desde atras de rito

-tienes razon, pero dime que le hiciste a toda la gente que estaba en este lugar decia rito con bastante seriedad...

-no te preocupes, estan afuera de la barrera que cree que cubre unos 5 kilómetros alrededor, no quiero que nadie interfiera con la gran batalla que tu y yo tendremos..decia un hombre rubio que poseía una gran musculatura,que traia puesto la mitad de un antifaz en el rostro y solo un pantalon negro..-fue una suerte que el caballero de aries viniera exactamente a donde iba a comenzar el ataque que me ordeno mi diosa, por si te preguntas yo soy vurai una bestia del fin, yo sere tu oponente... gritaba vurai con gran orgullo y decisión

-yo soy el rito el caballero dorado de aries, guardian de la primera casa del santuario y con gusto sere tu oponente ARIESSSSSSSS...

en ese momento la armadura de aries viajo del santuario hacia donde estaba rito en un segundo para cubrir el cuerpo de su portador

-TU SI ME COMPRENDES CABALLERO, MUESTRAME DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ, MUESTRAME QUE ERES DIGNO DE QUE TE MATE...

gritaba vurai con mucho entusiasmo para luego lanzarle dos esferas de energia de color naranja que habia creado en sus manos, pero rito se teletransporto hacia el cielo para esquivarlas pero vurai se habia dado cuenta su movimiento asi que dio un gran salto hacia donde estaba rito para luego tomarlo del rostro y estrellarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza

-no me digas que es todo lo que puedes hacer, realmente los caballeros de athena son muy debiles jajajajajaja...

vurai comenzo a reir como un demente mientras veia el cuerpo de rito tirado en el suelo...

-no realmente ni siquiera he comenzado a luchar, asi que no te emociones...

en ese momento rito se posiciono enfrente de vurai, para comenzar a bombardearlo con varios rayos de luz que impactaban directamente contra su pecho, rito comenzo aumentar la intensidad, vurai no podia hacer nada ya que el ataque era bastante poderoso y lo unico que le queda era quedarse parado mientras los recibia...

-SI SI VAMOS CABALLERO DE ARIES MUESTRAME ESE PODER, EL PODER QUE DESAFIA A LOS DIOSES...Gritaba vurai con mucho entusiasmo

poooooommmmm

vurai le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a rito esto provoco que saliera volando hacia un edificio de 3 pisos, en cuanto impacto contra el edificio este se destruyo con facilidad por la fuerza de con la que iba rito, para fortuna de rito no habia nadie en el edificio..

-jajajaja si caballero vamos sigueme el ritmo, yo quiero que muestres que eres capaz de matarme...

en ese momento los escombros del edificio comenzaron a levitar, esto impresiono un poco a vurai pero ya sabia de quien se trataba, pero de un momento los restos del edificio salieron disparados hacia donde esta la bestia y enterrándolo

-no te creas mucho vurai, solo por darme un golpe, acabare contigo en este momento ELEVATE COSMOS AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

pooooooommmmm

los escombros del edifcio salieron volando por la fuerza que el mismo vurai habia expulsado

-SI SI SI SI SI SI SI VAMOS MUESTRAME TU PODER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

vurai comenzo a expulsar su aura por completo, ambas auras se elevaron hasta el cielo, se podian ver a lo lejos, para ser mas especificos en residencias cercanas a la ciudad

pooooooooooommmmm

ambos chocaron sus puños, esto provoco que el suelo se quebrara facilmente, no solo sus puños impactaron tambien sus auras comenzaron a colisionar

-SI SI VAMOS DIVIERTEME MAS ARIES... gritaba vurai mientras intentaba hacer retroceder a rito con su fuerza pero este se resistia con mucho coraje

-no voy a caer aqui vurai aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

rito elevo mas su cosmos pero darle mas fuerza a su golpe pero vurai retrocedió su puño, esto provoco que rito perdiera el equilibrio, vurai aprovecho esto para darle un puñetazo en el estomago, la fuerza de vurai destruyo parte de la armadura facilmente...

-jajajaja no me digas que te dolio eso caballero...reia vurai mientras veia como rito se arrodillaba del dolor, pero se comenzo a levantar nuevamente para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a vurai, pero este no se vio afectado por el golpe-no me digas que es lo mejor que puedes hacer caballero de athena, si es es el caso...

en ese momento vurai puso su mano el pecho de rito y cargo energia en su palma, gracias a esto salio disparado por la energia que vurai habia puesto sobre pecho.

-haa haa haa ma-maldicion es muy fuerte tendre que usar todo lo que tengo para ganar...eh?

poooomm

vurai habia aparecido enfrente de el para luego del rostro y enterrarlo en el suelo...

-jajajaja que pasa caballero donde quedo esa confianza que tenias al pricipio caballero..decia vurai mientras enterraba la cabeza de rito en el suelo

mientras tanto en la residencia yuuki

 **"ultimas noticias, como pueden ver estos 2 hombres estan luchando y destruyendo el centro de la ciudad, lamentablemente lo unico que podemos hacer es grabarlos de lejos ya que una especie de barrera nos impide acercarnos, asi que para que vean mejor el camarografo hara un acercamiento con la camara para que vena mejor, como ven uno de ellos es un hombre rubio que tiene la mitad de un antifaz y el otro parece un chico castaño mas o menos de 20 años de edad que trae puesta una armadura extraña de color dorado, aqui seguiremos grabando por si pasa algo mas" decia una reportera que estaba cerca de la batalla y habia grabado todo hasta el momento**

todo los miembros de la residencia yuuki, los padres de rito, su hermana mikan, lala, yui, haruna, rin, run, kyouko, nana, momo, yami, mea, nemesis, aya incluso el mismo zastin estaban impresionados al ver quien estaba peleando en el centro de la ciudad...

-rito...decia mikan con lagrimas mientras observaba a rito en la television que estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente en el suelo

-voy a ir ayudarle..decia yami muy decidida mientras salia rapidamente de la residencia para extender sus alas para ir a ayudar a rito pero en cuanto emprendió el vuelo fue goleada por algo o mas bien alguien en el cielo y esta cayera violentamente en el suelo, todos quedaron impresionados al ver de quien se trataba...

-ARATA...gritaban todos muy impresionados al ver que se trataba de el prometido de mikan que estaba volando en el cielo con unas alas negras

-que rayos te pasa...gritaba histérica

-no voy a permitir que intervengan en la pelea de vurai sama, pero si tanto quieren ver con gusto los llevo, veran el poder de una de las bestias del fin...

-vurai sama, bestias del fin de que rayos hablas? decia yui muy molesta

-las bestias del son los sirvientes de mi diosa shiva que es la diosa de la destruccion, nosotros le daremos un nuevo brillo a este mundo que esta corrompido por seres tan impuros como ustedes...

arata comenzó a hablar como si fuera un psicópata, todas las chicas comenzaron asentir temor por primera vez en sus vidas y por fin se habia dado cuenta que cometieron un grave error al escoger a un monstruo psicópata que se disfrazo de un chico amable que despues de un tiempo las golpeaba brutalmente pero que de alguna forma logro convencer a todos que era por su bien, lamentablemente no se habian dado cuenta que arata les habia puesto un hechizo para paralizarlos a todos y luego tele transportarlos hacia el campo de batalla

de regreso a la batalla

poom poom poom poom poom poom poom

una lluvia de puñetazos que caia sobre el abdomen de rito que estaba tirado en el suelo sin hacer nada para defenderse mientras veia como se quebraba su armadura por la fuerza del impacto

-jajajajaja que pasa acaso ya estas resignado a que te mate, bueno que mas da te matare...

paafff

una mochila habia golpeado la cabeza de vurai...

-oye dejo a rito en paz..

gritaba cierta ex ojousama no muy lejos desde estaba vurai y rito

-saki...decia rito muy débilmente al ver a su amiga que lo defendia

-al parecer no toda la gente se quedo fuera de la barrera me pregunto como la cruzaste pequeña, bueno eso no importa te matare aqui mismo..en ese momento vurai comenzo a crear una gran esfera de energia para luego arrojarla a saki que estaba paralizada de miedo al ver que su fin estaba cerca, pero no espero que rito se pusiera en medio para salvarla

-RITOOOOO...gritaba muy impresionada a ver la accion tan heroica de rito

-aarrrrrrrrrrrccccccccccggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh

rito no podia evitar gritar de dolor ya que el taque que habia recibido era muy poderoso, pero eso no le importaba con tal de salvar a saki

booooommm

una poderosa explosion se genero provocando que rito saliera volando unos metros en el aire, en cuanto cayo al suelo saki fue a ver a rito que se encontraba muy mal herido con parte de su armadura destruida pero extrañamente estaba consciente...

-ese fue admirable caballero de athena, como recompensa por tu accion tan heroica, te matare usando tomo mi poder, pero antes de que te vayas al otro mundo quiero que veas la cara de terror de tu familia y amigas verte morir..decia vurai mientras señalaba a la familia yuuki y compañia que estaba cautivos por arata-muy bien cuervo negro hiciste bien tu trabajo, no fue un desperdicio que vivieras con esas basuras durante todo este tiempo...

-gracias vurai sama, estoy muy complacido se servirle a usted y nuestra diosa, gracias a ustedes le daremos un nuevo brillo a este mundo decadente

-tienes raz...

- **STARDUST REVOLUTION...**.gritaba un hombre desde lo lejos para que luego varios rayos de luz en forma de estrellas fugases comenzaron a impactar violentamente contra vurai y arata o mejor dicho cuervo negro, esto provoco que quedara inconsciente cuervo negro despues de recibir el ataque

-quien rayos se metio en mi batalla...decia vurai que volteaba a todos lados para buscar a su atacante y para su sorpresa era nada que...

-maestro shion...decia muy debilmente rito mientras se encontraba recostado en las piernas de saki para recuperar un poco de energia mientras esta lo veia con mucha preocupacion

-descansa rito no te levantes...decia shion de forma seria

-ohh pero que tenemos aqui, el mismísimo patriarca vino a salvar a uno de los caballeros de athena...decia vurai de forma burlona que estaba esperando otro ataque de shion...

-vine por que mi alumno necesitaba ayuda, no voy a permitir que tomes su vida...decia shion mientras expulsaba violentamente su cosmos

-jajajajajaja bien otra rata del santuario para divertirme, bien muestrame que es lo que puede hacer anciano, solo eres un miserable viejo que no sirve para nada, pero que mas da te matare junto a tu alum...

pooom

vurai recibió un poderoso golpe en el rostro logrando que saliera rapidamente disparado por la fuerza que este golpe traia, shion se sorprendio al ver que se trataba de su alumno que aprovecho para golpear a vurai que estaba distraido, pero por alguna razon estaba furioso...

-sera mejor que te retractes de tus palabras...NO VOY A PERMITR QUE INSULTES AL HOMBRE QUE ME DIO UN OBJETIVO EN LA VIDA...

shion y saki estaban impresionados por las acciones del mismo rito, incluso su familia que habia visto que rito se levanto de la nada para golpear a su enemigo

poooooooooommmm

vurai expulso su poder para salir de donde estaba enterrado

-maldito, me las pagaras tu y se maldito anciano, los matare juntos

en ese momento vurai se movio hacia donde estaba rito, pero este estaba listo para recibir cualquier ataque

-DEJA DE INSULTAR AL GRAN HOMBRE DE ESTA ERA, DEJA DE INSULTAR AL GRAN SHION DE ARIES...

pooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm

ambos habian vuelto a chocar sus puños que estaban cargados de energia con mucha mas fuerza y violencia que antes provocando en suelo se hiciera añicos

shion queria detener la pelea pero por alguna razon no podia hacerlo ya que podia sentir el cosmos de rito que estaba lleno de determinacion y seria un insulto para el intervenir en su pelea

-vamos rito demuestra que eres mi orgulloso alumno, yo se que tu puedes vencerlo

"rito por favor gana no quiero que mueras"

rito logro escuchar las oraciones de saki y las palabras de aliento de su maestro asi que puso mas fuerza y cosmos en su ataque haciendo que vurai retrocediera para luego golpear a vurai en el estomago con su puño izquierdo y luego darle una patada que lo mando directamente hacia el techo de un edificio, vurai estaba furioso por haber recibido la patada en la cara...

-muy bien caballero de athena aqui se acaba todo...decia vurai mientras hacia enorme esfera de energia con todo su poder-que vas a hacer, puedes tele transportarte a otro lugar para salvarte junto con tu maestro pero la ciudad desaparecerá o puedes intentar recibirla e intentar desviarla..dime que vas a hacer

-rito hay una posibilidad de desviarla y aguantar hasta que los demas vengan ya que los llame usando telepatia...que rayos haces rito adonde vas...decia shion mientras observaba como rito se acercaba a donde estaba vurai mientras elevaba su cosmos

-no maestro ya no hay tiempo acabare con el este momento con mi mejor tecnica...

-no digas que haras eso, es muy arriesgado mejor espera a que...

-no maestro no puedo esperrar a que los demas lleguen ten que acabar con el ahora mismo, es una gran amenaza para este mundo asi que por favor maestro dígale a todos que me perdonen por que no pude cumplir mi promesa de regresar al santuario, pero digale sobre todo a tearju y a erina que las amo...decia rito con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras hacia crecer mas y mas su cosmos, sus padres y ex prometidas estaba bastantes preocupados por las palabras de rito

-ya veo que eres un idiota muere junto con esta ciudad..decia vurai mientras le lanzaba la esfera de energia oscura

-no soy un idiota soy un caballero de athena AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Luminous Wind...

Rirto se habia convertido a el mismo en una estrella fugaz que atraveso el poderoso ataque de vurai para luego impactar con el con mucha violencia y luego generar una enorme explosion, que arraso con todo lo que no estuviera afuera de la barrera, para suerte de todos los conocidos de rito shion hizo un muro de cristal para protegerlos a todos, despues de que el humo de la explosion se disperso todos quedaron muy impresionados ya que parte de la ciudad habia sido destruida por el ataque, pero lo que mas impresiona y entristeció fue que rito estaba parado frente a vurai, ambos con un hueco en el pecho exactamente donde estaba su corazon...

-muy bien caballero de athena me venciste pero que a que precio, realmente no era necesario que hicieras tan gran sacrificio por seres que no valen la pena...

-no me importa si lo valoran o no, pero al menos se que hice lo correcto hasta el final y esos lo que importa ya que pude salvar vidas de miles de inocentes...

-no esperaría menos del hombre que me vencio, fue una gran pelea caballero de athena, adios...esas fueron las ultimas palabras de vurai antes de desintegrarse

-lo mismo digo, adios vurai fue un gusto morir durante esta pelea..esas fueron las ultimas palabras de rito antes de caer muerto de espaldas con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion, si uno lo viera parecia que estuviera durmiendo...

-RITOOOOOO...gritaban desesperados saki y shion mientras corrian hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de rito, pero antes de que llegaran una enorme esfera de luz aparecio enfrente de ellos, en cuanto la luz desapareció se pudieron ver 12 figuras, la de una mujer rubia y la de 11 hombres vestidos con armaduras doradas

-NO, rito tu no...decia lisa mientras derramaba lagrimas y observaba el cuerpo de rito tirado enfrente de ella...

-perdome señorita athena, no fui de utilidad durante esta batalla, si tan solo hubiera intervenido, esto esto no...decia shion que se habia arrodillado ante su diosa mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-shi-shion no te culpes por lo que paso...decia lisa mientras intentaba contener sus lagrimas que prácticamente le era imposible -si tan solo...si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes a lo mejor, sin tan solo esa barrera no nos hubiera impedido el paso...

Lisa no podía contener las lágrimas de la tristeza de perder a su caballero y amigo, lo único que podía hacer era rezar por que el alma de su caballero llegara al nirvana..

-lisa sama no se culpe, a rito no le hubiera gustado verla llorar..decía issei que contenía las lágrimas al ver cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el suelo que tenia dibujado una sonrisa al saber que salvo miles de vidas antes de morir

-po-porque mi hijo tuvo que morir, rito no debiste hacer eso solo para llamar nuestra atención...el padre de rito se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban los caballeros, pero sus palabras estaban provocando su furia de ellos

"Que dijo, que rito solo buscaba llamar su atención, quien se cree que es ese desgraciado"  
Pensaban todos los caballeros con bastante furia..

Pooooommm

Alguien le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cara, para callar la basura que salia de su boca, todo los presentes se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba, era ni mas ni menos que...

-shion! Gritaba sorprendida lisa al ver que el mismísimo patriarca había golpeado a un civil

-porque rayos hablas como si fueras el maldito centro del universo, EH responde, alguien como tu ni el grupo de idiotas que esta parado ahí...Señalaba shion a un grupo de chicas que estaba llorando por la muerte de rito-no merecian que rito sacrificara su vida para salvarlos, hubiera preferido que murieran ustedes en vez de el ..gritaba shion mientras golpeaba en el rostro al papa de rito en el suelo.

nadie se habia dado cuenta pero cuervo negro estaba vivo incluso despues de la gran explosion, este tenia una guadaña en mano listo para atacar a athena que estaba distraida junto con el resto de los caballeros intentando separar a shion

-MUERE ATHE... ARRGHHHH...

issei habia enterrado su puño en el estomago de cuervo negro

\- ¡[LIGHTNING BOLT]! - el ataque desintegro al siervo de la diosa enemiga - ¡SHIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - rugió el leon dorado mientras que el cielo se volvia negro - ¡SHIVA!...¡CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO!...¡NO DEJARE NI UN MISERO CABELLO TUYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

todas las conocidas de rito quedaron aterradas al ver que su ex prometido habia sido evaporizado de un solo golpe, ninguna tenia el valor de acercarse despues de ver lo sucedido ya que todas estaba aterradas, las unicas que se acercaron fueron la madre y hermana del fallecido caballero de aries, pero cierto caballero de tauro les evito el paso para que evitaran dar un paso mas hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de rito

-si no quieren que las aplaste...decia con gran furia izayoi que estaba listo para lanzar su mejor ataque contra la familia yukki

-nos guste o no son la familia de rito...asi que dejalas pasar izayoi a pesar de que son unas malditas hipocritas decia lisa con mucha molestia y enojo. izayoi lamentablemente tuvo que obedecer dejando el paso a todos los conocidos de rito que se acercaban con muchas lagrimas-tearu y erina tienen que despedirse de el..decia lisa darle la señal a shion que se habia detenido por ordenes de ellas para que los llevara de regreso a casa

en el santuario

Tearju estaba en shock mientras su boca temblaba para acercarse a Rito empezando a derramar lagrimas para llegar al cuerpo de su esposo que estaba en el suelo con una sonrisa

\- Rito - Decia la rubia derramando lagrimas para recostarse en el cuerpo de su esposo - ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...¡NO NOS DEJES!...¡ERINA-CHAN Y YO TE NECESITAMOS!...¡POR FAVOR NO MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! -

\- Mama...¿que sucede? - Pregunto Erina - ¿Por que papá esta sucio y no despierta? ¿Quienes son esas personas que lloran?...decia irina que señalaba a los padres de rito y al resto de las chicas

\- Se fue cariño - Dijo Tearju en la lagrimas

\- No puede, no me gusta...papa dijo que celebrariamos mi cumpleaños con su familia, papa lo prometio...si duerme no lo podra hacer - Decia la pequeña erina para que su madre la abrazara - No quiero que papa duerma, dile que despierte, dijo que tenia que conocer a mis abuelos y a tia Mikan

esas palabras le rompio el corazon al resto de los caballeros ya que no querian decirles que sus abuelos eran unos desgraciados que durante mucho tiempo menos preciaron rito, lo unico que podian hacer era observar...

2 dias despues

los caballeros restantes estaban arrodillados unos frente a los otros con sus armaduras puestas y en medio de ellos estaba la lapida de su amigo que estaba cubierta de una gran cantidad de hermosas flores pero no estaban solos cada uno venia con sus familias que observaban el noble gesto de los caballeros que le daban la ultima despedida de su amigo, a todos les parecia extraño que estuvieran tan calmados...

-como pueden estar tan tranquilos, parece que no les importara..decia en voz chifuyu

-no estan tranquilos solo mira bien..decia gabriel con lagrimas en sus ojos

todo mundo hizo lo que dijo gabriel, al principio no lo notaron pero despues de observar detenidamente a los caballeros, pudieron ver algo que los impacto y los dejo mudos...

"estan llorando pero no son lagrimas normales son lagrimas de ...SANGRE" pensaban todos al ver a los caballeros detenidamente, nadie podia creer lo que veian, nadie entendia lo que pasaba hasta que cierta madre de leo les explico

-sus corazones lloran por no haber podido salvar a rito, sus lazos que tenian con eran tan fuertes que si uno cae no solo las lagrimas de sus ojos caeran tambien las lagrimas de su corazon..decia con mucha tristeza la madre de issei que no le gustaba verlo sufrir

-estamos aqui para honrar despedir a un buen amigo y compañero, yuuki rito caballero de aries, el sacrifico su vida para darnos una oportunidad de seguir viviendo, muchos creen que murio durante la pelea pero no fue asi, el no ha muerto, el siempre estara vivo en nuestros corazones mientras mantengamos vivos sus ideales y convicciones, asi que por favor recuerdenlo como el gran hombre que era...lisa ya no pudo contener el llanto, esta no lloro sola ya que era acompañada por tearju y su hija...

todos guardaron un minuto de silencio para despedirlo

al dia siguiente

la familia de rito y ex prometidas habian abandonado el santuario despues del funeral de rito a excepcion de saki que se habia quedado un poco mas para darle un collar a lisa que se le habia caido a rito antes de ir a luchar contra vurai, lisa por fin habia entendido el por ella pudo atravesar la barrera este estaba bendito por los poderes de athenas de generaciones anteriores, este collar se lo habia dado lisa a rito como regalo de cumpleaños para la pequeña de erina, lisa queria darles las gracias a saki pero no pudo ya que shion llego con una mala noticia que era...

en la entrada del santuario

-no es necesario que te vayas, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras...decia izayoi a tearju que estaba decidida a abandonar el santuario con todo y su hija

-gracias izayoi san, pero sin rito aqui ya no tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo aqui como un parasito, regresare a japon con mi hija...

-entonces dices que si esta rito aqui no te iras de aqui..decia ayumu con mucha seriedad

-s-si pero eso es imposible ya que el esta...decia tearju con lagrimas...

-no te preocupes por eso nosotros lo traeremos de regreso..decia oz

-co-como lo van a traer de regreso..decia tearju un poco desconcertada

-si lo traeremos de regreso por que iremos por el al inframundo, vamos a traer su alma de regreso...decian ambos con gran de determinación...

fin del capitulo 12

bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios hasta la proxima


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo13

-entonces dices que si esta rito aqui no te iras de aqui..decia ayumu con mucha seriedad

-s-si pero eso es imposible ya que el esta...decia tearju con lagrimas...

-no te preocupes por eso nosotros lo traeremos de regreso..decia oz

-co-como lo van a traer de regreso..decia tearju un poco desconcertada

-si lo traeremos de regreso por que iremos por el al inframundo, vamos a traer su alma de regreso...decian ambos con gran de determinación...

-e-eso es posible? en verdad no me estan mintiendo...decia taerju

-no te estamos mintiendo pero solo estamos 50% seguros de que lo logremos...

-a que te refieres con eso ayumu san? por que dices que hay solo un 50% de probabilidad...

-a lo que se refieren oz y ayumu, es que si rito logro despertar el octavo sentido en pocas palabras el arayashiki antes morir, puede que haya una posibilidad de traerlo de regreso...

el gran alumno de asmita había hecho su aparición para dar una explicación sobre lo que querían decir sus camaradas...

-arayashiki, octavo sentido?...decia tearju desconcertada ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo...

-si, los humanos poseemos 10 sentidos, oido, vista, olfato, tacto y gusto esos son los 5 basicos que se conocen, el sexto es el sentido también conocido como "intuición" o "capacidad de premonición, el septimo sentido es nuestro cosmos, pero el octavo sentido reside en un lugar del cosmo todavía mas profundo que el del séptimo sentido y todo el mundo muere sin haberse dado cuenta en ningún momento de que lo poseía, naturalmente cuando una persona muere, el octavo sentido aflora por primera vez. Tras la muerte de un ser humano, cesa la actividad de los primeros siete sentidos que hasta entonces había utilizado, es justo entonces cuando aparece el Laya-Vijñana, el octavo sentido, este nos permite ir al mundo de los muertos conservando la propia voluntad, cuerpo y podremos controlar el alma pero...

tearju no sabia si estas impresionada o feliz ya que habia una posibilidad de traer de vuelta a rito, pero se desanimo cuando escucho el pero de la boca de tooru

-pero como dijeron oz y ayumu es solo una posibilidad aparte por lo que se en estos momentos hades el dios del inframundo ya esta gobernando sus dominios y esta en espera a que acabe esta guerra contra shiva para intentar atacar a el santuario cuando nos encontramos mas vulnerables...

-osea que no se podra traerlo de regreso...decia muy desanimada taerju

-yo confio en que rito haya despertado el arayashiki y eso me da una esperanza en que podremos traerlo aqui para que este con nosotros..decia oz con mucha alegria

-vamos no te desanimes, oz y yo lo traeremos de regreso, es promesa...

ayumu intentaba a cualquier costo levantar el animo de la esposa de rito pero este ni oz se habian dado cuenta que cierta diosa de la sabiduria habia llegado al lugar y habia escuchado la conversacion...

-sera mejor que se olviden de cumplir esa promesa oz y ayumu...

-LISA SAMA...decia ambos impresionados al ver que su diosa estaba atras de ellos

-taerju san olvida lo que dijo este par de tontos, yo se que todos estamos muy tristes por la muerte de rito pero no puedo comenzar una guerra santa contra a hades y arriesgarme a perder a otro de mis caballeros, perdon tearju si te tuviste una leve espera...

-lisa san n-no te preocupes, se que oz y ayumu querian ayudarme pero si es arriesgado para ti y los demas sera mejor que hagan nada, bueno creo que es hora de partir, gracias por todo lisa san...

en ese momento tearju comenzo a abandonar el santuario mientras llevaba a su hija en en brazos mientras estaba dormida pero lisa logro detenerla cuando la sujeto de una mano...

-tu no puedes irte...decia de forma muy seria lisa

-eh? por que no...

-por que le romperías el corazón a shion, el queria como a un hijo a rito y ve a erina la ve como a su nieta y ella lo ve como su abuelo, recuerda que todos los que estamos aqui se tratan como si fueran familia y tu eres miembro de esa familia al igual que erina, aparte eres lo unico que nos queda para recordar a rito. asi que en nombre de athena te pido que no nos abandones...decia lisa mientras se arrodillaba ante tearju, esta no sabia que decir despues de ver lo que habia hecho lisa, pero si eso la habia hecho pensar se quedo mudo al ver que el resto de los camaradas y amigos de rito hicieron lo mismo que su diosa para pedirle a tearju que no se fuera...

-e-es que no quiero ser un parásito, no puedo vivir aqui si no voy a aportar nada, no podria ver a rito a la cara si yo hiciera eso...

-no es necesario que trabajes, con lo que hizo rito es mas que suficiente para que tu vivieras aqui tranquilamente, pero si quieres trabajar puedes ser maestra en una de las escuelas de aqui, asi ayudarías mucho y no te sentirías mal por ello, si eso es lo unico que pides lo aceptare, pero por favor no te vayas...decia lisa mientras observaba con mucha seriedad a tearju

-bien me quedare, lo hare por que rito asi lo hubiera querido, realmente rito tenia razon , todos los que viven aqui son nuestra familia, fui una tonta al intentar abandonar nuestro hogar..decia tearju con una sonrisa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos..

-me alegra escuchar eso, bien ahora oz y ayu...eh? a donde se fueron esos 2...

lisa volteaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles para encontrar a sus 2 caballeros, lamentablemente estos habian escapado para evitar el castigo que les iba imponer lisa por la grandiosa idea que habian tenido...

-ESOS IDIOTAS EN CUANTO LOS ENCUENTRE, LES IMPONDRÉ UN CASTIGO TAN DURO HABRAN DESEADO NO HABER NACIDO..decia lisa mientras tenia en su rostro una sonrisa que estaba llena de furia y varias venas se marcaban a su alrededor..

en el santuario en la noche

Tearju estaba en su casa mientras tenia a su hija en su regazo, encontrándose en la cama que compartia con su difunto esposo teniendo a su hija en su regazo mientras recordaba lo que habia sucedido en los dias que la familia yuuki se encontraba en el santuario, esto lo hacia mientras observaba a su hija dormir. Al verla tan tranquila no imagino que habria heredado el destino de ser la sucesora de su padre, una futura caballero femenino

Flashback

La ex-profesora de la academia sainan se encontraba con Saki siendo que esta la invito un té a su ex-alumna

\- Lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu familia, Tenjoin-san - Dijo la rubia mayor

\- Si, mis padres siguieron los consejos de ese tipo Arata, cuervo negro o como se llame y perdieron su fortuna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - Comento la mencionada - ¿Como ha sido su vida en este lugar? -

\- Ha sido maravillosa, tuve una hermosa hija y un maravilloso esposo, pero este tuvo que irse...snif...tan pronto - Decia la esposa del difunto Aries para limpiarse las lagrimas

TOC TOC

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su casa para abrir dejando ver a una persona que considero su amiga pero ahora no la podia ni ver en pintura

\- Ryoukou - Dijo la señora de Aries secamente

\- Tearju, yo...- Decia la enfermera de la academia

\- Te pido que te vayas de mi casa, no quiero nada que ver con aquellos que lastimaron a mi esposo -

\- ¡Espera! - Exclamo Momo para que la rubia viera a las demas que venian acompañandola

\- ¿Que hacen aqui? - pregunto toscamente para que las chicas desviaran su mirada dolidas y tristes

\- T-Tearju-san - Decia Ringo Yuuki, la suegra de la mencionada - ¿P-Podemos pasar? -

\- Por mi pueden quedarse afuera y largarse de mi casa - Dijo friamente la ex-profesora poniendo tristes a todos - Pero Rito no lo permitiria, era un hombre muy amable y sabia perdonar...el no merecía morir, ustedes si - para darles la espada por lo que pasaron todos para ver como era un casa como la de japon donde se sentia un calor de hogar, por lo que pasaron a la sala siendo que Saki se sento junto a ella - ¿Y a que vinieron? - pregunto yendo al punto

\- Queremos conocer a nuestra nieta - Dijo Saibai

\- Entiendo, ire a ver si esta despierta - Decia tearju mientras dejaba a solas a saki con el resto de los indeseables invitados

\- Saki-sama - Dijo Rin

\- Ojou-sama - Dijo Aya

ambas querian volver a ser amigas de saki, sin embargo lo que obtuvieron fue una mirada de repudio total, cosa que las entristeció, Saki fue a ver un album de fotos que se encontraba en la vitrina donde aparecía el peli naranja junto a sus amigos, su maestro y su esposa como el dia de su boda junto con el día en que nació Erina. Se podia ver una sonrisa en este. Tambien tenia foto de su pasado, los momentos que vivieron, al ver las fotos empezo a llorar puesto que ella aun guardaba en lo mas profundo de su corazon, esos bellos recuerdos.

Mikan se acerco a donde estaba para ver las fotos por lo que empezo a llorar y mientras se cubria la boca viendo que a pesar de lo que hizo, el siempre quiso volver a verlos y como se volvio un maravilloso como confiable padre de familia

(Perdona Onii-chan, perdóname por todo lo que hice) Decia la castaña para luego empezar llorando en silencio recordando el tiempo que pasaron juntos hasta ese fatídico día (Pero ya es demasiado tarde, no debi decirte eso, no te lo merecias...soy la peor basura que puede existir...esa chica Lisa puede llamarme hipocrita y no la culpo, yo he hecho que piensen asi de mi. Si pudiera pedir un deseo seria que volvieras a la vida y volvieras a casa con tu familia) con sus manos en su corazón

En ese momento Tearju bajo con una hermosa niña de cabello castaño rubio con la piel blanca como porcelana, era una viva imagen de su madre pero con un aura que recordaba a su padre en brazo que venia durmiendo. Lala y las demas sintieron un gran cariño por ella de inmediato puesto que era como si rito viviera en ella

\- Ooooaaaauuuuhh - Bostezaba la pequeña por lo que todos notaron como tenia los ojos de la madre - mami...¿quienes son ellos? - Pregunto curiosa mientras se restriega los ojos

\- Ellos son tus abuelos, tu tia Mikan y amigos de tu padre, mi pequeña - Dijo su madre

\- Me permites cargarla? - Pregunto Ringo para que tearju de forma desconfiada le diera a su hija - Hola pequeña, yo soy tu abuela - comento con una sonrisa pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, la pequeña empezo a tener visiones para que se bajara de los brazos de su abuela y se fuera a los brazos de su mama

\- ¿Que pasa hija? - Pregunto la rubia

\- E-Esa señora como los demas excepto tia Saki, son malos...¡hicieron sufrir a mi papa! - Exclamo la niña sorprendiendo a todos e incluso a Tearju

\- ¿Le dijiste sobre...? - Pregunto la ex amiga de la esposa de Rito

\- Jamas le dijimos, Rito no queria que creciera con un odio hacia su familia paterna - Respondio la esposa de Rito con gran seriedad, esto sorprendiendo a todos puesto que por lo normal muchos transmiten el odio de su persona a sus hijos directa o indirectamente, en cambio ellos no hicieron tal cosa por lo que se sintieron aun peor por sus acciones del pasado

\- ¿Entonces como lo supo? - Pregunto Runo

\- ¿Podria ser que...? - Comentaba para si misma la rubia

*Asi es, tal parece que ella heredo la habilidad de psicometria de Rito* Dijo una voz para ver a Shion con Issei, Izayoi y Saito

\- Patriarca Shion - Dijo la rubia para hacer una reverencia para que el hombre asintiera

\- ¿Psicometria? - Pregunto Haruna

\- La psicometría, también conocido como lectura táctil o psicoscopía es un tipo de percepción extrasensorial definido como la habilidad de obtener información relevante de un objeto, el dueño de un objeto, o la historia relacionada con un objeto haciendo contacto físico con dicho objeto. Suponiendo que dicho objeto posee cierta energía psíquica el cual puede transferir facilitando información y conocimiento sobre la historia de ese objeto - Dijo la enfermera

\- Rito al mes del entrenamiento desperto su capacidad oculta, la psicometria, era capaz de de leer la memoria de los objetos que tocaba, y también podía leer la mente de las personas al tocarlas. Engañarlo era imposible, ya que accedía a la memoria subliminal, no a la memoria consciente. En si él se encargaba del interrogatorio e investigacion - Respondio Shion - Tendremos que ver como erina desarrolla ese poder mas adelante...

Esto sorprendio a todos por igual puesto que siempre lo tacharon de inutil y en realidad tenia una habilidad tan increíble latente dentro de él

\- Veo que Erina-chan no los quiere ver - Decia el patriarca mientras le daba el collar que le regalo Athena a la pequeña - Es un regalo que tu papa te iba a dar y que es de parte de Athena -

\- Gracias, abuelo Shion - Decia la pequeña con una sonrisa siendo que el mencionado le acaricio la cabeza para que riera alegremente junto con la niña cosa que puso celoso a Saibai

\- No es nada, Erina-chan - Dijo el mencionado - ¿Quieres que se vayan estas personas? -

\- Si, ellos son malos, hicieron que mi papí se pusiera triste y le dijeron cosas feas, por eso son malas personas - Decia la pequeña, esto abatio a sus familiares y amigos del difunto

\- Esta bien, saquenlos - ordenaba shion para que los 3 caballeros los sacaran de la casa, para escoltaran fuera del santuario

\- ¿Que pasara con Erina? - Pregunto la viuda de Aires

\- Esa es tu decision Tearju - Respondio el rubio verdoso - Tu decidirás si vive bajo la estrella de Aries o vive como una niña normal -

Fin del flashback

"No pense que mi hija fuera la sucesora de Aries, no se que hacer) Pensaba Tearju viendo la luna por la ventana del techo de su cuarto (Por un lado es su derecho ser en un futuro el caballero femenino de Aries pero por el otro lado, no quiero perder a mi hija tambien en una guerra como la que se encuentra actualmente el santuario...¿tu que harias en este caso? rito"

mientras tanto en ciudad sainan

Ryouko estaba bebiendo en su casa mientras Oshizu estaba a su lado, su mirada se observaba abatida puesto que no podia creer que la persona de la que se enamoro y abandono estuviera muerta. Pero sobre todo que Tearju, su compañera y amiga la detestara tanto ademas de que esta se caso y tuvo una hija de Rito

\- Doctora no deberia de beber tanto - Decia la pequeña fantasma muy preocupada

\- Hic...¡no me jodas!...quiero beber para olvidar - Dijo la mencionada - Aun no puedo creer que Tearju se haya casado con Rito y tuviera a una hija tan linda como Erina, en cambio yo sigo soltera y amargada -

\- Entiendo - Dijo Oshizu muy preocupada- ¿Que paso con Yami-chan y Mea-chan? - pregunto preocupada puesto que habia pasado unos dias desde el funeral del caballero de Aries

pero no recibio respuesta de esta ya que seguia bebiendo y sintiendo lastima de ella misma

Yami y Mea estaban en su cuarto pensando en lo que habia pasado en Grecia y como terminaron completamente su relacion con su "madre"

Flashback

Tearju continuaba llorando por su esposo siendo consolada por el señor Hyodo que le daba palabras de aliento asi como lo hacia Shion y Sisifo

\- Gracias por apoyarme...snif...- Decia la rubia mientras Komachi que es la madre de honoka cargaba a Erina que se habia quedado dormida debido al llanto

\- No es nada, sabes que Erina-chan, Rito y tu son como mi familia - Decia el patriarca

\- Gracias, Shion-sama - Dijo Tearju - Y perdona las molestias Komachi-san -

\- No te preocupes, ambas han recibido un golpe muy fuerte con la muerte de Rito-kun, aparte el era un gran amigo de mi hijo asi que como madre debo apoyar a la esposa del amigo de mi hijo -

\- Vamos al restaurante de los Hyodo y tomemos algo - Recomendo Kardia para que todos los presentes se fueran al lugar

Todos los que asistieron en el funeral vieron como el lugar estaba reservado para la recepcion donde Tearju estaba cargando a su hija mientras estaba a lado del retrato de su esposo recibiendo las condolencias de los asistentes. En ese momento sus dos "hijas" mayores (mea y yami) se acercaron a ella, en cuanto se acercaron las vio con total indiferencia para que le pidiera a Ayaka que si cargaba a la pequeña por lo que acepto para salir del lugar mientras jugaba con la pequeña para que olvidara un poco la tristeza

\- Tearju, nosotras nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestro error - Decia Mea con gran tristeza - No debimos hacer lo que hicimos -

\- Ahora es demasiado tarde para pedir perdon por todo - Decia Yami derramando lagrimas - Pero al menos queremos que tu y tu hija vivan en Sainan en la casa de Rito y conviva con los demas -

Las dos chicas vieron como la rubia continuaba dedicandoles esa mirada fria e inmisericorde para irse de ahi pero se detuvo a unos metros de ellas dandoles la espalda

\- Creo que es tarde para eso, Rito esta muerto, todo el tiempo trato de contactarlas pero nunca recibio respuestas, eso lo ponia triste pero siempre contenía esas emociones por su mision de caballero dorado y por Erina. No saben como lo vi esos dias, devastado, vacio y muerto por dentro. asi que jure que jamas lo volvería a ver asi - Dijo la rubia - Ahora el hombre que amo, mi amigo, compañero, amante y esposo esta muerto...quiero que le den este mensaje a todos e incluso a mis suegros y a mi cuñada. No quiero se acerquen a mi y a mi hija, no quiero saber nada de quienes lastimaron a mi esposo en lo que me queda de vida, para mi ustedes estan muertas

Luego de eso, la rubia regreso al restaurante dejando destrozadas y en shock a ambas chicas que no esperaban esas palabras por lo que empezaron a llorar

\- ¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto al decirles eso? - Pregunto Ryoukou que se encontraba en la puerta del establecimiento de los padres del leon dorado

\- No quiero oir sermones viniendo de ti, eres como ellas y por eso nunca te lo perdonare - Dijo gelidamente la rubia que no se digno a mirarla y entro al lugar dejando consternada a la castaña para que Mikan y Nana fueran por ellas por lo que al verlas las abrazaron para que gimotearan

Fin del Flashback

\- Realmente Tearju nos odia mas que nunca, duda que vuelva a Sainan algun dia - Comento la voluptuosa doctora mientras seguia bebiendo de la botella

una semana después

Desde la muerte de rito el caballero dorado de aries, la preocupación, el miedo, la angustia de ver morir a uno de los suyos en una batalla crecio entre las familias de los caballeros dorados ya que a pesar de que son fuertes seguian siendo humanos al final de cuentas, para calmar un poco este miedo los caballeros decidieron pasar mas tempo con sus familias a pesar de que les costaba regaños de sus maestros..

ichika pasaba mas tiempo con sus hermanas, tabane y sus padres, normalmente el hacia cosas que les gustaba a ellos, kizuna hizo un avance en su relacion con aine, yurishia, hayuru e incluso con su hermana reiri y convivió mas con su madre de lo que habia hecho en toda su vida, honoka por su parte finalmente formalizo su relación con ayaka aunque hubo un gran disgusto por parte de su hermana kasumi aunque desapareció por unos dias de manera extraña, saito estuvo mas tiempo con todas sus parejas, pero en los que hubo un distanciamiento fue con ayumu y oz ya que las parejas de estos les pidieron que dejaran de ser caballeros, ya que no querian verlos morir pero estos se negaron ya que habian hecho un juramento...

-haaaa esta semana ha sido de locos no creen chicos...decia ichika que estaba reunido con el resto de sus camaradas en el restaurante de los hyoudou que tenia poca actividad ese dia...

-ni que lo digas ichika, mi madre ya quiere tener nietos, asi que para cumplir su sueño me encerró con kagari san en una habitacion para que... bueno ya saben...decia honoka con gran vergüenza

-jejeje, al menos contigo fue una honoka conmigo fueron 4, mi hermana reiri, aine, yurishia y hayuru, ahora creo que voy a ser papa...decia de forma nerviosa kizuna

-pero saben lo que me preocupa que oz y ayumu se distanciaron de sus parejas, espero que se reconcilien pronto...por cierto alguien los ha visto..

-no ichika no los he visto en todo el dia pero tan poco he visto al inutil de issei, ustedes creen que...decia honoka

-NO PUEDE SER...Gritaban ichika, kizuna y honoka al mismo tiempo

lejos del santuario

3 caballeros dorados iban caminando sin rumbo fijo en un bosque no muy lejos del santuario

-bien ya estamos lejos de la barrera de athena, estan seguro de lo que van a hacer yo se que dije que podríamos desafiar al dios del inframundo a cambio de que nos devuelva el alma de rito pero el precio que tuvieron que pagar fue muy grande no lo creen oz y ayumu..decia muy preocupado issei

-descuida issei al final fue nuestra decisión de ir a desafiar a hades, tu no tuviste nada que ver con lo que paso despues..decia ayumu con una sonrisa triste

horas antes

en la residencia vessalius

-COMO QUE VAS IR AL INFRAMUNDO A DESAFIAR A HADES...gritaba furiosa alice baskerville a oz que le habia que iba ir junto a ayumu por el alma de rito

-po-por favor tranquilízate alice yo se que es un poco arriesgado lo que vamos a hacer pero hicimos una promesa y no tenemos pensado romperla, traeremos de regreso a rito a como de lugar...decia con mucha seriedad y gran determinacion..

-escúchame bien oz te prohíbo que vayas a ese lugar es muy peligroso...

-no alice, incluso si tu me lo pides yo no puedo...

-oz yo se que te preocupá tu amigo pero la muerte es algo irremediable y ya no se puede hacer nada por rito...

-en eso te equivocas alice, yo se que el desperto el octavo sentido y llego vivo al mundo de los muertos, asi que no puedo perder la esperanza en este momento...

-incluso iras contra lo que te ordeno esa tal lisa...

-si no me importa incluso ser tachado de traidor con tal de traer de vuelta a mi amigo...

-incluso lo haras si te dijera que me ire de aqui si lo haces...

-alice tu no te...

-si lo hare oz, si tu cruzas esa puerta para ir a hacer esa locura, para cuando regreses ya no me encontraras aqui..decia alice con mucha tristeza

oz la miro por unos momentos para luego salir de su casa con gran tristeza

"perdon alice, pero si tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad para devolverla a alguien mas entonces es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer" pensaba oz que corria con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos

en la residencia aikawa

todas las parejas de ayumu prácticamente le bloqueaban el paso para que evitara abandonar su hogar y evitar que este fuera al inframundo a desafiar a hades para traer de vuelta de rito

-ayumu olvídate de esa locura por favor...gritaba haruna mientras le apuntaba con su moto-cierra

-no haruna, no lo hare traeré de vuelta a rito cueste lo que cuesta...

-tanto te importa tu amigo..gritaba seraphin que estaba lista para lanzarle sus kunais para evitar que ayumu saliera

-por favor quitense, no quiero lastimarlas y mas a ustedes sera, nene y eu ya que estan embarazadas...

-bien entonces vete, pero te aseguro que ya no habra nadie aqui quien espere tu regreso...decia sarasvati mientras le dejaba el camino libre a ayumu que salio con lagrimas de su hogar..

"lo siento chicas, pero no lo hago por mi, lo hago por la familia de rito, no me gusta verlas sufrir por nuestra culpa, ya que si hubieramos llegado a tiempo ese terrible dia, asi que perdónenme por favor tendre que sacrificar mi felicidad para devolverla a alguien mas"

fin del flashback

-ayumu tiene razón, si para traer de vuelta a rito a este mundo tenemos que sacrificar nuestra felicidad, entonces lo haremos con mucho gusto...

-tienen unos corazones muy nobles oz y ayumu, espero que logren traer de vuelta a rito y no se preocupen tratare de convencer a las chicas, para que no se vayan, no me gustaria verlos con el corazón roto amigos mios

-no te preocupes por eso, si ese nuestro destino, lo aceptaremos con gusto issei..decia ayumu con una gran sonrisa

-bueno basta de charlas, esto les permitira ir al inframundo...decia issei mientras les entregaba 2 pedazos de papel a oz y ayumu

-esto son...decian ambos muy desconcertados al ver lo que issei les habia entregado

-si son sellos magicos, estos los tele-transportaran exactamente al territorio sitri, este es el mas cercano al cosytos, lo mas seguro que el alma de rito este ahi ya que en ese lugar, los que se les acusa de traicion a los dioses, pero lamentablemente no podran pasar inadvertidos, de seguro ya hay espectros del ejercito de hades en ese lugar, por lo que se, hades, thanatos, hypnos y su ejercito de 108 espectros ya estan listos para comenzar la siguiente guerra santa, asi que en cuanto lleguen deben estar listos para patear traseros de espectros, recuperar a rito no sera tarea facil...

-si estamos listos, pero solo quiero saber como obtuviste estos sellos issei...preguntaba curioso ayumu

-ahh eso...pues...mejor no se los digo ya que mi trasero esta en riesgo por el simple hecho de dárselos..decia issei muy asustado con la cara completamente azul del miedo- bueno ya lárguense antes de que me arrepienta y quiera ir con ustedes...

en ese momento issei puso su puño enfrente de ellos, esto desconcertó un poco a ambos caballeros pero rápidamente entendieron de que se trataba, asi que oz y ayumu alzaron su puño de igual manera para chocarlo con el de issei, esto era en señal de amistad y respeto, las palabras sobraban en ese momento pero ambos caballeros sabian que contaban con el apoyo de issei si llegasen a tener problemas, después de chocar los puños el caballero de piscis y cáncer desaparecieron de la vista de issei en un circulo mágico, ninguno de los 3 lo sabia pero cierta nigromante y cadena del abismo los habian seguido para observar el como se iban hacia el inframundo para ir a rescatar a su amigo

-cuídate oz...decía alice baskerville con mucha preocupación

 **"por favor regresa a casa lo mas pronto posible, todas te estaremos esperando"** escribía eu con mucha tristeza en su pequeña libreta mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, esto era señal de que en verdad extrañaba a ayumu a su lado

en la residencia hyoudou

-DONDE SE FUE ESTUPIDO DE ISSEI...

-que te pasa serafall, por que gritas tan enojada, que te hizo issei para que te pusieras asi...gritaba serafall mientras pateaba la puerta de la residencia para entrar y buscar a issei pero por desgracia a la única que encontró fue a gabriel viendo la television

-lo que me pasa gabriel, es que se desgraciado me dijo que iba ir a pedir mi mano a mis padres formalmente, pero como no tiene forma de ir al inframundo me pidio prestado 4 sellos magicos, yo se los di pero...

-pero que serafall...

-pero no eran para eso, me acabo de enterar por uno de sus amigos que se fue el y otros 2 al inframundo a rescatar a su amigo rito, maldito issei me las va a pagar por ilusionarme de esa manera, ya me estaba ilusionan en tener un hermoso vestido de novia...decía serafall mientras estaba deprimida en posición fetal en un ricon de la casa

-issei te jugo sucio...

en el templo de athena

-QUE LOS IDIOTAS DE OZ, AYUMU E ISSEI SE LARGARON AL INFRAMUNDO...gritaba lisa muy histerica despues de enterarse que 3 de sus caballeros se largaron al inframundo sin su consentimiento y para colmo el que habia organizado todo era su querido prometido

-si lisa sama, pe-pero calmese no creo que sea bueno para su salud...

-ICHIKA COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ESE TRIO DE IDIOTAS LES PROHIBÍ IR L INFRAMUNDO, SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES VAN A PROVOCAR UNA GUERRA SANTA CONTRA HADES, YA ME LAS PAGARAN CUANDO REGRESEN, PRINCIPALMENTE TU ISSEI, MI AMADO LEONCITO DORADO NO SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... lisa habia comenzado a planear su venganza contra el caballero mas fiel que tiene, eso no le molesto a ichika ya que issei se merecia un buen castigo por lo que habia hecho, lo que asusto a nuestro querido caballero de capricornio es el como se reia su diosa de forma perturbadora

en el inframundo una hora despues

ambos caballeros habian recorrido rapidamente el territorio sitri sin ser detectados, no tardaron mucho en llegar al cocytos pero en cuanto llegaron, pudieron ver algo que los asombro o mas bien desconcertó...todos los espectros que eran fieles a hades incluyendo a los 3 jueces de la muerte estaban muertos, sus cadáveres estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, alguien habia llegado antes que los caballeros dorado y habia derrotado a todo el ejercito de hades, pero quien era tan fuerte como para lograr tal hazaña, esa la pregunta que tenian ambos caballeros, pero su respuesta les fue revelada o mas bien pudieron sentirla, sintieron un aura enorme, era oscura y poderosa, asi que ambos se pusieron en guardia por cualquier posible ataque, pero de pronto pudieron ver a lo lejos una silueta de una mujer, una mujer de piel morena, cabello gris semi largo, ojos grises, que traía puesto un short que dejaba al descubierto sus pronunciadas caderas, una blusa blanca, un chaleco de cuero negro, unos guantes negros en las manos, unas botas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y una bufanda roja que estaba alrededor de su boca, y esta traía cargando en sus manos 3 pequeños cofres que tenian un pedazo de papel en el frente que tenían un símbolo extraño y emanaban un aura poderosa...

-quien eres preséntate...preguntaba oz con mucha seriedad pero esta no respondía mientras se mantenía seria y callada

-oz te hizo una pregunta, responde...

pero esta no respondia, lo unico que hacia era negar con la cabeza...

ayumu comenzo a molestarse por lo calmada que estaba la mujer que estaba enfrente de ellos asi que se movio con gran velocidad para darle un poderoso puñetazo pero esta lanzo un cofre hacia al cielo para atrapar el golpe de ayumu y para luego darle una poderosa patada en la cara a este que con la fuerza del impacto salio disparado hacia una colina cercana y destruyéndola de inmediato al estrellarse con esta...

-puedo reconocer que eres muy fuerte ya que lograste bloquear un poderoso golpe de ayumu y luego lograste patearlo con mucha facilidad, dime tu fuiste quien mato a todos los que estaban aqui..

la mujer asintio con la cabeza en señal de si lo habia hecho..

-dime por que mataste a todos los espectros que estaban, acaso habian algo contra ti, eres una especie de vengadora o algo por el estilo...

esta negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a oz y hacer brillar sus ojos, este comenzó a tener visiones de lo que había pasado en el cocytos cuando vio a los ojos de aquella mujer, la mujer que tenia enfrente si habia atado a los 108 espectros de hades incluyendo a los 3 jueces de la muerte, pero también pudo ver que los dioses gemelos, thanatos e hypnos habían aparecido para hacerle frente, pero esta no venia sola, la mujer que derroto a todos los espectros venia con una poderosa aliada que era nada menos que shiva, se preguntaran oz como lo supo simple, en las visiones que estaba teniendo thanatos la había reconocido a shiva simple vista, los dioses gemelos intentaron atacar pero no fueron rival para el poder inmenso de shiva que casi los mata de un solo ataque pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y decidió sellarlos para siempre en pequeños cofres, ahora entendía que habia pasado pero oz tenia una duda por que habia 3 cofres si solo habian sellado a thanatos e hypnos, pero la misma mujer le respondería en las visiones, esta le mostró que después shiva sellara a los dioses gemelos hades haba apareció para ofrecerle un trato para conquistar el mundo y sumergirlo en una oscuridad eterna, pero shiva simplemente lo ataco dejándolo mal herido pero antes de que lograra darle el golpe final hades logro escapar a judeca, shiva no le tomo importancia asi que le ordeno a la mujer que al parecer era una de sus bestias que buscara a hades para sellarlo definitivamente..

oz por fin habia entendido lo que paso, shiva habia venido al inframundo para destruir a hades, al parecer el iba a ser un estorbo para los planes de la misma shiva asi que decidió atacarlo antes de que hiciera algun movimiento...

-entonces solo vas a sellar estas aqui para terminar tu trabajo no es asi...

esta nego con la cabeza, para luego hacer brillar sus ojos y mostrarle mas visiones a oz...

oz pudo ver que shiva estaba discutiendo con una mujer de iiel morena, muy parecida a una arpia que vestia un kimono...

"a que te refieres con que no crees que podamos vencer a athena"

"shiva sama ya perdimos a muchas bestias, asi que creo que es mejor que se olvide de acabar con la vida de este mundo, no podremos vencer a athena y a sus caballeros, lo digo por su seguridad mi señora"

"aero, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, despues de que viste morir a tus compañeros crees que tu vas atener el mismo destino, pero no te preocupes, te dare parte de mi poder, asi que por favor acercate, no tengas miedo aero"

lentamente shiva se acerco a aero, la arpia estaba temblando de miedo al ver que su diosa se acercaba a ella, en cuanto esta llego shiva enterró su brazo en el estomago de la arpia para luego comenzar a inyectarle su energia, la arpia comenzó a mutar su hasta obtener la forma que tiene ahora

"muy bien aero, asi no podras perder, y como prueba de ello iremos al inframundo y aplastaras al ejercito de hades y no te preocupes por ese par de dioses gemelos y el mismo hades yo me encargo de ellos"

oz estaba mas confudido, realmente no entendia por que la mujer que tenia enfrente la habia mostrado eso, que queria ganar con mostrarle esa vision, no lo entendia hasta que...

-n-no puede ser estas...llorando..decia muy impresionado al ver que la bestia comenzo a llorar sin motivo alguno

-me siento sucia...

-eh?...

-ME SIENTO SUCIA...gritaba entre lagrimas la bestia reconocida como aero

-esto es extraño que una de las bestias de shiva llore, se supone que los siervos de shiva son seres malvados, crueles, y no conocen la compasion...decia ayumu que se habia recuperado despues de recibir el golpe que le habia dado aero

-ayumu, te encuentras bien...

-si no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero no entiendo lo que esta pasando, por que esa mujer esta llorando...

-MATENEME POR FAVOR...gritaba la mujer con gran deseperacion

-eh? por que?..decia oz muy desconcertado

-yo solo queria vivir una vida tranquila, nunca le hecho nada a nadie, comenze a servirle a shiva por que crei en sus ideales, la segui por que ella queria hacer un mundo mejor donde no haya maldad, donde todos los seres podamos convivir en armonia pero poco a poco se ha ido trastornando por alguna razon, ahora que ella me brindo poder mate a diestra y siniestra, me siento repugnante por eso, ahora solo soy porquería, asi que por favor acaben con mi vida, alguien como yo no vale la pena...

oz y ayumu escucharon la peticion de la bestia, se miraron por un momento para luego voltear a ver a la bestia..

-haremos lo que tu pides, es lo unico que podemos hacer por ti ya que venciste a casi todos nuestros enemigos, puedes irte con la satisfacción de que libraste al mundo de un mal, adios aero...decia oz mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de cosmos en su puño al lado de ayumu..

-gracias..esas fueron las ultimas palabras se aero antes de que ayumu y oz atravesaran su pecho con sus manos, despues de recibir el ataque aero comenzó a desintegrarse y luego desaparecer por completo

-no eras malvada como las otras bestias que nuestros compañeros han enfrentado, no puedo decir que fue venganza por lo que hizo uno de tus compañeros, pero al menos me siento mas tranquilo..decia mientras observaba su puño...

-oz me podrias explicar que rayos paso mientras estaba inconsciente...

-ayumu esa bestia es como alice, eucliwood y las demas, ella era un ser que solo queria hacer un bien al mundo, pero lamentablemente no fueron aceptados en este, solo espero que su alma encuentre la paz...

-si es verdad lo que tu dices entonces tambien espero lo mismo, bueno busquemos a hades tenemos que llevarnos a rito a como de lugar...decia ayumu muy decidido

-bueno creo que hades no sera un problema, y mas por lo que me dijo indirectamente esa bestia...

-mejor explicame lo que paso oz...

-si, si en el camino te explico...

en judeca 30 minutos despues

-ah entonces shiva ataco el territorio de hades y sello a los dioses gemelos para siempre en estos cofres, esa mujer mato a todos los espectros incluyendo a los jueces de la muerte y solo queda hades que esta mal herido por un ataco de shiva...

-mmm si bueno ya llegamos, solo espero que hades este tan debil como yo creo...decia oz con mucha preocupacion

en ese momento ambos caballeros entraron a judeca, buscaron por algunos minutos a hades hasta que lo encontraron sentado en su trono vistiendo su armadura pero se encontraba muy agitado gracias a que tenia una gran herida en su pecho y el costado, lo peculiar de la herida es que no salia sangre si no que se podia ver al otro lado, practicamente estaba desapareciendo de este mundo...

-qu-que tenemos aqui, 2 ratas del santuario, acaso vienen acabar lo que no termino shiva...decia muy dificilmente hades mientras sonreia

-no hades pero lo haremos si no accedes a nuestra peticion..decia ayumu de forma seria que se estaba rodeando de pequeñas flamas que flotaban a su alrededor...

-y-y que quieren caballeros de athena...

-queremos que resucites a nuestro amigo, tu eres el unico que puedes hacer eso...

-que pena, incluso en este estado yo jamas ayudaria athena ni a sus caballeros, aparte ya no me queda energia ni siquiera para mantenerme en pie jajajaja...

-hades maldito vas a pagar por tus pala...

-oz espera...decia ayumu mientras frenaba el ataque de su amigo..

-que pasa ayumu..por que me detuviste...

-que bueno que te detuviste, ya que si no lo hubieras hecho no hubiera podido revivir a tu amigo que se encuentra en el cosytos, jajajaja, sabe no importa que le haya devuelto la vida de todas formas shiva los destruira a todos jajajajajajaja...

esas fueron las ultimas risas de shiva antes de desaparecer

-maldito hades solo queria molestarnos, al parecer queria venganza por lo que paso aqui, por eso no dio tan facilmente a rito, bueno ahora tenemos que encontrarlo..decia ayumu con pesadez

-haaa si pero tardaremos mucho el maldito cocytos es inmenso, como lo encontraremos...

-de eso no tienen que preocuparse..decia una voz desde atras de ambos caballeros..

-no puede ser tu eres...

horas despues

-haaa ya me estoy preocupando, creo que ire a buscar...

issei no pudo terminar su oración cuando un circulo mágico apareció enfrente de el, de el salieron 3 siluetas, 2 eran de oz y ayumu y el otro de alguien que partio apenas unos esos dias

en la residencia yuuki

-haaaa ya casi han pasado 2 semanas desde que te fuiste rito, no sabes cuanta falta me haces...decia taerju mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos-no sabes que daria para que volverte a ver de nuevo

en ese momento tearju sintio que alguien la habia abrazado por la espalda, pero por alguna razón sabia de quien era ese abrazo, ya que solo una persona podia transmitir varios sentimientos a traves del contacto fisico...

-rito...

taerju ya no pudo contener sus sentimientos, volteo velozmente para abrazar a rito que al fin habia regresado de su letargo para estar de nueva cuenta con los que lo aman mas que a nada en el mundo...

-rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito, rito decia con mucha desesperación tearju mientras hundia su rosto en el pecho de rito que por alguna razon sentia algo de dolor

-ya, ya, ya, ya,ya mi amor yo tambien te extrañe desde el primer minuto que estuve en el inframundo, a ti, a erina y a mis amigos...

-idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, por que hiciste eso, por que te sacrificaste de esa manera idiota, no sabes como sufri al saber que el hombre que amo murio en batalla, pero me alegro oz y ayumu cumplieron su palabra...decia taerju mientras abraza a rito

-ah? si su palabra, lucharon ferozmente contra hades..decia muy nervioso rito

flashback

-RITO...gritaban oz y ayumu bastante sorprendidos para luego abalanzarse sobre el

-que les pasa...

-que bueno, ese maldito de hades cumplio su palabra...decia ayumu mientras varias lagrimas varoniles salian de sus ojos

-a que se refieren?, por alguna razon llegue vivo a este lugar, no se supone que la muerte es el ultimo paso, pero hay algo que si les puedo asegurar y es que ese maldito de hades me habia encerrado en cuanto me encontro vagando por sus dominios y lo unico que hizo fue liberarme, aunque estoy muy debil y mal herido ya que me ataco cuando me negue a ser parte de su ejercito..pero diganme que rayos hacen aqui...acaso tambien murieron preguntaba rito como si nada

"sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre rito" pensaban ambos con mucha alegria mientras ayudaban a levantar al mismo...

-rito tu llegaste vivo a este lugar porque...decia ayumu

fin del flashback

-realmente no revivi porque hades me haya devuelto la vida, la verdad fue por que desperté el octavo sentido sin darme cuenta, pero aun estoy muy debil, perdi mucha energia contra la pelea que tuve con vurai y estoy heridopor qiue el maldito de hades me torturo durante mi estancia en el inframundo, pero no te preocupes estare...aaaaaaaargggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh

rito no pudo terminar su oracion ya que alguien habia llegado a su casa para golpearlo, se trataba de la misma lisa que entro a la casa de rito para luego darle una patada voladora en la cara

-auch, si me dolio mucho lisa sama, por que patio apenas regreso del mundo de los muertos y usted me recibe de esa manera..decia rito mientras intentaba levantarse, pero este se quedo al ver que su diosa estaba llorando

-idiota, prometeme que no vas a volver a hacer una locura asi, prometeme que la siguiente ves que tengas una pelea y sea muy dificil espera a que tus compañeros lleguen para ayudarte...decia lisa mientras se arrodillaba para tomar su mano y dedicarle una suave sonrisa que estaba llena de cariño

-si lisa sama se lo prometo...

-me alegro escuchar eso, ahora dime donde estan ese trio de idiotas que osaron desobedecerme...decia lisa mientras tronaba sus nudillos

-lisa sama por favor, solo por hoy no moleste a oz y ayumu, hay personas que tienen que hablar con ellos y bueno con issei creo que no anda muy lejos de aqui ya que el nos dejo en la entrada del santuario y se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde, parecia que estuviera huyendo de algo...

-bien solo lo hare por que tu me lo pediste rito, bueno te dejo, tearju y tu tienen que ponerse al dia en todos los aspectos...decia lisa de forma traviesa mientras la rubia el castaño se ponian rojas por que ya sabian a que se refieria- bueno me voy...ISSEI MAS VALE QUE APAREZCAS SI NO TU TRASERO VA SUFRIR...gritaba lisa mientras corria sin rumbo fijo, al parecer iba atrapar a issei

en la residencia aikawa

El caballero de Cancer llegaba a su casa, sentia una gran tristeza al llegar a su hogar puesto que sabia que ahora estaba sola, eso le dolia por que no podria ver a sus hijos como sus amores se fueron pero las entendia. Tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo

*Bienvenido cariño* Decia una voz para ver a Seraphim que lo recibia con un delantal desnudo que provoco una hemorragia nasal siendo que el resto de sus esposas estaban de la misma forma vestida

\- ¿Por que...? - Pregunto Ayumu confundido

\- Luego de hablarlo entre nosotras lo entendimos - Dijo Haruna - Ustedes no solo son amigos, son hermanos y nunca se abandonaran, eso nos hizo ver las cosas mejor y que incluso si alguna de nosotras muriera, irías por nosotras o darías tu vida por alguna de las presentes -

\- Eso jamas lo duden - Decia el peli gris haciendo sonreir a sus esposas que lo besaron por turnos con mucho amor y cariño

\- Bien es mejor que nos sentemos, antes de que la comida se enfrie - Comento Nene para almorzar en familia

en la casa de piscis

Oz estaba llegando a la casa de Piscis mientras que sentia como su amada no estaba por lo que se entristecio, de pronto sintio un fuerte agarre por detras

\- Pense que te habias ido - Decia el rubio derramando lagrimas - Alice

\- Idiota, jamas me ire de tu lado, te amo pase lo que pase - Dijo la mencionada para que el caballero la besara con mucho amor y casi una desesperacion siendo que la chica correspondio

\- Te amo, Alice - Dijo el chico - Gracias por estar a mi lado

\- Eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y me doleria perderte, por eso no vuelvas a ometer una locura como esa, no sabes cuanta asgustia senti cuando me dijiste que irias al inframundo a enfrentar al dios hades, senti mucho miedo, si te hubiera pasado algo...yo..no quiero volver a estar sola como cuando estaba en el abismo, no quiero asi que por favor no me abandones- Decia la mencionada que derramaba varias lagrimas mientras se aferraba al rubio

al dia siguiente en la residencia yuuki

Era un dia normal en la residencia Yuuki, todos esperaban como era costumbre, de la respuesta a la invitacion de la comida para Tearju y Erina pero jamas contestaba. Tal parece que lo que dijo la rubia era verdad, en parte sabian que ella tenia todo el derecho, ellos trataron mal a Rito e incluso la ultima vez que lo vieron solo para recordar el dia en que murio por lo que una gran tristeza invadio sus corazones

\- ¿Tampoco contesto? - Pregunto Momo para que Mikan negara con la cabeza

En ese momento varios guardias entraron en la casa sin permiso derrumbando la casa para que arrestaran a Zastin siendo que se llevaron sin que sus monarcas lo miraran

\- Zastin, por tus acciones se te ha asignado el castigo con 10000 azotes con un latigo de espinas de Asterion 4 - Decia un hombre de muy baja estatura, con el pelo negro, un parche en el ojo, un brazo de plata en el lado derecho, con pendientes, pulseras en el brazo izquierdo y vestido con un traje y unos pantalones negros y capa con una cola que al final de esta tiene la forma de un tridente

\- ¿Que hace aqui, Rey Gid? - Pregunto Yami

\- Lala, Momo, Nana...tomen sus cosas, iran a un internado para princesas en Gamma 8 - Dijo el mencionado

\- ¡¿Que?! - Exclamaron las 3 chicas - Pero...-

\- No vamos a discutir con ustedes, tomen sus cosas y vamonos - Dijo una mujer alta que tiene el pelo largo y rizado de color rosa. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con escote y hombros descubiertos, también lleva un collar y un bastón con forma de corazón que tiene cubierto el rostro con un velo rosa

\- ¡No quiero dejar la tierra! - Exclamo Lala - ¡Aqui esta la tumba de Rito! - exclamo llorando

\- ¡Onee-sama! - Exclamaron sus dos hermanas menores

\- No es necesario, ya lo sabemos fue Zastin quien me dijo todo y lo que paso con Rito Yuuki - Dijo Gid apretando los puños

\- Lo que no puedo creer es que sus propios padres le dieran la espalda - Dijo la peli rosa

\- Los humanos siempre han sido seres bajos pero ustedes han tocado fondo, despreciar a su hijo por una basura - Dijo el moreno enano

\- ¿Que te paso en el brazo padre? - Pregunto Momo que noto como le faltaba un ojo

\- Nada - Respondio secamente Gid tapando su brazo con su capa recordando como haba perdio esa extremidad

\- Su padre perdió el brazo izquierdo y el ojo derecho en un combate, se le hicieron prótesis, siendo que su ojo sera terminado en una semana - Dijo la mujer del velo

\- ¿Pero contra quien perdio el ojo y el brazo? - Pregunto Nana puesto que no podia imaginar quien habia vencido al hombre capaz de destruir un planeta

\- Un hombre llamado Shion - Dijo la madre de las hermanas Deviluke para que recordaran al anciano que se hacía llamar el maestro de Rito

\- ¡¿Ese anciano?! - Exclamaron todos los presentes

Flashback nota:(esto sucedio en la semana que los caballeros estuvieron conviviendo con sus familias despues de la muerte de rito)

Los reyes de Deviluke habian llegado con su guardia al cementerio del santuario, a pesar de haber tumbas, el lugar estaba completamente tapizado de hermosas flores por lo que empezaron a caminar para llegar a la tumba que no queria encontrar. Al verla tanto Gid y su esposa empezaron a llorar siendo que la mujer cayo de rodillas con su mano en su rostro mientras que el hombrecito toco la tumba con su mano para llorar mientras decia...

\- Perdóname...perdóname por no llegar a tiempo, Rito Yuuki -

\- Bajen las ofrendas de flores - Dijo la peli rosa - Estas flores son las mas hermosa que existen en nuestro planeta, yo Sephie Michaela Deviluke pensaba regalártelas cuando te casaras con Lala...pero...pero jamas...pen-...pensé que te las regalaría en tu muerte - para que dejaran las flores siendo que ambos reyes lloraron por el chico mientras se disculpaban con él

Luego de eso fueron a la casa de Rito, donde vivia su esposa e hija siendo que la rubia le preparaba su comida a su pequeña cuando tocaron la puerta para dejar todo en fuego bajo e ir a atender la puerta donde vio a los padres de Lala por lo que les dedico una mirada de frialdad

\- ¿Que se les ofrece a los reyes de Deviluke en mi hogar? - Pregunto la rubia estoicamente

\- Queremos hablar sobre un tema importante tanto para ti como para nosotros - Respondio la identificada como Sephie

\- Entonces lo hablaremos afuera, en la pequeña terraza de la casa - Comento señalando el lugar para que los monarcas y su guardia subiera usando sus alas mientras que Tearju subio con su hija puesto que no le gustaba dejarla sola. La rubia regreso mientras que usando un robot traia té y bocadillos siendo que sento a su hija que comia un plato de Fasolada, que es una sopa de alubias blancas, tomate, zanahoria, apio, especias y aceite de oliva. Los dos soberanos notaron como la niña era muy bonita, incluso Sephie se sonrojo al ver como comia pero aun asi en sus ojos reflejaba una gran tristeza para su edad, entendia que era por la perdida de su padre. Ambos reyes sintieron una puñalada en su corazon puesto que esto en parte era culpa de ellos debido a las acciones de sus hijas - ¿Y de que querian hablar? -

\- Venimos para pedirte que nos des en adopcion a la pequeña Erina Yuuki - Comento Gid - Zastin nos hablo de la habilidad de psicometria de tu hija y de Rito Yuuki, no te preocupes la convertiremos en heredera al trono de Deviluke, ya que Lala perdio todo derecho a serlo y se le tratara como si fuera nuestra hija

\- Olvidelo, no voy a separarme de mi hija solo por que a ustedes se les pega la gana - Comento la rubia molesta

\- Piensa bien las cosas, Tearju Lunatique, ¿que le puedes dar ahora que el chico esta muerto? - Pregunto el hombrecito

\- Tengo todo lo que necesitamos para vivir en este lugar - Respondio la rubia - ¡Asi que dejenos en paz! - exclamo con fuerza

\- Entonces lo haremos a las malas - Dijo el moreno para tronar los dedos siendo que sujetaron a Tearju de las manos

\- ¡Sueltenme! - Dijo Tearju - ¡No toquen a mi pequeña! -

\- ¡Mamí! - Exclamo la pequeña Erina

\- No te preocupes, en Deviluke no le faltara nada - Decia Sephie para que viera a la rubia con una mirada triste siendo que cuando acaricio su mejilla...

\- Tu y el niño lloraron por mi papa - Decia la pequeña erina sorprendiendo a su madre como a los presentes - Le pidieron perdon y le dejaron unas hermosas flores

\- ¿Acaso este es el nivel de la psicometria de esta niña? - Pregunto la pelirosa sorprendida

\- Pero por que hacen esto si lloraron y le pidieron perdón a la tumba de mi papi? – Pregunto la niña confundida

\- Es algo dificil de explicar pequeña, cuando seas grande te lo explicaremos adecuadamente por ahora ven con tio Gid - Dijo el moreno para tomar a Erina que se pego a su mamá

\- ¡No quiero irme!...¡No quiero dejar a mi mami! - Exclamo la pequeña

\- No te preocupes tendras a 3 nuevas mamás - Dijo Gid

\- ¡No, no quiero tener de mamá a esas 3 malas que hicieron llorar a mi papi! - Exclamo la niña

\- No es que quieras, si no que...- Decia el rey de Deviluke para querer arrancar a la niña del agarre de la camisa de su mamá

*¡No lo voy a permitir!* Exclamo una voz dejando ver un resplandor que mando a volar a los soldados que cayeron afuera de la casa como Gid recibio un puñetazo que lo mando contra un arbol cercano

\- Shion-sama! - Exclamo la rubia aliviada

\- ¡Abuelito Shion! - Dijo Erina

\- Todo esta bien, ahora vayan con Izayoi y Honoka ellos las llevaran a un lugar seguro - Decia el anciano para que los dos caballero las escolten y el rubio verdoso las envie al restaurante de los Hyodo - No se por qué hicieron esto, pero no tienen derecho a quitarle a una madre a su hijo, es algo desnaturalizado y como el patriarca del santuario jamás lo permitiré

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto Sephie bastante intimidada

\- Soy el patriarca del santuario, lider de los caballero de Athena y maestro del difunto Rito Yuuki, Shion – Respondio el anciano – Ahora quiero dejen este lugar o se arrepentirán de lo que quisieron hacer

\- Maldición, eso dolió – Dijo Gid que subió nuevamente a la terraza - ¿Y quién es ese viejo y donde están la pequeña y la doctora tearju? –

\- Mi nombre es Shion y exijo que se larguen de aquí – decia el patriarca

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Sabes con quien te estas metiendo?! – Exclamo gid con furia

\- Lo se, Rey Gid Deviluke, capaz de hacer destruir un planeta pero eso no se compara al poder de los caballeros de Athena – Decia Shion para liberar su cosmos creando un resplandor que cego a los reyes para que al recuperar la vista vieran…

\- ¡¿E-E-El universo?! – Exclamaron al ver el paisaje ante sus ojos mientras ven como en el centro de una galaxia se encontraba el rubio verdoso

\- Es la última advertencia que les doy o deberé tomar medidas drásticas – Dijo el anciano mientras de su cuerpo salia un resplandor dorado – Sin embargo veo que mis palabras son en vano – para tele transportarlos a una zona montañosa

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto sephi

\- Aquí pelearemos correctamente, adelante Gid Deviluke, muéstrame lo que tienes – Dijo Shion

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de provocarme anciano! – Exclamo el mencionado lanzándose al ataque siendo que el anciano permaneció inamovible siendo que la cola cada vez que atacaba rebotaba en el cuerpo del hombre de la 3° edad – (¿Por qué ninguno de mis ataque funciona?) – por lo que disparo un poderoso rayo de su cola contra el anciano que solo miro para susurrar…

\- [Muro de Cristal] - el ataque impacto contra shion directamente o eso creiagid, esto hizo sonreír engreídamente al pequeño rey pero su alegría se volvió horror al ver como el anciano estaba como si nada y una barrera estab enfrente de el - ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto shion estoicamente

\- Maldito saco de arrugas – Mascullo Gid para reunir su poder tomando su forma original - ¡Voy a destruir este maldito planeta contigo inclui…! – pero no termino la frase debido a que por primera vez fue atacado sin piedad, al punto de que por la fuerza de los impactos le cercenó el brazo izquierdo como el reventó el ojo derecho

\- [Velocidad Estelar]…¡Es hora de terminar contigo! – Exclamoshion levantando una mano al cielo – Gid Lucione Deviluke, debes saber que nada puede escapar del gran polvo estelar, muere… ¡[Revolucion Est..]! – creando una pequeña espiral de estrellas pero se detuvo al ver como sephi dejo caer su velo para mirarlo con lagrimas

\- ¡P-Por favor no lo mate! – Exclamo Sephie - ¡A-A cambio me volveré tu mujer, no quiero que muera el hombre que amo!

\- ¡No lo hagas, Seph! – Pidió Gid sosteniéndose el brazo herido

\- Si puedo salvar tu vida, no me importa sacrificar mi cuerp…iteee – Chillo la peli rosa al sentir un golpe en la cabeza

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, yo no deseo que hagas eso – Decia shion para intentar curar al rey – Puedo hacer que recuperes el brazo y el ojo por medio de mi cosmos pero es tu decisión

\- No, quiero que esto sea mi castigo por no poder salvarlo y no ser un buen padre – Dijo el moreno volviendo a ser niño

\- E-En realidad queríamos llevarnos a Erina-chan debido a que queríamos que Lala, Nana y Momo tuvieran un recuerdo de Rito Yuuki y estoy segura que ellas serian buenas hermanas – Dijo la pelirosa

\- Mas aun a mi favor…¿acaso no saben lo que le hicieron sus hijas a mi alumno? – Pregunto Shion

Fin del Flashback

-al principio pense que se habian distanciado de rito un poco y que salian con otro chico solo para molestarlo un poco pero después de saber lo que paso y el trasfondo, entendimos que hemos sido demasiado indulgentes con ustedes y por esa indulgencia fue que se perdió una vida – Decia la reina de Deviluke mientras apretaba su puño

\- Estas dos marcas son mi pecado como padre y mi estigma como guerrero, perdí ante Shion pero me pidió que tomara cartas en el asunto y eso hare, en cuanto a ustedes…no les hare nada pero serán puestos bajo custodia real como criminales políticos junto con Ryoukou Mikado y las otras dos(refiriendose a yami y mea)– Dijo el rey Deviluke

\- Su majestad, todo está listo – Dijo un soldado

\- Despídanse de este planeta, porque jamás volverán a él ...

-no es necesario que se lleven a lala, nana y momo su majestad...

una simple voz habia silenciado a todo el mundo, todos quedaron petrificados al escucharla, no sabian si se trataba de una broma o algo por el estilo ya que la voz que habian escuchado era la del difunto rito, asi que para verificar ver de quien se trataba todos voltearon a ver lentamente hacia en la entrada del hogar para encontrar a alguien que habia muerto hace unas semanas...

-onii chan...decían mikan débilmente mientras varias lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos al ver que su querido hermano estaba vivo, para luego correr hacia el y abrazarlo para verificar de que se trataba del mismo rito, el mismo rito que habia muerto durante una dificil pelea contra un siervo de shiva-o-onii chan re-real-realmente eres...

-si mikan, soy yo es un gusto volver a verte, solo se que han pasado unas semanas pero siempre es bueno ver a la familia..decia rito con una gran sonrisa

mikan no entendia que estaba pasando y no lo iba a entender, asi que lo unico que pudo hacer es disfrutar el momento, pero no todo era felicidad ya que los reyes de deviluke estaban impactados al ver que su querido ex-yerno estaba vivo, ¿realmente habia muerto durante la batalla que les habia contado zastin?, el unico que podia despejar sus dudas era el mismo rito..

-yuuki rito, re-realmente estas vivo, no moriste durante la pelea...preguntaba sophie con nerviosismo

-claro que mori, pero gracias a mis amigos y a habilidades que aprendi pude regresar del mundo de los muertos, asi que si creían que zastin había mentido pues no lo hizo

-imposible nadie puede regresar de la muerte...gritaba gid histérico al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

-de hecho si es posible, si eres un caballero de athena...nosotros somos capaces de crear milagros rey gid, pero eso no le debe interesar, solo quiero agradecerles por las flores, yo mismo me encargare que florezcan mas en el santuario...

-d-de nada yuuki rito...pe-pero a que has venido?, por que no quieres que nos llevemos a lala y las demas, acaso tu quieres volver a ser...

-para nada sephi san, no tengo la intencion de volver a ser el prometido de lala y tener alguna relacion de amor con las demas...yo creo que la felicidad de ellas esta en este mundo, solo que cada una de ellas no ha encontrado el hombre indicado, yo se que me lastimaron en el pasado pero no las odio y ciertamente aun les tengo aprecio a las chicas, asi que en nombre de lo que tuve en el pasado con ellas, les pido que les permitan vivir aqui el tiempo que deseen y que perdone a zastin, el solo obedeció las ordenes de lala, asi que por favor rey gid, permita que se queden en la tierra, creo que ellas puedan encontrar su felicidad aqui...decia rito mientras se arrodillaba, esto impresiono mucho bastante a los gobernantes de deviluke, rito era alguien digno de admirar, ellos estarian mas que felices que fuera el esposo de lala y este se volviera el sucesor al trono de deviluke, pero mas que un honor seria una ofensa despues de lo que lala le hizo pasar junto a sus hermanas y amigas, asi que lo unico que pudo hacer para remediar un poco el daño gid acepto lo que habia pedido rito, por otra parte tofdas las presentes se sintieron en paz consigo mismas ya que rito no las odiaba pero tambien tristes ya que rito ya solo las veia como posibles amigas y no mas...

-bien yuuki rito, cumpliré tu petición, dejare que lala, nana y momo se queden, zastin siente afortunado gracias a rito fuiste perdonado pero esto no significa que estare vigilandote, mikado y ustedes 2( osea mea y yami) no crean que no las llevare como prisioneras a deviluke pero creo que a yuuki rito no le gustaria asi que por el momento olvidare lo que paso...y ustedes padres de yuuki rito, no son dignos de tener a un guerrero tan noble y valiente en su familia, espero que un dia paguen por todo lo que hicieron...bueno eso es todo vamonos..decia gid mientras todos sus escoltas lo seguian

-yuuki rito eres un hombre valiente y noble, seria un honor para nosotros que fueras nuestro yerno de nueva cuenta, creo que te volverias un excelente rey...decia sephi con una sonrisa mientras le daba un leve abrazo a rito, ella estaba feliz de que rito estuviera de nueva cuenta entre ellos

-sephi san, lamentablemente tengo que declinar la oferta, yo ya estoy casado y tengo que cumplir mi deber como caballero de athena al proteger este mundo de una gran amenaza...

-es una lastima yuuki rito, serias un excelente rey, solo prométeme que saldrás victorioso junto a tus amigos de esa batalla tan importante que tienen de acuerdo...

-es una promesa sephi san...

sephi le dio un fuerte abrazo a rito, este le correspondió el abrazo, pero en ese abrazo habia algo curioso, si sephi se hubiera quitado su velo todos habrian notado que esta estaba llorando en silencio, no queria que rito volviera a morir ya que ella y gid lo apreciaban como a un hijo, despues de unos momentos se separaron y este le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para despedirse, no sin antes de lanzar una mirada de decepción a sus hijas que habian perdido el amor de un gran hombre, en ese momento ella desapareció al lado de su esposo gid ...

-bueno chicas ya no tienen por que preocuparse, podran llevar una vida normal como antes...rito les dio una gran sonrisa amistosa, realmente no las odiaba ni un poco, ellas al ver la sonrisa de rito se sonrojaron a mas no poder, como habian podido cambiar a rito por una basura que solo las golpeaba y las usaba para cumplir sus propias ambiciones, realmente habían arruinado la oportunidad de tener al mejor hombre que podia haber existido en sus miserables vidas-papa, mama yo se que mi hija no tiene una buena impresion de ustedes, pero hare lo posible para que los vea de otra manera...decia rito con gran seguridad y alegria

las palabras provoco que sus padres cayeran de rodillas al suelo y comenzaran a llorar como nunca lo habian hecho, realmente no merecian tener a un hijo tan bueno que les habia perdonado todo y este les iba ayudar a ganarse el cariño de su nieta, rito realmente era un angel que vivia en la tierra

-papa, mama por que lloran acaso dije algo malo..

el ariano no entendia lo que pasa, el queria ayudar a que sus padres tuvieran una buena relacion con su nieta, pero por alguna razon desconocida para rito estos comenzaron a llorar..

-no hijo, no merecemos que seas tan cariñoso con nosotros, realmente somos basura, no te merecemos, el papa de lala tenia razon no te merecemos, perdon, perdon perdon, perdon, perdon fui el mayor estupido que existe en la tierra..gritaba saibai entre lagrimas mientras estaba arrodillado enfrente de su hijo

-papa no digas tonte...

-no hijo tu padre tiene razon, somos unos malditos miserables que no merecen tu amor ni tu perdon, te cambiamos por un bastardo, no merezco ser tu madre perdoname, perdoname...gritaba ringo mientras abrazaba a su querido hijo rito

-no se preocupen nunca los odiaria, para mi siempre seran mis padres y eso jamas va a cambiar, que clase de ejemplo le daria a pequeña erina si me dejaria guiar por el odio, asi que no se preocupen ya todo esta olvidado

en ese momento rito abrazo a sus padres mientras lloraban desconsolados en sus brazos al ver la gran bondad de rito, la unica que faltaba era mikan que tambien se acerco a rito para abrazarlo por la espalda y gritarle que la perdonara por ser una idiota que no lo valoro...

30 minutos despues

la familia yuuki al fin se habia separado de rito despues de haberle gritado que los perdonara

-bueno me voy cuidense intentare visitarlo mas seguido...

-espera no te vas a quedar hijo, no es necesario que te vayas, puedes quedarte si quieres este es tu hogar...

-no en eso te equivocas mama, mi hogar es donde esta tearju y erina...

-hijo como tu padre te exijo que renuncies a esa vida que llevas como caballero...

-papa que cosas dices, ya soy un adulto como para que me des ordenes aparte tengo un juramento que cumplir, por el bien de taerju, erina, ustedes y el resto del mundo que necesita ser protegido...decia rito con mucha seriedad

-entonces solo vives para pelear y morir junto a tus amigos rito, responde, realmente esa es la vida que quieres, realmente solo buscas morir en vano, realmente no quiero que mueras no quiero..gritaba mikan con mucho enojo mientras apretaba los puños de la frustración que sentia al no tener a su hermano de vuelta a su lado y pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Nosotros, nosotros... Nosotros no peleamos para morir... Nosotros vivimos para defender la paz y la justicia.. Protegerlos, ese es nuestro verdadero destino en el mundo... No peleamos para morir, si no para cumplir nuestro juramento... Por supuesto que eso puede conducirnos a la muerte pero también a otras cosas... Nosotros... seguiremos peleando... Hasta el momento en que nuestra vida se extinga...pero te aseguro que el sacrificio que hagamos no sera en vano...decia rito mientras volteaba a ver el cielo

rito no lo sabia pero esas mismas palabras las habia dicho su maestro hace mas de 200 años

-no lo acepto..decia lala

-eh?..decia rito

-no acepto que te vayas asi de mi vida rito, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo, por favor decia lala entre lagrimas...

-como dije no puedo, ya estoy casado y soy muy feliz con tearju, y no se preocupen yami y mea hare que taerju vulva tener comunicacion con ustedes, bueno chicas cuidense y ojala encuentre a alguien que las ame con locura...adios decia rito con una sonrisa

en ese momento rito desapareció en una pequeña esfera de energía para dejar a su familia y a sus ex prometidas con el corazón roto

en cabos union mas tarde ese dia

albafica y manigoldo observaban a sus alumnos que estaban encerrados en una celdas, ese fue castigo por desobedecer a lisa al menos iban estar en cabos union por una o 2 semanas

-que par de tontos, desobedecer a athena solo para ir por el alumno de shion...decia manigoldo

-no creo que sean tontos pero lo que hicieron fueron muy arriesgado, yo se que su amistad es importante pero ir a desafiar a hades es una locura...

-si una locura, pero sabes me hacen sentir orgulloso, estos chicos hacen brillar su vida, incluso comparten el destino trágico de esa nigromante y esa cadena del abismo sabiendo que eso solo les puede traer desgracia...por eso escogí a ayumu como mi alumno, el quiere demostrarle al mundo que no es basura y que puede cambiar el destino de esa nigromante junto con el resto de esa chicas..decia manigoldo con gran orgullo mientras tenia una sonrisa y miraba el cielo estrellado

-yo pienso lo mismo de oz, el tuvo el valor de sacar a alice del abismo y quedarse a su lado a pesar de que ella solo lo uso al principio, oz vio lo que valia esa chica, no le importo que fuera b rabbit y que al estar cerca de ella lo condenaría a la muerte, por eso yo escogi a oz el puede ver lo que en verdad vale una persona sin importar el aspecto...

-estoy seguro que esta generacion cambiara al mundo, hara que la vida de las personas brillen mas que nunca...decia manigoldo

fin del capitulo

espero que les haya gustado y bueno perdon si no hubo pelea y el como revivi a rito pero para mi fue la mejor manera de hacerlo...bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias hasta la proxima


	16. Chapter 16

Antes de que comienzen a leer solo quiero decirles que los 2 especiales y capitulo fueron hechos con ayuda de **zerokaien** que se ha hecho un gran colaborador y bueno lo que van a leer es resultado de cuando ambos juntamos ideas buenos sin mas que decir espero que les guste

especial 1 (boda izayoi y kuro usagi )

Habia pasado poco más de una semana desde la muerte del Caballero de Aires, una muerte que conmociono al santuario y devasto a los demás caballeros dorados como a los habitantes de Rodrio siendo que era de los guerreros atenienses más queridos en el lugar.  
Izayoi y Kuro Usagi estaban en su alcoba luego de tener intimidad como la pareja de recién casado que eran, por fortuna, el caballero de Tauro mando a insonorizar su habitación como puso una campanilla en la puerta para saber cuándo venían sus hijos a dormir con ellos. La coneja se encontraba recostada en el pecho de su esposo con una sonrisa mientras este le acaricia el cabello mirando el techo

\- ¿En qué piensas? Izayoi – Pregunto la peli azul llamándolo por su nombre puesto que desde que se casaron, ella ya no usaba el honorifico "san" al nombrar al rubio

\- En la muerte de Rito – Comento el rubio – Kuro Usagi, si algún día yo muero, quiero que tomes a nuestros hijos y se vayan al pequeño mun… -izayoi no pudo terminar ya que la conejo peli azul le sello sus labios con un beso

\- Por favor no hables de ese tema, me duele el siquiera tocar ese asunto. La muerte de Rito-san, verte llorar lágrimas de sangre y ver tan destrozada a Tearju-san…ha hecho que Kuro Usagi se ponga mal al hablar de ese tema y tenga miedo de perderte – Dijo la coneja de la luna – No digas más, si no Kuro Usagi se pondrá a llorar – con pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos

\- Lo siento, amor – Dijo el caballero de Tauro

\- Este bien – Dijo la esposa de Tauro con una sonrisa

\- También me vino un recuerdo un tanto divertido en nuestras vidas – Comento Izayoi

\- ¿Cuál? - Pegunto Kuro Usagi

\- En nuestra boda –

\- Mooooou~…en serio que Kuro Usagi no podía creer lo que hiciste para los arreglos de nuestra boda e incluso Shiroyasha-sama no se lo tomo muy bien -

FLASHBACK

El rubio entrenaba con Aine Chidorigafuchi que usaba algo que Kizuna llamaba Hybrid Heart Gear en un sparring donde el rubio no se contenia a pesar de que enfrentaba a una de las parejas de su amigo. No era el único, todos se estaban preparando debido a que el duelo contra las 3 facciones solo era en dos meses y era poco tiempo para nuestros guerreros de oro, issei entrenaba con honoka mientras las novias de estos los observaban, ichika extrañamente luchaba contra su maestro y sus hermanas que tenian sus is mejorados gracias a la super genio shinonono tabane que tuvo un momento de inspiracion al ver las 12 armaduras doradas, oz con ayumu, shido con tooru, saito con rito, los unicos que no entrenaban era kizuna y hayato que habían entrenado un poco mas temprano

(Pensar que Kizuna entrena con este maniaco de cabello rubio todos los días) Comento mentalmente la peli platina recibiendo el [Bullring Spike] de izayoi para salir disparada varios metros siendo detenida por su querido kizuna

\- ¿Y qué te pareció? – Pregunto el caballero de Escorpio

\- Es ridículamente fuerte – Dijo la peli platina

\- Eso es porque el Caballero de Tauro es quien, entre los 12 caballeros dorados, tiene la mayor fuerza y resistencia – Respondió el Hida menor con una sonrisa

\- Bien, es todo por hoy de mi parte – Dijo el rubio mientras que su novia usaba una cámara especial para grabar los entrenamientos de los caballeros dorados

\- P-Parece que Honoka-san está yendo con todo contra Issei-san – Dijo la coneja

\- Siempre son así, pero ese idiota de Honoka esta celoso porque Issei es el prometido de Lisa-sama – Explico el rubio - Maestro tengo que hablar algo con usted – comento el rubio para ir a un lugar para hablar a solas con su mentor

\- Más tarde ese día -

El caballero de Tauro estaba en el templo de Athena debido a que informaba de su salida de último momento

\- ¿Entonces tu prometida quiere avisarle a los amigos de ambos del pequeño jardín sobre su boda y te llevaras a tus hijos contigo? – Pregunto la diosa de los caballeros

\- Si, Lisa-sama – Respondió Izayoi

\- ¿Por qué tan repentino? – Pregunto Shion

\- Shiroyasha ha mandado a llamar a Kurousagi y queremos aprovechar esto para informar a nuestra comunidad como hacer los preparativos de la boda, cuando sea el día les enviare una carta que los llevara al pequeño jardín y 3 días antes una carta para notificarles el día de la boda – Respondió el rubio

\- Entiendo, si es el caso, tienes permiso – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – Vuelve pronto, te necesitamos puesto que el evento contra las 3 facciones está cerca -

Luego de eso se digirió a su casa donde se encontraba la coneja cocinando mientras lleva un poco menos reveladora que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca sin manga pero en el escote tenia tela negra, sobre esta un delantal, un collar de tela color negro y unas zapatillas a juego sin tacón además de tener el cabello atado con una cola alta y sus orejas escondidas

\- Bienvenido, Izayoi-san – Dijo Kurousagi con una sonrisa para recibirlo con un beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo te fue con Athena-sama y Shion-sama? -

\- Me han dado el permiso – Respondio el rubio - ¿Y esa ropa? -

\- La playera me la presto Reiri-san, los pantalones Hayuru-san, la cinta en mi cuello me la regalo Penemue-sama y las zapatillas me las presto Komachi-san – Respondió la peli azul - ¿A-Acaso se me ve mal? – pregunto tímidamente

\- Para nada, te ves hermosa – Dijo el rubio para besarla tiernamente pero ambos aumentaron la intensidad del beso al punto que la coneja estaba recostada en la mesa

\- Espera…los niños no tardan en regresar de la tienda – Comento la peli azul que se separó de su prometido

\- Tienes razón – Dijo el rubio suspirando pesadamente – Además es hora –

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto la peli azul temerosa de la reacción de los niños

\- Creo que no sería adecuado de que no supieran quien es realmente su futura mamá – Respondió el rubio

\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso, Izayoi – Dijo la coneja

Unos minutos después llegaron los niños para que viera como su padre y su futura madre parecía que los esperaran por lo que les dijeron que querían hablar con ellos. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, el rubio les revelo que era Kurousagi como de donde venía y todo lo que vivieron junto en el pequeño jardín

\- ¿Entonces mami es una coneja de la luna del pequeño jardín? – Pregunto Sui sorprendida

\- Si – Dijo Kurousagi seriamente para inclinarse – Me disculpo sinceramente mis niños, no quería mentirles sobre que soy en realidad pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían al saberlo –

\- ¿Y lo de que te vas a casar con papá es una mentira? – Pregunto Sasha muy triste

-no, eso si es verdad – Dijo la coneja sorprendiendo a los 3 niños – Queríamos darle la sorpresa cuando estuviéramos en el pequeño jardín pero qué más da – la coneja saco un collar donde estaba un anillo con un hermoso zafiro que se puso en el dedo anular – Su papá me lo dio hace una semana, pero como dije, queríamos darle la sorpresa como a los demás en nuestra comunidad….¿no están molestos? – pregunto tímidamente para ser abrazada por los 3 niños

\- Claro que no – Dijo Kasuto

\- Tú nos quieres y quieres a papá – Dijo Sui

\- A pesar de que seas una coneja, eres nuestra mamá y siempre te vamos a querer – Dijo Sasha haciendo que Kurousagi derramara lagrimas con una sonrisa para que los abrazara con mucho amor mientras les agradecía. Izayoi estaba feliz puesto que no podía perdirle más a la vida, unos maravillosos hijos y una hermosa como increíble prometida que pronto seria su esposa

\- Al día siguiente -

Kuro Usagi, Izayoi y los hijos se encontraban en la sala de su casa, estaban listos para ir al pequeño mundo por lo que cerraron por dentro. La vestimenta del rubio consistía en un saco de color oscuro, una camiseta de color blanca que tiene en la solapa el bordado de un toro dorado, en el cuello porta un pañuelo, un pantalón de color oscuro y un par de botas.  
El atuendo de Kuro Usagi es el mismo que traía cuando llego a este mundo  
Kasuto vestía un atuendo consistía en una camisa amarillas, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas de color beich  
Sui vestía una camisa rosa, un pescador blanco y unos tennis a juego  
Por ultimo Sasha tenía puesto un lindo vestido blanco con zapatillas a juego

\- Estamos listos – Dijo el rubio

\- Bien, es ahora de irnos – Dijo la peli azul – Pero está bien que falten a la escuela -

\- No te preocupes, ellos tienen buenas calificaciones como han adelantado los exámenes del año siendo que solo van a la escuela para ir a jugar - Respondió el rubio para que se tomara de las manos y se pusiera un sobre que el rubio con un poco de su telequinesia, que desarrollo en su entrenamiento de caballero, lo abriera por lo que la familia de Tauro fuera tele transportada al pequeño jardín. Los 3 niños y la pareja caían del cielo

\- ¿No hay otra forma de entrar si vienes de otro mundo? – Pregunto Izayoi

\- Wiiii – Dijeron los niños haciendo piruetas en el aire

\- ¡No se alejen de nosotros o pueden morir! – Dijo Kurousagi aterrando a los pequeños que nadaron en el aire y se aferraron a la ropa de sus padres

\- Lo hacemos de la manera tradicional o uso mi cosmos para tele transportarnos – Comento el rubio

\- ¿Cuál es la manera tradicional? – Pregunto Sasha

\- Darnos un chapuzón en el lago al cual vamos a caer – Dijo el padre de los niños señalando el estanque debajo de ellos – Así llegue junto con Kasukabe y la Ojou-sama a este mundo -

\- ¡Chapuzón, chapuzón, chapuzón, chapuzón, chapuzón, chapuzón, chapuzón, chapuzón, chapuzón, chapuzón! – Exclamaban los niños para que los padres obedecieran siendo que cayeron en el agua

\- Eso me trajo nostalgia – Comento Izayoi secándose la ropa

\- Es verdad - Dijo la coneja para que los grandes y los chicos se fueran caminando hasta llegar a la entrada y fueran a la comunidad

\- Comunidad No Name –

Los 3 niños notaron como era una mansión amplia llena de vida con árboles y una bandera en lo alto de color rojo con el símbolo dorado

\- Veo que todo está como lo deje hace 4 años – Dijo el rubio mirando el edificio

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Sui curiosa

\- En la comunidad [No Name] – Respondió Kurousagi para que varios niños aparecieran entre ellos estaba una rubia kitsune que 4 colas y se había desarrollado hasta convertirse en una belleza

\- Kurousagi…has tardado mucho – Dijo la kitsune

\- Perdoname, Lily-san pero pasaron varias cosas y mi estancia en el mundo donde fui enviada se alargó – Dijo la mencionada

\- Gracias a dios, hace poco tuvimos un [Gift Game] pero con Asuka-san, Yoh-san, Jin-kun y Leticia-sama pudimos ganar – Comento la identificada como Lily para luego vera junto a kuro usagi a un joven alto y fornido de cabello rubio largo que le llega a los omóplatos teniéndolo sujeto en una cola con una cinta mientras conservaba sus remolinos en la parte superior y un pequeño ahoge cuadrado en la parte alta de su cabeza pero al verlo fijamente lo reconoció por lo que empezó a derramar lagrimas

\- Así que Asuka-san ha vuelto luego de su viaje – Comento la coneja - ¿Qué pasa? –

\- K-Kurousagi…esta persona que está contigo es…es…- Dijo la rubia kitsune

\- Si, es Izayoi-san – Dijo la coneja para que Lily lo abrazara llorando

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? – Pregunto la rubia – Estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti cuando desapareciste luego de la batalla final para poner el estandarte de la comunidad en el cielo…¿Y por qué estas vestido asi? – regaño mientras lloraba

\- Es una larga historia – Comento el rubio para ver a dos conocidas de él, notando a una castaña clara con el cabello largo vestida con la misma ropa que la conoció pero un poco más rolliza y usaba una versión de su gabardina de manga larga y junto a ella estaba otra castaña de ojos azules que un poco diferente siendo que traía su vestido pero cambio su peinado atando su cabello con una cola de caballo que es sujeto por un moño rojo y había madurado como su cuerpo se desarrolló haciéndola más atractiva

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Kasukabe…Ojou-sama – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- ¡Izayoi-san/kun! – Exclamaron las chicas para abrazarlo

\- ¡¿Dónde rayos has estado?! – Pregunto la castaña de ojos azules – Regrese hace 2 semanas y me dicen que desapareciste

\- ¡Estuvimos preocupadas por ti! – Exclamo la castaña de ojos a juego

\- Lo lamento, pasaron muchas cosas luego de ese último encuentro – Respondió el rubio

*Bienvenido a casa, amo* Dijeron 3 voces para ver a una loli rubia, una hermosa chica de cabello negro y una loli de pechos grandes pelirroja vestidas como maid

\- Leticia, Pest, Shirayukihime – Dijo el rubio – Veo que has recuperado tu poder – mirando a la rubia

\- Todo gracias a lo que hiciste por nuestra comunidad – Dijo Leticia

\- Por cierto Kurousagi – Pregunto una chica que recien se habia unido a la platica de estatura media y desarrollada para su edad. Sus ojos son azules y su cabello castaño que se mantiene en una cola de caballo frenada por una banda para el pelo de color amarillo con lunares rojos, con un pin amarillo que mantiene su flequillo lado izquierdo de la cara. Su flequillo recto enmarca su rostro. Llevaba su chaqueta azul con detalles en amarillo y dos bolsillos, una tapa de la correa de espagueti rojo debajo de la chaqueta, pantalón blanco con acentos similares a los de la chaqueta y zapatillas de deporte a juego de color azul. Ella también lleva calcetines blancos con un solo ser la longitud del tobillo y el otro cerca de su rótula

\- ¿Qué pasa? Suzuka-san – Pregunto la mencionada

\- ¿Qué es ese anillo en tu dedo y quiénes son esos niños? – Interrogo el líder del gremio, Jin Russell que había llegado hace poco y tomo la palabra

\- Bueno, creo que es ahora de decirles porque me quede más tiempo de lo que tenía que estar en el mundo donde me envió Shiroyasha – Respondió la coneja – La primera noticia es que Izayoi-san y yo nos vamos a casar aquí, en la comunidad siendo que los niños son nuestros hijos –  
Ante esa respuesta todos los presentes se quedaron en shock para que después de unos segundos reaccionaran y…  
3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron los [No Names] para que presentaran a Kasuto, Sui y Sasha como les explicaran la situación actual que vivia el rubio

\- ¡¿Guerra contra la diosa Shiva?!...¡¿Caballero de Athena?!...¡¿Sirves a una diosa?!...¡¿Hijos?! – Exclamaron las mujeres de la comunidad - ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?!

\- Pero que exageradas – Comento el rubio mosqueado

\- Si eso crees debiste ver a Kurousagi cuando desapareciste – Dijo Kusakabe – Estuvo llorando durante semanas

\- Además de que duerme con la camisa que siempre usabas – Dijo Suzuka

\- Y tiene un muñeco de peluche tuyo que siempre traía consigo y duerme con este – Dijo Leticia mientras que la coneja de la luna estaba más roja que el cabello de Rias Gremory mientras el rubio estaba igual de sonrojado

\- Thousand Eyes –

Luego de tener una plática como comida con su comunidad, Izayoi, Kurousagi, Yoh, Asuka, Suzuka y Leticia fueron a ver a quien convoco a la coneja pero quisieron hablar a solas con ella para que los comprometidos y sus acompañantes fueran transportados a un campo de juegos de la buda

\- Cálmate, Shiroyasha – Dijo el Toro Dorado siendo que la Buda lo atacaba sin piedad

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando vienen a decirme eso?! – Exclamo una hermosa mujer albina de cuernos negros, vestida con un kimono blanco con morado, obi dorado que cubre gran parte de su dorso con un fondo negro, una tela que descansa en sus brazos y una par de kanzashis negros con dorado y rojo que suenan cada vez que se mueve - ¡¿Quieres quedarte con mi Kuro Usagi, ya tienes hijos y encima me pides que le haga un vestido de novia?! –

\- ¡Yo no le pertenezco! – Exclamo la mencionada sonrojada

\- ¿Ahora porque pelean? – Dijo Leticia Dracular

\- Izayoi vino a pedirle a Shiroyasha que le hiciera un vestido de novia a Kuro Usagi – Respondió Yoh Kasukabe – Y así fue como reacciono -

\- Si les soy honesta, no esperaba que Izayoi-kun y Kuro Usagi se comprometieran ademas de que ya eran padres – Comento Asuka con celos

\- Kuh…Kurousagi se me adelanto con Iza-nii – Comento Suzuka mordiendo un pañuelo mientras lo jala con los dientes

\- Bueno, yo no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas otra opción – Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Pregunto Yoh

\- No me digas que usara el [Great Horn] (Gran Cuerno) o el [Greatest Horn] (Cuerno Mayor) – Comento la coneja de la luna preocupada

\- ¿[Great Horn]? – Pregunto Yoh

\- ¿[Greatest Horn]? – Pregunto Asuka

\- ¡[Big Horn]! (Cuerno Grande) - Exclamo el rubio para poner una mano al frente lanzando a un vigoroso toro de lidia de 3 años que apenas le crecian los cuernos de energía dorada que les pareció lindo a las [No Names] presentes que al impactar con la Buda, provoco un gran impacto que "calmo" a la albina que volvió a la normalidad (su forma loli)

\- Te has vuelto fuerte, antes no eras capaz de realizar ataque tan precisos y devastadores – Dijo Shiroyasha – Bien, tienes mi permiso para ser el marido de Kuro Usagi y se pueden casar

(¿Y desde cuando necesitamos su permiso para casarnos?) Se preguntaron los comprometidos

\- Pero si es la boda de Kuro Usagi, solo debe tener lo mejor – Dijo la loli albina para darle un libro al Caballero de Tauro – Ve por las cosas que están en la lista, solo tienes 24 horas, si fallas…jamás podrás casarte con ella, son las leyes del pequeño mundo

\- Entiendo – Dijo el rubio para acercarse a su prometida dándole un apasionado beso para irse como un cometa dorado

\- ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso? – Pregunto la maid vampiro

\- Eso no es nada, debes ver los entrenamientos que tiene con sus demás compañeros – Dijo la coneja

\- Bien, ahora, Kuro Usagi y ustedes vengan conmigo – Dijo shiroyasha

\- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto Asuka

\- Con los modistas para que diseñen el vestido de Kuro Usagi – Comento Shiroyasha

\- ¿Y que pasara con Izayoi-kun? – Pregunto Asuka

\- Por ahora ira por el Gift de [Cor Tauri] – Respondió la coneja

\- ¿[Cor Tauri]? – Pregunto Kasubake

\- Es Gift que proporciona una armadura súper resistente que está en el top 10 de las defensas más fuertes del pequeño mundo – Respondió Shiroyasha – Pero no es tan fácil puesto que su guardián es el legendario Cor Tauri, un autómata de bronce construido por el famoso artesano Dédalo durante la era mitológica, encargado de proteger a los niños de la princesa Europa y todos los niños de Creta que es capaz de equipararse a los dioses

\- Parece que Izayoi-kun tendrá con que divertirse – Dijo Asuka

(Ten cuidado, cariño) Pensó la coneja de la luna

\- Creta –

El rubio había llegado a la zona donde según la carta que le dijo Kuro Usagi para que frente a él apareciera es un hombre de contextura musculosa y bien formada que mide mas de 2 metros en estatura tiene el cabello largo de color rojo oscuro y los ojos de color rojo intenso

\- ¿A que vienes a esta isla? – Pregunto el ser frente a él

\- Vine por la armadura [Cor Tauri] – Respondió Izayoi

\- No te la puedo dar así como así, deberás de demostrar que eres digno – Dijo el hombre frente a él para liberar una gran cantidad de poder  
\- De acuerdo – Dijo el rubio

¬- 3 horas después –

Encontramos al rubio lleno de sangre seca y polvo frente al hombre que revelo ser un autómata creando por el gran Dédalo que ha estado cuidando a los niños de esta región desde que llego a este mundo y se le encargo de defender la armadura con su nombre pero que la podía dar a quien era digno

\- Bien, conseguí la [Cor Tauri] ahora tengo que ir a la primera comunidad – Dijo el rubio para irse como llego

\- Mansión de la Vouivre -

Llego al lugar indicado pero noto que era una mansión del estilo del Paris Revolucionario a las orillas de un rio para derribar la puerta con su cosmos para encontrarse a varios guerreros vestidos al estilo de la Francia del siglo XVIII para usar su [Big Horn] mandándolos a volar. Empezo a caminar por el lugar hasta que llego al salón principal donde 5 jóvenes lo esperaban junto a hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos escarlata  
\- Bienvenido joven caballero dorado – Dijo la mujer

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy un caballero dorado? – Pregunto Izayoi sorprendido puesto que no pensaba que se supiera de la existencia de la orden de los caballeros de Athena en ese lugar

\- Digamos que soy de tu mundo y hace tiempo fui derrotada por el guerrero llamado Degél de Acuario – Dijo la mujer – Pero que mal educada soy, me presento soy Garnet de la Vouivre, líder de la comunidad [Corona Borealis] y frente a ti esta mi escolta personal como los miembros más fuertes del gremio. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

\- Soy Izayoi Sakamaki, Caballero Dorado de Tauro – Dijo el rubio

\- El Toro Dorado – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa para que viera como saca una carta revelando una armadura de bronce pero con un toro en el pecho – Así que conseguiste el legendario Gitf del [Cor Tauri]

\- Creo que te haces una idea del porque estoy aquí – Comento el chico

\- Supongo que por las joyas Gemma y Nusakan – Dijo la mujer seriamente

\- Correcto – Respondió el rubio mientras toma la posición de ataque del futbol americano - ¡[Bullring Spike]! – exclamo mientras la capa en forma de Toro de Lidia lo cubre

\- Sala de estar de los No Names –

Luego de elegir entre miles de diseños un vestido que le encanto a la coneja, ahora estaban viendo toda la comunidad los entrenamientos que tuvo el rubio recientemente con sus camaradas. Los [No Names] estaban con la boca abierta mientras que Kuro Usagi estaba sonrojada puesto que le gustaba mucho ver estas imágenes

\- Wow…simplemente wow – Dijo Jin

\- Pensar que estaría al servicio de una diosa y obtendría tal nivel – Dijo Shirayukihime sorprendida

\- Eso no es nada, hay alguien más fuerte que Izayoi-san – Dijo la peli azul – Y ese es Issei Hyodo de Leo-san – comento seriamente la coneja peli azul  
\- ¡¿Es más fuerte que Izayoi?! – Exclamaron los [No Names]

\- Se puede decir que es el más fuerte entre todos los caballeros dorados de la orden de Athena-sama además es un dragón humanoide que recibió la bendición de la infinita y del gran rojo – Dijo la coneja de la luna impactando a los presentes que se preguntaban qué tan fuerte seria ese guerrero

\- Mientras en [Corona Borealis] –

Izayoi estaba combatiendo contra los [Jewels], los 5 guerreros más fuertes de la comunidad, usando su [Bullring Spike] había eliminado al identificado como Carnelian

Al ver esto un joven prepúber de alrededor de 10 a 12 años. Es de tez blanca y su complexión física es la de un niño, con un cuerpo delgado que hace difícil creer que se trata de un guerrero. Su cabello es de color oscuro y es largo, se encuentra peinado hacia atrás y deja dos mechones de su caballo adelante en cada lado. El rasgo más característico en su rostro es la venda en sus ojos que haría pensar que él es ciego.

Al igual que sus compañeros su vestimenta está compuesta por un saco de color oscuro, el cual le queda un poco grande, una camiseta de color claro, en el cuello porta un pañuelo. El resto de su vestimenta está compuesta por un pantalón de color oscuro y un par de botas con protectores. Junto a este ataca un joven también prepúber de alrededor de 10 a 12 años. Es de tez blanca y su complexión física es la de un niño, con un cuerpo delgado que hace difícil creer que se trata de un guerrero. Su cabello es corto y de color claro que se encuentra peinado hacia atrás, y su rostro posee rasgos que lo hacen ver bastante expresivo como grandes ojos y una gran boca, con una pequeña nariz.

Al igual que sus compañeros su vestimenta está compuesta por un saco de color oscuro, una camiseta de color claro, en el cuello porta un pañuelo. El resto de su vestimenta está compuesta por un pantalón corto de color oscuro y un par de botas.

Calcedonia, el chico del cabello oscuro y Tourmaline, el chico del cabello claro combinan sus habilidades espaciales. Primero Calcedonia aparece detrás su rival y crea varias ilusiones de él y Tourmaline bailando alrededor de su rival, las ilusiones confunden la vista del rival que no sabe dónde se encuentran los originales. Izayoi solo se encuentra con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Al ver esto, ambos chicos acercan sus palmas entre ellos, para comenzar a generar electricidad  
"Lo lamento joven guerrero, pero muchos han caído por esta técnica* Decia el chico del cabello claro "Este sueño efímero va a terminar en un instante…¡Adios, Tauro!"

\- ¡[Dazzling Voltage]! (Voltaje Deslumbrante) – Exclamaron ambos chicos para que de sus manos se libera un poderoso relámpago, el cual se dirige hacia el rubio

\- JAJAJAJA…mira Calcediona, nuestro rayo ya le quemo las cuerdas vocales y muy pronto morirá – Dijo el chico del cabello claro

\- Idiota – Dijo un joven de contextura delgada y altura baja que tiene el cabello de color negro y su tonalidad de piel es blanca. Viste como los todos los demás siendo que tiene protectores en los brazos y piernas

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienen? – Comento Izayoi aburrido para que vieran con un simple gesto de aburrimiento– Eso es un insulto, siendo que soy de los 3 caballeros dorados que uso el rayo…ahora les enseñare lo que es una técnica de rayo… ¡[Great Horn]! (Gran Cuerno) - llevando las palmas hacia adelante a la velocidad de la luz liberando ese poder de golpe provocando una poderosa onda de choque compuesta de rayos que arrasa con todo, antes de que el enemigo se dé cuenta de lo que pasó, Tauro regresa sus manos a su posición original eliminando a los dos guerreros como si no hubiera hecho nada

El rubio noto como había una técnica frente a él que conocía a la perfección puesto que entrenaba mucho con una de las personas que la podían usar

\- [Freezing Shield] (Escudo de Hielo) – Comento el caballero de Tauro sorprendido

\- ¡Bastardo, no te creas solo porque derrotaste a 3 de nosotros! – Exclamo un joven prepúber de una edad alrededor de 10 a 12 años. Su complexión física es la de un niño, con un cuerpo delgado que hace difícil creer que se trata de un guerrero. Su cabello es corto de color oscuro y se encuentra despeinado, y su rostro solo posee un rasgo característico notorio que es una gran boca. Su ropa esta compuesta por un saco de color oscuro, una camiseta de color claro, en el cuello porta un pañuelo. El resto de su vestimenta esta compuesta por un pantalón corto de color oscuro y un par de botas. Siendo que solo tiene dos guanteletes – Voy a asegurarme que seas parte de las piedras de carbón que eliminado, recibe el puño ardiente del gran Flint – para enciende su puño en fuego y da un gran salto, coloca hacia abajo su puño cubierto en fuego para caer en picada en contra del rival

\- ¡[Stone Spark]! (Chispa de Piedra) –

\- Iluso – Dijo el Tauriano para concentrar su cosmos en su brazo, liberando una potente descarga de energía desde su puño en un golpe mortífero que le destroza el brazo para dejarlo inconsciente por la intensa ola de poder – [Steel Arm] (Brazo de Acero)

\- Así que esta es la fuerza del Toro Dorado de Athena – Dijo la líder de la comunidad

\- Parece que no eres un novato, mocoso – Dijo el último [Jewel] para que Izayoi lo ataque con su [Big Horn] pero el ataque se detuvo

\- Ya veo, entonces eres un guerrero de los hielos al igual que Hayato y el señor Degél –Comento el rubio

\- Fui un caballero de Athena hace más de 400 años, mi nombre es Krest – Dijo el [Jewel] sorprendiendo a Izayoi puesto que él era uno de los caballeros legendarios más famosos en el santuario

\- Entonces no debo de subestimarte – Dijo el rubio – Había oído que el señor Degél te había derrotado hace 3 siglos – comento mientras eleva su cosmos concentrándolo en sus manos

\- ¡[Daimond Dust Ray]! (Rayo del Polvo de Diamantes) – Exclamo el ex-caballero de Acuario creando un rayo de aire extremadamente frío pero que sale disparado en todas direcciones de manera parecida al Plasma Relámpago de Leo, golpeando un objetivo varias veces por varios lados

\- ¡[Pleiades Impact]! (Impacto de Pléyades) – Exclamo el rubio para crear esferas de energía de gran alcance que se dispararon contra el enemigo chocando con la técnica pero que al sentir como el rayo que contra él se cruzó de brazos para realizar su técnica mas poderosa

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…¡Hierve, cosmos!... - crea una pequeña esfera de cosmos entre sus manos mientras una gran corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo - ¡[Greatest Horn]! (Cuerno Mayor) - Dicha esfera de cosmos se fusiona con los rayos crea una esfera mucho mayor que recubre completa y totalmente el cuerpo del Santo de Tauro. En el interior de la esfera sigue intensificando su cosmos haciendo que esta continúe aumentando de tamaño y se vaya extendiendo en línea recta por el campo de batalla arrasando todo a su paso y destruyendo a quien se encuentre en él por lo que el ataque como el edificio de la comunidad se vio afectado para que Krest cayera al suelo inconsciente

\- N-No puede ser…¡¿venció a mis [Jewels]?! – Dijo la mujer impactada

\- Ahora eres la siguiente – Dijo el rubio para que la mujer levantara las manos

\- Me rindo, no soy una luchadora como mis hombres – Dijo la morena entregándole los anillos que vino buscar en dos cajitas por lo que se retiró para luego de eso ir a los siguientes lugar donde derroto en un duelo de baile a las ninfas de flora en un duelo de baile, después fue con Bacco y lo derroto en un duelo de bebidas como fue con los demás dioses hasta que llego al final al lugar de la boda pero a pie estando a unos 1000 kilómetros pero ya estaba cansado pero con toda su voluntad llego

\- Lo hiciste, mocoso – Dijo shiroyasha para llevarlo y curarlo además de darle un baño

\- Cielo del Pequeño Jardín – 3 días después

\- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE RECEPCIÓN ES ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? – Pregunto Tearju abrazando a su hija mientras lloraba cómicamente siendo que la pequeña Erina estaba divertida

\- Debo de admitir que esto es original – Comento Manigoldo mientras comía unos dulces mientras cai del cielo junto a los demas maestros de los caballeros

\- Esto es muy divertido, Ise deberíamos hacer lo mismo para nuestra boda – Comento Serafall

\- Wow, así que esto es el pequeño jardín – Comento Gabriel sorprendida

\- Es un lugar muy bonito – Dijo Irina

\- Lo bueno es que traemos nuestra ropa guardada en compartimentos hechos por Nayuta-sensei – Dijo Yurishia

\- ¿Cuándo dejaremos de caer? Nyaaaa – Pregunto Kuroka

\- Creo que pronto, porque se ve un lago debajo de nosotros – Comento Rito para que junto con Shion los hiciera descender a salvo y ponerse sus vestimentas de gala

\- Jardin de los [No-Names] -

El rubio vestía un traje blanco con bordes negros en el saco, camisa blanca junto con un chaleco y cortaba grises además de una rosa blanca en el bolsillo frente a un altar donde esperaba a su novia que llego con un hermoso vestido blanco con varios volantes con un escote que denotaba su busto y un moño en la espada baja, guantes blancos que le llegaban a la altura de su pecho, una tiara con velo siendo que la chica tenía el cabello recogido además de su ramo de rosas de color rosado en manos que caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba su futuro esposo que la recibía siendo llevada por Rasgado donde la entrego al rubio siendo que su hija Sasha era la niña de las flores. Ya todos presentes se sentaron mientras empezaba la ceremonia….

Izayoi Sakamaki – Decia el sacerdote - ¿Recibes a Kurousagi como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto mirando al caballero de tauro.  
\- Sí, acepto – Dijo el rubio para que el clérigo mirara a la peli azul

Kurousagi – Decia el sacerdote - ¿Recibes a Izayoi como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto mirando a la coneja de la luna

\- Sí, acepto – Dijo la peli azul sin titubear

\- Los anillos, por favor – Pidio el padre para que Tearju y Rito los llevaran

\- Yo, Izayoi Sakamaki, te acepto a ti Kurousagi como mi esposa – Decia el rubio – Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida – para darle un suave beso a la peli azul que cambio su cabello a rosa

\- Yo Kurousagi, te acepto a ti Izayoi Sakamaki como mi esposo – Decia la peli azul - Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida para unas palabras de los padrinos de velación que eran Jack-O'-Lantern y Ayesha Ignis Fatūs les dieron unas palabras

\- Kurousagi, recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi fidelidad y mi amor – Dijo el rubio para besar el anillo y ponérselo a la peli azul

\- Iazayoi, recibe este anillo como símbolo de mi fidelidad y mi amor – Dijo la peli azul para besar el anillo y ponérselo al rubio  
Luego de eso apareció Yoh que era la madrina de arrras para que el rubio las recibiera en sus manos

\- También recibe estas arras como símbolo de cuidado que tendré de que nunca falte alimento, abundancia y estatus adecuado en nuestro hogar – Dijo el caballero de Tauro dejándolas caer en las manos de su amada

\- Yo las recibió, mi amor, en señal del cuidado que tendré para que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar – Dijo la coneja para dárselas a la castaña para que se hincaran donde las madrinas de lazo que eran Lily y Leticia se lo pusieran para darles una palabras y al final….

-Con el poder que me confiere Dios, los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que dios ha unido, el hombre y los seres sobrenaturales jamás lo deshagan Dijo el sacerdote cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos Puede besar a la novia

Al escuchar eso ambos unieron sus labios en un cálido y apasionado beso cargado del amor que ambos se procesaban

Siendo que en la fiesta no falto nada y la música fue puesta por la comunidad [Requiem] por condición del [Gift Game] que gano el rubio como todo lo demás, ese dia fue muy divertido para todos los invitados ya que como regalo issei y los demas hicieron una pequeña demostración de su poder ante los [NO NAMES], aunque al dia siguiente varias comunidades intentaron persuadir a los dorados para que se quedaran y formaran parte de su comunidad

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Jamás dejare de estar agradecida a la vida porque me puso en el camino a un chico problemático que se convirtió en el caballero dorado que ahora es el hombre de mi vida – Comento Kurousagi con una sonrisa

\- Te amo – Dijo el rubio

\- Y yo a ti, querido – Dijo la peli azul para que se besaran y durmieran abrazados siendo que sus anillos de boda brillaban con la luz de la luna

fin del especial 1


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 14

\- Casa de Virgo –

Tooru estaba mirando el cielo estrellado con una foto en mano de sus amigos del dojo siendo que junto a él estaba un peli platino de ojos cafés que le hacía cuernitos

\- Han pasado 10 años desde que Sakaki ataco el dojo – Dijo el castaño – Gai…- comento con nostalgia

\- Al día siguiente -

Tooru estaba yendo a la sala del patriarca debido a que fue llamado por su diosa que lo esperaba junto al patriarca

\- ¿Me mando a llamar, Athena? – Dijo tooru quitándose el casco e inclinándose ante ella para que en la sala entrara Shido que también se hinco ante la diosa retirando su casco

\- Shido Itsuka de Géminis presentándose – Dijo el peli azul - ¿Tooru? –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Los hemos mandando a llamar por que recientemente nos hemos enterado que por alguna razón que incluso nosotros desconocemos las armaduras de Copa y Altar se encuentran en Japón – Respondio Shion

\- Entiendo – Dijeron Tooru y Shido

\- La armadura de Altar está en la [Academia Kouryou] mientras que la armadura de Copa está en manos de una organización llamada [Ratatoskr] – Comento la diosa sorprendiendo a ambos siendo que el Geminiano apretó los puños al oír lo último que dijo su señora

– Por cierto…¿Cómo esta Rito?...¿Cuánto estarán Oz y Ayumu en Cabos Union?...¿Y saben por qué Irina-san, Kuroka-san, Serafall-san, Gabriel-san y Penemue-san están tan de malas además de por qué Issei le dejo a Kizuna el entrenamiento de Bell? – Pregunto Shido curioso ganándose que su diosa inflara sus mejllas mientras miraba a otro lado cruzada de brazos bastante molesta

\- haaaaaa… - Suspiro el patriarca – Rito se encuentran en bien, se está recuperando y está pasando tiempo de calidad con su esposa e hija...les dimos un viaje a Venecia, volverán en una semana. Oz y Ayumu estarán ahí otra semana por ir al inframundo, aunque fue por una buena causa y aun que hades ya no esta, lo que hicieron fue una irresponsabilidad, invadir un territorio que estába bajo la jurisdicción de otro dios olímpico que aparte era enemigo del santuario. En cuanto a Issei fue enviando bajo la condisión de emisario del santuario a Asgard siendo que también es el mozo Odin-sama como castigo debido a que él les dio la idea a ese par

\- Ahora comprendo el porqué de muchas cosas – Comento el caballero de Geminis con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Respecto a los demás, Hayato fue a Siberia, Kizuna se encuentran entrenando a Bell que dentro de poco entrara en el torneo para obtener su armadura, Honoka está con su prometida Ayaka y su hermana arreglando los últimos detalles sobre nuestra alianza con el taller de brujas de Tougetsu, Izayoi está en el pequeño jardín debido a que su comunidad de ese mundo lo mando a llamar para que se fuera junto con sus hijos y esposa. Ichika fue a Pirineos para checar como está el centro de entrenamiento de caballeros de ahí y Saito tuvo que volver al mundo de sus esposas debido a que Louise-san tenía que asistir a un evento importante de su familia. Los únicos libres son ustedes dos – Explico lisa que al fin se habia decidido a hablar

\- Comprendemos, Athena – Dijeron Shido y Tooru

\- Si quieres yo voy a tu cuidad y tú a mi antigua academia - Dijo el castaño

\- No, eso no sería correcto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que enfrente mi pasado – Comento el peli azul – Issei ya lo ha hecho como lo hizo Honoka, Kizuna e Ichika…creo que es nuestro turno no lo crees?

\- Tienes toda la razón – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

\- A toda costaba deben recuperar las armadura puesto que la armadura de Altar es la única que puede ayudarnos a sellar a Shiva en caso de que no encontremos a los [Lokapala] (Guardianes de las direcciones) y la armadura de Copa tiene propiedades curativas como deja ver el futuro. Si Shiva las obtiene, nuestras posibilidades de una victoria o de salir vivos de esta guerra serán casi nulas – Comento el patriarca seriamente

\- Entendido – Dijeron los dos caballeros

\- En algún lugar

Shiva estaba frente a dos de sus bestias que se encontraban hincadas ante la diosa de la destrucción

\- Acalanātha, Gai – Dijo la deidad – Quiero que vayan por dos armaduras de Athena

\- ¿Dos armaduras? – Preguntaron los mencionados

\- ¿Qué tienen de especial esas armaduras? – Pregunto Acalanātha que era una peli azul de piel clara y ojos rojos vestido con una armadura que da la apariencia de un vampiro

\- Esa armaduras junto con la de Lira forman la trinidad de plata – Dijo la diosa – Se dice que con ellas, el ejercito de Athena desde la era del mito ha podido enfrentar a los dioses hasta la victoria sin miedo a la muerte, es por eso que debemos tener esas armaduras antes que esa santurrona teñida

\- Si, mi señora – Dijeron los antes mencionados

\- Son parte de las bestias feroces, 2 de mis 3 hombres de confianza, no me fallen o se arrepentirán – Dijo Shiva siniestramente para que ambos se retiraran con la localización dada en un pergamino

*¿Cree que hizo lo correcto al enviar a esos dos?* Pregunto una voz desde la sombras

\- Sabes que ya hemos perdido a muchas bestias del fin a manos de los dorados y nuestros ataques a Asgard como a ese taller de brujas no salieron como pensamos puesto que ese león y ese sucio centauro mataron a nuestras flotas, Zero ...

*¿Por qué no ataca a las 3 facciones?* Pregunto la voz

\- Si fueron derrotados por Athena, no valen la pena de siquiera luchar contra ellos – Comento la diosa – No me gusta recibir la migajas de otros, los destruiré en un suspiro luego de acabar con esa kitsune de tokyo, Odin y esa molesta teñida de Athena, pero no te impacientes mi querida Zero pronto te enfrentaras a ese leon dorado

*Entiendo, mi señora Shiva*

\- Aeropuerto Internacional de Japon –

Vemos a Tooru y Shido saliendo del lugar para que en el entrada se separaran donde estrecharon sus manos como si fueran hermanos de sangre

\- Ten cuidado Shido, recuerda que tu yo oscuro es impredecible y un berserker en combate cuando despierta – Comento el caballero de Virgo

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo el mencionado – No te preocupes, no dejare que mis emociones me controlen

\- Bueno esta es la despedida, tomare un barco que me llevara a la [Academia Kouryou] – Dijo el castaño mientras estaba sacando un bastón negro con bordes dorados

\- Y yo un taxi que me lleve a donde vivía, hasta entonces nos veremos en el santuario – Comento el peli azul para que se separaran yendo cada uno a su destino

\- Barco de la Academia Kouryou –

El castaño se encontraba en la cubierta mientras su rostro era rociado por la brisa marina

\- Han pasado 4 años, eh – Comento Tooru a nadie en concreto para recordar cómo es que se convirtió en caballero

FLASHBACK

Luego de la batalla contra un nuevo enemigo donde Julie nuevamente perdio el control y en esta ocasión tooru tuvo que lastimarla para hacerla volver en sí, Tooru había estado distante de todos como casi no iba a clases, todos comprendieron el porqué de su actuar, e incluso la víctima: Julie Sigtuna.

\- ¿Por qué la gente se vuelve mala por su sufrimiento? – Pregunto el castaño al aire

*Es una respuesta compleja la que buscas jovencito* Dijo una voz para que Tooru viera un hombre maduro de cabellera larga de color rubio pálido vestido como monje budista – Siendo que cada persona puede tener su interpretación

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Asmita – Dijo el monje

\- ¿Y que hace aquí? –

\- Digamos que una voz me dijo que tenía que venir para guiar una joven alma que se encontraba en conflicto

\- ¿Por qué tiene los ojos cerrados? – Pregunto Tooru para sacar una pequeña sonrisa en el anciano

\- Supongo que es porque mis ojos están sellados desde mi nacimiento – Respondió el identificado como Asmita

\- L-Lo siento – Se disculpó Tooru avergonzado por su pregunta

\- No te preocupes – Dijo Asmita – A pesar de no ver, puedo sentir como buscas una respuesta que no encontraras en este lugar

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto el [Irregular]

\- Si quieres encontrar tu propia respuesta debes ver el lado hermoso y triste del mundo a través del camino que alguna vez recorrió Buda para encontrar la iluminación – Decía el monje – Sin embargo en este lugar, jamás podrás ver esa epifanía que tanto buscas, así que ven conmigo, seré tu maestro y tu gurú que te encaminara por el mundo del budismo

\- Yo…- Decia el chico

\- No te pido que me respondas ahora, te daré tiempo, estaré aquí toda la semana…meditando – Dijo el anciano – Consúltalo contigo mismo y evalúa la situación, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en venir a verme y pregúntame

\- S-Si, gracias por su disposición, Asmita-san – Dijo el castaño para irse

Así pasó la semana siendo que ocasionalmente tenia preguntas existenciales o metafóricas que muchas veces sus maestros no podían responder o simplemente no lo tomaban en cuenta, siendo que iba con el monje que le respondía aclarando sus dudas por lo que empezó a frecuentar más al anciano que a sus amigos hasta un día

Ultimo día de la semana

\- Parece que las estrellas de Virgo se equivocaron – Dijo el anciano para levantarse e irse sintiendo la brisa nocturna en su rostro

*¡Espere!* Exclamo una voz que se le hizo conocida para que apareciera Tooru con sus cosas – Aguarde, señor, lléveme con usted

\- ¿A qué viene esa decisión? – Pregunto Asmita

\- En esta semana me he dado cuenta de que si quiero encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta, tengo que seguir el camino de Buda y algo dentro de mí me dice que usted me guiara a esa respuesta – Respondio Tooru

\- Entiendo, bien, en marcha – Dijo el hombre para que el chico lo siguiera pero de repente una especie de disco con dientes aserrados fue contra el anciano levantando una cortina de humo

\- ¡Señor Asmita! – Exclamo el castaño preocupado – Esa arma…- decía para ver a sus amigas y a su maestra

*¿Dónde crees que vas Kokonoe-kun?* Dijo una voz para ver a Usa-sensei junto a Tora, Tatsu, Julie, Tomoe, Miyabi. Lilith e Imari

\- Chicos….- Dijo el castaño un poco sorprendido

\- Tooru…- Decía la [Duo] del chico

\- Lo siento, Julie, te prometí que estaríamos juntos – Dijo el mencionado triste – Pero ahora mismo tengo que hacer un viaje de auto descubrimiento y encontrar una respuesta para una pregunta que ha surgido en mi ser

*Pero que grupo de jóvenes tan mal educados* Dijo una voz dejando ver al anciano que flotaba mientras tenía su dedo índice unido de las yemas con su dedo pulgar mientras libera un fulgor rojo que envuelve el cuerpo de color dorado

\- ¡¿Qué es estooooooooooooooooooooooooo?! – Exclamaron los chicos para salir volando en un tornado mientras se ve de fondo a una mujer con una capa morada que monta un caballo y está rodeada de querubines por lo que cayeron pesadamente al suelo dejándolos gravemente heridos

\- No soy fanático de lastimar mujeres pero tampoco de ser lastimado – Dijo el anciano – Es hora de irnos

\- S-Si – Dijo el castaño para irse con su gurú – Lo siento – susurro suavemente

\- Tooru – Dijo Julie derramando lagrimas como las demás para quedar inconscientes

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Espero que me hayan perdonado – Dijo el castaño

Puerto de la Academia Kouryou

El castaño había puesto un pie en este lugar mientras usaba su bastón como guía debido a que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Todos los alumnos lo veían curioso puesto que era la primera vez que contemplaban a un invidente en las instalaciones de la academia. Además de sus rasgos maduros y su cabello larga hasta la cintura lo convertían ante los ojos de las jovencitas en un hombre muy atractivo.

Tooru siguió su camino hasta que llego a la entrada del edificio donde estaba por entrar hasta que fue atacado por varios uniformados a quienes golpeaba con su bastón en puntos vitales y esquivaba sus ataques

\- ¿Cómo es que no podemos darle a pesar de que no puede ver y nos esta dando una paliza? – Pregunto uno de los uniformados

\- He ahí su error, piensan que al no tener mi sentido de la vista estoy indefenso, olvidando que los seres humanos tenemos más sentidos – Dijo el castaño para acabar con los últimos pero noto como uno había escapado

*¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?*

*Si, Hotaka-sensei, es un hombre ciego pero fuerte*

*Sea quien sea, lo venceremos*

El castaño escucho aquellas voces debido a su sentido agudo del oído por lo que decidió ponerse unos lentes negros para esperar a sus adversarios para ser rodeado por:

Un castaño de cabello cortó, su peinado es parecido a un tazón, sus ojos son verdes, lleva gafas y aparenta menos de la edad que tiene siendo que tiene una complexión atlética vestido de traje.

Un fisicoculturista de cabello castaño corto, tiene los ojos morados, los cuales normalmente mantiene cerrados. Vestia un traje de negocios  
(Tora, Tatsu) Pensó el castaño al reconocer el aura de sus amigos

Otra una hermosa mujer joven que posee un bello rostro, cabello negro atado con una liga en la parte inferior y tiene un liston amarillo sujeto con un moño en uno de los lados de su cabeza y ojos marrones como un voluptuoso cuerpo y Viste un traje empresarial femenino con medias negras

Otra hermosa mujer joven que tiene un cuerpo menudo pero pechos exageradamente grandes. Sus rasgos faciales son jóvenes. Su cabello castaño claro brillante es un poco más largo siendo que las puntas le llegan por debajo de los hombros estando uniformemente cortado solo dejaba crecer la parte superior y gracias a eso, su cabello es recogido en un solo punto. Que viste también un traje empresarial femenino

(Tachibana, Hotaka)

Una hermosa mujer joven que posee un bello rostro, pelo castaño-dorado que está un poco más corto y sujeto con una cinta verde en forma de cola baja, hermosos ojos verdes claros, piel blanca y unos grandes senos. Vestida con un atuendo deportivo color rojo

Otra hermosa mujer que tiene el pelo morado medio largo que va en dos direcciones en las puntas, tiene los ojos de color púrpura y un cuerpo desarrollado. Viste con un jersey azul como una chaqueta deportiva teniendo un traje de baño estudiantil  
(Imari, Miwa)

Aparecio otra hermosa mujer que posee una belleza increíble que hace que los hombres a su alrededor giren la cabeza para mirarla. Ella tiene el cabello rubio y largo, además de poseer unos ojos de color zafiro. Ella posee una tez clara que se ajusta a su situación de vida. Lleva una cinta de color rosa claro con el estilo de su cabello. Viste un traje empresarial femenino

Una mujer de apariencia muy joven, pechos grandes, ojos de color violeta y un cabello del mismo color. Suele usar un uniforme de Maid y orejas de conejo a la banda de su cabello  
(Lilith, Rito-sensei)

otra hermosa mujer joven que tiene el cabello un tanto largo de color rosa con una trenza en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, ojos de color marrón-ámbar claro y un cuerpo desarrollado que la hace atractiva para los hombres

y Por ultimo una hermosa joven y es descrita por sus compañeros como una «muñeca de porcelana». Ella posee una estructura corporal delgada y delicada con grandes pechos casi tan grandes que los de la morena, un rostro bien proporcionado, la piel pálida como la nieve, los ojos rubí y lo más característico de todo, su cabello plateado que le llega hasta las caderas con dos campanas y cintas negras en ambos lados de la cabeza.  
Siendo que como las demás excepto la maid conejo están vestidas con un atuendo empresarial femenino  
(Otoha-chan, Julie)

\- ¡[Blaze]! – Exclamaron las 10 personas invocando sus armas

\- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que buscas en la academia? – Pregunto la morena viendo a un apuesto hombre alto y de complexión fornida pero atlética, cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, piel clara, lentes oscuros y un bastón negro con bordes dorados. Vestido con un traje negro, corbata roja y camisa blanca por lo que todas las chicas se sonrojaron

\- No tengo nada que tratar con usted señorita – Dijo el castaño para seguir su camino pero fue detenido por un objeto que fue en su contra para que el castaño hiciera un flip flap evitando el ataque para luego ser atacado por un grupo de kunais que atrapo con un simple movimiento de mano, luego de eso una naginata fue hacia el solo para desviar su rumbo mientras que con su mano libre hiciera que el atacante caiga al suelo con su misma fuerza dándole un golpe seco en la nuca con la mano abierta, luego de eso fue atacado por un cuchillo corto solo para desviarlo y derribar al usuario golpeándolo en el nuca levemente dejando inconsciente. Luego la castaña de grandes pechos reconocida miyabi ataco con su lanza de gran tamaño para que tooru se moviera con elegancia y golpeara su nuca con la mano abierta. La siguiente fue una usuaria de una snake tsukimi rito para que tooru usara el mango de su baston y bajara el arma dándole un golpe seco en la nuca

\- Esto es una locura – Dijo lilith – Ya ha vencido a Tora, Tatsu, Hotaka y a Usa-sensei con simplemente sus manos – para empezar a disparar pero vio como su adversario avanzaba hacia ella por lo que desapareció y apareció tras ella para golpear su nuca

\- A pesar de no tener la vista, ha desarrollado sus habilidades de manera extraordinaria – Dijo tomoe para atacar siendo que enredo la cadena en su bastón de tooru pero este dio un tirón e hizo que llegara a su posición por lo que se adelanto y le dio un golpe en la nuca también

\- Debemos tener cuidado – Dijo imari para atacar con su [Blaze] en forma de espada solo para que tooru la desarmara con su bastón y recibiera un golpe en el estómago que la deja noqueada para luego ir contra miwa que es la duo de esta que lanzo los kunais para golpearla con el mango en la quijada de forma precisa dejándola inconsciente. Fue el turno de la hermana de tooru que tenía una espada-látigo pero el chico detuvo con dos dedos la punta para devolvérsela como si nada por lo que esquivo el ataque pero no evito el golpe que la dejo inconsciente. La peli platina ataco al castaño con sus espadas siendo que este usaba sus manos debido a que lanzo en el aire su bastón

(Es rápido y tiene excelentes reflejos) Pensó la mujer de ojos rubí para atacar por todos ángulos pero siempre era detenida por las manos hábiles del hombre frente a ella (Es fuerte…¡muy fuerte…itai!) perdiendo el conocimiento siendo que el castaño estaba detrás de ella con su mano extendida

\- Veo que en estos 4 años no han perdido el tiempo – Dijo el caballero de Virgo para atrapar su bastón – Se han vuelto fuertes, si no fuera por mi constante entrenamiento con mi maestro, seguramente hubieran pateado el trasero – yéndose como si nada a la academia donde los alumnos se le quedaron viendo hasta que llego a su destino que era…

\- Oficina de la directora –

El castaño toco la puerta de forma educada hasta que oyó un "adelante" por lo que entro siendo que fue atacado por un grupo de estiletes que detuvo con las dos manos para clavarlos al suelo

\- ¿Acaso no les enseñaron que recibir a una visita lanzándole armas blancas es una falta de respeto y decoro? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente

\- Entonces el informe es cierto, tú eres el hombre que entro en la academia y derroto a mis mejores [Exceed] – Dijo una hermosa chica adolescente de 14 años que tiene un cuerpo decente y pechos notorios como una figura muy atractiva sumado a su apariencia de lolita, la hacía ver como toda una belleza

\- Creo que es un poco grosero recibir a un antiguo estudiante de esa manera, no lo cree directora - Dijo el castaño – [Blaze] – revelando su escudo que lo caracterizaba cuando era estudiante de la academia

\- Ara-Ara, parece que el hijo prodigo ha regresado a casa – Comento la directora sarcásticamente – Tooru Kokonoe

\- También me da gusto verte, Sakuya Tsukumo-san – Dijo el castaño en el mismo tono

\- Minutos después -

Los 10 [Exceed] despertaban para ver como el tipo que combatían desapareció por lo que empezaron a buscarlo hasta que el supervisor de maestros les informo que el infiltrado estaba en la dirección. Cuando llegaron encontraron como la directora bebía té con el castaño

\- Ara, chicos…¿no crees que son algo groseros en mostrar sus armas mientras tengo una charla civilizada con un ex-alumno de la academia? – Comento la directora sarcásticamente

\- ¿Ex-alumno? – Dijo la morena curiosa para que el castaño se volteara con su escudo en la mano mientras se quitabalos lentes y abriera los ojos dejando ver unos ojos amielados casi tirando a verdes esmeralda

\- No puede ser…- Decía Tora sorprendido

\- Él es…- Decía Hotaka derramando lágrimas

\- ¿E-Es un sueño? – Decía Tachinaba igual que su [Duo]

\- ¿P-Por qué no nos dijiste que eras tú? – Pregunto Lilith derramando lágrimas

\- Kokonoe-kun…¿en verdad eres Kokonoe-kun? – Pregunto Usa-sensei a punto de llorar a lágrima tendida

\- ¿En verdad eres tú, Tooru? – Pregunto Imari

\- Onii-sama… – Decía la peli rosa que ahora era castaña clara brillante con lagrimas despues de ver a su querido hermano mayor

\- T-Tooru…- Decía Julie sollozando

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, chicos – Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa – Desgraciadamente no vine a recordar el pasado si no por algo que tiene esta academia

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la castaña dorada

\- Sé que la [Academia Kouryou] encontró hace poco un objeto extraño, ¿no es así? – Comento el castaño

\- Es verdad, encontramos un objeto peculiar que creemos que puede contener el secreto del [Absolute Duo] – Dijo la morena de ojos morados ganando una suave risa del chico – Lo que me interesa saber es como supiste que encontramos ese objeto

\- Digamos que trabajo para una empresa que tiene buenos contactos – Dijo el chico – Ese objeto es una armadura y pertenece al gobierno de Grecia, siendo que es una reliquia histórica – para sacar una carta dentro de su saco para dejarlo en la mesa para que la lolita la leyera

\- Veo que es verdad, aquí está la firma y el sello del gobierno de Grecia – Decía Sakuya – Desgraciadamente no te la puedo entregar puesto que estamos investigándola, hablare con el gobierno de Grecia para pedir una prórroga y luego tal vez la entregue

\- Creo que no comprendes la situación en la que se encuentran – Dijo el castaño – Quiero que me den la armadura en el lapso de 24 horas o tengo permiso de tomar acciones drásticas

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? –Pregunto la directora

\- Tómalo como quieras, estaré en la torre del reloj meditando. Si cambias de opinión…búscame – Dijo el castaño para irse siendo que cerro sus ojos y uso su bastón para irse

Torre del reloj

El castaño se encontraba en posición de loto sobre uno de los pequeños tejados del techo de la estructura

\- Fuuu…- Exhalo el castaño – Creo que no me dejaran tranquilo, ¿verdad?

*Tú lo has dicho, Kokonoe* Dijo una voz para que sintiera otras 9 presencias

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¿Por qué mantienes tus ojos cerrados cuando puedes ver? – Pregunto Tomoe Tachibana

\- Cuando empecé mi camino en el budismo, como lo hizo el gran Sidarta Gautama o más conocido como Buda, me prive de mi sentido de la vista sellando mis ojos para alcanzar la iluminación – Respondió el castaño – Debido a esto, mis ojos se han vuelto sensibles a la luz del sol por lo que no puedo mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo

\- Entiendo – Dijo la morena

\- ¿Y que estuviste haciendo estos 4 años luego de que te fuiste con ese monje anciano? – Pregunto Julie

\- Lo lamento pero es algo que no puedo decir, solo mencionare que gracias a mi gurú, es que pude encontrar la respuesta que buscaba para la pregunta que tuve hace 4 años – Dijo Tooru

\- ¿Entonces vas a volver a la academia? – Pregunto Otoha animando a las chicas

\- No, por motivos que no puedo decirles, me es imposible regresar a este lugar – Comento el castaño evitando disparo al ladear su cuerpo a una gran velocidad - Creo que es de mala educación dispararle a alguien que está hablando

\- Eso no viene al caso – Dijo Lilith – Dinos por qué no puedes regresar al lado de tu futura esposa

\- Si bien recuerdo, eso lo decidiste tú sin consultármelo lilith – Comento el castaño para bajarse del tejado como si nada pero su brazo fue atrapado por la cadena de Tomoe - ¿Puedo saber a qué viene esta descortesía? – pregunto molesto

\- No te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas que has hecho estos 4 años - Dijo Miyabi

\- Si es el caso, creo que debemos pelear en una superficie plana, a menos que ustedes quieran morir por un resbalón y caer a más de 100 m de altura – Comento Tooru para liberarse de la cadena con tan solo tocarla siendo que desapareció frente a sus antiguos compañeros de clase que quedaron sorprendidos

\- ¿D-Desde cuándo puede hacer eso? – Pregunto Lilith

El castaño se encontraba en el patio central del colegio esperando a sus "amigos" que querían respuestas y las iban a obtener a cualquier costo. Los 10 [Exceed] llegaron para ponerse frente al castaño que los esperaba teniendo una mano arriba y una mano abajo

Comunidad [No Name] – Pequeño Jardín

Vemos al caballero de Tauro que se encontraba trabajando en la tierra por si solo mientras era visto por su esposa, hijos y amigos, siendo que solo usaba sus manos para arar la tierra

\- Wow, no pensé que Izayoi-kun supera sobre agricultura – Comento Asuka

\- Izayoi entrena de diferentes maneras en el santuario, muchas veces ha labrado la tierra como parte de su entrenamiento – Dijo Kurousagi

*Parece que ser un caballero de Athena ha hecho que madure física como emocionalmente* Comento una voz dejando ver a un apuesto hombre de mediana estatura para su edad, ojos marrones y cabello azul que le llega a la cadera recogido. Lleva una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello de una camisa negro sobre ella, pantalón negro y zapatos marrones

\- Indra-sama – Dijo la coneja de la luna

\- Tengo que hablar algo con Izayoi-kun – Dijo la deidad mencionada

\- Cariño, hay alguien que quiere verte – Dijo la peli azul para que le dejara a los demás miembros menores el trabajo de cultivo para luego irse a lavar las manos

Sala de estar

Encontramos a Izayoi junto con su esposa que se encuentra sentada en su regazo como tenía a un lado a Jin y Suzuka mientras que del otro estaba Yoh y Asuka

\- ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo la máxima deidad del pequeño jardín? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

\- Es sobre Shiva, en especial sobre las 3 bestias feroces – Comento el dios de la guerra hindú

\- ¿Las 3 bestias feroces? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Son los guerreros más poderosos de todo el ejército de Shiva – Dijo el peli azul – Conocidos como la trinidad del colmillo de la bestia: son el rey de Fudo Myoo, el rey corrompido de Yasha que pertenecía a la guardia de Vishnu y la bestia del fin más devota a Shiva que tambien es su mano derecha, la reina de Rávana. En especial deben tener cuidado con esta última, debido a que tiene la Chandraja (espada lunar) que está al nivel de la lanza original en la que está basada el arma que usa Kurousagi y su habilidad llamada [10 caras de la desgracia]

\- Ya veo – Dijo el rubio – Informare eso cuando regrese al santuario, por ahora ayudare en la comunidad lo más que pueda y pasare tiempo de calidad con mi familia – abrazando a su mujer por la cintura pegándola a él, siendo que la coneja que estaba más que contenta por la muestra de cariño de su cónyuge

Academia Kouryou

Tooru estaba luchando contra sus antiguos compañeros de clases, su anterior maestra, su antigua [Duo] y contra su hermana pero estos no entendían como era posible que usando las manos detuviera los ataque o simplemente los [Blazes] se detenían, era como si le tuvieran miedo las armas al joven que atacaban

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Imari

\- Creo que tendré que terminar con esto – Dijo el castaño para unir su dedo índice medio mientras libera un fulgor rojo dorado

\- ¡Eso es…!- Exclamo Lilith sorprendida para que para salir volando en un tornado mientras se ve de fondo a una mujer con una capa morada que monta un caballo y está rodeada de querubines por lo que cayeron pesadamente al suelo dejándolos inmovilizados

\- ¿C-Como es que pudiste hacer lo mismo que ese anciano? – Pregunto Rito que se trataba de levantar

\- No tengo por qué responder – Dijo Tooru fríamente para irse

Horas más tarde

Tooru se encontraba meditando mientras esperaba la respuesta de la conocida como la [Blazer Diabólica] puesto que estaba decidido a obtener la armadura de Altar y completar su misión, sin embargo la brisa le daba una premonición de un peligro inminente por lo que decidió estar preparado para que lo que viniera

*Veo que a pesar de estar en tales condiciones, no perturbas tu meditación*

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Usa-sensei? – Pregunto tooru que habia reconocido el aura de su antigua maestra

\- Llámame Rito, después de todo ya no soy tu maestra y me has pateado el trasero dos veces – Comento la peli morada con un tono algo tenso

\- De acuerdo, Rito-san – Dijo el castaño sintiéndose algo incómodo puesto que tenía el mismo nombre que su compañero recién revivido

\- Es raro, ¿no crees? – Dijo Rito – Hace 4 años eras mi estudiante, uno que apenas tenía una nivel decente y no destacaba en nada fuera de lo ordinario excepto por su [Blaze] en forma de escudo. Y ahora vete, eres un verdadero guerrero que ha sido capaz de hacerme barrer el suelo

\- Creo que eso de tu parte viene siendo un halago – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – Algo raro en ti, Rito-san

\- C-Cállate – Dijo la mencionada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – Bueno me tengo que ir pero antes…- se acercó al castaño para tomarlo del rostro dándole un suave beso en los labios e irse como si nada

\- Creo que soy el único de todos los caballeros dorados que no entiendo a las mujeres e incluso no tiene alguna pareja – Comento el Caballero de Virgo sonrojado – Bueno, también esta Shido pero él tiene sus motivos

Más tarde ese día

Sakuya había llamado a Tooru puesto que escucho como el castaño estaba bajo los árboles de sakura meditando todo el día, algo que sería mal visto por el cuerpo estudiantil y el staff por lo que le presto un cuarto para que descansara en la noche.

Habitación temporal de Tooru

El castaño entro al cuarto siendo que como estaba con los ojos cerrados no noto como era una habitación con dos camas por lo que se metió a bañar para descansar puesto que mañana tendría que encontrar la forma de convencer a esa lolita de que le diera la armadura o la tomaría por la fuerza, algo que por supuesto no quería debido al camino pacifico que le enseño su maestro

(Realmente no quiero usar la fuerza bruta) Pensaba el chico terminando de enjuagar su cabello para luego meterse a la tina y disfrutar del agua caliente pero de un momento a otro sintió como perdió el conocimiento

\- Creo que me desacostumbre a los baños japoneses – Dijo el castaño con un poco de diversion que recien estaba recuperando el conocimiento para abrir los ojos por reflejo

*Ja. tooru debiste tener cuidado de no quedarte mucho en la bañera* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a Julie con bata blanca transparente en la parte de su pecho con una sexy panti a juego

\- ¿J-Julie? – Pregunto el castaño viendo como su anterior [Duo] vestida así pero no era la única también estaban Rito, Tomoe, Miyabi, Lilith, Otoha, Imari y Miwa estaban vestidas de la misma forma pero con diferentes colores y diseños - ¿P-Porque están vestidas asi?...¡¿Y por qué estoy solo en ropa interior? decia tooru mientras intentaba cubrirse con una almohada

\- Tooru – Dijo Tomoe sorprendiendo al mencionado puesto que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así – Queremos que nos tomes

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo el caballero de Virgo - ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!...¡¿INCLUSO TU, OTOHA?!

\- Onii-sama, te he extrañado todo este tiempo, asi que quiero ser tuya…no me importa el que dirán, solo deseo estar a tu lado – Comento la Kokonoe menor

\- Si es el caso – Dijo el castaño besando a Usa-sensei que al principio se sorprendió para dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la sensación, a pesar de que habia aprendido todo de su maestro aun era hombre que tenia ciertas necesidades

Horas más tarde

Tooru se encontraba durmiendo junto con las chicas siendo que los 8 estaban completamente desnudas en el suelo con unas sábanas debajo y encima de ellas. Rito se encuentra sobre él, Julie en su brazo derecho, Tomoe en su brazo izquierdo, Miyabi en costado derecho, Imari en su costado izquierdo, Otoha en su costado derecho, Lilith en su pierna derecha y Miwa en su pierna izquierda

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión para que las chicas y el castaño despertaran. El caballero de Virgo sintió una extraña presencia maligna por lo que se levantó y se visto como lo hicieron las demás cuando fueron a sus habitaciones

Patio Central

La academia estaba severamente dañada y en llamas como había varios cuerpos en el suelo sin vida. Encontramos a profesores y alumnos luchando contra un guerrero que los superaba por mucho

\- ¡[On Bazara Tamaku Hakani Yasha Han]!... – Recitaba un mantra el enemigo para reunir una energía oscura en su espada de dos manos mientras tiene levantado los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha - ¡[Lobo Demoniaco]! – lanzando un rayo de energía que toma la forma de un lobo de color morado contra la directora que se quedó estática hasta que…

*¡[KHAN]!*

En ese momento apareció un escudo en forma de mándala que protegió para que apareciera un fondo de mándalas budistas

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el atacante

*La verdad es inmensamente profunda y al mismo tiempo gloriosa* Decía una voz mientras se ven 4 siluetas saliendo desde los 4 puntos cardinales * Sin embargo, después de cientos de años y de mil millones de errores es difícil para un hombre entender y alcanzar la verdad*

\- ¿Quién es el autor de esta ilusión? – Pregunto el guerrero para ver 4 figuras blancas que se juntan para formar una silueta humana

*Pero a ti, un ente del mal, se te ha dado la oportunidad de ver la verdad. Debes orar ahora como aprender sobre el amor y la justicia de este mundo siendo que también debes limpiar tu corazón de todo mal* Decía la figura blanca que se puso en posición de loto que se levitaba para dejar ver al caballero de virgo que usaba el posición de manos de la montaña - ¿Cómo has osado atacar a este recinto de aprendizaje?... ¡Mi rostro es la entrada al mundo de los muertos!... ¡Pronunciare mi última palabra e irás allá!

\- Tooru Kokonoe de Virgo – Dijo el atacante para que lleguen los [Exceed] más fuertes de la academia pero Otoha y Tora lo reconocieron

\- Imposible…- Decía el castaño de lentes

\- ¿Gai-san? – Decía la hermana menor de Virgo

\- ¿Gai? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido para abrir sus ojos dejando verle a un peli platino de piel clara y ojos cafes que tiene el cabello atado y viste con una armadura negra con rojo que tiene forma de un lobo siendo que sostiene una espada en mano

\- Ha pasado el tiempo, Tooru – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? – Pregunto el castaño – Se supone que Sakaki Narukami los mato a todos en el dojo

\- Eso es cierto pero fui salvado por mi señora, la divina destructora Shiva – Dijo Gai – Ahora soy Ga i, Rey de Yasha, una de las 3 bestias feroces de la trinidad del colmillo. Y sobre ese bastardo, le di lo que merecia – apareciendo la cabeza del genocida con una expresión de horror total

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el castaño – Ga i, abre los ojos, tú no eres así – dijo el castaño acercándose a donde estaba el peli platino solo para ser atacando dejándolo con varias heridas

\- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Tomoe

\- Es Ga i Kuroki – Respondió Tora – Se supone que murió en el ataque de Sakaki Narukami al dojo donde Tooru y Otoha estudiaban, era un amigo de la infancia mio como de los hermanos Kokonoe

\- ¡Tooru! – Exclamo Julie para atacar con sus espadas a la bestia del fin cuando vio como el supuesto amigo del castaño lo iba a atacar siendo que los demás se unieron para derrotarlo pero este solo recibía los ataques sin inmutarse

\- ¡[On Bazara Tamaku Hakani Yasha Han]! – Exclamo Gai para atacar a Tora y Tatsu que detuvieron su ataque al usar su [Blaze] en modo defensivo, algo que aprendieron en estos 4 años, Tomoe y Miyabi luchaban contra la bestia feroz, siendo que la castaña tenía un gran dominio de su arma a pesar de que era tan grande, Lilith apoyaba desde la retaguardia a Rito que atacaba con su [Snake] al tipo pero este no se inmutaba, Imari y Miwa se coordinaban para realizar sus ataques - ¡Sus intentos son inútiles!... ¡[Lobo Demoniaco]! -

\- Onii-sama abre los ojos – Dijo Otoha – Mira a Ga i-san y a los demás, él ya no es el Ga i-san que conocías, aunque igual a mí me duela…¡Ga i-san se ha vuelto malvado! – exclamo derramando lagrimas

Tooru se encontraba confundido, no sabía que hacer, desde que se convirtió en el caballero de Virgo…jamás había dudado

Era algo mortal para un caballero de Athena, si las dudas nublan la mente del caballero, es equivalente a la muerte  
Eso siempre le decía Asmita cuando comenzaba…entonces recordó una técnica que su gurú le enseño cuando tuviera un momento de duda  
Pone sus manos a la altura de su pecho para que… una el pulgar con el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda con el pulgar y el dedo medio juntos, con la palma hacia arriba

\- [Sello para absorber las enseñanzas de Buda] – Dijo el castaño para eliminar cualquier duda de su mente y aumentar así el poder de su cosmos sin interferencias - ¡VIRGO! –

Desde la 6° casa del zodiaco en el santuario un destello dorado salio en dirección a donde se encontraba su portador para llegar a la [Academia Kouryou] para vestir al caballero con su armadura

Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a la Kokonoe menor, puesto que no entendía como es que apareció una armadura hecha de oro "de la nada" y vistió a su hermano

\- ¡[Khaaaaan]! – Exclamo Tooru para aparecer escudos en forma de mándala frente a sus amigos

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Pregunto Lilith

*Han hecho un buen trabajo, déjenme esto* Dijo una voz para que los [Exceed] más fuertes de la academia vieran a usuario del [Blaze Shield] vestido con una armadura de oro mientras caminaba frente a ellos – En estos 4 años pude alcanzar la iluminación y encontré la respuesta a mi pregunta…"¿Por qué la gente se vuelve malvada?"…la respuesta a la pregunta es…por que el alma de ese ser humano ha vivido un gran dolor que provoco que cayeran en la oscuridad de su ser. gai, Rey de Yasha, bestia del fin al servicio de Shiva…¡Voy a purificarte!

\- Eso lo veremos – Dijo el mencionado desafiante mente

\- También descubrí algo en lo que tenía razón, directora – Dijo el castaño - ¡Existe el [Absolute Duo]! – exclamo sorprendiendo a los presentes que conocían sobre el tema

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Sayuka curiosa para que vea como extiende su mano derecha hacia delante

\- ¡[Blaze]! – Exclamo el castaño activando el círculo mágico de la invocación de su arma espiritual para voltear en dirección a su mano izquierda para meterla en el círculo mágico - ¡[Absolute Duo]! - provocando una luz que al disiparse deja ver un rosario budista de color dorado

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Tora confundido como los demás para que los aliados del caballero dorados se fueran de espaldas

\- ¡HA HA HA HA! – Rio el Rey de Yasha - ¿Tanto para solo eso?

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él – Dijo Lilith enojada

\- [Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan Makaka Kareiya Sowaka] – Recitaba el caballero de Virgo - ¡[Lluvia de Acero del Rey Deva]! – exclamo para que del rosario salieran varios rayos de energía que atacaron al Rey de Yasha que apenas se podía defender

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Bramo de dolor el peli platino - ¿C-Como hizo eso?

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Pregunto Tomoe

\- Ya lo entiendo – Dijo la [Blazer Diabolica] con una sonrisa

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Sakuya? – Pregunto la rubia inglesa

\- El [Absolute Duo] de Tooru Kokonoe se representa como un rosario debido a que fue guiado en el budismo, en sí, ese objeto es un canalizador…el verdadero poder de Kokonoe son sus palabras, en pocas palabras son los mantras que recita – Explico la mencionada – Esto es interesante…tal parece que su alma encontró la armonía del [Absolute Duo] a través de las enseñanzas de Buda

\- Sorprendente – Dijo Miyabi puesto que no pensaba que el castaño escondiera tal poder

\- [On Bazara Tamaku Hakani Yasha Han] – Recitaba la bestia del fin reuniendo la energía oscura en su espada - ¡[Viento cortante del lobo demoniaco]! Lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía que toma forma de una jauría de lobos

\- ¡[Invocación de espíritus]! - Exclamo el castaño invoca a los [Chimimōryō] (espíritus-fantasmas de las montañas y los ríos del folclor japonés que atacan tanto a los vivos como a los muertos para devorar sus almas) para contrarrestar a los lobos del peli platino

Los [Exceed] presentes estaban con los ojos y bocas abiertos puesto que jamás pensaron que verían una pelea que estaba fuera de la realidad, desde su perspectiva

\- Grita y llora lo que quieras…¡pero voy a destruir este lugar y me llevare la armadura de Altar! – Exclamo Gai

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – Exclamo Tooru

Ambos colisionaban sus ataques quedando en un punto muerto donde forcejeaban con toda la fuerza que tenían

\- ¿Por qué? – Decía el castaño - ¡¿Por qué sucumbiste a tu oscuridad?!

\- ¿Tooru? – Pregunto el peli platino confundido

\- Siempre lo supe – Decía el mencionado – Desde niños, siempre supe que tenias un lado oscuro pero tenia la esperanza que tu bondad te salvaría de esa oscuridad…estaba equivocado

-…- ...

\- Lo lamento Gai, lamento no haber podido defender del ataque al dojo y que hayas caído en la oscuridad y te volvieras una bestia del fin – Se disculpaba el caballero de Virgo derramando lagrimas para levantar el brazo con su rosario-[Blaze] - ¡Ahora veras la más grande técnica de Virgo!...¡[Tenbu Hourin]! (Tesoro del Cielo) – para que aparecieran un tapizado de mándalas con la imagen del brahma en el centro - ¡[OHM]! -

En ese momento empezo perder los sentidos en orden hasta que pierdo el 6° sentido que es el pensamiento siendo que Tooru…

\- ¡Espero que en la otra vida, encuentres la paz y que me puedas perdonar por mi debilidad!...¡Hasta siempre Gai! – Exclamaba Tooru para abrir los ojos poniendo el rosario enfrente mientras cruza los dedos índice y medio de las manos, unos sobre otros – ¡[Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan Abira Unken Sowaka]!...¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Desde el rosario comenzaron a sali rayos negros con siluetas doradas que formaron poderoso rayo que salio disparado en contra el Rey de Yasha que empezó a reir como loco para desaparecer

\- ¡Que poder! – Exclamo Rito asombrada para ver como tomo Tooru el rosario y junto las yemas de los dedos medio y pulgar liberando su cosmos mientras que detrás de él aparece la silueta de un ser que 4 caras, 4 brazos y dos piernas que se encontraba en una postura sentada con las piernas cruzadas siendo que estaba una pierna sobre el muslo contrario sobre una plataforma en forma de loto. El castaño fue cubierto por una flor de loto de energía

Esto es algo que asombroso a Tora, Tatsu, Sakuya, Miwa, Imari, Lilith, Otoha, Tomoe, Miyabi, Julie y Rito

\- [Naumaku…Sanmanda…Bodanan…Ohm…Maheshiriei…Sowaka] – Recitaba el caballero dorado de Virgo mientras que miles de esferas iban a las partes dañadas del edificio como con los heridos que fueron derrotados a manos de Gai – ¡[Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan Maheshiriei Sowaka Ohm Maradham Khan Dohmei Han]! – termino de cantar para que la flor de abriera liberando un brillo dorado que curaba a los heridos y reparaba los daños

Cuando termino su labor, el caballero de Virgo se vino abajo siendo atrapado por Tomoe y Julie

\- Buen trabajo, Tooru – Dijo la morena del moño amarillo con una sonrisa mientras derrama lágrimas

\- Ja. Ahora descansa – Dijo la peli platina que estaba de la misma forma

Días después

El castaño despertaba y abría los ojos para apreciar que se encontraba en la enfermería siendo que su armadura de virgo tomo la forma de Totem pero también encontró lo que era la pandora box de la armadura de Altar

\- ¿Por qué…? – Pregunto el chico confundido

*¿Es lo que venias a buscar, no?* Dijo una voz para ver a Sakuya acompañada de Rito y Tomoe

\- Tsukumo-san – Dijo el caballero de Virgo para que la mencionada se acercara al castaño y le diera un beso provocando los celos de la peli morada como de la morena - ¿Y-Y e-eso? – pregunto sonrojado

\- Es por salvarme, por cierto es mi primer beso – Dijo la lolita coquetamente

\- ¿Eh?...¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamo el castaño

*Awwwwñm * Bostezaban dos voces dejando ver a Julie y Lilith que estaban dormidas a los lados de su cama mientras tenían sostenidas cada una de sus manos

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Tooru

\- Ellas estuvieron cuidándote todo este tiempo – Dijo Tomoe

\- Ya veo – Dijo el castaño para levantarse de la cama - ¿Cuánto ha pasado? – pregunto seriamente

\- Casi una semana – Respondió Tomoe – Tooru, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte – comento seriamente para que entraran sus mujeres

\- Perdónenme pero no tengo tiempo para esto – Dijo le mencionado levantándose de la cama

*Debe de descansar, Tooru-sama* Dijo una voz desde la ventana dejando ver una hermosa mujer que posee el cabello rubio y ondulado legándole hasta los hombros. Es de contextura delgada y alta, tiene ojos de color azul oscuro con un tono violáceo. Viste el uniforme femenino de la [Academia Kouryou]

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Que descortés soy – Dijo la rubia – Mi nombre es Alicie Mii Benethol, vengo de parte de Lisa Kido-sama

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño – Supongo que eres consciente de la situación de mi presencia en esta escuela

\- Si – Dijo la identificada como Alice – Después de todo soy una funcionaria al servicio de Lisa-sama

\- Comprendo, Benethol-san – Dijo el castaño – Chicas, ¿me podrían dejar a solas?  
\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Imari celosa

\- Debo tratar algo relacionado con la empresa en la que trabajo – Respondió el castaño para que todas a regañadientes se fueran cerrando la puerta

– Bien, ¿dime quien eres realmente? – pregunto seriamente

\- Veo que no ha caído tan fácil en mi fachada – Comento la rubia – Me presentare de nuevo, soy Alice Mii Benethol, [Saintia de Delfín], he venido desde la [Academia Saint] para escoltarlo al santuario y presentarme ante Lisa-sama personalmente

\- Había oído hablar de ustedes por los caballeros dorados de la pasada generación – Dijo el castaño – Ahora…- comento para que la identificada como Alice le dio su traje que tenía en manos - ¿Cómo…?

\- Fui por él a su habitación – Comento Alice

\- Y-Ya veo – Dijo el caballero dorado con una gota detrás de su cabeza - ¿No te importa si te llamo Mii? Sucede que la pareja del caballero de Piscis se llama Alice y habría confusión siendo que ella es medio especial

\- No, adelante, me es más cómodo para mí - Dijo la rubia – Creo que es hora de irnos…¿no se despedirá de ellas?

\- No, creo que estarán mejor en este lugar que a mi lado – Comento el castaño un poco triste para prepararse e irse

\- Horas más tarde – Santuario –

El caballero de Virgo llegaba a la entrada donde vio a cierto caballero de Piscis acompañado de su novia que se encontraba aferrada de uno de sus brazos

\- Parece que ya salieron de Cabos Union – Comento el castaño

\- Yoh, Tooru – Saludo Oz con una sonrisa - ¿Y quiénes son las señoritas que están contigo? – pregunto curioso al ver a 9 chicas a su lado incluyendo saintia

\- Es verdad, les presento a…- Decía el mencionado pero de pronto aparecio una columna de luz para que se oyera…

*Ara, Ara…asi que este es el santuario*

*Wow, no pensé conocer la base de los caballero de Athena*

\- Akeno Himejima – Dijo oz preparando una rosa negra

\- Valkyria Rossweisse – Dijo tooru preparando un ataque en su mano derecha

*Tranquilos, no son enemigas*

\- ¡Issei! – Exclamaron los dos caballeros

\- Acabo de reconciliarme hace poco con ellas y las traje a vivir conmigo – Respondió el mencionado – Por cierto…¿Quiénes son ellas?

\- Son mis parejas y una [Saintia] – Dijo el caballero de Virgo sonrojando a las mencionadas mientras que la guerrera estaba como si nada, esto sorprendio mucho a issei y a oz, ya que nunca esperaron que el alumno del antiguo caballero de virgo tuviera mas de una pareja, incluso llegaron a dudar de sus preferencias ya que siempre estaba con shido

– Rito Tsukimi – Hola – Dijo la mencionada de forma alegre

\- Julie Sigtuna – Ja. Es un gusto conocerlos

\- Lilith Bristol – Es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi futuro esposo

\- Tomoe Tachibana – Es un placer conocerlos – Dijo la mencionada haciendo una reverencia

\- Miyabi Hotaka – H-Hola

\- Imari Nagakura – Mucho gusto

\- Miwa Kamashika –Un placer

\- y ella es mi hermana menor, Otoha Kokonoe –Es un gusto conocer a algunos de los amigos de mi Onii-sama...decia kokonoe menor con mucha alegria

"comparandola con las hermanas locas de honoka, ichika, kizuna y hayato ella parace bastante normal" pensaban issei y oz al mismo tiempo, en algun lado las hermanas de ciertos caballeros querian golpear a issei sin motivo alguno

\- Y la [Saintia] Mii de Delfin –

\- Es un honor conocer a 2 de los caballeros dorados – Comento la mencionada respetuosamente

\- Veo que entonces Katya-san no es la única – Comento oz

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Issei

\- Hace poco llego Hayato con una chica llamada Katya que se hace llamar la [Santia de la Corona Boreal] – Respondió Oz

\- Supongo que eso pasó mientras que yo estaba de lacayo del viejo rabo verde de Odin – Comento el castaño de ojos miel molesto - ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo sirviendo a ese saco de arrugas andante? Roseweisse

\- Ni yo lo se amor – Dijo la mencionada – Ni yo lo sé

\- Pero en verdad exageraste en hacerle eso a Odin-sama como a los demás, cariño – Comento la sacerdotisa del rayo

\- Me sacaron de quicio – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Qué hizo? – Pregunto Alice para que Akeno le dijera al oído lo que paso antes de que regresaran por lo que se le puso la cara azul - ¿E-En serio hizo eso?

\- Si – Comento la semi ángel con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Bueno como estamos en presentaciones – Comento el rubio – Mucho gusto, soy Oz Versaliuss, caballero dorado de Piscis y ella es mi prometida Alice Barkesville

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo la presentada  
\- ¿Y cuándo se comprometieron? – Pregunto Issei sorprendido como Tooru

\- Hace unos días, pensé que era el momento de dar ese paso con Alice – Comento Oz – Esperaremos a que pase la guerra contra Shiva y nos casaremos

\- Bueno, es mi turno – Dijo el león dorado – Mucho gusto a todas, soy Issei Hyodo de Leo y ellas dos son mis recientes parejas la sacerdotisa del rayo, Akeno Himejima

\- Es un gusto conocerlas – Dijo la Onee-sama de Kuoh haciendo una reverencia

\- Y la valkyria Rossweisse

\- M-Mucho gusto a todos – Dijo la albina haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿Por cierto que paso con la armadura de Altar? – Pregunto Oz que supo por que el caballero de Virgo estaba fuera para que Mii se volteara enseñando la pandora box que bajo y revelo envestidura sagrada ateniense

\- ¿No ha vuelto Shido? – Pregunto el castaño de ojos cerrados

\- No, ha tardado su tiempo como tú – Comento el caballero de Piscis

*Creo que llego en el momento adecuado pero no con buenas noticias* Dijo una voz para que desde la casa de Aries aparecieran

\- ¡¿Izayoi, Kurousagi-san, Kazuto, Sui y Sasha?! – Exclamaron los 3 caballeros pero notaron como los mayores estaban serios, cosa rara en el rubio que era bastante relajado

\- Tendremos una [Chrusos Sunagein] (Reunión Dorada) - Dijo el rubio

fin del capitulo 14

todavia falta un especial pero ese esperenlo mañana en la tarde


	18. Chapter 18

como dije ayer los especiales y el capitulo son colaboracion especial de **zerokaien** y bueno se preguntaran que tipo des especial es ahora bueno pasen y léanlo para averiguarlo

especial 2 (issei en asgard)

Asgard - Horas antes de la [Chrusos Sunagein] (Reunión Dorada)

Issei se encontraba en su habitación del hotel donde se estaba quedando durante su estancia en la tierra nórdica viendo el cielo nocturno que existía desde el vental debido a se encontraba en la parte donde siempre es de noche. Miraba el cielo donde aparecían sus parejas y prometidas.

Se preguntaran… "¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?"  
Simple, su amada prometida y diosa lo había castigado como sirviente de Odín pero también de las Gremory, Sirzechs, A zazel, Michael, Zeoticus, Grayfia y Venelana.

A su parecer todos se comportaban como unos idiotas, desde peticiones raras hasta las más estúpidas como una que otra de venganza parte de las mujeres más importantes de la casa Gremory. Sobre todo como siempre terminaba en posiciones comprometedoras y recibía castigo de Koneko, aun cuando él no buscaba algo así.

Flashback (Nota: Esto después de que Rito fuera traído del mundo de los muertos y mientras Shido como Tooru están en sus misiones)

El caballero de Leo llegaba escoltado por dos hermosas valkyrias que respondían bajo el nombre de Silmeria y Freya para llegar frente al padre de todos en las tierras nórdicas por lo que las dos chicas se hincaron frente a él

\- Oh, pero mira quien tenemos aquí – Comento el anciano sarcásticamente

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos – Dijo el castaño – Dios Nórdico Odín ...

\- ¿Por qué no te inclinas? – Pregunto Freya molesta

\- Solo me hincare ante mi señora Athena – Respondió el santo de Leo

– Hablando de la susodicha, Athena-chan me envió una carta en la cual te puso como castigo ser el emisario del [Santuario] y que fueras mi asistente durante 2 semanas – Dijo el dios nórdico

\- Así es – Dijo el castaño como si nada

*¿Para qué nos llamó Odín…?* Decía una voz por lo que issei al sentir las presencias de gente que recientemente derroto, hizo una cara hosca al ver a los líderes de las facciones, a los líderes de la casa Gremory, a Grayfia como a Rias y las demás..

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamo Rias contenta para lanzarse sobre el castaño enterrándolo en sus pechos – Ise…te he extrañado tanto, no te vayas de mi lado nunca más...

\- Ara, Ara…no te lo quedes para ti solamente Rias deja algo para nosotras... – Dijo Akeno para imitarla siendo que las demás chicas del sequito de Rias Gremory tomaran su ejemplo

(Antes me emocionaría pero ahora siento ganas de irme a casa con mis chicas) Pensó el castaño con una póker face estando en el pecho de Ravel

\- ¿Y por qué fuimos llamados? – Pregunto Rossweisse que estaba molesta de ver a su ex-jefe

\- Pues los quise invitar a quienes participaron en el duelo contra el [Santuario] para que tuvieran un poco de paz, luego de esa aplastante derrota – Comento el dios nórdico deprimiendo a los Gremory, Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael – Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto curioso

\- Están entrenando, la derrota ante esos caballeros dorados, les afecto mucho – Respondió Rias mientras seguia enterrando a issei entre sus pechos– Solo vinimos nosotros, mis padres y Grayfia-onee-sama

\- Entiendo, también les notifico que Issei Hyodo de Leo, será su asistente – Comento Odin sacando sonrisas entusiastas en las chicas Gremory y sonrisas maliciosas en los mayores mientras que el mencionado suspiro pesadamente

\- Bueno Issei-kun, necesitamos tu ayuda para algo muy importante – Dijo Sirzechs para tomar al castaño de los hombros llevándoselo para ir a una sala que estaba llena de documentos – Para hacer este papeleo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el castaño - ¡¿Para esta estupidez me trajeron aquí?! – pregunto ofendido

\- Con tu velocidad, terminar esto será fácil – Dijo Michael con una sonrisa

\- Nosotros, iremos a un bar – Comento Azazel para que dejaran los 3 líderes con las pilas de documentos

Luego de terminar eso, Zeoticus le ordeno que lo acompañara a una tienda de trajes donde fue a pedir uno que ya había visto antes

\- Aquí esta, señor Gremory – Dijo el vendedor para ver como miraba escéptico el atuendo - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el vendedor, al parecer zeoticus no le convencia el atuendo asi que le pidio opinion a issei este solo giro los ojos...

Al terminar con el patriarca Gremory, Venelana lo abordo para que estuvieran a una sala donde ella se desnudó como si nada para recostarse boca abajo

\- Quiero que me des un masaje con esa loción – Dijo la castaño señalandolo a el

*Parece que llegue a tiempo* Dijo una voz para que aparezca Grayfia que traía una toalla para que se acostara en la otra cama que quien sabe cuándo apareció y se quitó la toalla

despues de darle el masaje a ambas mujeres acompaño a las chicas de compras donde era su cargador personal donde el chico sentía como su estatus de guerrero era denigrado a cada estúpido encargo que le hacían

\- Ise~ - Dijo Rias con dos conjuntos de ropa interior bastante atrevidos - ¿Cuál de estos dos te gusta?

\- Con el que te sientas más cómodo – Respondió el mencionado indiferente

\- ¿Y cuál te excitaría? – Pregunto la heredera Gremory seductoramente

\- haa creo voy a fuera a esperar a que termines – Dijo el castaño pesadamente para darse la vuelta pero por azares del destino un juguete se puso en el camino del chico para resbalar y caer sobre la entrepierna de la rossweisse que quedo en su boca mientras que en una de sus manos se encontraba en uno de los grandes pechos de la semi ángel

*Los actos lascivos están prohibidos* Dijo una voz para ver a Koneko que estaba dispuesta a golpear a su amado senpai

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Asi fue como continuo los "accidentes" que tenía el Caballero de Leo con las Gremory, siendo que con Xenovia y Asia, quedo debajo de estas dos mientras sus pechos se encontraban en la boca, Ravel quedo en una ocasión con su entrepierna en la boca de Issei y Koneko rozaba su intimidad con la del castaño e incluso quedo en una ocasión con Rias sobre este mientras tenía sus manos en su trasero. Desgraciadamente, Koneko no entendía razones y castigaba a nuestro joven héroe sin que este tuviera la culpa, a pesar de que no le dolian, issei solo recibia los golpes para no afectar el orgullo de la pequeña nekomata. Ademas de hacer todo el trabajo de oficina del padre de todos

Asi pasó la semana, siendo el lacayo y achichincle de los Gremory y los líderes de las 3 facciones como de Odín. Pero hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

El castaño se encontraba en el gran baño que el dios nórdico le preparo luego de un largo dí de trabajoa, donde se relajaba sin pensar en las tonterías de los Gremory o las 3 facciones además de la ridiculeces de Odin

*Ara, Ara que baño tan hermoso*

*Es verdad, lástima que Ise no está aquí para bañarse con nosotras, seria lindo tenerlo a nuestro lado de nuevo* dijo cierta pelirroja que habia entrado desnuda con el resto de los gremory al baño donde estaba nuestro heroe

\- Esto debe ser una maldita broma – Mascullo en un susurro el castaño que escondió su presencia como le enseño Kuroka al usar el [Senjutsu]

\- Creo que los avances con Ise no funcionan y sumado a las tonterías de Onii-sama como de los mayores….- Decía la pelirroja preocupada

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Rias-oneesama? – Pregunto Asia preocupada

*Sera mejor que sigan adelante puesto que dentro de poco terminara la estadía de Issei-kun* dijo cierta matriarca gremory que habia llegado al baño

\- ¡Okaa-sama! ¡Grayfia-oneesama! – Exclamo Rias

\- Sobre lo que hablaban, hemos estado tratando de seducir a ese león debido a una venganza y una necesidad – Comento la peli platina

\- ¿Venganza y necesidad? – Pregunto Xenovia confundida

\- Si, por el chistecito que hizo, nuestros esposos nos han castigado sin tocarnos y somos dos esposas demonios en necesidad e Ise-san se ha vuelto muy apuesto en estos años y tiene un fisico extraodinario – Comento la castaña sonrojada – Por eso lo seducimos, para sacarlo de quicio y que nos haga el amor

\- ¡O-O-Okaa-sama! – Exclamo Rias sonrojada - ¡T-T-Tu n-no puedes h-hacer e-eso!

\- ¡Que delicada eres! – Mustio Venelana molesta – Solo sería una vez y ya, no es como si fuera a abandonar a tu padre por una noche de sexo con Issei-kun

\- P-Pero….

\- Ponte en nuestro lugar Rias, ha pasado casi un mes desde que no tenemos sexo y somos dos esposas sensuales y ardientes – Dijo Grayfia  
El castaño estaba cada vez más molesto e incómodo puesto que sabía el porqué de muchas cosas, y por supuesto que no le parecían en lo más mínimo

\- Siendo que tu padre y los otros 3 se comportan como niños, solo porque les gano sin mucha pelea – Comento la matriarca Gremory – Mira que dejarle el papeleo al pobre chico mientras ellos se van a hacer de vagos

\- Pero lo ha hecho bien, me pregunto cómo se volvió tan buen administrador – Pregunto la [Reina] de Sirzechs

(Si supieran que tengo que administrar el restaurante de mis padres como los papeles de Lisa-sama con respecto a la fundación Graude) Pensaba el castaño (Tengo que salir de aquí antes de…) pero fue demasiado tarde, tal parece que algo le hizo perder el equilibrio como su [Senjutsu] para…

*Aaahn~* Gimieron 3 voces de forma erótica para recuperar el sentido viendo como estaba entre el escote de Venelana mientras en una mano apretaba uno de los grandes pechos de Grayfia mientras que con la otra apretaba un pecho de Ravel. Todas se sorprendieron al principio para que se sonrojaran pero hubo una chica que no se tomó esto muy bien…

\- Los actos ecchi están prohibidos, Ise-senpai – Dijo Koneko con un aura negra saliendo en su pequeño cuerpo pero el castaño ataco a la [Torre] Gremory con el [Lightning Bolt] que no tenia mucha fuerza estampándola contra la pared de la entrada del lugar para abrir un vórtice y entrar en el llegando a su dormitorio

Fin del Flashback

\- ¿Cómo pudo Rossweisse servirle a ese viejo rabo verde todo ese tiempo? – Pregunto el castaño a nadie en concreto

*Era eso o volverme un juguete sexual de los soldados del Valahalla* Respondió una voz por lo que el castaño vio a…

\- ¿Akeno? ¿Rossweisse? – Pregunto el león dorado - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Si vienen a molestarme de una vez les digo…

\- No, Ise-kun, no venimos a eso – Respondió la [Reina] Gremory – Solo queremos hablar

\- Perdona… – Dijo el castaño sacando un hisopo de quien sabe dónde limpiándose las orejas – Entonces oí bien

\- Eso era innecesario Ise – Comento la 2° torre [Gremory] molesta

\- No quise ofenderlas pero desde que llegaron no han hecho más que acosarme y quedar sobre mí en posiciones comprometedoras como cuando mi cara quedo en la entre pierna de Xenovia y manoseaba a Akeno como a Rias en los pechos. O cuando Ravel puso su pelvis en mi cara y Koneko su cara en medio de mis piernas. En todas esas ocasiones Koneko me golpeaba – Comento el castaño con disgusto – No quiero ni mencionar en las posiciones que hemos quedado ustedes y yo o los masajes eróticos que le he dado a Venelana-san y Grayfia-san – sonrojando a las jovencitas

\- En verdad lamento eso, Ise-kun – Dijo la sacerdotisa del rayo

\- No fue nuestra intención molestarte – Completo la albina

-…- El castaño no dijo nada por lo que ambas chicas se sentaron a sus lados – Saben, una noche así me recuerda el día en que me traicionaron las 3 facciones como las perdí a ustedes que me cambiaron por Kaito pero también me recuerda el día en que me salvo Lisa-sama y mi maestro Regulus. desde es dia pase por un arduo entrenamiento para convertirme en caballero y ser el yo que soy actualmente, me rompi los huesos, mi voluntad fue hecha trizas mas de una vez pero valio la pena...

Ante esas palabras, la morena y la albina se sintieron muy tristes puesto que por su propia ingenuidad, perdieron al hombre que en verdad las amaba y era el gran héroe de las facciones solo para vivir un infierno los 4 años. Aun recordaba las golpizas que les daba Kaito con una vara infundida de luz o ese látigo que siempre trajo consigo. Los gritos y llantos de todas como esas asquerosas manos tocando su intimidad como manoseándolas vulgarmente

– Si les soy honesto, durante mucho tiempo, me pregunte…"¿Qué hice mal?"…"¿Por qué me cambiaron?"…"¿Acaso no les di lo suficiente?". Pase un año completo desconfiando de la gente y preguntándome eso, dos meses después de la puñalada a traición fui por mis padres, gracias a dios que ellos llegaron a casa luego del viaje en crucero donde me los lleve al [Santuario]. tiempo despues conocí a mis amigos, que se convirtieron en mis hermanos, volví a confiar en la gente como me enamore de Lisa-sama. Paso el tiempo y llegaron Irina, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue…no fui nada amables con ellas puesto que desconfiaba y sigo desconfiando de las 3 facciones. Mis padres no se lo tomaron tan bien como esperaba cuando supieron que ellas estaban en el santuario, con decirles que mi madre persiguió a las líderes de las 3 facciones y a Kuroka con cuchillo en mano mientras charlaba con Irina dándole de comer en la boca por que se comportaba como una niña malcriada. Pasaron una dura prueba donde me demostraron que me amaban - Dijo el castaño abiertamente

Al oír eso, sintieron como su corazón se rompía poco a poco, puesto que les dolía saber que ya las había olvidado y comenzó a hacer su vida además del dolor que ellas misma junto con sus demás compañeras de equipo y amigas le provocaron al castaño

\- También lamento mucho lo que pasaron estos 4 años – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a las dos chicas – Debieron sufrir mucho, antes de la pelea que tuve con kaito, cuando me lo conto Ddraig una parte de mí se alegró de que recibieran su merecido y que sufrieran como yo lo hice pero otra parte de mí que es mi sentido de caballero, se sintió mal puesto que por mi debilidad, me dejaron solo para vivir un martirio cada día durante todo ese tiempo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- Cuando estuve en el inframundo, a Kaito se le quito la [Boosted Gear] despues de la batalla y Odin la introdujo nuevamente en mi por lo que cuando llegaron Irina y las demás, me conto todo lo que pasaron en este tiempo que no nos vimos – Respondió el castaño

Eso impacto a la morena y a la albina puesto que no esperaba las palabras del chico que eran de corazón como que supiera todo lo que sufrieron. Akeno tomo aire y decidió hablar con el corazón en la mano

\- ¿Tu nos odias? – Pregunto la [Reina] Gremory

\- No, no las odio y ya las he perdonado ya se los habia dicho despues de que el santuario obtuvo su victoria sobre las 3 facciones, pero el amor que les tuve alguna vez, ese es otro tema – Respondió el león dorado entristeciendo a las jovencitas que lo acompañaban. Akeno no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por lo que se sentó a horcadas en su regazo y lo beso de forma apasionada pero con una pizca de desesperación, sonrojando y poniendo celosa a la albina. Luego de un minuto…

\- Cada día me arrepiento de no ir a tu lado, de no buscarte y de no quedarme contigo. El infierno que vivimos estos 4 años fue nuestro castigo, pero en este tiempo me di cuenta de que no soy digna de ser tu pareja – Comento Akeno - Pero en verdad te amo y quiero estar a tu lado hare cualquier cosa para demostrártelo, quiero que me lleves contigo, por una vida sin ti no me interesa

\- Ise…no se cómo diré esto pero…Akeno-san, Rias-san y yo fuimos las que más intentos de violación tuvimos por esos cerdos asquerosos que nos manoseaban - Decía la albina con la voz quebrada sorprendiendo al castaño – Siendo que ese miserable bastardo nos golpeaba brutalmente usando el elemento sacro cuando nos defendíamos. Si no fuera por Asia-san, seguramente hubiéramos muerto. Pasado un año, vine a mi tierra de forma clandestina sin que ese desgraciado se diera cuenta, hable con mi abuela de lo que hice y lo que pasaba en ese tiempo, me reprendió con dureza pero debido a eso es que fui la primera en vislumbrar el daño que te hicimos como las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Es un error que no podremos reparar por más cosas que hagan Rias y las demás, es algo que ella no quiere admitir por su orgullo y el temor de que la odies. Pero Akeno-san y yo hemos decidido estar a su lado – mostrándole la pieza de la [Torre] que estaba en sus manos

\- Rossweisse eso es…- Decía el castaño

\- Si y no soy la única – Decía la mencionada para que Akeno le mostrara su pieza

\- Mientras Rías y las demás estaban acosándote, fui con mi abuela pero Akeno-san me acompaño, cuando le conté que quería retirar la pieza de mi cuerpo, se sorprendió puesto que mi vida con los Gremory era lo que quería pero le dije mi motivo por lo que ella y mis padres me apoyaron para que retiraran la pieza sin dañarme…- Explicaba la albina

\- Yo también les pedí que me retiraran la pieza y aceptaron, le notifique a mi padre sobre mi decisión por lo que me apoyo – Completo la morena  
El castaño no sabía que decir, puesto que tenía conocimiento de cuan agradecida estaban ambas con la pelirroja, en especial la ex-[Reina] Gremory puesto que ella fue criada por Venelana, por lo que al hacer esto era como si mordieran la mano que las alimento… ¡¿Y solo por él?!

Al ver esta muestra de su arrepentimiento y amor, solo pudo hacer una cosa…tomo a la [sacerdotisa del trueno] del rostro y la beso con cariño para repetir el mismo proceso con la albina

\- ¿Ise? – Preguntaron ambas jóvenes sorprendidas

\- Sus sentimientos llegaron a mí, por lo que las acepto – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – Pero mis padres y las demás son otra historia –  
 **\- ¿Demás? – Preguntaron las dos chicas molestas**

\- Irina, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue e incluso lisa sama– Respondio el castaño – Ellas también son mis parejas...

Eso dejo impactadas a Akeno y a Rossweisse puesto que ahora sabían dónde se encontraban el [As] de Michael, la hermana de Koneko y las 3 líderes que desaparecieron hace 2 meses. Pero de pronto apareció desde el collar del Caballero de Leo una carta que lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente

\- ¿Qué sucede? Ise – Pregunto la semi Angel curiosa al ver la sonrisa de su amado

\- Bueno, ya termino mi castigo – Respondió el castaño – Tengo que volver al santuario puesto que tengo que asistir a una reunión importante, empaquen sus cosas, nos vemos en este cuarto, tengo que hablar algo con ciertas personas – para llamar a los Gremory y los lideres a una sala

\- Sala de reuniones – Minutos mas tarde

Los solicitados se encontraban en el salón siendo que Akeno y Rossweisse no estaban presentes por que venían con el león dorado luego de que dejaran sus cosas en el cuarto del chico

\- Oh, Issei – Dijo Azazel - ¿A qué viene esta reunión que organizaste?

\- Bueno, vengo a informar que mi estadía en Asgard…termino – Respondió el mencionado con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los presentes para que Odin recibiera una carta que leyó

\- Es verdad – Dijo el padre de todos – Bueno es una lástima, eras un bueen sirviente – comento como si nada

\- Pero antes de irme le tengo un regalito MUY especial – Dijo el caballero de Leo emocionando a todos mientras que este levantaba su mano mientras elevaba su Cosmos

\- ¿Ise-kun? – Pregunto Venelana nerviosa

-¿I-Ise po-por que tienes esa sonrisa tan macabra en tu cara, no vas a lastimar a tu querida prometida? preguntaba rias bastante nerviosa al ver las intenciones de nuestro heroe

- **[** **Lightning Plasma] (Plasma Relámpago):** – Dijo el castaño creando miles de rayos chocan entre si y emitian chispas destructivas

\- Oh oh – Dijo Xenovia

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillaron los presentes en la reunión de dolor, a excepción de odin que estaba como si nada

minutos despues

-nos vamos chicas..decia el leon dorado con gran sonrisa de satisfacción después de descargar toda su frustración en el ataque que habia lanzado contra todos los presentes

-a-ah s-si..decian ambas chicas con gran miedo después de ver lo que habia hecho su querido Ise, afortunadamente el leon dorado las habia perdonado ya que su no lo hubiera hecho, la semi-angel y la valquiria hubieran sufrido el mismo destino...

en ese momento issei saco un talisman de athena que teletrans portaria junto a sus chicas al santuario..

[lisa sama y las demas me van a matar cuando vean a quien llevo al santuario] pensaba el castaño con gran miedo al pensar que le harian sus parejas despues de que vieran llevaba mas chicas, a lo unico que le tenia miedo issei era a sus queridas novias y su prometida...

fin del especial 2

bueno espero que les hay gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, ah y otra cosa solo quiero anunciarles que hare un oneshot de konosuba como pareja kazuma x aqua espero que les guste cuando salga, bueno hasta la proxima


	19. Chapter 19

especial 3 (primer beso de ichika)

antes de comenzar quiero explicar por que hago estos especiales, primero por que no tengo nada que hacer y segundo muchos quieren que responda cosas que menciono en la historia, y bueno el primer beso de ichika es una de esas dudas que tienen algunos, bueno sin mas que decir me retiro para que continuen con su lectura, espero que les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios

nota:esto sucede durante las mision de shido y tooru

era un dia normal en el hogar de la familia orimura, todo estaba normal entre la familia orimura bueno si se puede llamar normal a que ichika este un un rincón de su casa temblando de miedo, bueno se preguntaran por que ichika se encuentaba de esa manera, simple esto se debia aque su madre habia estado interrogándolo para saber quien fue su primer beso, normalmente una madre es un poco celosa cuando se trata de la vida amorosa de su hijo, pero tionishia orimura lo llevaba a otro nivel, al parecer estar lejos 4 años de su querido hijo la llevo a desarrollar digamos una obsesión por el, no queria que nadie se lo llevara de su al menos aun no era el momento segun ella...

-I-CHI-KAAAA...

-q-que pasa mama?...preguntaba ichika con gran miedo

-DIME QUIEN FUE TU PRIMER BESO?

ichika sentia un gran temor ya por que si respondia mal le costaria algo mas que un simple regaño ante su madre si saben a lo que me refiero

-y-ya te dije que fue con una chica que conoci durante mis viajes con el maes...

kliiiiiiiiing

un cuchillo paso al lado del rostro de ichika y este quedo atorado en la pared por la fuerza, ichika estaba aterrado ya que no espero que su madre le lanzara un cuchillo solo para obtener una respuesta, en cambio su madre estaba con una sonrisa en sus rostro mientras un aura completamente negra la rodeaba, realmente queria saber quien fue la valiente que le robo la castidad a los labios de su querido bebe y no era la unica tabane, chifuyu e inclusos madoka querian saber sobre la mujer que les robo el primer beso de su querido ichika, el unico que no estab interesado en saber era su padre ya que pensaba que no era algo que le debía importar, pero a pesar de eso no podía defender a su hijo ya que si hacia algo su salud física iba a desaparecer, asi que lo único que podía hacer era observar como torturaban a su hijo.

-i-chi-ka responde, mami solo quiere saber el nombre de la desgraciada que te quito tu primer beso...

tionishia acerco el cuchillo lentamente al cuello de su hijo todo con tal de obtener la informacion deseada, realmente su amor de madre estaba a otro nivel

-s-su nombre es cecilia alcott... decia ichika con gran miedo mientras tenia su rostro completamente azul

-ESA ESTUPIDA RUBIA...gritaban chifuyu y madoka al mismo tiempo

-eh? acaso la conocen..preguntaban ichika y tionishia de forma curiosa a sus 2 hijas

-si, fue una de mis compañeras durante mi estancia en la academia IS, es una presumida que se siente superior a los demas solo por ser la piloto representante de inglaterra, aunque la derrote en mas de una ocasion pero a pesar de eso es una buena amiga..respondía madoka con gran molestia mientras volteaba a ver a su madre

-la enana tiene razon, fue una de mis alumnas es una excelente piloto pero es una presumida, pero me interesa saber como la conociste..preguntaba chifuyu mientras observaba a su querido hermanito con una mirada sin brillo...

-la conoci cuando fui de viaje a inglaterra con maestro cid, al parecer estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones escolares...

-pero por que te beso...decia tionishia de forma tenebrosa

-pu-pues veran, como les digo, es que organizacion phantom task intento acabar con su vida y la de su familia y yo la salve por eso me beso...

hace 3 años

ichika y su maestro caminaban con gran tranquilidad en la calles de inglaterra, estos vestian con trajes negros que normalmente usan los caballeros cuando normalmente salen de viaje, se preguntaran que hacian ahi, simple el cid decidio llevar a ichika a Inglaterra para que aprendiera modales y etiqueta, no todo en la vida de un caballero era pelear, los caballeros durante su entrenamiento no solo aprendían técnicas de combate si no también aprendían sobre modales y etiqueta, ya que era esencial para que cuando conocieran a alguien importante esto hablaran con mucha educacion y pudieran pasar inadvertidos, y no habia mejor lugar para aprender eso que inglaterra..

-maestro era necesario que me trajera a este lugar, puede ensañarme todo lo que tiene que ver con etiqueta y modales en el santuario...

-ichika para convertirte en un excelente caballero, no solo tienes que aprender de tecnicas de combate, tienes que tener un gran conocimiento sobre varias cosas,como lectura, quimica, fisica, meditacion, modales etc...

realmente ichika se desanimo al escuchar todo lo que tenia que aprender y al parecer solo era el principio, el cid era un maestro muy estricto

-si maestro..respondio ichika con gran pesadez

boooooooooommmmmm

una gran explosion se genero en un edificio no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ichika y el cid

-ichika, sigueme hay que verificar que no haya heridos, algo me dice que esa explosion no fue un accidente, asi que preparate puede que tengas que luchar...

-yo?...gritaba alterado ichika

-si ichika, a pasado un año desde que comenzaste tu entrenamiento, ya tienes un nivel bastante decente, podria decir que estas al nivel de un caballero de bronce, asi que unos simples delincuentes no deberian ser problema para ti...

-ma-maestro esta seguro, yo no creo que...

-ichika, no dudes, todo lo que te he enseñado te servira en este momento, yo creo en ti, recuerda que eres excalibur, no lo olvides...decia el cid mientras mientras veai con mucha seriedad a su alumno

-si maestro...

en ese momento ambos corrieron hacia donde se habia originado la explosion, en cuanto llegaron al lugar por fortuna no habia ningun herido cosa extraña ya que habia mucha gente alrededor observando donde se habia originado la explosion, asi que decidieron investigar sobre lo sucedido preguntando a la gente que estuvo cerca, casi nadie pudo responder las preguntas del ex caballero y aprendiz de caballero, hasta que...

booooooommmmmm

otra explosión se había generado enfrente de ambos caballeros, afortunadamente ambos hicieron una barrera con su cosmos para proteger a los presentes...

-que rayos estara pasando ahi dentro maestro...

-no lo se ichika, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno...

boooooooommmmm

otra explosión se volvio a hacer presente en el edificio, pero esta vez era diferente en la gran nube de humo que salia del edificio salieron varias figuras que volaron rápidamente hacia el cielo, muchos no pudieron ver de quienes se trataban pero para ichika y su maestro no era ningun problema, el joven aprendiz pudo ver que se trataba de al menos 6 mujeres que estaban usando cierto invento de la hermana mayor de su querida amiga de la infancia, usaban los infinite stratos, pero 5 de estas mujeres atacaban a una chica rubia en particular que parecia mas o menos de su edad, la rubia se resistía con gran habilidad pero lamentablemente la gran desventaja numérica estaba haciendo que perdiera ante sus adversarias, de un momento otro la chica rubia cayo violentamente al suelo ya que una de las atacantes logro disparar a su espalda y esto por ende perdio el control de la maquina...

-tsk, tsk, tsk ma-maldicion, si sigo me van a matar a mi la gran cecilia alcott, la mejor piloto de Inglaterra, si houki y las demas me vieran se burlarían de mi...

cecilia intento reincorporarse para seguir el combate pero lamentablemente sus atacantes llegaron antes de que lograra hacerlo

-ya mejor rindete pequeña y entréganos tu IS si no quieres que te matemos y no te preocupes squall sama le dara un buen uso a este juguete...decia la lider de las 5 mujeres

en ese momento cecilia le escupió a la cara de la mujer como señal de que se negaba a entregarles su IS

-MALDITA, como te atreves a faltarme al respeto a mi a la gran autummm, mocosa estupida muere...gritaba furiosa la identificada como autumm mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza a cecicilia...

-lamentablemente no voy a permitir que hagas ese terrible acto contra esta señorita...dijo una voz desde atras del grupo de mujeres

-vaya al aparecer hay un valiente que quiere mor...decia autumm

flussssshhhhhhhh

todos los exoesqueletos de las 5 mujeres fueron cortados con gran velocidad y facilidad, las mujeres estaban aterradas, no comprendían nada de lo que habia pasado, el arma as poderosa de la tierra habia sido cortada como si nada por un chico que habia hecho un simple movimiento con su brazo derecho, en ese momento autumm y sus acompañantes comenzaron a disparar a nuestro joven aprendiz, pero ichika simplemente atrapaba las balas con las manos, para el la velocidad de las balas no era nada ya que el podia igualarla y superarla con felicidad asi que atrapar las balas no representaba un reto, en cuanto se les terminaron las balas ichika comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia ellas, estas comenzaron a sentir un gran panico ya que el chico que corto el arma mas poderosa del mundo las miraba con gran frialdad y esa mirada solo significaba una cosa, era su fin para las presentes..

-qu-que rayos eres tu?...preguntaba aterrada autumm mientras se arrodillaba por el miedo

-yo solo soy un hombre que vive para proteger a los inocentes de seres malignos como tu...decia ichika mientras levantaba su brazo que estaba listo para atacar

el cid solo observaba el actuar de su alumno, se sentia muy orgulloso de el ya que había pasado su primera prueba que era salvar a alguien sin importa el costo, por otro lado cierta ojou sama inglesa observaba a ichika con gran fascinación ya que por primera vez alguien que no era una de sus amigas la habia salvado sin motivo alguno, era como un cuento de hadas, donde un príncipe venia al rescate de su hermosa princesa que estaba en peligro...

ichika estaba listo para darle el golpe final a las agresoras de cecilia, estas en cambio estaban implorando por sus vidas, estaban desesperadas ya que por primera vez sintieron el terror en carne propia, hacian de todo para convencer a nuestro héroe para que las dejara vivir, le ofrecieron desde grandes cantidades de dinero hasta ofrecieron sus propios cuerpos pero nada funcionaba ya que a ichika nada de eso le interesaba, ichika se prepara para acabar con el mal hasta que..

-por favor no las mates..gritaba cecilia mientras se ponia enfrente para evitar que ichika realizara su ataque

-por que proteges a estas mujeres que intentaron matarte...preguntaba ichika con mucha seriedad

-yo se que intentaron matarme a mi y mi fami...o no mi familia aun sigue dentro del edific...

-no se preocupe señorita ya saque a todos los heridos del edificio ya estan a salvo..decia el cid mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su alumno, para luego tomar su brazo y hacer que lo bajara

-en serio muchas gracias...decia cecilia con varias lagrimas de felicidad

minutos despues

autumm y compañia se habían desmayado, asi que no habría problemas para llevarlas con las autoridades correspondientes, cecilia estaba con sus parientes que estaban a salvo y estaba recibiendo la atención medica adecuada, los que estaban como si nada platicando era ichika y su maestro que lo estaba reprendiendo

-ma-maestro por que evitan que acabe con el mal que han creado estas mujeres, si acabo con ellas en este momento ya no podrán hacer fechorías...

-ichika a nosotros no nos corresponde esto, estuvo bien que salvaras a esa chica, pero no puedes ir matando a todos los que hayan cometido un crimen...

-pe-pero maestro...

-nada de peros, aun tienes mucho que aprender, hay que dejar que las personas adecuadas se hagan cargo de esto, asi que vamonos nuestra labor ya esta hecha...decia el cid con gran seriedad...

-si maestro...

en ese momentos ambos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar hasta que...

-por favor esperen...gritaba cecilia

ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz de cierta ojousama, cecilia corrió rápidamente hacia a ellos al parecer tenia algo importante que decirles...

-que necesita señorita..preguntaba el cid

-quiero darles las gracias por salvarme a mi y a mi familia...

-no es necesario señorita, solo cumplimos con nuestro deber,bueno si era todo lo que tenia que decir nos retiramos..decia ichika mientras se daba la media vuelta para proseguir con su camino

-no por favor esperen, quiero ofrecerles trabajo, sus habilidades son unicas y me gustaria que se volvieran guarda espaldas personales de la familia alcott, les pagaremos muy bien si aceptan...

-gracias por la oferta señorita, pero no estamos interesados ya que trabajamos para alguien y nosotros solo estamos de paso, asi que con su permiso nos vamos...decia el cid mientras seguia con su camino al lado de su alumno..

-espera decia cecilia mientras sujetaba el brazo de ichika para luego hacer que ichika se acercara para luego...

chuuuuuuuu

cecilia le habia robado un beso a ichika, esto sorprendió un poco a su maestro ya que no espero que la ojousama besara a su alumno solo por que si..

-po-po-po-por que fue eso... preguntaba ichika con un gran sonrojo

-fue por que me salvaste, deberías sentirte afortunado acabas de recibir el primer beso de la gran cecilia alcott por si te lo preguntas ese es mi nombre y soy la mejor piloto que hay en la academia IS, deberías sentirte honrado...decia cecilia con gran orgullo

por su parte ichika se habia quedado sin palabras, asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue darse la media vuelta e irse al lado de su maestro..

-o-oye que grosero, te vas asi no mas, minimo dime tu nombre...decia cecilia mientras sujetaba el brazo de ichika

-s-soy ichika...

-ichika eh y cual es tu apellido...

-no te lo puedo decir por tu seguridad, pero antes de irme quiero saber una cosa...

-q-que quieres saber?..preguntaba cecilia con un gran sonrojo ya que pensó que ichika iba a tomar la responsabilidad de haber tomado su primer beso

-me prometes que no le vas a decir a nadie sobre lo que viste hoy...

-ah? si no te preocupes, pero es un desperdicio, las familias mas poderosas del mundo pagarian millones por tener a alguien tan talentoso que los proteja...decia cecilia con mucha decepción al ver que ichika no tenia ningún interés en ella

en ese momento maestro y alumno se alejaron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno mientras cecilia veia como se alejaban

"ese chico ichika, se parece mucho a alguien que conozco, si tan solo me dijera su apellido podria saber quienes son su familia" pensaba cecilia mientra veia como el valiente joven que la salvo se alejaba al lado de su maestro

-maestro esta seguro que aparte de ella y las otras no hubo nadie mas que vio la pelea..preguntaba ichika

-no te preocupes por eso ichika, use mi cosmos para dormir a la gente que estaba alrededor mientras estabas luchando, tambien destrui las camaras cercanas por si acaso...

-esta bien maestro, ahora donde nos dirijimos...

-vamos de regreso al santuario, ahi continuaras con tu entrenamiento al lado de alumno de un camarada mio, asi que prepárate...

-si maestro...decia ichika muy entusiasmado al saber que tendria un compañero de entrenamiento

de regreso a la actualidad

-poco tiempo despues me entere que las mujeres que detuve ese dia eran miembros de phantom task, y como les dije cecilia me dio un beso como agradecimiento pero no paso nada mas...

-seguro..decia la orimura mayor mientras mantenia el cuchillo cerca del cuello de su hijo

-s-si, ahora podrias alejar eso de mi cuello mama..

en ese momento la orimura mayor alejo el cuchillo para luego lanzarse sobre su hijo y darle un abrazo tan fuerte y lleno de amor como nunca se lo habia dado, esto desconcertó a nuestro joven caballero ya que no espero el cambio tan repentino de humor de su madre, esta comenzo a llorar para sorpresa de todos los presentes mientras seguia abrazando a su hijo...

-m-mama que pasa por que lloras...

-tengo miedo...

-eh? decia ichika

-tengo miedo de perderte, no quiero que mueras como lo hizo tu amigo hace unas semanas, por eso actuó de esta manera, quiero saber todo de ti, no quiero perderme ningun instante de tu vida, no quiero que te vayas, quiero crear hermosos recuerdos con mi hijo y no me importa lo que los demas piensen, voy a estar a tu lado cada instante...

-mama no es necesario que...

-si es necesario, voy a cuidar a mi hijo de todo, no voy a permitir que derrames ni una solo lagrima y menos de sangre, no sabes como me dolio verte sufrir a tal grado, asi que por favor ichika déjame estar a tu lado a cada momento por favor hijo..decia la orimura mayor mientras veia a su hijo con varias lagrimas

-haaa sera imposible hacerte cambiar, asi que esta bien , lo unico que te pido que no te involucres si tengo alguna batalla, me doleria mucho perder a mi madre, de acuerdo mama...

-si hijo...decia con una sonrisa la orimura mayor mientras se separaba de su hijo

-ya terminaron de hablar...

-si papa por que preguntas papa?...

-por quiero que me ayudes a controlar a tus hermanas y a esa conejo loco que estan planeando algo contra la chica que te robo tu primer beso..decia el orimura mayor con gran pesadez mientras señalaba la trio de mujeres que estaban planeando algo malévolo contra cierta rubia inglesa

-haaaa chifuyu nee, madoka y tabane nee no es necesario que hagan planes siniestros, no he vuelto a ver a cecilia desde entonces asi que no tienen que preocuparse, aparte creo que un beso no significa nada...decia ichika pero ninguna de las 3 mujeres hacia caso pero de un momento a otro lo voltearon a ver con una mirada llena de lujuria

-ikku/ ichika aun eres virgen?... preguntaban las 3 mujeres de forma siniestra

-ah? si por que lo preguntan?...decia ichika con gran miedo para luego darse cuenta de las intenciones de las mujeres, asi que corrio rápidamente para proteger lo mas preciado que tenia

-haaaa estas chicas no cambian, oigan ustedes dejen en paz a mi bebe..gritaba la orimura mayor para ir a proteger la virginidad de su hijo, mientras tanto el padre de ichika veia esto divertido, realmente desde que los orimura llegaron al santuario su vida se había vuelto mas interesante

fin del especial 3

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios hasta la proxima


	20. Chapter 20

antes de que comiencen a leer me gustaria decir que si eres fan de date a live entonces no leas el capitulo por que me vas a odiar

capitulo hecho con la gran colaboración de **zerokaien,** bueno sin mas que decir espero que les guste

capitulo 15

Entrada del Santuario

\- Ahora que lo pienso – Dijo la prometida de Piscis - ¿Por qué están aquí estas chicas?...¿Y que es una [Saintia]? – pregunto curiosa

\- Según lo que nos contaron nuestros maestros – Decía Issei - Son grupo de caballeros femeninos especiales a los que se les ha permitido conservar

su "feminidad", en pocas palabras no usan mascara como un caballero femenino, para poder atender a la diosa Athena una vez que reencarna y actúan como doncellas de compañía para asistirla –

\- Genial, ahora esa Lisa va a ser más insoportable de lo que es al tener damas de compañía – Mustio molesta Alice

\- Le pediré señorita Barkesville que no hable así de Athena-sama – Dijo Mii seriamente molestando a la mencionada aún más

\- Antes de que empiecen a pelear – Dijo el caballero de Virgo – Voy a explicar por qué ellas están aquí…-

Flashback

Cuando estaban listos para irse, la puerta cayó para que vieran a las chicas con sus maletas

\- ¿Eh? – Dijeron ambos caballeros

\- ¡Tooru nos vamos contigo! – Exclamaron Rito y las demás

\- ¿Y Sakuya-san? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Se quedara, después de todo es la directora de la academia – Respondió Lilith

\- Aun así no me las puedo llevar – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Pero por qué? – Pregunto Miyabi triste

\- Es debido a que estamos en una guerra santa contra la diosa Shiva – Respondió Mii para que el castaño se diera de topes contra la pared más cercana a él

\- ¿Guerra Santa? ¿Diosa Shiva? – Preguntaron las chicas

\- Creo que ahora querrán saber más que nunca – Comento Caballero de Virgo para que sus mujeres afirmaran efusivamente con la cabeza por lo que el castaño les conto todo lo que hizo en los 4 años

\- A ver si comprendí bien – Decia Tomoe - ¡¿Eres un guerrero que está al servicio de una diosa llamada Athena y además eres parte de la elite de su ejército como estas en una guerra contra la diosa hindú de la destrucción?! – exclamo alterada

\- Si, eso es a grandes rasgos la situación actual – Comento Mii

\- Por favor, no me ayudes – Dijo Tooru

\- Pensé que estas señoritas lo sabían, Tooru-sama – Dijo la [Saintia] rubia

\- Realmente pensé que solo eran una leyenda pero ahora…- Decía Lilith sorprendida

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Imari

\- Hace tiempo, cuando era niña se me contaba la leyenda de los Caballeros de Athena o conocidos como los caballeros del Zodiaco – Respondio la rubia inglesa

\- Ja. Yo también la conozco, papa me la contaba mucho – Comento Julie

\- Igual yo, mi padre siempre me la relataba en las noches antes de dormir – Dijo Tomoe

\- ¿Y cómo es esa leyenda? – Pregunto Rito

\- Se dice que cuando las fuerzas del mal intentan apoderarse del mundo, ellos aparecerán. En la gran era del mito existió un grupo de jóvenes guerreros que protegían a Athena, la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, a estos guerreros se les llamaba caballeros de Athena y siempre combatían el mal, con un revés de una de sus manos eran capaces de desgarrar el cielo y que con un solo puntapié abrían grietas en la tierra – Relato la hija de la familia Tachibana - Siempre pensé que eran un cuento de hadas pero ahora… - comento impactada

\- No lo somos, eme aquí, soy del primer batallón del ejército de Athena… ¡Tooru de Virgo! – Dijo el castaño – Por tal motivo no las puedo dejar venir conmigo, no se sabe que pasara en esta guerra santa –

\- No nos importa, no queremos que te vayas de nuestro lado – Dijo Lilith seriamente siendo apoyada por las demás

\- Si tenemos que pelear contra ti para que nos lleves, lo haremos – Dijo Imari como las demás sacaron sus [Blazes] para luchar

Fin del Flashback

\- Y eso fue lo que paso – Comento el castaño que tiene los ojos cerrados

\- Entonces no luchaste contra ellas y les revelaste la situación actual, por lo que no tuviste más opción que traerlas – Comento Oz que como Izayoi, Kurousagi, Issei, Akeno, Rossweisse y Alice tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Si – Dijo caballero de Virgo levemente sonrojado – Bueno llevare a las chicas a la casa que me dio Lisa-sama para que se instalen –

\- Creo que iré a ayudarte para modificarla – Dijo Issei – Además quiero hacer tiempo antes de que mis chicas me maten –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Tooru

\- Porque traje a otras chicas a casa - Dijo el león dorado sudando a mares

\- Restaurante de los Hyodo – Rodrio – Horas después –

Las chicas de los Santos Dorados se encontraban en el lugar que decidió cerrar por el día de hoy temprano debido a que Lilith usando el dinero de su familia hizo una reservación para ese día. Rossweisse y Akeno se encontraban algo nerviosas debido a que cuando llegaron a la casa las 5 novias del chico lo golpearon brutalmente al punto de dejarlo casi muerto y a ellas las atacaron hasta que el castaño de ojos miel las detuvo y mientras se curaba su cuerpo con el uso del [Cosmos].Después de que se tranquilizaron, le pidieron una explicación sobre el por qué ellas estaban aquí y que eran unas fotos que les enviaron. Cuando las vio noto que eran fotos de las posiciones comprometedoras de Issei y las Gremory. Al preguntar quién las envió, respondieron que Vali se las dio a Kuroka mediante un círculo mágico como regalo de despedida de su grupo. Después de pensar mucho, supuso que esto fue obra de Odín por lo que se maldijo por no usar en él su técnica [Mega Lightning Electrons]. También tuvo que explicarle a su familia y parejas porque estaban ellas dos aquí. Los padres de Issei claramente desconfiaban de ellas pero decidieron darles el beneficio de la duda pero como las demás trabajarían en el restaurante.

Posteriormente de eso, Issei les dio a las 7 chicas anillos de compromiso y les prometió que después de la guerra formalmente pediría sus manos en matrimonio como les dio a todas los recuerdos que compro en Asgard e incluso los recuerdos a sus padres como a las familias de sus amigos.

Luego de eso fue al santuario donde llamo a Kardia y Manigoldo para que hablar con Lisa y formalizara su relación con ella pero le dio medallón como si fuera un anillo pero se desquito por lo de Asgard al no darle los chocolates que le compro, siendo que para "torturarla" le dio a probar uno que le fascino por lo que le empezó a perseguir mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche. Los dos maestros santos estaban matados de la risa al ver esa escena

Volviendo al tiempo actual, las chicas al llegar al restaurante y sentarse en la mesa se presentaron mientras que los mayores se pusieron a platicar siendo que las únicas mayores en el grupo de las parejas de los dorados eran Tearju, Chifuyu, Tabane, Reiri y técnicamente Rossweisse mientras que los hijos de Aries y Tauro jugaban en el lugar siendo supervisados por Bell

\- ¿Alguien sabe que es eso de la Chrusos Sunagein (Reunión Dorada)? – Pregunto Alice siendo que las demás no sabía de qué hablaba la cadena del abismo

\- Es el nombre dado a las reuniones obligatorias ordenadas por el Patriarca a los Caballeros Dorados – Dijo Tearju ganando la atención de las demás parejas de los Caballeros Dorados - Esta orden se aplica sólo en circunstancias excepcionales cuando la seguridad del Santuario y la Tierra están en juego. Todos los Caballeros de Oro deben ir a la [Sala de Oro] antes de la hora indicada en la carta que reciben, todo desistimiento se considera un acto de rebelión. La única excepción posible concierne a los que están asignados a una misión especial que les impide presentarse. Nadie tiene el derecho a entrar en el Salón Dorado, excepto el Patriarca, los Santos de Oro y Athena, todo infractor se expone a una sentencia de muerte. La única exclusión a esta regla el caballero de Sextante debido a que está en la torre de observación que es Star Hill que se encuentra en la parte trasera del santuario en una colina muy alta –

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Reiri

\- Rito es el próximo sucesor del patriarca por lo que conozco todo referente a la terminología de los Caballeros y ayude mucho a Shion-sama cuando le daba las clases a los chicos en su tiempo de aprendices de caballero – Respondió la rubia

\- Creo que es lógico que lo sepa, los señores Hyodo y Tearju-san tienen más tiempo viviendo en la Santuario que casi todos nosotros – Comento Hayuru

\- ¿Pero que trataran en esa reunión? – Pregunto Tomoe

\- Es referente a las 3 bestias feroces del ejército de la divina destructora Shiva y los movimientos de esta – Respondió Kurousagi sorprendiendo a los padres y parejas de los guerreros

En ese momento aparecieron 9 de los 12 caballeros dorados por lo que sus parejas fueron a recibirlos pero Tearju noto que Rito no estaba como Julie noto que tampoco Tooru

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposo? – Pregunto la rubia

\- ¿Dónde está mi Tooru? – Pregunto la morena del moño amarillo

\- La reunión se aplazó debido a que se suscitó un problema en la misión de Shido y ellos fueron enviados como apoyo – Respondió Kizuna

\- Ciudad de Raizen – Tokio –

Encontramos a Origami, Nia, Yoshino, Kotori, Mukuro, Natsumi, Kagura, Yuzu y Tohka estando gravemente heridas mientras que jadeaban encontrándose de rodillas en el suelo mientras que la cuidad estaba en llamas y completamente devastada

\- S-Shido – Dijo la llamada princesa - ¿P-Por qué? –

\- No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes – Comento el caballero de Geminis que su aspecto cambio tenía la piel blanca, cabello negro como ébano y ojos rojos como la sangre que tenía una mirada fría y despiadada – ¡Así que quítense de mi camino! –

\- Había oído de tu dualidad de personalidad, Géminis – Dijo una peli gris azul claro y de ojos rojos - ¡Eso es más allá de mi imaginación! ¡HA HA HA HA! –

\- Vas a seguir hablando o vas a luchar – Dijo el mencionado elevando su cosmos mientras que su enemigo liberaba una energía color azul oscuro

\- Una semana atrás –

Shido llegaba a la cuidad donde vivió hace 4 años para que a su mente vinieran los recuerdos de ese terrible día...

Flashback

Shido Itsuka corría por su vida como si no hubiera mañana debido a que era perseguido por Ratatoskr y la AST, no sabía el motivo pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a atacarlo sin piedad. Estaba sucio, hambriento y mal herido de un brazo

\- Ha….Ha… - Jadeaba el peli azul sin detenerse hasta que recibió un disparo en la pierna

\- ¡Es inútil Itsuka Shido, en nombre de la AST y de la oficina de Ratatoskr se nos ha dado la orden de eliminarte! – Exclamo una mujer joven en sus mediados de los años 20. Tiene el pelo largo y negro, brillante que se ata en una coleta con algunos mechones separados en tres partes y un par de ojos negros

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba el mencionado en el suelo - ¡Yo no he hecho nada! –

\- Confiamos en ti y nos traicionaste, no puedo creerlo – Decia Tohka con una mirada de frialdad

\- Por eso vas a morir, para proteger a este mundo – Dijo Mukuro Hoshimiya

\- Adiós Shido – Dijeron Kaguya y Yuzu

Fin del Flashback

(Después de eso no recuerdo nada, solo que desperté en el santuario y vi al maestro Aspros como al maestro Deuteros) Comento en su mente el peli azul (Solo espero encontrar a [Fraxinus] y recuperar la armadura de Copa sin tener que toparme con un sucio espíritu) mascullo con un increíble odio y rencor para seguir su camino y llegar al hotel que le dio el santuario para quedarse durante su estadía. El peli azul entro para ir a la recepción

\- Buenos días – Dijo Shido para que la recepcionista al mirarlo se sonrojara – Tengo una reservación –

\- ¿A-A qué nombre? – Pregunto la joven cohibida

\- Asdeus Gemin – Respondió el caballero usando su alter ego

\- Si, su habitación es la 205 – Comento le recepcionista viendo en la computadora la información para sacar una copia – Firme aquí y aquí, Gemin-sama – una vez hecho eso le entrego la llave para que un botones llevara su maleta. Llegando a la habitación lo deje solo y este descanso un poco

\- Quisiera salir a recorrer las calles pero no tengo tiempo – Dijo el Geminiano para cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda, cierra la puerta y comienza a meditar liberan su cosmos que atraviesa el techo para dispersarse por toda la ciudad en busca del rastro de las presencia de cierta nave invisible pero parecía que no se encontraba en la ciudad o no la localizaba – Creo que tendré que salir – para desaparecer y aparecer en el techo del hotel e intentar de nuevo localizar a [Fraxinus] - Parece que no está en la cuidad o se encuentra lejos – comento para volver a su cuarto donde se puso una ropa más ligera como unos lentes para pasear por la cuidad donde vivió hace algunos años

Había cambiado algunas cosas y otras no por lo que siguió su recorrido, en el camino se encontró a conocidos pero en ese momento vio como unos tipos molestaban a 3 chicas o mejor dicho jóvenes conocidas para nuestro caballero. Cuando vio como uno quería golpear de la que el caballero de Geminis identifico como Fujibakama…por lo que sujeto la mano del agresor para apretarla con fuerza

*¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a las damas?* Dijo una voz para que las 3 chicas viera a un joven alto y fornido de piel clara-bronceada y cabello azul largo que le llegaba a los lumbares. Vestido con una camisa blanca, chaqueta de mezclilla, pantalones negros y tenis con lentes oscuros para lanzarlo a otro lado por lo que los otros dos sacaron un cuchillo y un puño americano

\- ¡Bastardo! – Exclamo el tipo del cuchillo para atacar pero el peli azul tomo el arma blanca para que al hacer presión la rompiera dándole un puñetazo que lo mando contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente

\- ¡Infeliz! – Dijo el usuario del puño americano para con una patada mandarlo a volar contra la fuente cercana que había en el parque  
Las 3 chicas salvadas por el peli azul quedaron asombradas puesto que eran la primera vez que veían algo así

\- ¡Increíble! – Dijo una rubia que tiene el cabello con flecos en forma de púas, ojos de color amarillo dorado que responden a su color de pelo

\- ¡Que fuerte es! – Dijo una chica que tiene los ojos marrones y pelo corto castaño

\- Asqueroso – Dijo Fujibakama que es una joven de pelo largo de color púrpura que va más allá de sus hombros. Del mismo modo, sus ojos son del color de su pelo. Ella también lleva gafas circulares con un marco delgado

\- Deberías cambiar esa frase, Fujibakama…– Dijo el peli azul – Ahora entiendo cuan molesta eres y porque metes en problemas a Hazakura y a Yamabuki – para irse como si nada

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso nos conoce? – Pregunto la rubia confundida

\- No lo recuerdo – Comento la castaña

\- Asqueroso – Dijo la peli morada

\- Tiene razón, eres molesta – Comento la rubia enojada

El chico continuo su camino como si nada viendo la cuidad pero desgraciadamente llego al lugar que no quería ni pasar por enfrente…la casa de los Itsuka y el complejo de departamentos. A su mente vinieron varios recuerdos de su vida hasta el día en que lo traicionaron por lo que de pronto su cabello de volvió negro como las tinieblas, su piel blanca como la misma nieve y sus ojos de color rojo como la sangre

\- Debo de calmarme o hare una estupidez – Comento el moreno para irse pero no lo que no sabía es que alguien lo había visto, una hermosa mujer joven que tienen el pelo de color naranja que esta trenzado que le llega a las caderas y ojos azules como una figura delgada que se puede describir como "característicamente delicada que pareciera que se rompería si es abrazada con demasiada fuerza". Siendo que sus atributos como medidas son demasiado tentadoras para cualquier varón. Viste con una camisa azul y pantalones grises con zapatillas empezó a seguirlo - Creo que iré por cierta plaga de la cual me tuve que deshacer hace mucho tiempo -dijo shido para ir a hacer una visita a cierto grupo mientras que la peli naranja no entendió como desapareció de un momento a otro

Base de la AST

El moreno se encontraba en el lugar debido a que abrió un portal que lo trajo hasta donde se encontraba en la AST debido a que ya había estado ahi, se encuentran en la base de datos de la organización mientras que mediante los conocimientos que obtuvo con ayuda de un aprendiz del santuario que fue un hacker pudo entrar a la base de datos

\- No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas como para dejar este lugar solo con una seguridad mediocre, dan pena – Dijo el castaño – Hablando de dar pena…encontré a la sabandija, quien diría que estaría en Inglaterra – abriendo otro portal

\- Sede de Deus Ex – Inglaterra -

Yacían varios cuerpos sin vida de varios miembros de DEM mientras que el atacante sujetaba a dos mujeres de la cabeza que estaban gravemente herida

\- Veo que derrotaste a Ellen y a Artemisia – Dijo un hombre alto que llevaba un traje formal de color negro azabache. Su cabello es de color rubio cenizo oscuro, tiene un par de ojos afilados grises – Pero veremos qué pasa cuando te enfrentas a mi poder – comento liberan un aura azul oscuro para crear una dimensión - ¿Qué te parece? –

En ese momento vio como el peli negro extiendo una mano para lanzar miles de rayos ken que atacaban al rubio cenizo destruyendo su dimensión, dejando estupefacto al rubio mientras vuelven al mundo real

\- ¡¿C-Co-Como es que lograste deshacer mi [Ashufiriya] (Biblioteca fantasma)?! – Pregunto el hombre frente a él aterrado

\- ¿crees que con eso me ganaras? – Pregunto el moreno ofendido para elevar su [Cosmos] y extiende sus brazos hacia arriba para crear una esfera oscura, una vez completada, el caballero de Géminis arroja su ataque sobre adversario el cual es atrapado en el centro de la esfera – ¡[Ars Geminga]! (Arco de Geminga)

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Bramo el mencionado de dolor - ¡¿Qué es este espacio?! –

\- Es un campo magnético ultra resistente a pequeña escala, tu cuerpo será hecho pedazos hasta los átomos – Explico el moreno - Debí matarte desde hace tiempo, Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott y destruir DEM…mi debilidad, mi amabilidad no me lo permitió pero ahora es tiempo de corregir mi error

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes…gaaaaah…mi nombre? – Pregunto el hombre para que el moreno se quitara los lentes que traía dejando al identificado como Isaac en shock – Tu…¡¿Estas vivo?!...¡¿Cómo es que….?! – desapareciendo para que la esfera cayera al suelo mientras desaparecia el edificio

Horas más tarde

La AST fue al llamado de Inglaterra para que vieran como la sede de DEM fue completamente destruida pero en el centro de la edificación en ruinas, encontraron algo que las impacto, era a Ellen Mira Mathers y a Artemisia Bell Ashcroft gravemente heridas mientras que sangraban en gran cantidad levitando en el aire estando atadas con alambres que apenas y cortan las venas de las muñecas mientras sus ojos están vacíos, aun respiraban pero débilmente

\- ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer esto? – Pregunto Ryoko Kusakabe, teniente del escuadrón anti espíritus de la AST, impactada

Raizen – Japón –

Shido regresaba a Japón para ir al hotel donde estaba hospedándose por lo que llego a un bosque donde se encontró a cierta persona que reconoció por lo que la ignoro. Esta era Kaguya Yamai, que su viento le aviso que había encontrado a la persona que buscaba por lo que fue al lugar cuando apareció el Geminiano moviéndose a la velocidad del viento. Pero debido a su forma de ser, a pesar de los años, tomo la muñeca del joven que se iba

\- Si no quieres perder esa mano, suéltame – Dijo el moreno fríamente

\- No, hasta que me digas como le hiciste para desaparecer – Dijo la peli naranja

\- No tientes tu suerte, Yamai ...

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

El moreno volteo a verla para la peli naranja viera a un hombre apuesto de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos rojos que se le hizo conocido. Sin embargo, la veía con ganas de matarla

\- ¿A-A qué viene esa mirada de odio? – Pregunto la mencionada algo asustada

\- No tengo que responderte, solo vete de mí vista antes de que te arrepientas por el resto de tu patética vida – Comento el moreno fríamente molestando a la chica que tomo su forma de espíritu apareciendo una gran lanza color magenta

\- Veremos si sigues sosteniendo esas palabras después de que te derrote -

\- Insensata – Dijo el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] hasta un punto culminante, creando una galaxia a escala, concentra masivas cantidades de energía cósmica en un solo punto u objetivo, envolviendo a su víctima y la zona de combate en un universo, un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la peli naranja que veia como si una serie de planetas y galaxias vinieran a chocar contra ella

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ese ataque alerto a los presentes en la cuidad por lo que Ratatoskr llegaron al lugar donde encontraron los dejo consternados y era que el terreno en el que se encontraba estaba completamente destruido al punto de que la tierra estaba árida pero lo que los horrorizo era que encontraron a Kaguya Yamai gravemente herida y crucificada con en la leyenda en el cuello que decía " You are the next " (Ustedes son los próximos)

\- ¿Quién haría algo tan horrible? – Pregunto Yoshino que había crecido estos años volviéndose una chica linda

\- Preocupación….Kaguya – Dijo Yuzu

\- ¿Pero qué significa ese cartel? – Pregunto Natsume

\- Aquí, Tohka, llegamos al lugar pero encontramos a Kaguya crucificada y gravemente herida – Dijo la autonombrada usando un comunicador

\- Parece que nos han declarado la guerra – Dijo Origami – La pregunta es quien – comento analíticamente

*Por ahora tráiganla a [Fraxinus] para que sea tratada* Dijo la comandante de Ratatoskr Kotori Itsuka

\- Entendido – Dijeron las espiritus para llevarse a Kaguya al centro de mando para que fuera tratada de sus heridas

\- Sala de juntas - Fraxinus -

Todos los espíritus como los integrantes de la organización se encontraban en el lugar frente a una hermosa joven de cabello y ojos rosas vestida con una camisa blanca, mini falda roja con bordes negros y botas a juego mientras que en sus hombros descansa una chaqueta del mismo diseño que su falda que tenía un cuerpo notorio y atractivo

\- Antes que nada, recientemente nos llegó una noticia que las impactara – Dijo la comandante

\- ¿Y esa es? – Pregunto Natsumi que había crecido para obtener un cuerpo sumamente atractivo como su forma adulta con una cara tan hermosa que puede llamar la atención de cualquiera con solo ver esos ojos tan brillantes como esmeraldas, largo y sedoso cabello brillante del mismo color de sus ojos, junto con un sombrero con la punta doblada hacia atrás con un adorno de una esmeralda pulida y unas alas de murciélago, cautiva la atención de cualquiera en un instante, pero su rostro no es lo único que se hace nota ya que, acompañando ese delicado rostro, un traje semi-transparente de color opaco junto con unos adornos de estrellas brillantes cubre todo su cuerpo, en sus pechos, un gran y revelador escote se muestra a simple vista, haciendo que los hombre se vuelvan totalmente nerviosos y volver a las modelos locas de envidia… cubriendo sus pechos y rodeando su cuello una esmeralda acompaña al broche que asegura al escote, pero, si bajamos la vista un poco, una minifalda adornada con unas pequeñas cadenas doradas se muestran haciendo juego con un pequeño cinturón de color ocre cubren la parte baja del hermoso cuerpo de la chica con unas extremidades tan delgadas y finas que dan a entender que es una modelo hacen juego con los movimientos finos, elegantes y sensuales que hace al caminar dando a entender que con solo abrazarla aplicando la más mínima fuerza se puede quebrar, luciendo así, su hermosa, sensual y delicada presencia

\- Deus Ex Machina o más conocido como DEM acaba de ser aniquilado como todos sus actuales integrantes fueron brutalmente asesinados y se confirmó que su líder Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott fue asesinado y las dos únicas sobrevivientes son…Ellen Mira Mathers y a Artemisia Bell Ashcroft - Dijo la peli rosa sorprendiendo a todas las presentes puesto que no esperaban algo así

\- Pregunta… ¿Se sabe quién los ataco? – Pregunto Yuzu

\- No, todas las cámaras fueron destruidas junto con el edificio – Comento un hombre de veintitantos años, aunque todavía parece bastante joven. Él tiene el pelo rubio largo y los ojos marrones claros. Lleva un traje blanco con contornos negros y azul que cubre algunas partes. Además, también lleva una camisa negra debajo y un lazo blanco plateado con un cinturón negro que se puede ver en su cintura – Sin embargo, Ellen-san despertó y nos dijo que fue un hombre moreno de piel blanca que uso lentes, no lo pudo identificar adecuadamente puesto que tenía lentes oscuros puestos –

*E-Entonces…ha….fue…quien me ataco* Dijo una voz para que todos vieran a..

\- ¡Kaguya! – Exclamo Tohka - ¿Por qué estas levantada de la cama? – pregunto enojada

\- Tranquila, familiar – Respondió la mencionada – Ya estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –

\- Reprimenda…Vuelve a la cama ahora – Dijo la peli naranja de cuerpo más desarrollado que Kaguya y que tenía el cabello suelo hasta su espalda media preocupada

\- Tengo que decir algo – Comento la gemela Yamai – Hace no mucho vi como frente a la casa estaba un hombre de cabellera negra por lo que lo seguí pero desapareció frente a mí, use mi viento para encontrarlo pero cuando lo hice note algo que me impacto – Decía para que su hermana le diera su silla

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Kotori

\- Ese sujeto era idéntico a Shido – Comento la gemela Berserker impactando a los presentes

\- ¡¿Estas segura?! – Exclamaron los espíritus presentes

\- Si, era como una versión más madura – Respondió Kaguya

\- Eso es imposible – Decía Tohka derramando lagrimas – Nosotras…nosotras…- empezando a sollozar

\- Aun no puedo creer que fuimos engañadas por Isaac Wescott para matar a Shido, lo más frustrante es que nunca le pudimos probar nada – Dijo Kotori con una mirada dolida apretando los puños al punto de sangrar de las manos  
Esto se debía a que Wesscot manipulo tanto a las espíritus, Ratastokr y la AST haciéndoles creer que Shido quería el poder de los espíritus para sí mismo, así que la única opción para detenerlo era matarlo, así que todas espíritus que conocían Shido le dieron caza hasta que finalmente lo mataron siendo que Tohka le dio el golpe de gracia debido a que cuando lo perseguían poco a poco recuperaban sus poderes.

Lo que no supieron es que apenas sobrevivió pero no le faltaba mucho. En ese momento apareció Aspros ofreciéndole salvar su vida a cambio de ser un caballero por lo que junto con su hermana Deuteros lo entrenaron arduamente pero no pudieron evitar que la dualidad de los Geminis llegara a él. Debido a que el chico les tenía un gran rencor y odio, desarrollo su lado oscuro como todo caballero dorado de la constelación pero gracias a las enseñanzas de Aspros y Deuteros pudo controlar su lado maligno hasta ahora

Poco tiempo después todos se enteraron que toda la información que les habían dado era falsa, la AST como Rastatokr estaban impactados como abatidos por lo que las organizaciones y el gobierno de Japón ocultaron la información como borraron todo rastro de la existencia de Shido Itsuka al punto de que todos sus conocidos lo olvidaron. Las espíritus estaban devastadas y querían acabar con el responsable que las engaño. Reine dedujo que esto fue obra de Wesscot pero desafortunadamente no le pudieron probar nada, saber esto la enfureció tanto que estaban punto de entrar a su modo inverso pero Kyouhei Kannazuki les dijo que Shido no querría eso por lo que ese día lloraron como nunca lo hicieron, así que decidieron vivir como el les había enseñado hasta el día de hoy siendo una forma de honrarlo. Muchas de las implicadas de la AST renunciaron debido a la gran culpa e incluso hubo casos donde se suicidaron siendo una de ellas **Mana Takamiya**

\- Ahora ese infeliz está muerto y no pudimos hacerle justicia a Shido – Comento Origami con una mirada dolida para que en ese momento apareciera Nia Honjou

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la comandante de la nave Fraxinus

\- R-Recupere mi ángel – Dijo Nia impactando a todos

\- Entonces eso confirma que Wescott está muerto y tu ángel volvió a la normalidad como volvió a ti – Comento Reine

\- ¿Pero por qué estabas tan herida? - Pregunto Yoshino que en estos 4 años dejo de ser esa niña timida pero aún conserva a Yoshinon que se convirtió en un alter ego digital y podía estar en su celular como en su MP4

\- Cuando hice contacto con esa persona me miro con odio pero no lo deje ir por que quería respuestas y el respondió lanzándome un poderoso ataque (explosión de galaxias) y de ahí no recuerdo más, solo que muchos planetas vinieron hacia mí – Dijo la joven peli naranja

\- ¿Planetas? – Preguntaron las demás confundidas

Desde el encuentro con Kaguya habían pasado 5 días, Shido decidió mantenerse en el anonimato mientras que meditaba para volver a la normalidad puesto que estaba seguro que llamo la atención en su incursión a Inglaterra como el "reencuentro" con la Yamai. Poco a poco volvía a ser el de antes, su cabello negro se volvía azul, su piel blanca se volvía clara-bronceada

(Tooru tenía razón, tal parece que mi lado maligno es peligroso) Pensaba el caballero de Géminis (Debo encontrar la forma de calmar mi ira, lo que hice en Inglaterra fue imprudente, no me imagino que castigo me impondrá el patriarca cuando se entere)  
Después de ese tiempo de meditación volvió a la normalidad para respirar y tomarse una ducha

Cuando termino se metió a la bañera para relajarse mientras que pensaba en como encontraría a Franixus y como le pediría a su "hermana menor" la armadura de Copa. No sería fácil y probablemente perdería el control pero no podía fallar, el destino del mundo estaba en juego

Calles de Raizen

Shido nuevamente había salido a las calles de la ciudad donde se encontraba para buscar a [Franixus] cuando de repente encontró un gatito lastimado por lo que se lo llevo a un parque donde empezó a apretar sus Puntos Estelares en forma de la constelación del Leo provocándole un terrible dolor

\- Trata de soportarlo, sé que duele pero con esto podrás vivir – Dijo el peli azul – Por suerte tus huesos están bien como tus órganos pero el golpe detuvo el funcionamiento de algunos de estos

Cuando termino estaba como nuevo por lo que el chico lo cargo para que lamiera su mejilla y lo dejara ir viendo que su mamá lo mimo mientras que parecía estar feliz de que estuviera a salvo

*Ara, parece que le salvaste la vida* Dijo una voz que reconoció inmediatamente el peli azul por lo que suspiro pesadamente para ver a una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer joven de pelo largo negro generalmente atado en dos colas largas. Su ojo derecho es de color rojo mientras que su ojo izquierdo aparece como un reloj de oro inorgánico. Tiene puesto un atuendo de lolita gótica con volantes de color naranja y negro con dos coletas desiguales. En la cabeza, se usa generalmente un gran lazo carmesí para mantener su pelo. Ella también lleva un collar rojo y negro en el cuello. La morena estaba en shock puesto que la persona frente a ella supuesta-mente estaba muerta por lo que empezó a derramar lágrimas – Shido…san – decía sollozando

En ese momento su corazón sintió una extraña sensación, un leve anhelo…algo que no podía entender  
Si odiaba a los espíritus e incluso había enterrado los sentimientos que tenía por ellas…¿Por qué con el más atroz de todos los espíritus sentía esa sensación de volver a casa?

Sin embargo cuando volvió en si se encontró con la morena besándole mientras le transmitía muchos sentimientos…  
Alegría

Tristeza

Enojo

Arrepentimiento

Culpa

Amargura

Y sobre todo…soledad

El peli azul noto como las manos de la joven estaban abrazando su cuello por lo que respondió sosteniendo su cintura que se volvió un poco más estrecha. Cuando se separaron tenían un hilo de saliva conectando sus lenguas mientras noto como derramaba lágrimas

\- Shido-san…que alegría que estas vivo – Dijo la morena limpiándose las lágrimas para que el mencionado la abrazara sonrojándola

\- Una parte de mi desea que todo vuelva a ser como antes y que tu estés en mi vida pero aun no puedo olvidar su traición – Dijo el peli azul con amargura para besarla una vez y luego noquearla dejándola en un hotel cercano mientras la tapa y pasa una mano por su fleco – Quizás en otro tiempo me habría enamorado de ti, Kurumi – besándola en la frente para ir a la recepción y dejar todo pagado por lo que se dedicó a buscar nuevamente a Franixus para después de un segundo darse un palmazo en la frente

\- En verdad que soy un idiota – Dijo el peli azul – Creo que no debí de tratar de encontrar una nave si no de buscar presencias, la de la armadura o de Kotori –

El joven cerro los ojos para tratar de encontrar el cosmos de la armadura de Copa pero tal parece que necesitaba una armadura de plata por lo que opto por recordar la esencia de mana de Kotori Itsuka, su hermana menor adoptiva, recordó cómo se sentía su presencia por lo que encontró lo que buscaba para abrir un portal y cruzarlo

\- Centro de mando de Fraxinus –

En ese momento se encontraban los integrantes del grupo en busca de quien ataco a Kaguya pero parecía que se lo habia tragado la tierra. Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo se abrió un portal que dejo ver una dimensión con miles de planetas en esta del cual salio un joven de cabello azul largo y piel clara-bronceada que era conocido para todos. La sala se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral hasta que…

\- N-No puede ser – Decia Kotori derramando lágrimas

\- ¿E-E-Esto es un sueño? – Pregunto Miku sollozando

\- S-Shido... ¿en verdad eres tú? – Pregunto Tohka

\- ¡Shido! – Exclamaron los espíritus felices para lanzarse a los brazos del chico pero en ese momento sintieron como no se podían mover

\- ¿Por qué…? – Preguntaba Nia que sentía como si estuviera congelada

\- No he venido a una reunión de viejos conocidos o cosas sentimentalistas – Dijo el peli azul fríamente – Sé que Rastatokr recientemente encontró un objeto, una caja con una forma extraña en el este de Europa

\- Si, lo encontramos – Confirmo la comandante de la nave - ¿Por qué te interesa? ...

\- Vengo de parte del gobierno de Grecia – Dijo el peli azul entregando una carta que la chica leyó

\- Aquí dice que esa caja es una reliquia de la cultura Griega y que se nos pide devolver – Dijo la peli rosa – Para su mala suerte, nosotros no tenemos esa armadura, se encuentra en nuestra sede secreta. Ahora quiero que me digas…¡¿Por qué estás trabajando para el gobierno de Grecia?! – pregunto autoritaria-mente para ganarse un derechazo que la derribo como sometió al vice comandante de la nave aplastándole la cabeza mientras tiene su brazo súper extendido

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi vida – Dijo Shido fríamente – Solo tienen 24 horas para devolver la armadura o aténganse a las consecuencias – para desaparecer como vino dejando a todos impresionados que volvían a tener movilidad

\- Localicen a Shido – Ordeno la peli rosa una vez que salió del shock

Kouraken Hall

Encontramos a Miku Izayoi en su camerino derramando lágrimas mientras veía la foto que se tomó con el actual caballero de Géminis

\- Han pasado 4 años desde ese fatídico día – Decía la idol sollozando – Desearía que estuvieras a mi lado como en el pasado..

*Miku-san* Dijo una voz para que viera a su mejor amiga y la persona que la apoyo luego de la muerte de Shido

\- ¿Qué pasa? Kurumi-san – Pregunto preocupada la mencionada

\- Shido-san…él esta…- Decía la morena derramando lagrimas con una sonrisa

Habitación de Shido

El caballero de Geminis se encontraba en su cuarto en el hotel que se daba mientras pensaba en el por qué no ataco a Kurumi como lo hizo con Kaguya, algo dentro de él le decía que no podía

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó a sí mismo el guerrero dorado para que de pronto sintiera una presencia maligna para salir al techo viendo como estaba cayendo una nave contra la cuidad para…

\- ¡[Another Dimension]! – Exclamo el peli azul para desaparecer la nave antes de chocar para que el peli azul cruzara un portal para mandar la nave a las afueras de la cuidad

Los civiles estaban siendo evacuados pero por desgracia habia una mujer con un niño en carriola y una en brazos pero fue empujada por un hombre que huía haciendo que la carriola se vaya de largo y la niña caiga. Cuando la pequeña se iba a estrellar contra el suelo, fue atrapada por el peli azul

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Shido se acercó con la niña en brazos

\- S-Si – Dijo la mujer sorprendida de la amabilidad del joven frente a ella – Itee…mi pie –

\- Suba – Dijo el caballero para darle la espalda para llevarse a la mujer en su espalda y a los niños en brazo – Sujete sus piernas a mis caderas y sus manos a mi cuello

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo la mujer sonrojada por la petición del joven

\- Hágalo – Pidió Shido con una voz tranquila y amable para que la señora obedeciera por lo que uso su velocidad para llegar a la entrada de la base para dejarla con dos oficiales que la ayudaron

\- ¡Espera! – Dijo una de los asistentes de la evacuación - ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Es peligroso! –

\- ¡No se preocupen por mí, protejan a esas personas! – Exclamo el peli azul para ver una columna de humo por lo que fue en dirección al lugar  
En ese momento vio a todos los espíritus y miembros de la AST frente a un peli azul gris claro de ojos rojos vestido con una armadura negra con rojo y naranja que tiene la apariencia de un vampiro

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Nia

\- No tengo que responderte – Dijo la persona - ¡Ahora, entréguenme la armadura de Copa! Me he hartado de buscar su base secreta por lo que vine por ustedes y si no quieren morir, entréguenme lo que les pido o destruiré este lugar

\- ¡Ya te dijimos que no sabemos de qué nos hablas! – Exclamo la líder del escuadrón anti espíritus para atacar al enemigo que recibió los ataques como si nada para que sus ojos brillaran apareciendo sobre sus atacantes una gran parte de un edificio que había sido destruido durante la batalla que sostenían para dejarlo caer pero Kagura y Yuzu lo destruyeron con sus ángeles unidos. Los espíritus empezaron a usar sus técnicas pero el enemigo no era afectado y replicaba los ataques recibidos aumentándolos. Cuando Tohka utilizo su forma completa realizo un poderoso tajo contra el enemigo pero este lo desvio contra laciudad hasta que el peli azul decidió intervenir por el bien de la cuidad y sus habitantes para anular la técnica de tohka

\- ¿Quién se interpone en mi camino? – Pregunto el peli azul gris claro para ver a un joven peli azul del cabello largo, piel clara-bronceada y ojos cafés

\- ¡Chico! – Exclamo Mukuro

\- Así que ha aparecido un digno oponente…y es ni más ni menos que un caballero dorado – Dijo el guerrero – Shido de Geminis –

\- ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – Pregunto el mencionado seriamente

\- Creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Acalatahla, Rey de Fudoh Myoo, una de las 3 bestias feroces al servicio de la Divina Destructora Shiva

\- ¿Asi que eres una bestia del fin? – Pregunto Shido siendo que Miku y Kurumi llegaron cuando se presentó el enemigo

\- ¿Bestia del fin? – Pregunto la idol

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Pregunto [Nightmare] con indiferencia

\- S-Si – Contesto la comandante de Rastatork levantándose

\- ¡Shido-san te ayudaremos! – Dijo [Hermit] para que el caballero levantara su mano lanzando un poderoso rayo que mando a volar tanto a las espiritus como a las de AST

\- ¡GEMINIS! – Exclamo el peli azul para que desde el cielo apareciera un cometa dorado donde aparece una estatua de oro con 4 brazos y dos caras que están a lados contrarios para que vistiera al chico

\- ¿Qué es esa armadura? – Pregunto Kaguya

\- Impresión…Es asombrosa – Dijo Yuzu

En ese momento Acalatahla y Shido desaparecieron para aparecer en el cielo donde peleaban a una velocidad difícil de seguir siendo que el espacio se distorsionaba a cada choque de sus puños. El peli azul le dio un gancho y una patada giratoria bajándolo con un golpe de martillo por lo que cayó pesadamente contra el suelo

\- Esto se puso emocionante – Dijo la bestia del fin para lanzarse contra el caballero dorado nuevamente donde ambos intercambiaron golpes para que Acalatahla le dé un golpe en el estómago, un codazo en la cara y una patada de hacha en la nuca para estrellarlo en el suelo

\- Maldición, eso dolió – Se quejó levemente el peli azul

\- Esta pelea esta a otro nivel – Dijo Kurumi con los ojos abiertos

\- ¡Shido deja que te ayudemos! – Exclamo Tohka que como las demás estaban listas para intervenir pero…

\- ¡No interfieran! – Exclamo la bestia feroz – [Naumaku Sanmandah Bazaradan Kahan]… ¡[Resplandor Punzante Mortal]! – lanzando varios rayos de energía oscura que ataco a las espíritus dejándolas heridas – Puedo preguntar por qué no las protegiste –

\- Yo no protejo a esos espíritus traidores - Respondió el caballero dorado

\- Entiendo – Dijo el sirviente de Shiva

La batalla continuo sin que las protectoras de la cuidad pudieran hacer algo debido a que el nivel de ambos guerreros estaba por encima de ellas. Sin embargo hubo una chica que no estaba de acuerdo

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Exclamo Tohka lanzando un tajo que la bestia del fin desvió hacia un niño qie estaba con su hermana menor que estaban llorando al ver a su madre lastimada que los protegió del ataque de la bestia del fin. En ese momento el Caballero de Geminis se puso frente ellos para anular el ataque de la peli morada. Se acercó a los niños que seguían llorando para acariciarles la cabeza y sacar un frasco de un compartimiento de su armadura para dárselo a la mujer que despertó y estaba bien pero algo débil. Tomo a los miembros de la familia y los puso en la última puerta que estaba por cerrar siendo que los auxiliares los ayudaron. Volvio al campo de batalla con su velocidad para ver a Acalatahla extendiendo sus manos

\- Estarás vagando en el tiempo y espacio eternamente… ¡[Another Dimension]! (Otra Dimensión) – Exclamo Shido para abrir con su [Cosmos] una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa, que con gran potencia absorbe al oponente

\- MALDITO SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS – Exclamo Acalatahla mientras que el peli azul cerraba la dimensión para mirar a las espíritus

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste [Princesa]? – Pregunto el peli azul molesto mientras que su cabello se volvía negro como la noche, su piel blanca como una tormenta de nieve y sus ojos rojos como la sangre

\- ¿Shido? – Pregunto Kotori

\- ¡N-No puede ser…! – Exclamaba Kaguya

\- Incredulidad…Entonces él ataco a Kaguya – Comento Yuzu

\- Chico…- Dijo Mukuro

\- ¡Pagaran por su osadía!... ¡[Galaxian Explosion]! (Explosión de Galaxias) – Exclamo el peli azul elevando su [Cosmos] hasta su punto culminante creando una galaxia a escala y luego activa los cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear y los hace explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas lanzándolo contra las espíritus dejándolas mal heridas

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! –

Tiempo Actual

Origami, Nia, Yoshino, Kotori, Mukuro, Natsumi, Kagura, Yuzu y Tohka como las de la AST estan gravemente heridas mientras que jadeaban encontrándose de rodillas en el suelo siendo que la cuidad estaba en llamas y completamente devastada

\- S-Shido – Dijo la llamada princesa - ¿P-Por qué? –

\- No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes – Comento el caballero de Geminis que su aspecto cambio tenía la piel blanca, cabello negro como ébano y ojos rojos como la sangre que tenía una mirada fría y despiadada – ¡Así que quítense de mi camino! –

En ese momento un ataque apareció a traición que iba contra el caballero pero que fue interceptado por Kurumi, Miku, Kaguya y Yuzu

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Chillaron de dolor las 4 espíritus cayendo en brazos del moreno

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto shido derramando lagrimas - ¡No les pedí que me protegieran! ...

\- No podía dejar…que sufrieras…otra vez – Comento Kurumi

\- Si…puedo protegerte, Darling…no me importa dar mi vida – Dijo Miku

\- Shido, perdónanos por todo…lo que te hicimos pasar hace 4 años – Se disculpó Kaguya

\- Lamento…Sé que no tenemos perdón pero al menos estas a sal…vo – Dijo Yuzu

*Había oído de tu dualidad de personalidad, Géminis* Dijo una voz para que apareciera la bestia feroz de un portal - ¡Eso es más allá de mi imaginación! ¡HA HA HA HA!...

\- ¡Acalatahla! – Mascullo Shido que usando su [Cosmos] dejo los cuerpos de las 4 espíritus heridos cerca de los demás y levanto una barrera que lo encerro con su enemigo - ¡¿Cómo pudiste salir de mi técnica?! –

\- No por nada soy una de las 3 bestias feroces…asi que continuemos donde lo dejamos - Dijo Acalatahla

\- Vas a seguir hablando o vas a luchar – Comento Shido elevando su [Cosmos] mientras que su enemigo liberaba una energía color azul oscuro

\- [Naumaku Sanmandah Bazaradan Kahan]… ¡[Resplandor Punzante Mortal]! –

\- ¡[Galaxian Explosion]! (Explosión de Galaxias) ...

Los ataques de ambos chocaban por lo que ambos guerreros forcejeaban con todo lo que tenían

\- ¡Por Athena, que me dio un propósito en la vida por el cual vivir! – Decia Shido - ¡Por el amor desinteresado sin discriminación!...¡Por la paz que los inocentes deben de vivir!...¡Pondré mi alma en juego por ese propósito!...

\- ¡¿Crees que me venceras, tu que tiene dos caras?! – Exclamo la bestia del fin - ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN HIPOCRITA! -

\- ¡Puede que tengas razon y tenga esta oscuridad en mi interior y que odie a los espíritus! – Exclamaba el moreno - Pero…¡NUNCA OLVIDARE QUE SOY UN GUERRERO QUE VIVE POR LA JUSTICIA EN ESTE MUNDO! ...

Santuario

Vemos a Aspros viendo el cielo nocturno del Santuario preocupado por su alumno

*¿Sucede algo, hermano?* Pregunto una voz para que el maestro santo viera a…  
\- Deuteros – dijo aspros

\- Vine a ver al mocoso pero parece que salió en una misión – Comento el mencionado - ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- La oscuridad que nació en Shido, su odio por los espíritus debido a la traición de quienes confiaba y quería, provoco que naciera eso en nuestro alumno

\- Creo que ya sé a dónde quieres llegar. El mocoso debe de afrontar eso por sí solo, si quiere ser un digno caballero de Geminis. Nosotros le dimos el conocimiento y las técnicas, el decidirá qué debe hacer con ellos..

Raizen – Japón

El Caballero de Géminis seguía su lucha contra la bestia del fin siendo que la colisión se encontraba en un punto muerto

\- ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?! – Exclamo el peli azul gris claro

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo el peli azul aumentando su [Cosmos] para que de su armadura salieran un ala de ángel y otra de demonio en su espalda aumentando su poder

\- Es… ¡Esto es imposible, yo soy Acalatahla, Rey de Fudoh Myoo!... ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo la bestia feroz para desparecer y voltearse a ver a las espíritus pero las veía con un gran instinto asesino para patear a las 4 espíritus que lo protegieron

\- ¡Ahora terminare con ustedes! – Exclamo el moreno para elevar su [Cosmos] para lanzar Rayos Ken hacias las espiritus

*¡[KHAN]!* Exclamo una voz para que apareciera un escudo delante de ellas con forma de una mándala del Brahma

\- Esa técnica – Decia el moreno

\- ¡Detén esta locura, Shido! – Exclamo el usuario de la técnica defensiva que protegió a las jóvenes – Sabes que no podemos matar a inocentes –

\- Tooru…- Dijo el mencionado - ¡No intervengas! – exclamo para lanzar un rayo ken como lo hizo el Caballero de Virgo

*¡[Muro de Cristal]!* Exclamo otra voz dejando ver a Rito que curaba a las espíritus como a las soldados

\- Sabes lo que pasara si seguimos así, ¡despierta de ese letargo! – Exclamo el castaño – ¡Recuerda que tenemos el mismo poder por lo que iniciaremos una [Guerra de Mil Días], Shido!

\- ¡Ambos moriremos uno u otro! – Exclamo el nombrado sorprendiendo a las chicas

\- ¿Qué es eso de una [Guerra de Mil Días]? – Pregunto Natsumi preocupada

\- Cuando dos Caballeros Dorados se enfrentan, su poder está en el mismo nivel, por eso se le llama así – Explicaba el castaño naranja – Tal y como dice el nombre, la batalla siempre acaba en un punto muerto

\- ¿Entonces estas diciendo que esta batalla nunca terminara? – Pregunto Kotori alterada

\- Oye, Oye si eso que dices es verdad, ¿Qué motivos tendrá para retar a Shido? – Pregunto Mukuro

\- Ellos son grandes amigos, siempre apoyándose uno al otro, es por eso que se arriesgó a luchar contra él ahora que está en su modo oscuro –

\- ¿Modo Oscuro? – Preguntaron todas

\- Shido desarrollo esta forma debido al gran odio que le tiene a los espíritus como la AST desde que lo traicionaron y mataron, Tooru es el único que es capaz de calmarlo – Respondio el caballero de Aires sorprendiendo y entristeciendo a todas las presentes puesto que no esperaron que el daño de su error - Sin embargo esta guerra tiene tres resultados, lo oyeron de la boca de Shido...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Tohka

\- Uno de los dos será el vencedor, termina en un empate o ambos mueren – Respondió el Ariano

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las espíritus y las de AST

\- ¡Shido-san! – Exclamo preocupada Kurumi

\- Debemos confiar en Tooru – Dijo el caballero de Aries

\- Si tan solo nos escuchara – Dijo Kaguya

\- Culpa y dolor…Sabría que no fue nuestra intención y que fuimos utilizadas – Dijo Yuzu

\- No quiero que Shido-san muera – Comento Kurumi entre lágrimas haciendo

\- No quiero perder a mi Darling una vez mas, por favor, ayúdalo – Pidio Miku sorprendiendo a Rito que sonrio

\- (Shido, parece que no estás solo como pensabas)… Puede que haya una manera pero dejemos que tooru se encargue, hará lo posible para detenerlo sin matarlo

\- ¡[Gouma In]! (Sello conquistador del Mal) – Exclamo el Caballero de Virgo aumentando la gravedad del moreno – Debes escuchar Shido mi voz Shido, es hora de que dejes esas cadenas que te atan, debes de seguir con tu vida –

\- Tooru – Decia el peli azul para que el mencionado ponga una mano en su cabeza

\- Shido…¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... - Exclamo el Caballero de Virgo abriendo los ojos y usando su poder para que el peli azul volviera a la normalidad - ¡[OHM]! –

\- ¿Tooru? – Dijo el peli azul que volvía a ser el de antes siendo que la técnica del castaño se desactivo

\- Bienvenido amigo – Dijo el castaño para estrechar su mano y ayudarle a levantar

\- Lamento los problemas que te di – Comento el peli azul arrepentido

\- Esta olvidado, recuerda, somos hermanos – Respondio el castaño

*Lo has logrado, Tooru* Dijo una voz para ver a su camarada y amigo junto con Kurumi, Miku, Kaguya y Yuzu

\- Rito – Dijo el peli azul

\- Estas señoritas quieren que veas algo – Dijo el castaño naranja para que las chicas posen sus manos en los hombros del chico como les indico y este levanto la mano. Shido estaba inseguro pero vio como Tooru y Rito le decían en silencio…"Adelante, no temas". Tomo aire y estrecho la mano para que los ojos del castaño naranja brillaran de color morado haciendo que el peli azul viera como Kurumi lo protegía, Kurumi como las Gemelas pedían que detuvieran esta locura y lo curaron como podían cuando le quitaron sus poderes como no atacaron en el golpe de gracia siendo que lloraron por él mientras le pedían perdón. Cuando termino la visión el peli azul no sabía que hacer

\- Issei, Kizuna, Honoka, Tooru y yo nos hemos liberado de nuestro pasado para ver el presente además de que Issei perdono a Akeno Himejima y a Rossweisse, ahora es tu turno de liberarte – Dijo Rito con una sonrisa para que Shido cerrara los ojos empezando a brillar siendo que de pronto su piel se volvió blanca el lado derecho de su cabello se conservó azul mientras que su lado izquierdo de volvió negro cuando abrió los ojos su ojo derecho continuo siendo café y el ojo izquierdo se volvió rojo

\- ¿Que la paso? – Pregunto Miku – Se ve tan diferente pero a la vez es él – comento sorprendida

\- Al fin después de tantos años y generaciones, el caballero de Geminis encontró el equilibrio y venció al destino de Geminis –

\- ¿Destino de Geminis? – Pregunto Kaguya

\- Los Caballeros Gemelos de Géminis que tuvieron que enfrentarse entre ellos como si fueran la luz y la oscuridad en combates donde solo uno sobrevivía o ambos morían – Explicaba Rito - También existe la maldición del trastorno de personalidad múltiple, en el caso de Shido, donde tiene una parte que es amable, benevolente y justa mientras que su parte oscura es fría y despiadada siendo que no conoce la empatía o la misericordia. Pero como dije, el acaba de alcanzar el equilibrio -

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora como encontramos la armadura de Copa? – Pregunto Shido

\- ¿Pero cómo supieron de esta situación? – Pregunto Kurumi

\- Eso en algún momento lo explicare pero quiero pedirles algo – Dijo Rito para susurrarles algo a las 4 chicas que las hizo sonreír

\- Ese asunto se arreglara, tengo la localización, vamos por ella – Dijo Rito para desaparecer pero no sin antes Shido alterara la memoria de todos en la cuidad excepto a 4 espíritus que se pusieron detrás del caballero de Aries y el caballero de Virgo reparo los daños e incluso la nave con su poder

\- Bueno, vayamos – Dijo Shido para que le transfiriera la información Rito al poner su mano en la cabeza por lo que abrió un portal por lo que los demás esperaron

minutos despues

\- Al fin llegan – Dijo el castaño naranja

\- Fue difícil decidir que llevarme de ropa – Dijo la idol – Ademas de que tuve que ir con mi agencia e hinoptizarlos para que me diera al menos medio años de vacaciones

\- Yo fui a comprar ropa – Dijo la lolita

\- Explicación…Kaguya tardó mucho en empacar –

\- ¡Yuzu, grandísima chismosa! – Exclamo la mencionada sonrojada  
En ese momento se abrió un portal del cual salía Shido con la [Pandora Box] de Copa

\- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos – Dijo Shido sorprendiendo a las 4 chicas - ¿Qué?...Sabia que vendrían, Rito me lo dijo y tuvieron el valor para mostrarme aquello que paso como vi su arrepentimiento, además creo que es hora de sentar cabeza – comento para que entraran al portal

\- Por cierto, luego de la reunión el patriarca quiere hablar contigo – Dijo Tooru

\- ¿Me mandara a Cabos Union, verdad? – Pregunto Shido suspirando pesadamente

\- Si, al menos durante 3 semanas más servicios a la comunidad y eso si no está molesto mi maestro o te mandan a la Cárcel de Urano – Respondió Rito

\- Por cierto…¿Cómo se enteraron de lo que sucedía? – Pregunto Shido mientras que todos cruzaban el portal

\- Neko-san interrumpió la reunión – Dijo Rito

Flashback

Todos se encontraban en el Salon Dorado siendo que Athena se encontraba sentada en un trono con la diadema, el brazalete y la faja dorada además de su cetro. El Patriarca estaba en el palco mientras los caballeros se encontraban debajo en sillas de piedra

\- Bien, con esto inicia la Chrusos Sunagein (Reunión Dorada) – Dijo Shion – Izayoi de Tauro tiene información que proporcionarnos –

\- Si – Dijo el mencionado para aparecer usando la tele transportación en el palco pero antes de poder hablar una chica hermosa con el cabello largo color avellana claro y ojos color avellana. Ella tiene un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo con una figura atractiva que tenía puesta una armadura roja con blanca como una túnica debajo que le cubre una pierna

\- Solicito permiso de entrar – Comento la peli avellana

\- Neko Fujinomiya, [Saintia de Sextante] – Dijo el patriarca – Espero que tengas un buen motivo para entrar en la sala dorada e interrumpir la reunión, de lo contrario sabes lo que te espera, ¿verdad? –

\- Si, soy consciente de ello pero es algo relacionado Shido de Geminis-sama y su mision -

Fin del Flashback

Santuario

Shido las llevo a la casa de Geminis para que luego de una larga explicación, Kurumi, Miku y las gemelas Yamai quedaran con la boca abierta puesto que no imaginaban que su amado estuviera metido en algo tan…grande

\- Bueno, vamos a la casa donde vivirán de ahora en adelante – Dijo Shido para fueran a la zona donde vivian las familias de los Caballeros Dorados pero antes, el peli azul-moreno se encontró a sus maestros que se sorprendieron al ver su apariencia pero sonrieron al comprender que encontró el equilibrio además de que su alumnos presento a las chicas que venían con el cómo sus novias por lo que se sonrojaron. Luego de eso se encontraron con los demás que estaban sorprendidos de ver a Shido como saber que tiene 4 hermosas chicas a su lado siendo una de ellas una conocida idol de la cual Tomoe y Miyabi eran fans. Luego de que las parejas de Geminis se instalaran y se cambiara fueron con las demás al restaurante Hyodo como los caballeros fueron a la reunión –

Sala Dorada – Santuario

Izayoi terminaba de dar su reporte sobre lo que supo de Indra para volver a su lugar sumado al reporte de Tooru y Shido debido a que habían enfrentado a dos de las bestias feroces

\- Shiva ha comenzado a movilizarse – Dijo Lisa seriamente

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? Athena-sama – Pregunto Ayumu

\- Debemos localizar el palacio flotante, según el reporte de Izayoi, es la base de Shiva – Dijo la diosa – Pero supongo que también debemos buscar donde esta el sello de la familia Asura

\- ¿No conoce la localización? – dijo ayumu

\- No, Brahma y Vishnu lo sellaron hace tiempo, yo junto con los lokapala sellamos a Shiva – Dijo la rubia

– Desgraciadamente ambos murieron hace mucho tiempo y sus actuales encarnaciones no conocen la localización ya que apenas despertaron su poder de dioses – Comento el rubio – Deberemos estar alertas para cualquier ataque

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los caballeros

\- Con esto se da por terminada la reunión, pueden volver a sus actividades – Comento Shion para que los caballeros se retiraran

\- Al menos encontramos las armaduras y tenemos la trinidad de plata – Comento Lisa – Ahora busquemos a los Lokapala pero antes tengo una reunión con las [Saintias]...

Minutos después – Templo de Athena

En ese momento se encontraban Mii, Katya, Shō, Xiaoling y Erda en el lugar hincadas para que vean a su diosa

\- Es un gusto verlas de nuevo, mis queridas [Saintias] – Comento la deidad griega

\- Soy Mii de Delfín

\- Soy Shou de Caballo Menor

\- Soy Katya de Corona Boreal

\- Soy Xiaoling de Osa Menor

\- Y soy la líder del grupo, Erda de Cassiopeia

\- ¡Juramos lealtad hacia usted, Athena-sama y la protegeremos con nuestra vida! –

\- Agradezco su dedicación y de corazón espero que tengamos un estrecho lazo como quiero que vivan una vida tranquila lo más que se pueda – Comento Lisa con una sonrisa

Little Garden

Vemos como en la oficina de la máxima autoridad de la embarcación se encontraba una hermosa chica de rasgos norteamericanos, cabello rubio con grandes rizos ataco en dos coletas y ojos azules

\- Han pasado 4 años desde que te fuiste – Decia la rubia – Hayato – viendo una foto de ella con el mientras la abraza de la cintura por la espalda y ella tiene apoyada su cabeza en uno de los pectorales del chico

fin del capitulo 15

Extra

\- Santuario -

Shido luego de terminar la reunion fue a la casa donde vivian sus parejas para comer en familia siendo que de pronto hizo una pregunta...

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no vi a Mana durante la pelea - Comento el peli azul-moreno para que las 4 chicas se tensaran mientas se miraron unas a otras

\- Shido-san - Dijo la morena

\- ¿Que pasa, Kurumi? - Pregunto el mencionado

\- Despues de saber la verdad muchas de la AST como Rastatork se suicidaron por la culpa de saber que mataron a un inocente - Decia la peli indigo

\- Entre ellas Mana-san se quito la vida - Dijo Kaguya dejando sorprendido al caballero que no salia de su asombro al punto de dejar caer la cuchara que llevaba a su boca en el plato

\- Pobre Mana, supongo que la culpa la ahogaba - Comento el caballero seriamente - Terminemos de comer y vayamos a la tumba -

Cementerio de Raizen

Un portal se abrio dejando ver a Shido vestido de traje mientras que sus parejas vestian de negro, el peli azul-moreno fue guiado a una lapida que decia "Takamiya Mana". Shido dejo un ramo de flores que le habia dado de oz de la casa de piscis para limpiar con su [Cosmos] la tumba como refrescarla y hacer una oracion

\- Que en la muerte encuentres la paz que has buscado durante tanto tiempo, Requiescat In Pace - Dijo el caballero de Geminis para irse seguido de sus parejas para volver a su hogar

Departamento de Tohka, al dia siguiente

La peli morada despertaba lentamente mientras se restregaba los ojos para luego levantarse de golpe para abrir la puerta y salir viendo como todo se encontraba como siempre. Se puso una muda de ropa simple para salir por las calles de la cuidad viendo que no habia nada fuera de lo normal por lo que se puso en el centro de una calle

(Habra sido un sueño?) Se pregunto la [Princesa] asi misma tocándose el pecho (Si fue asi, fue tan real que casi senti que era verdad)

*Tohka, necesitamos que vayas a la ubicación que mandare a tu celular, un espiritu nuevo ha aparecido*

\- Si - Dijo la chica para revisar su dispositivo móvil yendo al lugar - (Shido, donde quiera que estes, te prometo que estaras orgullosa de mi)

fin del extra

bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios hasta la proxima

siguiente arco hayato de acuario


	21. Chapter 21

capitulo 16

todo transcurría con tranquilidad en el santuario, habían pasado alrededor de 3 meses desde que se recuperaron las armaduras de copa y el altar, también del ataque de 2 de las 3 bestias feroces a la academia Kouryou y al fraxinus, esto puso en una situación tensa a todas las facciones a nivel mundial ya que shiva podria hacer un ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento, la única que estaba como si nada era lisa/athena ya que tenia en su poder las armaduras de lira, altar y copa que forman la trinidad de plata y estas le servirían para sellar a shiva en caso de no encontrar a los miembros de lokapala ya que son los unicos dioses que poseen el secreto para derrotar a shiva y a los asuras.

nota:(En el hinduismo, los _**asuras**_ son un grupo de deidades sedientas de poder y en constante guerra, consideradas a veces demoníacas o pecaminosas.)

hubo ocasiones que donde se reporto ataques a otras facciones por parte de khaos brigade que se aliaron con shiva a cambio de poder, pero gracias a la intervención de los caballeros dorados o mas especifico de issei pudieron derrotarlos sin ningun problema y ninguna baja en sus filas...

cada caballero disfrutaba de la paz momentánea para estar con sus familias, rito entrenaba a su hija para que pudiera dominar su poder de psicometria sin ningun problema y lo esta pudiera usar en el futuro, izayoi salia de ves en cuando con toda su familia para disfrutar de bellos momentos juntos.

Shido mejoro su relación con kurumi, miku, kaguya y yuzura, llegaron al punto donde ellas ya estaban listas para ser madres pero no se atrevieron a dar ese paso ya que creían que seria injusto para tohka y las demás que solo ellas tuvieran hijos de shido, asi que animaron a shido a que intentara reconciliarse con tohka y el resto a pesar de que ellas tenían modificados sus recuerdos, shido se nego al principio pero les dijo que lo pensaria, esto le dio una leve esperanza a los jovenes espiritus.

Ayumu por su parte estaba nervioso por el nacimiento de sus 3 primeros hijos estaba cerca que eran de seraphin, eu y naegleria o nene chan como gusten decirle, por su parte nuestro héroe issei en este lapso de tiempo tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones a cierta pelirroja gremory que exigía la devolución de su reina y su torre que se habian ido a vivir al santuario sin su autorización, a pesar de que ya no eran sus siervas aun creia que tenia poder sobre ellas ya que la pelirroja habia hecho mucho por ellas en el pasado, ambas chicas se negaron a regresar ya que estaban felices por que estaban con su querido issei, hubo demandas por parte del inframundo, exigían una compensación ya que ambas chicas abandonaron el séquito de rias gremory sin consultarlo antes, asi que nuestro héroe para reparar el daño emocional que le causo a rias, según venelana su hija estuvo deprimida, no comia, evitaba salir a cualquier parte que le recordara su y reina que la abandonaron etc, tuvo que tener varias citas con la pelirroja donde prácticamente tenia que consentirle todo lo que pidiera le gustara o no, eso incluía tener relaciones intimas con rias si ella lo pedia, esto enfurecio bastante a todo al harem de issei ya que rias estaba aprovechándose de la situación pero lamentablemente no podian hacer nada ya que athena tenia un acuerdo de no agresion con las 3 facciones y hasta el dia de hoy issei seguia teniendo citas con rias.

Tooru le ayudo a sus amadas a asimilar todo lo que habian visto desde que llegaron al santuario, ya que no podian creer que en este habitaran seres sobre naturales que normalmente se cree que son mito, por otra parte todas buscaron adaptarse al ambiente donde vivian que realmente era muy tranquilo a pesar de que estaba reppeleto de seres que podrian matarlas en un segundo si se lo propusieran.

Saito por su parte se entero que louise, tabitha, siesta, henrietta, tiffania y sylphid estaban embarazadas, esto alegro al caballero y a su maestro dohko ya que considera a saito como a un hijo y no podia esperar a que nacieran los hijos de este para que crecieran y pudiera entrenarlos..

kizuna al igual que saito se entero que iba a ser padre apenas hace un mes, ya tenia sus sospechas pero lo confirmo cuando las 4 chicas le mostraron sus pruebas de embarazo, intento escapar para evitar la responsabilidad incluso fue ayudado por kardia que intento llevarselo lejos con la excusa de que iban a un entrenamiento durante mucho tiempo pero sus planes de ambos fueron frustrados por lisa que obligo a kizuna a tomar la responsabilidad, realmente kizuna le aprendió varias cosas a kardia.

honoka por fin logro casarse con kagari ayaka después de comprometerse oficialmente, su hermana intento impedirlo pero no lo logro gracias a intervención de komachi su madre y sisifo que la tuvieron que amarrar para que no arruinara la boda y curiosamente una vieja conocida de la honoka tambien se volvio su pareja, se trata de touko hio su ex compañera de la academia de tougetsu.

ichika formalizo su relacion con tabane y extrañamente con sus hermanas a pesar de las negativas de su madre ya que esta no aprobaba las relaciones incestuosas, aparte creia que aun no era tiempo para que su hijo o mas bien su bebe tuviera una novia, curiosamente durante este tiempo el cid entreno un poco durante a chifuyu y a madoka ya que estas pedian pelear al lado de su hermano incluso aunque el mismo ichika no queria, el cid solo las entreno para que entendieran lo dificil es el ser un caballero y estas entendieron les gustara o no pero gracias al maestro de ichika se hicieron mas fuertes tanto fisica como mentalmente.

oz por su parte se volvio mas fuerte gracias a que tuvo un entrenamiento extremo que le dio su maestro albafica, todo lo hizo con el objetivo de proteger a alice aparte no queria depender mucho del poder de b rabbit, lo extraño es que oz al incrementar su poder alice también lo hizo, el unico que no hizo mucho en ese tiempo fue hayato ya que lo unico que hacia era estudiar y revisar que los tratamientos que le daban a su hermana en el santuario para ayudarla con su enfermedad que tiene desde niña, estos tratamientos se los daba el mismo ex caballero de acuario degel que habia estado estudiando la condición de la hermana menor del acuariano, lo unico que era diferente en la vida del acuario es que la enfermera personal de su hermana miharu kashiwagi que lo habia sido desde hace varios años habia intentado tener una relación con hayato ya que este aun es soltero, pero para su mala suerte el aun no tiene un interés al menos no romántico o lujurioso en ella a pesar de que es una chica hermosa que posee un largo cabello azul, unos ojos color purpura, una cintura estrecha, un busto demasiado generoso prácticamente una belleza en su totalidad a parte posee un corazón muy bondadoso y no le ha cobrado ni un solo centavo a hayato por cuidar a su hermana, lo único que pide es estar cerca de el y de su hermana, extrañamente miharu es la única chica que aprueba la kisaragi menor que este cerca de su hermano y al igual que alice baskerville a karen kisaragi no le agrada lisa ya que piensa que ella le quiere robar a su querido hermano mayor.

casa de acuario en la noche

nuestro caballero acuariano se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno que estaba cubierto de hermosas estrellas desde la entrada de su casa, recordaba como fue el dia en que conocio a su maestro después del ataque de un enorme Savage a little garden que es una mega nave marina flotante ultra secreta que cuenta con soldados conocidos como slayer que ayudan a combatir a los monstruos conocidos como savage.

flashback

un enorme Savage habia atacado a la enorme institución, hayato y compañía intentaron repelerlo pero todos sus ataques fueron inútiles, incluso el poder de variant de hayato fue inservible ante el imponente monstruo que tenian enfrente, todos creían que era el fin hasta que que cierto anciano ex caballero de acuario apareció para salvar la situación congelando a enorme bestia desde adentro hacia afuera para luego darle un pequeño y destruirlo hasta los atomos, prácticamente no habia dejado nada por si querian hacerle un estudio al cadaver de la bestia para averiguar por que tan poderosa, todos quedaron impresionados al ver la accion del anciano que destruyo al monstruo como si no fuera realmente una amenaza asi que en agradecimiento la lider indiscutible Claire Harvey le ofrecio una enorme recompensa y que tambien trabajara para ella, pero este venia solo con un objetivo y era...

-COMO QUE SE QUIERE LLEVAR A HAYATO DE ESTE LUGAR...gritaba alterada la rubia de coletas en forma de taladro al escuchar la respuesta del anciano despues de que esta le hizo una gran propuesta

-si me lo quiero llevar por que vi un gran potencial en el desde hace tiempo pero lo que me ayudo a decidirme fue su calificación perfecta que obtuvo para entrar en esta institución...decia con gran seriedad el anciano

todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras del anciano, ya que esa informacion era clasificada al menos para civiles y los unico que tenian conocimiento era claire y unos cuantos mas...

-co-como rayos se entero de eso...decia sorprendida emilia gutenberg que es la compañera de habitación de hayato y es la tercera princesa del impero de gutenberg

-no es algo que te importe pequeña ni a ti ni a tus amigos...decia como si nada el anciano esto provoco la furia de emilia, claire y el resto ya que el anciano los trataba como si no valieran nada ante sus ojos

-ESTUPIDO ANCIANO COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARNOS DE ESA MANERA, AHORA VERAS TE QUITARE LO ARROGANTE EN ESTE MOMENTO...Decia claire para lanzarse a aatacar al anciano junto con el resto de los slayers hasta que

-ALTO NO LE HAGAN NADA POR FAVOR.. gritaba hayato que se ponia en medio para evitar una pelea innecesaria

-pero que rayos haces hayato?quítate de en medio...gritaba emilia mientras le apuntaba con su arco al anciano

-emilia tiene razon por que proteges a ese ancia...decia fritz que es un buen amigo de hayato

-acaso no ven que no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra el, vencio a ese savage como si nada y si ustedes lo enfrentan no tendran la mas minima oportunidad, asi que por favor no hagan nada...decia hayato mientras mantenia su postura

-tu manera de pensar ante situaciones difíciles tambien me llamo la atencion muchacho, cuando luchas debes pelear con la mente fria para analizar a tu oponente lo mejor posible para encontrar una debilidad eso te dara la victoria, te enseñare muchas cosas que jamas aprenderás aqui, obtendrás conocimiento que va mas haya de lo normal, con lo que te enseñare ni siquiera esas bestias conocidas como savage serán una amenaza para ti, estoy seguro que si vienes conmigo aprenderás muy rapido, entonces que dices aceptas...decia el anciano mientras extendia su mano

hayato se quedo en silencio por un momento, todos quedaron a la expectativa para oir la respuesta de hayato, cierta princesa del imperio de gutenberg y idol estaban seguras que hayato rechazaría la propuesta del anciano, por otra parte cierta rubia estaba nerviosa ya que si hayato aceptaba el unico hombre que la comprende se iria para siempre

-solo quiero preguntarle una cosa...?..preguntaba hayato

-si dime...

-si voy con usted podre llevar a mi hermana conmigo y podra ayudarme a tratarle su enfermedad, aqui hay muchos recursos que me permiten darle una excelente calidad de vida a mi hermana, si usted puede superar eso entonces con gusto me ire con usted...decia hayato con gran seriedad

el anciano se quedo callado por unos segundos para luego sonreir con mucha seguridad y responder

-como te dije el conocimiento que yo poseo es mucho mas grande de lo que te imaginas, asi que para mi no sera ningun problema ayudar a tu hermana, tratar su enfermedad sera pan comido en unos cuantos años estara al 100%...

-algo me dice que no esta mintiendo y que lograra ayudar a mi hermana, entonces ire con usted...

-excelente decision muchacho, por cierto mi nombre es degel y sere tu maestro, bueno hay que ir por tu hermana e irnos de este lugar...

-si...decia hayato mientras seguia a su maestro pero antes de lograran avanzar unos metros fueron detenidos..

-HAYATO SI TE VAS DE AQUI, ME CASARE CON OTRO HOMBRE...decia emilia con mucho enojo

-YO TAMBIÉN HARÉ LO MISMO SI TE VAS HAYATO..decia sakura de la misma manera

La única que no decía nada era claire harvey que lloraba en silencio mientras volteaba a otro lado para evitar ver como se iba hayato, esta estaba siendo consolada erica candle que es la tercera al mando en el consejo escolar de little garden y liddy steinbreg que es su vice presidente.

hayato observo a ambas chicas por un momento al escuchar lo que dijeron ambas para luego responderles con mucha tranquilidad..

-chicas algo me dice que este hombre no me esta mintiendo y me puede enseñar cosas que nunca he visto, es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, asi que por favor esperenme hasta entonc...

paaafff

hayato estaba sorprendido ya que la misma emilia lo habia abofeteado, el motivo por el que lo hizo simple ella y sakura se negaban a esperar al hombre que supuesta-mente amaban, hayato por su parte no dijo o hizo nada para lastimarlas despues del golpe, solo las miro detenidamente por un segundo para luego acercarse a Claire para girarla y mirarla a los ojos con mucha seriedad..

-¿Hayato? - decia la rubia bastante sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que hayato actuaba de esa manera al menos con ella

-¿Me esperarias? - Pregunto el mencionado sorprendiendo a todos para que el moreno le limpiara las lagrimas de la rubia

-te estas burlando de mi, claro que si hasta el fin de mis dias...

-¿Estas segura?...

-No soy como Emilia Gutenberg ni Kirishima Sakura, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-¡Oye! - Exclamo Liddy - ¡¿Que piensas que haces Kisaragi Hayato?!

-Una promesa con una persona que me es importante - Respondió el moreno juntando su frente con la de ella - Te prometo volver, solo espérame - juro con gran devoción haciendo sonreír a Claire

-Si, te esperare, amor mio - Dijo la rubia para besarle tiernamente sorprendiendo a las dos chicas de confianza de la lider de Little Garden

-Steinbreg, Candle...cuiden de Claire y de Little Garden hasta que vuelva por ella por favor - Pidio el moreno seriamente sorprendiendo a las dos chicas que solo sonrieron puesto que sentian que podian confiarle a la persona que mas estima y lealtad le tenian

-Asi sera, Ki...no Hayato - Dijo Erica

-Mas vale que vuelvas por ella o si no juro que me las pagaras - Dijo Liddy

-Es una promesa - Dijo el moreno para ver a su chica que sonreia hermosamente para que ambos dijera

-Te amo..juro que volveré por ti/te esperare...decian ambos mientras hayato se alejaba junto su nuevo maestro que lo convertiría en el futuro caballero dorado de acuario

un año despues hayato se entero por medio de los noticieros a nivel mundial que emilia y skura cumplieron su promesa de casarse con otro hombre por haber abandonado little garden, esto le dolió al principio a hayato pero lo unico que pudo hacer es desearles lo mejor para que fueran felices con sus actuales parejas, a pesar de que intento ser fuerte no pudo ya que se sentia devastado por la noticia, pero no todo era malo recibio el apoyo de su maestro que era muy raro en el ya que este era muy frio literalmente, tambien de su hermana menor que en cuanto se entero como a despreciar a ambas chicas ya que abandonaron al chico que las habia protegido constantemente todo por obedecer su capricho, tambien recibio el apoyo de la enfermera personal que su hermana que nego abandonarla cuando se entero que hayato se la llevaria a vivir a otro lado para tratarla con su enfermedad, extrañamente miharu se volvio un miembro mas de la familia kisaragi.

fin del flashback

-me pregunto como se encontraran todos mis amigos en este momento, yo se que debo quedarme en el santuario ya que estamos en alerta por un posible ataque de shiva pero seria bueno hacerles una visita...decia hayato a si mismo

-entonces por que no los visitas mañana...decia una voz desde la casa de acuario para que luego el moreno observara de quien se trataba

-¡shido¡ que haces aqui? exclamo sorprendido hayato por la repentina aparicion de camarada

-yo nada solo pasa por aqui para regresar a mi casa, ya se te olvido que pase hace un rato solo ir al templo de athena ya que el patriarca me mando llamar para volver a regañar por lo que hice hace 3 meses...decia shido como si nada

-es cierto lo olvide, es que estaba muy concentrado recordando mi pasado, pero por que dices que vaya a verlos mañana...

-bueno por lo que se tu estudiaste en esa mega nave llamada little garden no es asi, pues casualmente esa institución flotante estara pasando por las costas de grecia para abastecerse y aparte una de la Idols que vive en ese lugar dará un concierto junto con miku izayoi que casualmente es mi novia, asi que por que no aprovechas para ir a ver tus conocidos estoy seguro que se alegraran al verte de nuevo...decia shido mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-mmm no se crees que el patriarca me deje salir, recuerda que estamos en estado de alerta...

-no te preocupes por eso, si le dices que me acompañaras como escolta de miku creo que no habra objeción por parte del patriarca...decia shido con mucha seguridad

-haaaaa si tu lo dices shido bueno creo que ire a verlo para hablar con el, espero que acepte...decia hayato un poco nervioso

-yo tambien espero lo mismo, se que tenemos obligaciones en el santuario pero debes en cuando es bueno distraerse un poco, bueno me voy tengo regresar a mi puesto en la casa de geminis no quiero que el patriarca me regañe de nuevo..decia shido mientras se alejaba como si nada

despues de que shido abandonara la casa de acuario, hayato fue inmediatamente a ver al patriarca para hacer su solicitud y despues de un rato de dialogar este acepto (aun que realmente la que le dio permiso fue lisa ya que ella es una gran fan de kirishima sakura y quiere un recuerdo autografiado asi que obligo a shion a darle el permiso a hayato para lograr su objetivo, que diosa tan manipuladora tienen XD) despues de que hayato obtuviera el permiso este fue de inmediato a ver su hermana menor para darle la noticia sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero por obvias razones la kisaragi menor no lo tomo muy bien que digamos ya que no queria que su hermano mayor se encontrara con las par de mujeres que se casaron con otros por no ceder a su capricho...

-pe-pero karen por que te molestas tanto, solo ire a hacerles una pequeña visita por un rato no me quedare con ellos - decia kisaragi mayor un poco nervioso al ver enojo de su hermana...

-nada de peros nii san, no quiero que vayas a ver a esas gatas traidoras, no quiero que te lastimen...decia la kisaragi menor mientras inflaba sus mejillas mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado

-karen, inevitablemente me las voy a encontrar aparte ellas estaban en su derecho de casarse con quien quisieran no?...

-si nii san pero... intentaba replicar la kisaragi menor

-nada de peros karen, voy a ir de todas formas, asi que no te preocupes estare bien aparte no estare solo ire con shido escoltando a miku que dara un concierto junto con sakura, asi que no debes preocuparte, de acuerdo karen? decia hayato mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana menor que le gustara o no tuvo que aceptar lo que decia su hermano

-hayato san no estas nervioso por volver a ver a tus amigos..- decia miharu con bastante preocupación que es la enfermera de personal de la kisaragi menor

-para nada miharu chan, de hecho estoy ansioso por verlos de nuevo a todos me pregunto como seran sus vidas, bueno aun que ya se como es la vida de 2 de esas personas (refiriéndose a emilia y sakura)...

-si tu lo dices, bueno saludas a todos de mi parte por favor cuando los veas y espero que despues de esto por fin aceptes tener una cita conmigo... decia miharu que se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del acuariano para mostrarle una bella sonrisa

-haaaa otra vez con eso, pero esta bien tendremos una cita despues de que vea a mis amigos de little garden, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti ya que has cuidado mucho de karen sin cobrar ni un solo centavo aun que me gustaria pagarte todo lo que has trabajado ...decia hayato con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes por eso, para mi karen es como una hermanita pequeña, me encariñado mucho con ella desde la conoci y tu has demostrado ser un hombre responsable al cuidar de ambas..decia miharu mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de hayato pero se ponia mas nervioso cuando se acercaba

-moooo nii san, ya acepta los sentimientos de miharu chan, serian una bonita pareja...-decia la kisaragi menor

-a-asi no funcionan las relaciones karen, bu-bueno me voy nos vemos despues - gritaba hayato mientras salia corriendo de la casa de donde viven su hermana y su voluptuosa enfermera personal de ella

-moooo nii san es un cobarde cuando se trata de relaciones personales, pero yo creo que algun dia aceptara tus sentimientos miharu chan..-decia con mucha determinacion la kisaragi menor

-no hay que presionarlo en ese sentido, pero yo tambien estoy segura que si insisto lo suficiente terminara por aceptarme..-decia miharu mientras ponia su mano derecha en su pecho mientras veia amorosamente como se alejaba corriendo el acuariano desde la entrada de su hogar

-oye miharu chan, no te molesta que que nii san este enamorado de esa rubia con coletas de taladro...

-no me molesta para nada eso, pero tendre que aceptar ser la segunda en el corazon de hayato san, puesto que Claire Harvey es la primera...

-¿Me pregunto si ha esperado a Nii-sama como prometio? - comento la kisaragi menor

\- Segun Rito-san, asi es debido a que investigo con los contactos que tiene con ayuda de esa chica llamada Saki Tenjouin, ella sigue soltera y se dedico que a su trabajo como lider de Little Garden...

-Si es el caso, ¿te importa compartir a mi Nii-san, Miharu-san - Pregunto Karen

-Para nada, siempre que pueda estar a su lado, estoy feliz - Dijo la mencionada

al dia siguiente en la entrada del santuario

hayato, shido y miku estaba listos para ser transportados hacia las costas de grecia donde se encontraba la mega institucion flotante conocida como little garden

-bueno lisa sama regresaremos en un rato y traeremos su encargo..decia hayato mientras se arrodillaba ante su diosa

-si hayato cuidense y no hagan ninguna estupidez, eso lo digo por ti shido, no quiero que me causes mas problemas, ya tengo suficiente con los que me causa issei y honoka con sus pleitos, entedido..-decia lisa mientras le lanzaba una mira asesina al caballero de geminis

-s-si athena entendido, bueno nos vamos - decia shido para luego abrir un pequeño portal que los llevaria a los 3 a su destino y estos entraran en el y desaparecieran ante la vista de todos

-haaa bueno ya se fueron ahora es mi turno lisa sa...arggghhh - issei no pudo terminar ya que lisa tomo a issei por el cuello para hacerle una llave de lucha libre

-mas vale que no hagas nada raro con esa pelirroja oiste issei, no quiero tener que castrarte, ya que si lo hago no podre ser madre, asi que mas vale que no hagas nada pervertido con rias gremory, se que tenemos que pagarle por que tu te llevaste a 2 de sus amadas piezas pero ya no importa, asi que ya sabes que pasara si haces cosas indebidas entendido -decia lisa mientras sometia a issei enfrente de sus compañeros

-s-si - decia issei mientras intentaba soltarse del movimiento de lisa, en cuanto lo logro soltarse se alisto para ir a su cita con rias gremory que lo estaba esperando muy cerca del santuario - bueno me voy lisa sama regresare lo mas pronto posible - decia el castaño mientras se alejaba corriendo

-ESPERA ISSEI - gritaba lisa para que el castaño se detuviera inmediatamente y regresara hacia donde estaba su diosa

-que pasa lisa sama...

-t-te amo...decia la rubia bastante sonrojada

-y yo a ti lisa...decia para darle un suave beso en los labios a lisa para luego irse de nueva cuenta ante la vista de todos los presentes

-cree que esta bien que issei salga con la hermana de lucifer? - preguntaba rito que se encontraba al lado de lisa

-haaaa no me enoja tener que compartirlo, pero por que tengo que aceptar que salga con la hermana de lucifer? pero por que exactamente tiene que ir el...

-recuerde que segun ellos, issei al llevarse a 2 de sus siervas de rias gremory esta quedo afectada y el que causo el daño fue issei asi que el tiene que repararlo, nos guste o no a si son las leyes sobrenaturales y tenemos que acatarlas sin importar de que faccion seamos ..decia rito

-haaaa por que no solo mando a cualquiera de ustedes para acabar con los demonios...

-lisa sama las cosas no siempre solucionan con violencia...

-mooooo rito ahora tu tambien me vas a sermonear...decia lisa con mucha pesadez mientras caía sobre sus rodillas - ahora esta uno de mis mejores amigos me traiciona buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

en little garden mas tarde ese dia

-woooooooooo este lugar es enorme es mas grande que el fraxinus - gritaba impresionada miku al ver la mega institucion flotante

-de hecho es todavia mas grande - comentaba hayato

-bueno no importa eso, lo importante es que daras un gran concierto y que lo haras lo mejor posible -decia shido

-bueno chicos aqui yo me separo de ustedes, en cuanto termine el concierto nos veremos otra vez para regresar juntos al santuario...

-si - decia shido y miku al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban del peli negro que iba con rumbo a ver a cierta rubia con la cual habia hecho una promesa de volverse a ver

-crees que tu amigo estara bien - comentaba miku

-cuanto se trata de lidiar con situaciones dificiles hayato es el mas indicado por eso no me preocupo por que ya se que estara bien, no importa en que situacion se encuentre el se mantendrá tranquilo - decia shido con una sonrisa

mientras tanto en los vestuarios

una chica peli-rosada que era la dueña de un cuerpo bastante atractivo, un par de senos no muy grandes pero no eran pequeños, una cintura muy bien definida, vestia unos shorts de mezclilla una blusa azul y que por alguna razón estaba usando unas sandalias, se encontraba preparándose para dar un gran concierto acompañada de otra gran Idol que es miku izayoi pero mas que preparándose, se encontraba recordando a cierto chico peli negro que abandono little garden hace mas de 4 años, se trataba de la mismísima kirishima sakura que recordaba el dia que hayato se fue, todo esto lo hacia mientras observaba una foto de hayato y ella juntos ...

-ya han pasado 4 años y medio desde que te fuiste hayato, si no hubieras preferido irte con ese anciano estoy segura que en este momento seria una feliz pareja de recien casados y al menos ya tendríamos 2 hijos, pero bueno ya no importa ya estoy felizmente casada con un buen hombre, no se compara contigo pero me hace feliz - decia sakura asi misma

la gran sakura kirishima opto por casarse con uno de sus asistente que la habia estado pretendiendo desde hace tiempo, lo habia hecho con el objetivo de que hayato regresara, promociono su boda a nivel mundial para que hayato se enterara y este viniera a impedir la boda para luego robársela como en un cuento de hadas pero lastimosamente no fue así, hayato nunca apareció y sakura termino casándose con su asistente, para fortuna de ella este resulto ser un bue hombre que la habia hecho feliz hasta el dia de hoy..

minutos después apareció miku que venia escoltada por shido, ambas chicas comenzaron a hacer pruebas de sonido para que el concierto saliera a la perfeccion

oficina de la actual directora/ comandante de little garden

la actual lider de little garden que es una mujer de cabello rubio muy largo que le llega a la cintura y tenia un cuerpo demasiado podria decirse voluptuoso, que vestía un traje de oficinista que consistía en una medias negras, una mini falda muy pegada, una blusa blanca, un saco negro y una zapatillas que hacían juego con todo lo demás, se encontraba revisando unos documentos y supervisando que el concierto se hiciera con mucha seguridad ya que la super Idol kirishima sakura había sufrido un intento de secuestro por fans obsesivos y para evitar que esto se repitiera ella se estaba encargando de poner a los mejores soldados entre ellos emilia gutenberg, fritz grandz y latia saint-emilion, estos se encargarían de la seguridad personal de la Idol ya que tambien eran amigos personales de ella, la encargada de hacer todo esto era misma claire harvey que prometio a cierto acuariano que lo esperaria...

-haaaa ser la comandante de este lugar no es facil y ahora menos que ya no estan ni erica ni liddy para ayudarme, haaa a veces me pregunto que le vieron a ese estudiante...decia la rubia con mucho cansancio mientras recordaba que sus 2 mejores amigas como colaboradoras abandonaron sus puestos cuando conocieron a un joven estudiante de preparatoria que solo las ayudo cuando se perdieron en una de sus visitas a japon y las ayudo a regresar a little garden, prácticamente ambas chicas se enamoraron y lo obligaron a casarse con ambas, actualmente liddy steinbreg y erica candle tienen 2 hijos cada una del mismo hombre y el hombre con el que se casaron trabaja en una oficina para mantener a ambas chicas que se han vuelto amas de casa muy enamoradas...

toc toc toc toc

tocaba alguien desde la entrada de la oficina de claire, esta cuanto dio la señal para que pasara la persona que estaba tocando la puerta se quedo muda al ver quien la visitaba...

-hayato - susurraba la rubia con lagrimas al ver al moreno que entraba a su oficina con un gran ramo de flores

-ho-hola claire - decia el mencionado nervioso con una sonrisa al ver lo sexy que se habia vuelto la rubia - co-como has estado claire, supongo que has tenido mucho trabajo verdad?...

-HAYATO...gritaba feliz la mencionada para lanzarse encima del moreno para abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo mientras hundia el rostro del moreno entre sus pechos, este por su parte intentaba liberarse para poder respirar ya que se ahogaba entre los enormes pechos de la rubia, pero de un momento a otro esta lo solto para luego darle un puñetazo en el costado, esto desconcertó a hayato ya que no esperaba que la rubia actuara de esa manera tan bipolar...

-q-que te pasa claire, po-por que me golpeaste que hice - decia hayato mientras intentaba recuperarse del golpe

-¡como te atreves a preguntarme que pasa, ni una sola carta, ni una llamada, ni una visita en todo este tiempo y aun asi te atreves a preguntarme que me pasa! - exclamaba furiosa la rubia mientras arrinconaba a hayato en una de las esquinas de la oficina

-e-es que co-como te digo, estaba muy ocupado aprendiendo cosas de mi maestro y obteniendo grandes conocimientos, po-por eso no pude contactarte antes, pero como ves regrese por ti como te lo prometi - decia hayato mientras acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia a su cuerpo mientras con una mano sostenía el mentón de esta, por obvias razones esta se sonrojo por las acciones de hayato, pero de un momento el moreno comenzo a besar a a apasionadamente, poco a poco iban subiendo la temperatura hasta punto que hayato ya tenia recostada a claire sobre su escritorio, ambos listos ya estaban listos para desatar toda su lujuria como si no hubiera mañana sin importarles el mundo, lentamente hayato comenzo a retirarle la mini falda la rubia, esta no oponia resistencia hasta que...

paaafffff

-que le haces a onee chan - gritaba furiosa una adolecente rubia que tenia gran parecido fisico con claire, para la mala suerte de hayato se trataba de la hermana menor de claire, liza harvey, la que alguna vez fue la super computadora de little garden y es la primera y mas poderosa variant sobre la tierra que estaba furiosa por que estaban abusando de su hermana o eso ella creia - quien eres y por que estas encima de onee chan y por que le estas quitando su ropa...

hayato estaba desconcertado ya que hasta donde el recordaba liza harvey aun era la fuente de energia de little garden y aun era la super computadora de la enorme institucion, habian pasado muchas cosas en su ausencia, lo que mas le sorprendio es que ya no le recordaba, al parecer ella habia olvidado cuando se proyecto ante Hayato y lo animo a seguir luchando contra los Savages creados por Vitaly, besándolo y ayudandolo a controlar su poder Variant, al perecer cierta rubia tenia que explicarle muchas cosas

mientras tanto en la ciudad de kuoh

issei se encontraba caminando con rias gremory en un parque cercano a la academia kuoh mientras esta se aferraba a su brazo derecho con mucha felicidad ya que se encontraba a solas con su amado ise, lamentablemente issei se sentia muy incomodo ya que a pesar de que no odiaba a la heredera gremory y esta se habia vuelto aun mas bella en 4 años de no verse, issei ya no sentia atraido por ella en lo mas minimo, aparte no podia hacer nada ya que esa era una de las condiciones del trato para que el inframundo retirara su demanda contra el santuario, issei tenia que acceder a todos los caprichos de la heredera gremory durante todas las citas que habian acordado para issei estar rias era una eternidad y una tortura...

-Ise, ise vamos a ver una pelicula al cine que esta cerca de aqui - decia rias con mucha felicidad mientras arrastraba al castaño

-claro - decia muy desanimado issei

-mooooooo Ise por favor deberias estar feliz, ya que a esta hora del dia las salas de cine estan vacias, asi que podemos aprovechar para hacer cosas ecchi - decia con un tono seductor la pelirroja mientras hundia el brazo del castaño entre sus pechos y metia su mano entre la ropa del castaño para comenzar a acariciar su marcado abdomen de este

esto resulto muy molesto para nuestro heroe pero como dije tenia que acceder a todo lo quisiera la pelirroja sin replicar

-haaa rias tu intentos de seducirme son pateticos, podemos hacer algo donde no intentes llevarme a la cama, enserio si vamos a estar saliendo al menos intentemos comportarnos como una pereja normal (aunque realmente no son pareja)...

-mooooooo no eres divertido Ise, estar con athena te ha hecho un amargado, pero esta bien haremos lo que tu digas Ise...

-rias no es que sea un amargado, he madurado desde que me volvi un caballero, a diferencia de ti que sigue comportandose como una niña mimada que le dan rodo en bandeja de plata, realmente aun no has entendido lo que te dije la ultima vez, los humanos no somos juguete de nadie y hasta que no entiendas eso no podre verte como una posible pareja, realmente yo quiero una mujer que en verdad quiere estar a mi lado y que me lo demuestre todos los dias...decia issei con mucha seriedad

-mira issei si tienen mesas vacias vamos - decia rias con felicidad, esto molesto al castaño ya que la pelirroja no le habia prestado atencion mientras hablaba

-si (#^w^) - decia issei con enojo

en ese momento rias llevo a issei aun pequeño cafe cercano donde comerian tranquilamente sin que la heredera gremory intentara algo, al menos no ella...

diiiing

-bienvenidos a anabelle, siganme por favor los llevare a su mesa..-decia un mesero rubio muy bien parecido y casualmente era conocido de nuestro heroe

-KIBA QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI...- gritaba furioso nuestro heroe al ver que el mesero que los recibio era su ex mejor amigo kiba yuuto que estaba vestido de mesero

-no se por que gritas issei san, yo trabajo aqui al igual que todos nuestros amigos... -decia el caballero gremory mientras señalaba al séquito sitri y su señora sona sitri, también estaba asia, xenovia, koneko, gasper (casualmente estaba vestido de mesera), le fay, ophis, arthur, vali, bikou y sairog bael todos vestidos de meseros atendiendo clientes - bueno ahora vamos a su mesa

en ese momento issei y rias siguieron al rubio que los llevo hasta su mesa que estaba increíblemente adornada con detalles romanticos y lista para recibir una pareja enamorada, el castaño al ver la mesa sabia que no tendria una comida normal, asi que comenzo a golpear su cabeza contra un pared cercana, no podía creer que había creído inocentemente en las palabras de la pelirroja al decir que iban a tener una cita normal, se sentia estúpido por ser tan ingenuo, al parecer rias ya tenia todo planeado para hacer que issei cayera de nueva cuenta enamorado de ella...

de regreso a little garden

el acuariano estaba intentando explicarle a la harvey menor que no le estaba haciendo nada malo a su hermana pero lamentablemente esta no entendía razones ya que creia que hayato estaba apunto de lastimar o abusar de claire

-entonces si no querías lastimar a onee chan que querías hacerle y no me has respondido quien eres - cuestionaba liza harvey

en ese momento la harvey mayor se puso enfrente de su pequeña hermana para luego acariciar su cabeza

\- ¿Onee-chan? - decia la harvey menor al ver la accion de su hermana

\- Liza, el es mi prometido Hayato Kisaragi, no lo recuerdas pero tu lo ayudaste en pasado cuando estaba luchando contra los savages creados por vitaly..decia claire con una sonrisa

En ese momento vinieron recuerdos a liza de su pasado, pero en especial uno donde beso al chico por lo que se sonrojo

\- S-Si, ahora lo recuerdo, veo que cumpliste tu promesa, Kisaragi Hayato, regresaste por mi hermana - Comento la Harvey menor con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

\- Me da gusto verte, Liza - decia hayato con una sonrisa

-pero entonces ustedes estaban..decia la harvey menor avergonzada al notar que interrumpió un momento importante para la pareja

\- Si, estabamos a punto de hacer el amor luego de 4 años de no vernos hasta que nos interrumpiste - Respondio Claire claramente molesta puesto que estaba lista para entregarse a su amado Hayato

-lo-lo siento onee chan no fue mi intencion interrumpir su momento intimo, es que como nunca he tenido un novio no que es lo que hace una pareja cuando estan solos... decia la harevey menor con mucha verguenza por su error

-no te preocupes hay mucho tiempo para eso - decia hayato con una sonrisa para evitar que liza se sintiera culpable - pero solo quiero saber una cosa como es que logro despertar tu hermana claire...

-fue gracias al anciano con el que te fuiste... decia claire

-fue mi maestro? ...

-Ese anciano al que llamas maestro nos dejo un método para despertar a Liza y gracias a ese metodo desperto al año que te fuiste hayato, pero lamentablemente no recordaba nada cuando lo hizo, sin embargo pudo reconocer personas conlas que habia estado conviviendo mientras era la super computadora de little garden por lo que su memoria se ajusto, pero al no verte tanto tiempo supongo que te olvido de ti pero tal parece te recordo..decia claire con una sonrisa - ese anciano logro lo que ni todas las personas mas inteligentes de este mundo habian logrado en muchos años, logro reunirme con mi querida hermanita, si lo vez dile que siempre estare agrecida por ello...

-y por que no se lo dices tu misma...

-a que te refieres hayato?..

-lo que quiero decir es que he venido por ti para llevarte conmigo y definitivamente para que formemos una vida juntos, ...- decia hayato mientras extendia su mano...

-eh? eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh? - exclamaban sorprendidas las hermanas harvey - es-estas hablando enserio kisaragi hayato? - exclamo la harvey mayor mientras intentaba recuperarse de la impresion al oir las palabras de hayato

-entonces que me dices claire aceptas?..decia hayato mientras se arrodillaba ante su la rubia

-l-lo siento pero no puedo ir contigo hayato, perdon..- decia la rubia mientras le daba la espalda a hayato

esto sorprendio bastante al caballero ya que no se espero que la rubia le diera una negativa ante su proposición

-pe-pero por que no puedes...

-por que tengo una gran responsabilidad aqui, soy la comandante de little garden y no puedo dejar mi trabajo asi nada mas, aparte tengo que cuidar de mi hermanita ya que si la dejo sola,judal puede que intente llevarsela y hacerle cosas horribles a ella...

-onee chan - decia preocupada la harvey menor

-si todo esto es por liza, no te preocupes podemos llevarla con nosotros ya que a donde viviremos estara segura y nadie podra hacerle daño... -decia hayato

-no solo es por ella si no por toda la gente que habita este lugar, te amo con todo mi ser pero la seguridad de toda esta gente es mi responsabilidad y si para mantenerlos vivos y seguros tengo que sacrificar mi propia felicidad, entonces lo hare sin dudarlo - decia la rubia con mucha seriedad

el caballero se quedo callado al escuchar la palabras de su amada, para nada le gustaba lo que habia escuchado pero la entendia ya que el tenia el mismo deber y sacrificaría todo para salvar a gente inocente incluyendo su propia si es necesario pero lamentablemente no podia revelarle nada a la rubia a menos que ella aceptara ir con el al santuario, por su parte la rubia se preocupo al no recibir una respuesta de su amado hayato, realmente habia hecho lo correcto al decir esto, comenzo a cuestionarse asi misma, hayato se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba teniendo un conflicto interno asi que le dio una sonrisa para no preocuparle para luego hablar

-claire no puedo cambiar tu opinion, no puedes poner en juego la vida de todos los estudiantes que viven en este lugar solo por un tonto romance, asi que no preocupes no me molesta la decisión y tienes todo mi apoyo, bueno tengo regresar a mi trabajo como guarda espaldas de miku, fue un gusto verte claire, saluda de mi parte a los demas y liza...

-s-si - decia nerviosa la rubia menor

-cuida a tu hermana, se que tienes el poder para hacerlo - decia hayato para acariciar la cabeza de la adolescente para luego abandonar la oficina y regresar a donde estaba su camarada

-pe-perdon hayato... - decia claire mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

en la noche en little garden

el concierto de miku izayoi y kirishima sakura habia sido un completo exito, no habia sucedido algo anormal de que preocuparse, lo unico diferente era que hayato estaba muy distante, esto lo noto shido quería apoyarlo pero decidió darle su espacio para que pensara sobre lo que paso con claire harvey, minutos despues de horas de firmas de autografos donde el caballero de geminis obtuvo el encargo de lisa/athena le hizo a hayato miku, shido y hayato estaban listos para irse hasta que...

booooooooooommmmmm

una enorme explosion se genero en el lado oeste de la nave, casi exactamente donde estaban 2 de nuestros heroes, esto asusto a todos los que estuvieron presentes en el concierto, por fortuna estaba siendo evacuados por guardias y slayers que estaban presentes, lamentablemente el incedio era muy grande para ser controlado por gente normal asi que cierto par de caballeros decidieron actuar...

-shido, miku por favor asegurense que no este nadie cerca voy a apagar este incendio de un solo golpe...- decia hayato mientras ponia sus brazos en posición de jarra apuntando arriba y comenza a aumentar su cosmos y bajaba la temperatura a su alrededor.

-es-esta seguro que podras tu solo con esto? - pregunto miku nerviosa

-miku hagamos lo que dijo hayato, si nos quedamos cerca lo mas seguro que mueras congelada - decia shido con mucha seriedad mientras posaba una mano en el hombro derecho de la Idol

en ese momento la pareja dejo solo al caballero para que pudiera actuar sin ningun riesgo de congelar a alguien...

-no es necesario que haga mi mejor tecnica pero si no lo hago el fuego se extendera mas rapido, tambien que calcular fuerza necesaria para apagarla de un solo golpe ya que si me excedo con mi poder terminare congelando todo el lugar - decia hayato asi mismo

en ese momento hayato comenzo a aumentar su cosmos rapidamente

- _Incendiate cosmos aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... **.**_ **Aurora Execution** (ejecución de aurora)...

hayato en ese momento bajo sus brazos apuntando hacia el objetivo descargando todo el cosmos acumulado en forma de una ráfaga de hielo para que esta en cuanto diera al objetivo apagare inmediatamente el enorme incendio, esto sorprendio a todos los habitantes de la mega ciudad ya que no esperaron que el mega incendio se apagara de la nada, pero lo que mas los sorprendio fue que la temperatura bajo y que pequeñas particulas de hielo comenzaran a caer del cielo, era un espectaculo muy hermoso que opaco a las Idols que habian dado un mega concierto

miku y shido estaban felices ya que hayato logro salvar muchas vidas sin ningun problema y nadie habia visto lo que hizo hayato o al menos eso creian ellos, 2 figuras encapuchadas habian visto todo

-al parecer encontre algo mejor para que me puedas demostras que eres digno de tomar el puesto de una de las bestias feroces...- decia una de los encapuchados

-si zero sama le mostrare que soy digno se ser su compañero matando a ese caballero de acuario y destruire todo este lugar junto con sus habitantes...decia el otro

al parecer zero la mano derecha de shiva habia a ido a little garden para probar a uno de sus sirvientes, al llegar se encontraron con la sorpresa que 2 de los caballeros de athena estaban en el lugar pero no solo ellos habian visto la accion del caballero de acuario si no tambien cierta cientifica loli de little garden vio todo a travez de una camara pero no estaba sola estaba acompañada de cierta rubia comandante de la mega ciudad

-vez te dije que yo la gran Charlotte Dimandias habia hecho un descubrimiento, te dije que hayato ocultaba algo claire...decia la loli cientifica con mucho orgullo

-como odio admitirlo, pero tenias razón, me pregunto que hiciste durante estos 4 años para hacer algo como esto hayato...decia la rubia con mucha seriedad - llama a emilia y a los demás eviten que hayato salga de aqui...decia la rubia a charlotte

en el santuario

-lisa sama he regresado de la busqueda que me encomendó hacer pero no le tengo buenas noticias - decia saito que vestia su armadura mientras estaba arrodillado

-me alegra que hayas regresado pero que te refieres con que no tienes buenas noticias... - preguntaba lisa

-me refiero a que 4 de los lokapalas han sido sellados por la misma..-decia saito mientras sacaba 4 pequeños cofres de su pandora box

\- ¡¿Que ?! n-no puede ser...- Exclamo Lisa - Entonces debemos entrenar a los proximos santos de la trinidad de plata -

\- Esta Bell como caballero de Lira, solo faltan altar y Copa - Dijo el caballero de Libra

\- Tengo los candidatos, informa a Ichika y a Rito que quiero verlos - Dijo la peli rubia - Tambien llama a Tooru

*Issei...* Dijo la diosa usando la telepatia

*¿Sucede algo, Lisa?*

*Regresa al santuario amor, tengo que hablar contigo es algo muy serio*

*Entendido lisa sama*

\- Saito, alista las tropas que tengamos a mano - Dijo la deidad

\- Si - Dijo el mencionado para irse

(La verdadera guerra santa ha comenzado) Penso la diosa mientras observaba el cielo nocturno

fin del capitulo 16

curiosidad

quienes son los lokapala?

De acuerdo con el hinduismo y el budismo Vajrayāna, los lokapalás ('guardianes de los lugares') son los dioses que gobiernan las direcciones (norte, sur, este y oeste).

En el hinduismo es tradicional representar las imágenes de estos dioses en las paredes y techos de los templos.

Las imágenes de los lokapalas se colocan generalmente en parejas a la entrada de las tumbas. Como guardianes pueden llamar a los espíritus del otro mundo para ayudarlos a proteger la tumba si fuera necesario.

bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus opiniones y bueno respecto a black hero no he tenido tiempo para escribir el siguiente capitulo pero les prometo que intentare actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible, bueno eso era todo hasta la proxima


	22. Chapter 22

capitulo 17

horas antes en la ciudad de kuoh

la cita de nuestro héroe hyoudou issei con rias gremory estaba a unos minutos de concluir afortunadamente, pero para mala suerte de nuestro héroe, rias le estaba haciendo una propuesta de rodillas que lamentablemente el no podía rechazar por el acuerdo que tenia con el inframundo para retirar la demanda que hizo contra el santuario,el acuerdo consiste en que issei debe tener varias citas con rias y complacerla en todo lo que ella pidiera, la propuesta que rias le estaba haciendo a issei era...

-entonces que dices Ise...quieres volver a ser mi peón - decia la pelirroja mientras estaba arrodillada como si fuera a pedir matrimonio a alguien mientras le mostraba una pequeña caja que tenia dentro las viejas piezas de peon a issei

-ri-rias sabes que no puedo volver a servirte por que yo ya le sirvo a athena y esto no estaba en el trato que firmamos para reparar el supuesto daño que te hice al llevarme a akeno y rossweisse al santuario.. - decia issei mientras intentaba retrasar un berrinche de la pelirroja que sabia que issei tenia que acceder a lo que ella pidiera le gustara o no

-Ise no importa si lo rechazas ahora, aun nos quedan 3 citas y en cualquiera de ellas tendras que aceptar te guste o no, vas a volver a ser mi lindo peon y todo va a volver a ser como antes de que pasara esa terrible tragedia en nuestras vidas...decia la pelirroja con determinación

"mierda, tiene mucha razón en cualquiera de esas citas que nos quedan tendré que aceptar me guste o no, estupida rias ya lo tenia planeado todo desde un principio, voy a tener que anular el contrato, pero la pregunta es como lo hare, debe haber algún hueco legal en el" pensaba issei mientras le daba la espalda a la heredera gremory

-entonces aceptas Ise?...decía con mucho cariño la pelirroja al castaño mientras todos los amigos de esta los observaban en el pequeño restaurante, estaban seguros de que issei regresaría a su lado

-rias...yo...decia issei mientras volteaba a ver a la pelirroja que abria bastante los ojos al ver la seriedad de issei que según ella lo hacia ver bastante atractivo

-si Ise?...preguntaba la pelirroja con emoción mientras acortaba la distancia de su rostro con la del castaño

-tienes algo atorado en los dientes...decia issei con mucha indiferencia

-o no, de seguro es algún residuo de la comida...decía la pelirroja con mucha vergüenza y cubría su boca con ambas manos

en ese momento la pelirroja fue inmediatamente al baño a lavarse para no quedar mal ante los ojos de su amado Ise...

-me alegra que aun sea muy ingenua, se cree todo lo que le dicen, por eso fue que me abandono por kaito hace 4 años, le creyó todas sus mentiras, si logro que crea otras mentiras en las otra 3 citas al fin me la podre quitar de encima...

en ese momento una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar en el teléfono celular del castaño, que le avisaba que su tortura con la heredera gremory se había terminado...

-bien ya me voy a largar de aqui, creo que ire a dar una vuelta antes de regresar al santuario, no es que no me interese la situación por la cual estamos pasando pero muy pocas veces tengo oportunidades asi de relajarme..decía issei mientras abandonaba el pequeño restaurante al cual lo había llevado rias para intentar reclutarlo de nueva cuenta, pero para su mala suerte cierto caballero gremory le impedía el paso - que pasa kiba, por que me detienes?...ya pague la cuenta..decia el castaño

-issei kun podemos hablar?..decia kiba con mucha seriedad

-haaa yo que me queria distraer un poco, bien pero vamos a otro lugar , no quiero que rias me este diciendo que le quiero robar otro de su siervos...

minutos después en parque cercano

-bien de que quieres hablar kiba?...preguntaba issei con aburrimiento

-issei kun, en verdad le diste le titulo de tu mejor amigo a ese caballero de capricornio?...decía kiba con mucha seriedad

-hablas de ichika?...claro, pero no es solo mi mejor amigo es como un hermano para mi al igual que mis otros compañeros...decía issei como si nada mientras que el caballero gremory se sentía apuñalado por el comentario del leon dorado

-por que?..susurraba el rubio

-que?

-POR QUE LO HICISTE?, YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO, HERMANO Y COMPAÑERO DE ARMAS...reclamaba el caballero gremory con mucho enojo a issei que lo veia como si nada para luego responder...

-preguntas porque?...acaso ya se te olvido que me diste la espalda cuando las chicas me abandonaron y me remplazaron por kaito, acaso se te olvido que me gritaste que no era digno de ser tu amigo por que no era tan valiente como kaito, si en verdad fueras mi amigo me hubieras ayudado a escapar en ese momento cuando era perseguido por azazel, michael y sirzech, me hubieras protegido y te hubieras quedado a mi lado cuando mas lo necesite pero no lo hiciste, pero a diferencia de ti ichika me protegió cuando ophis estaba apunto de darme el golpe final cuando fue su ataque al santuario, aun sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad contra el poderoso ataque de ella, pero no fue el único, cada uno de mis compañeros me protegió y me animo a seguir adelante durante esa difícil situación que pasamos para sacarla del santuario, también pelearon para liberarme de la apuesta que se hizo cuando fue la batalla del santuario contra la alianza de la 3 facciones, yo puedo confiarles mi vida a cada uno de ellos, a pesar de que luego tenemos diferencias se que siempre estarán a mi lado hasta la muerte y después de ella, entonces tienes algo mas que decir despues de lo que acabas de escuchar... decia issei con mucha seriedad a kiba

kiba se quedo callado después de escuchar todo el discurso que le dio issei, sabia que el tenia razón, no podia reclamar ya que el mismo le dio la espalda a issei cuando mas lo necesitaba..

-lo sabia, bien me voy tengo que ir, quiero descansar un poco antes de regresar al santu...

kliiing

kiba comenzó a atacar a issei con una de sus espadas pero el castaño logro bloquear su ataque usando solo un dedo mientras lo veia analíticamente...

-se puede saber por que fue eso, no creo haber hecho algo indebido para que me intentaras atacarme de esa manera..decia issei

-ise kun, quiero demostrarte que yo soy el unico y verdadero mejor amigo que tienes, no me importa usar la fuerza para que lo entiendas..decia kiba mientras aplicaba mas fuerza a su espada pero lamentablemente no afectaba al castaño que se mantenía en su misma posición

-se nota que no estas para nada arrepentido por lo que hiciste hace 4 años, bien si quieres que sea asi por mi no hay problema, pero solo dime una cosa kiba...que te hace pensar que puedes lastimarme a mi al caballero dorado de leo, soy considerado el caballero dorado mas fuerte de entre los 12, si no pudiste con ichika ni con ayuda de los mejores espadachines de las 3 facciones, entonces por que crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi poder... decia issei mientras con mucha seriedad a kiba, aun que realmente odiaba auto-proclamarse el mas fuerte de entre los 12 a pesar de que sus amigos decian todo lo contrario

en ese momento issei tomo la hoja de la espada con 2 dedos mientra aplicaba fuerza en esta y hacia retroceder al caballero gremory que intentaba resistirse inútilmente

-puedo notar que te has hecho un poco mas fuerte físicamente, pero todas tus espadas son fragiles...

issei comenzó a aplicar mas fuerza en la hoja de espada, lentamente comenzó a agrietarse hasta que...

CRAASH

la hoja de la espada se habia roto por el poder abrumador de issei, kiba quedo paralizado después de ver que una de sus espadas fue destruida como si fuera un simple juguete, después de esto cayo de rodillas por la impresión...

-ichika tambien sabe usar espadas pero el prefiere usar su cuerpo para pelear y proteger a los que ama, el asi demuestra su lealtad a la señorita athena, a lo que me refiero es que el nunca se detendría por algo tan trivial como una espada rota, el daria todo de si para proteger a sus amigos, espero que comprendas lo que acabo de decir...decia issei con mucha seriedad

-kiba san...gritaba cierta ex monja que llegaba volando para socorrer a su amigo que aun estaba de rodillas por la impresión - kiba que te pasa, por que estas con issei san y por que una de tus espadas esta rota, no me digas que... issei san por que atacaste a kiba..reclamaba la rubia

-Asia, para que lo sepas el fue que me ataco primero, segundo yo no tengo la culpa que su espada fuera tan fragil..decia issei con tranquilidad

-issei san como puedes hablar asi, tu y kiba son amigos no puedo creer que le hayas hecho alg...

-no digas cosas que no son verdad asia, el y yo ya no somos amigos desde hace 4 años al igual que tu y yo asia, de entre todas las personas que alguna vez quise, tu fuiste la que mas me decepciono...decia issei con frialdad

esas palabras le dolieron bastante a la ex monja que por primera vez sentia un dolor como nunca antes lo habia sentido en su corazón...

-no sabes como me dolio el que tu me dejaras por kaito, me dolio mas que el abandono de rias y las demás, muchas veces me pregunte por que lo hiciste, si te protegí como a nadie, te cuide, te abri las puertas de mi hogar, incluso mis padres te quisieron como a una hija, también llegaron a pensar que serias una buena esposa para mi y tu que hiciste nos escupiste todo eso en la cara cuando te fuiste con ese bastardo...

Asia cayo de rodillas al escuchar las palabras del castaño, cada palabra era una apuñalada para su corazón de la rubia, lentamente lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos por la tristeza que sentia al saber que el castaño aun le tenia algo de rencor

-pero saben algo curioso, lamento que hayan tenido que sufrir a manos de kaito, no me gusto para nada saber que todas ustedes casi fueron violadas por los amigos de kaito y tu kiba, lamento que tuvieras que aguantar terribles golpes para protegerlas...decia issei mientras les daba la espalda a sus ex compañeros

ambos chicos quedaron impresionados por las palabras del castaño, esto los hizo sentir mas culpa que antes por que al fin se habían dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones, querían disculparse con el castaño por su estupidez y egoísmo pero antes de que dijeran algo cierta heredera sitri apareció al lado de su séquito que tambien venia acompañada de griselda quarta la reina de corazones de cierta querubín que vive ahora en el santuario, pero no venían solo ellos también venia vali y su equipo, tambien venia cierta heredera pheonix y el sequito de rias que curiosamente no estaba con ninguno de ellos..

-ya termino mi tiempo de convivencia con rias asi que no me pueden molestar o quizas, no me digan que vienen a que les patee el trasero si es asi sera mejor que se prepararen...decia issei mientras comenzaba liberar algo de cosmos...

-no issei kun, yo solo vine hablar de onee sama, desconozco al que vinieron todos ellos...decia sona mientras veia a issei mucha con seriedad

-issei senpai yo también vine a los mismo, quiero saber el como esta onee chan..comentaba la pequeña nokomata

-issei yo quiero que me digas como esta gabriel sama, lo ultimo que supe fue que se iba ir a vivir al santuario de athena contigo, no sabes que tan preocupada estoy por ella desde que no esta conmigo, asi que por favor dime todo lo que sepas de ella...decia griselda mientras arrodillaba ante issei

-haaa bien, si solo vienen a eso ustedes, no tengo ningun problema en hablar pero antes, vali tu a que rayos viniste...decia issei a vali

-yo vengo por la revancha, asi que hyoudou issei preparate...

en ese momento vali activo su balance breaker para luego volar a gran velocidad donde se encontraba el castaño para atacarlo, pero este lo recibio con un puñetazo en el estomago que atraveso su armadura, para fortuna de issei vali quedo noqueado despues de darle el golpe...

-haaaaa, me pregunto si solo piensas en pelear vali o tambien tienes otras cosas en mente...bueno les contare todo lo que quieran saber de sus hermanas y señora..decia issei

2 hora despues de una enorme explicacion de la vida de sus parejas

-entonces gabriel sama trabaja en el restaurante de tus padres, que noble es mi señora..decia griselda mientras varias lagrimas salían de forma cómica de sus ojos

-no puedo creer lo que dices hyoudou, serafall sama no se podría rebajar a trabajar de mesera en un restaurante...comentaba enojado saji

-si no me crees, velo por ti mismo...

issei en ese momento saco su teléfono celular para mostrarle las fotos a saji donde sale serafall vestida de mesera atendiendo a los comensales al igual que gabriel, penemue, kuroka, irina, akeno y rossweisse. saji, sona y todos los demás quedaron impresionados al ver que issei no estaba mintiendo, las 3 lideres, la nekomata, la angel reencarnada, la valquiria y la semi ángel estaban trabajando como meseras, saji estaba bastante impresionado y sonrojado al ver las sexys figuras de las 7 mujeres, esto provoco que la heredera sitri jalara la mejilla de su peón, esto confundió a nuestro héroe ya que no espero que sona sitri la dama de hierro se pusiera celosa por que su peno viera a otras mujeres que no fuera ella...

-vaya al parecer ustedes 2 se han hecho mas cercanos..comentaba issei tranquilamente

-bu-bueno hyoudou, a penas hace un año comenzamos a salir, me costo mucho trabajo convencerla pero al final lo logre..comentaba el peon sitri con un sonrojo mientras su señora se volteaba a otro lado para evitar ver issei a la cara ya que sentía vergüenza que todo el mundo se enterara que tenia una relación con su peón

-bien me alegro por ustedes 2, solo te pido que la cuides ya que es la hermana menor de la mujer que amo...

todos se sorprendieron por el comentario del castaño, principalmente la heredera sitri

-koneko, griselda y sona, son bienvenidas a visitar a sus queridos al santuario, ya que me guste o no reconocerlo sera, gaby y kuro chan las extrañan, solo avísenme con tiempo para llevarlas yo mismo, ya que si llegan al santuario sin invitación corren el riesgo de ser asesinadas por mis compañeros o alguno de los viejos maestros... comentaba el castaño con una leve sonrisa

todos quedaron aun mas impactados, ya que el mismo leon dorado estaba invitando a las 3 chicas al santuario, pero también por que supieron que pasaria si llegaban al santuario sin aviso

-bueno, me voy, mi señora me esta llamando mediante telepatia, cuiden...

-espera issei sempai...gritaba koneko

-que pasa koneko?...

-m-me odias?...

-no, ya te perdone pero el amor que sentia por ti es otra cosa...decia issei con indiferencia, esto provoco que la pequeña nekomata sintiera un dolor en su corazón

-issei kun, gracias por amar a mi hermana y por cuidar de ella, pero sobre todo por lograr un cambio positivo en ella...comentaba la heredera sitri mientras hacia una reverencia

-no tienes por que agradecerme, yo no hice nada, todas ellas se han estado esforzando por vivir correctamente, lo unico que necesitaban era algo que las motivara para cambiar completamente..decia issei para desaparecer en un rayo

-vivir correctamente...decian koneko, asia, griselda, sona y su sequito, y tambien kiba

-vivir correctamente, que quizo decir issei sama con eso?...comento ravel confundida mientras volteaba a ver a xenovia y gasper que aun estaba confundidos por las palabras del castaño

-yo tampoco se que significa eso, pero lo averiguare cuando vaya ver a onee sama al santuario de athena, le dire a issei que me lleve a verla la siguiente vez que tenga una cita con rias...

-yo tambien hare lo mismo, quiero saber que significan las palabras de issei senpai..decia koneko

-igual yo, algo me dice que issei no esta cuidando a mi señora correctamente, lo comprobare cuando me lleve al santuario de athena.

en ese momento todos abandonaron el lugar para regresar a sus hogares, a excepción de cierta heredera gremory que estuvo escondida todo el tiempo atrás de un árbol escuchando toda la conversación que tuvo issei con su mejor amiga, su torre y la reina de corazones..

-Ise, por que las invitas a todas ellas y no a mi que soy la que mas te amo, por que no aceptas que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, me gustaría que entendieras que todo lo que hago es para que ambos seamos felices pero tu no lo entiendes...susurraba rias mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

regresando a la actualidad en el santuario

issei se encontraba caminado por el rodorio que esta cerca del santuario al parecer no tenia ninguna prisa por llegar a ver su diosa/prometida, esto se debía a que quería pensar un poco sobre lo que iba a hacer para anular el contrato que lo obligaba a tener citas con rias y complacerla en lo que ella queria sin que el pudiera negarse, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su madre estaba parada enfrente de el...

-hi-hijo, estas bien acaso no me puedes oir..comentaba la madre del leon dorado preocupada mientras tocaba su cara con una mano

-ah? perdon mama no me di cuenta que estabas ahi, es que estaba pensando el como anular el contrato que tengo con rias...

-por que quieres anularlo, ya solo te quedan 3 citas por lo que se, asi que no habra necesidad de que hagas algo...

-bueno veras mama, lo que sucede es que...decia issei

-espera, mejor cuentame en casa, ahi podrás contarme a mi y tu padre lo que pasa... comentaba la señora hyoudou con una sonrisa

-si mama..

40 minutos después en la residencia hyoudou despues de que el concierto de miku y sakura terminara

-asi que rias te esta forzando formar parte de su nobleza otra vez a través del contrato que te obliga a cumplir todos sus caprichos...decia el padre del castaño despues de que issei les contara a sus padres lo que intentaba hacer rias

-si papa, asi es problema algo grave...

-haaaa esa niña no sabe cuando rendirse, se nota que los señores gremory no supieron educarla, lo único que han hecho todos estos años es cumplir todos sus caprichos, solo es niña inmadura que le gustaba obtener todo lo que quiere sin importarle el costo y a quien tenga que pisotear para lograr sus objetivos, no me gusta desearle el mal a nadie pero esa niña va hacer que la odies definitivamente si sigue asi y va arruinar su vida si no toma las decisiones correctas, me alegra que ya estes comprometido con ella issei, habría sido una terrible esposa para ti y una mala hija para nosotros..decia la madre de issei un poco fastidiada de hablar de rias

-creo que tienes razon mama, por cierto que hacen aqui a esta hora, normalmente todavia siguen en el restaurante...

-bueno eso se debe, a que lilith una de las novias de tooru kun reservo todo el restaurante a medio dia para anunciar que se iba a casar con el al igual que las otras chicas, como ganamos bastante hoy decidimos que cerrariamos temprano y darles el resto del dia a las chicas...comento el señor hyoudou como si nada

-mmmmm ya veo...

-hablando de compromisos, cuando piensas casarte con lisa y las otras issei, tu padre y yo creemos que debe ser lo antes posible...

-como les dije a las chicas, primero tengo que ir a pedir su mano oficialmente a sus padres, segundo creo que todos los maestros no van a permitir que lisa se case conmigo al menos no pronto, ya que para ellos lisa es como una hija y si me casara con ellas en estos días estoy seguro que no me verías en santuario durante meses ya que ellos intentarían acabar conmigo, tambien tengo que pensar donde va ser la boda y que tipo de recepción va haber para recibir a los invitadospero ver, pero antes que eso tengo que derrotar a la diosa de la destruccion para poder continuar con todos mis planes mama...comentaba issei mientra volteaba a ver techo de su casa

-realmente tienes muchas cosas que hacer hijo, pero veras que tu y tus amigos lograran vencer a esa diosa y salvaran al mundo no dudo eso, yo creo en ti hijo...decia decia el padre del leon dorado intentando motivar a su hijo

-yo también issei, pienso que saldrán victoriosos...decia su madre con una sonrisa

-mama, papa les agradezco que confíen en mi, si no fuera por ustedes no se que hubiera sido de mi hace 4 años, si no me hubieran apoyado cuando rias y las demas me abandonaron y las 3 facciones me traicionaron, también les agradezco que me hayan apoyado cuando decidi volverme un caballero de athena a pesar de que se enteraron que incluso tengo que sacrificar mi vid... issei no pudo terminar ya que su madre lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-sssshhhhhh no tienes que agradecer hijo para eso estamos, siempre estaremos contigo no importa lo que pase, te apoyaremos en todo sin importar que aun que para nosotros es muy doloroso saber que estas en peligro constante de perder tu vida, pero para eso entrenaste mucho para ser fuerte y nadie te derrote..

la madre de issei no pudo contener las lagrimas ante su hijo, le gustara o no odiaba la idea de que su hijo tuviera que arriesgar su vida para salvar al mundo, bueno es natural que clase de madre le agradaría la idea que uno de sus hijos tenga que sacrificar su vida en una guerra y mas contra seres sobre naturales...

-mama n-no llores, ya te dije que no perderemos en esta guerra, me-mejor hablemos de como va ser la boda y donde se va a realizar...

issei intentaba hacer que su madre olvidara todo sobre la batalla que esta librando el santuario contra shiva con todo lo que tiene que ver con su boda y afortunadamente funciono

-tengo una idea issei, la recepción puede ser como la que hizo izayoi kun, puede ser en una isla paradisíaca o puede ser en paris en un gran hotel de lujo...

la madre de issei comenzó a pensar sobre como iba a ser la boda de su hijo, realmente quería que su hijo y sus futuras hijas tuvieran la boda perfecta, izayoi no sabia si estar feliz por que se quito un peso de encima sobre la recepción de su boda o triste por que su madre lo estaba planeando y sabia que le iba a costar mucho dinero

-ma-mama creo que no gano tanto como caballero para pagar un hotel de lujo o llevar a los invitados a parís, segundo si es como lo hizo izayoi creo que voy a tener muchas demandas ya que muchos pueden morir cuando vayan cayendo del cielo y tercero por que no es aqui en el santuario o para ser mas especifico la casa de virgo en la sala gemela, ahi esta en un hermoso y extenso jardín, también le puedo pedir a ichika que cocine el past...

issei no pudo terminar la oración por que pudo sentir una poderosa aura exactamente arriba de su casa, en ese momento salio corriendo de su casa y dio un gran salto hacia el techo para encontrar al dueño de la poderosa presencia, pero no encontró nada a excepción de un pequeño mechón de cabello negro, que por alguna extraña razón le hizo sentir miedo como nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida, ni cuando enfrento a la infinita se había sentido de esa manera, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sus manos temblaban después de haber tocado el mecho de cabello, bastante sudor comenzó a brotar de su frente, era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera...

"que rayos fue eso, habra sido shiva? no...no creo que shiva haya venido hasta aqui para luego irse como sin hacer nada, de quien habra sido esa poderosa presencia" pensaba el castaño mientras volteaba a ver el cielo nocturno y guardaba el mechon en su bolsillo

-issei que pasa? por que saliste esa manera tan repentina, acaso olvidaste algo hijo - gritaba la madre de issei mientras veía a su hijo parado en el techo de su casa que tenia un rostro de preocupación

en ese momento issei salto del techo para llegar a donde estaban sus padres esperándolo

-n-no pasa nada mama, es que sentí algo extraño afuera haya arriba pero creo que me equivoque - decia issei con una sonrisa falsa que ocultaba su preocupación

-issei no vuelvas hacer eso, vas hacer que tu padre y yo nos preocupemos en vano - regañaba la señora hyoudou a su hijo

los 3 hyoudou regresaron adentro de hogar para continuar con su pequeña reunion familiar sin ninguna preocupación, mientras tanto una figura encapuchada los observaba analíticamente desde los cielos...

-asi que tu eres el caballero dorado de leo, no me imagine que alguien como tu seria el guerrero mas poderoso de athena - susurraba la figura desde los cielos - espero que me des la mejor pelea que jamas he tenido en mi vida, quiero saber hasta donde puedes llegar hyoudou issei, espero que tu poder sea tan grande como el mio la gran...ZERO - termina de decir zero para luego desaparecer en una esfera de luz y regresar a ver su siervo para ordenarle destruir definitivamente la gran mega nave conocida como little garden que estaba parada en las costas de Grecia de una vez por todas

mientras tanto en little garden

hayato se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de slayers que eran comandados por claire harvey que veia al peli negro con seriedad

-kisaragi hayato como la comandante de little garden, te pongo bajo arresto... gritaba autoritaria-mente

-o-oye hayato estas seguro de hacer esto?, le prometimos a lisa sama que no causaríamos problemas - susurraba shido al oido de su amigo que se encontraba como si nada

-si no te preocupes, ya se por que me arrestan, quieren información...sobre el cosmos...decia hayato con seriedad

-buaaaaaaaa sabia que no debia dar ese concierto al lado de kirishima sakura, mi horóscopo me dijo que hoy no era un buen dia - lloraba miku mientras se ocultaba atras de shido

-ya miku, si es necesario hayato y yo patearemos traseros para que no reveles tus poderes de espiritu - decia shido

fin del capitulo 17

espero que les haya gustado y perdon si es corto para compensarlo les anexo el especial 4:

Especial 4 (Un día en la vida de Karen Kisaragi x Honoka en Tougetsu)

(Nota: Este especial es antes de lo eventos del capítulo 16)

Encontramos a una bella chica de figura delgada de piel algo pálida, cabello largo color negro, ojos violetas que tiene un vestido largo de color blanco que le llega por arriba de los tobillos y sandalias blancas tipo helénicas que usaba un par de bastones ingleses que preparaba el desayuno para su hermano.

*Te levantaste temprano Karen-chan* Dijo una voz para que la mencionada volteara e inmediatamente viera a una hermosa y voluptuosa joven de cabello azul con una trenza como mechón, piel clara y ojos amatista que viste un camisón

\- Oh, Miharu-san – Dijo la identificada como Karen

\- En comparación a como llegaste, ahora usas bastones ingleses en lugar de la silla de ruedas y casi ya no estás en cama – Comento la peli azul

Miharu Kashiwagi decidió seguir a los hermanos Kisaragi debido a que sentía que era su obligación cuidar de Karen como su enfermera y además de que se había enamorado de Hayato Kisaragi. Y realmente no se arrepentía debido a que en estos años ha sido muy feliz como le dio su primera vez a su amado pero sabía que en la vida del Caballero de Acuario Claire Harvey era la primera aun que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo

\- ¿Pero por qué preparas el desayuno? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Nii-san con Rito-san, dice que vuelve hoy – Respondió la morena

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamo la peli azul contenta

\- Minutos después

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Hayato que llegaba vestido de camisa azul de manga corta, pantalón aguamarina y zapatos a juego. Fue recibido por su amante con un suave beso en los labios mientras que a su hermana la beso en la frente. Pero de pronto ambas vieron a una joven de bella apariencia, de cabello rubio opaco que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color verde, su es piel igualmente pálida. Luce un corto vestido de una sola pieza de color blanca debajo de su armadura, además de una pañoleta alrededor de su cuello. Ambas mujeres de la casa Kisaragi se molestaron

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntaron Miharu y Karen molestas

\- Las presento es una [Saintia], Katya de la Corona Boreal – Respondió el caballero de acuario tranquilamente para explicarles sobre ese nuevo concepto por lo que mientras Miharu se sorprendió, Karen estaba molesta puesto que estaba segura que Lisa sería más arrogante de lo que es, a pesar de que no la conocía realmente

\- ¿Pero que hace una dama de compañía de esa chica contigo, Nii-san? – Pregunto la morena

\- Pues veras… - Respondió Hayato

Flashback

Hayato platicaba con el actual Caballero de Cristal que se encargaba del lugar y que habia sido una alumno suyo, Masamune Makabe. En tanto, los aspirantes a caballero entrenaban arduamente. Todos los presentes en el lugar sintieron un temblor a la par que llegaba un niño de contextura delgada y vestido con una campera polar que usaba un trineo

\- Jacobo – Dijo el guerrero de los hielos - ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Una avalancha fue contra el pueblo y una señorita la ha detenido pero apenas puede con ella, por eso vine – Respondió el identificado como Jacobo

\- Ire para alla – Dijo el moreno para usar su velocidad de la luz e ir al pueblo

Entrada de pueblo

La joven que menciono el niño estaba usando una barrera de hielo mientras un fulgor blanco salía de su cuerpo y tenía las manos al frente  
(No lo soportare más) Pensó la joven apretando con todo para ver como un joven aparece frente a ella y exclama

\- ¡[Freezing Shield]! -

En ese momento se levantó una muralla de hielo que detuvo la nieve como protegió el pueblo. Los aldeanos al ver esto salieron para agradecerle al Caballero Dorado como ofrecer un banquete para ambos jóvenes. Hayato dijo que iría a donde se originó el desplome de nieve por lo que subió la montaña para ver cómo se sentía una onda de calor cosa que se le hizo extraño pero al investigarlo sintió una extraña sensación. Su sangre Variant reacciono después de mucho tiempo, podría decirse que no le paso algo asi durante su entrenamiento de Caballero.

(Algo no me gusta, puedo apostar que esto tiene que ver con shiva y las bestias del fin) Pensó el moreno

*Disculpe* Pregunto una voz para que el caballero viera a una hermosa rubia vestida con ropa ligera, algo que tuvo que considerar para ponerse en guardia - ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? –

\- Supongo que de la misma forma en que usas el aire frio – Respondió Hayato seriamente

\- Debo suponer que sabe del [Cosmos] y del aire frio – Comento la rubia entrecerrando los ojos para lanzar una ráfaga que congelo al moreno que permaneció ahí durante 3 segundo para sonreír levemente

\- Tu dominio del arte de los hielos es admirable pero con ese nivel, ni siquiera podrías congelar ni el borde de alguna de mis uñas – Dijo el chico liberándose de su prisión gélida – Deberás entrar al menos en un indicio del cero absoluto para que al menos logres conjelar la primera capa de mi piel - comento hayato seriamente para que la chica se incline ante él

\- Me disculpo por mi descortesía, maestro de los [Caballero de los Hielos], [Caballero Dorado de Acuario] – Dijo la chica – Mi nombre es Katya, [Saintia de la Corona Boreal] -

Fin del Flashback

Miharu y Karen estaban sorprendidas de ver como una chica le falto al respeto a Hayato, en especial una guerrera del aire frio, puesto que entre esos caballeros….el Kisaragi mayor estaba en lo alto de esa categoría

– Como sea desayunemos, despues ire a la casa de Acuario y dejare que se quede ahí, Katya-san – Dijo el Kisaragi mayor

\- De acuerdo – Dijeron ambas chicas para que los 4 desayunaran en calma mientras que Miharu miraba fijamente a la rubia

\- Mas tarde ese día -

Karen usaba los bastones ingleses para ir a donde tomaba la terapia mientras en el camino se encontró a unas conocidas que eran novias del leon dorado

\- Himejima-san, Rossweisse-san – Dijo la hermana de Acuario

\- Buenos días Karen-chan – Saludo la sacerdotisa del rayo

\- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Pregunto la mencionada curiosa

\- Venimos a dejarle su almuerzo a Ise pero tambien nos encontraremos con Hida-san, Farandole-san, Himekawa-san y Chidorigafuchi-san que iban a la revisión con Rito-san – Explico la valkyria

\- Porque no vamos juntas – Recomendó Akeno

\- Si – Dijo Karen con una sonrisa para acompañar a ambas mujeres

\- Consultorio de tratamientos del Santuario –

En la sala de espera se encontraban Eu, Seraphim, Nene, Reiri, Yurishia, Hayuru y Aine acompañadas de Komachi, Nayuta y Tearju que venía con Erina, esto sorprendio a karen, rossweisse y akeno ya que no esperaron que hubiera mas parejas de los otros caballeros dorados esperando en el lugar, aunque realmente les agradaban mucho todas las presentes, a pesar que 2 de las chicas que esperaban en el consultorio serian capaces de matarlas solo con una palabra o un simple movimiento, esto fue una advertencia que les hizo issei a todas sus novias, desde gabriel hasta akeno, tendrian que llevarse bien con las demas chicas que habian en el santuario, ya que habia algunas que tenian un poder tremendo _(se referia a eucliwood, naegleria nebiros, lilia lilith, arie y chrisl que son parejas de ayumu tambien se referia kagari y alice baskerville)_ y acabarian con su vida fácilmente, les gustara o no tenian que aceptar si no moririan.

\- Que lindas se ven – Dijo Karen al ver a las chicas embarazadas

\- ¿Cómo han estado? Kisaragi-san, Akeno-san y Rossweisse-san – Dijo Hayuru amablemente

\- Bien, veo que su embarazo va bien – Dijo Akeno – Se ven muy lindas

\- Gracias – Dijeron las aludidas

\- ¿Y cuándo tendrán hijos con Issei? – Pregunto Aine curiosa

\- No es tan fácil como piensan – Dijo Rossweisse un poco sonrojada y celosa de las futuras mamás

\- Cierto, los seres sobrenaturales tienen una tasa baja de fecundación en comparación con los humanos – Recordó la peli platina menor lo que le explico el [Caballero de Leo]

\- Pero estamos seguras que muy pronto quedaremos embarazadas de Ise - Dijo la peli platina mayor con una sonrisa - ¿Y cómo se porta Hida-kun? – pregunto puesto que supo la graciosada que trataron de hacer él y el maestro santo Kardia

\- Aun seguimos molestas con él, solo un poco, pero nos ha tratado como reinas desde que Lisa-san y Shion-sama lo regañaron. Hasta nos cocina y nos prepara nuestros antojos como nos consiente mucho – Dijo Aine con una sonrisa de ama de casa enamorada, gesto que tenían las otras 3

*La siguiente por favor* Dijo una chica de 16 años que tiene un precioso cabello azul plateado suelto y un poco corto con un cuerpo desarrollado, ojos claros, teniendo grandes pechos y su figura de reloj de arena muy pronunciada, con piernas largas y delgadas al igual que sus brazos. Viste como enfermera de academia pero discretamente – Oh, Karen-chan, el patriarca Shion te espera...

\- ¡¿Shion-sama?! – Exclamo la mencionada

\- Si, Rito-sensei le pidió que hiciera tu chequeo para darte tu terapia programada por Degel-sama – Dijo la enfermera

\- Entiendo, Nefertari-san – Dijo la chica para ir a la sala que le indico la recepcionista donde se encontraba el patriarca

\- Adelante, puedes cambiarte ahí – Dijo la máxima autoridad del Santuario señalando una cortina por lo que la chica fue para ponerse una ropa ligera blanca y recostarse en la cama que estaba en la sala donde se encontraban por lo que uso su psicometría y su técnica de chequeo de armaduras - Parece que tu tratamiento va por buen camino, en poco tiempo podrás caminar un poco y en un par de años dejaras de usar los bastones

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto karen contenta

\- Si, pero no vayas tan deprisa, si sigues el tratamiento al pie de la letra, te recuperaras en menos de lo que te imaginas – Dijo el rubio verdoso

\- De acuerdo, Shion-san – Dijo la pequeña morena

\- Ahora tranquila ya que vienen Issei, Saito, Kardia y Degel – Dijo el rubio verdoso para salir para ver como llegaba el castaño de ojos miel

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, Karen-san pero tuve una absurda reunión en el inframundo y fui con Lisa-sama – Se disculpó Issei

\- No te preocupes, Nii-sama me conto antes de irse lo que paso con respecto a Himejima-san y Rossweisse-san. Debio ser demasiado larga para que llegaras apenas – Comento Karen

\- Si, como en la última reunión y estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo no llegamos a un acuerdo, tendremos una 3° reunion y espero que ahora si se llegue a un acuerdo – Respondió el [Caballero de Leo] que se retiró su armadura y empezara el tratamiento quiropráctico y ortopédico donde realizaron varios ejercicios como masajeo y palpo el cuerpo de la chica con cuidado – Veo que todo está en orden, el tratamiento está funcionando, si sigues como vas estoy seguro que podrás dar tus primeros pasos luego de mucho tiempo

El siguiente en aparecer fue Saito con su ropa de civil, que empezó la terapia de acupuntura como de medicina china donde usando el flujo de ki, empezó a fluirlo por todo el cuerpo con el propósito de regenerar los daños con la propia energía de su cuerpo

\- Toda va bien, el tratamiento va de maravilla, creo que te lo han dicho pero no lo dejes y sigue al pie de la letra las indicaciones – Dijo el [Caballero de Libra]

\- Saito-san…¿Por qué estás tan agotado? – Pregunto la morena

\- Es mas cansancio mental – Respondió el mencionado – La familia de Louise esta de visita

\- ¿Eso es tan malo? – Pregunto la morena

\- Los padres de Louise desde que me case con ella me tratan mejor, Cattelya-san es un pan de dios pero la bruja es Éléonore – Respondió el peli azul molesto – Desde que la dejo el conde de Borgoña es una amargada y jamás aprobó mi matrimonio con louise y que las demás chicas viniera a vivir conmigo al [Santuario] . Se la pasa quejándose de todo y nada le parece y creo que está enamorada de Kizuna, Ichika, Hayato, Oz, Izayoi o Issei

\- ¡Ella no se va a acercar a mi Nii-san! – Exclamo Karen inflando las mejillas

\- Ademas tambien Cattelya-san tomara tratamiento para curar su débil cuerpo, no sera sencillo pero le pediré al señor Degel o a tu hermano que me ayude. Aunque aqui entre nos, ella ha esta muy cariñosa conmigo últimamente, bueno dejemos esto para otro momento, por ahora concéntrate en los tratamientos – Dijo el peli azul para darle sus pastillas para que pasaran el maestro de su hermano y el amigo de este

\- Buenos días, Karen-san – Dijo el ex [Caballero de Acuario]

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Pequeña – Pregunto vagamente el ex [Caballero de Escorpio] - Bien iniciaremos con el tratamiento de frio y calor – para que Kardia usando su [Cosmos] inyectara calor en los [puntos cósmicos] de la chica por lo que esperaron un hora para que Degel usara hielo para relajar los musculos de karen y que Issei terminara su tratamiento con una sesión de masaje que la relajo mucho por lo que luego Rito que termino con los exámenes médicos de las preñadas y realizo su tratamiento de [Cosmos] junto con Issei

\- Bueno, hemos terminado, ven mañana para el próximo tratamiento – Dijo Issei

\- Si, gracias a todos – Dijo Karen para inclinarse y salir del consultorio donde la esperaba su enfermera que platicaba con Aine y Yurishia - ¡Miharu-san! –

\- Oh, Karen-chan, ¿ya termino tu tratamiento del día de hoy? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Si, me han dicho que muy pronto podre dar mis primeros pasos si continuo el tratamien al pie de la letra – Respondió la mencionada

\- Que bueno, a Hayato le dara gusto oir eso, que te parece si para festejar vamos al restaurante de los Hyodo – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¡Si! – Dijo la pequeña para que ambas se fueran

\- Cuidad de Tougetsu – Días despues

\- Creo que hemos terminado nuestros asuntos, Honoka- Dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa mientras que ella cocina para su esposo

Esto es debido a que mientras esperan la respuesta del taller, Honoka y Ayaka se quedaban en la casa Takamiya siendo que ambos limpiaron como escombraron para que se viera como antes de que se fueran los habitantes a Grecia. Luego de terminar Ayaka se puso un delantal desnudo y empezo a cocinar para su esposo que no creia que afortunado era por tener una esposa tan sexy

El caballero de sagitario se puso detras de ella abrazandola mientras la pega a su cuerpo, esto sorprendió a la bruja de fuego pero la hizo muy feliz

\- Se ve delicioso - Dijo el chico al oido de su mujer - pero no mas que tu, Aya...

\- Cariño - Dijo la princesa para que ambos se empezara a besar siendo que la esposa del caballero dejo todo a fuego bajo mientras se iban ala sala donde este quedo sobre ella desatando el delantal - Creo que empezaremos con nuestras actividades antes de lo previsto - comento sensualmente para seguir besandolo pero cuando estaba a punto de desnudarle...

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

\- ¿Quien sera? - Pregunto Honoka molesto

\- Dejalo, quien sea se ira luego de un rato, por ahora sigamos con lo que estabamos haciendo - Comento Ayaka

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

\- Voy a quemarlo con mis llamas - Dijo la morena molesta

\- Nada de quemar a nadie, Aya ya habiamos hablado de esto... voy a ver quien es - Dijo el moreno - Ponte algo de ropa

El caballero de sagitario se arreglo un poco para abrir la puerta dejando ver a una peli azul hielo de ojos negro de pechos grandes que venia con...¿unas maletas?

\- ¿Touko? - Pregunto Honoka sorprendido de ver a su amiga

\- ¿P-Puedo pasar? - Dijo la chica tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo por que miraba dentro de la camisa de honoka que se encontraba desabotonada y dejaba ver su abdomen extremadamente trabajado al igual que sus pectorales

\- Si, adelante - Dijo honoka para que pasaran y llegaran a la sala donde se encontraba Ayaka vestida como una ama de casa

\- ¿P-Princesa? - Pregunto la peli azul petroleo

\- ¿Touko? ¿Que haces aqui? - Pregunto la mencionada seriamente- ¿Y que son esas maletas?

\- Ire al punto, vine para irme con Honoka - Dijo la mencionada sorprendido a la pareja que se miro confundida

\- Haaaa...creo que debimos informarlo - Comento Ayaka suspirando pesadamente

\- ¿Informar que? - Pregunto touko

\- Desde hace 2 meses que estoy casada con Takamiya-kun - Respondió Ayaka enseñando su anillo y el de su esposo dejando en shock a la chica - ¿Aun asi quieres irte con nosotros, sabiendo que yo soy su esposa y la primera en su vida? - pregunto seriamente

\- Si, amo a Honoka kun, desde la última vez que vino...no he dejado de pensar en él y cuando se fue sentí como mi corazón se hizo mil pedazos. La vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y no la desaprovechare - Comento la peli azul hielo confirmeza

Al ver la determinación de la chica la bruja de fuego suspiro para luego mirar a su esposo

\- Bien, Honoka, por esta vez te permitiré tener una amante...esa será Touko - Dijo la esposa de Sagitario - Pero si me entero de que tienes más, vas a conocerme MUY enojada - mientras su cabello cambiaba de color

\- Si, cariño - Dijo el moreno suspirando pesadamente puesto que a pesar de que él es más fuerte que kagari ayaka, sabia por experiencia que la ira de una mujer es peligrosa, un ejemplo es su señora y Alice Barkesville que es la que tiene el peor caracter de entre todas las perajas de los caballeros

Luego eso, días más tarde recibieron la respuesta positiva de que la alianza estaba hecha, Honoka firmo en nombre del [Santuario] y Kanaze en nombre del [Taller de Brujas]. después de despedirse de kazane su suegra el moreno cerró su casa y usando el medalla que le dio lisa se tele transportaron de regreso al santuario

\- Residencia Takamiya – Santuario

La pareja y la amante llegaron a la casa de la familia del [Caballero de Sagitario] donde tocaron siendo recibidos por Komachi que estaba sorprendida de ver a Touko. Luego de una explicación ella estaba algo seria

\- Veamos si entendí – Dijo la matriarca Takamiya mientras estaban en una sala bebiendo un té que hizo la nuera de esta – Hio-chan es tu amante y acepto vivir contigo sabiendo que es la segunda, cosa con la cual no tiene ningún problema según ustedes?

\- Si eso es en resumen – Dijeron los 3 chicos

\- Bueno…- Dijo la mujer dejando la taza en la mesa del centro

\- ¿Okaa-sama/Mamá? – Preguntaron Ayaka y Honoka nerviosos

\- Si, Hio-chan ama a Honoka y esta dispuesta a darme muchos nietos, no tengo ningún problema – Dijo Komachi haciendo su hijo y su hija en ley se vayan de espaldas – Solo espero que Kasumi-chan no se lo tome a mal, como cuando te casaste con Ayaka-chan, recuerda que tuvimos que amarrarla para que no interviniera

\- Yo tambien espero eso – Dijo el moreno puesto que no le gustaba estar en malos términos con su hermana menor

\- 3 días después – Sala de Reuniones – Residencia Gremory

Ichika, Issei y Tooru estaban escoltando a Lisa que tenía una reunión con los patriarcas Gremory y Sirzechs respecto al asunto de Akeno y Rossweisse

-Bien, ahora espero que tengamos un acuerdo, ya que no me gusta estar tratando con los de su calaña – Mascullo la diosa ofendiendo a los demonios

-Entonces es simple, remunera a Rias por lo que hizo tu caballero aquí presente o regresan Akeno Himejima y Rossweisse – Dijo Venelana arrogante-mente

-Y les he dicho desde la primera reunión que ellas no quieren regresar y sobre la compensación es que el inframundo tendrá mi apoyo en algun ataque terrorista o si son atacados por Shiva – Dijo la rubia

\- Y nosotros le hemos dicho que eso no nos importa, queremos que Rias sea remunerada por los daños emocionales que sufrio mi hija, desde que su amiga y su fiel [Torre] se fueron. Ella ha estado muy triste, no come, no sale de la casa, no quiere ir a los [Rating Games]…- Decía la castaña molestando a los [Caballeros Dorados] puesto que ellos sabían que mentía, no eran estúpidos pero no tenían forma de comprobar sus mentiras

\- Si es el caso, ¿por qué no dejan que Issei tenga un determinado número de citas con Rias Gremory? – Dijo el [Caballero de Capricornio]

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Issei y Athena

\- ¡Esa idea es…!- Vociferaba Lisa

\- ¡Es perfecta, esa es la solución de buscábamos! – Exclamo Venelana

\- Es verdad – Dijo Zeoticus

\- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? – Pregunto Sirzechs

\- Oigan nosotros…- Decía el castaño

\- No se hable mas – Dijo la castaña juntando las manos – Issei-kun tendrá citas con Rias y haras lo que ella quiera sin poner objeción alguna

*Muy gracioso, Ichika* Dijo el castaño molesto usando telepatía

*Me la debías por lo de mis hermanas y Tabane como lo de la bromita de la ropa interior * Respondió el mencionada mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado

\- ¿Siempre son asi? – Pregunto la rubia que veia las caras de felicidad de los gremory

\- Desgraciadamente Lisa-sama, nunca escuchan cuando les parece algo, ahora entiendo de donde saco esa mala costumbre Rias – Respondió el castaño

\- Issei Hyodo tendrá un número determinado de citas que se decidirá más adelante y hará lo que ella quiera…- Decía Zeoticus feliz

\- Nada de llevarla al santuario, devolverle a Akeno Himejima y a Rossweisse, nada de secuestrarlo, tiene que dejarlo ir al final de la cita sin ningún reproche o berrinche. Pero sobre todo nada de hechizos o dispositivos rastreadores o alguna artimaña típica en los de su raza, esas son mis condiciones para aceptar. De lo contrario ellos 3 los asesinaran y Hayato congelara el inframundo por la eternidad – Dijo la rubia molestando a los familiares de Rias que a regañadientes aceptaron

\- Residencia Hyodo – Santuario – Noche

\- ¡¿Qué vas a qué?! – Exclamaron las parejas de Issei molestas

\- Eso se acordó y lo propuso Ichika, pero sabiendo que como son los Gremory…no se puso hacer nada pero Lisa-sama pudo poner unas condiciones que no pudieron negar – Respondió el castaño para relatar las condiciones nuevamente

\- Al menos Athena-chan no se las dejo tan fácil – Comento Serafall

\- Esa vieja bruja tetuda de Venelana Gremory-nya – Mascullo Kuroka molesta

\- ¿Pero no te puedes negar? Issei – Pregunto la señora Hyodo

\- Desgraciadamente en el mundo sobrenatural, una vez que se hace un acuerdo, las dos partes deben cumplir – Respondió Gabriel inflando las mejillas

\- Esa Rias, no pensé que jugaría tan sucio – Dijo Akeno molesta

\- Es como dijiste, Rose, por su orgullo y por el miedo que tiene no ve las cosas con claridad – Comento el [León Dorado] – Pero esto es cosa de Venelana, es la que siempre estuvo en discordia, estoy seguro que esperaba algo así

\- Dejemos de hablar de ese tema y comamos en familia – Pidió el señor Hyodo

\- Si, Otou-sama – Dijeron las chicas mientras comían en familia dejando el tema de la heredera Gremory aun lado

\- Residencia Gremory – Kuoh

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamo Rias muy feliz con la noticia que le dio su madre - ¡Tendre varias citas con Ise! –

\- No es justo! – Exclamo Asia haciendo un berrinche – ¡Primero Akeno-san y Rossweisse-sensei se van a vivir con Ise-san y ahora esto! –

\- Creo que Buchou no lleva ventaja – Dijo Xenovia

\- ¡¿Por qué solo Rias-sama?! – Exclamo Ravel

\- Ise-senpai eres de lo peor – Dijo Koneko

\- Cálmense todas, Rias es la que tiene que resolver esto porque ustedes junto con las otras 3 traidoras fueron solo borregos que siguieron a la estúpida de mi hija como lo hicimos todos – Comento Venelana hosca-mente sintiendo incluso asco por ella misma haciendo sentir mal a Rias pero dejo el tema de lado

\- Me preparare para planear mis movimientos en las citas – Dijo la heredera Gremory dejando solas a las demás

\- Deberán apoyarla si quieren tener de vuelta a Issei y querer ser la primera – Dijo la matriarca Gremory dejando pensativas a todas mientras sonríe maliciosamente - (Todo va de acuerdo al plan, Ise-kun volverá y podré hacerlo con él en un trio con Grayfia fufufu) – pensó lascivamente mientras saliva comenzaba escurrir de su boca

\- Residencia de la familia Hida –

Encontramos a la madre, hermana y parejas de Kizuna, todas se encontraban en la sala de su casa mientras platicaban cosas de chicas comiendo bocadillos y tomando té hechos por el [Caballero de Escorpio]

\- ¿En que piensas, Hayuru? – Pregunto Yurishia

\- Respecto a Lisa-san – Dijo la morena menor

\- ¿En Athena? – Pregunto Aine – Bueno ella tiene los pechos grandes y es lógico que te de envidia puesto que entre nosotras eres la más plana como de la mayoría de las parejas de los 12 caballeros, bueno esta Louise-san, Tabitha-san tambien madoka- san

\- ¡¿A-A q-que vie-viene ese comentario, Aine-san?! – Exclamo Hayuru sonrojada

\- Cálmense las dos, lo que hacen es perjudicial para sus bebes – Regaño Nayuta

\- Lo siento – Dijeron la peli platina y la morena menor

\- Si les soy honesta, Lisa-san se porto muy grosera con nosotros pero al final resulto ser una buena chica, incluso nos ayudo cuando Kizuna y Kardia-sama se querían ir disque a un entrenamiento durante mucho tiempo - decia reiri

Flash back nota( esta parte esta relacionada con los primeros capitulos

Luego de subir todas las escaleras con mucha dificultad, llegaron a donde se encontraba la persona a la que supuesta mente Kizuna servía como su guardián. Al llegar encontraron a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio largo con una cinta atada detrás de su cabello dejando ver un cuerpo simétrico (95-55-85 cm) de una gran belleza

\- Bienveni…- Decía la rubia para luego poner una mala cara – Kizuna ¿Qué hacen estas mal nacidas aquí? – pregunto molesta

\- ¿Mal nacidas? – Pregunto Aine molesta

\- Lisa-sama yo…- Decía el ex capitán de [Amaterasu]

\- ¡Las quiero fuera del [Santuario], no las perdonare por lo que te hicieron hace 4 años! – Vocifiero la rubia

\- ¡¿Tu que sabes?! – Exclamo Hayuru molesta

\- ¡¿Qué que se?! – Exclamo Lisa furiosa - se toda la historia de mi preciado caballero,¡¿No le dijeron que no servía para nada y lo expulsaron del [Megafloat], no lo desechaste cuando era un niño Nayuta Hida o tú le dijiste que era un estorbo Reiri Hida?! ¡Ustedes eran lo más importante para él y después de todo lo que hizo le dieron una puñalada en el corazón! ¡¿Y dices que no se nada?! ¡¿Pues en que maldito planeta creen que viven, taradas?!

Ante las palabras de la rubia les dolió tanto que empezaron a llorar pero para sorpresa de las de [Ataraxia], el moreno las abrazaba como podía

\- No lloren – Dijo Kizuna – A pesar de todo, no puedo odiarlas porque me han demostrado su amor, al dejar todo por venir a mi lado y encarar a mi señora. Lisa-sama, le pediré que jamás le vuelva a hablar así, aunque sea mi diosa no le permitiré que les hable así

Ante la reaccion del Hida menor, la rubia sonrio mientras que veia a su caballero con una sonrisa maternal

-en nombre todas hijo, te pedimos perdon por lo que hicimos hace 4 años - decia la hida mayor mientras abrazaba a su hija

-perdon - decían las demas

\- Han pasado la prueba – Dijo Lisa

\- ¿Prueba? – Preguntaron los Hida y las nuevas integrantes de la familia

\- Si, solo el amor verdadero da el valor para desafiar incluso a quien le somos leales – Dijo el patriarca Shion

\- Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran – Dijo Athena – Este sera su hogar de ahora en adelante

Fin del flashback

\- Aunque es algo que no esperarías de una diosa, Lisa-san es alguien maravillosa a su manera – Dijo Aine

\- A pesar de que no le agrade a alguna de las demas familiares de los [Caballeros Dorados] – Dijo Yurishia

\- Lisa-san es una chica que combina fuerza y bondad – Dijo Hayuru para que comenzaran a platicar sobre los bebes y su vida de casadas con Kizuna

todo era tranquilidad en la vida de las familias de los caballeros a excepción de la familia orimura ya que tionishia, chifuyu, madoka y tabane persiguieron a ichika por todo el santuario ya que se enteraron que este tenia una alumna mas joven que el y bastante hermosa para su gusto, el como lo supieron simple issei les proporciono fotos e información sobre la chica y cada cuando entrenaba con ichika para entrenar, esto fue venganza de issei por que por el tendria que tener citas rias gremory

fin del especial 4

espero que les haya gustado esta es colaboracion de ZEROKAIEN y bueno pronto les traere el especial de rito y el de ayumu que revelan como fue su encuentro con sus maestros sin mas me despido hasta la proxima


	23. Chapter 23

capitulo 18

Hayato y Shido esperaban a Miku afuera de su camerino para regresar al Santuario juntos.  
Había un silencio profundo entre ambos caballeros después de que Hayato apagase el incendio que se originó de la nada con un solo ataque, esto incómodo a Shido, ya que esperaba que su camarada estuviera feliz después fuera a ver a la mujer de la que tanto hablaba, así que el Geminiano decidió romper ese silencio ya que realmente lo molestaba…

\- Hayato, normalmente eres muy callado y reservado con la gente, pero no es necesario que seas así con uno de tus amigos... - Decía Shido a camarada y amigo

Hayato volteo a verlo por un segundó para luego suspirar y decir…

\- Creo que es mejor que te lo cuente ahora, ya que si no lo hago, te preocuparías más - Respondió Hayato un poco triste

\- Te escucho, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, no importa de qué problema se trate, siempre te apoyaré - Decía Shido con una sonrisa  
El Caballero de Acuario le contó a su amigo lo sucedido con Claire Harvey, realmente le había dolido el rechazo de la rubia pero no podía hacer nada ya que era decisión de ella quedarse. Lo único que pudo hacer Shido fue escuchar a su compañero y motivarlo para que siguiera adelante...

\- Hayato, no tienes por qué desanimarte aun tienes a Miharu-san y a tu hermana, ellas te aman y no les gustaría verte triste – Dijo el peli azul-moreno – Además debes de admirarla, cualquier otra chica hubiera dejado todo por ir a tu lado o te hubiera mandando al carajo, pero ella puso primero su deber antes que su propia felicidad, debió ser difícil para ella tomar semejante decisión

\- … -

\- No tengo el placer de conocerla pero creo que a ella también le dolió rechazarte. Pudo olvidar su promesa y hacer su vida, pero te espero y ahora debe sufrir mucho por no tenerte a su lado, eso es lo que pienso yo. Lo viví con Kurumi, Miku, Yuzu y Kaguya cuando me reconcilie con ellas y los primeros días en que empezamos a vivir juntos…debes comprenderla y aceptar su decisión pero no rendirte, eres un [Caballero Dorado] nunca nos rendimos. Algo me dice que ustedes están destinados a estar juntos para siempre

\- Creo que tienes razón, pero a pesar de que las tengo a ellas aun me duele no tener a mi lado a Claire. La amo demasiado, Shido

\- Lo se amigó mío, todos los sabemos y me duele ver que no pueden estar junto pero…- Dijo el mencionado dándole una idea que le pareció al moreno

Ambos siguieron platicando por unos minutos hasta que Miku salió de su camerino, los 3 se dirigieron a la salida de la mega nave, pero fueron detenidos por una chica peli blanca que era conocida de Hayato, vestía un traje de combate que normalmente usan los slayers y le apuntaba con un arco al Acuariano.

\- Emilia – Dijo el Kisaragi mayor seriamente – Si esa es tu forma de saludarme después de tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…creo que has perdido los modales que debe tener una persona de tu título nobiliario, sabes no es bien visto que una princesa y mucho menos una [Slayer] le apunte con algun tipo de arma a civiles – comento estoicamente

\- Oye Hayato – Cuestiono Shido - ¿Quién es la señorita y por qué te ve como si quisiera matarte?

\- Ella es Emilia Gutenberg, 3° princesa del Imperio Gutenberg, ella es una de las chicas que ame en el pasado junto con Kirishima Sakura. Ambas están casadas, pero desconozco el por qué me apunta

\- Kisaragi Hayato – Mascullo la identificada como Emilia friamente - ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir después de que preferiste irte con ese anciano? – Pregunto bastante enojada

\- En primer lugar te calmas y dejas de apuntarme con esa cosa – Dijo el moreno mientras sus ojos se vuelven blancos haciendo que…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – Exclamo la princesa impactada al ver su arco como el brazo con el que lo sostenia atrapado en una capa que parecía de cristal pero al sentir el frio pudo entender que se trataba de hielo. Dejando eso de lado, en su mente solo había una pregunta en su mente…"¡¿Cómo carajos paso eso?!"

\- Y por qué vine, sencillo, estoy fungiendo como guarda espaldas de Miku Izayoi. A parte...vine a ver a la mujer que amo, algo que no te debe de importar debido a que tú eres una mujer casada – Respondió Hayato primero

Esto le dolió e hizo mella en la peli blanca porque sabía a quién se refería, la única mujer de toda la nave que miraba el cielo nocturno todas las noches en espera de su amado...se refería a Claire Harvey.

Ella era la única que les restregaba en la cara a Emilia y Sakura durante un año, que fue la que se quedó con el corazón del moreno, esto obligo a Emilia y Sakura a aceptar los sentimientos de un par de jóvenes que las habían estado cortejando después de que Hayato abandonara la mega nave.

\- Se-Señorita se podría saber ¿porque le apuntaba a Hayato con ese arco? - Pregunto Miku algo nerviosa pero su novio le tomo la mano calmándola un poco mientras que Hayato libero el arma y el brazo de su ex de la prisión de hielo que creo

\- Me fueron dadas las ordenes de impedir su salida de [Little Garden] a toda costa - Respondió Emilia seriamente – Y disparar para incapacitarlos si se negaban a quedarse por las buenas

\- Ojou-sama será mejor que se quite de nuestro camino si no quiere que la retire por la fuerza - Comentaba Shido con una mirada afilada y penetrante que hizo que Emilia sintiera un terrible escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo

*Más vale que no intentes nada, si no quiere salir herido* Decía un hombre rubio que le apuntaba al Geminiano con un rifle y venía acompañado de una chica castaña que era bastante pequeña para su edad aunque se había desarrollado un poco más de lo que recordaba cómo se dejó el castaño ligeramente suelto amarrándoselo hasta la parte baja de este

\- Fritz, Latía-san – Comento el moreno de ojos rojos seriamente - ¿Podrían decirme que es lo que pretendes apuntando a mi compañero con un arma y negándonos la salida cuando Izayoi-san ha terminado el negocio que tenía en este lugar? – Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a sus antiguos compañeros

\- Hayato, lamento que nos encontremos de esta manera pero no lo tomes a mal, solo son ordenes que recibimos de la comandante – Dijo Latía

\- ¿Claire les ordeno que me detuvieran? – Pregunto el Kisaragi mayor sorprendido - ¿Porque les ordenaría semejante cosa? -  
En ese momento llegaron a la mente del acuariano los recientes eventos que habían sucedido en la mega nave

(Me habrá visto apagar el incendio, pero como lo habrá hecho me asegure que no hubiera nadie) Se cuestionó mentalmente para que en su rango de visión lograra captar a una cámara que estaba encima de él (Mierda, olvide las cámaras por completo, de seguro querrá saber cómo realice la [Ejecución Aurora])

Pero cuando volvió al momento en el que se encontraban llegaron más [Slayers] y rodearon a Hayato y compañía

\- Hayato-kun no te resistas por favor, saldrás herido si lo haces – Decía cierta idol pelo rosa que estaba en cielo – Lamento que estés involucrada en esto, miku- san

\- Sakura Kirishima – Dijo la mencionada seriamente mientras aquel que nombro la idol peli rosa la miraba con un ceño inexpresivo

Después de que viera a Sakura cierta mujer apareció entre el grupo de soldados y venia acompañada de la pequeña genio Charlotte Dimandias

Tiempo actual

-¡Kisaragi Hayato como la comandante de [Little Garden], te pongo bajo arresto! - gritaba autoritaria mente

\- O Oye Hayato ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?, le prometimos a Lisa-sama que no causaríamos problemas - Susurraba Shido al oído de su amigo que se encontraba como si nada

\- No te preocupes, ya sea porque me arrestan, quieren información...sobre el [Cosmos] - Respondió Hayato con un tono calmado pero serio

\- ¿Cómo saben eso? – Pregunto el peliazul-moreno

\- Es mi culpa, olvide un detalle que tiene esta mega nave – Respondió Acuario

\- ¿Y ese es? – Pregunto Geminis para que su amigo le hiciera un leve gesto por lo que Shido alcanzo a ver la cámara de seguridad - ¡¿Esto es en serio?! –

\- Si, olvide que [Little Garden] es monitoreada en su interior como su exterior – Respondió Hayato

\- Supongo que la chica de rizos es Claire Harvey-san y la de a lado…- Decía Shido

\- Es su hermana Liza, la más poderosa [Variant] que ha existido en este mundo – Respondió Hayato complementando la frase del 3° caballero dorado – Pero como notaste…-

\- Si, apenas está al nivel de un Caballero de Plata

\- Buaaaaaaaa - Lloraba Miku - Sabía que no debía dar ese concierto al lado de Kirishima Sakura, mi horóscopo me dijo que hoy no era un buen día mientras se ocultaba detrás de Shido

-Ya Miku, si es necesario Hayato y yo patearemos traseros para que no reveles tus poderes de espíritu - Dijo su pareja calmando a la idol que se aferró a él

\- Cuando diga cuenten 3, no mencionare el 3 – Indico Hayato mientras que su compañero de armas como él se prepararan para la pelear…

BRURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM

Empezó a temblar el piso de la mega nave para que este saliera lava que formo una pared que rodeo a los [Slayers], los [Caballeros] y la espíritu

\- Woaaah – Exclamaron los soldados de la mega nave

\- ¿Q-Que está pasando? – Pregunto Sakura

\- Este [Cosmos]…- Decía Hayato

\- No hay duda, están aquí – Dijo Shido seriamente – ¡[Otra Dimensión]! – haciendo que la mega nave desaparezca de la costa Griega

\- ¿? -

En ese momento aparecieron en lo que era una isla volcánica se encuentra inhóspita, es de pequeñas dimensiones y en el centro se erige un gran volcán, aun activo. Esta isla rocosa posee un clima desértico extremadamente duro

\- ¿Dónde estamos, Darling? – Pregunto la idol

\- En la [Isla Andrómeda] - Respondió el [Caballero de Géminis] - Antes de venir, me comunique con el actual [Caballero de Cefeo] ya evacuo a los aprendices a un sitio seguro. No te apartes...

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la peli azul lavanda claro

*Hehe, sin que se den cuenta este lugar se volverá su tumba* Dijo una voz

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Exclamo Fritz

*Jajaja* Dijo una voz para que surgiera del suelo un monte en el cual se ve a un joven alto y delgado fornido con el pelo blanco plateado y ojos color purpura grisáceo que viste de traje junto a un hombre apariencia andrógina de cabello negro estilo bob con largas uñas moradas y un tono de labios oscuro vestido con un traje chino

\- ¡¿Anthony?! – Exclamo Emilia al ver a su cónyuge

\- ¡¿Yamatsu?! – Exclamo Sakura al ver a su esposo

\- Lo lamento Emilia pero la hora de la casita ha terminado – Dijo el mencionado revelando su apariencia que era de un hombre con una apariencia tosca y de piel opaca como su cabello se volvió rubio mientras que el esposo de Kirishima de volvió una hermosa mujer que tenía una cortina de cabello que le cubría un ojo. Ambos usaban armaduras color rojo sangre con negro y bordes naranjas. La del peli platino tenía la apariencia de una cobra y la de la morena tenía la apariencia de una flor exótica

\- Yo soy Kundalini, rey de Gundari myo-o y alumno de la gran Zero, Reina de Rávana – Dijo el peli platino

\- Y yo soy Trailo, reina de Gouzanze myo-o tambien alumna de la gran Zero, Reina de Rávana – Dijo la morena

\- ¡Ambos somos bestias del fin al servicio de la divina destructora Shiva y parte de las bestias feroces! – Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los Caballeros Dorados

\- ¡Es imposible yo mate a Acalahtala y Tooru a Gai de Yasha! – Exclamo Shido

\- ¿Hablas de esos fracasados que perdieron ante basuras como ustedes? – Exclamo el identificado como Kundalini ofendido - ¡No nos compares con esas sabandijas!

\- ¿Acaba de llamar sabandijas a sus compañeros de armas? – Pregunto el moreno entrecerrando la mirada

\- ¡Anthony detente, no hagas esto! – Exclamo la princesa del imperio Gutenberg para que "Anthony" le lanzara una bola de fuego que fue contra la chica que apenas el [Caballero de Acuario] detiene con su aire frio

\- Impresionante [Caballero] – Dijo la bestia del fin – Pensar que esta idiota se casó conmigo solo por un arrebato, que estúpida es –

\- Para ti fue fácil, yo tuve que disfrazarme de hombre y besar a esa chiquilla de trenzas que es pésima en la cama – Comento Trailo  
Emilia no creía lo que estaba escuchando el hombre que le había profesado amor y devoción…¡¿todo este tiempo la engaño?! –

\- Me case con una mujer…me case con una mujer…me case con una mujer… – Decía Sakura que estaba blanca y como en trance

\- ¡Voy a quemarlos, sin dejar siquiera sus huesos! – Exclamo Kundali - ¡Vamos, lava hacia ellos! – porque el magma se abalanzó contra los guerreros y las idols

En ese momento Hayato elevo su [Cosmos] al máximo para poner sus manos en el suelo y congelar la lava

\- Shido pon todos a salvo y sabes que hacer a continuación – Dijo el Kisaragi mayor

\- Hayato…- Decía Claire

\- Entiendo, dime que no morirás – Dijo Shido

\- No moriré – Dijo el moreno – Regresaremos los 5 al Santuario. Shido -

\- Dime – Dijo el mencionado

\- No te excedas – Comento el Acuariano haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Haaaa...destruyo a un bastardo y a su organización...y no pueden olvidarlo - Comento Shido molesto

\- Hazte fama y échate a dormir, Darling - Dijo Miku

\- Gracias por el apoyo, amor - Dijo el Geminiano sarcásticamente

\- L-Lo siento pero no puedo defenderte, Darling - Dijo la idol

\- Bueno, después de esto haremos muchas cosas para que tengas razones para apoyarme - Dijo el peli azul moreno al oido de su novia

\- S-Si - Dijo Miki sonrojada

\- ¡[Otra Dimensión]! – Exclamo el peli azul mandando a Trailo a una dimensión que abrió con su [Cosmos] siendo maldecido por la bestia del fin mientras que Hayato golpeo a Kundalini lanzándolo contra la costa de la Isla

\- ¡[Acuario]!/ ¡[Geminis]! – Exclamo el moreno de ojos rojos y el peli azul-moreno de para que aparecerían sus armaduras en forma de tótem

\- ¿Qué clase de [Hundred] son esos? – Pregunto Claire

\- Eso no son [Hundred], son armaduras – Respondió Miku seriamente

\- ¿Armaduras? – Pregunto Sakura confundida

Las armaduras vistieron a su respectivo portador para que de pronto un domo de cristal apareció de la nada atrapando al Kisaragi y a la bestia del fin en su interior

\- ¡¿C-Como apareció ese domo?! – Exclamo Latia

\- Simplemente congelo la humedad del ambiente, aunque debio ser difícil por lo que uso la brisa marina – Respondió el [Caballero de Geminis]

\- ¿Cómo es que hace eso? – Pregunto Charlotte realmente curiosa

\- Secreto – Dijo el novio de la idol Miku Izayoi

\- Ohm Atara Ohm Atah…¡[Gundari: La bestia ardiente]! – Recito Kundalini sosteniendo su hacha-alabarda y separa las manos en el aire dejando una arriba y una abajo, como consecuencia surge de la tierra dos flujos de lava naranja y roja formando una serpiente de lava que el [Caballero Dorado] esquivaba moviendo su cuerpo pero llego una segunda serpiente que ataco a traición por lo que apenas pudo recomponerse y seguir el ritmo

\- Este calor, no hay duda – Dijo el moreno -¡Tú fuiste quien creo a avalancha para hundir el pueblo de Siberia hace 3 meses! –

\- Oh, había oído los rumores de que eras un cerebrito pero no pensé que tanto – Dijo Kundalini mientras Hayato reúne aire frío alrededor de su puño ralentizando drásticamente el movimiento atómico del aire alrededor de su mano creando así un campo de intenso frío, condensando al instante la humedad circundante en forma de hielo puro para crear una capa de hielo en su puño

\- Toma esto, la belleza del Cero Absoluto…¡[Polvo de diamantes]! – Exclamo el [Caballero de Acuario] rompiendo la capa de hielo que se manifiesta en forma de innumerables cristales de nieve afilados y cortantes que son lanzados a través de un poderoso viento frío pero el rubio detuvo el ataque con una barrera que creo de su mano - ¡¿Detuvo el [Polvo de Diamantes]?! – pregunto impresionado para ser atacado por la serpiente

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamo el moreno

\- Hayato – Exclamaron Emilia y Claire como los demás para que se prepararan a ir pero de pronto sintieron como no se podían mover - ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –

\- ¡Tranquilícense! – Exclamo el [Caballero de Geminis] – Incluso si fueran y pudieran atravesar el domo de cristal…¡solo serían un estorbo para él, ese tipo es mas poderoso que los [Savage] a los que se enfrentan! – haciendo que todos apenas y puedan apretar uno de sus puños

\- ¡¿Por qué no haces nada aun sabiendo eso?! – Pregunto la peli rosa de coletas

\- Porque confió en Hayato y sé que puede derrotarlo sin mi ayuda – Respondió el peli azul-moreno  
Hayato seguía combatiendo contra las serpientes cubriendo sus brazos y piernas con hielo golpeándolas mientras esquiva sus embates. Hayato decidió acabar con los reptiles ígneos

\- ¡[Kholodnyi Smerch]! (Torbellino de Hielo) – Exclamo Hayato congelando el ambiente expandiendo su aire frío y da un upper en el vacío que crea un gran tornado de aire hacia el cielo, en cuyo centro se encuentra las serpientes que quedan congeladas pero para sorpresa de todos e incluso de Shido y Miku…Hayato empezó a sudar

\- Bienvenido seas, Acuario….¡Este es mi infierno de calor hirviente! – Pregunto la bestia del fin - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas sudando del calor o del miedo? –

\- ¡Cállate, Kundalini! – Exclamo el moreno - ¿Crees que tienes el suficiente poder para vencerme? – pregunto desafiantemente

\- ¡Ahahaha! – Rio el mencionado – Puedo cocinarte fácilmente con mi magma pero no tengo prisa, me divertiré cocinándote a fuego lento –

(Ya conoce mis ataques del [Polvo de Diamantes] y el [Kholodnyi Smerch] (Torbellino de Hielo)) Pensó el moreno (Debo tener cuidado con el próximo...por Athena, hace mucho calor)

\- Aunque yo lo diga, el calor que produce mi [Sohma] es increible - Dijo Kundalini – Casi todos se asfixian en 5 minutos. Para ti, Acuario, que eres un [Santo de los Hielos] y creciste en Siberia…debe ser un calor insoportable - creando una ola de aire caliente que el moreno contrarresto con aire frio

(Sus palabras no deben impresionarme pero hace tanto calor que apenas y puedo controlar mis movimientos) Pensaba el mencionado sudando como si se estuviera deshidratando (Impresionarme…ahora todo está claro pero es un arma de doble filo, no sé qué tan mal parado quedare si la uso pero si no me asare aquí dentro. Incluso el domo está perdiendo su dureza por el calor de Kundali. No debo de dudar, un Caballero Dorado nunca duda)

\- Pero que terco eres… Naumaku Sanmandah Bazaradan Rah Kiri Kih Un Ratah Ran – Comento la bestia del fin molesto girando su arma para que la posicionara horizontalmente mientras las puntas se formaban bolas de fuego – ¡[Gran Presión Ardiente]! - haciendo que la lava comienza a fluir por el aire y usando sus dos manos dispara contra su rival un poderoso torbellino de fuego que al unirse a la incandescente lava, crean un torrente ardiente con un poder devastador. Hayato usa un escudo de aire frio pero apenas detiene el ataque pero cae al suelo sudando aún más al punto de su nota por las partes no protegidas de la armadura

\- Mal…dicion…que calor – Dijo el moreno

\- Hayato… - Dijeron sus amigos de Little Garden mientras que Shido y Miku miraban todo pero mostraban un rostro de confianza hacia el joven maestro del aire frio

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – Pregunto Kundalini

\- Eso…no fue…nada – Dijo el moreno levantándose – (¿A quién quiero engañar?...si no fuera por que use aire frio en mi cuerpo…seguramente hubiera muerto) – pensaba mientras se encontraba de rodillas

\- Es tu fin…Naumaku Sanmandah Bazaradan Rah Kiri Kih Un Ratah Ran – Dijo el rubio de piel oscura girando su arma para que la posicionara horizontalmente mientras las puntas se formaban bolas de fuego - ¿Pero que…? – viendo como el moreno elevaba su [Cosmos], colocando sus brazos en posición de jarra apuntando arriba

(Athena dale fuerza a mi [Cosmos]…¡que arda hasta el extremo!) Exclamo mentalmente el moreno mientras que el candidato a bestia feroz aumentaba el poder de su ataque (Permite que despierte el [9° sentido])

Mientras recordaba lo que le dijo una vez su maestro sobre la técnica que usaría después de su técnica especial y el sello de los [Caballeros de Acuario]

"Hayato para acceder a esta técnica debes de despertar el [9° sentido] que te dará el poder que incluso es capaz de congelar las [Kamui] de los dioses"

(Maestro Degel…¡deme la fuerza por medio de la sabiduría que usted me brindo!) Pidió Hayato mientras que aparece detrás de él la imagen de la versión joven de su maestro sorprendiendo al rubio

– ¡[Gran Presión Ardiente], ataca! – Exclamo Kundali haciendo que la lava comienza a fluir por el aire y usando sus dos manos dispara contra su rival un poderoso torbellino de fuego que al unirse a la a la incandescente lava, crean un torrente ardiente con un poder devastador

\- ¡[Ejecución Aurora], ataca! – Exclamo Hayato bajando sus brazos, apuntando a su objetivo para que por último descargue todo el [Cosmos] que acumulo en forma de una ráfaga de hielo que choca con la ráfaga ígnea para que colisionara durante unos segundos para que gane el [Caballero de Acuario] lanzando lejos a la [Bestia del Fin]

\- Lo logro…- Decía Claire con una sonrisa mientras derrama lagrimas debido a que estaba feliz de la victoria de su amado como los demás

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Liza curiosa

\- [Ejecución de Aurora] – Respondió Shido - Este ataque es la máxima técnica que puede utilizar un maestro del aire frio pero solo puede usarse cuando se acerca al Cero Absoluto. Es capaz de congelar, destruir o inutilizar la armadura del objetivo así como asesinar al portador debido al congelamiento de su cuerpo. El efecto es tal que en un choque de dos de estos ataques es capaz de asesinar y congelar al perdedor del choque de energías

Ante la explicación del chico de cabello azul-negro todos quedaron en shock puesto que no esperaba que Hayato hubiera obtenido ese poder durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Pero su alegría se volvió incredulidad y horror cuando vieron a Kundalini se ponía de pie

\- Impresionante, [Acuario] – Dijo Kundalini levantándose como si nada

\- ¿Pensaste que esto iba a terminar con esa técnica? – Pregunto el nombrado mientras sigue elevando su [Cosmoenergía] hasta el cielo iluminando el domo de cristal y cegando a sus aliados - ¡[Kholodnyi Maelström]! (Tormenta de Hielo) – Exclamo Hayato congelando el ambiente expandiendo su aire frío y da un upper en el vacío que crea un gran tifón de aire hacia el cielo, en cuyo centro se encuentra Kundali que sube hasta el cielo mientras el tifón de aire frio destruía el domo y congelaba todos lo que se encontraba en su radio incluso el mar y la mega nave. Al final Kundali cayó al suelo pesadamente provocando que se levante una cortina de nieve mientras caen copos de nieve. Cuando se disipo la cortina se pudo ver como ambos tienen la piel azul y el cabello blanco pero la bestia del fin tiene su armadura destrozada

\- Has destruido mi Shakti (armadura de las bestias del fin de alto rango y de los Asura)…no esperaba menos del maestro del aire frio pero no saliste tan bien parado – Dijo Kundalini – No creas que esto ha terminado, Zero-sama y Trailo vengaran mi caída, ellas son más fuertes que yo. Adiós, Acuario – para morir y desaparecer en esferas de luz azul que se dispersaron

\- ¡Hayato! – Exclamo Shido mientras iba por su amigo para sostenerlo y tocar su cuerpo – (Maldición, sus órganos apenas funcionan y casi no puedo sentir calor en su ser, ¿acaso este la consecuencia de usar la técnica absoluta de los maestros?) – pensó preocupado

\- ¡Darling! – Exclamo Miku que llegaba a donde estaban su amado y el "hermano" de este - ¿Cómo se encuentra, Hayato-san? –

\- Apenas tiene vida, en cualquier momento puede morir por hipotermia – Dijo el mencionado – Lo llevare a la [Isla Kanon], cuida de los demás, ya le avise a [Cefeo] que te ayude –

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la pareja de [Geminis] para ver como este desaparece

\- ¿A dónde fue con Hayato? – Pregunto Sakura preocupada

\- No se preocupen, él estará bien – Dijo Miku – Vamos a quedarnos en esta isla hasta que vuelvan

\- ¿Cuándo se tardaran? – Pregunto Charlotte

\- No lo sé, Hayato-san iba mal, está a punto de morir por hipotermia – Respondió la espíritu

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos alterados para que la peli azul lavanda usara sus poderes y pusiera a dormir a todos mientras que los aprendices a caballero ayudaron a subirlos a la mega nave

\- Al día siguiente –

Claire abría los ojos para ver que se encontraba en la habitacion que le pertenecio a Hayato por lo que se quiso levantar pero noto como alguien la estaba abrazando de la cintura. Cuando vio que o quien la aprisionaba. Lo primero que noto fueron unos brazos tonificados y firmes para ver que su amado la abraza mientras este se pegaba a ella con mucho amor y no traía camisa. Al principio quiso luchar pero al final se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por lo que se giró para abrazarlo mientras junta su frente con la de él

\- Te amo Hayato, gracias por venir por mí para que estemos juntos y perdóname por rechazarte – Dijo la rubia – Solo te diré esto, si quieres llevarnos a tu lado a Liza como a mi, tendrás que tomarnos por la fuerza – para dormir mientras sentía el aliento de su amado

Momentos más tarde

Encontramos a [Little Garden] navegando en dirección a Atenas para terminar de abastecerse de suministros. En la oficina de Claire Harvey, se encontraban ella y su amado frente a frente

\- Claire Harvey – Dijo el moreno – Te reto a un duelo

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la mencionada esta se sintió dichosa para luego darle una mirada desafiante

\- Acepto, si gano te quedas en Little Garden y me diras como le hiciste para apagar el incendio y como creas hielo de la nada – Decía la comandante de la mega nave

\- Pero si gano…- Dijo el moreno para hacer que la rubia sonriera hermosamente y derramara lágrimas de felicidad

\- Arena de Little Garden –

En el lugar se encontraba Hayato frente a Emilia, Sakura, Fritz, Latía, Claudia Lowetti, Liza y Claire mientras que estos viste sus atuendo de Slayers

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Pregunto la Harvey menor preocupada – Si quieres puedes pedirle ayuda a tus amigos

\- Así está bien, conmigo bastara – Respondió el [Caballero de Acuario] molestando a todos los [Slayers] presentes

\- ¿No puedes ayudarlo? Darling – Pregunto Miku

\- La lucha de los [Caballeros] son luchas de justicia, 1 vs 1. Ademas esto terminara más pronto de lo que te imaginas - Respondió Shido

\- ¡[Hundred On]! – Exclamaron los combatientes activando sus armaduras pero todo notaron como el [Hundred] de Hayato tenía cierto parecido a la armadura de oro que uso ayer. Sin que se lo esperaran, Hayato aparecio frente a las hermanas Harvey y poso su mano en los abdómenes de ambas mandándolas a volar con una explosión de energía quedando solo frente a sus amigos para que aparezca la pantalla cósmica de la constelación de Acuario

\- ¡[Diamond Dust Ray]! (Rayo del polvo de diamantes) – Exclamo el moreno que lanza un tradicional [Polvo de Diamantes], creando un rayo de aire extremadamente frío que sale disparado en todas direcciones de manera parecida al Plasma Relámpago de Leo, golpeando a los [Slayers] varias veces por varios lados dejándolos fuera de combate

Cuando Claire y Liza se recuperaron vieron como sus amigos estaban fuera de combate y con una delgada capa de hielo en varias partes de su cuerpo

\- Solo quedamos ustedes y yo – Dijo el moreno – Tuve que contenerme bastante para no matarlos

\- ¿Cuan fuerte te has vuelto Hayato? – Pregunto Claire para que empezara disparar sus laser mientras que el moreno se movía tan rápido que parecía desaparecer por intervalos de mili segundos. En ese momento el nombrado por la Harvey mayor se puso detrás de la [Variant] más fuerte y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca con la mano abierta dejándola inconsciente pero la atrapa dejándola en donde estaba su compañero y amigo

\- Cuídenla, por favor – Pidió el moreno para volver a donde estaba Claire

\- Creo que esta es mi revancha por la derrota que sufrí ante ti – Comento Hayato con una sonrisa sincera

\- Y la mía por tocar mis pechos como robarte mis primeras veces antes de que fuéramos novios – Comento Claire como su amado

De un momento a otro fueron en contra del otro, comenzando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde el moreno le estaba ganando a la rubia pero esta no se rendiría, algo dentro de ella quería mostrarle a SU Hayato que era digna de él. Asi siguieron hasta que ambos se separaron luego de darse un buen recto. Claire empezó a disparar mientras que el moreno creo de su puño versiones reducidas del [Polvo de Diamantes] de su puño que fueron a modo de escopeta contra los rayos verdes de la "Perfect Queen"

\- ¡Terminemos con esto, amor! – Exclamo Claire apareciendo su cañón

\- ¡De acuerdo, linda! – Respondió el Hayato

\- Vaya relación tienen estos dos – Comento Miku con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- ¡Burst! – Exclamo la rubia disparando una poderosa ráfaga de energía

\- ¡[Aurora Borealis]! (Aurora Boreal) – Exclamo Hayato usando la técnica que el mismo creo, alza sus dos brazos arriba en posición triangular y comienza a concentrar su [Cosmos]. Seguidamente baja sus brazos, los coloca de manera horizontal, abre sus manos crea una pequeña esfera de cosmos eléctrico en cada una. Finalmente, se juntan las manos a la altura del pecho y une ambas esferas creando una mayor que envía contra su rival mediante una violenta ráfaga de viento helado

Ambos poderes colisionaron mientras que sus usuarios se negaban a retroceder hasta que Claire perdió en el duelo por el agotamiento para que Hayato anulara su ataque y dispersara el de su amada para tomarla entre sus brazos

\- Perdí, ¿no es así? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Si – Respondió el moreno

\- Hehe…es curioso pero por primera vez me alegro perder – Comento la rubia solo para ser besada con el amor de su vida que la sostenía como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Miku y Shido hicieron lo mismo

Habitación de Claire y Liza

Liza despertaba mientras veía como había maletas en la cama de su hermana y este se encontraba haciéndole una almohada de piernas a su novio mientras la acaricia la cabeza y este le acaricia la mejilla

\- Siempre anhele hacer esto contigo, Claire – Dijo Hayato

\- Yo también, amor mío…yo también – Dijo la mencionada

*Veo que están felices* Dijo una voz dejando ver a Liza contenta - ¿Por qué empacas tanto?...¿Pues cuanto vas a llevar?

\- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Claire – Dos maletas están vacías y son tuyas

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo Liza

\- La condición si ganaba Hayato era que nos iríamos tu yo con él – Explico su hermana haciendo que la joven Harvey los abrace puesto que no queria separarse de su hermana y su novio decidió llevarse a las dos

\- Gracias, Onee-sama, Onii-sama – Dijo la variant para que empacara sus cosas mientras que Claire arreglaba las cosas como Hayato escribía cartas. Luego de eso Miku, las Harvey, Shido y Hayato fueron al santuario

Momentos después

Emilia y Sakura despertaran para que Fritz y Latia les dieran dos cartas cuando preguntaron por Claire y Hayato. La primera sorprendida fue la peli blanca debido a que…

\- ¡¿Soy la nueva comandante de [Little Garden]?! – Exclamo la princesa Gutenburg

\- ¿Qué dirá está? – Pregunto Sakura que la abrió para leerla – "Cuiden Little Garden y encuentren la felicidad?...Hayato"

\- ¿Es todo lo que dice? – Pregunto Emilia molesto para ver la carta

\- Hayato se ha vuelto una persona de pocas palabras, cuando nos despedimos no nos dijo mucho – Respondió Latia dejando enojadas y tristes a las dos chicas. Enojadas porque aparte de que el moreno no se despidió de ellas y solo les dejo una mísera carta con al menos 3 palabras. Y tristes porque probablemente jamás volverían a verlo como recordar que sus esposos divorciaron de ellas. Este recuerdo en realidad fue cosa de Shido que altero sus memorias de todos en [Little Garden] donde borro el incidente y lo puso con una escena donde se hizo un drama pasional donde Emilia y Sakura besaron a Hayato y después de una seria discusión, los esposo de estas les pidieron el divorcio

Casa Kisaragi – Santuario

Hayato, Claire y Liza llegaron donde fueron recibidos por Karen y Miharu, luego de una larga charla las rubias se instalaron en el hogar. Ya en la noche Hayato se llevó a su "Perfect Queen" a la casa de Acuario donde la cargo al estilo princesa para recuperar el tiempo perdido

Al día siguiente

Luego de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido sin Claire, Hayato fue a informar lo que paso en el concierto y darle a Lisa la foto autografiada de la idol favorita de la rubia

\- Entonces es como dijo Izayoi, esa tal Zero es alguien de cuidado – Comento Shion

\- Me temo que sí, hemos eliminado a otra bestia del fin pero aún quedan Trailo y Zero, según Kundalini, son más fuerte que él y ese tipo tenía un nivel considerable, me hizo usar la técnica prohibida de mi maestro, si no fuera por Shido, en estos momentos estaría en el otro mundo – Respondió el caballero de acuario

(Shiva has cruzado la raya, juro que vas a pagar por esta afrenta) Pensó Lisa seriamente apretando su bastón

Techo de la residencia Hyodo – Horas más tarde

Encontramos a Issei y Akeno besándose con mucho amor mientras que están bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado

\- Te amo, Ise – Dijo la morena

\- Y yo a ti Akeno – Dijo el mencionado para besarla de nuevo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la semi ángel luego de ver la mirada seria de su novio cuando terminaron el beso

\- Akeno hay algo que quiero mostrarte – Dijo el moreno apareciendo de la nada una burbuja dorada que tenia dentro un mechon de cabello negro

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto la nombrada confundida por el objeto

\- Deja que lo abra – Respondió el [León Dorado] para que la chica sintiera un aura extremadamente poderosa que se le hizo conocida por alguna razón, era el aura de una mujer que le hizo demasiado daño a su novio y que por él tuvo que sufrir mucho.

\- Ise, esto es… - Dijo la morena de ojos lilas impactada

\- No lo sé pero si es lo que pienso y esta con Shiva, las cosas solo se complicaran – Comento Issei seriamente

La Guerra Santa ha comenzado con un mal augurio de lo que parece una batalla pendiente entre dos seres que comenzaron un destino en un día decisivo en la vida de Issei Hyodo.

fin del capitulo 18

espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo fue hecho con el apoyo de ZEROKAIEN.

EXTRA DEL CAPITULO

ya habian pasado unos 2 dias desde aquel el incidente en little garden, donde hayato casi muere al usar su técnica mas poderosa contra una las bestias de la diosa shiva, todo iba bien en la vida de hayato ya que tanto como miharu y karen aceptaron que las hermanas harvey vivieran con el acuariano, ahora solo restaba presentarlas ante su diosa, su maestro y sus amigos, pero principalmente a su maestro ya que la harvey mayor queria agradecerle al maestro de este por haber ayudado a que liza despertara...

restaurante de los hyoudou

-hayato por que me trajiste a este lugar, acaso no te gusta como cocino? preguntaba la rubia algo enojada

a pesar de hayato amaba mucho a la rubia, sabia ella que era un desastre en las labores domesticas, esto se lo demostró desde el primer dia que llegaron al santuario, ella intento cocinarle algo a su amado como una buena esposa, pero el resultado fue desastroso, ya que ella le sirvió un pedazo de algo que prácticamente estaba carbonizado en su totalidad, lamentablemente hayato tuvo que comerlo para no lastimar los sentimientos de su amada, pero ese no era el motivo que por el cual la llevo al restaurante de los hyoudou, no la llevo para que ella y a su hermana para que comieran comida de calidad, si no por que les iba a presentar a cierto grupo de personas que estaba reunidos en el pequeño restaurante, que casualmente se había hecho la sala de reuniones de los caballeros y sus familias..

-te equivocas mi amor, no te traje aqui para que comiéramos, te traje aqui por que quiero que conozcas a un grupo de personas que son muy importantes para mi...decia hayato a las hermanas harvey para luego entrar al pequeño restaurante donde fueron recibidos amablemente por la madre de cierto leon dorado en la entrada...

-ooohhh pero mira quien acaba de llegar, que bueno que llegaste hayato kun, me alegra verte, no habías venido desde que te fuiste junto con shido kun de guarda espaldas de miku chan...decia la señora hyoudou con una gran sonrisa

-es que estaba ocupado con algo muy importante señora hyoudou, pero mas importante ellos ya estan aqui...

-si no te preocupes hayato kun, todos ellos ya estan aqui, por cierto quienes son las hermosas señoritas que te acompañan..decia la señora hyoudou

-a eso iba, le presento a claire harvey mi futura esposa y ella es su hermana liza harvey, espero que la trate tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros..decia hayato mientras presentaba formalmente a su nueva familia ante la matriarca hyoudou

-mu-mucho gusto..decian ambas chicas con un gran sonrojo

-no te preocupes por eso hayato kun, si son familia tuya siempre serán tratadas muy bien aquí, después de todo eres un gran amigo de mi hijo, bueno ya no te voy a quitar el tiempo y te voy a llevar donde estan todos ellos...

en ese momento la madre del leon dorado llevo a hayato y compañia a donde esta un grupo de 11 hombres sentados platicando felizmente para luego voltear a hayato y al par de chicas que venian con el...

-oooh pero mira quien trajo a este lugar el viento, pense que ya no querias juntarte con tus amigos desde que te volviste guarda espaldas de miku..decia kizuna para luego ser bofeteado comicamente por hayato

-a penas te veo kizuna y comienzas a molestarme, realmente eres un pesado...decia hayato

-oye solo bromeaba, y dime quienes son las señoritas que te acompañan..decia kizuna

-si no me hubieras molestado ya se las hubiera presentado, bueno les presento a claire harvey ella es mi prometida y su hermana menor liza...

-mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi novio aun que ya conozco a uno de ustedes...decia claire refiriendose a shido

-los amigos de onii sama, tambien son mis amigos..decia la harvey menor

-el gusto es nuestro , yo soy yuuki rito, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante..decia rito con una sonrisa

-esperamos lo mismo..decian ambas mujeres

-yo soy izayoi sakamaki..decia el rubio como si nada

-bueno a mi ya me conoces, pero no te he dicho mi nombre completo, yo soy itsuka shido y espero que puedan adaptarse muy rapido a la vida en el santuario, les aseguro que si lo hacen les va encantar...

-s-si ambas esperamos lo mismo, nos acostumbraremos rapido con la ayuda de hayato y si es posible con todos los que viven en este hermoso lugar..respondía la harvey mayor con amabilidad

-bueno yo soy aikawa ayumu, es gusto conocer a la familia de mi amigo

-hyoudou issei, es un placer y creo que ya conocieron a mi madre...

-si la conocimos en la entrada es una señora muy amable y hermosa..decia la rubia

-kokonoe tooru para servilres..

-saito hiraga, es un placer

-yo soy kizuna hida y el mejor amigo de este amargado...

-u-un placer ..decian ambas rubias mientras veian como kizuna molestaba a hayato

-honoka takamiya, espero que cuiden bien de hayato

-ichika orimura, espero que se sientan como en casa...

-oz vessalius por favor cuiden bien de mi amigo...

-no, dudes eso, pero tengo una duda..decia claire a hayato

-que pasa mi amor..- preguntaba hayato a claire que tenia una cara de preocupación después de haber escuchado todos los nombres de los amigos de hayato

-ichika de casualidad tienes relaciones de sangre con madoka orimura y chifuyu orimura, y tu kizuna con reiri hida?...preguntaba la rubia al par de caballeros

-si, ellas son nuestras hermanas y viven aqui..decian ambos caballeros mientras claire quedaba impactada

-mi amor que te pasa, pr que estas asi..decia hayato algo preocupado

-l-lo que pasa es que no creia que los hermanos y las directoras de las academias rivales de little garden estuvieran viviendo en este lugar, simplemente es algo sorprendente

-no solo ellas, si no también la gran historiadora tionishia orimura, la super genio shinonono tabane creadora de los IS y nayuta hida, todas ellas vivan aqui..decía hayato como si nada para que luego claire cayera desmayada de la impresion al saber que 5 de las personas mas importantes del mundo que estaban desaparecidas vivían en el santuario..

minutos después

después de una larga explicación de hayato, claire pudo asimilar todo lo que se entero por medio de su novio, pero quedo mas impactada al saber que en el santuario vivían desde angeles, demonios, una valkirya, y otros seres que serian capacez de matarla a ella y su hermana de un solo golpe y que todos los amigos de hayato también eran caballeros dorados...

-ha-hayato, realmente no te molesta vivir en este lugar que esta rodeado de cosas que solo se cree que son cuentos..preguntaba claire algo nerviosa

-no, de hecho me agradan todos los que viven aqui, cada uno de ellos son parte de mi familia al igual que tu..decia hayato con una sonrisa, esto sorprendio un poco a sus amigos ya que rara vez sonreía..

-bueno si son tu familia, ahora tambien seran la nuestra onii sama..decia liza con una sonrisa que calmo a su hermana mayor que al final tuvo que aceptar que de ahora e adelante tendria que convivir con seres sobre naturales

paaaf

alguien había pateado la puerta del restaurante de los hyoudou con mucha fuerza, esto sorprendió a los caballeros ya que todo el santuario y el rodorio sabían que ese pequeño restaurante estaba bajo la protección de los dorados y los maestros de estos, y aquel que se atreviera a dañarlo pagaria las consecuencias, bueno la única que tenia el valor para hacer eso era...

-LISA SAMA...gritaban los 12 caballeros al ver que su diosa fue la que pateo la entrada del restaurante, pero no venia sola venia con degel curiosamente

-perdon por la tardanza, pero es que degel estaba dandome clases de economia...gritaba lisa con felicidad para luego acercarse a donde estaban las hermanas harvey que estaban con una cara de incredulidad al ver que la diosa hizo una entrada muy llamativa - ohh tu debes ser la futura esposa de mi caballero, claire harvey verdad? por favor cuida del amargado de mi caballero...decia lisa mientras agitaba con felicidad el brazo de claire  
-cla-claro..decia la mencionada

-y tu debes ser su hermanita que se llama igual a mi verdad?, cuida de hayato y puedes decirme O-NEE-SA-MA- decia lisa de forma aterradora la ultima parte para que la pequeña rubia asintiera con la cabeza por el miedo, para que luego ls diosa se retirara rápidamente del lugar

-q-quien era ella? preguntaba claire

-ella es la persona a la cual le servimos y dedicamos nuestra vida, lisa kido la actual athena..decia los 12 con pesadeza las hermanas harvey

-ATHENA...gritaban ambas hermanas sorprendidas

-si, ella es athena y disculpa que se comporte como una niña malcriada, por cierto yo soy el maestro de hayato, pero no es necesario que me presente ya que nos conocimos hace 4 años cuando me lleve a hayato...decia degel con seriedad

-si, lo recuerdo pero no le tengo rencor por ello, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, hayato no habria sido capaz de protegerme a mi, a mi hermana y los habitantes de little garden, tambien le agradezco ya que si nunca hubiera ido, jamas hubieramos conocido el metodo para despertar a mi pequeña hermana, le estare muy agradecida por ello, gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita a despertar, siempre estare en deuda con usted..decia claire para luego hacer una reverencia junto a su pequeña hermana

-no tienes que agradecer, solo hice lo que creia que era correcto en es momento, solo te pido que cuides de mi alumno, el es como un hijo para mi y no me gustaria verlo sufrir..decia degel

-no se preocupe por eso, me dedicare en cuerpo y alma, para cuidarlo y amarlo..decia claire

-yo tambien cuidare de onii sama..decia liza

-eso espero, bueno me voy tengo que ir atrapar athena aun tiene lecciones que tomar...

en ese momento degel salio del pequeño restaurante para luego irse como si nada a buscar a la diosa fugitiva, que habia escapado para evitar tener mas lecciones de parte del ex caballero

1 hora despues

-bueno chicos me voy, quiero que claire y liza conozcan todo el santuario, nos vemos después...decía hayato

-si no te preocupes, pero no se te olvide que pasado mañana sera el torneo donde participaran los aprendices de caballero, donde intentaran obtener una de las 3 armaduras de la trinidad de plata..decia issei a hayato

-si no te preocupes issei, no lo olvidare...

en ese momento hayato salio del lugar para llevarse a liza y claire a recorrer el santuario mientras pensaba..

"no puedo estar mas feliz, al fin mi familia esta completa, espero que todo salga bien de ahora en adelante, por claire, miharu, liza y karen pero sobre todo por mi diosa, juro que saldre victorioso en esta guerra junto a mis amigos" pensaba hayato mientra veia el hermoso cielo azul junto a su prometida y su nueva hermana

fin del extra


	24. Chapter 24

especial 5 (ayumu y un recuerdo)

nota: esto sucede una semana antes de que hayato fuera a little garden

todo transcurría con normalidad en la casa de cáncer, ayumu veia el hermoso cielo nocturno que resaltaba la belleza del santuario, a pesar de que antes acostumbraba visitar cementerios y estar a solas mientras disfrutaba de una bebida, pero ahora que era caballero, ningún cementerio se compara con la belleza de aquel cielo que veia detenidamente, esto se habia hecho un habito desde que se volvio el sucesor de el ex caballero de cancer.

-vaya ayumu, es muy raro ti que ver que a esta hora este despierto, normalmente estas holgazaneando todo el dia o estas durmiendo...

cierto caballero de leo había llegado de visita a la casa de cáncer para platicar con uno de sus amigos

-y en ti es raro llegar de forma tan tranquila issei, normalmente tu llegas de sorpresa a cualquiera de las otras 11 casas del santuario sin avisar y decir ni una palabra, pero olvidándonos de eso, quiero que mires el cielo, muy pocas veces se puede disfrutar de un paisaje asi hermoso, el maestro tenia razón las estrellas que están en el hermoso cielo nocturno son como las vidas que hay en el mundo...

-comparto la misma opinion, esas hermosas estrellas son igual de brillantes que la vidas que hay en el mundo, esto me motiva a proteger a esas vidas, odiaria que perdieran ese hermoso brillo que tiene cada una por la guerra santa que estamos viviendo en este momento...decia issei mientras seguía observando el cielo

-si yo también odiaría eso, pero hay alguien que odiaría aun mas eso...

-hablas de eucliwood...

-si, ella odia que la gente muera en cosas como esta guerra, ella odia la muerte en si, ya que eso le causa mucho sufrimiento al mundo...

-pero sabes, eso parte de la vida, para dar paso a una vida nueva se tienen que extinguir otras, asi es ciclo de la vida y no se puede hacer nada...decia issei

-pero aun que se apagan esas vidas en el mundo terrenal, no se pierden del todo ya que se vuelven polvo de estrellas, en otras palabras regresan al universo para dar mas brillo al cielo, por eso cuido esas vidas, para cuando tengan que irse naturalmente se vayan con un hermoso brillo y se vuelvan parte del universo, todo esto lo hago para que yuu y las demas no sufran...decia ayumu mientras una ligera brisa nocturna pasaba al lado de ellos mientras ondeaba su cabello suavemente...

-es hermoso lo que piensas, pero por lo que me dijo oz antes no eras asi, antes de ser caballero comenzabas a sentir asco por tu vida, ya que no puedes morir por que eres un zombie, realmente las palabras del rey de la noche te estaban afectando en ese entonces no es asi...

-si me afectaron, en ese entonces creia que tenia razon, llegue a creer que el ser inmortal era doloroso, por que vería morir a mis padres, amigos y al resto sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y eso que no tenia mucho que yuu me habia transformado en un zombie, incluso llegue a maldecir a la misma yuu por haberme transformado, pero cuando conoci al maestro manigoldo eso cambio...

flashback

ayumu se encontraba a solas en parque que no estaba muy lejos de hogar, el por que se encontraba ahi, simple habia discutido con yuu y el resto de las chicas con las que vivia actualmente (taeko hiramatsu, seraphim, haruna, ariel, chris, sarasvati, maelstrom, naegleria nebiros y lilia lilith) el mismo ayumu le habia preguntado a yuu sobre si no había una forma para regresarlo a la normalidad, esto ofendio a la nigromante ya que sabia que era imposible pero supo disimular su enojo preguntando el por que quieria que lo volvieran a la normalidad, ayumu respondió el por solo queria vivir lo que un humano normal, no mas no menos...

-(entonces te molesta estar a mi lado por la eternidad) - escribia la pequeña nigromante en su cuaderno

-n-no es eso, solo que creo que es anti natural que pueda vivir tanto tiempo a parte no creo que pueda soportar ver morir a mis padres, amigos y seguir vivo como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso estoy pensando el rey de la noche tenia un poco de razon, es ser doloroso ser inmort...

PAFFFF

la pequeña nigromante habia abofeteado a ayumu, el motivo, era obvio, ayumu le recordo a yuu su viejo amigo, el rey de la noche, el hombre que le exigía que lo matara ya que odiaba la inmortalidad, a yuu realmente le molestaba que ayumu comenzara pensar de la misma manera, era enserio que ayumu habia comenzado a pensar de la misma manera que el...para yuu era muy dificil creer ya que el mismo ayumu habia prometido que el estaria con ella por la eternidad, aun que fuera doloroso para el, pero al parecer solo fueron palabras lanzadas al aire por el calor del momento...

ayumu al principio estaba bastante sorprendido por la acción de la pequeña nigromante, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, habia ofendido a la mujer que le habia dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir, comenzó a sentirse como escoria por lo que habia hecho, intento disculparse pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que el resto de las chicas le impidieron que acercarse a ella para que no la lastimara mas...ayumu lo unico que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de hogar para poder reflexionar sobre lob que hizo...

fin del flashback

-haaaaaaa creo que ahora si lo arruine todo, pero lo unico que queria era que entendieran que para mi sera muy dificil vivir por siempre mientras todo lo de este mundo muere, incluso la misma yuu algun dia desaparecerá de este mundo como el resto de las demas...

"si piensas asi entonces realmente eres patético, le tienes miedo a un futuro que ni si quiera conoces y lo peor le tienes miedo a la misma vida, creo que solo eres un desperdicio de espacio en el mundo"

-qu-quien eres?... presentate de inmediato - gritaba ayumu mientras buscaba con desesperación el origen de aquella voz que comenzó a insultarlo

para ayumu era extraño que alguien mas estuviera en el cementerio que el siempre visita, realmente era ilógico para el ya que aparte de el no habia nadie que visitara ese lugar y menos de noche...

en ese momento de entre las sombras comenzo a salir un hombre, para ser mas especifico un anciano que tenia una gran sonrisa burlona en su cara...

-aqui estoy niño, ahora que vas a hacer, vas a golpearme o vas a seguir sintiendo lastima por ti muchacho eh? dime, quiero que me respondas... decia el anciano de forma burlona mientras se acercaba a ayumu

-quien eres y que haces en un lugar como este?...preguntaba ayumu mientras se alejaba de aquel anciano

-quien soy? bueno, mi nombre es manigoldo y que hago aqui, pues el olor de la muerte me trajo a este lugar, aparte los cementerios son los mejores lugares para reflexionar sobre la vida...no lo crees asi muchacho...

-el olor de la muerte?..que quiere decir con eso...decia ayumu

-acaso eres tonto, yo segui un olor a muerto que me guio hasta aqui, para ser exacto...me guio hasta ti...decia manigoldo mientras señalaba a ayumu que se sorprendio por el comentario..- asi es muchacho yo se que eres un zombie...

-que, como demonios sabe eso?...

-bueno, no he vivido por tanto tiempo sin haber aprendido a detectar a seres como tu muchacho...decia manigoldo

-solo fue coincidencia que supiera que soy en realidad, ningun humano normal no vive tanto como para aprender este tipo de cosas, a lo mejor solo aprendio a detectar a no muertos solo por que lo leyó de un libro, aparte creo que exagera su edad a lo mucho tiene como 78 o 75 años...

-en eso te equivocas, tengo 250 años de vida por eso se como detectar a no muertos como tu...

ayumu quedo sorprendido al escuchar la edad de aquel anciano que se veia como una persona normal

-los seres sobre naturales y los dioses no son los únicos que pueden vivir mas de 100 años, también las personas normales pueden hacerlo si se entrenan y aprenden una que otra cosa necesaria, obviamente se requiere de una gran paciencia para aprender todo eso, pero bueno a lo que voy es que vivir tanto no es tan malo, puedes ver el hermoso ciclo de la vida como transcurre una y otra vez, pero también vez cosas que no son tan buenas como los errores de las personas que se cometen una y otra vez, es como un ciclo sin fin, es una de las desventajas de vivir tanto tiempo pero tambien vez como cada generacion da lo mejor de si para cambiar el mundo, no lo crees asi?...decia manigoldo

-yo creo que vivir tanto tiempo solo es un desperdicio, si voy a vivir tanto para ver todo eso sin poder hacer nada, entonces mi vida solo es un desperdi...

pooom

manigoldo le dio un fuerte puñetazo a ayumu, este quedo desconcertado por la accion del anciano que lo golpeo sin motivo alguno...

-realmente eres patético, si valoras tan poco tu vida entonces sera mejor que te lleve de una vez al mundo de los muertos para que ya dejes de sufrir **ondas de inframundo**

en ese momento en el dedo indice del anciano comenzo a salir una especie de aura que se dirigia hacia ayumu para después envolverlo...

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...gritaba ayumu después de recibir esa aura

minutos después

-tsk, esa maldito anciano, me las va pagar cuando lo encuentre, pero primero voy a averiguar donde estoy...decia ayumu después de recuperar la conciencia y observara una especie de de terreno rocoso donde prácticamente el cielo estaba oscuro pero se podia ver todo lo que estaba alrededor...

-esta es la parte más superficial del (Inframundo) es la Colina de Yomotsu (Yomotsu Hirasaka), es la frontera entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los seres vivos...decia manigoldo que había aparecido de la nada atrás de ayumu...

ayumu quedo sin habla al enterarse de donde se encontraba

-Allí es donde las almas de los muertos se dirigen en procesión a la Tierra de los Muertos. Aquellos que caen en su interior están destinados a sufrir por toda la eternidad en la Tierra de los Muertos gobernada por Hades, el inframundo...decia manigoldo mientras señalaba a todas las almas que caminaban al centro de la colina para luego tomar ayumu del cuello y lo levanta...ahi es donde te lanzare para acabar con tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas

en ese momento manigoldo comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la colina mientras sostenía por el cuello a ayumu, despues de caminar por unos minutos manigoldo se encontraba en la orilla de la colina mientras se preparaba para soltar a ayumu adentro de esta...

-o-oye deja de bromear, soy inmortal yo no pertenezco a ese lugar...exclamaba ayumu mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de manilgoldo

-¿inmortal? te equivocas, en este momento solo eres una simple alma como todas las que caen en este lugar, la tecnica que use en ti separo tu alma de tu cuerpo inmortal...decia manigoldo que comenzaba aflojar su agarre del cuello de ayumu para que cayera definitivamente en el hoyo

"maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, este anciano si me va a soltar, si tan solo no hubiera no hubiera discutido con yuu y las demas no estaria pasando nada de esto" pensaba ayumu con mucho miedo para luego ver a un cierto grupo de almas que le llamaron la atencion

entre todas las almas que caminaban de forma solitaria hacia el hoyo que las llevaria al inframundo para sufrir, habia un grupo que caminaba sujetadas de las manos mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara se trataba de una familia que estaba conformada por un hombre, una mujer y 2 niños, manigoldo se habia dado cuenta de lo que observaba ayumu para luego sonreir...

-al parecer esa familia murio de forma tragica ya que no es normal que las almas vengan en grupo y agarradas de las manos, pero por alguna razon que desconozco murieron sin arrepentimientos, puedo ver que hicieron brillar su vida cada segundo, esas personas son las que realmente merecen una segunda oportunidad de vivir, ellos si aprovecharían esa nueva vida si se las otorgaran, no como tu que se preocupa por que solo por cosas que son naturales en el mundo, no sabes como hacer brillar tu vida...decia manigoldo para soltar a ayumu pero le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos de donde esta el centro de la colina...

ayumu aprovecho esto para soltarse del agarre y pisar tierra firme para luego salir corriendo curiosamente hacia donde esta el grupo de almas que estaba agarrado de las mano...

-oigan deténganse, no vayan hacia ese lugar, si caen ahi sufrirán por toda la eterni...

pooooommmm

manigoldo apareció de la nada para darle un puñetazo a ayumu que lo alejo de las almas que el mismo intento detener inútilmente...

-ellos no te escucharan por mas que les grites o los intentes detener por la fuerza te lo digo por experiencia propia, ellos saben que tiene que ir a ese lugar para ser juzgados, pero no te preocupes puedo ver en sus rostros que nunca hicieron nada malo en su vida, asi que se convertirán en hermosas estrellas, si quieres saber a lo que me refiero sígueme pequeño zombie...decia manigoldo mientras habría un pequeño portal para regresar al mundo de los vivos...

ayumu realmente quería saber a lo que se refería ese anciano asi que lo siguió hasta ese portal que lo llevo nuevamente hasta su cuerpo que estaba tirado en el cementerio...

de regreso en japon..

ayumu lentamente recuperaba la conciencia mientras observaba que aun se encontraba en el cementerio en donde estaba antes de encontrarse con ese misterioso anciano, pero extrañamente toda la neblina que habia en el lugar...

-ha-habra sido un sueño...decia ayumu mientras se levantaba

-no fue un sueño, todo lo que viste fue real, mande tu alma a la colina de yomotsu, estuve apunto de arrojarte en el centro de este, tambien intentaste evitar que un grupo de almas continuaran con su destino, todo fue real muchacho, pero olvidando eso quiero que veas el cielo...

ayumu hizo lo que dijo en manigoldo en ese momento, observo el cielo nocturno que estaba adornado por millones de estrellas brillantes que hacian que fuera una hermosa vista...

-esas estrellas te recuerdan algo...decia manigoldo

en ese momento llegaron a la mente de ayumu aquel grupo de almas que intento salvar con desesperación...

-haz comenzado a creer que la vida es insignificante y un desperdicio pero no es asi, aun que parezca que nuestras vidas son insignificantes todas forman parte del universo, si logramos entenderlo y podemos sentirlo, entonces le damos sentido a la vida cualquiera que sea...decia manigoldo mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de ayumu..

pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de ayumu, al fin habia entendido todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, eucliwood hellscyte le habia salvado la vida por que creia que su vida era hermosa y brillante como las estrellas y no queria que se desperdiciara como aquellas vidas que el mismo ayumu vio en la colina de yomotsu que habían muerto de forma trágica...

-fui un estupido, no supe valorar lo que ella hizo por mi, ella solo queria que valorara mi vida cada instante...decia yumu mientras caía de rodillas al suelo

-hubo un tiempo que ya tampoco valore mi vida, pero un dia cierto anciano molesto me dijo lo mismo que yo te dije, me hizo entender que nuestra vida no es desperdicio y aquellos que reciben una segunda oportunidad deben hacer brillar su vida mas que nunca ya que hay seres que creen que solo somos simple basura, asi que si realmente aprecias aquella persona que te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, entonces vive tu vida con gran felicidad y ayuda a cambiar a este mundo, tambien quédate al lado de aquellos que te aman sin importar que viviras mas que ellos, recuerda que todo lo que pasa en este mundo es parte de la vida...decia manigoldo

-gracias por abrirme señor eh? como dijo que se llamaba ma-ma-ma que era?...decia ayumu

-es manigoldo idiota, y no me des las gracias, solo te mostré que la vida no es basura, realmente odio aquellos llorones que por una otra cosa odian la vida..decia manigoldo para luego alejarse y desaparecer

-no se por que me ayudo, pero siempre lo recordare señor... decia para luego dirigirse a su hogar

fin del flashback

-asi fue como conoci al maestro y empece a valorar mi vida...decia ayumu mientras seguia viendo el hermoso cielo nocturno

-el señor manigoldo tiene formas extrañas de hacer entrar en razon a la gente, pero como se volvio tu maestro ayumu..decia issei

-pu-pues veras..decia ayumu bastante nervioso

flashback

residencia aikawa

-yuu, sera, haruna o quien sea donde estan?...gritaba ayumu con felicidad mientras entraba a su hogar

ayumu busco por unos momentos en su casa, extrañamente ninguna de las chicas que vivían con el se encontraba en su habitación, solo le faltaba por revisar un lugar que era la sala, donde todos juntos para desayunar, comer y cenar como una gran familia ayumu fue rápidamente a ese lugar, en cuanto llego noto que todas las chicas estaban paradas en la entrada de esta mientras estaban observando algo o mas bien a alguien...

-chicas por que estan paradas aqui..decia ayumu

-ooohh pedazo de mierda que bueno que llegaste quiero que nos expliques quien es el...decia seraphim mientras señalaba a un anciano que se encontraba recostado en medio de la sala mientra veia la televisión y se rascaba el trasero..

-n-no pu-puede ser que rayos hace el aqui?...decia ayumu bastante sorprendido

-ayumu acaso es amigo tuyo?..decia haruna

-eh? bueno yo como les digo que...

-ayumu san este señor solo llego de la nada y dijo que era conocido tuyo, tambien que iba a esperarte por que tenia que hablar algo contigo...decia dai sensei o mejor conocida como ariel

-oohhh pero mira quien tenemos aqui, ya te habias tardado en llegar, tenemos que hablar algo muy importante..decia manigoldo mientras volteaba a ver a ayumu

-algo importante?...preguntaba ayumu

-si...

grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

el estomago de aquel hombre comenzo a rugir como una fiera salvaje

-pero primero dame algo de cenar, tengo mucha hambre..decia manigoldo para luego seguir viendo la televison y todos los presentes se fueran de espaldas...

minutos mas tarde

depues de que todos comieran la rica cena que el mismo ayumu les preparo, al fin manigoldo decidió hablar con el joven zombie y compañia

-bien de que quiere hablar señor manigoldo...decia ayumu con seriedad

-bueno quiero que seas mi sucesor como caballero de cancer..decia manigoldo como si nada

-eh? creo que escuche mal usted dijo caballero...

-no oiste mal, si dije que quiero que seas mi sucesor, quiero que seas un caballero de athena...

-UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA...exclamaban sorprendidas ariel, naegleria nebiros, chris y lilia lilith que es la reina de Villiers

-que es eso de caballero de athena? - preguntaba taeko

-son unos guerreros que le sirven a la diosa de la guerra y sabiduria, me refiero a la misma athena...decia chris bastante seria

-se dice que sus caballeros son capaces de desgarrar el cielo con solo movimiento de sus manos y destruir el suelo con un solo punta pie...decia naegleria

-pero de entre todos sus caballeros existen 12 que son casi tan fuertes como los mismos dioses...decia ariel preocupada - siempre crei que eran un mito pero ahora ...

-somos muy reales pequeña, y bien que me dices aceptas o no muchacho..decia manigoldo

ayumu no sabia que responder despues de escuchar la propuesta de manigoldo, pero cierta nigromante respondio por el...

-(ayumu no acepta) escribia yuu en su cuaderno mientras veia a manigoldo con algo de molestia

-oooh acaso eres su dueña para responder por el...preguntaba manigoldo

-(si, soy su dueña, yo lo revivi por lo tanto es mio, no voy a permitir que pelea y proteja otra persona que no sea yo o cualquiera de las presentes) escribia yuu en su cuaderno

-eso es lo que tu dices, pero por que no dejas que el decida y bien que decides...decia manigoldo

ayumu volteo a ver por un momento al grupo de chicas que lo veian con mucha preoupacion, iba a negarse para no dejarlas solas y reparar el daño que les habia hecho pero manigoldo no iba permitir eso...

-bueno si aun no te decides, espero que digas que si despues de que te muestre esto...decia manigoldo mientras le mostraba una foto a ayumu

ayumu quedo en blanco despues de ver la foto, era del mismo ayumu usando su traje de mahou shoujo, usando la moto-cierra y peleaba contra un megalo

-si no quieres que difunda esto por internet, aceptaras y vendrás conmigo a grecia para que te entrene, te vuelvas extremadamente fuerte y sirvas a nuestra diosa a cambio estas chicas podran venir contigo, podran vivir en una hermosa casa que la misma athena les va a dar y recibiran el sueldo que se te iba a dar ti...decia manigoldo

el grupo de chicas se reunió por un momento para platicar sobre la oferta que manigoldo les habia hecho para luego separarse y responder...

-EL ACEPTA...respondían todas al mismo tiempo

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh...exclamaba sorprendido ayumu despues de escuchar la respuesta de todas las chicas

fin del flasback

-no solo el maestro me chantajeo para aceptar, tambien las chicas me vendieron...decia yumu mientras cubria su cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza que sentía y varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"realmente tu vida es la mas tragica de entre todos nosotros, realmente eres un hombre sometido por las mujeres" pensaba issei mientras veía ayumu llorar comicamente

-pero gracias a eso comencé una relación con cada una, también pude disculparme con ellas por decir cosas tan horribles y preocuparles, aun que mis padres se preocuparon un poco cuando supieron que comenze a vivir aqui sin motivo alguno y para colmo no saben que soy un caballero, aun que es mejor asi no quiero preocuparlos, hablando de otra cosa ichika ya te dirige la palabra issei despues de que le dijiste a su familia que tenia una alumna...decia ayumu

-mas o menos, aun que aun no ve a a los ojos cuando hablamos, al parecer aun me tiene algo de rencor por lo que hice, pero se merecía lo que le paso después de que me vendió a rias...

-yo no diria que te vendió, digamos que te dio la opcion mas viable para quitártela de encima...

-la opcion mas viable?...preguntaba issei algo confundido

-si, pero mejor dejare que lo pienses por tu cuenta y veras que la solucion esta frente a tus ojos, buaaaaaaaaa bueno me voy a dormir hoy fue un largo dia y quiero descansar...nos vemos despues issei...decia ayumu mientras se alejaba y dejaba solo a issei pensando sobre lo que le habia dicho

"espero que tus problemas con rias gremory se solucionen issei y tu conflicto personal con ichika termine" pensaba ayumu mientras se dirigia a su habitacion que estaba adornado con fotos de cada de una de sus chicas

"ahora entiendo por que el maestro permitió que vinieran conmigo, fue para hacer menos dolorosa mi existencia y pudiera sonreír, asi se vuelve mas brillante nuestra vida, cuando estas con alguien que te ame sin importar el tiempo"

fin del especial 5

mini especial dia de las madres

honoka, ichika, issei, kizuna, rito se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante de los hyoudou, el motivo era muy simple, estaba en pensando en que iban a regalar a sus madres en ese dia tan especial que es el 10 de mayo...

-haaaaaaa que podemos regalarles a ellas..exclamaba kizuna con fastidio

-no lo se, ellas hacen tanto por nosotros que ni con todos los regalos del mundo seria suficiente para demostrarles que las amamos...decia honoka

-pues yo ya me decidi, ire a visitar a mi madre y llevare a erina conmigo para que pase tiempo de calidad con su abuela, aun que erina no le agrada para nada su abuela y con tear la ayudare con todas sus labores en pocas palabras mañana descansara todo el dia...decia rito con mucha seguridad - creo que ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo, pueden ayudarle a labores domesticas y servirles todo el dia a sus madres, en pocas palabras pueden darles un cupón a sus madres que les permite pedirles cualquier cosa y ustedes tendrán que obedecerlas sin objeción alguna...

-asi como el contrato que firmo issei con rias jajajajaja...

-callate honoka, pero olvidando la estupidez de este idiota (señalando a honoka) creo que no estan mala idea rito...decia issei

-pues bien ya esta decidido, le daremos ese cupon nuestras madres y haber que pasa...decia ichika

al dia siguiente en el santuario

todos los habitantes del santuario y en rodrio festejaban a sus madres con mucha felicidad, a excepción de cierto caballero de capricornio que estaba sufriendo el dia mas humillante de su vida...

-ya no mama, por favor ya no quiero hacerlo eso...decia ichika con mucho miedo que estaba acorralado en su habitación

-solo una mas por favor ichika, por eso le diste este cupon a mami para que hicieras todoooooooooooooo lo que ella quisiera pedirte...decia tionishia a su hijo

se preguntaran que es lo que quiere la matriarca orimura bueno pues es...

-NO MAMA YA NO VOY A VESTIR DE MUJER, SI QUERIAS A ALGUIEN A ALGUIEN PARA MODELAR ROPA, SE LO HUBIERAS PEDIDO A MADOKA O CHIFUYU NEE...decia ichika bastante enojado

-no, yo siempre quise hacer esto contigo aparte tus hermanas estan trabajando en el restaurante de los hyoudou en este momento, pero no se por que te quejas no es la primera vez que lo haces mira...

en ese momento tionishia le mostro una foto a su hijo de hace 3 años atrás, donde habia linda chica vestida de mesera, pero lamentablemente no era una chica era el vestido de mujer...

-co-como obtuviste eso mama...decia ichika muy nervioso

-eso no importa, pero issei san me explico que te vestiste asi para ayudar a los hyoudou para atraer gente a su restaurante, fuiste muy amable hijo...ahora quedate quieto ichika, mama va a seguir probándote mucha ropa linda...decia tionishia de forma aterradora para luego abalanzarse sobre hijo..

-no kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...gritaba aterrado ichika

horas después

ichika estaba en posición fetal en un rincón de su habitación y a su lado estaba su madre feliz después de haber travestido a su hijo por horas y tomarle fotos de que cada vestido que se probo...

-soy madre mas feliz del mundo..decia tionishia muy alegre

"estupido issei por que le contaste ese horrible secreto a mi madre, me prometiste que jamas le dirias alguien sobre lo que hice ese dia, ahora ya no podre ver a la cara a mi maestro" pensaba ichika

mientras tanto en la casa hyoudou

issei le habia dado un hermoso vestido a su madre..

-hijo gracias por el vestido...decia la señora orimura ...pero de donde sacaste el dinero para pagarlo, no se suponia que te habias gastado todo lo que tenias cuando compraste regalos para todos cuando fuiste a asgard...

-no te preocupes mama por eso solo disfrutalo...decia issei con una sonrisa

"perdon mama, pero no puedo decir que el dinero lo obtuve despues de que le vendi las fotos de ichika vestido de mujer a su madre, hermana y la conejo loco que vive con ellos" pensaba issei

kizuna, rito, issei y honoka hicieron felices a sus madres, el unico que sufrió fue ichika, no podría estar peor la vida del joven caballero de capricornio, lo averiguaremos mas adelante

fin del mini especial

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios


	25. Chapter 25

capitulo 19

un recuerdo y una visita inesperada?

rodorio del santuario un dia antes dela batalla de los aprendices

issei regresaba cansado al santuario después de haber tenido su antepenúltima cita con la pelirroja rias gremory que volvió a proponerle ser su peón de nueva cuenta, pero afortunadamente issei logro engañarla de nueva cuenta para evitar aceptar el trato de la heredera gremory, bueno no exactamente la engaño si no la persuadió besándola durante 33 minutos con 43 segundos donde la heredera gremory no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, en cuanto ambos se separaron la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho issei para evitar aceptar, ahora solo le quedaba una oportunidad a la pelirroja para obligar issei a regresar a su lado, tendría que evitar las trampas que issei le pondría para no aceptar su propuesta en ese lapso de tiempo que le quedaba y este tenia que buscar la manera de evitar aceptar la petición de la pelirroja anulando el contrato pero lamentablemente solo había una persona que lo podía ayudar en este momento ...

-creo que ya es hora de que le pida ayuda al señor degel - decia el castaño con fastidio, ya que recordaba que cada vez que le preguntaba sobre algún tema al ex caballero de acuario este le terminaba dando clases durante horas y horas.. - solo espero que cuando le pregunte como anular el contrato que tengo con rias no me de lecciones de leyes o vacíos legales durante horas, por athena me pregunto como sobrevivió hayato a eso durante 4 años sin morir de aburrimiento - decia al castaño mientras observaba el cielo azul

-oh hola issei - decía izayoi que había aparecido de la nada para saludar a su amigo

-ah...hola izayoi que haces por aqui tu solo?...es raro en ti no estar acompañado de kuro usagi y tus hijos

-bueno es que voy a llevar a kuro usagi y a los niños a que conozcan un hermoso campo de flores que no esta muy lejos de aqui, aun que no vamos ir solo nosotros tambien rito, tearju y erina nos van a acompañar, asi que los estoy esperando a todos en este lugar ya que kuro usagi al igual que tearju fueron por los niños a la escuela y rito por comestibles...decia izayoi con una sonrisa

-se nota que has madurado mucho desde que adoptaste a sui, kasuto, sasha y te casaste con kuro usagi - decia issei con una sonrisa

-si aun que todavia disfruto hacer locuras al lado de ustedes, principalmente tener una buena batalla contigo issei, como la que tuvimos el dia de mi boda lo recuerdas...

-como no recordarlo, ese dia fue la primera vez que volví a usar el balance breaker junto a mi cosmos elevado al máximo contra ti en ese lugar llamado pequeño jardín, aparte no puedo creer que nos hayas convencido a todos solo para que demostráramos nuestras habilidades ante todos tus amigos de ese lugar, aun que era lo mínimo que pudimos hacer ya que no les dimos ni un regalo a ti ni a kuro usagi por su boda...

-como les dije ese dia no era necesario, con que estuvieran presentes ese dia bastaba, aun que no olvido la que cara pusieron kasukabe, asuka, suzuka, shiroyasha, jin, leticia, lily y las demás cuando te conocieron después de la ceremonia de mi boda jajajajaja...

-cállate izayoi no me lo recuerdes - decia issei algo fastidiado

flashback

la ceremonia religiosa de la boda de izayoi y kuro usagi habia sido todo un exito, ahora solo faltaba que todos los invitados esperaran a que la musica que era por parte de la comunidad requiem y la comida estuvieran listas para que disfrutaran de una gran fiesta como estaba planeado, mientras esperaban todos los invitados disfrutaban de un buen trago aun que solo los adultos mientras los niños disfrutaban de un excelente jugo, todos platicaban con mucha alegría mientras esperaban principalmente los caballeros dorados y sus maestros que planeaban como le iban a patear el trasero a la alianza de las 3 facciones ya que su batalla contra ellos estaba cerca hasta que llego cierto caballero de tauro que no venia solo...

-hola chicos, espero que se la estén pasando excelente, disfruten de la belleza de este lugar y espero que no se les haya arruinado sus trajes cuando llegaron a este lugar - decia izayoi con una gran sonrisa

-no, no se arruinaron gracias a que el señor shion y rito que nos tele transportaron al suelo a salvo cuando caíamos del cielo, pero déjame decirte que recepción mas original se te ocurrió para tu boda izayoi, espero que no mates algún día a alguien si sigues invitando gente a este lugar de esa forma - exclama issei de forma sarcástica

-de hecho esa es la única forma de llegar a este lugar issei, así fue como yo llegue cuando fui convocado a este lugar, por cierto quiero que conozcan a unos amigos mios...

en ese momento izayoi se hizo aun lado para comenzar a presentar a sus amigos de la comunidad "no name"...

-les presento a asuka kudo, yo kasukabe, suzuka ayazato, jin russel que es el lider de la comunidad no name, mis maids personales leticia draculea, pest, shirayuki hime - decia izayoi mientras señalaba a cada uno de sus amigos que vestía su ropa de gala para la boda mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia y decían...

-es un honor conocer a los amigos de izayoi/kun/san/mi amo - exclamaban los amigos del taurino con una sonrisa

-oye que te pasa mocoso, por que no me presentas a mi - exclamo una pequeña loli albina que vestía un quimono con enojo al ver que izayoi la estaba ignorando

-eso no es cierto, como eres la mas importante te deje al ultimo, bueno les presento a shiroyasha ella es la Gerente de "Thousand Eyes" y la Señora de los Demonios de la Noche Blanca, es una rey demonio muy poderosa, quien puede conectar las puertas del pequeño mundo. Ayuda a los "No Names" a prosperar de nuevo. También es un poco de pervertida y suele molestar kuro usagi - decia izayoi con algo de fastidio

en ese momento los caballeros hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto después de conocer a una de los lideres de todo el pequeño jardin

-es un placer conocer a los compañeros de izayoi que a la vez son los poderosos caballeros de athena y aun que no lo crean este mocoso a ayudado a la comunidad "no name" bastante en el pasado, por cierto quien de ustedes es hyoudou issei de leo - pregunto shiroyasha para que luego el mencionado diera un paso al frente

\- ese soy yo, es un placer conocer a una de los lideres de este lug...

issei no pudo terminar la oracion ya que la pequeña buda comenzo a observarlo con la mirada desde diferentes direcciones junto con el resto de los no names, para luego detenerse y pararse enfrente de el de nueva cuenta para luego decir...

-en enserio este raro es mas fuerte que tu izayoi/san/kun/mi amo? preguntaron asuka, kasukabe, suzuka, leticia, lily y shiroyasha de forma irrespetuosa a izayoi que las veia de forma incredula, ya que no esperaba que sus amigas menos preciaran a issei

-eh? - decia issei algo confundido después de haber escuchado como lo menospreciaron los conocidos del taurino

-s-si el es caballero mas poderoso entre nosotros, aun que su apariencia pacifica dice todo lo contrario - decia izayoi algo nervioso a los no names

-pues para mi solo es una exageración de kuro usagi, me es muy dificil creer que existe alguien mas fuerte que tu que no sea un dios - decia asuka mientras menospreciaba al leon dorado

-opino lo mismo kuro usagi solo exagera, se ve fuerte pero no tanto como tu - decia kasukabe que apoyaba la opinion de asuka

-yo pienso igual, para no existe nadie mas fuerte que iza nii - exclamaba suzuka

los compañeros de issei ni los maestros no creian lo que estaba pasando, apenas conocieron a issei hace unos momentos y ya lo menos preciaban aun que no era tan extraño ya que izayoi siempre fue el mas fuerte para todos sus amigos de ese lugar, la única que no habia dado su opinión fue la pequeña loli que solo veia a issei con una sonrisa...

-yo me encargare de juzgar eso, asi que como un favor me podrías hacer una pequeña demostración de tu poder, asi podre comprobar si eres o no mas fuerte que este mocoso - decia shiroyasha mientras señalaba a izayoi

-eh?...p-por su puesto, pero no cree que arruinare todo lo que esta en este lugar si lo hago - decia issei que estaba preocupado, bueno era obvio no queria que el lugar donde se fue la ceremonia d ela boda de su amigo se arruinara

-por eso no preocupes, vamos aun lugar mas cómodo para que me lo demuestres, asi que por favor vengan conmigo..

todos los ex caballeros y sus sucesores hicieron lo que dijo la lider del lugar solo para ver que pasaba y que cosa iba hacer issei para demostrar su poder, todo esto fue observado por la coneja peli azul y las familias de los caballeros que se preocuparon al ver que se alejaban del lugar...

minutos después

la pequeña reina demonio los había llevado afuera de la mansión para issei pudiera hacer una demostración de su poder

-bien espero que aqui no tengas ninguna objeción para me demuestres tu pod...

-esperen shiroyasha que es lo que pretende hacer trayendo a nuestros invitados aqui - exclamaba kuro usagi que interrumpio las palabras de shiroyasha

-ah no te preocupes kuro usagi, no vamos hacer nada malo, solo queria que este muchacho me mostrara su poder

-shiroyasha, como le pide ese tipo de cosas a uno de nuestros invitados - reclamaba la coneja a shiroyasha - issei san lamento mucho lo sucedido, no haga caso a lo que le pida ella ni a ninguna de estas chicas, ustedes son nuestros invitados en este lugar y no merecen que los traten de esta manera - decia kuro usagi mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa

-n-no te preocupes, para mi no es ninguna molestia hacerlo, no es la primera vez que lo hago, asi que para mi no hay ningun problema - decia issei mientras intentaba calmar a la coneja

-por favor le pido que no lo haga, usted al igual que los demás vienen a disfrutar de una excelente fiesta no a que se vuelvan la atracción del lugar, asi por favor acompáñenme de regreso a la mansión, ya todo esta listo para que disfruten de la fiesta...

ahora todos los presentes hicieron lo que dijo la coneja que aun vestía su hermoso vestido de novia y la siguieron de regreso a la fiesta, dejando a shiroyasha y compañía algo molestas ya que no pudieron observar el poder del leon dorado, el único que estaba con una sonrisa era izayoi ya que al perecer tenia algo planeado...

horas después

todo el mundo disfrutaba de la gran fiesta, desde los niños hasta los adultos, pero principalmente los caballeros que disfrutaban un buen momento entre ellos y sus familias, bueno casi todos, honoka era sobre alimentado por la bruja de fuego, al parecer queria recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, con ichika bueno con el era todo lo contrario, el alimentaba a tabane, sus hermanas y para terminar a su madre que se habia aferrado al brazo de su hijo y lamentablemente su padre no podia hacer nada para ayudarlo...

-ise kun, ojala nuestra boda sea asi de divertida - decia serafall con una sonrisa

-yo tambien quiero que sea igual de divertida/ nya - exclamaban penemue, gabriel y kuroka intentando ganarse la atención del leon dorado que no sabia que responder ya que desde que se volvio caballero dudaba que llegara vivo al matrimonio

-cla-claro jejejejeje - decia issei muy nervioso

-oye por que estas tan nervioso...acaso no quieres casarte con nosotras? - reclamaba irina que puso a issei contra la pared para cuestionarlo

-ya niñas, mi hijo no les responde por que aun esta planeando eso, aparte aun es muy pronto para hablar de una boda tienen que avanzar mas en su relación con issei - decia la señora hyoudou que había aparecido para salvar el trasero de su hijo - bien ahora quien me puede traer algo para beber?

en ese momento las 5 chicas salieron corriendo rápidamente para ir cumplir la petición de su querida suegra, ya que aun les faltaba ganarse su cariño al 100%

-haaaa gracias mama, me salvaste...

-de nada issei, esas chicas aun tiene que aprender varias cosas sobre las relaciones de pareja, a por cierto tu izayoi kun me pidio que te diera esto...

en ese momento la señora hyoudou le entrego una nota a su hijo que decia...

"ven afuera de la mansión, tenemos que hablar"

momentos después

issei hizo lo que decía la nota, pero cuando llego afuera se sorprendió ya que no era el único, estaban el resto de sus amigos

-también les entregaron una nota - decia issei

-si - decían todos

-ahora que idea se la ocurrió a izayoi como para que nos llamara todos a este lugar - decia issei

-pues la idea es que todos hagamos una demostración de nuestro poder ante la comunidad "no name"que les parece? - decia izayoi que había hecho aparición

-nos negamos - decían todos al mismo tiempo

-vamos chicos no sean amargados, como caballeros de athena hay que dejar una gran primera impresión no lo creen, les prometo que sera divertido...decia izayoi con una sonrisa

el resto de sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos por un momento para luego sonreir y asentir con la cabeza en señal de que aceptaron

-perfecto, entonces yo me encargo de lo demás...

30 minutos

todos los invitados habían sido tele transportados afuera de la gran mansión, al principio esto los desconcertó pero después entendieron de que se trataba cuando vieron a shiroyasha que estaba parada enfrente de ellos...

-hola a todos espero que estén disfrutando de la gran fiesta, se preguntaran por que están todos aquí, bueno la respuesta es simple los amigos de nuestro querido izayoi san darán una pequeña demostración del poder que tienen los caballeros de la diosa athena que esta aquí presente..decía shiroyasha mientras señalaba a lisa que tenia la boca llena de comida al punto de que parecía una ardilla que guardaba sus nueces, esto avergonzó a los viejos maestros que la habían criado para ser una señorita educada que comía y hablaba correctamente como toda una gran dama de sociedad que aparte tenia un gran corazón, lamentablemente era todo lo contrario a una dama a excepción del gran corazón y bondad que si poseía...

por el contrario de athena que estaba tranquila por lo que estaba pasando, kuro usagi se encontraba extremadamente alterada ya que al final shiroyasha y compañia lograron salirse con la suya al no solo convencer a issei de que les mostrara su poder si no también al resto de sus amigos de este que se encontraban afuera de la gran mansión parados como si nada...

-mami, que hace papa parado haya con el señor issei y los demás? - preguntaba sui preocupada mientras veia a la coneja que olvido su enojo para acercar a los 3 niños a ella para tranquilizarlos un poco

-bueno sui es que issei como el resto quieren que conozcan que tan fuerte es tu papa ahora verdad kuro usagi?..decia lisa que se paro al lado de la coneja para calmarla un poco

-s-si, athena sama tiene razón asi que no se preocupen mis niños todo estará bien - decía kuro usagi que intentaba calmar a sus hijos que pensaban que a izayoi le iba suceder algo malo para luego abrazarlos con cariño

"solo espero que no pase nada grave cuando demuestren su poder" pensaba kuro usagi mientras veia la grupo de caballeros

-antes de que comience la demostración me gustaría decir que esto sera transmitido a comunidades cercanas a los "no names", también se preguntaran que tipo de demostración harán este grupo de jóvenes, bueno pelearán entre ellos, serán en total 6 combates entre ellos que duraran 5 minutos cada uno, bueno ya no tengo mas que decir doy inicio a estos combates que serán aperturados por el caballero de aries contra el caballero de libra...decia shiroyasha para que el resto de los caballeros se hiciera aun lado dejando solo a los mencionados que comenzaron atacarse lanzándose una ráfaga de energía que creo una esfera de poder que los separaba ambos...

minutos después

después de que la pelea entre rito y saito terminara, los siguientes en luchar fueron ayumu vs oz, luego shido contra tooru, al terminar esta se dio la pelea de ichika contra honoka en esta pelea chifuyu, madoka y tabane se vistieron de porristas y apoyaban a ichika que estaba sumamente avergonzado por el como actuaban sus conocidas pero también intrigado ya que se preguntaba de donde sacaron los trajes de porristas, después fue la de hayato contra kizuna, las batallas que se realizaron entre los caballeros fueron bastantes intensas, esto impresiono exageradamente a todos los no names como a las familias de los caballeros que no esperaron que tuvieran semejante poder, esto complació a los maestros de estos ya que vieron que habían hecho un gran trabajo al entrenar a sus sucesores, ahora solo faltaba una batalla que era la de izayoi vs issei, esta era la mas esperada por parte de los "no names" ya que querían comprobar si en verdad issei era mas fuerte que izayoi, el gran héroe que ayudo mucho a los no names en el pasado...

-ahora solo faltan izayoi e issei me pregunto que tipo de pelean daran estos 2 en 5 minutos - decia lisa seriamente mientras observaba el campo de batalla que ya estaba casi destruido por las intensas batallas

-también me pregunto lo mismo, issei es su caballero mas poderoso athena sama, pero izayoi es el caballero que posee la mayor resistencia y fuerza física de entre los 12...decia kuro usagi que se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas y tenia a sui durmiendo en ellas

-en la batallas entre los caballeros gana el que tenga el mayor dominio del cosmos, pero no solo influye eso también la estrategia, habilidad pero principalmente la suerte, pero conociendo a esos 2 que tiene un gran espiritu de pelea y una voluntad inquebrantable para levantarse contra cualquier oponente sin importar lo fuerte que sea, me hace pensar que esta va ser una pelea muy reñida - decía shion mientras observaba el campo de batalla

-bien ya es hora, chicos comiencen...decía shiroyasha mientras volvía poner una barrera alrededor para que los ataques de los caballeros no dañaran a ninguno de los invitados, extrañamente ninguno se movía solo se observaban..

-hasta que se te cumplió tu deseo izayoi - decia issei con una sonrisa

-si, desde que te vi pelear contra honoka cuando nos conocimos, me hizo querer pelear contigo y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, asi que por favor no te contengas y atácame con todo lo que tienes - decia izayoi con una gran mirada desafiante

-bien como quieras, aun que ya es suficiente parloteo, comencemos esto - decia issei mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba izayoi que hacia lo mismo

todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que sucedía mientras un gran silencio llenaba todo el lugar, mientras tanto ambos caballeros quedaron parados uno frente al otro...

booooooom

izayoi e issei habian chocado ambos codos son mucha fuerza provocando que el suelo se destruyera por la fuerza aplicada en el ataque, esto hizo que las conocidas de izayoi quedarán mas que impresionadas después de que vieran la tremenda fuerza física de ambos caballeros...

-ti-ti-tiene la misma fuerza que mi amo - decía leticia draculea bastante impresionada ya que no creía lo que esta viendo

-co-co-como es que puede ser tan fuerte como izayoi,...preguntaba bastante nerviosa asuka

-quien demonios es este sujeto y como puede igualar la fuerza de iza nii..Exclamaba suzuka

Mientras tanto izayoi e issei se mantuvieron en la misma posición para luego separarse y desaparecer de la vista de todos...

-a donde se fueron...decía kasukabe mientras buscaba a ambos caballeros que habían desaparecido

Poooom pooom pooom pooom poooom pooom

En el suelo comenzaron a formarse hoyos, esto era debido a que issei e izayoi se daban golpes a toda velocidad y la onda de choque era tan fuerte que provocó que suelo se destruyera en los lugares donde se golpeaban issei e izayoi..

-son extremadamente rápidos...decia pest que es otra de las maids personales de izayoi mientras intentaba seguir con la vista la gran velocidad de ambos caballeros

En ese momento ambos caballeros aparecieron de nueva cuenta ante la vista de todos , izayoi comenzó a bombardear a issei con una gran cantidad de golpes que el castaño lograba bloquear con ambos brazos, pero con gran agilidad le regresaba cada golpe y pata que recibía del rubio..

Poooom

Izayoi le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a issei que cayo pesadamente al suelo por el golpe para luego reincorporarse, izayoi aprovecho esto para seguir su ataque pero...

Paaaaaf

Issei logro darle una fuerte patada en la cara a izayoi que salio disparado hacia la mansión de la comunidad no name para luego caer enfrente de todos los espectadores que estaban protegidos por la barrera que los cuidaba de los ataques de los caballeros, todos los conocidos de este comenzaron a preocuparse al ver que no se levantaba...

-vamos papa levántate, tu puedes...decía kasuto que no había visto que issei dio un gran salto para luego caer desde el cielo para después...

Poooom

Issei le habia dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a izayoi que lo hundió y destruyo el suelo...

-IZAYOI SAN/ kun/ amo / PAPÁ- gritaron preocupados todos los amigos e hijos de izayoi

Mientras tanto los compañeros y maestros de ambos caballeros estaban tranquilos como si no hubiera pasado nada malo y supieran que todo estaría bien, esto resulto desconcertante para los "no mames" ya que no esperaron que los compañeros de izayoi estuvieran tan tranquilos..

Boooooom

Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente en donde se encontraba izayoi enterrado en el suelo, para que luego todos los presentes observaran que en lugar de la explosión estaba parado izayoi como si nada aun que tenia la camisa de su traje un poco rasgada de los costados...

-bueno creo que con esto terminamos el calentamiento, ya es hora de que la verdadera pelea de comienzo - exclamo izayoi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y un aura dorada lo cubria

-opino lo mismo hay que dejarnos de juegos, es hora de que mostremos de que somos capaces los caballeros de athena - decía issei que también liberaba un aura dorada

Esto impresionó no sólo a los "no names" si no también a las familias de los caballeros por que se dieron cuenta que en ninguna de las batallas anteriores, ninguno de los caballeros había mostrado sus verdaderas habilidades..

Fluuuuuuuuush

Ambos caballeros expulsaron una cantidad enorme de cosmos que comenzó a elevarse hasta el cielo...

-issei es hora que conozcas los poderosos cuernos del toro dorado _**Great Horn Tosshin**_ ( Carga del Gran Cuerno)

En ese momento izayoi se posicionó enfrente de issei a toda velocidad, esto tomo por sorpresa al león dorado, izayoi poso su mano derecha en el pecho del león dorado para luego expulsar una enorme cantidad de energía que tomo forma de un toro dorado que hizo retroceder violentamente a issei varios metros mientras le causaba daño considerable a este mientras dejaba una gran nube de polvo en el camino..

-el ataque de izayoi realmente iba enserio...decía ichika seriamente

-izayoi nunca se contiene cuando se trata de una buena pelea, me pregunto como estará issei después de haber recibido ese ataque...decía saito

-lo mas seguro que este un poco lastimado, pero hará mucho mas falta que eso para derrotar a issei..decía honoka

Mientras que los caballeros seguían con su pequeña platica sobre la pelea que estaban presenciando, la comunidad "no name" estaba mas que impresionada por ver la habilidad de izayoi, los padres de issei estaban preocupados al ver que si hijo no salia de la gran nube de polvo...

-asi que después de todo aprendiste lo que te enseña mi amor nyaaaa..exclamaba kuroka para ganarse por un momento la atención de todos para que luego regresaran su vista al campo de batalla donde estaba parado izayoi mientras la nube de polvo se acercaba a el hasta que...

Poooom

Un brazo salio de la nube de polvo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a izayoi que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros, esto impacto a todos los presentes...

-sorprendente issei, nunca me abría imaginado que aprenderías a usar senjutsu y lo usaras para ocultar tu presencia...decía izayoi mientras limpiaba la sangre que había salido de su boca después de recibir el fuerte puñetazo

-ni yo tampoco izayoi me imagine que tu resistencia y fuerza fueran tan grandes, realmente eres un guerrero excepcional... Exclamaba issei mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de electricidad en su puño y aparecia atrás de izayoi, mientras el mencionado volteaba impresionado al ver que issei se encontraba detrás de el - ahora es mi turno _**Lightning Bolt**_...

En ese momento issei golpea al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una potente bola o cápsula de energía de gran alcance a la velocidad de la luz. Se trata de una esfera formada puramente de Cosmos o energía, de gran poder destructivo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz.

afortunadamente izayoi logro cubrirse del ataque poniendo ambos brazos en forma de x, para su mala suerte el ataque lo hizo retroceder violentamente mientras le causaba daño..

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a los "no names" como a los viejos maestros que no se habían dado cuenta que issei logro ponerse atrás de izayoi para realizar su poderoso ataque contra el rubio, el único que no estaba tan sorprendido era regulus que decidió hablar..

-issei no solo es capaz de aprender cualquier ataque o técnica en muy poco tiempo, también es capaz de adaptarse al estilo de pelea de su oponente durante la pelea en cuestión de segundos, su adaptabilidad eso es lo que hace a issei tan peligroso, pero también le ayuda mucho su gran corazón, nobleza, fuerza, resistencia, su gran cosmos pero principalmente su instinto natural para las peleas, eso es lo que hace a issei el caballero dorado mas poderoso de su generación... Exclamaba regulus con orgullo mientras observaba a su alumno

Ahora todos los los "no names" como las familias de los caballeros sabían por que issei era el mas poderoso de todos los caballeros dorados, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a provocarlo.

-puede que tengas razón regulus, pero no se te olvide que izayoi es un estratega por naturaleza y tiene un intelecto superior, gracias a eso puede hacer planes en cuestión de segundo para vencer a oponentes que lo superan por mucho...decía rasgado ex caballero de tauro que también quería enaltecer a su alumno por sus habilidades

Despues de que todo el mundo escuchará las palabras de rasgado, ahora todos se preguntaban como iba a concluir la pelea

Mientras tanto issei se encontraba parado esperando a que el polvo se dispersará para continuar la pelea que desde hace un par de minutos debió haber concluido..

Lentamente la nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse hasta que dejo ver a izayoi que aun se encontraba en posición de defensa pero que ahora tenía la parte superior de su traje completamente destruido, esto expuso el increíble abdomen de izayoi que estaba muy marcado por todo su entrenamiento ante todo el público, esto provoco que todas las mujeres de la comunidad "no name" tuvieran una gran hemorragia nasal por haber visto el cuerpo de izayoi y comenzarán a sentir una gran cantidad de celos de kuro usagi que seria la única que disfrutaría de estar con el rubio..

Por el contrario del humor que se sentía con los "no names", izayoi no se le veia nada feliz después de haber recibido el poderoso ataque de issei..

-no me digas que te molesto que te atacara por sorpresa.. Decía issei

-no..

-entonces a que viene esa cara de enojo?..

-estoy enojado por que aun no has querido usar todo poder contra mi...exclamaba izayoi con enojo mientras señalaba a issei

Esto impacto a un mas a todos los presentes que se preguntaban que tanto le faltaba issei para llegar a su máximo poder..

-haaaa bien, no quiero usarlo pero solo por que se trata de tu boda lo hare, asi que mas vale que te prepares ya que no me voy a contener después de usarlo, asi que te recomiendo que retrocedas..Decía issei mientras un aura roja comenzó a rodear su cuerpo por completo...

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? El que tiene que dar un paso atrás que eres tu issei. Yo soy el que decidió tomar esta pelea y tu aceptaste. Si te niegas a darlo todo te Aplastaré de una vez.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...gritaba issei mientras una luz roja cegaba a todo los presentes

-[welsh dragon balance breaker] - gritaba una voz desde adentro de la intensa luz roja que era muy conocida para irina, kuroka, serafall, gabriel y penemue.

-esto es lo que estaba esperando - gritaba izayoi con mucha emoción

-alcanzo el balance breaker...decia serafall

lentamente la intensa luz roja comienzo a desaparecer, haciendo que se hiciera visible una armadura rojo carmesi que estaba adornada por 2 grandes alas de dragón que lo hacia ver mas imponente ante los ojos de todos los presentes...

-asi que esta es la forma final de la Boosted gear - susurraba ichika mientras recordaba una pequeña platica que tuvo con el castaño donde este le contó sobre quien fue el emperador rojo y todo el poder que otorga este...

-aun no, aun falta mas poder, RUGE COSMOS aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

en momento el aura dorada de issei se combino con el aura roja que desprendía su scale mail mientras 2 cañones comenzaron a sobre salir de sus hombros y comenzaron a llenarse de energia...

-[boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] ...[longinus smasher]

un poderoso rayo de energia salio disparado de ambos cañones que iba dirigido a donde se encontraba izayoi esperando el poderoso ataque para luego recibirlo con ambas manos...

-desde hace mucho que esperaba esto hyoudou issei el actual caballero dorado de leo y al mismo tiempo el actual sekiryuutei, te agradezco que me hayas mostrado todo tu poder asi que en señal de respeto yo hare lo mismo HIERVE COSMOS AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH _**Greatest Horn** (cuerno mayor)_...

una rafaga de energia dorada que tenia la forma de un enorme toro, comenzó a contrarrestar el poderoso ataque de issei al punto de que el ataque de izayoi casi impacta contra el leon dorado...

- _ **Lightning Bolt**_...

de los cañones salio el poderoso ataque eléctrico de issei que hizo retroceder al poderoso toro dorado del rubio para que luego este desapareciera he impactara contra izayoi...

booooooooooommmm

una gran explosión se genero en el lugar que comenzó a arrasar todo a su paso...

-IZAYOI SAN/KUN/ AMO/ PAPA/ QUERIDO ...exclamaban todos los "no names" aterrados al ver que izayoi recibió el poderoso ataque completamente sin posibilidad de escapar

momentos después

todo los "no names" buscaban de forma desespera el cuerpo de su amigo que se encontraba enterrado entre los enormes escombros de roca que dejo la gran explosión hasta que...

booom

varias rocas salieron disparadas del suelo que dejaron ver a izayoi que estaba bastante herido, este comenzó a acercarse lentamente a donde se encontraba issei que habia desactivado su balance breaker y lo veia tranquilamente, esto preocupo a todos los presentes ya que el rubio no se encontraba en buenas condiciones para seguir peleando contra el castaño...

-ni con el poder de draig y el mio combinados logre doblegarte, realmente eres digno de ser llamado caballero dorado de tauro izayoi, tienes una resistencia sobre natural que ni con el mejor de mis ataques logre superar, puedo decir con seguridad que eres un monstruo amigo mio..decia issei con una sonrisa, por el contrario que el rubio que lo veia de forma seria

-issei quiero preguntarte algo, por que no usaste este cuando luchaste contra ophis ouroboros?...

la pregunta desconcertó un poco a issei pero luego una sonrisa se forma en su rostro...

-por el simple hecho de que los caballeros tenemos prohibidos usar armas en combate amigo mio...respondía issei con tranquilidad para que el rubio quedara sorprendido por la respuesta - si quiero hacerme mas fuerte tengo que hacerlo por mis propios medios, no me gusta depender del poder de draig para pelear, si lo hiciera entonces no hqabria valido la pena haber entrenado hasta romperme los huesos en mas de una ocasión durante tanto tiempo, supongo que tu piensas lo mismo no es asi, si voy a alcanzar nuevos niveles quiero que sea por entrenamiento y no por un artefacto de dios que tiene sellado el espíritu de un dragón y para ser sincero no creo que pudiera hacer mucho contra la infinita incluso con su ayuda...perdón si te ofendí driag

-[no te preocupes socio, esta bien me haces sentir orgulloso que seas mi portador]...

-jajajaja tienes razón, creo que si lo usaras no podrías llamarte a ti mismo caballero de leo ...

esas fueran las ultimas palabras de izayoi antes de que se desmayara pero como todo caballero de tauro quedo de pie...

-fue una gran pelea izayoi, bueno ya es hora de que vayamos adentro y continuemos con la fiesta, aparte tenemos que curarte si no tu esposa, amigos e hijos me mataran si no te ayudo, por cierto tu ganaste esta pelea...

en ese momento issei cargo a izayoi y desapareció en un rayo para aparecer enfrente de serafall, que lo recibió con un pequeño frasco que tenia un liquido adentro para luego echárselo encima a izayoi y las heridas de este desaparecieran rápidamente para que luego se levantara como si nada...

-fuuuu, gracias por las lagrimas de fenix issei, creía que iba a mor..

paaafff

izayoi no pudo terminar su oración ya que cierta coneja peli azul lo golpeo con un abanico de papel, esto sorprendió al grupo de caballeros que se acerco a ver como se encontraba su amigo, pero después lo entendieron, la chica conejo estaba en extremo preocupada después de que casi ve morir a su esposo en una batalla de exhibición y la única forma que tenia para expresar sus sentimientos en ese momento era golpeándolo con ese abanico...

en ese momento kuro usagi soltó el abanico para abrazar a su esposo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sus sollozos se hacían audibles para todo el mundo para que luego ambos fueran abrazados por sus hijos y estos se agacharan para abrazarlos con mucho amor...

esto fue una escena muy tierna para todos los presentes que olvidaron su preocupación por el rubio para volver adentro y seguir festejando, los únicos que se quedaron afuera fueron oz, albafica e issei que detuvo al alumno y maestro para que le hicieran un pequeño favor...

al dia siguiente

todos los caballeros, familias y maestros de estos estaban listos para regresar a su mundo...

-les agradecemos el que hayan venido y nos hayan permitido observar su poder, realmente fue muy emocionante ver el poder de los amigos de nuestro querido izayoi, aun que todo el jardin de la entrada haya sido destruido en el proceso - decia jin russel el lider de la comunidad "no name" un poco desanimado

-por eso no te preocupes pequeño lider, ya nos encargamos de eso - decia izayoi con una sonrisa para que llevara a todos a la entrada de la mansion y vieran...

-QUE HERMOSO - exclamaba todos los miembros de la comunidad que veían maravillados el enorme campo de rosas que se extendía varios cientos de kilómetros que aparte tenia un delicioso aroma..

-oz y albafica fueron los responsables, es lo mínimo que pudimos hacer por ustedes después de habernos tratado tan amablemente cuando llegamos - decia lisa con una gran sonrisa - bueno chicos ya es hora de regres...

-OIGAN ESPEREN...gritaba un gran numero de personas que se acercaba a toda velocidad a donde estaba el grupo de caballeros, en cuanto llegaron el grupo de personas tomo a los 12 caballeros para luego intentar convencerlos para que se quedaran y formaran parte de su comunidad, algunos intentaron llevárselos por la fuerza a otros intentaron seducirlos hasta que...

paaff

lisa habia dado un pequeño golpe en el suelo con su bastón que provoco que toda la gente se calmara..

-lo siento ellos no pueden formar parte de sus comunidades, por que ellos ya forman parte de los "NO NAMES"..decia lisa con una sonrisa para que todas las comunidades vecinas se fueran resignados

fin del flashback

-todo lo que paso en tu boda fue una locura izayoi, espero que mi boda no sea tan intensa - exclamaba issei con fastidio

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo salga bien..exclamaba izayoi con una sonrisa

-eso es lo que me preocupa, que tu estés ahi para animar las cosas exageradamente- decia issei mientras una gran gota de sudor aparecía atrás de su cabeza para que luego viera a la pareja de rubio como taerju, rito y los hijos de ambos caballeros para que saludaran al leon dorado y luego se retiraran..

minutos después no muy lejos del santuario

2 círculos mágicos aparecían de la nada, el primero tenia el escudo de la familia sitri y el otro tenia el escudo de la familia gremory, en ambos círculos se habían tele transportado sona sitri y griselda quarta mientras que en el otro salían koneko y kiba yuuto que no se veia nada contento...

-yuuto se podría saber por que decidiste acompañarnos sin avisarle a rias primero?...reclamaba la heredera sitri con seriedad

-yuuto senpai te vas a meter en problemas si rias sama se entera...decia koneko bastante preocupada

-ellas tiene razón, la hermana de lucifer se enojara bastante si se entera, con problemas logramos convencerla que nos dejara traer a la nekomata para que tu después nos siguieras sin importarte nuestra opinión, que excusa le darás a tu señora si se entera?...

-se me ocurrirá algo después, por ahora vine a demostrarle de una vez por todas a ese caballero de capricornio quien es el mejor amigo de issei y quien es el mejor espadachín de entre los 2...exclama kiba con mucha determinación, pero lamentablemente su deseo se iba a volver una pesadilla

-espero que sigas hablando de esa manera después de que te rompa todos los huesos solo usando uno de mis dedos...decia ichika que salia de entre las sombras que vestía ropa de civil..

las 3 chicas se congelaron al ver que el caballero habia aparecido de la nada y estaba listo para acabar con kiba...

-se puede saber a que han venido miembros de las 3 facciones?...decia ichika mientras liberaba un poco de su cosmos e ignoraba a kiba que ya estaba listo para atacar pero por alguna razón se había paralizado

-ha-hace unos días atras hyoudou issei, nos invito abiertamente a que viniéramos al santuario...decia sona algo nerviosa mientras miraba a ichika

-ahora recuerdo que issei me menciono algo sobre lo que acabas de decir sitri, pero tambien me dijo que el mismo las iba a traer para que no tuvieran problemas y asi pudieran visitar a sus seres queridos que viven con nosotros en el santuario, no es asi?...preguntaba ichika

-si el nos dijo lo mismo, pero ya no podia esperar mas, tengo que ver a nee sama con o sin ayuda de issei...decia sona

fluuuuuuuushhhh

con un simple movimiento de su brazo, ichika hizo un cráter que recorría varios metros y pasaba al lado de sona que cayo sobre sus rodillas después de ver tremenda demostración de poder del caballero que tenia enfrente...

-guarda silencio, creo que no debieron venir sin la compañia de issei a este lugar que es territorio de nuestra diosa athena, realmente odio cuando la gente hace las cosas sin pedir opinión a nadie...exclamaba ichika mientras les daba una mirada afila a las chicas frente a el - pero ni modo ya están aquí, asi que yo mismo las llevare con sus conocidas, pero no se confundan no lo hago por ustedes, lo hago por que issei es mi amigo, asi que vamos no me hagan cambiar de opinión...

ichika comenzó a caminar mientras las 3 mujeres comenzaron a seguirlo hasta que...

-muere maldito...gritaba kiba que tenia una de sus espadas en mano mientras corria a toda velocidad para intentar a apuñalar a ichika que se encontraba de espaldas, ese fue el peor error que cometió kiba en su vida

pooooooommmm

ichika se había hecho a un lado para esquivar el ataque para luego girar y tomar por el rostro al rubio para luego enterrarlo en el suelo con bastante fuerza

-ahora he comprobado que solo eres un niño haciendo una rabieta por que no obtiene lo que quiere, si realmente estuvieras arrepentido por lo que le hiciste a issei nada de esto te hubiera pasado en primer lugar y creo que ya encontré la solución al problema de issei...exclamaba ichika mientras soltaba el rostro de kiba que yacía inconsciente en el suelo para luego cargarlo en uno de sus hombros como si fuera un simple bulto de algo...

las 3 chicas no sabian si intervenir o no por kiba, pero lamentablemente optaron por no hacerlo ya que el caballero gremory busco problemas en primer lugar al atacar a ichika a traición y ellas solo habían ido al santuario en paz solo para ver a sus seres queridos y no iban perder esa oportunidad por culpa de kiba.

mientras tanto en el santuario

issei se habia encontrado en el camino a su hogar con su aprendiz que se encontraba nervioso, ya que no estaba seguro de que obtendría una de las 3 armaduras que se disputaban en el torneo...

-no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo bell...decia issei algo molesto

-maestro, yo...no creo que valga tanto el que haya entrenado todo este tiempo, por lo que he escuchado los otros aprendices son muy fuertes, asi que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganar, la verdad no valio la pena esforzarme tanto...exclamaba bell mientras miraba a otro lado

-EN ESO TE EQUIVOCAS BELL, SI VALE LA PENA ESFORZARSE TANTO Y LOS OTROS APRENDICES LO SABEN..gritaba issei

-eh?...

-si vale porque después de eso, hay un momento que hace que valga la pena. Después de pasar meses llorando, sufriendo y esforzándote, hay un momento que merece la pena después de todo. Probablemente todos seamos seres atraídos irremediablemente por ese momento. Se parece un poco al amor y todos ellos lo saben, asi que hasta que no luches con ellos no sabrás si eres capaz o no de hacerlo...decia issei mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de bell para luego revolver su cabello - ahora tranquilízate pequeño idiota y confía en ti, eso es lo que hace un verdadero caballero de athena esta bien...

-si maestro..decia bell mientras pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos al ver que su maestro lo apoyaba y le daba la confianza para seguir adelante

-me da alegría que ya lo hayas entendido, por que vas a entrenar mañana con irina y las demás...decia issei de forma neutral provocando que su alumno se pusiera azul del miedo, ya que por lo que el sabe todas las novias del leon dorado a veces lo han golpeado hasta el punto de casi matarlo, pero también estaba confundido ya que según ese día era el mismo del torneo, issei noto la confusión de su alumno asi que decidió despejar sus dudas...

-yo se que esto es repentino, lo que pasa es que algunos alumnos no podran llegar mañana, asi que lisa sama aplazo el torneo para que puedan llegar con tranquilidad, aparte nosotros tenemos otros asuntos que atender...decia issei

-tiene otra cita mañana con su ex novia verdad maestro?...

-si...decía issei bastante desanimado mientras caia al suelo de rodillas ya que no solo era su ultima cita con la pelirroja si no tambien tendría que arriesgarse al preguntarle al ex caballero de acuario la forma de salir del problema

-y-ya veo...

-bueno olvidándonos, quiero que te prepares para enfrentarlas a ellas mañana, a pesar de que yo las puedo derrotar con solo mover un dedo, eso no significa que tu la tengas fácil, asi que prepárate, entendido..decia issei seriamente

-si..decia bell bastante resignado a enfrentar al grupo de 7 mujeres

-bueno me voy bell, iré a ver a al señor degel y después iré a ver a mis padres, nos vemos después...

en ese momento issei siguió con su camino para ir a encontrar la respuesta a su problema

residencia hyoudo minutos después

los señores hyoudou no se les veia para nada contentos al ver quien acompañaba a ichika el mejor amigo de su hijo, traía a 2 de los responsables que hicieron sufrir a su hijo en el pasado koneko toujou y kiba yuuto que aun estaba inconsciente por el fuerte golpe que recibió de ichika, por el contrario gabriel, kuroka y serafall estaban bastante felices al ver que sus hermanas y sierva estaban en el santuario...

-shirone...gritaba kuroka con emoción para luego lanzarse a abrazar a su hermana que no le gustaba que ella la abrazara, aun que se sentia feliz por ello, aun que tambien se sentia mal ya que los padres del hombre que ama la veian con ojos de odio inmenso, provocando que la pequeña nekomata se sintiera peor por sus acciones del pasado

-so- tan...gritaba con felicidad la maou mientras abrazaba a la sitri menor mientras frotaba sus mejillas contra la de ella - que bueno que viniste, te extrañaba tanto, realmente tenia tantas ganas de ir a verte mi querida so-tan...

-i-igual yo nee sama, pero por favor ya puedes soltarme...me avergüenzas - exclamaba la heredera sitri

-gabriel sama, ha estado bien, ese dragón tonto no le ha hecho nada malo...decia griselda mientras lloraba comicamente y agitaba a la querubín que ya estaba mareada

-e-estoy bien, no debes preocuparte y no debes decir cosas malas del hombre que amo, realmente el me ha tratado como una princesa y me ha enseñado a ganarme las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo...exclamaba la querubín mientras abraza a su reina de corazones

-disculpe por traerlas sin aviso señores hyoudou, yo se que algunos de los presentes no son de su agrado, lamento si los ofendi al traer a toda esta gente sin su permiso..exclamaba ichika mientras hacia una reverencia para disculparse ante los padres de su mejor amigo

-n-no te preocupes ichika, no nos ofendiste, issei de todas formas las iba a traer y aun que nos guste o no, son familia de las chicas que ahora son parte de nuestra familia, asi que no te preocupes, esto no significa que dejaremos de confiar en ti, por ti issei volvio a confiar en la gente y enojarnos contigo seria algo impensable eres como nuestro hijo después de todo...decia la señora hyoudou que calmo la preocupación del caballero de capricornio...

-aun que entendemos el que hacen estas 3 aqui (koneko, griselda y sona), pero el a que rayos vino...exclamaba el señor hyoudou mientras señalaba a kiba

-e-el vino sin pedirnos opinion y lamentamos que nuestra presencia no sea de su agrado..exclamaba sona mientras se disculpa ante los padres del leon dorado para que luego suspiraran ambos...

-sona, toujou chan y griselda, son familia de las chicas que aman a mi hijo asi que me guste o no tendre que aceptar que vengan a verlas cuando quieran, la unica condición que les doy para que puedan hacerlo es que no causen problemas en este lugar y no me refiero a esta casa, me refiero a todo el santuario, no quiero que me hijo se meta en problemas por su culpa, nosotros nos ocuparemos de hablar con el patriarca para que puedan pasar sin ningun problema al santuario y puedan ver a serafall chan, gabriel chan y kuroka chan las veces que quieran...

la madre de issei puso las cartas sobre la mesa y dejo claro cual es la condición para que las 3 chicas pudieran visitar el santuario sin problemas, las 3 agradecieron a los hyoudou su amabilidad, aun que la mas dolida era koneko ya que los patriarcas hyoudou ya no la apreciaban en la mas minimo y solo la aceptaban por su hermana mayor, esto realmente le hizo pensar las cosas sobre lo que hizo hace 4 años y medio a su amado senpai hyoudou issei...

-hablando de otra cosa, que vamos hacer con este, a el no lo quiero en mi casa...decia el señor hyoudou con enojo

-no se preocupen oka sama, oto sama nosotras hablaremos con el en cuanto despierte para que se vaya sin ocasionar ningún pro...decia akeno pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que la actual athena se encontraba en la entrada de la sala con una mirada fria...

-akeno san lamentablemente no voy a permitir eso, ellas 3 se pueden quedar aqui por ser familia de algunas de ustedes pero el sera llevado a cabos sunion por invadir mi territorio...decia lisa con enojo mientras señalaba a kiba que lentamente esta recuperando el conocimiento...

-d-don-donde estoy..decia kiba mientras intentaba levantarse y tocaba su cabeza

-estas en el santuario y te traje a la casa de los señores hyoudou asi que intenta comportarte, si no quieres que acabe contigo en este momento..decía ichika mientras amenazaba a kiba que se ponía rápidamente de pie para continuar con la pelea pero fue detenido por irina que habia sacado su excalibur y se la puso en el cuello a kiba...

-kiba san, no se que problemas tengas con orimura kun...pero no voy a permitir que causes problemas mientras estes la casa de los hyoudou entendido...decia irina

lamentablemente kiba no escucho razones y le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago a irina para luego seguir su ataque contra ichika pero fue detenido nuevamente esta vez por la madre de issei que se puso enfrente de ichika para protegerlo, esto sorprendió a todos los presentes que no esperaron que la mujer reaccionara de esa manera...

-no voy a permitir que toques a ichika, el ha sido un buen amigo para issei desde que lo conoció, a diferencia de ti que lo abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba...decia la señora hyoudou

-se-señora permitame explicarle que hago esto para demostrarle que soy digno de ser amigo de su hijo...

-en que forma demuestras que eres digno de ser amigo de mi hijo, lo único que estas haciendo es agredir a ichika que ta ha derrotado en mas de una ocasión, si realmente quisieras volver a ser su amigo, no harias nada de esto, incluso le pedirías perdón a issei por tus acciones del pasado pero no lo haces...exclamaba con enojo el señor hyoudou que también se ponía enfrente de ichika

-a diferencia de ti, ichika demuestra diariamente que es como un hermano para issei, lo cuida, lo corrige cuando el esta haciendo algo mal, incluso el sacrificaría su vida para salvar la de issei...exclamaba la señora hyoudou mientras lagrimas de enojo salian de sus ojos

-ichika fue la primera persona en que issei confió después de su traición e issei es el primer amigo de ichika que no se acerco a el por ser miembro del clan orimura, lo acepto por ser el mismo, para ambos su amistad es lo mas importante, incluso ambos llorarían lagrimas de sangre si alguno de los 2 muriera...decia el señor hyoudou mientras tomaba a kiba por su camisa..

-ambos se preocupan uno por el otro, si nuestro issei estuviera en problemas ichika no dudaria en ir a salvarlo y si ichika lo estuviera issei haria lo mismo, ellos realmente entienden el sufrimiento del otro, por que ambos fueron hechos aun lado por las personas que amaban...decia lisa mientras miraba a kiba - tu en cambio que has hecho, has intentado recuperar la amistad de issei usando la fuerza, primero participando junto a gremory en el rating game que tuvieron contra issei cuando lo volvieron a ver, despues participando en la batalla de las 3 facciones contra el santuario, y por ultimo agrediendo al mismo issei cuando termino una de sus citas con gremory...

en ese momento kiba cayo sobre sus rodillas al escuchar las palabras de la diosa que estaba enfrente de el...

-no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido issei para convertirse en caballero, se rompió los huesos, su voluntad fue hecha trizas, casi muere en mas de una ocasión pero gracias a todo eso issei se vuelto un gran hombre que no solo protege a los que ama, también protege a seres como tu que realmente merecen desaparecer de la faz del mundo, incluso lamenta lo que sufrieron a manos de ese engreído de kaito, realmente issei ha sido muy bueno y paciente con ustedes, incluso en el pasado llego a considerar el perdonarlos y permitirles el regresar a su vida pero con todo lo que han hecho gremory, los lideres, el resto de esas tontas y tu han arruinado esa oportunidad...terminaba de decir lisa mientras le daba la espalda a kiba que no sabia que responder ante todo lo que habia escuchado..

-para nosotros ichika es uno de los pocos y verdaderos amigos que tiene mi hijo, asi que si no quieres que realmente te odiemos sera mejor que no vuelvas hacer nada contra ichika, alguien que si es digno de ser miembro de nuestra familia...terminaba de decir la señora hyoudou para dañar aun mas el orgullo del rubio..

-maldito por tu culpa ya no podre ser amigo de issei...exclamaba kiba que se volvia a poner de pie para atacar a ichika que lo veia como si nada hasta que...

fluuuushhh poooomm

-AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH...gritaba kiba con mucho dolor despues de que irina y gabriel le lanzaran un par de lanzas de luz a las rodillas, pantorrillas y muslos para que se calmara..

-se nota que no entiendes, si tanto quieres demostrar que eres superior a ichika, entonces vas a luchar contra el y el ganador obtendrá no solo la amistad de issei se quedara con la posición de caballero de capricornio - decia lisa - chicas quiero que me hagan, vayan a buscar a todos los caballeros dorados incluyendo a issei, maestros, aprendices y si es posible a toda la gente que vive cerca de este lugar, quiero que vean que les pasa a los bravucones como este tipo, y no se preocupen yo me encargo de avisarles a la familia de ichika y a cid...

-si - decian akeno, irina, gabriel, penemue, kuroka, serafall y rossweisse para ir cumplir el encargo de la diosa...

Coliseo del Santuario minutos despues

Todos los familiares, maestros santos, los caballeros dorados y los caballeros de la orden estaban en los palcos luego de saber del duelo entre Yuuto Kiba e Ichika Orimura donde no solo se disputaría la amistad de Issei si no el puesto del Caballero de Capricornio. Inicialmente la familia Orimura y El Cid se opusieron, pero al ser convencidos por Lisa y explicarles el motivo aceptaron y aseguraron de que el Orimura menor ganaría. Habia como siempre bocones y presumidos que decían que ellos podían vencer al chico, ganándose el premio de ser partidos a la mitad como canal por parte Chifuyu y Madoka

Ambos contendientes estaban en la arena, luego de la declaración de Athena, kiba fue curado al dársele un poco del agua de la fuente del Jardin de Athena y se le dio la indumentaria para el combate. Mientras que Kiba apareció su espada Ichika no tenía ninguna arma

\- ¿Acaso no usaras algo para defenderte? – Pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa socarrona

\- Estás perdido si todo el tiempo te pones detrás de un objeto – Dijo Ichika seriamente molestando a su adversario

En ese momento apareció Lisa que vestía con la indumentaria de la faja y la diadema de oro  
(Nota: Son las que usa Saori en la saga del torneo galáctico)

\- ¡Empiecen! – Declaro la diosa para que el rubio hiciera nacer un campo de

\- ¡[Flame Sword]! ...¡[Freeze Blade]! – Exclamo el [Caballero] Gremory para ir contra el Dorado que solo esquivaba sus ataques como si nada para conectarle una patada en el estómago que le saco sangre y lo mando a volar contra una pared, empotrándolo en la misma

\- [Jumping Stone] (Piedra Saltarina) – Dijo ichika – Ríndete, así nunca me podrás ganar. Eres fuerte, lo reconozco, pero tu espada es débil

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamo el rubio – ¡[Holy Eraiser]! – apareciendo una espada que brilla de un color negro para golpear con esta el brazo de ichika por lo que el brillo negro empezó a devorar la mano de este haciendo que el [Caballero] Gremory sintiera que estaba ganando – (¿Lo has visto, Ise-kun? He vencido a tu dichoso mejor amigo)

\- Patético – Dijo el dorado para hacer un simple movimiento para deshacer la oscuridad y cortar la espada – Primera lección, nunca dependas demasiado de tu arma –

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo Yuuto para aparecer una espada que tiene un pequeño agujero - ¡[Replenish Calm]! – para atacar a ichika, pero cuando chocaron "hojas", Ichika sintió como casi le arranca la piel

\- Interesante, una espada con un agujero negro en miniatura, si no hubiera roto el contacto, seguro perdía mi mano - Comento el Caballero Dorado de la 10° casa del Zodiaco

\- ¿Te rindes? – Pregunto el rubio desafianto

\- No me hagas reír, dije que era interesante pero no que me tuviera intranquilo, Kiba Yuuto – Dijo el moreno – Esperaba enfrentarme a Durandal o a Calibur nuevamente, pero me conformare con tu espada sacro demoniaca – comento decepcionado molestando a un más al rubio

\- ¡Hare que te tragues tus palabras! – Exclamo Kiba para atacar con su espada, pero esta fue cortada entre la hoja y la guardia - ¡Aun no termino!... ¡[Destruction Sword]! – creando una gigantesca espada demoníaca a dos manos que mide más de dos metros de largo y libera un aura siniestra

\- Segunda Lección: No puedes calibrar el poder de tu rival según el tamaño de su espada. No deberías dar lecciones sobre espadas... hasta que aprendas eso, novato – Dijo ichika para detener con su mano la espada y destruirla con un impulso

Mientras tanto las novias y madre de Ichika asi como la alumna de este estaban sorprendidos y maravillados por el porte que mostraba el chico

\- Ichikaaaaa~ - Exclamaron con mucho amor Tionishia que tomaba foto con una cámara que tiene un gran lente como Chifuyu y Madoka que tenían una hemorragia nasal con estrellas en los ojos

\- I-kuuuuuuuuuuuun~ - Exclamo Tabane con estrellas en los ojos y estaba como sus cuñadas

\- Ese es mi maestro – Dijo Aiz con una sonrisa

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mio – Comento el padre de Ichika llorando cómicamente

\- ¡[Balance Breaker: Sword of Betrayer]! – Exclamo el rubio

\- Así que va a usar su [Balance Breaker] – Dijo Akeno seriamente puesto que sabía del poder del arma, pero aun así…

\- Había oído de Issei sobre esa arma – Dijo Ichika – Una espada sagrada y demoniaca de gran poder que es capaz de usar magia ígnea, acuática y eléctrica – haciéndole la seña de que venga por él

\- ¡Ahora te enseñare tu lugar! – Exclamo Kiba para ir contra el guerrero de oro que solo se hizo a un lado para evitar el ataque de su contrincante que subió el volumen al usar su atributo de [Caballero] pero era opacado por la velocidad luz de Ichika

Gradas

\- Pensaba que ese rubio engreído daría más batalla, pero esto es aburrido – Dijo Madoka - ¡Ichika-nii, acabalo! –

\- Como dicen "perro que ladra no muerde" – Comento Chifuyu

\- Espero que su hermano no quiera jugar con ese niño tonto, incluso un ratón puede responderle a su depredador – Dijo Tionishia

\- El estilo del [Caballero] Gremory es bien equilibrado, pero no es el correcto – Dijo Hayuru

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Aine curiosa

\- Él está entrenado para usar kendo…pero blande una espada occidental, es bastante arriesgado para un espadachín optar por esa estrategia – Dijo la usuaria de [Neros]

\- Te doy la razón Himekawa-san, pero debes de reconocerle que es bueno con el estilo que usa – Dijo Tomoe que veía la batalla – Pero le falta demasiado para alcanzar a Orimura-kun

\- Tal parece que esta batalla está decidida – Dijo Imari

*Estoy de acuerdo con ello* Dijo una voz para que las jóvenes vieran a…

\- ¡Cid-sama! – Exclamaron las chicas

\- Es como dijiste jovencita, esta batalla está decidida. Pero a pesar de que esa afirmación es correcta, en un duelo de espada nada está escrito – Decreto el mencionado

\- ¡[Sword Birth]! – Exclamo el rubio haciendo crecer en toda la arena sus [Sword of Betrayer] para empezar atacar el rubio pero ichika usaba su brazo y destruia el arma para que kiba saque más armas del suelo. Mientras ambos recorrían la arena, pero en el proceso, Kiba tomaba sus espadas e Ichika las destruía con un golpe de su propia "arma"

-¿Qué es esa técnica que usa Orimura-kun? – Pregunto Himekawa curiosa como Tomoe, Imari, Maelstrom. Seraphim, Irina y Griselda

\- Esta la técnica previa al manejo de [Excalibur], la cualidad de esta técnica es que de la mano emerge un rayo de energía cortante que acaba cortando casi cualquier cosa (tanto seres animados como inanimados) que se encuentre situado en su zona de alcance, como si de una autentica espada se tratase. Su nombre es… - Explicaba el Cid

\- [Seiken] (Espada sagrada) – Completo Ichika para luego levantar su mano imbuyéndola con más [Cosmos] – [Zan] (Decapitar) - y la deja caer contra el oponente, provocando un gran destello de luz que destroza las armas del rubio que quedo estático – ¡[Thousand Cutter]! (Mil Cuchillas) – lanzo contra su oponente varias ráfagas de un poderoso viento contante que impacta contra el oponente

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! –

\- ¡Yuuto-senpai! – Exclamo la [Torre] Gremory para ir a ayudar a su compañero, pero no lo que no espero es que alguien la detuviera con un derechazo al estómago para llevarla con Kuroka

\- Gracias, Kyouka-cchi – Dijo la nekomata mayor

\- Debe cuidar a su hermana menor, otro de los compañeros hubiera sido menos amable, Kuroka-sama – Dijo la mencionada que es una de las aprendices que volvió a su lugar

Ichika se acercaba al rubio que no sabía qué hacer ante el poder de su enemigo por lo que decidió que era hora de usar eso

\- ¡[Balance Breaker: Blade Blacksmith Glory Drag Trooper]! – Exclamo Yuuto para crear varios caballeros dragón que usan sus espadas sacro-demoníacas con diferentes atributos

-Parece que Kiba ha avanzado, puede usar sus dos sub-especies al mismo tiempo – Dijo Issei sorprendido – Debo de reconocerle eso...

-Kiba-kun entreno sin descanso para ser más fuerte luego de lo que paso ese fatídico día y más cuando supo de tu amistad con Orimura-kun – Comento la semi angel

\- Entonces, esta batalla ya termino – Dijo el castaño para que todos vieran como Ichika envía múltiples cortes a la vez, creando una red hexagonal entera de muerte. Proyecta una cuadrícula de golpes cortantes al mismo tiempo que cubre todo su campo de visión, por lo que cualquier maniobra para esquivar es imposible para cualquier oponente. Volviendo cuadritos sus guerreros que se desvanecen en el aire antes de caer al suelo

\- ¡[Ranpu Seiken]! (Danza violenta de Excalibur) – Exclamo el Caballero de la Cabra Dorada

\- ¡E-Es imposible! – Exclamo Kiba incrédula cayendo al suelo

\- Parece que su pilar es frágil – Dijo Izayoi

\- ¿Pilar? – Pregunto Kuro Usagi curiosa para que los demás callaran y escucharan al Toro Dorado

– En momentos como este, es cuando el entrenamiento diario y la fuerza de voluntad se vuelven el pilar del peleador, lo que le da sustento – Explico Izayoi – Pero el de él es demasiado delgado en comparación con el de Ichika. Si los comparara, el pilar de Kiba Yuto es de roca delgada mientras que el de Ichika es de acero puro. Cuando chocan, creo que no debo decirles que pasa..

\- Kiba-kun…- Dijo Sona preocupada por el siervo de su mejor amiga

\- Si no vas a atacar más, terminare contigo de una vez por todas – Dijo el Caballero de Capricornio elevando su [Cosmos]

\- ¡Aun no! – Exclamo el siervo de Rias invocando desde el suelo 6 espadas

\- ¡¿Usara las [Espadas Demoniacas]?! – Exclamo Griselda incrédula}

\- Has quemado tu último cartucho, Kiba – Dijo Issei mirando la pelea atentamente

\- Si, vas a mostrar tal determinación al usar esas poderosas espadas…- Dijo el Orimura menor – Yo haré lo mismo…[Double Excalibur] (Doble Excalibur) – para usar sus dos manos – mientras que Kiba toma la primera espada que crea enormes pilares de hielo desde el suelo

\- [Dáinsleif] – Decía Serafall para ver como el moreno lanza un primer golpe perforante de Excalibur, y luego, al instante, ejecuta un segundo golpe cortante con su otro brazo cortando los pilares antes y después de que salgan. Kiba al ver esto toma la segunda espada que puede crea cráteres pero Ichika se lanza al aire antes de que golpee al suelo para atraparla y dejarla caer con indiferencia

\- [Tyrfing] – Recito la Reina de Corazones de Gabriel para que viera como toma la tercera espada que rasga el espacio-tiempo y el rubio quiere utilizar para atacar por la espalda al dorado, pero este salta en el aire para poner sus piernas debajo de sus axilas

\- Ahora serás dañado por la fuerza de tu propio ataque… ¡[[Jumping Stone]! (Piedra Saltarina) – Exclamo Ichika para mandarlo a volar

\- [Nothung] – Dijo Akeno con pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas puesto que recordó el tiempo donde eran felices hasta ese día, ella pago caro esa traición hacia su Issei y el intenso como arduo trabajo que le costó recuperarlo, algo que no entendía el rubio. A pesar de todo, aun le tenía un cariño especial de senpai a kouhai solo pudo decirle – (Has dado una buena pelea Kiba-kun, sin embargo, hay algo que aprendí cuando fui derrotada por Takamiya-kun y empecé a vivir en el santuario. Rias nos ha dado una vida llena de lujos, pero jamás una verdadera vida donde nos ganemos todo a base de esfuerza y se nos sea reconocido, ese es su más grande error como [Rey]) – pensaba con una mano en su pecho mientras ve como el mencionado toma espada en forma de taladro que lanza un poderoso torbellino que el moreno corta como si nada

\- [Balmung] – Dijo Irina – Orimura-kun ha superado 5 de las espadas demoniacas como ha sobrepasado a la [Excalibur] eclesiástica como a las otras [Seiken]

\- Pondré todo en esta espada, aunque me cueste la vida – Dijo el rubio tomando su última espada - ¡[GRAM]! – mientras libera una poderosa y oscura aura que cubre al [Caballero] Gremory

\- Ultima lección: Tu corazón debe ser como una espada, así no te perderás. Es un largo camino y ese camino se construye con el valor que nace desde tu interior, el cual forjas durante toda tu vida, jamás lo olvides – Dijo Ichika haciendo sonreír y sentir orgulloso a su maestro – Como muestra de respeto por tu determinación te enseñare mi más poderosa espada…¡Perfora….[Cosmos]! AAAAAAAHHHHHH – en ese momento detrás de ichika aparecio una gran espada portentosa que se convierte en energía y cubre el brazo derecho del chico - ¡[Excalibur]! – para poner su brazo en escuadra y convertirse en un meteoro de luz dorada que va contra el rubio que se prepara para la colisión pero que perdió mientras recibe un profundo corte que le provoca una hemorragia que lo hace caer al suelo inconsciente y manda a volar a [Gram] – [Eclipse Calibur] (Eclipse de Calibur)

\- ¡El ganador es Ichika de Capricornio! – Declaro Lisa mientras los demás, excepto los caballeros dorados, estaba en shock  
3…2…1…

¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! exclamaba todo el mundo sorprendido

*¡Asi se hace Ichika-sama! * decia una chica

*¡Es el mejor espadachín del Santuario! * decia otro

*¿A ver no que puedes con él? *

*¡C-Callate, s-solo fanfarroneaba!... ¡Si me enfrento a él, me mata! *

Ichika levanto la mano en alto, pero vio como las 6 espadas que vencio se pusieron frente a él

*Parece que te reconocieron como su nuevo maestro* Dijo una voz

\- Lisa-sama…

\- Es tu decisión aceptarlas o no..

\- Si es el caso, no las acepto, yo no uso una espada puesto que mi cuerpo es una que he forjado y afilado los últimos años –  
En ese momento las espadas se reunieron y formaron un guantelete dejando sorprendidos a los presentes

*Puede que sea imaginación mia pero parece que esas espadas no aceptaran un no*

\- ¡Maestro! – Exclamo Ichika hincándose ante él

\- Levantate, Ichika, has demostrado ser un verdadero caballero – Dijo El Cid poniendo una mano en el hombro de su alumno – Estoy orgulloso de ti y no solo yo – comento para que viera como Tabane, Chifuyu y Madoka junto con sus padres fueron a felicitarlo

\- Bien es hora…- Dijo Lisa usando su [Cosmos] que comenzó a cubrir al rubio

momentos despues

todos los presentes abandonaban el coliseo para regresar a sus actividades, los unicos que no lo hicieron fueron ichika e issei que platicaban un poco sobre lo sucedido mientras eran acompañados por sus familias y novias que los esperaban pacientemente hasta que...

-Issei senpai...decia koneko que jalaba la camisa del castaño

-que pasa koneko chan..decia issei tranquilamente

-po-po-podemos ha-hablar...decia difícilmente koneko

ichika observo lo nerviosa que estaba la pequeña nekomata para que...

-issei al parecer tienen algo importante que hablar, asi que me retiro para que puedan hablar tranquilamente, nos vemos después..decía ichika con una sonrisa para luego ir con su familia y retirarse

-bien ahora de que quieres hablar koneko...decia issei a koneko que se quedo callada

todas las novias del castaño observaron que la pequeña nekomata guarda silencio repentinamente, esto la desconcerto, pero luego notaron lo que en verdad estaba pasando con ella...

-koneko esta llorando - decia akeno

-al fin se dio cuenta de todo - decia irina

-shirone al fin es consciente de todos sus errores - decia kuroka hasta que

-PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME - gritaba koneko a todo pulmón con desesperación mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba la pierna del castaño..

-koneko?...decia el castaño

-fui estúpida senpai, no debí abandonarte, tu siempre me diste todo, no debí hacerlo, fui estúpida, pague muy caro por mis acciones, ahora veo todo con claridad, tu siempre nos amaste con todo tu corazón y ahora que nos volvimos a reencontrar lo único que querías era que nos disculpáramos por nuestra estupidez, perdóname por favor, quiero volver a ser tuya y de nadie mas ...decia koneko con muchas lagrimas en los ojos para luego ser abrazada por el castaño

-me alegra que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hiciste, espero que hayas entendido que la gente no es juguete de nadie y que cada accion tiene consecuencias a diferencia de kiba que no lo ha hecho...decia el castaño con cariño mientras seguía abrazando a koneko que se puso su cara en el pecho del castaño para calmarse - pero lamentablemente no podemos a volver a tener ese tipo de relación...

las palabras del castaño fueron un duro golpe para koneko...

-p-por que issei senpai, por que no puedo estar a tu lado como las demás.. decía koneko desanimada

-no podemos tener ese tipo de relación, al menos aun no, demuéstrame que te puedes esforzar para vivir de la forma correcta al igual que akeno, irina, rossweisse, serafall, gabriel, penemue y kuroka, si lo haces puede que un futuro no muy lejano vuelvas a estar a mi lado...decia el castaño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la nekomata menor que estaba mas que feliz ya que habia una gran posibilidad de volver a estar con su amado senpai

-si, issei senpai, prometo que me esforzare por ti, estarás muy orgulloso de mi cuando nos volvamos a ver - decia koneko con mucha determinación mientras un gran brillo salia de sus ojos para que luego el castaño le diera un beso en la frente provocando que tuviera un gran sonrojo..

-eso es pequeño incentivo para que te motives...decia issei mientras abandonaba el coliseo - chicas nos vemos después ire a ver al señor degel para que me diga como anular por fin el contrato que tengo con rias aun que ya tengo algo para anularlo - decia issei mientras abandono por completo el coliseo dejando a todas sus chicas con una sonrisa principalmente a lisa..

-issei realmente tienes un corazón muy bondadoso..decia lisa mientras observaba a koneko que estaba bastante feliz mientras abrazaba a kuroka

-onee chan, le puedo decir a las demás el como ganarse el perdón de issei senpai?...

-no puedes koneko, ellas tiene que darse cuenta por si mismas, si les dices no se arrepentirán por lo que hicieron, de acuerdo koneko?...decia irina

Horas después – Ciudad de Kuoh

Issei se encontraba paseando por las calles de Kuoh con Rias Gremory aferrada a su brazo mientras que llegaban a un lugar que se le hizo conocido al castaño

\- Bienvenido a casa, Ise – Dijo la pelirroja abriendo el lugar para ir al comedor donde estaba todo arreglado para una cena romántica, pero sin que lo supiera Rias, había círculos mágicos que observaban el evento. Primero cenaron mientras bebían champagne para que pasara el evento principal. Puesto que la cita entre Hyoudou Issei y Rias Gremory estaba a unos minutos de concluir, cosa que la pelirroja sabia por lo que nuevamente le estaba haciendo la misma propuesta que le hizo durante todas las citas

\- Entonces que dices, te lo pregunto una vez más… ¿Quieres volver a ser mi [Peón]? Pregunto la pelirroja mientras estaba arrodillada como si fuera a pedir matrimonio a alguien mientras le mostraba una pequeña caja que tenía dentro las viejas piezas de Issei. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando issei cerro la caja y se la quito de las manos. La pelirroja pensó que su deseo se haría realidad solo para que el castaño dejara la caja a un lado y le diera algo en la mano mientras que recordaba lo que le dijo el maestro santo Degel

Flashback

Luego de la pelea contra Ichika fue con el maestro de Hayato, que lamentablemente para nuestro héroe, le dio una clase completa sobre leyes y contratos. Issei tenía remolinos en los ojos mientras que se encontraba mareado mientras que el maestro Degel…

\- En resumen, Issei, como me planteas el acuerdo, existe un vacio legal – Dijo el peli verde

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo el castaño esperanzado

\- Si, el vacio es…- Decia el anterior Caballero de Acuario

Fin del Flashback

(Dar una respuesta que se deja a la interpretación de cualquiera) – Pensó el León Dorado

\- Esto es…- Decia la pelirroja al ver su pieza de [Caballero]

\- Yuuto Kiba acaba de ser encerrado en [Cabos Union] por invadir el [Santuario] – Explico Issei

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Rias Gremory – Entonces… - mirando el [Caballo] rojo en sus manos

-asi como oiste, ataco a traición a Ichika que solo guiaba a Sona, Koneko Toujou y Griselda-san – Respondió el castaño – Luego de perder en un duelo público, fue encerrado por orden de nuestra diosa

\- ¡Ella no pude hacer eso! – Exclamo Rias enojada– ¡Está rompiendo el acuerdo!

\- El acuerdo se rompió desde que Kiba puso un pie en el santuario y ataco a mi amigo – Respondió Issei haciendo que Rias apriete los puños mientras rechina los dientes

(¡Yuuto!... ¡Eres un estúpido!) – Penso la pelirroja sumamente molesta

\- Por ende, los acuerdos antes hechos han sido anulados – Dijo issei – ahora solo nos queda una última cita la cual pospondré hasta nuevo aviso –  
Todos los observadores estaban en shock mientras maldecían al rubio portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca, porque por su impertinencia había condenado a las 3 facciones. Había repetido el mismo error de hace 4 años cuando lucho contra Kokabiel

\- Y mi respuesta sobre tu proposición es…- Decia el castaño esperanzando a su ex-prometida pero - Se lo que pasaste en estos 4 años y debió ser horrible sentir como estabas a punto de ser profanada por alguien que no amas, pero lamento decirte esto...pero tu sola te lo buscaste. Debiste ver más allá de tu nariz, sonora ególatra o machista de mi parte, pero yo te di todo de mí y te di muchas hazañas donde yo luché contra muchos enemigos. A cambio de eso solo recibí fue tu traición. Mi yo actual me ha hecho ver que eres una niña caprichosa y no sabes que quieres, solo buscas lo que piensas que es fácil o con lo primero que te encaprichas, sobre todo que eres demasiado ingenua para ser una líder de un clan. Yo no quiero una niña como mi pareja, sino una mujer que me demuestre que es digna de estar a mi lado. Tú y las demás me han demostrado todo lo contrario. Ya no soy el mismo pervertido que puedes tentar con tu cuerpo, no soy un muñeco de trapo que puedes tirar y recoger cuando se te venga en nada. Hasta que madures y veas las consecuencias de tus acciones antes de que sea tarde…no quiero verte o saber de ti y de las demás. Adiós, Rias Gremory. Y dile a tus padres como a tu hermano que solo te hacen daño al consentirte en todo y hacerte las cosas fáciles, espero que lo vean antes de que ocurra algo de lo que se arrepientan toda la vida..

Sin decir más, desapareció en un haz de luz dejando a la pelirroja con el corazón hecho pedazos por lo que cayó de rodillas mientras pone las manos en su rostro y empieza a llorar amargamente puesto que ahora vislumbraba que había perdido a su Issei para siempre. Cuando llegaron todos, empezaron a discutir de quien era la culpa de lo que pasaba hasta que la pelirroja salio y abrió sus alas para ir a una vieja torre a donde iba llorar desde que descubrió quien era realmente Kaito

\- Acabo de perder a mi Ise – Decia la pelirroja con el rostro lleno de lagrimas – Ya no me importa nada, solo quiero morir –

[Vamos pequeña, ¿te vas a rendir ahora?]

Al oir esa voz, vio a una pequeña ave negra de ojos rojos que la miraba

[¿Qué harias si te digo que tengo lo que necesitas para recuperar a tu novio?] Dijo el ave ganando la atención de la pelirroja [Hmhmhm….ha ha ha… ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] reia por dentro...

Parece ser que Zero tiene cuentas pendientes con nuestro héroe, cada vez se hace mas inevitable que el Leon Dorado y Ravana se enfrente cara a cara y sin que nadie los detenga. No se ha dado cuenta pero Rias Gremory se ha vendido como una pieza en el tablero de la bestia del fin...

fin del capitulo

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios hasta la proxima


	26. Chapter 26

capitulo 20

Residencia Hyodo – Esa misma noche

Irina, Akeno, Rossweisse, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue y Kuroka, se encontraban descansando en la residencia de los hyodou en espera de su amado león dorado que aún se encontraba en su cita con la heredera Gremory, esto les molestaba mucho ya que la pelirroja se aprovechaba del acuerdo que tenían para tener a Issei para si misma, aunque el castaño ya había encontrado la forma para anularlo gracias al ex caballero de acuario degel y a la estupidez de kiba, pero aun era molesto para ellas.

\- Moooo, yo sé que Ise-kun tiene todo bajo control, pero ¿es necesario que fuera a ver a Rias para anular ese dichoso contrato? - Exclamaba irina mientras infla sus mejillas

\- Nos guste o no, Ise tiene que cumplir ese contrato aunque ya no sea necesario, gracias a Kiba-kun se rompió el trato de no agresión entre el santuario como los acuerdos que se dieron en esa reunión con los Gremory. En si lo hace por ser educado con Rias, simple formalismo y nada más. - Explico la primera pareja del castaño

\- Hablando de Yuuto kun, ¿qué es lo que hablaron tú e Irina-san con él antes de que se lo llevaran a [Cabos Union]? - Pregunto Rossweisse a Akeno  
Ambas chicas entrecerraron los ojos por unos segundos, pasaron a mirarse por un momento para que luego volteen a ver al resto de las chicas que esperaban pacientemente su respuesta

\- Estábamos haciéndole ver el error que cometió cuando vino al santuario a retar a Orimura-kun por la amistad de Ise – Respondió la auto proclamada ángel

\- Irina y yo solo queríamos que reflexionará sobre lo que hizo – Comento la semi ángel caída – A pesar de lo que hizo, aún sigue siendo mi kouhai y le tengo un cariño como hermano menor -

Flashback

Después de la batalla del [Caballero Gremory] contra Ichika, todo el mundo se retiró dejando solamente a Lisa, Hayato y al resto de las novias del [León Dorado], donde la diosa usando su [Cosmos] retiro y sello la pieza de [Caballero] de Rias Gremory que encontraba en el chico pero sin matarlo. después de eso Kiba fue llevado a una prisión ubicada en una zona remota del [Santuario] por 4 soldados mientras que tiene grilletes de hielo en las extremidades y es llevado como costal de papas. Minutos después, Akeno e Irina detuvieron a Lisa y le pidieron que les permitiera hablar con el rubio antes de que se diera su sentencia

\- Esta bien, pero que sea rápido, su sentencia será al atardecer – Pidió la diosa – Hayato las escoltara, sean lo más breves que puedan, no quiero retenerlo mucho tiempo puesto que tiene otras cosas que hacer –

Prisión del Santuario

Kiba trataba de escapar mientras que el celador en turno que era Ayumu lo miraba aburrido

\- Ya te dije que es inútil – Dijo el peli gris – Estos barrotes son tan fuertes que pueden resistir la legendaria técnica, [Meteoros de Pegaso]. Sigh…tengo que estar aquí cuidándote en lugar de estar con mis esposas, así que haz al menos que este tiempo de vigilancia sea menos molesto...

\- Cállate, maldito – Mascullo Kiba para que en ese momento llegara Hayato con Akeno e Irina que vestían con túnicas griegas femeninas

\- Himejima-san, Shidou-san, Hayato….¿qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto el [Caballero de Cáncer]

\- Es mi turno de vigilar al prisionero y ellas quieren hablar con él – Dijo el Kisaragi mayor con una sonrisa a su amigo

\- De acuerdo, sabes el procedimiento – Dijo el peli gris que chocaba su puño con hayato de forma amistosa para luego irse mientras que el [Caballero de Acuario] se sentó en la mesa donde estaba su compañero y comenzó a manipular el hielo pero antes de eso…

\- [Koltso] (Anillo de hielo) – Dijo Hayato creando un halo de hielo que rodeo al rubio y restringió sus movimientos puesto que sabía que haría una estupidez como querer escapar y sería algo perjudicial para él…más en su actual condición física, que no es para nada buena. Dando como resultado que fuera cazado por todo el [Santuario] asegurándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa como tortuosa

\- Yo sé que esto es repentino pero solo queremos decirte que en verdad sentimos que te encuentres en tal situación – Dijo la ex-exorcista – Sin embargo, tú te lo buscaste al venir aquí y retar al [Caballero de Capricornio] .

\- Irina tiene razón, lamentamos todo lo que te está pasando – Dijo la ex-[Reina] Gremory - Pero tu provocaste todo, tu obsesión por ganarle a Orimura-kun desde que te venció la primera vez que lo conocimos no te llevó a nada bueno. Yo sé que querías que Ise te reconociera otra vez como su amigo. Sin embargo, derrotando a Orimura-kun no te iba a ayudar en nada.

\- ¡Ustedes no saben nada! – Mascullo Kiba molesto con las dos chicas - ¡Yo quería que Issei-kun viera quien era el mejor espadachín de los dos, así el vería que yo soy el que merece ser su amigo, su hermano, su compañero de armas - exclamó con enojo mientras veía a ambas chicas que lo observaban con lastima

\- En eso te equivocas, no puedes justificar tu acciones con la amistad – Dijo Hayato ganando una mirada de confusión del rubio – Como veo que tu cerebro es del tamaño de un chícharo y ellas no sabrían cómo explicarte las cosas, lo hare yo. Incluso si hubieras derrotado a Ichika lo único que te hubieras ganado es el desprecio de Issei. La amistad no se trata de ver que eres mejor que otra persona para ganar el aprecio y el respeto de otra, la amistad se trata de cuidar aquella persona con la que sabes siempre cuentas para todo y sabes que esa persona hará lo mismo por ti. Ichika e Issei saben eso, se cuidan mutuamente las espaldas y nunca se abandonan sin importar que tan torpe, pervertido o raro sea el otro. Para nosotros, los [Caballeros], la amistad es lo único que tenemos cuando todo el mundo nos da la espalda. Sabemos que nuestros camaradas nunca lo harán y siempre sacrificaremos nuestras vidas no solo para salvar a los inocentes sino también a nuestros amigos – mirando al rubio con seriedad

\- Nosotras no entendimos eso hasta que llegamos aquí y observamos cómo se cuidaban mutuamente todos ellos - Decía Irina

\- Al principio nos sentimos celosas de que Ise estuviera todo el tiempo con ellos, pero no teníamos derecho a reclamar nada ya que ellos se han quedado con Ise hasta el final sin importantes quien fue en el pasado –Explico Akeno - Nosotras comenzamos a hacer lo mismo, cuidamos diariamente de los que nos quieren sin importar de que facción son o qué posición económica tuvieran. Ise quería que vieras y comprendieras esa simple pero profunda manera de vivir. Esa era la única forma de ganarte la amistad de Ise y no humillando a uno de los amigos que el tanto quiere..

\- Daríamos la vida por nuestras amigas y las personas de este lugar – Dijo Irina – Por ejemplo, Akeno-san y yo vamos a visitar como a platicar con las parejas de Hida-san como con las de Aikawa-san, Hiraga-san como ayudamos a adaptarse a vivir aquí a las hermanas Harvey, incluso nos llevamos bien con las hermanas de orimura kun. Rias-san, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel y los demás de las facciones no comprenden ese concepto tan básico…y por eso, Ise no los ha perdonado. Rias-san es una tonta y una necia al no ver lo que es tan obvio y creer que con lujuria y seducción lograra algo. Koneko-chan vislumbro su error como le pidió disculpas mientras lloraba y espero de corazón que encuentre el perdón de Ise-kun..

Ahora Kiba entendía que había hecho todo mal pero ya no podía hacer nada para reparar su error. Solo le quedaba esperar su sentencia y ser encerrado por la eternidad

\- Si ya no tienen nada que decirle, entonces es hora que me lleve a Kiba Yuuto a [Cabos Union] – Dijo el moreno

\- Akeno-senpai, Irina-san…gracias por abrirme los ojos aunque sea tarde – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste para que Hayato le apareciera unos grilletes de hielos como una mordaza y un antifaz también hechos de hielo

Ambas chicas observaron, querían ayudarle a Kiba por haberlas protegido en el pasado de varios intentos de violación, pero ya no podían hacer nada por él.

Cabos Unión – Atardecer

Los 12 caballeros de oro, los maestros santos como los familiares de los dorados estaban el lugar. Lisa se puso frente al rubio que fue sacado de la prisión, donde usando su [Cosmoenérgia] encerró al chico en un cristal blanco donde se veía que estaba sin ropa y en posición fetal. La rubia se adentró a la prisión mientras que Issei e Ichika custodiaban la entrada. Dentro, la diosa abrió un compartimiento secreto en una de las paredes donde puso la piedra y sello esa pared de nuevo. Koneko lloro por su senpai mientras que Sona Sitri bajo la mirada por respeto al igual que Griselda Quarta

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Gabriel curiosa

\- Es el método de cristalización, es un arte donde se encierra un cuerpo y se mantiene en un estado de animación suspendida donde no se envejece o se tiene sensación alguna. Los dioses lo usan para guardar y proteger su cuerpo original cuando usan un cuerpo humano como su recipiente para caminar en este mundo – Explico Degel – Muchos dioses del panteón griego también lo usan como un método de encarcelamiento..

Fin del flashback

\- Kiba-san se sentía humillado por Orimura-kun, mas sin en cambio, su odio hacia él no lo dejo ver más allá de su nariz y ahora está pagando por sus acciones – Comento Irina tristemente - Solo espero que Lisa-san pueda ser más flexible y lo deje libre para que pueda arreglar las cosas – comento algo esperanzada

\- A Koneko-chan le dolió mucho ver esto al igual que a mí pero ya podemos hacer más por él – Dijo Akeno - Solo espero que Rías y las demás no intenten rescatarlo cuando se enteren – comento preocupada mientras esperaba a su amado que llego mientras tenía un rostro que daba a entender que se liberó de la carga llamada Rias Gremory

\- Residencia Gremory – Esa misma noche

Koneko les explicaba lo que paso en el [Santuario] a los Gremory y a los líderes de las facciones

\- Por favor, salven a Yuuto-senpai – Pidio la nekomata

\- Koneko Toujou-san, lo lamentamos, pero no podemos hacer nada por él – Dijo Michael – Como están las cosas, gracias a las acciones de Kiba Yuuto, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener como enemigo a Athena-sama

\- Pero…- Dijo la pequeña nekomata

\- Fue la decisión de todos los presentes y ahora menos que dejo de ser siervo de Rias – Dijo Sirzechs fríamente destrozando a la [Torre] de su hermana – Ahora busquemos a Rias

Todos se fueron dejando a la nekoshou en el vestíbulo muy triste por lo que cayó al suelo mientras cubre su hermoso rostro con sus manos y llorar amargamente, puesto que todo el mundo le dio la espalda a quien ella consideraba su hermano. Cuando le pido a su ama lo mismo, ella le dio la misma respuesta que el Maou dejando aún más dolida a la peliblanca que noto como la pelirroja empezó a odiar a su ex-siervo

Mansión Gremory – Inframundo

Zeoticus, Sirzechs, Venelana y Grayfia estaban llegando a su hogar hasta que una miad hablo con la [Reina] del Maou

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el patriarca del clan Gremory

\- Tenemos visitas inesperadas – Dijo la jefas de maids para que los 4 fueran a la sala del trono donde en los escalones se encontraron a dos ancianos

\- ¿Puedo saber quiénes son nuestros visitantes? – Pregunto Zeoticus autoritariamente

\- Soy el anterior [Caballero de Tauro] Rasgado – Dijo el anciano de gran tamaño

\- Soy el anterior [Caballero de Leo] Regulus – Dijo el anciano de menor tamaño

\- Perdonen si no les di la bienvenida a dos maestros santos en persona, pero estuvimos fuera por un asunto extracurricular – Dijo el pelirrojo menor - ¿A que debemos su visita? – interrogo cortésmente mientras sus padres no entendían que hacían estos dos ex-[Caballeros] en su hogar

\- Solo venimos a entregar esto – Dijo el león veterano dándole un pergamino para que el junto con su compañero desaparecieran

\- ¡¿Entonces lo que dijo Ise-kun era en serio?! – Exclamo el Maou – Rias, eres una idiota e irresponsable, al no controlar a sus siervos -

\- ¿Sirzechs? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- "Por la siguiente epístola, informo a los San-dai Maou que el acuerdo de no agresión ha sido ropo por el joven Yuuto Kiba que dice ser siervo de la heredera del clan Gremory. Por ende, los acuerdos antes hechos han sido anulados, pero se respetará la última cita entre Issei Hyodo y Rias Gremory. No se atrevan a hacer algo a menos que me quieran como su peor enemiga" – Leyó el hijo mayor de los Gremory para sentarse en uno de los escalones de la sala del trono de su hogar – Tiene grabada la cresta de la diosa...

\- ¿Esto es malo? – Pregunto Grayfia

\- Lo que le sigue, si Rias hace una estupidez como obligar a Issei-kun a ser su siervo de nuevo, este la podrá matar sin restricciones – Dijo Sirzechs – Además de que el [Santuario] nos puede declarar la guerra en cualquier momento. Grayfia, llama A***, Shemzahai, Michael, Rias y a los de DxD. Debemos prepararnos para lo peor -

\- Residencia Hiraga – Condominio de la familia de los 12 caballeros – Santuario – Al día siguiente

El [Caballero de Libra] estaba en la sala de su hogar platicando con sus suegros y hermanas mayores en ley

\- Entonces empezara un evento importante para este lugar – Dijo el Duque de La Vallière

\- Correcto, señor – Dijo el [Caballero de Libra]

\- Vamos, no seas tan formal, Saito-kun – Dijo la Duquesa de La Vallière – Después de todo eres parte de la familia –

\- Para nuestra desgracia – Dijo Éleonoré molestando bastante al moreno que disimulo lo más que pudo

\- Cattelya-san – Pronuncio Saito

\- Dime, hermanito – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¿Por qué estás tan apegada a mí? – Pregunto el joven teniendo muy pegada a la belleza peli rosa, al punto que estaba aferrada a su brazo, enterrándolo en sus desarrollados pechos mientras vestía una ropa ligera que le presto Miku debido a que tenían el mismo tamaño de pecho como de talla

\- ¿No es normal que una Onee-san sea cariñoso con su Ototo-kun? – Pregunto la segunda hija de los La Vallière inocentemente, haciendo que el moreno suspire pesadamente mientras que la rubia los veía con malos ojos

\- Entiendo – Dijo el moreno suspirando

\- Entrando en otro tema, Louise me comento algo que me preocupa mucho – Dijo la peli rosa mayor

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto el [Caballero de Libra]

\- Referente a la guerra que tendrás contra una diosa – Comento el rubio seriamente que se había mantenido a raya de la conversación

\- Entonces ya se los dijo – Comento el chico – Si es el caso, quiero pedirles algo, si pudiera hablar con ustedes a solas… – para que la rubia enfadada saliera de la casa de su cuñado acompañada de la peli rosa que tomo de la mano separando de su agarre

Afuera de la casa

\- Ese sucio perro – Mascullo la rubia molesta - ¡¿Quién se cree para correrme de esa manera?! –

\- Es su casa, Onee-sama – Dijo la peli rosa

\- Si, pero si al menos fuera una mansión o un castillo…- Decía la hija mayor de los La Vallière

\- Aun no has comprendido nada, ¿no es asi, Onee-sama? – Pregunto la peli rosa seriamente

\- ¿Cattelya?...

\- Saito-san ha sido muy amable, estoy segura que si fuera otro…ya te abría asesinado sin la más mínima piedad -

\- Él no se…

\- Claro que se atrevería, estoy segura que si fuera otro de sus compañeros, hace tiempo te hubieran arrancado la lengua –

\- Ya para estas alturas, deberías saber cuál es la diferencia entre tu poder y el de Saito-san

La peli rosa se fue dejando molesta a la rubia puesto que, aunque le doliera admitirlo, desde que mato al [Ancient Dragon] a mano limpia, comprendió que el poder de su cuñado era algo que estaba más allá de su imaginación. Pero siempre se negaba a aceptar la verdad, por más cruda y obvia que fuera esta. Éleónore apretó los puños mientras se mordía el labio provocando que sangrara tanto de ese musculo como de sus manos

*¡Cattelya-san! * Exclamo una voz para que la rubia viera como el moreno cargaba a su hermana que se había desmayado – Eleonore-san, tenemos que regresar a la casa, ella esta con fiebre alta, mande a Iori por Hayato mientras le daré un tratamiento de [Cosmos] – para tomar a la mujer de lentes del hombro y volver a la casa, el chico de inmediato atiende a la peli rosa poniendo celosa a la rubia que subió a su habitación enojada

Área de entrenamiento

Bell entrenaba con Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue , Akeno, Rossweisse, Irina y Kuroka puesto que pasado mañana era el evento más importante de su vida como [Caballero de Athena]: El torneo de Caballeros. Aquí el debería demostrar por qué fue asignado como el único alumno del guerrero más poderoso del ejercito de la deidad griega protectora de la tierra. En si el albino ya iba a ser promocionado pero Lisa decidió que probara su valía en el torneo como hacer que los demás caballeros como sus maestros y familias, ya no sientan la presión de la guerra

\- Vamos Bell-chan – Dijo la Maou – Este entrenamiento es para el gran día – lanzando estacas de hielo

\- Si, lo sé, Serafall-sama – Dijo el mencionado para destruir los proyectiles con un rayo ken

\- ¡No te distraigas! – Dijeron las ángeles y la carde creando como arrojando varias lanzas de luz

\- Debes estar atento todo el tiempo, Bell-kun – Dijo Akeno lanzando sus rayos

\- A-Akeno-sama…p-por favor no saque su lado sádico, me asusta cada vez que entreno con usted– Dijo el alumno del castaño de ojos miel

\- No prometo nada fufufu – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¡No solo esquives, destruye el ataque con tus puños o responde! – Exclamo la valkyria para lanzar un bombardeo

\- ¡[Light strings]! (Cuerdas de Luz) – Exclamo el albino para lanzar varios rayos ken blancos en forma de cuerdas eliminando los rayos de la albina como atacando a las parejas de su maestro que solo atinaron a usar una barrera

*Bueno, es todo por el momento* Dijo una voz para que viera a Issei en su ropa de civil mientras trae dos canastos con comida

(Nota: Es la ropa que tiene Aioria en el anime de Soul of Gold)

Bell vio como Issei besaba con mucho amor a sus parejas haciendo que el joven de cabello blanco sienta admiración por su maestro al tener tantas mujeres hermosas que lo aman y el las trata con respeto, teniéndoles fidelidad como devoción.

Él también tenía la meta de tener su propio harem con cierta alumna de Capricornio como la líder, siendo en el caso de su maestro, la principal era Akeno puesto que ella conocía más de Issei como fue la primera en darle un beso, exceptuando a Rias y Asia, como fue la que le dio todas sus primeras veces

\- Esta delicioso, tu sazón es único, Ise – Dijo la semi ángel

\- ¿Qué les pareció el progreso de Bell? – Pregunto el Caballero de Leo

\- Ha avanzado a pasos agigantados, ya puede lanzar rayos de sus manos como creo su propia técnica – Dijo Irina comiendo un poco de Moussaka que le preparo su prometido

\- G-Gracias, todo ha sido por el entrenamiento del maestro, Kizuna-sama y del apoyo de todas ustedes, las parejas de mi profesor – Dijo el albino sonrojado mientras agradece

\- Bien, terminemos de comer y entrenaras conmigo– Dijo el castaño asustando a su discípulo

\- P-Pero maestro, quedare agotado – Dijo Bell nervioso

\- No te preocupes – Explico el castaño – Estarás entrenando sin descanso hasta 3 días antes del evento – ganando un suspiro de pesadez de su pupilo

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la cita con Rias? – Pregunto Akeno feliz puesto que Con la idiotez de Kiba pude rechazarla formalmente, sin embargo, pospuse la última cita hasta para después del torneo – Respondió Issei que la noche anterior no dijo nada del tema y durmió con sus parejas

\- Ya veo – Dijo la morena algo molesta pero al final feliz porque ya su futuro esposo no tenía nada que ver con la pelirroja obstinada - Me siento algo triste por Kiba-kun pero al venir aquí nos hizo un favor a todos

\- No hay que hablar de cosas sin importancia – Dijo Issei – Terminemos el almuerzo puesto que Saito, Tooru e Izayoi me pidieron que entrenaras con sus alumnas: Iori, Ayane y Ryoukou – haciendo que se emocione porque sabía que tan guapas eran esas chicas

*Veo que Bell-kun no pierde el tiempo* Dijo una voz dejando ver a una joven de figura delgada, piel hechizante y cabello azul hielo radiante con ojos a juego vestida con una ropa ligera pero de manga larga

\- ¡K-Krulcifer-san! – Exclamo el mencionado al ver a la joven

\- ¿Quién es ella-nya? – Pregunto Kuroka

\- Es Krulcifer Einfolk, es una veterana del centro de entrenamiento de Siberia y es considerada como una de las favoritas del torneo como la alumna más fuerte Hayato y la discípula más aventajada del Caballero Crystal, Masamune Makabe – Respondió el Caballero de Leo – Se dice que ella iba a ser una [Saintia] pero que dejo ese camino para ir a Siberia y empezar su entrenamiento de Caballero. Ademas de que Bell la conoce desde hace tiempo puesto que fueron al mismo centro de reclutamiento –

\- ¿Centro de reclutamiento? – Pregunto Gabriel

\- Son escuelas que están en todos lados, las cuales eligen a los candidatos a Caballeros para enseñarles lo basico como educarlos como si fuera un instituto normal y después de un tiempo se les manda a los centros de entrenamiento de los Caballeros de Athena, dependiendo afinidad del aspirante y otras cosas. Ante las masas, es una escuela particular de gran prestigio patrocinada por la [Fundacion Graude] – Respondió el León Dorado – Pero todo bajo el consentimiento del aspirante, si no, no se le hace nada o no se le obliga a decir que acepta como se le borra la memoria. Un ejemplo de esto con Rintaro-kun, Ayane-kun, Ryoukou-kun e Iori-kun que iba a Nangokuren -

\- Oh – Dijeron las chicas puesto que su método era más ortodoxo que el que usaba las 3 facciones

\- Bueno tengo que ir con mi maestro, te veo después Bell-kun – Dijo la peli azul dejando idiotizado al mencionado mientras que el castaño estaba divertido puesto que su alumno le recordaba su época como siervo del clan Gremory

Casa Hiraga

El Caballero de Libra estaba en el cuarto de Cattelya mientras que es atendida por Hayato

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Chi-neesama? – Pregunto Louise preocupada puesto que se enteró que su hermana tuvo una recaída

\- Ya está mejor, la fiebre ya cedió, solo está descansando – Respondió el moreno de ojos rojos

\- Menos mal – Dijo la peli rosa sollozando para ser abrazada por su esposo

\- Rito deberá checarla para empezar el tratamiento – Dijo el [Caballero de Acuario] procediendo a retirarse al tiempo que la peli rosa despertaba

\- ¿Dónde…? – Pregunto la hija mediana de los La Vallière - ¡Saito-san! – exclamo sonrojada al ver como se encontraba a su lado mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza

\- Tranquila, debes descansar, apenas bajo tu fiebre – Dijo el mencionado mientras la recuesta

\- ¿Dónde está Onee-sama? – Pregunto la peli rosa

\- Desde que llegamos, ha estado en su cuarto, parece sumamente molesta – Respondió el moreno

\- Entiendo, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo un poco más? – Pidio Cattelya de forma tan linda que el chico no se pudo negar mientras Louise se daba una idea de lo que pasaba por lo que sonrió divertida, tal parece que los encantos de su esposo habían entrado en acción

Al día siguiente

Éléonere había salido de la casa de su cuñado para irse a pasear por el [Santuario] junto con su hermana Cattelya puesto que estaban aburridas debido a que los padres de ambas junto a varias sirvientas ayudaban a las chicas con sus embarazos. Las hermanas de Louise caminaban con el pueblo y eran corteses con la gente

\- Es un lugar muy lindo para vivir – Dijo la peli rosa

\- Si, no es tan malo como pensé – Dijo la rubia

\- Onee-sama, no tienes remedio

Ambas hermanas siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un hermosos jardín donde todo era tan tranquilo, las flores estaban resplandeciendo y su aroma era embriagante por lo que ambas fueron al lugar para que Cattelya recoger varias mientras que aspiraba su aroma mientras que la rubia saco un libro de una novela romántica que siempre leía

Lo que no sabían es que en ese lugar se empezó a formar una neblina mientras que en esta se veía unos labios negro que sonrieron maliciosamente

Centro de Entrenamiento

Hayato estaba junto con Claire y Liza Harvey puesto que ambas esperaban conocer a la mejor alumna del Caballero de Acuario hasta que la joven llego

\- Ha pasado tiempo, maestro – Dijo la peli azul haciendo una reverencia

\- Hayato ella es…- Preguntaba la rubia mayor

\- Cariño, Imouto…les presento a mi alumna estrella Krulcifer Einfolk – Dijo el mencionado – Krulcifer, ella es mi prometida Claire Harvey y mi cuñada como hermana menor en ley, Liza Harvey –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijeron las presentadas haciendo una leve reverencia

\- ¿Para qué fui llamada maestro? – Pregunto la peli azul curiosa

\- Es para hablar algo importante que debemos de tratar – Dijo el moreno – Pero antes Claire y Liza quieren poner a prueba tus habilidades, contente lo más que puedas con el aire frio pero ve con todo –

\- Prepárate Krulcifer Einfolk – Dijo Claire para que ella y su hermana lancen unas joyas

\- Hundred!... On! – Exclamaron ambas chicas vistiendo su armamento mientras que la chica usando su [Cosmos] aparecía una armadura de soldado color azul hielo con toques blancos y turquesas de una placa que le dio su maestro

\- ¿Y esa protección? – Pregunto Liza curiosa

Es un proyecto en el que trabajamos Rito, Issei y yo, esta es la primera – Respondió Hayato – Harán su debut en el torneo, esta es un prototipo. Las armaduras se encuentran almacenadas en estas placas - mostrando el objeto a las hermanas Harvey

Sala de entrenamiento – Casa de Tauro

Izayoi entrenaba a una joven alta voluptuosa con pechos grandes, cabello largo de color azul oscuro que se extiende hasta la cintura los ojos de color amarillo dorado con pupilas entrecerradas. Junto a ella está un adolescente de ascendencia mexicana y debido a ello su tono de piel es más bronceado que el del resto de sus compañeros. Es extremadamente alto y musculoso para su edad, en absoluto aparenta los 15 años que tiene. Sus rasgos son los propios de un hispano, al tener el pelo de color castaño oscuro, los ojos del mismo color y labios carnosos. En su hombro izquierdo lleva tatuado un corazón rodeado por una serpiente y un ángel con el mensaje Amore e morte (Amor y muerte, en italiano). Ambos combatían contra el Caballero de Tauro y Kuro Usagi que usaba su poder por lo que su cabello se volvió rosa

\- Kuro Usagi-sama es más fuerte de lo que pensaba – Dijo la peli azul mientras recibia una patada ascendente de la mencionada que apenas pudo detener

\- ¡Hm! – Exclamo el castaño latinoamericano para cargar contra Izayoi que lo detuvo con una mano para decir…

\- [Great Horn Tosshin] (Carga del Gran Cuerno) – Dijo el Caballero de Tauro mandando a volar a su pupilo

\- Tomemos un descanso – Dijo la esposa de Tauro que volvió a la normalidad para ir por un bentou y aparecieran los hijos del rubio como de la coneja

\- Gracias por la comida – Dijeron los 7 comensales

\- Maestro, ¿quién estará en el torneo? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Lisa-sama ha decidido hacer combates de preliminares – Explico el Toro Dorado – Entre los favoritos están Krulcifer Einfolk que es la alumna más avanzada de Hayato, Aiz Wallenstein que es la alumna de Ichika, Bell Cranel que es el alumno de Issei, Chad y tú, Kyouka son también favoritos para ganar alguna de las armaduras de la trinidad de plata

\- Ya veo, tengo deseos de enfrentarme al alumno del Issei-sama, el caballero más poderoso de la orden y devorarlo – Dijo la peli azul relamiéndose sus labios

\- ¡E-Eso fue algo pervertido, estas frente a mis niños, contrólate! – Exclamo Kuro Usagi golpeándola con su abanico

\- Recuerda lo que te hizo Issei-sama cuando lo retaste a duelo – Dijo Chad haciendo que su condiscípula inflara los mofletes haciendo una cara que la hacía ver linda

\- Aun recuerdo como tuve que reconstruir varias casas donde se quedan los soldados – Dijo el rubio molesto puesto que él tuvo que pagar los platos rotos de su alumna, pero esta fue castigada con sostener una piedra de media tonelada hasta que él terminara la obra

Sala de entrenamiento – Casa de Escorpio

Kizuna entrenaba con una joven y hermosa de una figura curvilínea con el pelo rubio largo hasta su cintura sujeto una banda negra en la cabeza y tiene los ojos azules. Con ella esta una adolescente típica de mediana estatura, tiene el pelo castaño que recoge en una sola trenza larga  
Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Reiri y Nayuta se encontraban viendo todo desde una sala que tenía una barrera para que no fueran lastimadas en el proceso

\- Celestia-san y Shiryuu-san son realmente fuertes – Dijo la peli platina mientras acaricia su pequeña pancita puesto que ahí estaba el fruto del amor de Kizuna y ella

\- Es verdad, espero que alguna gane una de las 3 armaduras de la trinidad, harian sentir orgulloso a Kizuna – Dijo la rubia americana

\- Kizuna-kun es un gran maestro – Dijo la morena menor

\- ¿Estan seguras que quieren estar aquí? – Pregunto la matriarca Hida preocupada por la salud de sus futuros nietos

\- Si, no te preocupes madre – Dijo la hija mayor de Nayuta – Solo seremos observadoras

\- Por cierto, Aine…- Dijo la científica más famosa del mundo, a parte de Tabane – Llamo tu hermana, quiere verte y "conocer" a su sobrino

\- Entiendo, creo que tendre que ir a Vatlantis un tiempo...

\- No exactamente, ella quiere venir al Santuario y traira a Quartum como su escolta –

\- Ah, bueno si es el caso… ¡Espere! … ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la ex-emperatriz - ¡¿C-Cuando llegaran?! –

\- No me dijeron – Comento la doctora – Le trate de decir que era una locura, pero como sabes, ella nunca escucha cuando el asunto se trata de ti –

\- Solo espero que no las terminen matando o causando daños – Dijo la primera pareja del Caballero de Escorpio

\- Tendremos que decirle a Kizuna, antes de que alguno de los Caballeros Dorados o alguno de los soldados las intercepten – Dijo Himekawa

Templo de Athena – Horas más tarde

Issei y Lisa se encontraba recostados en la cama de la rubia mientras que se encontraban desnudos pero tapados por las sabanas. Esto se debía que había tenido intimidad con su primera prometida

\- ¿Y qué paso con la pelirroja fastidiosa? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Ya, oficialmente, me la quite de encima pero tengo una última cita que la pospondré para después del torneo – Respondió el castaño – Extrañamente no sentí nada cuando le dije eso. Ni alegría, tristeza, culpa o remordimiento…era como si siempre hubiera querido hacer eso –

\- Esperaba algo así, puesto que ese día lo perdiste todo por culpa de esa basura llamada Kaito – Comento Lisa – Esa tonta como los imbéciles de las 3 facciones te botaron como juguete viejo, ahora deben de aprender que tú ya no eres libre, te casaras conmigo como con las demás y eres un Caballero de Athena –

\- Ahí te daré la razón, Lisa – Respondió Issei - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Las 3 facciones son un grupo de inútiles que me tienen sin cuidado y me vienen importando un reverendo sorbete – Respondió la mencionada – Mis asuntos están con Shiva y sus afrentas, ha estado haciendo mucho daño al mundo y a ustedes como a sus familias, no puedo tolerar eso más. Luego del torneo y de la cita, oficialmente buscaremos el palacio flotante para acabar de una vez por todas con esta situación..

\- Entiendo, siempre estaré a tu lado – Dijo el castaño besándola dulcemente

\- Lo sé, cariño, siempre has estado junto a mí – Respondió la rubia luego de terminar el beso mientras sostiene en sus manos el lazo que usa

Casa Hiraga – 2 días después

Saito estaba llegando a su casa mientras que suegros parecían que no había dormido y se encontraban en la sala

\- ¿Han aparecido? – Pregunto el Duque de La Vallière recibiendo una negativa del moreno

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – Pregunto la Duquesa de La Vallière – Ya son 2 días desde que salieron de la casa -

\- No se preocupe, Okaa-sama – Dijo el Caballero de Libra – He mandado a mis alumnos y a soldados del Santuario a buscarlas, pero dígame. ¿Qué paso con Louise y las demás? –

\- Las puse a dormir, mi hija saco mi carácter obstinado y necio, se quería quedar hasta que aparecieran sus hermanas como las demás – Dijo la peli rosa – Olvidando por completo que están embarazadas

*¡Saito-sama! * Exclamo una voz para dejar ver a una joven de figura delgada con ojos y cabello largo color purpura que llegaba agitada por lo que abrió la puerta de golpe  
\- Iori – Dijo el mencionado - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Celestia-san ha encontrado algo extraño en la zona del noroeste

\- ¿Raro?...

\- Un campo de flores tapizado de verde hierba

\- ¡Eso es imposible!...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la peli rosa

\- Esa zona es estéril debido a que ahí entrenamos todos los actuales Caballeros Dorados por lo que el terreno quedo sin vida a causa del poder de nuestros puños – Respondió el moreno

\- El señor Oz ya se encuentra allá como se le informo a los demás Dorados – Dijo la peli lila

\- Entiendo, entonces me voy – Dijo el chico para que apareciera su armadura y lo vistiera

\- Zona Noreste del Santuario

En el lugar se encontraba Oz, Hayato, Ichika, Shido y Tooru que estaban junto a varios soldados y sus alumnos

\- Has llegado, Saito – Dijo el rubio mientras que al mismo tiempo llegaba Rito y Honoka – Temo que no te recibo con buenas noticias

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Según las investigaciones de Oz y la experiencia de Shido como la mía, hemos determinado que este lugar es obra de una bestia del fin – Dijo Hayato seriamente - Por el intenso poder que sentimos, es como el de Kundalini pero mayor intensidad...

\- Sospechamos que sea Trailoh o la dichosa Zero – Dijo Shido

\- También encontramos rastros del [Cosmos] de tus cuñadas desaparecidas – Dijo Tooru – Están en el centro de ese lugar –

\- Entonces iré por ellas – Comento el Caballero de Libra – Después de todo no puedo dejar que ambas mueran por un asunto en el que ni siquiera están involucradas

\- Sabia que dirías eso – Comento el Caballero de Piscis para darle una pequeña botella

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto curioso el moreno

\- Es un antídoto que elimina cualquier veneno del cuerpo como curar a quien lo ingiere – Respondió Oz – Toma un trago antes de entrar y lo demás dáselo a tus cuñadas

Saito obedeció y tomo un poco del antídoto para que Honoka le abria paso por la neblina para que escuchara  
[On Sombani Somba Un Bakala Un Hatta]

En ese momento la abertura que hizo el Caballero de Sagitario para que el guerrero Libra empiece a caminar con mucha cautela mientras que sentían como su cuerpo se sentía algo pesado, pero nada que no pueda manejar. A partir de esto entendió por qué Oz le dio esto. Siguio caminando hasta que encontró a sus cuñadas inconscientes y casi no respiraban por lo que les dio el antídoto para que…

\- ¡Puhaaah…Coof…Coof…Coof! – Jadearon y tosieron Cattelya como Éléonore recibiendo un abrazo de Saito

\- Me alegro que estén bien, nos tenían preocupados a todos – Dijo el moreno sonrojando a ambas chicas

\- S-Si, e-estamos bien – Dijo la rubia tímidamente y más tierna de lo que es normalmente

\- Saito-chan, has venido por mí, la majou shoujo Catte-chan – Dijo la peli rosa abrazandolo

*¡Oz!... ¡¿Qué tenía ese antídoto?!* Exclamo telepáticamente Saito alterado *Cattelya-san se comporta como Serafall-san y Éleonore es muy dedere*

*Supongo que es un efecto secundario, pero para que haya pasado algo así, entonces habían absorbido o inhalado bastante de esa neblina* Respondio el mencionado

*¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! …¡No puedo llevarlas a mi casa como están!*

*Primero que nada, sácalas de ahí*

Saito en ese momento saco la barra triple de su armadura para crear un portal por lo que procede a empujar a las dos jóvenes para que, al cruzarlo, el arma desaparezca en un haz de luz y aparezca fuera del campo de flores mientras que de este salen las hermana La Vallière para ser atendidas por Oz y Rito  
El moreno se quedo caminando por la espesa neblina para que oyera una risa de una mujer

¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

De pronto algo fue en dirección del [Caballero de Libra] que uso uno de los escudos de su armadura para detener el ataque

\- ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! – Exclamo Saito seriamente para que apareciera una morena que tiene un ojo tapado por su cabello mientras viste una armadura que da la apariencia de ser una flor exótica y se encontraba encima de una pequeña colina

\- ¡Jajajaja! – Rio la mujer – A pesar de que eres un mocoso, pudiste ver mi espada y la bloqueaste con uno de los [Escudos de Libra] que se dice que son tan duros como para destruir las estrellas y mi espada voladora. Eres bastante hábil, chiquillo...

\- Tú debes de ser una de las bestias del fin de Shiva – Comento el guerrero dorado

\- Soy Trailo, [Reina de Gouzanzemyou-ou] y parte de las nuevas [Bestias Feroces] – Dijo la mujer – Deberías estar agradecido porque gracias a mí, una basura como tú morirá de una manera bella –

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Exclamo Saito molesto - ¡Toma esto!...¡[Rozan Ryuu Ken] (Golpe del Dragón de Rozan) – usando su [Cosmos] golpea el aire lanzando una rafaga de energia que toma la apariencia de un dragón que va contra Trailo pero esta desapareció antes de recibir el impacto apareciendo detrás del moreno para jalarle la nariz

\- Chiquillo, muévete y ataca todo lo que quieras pero no podrás ponerme siquiera un dedo encima – Dijo la morena

\- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo el moreno para realiza una patada ascendente pero la bestia del fin desapareció para hacerle una zancadilla pero este aprovecho y le conecto una patada a la cara mandadora a volar pero se subió nuevamente en la colina donde se encontraba antes

\- Maldito – Dijo Trailo molesta tocándose el rostro donde estaba hinchado

\- Parece que esta niebla no es normal – Dijo el moreno – Algo en ella es diferente –

\- Al fin te das cuenta, chiquillo tonto – Dijo la bestia feroz – Las partículas de agua de esta neblina se pegan a tu cuerpo haciéndolo más pesado de lo que es en realidad. Pero parece que no te ha hecho mucho efecto por la patada que me diste –  
[Naumaku Sanmandah Basaran Sunbari Zunbah Souwakah]

Empezo a recitar mientras su cabello se elevaba y aumentaba su aura, repitiendo varias veces el mismo mantra hasta liberar una considerable cantidad de su poder

\- Antes de morir, vas a hacer el balie de la oración…¡[Balas de pelo de serpiente]! – Exclamo Trailo lanzando miles de cabellos punzantes como espinas hacia el [Caballero]

\- ¡[Rozan Sho Ryu Ha]! (Dragón Ascendente de Rozan) – Exclamo Saito lanzando de su puño un poderoso dragón hecho de [Cosmos] que va contra las agujas de Trailoh

\- ¡Hahaha! ¿Me pregunto cuanto resistirás? – Dijo la bestia del fin burlonamente mientras tanto entre las sombras, se encontraba una persona viendo toda la pelea  
(Trailo deja de jugar y acaba con ese caballero)

En ese momento Saito dejo de atacar para empezar a correr mientras eleva su [Cosmos] al máximo para luego realizar una patada voladora

\- ¡[Rozan Ryuuhisou]! (Dragón volador de Rozan) – Exclamo el [Caballero de la Balanza Doradao] envuelto en su propio [Cosmos], lanzándose contra su enemigo como si fuera proyectil con forma de Dragón. Dándole una patada ascendente por lo que ambos son sacados de la niebla – Por fin mi cuerpo se mueve libremente –

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! – Exclamo la [Reina de Gouzanzemyou-ou] viendo como apareció sobre ella

\- ¡[Rozan Shinryu Ken]! (Furia Real de Rozan) – Exclamo el moreno con su puño bañado de [Cosmos] y golpea a su oponente que la manda contra el suelo, volviendo a la niebla

Saito al pisar el suelo, comenzó a caminar buscando a su terrible enemiga para sentir una energía maligna para ver una extraña planta

\- Trailo…sé que puede ser una exageración pero si algo aprendí de los combates de mis amigos con ustedes, las bestias del fin… ¡Es que no podemos subestimarlas! – Exclamo el [Caballero Dorado] elevando su [Cosmos] a un punto culminante – ¡[Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha]! (Los 100 Dragones de Rozan) – expandiendo su poder una explosión que se proyecta en forma de cientos dragones azules-dorados que impactan directamente en el enemigo causando grandes daños a la flor. Cuando pensó que todo termino al ver a la flor destruida, empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado

[¡Ahahahahahaha!] Reia Trailo [¡Has caído en la trampa [Caballero Dorado]!]

\- Maldi…cion – Dijo el moreno cayendo al suelo inconsciente

Residencia Hiraga

La madre de Louise bebía su té en espera de su yerno e hijas cuando de pronto, la taza se cuarteo por lo que se preocupó mucho puesto que era una señal de un mal augurio

En el interior de la neblina

Unos pistilos muy largos como tentáculos tomaban el cuerpo del [Caballero de Libra] para atraparlo en su interior por lo que se cerro y empezó a recitar el siguiente mantra

[Om Handa Karushituzah Un]

[Te volveras nada, poco a poco mi Shakti se absorberá y seras parte de mi, permitiré ver como destruyo el [Santuario]. Esto es mas bello que la muerte, ¡Ahahahahahahaha!] Rio como una lunática la bestia del fin

Interior de la flor

Saito se encontraba en un páramo desolado mientras que se preguntaba dónde estaba para que poco a poco fuera consumido por la oscuridad. Pero de pronto una luz baño al guerrero viendo como un amuleto sobresalía de su armadura y flotaba en el vacío

\- Este es el amuleto de protección que me dio Tiffania, el cual contiene magia Elfica de protección – Dijo el moreno – Me ha salvado..

*Sabía que te serviría Saito-san* Dijo una voz para que viera a su elfa

\- ¿Tiffania? – Dijo el [Caballero de Libra] pero vio que no era la única - ¿Louise? ¿Tabitha? ¿Henrietta? ¿Sylphin? ¿Cattelya-san?...¿por qué? – pregunto confundido

\- Tiffania-san nos pidió un poco de nuestra magia para crear este amuleto – Dijo Henrietta – Saito-kun, no puedes rendirte, si pierdes esta batalla….¡todo acabara!

\- Saito, no tienes derecho a perder – Dijo la peli rosa menor tomándolo del rostro para llevar las manos de su esposo a su vientre - ¿Acaso no quieres conocer a tus hijos?  
\- Chicas…gracias – Dijo el mencionado para derramar lagrimas – (Por ellas, no puedo perder…por mis esposas e hijos….¡No voy a perder!)….¡Enfurécete…[Cosmos]!...¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – exclamo para que su cuerpo fuera rodeado para formar un dragón que ascendía para salir de la flor

[¡¿Qué demonios?!] Exclamo la [Bestia Feroz] incrédula

\- Trailo, esto termino – Dijo el moreno elevando su [Cosmos] nuevamente - Si te soy honesto, es la primera vez que uso esta técnica puesto que la [Armadura de Libra] no aprueba la aplicación de esta habilidad de forma tan arbitraria. Solo cuando la armadura reconoce que el enemigo debe ser juzgado, libera su verdadero poder… [Telos Dikaiosyni] (Justicia Final) - hace levitar las [Doce Armas de Libra] a su alrededor. Mientras las armas se encuentran flotando, Saito enciende su [Cosmos] al máximo, el cual toma la forma una balanza de oro, entonces envía a Trailo a los brazos de la Balanza

\- Mi cuerpo…no puedo moverlo – Dijo la mujer volviendo a su forma humana

\- Esta tecnica representa la habilidad que se le fue concedida al [Caballero de Libra] desde la [Gran Era del Mito] – Explico el moreno – El [Caballero de Libra] es quien juzga el bien y el mal dentro del [Santuario]. ¡Te llego la hora del juicio, Trailo! – en ese momento la balanza declino del lado derecho

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Exclamo la morena aterrada

\- Has sido juzgada, ¡eres culpable! – Exclamo el moreno para que las [Armas de Libra] amplificadas con su [Cosmos] son arrojadas como meteoritos con gran poder de devastación contra la mujer

\- ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamo la morena de dolor para que Saito realice una acrobacia para ponerse detrás de la mujer sujetándola de los brazos

\- ¡¿Qué truco es este?! – Exclamo la bestia del fin mientras que Saito seguía elevando su [Cosmos]

\- Muy pronto lo adivinaras – Dijo el moreno – Trailo

Fuera de la neblina

Los [Caballeros Dorados] sintieron un estallido de [Cosmos] por lo que se alertaron

\- Este [Cosmos] es… - Comento Kizuna

\- ¿No me digas que realmente vas a realizar esa técnica, Saito? – Pregunto Rito

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Cattelya angustiada

\- Los [Caballeros de Libra] conocen una técnica prohibida que les da la victoria en un 100% – Dijo el peli naranja – Pero a cambio pierden la vida – asustando a las cuñadas del [Caballero de Libra]

\- Rito, acaso Saito usara…- Dijo Issei puesto que algo así le comento el maestro santo Dohko

\- Es lo mas seguro, Issei – Dijo el Ariano derramando lagrimas

Con Saito y Trailoh

\- El [Cosmos] de este [Caballero]…- Dijo la mujer mientras que la energia se arremolinaba entre ellos – ¡AAAAAAAAARGH! -

\- ¡Lo siento, no te obedecí maestro! – Decía Saito - ¡Issei, Rito, chicos!...¡Cuiden a Athena y velen por mi familia en mi lugar! ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – elevándose al cielo

\- ¡Saito! – Exclamo Rito como los demás [Caballeros Dorados] llorando

\- ¿Q-Que está pasando? – Pregunto la segunda hermana mayor de Louise mientras que Lisa vio como algo se elevaba al cielo para sentir un [Cosmos] conocido

\- No…¿Por qué? – Pregunto la diosa derramando lagrimas – Saito, dime porque… ¡¿Porque usaste el [Rozan Kōuryuuha] (El último dragón de Rozan)?! – grito de dolor por el sacrificio de su guerrero

\- ¡Que alguien nos explique que sucede! – Pidio Éléonore

\- [Rozan Kōuryūha], es una técnica suicida usada por el [Caballero de Libra], en la que el usuario sujeta a su oponente mientras concentra todo su [Cosmo] para elevarlo hacia el espacio. La técnica toma forma de un Dragón que desaparece en los confines del universo, desintegrando a ambos en el proceso debido a la fricción provocada al pasar por las capas de atmosféricas de la tierra a la velocidad que lleva –

\- N-No puede ser – Dijo la rubia tapándose la boca mientras derrama lagrimas mirando al cielo

\- N-No…¡No!...¡SAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Lloro Cattelya cayendo de rodillas y gritando al cielo  
Cinco Picos – China

En ese momento una chica de cabello morado y ojos azules que tiene dos aretes redondos con mechas paradas de cabello, posee un cuerpo voluptuoso; normalmente usa ropa representativa de China. Adorna su cabello con 2 cascabeles a estilo de sujetadores, que resaltan más las características "de gato". Sus ojos son grandes y tiene una imponente apariencia

\- ¡Maestro! – Dijo la joven - ¡Maestro! ¡Una estrella fugaz va derecho al cielo oeste ahora! – pero el mencionado no le respondió - ¿Maestro?...No puede ser Saíto-shifu – empezando a llorar mientras cae de rodillas

(Saito, usaste el [Ultimo Dragón], ¿verdad?) Pensó el maestro Dohko (Sabias lo que pasaría si lo usabas)…Saito…eres un hombre que vives para la justicia y no para ti mismo, eres un hombre que darías la vida por otros. Vivir para la humanidad y no solo por tu seguridad, es hermoso pero triste a la vez

de regreso al campo de batalla

"Saito…¿acaso no prometiste que sobrevivirías y verías crecer a tus hijos? ¿Qué pasara con Louise-san y las demás?" exclamo lisa mientras se comunicaba telepaticamente con saito

\- Lo siento, perdóname, Lisa-sama – Dijo el moreno - Ellas lo entenderán y mis hijos comprenderán algún día el porqué de mi sacrificio

\- ¡Chiquillo tonto! – Exclamo Trailo - ¡¿Sabes que pasara si seguimos ascendiendo?! ¡Nos derretiremos por la fricción y nos volveremos polvo cósmico!-

\- Cuando decidi entrar para rescatar a Éléonore-san y Cattelya-san, yo ya estaba listo para dar mi vida, Trailo – Dijo el moreno – ¡Voy a llevarte conmigo! –

\- ¿¡Tanto te interesa vencerme!? – Exclamo la mujer - Es tan importante la victoria…¡¿aun cuando signifique renunciar a tu vida?! ¡No lo comprendo! –

\- Nada de eso me es importante, yo lucho por Athena, mi familia, mis amigos y la gente de la tierra – Respondió el chico sorprendiendo a su enemiga – Los [Caballeros] estamos listo para dar nuestras vidas por ella, Lisa-sama no es lo que esperas de una deidad pero ella hace lo correcto y siempre se esfuerza por ser una diosa justa y misericordiosa. Athena renace cada 245 años a derrotar el mal, Lisa-sama deberá pelear hasta el final por lo que mi vida no se compara a la de ella, porque ella llevara un calvario al erradicar el mal y con ello habrá paz en el mundo. Eso es lo que tu diosa y como sus camaradas no comprenden, sé que en algún punto ella fue corrompida y debes albergar al menos un recuerdo donde ella brillaba con una luz cálida

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Trailo mientras recordaba la época donde su diosa miraba a los asuras y a las bestias del fin con una mirada de madre pero ahora eso habia desaparecido y sus ojos solo reflejaban maldad pura

\- Haha-ue (Madre pero dicho de manera formal en japonés)- Dijo la mujer derramando lagrimas – Ahora me doy cuenta ella ya no es aquella madre amorosa que fue en el pasado, siempre pensé que si cumplía sus deseos, volvería a ser la de antes. Ahora entiendo por qué Aero murió. Perdóname Aero por no comprenderte, perdóname ¡¿cual es tu nombre caballero?!...

\- Saito, mi nombre es Saito – Dijo el moreno

\- [Saito de Libra]… no debes morir – Dijo la mujer – Un guerrero como tu debería seguir viviendo y luchar por tus ideales como por tu diosa – para usar su Sohma oscuro liberándose de la atadura de [Cosmos] del moreno mientras que lo empuja mientras le dice sus ultimas palabras….

"[Libra], no mueras, tienes por que vivir"

Con eso dicho, se volvió de color rojo para convertirse en polvo cósmico mientras seguía yendo al espacio y el moreno caía derramando lágrimas. Los 11 caballeros dorados y las hermanas La Vallieré estaban llorando por su camarada hasta que vieron como algo caia pero fijándose bien vieron que se trataba de Saito que usaba una barrera de [Cosmos] para evitar asarse por la fricción

\- [Crystal Net] (Red de Cristal) – Exclamo el moreno creando el objeto y los subio al cielo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Cattelya

\- De alguna manera, ese idiota lo hizo, pudo volver – Dijo Issei dejando sorprendidas a las hermanas mientras sonreían, viendo como la red atrapo a alguien y miraron que se trataba de Saito pero estaba inconsciente

\- ¡Saito! – Exclamaron la peli rosa y la rubia con felicidad

(Esa Trailo es una inútil) Mascullo la persona que habia visto la pelea de la mujer y el chico, no era otra si no Zero de Ravanna que vestía una túnica negra mientras su rostro era cubierto por una capucha (Pero es mi oportunidad de acabar con un [Caballero Dorado]) que aparecía desde las sombras para atacar a Saito

Los 12 guerreros dorados se dieron cuentan tarde de la aparición de ese nuevo enemigo, cuando estaba por cortarle la cabeza

¡CRUSH!

\- [Lion Fang] – Dijo el [León Dorado] deteniendo con su puño cargado de rayos la espada de la [Bestia del Fin] – No dejare que mates a mi amigo –  
En ese momento ambos elevaron sus auras mientras seguían con la colisión de sus armas, su puño en el caso del [Caballero Dorado] y la espada en el caso de la [Bestia del Fin] hasta que se separaron mientras que sus auras aun chocaban

\- Ha pasado 4 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, luego de lo que paso en Kuoh – Dijo el castaño – No sé como pero lograste escapar la última vez y te uniste a Shiva, Zero de Ravanna. ¡Resolvamos esto de una vez! – elevando aún más su [Cosmos]

\- No, Issei Hyodo, aun no es el momento de que comience nuestro duelo – Dijo la mencionada para empezar a levitar - Pronto te mandare una invitación para comenzar nuestra batalla, yo tambien tengo ansias de ver que tan poderoso te has vuelto fufufufufufufu…kukukukuku…¡Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!... ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – rio mientras desaparece molestando al mencionado que golpeo el suelo dejando un agujero algo profundo debido a la frustración y rabia al ver como su enemiga se burló de él

Residencia Hiraga

En ese momento el moreno despertaba para ver cómo se encontraba en su alcoba con su esposa durmiendo a su lado pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a sus cuñadas en los lados de la cama

\- Louise, Eleonore, Cattelya-san – Dijo el chico despertando a las 3 hermanas que al verlo empezaron a llorar para luego Louise sacara el fuete preparándose para golpearlo por lo que el moreno se cubrió, cuando no sintio nada, abrio los ojos para ver como su primera esposa lloraba y lo abrazo

\- ¡Idiota, estúpido perro! – Chillo la "Zero" - ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así, si no, jamás te lo perdonare! ¡Eres mio y el amor de mi vida, no puedo y no quiero imaginarme una vida sin ti! – declaro para ser abrazada por el amor de su vida

\- Perdóname, cariño – Dijo Saito pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando fue besado por Cattelya y luego por Eleonore. Al terminar el contacto se pusieron a platicar

Día del torneo – Coliseo del Santuario

Todos los familiares como demás habitantes del [Santuario] y Rodrio se encontraban en la arena donde se haría el [Saint Fight] con el propósito de ganar una de las armaduras de la trinidad de plata

*Damas y caballeros Dijo una joven de cabello azul con ojos marrones y pupila en forma de corazón *Bienvenidos sean al [Saint Fight], estos competidores que son alumnos de los [Caballeros Dorados] y guerreros del [Santuario] que lucharan en preliminares donde se gana dejando en KO al oponente, sacándolo fuera del cuadrilátero o por decisión de tres jueces que serán 3 de los maestros legendarios. Solo tienen 5 minutos para terminar la lucha si no los jueces elegirán al ganador. No pueden picar los ojos, dar golpes bajos, no pueden atacar a traición luego de perder o matar a su oponente. En caso de violar estas reglas, serán encerrados en [Cabos Union] para siempre. ¡Ahora recibiremos un mensaje de nuestra señora, la gran Athena!*

*Damas y caballeros, espero que disfruten este torneo que se preparó donde verán a estos elegidos luchar por su armadura como se hacia en la [Gran Era del Mito] al mostrar su valor y fuerza* Dijo Lisa

*¡Empezaremos con el primero combate entre el alumnos del gran [Issei Hyodo de Leo]-sama, Bell Cranel* Dijo la presentadora *Quien se enfrentara a un soldado veterano que no ha obtenido su armadura pero que ha participado en 3 torneo de estos, el participante Twigo*

En ese momento pasa el alumno del [León Dorado] que es apoyado por la familia y parejas de su maestro como por varias alumnas de [Caballeros Femeninos] y [Saintias] para que del otro lado aparezca un hombre enorme y extremadamente robusto, tiene el pelo corto peinado comúnmente hacia atrás y un peculiar bigote negro rizado que viste una indumentaria básica de entrenamiento

*¿Preparados?, ¿listos?...¡Empiecen!* Exclamo la animadora para que el Twigo ataque mientras que Bell evita el golpe por lo que el grandulón empezó atacar sin piedad al albino que esquivaba sus ataques como si nada para darle una patada ascendente que lo mando a volar para caer unos metros lejos del chico

\- Dejeme preguntarle algo, Twigo-senpai – Dijo el albino - ¿Alguna vez ha sentido el [Poder del Cosmos] recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo?

\- ¿[Poder del Cosmos]? – Pregunto el mencionado - ¿De qué estupidez estas hablando? ¡Voy a ganar este torneo!

\- Veo que no tiene lo necesario para ser un [Caballero] – Dijo Bell seriamente para elevar su [Cosmos] - ¡[Light strings]! (Cuerdas de Luz) – lanzando varios rayos ken blancos en forma de cuerdas contra su oponente mientras que es golpeado por esta tecnica y al terminar cae inconsciente al suelo. Al ver esto, la presentadora va a revisarlo y da el veredicto

*El participante Twigo ya no puede continuar…¡El ganador es el Participante Bell Cranel-desu!* Exclamo la chica haciendo vibrar al publico

\- Asi se hace, Bell-kun – Dijeron las parejas del [León Dorado] contentas

La competencia empezó, solo 3 de ellos obtendrán las armaduras de plata, Lisa y los 12 caballeros solo pedían que el torneo se llevara a cabo sin ningún incidente o interrupción

fin del capitulo

espero que les haya gustado y bueno aprovecho para decirle que gran parte de este capitulo fue escrito por _ZEROKAIEN_ que es mi colaborador de esta historia, obviamente ambos aportamos ideas, bueno sin mas que decir me retiro y como siempre espero su


	27. Chapter 28

capitulo 21

(Tema de fondo: Fight to Survive)

Kyouka eliminaba de un puñetazo a uno al sacarlo de la plataforma, luego de eso Hibiki usando su habilidad de counter le regreso los ataques a su oponente dejándolo fuera de combate, Chikage usando la energia de su enemigo y el flujo de su Cosmos, los sacaban fuera del combate. Sado usaba su fuerza para golpear el aire creando una bazuca de aire comprimido que lanzaba lejos a su adversario. Vivi golpeaba los puntos vitales con ondas de energía, Shirou lanzaba ráfagas de energía usando psicoquinesia, Rachel usando sus habilidades y agilidad noqueaba a su enemigo, Ryuu usaba una tecnica llamada el Zanzoken, con la cual engaña a su enemigo para que cayera por si solo de la plataforma. Keiko usando su gran fuerza derrotaba a su oponente, Ayane usaba su gran velocidad para terminar la pelea. Renka utilizaba su fuerza y sus artes marciales para obtener la victoria, de la misma forma lo hace Iori para dejar fuera de combate a su adversario. Shiryuu usando poderosas piernas obtiene la victoria, Celestia usando algo que llama el "Estocada Carmesí" eliminaba al enemigo. Misa creo flechas de energía que lanzaba contra su respectivo oponente, ganando el encuentro. Rintaro usando sus grandes habilidades obtuvo la victoria, Aiz usando [Seiken] avanzaba a la siguiente etapa, Krulcifer hace una demostracion magistral de sus habilidades, Lux usa su tecnica "Lux Crystals" para obtener la victoria. Rika y Ringo usando la misma tecnica, en sus respectivos combates, pudieron salir avantes.

*Damas y caballeros, como se esperaba, los 22 alumnos de los caballeros dorados pasaron las preliminares. ¡Un aplauso para ellos-desu!* Exclamo la comentarista haciendo que los espectadores aplaudieran mientras animaban a su favorito siendo que las parejas de los [Dorados] apoyaban a los alumnos de su respectivo amado. Hasta que vieron como una masa de energía apareció en el centro revelando a una niña de cabellos rosas junto con 7 mujeres muy atractivas y 3 lolis que vestían trajes como los de [Amaterasu]

\- Ay no puede ser, tenían que aparecer así - Dijo Nayuta palmeándose la frente

\- ¿G-Grace? – Pregunto Aine haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Tenían que causar algún lió – Dijo Reiri que estaba como su madre

Arena

\- Bell-kun, tu dirigirás el ataque – Dijo la peli azul hielo mientras que todos aprobaron la indicación poniéndose en posición de combate y rodeando a las chicas

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto el albino molesto

\- Eres el alumno del [Caballero de Leo], que es considerado el [Caballero] más fuerte de la orden – Respondió Krulcifer – Además de que él es el general del ejército, deberías saberlo – haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Es cierto – Dijo Chad mientras que los demás lo miraba como si fuera lo más obvio

\- Deberías estudiar más – Dijo Aiz deprimiendo a Bell

\- Ahora que lo pienso…- Dijo Serafall - ¿Por qué siempre lo estas castigando, cariño? – pregunto curiosa a su amado

\- Si no está entrenando se la pasa espiando en los baños donde las caballeros femeninos toman duchas después de su arduo entrenamiento, por eso siempre lo castigo porque si no ya estaría muerto más de 20 veces – Respondió Issei pesadamente

\- Ara, Ara…es idéntico a ti cuando ibas en la preparatoria – Comento Akeno pícaramente

\- Jejeje…sigh – Dijo el [León Dorado] cabizbajo

\- No ataquen aún, debemos saber quiénes son – Dijo el mencionado – A la menor actitud agresiva, intimidación o agresión…ataquen a someter y si se da el caso, a matar

\- Parece que llegamos – Dijo la peli rosa - ¿Are? – viendo como son rodeados para que fuera protegida por las 10 chicas

\- Parecen fuertes – Dijo la loli pelirroja de ojos amarillos

\- Esto me emociona – Dijo la pelirroja de cabello corto

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y cómo llegaron aquí? – Pregunto el alumno de [Leo] firmemente

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la actual soberana de Vatlantis, Grace Synclavia? – Dijo una peli blanca

\- ¡Ya te dije que en Lemuria soy Grace Chidorigafuchi! – Exclamo la mencionada

\- ¿Chidorigafuchi? – Pregunto Aiz

\- Ese nombre como que me sueña… - Comento Kyouka pensativa

\- ¡Un momento!... ¿Ese apellido no es de…? – Decía Bell

\- ¡Quienes que sean, no nos vencerán a nosotras, las mujeres pilotos de [HxH]! – Exclamo la pelirroja loli

\- ¡Scarlet! ¡No! – Exclamo Yurishia

\- ¡Fir…- Exclamo la nombrada pero de pronto su cuerpo se paralizo y sus lanzadores se congelaron - ¡¿Pero que…?! –

\- No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya – Dijo Masamune mientras que la [Caballero Femenina de la Caballera de Berenice] activa su técnica en la cual crea una jaula como enreda sus filosos hilos en su cuerpo el cuello de la loli morena que se asustó al ver como tenía una herida en su cuello mientras que la peli gris estaba sometida que era una rubia de cabellera larga sostenida con una cola alta y ojos azules. Mientras que el [Caballero Femenino de Lince] que es una joven con ojos violetas y un cabello del mismo color con un flequillo y el resto corto enmarcando su rostro, también posee dos largas coletas trenzadas que salen de la parte posterior de su cabeza debajo de su corte y que cada una se mantiene con dos colas en forma de flor. poniendo una garras hechas de cosmos en el cuello de la peli gris

\- ¡Maestros! – Exclamaron los alumnos al ver a sus mentores

\- ¡Entonces son enemigos! – Exclamo una peli morada para que sacaran sus armas pero para su sorpresa frente a ellas aparecieron 7 guerreros con armaduras doradas

\- No deben pelear, ahorren esa energía para el torneo – Dijo el [Caballero Cristal]

\- ¡Mi escudo…! – Dijo una peli verde incrédula al ver su escudo partido en dos

\- Mis flechas son capaces de atravesar cualquier blindaje – Dijo el Caballero de Sagitario

\- ¡Bastardo! – Exclamo una rubia bronceada mientras que veia como un tipo usaba un escudo que tenía en su ante brazo para detener sus ataques

\- Mi escudo es capaz de resistir el más poderoso de los ataques e incluso puede destrozar las estrellas – Dijo el Caballero de Libra

\- ¡I-Imposible! ¡¿Detuvo mi mazo como si nada?! – Exclamo Elma mientras que Oz usaba una rosa negra

\- ¿A esto llamas un arma? No me hagas reír - Dijo el Caballero de Piscis con un tono calmado y serio

\- ¡¿Q-Que les paso a mis llamas?! – Exclamo la pelirroja de cabello corto

\- Tus llamas son tan debiles que no derriten mi aire frio del cero absoluto – Dijo el Caballero de Acuario

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la guerrera del Universo Alternativo enojada

\- No puedo mover mi cuerpo – Dijo una castaña de cabello largo que tenia una cicatriz que atravesaba desde su frente hasta su mejilla derecha, asustada vio como varios muertos la sostenían - ¡¿Qué es esto?! – exclamo aterrada

\- Son las almas de aquellos que se encuentra descansando por la eternidad en esta [Tierra Sagrada]. De ante mano les pido disculpas compañeros caídos por interrumpir su sueño pero les pido que me brinden su fuerza para proteger a nuestra señora – dijo ayumu recibiendo una afirmación de los espíritus que sujetaron con fuerza a la chica que tenía la cara azul del miedo

\- ¡¿Cómo es que tan fuerte este anciano?! – Exclamo una rubia con coletas y un parche en el ojo mientras ve como el maestro Santo detiene su arma como si nada

\- Te faltan años para ser mi igual, muchachita – Dijo El Cid

\- ¿Crees que un robot a va a superarme? – Dijo Rasgardo ganando un forcejeo contra una loli de rizos atado a modo de coletas y ojos purpuras, siendo que de un apretón hizo trizas ambos brazos del enorme traje mecanico

\- Ya verán….- Decía la pelimorada para activar su habilidad pero de pronto esta fue cancelada mientras que su cuerpo empezó a flotar pero no podía moverse

\- ¿Crees que te dejare hacer eso? – Pregunto el [Caballero de Aries] haciendo acto de presencia

\- ¡Malditos me las van a…! – Exclamo Grace liberando su aura pero de un momento a otro apareció Issei que le aplico una mata leones pero sin apretarle el candando desde atrás, Ichika apuntaba a un punto vital con su brazos, Izayoi tenía una mano en su tórax y Tooru puso un dedo en la frente de la joven

\- Si te atreves a expulsar nuevamente tu aura…te mato – Dijo el [León Dorado] – Y no soy el único – para que viera como es restringida por otros 3 mientras que le apuntan a puntos vitales

*¡Grace!*

*¡Scarlet"

Exclamaron dos voces que la líder de [Masters] y la Emperatriz de [Vatlantis] reconocieron, al ver quiénes eran las dueñas de esos gritos, vislumbraron a Aine y Yurishia con Kizuna que vestia una armadura dorada

\- ¡Nee-sama! ¡Nii-sama! – Exclamo Grace alegre

\- ¡Yurishia! ¡Kizuna! – Exclamo Scarlet contenta

Pero el bello reencuentro termino cuando las mencionadas les dieron un coscorrón que las tiro al suelo mientras que Kizuna solo miro

Minutos después

Luego de la fuerte reprimenda que les dieron las de [Amaterasu], Reiri y el mismo Kizuna. Las 11 chicas estaban haciendo una reverencia de disculpa, teniendo sus frentes en el suelo

\- ¡Lo lamentamos mucho! ¡Athena-sama! – Exclamaron las chicas

\- Ya, ya…me da gusto conocer a personas allegadas a Kizuna y sus esposas – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿E-Esposas? – Dijeron Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru sonrojadas al oir como las llamo la máxima deidad de la [Tierra Sagrada]

\- Por cierto, Grace-san, luego tú y yo hablaremos más tarde – Dijo la rubia seriamente

\- S-Si – Dijo la mencionada temerosa

\- Bueno, es mejor que todos descansemos – Comento la diosa – El torneo continuara la próxima semana. Jovenes aspirantes, aprovechen este tiempo, entrenen y descansen

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los 22 participantes

Templo de Athena – horas después

Lisa se encontraba exigiendo una explicación como reprendía duramente a Grace por su ataque a este mundo. Luego de saber los motivos, lo entendió pero no sin antes amenazarla de que si un Deux Machina o Vatlantis puede atacar, ella no se tentaría el corazón para luego de la guerra contra Shiva, exterminar todo Atlantis. De inmediato, mando a Issei a modificar la casa de la familia Hida para albergar a otras 10 personas más. En tanto la rubia pensaba en lo que paso la semana pasada

Flashback

11 de los 12 caballeros dorados se encontraba reunidos en el templo de su querida diosa hablando sobre la pelea que habia tenido saito contra traihlo y donde también se dio el primer encuentro del león dorado hyoudou issei y la bestia del fin mas devota a shiva donde se retiro antes que comenzara una donde tenia todas las de perder ya que en ese momento issei se encontraba acompañado por el resto de los caballeros dorados...

-mis queridos caballeros el dia de hoy, nuestro querido saito acaba de obtener otra victoria sobre una de las bestias de shiva pero el precio que pago fue muy alto...casi muere durante la pelea... - exclamo lisa seriamente - ahora solo queda derrotar a esa tal zero, encontrar al ejercito asura y sellar a shiva de nueva cuenta...pero esta vez sera para siempre...

todos los presentes pudieron sentir la seriedad en las palabras de su diosa, ahora entendían mas que nunca que debían cumplir con las expectativas que su diosa tenia sobre ellos, principalmente issei que se estaba mas serio que nunca...notaron lo serio que había estado el castaño desde que se dio su encuentro con zero principalmente su diosa/prometida, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle ya que este inconscientemente liberaba un poco de su cosmos y lo hacia de forma amenazante...era como si estuviera listo para pelear a la primera provocación que le hicieran...

-issei...¿me puedes decir que es lo que te pasando? desde que que te encontraste con zero has estado muy serio, yo se que estamos en una situación algo difícil ya que estamos en el climax de esta guerra y en cualquier momento shiva puede liberar al ejercito asura que aun desconocemos en donde se encuentra sellado pero no es para que estés como bestia al asecho...- exclamo lisa mientras se acercaba a su querido león dorado...

-lisa sama, creo que es hora de que les diga...pero creo que no es la primera vez que he visto a zero. – Revelo el castaño sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- yo se que esto suena extraño, pero algo muy dentro de mi... me esta gritando que ella es una una vieja enemiga del pasado que fue derrotada por rias, aun que no puedo confirmarlo ya que no pude ver su rostro...aun puedo recordar su aura...llena de malicia, envidia, vanidad y odio hacia los humanos, era casi identifico al aura que sentí de zero cuando estuve cerca de ella, aunque el aura de zero era mucho no...miles de veces mas poderosa y maligna...lisa sama quiero pedirle que me deje enfrentarme a ella...yo soy el unico que puede derrotarla...

-issei ¿sabes que me estas pidiendo una locura?.- Pregunto lisa con seriedad

-no es una locura... lo único que le estoy pidiendo es que me permita enfrentarme a ella, yo se que esta preocupada por que casi ve morir a uno de nosotros a manos de esas bestias pero...le prometo que no...le juro que acabare con ella y con shiva, seres malignos como ellas serán castigados por mi puños, no permitiré que sigan dañando al mundo ni a sus habitantes, asi que por favor permita que me enfrente a ella en cuanto reciba su invitación para luchar...

lisa no sabia que responder ante la petición de su prometido, si aceptaba lo que el pedía entonces corría el riesgo de que el castaño muriera a manos de zero pero si se negaba el de todas formas iba ir a luchar aun que eso significara que lo tacharan de traidor con tal de salvar al mundo y aun que issei ganara alguno de sus compañeros tendría que tomar su vida por desobedecerla mas adelante...

-issei...en este momento para mi es muy difícil decir esto pero...esta bien voy a permitir que luches con esa tal zero, pero si ves que no eres capaz de derrotarla no dudes en pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de tus compañeros, ellos irán inmediatamente a ayudarte sin dudarlo, esa es mi única condición para que puedas ir a luchar con esa tal zero...exclamo lisa mientras se para enfrente de issei que se mantenía arrodillado

-como desee lisa sama, pero le juro que no fallare en derrotar a zero y le aseguro que no habrá necesidad que le pida ayuda a cualquiera de ellos...exclamo issei con una sonrisa

-me alegra escuchar eso, pero por lo que sabemos esa tal zero es la mas poderosa bestia de entre todas que han enfrentado todos tus compañeros..entonces enfrentaras una dura batalla...

-lo se lisa sama, pero ganare sin duda alguna...

-solo no te confíes, recuerda que tu fuerza es indispensable en esta guerra santa al igual que la de tus compañeros...decía lisa - bien creo que era todo lo que teníamos que hablar asi que pueden retirarse a ver a sus seres queridos...

-si - decían todos al mismos tiempo para abandonar el templo de su diosa a excepción de issei que se mantuvo arrodillado

-issei ¿realmente estas seguro de que quieres enfrentar a zero tu solo, no prefieres que alguno de nuestros amigos te ayude?..exclamo lisa con mucha preocupación mientras se arrodillaba y acariciaba suavemente la cara de su prometido

-si lisa, algo me dice que voy a descubrir muchas cosas en cuanto me enfrente con ella, pero no te preocupes te prometí que saldré victorioso en esa batalla y no pienso romper esa promesa, no me gustaría que sufrieras tu, ni mis padres ni mis amigos por mi causa, asi que no dudes que ganare por el bien de todos...exclamo issei con una pequeña sonrisa para luego darle un suave a lisa que le correspondió el beso.  
Fin del Flashback

\- Ise… - Dijo la rubia mirando el cielo para recordar a una persona cuando uso su habilidad de leer la mente - ¿Acaso se refiera a…? – pensó preocupada

Habitación de Issei – Casa de Leo

El castaño acariciaba a Gabriel que se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en su pecho mientras que las demás duermen con él en la gran cama buscando el calor de su amado. Recordando lo que paso después de esa reunión luego de la lucha de Saito contra Traihlo

Flashback

Issei después de pasar un hermoso momento con su querida prometida abandono el templo de athena para ir a ver a sus padres que aun se encontraban trabajando en su pequeño restaurante hasta...

-ya te habías tardado en salir issei. - exclamo ichika que se encontraba parado afuera del templo al parecer estaba esperando a su querido amigo

\- Es que tenia que calmar un poco a lisa, ya sabes que esta muy sensible desde que rito murió, aun que esta de vuelta entre nosotros gracias a que despertó el octavo sentido...sumado que tenia que estar con ella mientras reprendía a la hermana de Aine-san por lo que había hecho anteriormente

-bueno es comprensible, a ella le dolió mucho ver morir a rito en su momento al igual que a nosotros, no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo, recuerda que ella al ser una diosa es capaz de sentir el sufrimiento del mundo y eso la hace más susceptible a sentir todo tipo de sentimientos. Además de que estaba muy molesta con Vatlantis por lo sucedido hace varios años

-lo se, no me gusta que sufra y aguante todo eso, por eso en cuanto termine esta guerra con shiva, buscare la manera de cambiar el mundo con ayuda de todos ustedes, no permitiré que siga sufriendo - exclamo issei con mucha seriedad

-no tengo duda en ello, bueno hablando de otras cosas es mejor que nos vayamos al restaurante de tus padres, recuerda que hoy salen mas tarde y necesitan ayuda por toda la gente que llega a esta hora..

-lo se, pero de todas formas están tus hermanas para ayudarles, esa conejo loco, irina y las demás, no creo que necesiten tanto nuestro apoyo, aun que una mano extra no les vendría mal, bueno hay que dejar de hablar y apresurarnos, si no lo hacemos de seguro tus hermanas te castraran por no ir ayudarles...exclamo issei con diversión mientras que ichika suspiraba por la dura verdad que había dicho su querido amigo...

minutos después - restaurante de los hyoudou

issei e ichika se encontraban parados afuera del restaurante, ambos se preparaban para comenzar ayudar, en cuanto terminaron de prepararse ambos entraron, pero en vez de encontrar mucha actividad en el lugar, resulto que todo estaba tranquilo aun que cambien se sorprendieron cuando vieron a sus camaradas junto a sus familias...

-¡hijo! - exclamo la madre con mucha preocupación mientras corría para abrazar a su hijo

-¿q-que pasa mama, por que corriste para abrazarme?..- pregunto issei a su madre pero esta no respondía

-hijo, tu madre se preocupo mucho cuando se entero que te encontraste con esa tal zero por eso actúa de esa manera...

-Papa como es que supieron que me encontré con ella ¿quien les dijo? ¿acaso fueron? - exclamo issei mientras observaba a sus compañeros que solo negaron con la cabeza para luego señalar con la mirada a cierto a leon veterano que estaba sentado en una de las mesas

-fui yo issei, uno de los soldados me contó lo que paso con saito y contigo hace unas horas atrás, asi que vine a decirle a tus padres para que se prepararán emocionalmente en caso de que comenzarás una lucha con esa tal zero donde cualquiera de los 2 pudo haber muerto...- exclamo regulus

-maestro, preocupo de forma innecesaria a mis padres, pero creo que no es para tanto, solo cruzamos unos cuantos golpes y después ella se fue antes de que comenzara la pelea...

-issei es cierto lo que nos dijeron tus amigos, ¡¿en verdad tienes planeado luchar contra ese monstruo tu solo?! - exclamo la madre del león dorado con bastante preocupación

todas las parejas del leon dorado como el resto de las presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar a la señora hyoudou, no creían que issei estuviera tan loco como para enfrentar a la bestia mas poderosa de todas que aparte no se sabia que tan poderosa era...

-si, yo sere el encargado de derrotar a zero...exclamo con seriedad el castaño - pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro que la derrotare, no importa que tan poderosa sea, si logre dañar a la infinita con la zodiac clamation entonces no hay duda que si la uso contra zero la derrotare

-no estoy seguro de issei, a pesar de que yo cree ese ataque increíblemente poderoso, nada asegura que en verdad funcione con zero, incluso ese ataque tan poderoso fue repelido en su momento por radamanthys de wyvern, así que no te confíes issei - exclamo regulus mientras observaba a su alumno - asi que lo mas recomendable es que si vas a luchar con zero que sea al lado de tus compañeros...

ahora también el maestro de leon dorado le recomendaba lo mismo a issei que se molesto un poco ya que pensaba que su maestro dudaba de sus habilidades pero no era asi..

-no me mal interpretes, se que la batallas de los caballeros son batallas de justicia de 1 vs 1, pero principalmente te recomiendo esto por que no quiero que pase lo mismo que con el alumno de shion hace meses, dudo que quieras que tus padres y estas chicas sufran por tu causa - exclamo regulus mientras señala a irina, kuroka, akeno, gabriel, serafall, penemue, akeno y rossweisse - no dudo que eres capaz de derrotar a zero pero solo es por precaución y lamento tener que haberte usado como ejemplo rito...decia regulus mientras se disculpaba con una sonrisa

-n-no se preocupe señor regulus, pero tiene razón, issei no cometas el mismo error que yo cuando me enfrente al poder abrumador de vurai - exclamo rito mientras se acercaba a issei y posaba su mano en su hombro de este - pero si crees que puedes ganarle entonces debes obtener una victoria aplastante y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla, cualquiera de nosotros te auxiliara en caso de que lo necesites...

\- si - exclamo issei mientras observaba a sus amigos mientras calmaba a su madre - no duden que les pediré ayuda si la llegase a requerir, aun que lo dudo a pesar de que zero sea la bestia mas poderosa no significa que sea invencible, estoy seguro que tiene alguna debilidad y en cuanto la encuentre la aprovecharé para derrotarla, así que no se preocupen saldrá victorioso cuando llegue ese dia y no tienen por que preocuparse mamá y papá ganaré esa pelea no importa lo que me cueste...

En ese momento issei abrazo con mas fuerza para calmar a su madre mientras liberaba un poco de su cosmos, afortunadamente funcionó y la madre de issei se calmo pero no dejo de abrazar a issei...

-aun recuerdo a ese niño que solía esconderse detrás de mi falda para protegerse de todo lo que lo asustaba, que después se convirtió en un adolescente algo pervertido pero por cosas del destino se convirtió en un hombre responsable que es admirado por muchos, no puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido hijo, puedo decir con todo mi corazón que estoy orgullosa de ti...exclamó la madre de issei mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida

-mamá que cosas dices, lo único que he hecho es madurar y cumplir con mi deber - exclamo issei mientras una sonrisa algo nerviosa adorna su cara..

\- issei tu madre tiene razón pero no sólo de ti...también tus amigos hacen que sus seres queridos sientan un orgullo que llena su corazón, pero no solo ellos cada ex caballero dorado nos sentimos honrados y orgullosos de ustedes sean los que hayan heredado nuestra voluntad y la sigan transmitiendo a otras generaciones, a pesar de que no se los demostramos nos sentimos felices de que ustedes sean nuestros alumnos...exclamo regulus - ahora se que el día que tengamos que partir lo haremos tranquilos y con una sonrisa ya que dejaremos este mundo al cuidado de los mejores hombres que pueden existir en esta era osea nuestros queridos alumnos... - termino con una sonrisa

Los 11 en ese momento pusieron un rostro dolido, esto preocupo un poco a las presentes ya que no esperaron que un simple comentario cambiaría el humor de los caballeros, pero después de pensarlo un poco lo entendieron... ninguno de los dorados se había hecho aun a la idea de que en algún punto de su vida tendrían que despedirse de sus maestros, aun que era muy obvio el porque... Cada caballero presente sentía un gran apreció, cariño y respeto por su maestros, las únicas personas que confiaron en ellos cuando nadie mas lo hizo...

Para ellos era muy difícil aceptar que algún día tendrían que decirles adiós aquellos hombres que se encargaron de volverlos caballeros y les enseñaron el camino correcto para tener una vida justa como honorable que es digna de ser admirada...

-se que esto es muy difícil de aceptar, pero deben recordar que en la vida de los caballeros la muerte es lo más común, nada es para siempre recuerden que la vida es algo transitorio, así que mientras sigan con nuestro legado nuestro recuerdo sera eterno para la siguientes generaciones - término de decir el león veterano mientras se para enfrenté de si discípulo y pone su mano en el ha hombro - issei nunca debes olvidar mis palabras, entendido..

-¡si maestro! - exclamo issei con determinación mientras pequeñas lágrimas cubrían sus ojos

-¡ustedes tampoco deben de olvidarlo, deben ser un gran ejemplo para las generaciones venideras, si planean cambiar al mundo recuerden que siempre deben ir con la frente en alto como caballeros de athena, demuestren por que son nuestros aprendices y hagan sentir orgullos a sus maestros derrotando a Shiva sobrepasando sus límites y viviendo al máximo, entendieron! - grito regulus con mucha confianza mientras que los caballeros presentes se arrodillaron ante el...

-¡si señor regulus! - exclamaron todos los presentes con lágrimas

Esto impresionó a todas las parejas como padres de los dorados, ya que vieron en la mirada de cada caballero un brillo que les hizo creer que ellos harían un milagro..

-nee chan creo que te hubiera gustado que las chicas de la academia se motivaran de la misma manera y mostraran la misma determinación que muestran ellos ¿no es así? - comentó madoka mientras veía a su hermana mayor que observaba con respeto a regulus, era la misma forma que miraba al maestro de ichika...

Chifuyu realmente sentía algo de envidia de los antiguos maestros de los caballeros dorados, porque ellos se habían ganado el respeto de muchos a través de sus enseñanzas, valentía, comprensión, pero principalmente por su bondad y no usando la violencia como la intimidación como ella lo había hecho cuando era maestra de la academia IS

Ahora ella tenia el objetivo de que cuando regresara a la academia pero ahora al lado de ichika como su esposó, ella enseñaría de la misma manera que le había enseñado el Cid, ahora también se los transmitiría a las estudiantes de ese lugar, no solo las convertiría en excelentes pilotos si no también las volvería personas de bien, solo con tal de ayudar a ichika a cambiar el mundo...

-me alegra escuchar eso, ahora hablando de otra cosa, se preguntarán por que este lugar cerro temprano, bueno púes...

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ISSEI! - Gritaron sus amigos y novias como las parejas de sus camaradas ademas de los familiares de estos mientras los padres del mencionado ponían pastel enfrente de él..

-¿hoy es mi cumpleaños?, creo que he estado muy ocupado como para pensar en él, pero bueno gracias por la sorpresa - exclamo el castaño

-a veces es bueno olvidarse de todo y pensar en uno mismo hijo, no deberías presionarte tanto con tus deberes - exclamo la madre del león dorado mientras le daba un abrazo

\- Debes pensar mas en ti, Ise-nya – Comento Kuroka

\- Todos aquí sabemos de tu impecable trabajo, Issei-san. Pero no es bueno que te sobre exijas – Comento Tearju

\- Tiene razón, te puede hacer daño – Comento Akeno

\- Bueno no es como si pudiera evitarlo, he estado ocupado con el entrenamiento de bell, el mío, también con las visitas diplomáticas a otros dioses de la facción griega, ayudándolos aquí en el restaurante y con otras cosas mas...

\- Entendemos eso, así que por favor olvida tus obligaciones por ahora y disfruta de este momento con toda la gente que te aprecia - dijo del padre de issei para comenzar a partir el gran pastel pero fue detenido por honoka

-perdón por interrumpirlo señor hyoudou pero quiero darle mi presente a issei - exclamo el moreno para despejar una mesa del lugar y recargar su brazo derecho en ella mientras mantenía su mano abierta - bien este es mi presente para ti mi estimado issei, juguemos unas vencidas, si me derrotas yo pagare todos los gastos de tu boda con lisa sama y el resto de las chicas, pero si yo te gano pagaras mi luna de miel con ayaka y touko como las bodas del resto de nuestros queridos compañeros...¿te parece bien? - termino de decir con una sonrisa confiada

todo el lugar quedo en silencio absoluto después de haber escuchado semejante declaración del caballero, estaban impresionados por la confianza o mas bien estupidez del guardián de la novena casa, el único que no se sorprendió fue issei que inmediatamente se posiciono del otro lado de la mesa y sujeto la mano de honoka mientras una sonrisa sincera adorna su cara...

-bien honoka acepto tu presente que es mas bien una forma de molestarme, pero de una vez te advierto que si te disloco el hombro no me haré responsable de ello y quiero que mi boda sea en Francia entendido...

-entendido...ichika ¿puedes ser nuestro arbitro?...no quiero que el haga trampa como siempre - exclamo honoka con tranquilidad

-¡¿hacen esto seguido?! - exclamo todo el mundo con mucha sorpresa a excepción de los dorados que miraban aburridos la escena

-de hecho con esta van 721 veces que juegan vencidas honoka e issei...exclamo ichika mientras sujetaba la mano de ambos

-y de esas yo he ganado 361 veces...-dijo honoka

-creo que la batalla con udaeus te dejo algo de amnesia, esas son las veces que yo te he derrotado, pero ya hay que dejarnos de parloteo y comencemos con esto, realmente te voy a exprimir cada centavo que tengas para que pagues mi boda...- termino de decir issei

-jajajajaja creo que se te olvida que yo también soy un caballero dorado y me he vuelto mas fuerte desde que nos conocimos, así que no te confíes y es mejor que te hagas a la idea que pagaras mi luna de miel...

en ese momento ambos caballeros comenzaron a expulsar algo de su cosmos, esto provoco que se generara una gran presión en el lugar y hacia que todo el lugar temblara, esto asusto a los padres del león dorado que se preocupaban de que la fuente de sus ingresos se destruyera, ya que no solo iban personas que habitan en el rodorio a comer en el lugar si no también guerreros y deidades de otras facciones que pagaban bastante bien por el excelente servicio que se da en el lugar, obviamente esto les genera una gran fuente de ingresos que les permite pagarle bastante bien a su personal. Testigo de ello es la misma chifuyu que admite que gana el doble de que cuando trabajaba como maestra de la academia Is y por mucho menos tiempo...

-¡esto es malo! ¡esto es malo! ¡esto es malo! ¡hay que salir de este lugar! - exclamo tearju alterada mientras buscaba el lugar mas viable para escapar del peligro inminente...

-¡m-maldición todos salgan de aquí, estos idiotas si van enserio! - gritaba chifuyu

-¡no se por que ichika nii apoya a estos idiotas en sus juegos estúpidos! - grito madoka mientras se ponía abajo de una mesa

-solo espero que no destruyan el lugar como lo hicieron cuando estábamos entrenando en los bosques cercanos del santuario - exclamo ayumu con fastidio provocando que se asustaran aun mas todas las presentes

-¡yo voy contra el que gane! - decía izayoi con emoción

-¡deja animarlos cariño! - grito kuro usagi mientras tomaba a sus 3 hijos y salia del restaurante

-yo creo que esta vez gana issei - decía shido

-no lo creo, algo me dice que sera honoka - decía tooru

-¡hay que apostar! - decia kizuna

-10000 a que gana honoka - exclamo hayato

-entro a la apuesta si son 15000 y gana issei- decia oz

-chi-chicos, mi maestro nos va a matar si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo - decia rito algo nervioso

-¿listos?...¡comiencen! - exclamo ichika

\- ¡Dejen de hacerse los idiotas y salgamos de aquí! – Exclamaron las esposas de los dorados jalando a sus cónyuges

Coliseo del santuario - momentos después

Bell se encontraba observando el cielo nocturno mientras planeaba su estrategia para el torneo, sabia que no iba a ser fácil obtener una armadura de la trinidad ya que se enfrentaría a los alumnos de los otros caballeros dorados...

-¿me preguntó que debo de hacer en caso de que me enfrenté a aiz o Krulcifer-san san que son las aprendices mas fuerte? - preguntaba bell asi mismo

*eso es fácil de responder, tendrás que elevar tu [Cosmos] como muestra de respeto, elevarlo al máximo nivel, en pocas palabras tienes que despertar el séptimo sentido* Dijo una voz para que viera al castaño que apareció justo al lado de su alumno que se asustó al ver como apareció de la nada

-ma-maestro ¿que hace aquí?, ¿no se supone que debería estar con lisa sama o sus padres y por que esta cubierto de polvo? ...

-digamos que no estoy de humor para estar con ellos en este momento, prefiero estar con mi alumno y ayudarlo a pensar una estrategia para ganar su armadura - respondió castaño mientras miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara algo

-e-entiendo maestro...¿pe-pero quiere decir con que tengo que despertar el séptimo sentido? me lo podría explicar por favor

-"Entre las capacidades de los seres humanos se encuentran los cinco sentidos (vista, oído, gusto, olfato y tacto), pero ademas existe un sexto sentido también conocido como "intuición" o "capacidad de premonición". Normalmente se dice que las personas cuyo sexto sentido está mas desarrollado poseen "percepción extrasensorial". Aparte de estos existe así mismo un séptimo sentido, menos conocido. En la era mitológica, una época en la que la distinción entre lo humano y lo divino era todavía confusa, todo el mundo poseía ese séptimo sentido. Pero a medida que la humanidad fue avanzando, se detectó la perdida de una capacidad tan extraordinaria y sin embargo, ese séptimo sentido yace todavía en el origen de nuestra existencia. La capacidad de los caballeros para desarrollar la fuerza sobrehumana que les caracteriza se fundamenta en el potencial de hacer arder el séptimo sentido hasta su explosión. Así pues el séptimo sentido es la fuente de un inmenso poder que supera a todos los demás poderes conocidos... ¡EL COSMOS!" - explico issei

-¿entonces el cosmos es el séptimo sentido maestro...?

-Si aun que no es cualquier cosmos... "Es el Cosmos Definitivo" este sentido se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo y la fuerza de uno mismo a la vez que se ha entrenado en el manejo del cosmo, es el cosmo verdadero en todo su esplendor, si logras dominar podrás hacer muchas proezas, pero no solo eso alcanzaras la velocidad de la luz, podrás llevar tu cosmo hasta el infinito si lo deseas, también obtendrás una fuerza sobrehumana que es casi imposible de alcanzar con un entrenamiento tradicional o en pocas palabras estarás al nivel de un caballero dorado que somos los que dominamos a la perfección este sentido, incluso si lo despiertas y te lo propones podrás llegar a derrotarme - termino de decir issei con una sonrisa

bell se emociono después de escuchar a su querido maestro, si realmente se proponía a despertar ese sentido no habría nada que no podría hacer, incluso podría ganarse el corazón de aiz wallenstein, la chica que quiere que encabece su harem, asi como el que tiene su maestro...

issei inmediatamente noto el brillo en los ojos de su aprendiz, sabia el por que de ese brillo, sabia que bell quería formar un harem al igual que cuando era mas joven, cuando su corazón le pertenecía a rias gremory, aun que el sabia que habia algunas aprendices que no les gustaba la poligamia, pero también sabia que había algunas chicas que estaban locas por el albino, pero prefería no decírselo por que era capaz de arruinarlo y salir huyendo como cuando conoció a la aprendiz de su mejor amigo que actualmente lo ha estado persiguiendo para disculparse por que cree que bell le tiene miedo por ser alguien bastante ruda que es todo lo contrario para una adolescente..

-bueno ya que sabes como es la única forma para que obtengas una armadura me voy...

en ese momento issei dejo solo a su alumno para que intentara despertar el cosmos definitivo, esto le pareció raro al albino ya que normalmente su maestro lo vigila que haga sus entrenamientos correctamente, pero lo iba a entender...

-¡BELL KUN, ¿EL IDIOTA DE TU MAESTRO A VENIDO POR AQUI?! - exclamo ichika que venia corriendo al lado del resto de los dorados que venian cubiertos de polvo

-s-si señor ichika, no tiene mucho que se fue ¿para que lo busca?...

-pues veras bell kun...hace un rato honoka y tu maestro estaban jugando vencidas dentro del restaurante de los hyoudou pero debido a la gran fuerza de su cosmo como física este se derrumbo antes de que hubiera un ganador, lamentablemente el patriarca nos descubrió y nos obligo a reconstruir el lugar pero issei escapo y ahora lo estamos buscando para castigarle por abandonarnos - dijo hayato mientras tronaba sus nudillos

-se fue por allá - decía bell mientras señalaba a la derecha mientras sus ojos no tenían brillo y tenia una de gran cara de decepción

-¡GRACIAS! - exclamo el grupo de dorados para seguir con su casería

(maestro siempre me castigas muy duramente cuando no cumplo mis deberes, ahora es tu turno de que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos) pensaba el albino con decepción

de regreso al reconstruido restaurante hyoudou

todo el mundo había decido ir a descansar después lo sucedido a excepción de los padres de issei que decidieron quedarse un poco mas en el lugar para pensar, pero no estaban solos, la madre honoka y los padres de ichika también se quedaron para hablar de los recientes acontecimientos que habian sucedido en la vida de sus hijos que ahora son caballeros...

-a veces me hubiera gustado que issei no se hubiera involucrado con todas estas cosas sobre naturales, asi no tendría que pasar por todo esto, luchar hasta que su cuerpo aguante e incluso mas haya, derramar su sangre sin importarle en lo mas mínimo, aguantar todo ese peso es mucho para unos cuantos hombros, a veces me gustaría que mi hijo pudiera llorar mas seguido, que desahogara sus penas como una persona normal - comento con tristeza la matriarca hyoudou mientras observaba el suelo

-yo igual, desde que volví a ver a mi honoka kun y supe que estaba involucrado en este tipo de cosas quise que dejara este tipo de vida...pero el se niega a dejarla, aveces me pregunto que es lo que los motiva, pero también quisiera sacarlo de todo esto...- comento komachi mientras apretaba la taza de cafe que le habia servido el señor hyoudou

-también nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo, nos gustaría saber que es lo que motiva a ichika y a sus amigos a seguir adelante, a pesar de todo lo que sufren nunca retroceden, se mantienen de pie incluso con los huesos rotos, a veces creo que somos malos padres por permitir que ichika sufra de esa manera, si tan solo lo hubiéramos cuidado correctamente desde que era niño el jamas habría tenido que arriesgar su vida de esta manera, aun no puedo olvidar ese dia cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar con el y se enfrento a uno de esos monstruos, casi muere por nuestra culpa al protegernos de uno de sus ataques, aun me siento tan culpable, también me siento frustrada por que no soy capaz de ayudarlo, la gloriosa jefa del clan orimura no pudo hacer nada para proteger a pequeño retoño que la salvo de una muerte segura, a pesar de que nuestro hijo ya nos perdono aun me siento culpable por haberlo hecho a un lado - comento tionishia mientras lagrimas de frustración y enojo brotaban de sus ojos...

-no debería sentirse culpable tionishia, ninguno de ustedes debería de sentirse de esa manera por la decisión que tomaron esos chicos al aceptar vivir de esta manera - dijo una voz para que todos voltearan y vieran ...

-¡sisifo sama! - gritaron los señores hyoudou para hacer una pequeña reverencia junto con komachi y los orimura

-no sean tan formales, solo soy un anciano que le transmitió todo lo que sabe a estos jóvenes caballeros que viven al máximo - dijo sisifo mientras se sentaba en una mesa cercana del lugar - yo se que para ustedes es difícil ver que ellos tenga que dar todo sin pedir nada a cambio, creen que es muy injusto desde su perspectiva y les gustaría cambiar lugares con ellos si fuera posible o mínimo ayudarlos en algo para aligerar la gran carga que llevan sobre sus hombros pero no pueden hacerlo - termino de decir para que los presentes agacharan la mirada

-tiene razón en todo lo que dijo sisifo sama, ¡pero al menos quisiéramos ayudarlos en algo que nos haga sentir útiles! - grito la madre de issei pero..

-¿útiles?...acaso no se han dado cuenta que ya lo son - dijo sisifo con una sonrisa para que los presentes quedaran sorprendidos - son útiles para a ellos por que son su inspiración, el motivo para seguir adelante, no solo nuestra diosa es su motivo para vivir todos ustedes se volvieron el motivo que les inspira seguir adelante a cada momento, para ellos son lo mas valioso y les dolería que les pasara algo...

-lo sabemos , pero aun asi nos sentimos de la misma manera - dijo tionishia

-entonces busquen una forma de luchar que sea justa para ustedes, a pesar de que no usen armadura y no sean caballeros hay varias formas de hacer que el mundo sea un mejor lugar, protegiéndolo y ayudando a que sea un lugar pacifico, esta es la forma en que podrán ayudarlos, asi no se sentirán inútiles y aligeraran un poco la carga tan grande que estos chicos llevan sobre sus hombros...¿de acuerdo? ...dijo sisifo para que los 5 adultos asintieran con la cabeza pero...

-¿puedo preguntarle algo sisifo sama? - dijo komachi

-si dime...

-¿cree que todos ellos ganen esta guerra tan difícil?...honoka kun me dijo que no es cualquier diosa a la que enfrentan, es la diosa mas poderosa de este mundo...

-bueno desde que cada uno de ellos se volvió un caballero siempre he credo que lograran un milagro que sera visto por todo este mundo, mientras esos chicos se mantengan juntos podrán lograr cualquier cosa, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, crean en ellos, crean que lograran un milagro, eso es lo que hace fuerte y grandes a los humanos, su gran corazón y fe en los demás...- dijo sisifo para retirarse dejando mas tranquilo al grupo de adultos

-sisifo sama tiene un corazón tan dulce, cálido y tiene razón, deberíamos ayudar a nuestros hijos a cambia r el mundo y no lamentarnos por lo que no podemos hacer, ayudemos a estos chicos de la única forma que podemos hacerlo, teniendo fe en ellos - dijo el ryou orimura con determinación para que los otros adultos se animaran...

afuera del restaurante

-gracias sisifo, gracias por animarlos, desde hace tiempo los había visto algo tristes por que no pueden ayudar a los chicos, pero gracias a ti ahora buscaran una manera de ayudarlos sin que se sientan inútiles... - dijo lisa que estaba parada afuera del lugar junto con sisifo

-no fue nada, no hay nada que no haríamos por ti lisa, después de todo eres nuestra hija, a pesar de que eres athena aun eres nuestra niña, la niña mimada de este grupo de ancianos - dijo sisfo para que la rubia se sonrojara por la vergüenza - bueno vamonos, hay que descansar tenemos mucas cosas que hacer para el torneo que es un par de dias

en ese momento ambos comenzaron a caminar para regresar al templo de athena

Fin del Flashback

Residencia Hida – Noche

Las chicas tenían una pijamada mientras que se encontraban reunidas en la sala comiendo bocadillos y bebiendo té

\- Pensar que Kizuna estaría metido en un lio tan…intenso – Comento Scarlet recordando todo lo que le explicaron a ella como a los demás

\- ¿Entonces Nii-sama y sus amigos junto con Athena-sama en estos momentos están en una guerra santa contra la diosa Shiva? – Pregunto Grace

\- Si, lo preocupante es que tendremos que evacuar este lugar cuando empiece la guerra y no podemos luchar debido a que estamos embarazadas – Comento Aine

\- ¡Ah, a eso vine! – Comento la peli rosa sacando un cubo del cual aparecieron varios accesorios para bebes – Vine a verte y conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina

\- Jijiji…Grace apenas tengo 4 meses de embarazo, todavía falta – Comento la peli platina de ojos rojos

\- Lo se pero de todos modos, quería verte Nee-sama, te ves tan linda embazada –

\- B-Basta, me estas sonrojando

las demás veían la escena con una sonrisa mientras que Kizuna estaba en la entrada mirado la escena con felicidad, debía de admitir que aun estaba dolido con ellas por hacerlo aun lado como lo hicieron su hermana, su madre y sus subordinadas, pero ya las había perdonado. E incluso supo que Sylvia después de que se fuera, cumplio su sueño y la casa Silkcut recupero su honor y prestigio como sus bienes materiales

\- Grace, hay algo que quiere que hagas por todas las chicas que vivimos en este lugar - Pidio Aine seriamente

Minutos después

Kizuna bebía un poco de té a la luz de la fogata de su casa hasta que sintio varias presencias

\- Sé que están ahí, así que salgan – Pidió el [Escorpión de Oro] para ver a sus huéspedes – Grace-san, Scarlet, chicas…¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

\- Kizuna…nosotras…- Decía la líder de [Masters]

\- ¡Nos queremos disculpar por lo que te hicimos hace 4 años! – Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo al moreno que se levanto para poner la mano en la cabeza de las chicas

\- Quédense así un poco más – Dijo el moreno cabizbajo mientras derrama lágrimas

\- Jefe Kizuna… – Dijo Gertruder

\- Kizuna-sama…– Dijo Zelshyone

Todas entendieron que el siempre espero esto por lo que ella se quedaron en la posición que estaban mientras que de igual manera lloraban

Casa de Leo

Issei y Akeno habían dejado durmiendo a las demás para que ambos fueran al balcón de la casa para mirar las estrellas

\- Ise, ¿realmente debes de enfrentarte a ella? – Pregunto Akeno que desde que supo la decisión de su amado, no estuvo de acuerdo

\- No se los dije, con el encuentro que tuve con Zero, acabé de confirmar mi teoría – Dijo el mencionado - No pensé saber de ella desde ese incidente –

\- ¿Saber de ella? ¡Se supone que Rias la mato antes de revivir a Asia! – Exclamo la morena exasperada

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto el chico puesto que eran pocas las veces que Akeno girtaba de esa manera, solo para que lo abrazara

\- Tengo miedo…miedo de perderte, otra vez. No lo soportaría, no soy tan fuerte como tu o las demás –

\- Lo se, amor, lo se – Dijo el castaño – Pero no moriré, cuando termine la guerra me casare contigo y las demás para vivir felices a lado de nuestros hijos

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo la semi ángel derramando lagrimas conmovida, puesto que el amor de su vida le dijo que la quería como esposa

\- Nunca jugaría con algo tan serio como el matrimonio – Dijo el castaño

Akeno lo beso tan apasionadamente que terminaron haciendo el amor en ese lugar, bajo las estrellas donde se demostraron cuando se amaban

Palacio Flotante

Shiva estaba frente a su mas devota bestia que tenia retirado el casco y su armadura dejando ver a una mujer joven, atractiva y voluptuosa, alrededor de la misma edad que Issei, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta. Vestia con el atuendo de una bailarina de vientre color negro.

\- Zero, debes de asesinar al [León Dorado], eso mermara la moral de los guerreros de la tierra sagrada y destrozara a esa teñida – Dijo la diosa hindu de la destrucción

\- Si, mi señora – Dijo la mencionada – Después de todo, tengo cuentas pendientes con mi novio, Ise-kun. Pero no se preocupe, tengo todo preparado para nuestro "reencuentro" – comento la bestia del fin con una sonrisa malvada

Una semana después

Los 22 alumnos estaban listos para competir mientras son animados por sus fans y las parejas de sus maestros

*Hola, yo soy su narradora Mikatsuki Tsukuyomi*

*Y yo, Hangetsu Tsukuyomi*

*Bienvenidos sean al Saint Fight que tiene como premio para 3 ganadores, ser promovidos a Caballeros de Plata de la famosa trinidad plateada. Me refiero a la Caballero de Altar, Copa y Lira*

*Estos 22 guerreros han superado las preliminares por lo que combatirán entre ellos para dictaminar quienes son los 3 mejores, demostrándoles a las sagradas armaduras que son dignos de ellas*

*Pero antes de eso, tendremos unas palabras de nuestra señora, la gran Athena*

*Muchas gracias a todos por venir nuevamente, pero antes de iniciar con el sorteo, debo dar un anuncio* Dijo la diosa *En una plática con los maestros santos y los 12 caballeros hemos elegido al primer caballero de la trinidad de plata debido a sus antecedentes y los maestros santos como los dorados, dieron muy buenas críticas de su pelea como del manejo del cosmo. El nuevo caballero es plata es Krulcifer Einfolk*

*¡¿Q-Q-Que?! ¡Uno de los guerreros de la trinidad de plata ha sido elegido!*

La mencionada estaba bastante sorprendida para que pase mientras que ve como todo el mundo le aplaude y le anima. En ese momento su maestro pasa frente a ella

\- Krulcifer, Athena te ha reconocido como uno de los [Caballeros] – Decía Hayato – Por eso por el título que me enviste, a partir de este momento te entrego el cargo de [Caballero de Plata]. Adelante, que tu estrella te elija. Solo te doy una advertencia, los [Caballeros] siempre han luchado por el bien y protegido a Athena. Una armadura no debe ser usada más que para servir a la justicia y nunca por motivaciones personales

\- Lo sé, maestro – Dijo la peli azul hielo para que el mencionado se hiciera a un lado y la [Pandora Box] de Copa se abriera y dejara la armadura a la vista

\- Krulcifer Einfolk, desde ahora serás conocida como la [Santo Femenino de Copa], Krulcifer – Dijo la diosa mientras que la chica se hinca ante Athena y recibe con las manos la máscara para que la tome y se levante

\- Muchos se preguntan…si para ser un gran Caballero se necesita seguir las reglas – Dijo la peli azul hielo mientras que los alumnos estaban serios – Antes de entrar al torneo y luchar contra mi maestro, este me lo revelo. La respuesta es…¡No!...es seguir la reglas que dictan tu corazón – rompiendo su máscara haciendo sonreír a la diosa, a los maestros santos y a las 12 caballeros dorados, puesto que esa fue la primera lección que aprendieron los guerreros de sus maestros. En ese momento Issei empieza a aplaudir como lo hicieron el resto mientras que es invitada para ser comentarista especializada

Mientras tanto, Claire veía con admiración a la chica mientras que las demás la veían con cierta envidia puesto que uno de los alumnos de Acuario se convirtió en [Caballero] mientras que Makabe derramaba lágrimas como un padre orgulloso de su hija

*Nuevamente le damos un gran aplauso a la nueva [Caballero Femenino de Copa] Krulcifer Einfolk* Dijo Hangetsu *Bienvenida sea, Krulcifer-sama*

*Gracias pero no sean tan formales* Dijo la mencionada que llegaba y se ponía el equipo

*Ahora vamos contigo a la arena, Urara-chan*

*Gracias, Hangetsu-san* Dijo la mencionada *Soy su presentadora favorita, Urara Kawashiwa-chan y sere el árbitro como la comentarista de campo* dejando el micrófono y usando un auricular para hacer un gesto moe que emociono a los varones que la aclamaron *Ahora los 21 participantes pasaran y sacaran una esfera de este recipiente cubico pero como ha sido eliminada una de las participantes al ser promovida como Caballero oficialmente, una de las batallas será de triple amenaza. Bien, pasen por el orden en el que es su maestro*

Los alumnos se formaron y empezaron a sacar esferas para enseñarla mientras que doncellas y escuderos ayudaban a la presentadora

*Bien, ahora se darán el orden de los combates* Dijo la idol *El participante Shirou Emiya se enfrentara a la participante Rachel Stanley en el primer combate.

En el segundo combate, el concursante Yatsutora Sado se enfrentara al concursante Hibiki Kugenin

En el tercer combate, la participante Iori Asahina se enfrentara a la participante Chikage Kushinada

En el cuarto combate, el participante Bell Cranel enfrentara a la participante Kyouka Kagamiin

En el quinto combate se enfrentaran la participante Vivi Nefertari y la participante Ryuu Lion

En el sexto combate se enfrentaran la participante Keiko y la participante Renka Ma

En el séptimo combate se enfrentaran la participante Ayane Asahina y la participante Rika Noyamano

En el octavo combate se enfrentaran la participante Shiryuu Choo y la participante Celestia Ralgris

En el noveno combate se enfrentaran el participante Lux Arcadia y el participante Rintaro Tachibana

En el décimo combate participaran en una triple amenaza las participantes Misa, Aiz Wallenstein y Ringo Noyamano

Les daremos 10 minutos para prepararse para el combate, en cada vestuario encontraran su vestimenta para el torneo*

Mientras en el cuarto de Rias – Club de Ocultismo

Rias veia el objeto que le dio el ave que consistía en algo parecido a lo que usa para la broma de la mano eléctrica pero el lugar de tener el botón que te suelta la descarga eléctrica tenía un objeto punzante mientras recordaba las palabras del plumífero..

"Este objeto contiene un veneno paralizante poderoso que ni un guerrero como tu amado podría soportar"

\- Muy pronto Ise volverás a mi lado, muy pronto, kukukuku – Rio la pelirroja con una sonrisa y mirada sombría

Arena

En ese momento el alumno de Aries y la alumna de Geminis comenzaron a rodear la plataforma para lanzarse de un momento a otro para que la rubia atrape la cabeza de su rival y trate de estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero este extiende sus manos para amortiguar algo del impacto

*Los participantes están dando una gran catedra de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, digna de alumnos de los 12 caballeros dorados* Comento Urara

\- Eres bueno, Emiya-san – Dijo la chica

\- Lo mismo digo – Dijo el mencionado para aumentar el ritmo para luchar golpes a la velocidad del viento mientras que todos los alumnos tratan de seguirlo, pero solo los familiares lo logran puesto que sus ojos se han acostumbrado a la velocidad que usan sus parientes [Caballeros]

\- En verdad que son buenos – Comento Ayaka

\- Cierto – Dijo Yurishia

\- Es difícil saber quien ganara – Comento Kuro Usagi

En ese momento la rubia realiza una patada ascendente que le da en la quijada al chico que lo manda a volar

\- ¡Esto termina aquí! – Exclamo la chica para saltar y atrapar la cabeza de su rival entre sus exquisitas piernas de modo similar al de una powerbomb, y luego salta sobre la espalda del oponente empezando a girar a gran velocidad como su fuera una rueda para que al final a metros lo ponga en posición en la cual golpearía sus omóplatos contra el suelo - ¡[Galaxian Crusher]! (Triturador Galáctico) – preparando el impacto, que al realizarse levanto una cortina de humo. Cuando todos pensaron que Shirou fue eliminado. Rachel se encontraba inconsciente mientras que Shirou estaba como si nada

*¿Q-Que acaba de pasar? * Preguntaba Urara

*Es simple* Dijo la reciente [Caballero Femenino de Plata] *Emiya-san en el último momento cambio la posición del ataque para que Stanley-san recibiera el impacto. Al parecer anulo la prisión de [Cosmos] que tenía su cuerpo*

*La participante Rachel Stanley no puede continuar, el participante Shirou Emiya gana el primer combate de este torneo*

\- Parece que Rachel se confió…de nuevo – Dijo Kurumi con una cara graciosa

\- Es eso o solo quiso llamar la atención - Dijo el [Caballero de Géminis] mientras tiene una mano en su cara - Es algo común en ella..

\- Este torneo se pone cada vez más interesante – Dijo Kyouka estremeciéndose

*El siguiente combate es entre los participantes, Yatsutora "Chad" Sado y Hibiki Kugenin*

La lucha comenzaba siendo que el alumno de Tauro lanzaba poderosas combinaciones de golpes usando el Pankration que es el arte marcial usado por los [Caballeros de Athena] pero los ataques se los regresaba como si nada o se levantaba. El alumno de Cáncer parecía un muerto viviente por lo que no se preocupaba por su integridad

(Si sigo así, probablemente acabare muy mal) Pensó el de ascendencia latina (Tendré que usar eso, pero no lo he dominado) para realizar una de sus técnicas más fuertes por lo que su mano blanca es cubierta por una capa de piel blanca y cuenta con una línea roja oscura, que lo surca verticalmente. También las puntas de los dedos son de este color, al igual que buena parte del afilado cuerno que aparece en el hombro. Además de este cuerno, también cabe destacar la existencia de unas prolongaciones que se extienden como pinzas por el pecho del chico

\- ¡No funcionara! – Exclamo el alumno de cáncer

\- ¡Toma esto! ... ¡[La Muerte]! – Exclamo Chad para que la punta de sus dedos de comienzan a brillar pequeñas chispas de energía espiritual a modo de electricidad. Una vez que ha cargado la energía suficiente, cierra su puño y golpea a su enemigo con un ataque increíblemente destructor, que devasta toda la superficie sólida que se encuentra en las proximidades y crea la figura de una enorme calavera en una pared del coliseo

\- ¡Te dije que no funcionaría! - Exclamo Hibiki usando la fuerza del ataque de su oponente mientras gira, salta parar agarrar a su oponente por detrás y lleva las rodillas a su costado regresándole el impacto que lo hizo escupir sangre – ¡[Meikai no Waltz]! (Vals de Hades)

\- ¡Chad-san! – Exclamo Kuro Usagi preocupada viendo como retrocedia

(Es fuerte, maestro, ¿Qué debo hacer?) Se preguntó el chico recordando una lección que le dio

"Cuando tengas dudas o miedos, solo ve hacia delante y con tus puños destroza ese obstáculo"

(Ya entiendo…) Penso el alumno del [Toro Dorado]

\- Tal parece que el entrenamiento de Hibiki ha surtido frutos – Dijo Ayumu - ¿Qué le hicieron? –

\- No querrás saber – Contesto Maelstrom para que viera como el brazo derecho de Chad es cubierto por una capa de piel negra con la misma línea roja que tiene la otra extremidad pero con una cresta en el hombro. De pronto la cresta se abre en tres secciones y comienza a desprender una gran llamarada formada por una enorme cantidad de energía blanca

\- ¡[Embestida Directa del Toro]! – Exclamo el mexicano-nipón para poner su mano al frente y saltar siendo impulsado hacia su enemigo a una gran velocidad golpeándolo en el pecho con la mano derecha que lo manda a volar fuera del ring

\- Eso fue…- Decia la coneja de la luna

\- Si, mi [Carga del Gran Cuerno] mejorada con sus habilidades especiales – Respondio Izayoi

*¡El participante Hibiki Kugenin cayo de la plataforma y quedo en K.O., el participante Yatsutora Sado es el ganador!*

Fue el turno de Chikage e Iori que pelearon usando sus auras que chocaron durante casi 3 minutos hasta que el espacio les quedo chico y cayeron de la plataforma, haciendo que todos quedaran impresionados por su habilidad al usar una técnica tan avanzada que consiste en usar su aura comprimiéndola en un grito y lanzar una ráfaga de gran potencia, pero algo decepcionados de no ver acción como en los dos combates anteriores

*Es hora del cuarto combate es entre el participante Bell Cranel y la participante Kyouka Kagamiin*

El mencionado entraba al escenario como la peli azul pero todos los ojos estaban en Bell, cosa que puso celosa a Rachel puesto que su plan era llegar a una lucha contra el albino y que ellos llamaran la atención

\- He esperado por esto, desde que inicio el torneo, Bell-kun – Dijo Kyouka

\- Kagamiin-san – Dijo el mencionado para que se pusiera en posición de combate, era de las pocas veces que se ponía serio ante una chica tan hermosa como su adversaria

*¡Inicien!* Exclamo Urara para que ambos comenzaran un combate donde ambos chocaban su puños a una gran velocidad sin detenerse e incluso parecían que desaparecían pero las ondas de sus ataques podía ser vista siendo que pocos del publico podía seguir la pelea por lo que se usó tecnología para que vieran como era el combate sin cuartel donde se defendían y atacaban como anulaban sus golpes. Era una pelea digna de los que eran considerados los mejores peleadores del [Santuario]. Hasta que Bell con astucia le aplica un cuatro famoso en el Pankration *¡El participante Bell Cranel está usando un llave de rendición!*

\- ¡Maldito!...¡¿Crees que me ganaras con eso?! – Exclamo la peli azul enojada para aumentar su musculatura para liberarse del agarre - ¡[Gousai Reppa]! (Golpe Desgarrador del Dragón) - y golpear a su oponente con la mano derecha en un movimiento hacia abajo, el golpe es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a alguien a volar al albino que se recuperó en el aire al usar un impulso de energía pero estando a punto de caer, teniendo los talones fuera

(Eso estuvo cerca) – Pensó el albino para elevar su [Cosmos] - ¡[Light Strings]! (Cuerdas de Luz) – lanzando varios rayos ken blancos en forma de cuerdas contra su oponente. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio como esquivaba como si nada su mejor técnica, recibiendo…

\- ¡Adios, Bell Cranel! ¡[Kouryuu Gouken]! (Puño Brillante de Poder del Dragón) – Exclamo la chica corriendo hacia su oponente con su mano derecha ladeada para un upper que el chico recibe con una defensa cruzada que lo manda a volar pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando el albino cayo apenas a unos centímetros de salir de la plataforma pero se encontraba aturdido y apenas se mantenía en pie – Debo admitir que es mas resistente de lo que se ve

\- Bell-kun ha luchado bien, nadie dirá nada si se retira o pierde – Dijo Aiz

\- Pero tu quieres que gane – Dijo Vivi

Palco

Los 12 caballeros veian todo con atento cuidado mientras que Izayoi no decía nada como Issei

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto Ayumu

\- Es raro ver a Izayoi tan tranquilo – Comento Honoka

\- Pero Issei está más serio de lo normal – Dijo Shido

\- Parece que ambos están impresionados por las habilidades del discípulo del otro – Comento Sísifo

\- Bell-kun…- Dijo Akeno preocupada

\- Parece que Kyouka-san va a terminarlo – Dijo Kuro Usagi

\- Es hora de usar una técnica - Dijo la mencionada elevando su [Cosmos] mientras cruza los brazos - ¡Voy a devorarte!

\- ¿Aprendió tu técnica? – Pregunto Rito

\- Solo el previo. Con su nivel actual, no puede llegar al [Gran Cuerno] – Dijo el [Toro Dorado]

\- ¡[Big Horn]! (Cuerno Grande) - Exclamo la chica lanzando un toro joven de energía de una mano que iba contra el chico que apenas recobraba el conocimiento

(No, no puedo perder) Pensaba el chico (¡No voy a hacer el único que pierda! ¡No desperdiciare los esfuerzos de las personas que están detrás de mí!) Comenzando a elevar su cosmos mientras se escucha el sonido de una campana

DIN DON DAN

En ese momento a su mente vinieron las imágenes de Aiz, las parejas de su maestro y el [León Dorado] para que levantara la vista mientras que su [Cosmos] se vuelve dorado como un león aparece detrás de él

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Miku sorprendida

\- ¡Prueba el poder de [Leo]!... ¡[Lightning Bolt]! (Relámpago de Voltaje Sobreimpulsado) - Exclamo el castaño lanzando un torrente de [Cosmos] blanco conformado de rayos y electricidad que va contra el ataque de la chica. Por un momento todos juraron ver que era Issei quien realizaba esa técnica mientras que en la ejecución se veía como estaba la imagen de Issei y Bell se intercalaban en instantes parpadeantes

*¡Eso fue…!* Dijo una de las comentaristas

*Si, el sello firma del [Caballero de Leo], Issei-sama… ¡El [Relámpago de Voltaje]! * Comento Krulcifer seriamente pero con una sonrisa encantadora *¡Y el que uso Kyouka-san fue un derivado [Gran Cuerno] del [Caballero de Tauro], Izayoi-sama!*

*¡Esto es increible, acabamos de ver como dos de los participantes acaban de lanzar técnicas al nivel de un [Caballero Dorado]!* Dijo Mikatsuki

*Sorprendente, ambos ataques están colisionando* Comento Urara mientras se cubria hasta que los ataques provocaron una luz cegadora

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Ozz

\- Es la habilidad de Bell – Respondió Issei – Investigando en la biblioteca del señor Degel, descubrimos que él es un [Argonauta]. En sí, la capacidad le permite convertirse en un héroe, esta también le permite superar cualquier dificultad y es el boleto perfecto para cualquier niño idiota que desee convertirse en un héroe, cuando se enfrente a un poder abrumador podra resistirse con un pequeño golpe es decir, el golpe de un héroe, supongo que pensó en mí como tal y pudo usar mi técnica..

\- Pero Ise-kun, tu eres el héroe del inframundo, hasta tuviste tu propio programa – Dijo Serafall

\- No me lo recuerdes, que aún no sé cómo acepte semejante estupidez – Comento el castaño muerto de la vergüenza

[¡¿Ahora sientes lo que yo sentí en esa época?!] Chillo Ddraig

\- Míralo, solo hablamos de ese tema y te pones sensible – Comento Issei mirando mosqueado como el dorso de su mano izquierda brillaba de un tono verde

[¡¿Cómo quieres que no esté sensible…snif…si por tu culpa, mi reputación se estuvo yendo al caño poco a poco?!] Dijo el dragón a punto de llorar

\- Mejor dejemos ese tema para otro momento – Dijo el castaño evadiendo ese asunto

En ese momento el ataque del albino estuvo ganando potencia hasta que finalmente fue contra la chica que apenas pudo hacer algo para irse empotrar contra una pared

*La participante Kyouka Kagamiin no puede continuar…¡El ganador es el participante Bell Cranel!*

Después de eso continuaron la pelea entre Vivi Nefertari y Ryuu Lion donde gano Vivi. El combate entre Keiko y Renka Ma, donde este usando Kenpo Chino y su [Cosmos] gano. Siguió el combate entre Ayane Asahina y Rika Noyamano, saliendo Rika como vencedora. El siguiente fue el combate entre Shiryuu Choo y Celestia Ralgris, donde gano esta con su "Estocada Carmesí", la cual era su técnica especial. El combate entre Lux y Rintario también termino en empate. Era turno de la triple amenaza

*La participante Aiz espera como la participante Misa que está rodeada de flechas y la participante Ringo que tiene varias de sus látigos sepa llenos espinas cerca de ella* Comento Mikatsuki *¿Cómo ve la situacion? Krulcifer-sama*

*Es algo lógico, una buena estrategia es siempre eliminar al eslabón más débil pero parece que ellas quieren evitar luchar contra una de las alumnas más fuertes del [Santuario] como lo es Aiz-san* Respondió la nombrada

\- ¡[Arrow Shot]! (Disparo de Flecha) – Exclamo la alumna de Sagitario lanzando sus proyectiles

\- ¡[Sonia's Prision]! (Prisión de Sonia) - Exclamo la alumna de Piscis sus látigos espinados  
La chica espero los ataques con los ojos cerrados para abrirlos de golpe para levantar su brazo y exclamar…

\- ¡[Zan]! (Decapitar) – Clamo Aiz para que dejara caer su extremidad en el suelo, creando una onda que destruye los ataques de sus adversarias –¡[Thousand Cutter]! (Mil Cuchillas) – lanzando ráfagas, a una gran velocidad, que cortan los bíceps braquiales, tríceps braquiales y los gemelos haciendo que las chicas caigan al suelo por el dolor sin poder moverse. Para que les apunte con su "espada" a sus cuellos donde al final les dio un golpe seco en la nuca que las dejo en KO

*La ganadora es Aiz Wallenstein* Exclamo la referi *Vamos a la siguiente ronda, ahora se enfrentaran el participante Shirou Emiya contra el participante Yatsutora Sado*

Ambos se vieron frente a frente para que empezaran la lucha donde el alumno de Aries tenía todas las de perder por lo que decidió usar su técnica especial

"I am the bone of my sword (Soy el hueso de mi espada)

Steel is my body, an d fire is my blood (El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre)

I have created over a thousand blades (He creado mas de mil armas)

Unaware of loss (Desconozco la perdida)

Nor aware of gain (no estoy conciente de la ganancia)

Withstood pain to create many weapons (Soporto el dolor para crear muchas armas)

Waiting for one's arrival (espero por su llegada)

I have no regrets, this is the only path (No lo lamento, es mi unico camino)

My whole life was...¡[Unlimited Blade Works]! (Toda mi vida fue…Forja infinita de armas)

En ese momento, TODOS entran a una espacio donde están miles de espadas en el suelo como en el cielo que flota mientras apuntan al de ascendencia latinoamericano que activo de su brazo derecho, un escudo. Sin embargo, Shirou no paro, por lo que lanzo las armas de energía que se volvieron rayos ken que atacaron sin piedad a Chad que termino fuera de combate

*¡El participante Yatsutora no puede continuar, el participante Shirou es el ganador!* Exclamo Urara *La siguiente lucha es entre Bell Cranel y la participante Vivi Nefertari*

Ambos pasaban a la plataforma mientras se ponen en posición de pelea mientras se miran. Pero Bell estaba embobado por la belleza de la peli azul

*¡Empiecen!* Exclamo la chica para que Vivi atacara al albino que recibió una patada de la chica mientras que Issei se palmea la frente puesto que siempre ha sido la debilidad del chico, las mujeres…en especial las de pechos grandes

\- Ara, Ara…fufufu…se parece mucho a Ise cuando tenia su edad – Comento Akeno con su actitud picara

\- Mooo~ - Se quejo Irina

\- Es lindo, recuerdo cuando Ise vio por primera vez mis pechos – Comento Gabriel con una risa tierna

\- O cuando toco los míos – Dijo Penemue

\- O los míos-nya – Comento Kuroka

\- O cuando nos bañamos juntos – Dijo Rossweisse

\- Todavía recuerdo cuando me vio desnuda por primera vez y casi lo hacem…- Dijo Serafall para que Issei le tape la boca

\- No les digas eso, sabes cómo se ponen las demás respecto a ese tema – Susurro Issei a su amada Maou

\- S-Si, se me olvido – Dijo la chica cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua

La batalla continuaba, donde ambos aprendices usaba sus mejores técnicas de derribe y ataque hasta que la chica apareció en sus dedos varios anillos de luz

\- Así que empezó a luchar en serio – Dijo Tearju

En ese momento los anillos atacaron a Bell mientras lo cortaban pero eran en puntos específicos del cuerpo

\- Ríndete, Bell-kun, no me gusta hacer daño y ademas de que eres muy lindo – Dijo la chica para acercarse y besarlo haciendo que cierta rubia por primera vez en su vida sienta celos como otra alumna de caballero al igual que una peli azul oscuro

\- No, incluso si haces mi cuerpo pedazos, me levantare – Dijo el chico mientras libera un fulgor blanco como la nieve mientras que en la circunferencia del iris del chico, aparece un anillo dorado para que a su mente venga la imagen de un héroe mientras se escucha el sonido de una campana

DIN DON DAN

– ¡[Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken]! – Exclamo el albino que desde su puño salen varias ráfagas que van contra los anillos de Vivi que empieza a esquivar los ataques con gracia y habilidad pero solo un golpe conecto y ese fue en su muslo izquierdo

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos mientras que los familiares de los [Dorados], a excepción de Tearju, no sabían que acaba de pasar pero era increíble ver como con un golpe…saco varios más que destruyeron los anillos de la alumna de Aries

\- Esa técnica…- Decía Lisa sorprendida

\- Si, es la legendaria técnica…[Meteoros de Pegaso] – Comento Issei

\- ¿Por qué es tan legendaria? - Pregunto Touko curiosa

\- Esa técnica se dice que la uso el primer [Caballero de Pegaso] y fue capaz de herir a Hades, el dios del inframundo – Explico Rito  
Ante esto, los familiares de los dorados estaban sorprendidos como los invitados de conocer una técnica que es capaz de herir a las deidades  
Recientemente, Kazane, Odín, Yasaka y otros aliados fueron invitados por Athena para el torneo donde fueron conocidos de los dorados

– Hace 245 años que no veía esa técnica, me trae recuerdos – Dijo Shion con nostalgia y melancolía

La peli celeste estaba impactada al ver como el albino destruyo sus anillos de un solo golpe

\- Pensaba usar esto en la final pero al ver como desplegaste una técnica legendaria, no tengo otra opción – Dijo Vivi cruzando los brazos - ¡[Force Soar]! (Fuerza que se cierna) - su pecho brilla y envía una onda de [Cosmos] lo suficientemente poderosa al oponente en forma de un imponente carnero

\- ¡[Lightning Bolt]! – Exclamo Bell invocando la fuerza de su maestro para lanzar una ráfaga de [Cosmos] en forma de un enorme puño  
Ambas técnicas colisionaron hasta que provocaron una explosión que libero una gran explosión de luz que cegó a casi todos los presentes. Cuando se disipo se vio ambos estaban parados hasta que Bell cayó en una rodilla

*El participan…*Decía Urara pero pauso al ver como Vivi cae de frente con un sonido sordo *¡Woah!...¡La participante Vivi Nefertari ha caído inconsciente, el ganador es el participante Bell Cranel!*

\- Veo que el alumno de Issei-san es fuerte – Comento Asuka

\- Vivi peleo como nunca antes, me ha honrado como maestro, estoy muy satisfecho por esta lucha – Dijo Rito

\- Es verdad, aunque haya perdido, esto la ayudara a crecer como persona y caballero – Comento Tearju con una sonrisa

*Ahora es turno del duelo entre la participante Renka Ma y la participante Rika Noyamano* Exclamo la presentadora para que empezara el duelo donde Rika gano al lanzar una flecha hecha de espinas que apenas pudo detener pero las espinas que salieron de esta la hirieron tanto que la dejaron fuera de combate por pérdida de sangre por lo que fue atendida por Rito *Ahora es turno del duelo entre la participante Celestia Ralgris vs Aiz Wallenstein*

\- Desde hace tiempo que quiero luchar contigo, Aiz-san – Dijo la alumna de Escorpio

\- Igual yo – Comento la mencionada mientras que esta prepara su espada y la rubia de ojos cian su aguja que es una uña larga de 25 cm tan dura como el acero

*¡Empiecen!* Exclamo la presentadora para que ambas comenzaran un duelo de choque como si fuera una espada y un estocada frente a frente. Sus movimientos tenían todo; poder, técnica y precisión

\- ¿Qué opinas? Hayuru – Pregunto Reiri

\- Ambas tiene una gran maestría en su propio estilo – Dijo la mencionada – Pero el próximo golpe será el decisivo –  
Tal como dijo, la usuaria de [Neros], ambas chicas se prepararon para realizar su golpe final

\- ¡[Seiken]! (Espada Sagrada) – Exclamo Aiz mientras que su brazo brilla de dorado

\- ¡[Scarlet Stab]! (Estocada Escarlata) – Exclamo Celestia mientras que su uña estaba cubierta por un aura roja  
Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra a una velocidad digna de un [Caballero de Athena] para que se hiciera una luz que cegó a todos cuando se disipo vieron como estaban de espaldas de la otra y a metros. De pronto el brazo de Aiz exploto en sangre mientras salia como globo reventado pero Celestia tenía un corte en su ropa pero fue un roce, sin embargo, ese simple roce la dejo en K.O.

*¡La participante Aiz gana el encuentro y pasa a la final!*

(Si no fuera porque me moví 5 milímetros debido a que mi brazo izquierdo le dio un espasmo, seguramente habría recibido el golpe de Celestia-san de lleno y seria yo la que estaría en K.O.) Pensó la rubia

*Es tiempo del segundo encuentro semifinal que es entre el participante Bell Cranel y el participante Shirou Emiya* Exclamo la presentadora * ¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!*

\- ¡Ruge…! –

\- ¡Elevate…! –

\- ¡[COSMOS]! – Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo elevan su [Cosmoenergía] al máximo sorprendiendo a los presentes

*¡¿Qué qué?! ¡Los dos participantes elevaron su [Cosmos] y preparan sus mejores ataques!*

\- ¡Bell-kun! – Exclamo Irina preocupada

\- ¡Shirou-kun! – Exclamo Tearju

\- Parece que van a ir con todo desde el principio – Dijo Issei

\- Es verdad, quieren demostrarse un respeto al otro, son amigos pero sobre todo son rivales, es por eso que lucharan sin esconder nada. Darán el todo por el todo en un solo ataque – Dijo Rito

Ante esto, Sona solo se sintió mal porque ella no le mostro ese mismo respeto a Rias en el [Rating Game], si hubiera hecho eso…probablemente su victoria no le resultaría tan vacia como lo es ahora

(Bell-san…)

(Shirou-san…)

(¡Esta es mi muestra de respeto ante tu valor y coraje para llegar hasta aquí!)

\- I am the bone of my sword (Soy el hueso de mi espada)  
Steel is my body, an d fire is my blood (El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre)  
I have created over a thousand blades (He creado mas de mil armas)  
Unaware of loss (Desconozco la perdida)  
Nor aware of gain (no estoy conciente de la ganancia)  
Withstood pain to create many weapons (Soporto el dolor para crear muchas armas)  
Waiting for one's arrival (espero por su llegada)  
I have no regrets, this is the only path (No lo lamento, es mi unico camino)  
My whole life was...¡[Unlimited Blade Works]! (Toda mi vida fue…Forja infinita de armas) -

En ese momento, TODOS entran a una espacio donde están miles de espadas en el suelo como en el cielo que flota mientras apuntan al albino que fueron contra él mientras se convierte en rayos ken

\- ¡[Light Strings]! (Cuerdas de Luz) – Exclamo lazando rayos ken por todos lados en formas de cuerdas

Los ataques de ambos chocaron mientras que seguían aumentando su [Cosmos] sin detenerse ni ver como su cuerpo apenas soportaba la carga que estaban ejerciendo en su cuerpo al punto de que sus venas explotaron mientras que sale sangre de sus poros, nariz y niñas de los ojos ademas de que su ropa esta rasgada. Cuando terminaron, todos los presentes quedaron anonadados al ver en tal estado, ambos cayeron

*¡Esto es un empate!* Exclamo Urara que salía del shock *Es tiempo de que los maestros santos deliberen*

*No es necesario, Urara-chan* Dijo Kardia *A diferencia de la pelea de Chikage-chan e Iori-chan o como la de Rintaro-kun y Lux-kun…*

*Esta fue una pelea digna de caballeros, por eso ambo pasan a la final por lo que se hara una triple amenaza* Respondió Sisifo  
La gente al oír esto se emocionó mucho porque la pelea de estos dos había sido la mejor que vieron en este torneo

*¡Damas y caballeros!* Exclamo Urara para hacer una pose estilo Idol *Es hora de la batalla final, que sera en una triple amenaza*  
¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

*Los participantes Aiz Welstein, Bell Cranel y Shirou Emiya lucharan en un combate donde el primero en eliminar a su adversario o dejarlo fuera de combate obtiene su armadura. Los dos que queden lucharan por la última armadura* Explico Mikatsuki

*¡Esta es la última pelea, aquí tienen nada que perder, todo que ganar!* Exclamo Hangetsu

*¡Comiencen!* Exclamo Urara para que de un momento a otro aparecía Aiz frente a Bell mientras se quita la protección de su pecho para que en ese momento lo besara al estilo francés mientras que pone una mano del chico en su pecho mientras que ella acaricia con una de sus manos la entrepierna del chico

Esto sonrojo a las chicas mientras que los chicos estaban sacando espuma de la boca y lloraban lágrimas de sangre. Cuando la rubia termino, lo beso de nuevo, al parecer le gustó mucho hacer eso pero ahora pegaba su pecho contra el albino. Shirou estaba sonrojado y en shock puesto que no sabía que sentir, si vergüenza ajena o celos. Segundos después de que se separaron por el sensual beso, Bell quedo en K.O.

*El participante Bell quedo en K.O.* Dijo Urara con un tono hosco mientras hacer una cara graciosa *La ganadora de la primera armadura es Aiz Welstein*

\- Es mi nueva técnica, [Sexy Kiss] (Beso Sexy) – Dijo la chica lazando un beso con sus dedos al aire mientras guiña el ojo con su ceño kuudere

\- ¡Esa no una técnica! – Exclamaron las chicas que se encontraban en el coliseo molestas

En ese momento Issei y sus parejas estaban sumamente enojados al punto de tener una vena varias partes de su rostro que palpitan con fuerza, mientras que un aura negra cubre al castaño y cuartean la barra del palco con sus dedos porque su alumno perdió de la forma más patética en la historia de los torneos de caballeros. Mientras que Shirou está con una mirada graciosa, pensando cómo es que el mejor alumno de santuario fue vencido por un simple beso

(Bell, cuando acabe el torneo, te espera un castigo que no olvidaras por el resto de tu vida) Pensó Issei con una sonrisa sádica al estilo de Akeno mientras Tabane con una mirada burlona y haciendo la señal de paz declaraba que Aiz ganaba

\- ¡Esto fue obra tuya-nya! – Exclamo Kuroka molesta viendo a la maid conejo

\- Kukukuku…tal vez – Dijo Tabane con una risa cinica mientras se cubre la boca con una mano

\- Maldita coneja buena para nada – Mascullo Penemue

\- ¡No culpen a Tabane, también Bell-kun es muy inocente, que se consiga novia! – Dijo Madoka

\- Al menos no es una chica con complejo de hermano incestuosa yandere obsesiva como tú…comprenderás – Comento Serafall

En ese momento las parejas de Leo y Capricornio empezaron a discutir pero cuando se iba a subir el volumen de la discusión, El Cid y Regulus usaron su [Cosmos] para noquearlas, logrando calmarlas mientras los padres pensaron que Aiz era toda una mujer y que Bell era muy lindo al ser tan inocente

Después de que despertara y recibiera un regaño monumental de su maestro como de las parejas de este, Bell volvió para la batalla final

*En una junta extraordinaria, ambos peleadores lucharan por la armadura final en un combate a muerte al estilo Gladius Espartano*

\- ¿Gladius Espartano? – Preguntaron los familiares de los [Caballeros Dorados]

\- Es un estilo antiguo de entrenamiento Helénico tomado de los mismos espartanos que Athena permitió como parte del régimen de preparación para sus [Caballeros] e incluso en los torneos desde la era del gran mito – Explico Saito

\- Consiste en que ambos se descalzan como se quita la protección de la parte superior del cuerpo para poner el pie derecho frente a la espada corta que se clava diagonalmente en el terreno de combate y se paran – Explico Izayoi – Ese cuchillo representa el límite del mundo

\- La única regla de este tipo de pelea es nunca pasar esa línea, si lo hacen, enfrentaran la pena de muerte, en caso de que uno pase la línea formada por las Gladius – Explico Kizuna

\- Su única arma será la parte superior del trono; puños, codos y su cabeza, el ganador será quien quede de pie – Aclaro Tooru

\- Pero lo peor viene ahora – Comento Hayato

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? – Pregunto Claire

\- Pronto lo veras – Dijo el Acuariano

Arena

En ese momento pasan Shirou y Bell con sandalias simples mientras que tienen el torso desnudo mientras que detrás de ellos vienen Issei, Rito y Manigoldo

Ambos finalistas se ponen frente a frente mientras que el castaño se pone en medio de ellos para…

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Issei para electrificar las cuchillas que tenía en mano

\- A eso se refería, las armas están bañadas en los rayos de Leo – Comento Shidou

\- Que cruel…- Dijo Miku

\- Pero eso no es todo – Dijo Ozz

En ese momento Rito hace dos líneas paralelas con sus poderes psíquicos para que Issei clave las espadas cortas detrás del pie diestro de ambos competidoras mientras de paran frente a este

\- ¡[Sekishiki Clamation]! (Llamado de las Almas) – Exclamo Manigoldo apareciendo espíritus detrás de las líneas paralelas mientras que el dorado se pone detrás de su alumno correspondiente

\- Aquel que cruce la línea será paralizado por su maestro mientras que los espíritus le arrancan el alma – Explico Honoka

\- Dios… - Dijo Gabriel tapándose la boca

\- Es un estilo de combate brutal – Dijo Ichika – Pero es digno de una final como esta..

\- ¡¿Brutal?! – Exclamo Chifuyu - ¡Esto es una salvajada! – exclamo exasperada

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo, si uno da un paso en falso, acabara muerto! – Dijo Griselda

\- Lisa-sama y nosotros estuvimos en contra todo el tiempo puesto como dices, Miku-san, es una pelea demasiado cruel – Explico Ayumu

"¿No se puede cambiar el duelo a otro menos mortal?" escrbio Eu con un rostro triste puesto que no le gustaba ver la muerte de una persona

\- Lo siento cariño, pero Issei, Rito, Regulus-sama y el Patriarca aceptaron puesto que la última armadura es la más difícil de convencer como lo es la armadura del fénix – Explico el actual [Caballero de Cáncer]

\- Entonces…- Decía Tearju preocupada por el alumno de su esposo

\- Si, la lucha será sin cuartel – Completo Akeno seriamente, también preocupada por el albino

Zeus veia atentamente la pelea, en especial tenia un ojo puesto en el albino. En ese momento apareció junto a él una hermosa mujer pequeña cuyo aspecto puede considerarse entre una niña y una adolescente femenina. Ella tiene ojos azules redondeados y pelo negro bajando a sus caderas atados a manera de dos coletas y con un adorno blanco en cada una. Tiene una estatura pequeña (1.40 mts) que acentúan sus pechos. La vestimenta que usa es un vestido blanco de una pieza con un moño de una cinta azul en su cuello, un par de guantes blancos y una delgada cinta azul que la rodea completamente pasando por su espalda y debajo de su pecho haciendo nudos en sus brazos.

\- ¿Hestia? – Pregunto el rey del olimpo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a ver a mi prometido – Comento la nombrada

Urara explica las reglas cosa que conmociono y al mismo tiempo emociono al público mientras los dioses invitados como los líderes de facciones aliados no sabían si emocionarse o preocuparse por los dos competidores. En tanto Lisa estaba cabizbaja y enojada como lo estaban Regulus, Shion, Rito e Issei

Flashback

\- ¡¿Acaso ambos perdieron la cordura?! – Exclamo Lisa - ¡¿Cómo que Bell y Shirou lucharan a muerte con Gladius Espartana?! –

\- Yo también estoy en desacuerdo – Dijo Sísifo porque lo que proponían era excesivo

\- Bell necesita un correctivo – Dijo el [León Dorado]

\- Al igual que Shirou - Comento el [Carnero Dorado]

\- Nosotros pensamos lo mismo – Dijeron Regulus y Shion

\- Bell debe aprender a no perder la compostura como lo hizo con Aiz-san – Comento el maestro santo de Leo

\- Shirou a no subestimar o confiarse por ver como Bell cayo tan fácil – Dijo el patriarca

\- ¿Bell y Shirou lo saben? – Pregunto Lisa

\- Si, y aceptaron

\- Haaaa…se nota que son igual de locos que sus maestros – Dijo Lisa

Fin del Flashback

Hestia quiso ir de inmediato a para todo esta locura pero fue detenida por Zeus que la tomo de los brazos

\- ¡Suéltame, no puedo dejar que Bell luche de esa manera, puede morir! – Exclamo la loli aterrada

\- Bell no morirá con tanta facilidad – Dijo el dios del rayo griego

(Tema de Fondo: Skillet – Hero)

*¡Comiencen!* Exclamo Urara desde debajo de la plataforma

Ambos empezaron a darse de golpes sin detenerse; rectos, jabs, uppers, ganchos, golpes al estómago, hígado, pecho, corazón, de conejo y codazos…todo era permitido. La gente animaba a ambos a dar todos y no quedarse sin nada, no eran ánimos de ver sangre si no de disfrutar una gran pelea. En ese momento ambos ya tenían los tobillos y la planta del pie en la hoja haciendo que sangraran y fueran electrocutados, pero eso no los detuvo de atacarse sin piedad

*¡Esta pelea es la más intensa y épica que he narrado! ¡Al darse el inicio, ambos se han atacaron sin piedad, a pesar de que están perdiendo sangre por su pie, eso no los detiene!* Exclamo Hangetsu

*¡Ganen o pierdan, serán recordados por el valor que ha mostrado en esta pelea!* Exclamo Mikatsuki

\- Míralos…- Dijo Grace

\- Que valor el de esos chicos – Comento la castaña de cabello largo mientras que la chica del cabello azul gris claro veía con un sonrojo a Bell  
Hestia desde las palabras de Zeus no dijo nada puesto que al ver el coraje y valentía del amor de su vida, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para ir a parar todo esto. En cambio, solo veía y animaba a su prometido. Tabane se sentía mal al igual que Aiz puesto que por esa "técnica" se llegó a ese punto

\- Ese par de idiotas estan olvidando la 1° y 3° ley de Newton – Mascullo Hayato – Pero sobre todo la 4° ley

\- ¿De que hablan? – Pregunto Asuka confundida

\- La 1° ley de Newton establece que un objeto permanecerá en reposo o con movimiento uniforme rectilíneo al menos que sobre él actúe una fuerza externa – Explicaba Nayuta – Y la 3° ley de Newton dice que todas las fuerzas en el universo, ocurren en pares con direcciones opuestas. No hay fuerzas aisladas; para cada fuerza externa que actúa sobre un objeto hay otra fuerza de igual magnitud pero de dirección opuesta, que actúa sobre el objeto que ejerce esa fuerza externa. En el caso de fuerzas internas, una fuerza ejercida sobre una parte del sistema, será contrarrestada, por la fuerza de reacción de otra parte del sistema, de modo que un sistema aislado, no puede bajo ningún medio, ejercer ninguna fuerza neta sobre la totalidad del sistema. Un sistema no puede por si mismo ponerse en movimiento con solo sus fuerzas internas, debe interactuar con algún objeto externo a él. Pero nunca he oído de una 4° ley de Newton – comento escéptica

\- La 4° ley, es una que creo cuando conocido al [Caballero de Triangulo] y saber de la existencia del [Cosmos]. Esta ley fue reguardada y borrada de la memoria del físico – Explico Honoka

\- ¿Pero cómo se aplican esas 3 leyes a esta pelea? Cariño – Dijo Ayaka a su esposo

\- La primera ley se aplica en los ataques que realiza un caballero, no son interrumpidos o cambian de dirección a menos que una fuerza externa superior o de igual potencia pero de mayor calidad anule su vector o disipe la técnica. La tercera ley se aplica a que el cuerpo de un caballero es del de un humano a pesar de poder destrozar el acero con nuestros dedos. El [Cosmos] no solo sirve como medio de poder si no como un amortiguador, si no fuera así, nuestros cuerpos sufrirían daño que sería la fuerza opuesta. El entrenamiento es para tres propósitos en específico; el primero es para liberar y manejar el [Cosmos], segundo para dominarlos con el propósito de hacer nuestros ataques más devastadores y que podamos usarlo como amortiguador al mismo tiempo y tercero para la memoria muscular que recordara inconscientemente como acomodarse además de la forma correcta de usar nuestra energía cósmica - Explico Honoka

\- Pero la más peligrosa, es la ley de quiebre, que es la 4° ley de Newton - Explico Kizuna – En esta ley, Newton descubrió que el cuerpo de un [Caballero] libera [Cosmos] involuntariamente, pero este tiene un límite por lo que existe dos opciones, o supera sus límites para llegar al siguiente nivel o se quiebra, sobrecargando su cuerpo de energía que no puede canalizar y eliminar de cuerpo, provocándole la muerte

\- Estos dos están llegando a ese punto, si lo hacen, probablemente en este momento lleguen al nivel de un [Caballero de Plata] o mueran debido a la sobrecarga que ejercen en sus cuerpos

Shirou y Bell continuaron con su duelo sin importarles que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que los ataques bajan la velocidad y su [Cosmoenergia] disminuía su intensidad, lo que daba a entender que este duelo terminaría en el siguiente golpe. Ambos cargaron lo que les quedaba de energía en su puño para lanzar un último golpe que fueron simultáneos, por lo que se fueron hacia atrás. Ambos tomaron impulso y dieron un cabezazo, en el cual chocaron sus frentes mientras sangran y se miraban fijamente para que Shirou perdiera el conocimiento cayendo de lado. Haciendo que las cuchillas dejen de estar electrificadas como los espíritus desaparezcan

\- Quien diría que usaríamos los mismos dos últimos golpes – Comento el albino con una sonrisa mientras jadeaba

*El participante Shirou no puede seguir, el participante Bell es el ganador*

¡UUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Los asistentes exclamaron su euforia mientras que estaban satisfechos de ver una gran pelea, la mejor en este torneo y en mucho tiempo

\- Mamá, el alumno de Issei estuvo increible – Dijo Kunou

\- Es verdad, me asuste un poco pero ambos demostraron ser dignos guerreros, Athena tiene suerte de tener guerreros tan viriles y fuertes – Comento la Kyuubi

\- Hohohoho, no me había divertido y sentido tantas emociones al mismo tiempo en muchas eras – Comento Odín

\- Athena se ha lucido – Dijo Poseidon en el cuerpo de Julián Solo

\- ¡Ahahahaha!…mi hija sí que sabe dar buenos espectáculos como esos dos niños al luchar fueron inspiradores – Comento Zeus contento

\- ¡Ese es mi Bell! – Exclamo Hestia soñadoramente

\- Puagh…no me había divertido tanto desde esa lucha contra Yamata – Comento Susanooo

\- Me alegro ser aliado y no enemigo – Comento Tsukuyomi – No como las 3 facciones

\- Ellos se lo buscaron – Comento Montu, dios egipcio solar y de la guerra

\- Dejemos eso de lado, la pelea estuvo muy bien – Dijo Lei Gong, dios chino del trueno

\- Minutos después -

Aiz y Bell estuvieron frente a las 2 armaduras para que la rubia fuera elegida por la armadura de [Altar] y Bell por la armadura de [Lira]. El patriarca les dio las mismas palabras que le dio a Krulcifer y como esta, Aiz destruyo la máscara para seguir las reglas que le dictan su corazón

Restaurante de los Hyodo

Todos los asistentes como invitados estaban en el lugar mientras que Bell le hacía de camarero, vestido de chica con peluca, un hechizo para cambiar s voz y con pesas en su cuerpo. Este fue el castigo que le dieron por perder de forma tan vergonzosa, a pesar de que ya era un [Caballero de Plata]  
En ese momento Athena golpea una copa para que los presentes pusieran atención

\- De ante mano les agradezco a nuestros invitados especiales y a los espectadores por asistir a este torneo. También quiero brindar por los nuevos [Caballeros de Plata] – Dijo Lisa levantando una copa - ¡Salud! –

-¡Salud! – Exclamaron los demás pero entre los invitados, la rubia vio a una no deseada - ¡Hestia! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –

\- ¡Hola Athena, tanto tiempo sin vernos! – Exclamo la mencionada con una sonrisa – Desde que bajaste al mundo terrenal y Artemisa esta cuidado el templo de la luna, me he quedado sola –

\- No te hagas, si se perfectamente porque estás aquí, Hefesto me dijo todo como que Chichi-ue te corrió del olimpo – Comento la rubia - ¡No vas a vivir aquí de gorra! – exclamo seriamente

(Nota: Chichi-ue, es la forma más respetuosa en Japón para llamar a un padre)

\- No he venido a eso…(aun) – Dijo la diosa del hogar

\- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto la rubia

– Vine a buscar a mi prometido – Respondió la loli morena de pechos grandes, casi como los de Rossweisse

\- ¿Tu prometido? – Cuestiono Lisa

\- Si, mi amado Bell Cranel, Zeus-nii lo bajo al mundo para que aprendiera a vivir como humano y le borro la memoria – Comento Hestia  
Esto dejo a todos en shock e incluso al mismo Bell que se quitó las pesas y el atuendo mientras que el rey del panteón griego se palmeo la frente  
3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿BELL ES UN DIOS?! – Exclamaron los presentes bastante sorprendidos

\- ¡¿SOY UN DIOS?! – Exclamo el [Caballero de Lira] impresionado

\- En realidad solo eres un 1/96 dios, en pocas palabras un prodigio como [Caballero] – Respondió Zeus para devolverle la memoria, siendo que Hestia lo abrazo, poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos

\- Extrañaba esto – Comento el albino haciendo sonreir a su amada  
Cuando ambos estaban a punto de besarse, Aiz le robo el beso a la diosa y despues Krulcifer

\- No te dejare tenerlo – Comentaron las [Caballeros Femeninos de Copa y Altar]

\- ¡Mocosas! ¡¿Quién se creen para retar a una diosa?! – Exclamo la loli tetona

Todos estaban divertidos ante tal escena mientras que Issei decidio que era suficiente de su castigo y que lo retomaría mañana. Por ahora, disfrutara su fiesta como su victoria

\- Zeus ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un Oppai Bar? – dijo odin

\- Habia oído hablar de ellos, te acompaño, desde que Hera supo sobre Bell…me castigo sin tener sexo o siquiera tocarla y veras que es una diosa milf - respondió zeus

\- Pues sígueme y encontraras el placer tras una puerta

Ante eso dos valkyrias y dos Angels, suspiraron para seguir a sus señores mientras que todos los presentes e incluso las parejas de los 12 caballeros dorados…estaban decepcionadas, porque pensaban que el dios olímpico más poderoso era alguien imponente como serio y resulto ser todo lo contrario, un viejo depravado

\- Es igual a Odín-sama – Dijo Rossweisse

\- Así ha sido desde que Hera-san puso en celibato a Zeus-niisama, cuando que supo sobre Bell – Comento Hestia – Si la vieran a ella, se mete en las orgias de Afrodita-chan -

Luego de eso y la fiesta terminara, los invitados se retiraron para que Lisa levantara nuevamente la barrera que retiro para darle acceso a los dioses de entrar pero todavía usaba el sistema de camuflaje para no ser detectados por satélites y otros dispositivos

Una semana después – Ciudad de Kuoh

Issei y Rias se encontraban caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras estaban en completo silencio, no era nada extraños despues de haberle dicho eso a la heredera Gremory pero era necesario. Por su obsesión, no se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y siguió los consejos de las personas equivocadas que solo veían al castaño como un trofeo que les daría más prestigio a su facción

Quizás debía darle una última oportunidad de remediar las cosas pero estas enseñándole con el ejemplo, que no todo se obtiene fácilmente, todas las acciones tiene consecuencias y que no todo puede solucionarlo mostrando su cuerpo que el castaño ya conoce a la perfección.

Desde el inicio debió alejarla de las personas que solo la influenciaban y le metían ideas raras en la cabeza, así ella aprendería a esforzarse por sí misma y no dependería de la gente o el poder de su familia para lograr sus objetivos, así como lo hizo con irina, kuroka, serafall, penemue, gabriel, rossweisse y akeno que dependían mucho del poder de las facciones a la que pertenecían. Ahora se habían vuelto más fuerte en poder, cuerpo y alma

Esto se vio cuando Gabriel obtuvo dos pares más de alas como las demás. Valoran todo lo que ganan con su esfuerzo, saben que todo les cuesta pero reciben muchas cosas a cambio. Incluso Izayoi había dicho que su pilar era fuerte como un roble

Aunque también sería un gran problema, ya que estas no se lo tomarían muy bien que digamos principalmente Lisa que era la que odia a muerte a la pelirroja por todos sus estúpidos intentos de robarle a su prometido. También estaban sus padres que no podían perdonarla por haber desechado al castaño como un simple juguete para reemplazarlo por alguien que solo fingió que la amaba para lograr sus asquerosas ambiciones que al final fueron frustradas por el mismo Issei.

Aun veía a aquella chica arrogante, orgullosa y cabeza hueca de hace 4 años…solo creció en cuerpo y belleza. Cualquier hombre caería a sus pies, pero no él. En sus años aprendió que la mejor mujer no es la que tenga enormes pechos o sea una diosa del deseo, si no que sea una persona hermosa por dentro, tan hermosa que se refleja en sus ojos

\- Rias podemos hablar - Dijo Issei con tranquilidad mientras sujetaba el hombro de esta pero no respondía hasta que la detuvo, pero al ver que ella no lo volteaba a ver, decidió hablar - Se que te dije que no quería volverte a ver hasta que cambiaras esa actitud tan pretenciosa que tienes. Realmente colmaste mi paciencia al hacer todo este tipo de planes para que regresara contigo, pero creo que no tienes toda la culpa de lo que hiciste, tus padres y hermano te dieron terribles consejos. Debes estar dolida por lo que dije, en este tiempo, debí ser mejor novio y alejarte de las malas influencias. Pero en ese tiempo yo era un estúpido pervertido que solo me interesaba los pechos y hacer cosas eróticas contigo y las chicas como tener mi propio harem. Por ser tan incompetente como tu pareja sentimental, te viste mal influenciada por tu familia, azazel, Michael y los demás. Pero ahora soy diferente, no puedo volver a ser el mismo de hace 4 años, tu traición y de las facciones me cambio. Solo puedo enseñarte a cómo vivir la vida correctamente. Estoy seguro que si en esa época fuera como soy en este momento, seguramente nuestra historia sería diferente como la de Raynare. Estos años me han hecho pensar muchas cosas, sobre la culpa de las facciones, tu culpa por tirar todo lo que te di y mi culpa por permitir que me manejaras como se te antojo

"¡Maldición por que hablo como si yo tuviera toda la culpa y culpo a otros, parece que solo actuó por lástima y despecho!"

La pelirroja estaba apretando los puños para soportar las palabras de su amado, puesto que eran dagas muy dolorosas que se le clavaban en los más profundo de su ser. Tuvo que reprimir todas sus lágrimas y emociones

\- Issei me puedes seguir por favor, quiero mostrarte algo - Dijo la pelirroja que comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta en dirección hacia un lugar en especifico  
Issei no le quedo de otra que seguirla, nunca bajo la guarda puesto que no sospechaba que ella tenía algo planeado, pero si fuese así lo habría intentado algo más ingenioso que solo llevarlo a un lugar aislado donde ella podría lanzar un hechizo o algo que haría que se enamorara inmediatamente de ella, cosa que dudaba que funcionara por que las 3 líderes de las 3 facciones viven con él , que son más poderosas que ella y le han enseñado que tipo de hechizos hacen ese tipo de cosas pero también aprendió el cómo anularlos. Asi que no vio problema en ir a donde lo guiaba, si pensaba en hacer algo…la noqueaba y se iba

Torre de Reloj - Momentos Después

Ambos chicos se adentraron en el lugar y fueron hasta la parte más elevada de una torre de reloj, issei se sorprendió un poco a pesar de no ser la primera vez que había visitado esa torre, puesto en la planta baja…en un cuarto, él veía porno con Motohama y Matsuda los fines de semana o en las vacaciones. Le pareció un lugar algo interesante ya que a pesar de que era antiguo poseía una hermosa arquitectura, pero principalmente porque en ese lugar había una pequeña habitación que contenía el mecanismo del reloj de la torre...

\- Ise, en este lugar yo vine a llorar cada día durante 4 años desde que descubrí como era el bastardo de Kaito...- Dijo secamente la pelirroja que aún no volteaba a ver al castaño

\- Supongo que fue un golpe muy duro para ti, después de todo te hizo vivir un martirio a ti al resto de las chicas... – Comento Issei al recordar las imágenes que le mostro Ddraig

[Ten cuidado Issei, esta niña trama algo] Dijo el dragón

(Diría que eres paranoico pero también me da un poco de mala espina pero lo dejare pasar. Quiero hablar con ella) Contesto el castaño mentalmente

\- Si fue muy duro, mis días eran falsos y las noches un infierno, lo único que me quedaba para soportar eso fue este lugar donde guarde nuestros recuerdos y fotos – Dijo la pelirroja mostrándole el medallón que le regalo en su medio años de novios como una cajita

\- Rias, esto es…

\- Si, es el anillo de compromiso que me ibas a dar, exactamente el día en que conocimos a ese desgraciado. Lo encontré al medio año que empezó mi infierno en vida, también la carta que escribiste para tu declaración. Cuando lo lei, supe que fui la mas grande idiota, desgraciada y bastarda que existe, ahí me di cuenta de cuanto te amo pero es demasiado tarde. Esos 4 años fueron mi castigo y penitencia por haberte desechado...- Dijo Rias que aún mantenía su actitud y no volteaba a ver al castaño - Sabes me gustaría arreglar las cosas contigo, sé que no podemos volver a ser novios o casarnos y tener la vida que planeamos cuando salí de la academia pero al menos permíteme ser tu amiga - termino de decir para darse la vuelta...

Issei quedo algo sorprendido por el cambio repentino de la actitud de Rias, al fin ella estaba cambiando, cosa que alegro un poco al castaño que estaba recuperando un poco la esperanza de que podría cambiar a Rias al 100 por ciento, aparte no podía detectar algún mentira en sus palabras y tampoco alguna trampa mágica que le permita secuestrarlo...

\- Ambos viviremos mucho tiempo, yo soy una demonio y tu un dragón, a mí no me interesa tener algún otro novio o prometido y estaré muy sola cuando tome el puesto de Maou – Declaro la pelirroja

\- ¿Estas segura de que estas lista para ese cargo? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No lo sé pero Onii-sama, mis padre y el consejo de ancianos, me han postulado junto con Sairaorg y probablemente gane por mi popularidad – Respondió Rias – Pero no vine para decirte eso si no que... por favor conviértete en la persona que puedo confiar y le pueda contar mis secretos cuando no tenga con quien desahogarme, es lo único que te pido - con una sonrisa sincera mientras extendía su mano

\- Si estás dando el primer paso y quieres arreglar las cosas correctamente, entonces no puedo negarme a eso. Muy bien, seremos amigos - Dijo Issei mientras acercaba su mano para estrecharla con la de la chica...

\- Gracias Ise - Dijo Rias mientras estrechaba la mano de issei pero..

PLUSH

El castaño soltó rápidamente a la pelirroja por qué sintió un leve piquete en su mano, pero no era todo comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, muy muy pesado al punto de que ya no podía moverse, lo único que pudo hacer fue caer sobre sus rodillas.

(Maldición) Pensó el castaño (¿Por qué me siento muy débil? ¿Qué es lo que me hizo esta idiota?) para ver la mano de la pelirroja, mas especifico su dedo anular que tenía un anillo de plata y de este sobre salía una pequeña punta con filo...

\- Así que te diste cuenta Ise, pues si te envenene pero no te preocupes iremos a mi casa, ahí te daré un tratamiento que te curara y te hará que te enamores de mi - dijo rias con una sonrisa perturbadora – Vamos, ya es hora que vuelvas al lado de la gente que te quiere - termino de decir para poner el rostro del castaño en su pecho, pero este guardo el medallón bien escondido para que nadie lo descubriera

\- Cuando me...recupere... ¡voy a...matarte! – Mascullo el castaño muy débilmente para perder el conocimiento mientras que la heredera Gremory activar un circulo mágico que los llevaría directamente al inframundo...

En el Santuario

CRASH

Lisa con sus manos había roto una taza que contenía te que le había servido Sísifo...

\- Issei - Dijo la diosa con preocupación al ver como la estrella de Regulus brillaba de color rojo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el antiguo [Caballero de Sagitario]

\- De pronto sentí una corazonada muy mala – Comento la rubia

\- Inframundo – 1 mes después -

El castaño despertaba mientras que sentía una extraña estimulación por lo que abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Rias semi desnuda mientras que solo usa una tanga negra de hilo dental bastante erótica que lamia uno de sus pectorales

\- Ya has despertado, cariño, buenos…- Decía la pelirroja

¡POOM!

De un momento a otro el castaño empotro contra la pared mientras que la estrangulaba

\- Ise…me estas…lastimando – Dijo Rias mientras que apenas puede respirar y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus niñas

\- ¡Maldita perra traicionera! – Mascullo con gran enfado el mencionado - ¡Te di mi amistad y a cambio que me hiciste…me envenenaste! –

\- Era…la…única…forma de que volvieras a mi lado…- Dijo la pelirroja a punto de desmayarse

\- Pensaba ser tú amigo pero ahora mismo voy a asesinarte – Dijo el castaño – Di tus ultimas… -

¡ZAAA!

En ese momento en el cuello de Issei, se encontraba Durandal mientras que Asia veia todo preocupada como Koneko y Ravel ayudaba

\- Déjala Ise o te hare algo de lo que me arrepentiré – Dijo la dueña del arma

\- Xenovia…- Dijo el mencionado para soltar a la pelirroja pero al verse rodeado decidió usar la mejor técnica para esta situación - ¡[Golden Glow]! (Brillo Dorado) – liberando un resplandor de oro que cegó a los presentes para empezar a huir mientras que en el camino se encontró a varios guardias que empezó a eliminar usando el [Pankration del Santuario]

\- Deténgase, Issei-dono – Dijo Grayfia que apareció frente a él

\- Hazte a un lado, Grayfia-san – Comento el mencionado para preparase para combatir a la peli platina frente a ella – ¡[Lightning Bolt]! (Relámpago de Voltaje) – lazando del vacío una esfera de energía contra la maid que detuvo el ataque, cosa que sorprendió al chico

(Demonios, parece que el veneno que me inyecto esa malnacida aún no se depura completamente de mi cuerpo, ese ataque la tuvo que dejar fuera de combate) Pensó el castaño para realizar un salto de 15 metros y empezar a mecerse por los candelabros del pasillo para seguir su camino donde encontró una ventana para romperla de una patada y caer desde un 5° piso donde apenas su cuerpo soporto el impacto

(Demonios me acabo de fracturar el pie y desgarrar los músculos de la pierna) Pensó el [León Dorado] con molestia en su extremidad para empezar a correr esperando encontrar una forma de volver al [Santuario]

Sala de tronos

\- ¡¿Cómo que escapo?! – Exclamo Zeoticus

\- Uso un ataque que creo un resplandor que nos cegó – Explico Xenovia

\- Cuando recuperamos la visión, ya no estaba – Comento Okita

\- Lo trate de enfrentar pero me lanzo una tecnica que apenas pude detener pero uso eso para escapar – Dijo Grayfia

\- ¡Debemos buscarlo, no podemos dejar que se escape! – Exclamo Rias con desesperación

\- ¡Como ordene, Ojou-sama! – Exclamaron los sirvientes y soldados de la familia

\- Pensar que tiene semejante fuerza a pesar de haber estado todo ese tiempo en coma – Dijo Venelana

\- Es mi culpa que Ise me odie, soy una tonta – Dijo la pelirroja triste – Pero una vez que lo cure, le daré tanto amor que olvidara eso de ser un [Caballero de Athena] como a esas zorras –

Ravel que había oído todo, se fue al cuarto de Koneko pero vio como estaba siendo custodiada. Recordaba que Rias la había lastimado mucho cuando supo la gatita que secuestro al [León Dorado]. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, no la miro y se fue dejando que Asia la curara. Después intento hablar con ella, pero la nekomata la rechazo y la llamo "monstruo" por lo que la pelirroja decidió dejarla sola para que se calmara. Paso un mes donde Rias se veía triste porque había perdido ese lazo especial que tenía con la última de sus primeros siervos. Akeno la traiciono y Kiba fue encarcelado por Athena. La heredera Phenex, usando su Aerokinesis, sofoco a los guardias para que se desmayaran y pasara a ver a la loli que se encontraba en su cuarto mirando el cielo

\- Si no fuera por ese maldito, nada de esto pasaría – Comento la [Torre] Gremory – Muy pronto, Rias-sama me sacara la pieza por mi insubordinación –

\- ¿Koneko-chan? – Dijo la rubia de rizos

\- Yakitori….¿que haces aquí? –

\- Vine a informarte que Ise-sama despertó pero huyo

\- Esperaba algo asi…-

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ravel

\- Después de conocer como es realmente Rias-sama, no sé qué pensar. Ahora entiendo porque Ise nos odia tanto y no quiere volver a nuestro lado como por que no nos acepta de nuevo -

\- Koneko-chan…

\- He llorado durante el último mes, pero voy a arreglar las cosas –

\- ¿Cómo lo harás?

\- Tengo la solución – Dijo la gatita para ver un objeto en el cuello de la chica - ¿Qué haces con el collar de senpai? – pregunto enojada

\- Lo encontré mientras limpiaba su cuerpo – Respondió la Phenex - ¿Pero por que te enojas tanto? –

\- ¡Porque tienes en tus manos, el único medio de escape de Senpai! –

\- Y-Yo no lo sabía…-

\- Lo sé, solo Sona-sama, Griselda-san y yo lo sabemos –

\- ¿Cómo lo activamos? –

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? –

\- Para avisarle a Athena-sama lo que pasa –

\- Desgraciadamente, no lo podemos activar, a menos que usemos el mismo poder de senpai

En ese momento la rubia loli se desamino para que la albina sacara un papel que se encontraba en su top

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Ravel curiosa

\- Es un sello mágico que me permite traspasar la barrera que rodea el santuario y llegar ahí, solo infunde un poco de tu poder – Respondió Koneko – Esa es la razón principal por la cual nadie, ni siquiera los dioses pueden llegar ahí. Tómalo, vete al territorio Phenex y activa el circulo pero por nada del mundo, se te ocurra actuar ante los soldados como una Ojou-sama, si no te van a matar. También toma esto – dándole una carta y uno de sus pasadores

\- ¿Por qué me das esto? –

\- Tienes que llevar el medallón, esta carta a Athena-sama y mi clip es para que te lleven con Kuroka-neesama. Vete en inmediato, ahora que todos los Gremory cazan a senpai -

\- ¿Tu no vienes conmigo? – Pregunto la rubia

\- No puedo, Rias-sama me sello mis poderes y restringió mis alas como mi poder demoniaco e incluso mi Senjutsu – Respondió la albina - ¡Vete ahora, los guardias no tardaran en despertar!

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la Phenex volviendo a casa, usando un círculo mágico

\- Buena suerte, Ravel – Dijo la [Torre] Gremory mientras cierra la puerta

\- Castillo Phenex – Habitación de Ravel

La chica llego a la casa y activo el circulo que le dio la Nekomata para desaparecer e ir al santuario a avisar de la situación

\- Sala del Patriarca – Santuario –

Lisa estaba en el trono frente a Krulcifer y Aiz que se encontraban hincadas en una rodilla frente a ella mientras tienen sus casos en uno de sus costados

\- ¿Alguna noticia de Issei? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Ballena llego pero no encontró nada – Dijo el [Caballero Femenino de Copa]

\- Recientemente llego Chad pero tampoco encontró nada – Dijo el [Caballero Femenino de Altar]

*Pido permiso para entrar* Dijo una voz dejando ver al actual [Caballero de Lira] – Mi señora envié a Sagitta, Cerberus y Auriga, nuestros mejores rastreadores como a Heracles, Canis Mayor y Mosca para buscar a mi maestro

\- Gracias, Bell – Dijo la rubia

En ese momento aparecía un soldado que se acercaba al albino por lo que le dijo que se retirara

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Aiz

\- Parece que tenemos una invitada no deseada – Dijo el [Caballero de Lira] – Ire pedirle que se vaya

Afueras del Santuario

Ravel se maldijo por no hacerle caso a Koneko, pensando que solo con decir que era mensajera de la [Torre] Gremory pero con su tono de princesita, algo arraigado en ella. Ahora mismo se encontraba rodeada de soldados, noqueo algunos con sus aerokinesis al bajar la densidad del aire en cámaras de vacio que ponía en la cabeza

\- Ríndete, Ojou – Dijo un soldado

\- Si, te portas bien, seremos amables contigo – Dijo otro soldado

*Ese vocabulario no es adecuado para los soldados de Athena* Comento una voz para que los guerreros de baja categoría vieran a…

\- [Bell de Lira] – Dijo uno de los soldados con miedo y respeto para inclinarse

\- Váyanse y vigilen el resto del santuario, yo me quedare aqui – Comento el albino

\- Sí, señor – Dijeron los guerreros para irse mientras que la rubia lo miro para que dé un momento a otro despliegue las cuerdas de su lira y crea varios hilos de energía en formas de cuerdas que alargan y despliegan, una vez expandidas enroscan en el cuerpo del enemigo con una red de hilos cortantes, la víctima se encuentra paralizada – Pobre niña, Bell-sama terminara con su vida

\- Este es mi [Stringer Requiem] (Acorde de Cuerdas) – Decía el [Caballero de Lira] – Con que empiece a tocar, tu cuerpo se hará pedazos

\- E-Espera…- Decía la loli rubia apenas con fuerza – B-Busco a Kuroka-sama –

\- ¿Kuroka-sama? ¿Una de las parejas de mi maestro? - Pregunto Bell seriamente

\- S-Si…vengo…de…parte de….Ko…ne…ko-chan – Respondió Ravel

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto el [Caballero de Plata]

\- Soy…Ravel…Phenex….- Dijo la chica

\- La princesa del clan Phenex, antigua manager de mi maestro y una de sus ex – Dijo el chico para soltarla – Es inútil que trates de quemar las cuerdas, son capaces de soportar el fuego de un fénix y una dragón -

\- cof – Tosía ravel mientras tomaba aire - ¿Cómo me conoces? –

\- Mi maestro es [Issei Hyodo de Leo] y me hablo de ti – Respondió el albino

\- ¡¿Eres alumno de Issei-sama?! – Exclamo Ravel sorprendida

\- Si…¿puedo saber a qué viniste? Ravel Phenex – Pregunto Bell

\- Vine para informar algo, necesito ver a Kuroka-sama, tengo una carta de Koneko-chan – Dijo la mencionada

\- Este bien, te escoltare a la casa de los Hyodo – Comento el albino para que fueran al lugar donde Bell le dijo que la esperara y después de unos minutos salió con Kuroka, que veía seriamente a la rubia

\- Pajarita…¿Qué haces fuera de tu jaula? – Comento con indiferencia la nekomata morena

\- Kuroka-sama…- Dijo la rubia entre triste y enojada por como la trato la joven frente a ella entregándole el pasador de la albina como una carta que tomo además de darle el medallón

\- Kuroka-san…¿Qué pasa?

\- Ya se dónde esta Ise

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

\- Si, llama a los demas

\- De acuerdo

\- Ravel, tu vienes conmigo y los Hyodo como con las demas chicas

\- S-Si

Restaurante de los Hyodo

Lisa, los maestros santos, los familiares y los 11 caballeros dorados se encontraban en el lugar luego de ser convocados por Bell donde se informó el paradero de Issei…

\- ¿¡Como esa perra de Rias Gremory tiene a Ise?! – Exclamo Lisa furiosa

\- Si, todo viene en esa carta, como esa malnacida oso ponerle un dedo a mi hermanita y enveneno a Ise - Dijo Kuroka elevando su aura mientras se ve una gran furia en su rostro – Esa bastarda ramera se metió con mi hermana y mi hombre, eso es algo que no le pasare por alto

\- No eres la única – Dijo Akeno – Ya se pasó de la raya – mascullo liberando una gran cantidad de rayos que recorrían su cuerpo

\- Ravel Phenex-chan – Dijo la diosa – Gracias por tu ayuda como la de Koneko-chan, te prometo rescatare a la hermana de Kuroka-san

\- Ravel-chan – Dijo la señora Hyodo poniendo nerviosa a la chica para que la abrazara – Gracias por arriesgarte a venir e informarnos donde está mi hijo, no me cansare de agradecerle a ti y a Koneko-chan

\- Pero Ravel-san, no debiste quitarle el medallón, ahora se encuentra solo en el inframundo – Dijo Ichika

\- No sabía para que servia – Comento la princesa Phenex triste

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que sabemos dónde está Ise – Comento el señor Hyodo acariciando la cabeza de la chica, haciéndola sentir mucho mejor

\- Gracias señor Hyodo – Dijo la rubia

\- Lisa-chan debemos salvar a Koneko-chan y a mi hijo – Dijo la señora Hyodo

\- Lo se suegra, enviare a….- Decía la rubia pero la [Espada Dorada] dio un paso al frente

\- Lisa-sama, yo…- Decía el Orimura menor para que aparecieran dos caballeros femeninos

\- Aki Adagaki de Triangulo y Neko Fujomina de Sextante…¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Shion

\- ¡Ha aparecido un objeto extraño en la [Academia IS]! – Exclamo la enmascarada de peli azul

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la familia Orimura y Tabane para que ambas chicas crearan una pantalla cósmica dejando ver a una especie de capsula gigante negra. Todos estaban confundidas hasta que Izayoi la reconoció…

\- ¡Ese es el palacio flotante! – exclamo Kuro Usagi

\- ¡¿Estas segura?! – Exclamo la diosa rubia

\- Si, es exactamente como Indra-sama la describió- Respondió la coneja de la luna – Y esos son los Asuras

\- Ichika, lo siento pero deberás ir a ese lugar para detener a los Asuras – Dijo Lisa

\- Lo entiendo – Dijo Ichika apretando los puños por dejar a su amigo solo

\- Iremos contigo – Dijeron Chifuyu, Madoka y Tabane mientras que Lisa le da 1 placa a cada chica

\- Cuando estén en peligro exclamen "armor" – Dijo la rubia - ¡Vayan!

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los Orimura y la Shinonono para irse junto a ichika

\- Honoka prepara todo junto con Hayato – Dijo la diosa

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los mencionados mientras que en ese momento Lisa presiona un botón y pone un poco de su cosmos en un papel para que aparezcan Grace y Quartum como Leticia Draculiar

\- ¡Grace! – Exclamo Aine

\- ¡Leticia-sama! – Exclamo la esposa de Tauro

\- Nee-sama y las chicas embarazadas como Tearju-san, vendrán conmigo – Dijo la emperatriz

\- Los demás que no pueden pelear, vendrán conmigo – Dijo la vampira

\- ¿Qué harás? Ravel-chan- Pregunto Akeno

\- L-Luchare a su lado – Comento la mencionado con una mirada llena de determinación

\- Bien dicho-nya – Comento la nekomata morena

\- ¡Mi señora, los enemigos se están dispersando! – Exclamo Neko

\- Demonios – Dijo la rubia – Todos conocen su puesto en caso de que iniciara la guerra – viendo a sus caballeros dorados

\- Bell, Krulcifer y Aiz, avisen a Hayato y Honoka que ustedes tomaran su puesto como que tomen su posición asignada. Claire-san, yan con Hayato a Little Garden, Ayaka-san…ve con Honoka al taller de brujas, díganle que Shiva ha comenzado la guerra. Ayuden a los humanos a evacuar, cuando terminen de alistar a los soldados y avisen a los alumnos que empiecen a esparcirse por el mundo –

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los de la trinidad de plata para irse

\- Akeno-san, Irina-san, Kuroka-san, Rossweisse-san, Serafall-san, Gabriel-san, Penemue-san y Ravel-san…quédense conmigo, cuando todo esté listo, iremos por Ise. Esos Gremory conocerán mi furia – Dijo firmemente

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las nombradas

(Ise, mi amor, cuídate mucho y resiste…pronto iremos por ti) Pensó Lisa

Territorios Gremory

Issei seguía huyendo de sus perseguidores hasta que vio como aparecía una onda de energía que brillaba

(Algo no me gusta aquí) Pensó el castaño

Sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo rodeado por los Gremory para que este se ponga en posición de combate

\- Ríndete, Ise-kun – Dijo Venelana – Debes de descansar, ha pasado un mes desde que estuviste en coma por el veneno que mi hija te inyecto. Sé que no hizo lo correcto pero entiéndela, aun es joven y te ama demasiado

\- Pense que podía confiar en ella hace un mes, ahora es diferente – Dijo el castaño elevando su [Cosmos] - ¡[Lightning Fang]! (Colmillo Relámpago) - perfora el suelo con su puño y proyecta su energía para hacer surgir multitud de rayos por toda la zona de combate, lo que le permite deshacerse con un solo golpe de todos los enemigos que le rodean. Haciendo que apenas queden electrocutados excepto Asia para ir a donde esta y que lo cure, donde ella acepto, con la esperanza de que tuviera una opinión diferente de ella. Vio que no solo era el veneno si no también su pie por lo que se enfocó más en esta parte que a depurar todo el veneno que tenía el guerreo en su cuerpo

*Te diviertes, Issei Hyodo* Exclamo una voz dejando ver una imagen en el cielo de una conocida para él

\- Zero – Mascullo el [León Dorado]

\- ¿Zero? – Pregunto Sirzechs que se recuperaba del golpe pero todavía estaba aturdido

(Maldición, mi cuerpo aún no se deshace del veneno completamente) Pensó [Leo] - Zero de Ravanna, la bestia del fin más poderosa de Shiva – Respondió mientras que miraba al cielo

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron los Gremory

*¿Qué te pareció mi regalo?* Dijo la bestia del fin

\- ¿Regalo? – Pregunto el castaño para ver el cielo y viera una enorme barrera de energia que lo cubria todo

*Si, acabo de encerrar al inframundo en una barrera por la eternidad*

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – Exclamo Venelena - ¡¿Nosotros que te hicimos?!

*Porque, pregunta* Dijo la guerrera para aparecer en persona mientras flota encima de los Gremory – Es simple, señora, porque su maldita hija me arrebato mi vida – retirándose la máscara dejando en shock a Issei y Rias

\- ¡¿Raynare?! – Exclamo la pelirroja - ¡Se supone que te mate!

\- Si, así fue pero Shiva-sama salvo mi alma y reconstruyo mi cuerpo – Respondió la caída – He esperado por más de 4 años, luego de mandar a mi mascara de la mentira como Kaito, el chico por el que dejaste a este [Caballero Dorado], kukujajajajajaja –

En ese momento Rias elevo su aura mientras se ponía a la altura de la bestia del fin

\- ¡Maldita por ti es que perdi todo!...¡Ahora voy a acabarte! – Exclamo Rias

\- No, no, no – Dijo la morena de ojos violetas burlándose – Primero jugaremos un juego, si me encuentran antes de que todo el inframundo los asesine, luchare contra ustedes

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Surtr

\- Todos está siendo reflejado por mi barrera a todo el inframundo – Dijo rayanre – Si quieren ser libres, tráiganme la cabeza de Rias Gremory e Issei Hyodo

\- ¡Maldita! – Exclamo Issei tosiendo sangre  
\- Suerte Ise-kun, no sabes cuantos deseos tengo de hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos – Dijo Zero usando un rostro sádico como el de Akeno para desaparecer

La situación no podía ser peor, Issei encerrado y debilitado como sera cazado mientras que el [Santuario] confronta el ataque de Shiva y sus Asuras ..

fin del capitulo 21

espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupado estos dias y tambien colabore mucho con zerokaien para hacer este capitulo lo mas largo posible, bueno sin mas que decir me despido

Alumnos que participaron en el torneo:

Rito de Aries

\- Shirou Eimiya (Fate/stay Night)  
\- Nefertari Vivi (One Piece)

Izayoi de Tauro

\- Yatsudo Sado (Bleach)  
\- Kyouka Kagamiin (Dragons Rioting)

Shido de Geminis

\- Ryuu Lion (danmachi)  
\- Rachel Stanley (Kenichi)

Ayumu de Cancer

\- Hibiki Kugenin (Kenichi)  
\- Chikage Kushinada (Kenichi)

Issei de Leo

\- Bell Cranel (danmachi)

Tooru de Virgo

\- Keiko (Dragons Rioting)  
\- Ayane Asahina (Dragons Rioting)

Saito de Libra

\- Renka Ma (Kenichi)  
\- Iori Asahina (Dragons Rioting)

Kizuna Hida

\- Shiryuu Choo (Dragons Rioting)  
\- Celestia Ralgris (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut)

Honoka Takamiya

\- Misa (Dragons Rioting)  
\- Rintario Tachibana (Dragons Rioting)

Ichika Orimura

\- Aiz Wallenstein (danmachi)

Hayato Kisaragi

\- Krulcifer Einfolk (Santa de Copa) (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut)  
\- Lux Arcadia (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut)

Ozz Versaliuss

\- Rika Noyamano (Air Gear)  
\- Ringo Noyamano (Air Gear)


	28. Chapter 280

capitulo 22

residencia hyoudou de noche - 2 dias antes de la cita de issei y rias

irina, kuroka, akeno, rossweisse, serafall, gabriel y penemue se encontraban descansando ya que el restaurante de sus suegros cerro temprano, esto se debía a que obtuvieron una gran ganancia cuando varias deidades visitaron el lugar después del torneo de los aprendices y decidieron darles unos cuantos días de descanso a sus nueras...pero mas que descansando se encontraban aburridas por que su querido león dorado no estaba con ellas..

-que silencioso esta todo por aqui, sin ise kun no hay nada divertido que hacer..- comento irina bastante aburrida pero no era la unica..

-Ara Ara...tienes razón pero no podemos hacer nada, sabes Ise kun esta preparándose junto a sus amigos para pelear contra shiva e intervenir en su entrenamiento seria muy perjudicial para el...y nos guste o no tenemos que apoyarlo...¿no lo creen asi chicas - dijo akeno

-akeno chan tiene razón, no podemos interrumpir el entrenamiento de ise por que estamos aburridas, no seria justo para el que se esforzado tanto para que estemos a salvo y no intervengamos en esa guerra que ellos están sosteniendo - dijo rossweisse ganándose la atención de las demás, a excepción de kuroka que parecía nerviosa...

-¿kuroka chan pasa algo? **-** pregunto serafall para que la mencionada volteara a verla con una sonrisa nerviosa..

-¿acaso no sienten la poderosa aura que se siente a lo lejos?...Ise y sus amigos están elevando su aura enormemente, es la primera vez que siento un aura asi de poderosa, es tan fuerte como la de un dios...no tal vez sea mas fuerte... - comento kuroka nerviosa pero al parecer era la única que sentía asi

-kuroka chan, nosotras sentimos esa aura ya desde hace un rato, es muy impresionante que puedan elevar su poder hasta ese punto, ni siquiera los cadres, querubines o maous, pueden elevar tan alto su poder como lo hacen ellos - comento penemue

-ella tiene razón, nosotras sentimos su aura desde hace rato, pero no deberías impresionarte tan fácilmente, es la segunda vez que sentimos su aura elevada la maximo - dijo gabriel..

-¿segunda vez?...¿acaso ya habían visto su poder al máximo? - pregunto rossweisse y akeno

-cierto, ustedes 2 no estaban con nosotras cuando la infinita ataco el santuario, ellos tuvieron que llevar su poder aun mas haya de su limite para lograr sacarla de las 12 casas, aun que en ese entonces solo fueron 11 los que la sacaron de este lugar, ya que takamiya kun estaba enfrentando a uno de los sirvientes de shiva en japon, es por eso que no nos impresionamos tan fácilmente kuroka chan, aun que es aterrador sentir el aura de todos ellos al mismo tiempo - dijo irina

-tienes razón, es aterrador pero a la vez tan reconfortante, te hace sentir una gran seguridad - dijo akeno - realmente siento lastima por Rias y las demás ya que no pueden sentir esta sensación de seguridad y que tan poco puedan vivir estos dias tan tranquilos, si no se hubiera obsesionado con convertir a Ise kun otra vez en su sirviente, estoy segura que ella estaría aquí junto con Asia y las demás - termino de decir pero algo dolida

-eso no lo podemos negar, Ise kun fue muy amable con nosotras al perdonarnos después de que hicimos lo mismo que Rias, aun que Ise no ha perdonado a Rias por tantas tonterías que hizo, obligarlo atener citas con ella donde Ise tenia que cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos nya - dijo kuroka

-o intentar seducirlo en Asgard cuanto fue sirviente de odin por una semana o fingir que estaba dolida por que akeno y yo dejamos de ser su siervas solo para llamar su atención, pero aun que me cueste reconocerlo ella solo quería recuperar el amor del único hombre que no la vio como un pedazo de carne o como la llave para ser el siguiente jefe del clan gremory, aun que sus intenciones no eran malas, todo lo hizo sin pensar bien las consecuencias...-dijo rossweisse

-querer a Ise kun para si misma, solo la hecho ver como una chiquilla egoísta y caprichosa ante los ojos de Ise kun y creo que eso es lo que le molesta mas a el, el que no madure y no mida las consecuencias de sus actos, por eso es que Ise kun tuvo que alejarla de su vida definitivamente, pero aun asi me da lastima que la amiga de so-tan no pueda regresar al lado del hombre que ama y no me importaria compartirlo con ella pero si no cambia su manera de ver el mundo jamas podrá regresar al lado de Ise y se quedara sola para siempre - dijo serafall para que todas guardaran silencio por un momento como si estuvieran reflexionado

-creo que fue por eso que Ise nos perdono, logramos entender su forma de ver la vida y estoy segura que quería que la misma Rias aprendiera eso al igual que las demás, así el las hubiera traído aquí sin importarle los problemas que le hubiera causado eso, pero ya es muy tarde, Ise ya tomo una decisión y nada lo hará cambiar de opinión - termino de decir penemue pero...

-¡¿chicas pueden venir un momento por favor?! - grito la madre issei desde la cocina para que las 7 chicas fueran de inmediato a verla..

cocina

-¿que pasa oka sama? - pregunto akeno a su querida suegra

-chicas pueden ir a dejarle esto a mi hijo y a sus amigos, son varios emparedados, unos onigiris y algo de te, estoy segura que estarán muriéndose de hambre esos chicos después que han estado entrenando hasta esta hora - dijo la señora hyoudou para entregarle una gran canasta a las 7 chicas

-¡por supuesto oka sama, enseguida se lo llevamos! - dijo gabriel para después salir con las demás del lugar y dirigirse hacia donde nuestro héroe esta entrenando

-santo cielo, esas niñas se ponen muy felices cuando se trata sobre algo que tenga ver con mi hijo, realmente están muy enamoradas - dijo la matriarca hyoudou con una sonrisa...

\- bueno no puedes culparlas, nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre que tiene su encanto, aun que espero que no se enoje por que las enviaste durante su entrenamiento que no quería que interrumpieran - dijo el esposo de esta

-si tiene algo que objetar, que me lo diga a mi...

-creo no lo hará, a pesar de que es un hombre con fuerza y habilidades sobre humanas, aun no es capaz de cuestionar a su propia madre por nada del mundo- dijo divertido el señor hyoudou - si lo piensas bien, tu eres la única humana en el planeta que es capaz de castigar a uno de los 12 hombres mas fuertes de este mundo mandándolo a su habitación sin que replique algo...

-creo que tienes razón querido, incluso estas niñas no son capaces de controlar el carácter de nuestro hijo a pesar de que son seres sobre naturales, me pregunto si estarán listas para ser las madres de mis futuros nietos..- comento preocupada la madre nuestro héroe

mientras tanto - cerca del coliseo del santuario

las parejas de león dorado volaban por el cielo nocturno que era adornado por millones de estrellas que brillaban majestuosamente, solo para entregar una canasta de comida a nuestro protagonista y a sus amigos...

-¡que hermoso! - exclamo irina que miraba maravillada el cielo nocturno..

-¡si es hermoso!, muy pocas veces he visto estrellas tan hermosas como estas, ni siquiera cuando padre aun vivia y gobernaba el cielo veíamos estrellas tan hermosas - dijo gabriel...

-es una de las ventajas de vivir en este lugar, hay muchos paisajes hermosos que se pueden admirar sin ser molestado - exclamo una voz desde atras del grupo de chicas que se asustaron inmediatamente y detuvo su avance su hacia el coliseo, en cuanto se detuvieron pudieron observar a cierta pareja del centauro dorado que venia volando en su escoba...

-nos diste un gran susto ayaka chan, por poco nos da infarto - comento irina nerviosa mientras ponía una mano cerca de su corazón pero a la bruja de fuego no le importo...

-es raro verte salir tan noche ayaka chan...¿no nos digas que tu también vienes a dejarle comida a los chicos? - pregunto serafall para que la mencionada asintiera con la cabeza...

-pero no soy la única - dijo ayaka para señalar hacia el suelo donde se podía ver caminado a las parejas de caballero de virgo, a la de tauro, a las de capricornio, parte de las de cáncer, piscis, acuario, géminis, libra y por ultimo a la de aries que parecía que estaba perdida y no sabia que camino tomar...

-Ara Ara al parecer no somos las únicas que tuvieron la idea de ir a dejar comida a nuestros queridos novios - comento akeno divertida

-creo que es mejor que vayamos caminando, en grupo es mejor y asi podremos disfrutar de este hermoso paisaje nyaa - dijo kuroka

-tienes razón, sera mas divertido - dijo penemue para que todas las que estaban volando descendieran hacia donde estaba tearju que se alegro al verlas inmediatamente para luego seguir con su camino

momentos después

el gran grupo de chicas caminaba a paso lento mientras platicaban las unas con las otras sobre de como era su vida en el santuario actualmente..

cada una opinaba lo mismo que las parejas de león dorado, decían que eran un hermoso lugar para vivir ya que no había caos en ese lugar y toda la gente era muy amable con ellas, aun que adiferencia de las demás tearju parecía la mas feliz de todas...

-tearju san tu y nuestros suegros son los que llevan viviendo mas tiempo en este lugar, es mas que obvio que tu eres la mas feliz de todas...- dijo gabriel..

-tienes razón en eso gabriel chan, yo soy la mas feliz de todas las presentes, ya que aquí rito y yo nos enamoramos, tuvimos nuestras primeras citas, nos casamos y tuvimos a nuestra pequeña erina, para mi el santuario y el rodorio son los lugares mas hermosos de todo el universo por que en estos lugares me han pasado cosas maravillosas... - comento la rubia con una gran sonrisa - pero también he conocido a gente buena como los hyoudo, los viejos maestros y también todas ustedes que me apoyaron cuando rito murió - termino de decir un poco triste...

-¿rito san murió? - pregunto claire algo desconcertada...

-disculpa harvey san, se me olvidaba que tu y algunas de las presentes aun no vivían aquí cuando mi esposo murió y después regreso de la muerte por cosas que ni yo misma entiendo...- dijo tearju un poco triste ya que no le gustaba recordar esa parte de su vida por que fue lo mas doloroso que ha pasado...

-D-Disculpa por hacer que recordarás algo tan doloroso, pero ahora lo importante es que esta vuelta contigo y tu hija...¿verdad? - dijo claire algo nerviosa

-no tienes por que disculparte, pero tienes razón lo que importa es que ya esta con nosotros y ya no vale la pena recordar el pasado...-dijo tearju con una sonrisa

-kuro usagi tiene una duda tearju san...¿tu al igual que la familia hyoudou llegaron hace 4 años y medio aqui no es asi? - pregunto la coneja peliazul

-ah si ¿por que la pregunta? -respondió la mencionada

-es que me gustaría saber como era izayoi cuando era aprendiz de caballero, supongo que conociste a todos cuando llegaron al santuario - dijo la coneja

-bueno no puedo responderte eso, por desgracia solo supe de la existencia de izayoi y los demás por shion sama que era el que visitaba a los otros maestros que se encontraban entrenando a los chicos en alguna parte del santuario o estaban alguna parte del mundo con ellos, a los únicos que logre conocer de vista fue a issei san y a ichika san que eran los que estuvieron entrenándose mas tiempo en el santuario...- dijo la rubia - pero como dije solo fue de vista no cruce ninguna palabra con ellos hasta que tomaron su puesto como caballero... - termino de decir..

-de entre todas tu eres la que has visto mas su faceta de caballeros de cada uno, por eso te tienen un gran respeto, realmente puedo decir que te tengo algo de envidia, tu has visto el comienzo de su amistad, sus proezas e incluso varias de sus ridiculeces - dijo kuro usagi

-bueno no solamente he sido yo - dijo la rubia para voltear a ver a alice baskerville que estaba comiendo un pedazo de carne seca alegremente y no prestaba atención a la conversación que tenia el grupo de chicas.. - al igual que yo y los señores hyoudou, alice chan ha estado en el santuario desde hace años, aun que cuando llego en aquel entonces no era muy sociable, de hecho a alice chan la conocí por casualidad cuando se encontraba sentada y estaba comiendo un trozo de carne seca en la fuente que esta justo en el medio del rodorio, aun que en ese tiempo yo no sabia que ella era la novia de Oz kun y mucho menos que es una entidad sobre natural... - termino de decir...

-tampoco sabíamos de que ella era un ser sobre natural al igual que nosotras, hasta que Ise kun nos advirtió que no nos metiéramos con ella por que tiende a tener cambiamos de humor muy severos y tiene un poder bastante aterrador - dijo penemue

-nosotras nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos que varias de las presentes son seres que se creen son solo de ciencia ficción, pero miren están aquí caminando junto a un grupo de chicas normales que fueron mejoradas biológicamente con nano máquinas - dijo imari mientras el resto asentían con la cabeza - pero a pesar de eso nos sentimos muy afortunadas de estar aquí, ya que si no hubiéramos decidido acompañar a nuestro amado tooru no habríamos descubierto tantas cosas geniales...

-¡oh miren ya vamos a llegar! - dijo kuroka mientras señalaba el coliseo donde se encontraban Issei y compañía entrenando pero...

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

-¡¿pero que rayos fue eso?! - exclamo chifuyu sorprendida mientras se levantaba ya que la explosión genero un temblor que las derribo a todas...

Dentro del coliseo

el grupo de chicas en cuanto entraron en el lugar quedaron sorprendidas y aterradas, sorprendidas ya que lo que encontraron fue un gran nube de humo en el centro del lugar y aterradas ya que vieron a ayumu, oz, izayoi, honoka, saito, kizuna, rito y tooru con sus armaduras con varias grietas, completamente sucios y con heridas frescas bastante graves donde escurría bastante sangre...

-¡¿pero que esta pasando rito?! - exclamo tearju alterada mientras corrio hacia donde esta rito para luego abrazarlo -¡¿por que estas todo herido rito y por que tu armadura esta dañada, tambien por que esa nube humo esta en el centro del coliseo?!...

-querida cálmate para que te pueda responder, bueno te responderé en orden, primero como sabes estamos entrenando, segundo el por que mi armadura esta agrietada bueno es por que estamos teniendo batallas casi a muerte - dijo rito con calma..

las palabras del peli naranja aterraron al grupo de chicas ya que no esperaron que tuvieran un entrenamiento tan extremo..

-y bueno el humo es por que shido le lanzo su ataque mas poderoso a issei que extrañamente aun no ha salido de la cortina de humo, al parecer tener una pelea a muerte contra cada uno de nosotros lo ha llevado al limite - dijo rito con calma pero..

-¡¿Ise lucho contra todos ustedes?! - gritaron aterradas las parejas del león dorado..

-si, el dijo que queria prepararse lo mejor posible para cuando tenga que luchar con la reina de ravanna y lo mejor que se nos ocurrió para ayudar a nuestro amigo fue meditar por 6 horas y tener batallas a muerte contra el de uno a uno - dijo rito para que el harem de issei intentara entrar al campo de batalla pero fallaron cuando rito puso una barrera psíquica para evitar que entraran..

-¡oye déjanos pasar!...¡no vez que issei puede estar gravemente herido o peor muerto! - grito rossweisse bastante enojada pero rito se mantuvo calmado..

-chicas no tomen a mal las acciones de rito, pero si issei quiere superar sus limites, tendrá que resistir esta prueba hasta el ultimo momento - dijo shido desde el campo de batalla

-shido tiene razón, issei tiene que sobrevivir cada pelea que tanga contra nosotros, asi podrá fortalecer su cuerpo para la batalla final al igual que nosotros, pero esto tiene otro objetivo - dijo ichika que aparecía al lado de chifuyu..

-¿otro objetivo? - pregunto gabriel desconcertada

-el objetivo principal de este entrenamiento tan intenso es despertar el noveno sentido - dijo honoka ganándose la atención de todas las presentes

-¿noveno sentido? - preguntaron todas

-Vista, gusto, tacto, oído y olfato.. Los cincos sentidos del humano, con el sexto se siente el cosmos, el séptimo es el máximo cosmos humano, el Arayakishi es la estabilidad humana.. Sin embargo solo los dioses pueden despertar un sentido más.. ¡El Noveno Sentido! - respondió tooru

-los Dioses primordiales pueden acceder a 10 sentidos, pero sin embargo despiertan un 8 en su nacimiento, el 10 permite dar la divinidad de un Dios.. Pero el 9 es un sentido que debe temer. Sí.. El sentido temido de los Dioses, el Noveno Sentido, el sentido más poderoso. - respondió ayumu

-El cosmos máximo envuelve al usuario y el accede al máximo poder. También se puede recuperar las energías perdidas del cosmos y obtener un poder superior al rival, asi es como funciona el noveno sentido - dijo saito - Para los Dioses es el máximo cosmos de un Dios, comparando con el Décimo Sentido, un Sentido basado en la inmortalidad y la fuerza de los Dioses...

-en otras palabras estaremos al nivel de los dioses, esa sera nuestra carta del triunfo contra la diosa de la destrucción - termino de decir izayoi para dejar impresionadas al grupo de chicas que no se esperaron que existiera semejante poder...

las mas impresionadas eran serafall, gabriel y penemue, ya que en todo su tiempo de existencia jamas habían escuchado algo sobre semejante poder, el poder de igualar a un dios era casi imposible para ellas, a pesar de que tenían un poder mas grande que varios seres sobre naturales aun para ellas es imposible igualar a los dioses, a excepción de ajuka belzebub y sirzech lucifer que se dice poseen un poder similar al de un dios, aun que si hubiera sido eso verdad no habrían sido derrotados fácilmente por issei meses atras...

Pero las lideres no eran las únicas impresionadas, también el resto de las chicas quedaron en shock al saber que se podía llegar a tener el poder de similar al de un dios...

-por eso es que issei acepto este tipo de entrenamiento tan extremo, para alcanzar el poder similar al de un dios ¿no es as?... - pregunto akeno con mucha seriedad al grupo de caballeros que mantenía la vista en la cortina de humo que se esta dispersando lentamente...

\- si - respondió tooru - ichika, rito, hayato, honoka, shido, saito y yo hemos apenas hemos rasguñado una pequeña parte de ese poder, asi fue como salimos victoriosos y sobrevivimos ante las bestias que sirven a shiva.. - termino de decir...

\- Issei...¿no crees que es hora de que dejes de estar jugando y salgas de una vez por todas? - exclamo con seriedad el actual caballero de geminis mientras algo de su cosmos rodeaba su cuerpo...

\- HA...HA...HA...HA, creo que tienes razón - exclamo una voz con dificultad desde adentro de la cortina de humo...

en ese momento todos los presentes voltearon a ver la cortina de humo que se comenzó a dispersar, en cuanto el humo desapareció se pudo ver con claridad a issei que se encontraba sobre una de sus rodillas con varias heridas bastante graves, quemaduras, cortadas y varios hoyos pequeños en puntos vitales donde salia sangre pero principalmente lo que mas resaltaba era su armadura que estaba destruida en la parte superior dejando expuesto los pectorales ...

-aguja escarlata, Blood Red Rain (lluvia de sangre roja), fuego fatuo, sepultura de almas, greatest horn (cuerno mayor), revolución de polvo estelar, los 100 dragones de rozan, trueno atómico o el tesoro del cielo, son ataques muy poderosos que he recibido hasta el momento pero si los comparo con tu explosión de galaxias...todas ellas se quedan cortas con el nivel de destrucción y daño que este ataque causa - dijo issei con una sonrisa que desconcertó a todas las chicas presentes, ya que el león dorado no parecía preocupado por todo el daño que ha recibido...

-no se si deba sentirme alagado o ofendido por que comparaste mi técnica mas poderosa con la del resto de nuestros compañeros, que a pesar de que no son tan destructivas pueden causar un daño terrible al oponente... - respondió shido con seriedad para elevar su cosmos aun mas - pero sabes algo curioso, no lo lance con todas mis fuerzas por que en verdad podría matarte después de todo el daño que has recibido e incluso has perdido la vista, el olfato y el tacto, aun asi crees que puedes ganar esta pelea, sinceramente creo que has perdido la razón...- termino de decir para que las novias del león dorado se aterraran mas por la situación...

\- shido me ofendes, crees que por que mi cuerpo esta muy dañado, haya perdido 3 sentidos y casi no tengo energía me voy a rendir estas muy equivocado, ¡así que de una vez te advierto que si me sigues subestimando solo por que estoy mal herido...voy acabar contigo en este momento shido! - exclamo issei con enojo para comenzar a elevar su cosmos - ¡RUGE...!

-¡EXPLOTA...!

-¡COSMOS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - GRITARON AMBOS..

En ese instantes sus constelaciones guardianas aparecieron atrás de ellos...

-¡Muy bien issei te daré otra oportunidad, espero que este listos para recibir mi ataque mas poderoso a su máximo esplendor! - dijo shido mientras formaba una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano derecha que se asemejaba a un pequeño planeta...

-¡Siempre estoy listo para lo que sea! - exclamo issei que estaba listo para recibir el ataque mas poderoso de su amigo de nueva cuenta mientras el cargaba una enorme cantidad de electricidad en su puño derecho...

-¡Recibe el ataque mas poderoso de los caballeros de géminis!...¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!...

En ese momento issei fue envuelto en un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños que comenzaron hacer atraídos por la galaxia...

-¡ISE KUN! - exclamaron irina y las demás aterradas al ver que nuestro héroe iba recibir el poderoso ataque de shido

-¡ESE ATAQUE NO VOLVERÁ A FUNCIONAR!...!ES HORA DE QUE ESCUCHES EL RUGIDO QUE PARTE LOS CIELOS!...¡Lightning Plasma (plasma relampago)!...

issei en ese instante envió un millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que en cuanto colisionaron con los cuerpos celestes estos se destruyeron y llegaron a shido golpeándolo violentamente desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luz...

cada rayo de luz que salio del puño issei golpeaba a shido violentamente al punto de que destruía parte de la armadura de geminis sin que este pudiera hacer algo, todo esto sucedía ante los ojos de las parejas del geminiano que estaban en shock después de ver como su amado shido estaba siendo golpeado...

-¡SHIDOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritaron aterradas las 4 chicas...

issei en ese instante detuvo su ataque para que shido cayera pesadamente al suelo y las parejas de este fueran rápidamente a socorrerlo...

-¡shido!..¡shido!..¡shido!..¡shido! - exclamo miku desesperada mientras movia al mencionado que poco a poco recupero la consciencia...

-tsk...estúpido...issei...me dolió bastante je- exclamo shido con una pequeña sonrisa pero con un rostro bastante adolorido, esto alivio al grupo de chicas que lo abrazaron inmediatamente al ver que estaba vivo...

mientras tanto nuestro héroe cayo sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio debido al enorme desgaste de energía que ha tenido durante 9 peleas consecutivas contra sus compañeros que no le han puesto fácil el vencerlos...

-je...el estúpido eres tu shido...e-el error que cometiste fue el que me subestimaras, pensaste que al estar gravemente herido por las peleas anteriores que tuve no iba a ser capaz de sostenerte una pelea, pero resulto contrario a lo esperado... - comento issei de forma orgullosa con leve sonrisa que fue correspondida de la misma forma por shido que estaba siendo atendido por kurumi, miku y las gemelas yamai...

-fuaaaaaaaaaa tienes razón...te subestime y me costo muy caro, supongo que por el momento eres el ganador de esta batalla, ahora depende de ti si quieres seguir con esto, en mi opinión deberías tomarte un descanso - termino de decir shido para ser llevado afuera del campo de batalla...

-no es necesario, si quiero superar mi limite tengo que superar esto con éxito... - susurro issei pero...

FLUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH...

una poderosa corriente de aire paso enfrente de issei cortando el suelo a su paso, dejando un gran cráter en linea recta, esto sorprendió a todos los presentes a excepción del castaño que se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento...

-sigo yo issei prepárate - exclamo ichika con seriedad mientras baja las escaleras con tranquilidad...

-jaaaaa supongo que no me queda de otra que pelear contigo ichika aun que hubiera preferido dejarte al ultimo, siendo sinceros me hubiera sido mas sencillo vencer a hayato que a la persona que conoce mi estilo de pelea mejor que nadie en este lugar - comento el castaño con seriedad para ponerse en posición de combate

-¿Que quiere decir Ise con que orimura kun conoce su estilo de pelea mejor que nadie nyaa? - pregunto kuroka

-de entre todos los caballeros presentes leo y capricornio fueron los primeros en conocerse y entrenar antes que nadie, hasta donde nos contó el señor regulus esos 2 tenían la mala costumbre de pelear incluso después de sus entrenamientos, donde curiosamente el que siempre salia victorioso era ichika, esto se debió a que issei era muy poco disciplinado en aquel entonces y le costaba elevar su cosmos, por el contrario de ichika que era y sigue siendo muy disciplinado, teniendo un gran control sobre su cosmos combinado con una gran habilidad para el combate, eso le permitió patear el trasero de issei en mas de una ocasión, obviamente esto frustraba a issei en aquel entonces, aparte no les gustaba admitir sus derrotas que sufría ante ichika...por eso issei se puso a entrenar mas duro cuando se separaron sus caminos para superar al hombre que lo derroto en mas de una ocasión con bastante facilidad, asi es como se convirtió en el mas fuerte, su obsesión lo llevo hasta su nivel actual - comento izayoi con emoción...

"supongo que en parte es nuestra culpa, si no lo hubiéramos reemplazado por kaito entonces el jamas habría conocido a toda esta gente y no se habría hecho tan fuerte" - pensó akeno con mucha seriedad mientras recordaba el como era antes issei..

todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa ante como se iba a desarrollar la batalla entre leo y capricornio, se podía sentir un ambiente muy pesado en el lugar ya que ambos caballeros no hacia ningún movimiento para comenzar la pelea..

-¡Ichika acaba con ese idiota! - grito chifuyu

-¡Onee sama tiene razón, destruye al idiota que se la ha pasado jodiendo nuestra vida desde que llegamos aqui! - grito madoka

-Guarden silencio - exclamo ichika fríamente dejando a sus hermanas sorprendidas - no pienso enfrentarme a issei...al menos no hasta que tenga sus 5 sentidos completamente, odio las peleas en las que mi adversario esta en desventaja, si voy a derrotar a issei al menos que sea en una batalla donde estemos en las mismas condiciones...¡Tooru!...

en ese momento el mencionado apareció rápidamente en el campo de batalla..

-ya lo se, en un momento se los regreso - exclamo tooru un poco fastidiado para poner su mano en la frente de nuestro héroe y luego comenzara a salir un pequeño resplandor dorado de esta - listo issei ya restablecí todos tus sentidos, ahora podrás luchar con mayor comodidad... - termino de decir para regresar a su lugar

-espero que ahora no tengas quejas con esto ichika - dijo el león dorado con seriedad mientras una gran cantidad de ekectricidad cubría sus manos y una parte de sus brazos...

-en lo absoluto estoy mas que conforme, pero basta de parloteo es hora de que comencemos esta pelea... - dijo ichika mientras extendía su brazo derecho como si fuera una espada..

ambos en ese instante adoptaron su posición de combate para dar inicio a su pelea..

-¡Ahora! ... -grito ichika mientras se desaparecía ante la vista de todos...

-¡Maldición!

CRAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHH

ichika apareció enfrente de issei y le dio un fuerte golpe que iba directamente a su pecho por fortuna apenas pudo cubrirse poniendo sus brazos en forma de x, esto hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos metros por la fuerza del impacto...

-a pesar de que ambos somos caballeros dorados y podemos movernos a la velocidad de la luz, no fuiste capaz de ver mis movimientos y apenas pudiste bloquear mi ataque, esto confirma mis sospecha... ¡Issei tu en este momento no estas concentrado en la batalla!... - dijo ichika con mucha seriedad para que el nombrado suspire con fastidio mientras el resto de los presentes quedaban sorprendidos por la semejante declaración que hizo ichika...

-así que lo notaste, parece que pude engañar a los demás a excepción de ti ichika - dijo el león dorado

-¡deja de parlotear y concéntrate de una maldita vez! ¡tu mejor que nadie sabe que pensar otras cosas durante una pelea te puede costar la vida! - exclamo con enojo el caballero de capricornio mientras issei volteaba a otro lado intentando no mirar a los ojos a su amigo - pude notarlo desde que comenzaste a pelear con nosotros desde hace rato, estas pensando si en verdad eres capaz de derrotar a la ultima bestia de shiva - termino de decir para que issei se sorprendiera

\- ichika yo... - dijo el león dorado pero ichika se movía a la velocidad de la luz

PAAWWWWWWW

-¡ARRRRGGGGHHHH! - exclamo issei con mucho dolor después de haber recibido un fuerte rodillazo sorpresivo en el estomago por parte de ichika

-¡no pierdas la concentración issei! - dijo ichika para moverse rápidamente a atrás de issei que se estaba recuperando del rodillazo - ¡no crees puntos ciegos! - para luego dar un salto y darle una poderosa patada en la espalda al castaño que salio disparado contra una de las paredes empotrandolo en ella para luego cayera al suelo pesadamente - ¡y presta atención a tu alrededor!..

-¡wooaaaa! - exclamo kuro usagi sorprendida - es la primera vez que veo a issei san en apuros, ni siquiera la batalla que tuvo contra mi esposo en nuestra boda lo puso en aprietos...

-Ise - susurro akeno preocupada mientras observa al castaño que se levanta y se dirige hacia donde esta ichika...

en ese momento issei con sus puños que estaban cubiertos con bastante energía eléctrica comenzó atacar a ichika que esquivaba los golpes con bastante facilidad para luego darle varios golpes en las piernas, brazos y en los costados para evitar que se moviera aun mas...

-no has cambiado en nada issei, sigues sin tener suficiente técnica ni estrategia - dijo ichika golpeando el orgullo de su amigo - ¿puedes levantarte? - pregunto pero esto no respondía solo se mantenía sobre una de sus rodillas mientras inhalaba aire profundamente para luego exhalarlo como si se hubiera liberado de alguna carga pesada..

issei se levanto con dificultad pero esta vez había cambiado a una mirada mas tranquila pero seria a la vez...

\- ichika gracias por hacerme ver mi error, siempre puedo confiar en ti cuando tengo dudas y necesito resolverlas, en agradecimiento te devolveré todo el daño que me hiciste - comento issei con mucha seriedad para desaparecer de la vista de su amigo y luego apareciera enfrente de este pero esta vez con su mano derecha cubierta con mucha electricidad - ¡raikiri (cuchilla relámpago)!

CRAAAAAAASHHH

issei dio golpe en forma de espada en descenso que fue bloqueado rápidamente por el brazo derecho ichika...

-¿que podrá mas tu excalibur o mi cuchilla eléctrica? - dijo issei con una sonrisa pero..

POOOOOOMMMM

ichika le dio una fuerte patada al castaño en el abdomen para hacerlo retroceder varios metros..

-si tanto quieres saber, entonces es mejor que nos midamos en este momento - dijo el caballero de capricornio para alzar su brazo completamente mientras cargaba cosmos en este...

-¡bien si lo quieres así por mi no hay problema! - exclamo con emoción el castaño para poner su brazo en forma de escuadra y poniéndolo hacia atrás como si fuera arrojar algo.. - ¡Siente el poderoso colmillo de leo _Lightning Bolt..._!

issei en ese momento golpeo al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una potente bola o cápsula de energía de gran alcance a la velocidad de la luz.

-espada sagrada que lo corta todo es hora que muestres tu filo...¡EXCALIBUR! - grito ichika mientras hacia un ataque lineal de cosmos análogo en un único movimiento de ataque con su brazo derecho como si fuera una espada desgarrando todo el suelo a su paso..

por un momento ambos ataque colisionaron generando un gran brillo que cegaba a todos los presentes, todos estaban impresionados por la gran colisión de energías que se genero en el lugar hasta que...

BOOOOOMMM

una fuerte explosión se genero en centro de ambos ataques que levanto una gran nube de humo junto con una fuerte corriente de aire, esto hizo mas difícil saber quien había sido el ganador del encuentro, fueron momentos de mucho suspenso para todos que querían saber el resultado, algunos querían ir al campo de batalla para ver que había pasado otros solo se quedaron ahi esperando a que el humo se dispersara, esos momentos tan tensos parecían eternos hasta que por fin el humo se disperso, dejando ver a ambos guerreros que estaban parado en la misma posición con la cual habían lanzado su poderoso ataque...

\- no puedo creerlo... quedaron empates - dijo irina sorprendida

\- te equivocas - respondió honoka ganándose la atención de todas las chicas que creían que los 2 caballeros habían quedado empatados - solo mira - señalo a ichika para que todos voltearan a verlo y...

CRAASH

el brazo derecho de la armadura de capricornio se despedazo por completo hasta el hombro, dejando descubierto el brazo que estaba herido con varios rasguños..

-le hice una grieta a tu espada ichika - dijo issei con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa para luego caer pesadamente al suelo debido al agotamiento...

-¡Iseeeeeee! - gritaron aterradas mientras corrian a donde estaba el castaño tirado..

-si le hiciste una grieta, creo que debo entrenar aun mas para afilarla mas - dijo ichika mientras sujetaba su brazo lastimado y caminaba a donde estaba el castaño - pero sabes no me siento conforme con esta victoria, no te derrote en tu mejor forma asi que no puedo considerar esto una victoria digna... - dijo mientras apretaba su puño con frustración

-siempre has sido tan inflexible contigo ichika, pero no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión si quieres después de que me recupere y mi cita con Rías Gremory, tengamos otra batalla ..¿de acuerdo? - exclamo el castaño mientras era ayudado por sus novias a levantarse para luego separarse de ellas e intentar caminar por su cuenta..

\- de acuerdo, ¿pero no prefieres que te ayude a caminar hasta las gradas?.. - pregunto la espada dorada

-no gracias asi estoy bien, al menos quiero conservar un poco de mi dignidad, ya que no pude mantener mi racha de victorias - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa segura pero..

PAW

ichika le dio una pequeña patada en la espinilla a issei que sintio como el dolor recorrio su cuerpo...

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! - issei grito con mucho dolor, fue un grito tan fuerte que se escullo en todo el coliseo..

Momentos después

issei y compañía disfrutaban del almuerzo que le había llevado sus queridas novias después de el entrenamiento extremadamente duro que habían tenido, también fue después de que issei fuera cargado por ichika para llevarlo a las gradas ya que no se podía mover..

-¡santo cielo Ise...como se te ocurre luchar con cada uno de tus amigos a muerte, nos tuviste muy preocupadas cuando veíamos que te atacaban violentamente, ¿acaso eres idiota?, si hubieras seguido con este entrenamiento hubieras muerto, al menos hubieras descansado un poco entre batallas! - reclamo rossweisse mientras el castaño suspira pesadamente..

-Ross, si me quiero volver mas fuerte tengo que seguir entrenando de esta manera, un entrenamiento común no sirve de nada si voy a obtener el mismo resultado, por eso opte por luchar a muerte con cada uno de ellos, asi podre fortalecer cada rincón de mi cuerpo y lograre subir mi nivel mas rápido, aparte nosotros tenemos un excelente lema cuando se trata de pelear - dijo el castaño orgulloso

-¿un lema nya? - dijo kuroka

-si todavía tenemos fuerza... - dijo rito

-estamos obligados a seguir luchando - dijo izayoi

-si todavía podemos avanzar - dijo shido

-estamos obligados a hacerlo - dijo ayumu

-¿De que sirve estar vivo si un par de huesos rotos nos desaniman? - dijo kizuna

-si todavía tenemos piel sin cortar - dijo saito

-sangre sin derramar - dijo honoka

-órganos sin herir - hablo ichika

\- y si aun conservamos miembros de nuestro cuerpo - dijo hayato

-¡Entonces todavía podemos luchar! - terminaron de decir oz y tooru

-ustedes si que están enfermos, ¿como puede ser que personas como ustedes sean los mas fuertes de la tierra? - dijo chifuyu mientras miraba con asco al grupo de amigos de su hermano para luego acercarse a el tomándolo de las manos - ¡Ichika en cuanto termine toda esta estupidez..te prometo que te llevare lejos de este grupo de locos que solo son una mala influencia para ti, volverás conmigo a casa y seremos una familia feliz de nueva cuenta! - dijo con mucha emoción mientras un gran brillo se podia ver en sus ojos..

ichika solo le quedo aceptar lo que decía su hermana ya que no quería reprenderla enfrente de todos por llamar locos a sus amigos, aun que no esta del todo equivocada, pero de todas formas la iba a reprender cuando estuvieran a solas ...

-no creo que todos ustedes sean unos locos enfermos como chifuyu san dice, pero como lo digo...no creen que ese lema es un poco exagerado - dijo tearju un poco nerviosa pero...

-no creo que sea exagerado tearju san, ya que todo lo que sabemos sobre combates y dioses como otras cosas mas, proviene de los antiguos maestros que nos entrenaron hace años - comento issei con tranquilidad - aparte si en verdad piensan que es exagerado el lema y el como nos comportamos, entonces reclámenselo a ellos que se encargaron de formar nuestra personalidad...

con las palabras del león dorado todas las presentes se quedaron calladas, ya que a pesar de que respetan a esos ancianos ninguna tenia el valor para reclamar algo aquellos hombres que son tan fuertes como sus novios..

-issei veo que recuperaste algo de energía...¿quieres seguir con la ultima pelea?...- comento hayato repentinamente sorprendiendo al castaño que sonrió inmediatamente

-si..recupere algo de energía y me curaron algunas heridas, así que ya estoy listo para la siguiente pelea - comento el castaño para levantarse y dirigirse de nueva cuenta al campo de batalla pero..

-¡Ise estas loco!...¡¿como puedes pensar en seguir entrenando de esa manera tan brutal con semejantes heridas que tienes en tu cuerpo?! ¡¿acaso no te importa tu vida?! ¡¿acaso no te importamos Ise?! - grito enojada akeno mientras intentaba detener a nuestro héroe con su entrenamiento extremo

-por eso es que entreno de esta manera - comento con seriedad el castaño - entreno de esta manera para poder volverme mas fuerte y asi podre proteger todo lo que amo, pero no solo yo todos ellos hacen lo mismo que yo por que quieren cumplir con ese objetivo ...

las palabras de isssi sorprendieron a la pelinegra que no supo que responder al igual que todas las presentes, al no recibir ninguna respuesta el castaño continuo con su camino hacia el campo de batalla al igual que hayato que venia con una sonrisa...

-¿se podría saber por que estas tan feliz hayato? es muy raro en ti sonreír - pregunto issei desconcertado pero también algo enojado..

-issei lamento si te ofendí con mi sonrisa, se que no estas en tu mejor condición pero...no pude evitar sentirme emocionado por esta batalla, ya que al fin y al cabo desde la primera vez que te vi...¡siempre lo pensé!...¡quiero enfrentarte! - comento hayato mientras una corriente de aire frió lo comenzó a rodear..

-es curioso yo también pienso lo mismo, ahora que estamos aquí..por ti y las personas que me han apoyado desde que llegue aquí, no pienso dar una pelea que me avergüenza, por eso lo prometo aquí mismo...¡Ire con todo mi poder y te derrotare!...- dijo issei mientras su cosmos y energía eléctrica comienza rodear su cuerpo...

-el maestro del cero absoluto y el caballero mas fuerte por primera vez se van a enfrentar - hablo izayoi emocionado - ¡esta sera una pelea mas que interesante!...¡¿que podrá mas el dominio del aire frió de hayato o el colmillo eléctrico de issei?!...

-quien sabe, no importa como lo veas es un duelo donde no solo se usa la habilidad física y el dominio del cosmos, aquí también se usara el conocimiento del átomo y de cierta manera un elemento natural... - dijo rito

mientras tanto en la arena ninguno de los 2 caballeros no hacia ningún movimiento para dar inicio a la pelea..

-issei ¿te importa si yo doy inicio a esta pelea? - dijo hayato

-claro que no...por mi no hay problema - dijo el castaño pero hayato ya habia comenzado su ataque mientras hablaban, congelo sus piernas sin que este se diera cuenta pero...

CRAAAASHH

issei de un solo movimiento, logro destruir el hielo que había aprisionado sus piernas..

-tendrás que hacer algo mejor que solo congelar mis piernas para venc...¿eh?..¿a donde se fue? - dijo issei mientras buscaba a hayato que desapareció pero..

-aqui estoy issei - dijo hayato que apareció atrás del castaño que quedo sorprendido y volteo inmediatamente pero...

PAWWWW

POOOOOOMMMM

hayato le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al castaño que derribo y destruyo el suelo junto con el, esto dejo en shock a sus compañeros ya que era la primera vez que veían al caballero de acuario luchar de cuerpo a cuerpo..

-cometiste un error fatal desde el principio issei, pensaste que lucharía contra ti usando el aire frió y lo peor es que lo confirmaste cuando congele tus piernas, es una desgracia que a pesar de que somos amigos pienses que conoces perfectamente el estilo de pelea de cada uno, ese es tu mas grande punto débil.. - comento hayato con seriedad

-¡eso es lo que tu crees! - grito issei que salia de entre los escombros para darle un puñetazo a hayato que inmediatamente se cubrió puniendo un escudo de hielo frente a el pero issei usando su velocidad luz desapareció de la vista del moreno para aparecer a un lado de el e intentara darle otro puñetazo pero este se volvió a cubrir de la misma manera..

durante por unos momentos issei repitió ese mismo ataque pero en diferentes direcciones, pero para hayato era fácil de bloquear los golpes ya que el castaño repetía el mismo patrón de ataque una y otra vez...

-¡Issei eres un tonto si crees que un ataque tan simple como este funcionara conmigo! - grito hayato mientras bloqueaba los ataques del castaño

-¡eso crees! - grito el castaño mientras iba a darle otro golpe al moreno que estaba apunto de crear otro escudo de hielo a gran velocidad..

FLAAASHH

isssei cambio repentinamente de dirección a toda velocidad pero casi se cae de lado al hacer esto, pero para el castaño no represento ningún problema ya que logro evitar su caida con una de sus manos y aprovecho esto para impulsarse desde el suelo y darle un rodillazo al hayato que no le dio tiempo de bloquear su ataque que hizo que diera un giro en el aire...

"maldición este idiota aumento su velocidad luz en un instante y cambio de dirección repentinamente en su ataque para darme un golpe por sorpresa" pensó hayato mientras caía al suelo pero..

-¡lo derroto! - exclamo emocionada irina pero..

-no aun no... - dijo oz

hayato parecía que iba caer de espalda pero este dio un giro sorpresivo en el aire para poder caer sobre sus manos y piernas, en cuanto toco el suelo con sus manos comenzó hacer varias estacas de hielo que salían rápidamente del suelo en dirección hacia el castaño que comenzó a dar varios flic flac para esquivar las estacas mientras cargaba bastante electricidad en uno de sus puños para luego arrojarla al moreno que detuvo el ataque con una mano..

-eres increíble issei, no solo pudiste aumentar tu velocidad en un instante con tu cuerpo lastimado, si no tambien fuiste capaz de cambiar de dirección con semejante velocidad aun sabiendo que eso te pudo haber costado a batalla pero - dijo hayato - supongo que tus piernas ya llegaron a su limite - termino de decir

-ja creo que enloqueciste, mis piernas están perfectamente bien - dijo el castaño par comenzar a caminar pero - ¡¿huh?!

"¡no puedo mover mis piernas! ...¡¿pero por que?!" pensó alterado el castaño

-te estarás preguntando el por que no puedes mover tus piernas, bueno yo te responderé eso...es debido a la velocidad que usaste hace un rato, fue tanta la que usaste que tus piernas no lo soportaron, ahora cada musculo que hay en tus piernas esta desgarrado y debido a esto no las puedes mover, tampoco ayuda que recibiste algunas cuantas agujas escarlatas de kizuna en ellas, bueno creo ya se decidió la pelea - dijo hayato mientras coloca sus brazos en posición de jarra apuntando arriba...

-¿que significa esa posición de brazos? - pregunto serafall

-Es la máxima técnica que puede utilizar un caballero De Hielo que solo puede usarse cuando se acerca al Cero Absoluto (lo cual ocurre solo al tener el séptimo sentido). Es la principal técnica de los caballeros de Acuario. - dijo honoka - su nombre es...

-¡Aurora Excution (ejecución aurora)! - grito hayato mientras baja sus brazos apuntando al objetivo y descarga todo el cosmos en forma de una ráfaga de hielo que golpea al castaño directamente que congela parte de su cuerpo y lo estampa contra la pared violentamente...

-¡Iseeeeee! - grito aterrada serafall para intentar entrar al campo de batalla para ayudar al castaño que yacía inconsciente en el suelo pero fue detenida por la misma gabriel que la sujeto del brazo para evitar que cometiera una locura - ¡gabriel suéltame!...¡Ise esta muy malherido y si no lo ayudo tal vez pueda llegar a morir! - grito serafall desesperada mientras forcejeaba con la querubín que jamas la soltó a pesar de los intentos de liberarse de la maou..

-Ise no morirá con eso -. dijo gabriel con mucha seriedad sorprendiendo a la maou - ¡aparte aquí están sus amigos, ellos jamas permitirían que ha Ise le pasara algo malo pero a la vez tienen fe en el y eso es lo que debemos tener...fe...fe en el hombre que amamos! - dijo gabriel entre lagrimas pero con mucha seguridad para que la maou regresara a su lugar y esperara que el castaño se levantara de nueva cuenta...

mientras tanto en el campo de batalla el caballero de acuario esperaba pacientemente a que se levantara de nueva cuenta con el castaño, sabia que su amigo no se rendiría con una técnica como la ejecución aurora...

-issei no se que estas planeando pero de una vez te advierto que no funcionara, se que no te darías por vencido después de haber recibido ese poderoso ataque, si aguantaste los ataque mas poderosos de otros caballeros dorados no me sorprendería que aguantaras este y por cierto se que no te congelaste cuando lance la ejecución aurora, ya que no baje la temperatura de mi aire frio hasta el cero absoluto, aparte estas protegido por la armadura dorada de leo.. - comento el hayato para que issei comenzara a levantarse difícilmente..

-tsk y yo que creía que te habías tragado mi acto, pero bien es mejor asi de todas formas creo que mi ataque sorpresa no hubiera funcionado, no puedo mover mis piernas, casi no tengo energía como para moverme, asi que prefiero derrotarte con mi mejor técnica...- comento el castaño mientras hacia arder su cosmos hasta su clímax y lo expulsa de su cuerpo en el área de combate...

-¿pero que rayos esta pasando ahi? - pregunto tabane al ver que issei desprendió el cosmos de su cuerpo que comenzó convertirse en partículas de luz pero aun asi seguía aumentándolo...

-asi que ese estúpido pretende usar eso, es bastante arriesgado pero puede que funcione - comento honoka con una sonrisa por que entendía que es lo que hacia issei..

-¿a que te refieres takamiya kun? ¿sabes lo que esta haciendo Ise? - pregunto akeno

-este idiota esta apunto de realizar una técnica muy peligrosa que no funcionaria conmigo o izayoi ya que comprendemos el como funciona, pero para cualquiera de los otros dorados presentes puede ser bastante letal - dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa

-ahora entiendo por que no se movía ese idiota, necesito tiempo para juntar la cantidad de energía necesaria - dijo izayoi divertido - espero que le funcione si no logra su cometido issei ya no podrá moverse

-¡oigan déjense de tanto misterio y digan que es lo que va hacer el idiota! - grito chifuyu bastante enojada

-¡No se que rayos pretendes pero no funcionara! ¡es hora de que acabe contigo! - exclamo hayato para lanzarse hacia donde estaba el castaño parado mientras hacia arder su cosmos, pero de repente una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar en su cuerpo esto hizo que detuviera su ataque al instante - ¿huh? ¿que es esto? - se pregunto asi mismo...

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH! - grito bastante adolorido después de que una explosión se genero desde dentro de el...

-¡Hayatooooo! - gritaron las hermanas harvey para ir a donde estaba hayato inconsciente con muchas heridas después de que este explotara de la nada...

-photon burst - susurro el castaño para caer pesadamente al suelo

-¿qu-que fue lo que sucedió? - pregunto kuro usagi desconcertada

-Photon burst eso fue lo que paso- dijo izayoi ganándose la atención de todas las chicas pero principalmente de su esposa - Se trata de la técnica suprema de issei, Mediante este ataque, el caballero convierte su cosmos en miles de fotones que entran en el cuerpo del enemigo y explotan en su interior, destrozándolo desde dentro y sin posibilidad de resistirlo. Sin embargo no se puede ejecutar directamente, sino que exige un tiempo de preparación de 10 minutos y al final deja al caballero que la ejecuto agotado e indefenso después de su uso. Se desarrolla en tres movimientos o fases..

\- Fase 1: Photon Invoke (Invocación de Fotones) el caballero arde sus Cosmos hasta su clímax y lo expulsa de su cuerpo en el área de combate donde pretende crear muchos orbes del fotones, numerosas partículas luminosas suspendidas en el aire alrededor de su oponente. - explico rito

\- Fase 2: Cosmo Open (Cosmos Abierto) El cosmos del usuario continua aumentando y los fotones creados en la fase anterior también ganan potencia y se agrupan alrededor de su objetivo... - dijo ayumu

\- Fase 3: Photon Drive (Conducción de Fotones) el caballero provoca el desplazamiento de los fotones hacia su oponente. Éstos, al igual que los fotones reales (que viajan a través de la materia), se adhieren y penetran fácilmente en el cuerpo de su enemigo a través de la piel, ignorando cualquier armadura. - dijo oz

\- Fase 4: El Photon Burst (Explosión de Fotones) el caballero detona a la vez todos los fotones que estallan en el interior del cuerpo de su oponente, destruyendo el objetivo de adentro hacia afuera, consumen su energía hasta desgarrar su cuerpo y hacerlo desaparecer, elimina la resistencia de las armaduras, sin importar la dureza de estas, afecta directamente el cuerpo de la víctima de adentro hacia fuera, pero es mas que obvio que issei controlo bastante bien la explosión para evitar matar a hayato y destruir su cuerpo.. - dijo oz

-El ataque es similar en funcionamiento al Stardust Revolution de Aries y en sus efectos a la Explosión de Galaxias de Géminis. Las grandes desventajas son, en primer lugar, el tiempo de preparación, aunque sea inmensamente fuerte, es una técnica muy lenta a poner en obra, ya que las tres primeras etapas requieren una concentración constante de issei que ni siquiera puede protegerse contra los ataques de su oponente, y en segundo lugar el estado de agotamiento total que sufre issei después de usar el **Photon Burst** , el caballero de Leo queda en un estado catatónico - dijo kizuna - como ven issei realizo todo esto sin que se hayato se diera cuenta, el expulsar su cosmos solo fue una finta para que hayato no se diera cuenta de su ataque aun que no hubiera servido de nada el que se hubiera dado cuenta ya que el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, pero issei pago un precio muy alto quedo indefenso, sinceramente es un arma de doble filo ya que puedes encargarte de un enemigo pero si hubiera existido mas en ese momento, issei hubiera muerto por no poder protegerse...

-¡-increíble - dijo kuro usagi..

-con esto acaba el entrenamiento para todos nosotros, después de que nos recuperemos por completo bajaremos el nivel de intensidad de nuestro entrenamiento para que no afecte nuestro cuerpo que en ese momento recién recuperado, es hora de irnos es todo por hoy, nos vemos después - dijo honoka para retirarse de ayaka que lo ayudo a caminar ya que tenia bastantes heridas y huesos rotos...

pero no solo el, todos los demás a excepción de ichika que esperaba a que se llevaran a hayato e issei que aun estaban inconscientes se retiraron, en cuanto se los llevaron este procedió a retirarse junto a su familia..

Los Orimura se retiraban mientras que el hijo de esta familia iba como si nada pero con la extremidad derecha de su envestidura completamente destruida

\- No esperaba menos de ti, Ichika - Dijo Chifuyu abrazándolo por detrás

\- Le diste una lección a Issei-san - Dijo Madoka - Creo que decir que es el mas fuerte es algo... - pero fue interrumpida por su hermano

\- No - Dijo el Orimura menor - No es asi en absoluto - para que su cuerpo explotara mientras rayos recorren su cuerpo y su brazo estaba con varias heridas. Esto impacto a sus parejas

\- ¡I-kkun! - Exclamo Tabane al ver como su amado estaba de rodillas

\- No lo admitirá pero el estaba débil por los constantes ataque de los demás e hizo que no se pudiera mover correctamente - Explico el [Caballero de Capricornio] - En otras palabras, gane el encuentro pero perdí la batalla y este fue el regalo que me dio. Apenas lo pude contener, no puedo dejar que viera que me ha debilitado, no dejaría de restregármelo en la cara - comento haciendo una cara graciosa

Ante eso Tabane, Madoka y Chifuyu entendían todo pero principalmente el por que Issei es considerado el caballero mas poderoso del santuario

"ichika ahora entiendo todo, quieres ser como ese idiota que de alguna forma sobrevivió y gano casi todas las batalla, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que soportaras semejante dolor fisico sin hacer alguna mueca de dolor, por eso entrenaste tan duro todos estos años para volverte fuerte y superar a las idiotas de tus hermanas que lo único que hicieron fue que derramaras un sin numero de lagrimas ya que siempre te menospreciaron, ahora nosotras somos las que seguimos tus pasos para ser dignas de estar a tu lado" pensó chifuyu mientras ayuda a levantar a ichika..

"ichika nii siempre fuiste el débil y menos preciado del todo el clan orimura que solo era considerado el hijo sobre protegido de la líder del clan tionishia orimura, eras un chico que no tenia amigos y siempre fue catalogado de torpe, sin agallas pero sobre todo fuiste menospreciado por los tuyos, pero ahora ese viejo tu ya no existe y en su lugar esta un hombre de alto orgullo que se sobre exige a si mismo que también posee una voluntad de hierro y gran aprecio por sus amigos pero sobre todo es respetado por quien es actualmente y no por su nombre, realmente eres todo un hombre" pensó madoka

"ikkun, si yo no estuviera aqui y alguien me contara todo lo que he visto en este lugar hasta el dia de hoy, diría que esta loco, pero por suerte estoy aquí y he visto cosas geniales como hermosas, todo gracias a ti y no se como agradecértelo, ni dándote mi corazón y mi cuerpo seria suficiente para pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, expandiste mi mente y me enseñaste que toda la gente a mi alrededor es importante, ahora se que jamas me quiero ir de tu lado, siento lastima de aquellas personas que no pueden compartir hermosos momentos contigo incluyendo a mi hermana menor" pensó tabane para igual ayudar a levantar a ichika..

-muy bien ichika caminemos, te ayudaremos a moverte para que no abras mas tus heridas - dijo chifuyu

-n-no es necesario, aun tengo energia como para llegar a nuestro hogar - comento normalmente ichika pero..

-¡Ichika nii hazle caso a onee sama, ahora que vimos todas tus heridas no debes caminar, no queremos que pongas tu salud en riesgo y si te niegas le diremos a mama! - amenazo madoka a su gemelo que quedo sorprendido

-ikkun solo por hoy olvida tu orgullo y acepta esta pequeña ayuda - comento con una sonrisa tabane para que ichika suspirara y sonriera..

-esta bien, solo por hoy aceptare y bueno no es necesario que le digan a mama, de todas formas se va enterar cuando me vea llegar con ustedes y creo que pondrá el grito en el cielo, lo mas seguro es que me cure, me regañe y me obligue a estar en cama hasta que mis heridas queden completamente curadas - comento ichika mientras era cargado por sus brazos por su hermana mayor y la conejo loco..

-no dudes eso y lo que mas me temo es que intentara alimentarte como si fueras un niño pequeño - comento madoka

-eso es lo que mas me temo, que me trate como un niño pequeño - comento con pesadez el caballero..

"independiente de que me pase en casa, creo que issei hoy supero sus limites al enfrentar a otros caballeros dorados y sobrevivir exitosamente, ahora creo que debo entrenar mas duro si quiero superar mis limites asi podre afilar aun mas mi espada y podre alcanzar a issei que esta alcanzando un nivel superior" pensó ichika seriamente

* * *

Interior del Palacio Flotante – Horas antes de la invasión

Shiva recitaba unos mantras mientras que tenía una serpiente en mano, sentada en su trono real

\- Todo está preparado, mi señora Shiva, Diosa de la Destrucción – Dijo un hombre vestido un trajes tradicionales hindúes de cabello lavanda y piel azul palido – Parece que los generales malignos están ansiosos por salir..

\- Entonces déjales salir – Comento para tomar a la serpiente que lo ataco y perforarla con un dedo en el vientre, haciéndola desaparecer - ¿Qué haces? Vikkala. Sera mejor que los dejes salir – pregunto molesta

\- Si – Dijo el mencionado para cruzar sus dedos en tijeras y extenderlos al frente liberando su aura oscura - ¡[Ohm]!...Ustedes, honorables generales del ejército de Asura de Shiva, dios de la destrucción. ¡Ha llegado la hora de despertar su odio después de la última guerra santa contra Athena, Vishnu, Brahma y los Lokapala, para llevar a cabo su ansiada venganza. ¡Destruyendo todo y maten sin compasión! ¡Tiñan la tierra con la sangre de los inmundos humanos [Ohmpei Ita Ikari Ohpotei Karajakahya Ohm…]- recitaba un mantra para liberar al ejercito de la diosa - ¡Generales malignos, cambien la luz por la oscuridad y tiñan la tierra de color de negro pero sobre todo matar a los miembros de la corte de los [Guerreros Dorados de la Tierra Sagrada] – excitando a los Asura que empezaron la invasión

Tiempo actual – Lilith - Inframundo

Issei luego de usar el [Cosmic Step] detecto la presencia de Zero o Raynare, que cínicamente la hacía notoria. En ese momento aparecieron demonios de clase media y baja que empezaron atacar, por lo que Issei uso una onda que noqueo a esas personas sin darles oportunidad de defenderse

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Rias algo temerosa

\- Fueron ondas creadas por medio de una canalización del movimiento oscilatorio de mis [Cosmos] – Respondió el castaño fríamente

\- ¿Pero cómo eso fue suficiente para que fueran derrotados? – Pregunto Venelana

\- Debido a la [Intoxicación] –

\- ¿Intoxicación? - dijo venelana

\- Los seres sobrenaturales son capaces de usar el aura, el mana o ki e incluso alguna otra fuente de poder, es algo esencial para ellos. Sin embargo cuando uno de ellos recibe inesperadamente a ondas de energía ajenas a su poder o a su persona, quedan paralizados provocándoles alucinaciones o una enfermedad del mar

\- No puedo creerlo…uno esperaría que estuviéramos acostumbrados a las ondas ordinarias de energía de cualquier tipo – Dijo Zeoticus sorprendido por la técnica que uso su ex-yerno

Mc Gregor estaba pensando, poniendo los dedos índice y medio en su barbilla mientras sostiene un báculo con la otra mano

\- Algo como eso, requeriría una onda muy poderosa para derrotar a cualquier ser sobrenatural… ¿Son ondas compuestas, verdad? – Declaro el [Alfil] del hijo mayor de los Gremory sorprendiendo una vez más a los presentes - 3 ondas de oscilación variable, ajustando la colisión en la ubicación de tu objetivo, las ondas convergentes es lo que provoco la intoxicación que les hizo esto –

\- Impresionante, supongo que era de esperar del legendario fundador de [Golden Dawn] – Comento el castaño

\- Usando 3 comandos en tan corto tiempo…hasta ahora he notado el nivel que has alcanzado como un [Caballero de Athena] – Comento el archimago causando enojo en Rias. Puesto que hasta el día de hoy, ella odiaba que su amado Ise fuera un guerrero al servicio de otra y que tenía que arriesgar su integridad por el bien de otros que no eran ella o su familia

\- Sin embargo hay algo mas – Dijo el hechicero

\- ¿Algo más? – Pregunto Asia curiosa

\- Para realizar esta hazaña debería de haber hecho múltiples aumentos de energía y en ningún momento uso la [Boosted Gear]. Supuestamente es posible poner variables en las oscilaciones, para ello tiene que haber una cuarta variable para ir con las coordenadas, intensidad y duración de la resonancia – Explico el mago - ¡No puede ser!… ¡¿Eso fue solo pura ejecución?! - mirando a su ex-kouhai

\- Ese es el talón de Aquiles de muchos demonios de clase alta y suprema – Declaro Issei – No es tiempo de descansar – para irse dejando a sus "acompañantes" atrás

\- ¡Ya lo oyeron! – Exclamo Sirzechs para que los demás empezaron a seguirlo

(Demonios, esa maldita monja renegada solo me medio curo las piernas y me dejo el veneno. Esto reafirma mi teoría de no confiar en ellos) Pensó el castaño avanzando cada vez más rápido por los tejados, tan rápido como podía

Academia IS

Tabane, Chifuyu, Madoka e Ichika llegaron pero las 3 mujeres tenían sus IS preparados mientras que el chico tenía puesta su armadura en su forma de cuerpo completo e incluso su yelmo estaba cerrado. En ese momento vislumbraron como en el centro de la academia se encontraba el [Palacio Flotante]. A causa de esto, casi todo el lugar se encontraba completamente devastado

*¡Por aquí, deprisa!* Exclamo una voz para que el Orimura viera a una chica de cabello castaño, cuerpo sensual, ojos verdes que tiene atado el cabello con una banda para el cabello color amarillo que ayudaba a varias chicas a entrar a lo que parecía una zona segura - ¡Corran, de prisa, corran!

\- Rin – Dijo el chico para ver como su amiga de la infancia cambio desde la última vez que la vio mientras ve como una rubia conocida junto a otra de ojos morados y una castaña con el cabello sujeto por un pañuelo también ayudaban como una peli platina de parche – Houki, Cecilia Alcott y esa de cabello color plata debe ser la famosa Laura Bodewig –

\- Si, es esa enana molesta – Comento la Orimura mayor

\- Charl-san, Tatenashi-senpai y Kanzashi. Parece que todas están aquí – Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa

\- Por ahora nos separaremos, debemos ayudar lo más que podamos – Indico Chifuyu seriamente

\- De acuerdo, iré a reparar los IS dañados – Dijo Tabane

\- Tengan mucho cuidado – Dijo el moreno para besar a sus parejas que recibieron el gesto gustosa

\- ¡Tu también cuídate! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas para dispersarse mientras que se pone frente a la gran capsula – Ese debe ser el [Palacio Flotante]. Puedo sentir una gran presencia maligna dentro, esa cosa oscura debe ser el famoso [Sohma Negro] del que hablo Izayoi..

En ese momento un Asura que se escondía entre las sombras quiso atacarlo a traición

- _¡No, no lo harás!_ – Exclamo la [Espada del Santuario] para dar un gran salto contra el enemigo dándole una poderosa patada que lo mando contra el suelo, dejándolo estampado – _¡[Jumping Stone]! (Piedra Saltarina)_

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Exclamo la castaña del pañuelo apuntando con su espada

 _\- Tranquila, soy un aliado_ – Dijo el [Caballero de Capricornio]

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto la castaña

\- _Por ahora evacua a los civiles_ \- Dijo el dorado

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo la castaña para irse siendo que el porte y la firmeza de la persona no la hicieron cuestionar sus órdenes mientras que él está frente al Asura para cortarlo a la mitad, pero a pesar de eso empezaba a reírse como si no estuviera arrepentido de lo que hizo

(Parece ser que estos enemigos no son como las bestias del fin que hemos enfrentado) Pensó la [Espada Dorada del Santuario] para seguir avanzado en busca de enemigos y civiles

En tanto las hermanas Orimura llegaron frente a una peli verde de lentes, era la actual maestra de la clase 1-1, Maya Yamada

\- Chicas, detrás de mí, yo las protegeré – Dijo la peli verde para que viera como de un momento a otro como varias ráfagas de aire cortante, rebanan al enemigo con facilidad

*Si no fuera porque El Cid-sama nos aceptó como sus discípulas, seguramente nos habrían costado con los IS eliminarlos* Dijo Chifuyu por el comunicador de sus mobile suites

* Tienes razón, Onee-sama* Respondió Madoka

En ese momento bajaron dos personas que les daban la espalda a las chicas de la academia pero por el mobile suit, supieron quiénes eran

\- ¡¿Orimura-san?! ¡¿Y Orimura-sensei?! – Exclamaron Maya y las chicas

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Yamada-kun – Dijo Chifuyu – Tabane, ¿Cómo te va?

*He encontrado a un escuadrón y los estoy reparando con los conocimientos que obtuve de Rito-san sobre el arte de reparación de armaduras. Y Chloe-chan recibió mi llamada para ayudarme* Respondió la mencionada *Iré a donde están, llamen a Houki-chan y las demás para iniciar las reparaciones*

\- Entendido – Dijo la Orimura mayor para terminar la comunicación

\- ¿Estas preocupado por él? – Pregunto Madoka

\- Por supuesto, a pesar de su fuerza, enfrentar a un ejército no es nada fácil - Respondió Chifuyu seriamente pero se podía percibir como estaba claramente molesta y preocupada por su hermano/pareja sentimental

\- Confiemos en él y apoyémoslo en ayudar a los civiles – Comento la Orimura menor con una sonrisa

\- Tienes razón - Respondió su hermana que también sonreía – Aquellas usuarias de [Uchiganes], quienes tengan sus IS en condiciones de pelear, seguirán a Orimura y traerán a los civiles a salvo -

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las chicas para seguir a la hermana de la legendaria piloto

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando, Orimura-sensei?! – Exclamo Maya queriendo saber en qué están involucradas

\- Es una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo, primero pongamos a los civiles a salvo como Tabane repare sus máquinas –

\- ¡¿EEEEEH?! ¡¿Shinonono-sensei está aquí?! – Exclamaron las alumnas

Little Garden

Los [Slayers] estaban luchando contra los Asuras con Hayato, Claire y Liza al frente siendo que sus amigos como Sakura e incluso la nueva comandante de [Little Garden], Emilia Gutenburg, seguían a moreno y a las 3 rubias

\- Son fuertes – Dijo Claire que seguía disparando con sus laser

\- Es verdad – Dijo Lisa que usaba su poder Variant para lanzar un bombardeo de energía verde

\- ¡Liza, Claire! – Exclamo Hayato

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las hermanas - ¡Todo el mundo, retroceda y no se interponga en el camino de Hayato/Onii-sama!

En ese momento los ojos del mencionado empezaron a brillar de color blanco para crear una tormenta gélida, la cual congelo a sus enemigos por lo que los soldados de la base flotante los destruyeron con facilidad al destrozar el hielo

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Cariño – Pregunto la Harvey a su prometido mientras que posa una de sus manos en la mejilla del Kisaragi mayor poniendo celosas a la albina y a la peli rosa

\- Si, no es nada – Comento el moreno con una sonrisa

\- No te sobre esfuerces, Onii-sama – Dijo Liza con una carita tierna

\- Si sigue así probablemente use el [Kholodnyi Maelström] (Tormenta de Hielo) – Dijo el [Caballero de Acuario] seriamente

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! – Exclamaron las hermanas Harvey molestas

\- ¡La última vez que la usaste, casi mueres por hipotermia! – Exclamo Claire olvidado que estaba rodeada de personas a quienes se les altero la memoria

\- Entonces debemos esforzarnos para que no lleguemos a usar ese último recurso - Dijo el moreno

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamaron las rubias para seguir combatiendo

\- ¡[Daimond Dust]! (Polvo de Diamantes) – Exclamo Hayato lanzando su técnica contra un grupo de Asuras que se congelaron y luego quebraron como huevos apedreados

Megafloat de Norte América

Izayoi junto con [Masters] protegían el continente al no dejar pasar a ningún Asura más allá del [Megafloat]

\- ¡[Bullring Spike]! (Espina de la Corrida de Toros) - Exclamo Izayoi yendo de frente mientras que salían gravemente heridos los enemigos

\- ¡Wow, el jefe Izayoi es asombroso! – Exclamo Gertruder al ver el ataque del mencionado

\- ¡Es verdad! – Dijo Shanon

\- Hubiera querido que Kizuna y Yurisa estuvieran aquí pero que uno de sus amigos haya sido enviado es un gran alivio – Dijo Scarlet mientras ve como cruza los brazos - ¡Todas retírense del rango de Sakamaki-san!

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto una de las [Masters]

\- Kizuna me dijo que cuando Sakamaki-san cruza sus brazos, es mejor que ninguno este en su radio de visión – Dijo la pelirroja para que apareciera la pantalla cósmica de la [Constelación de Tauro]

\- ¡[Great Horn]! (Gran Cuerno) – Exclamo el rubio para enviar olas de [Cosmos] intensas para devastar lo que está frente a él, poniendo las manos hacia adelante. Para que destrozara a sus enemigos, eliminándolos por completo

\- Que poder – Dijo Scarlet incrédula

\- Cuidad de Tougetsu -

Honoka se encontraba luchando junto al taller e incluso la torre de brujas ayudaba puesto que eran conscientes de que si Shiva ganaba la guerra santa, ellas estarían pérdidas. El [Centauro Dorado] preparo una flecha en su arco

\- ¡[Cosmic Star Arrow]! (Flecha Estelar Cósmica) – Exclamo Honoka, elevando su cosmos, concentrando este en la punta de una de las flechas de Sagitario y en frente de él y de su arco aparece una especie de barrera de la que salen multitud de flechas de cosmos disparadas que van contra los soldados de Shiva, atravesándolos para matarlos

\- Pensar que el antiguo poseedor de la princesa blanca sería un [Caballero de Athena] y más aún un [Caballero Dorado] – Dijo Chronoire Schwarz VI

\- Ahora sabes que si nos traicionas, Honoka-kun te va a matar sin la más mínima piedad – Dijo Kanaze

\- Tch, no tienes que decírmelo 2 veces, prefiero mil veces luchar con los soldados de Shiva que con un guerrero de Athena – Dijo la bruja oscura

\- Cariño – Dijeron Ayaka y Touko preocupadas por su esposo y novio, cosa que llamo la atención de las amigas como pretendientes del chico

\- Kanaze-san, Schwarz VI – Dijo Takamiya llamando la atención de las dos mujeres mientras guarda su arco – Tengo una técnica que vencerá a todos estos Asuras pero…necesito tiempo y es un arma de doble filo

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Rinon

\- La técnica que usare, consiste en usar mi cosmos que alcanza un calor de un millón de grados – Explico Honoka seriamente sorprendiendo a todos pero preocupando más a su hermana y parejas – Si cometo un error, seré incinerado por esas altas temperaturas hasta que no quede nada de mi –

Esto asusto al harem y hermana del chico, puesto que se estaba jugando una carta arriesgada, por no decir mortal. Pero al ver la mirada de determinación, la líder del taller suspiro pesadamente

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? – Pregunto su suegra

\- 5 minutos, en ese tiempo necesitare que sean mi línea de frente – Dijo el moreno

\- ¡Nosotras lo seremos! – Exclamaron Ayaka y las demás chicas

Honoka estaba en contra de arriesgarlas, pero al ver su mirada supo que no podía hacer nada por lo que confiaría en ellas

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el chico para empezar a concentrar su [Cosmos]

\- ¡Protejamos a Takamiya-kun! – Exclamo la bruja de fuego

\- ¡Sí! – Escamaron Touko y las demás

Academia Kouryou

Los Exceed luchaban pero solo quedaban unos pocos mientras que los demás estaban heridos e incluso incapacitados. Desgraciadamente, también hubo muertos en combate. De pronto fueron aplastados por un campo gravitatorio poderoso

*¡[Gouma In]! (Sello conquistador del Mal)…Por cada fracción de segundo que sus pecados intenten alcanzar el cielo, mi sello les aplastara con el doble de lo que sus impuros cuerpos puedan resistir, hasta que sus espíritus sean quebrantados…. ¡Ahora desciendan y piérdanse bajo el peso del mismo buda! * Dijo una voz para que la directora vea a su novio y a las demás chicas de este

\- ¡Cariño! – Exclamo la joven de 14 años abrazando al joven que la recibió, correspondiendo su gesto

\- Me alegro que estén bien, relativamente hablando – Comento Tooru viendo los daños de la academia y como su amada estaba algo mallugada – Tambien te tengo una sorpresa – mirando a las chicas

\- ¡Blaze! – Exclamaron las chicas para revelar en su pecho, el circulo de invocación - ¡[ABSOLUTE DUO]! – metiendo sus manos para sacar sus armas

La primera fue Julie con sus dos espadas en manos pero con varias mas girando a su alrededor

La segunda fue Lilith con dos Desert Eagle 1911 que cambio a una AK47, un sub fusil e incluso una Minigun

La tercera fue Tomoe que tenía un gran Kusarigama que parecía una guadaña junto con una bola de pinchos como peso

La siguiente fue Miyabi que cambio su enorme lanza a una alabarda

La siguiente fue Imari que apareció una espada con doble hoja en los extremos

La siguiente fue rito tsukimi que en vez de una sola espada grande tenia 2 ahora pero un poco mas pequeñas

La siguiente fue Miwa que tenia dos kodachis desenfundadas en sus manos con las vainas en sus caderas

La ultima fue Otoha que tenia dos cadenas en manos atadas a unos guanteletes, la primera era circular y la segunda era triangular

\- ¡¿Acaso…?! – Pregunto Sakuya impactada

\- Si, es su [Absolute Duo] – Dijo el [Caballero de Virgo] – Los despertaron semanas después de entrenar conmigo – para que fueran al campo de batalla

\- Cuidad de Raizen –

Shido junto con Kurumi, las gemelas Yamai y Miku luchaban contra los Asura siendo que el moreno-peli azul….  
\- ¡[Arc Geminga]! (Arco de Geminga) – Exclamo Shidou creando un campo magnético a una enorme escala donde deshace a sus enemigos atómo por atómo

\- Cariño – Dijo la morena de heterocromia – Están cerca

\- Déjalas pasar, necesitaremos su ayuda – Comento el Geminiano seriamente

\- Pero Darling…- Comento Miku preocupada

\- Es hora de que las enfrente, no puedo seguir huyendo de mi pasado por siempre. Es hora de terminar con esto – Dijo el mencionado

Cuidad de Sainan

Rito, Guild y el ejército de Deviluke contra los Asuras que invadieron ese lugar. El padre de Lala estaba emocionado puesto que lo que le dijo el chico, se enfrentaba a dioses menores y le daban una de las mejores peleas de su vida. En tanto Rito espero a que se acercaran todo sus enemigos

\- ¡Prepárense para desaparecer en los confines de la luz! – Exclamo Rito - ¡[Starlight Extinction]! (Extinción estelar) – para provocar una explosión de luz con sus brazos que se lleva a los Asuras, eliminándolos sin dejar rastro de ellos a medida que la luz va desapareciendo.

\- Parece que te has vuelto más fuerte después de tantos años, Yuuki Rito – Dijo el rey del Deviluke

\- No se confié, esto aún no ha terminado – Comento el [Carnero Dorado]

Ataraxia

Kizuna, Sylvia y las nuevas [Amaterasu] luchaban contra las Asuras mientras que la kouhai de las chicas como los técnicos como otros alumnos ayudaban a la evacuación y protección de los alumnos

\- ¡No dejen que pasen más allá de la entrada! – Exclamo Kizuna que usaba su armadura - ¡Ni siquiera que lleguen a la entrada!

\- ¡Ya oyeron al capitán! – Exclamo la rubia de ojos morados para usar su [Talos]

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las nuevas [Amaterasu]

\- Espero que funcione – Dijo el moreno para concentrar su [Cosmos] elevando haciendo que tome la forma del elemento fuego, formando un aura de llamas - ¡[Crimson Needle Katakaio Antares]! (Ardiente Aguja Carmesí Antares) - exclama haciendo un movimiento de su brazo lanza una ráfaga de agujas rojas contra sus oponentes para atravesarlos con ellas. Acertando al torrente sanguíneo de los Asura, haciéndoles hervir su sangre y quemando su carne hasta que no quedo nada de ellos.

Esto dejo sin habla a los presentes, mientras que se preguntaban cómo es que hizo eso. Sin embargo, la actual comandante solo tenía una línea de pensamiento

(¿Cuan fuerte se hizo el capitán durante estos años que no nos hemos visto?) Pensó la rubia de ojos morados

Kyoto

Saito fue enviado ahí debido a que sabían de las líneas ley que existe en ese lugar, si Shiva ponía sus manos sobre estas, todo estaría acabado

\- ¡[Rozan Ryuu Ken]¡ (Golpe del Dragón de Rozan) – Exclamo el [Caballero de Libra] golpeando el aire lanzando una ráfaga de energía que forma un tornado en el cual se encuentra un dragón de cosmos que va contra sus enemigos, causando un gran daño a los soldados de la diosa de las destrucción hindú

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Saito-dono – Dijo la rubia vestida de miko mientras los demás líderes de los youkais llegaban – Si no fuera porque Athena-sama es alguien tan noble, esto nos hubiera tomado por sorpresa

\- Tiene razón – Comento el mencionado

\- Saito-dono, ¿han sabido algo de Ise-kun? – Pregunto Kunou que había crecido mucho hasta convertirse en una versión joven de su madre pero vestía mas como una kunoichi pero conservando algunas de indumentarias de su anterior traje

\- Si, fue secuestrado por Rias Gremory y está en el inframundo, se me acaba de informar hace poco como se le hizo saber a nuestros aliados – Dijo el moreno

\- ¡¿Qué esa mocosa hizo que?! – Exclamo la rubia mayor gruñendo mientras que se cubre en llamas transformándose en un zorro de nueve colas gigante para destrozar con sus dientes, caninos y garras dejando a todos con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Eso es algo que no esperaba – Comento la princesa de los Youkais de Kyoto con una cara graciosa

\- Es mejor seguir, esto se pondrá feo – Dijo Saito para ponerse en medio de un gran grupo de enemigos para hacerlos seguir una trayectoria en espiral y ejecuta un puñetazo ascendente - ¡[Hiryu Shoten Ha]! (Dragón Volador) – creando un tornado que los lastima de forma brutal haciendo que caigan muerto para que la rubia menor con su fuego, los queme

Sede de Grigory – Kanto

Shemhazai y los demás cardes, excepto Azazel que se encontraba en el inframundo atrapado junto con los Gremory y Penemue que había renunciado recientemente para dedicarse a ser una buena esposa para Issei, luchaban contra los Asuras

\- Maldita sea, nos atacan y ese idiota de Azazel no esta presente como Penemue tenía que renunciar hace 4 meses – Se quejó el actual líder de los caídos lanzando sus armas de luz a los puntos vitales de los atacantes

\- Te recuerdo que estoy aquí – Comento Kokabiel molesto, puesto que después de su participación en el torneo, fue perdonado por sus crimines y reintegrado a Grigory. Se encontraba emocionado puesto que deseaba luchar contra Shido e Issei, además de que se le informo de la guerra contra Shiva, por lo que se dedicó todo este tiempo a entrenar a los soldados y hacer todo lo que hacía en la guerra de las 3 facciones

El [Cadre] arroja sus lanzas contra el ejército de la diosa de la destrucción pero parecía que no les hacían nada, puesto que aun con el cuerpo herido y sangrando, ellos seguían avanzando

\- Solo nos salvara un milagro – Dijo Sahariel al ver como sus mejores ataques no le hacían nada

\- Aun lado – Dijo Baraqiel para lanzar una descarga que les frio los nervios, llevándolos a una muerte segura

\- No esperaba menos de ti, pero no podemos dejar todo en tus manos – Comento Tamiel

\- ¡Defenderemos este castillo de esos miserables! – Exclamo Armaros

\- Lo único que nos faltaba que se le diera por actuar como un héroe de esas series de tokusatsu – Dijo el carde rubio y bronceado - ¿Quién se las dejo ver? – pregunto molesto

\- No me veas a mí, las escondí y de alguna manera las encontró – Dijo el científico

\- Dejemos esta discusión para después – Comento Shemhazai arrojando otras lanzas de luz

*[Seki Shiki Meikai Ha] (Ondas de inframundo): * Dijo una voz para que de pronto aparecieran varios entes de luz azul que sacaban las almas de los Asuras de sus cuerpos * Agh... ¿por qué siempre me complican todo? ¡[Sekishiki Konso Ha]! (Sepultura de almas)*

Al decir eso, todas las almas y cuerpo de los enemigos fueron incinerados por fuegos fatuos. Para que vieran como apareció tras de ellos un joven de cabello gris y ojos rojos que viste una armadura de oro

\- Parece que los [Cardes] no son la gran cosa – Dijo el [Cangrejo Dorado]

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Exclamo el carde de la armadura

\- Esa armadura…¡¿Eres un [Caballero de Athena]?! – Exclamo Shemhazai

\- Soy Ayumu Aikawa, [Caballero de Cáncer], guardián de la 4° casa del Zodiaco de la [Tierra Sagrada] en Grecia – Respondió el guerrero ateniense

\- ¡¿Qué hace un [Caballero Dorado] aqui?! – Pregunto Kokabiel molesto

\- Penemue-san y Akeno-san le pidieron a Athena-sama que enviaran a alguien a apoyarlos. Si apenas llegue fue por que unos Asuras buscaban a una de mis esposas en la cuidad donde vivía y les fui a "enseñar el camino" – Respondió el peli gris seriamente – No soy particularmente fan de ayudar a quienes traicionaron a mi amigo pero lo hare por órdenes de mi señora y a petición de mis amigas – dirigiéndose a los Asuras

Ante esto, Baraquiel y los [Cadres] se sorprendieron puesto que luego de mucho tiempo que se desconectaron de las facciones, tenían noticias de las dos ángeles caídos y parecían estar bien

Entrada – Cielo Cristiano

Los Serafines y sus guerreros luchaban contra los Asuras que de alguna manera lograron penetrar la barrera

\- ¡Debemos detenerlos! – Exclamo el actual Overlord del cielo

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron los ángeles, arrojando sus lanzas de luz contra los enemigos pero parecían que no funcionaban

*¡[Blood Red Rain]! (Lluvia de Sangre Roja)* Exclamo una voz para que varias cadenas destazaran los cuerpos de sus enemigos dejando ver a un joven de rasgos europeos con cabello rubio largo que esta trenzado, llegándole hasta los muslos y ojos color verde esmeralda vestido con una armadura de oro junto a una hermosa castaña de ojos morados que usa un traje rojo con rombos blancos

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el [As] de la [Serafín del León Dorado]

\- Soy Oz Vessalius, [Caballero de Piscis], guardián de la 12° casa del Zodiaco de la [Tierra Sagrada] en Grecia – Respondió el guerrero ateniense – Y ella es mi amada Alice Baskerville

\- Entonces tú eres aquel que se dice que es un [Chain] – Dijo Raphael

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarlo?! – Exclamo la castaña molesta apareciendo unas cadenas que iban contra el serafín

\- Tranquila amor – Dijo el rubio poniendo una mano al frente

\- Pero cariño, ese idiota…- Comento la castaña enojada

\- Solo dice la verdad, pero recuerda que desde hace tiempo que mate el alma de Jack y controlo a B-Rabbit – Comento el [Caballero de Piscis] – Si estamos aquí fue por peticion de Gabriel-san y e Irina-san –

\- Es verdad, Gabriel-chan e Irina-cchi nos pidió que viniéramos – Dijo Alice

\- Gabriel…- Susurro Michael liberando los lagrimas traicioneras, puesto que a pesar de haber dejado el cielo, ella aún seguía pensando en sus hermanos y hermanas

\- Parece ser que has crecido mucho, Irina – Dijo Griselda

\- ¿[Chain]? – Pregunto uno de los ángeles reencarnados

\- Son seres provenientes del [Abismo] – Explico Uriel - Cada cadena tiene una forma única, hasta ahora se han visto mayormente en forma de animales, aunque también existen algunas con forma de muñecos. No poseen un tamaño específico, este varía dependiendo de la cadena que se trate. Estas surgen porque en un momento dado cada uno de ellos era un ser humano, pero en el transcurso de por lo menos 100 años, si el ser humano se las arregla para mantenerse con vida, se pueden convertir en una entidad mayor. La única forma de poder salir del abismo es haciendo un contrato ilegal o legal con los seres humanos, este es un escape para llegar al mundo exterior, además ellos le dicen a los humanos que van a hacer contrato ilegal de que pueden cambiar su pasado al terminar el paso de la aguja del reloj e irse al centro del abismo y encontrarse con la Voluntad del Abismo, podrán pedirle lo que desean. Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo en persona a una [Chain] –

\- ¿Qué es el [Abismo]? – Pregunto Dulio puesto que era la primera vez que oye ese concepto

\- Es una dimensión que ha existe junto a la dimensión donde vive la humanidad. Inicialmente, el abismo existente era como un mundo bañado por una luz dorada que acogía las almas de los muertos y los guiaba a su reencarnación. Esto llegó a ser conocido como la "armonía del abismo", y se mantuvo durante al menos cuatro generaciones. Sin embargo, debido a la curiosidad de un hombre, la armonía del Abismo fue destrozada, convirtiéndose en algo comparable con el Purgatorio – Respondió Alice – Mi hermana gemela, Alyss, es la actual [Voluntad del Abismo], soberana de ese lugar –

*Ya no más* Dijo una voz dejando ver a una chica de 13 o 14 años, con ojos morados y el cabello blanco hasta los tobillos y trenzas a cada lado, descalza. Lleva un vestido blanco con rosas azules y una expresión amable

\- ¡Alyss! – Exclamo Alice para irla a abrazar

\- Tiempo sin vernos, hermana – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Pregunto Alice contenta, derramando lágrimas

\- Lisa-san me libero y dejo a otra entidad, el conejo de ojos ensangrentados, como la soberana del abismo y volvió a ser lo de antes pero apenas pude salir del [Abismo] porque fui llamada - Dijo la albina mirando a su cuñado

\- ¡¿Hiciste el contrato con mi hermana?! – Exclamo la castaña mirando a su prometido - ¡¿Eso es siquiera posible?!

\- Si, el conejo de ojos ensangrentados es muy flexible y acepto que pudiera tener un contrato con dos [Chain]. Era una sorpresa y mi dote – Respondió Oz – Es por eso que pasaba todo este tiempo con Athena-sama, nos costó trabajo pero lo logre y esa no es la única sorpresa – siendo abrazado por su prometida

\- Gracias amor…gracias, te amo más que nunca por devolverme a mi hermana – Dijo la castaña

\- ¡Bien, acabemos con los Asuras! – Exclamo Oz creando cadenas negras mientras que las gemelas se transformaban en conejos, Alice en uno negro con ojos rojos y Alyss de color blanco pero con los ojos rojos también. Ambos con guadañas en mano

\- De acuerdo – Dijeron las [Chains]

Lo que no sabían nuestros héroes es que sus familiares que se encontraban viendo sus batalla mientras se encontraban en [Vatlantis], [El Pequeño Jardin] y [Halkeginia]

\- Castillo de la familia Real – Reino Vatlantis

Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Reiri, Nayuta y las esposas de Ayumu se encontraban viendo la [Pantalla cósmica] que era creada por 2 chicas que se hacían llamar [Escuderas de los Caballeros Dorados]:

Honoka Kousaka, escudera de Kizuna Hida

Kotori Minami, escudera de Ayumi Aikawa

Estas chicas tenían la función de servir a su respectivo señor en el campo de batalla o en su vida cotidiana. Ellas actúan como asistentes para los [Caballeros Dorados]. Si el [Dorado] al que atienden muere, deja sus funciones hasta que el sucesor de este aparezca. En el ámbito cotidiano se encargan de las labores del hogar en la respectiva casa del zodiaco como en hacer los alimentos de estos. También fungen como asistentes y asesoras del [Caballero Dorado], son quienes los teletransportan a un lugar al que quieran y les permite comunicarse entre sí por que conocen la técnica secreta de [Warp] (Deformar) que es una técnica de tele-transporte que permite viajar a cualquier lado sin problemas e incluso a otras dimensiones, la [Pantalla Cósmica] que se usa para observación y comunicación. Ellas fueron entrenadas directamente por las maestras de [Santos Femeninos] Sae Chabashira, Chie Hoshinomiya y la líder de las [Santias] Olivia de Búho. En batalla son defensa y apoyo para su señor, siendo que usan campos de energía para proteger a su amo hasta que se recupere como manejan las propiedades curativas del [Cosmos]. También tienen entrenamiento y conocimiento en el estilo de pelea de los [Caballeros de Athena], con el propósito de protegerse a si mismas y no ser una carga  
Se preguntaran "¿Porque hasta ahora aparecen?"

Esto se debe a que también fungen como recolectoras de información, rastreadoras y espías de los [Caballeros Dorados]. Las doncellas, meses antes de la reunión del [Santuario] y las [3 Facciones], fueron enviadas por la misma Athena a buscar rastros de Shiva. Y si volvieron fue porque el [Palacio Flotante] apareció como se les necesitaba para la [Guerra Santa]

\- Ayumu-sama llego sin heridas a la sede de [Grigory] en la región de Kanto – Informo Kotori aliviando a Eu y las demás

\- Es bueno oír eso – Comento Seraphim con una mano en su pecho

"Es verdad, estaba preocupada por él" Escribió Eu en su libreta

\- Kizuna-sama no tiene problemas y todo parece en orden. El enemigo no ha entrada en el rango de [Ataraxia] – Informo Honoka dando un momento de calmas a las Hida

\- Esto me da más tranquilidad – Comento Aine

\- Es verdad, pero esa guerra aun no acaba – Dijo Grace seriamente y preocupada por su cuñado

Mansión de la Comunidad No Name - Pequeño Jardín

En este lugar se encontraban Tionisha y su esposo, Komachi Takamiya, Tearju y su hija, Karen y Miharu, por ultimo Kuro Usagi y sus hijos que se alojaban con el gremio del [Toro Dorado] que veian la lucha de los guerreros de oro

Las escuderas que estaban con ellas eran:

Honami Ichinose, escudera de Rito Yuuki

Suzune Horikita, escudera de Hayato Kisaragi

Umi Sonoda, escudera de Honoka Takamiya

Rin Hoshizora, escudera de Izayoi Sakamaki

Nozomi Toujou, escudera de Ichika Orimura

Koizumi Hanayo, escudera de Oz Vessalius

\- Rito-sama con ayuda del Rey de Deviluke y su ejército se enfrentan a las hordas de enemigos – Informo Honami aliviando a Tearju

\- ¿Pero por qué atacan esa ciudad? – Pregunto el padre de Ichika, puesto que si habia algo que se considerara importante, sería la familia de Rito pero actualmente están algo distanciados

\- Probablemente busquen algo en ese lugar – Respondió la señora Yuuki recordando las cosas de valor que había en su antiguo hogar – A menos que sepan de la existencia Yami y Mea e incluso de Némesis – comento preocupada

\- Hayato-sama se encuentran en combate junto a los [Slayers] de [Little Garden] – Informo Suzune

\- Nii-san, Nee-san, Liza-san – Dijo Karen preocupada por los 3 miembros de su familia

\- Honoka-sama, Kasumi-sama, Ayaka-sama y Toukou-sama llego sin heridas a la sede de las brujas del taller y la torre – Informo Umi, haciendo que la matriarca Takamiya suspire en señal de que se encontraba más tranquila

\- ¿Pero que hace mi hijo? – Pregunto Komachi

\- Probablemente use la técnica especial de los [Caballeros de Sagitario] – Respondió la escudera del [Centauro Dorado]

\- ¿Técnica especial? – Pregunto la madre de Honoka preocupada puesto que sabía que las técnicas especiales de los [Dorados] ponían en peligro sus vidas

\- Izayoi-sama tiene la situación controlada hasta el momento – Informo Rin aliviando a los anfitriones

\- Esto es solo el inicio – Comento Asuka preocupada por su amigos e interés amoroso

\- Iza-nii – Dijo Suzuka

\- No pensé que Shiva liberaría a toda su flota – Comento Indra que se encontraba en el lugar

(Cariño, cuídate mucho) Dijo Kuro Usagi que rezaba siendo imitada por sus hijos

\- Ichika-sama, Chifuyu-sama, Madoka-sama y Tabane-sama están bien y ayudado en la protección de civiles como en la reparación de los IS. Acaba de arribar una persona desconocida pero al parecer es aliada – Respondió Nozomi tranquilizando a los patriarcas Orimura

\- Oz-sama está luchando junto a Alice-sama y Alyss-dono están en la entrada del [Cielo Cristiano] y luchan los 3 juntos contra el enemigo – Informo Koizumi a una hermosa mujer joven de pelo largo negro que le llega a la cintura, piel pálida, una figura rolliza, agraciada y ojos carmesí relucientes. Llevaba un traje simple totalmente púrpura que consiste en una gargantilla púrpura alrededor de su cuello con un arco, un vestido púrpura que variaba en sombras de luz a oscuridad con un diseño de colmena alrededor de los hombros, abajo al frente como al final de las mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos, zapatos morados oscuros y unos pendientes azules. Con un cuerpo desarrollado más que el de la prometida de Piscis teniendo pechos tan grandes como los de Kuroka o Rossweisse y una figura como curvas de una supermodelo pero con sensuales caderas

Esta mujer era la madre de las hermanas Barkesville y suegra de Oz, Lacie Baskerville que ha está viviendo en una casa en la zona rural de Hungría, luego de ser revivida y liberada del núcleo del abismo, donde ella es apoyada por varias doncellas que fueron enviadas del [Santuario] para atenderla

\- Mis niñas y mi yerno parecen que no están pasándola mal, eso me alivia – Dijo la identificada como Lacie

Templo de Athena – Santuario

Lisa, Akeno, Kuroka, Irina, Rossweisse, Gabriel, Penemue, Serafall, Ravel, los señores Hyodo, Bell, las [Santias] y los maestros santos estaban viendo las batallas de sus alumnos y de los demás con ayuda de Sae Aki de Triangulo, Neko de Sextante, Olivia de Búho, Sae Chabashira, Chie Hoshinomiya, Eli Ayase, Maki Nishikino y Nico Yazawa

\- Chicos… – Dijo Lisa claramente preocupada puesto que parecía que las cosas estaban dificultándose a cada momento

\- No se preocupe Athena-sama – Dijo Sae – Los [Caballeros Dorados] no perderán tan fácil – tratando de calmarla

\- ¿Cómo va la comunicación con Ise? – Pregunto Akeno

\- No hemos podido contactar con [Issei de Leo]-sama – Dijo Nico

\- Parece que hay una especie de interferencia – Comento Maki – Es la que nos imposibilita la conexión

(Nota: Para ver como son, busquen las imágenes de las escuderas)

Inframundo

En ese momento seguían avanzando hasta que Issei bajo encontrándose con los Phenex mientras que los Gremory se sorprendieron al sentir la hostilidad que emanaban

\- No espere que me encontraran tan pronto – Dijo Issei que apenas podía aparentar que se encontraba bien

\- Fufufu, he esperado por mucho tiempo – Dijo Raiser – Quería vengarme de ese miserable de [Tauro], pero contigo tengo suficiente. Voy a hacerte paga por quitarme a Rias

\- Por mi quédatela, no me interesa una sucia perra traicionera como ella, sus siervas o su familia – Comento el castaño dejando dolida a la heredera Gremory puesto que la devastaba que su amado la tuviera en ese concepto - ¡Hazte a un lado o lo lamentaras! –

\- ¿Qué crees que nos puedas hacer? – Pregunto otro demonio que estaba con él

(Tiene razón) – Pensó el castaño – (No tengo otra opción, tendré que jugarme esta mano) – comenzando a encender su [Cosmos] mientras aparece la [Pantalla Cósmica] con la [Constelación de Leo] como fondo - ¡Prueben el rugido del León...[Lightning Plasma]! (Plasma Relámpago) – desde su puño millones de rayos de luz que golpearon en todas direcciones a los Phenex y acompañantes para que terminara dejando un rastro luminoso, haciendo que caigan al suelo pero otro efecto fue que el [Sekiryuutei] cayó en una rodilla para vomitar sangre pero en una leve cantidad. Todos se preocuparon mientras que la [Alfil] Gremory mostro una expresión compleja de culpa, arrepentimiento, preocupación y temor

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamo Rias para ir a verlo, mas sin en cambio, este aventó su mano haciéndola retroceder

\- D-Déjame, puedo solo, estoy bien – Mascullo el mencionado levantándose

\- ¡Es lógico que no estás bien! – Exclamo Venelana con un tono maternal autoritario – Pense que Asia-chan te curo del veneno, si te curo de tus demás heridas

\- Si, ¿Por qué no nos explicas Asia Argento? – Pregunto Issei con un tono sarcástico

\- Yo…- Decía la mencionada sudando a mares y temblando

\- Como no tienes los suficientes ovarios, lo diré yo – Dijo el castaño – Nunca curo el veneno y mis heridas las dejó a medias

\- ¡Asia! – Exclamo Rias - ¡¿Eso es verdad?! – pregunto molesta

\- Yo…Yo…¡Si es verdad! – Exclamo Asia mostrando un rostro perturbado - ¡No quería que Ise-san me abandonara nunca más, es por eso que le deje el veneno y no lo cure del todo! ¡Es como dijiste Rias-oneesama, debemos hacer todo lo posible para que Ise-san se quede a nuestro lado como lo hiciste al envenenarlo!...Al fin Ise-san volvió…al fin – lo dijo en un tono un tanto Yandere

\- Asia…- Dijo la pelirroja dolida puesto que hasta ahora veía el daño de sus acciones, no fue para ella si no para aquella que era su linda hermana. Esa chica tan inocente y tierna ahora era una chica perturbada, posesiva y obsesiva, tanto que se le notaba en el rostro

PAF

En ese momento Venelana le dio una bofetada mientras mira a la rubia con mucho enojo

\- ¡¿Acabas de comprender la magnitud de tu estupidez?! – Exclamo la castaña furiosa dejando en shock a la ex-monja - ¡Esto no solo comprende a lo que quieres! ¡Acabas de ponernos en charola de plata! ¡Ise-kun es el único capaz de liberar al inframundo de esa mocosa y tenías que seguir tus caprichos como la idiota de mi hija! -

\- ¡Madre! – Exclamo la heredera Gremory

\- ¡Cállate Rias! – Exclamo la mencionada sorprendiendo a su hija - ¡Esto paso por que eres demasiado estúpida e ingenua como fácilmente manipulable! ¡¿Dime porque diantres cambiaste a Issei Hyodo por esa mierda que me enveneno?!

\- Yo…- Decía la nombrada conmocionada puesto que su madre en la vida había mostrado esa faceta de su persona con ella, jamás en su vida

\- ¡Venelana! – Exclamo Zeoticus

\- ¡Ustedes ni se metan! – Exclamo la matriarca Gremory mirando a sus hijos, esposo y siervos - ¡Si esto paso es por pusimos a Rias en una burbuja donde le cumplíamos cualquier capricho o berrinche como le pasábamos todo por alto! –

En ese momento padre e hijo se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón la matriarca de su clan, todos esto paso por su error de cubrir a la pelirroja en oro y laureles. No dejaron que descubriera como era el mundo realmente hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde

\- [Issei Hyodo de Leo] – Dijo la castaña para ponerse en posición Seiza y posar su frente sobre sus manos que se encontraban juntas en el suelo

\- Okaa-sama…- Dijo Rias al ver el acto que realizaba su progenitora, era la mayor humillación para un demonio pura sangre

\- En nombre del clan Gremory, te pido perdón por todo lo que pasaste a causa nuestra – Dijo Venelana – Diste todo de ti por nuestra casa y como te pagamos, no tiene precio. Tenías razón con lo que dijiste anteriormente de que le dábamos a mi hija todo en bandeja de plata y ha sido demasiado tarde puesto que las consecuencias han afectado a mi familia, a mi hogar y a mi raza. Eres libre de seguir tu propio camino, mi familia jamás te buscara como nunca más sabrás de nosotros o te molestaremos. Desde aquí, nos separaremos, [Caballero Dorado]. Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que mejor te parezca –  
Issei estaba sorprendido por el acto que realizo la mujer frente a ella

"¿Esa era Venelana Gremory?"

Se preguntó el castaño puesto que lo que recuerda es que era una mujer fina, estricta con sus hijos, orgullosa y prepotente como todo demonio noble  
Pero ahora era una persona que admitía sus errores y trataba de enmendarlos de alguna manera Por lo que para responder esos sentimientos y esa determinación decidió hacer lo siguiente…

\- Acepto sus disculpas – Dijo el castaño – Desde ahora ustedes y yo estamos por nuestra cuenta, adiós clan Gremory – para irse por su lado

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamo Rias que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él pero es detenida por su madre que toma con fuerza uno de sus ante brazos

\- Debes de dejar de vivir en el pasado – Dijo la castaña viendo como el guerrero seguía su ruta, desapareciendo en el horizonte – Ya has perdido mucho tiempo que nunca recuperaras

\- Venelana…- Dijo su esposo

\- Es mejor, solo nos estamos haciendo daño si no que aumentamos el daño hacia él. Que no se les olvide que tenemos una enorme deuda hacia Ise-kun puesto que el daño que le hicimos tardaremos más de una vida para reparar como todo lo que hizo por el clan, la fama y el prestigio que nos dio durante su tiempo como [Peón] de nuestra hija – Respondió la matriarca Gremory

\- ¿Estas bien con esto? – Pregunto Sirzechs

\- Si, él es un [Caballero de Athena] y nosotros demonios del [Clan Gremory]. Cuando entrego su ser a esa diosa, automáticamente dejo de ser libre para volver con nosotros. Debemos irnos, recuerden que todavía nos siguen cazando – Dijo Venelana para avanzar mientras que estaba cabizbaja, sintiendo como su hubiera perdido algo irreemplazable

Luego de unos segundos, los demás Gremorys la siguen sin saber a dónde iban pero solo tenían algo en claro  
Debían avanzar o si no estarían perdidos, teniendo a todos los habitantes de su mundo sobre ellos

Con Issei

El castaño llego a lo que parecía una casa de 5 pisos con un balcón, uso su [Cosmic Step] para rastrear alguna señal de vida o algún indicio de energía. Al no sentir nada, decidió usar sus habilidades sobrehumanas para llegar a lo más alto y empezar a meditar mientras eleve su [Cosmoenergía]

[¿Qué piensas hacer? Issei] Pregunto Ddraig

(Por ahora recuperarme, mi cuerpo no es el problema puesto que mis piernas ya las curare en este mismo momento. Pero necesitare tu ayuda para algo) Respondió el mencionada

[¿Para qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?] Pregunto el [Welsh Dragon]

(Es hora de llamarla para que cumpla su función) Respondió el [Caballero Dorado]

Santuario

\- Ahora que están ellas aquí, puedo preguntarles algo en lo cual he tenido duda desde que supe de su existencia – Comento Akeno

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Eli Ayase

\- Se supone que cada [Caballero Dorado] de esta generación tiene una escudera pero jamás han mencionado o hemos conocido a la de Ise-kun – Comento la semi ángel/dragón

\- Eso es porque no existe – Respondió Chabashira – Parece ser que Issei-dono no ha querido tener escudera

\- Pero siempre dice que es innecesario – Comento Bell recordando la respuesta que le daba cada vez que trataba ese tema con su maestro

\- Sin embargo, se rumora entre las doncellas que Issei-sama últimamente ha estado hablando con alguien – Comento Maki

\- Creo que es tiempo de revelarles algo importante – Comento Regulus

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntaron los presentes

\- La información que nos dio Sae-chan, esta desactualizada – Comento el antiguo [León Dorado]

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto Chie curiosa

\- La escudera de [Leo] existe – Dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a las demás asistentes de los [Dorados]

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Exclamo Nico – La demás y yo, jamás la hemos visto -

\- Eso se debe a que no se encuentra en el [Santuario] y ha estado desenvolviéndose como una agente doble en las [3 facciones] – Respondió Regulus

\- ¿Entonces es de donde sacas toda la información que me has proporcionado de los movimientos de esos inútiles? – Pregunto Lisa

\- Correcto – Respondió el maestro de Issei

\- ¿Pero quién es? – Pregunto Serafall, puesto que jamás imagino que hubiera una infiltrada de la [Tierra Sagrada] en la coalición de las razas bíblicas

\- Por cómo están las cosas, pronto se presentara en persona ante nosotros – Dijo el maestro santo de [Leo]

\- Cuidad de Kuoh – Japón –

Las 5 grandes familias shinto y el [Vali Team] se encontraban luchando contra los Asuras que invadían el punto principal de las [3 facciones]  
En ese momento cierta bruja rubia lanzaba bombardeo de hechizos contra los guerreros de la divina destructora para eliminarlos pero otros avanzaban como si nada

\- Si – Dijo el [Hakuryuukou] emocionado - ¡Este es el tipo de enemigos que me gustan enfrentar, aquellos que siguen adelante, aun cuando están casi muertos! -

(Parece que Vali-sama se la pasa bien) Pensó la Pendragon con una sonrisa para que de pronto sintiera un pulso conocido (¿Ddraig-sama?) pregunto sorprendida

[Ley Fay Pendragon] Dijo el mencionado [En este momento mi alma fue transmigrada hasta tu ser por voluntad de tu señor. Comenzare la comunicación]

Esto hizo que la rubia se retirara progresivamente del frente para llegar a un edificio vacío, debido a que los TODOS los habitantes habían sido evacuado por Suzaku Himejima y los demás sucesores de las 5 grandes familias Onmyoudou. Llego a una oficina donde puso un seguro mágico a la puerta y cerró los ojos

*¿Issei-sama?* Pregunto la rubia que se había vuelto una diosa del deseo y la seducción en estos ultimo 4 años

*Le Fay, no sé si estas ocupada pero tendrás que dejar lo que estás haciendo y dirigirte al [Santuario]*

*¿Qué pasa?* Pregunto la maga preocupada puesto que se le fue dicho por el mismo castaño, que si la llamaba y le dijera que se dirigiera al [Santuario]…debía prepararse para lo peor

*Es largo para explicarlo, Ddraig te lo mostrara* Respondió el chico para que a su mente vinieran todo lo que vivió el castaño

*¡¿Entonces todo este tiempo estuvo en coma por culpa de Rias Gremory, Zero es Raynare su primera novia y quien lo mato como por quien entro al mundo natural, está atrapado en el inframundo como es cazado por los demonios?!*

*Eso es a grandes rasgos mi situación actual*

*¿Cuál es mi misión, mi señor [Leo]?* Pregunto la maga con humildad y sumisión

*Ir al [Santuario] e intentar abrir la [Welsh Dragon Gate] (La Puerta del Dragón Gales)*

*Sí, señor mio*

En ese momento saco un medallón con la cresta de [Issei de Leo] para tele transportarse a la [Tierra Sagrada]

Academia IS

Ichika con la ayuda del poder de [Tyrfing] creo potentes ráfagas que acababan con los [Asuras] que desaparecían sin dejar rastro de estos. El Orimura decidio usar el poder de [Gram] como una de sus técnicas especiales

\- ¡[Zan]! (Decapitar) – Exclamo el [Caballero de Capricornio] elevando su [Cosmos] mientras que levanta su mano para dejarla caer, provocando un gran destello de luz que elimina a todos los [Asura]

*¿Cómo te va, Ichika?* Pregunto Chifuyu por medio del medallón que tenía, siendo que Tabane con ayuda de Rito y Hayato le dieron la función de comunicador a los medallones que les dio Lisa para poder tele transportarse mientras sus escuderas estaban fuera. En el caso de Ichika, su medallón estaba conectado al canal de intercomunicación de los IS de sus hermanas y su novia

\- Bien, ya elimine a todos los [Asuras] pero debemos evacuar la academia – Dijo el mencionado – Los que se encuentran en este lugar, corren un gran…- pero no termino la frase porque de pronto un poderosa ráfaga de energía fue contra él para que la contrarrestara de la misma manera

*Veo que no solo eran parloteos de Zero* Comento una voz distorsionada para ver a un individuo de baja estatura, cubierto por completo de armadura gruesa que envuelve completamente su pequeño cuerpo. Tiene una armadura blanca y roja con cuernos en el casco además de una espada de dos manos del mismo diseño que su envestidura - Veamos que espada es más fuerte si tu [Excalibur] o mi [Clarent]

Little Garden

\- Ahora es mi turno – Dijo el moreno preparando su mejor técnica al poner sus manos en forma de vasija mientras que alza sus brazos hacia arriba – ¡[Aurora Execution]! (Ejecución de Aurora) – lanzando la poderosa ráfaga gélida que acabo con todos los asuras

\- Parece que terminamos – Dijo Claire secándose el sudor de su frente con su manos

*¡[Ryusei Kazan]! (Meteoro Volcánico)* Exclamo una voz para que caigan lo que parecían meteoros en forma de puño hechos de lava

\- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamo Sakura lista para levantar una barrera con su [Hundred]

\- ¡[Freezing Shield]! (Escudo de Hielo) – Exclamo Hayato creando una barrera de [Freezing Coffin] que el usuario puede generar a gran velocidad para que reciba el bombardeo como si nada

*Parece acabo de conocer a quien venció a mi discípulo, Kundalini* Dijo una voz cayendo desde el cielo en forma de un torrente de lava que perfora el escudo, dejando ver a un hombre de gran estatura, piel clara, pelo corto y negro, ojos ámbar y cuerpo musculado. Su rostro tiene forma cuadriculada, las mejillas ahuecadas, cejas pobladas y cuenta con algunas arrugas pronunciadas. Tiene un bigote disimulado y una perilla abundante, y cuenta con una enorme cicatriz en el lado derecho del cuello y la oreja rasgada. En el lateral izquierdo de su cuerpo lleva un enorme tatuaje azul que se extiende desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera, cubriendo parte de su espalda y costillas. El tatuaje simula una especie de llama y contiene numerosas imágenes de flores integradas en el diseño. En su brazo derecho cuenta con otro tatuaje más pequeño en forma de espada negra que nace del deltoides y abarca una parte del biceps. Es vestido con una armadura que parece ser hecha de piedra volcánica de color rojo

Megafloat de Norte América

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Hierve, [Cosmos]! – Exclamo el rubio para que aparezca la [Pantalla Cósmica] de la [Constelación de Tauro] - ¡[Greatest Horn]! (Cuerno Mayor) - Crea una pequeña esfera de [Cosmos] entre sus manos mientras una gran corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo. Dicha esfera de cosmos se fusiona con los rayos crea una esfera mucho mayor que recubre completa y totalmente el cuerpo del Santo de Tauro. En el interior de la esfera sigue intensificando su cosmos haciendo que esta continúe aumentando de tamaño y se vaya extendiendo en línea recta por el campo de batalla arrasando todo a su paso y destruyendo a los atacantes

\- ¡Esto ha terminado! – Exclamo Gertruder aliviada como las demás de [Masters] para que de pronto aparecerá una rafaga de energia roja como la sangre que fue contra él [Caballero de Tauro] que se puso de frente a para detenerla. Cuando el aura se disipo, dejo ver que era un hombre alto y musculoso que tiene el pelo rojo corto con la pluma roja encima de su cabeza y los ojos blancos. Él lleva una armadura de general chino color rojo de la época de los 3 reinos. Su armadura brillante que recuerda a un general valiente

\- ¡¿Quién es él?! – Pregunto Shanon preocupada por este nuevo enemigo

\- No lo sé pero parece ser tan fuerte como Sakamaki-san – Dijo Scarlet

Cuidad de Tougetsu

En ese momento Honoka estaba listo para lanzar su técnica, cosa que noto la [Bruja de Fuego] para decir…

\- ¡Todas retrocedan! – Exclamo la esposa de [Sagitario] para que las brujas la obedecieran

\- ¡[Infinity Break]! (Ruptura del Infinito) – Exclamo Honoka, disparando flechas de luz en forma de torbellino, que impactan en el enemigo y debido a que su [Cosmos] alcanza un calor de un millón de grados, al contacto, los Asuras se quemaron si dejar rastro alguno de su existencia

\- Que poder – Dijo Natsume sorprendida

\- ¿Esta es la técnica especial de la que hablo? – Pregunto Rinon impresionada y maravillada

Pero su alegría termino cuando de pronto un humo, atrapo a todas las brujas mientras que las deja inconsciente, Ayaka apenas pudo escapar al anular el humo con su fuego

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto la "Princesa" – Eso humo era asqueroso, estaba muy sucio -

\- No lo sé pero me da mala espina – Dijo el moreno elevando su [Cosmoenergía] para ver como entre la neblina un hombre musculoso de pelo canoso que fuma un par de puros a la vez. Viste una chaqueta blanca, con hombreras doradas, de aspecto mucho más mullido y con un forro verde que se puede apreciar en el cuello además de unos pantalones vaqueros. Lleva puesta una especie de ristra negra, idéntica a los cinturones que se destinan a la carga de munición, que en este caso está destinada a llenarse de puros. También lleva guantes y botas de cuero. A la espalda carga un Jitte

\- Por fin te encontré, [Sagitario] – Dijo el hombre

Academia Kouryou

En ese momento en que las chicas luchaban cuando de pronto una una masa oscuridad se extiende por el suelo donde pisan que se las empieza a tragar lentamente sin que puedan hacer algo

\- ¡Rito! ¡Lilith! ¡Julie! ¡Chicas! – Exclamo Tooru al oir el grito de sus mujeres - ¡[Ohm]! ¡[Tenma Kōfuku]! (La Bendición de las Tinieblas) – elevando su [Csomos] que acumulado entre sus manos para atacar la oscuridad con una poderosa luz que disipa las tinieblas desconocidas y deja a las chicas en paz como no tienen daño alguno

* ¡Zehahahahaha!* Rio una voz burlona, dejando ver que la oscuridad sobrante se forma la figura de un hombre de mediana edad con un tamaño masivo, con varios dientes rotos o desaparecidos, la nariz pronunciada y torcida, y un pecho muy grande y peludo. Su pelo es largo, grueso, negro y rizado; cae por la parte de atrás de su cuello, por debajo de un pañuelo negro. Su característica más distintiva es la pequeña barba negra desaliñada que crece alrededor de su mandíbula. Viste una camisa roja roja y empieza a usar un tricornio negro sobre una pañoleta en su cabeza. Tiene collares y sus anillos. Lleva también dos botellas de ron metidas en su faja – Así que tú eres [Tooru de Virgo], el [Hombre más Cercano a Dios]...

Cuidad de Raizen

Luego de que acabo con el resto de los Asuras usando un [Arc Geminga] masivo que destruyo a los enemigos

\- Shido…- Dijo Tohka con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a la persona que tanto ha extrañado y esto es debido a que el [Caballero de Géminis] le devolvió las memorias a todas las presentes..

\- Tohka – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa para que la peli morada lo abrazara con mucho amor, gesto que correspondió el joven

Esto hizo sonreír a Kurumi, Miku y a las gemelas, puesto que parecía que se había reconciliado con las demás. Pero esa alegría término cuando una esfera de energía fue contra ellos para que el peli azul-moreno la golpee con un recto, dispersándola

"Yare, yare…parece que no eres tan débil como te ves* Dijo una voz con un tono despreocupado para dejar ver a un hombre de gran estatura, delgado, con la piel clara, los labios gruesos, el pelo negro, corto y rizado, la barba ligera y una moderada cantidad de arrugas. Él utiliza unas gafas redondas con los cristales ámbar y la montura amarilla. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje amarillo a rayas verticales, horizontales en la zona del cuello, bajo una chaqueta marine sobre los hombros con los puños amarillos. Debajo del traje llevaba una camisa verde oscuro con una corbata color malva y calzaba zapatos blancos con la hebilla amarilla

\- Cuidad de Sainan –

Rito les dijo a Zastin y los soldados que atrajeran a los enemigos a un punto donde el peli naranja uso su [Starlight Exctintion] para eliminarlos. Entonces vio como los soldados empezaron a moverse para atacarlo pero al usar su tercer ojo pudo ver cómo era por medio de hilos invisibles al ojo humano para que usando sus poderes psicoquineticos cristalizando los hilos haciendo que los mismos soldados los rompan con su fuerza

\- Rey Guid, hagan patrulla, yo me quedo aquí – Pidió el [Caballero de Aries]

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Exclamo el mencionado negándose a dejarlo solo, puesto que así murió la primera vez

\- Por favor – Dijo Rito con una voz serena como si dijera que no había nada de qué preocuparse

\- Tch, esta bien…¡pero volveré por ti cuando termine! – Dijo el hombrecito que usaba su forma original

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el peli naranja para que sintiera como de un momento a otro estaban alejándose - ¡[Cristal Dome]! (Domo de Cristal) – para cubrir toda el área donde se encontraba y sus alrededores en un radio de 850 m - ¡Ahora sal, no me obligues a sacarte! – exclamo mirando un edificio

*Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu* Rio una voz dejando ver a un hombre muy alto (305 cm). Su cabello es de color rubio, siendo un hombre bastante delgado y musculoso al mismo tiempo; su piel es bronceada. Generalmente se viste con ropas extravagantes de colores vistosos y brillantes, con su característico abrigo de plumas color rosa. Posee unas gafas de sol de color purpuras. Él también tiene una extraña manera de caminar, caminando de forma de Patizambo. También lleva un pendiente de aro de oro en cada oreja – Un placer conocerte [Caballero de Aries]…. ¡Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu! – riendo con la boca abierta mientras que Rito libera su aura

Ataraxia

Kizuna usando su [Crimson Needle Katakaio Antares] (Ardiente Aguja Carmesí Antares), elimino a todos los [Asuras] pero de un momento a otro entre el humo de los muertos apareció caminando en el aire encontrándose con una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Ella tiene el pelo largo púrpura y los ojos rojos, lleva un equipo del cuerpo completo que destaca su curvilíneo cuerpo. Con dos lanzas de color rojo sangre en mano

\- [Caballero de Escorpio] – Dijo la peli purpura - ¡Veamos que arma es mejor, mi letales lanzas o tu mortífero aguijón! –

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamo Kzuna seriamente haciendo crecer su uña hasta que toma la apariencia de un aguijón rojo

Kyoto

Saito había eliminado a los enemigos con ayuda de una eufórica Yasaka y a Kunou pero de pronto dos tajos de energía oscura fueron contra las Kitsune por lo que el [Caballero de Libra] lanzo los dos escudos de sus antebrazos para que viera a un hombre robusto totalmente vestido con una armadura negra y un casco rústico con una hendidura tallada mostrando el desolador brillo de sus ojos. La armadura es el trabajo de la delicada y matizada mano de obra del mayor esfuerzo de su herrero, logrando darle un aire de formalidad y una buena construcción. Está tallada con incontables marcas y arañazos, lo más destacado de sus diversas hazañas militares, grabadas en ella. Pero lo que llamo la atención fue la liberación de un aura oscura

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Pregunto el [Dorado]

[S-Si, gracias por su apoyo Saito-dono] Dijo la youkai mientras que mira a su enemigo [¡¿Cómo osas atacarme a mí y a mi hija?!]

\- ¡Tranquilícese, Yasaka-san! – Exclamo el mencionado autoritariamente – Los Youkais de artes shinto, levanten una barrera para proteger a oku-sama y a la ojou-chan – pidió para usar su [Cosmos] para levitar quedando a metros de su adversario

Sede de Grigory – Kanto

Ayumu se encargaba de quemar el alma y el cuerpo de su enemigo hasta que de pronto apareció una de sus esposas, cosa que lo hizo enojar puesto que parecía que el estafador no sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Era una muchacha con el pelo negro largo y los ojos verdes. Se ata el pelo en una cola de caballo alta y deja unos mechones de pelo para colgar a cada lado de su cara. Posee proporciones glamorosas y está muy bien dotada. Viste una camisa que deja expuesto sus hombros y resalta sus grandes pechos junto a sexys vaqueros con botas largas. Todos los caídos pudieron sentir una poderosa sed de sangre, Shemhazai pudo vislumbrar de quien era

\- Escuchen inútiles, esta zorra es mía – Dijo el [Caballero de Cáncer] volteándolos a ver, vislumbrando como tenía los ojos brillando de color rojo y una mirada sombría. Esto intimido a todos e incluso al orgulloso Kokabiel

\- Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la "morena" nerviosa

\- [Sekishiki Clamation] (Llamado de Almas) - Dijo el peli gris con una voz gélida invocando almas en forma de fuego fatuo que eran de color índigo. Atrae y utiliza las almas cercanas a la palma de la mano - ¡[Sekishiki Konso Ha]! (Sepultura de almas) – grito con gran furia para producir una enorme explosión lastimando a la mujer

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillo la "chica" al ser incinerada

\- ¡Jamás en tu vida, oses mancillar la imagen de alguna de mis esposas! – Exclamo Ayumu gélidamente, como si estuviera dispuesto a destruir a su enemigo

\- ¡M-Maldito! – Exclamo el impostor que resulto ser una adolescente con rasgos andróginos y su pelo es color verde oscuro con un peinado de aspecto similar al de una palmera que usa top, banda en la cabeza y una falda todo de color negro..

\- Entrada – Cielo Cristiano -

Ozz termino con la batalla al dispersar su campo de [Royal Demon Rose] (Rosas Demoniacas Reales), las cuales con su fragancia mortífera, enveneno a los [Asras] hasta que perdieron sus cinco sentidos y murieron. Pero en ese momento camina entre el campo de flores, marchitándolas, un hombre robusto que se parece a un gran diablo. Tiene unas grandes alas de murciélago; con un rostro parecido a una gárgola. Posee unos cuernos como adornos en la cabeza. Mantiene unos dientes muy afilados y peligrosos; otro aspecto de su apariencia son sus manos muy parecidas a las de los gorilas

\- Alice, Alyss…vayan con los ángeles y que levanten una barrera – Dijo el rubio

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las hermanas Baskerville

\- Este tipo es peligroso para ustedes – Respondió el rubio seriamente, asustando a las gemelas

\- Esta bien, ten cuidado – Dijo la castaño para darle un beso a su prometido e ir a donde estaban los guerreros celestiales mientras que Oz preparo una rosa en mano

Centro de Lilith – Inframundo

En ese momento los Gremory luchaban contra Zero o más conocida como Raynare, el ángel caído que fue la primera novia de Issei y quien lo mato para que fuera reencarnado por Rias. Parece ser que esos 4 años y medio no los desaprovecho por que ahora mismo les estaba dando una verdadera paliza a los Gremory usando 9 de sus [10 caras de las desgracia], las cuales les mostraban sus peores miedos como recuerdos y otras cosas en base a los 7 pecados y a los 3 vicios del ser humano. Sirzechs decidió usar su verdadera forma pero todo fue en vano…

\- [Espada Lunar] – Dijo la morena para lanzar un tajo que deshizo la transformación y lanzarlo al suelo con gran fuerza contra el suelo, teniendo una gran herida - ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿Es todo lo que puede ofrecer el afamado clan Gremory?! – pregunto burlonamente

\- ¡Maldita! – Exclamo Venelana lanzando una gran cantidad del poder de la destrucción

\- Fufufufu… es verdad, toda esa fama se las dio MI Ise-kun - Rio como una dama Raynare/Zero para crear un Vajra detrás de si con 3 círculos que tienen mándalas – [Colisión de los 3 mundos] – absorbiendo la técnica de la castaña

\- ¡¿Qué esa técnica?! – Exclamo la matriarca Gremory

\- La [Colisión de los 3 mundos] que combina ataque, defensa y anulación – Respondió Raynare – Si cae en la mándala de Vishnu me nutrirá de poder o usara un escudo para defenderme de próximos ataques. Si cae en la mándala de Brahma, el ataque desaparece. Pero si cae en la mándala de Shiva-sama, el ataque se te devolverá por 1000 – en ese momento la manda del Brahma brillo

La matriarca Gremory, por dentro suspiro puesto que hubiera sido malo que cayera en Shiva o Vishnu

\- Pero no creas que te libraras de mi – Dijo la morena para que desde su armadura saliera 10 brazos que se vuelven 100 y luego 1000 manos de la espalda de su armadura en innumerables filas concéntricas, mientras que sus dos manos principales están entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando – [Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas]…¡[Cumbre de Buda Transformado]! - realizando una cadena de golpes continua contra su adversario lo que lo hace muy difícil de evitar, lastimando de gravedad a la castaña – Ara, ¿acaso el veneno de las rosas del [Santuario] que deterioro mucho? Qué raro, en la [Serafin Gabriel] y en la [Cadre Penemue] no se les nota tanto

\- ¡¿C-Como sabes eso?! – Pregunto Rias

\- Kaito es la 10° cara que me falta, es mi lacayo – Respondió Raynare – Ups, lo dije – comento "inocentemente" haciendo enfurecer a Rias que lanzo su [Extinction Star] contra la bestia del fin

\- Por amor de…. – Dijo la morena picando la esfera con su arma, deshaciéndola – Parece que te has debilitado, tal como le ordene a Kaito…que te volviera una inútil, ni siquiera te dejo entrenar. Ahora, ni tu misma te puedes defender. Si lo pienso bien, Issei Hyodo siempre fue tu perro, el perro que tenías sometido con sus tetas. No sabes cómo disfrute los castigos y las profanaciones que sufriste tú como tus asquerosos siervos

\- N-No puede ser – Dijo la pelirroja cayendo de rodillas al ver que su mejor ataque no funcionaba

\- Bueno, no quería hacer esto – Dijo la [Reina de Ravana] – No, espera….¡Realmente queria hacer esto! ¡[Mantra Tantrum]! - exclamo haciendo un cierto ruido que comienza una reacción del miedo dentro del cuerpo de sus víctimas para bajar su defensa, dejándolos paralizados

Raynare disfrutaba el miedo que se podía observar en el rostro de la pelirroja, realmente le estaba haciendo pagar lo que le hizo en aquella iglesia

\- Bueno fue divertido y todo pero…- Dijo la ex-caida creando una gran bola energética que concentra los sentimientos negativos que es roja al estar compuesta de sentimientos negativos – ¡[Clamor of Shiva]! - lanzando la esfera contra los Gremory que esperaban su final pero…

*¡[Atomic Thunderbolt]! (Trueno Atómico)* Exclamo una voz para que una multitud de bolas de energía con carga eléctrica a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando las esferas eléctricas alcanzan a su objetivo explotan para destruir la esfera

\- ¡Ese ataque es de [Sagitario]! – Exclamo Raynare para ver como aparece una bala de luz, la cual se expande dejando ver a…

\- ¡¿Issei?! – Exclamaron los Gremory

\- ¿Por qué tu…? – Pregunto Zeoticus con apenas fuerzas

\- Ante todo soy un [Caballero de Athena], si un inocente o indefenso corre peligro, lo protegeré – Respondió el [León Dorado] - Aunque eso signifique desafiar a los dioses

\- ¡¿Cómo es que puedes usar la técnica de otro?! – Pregunto la morena

\- Desde la gran era del mito, los [Caballeros de Sagitario y Leo] siempre han compartido un lazo estrecho. Padre e hijo, hermanos, tío y sobrino – Explicaba Issei – Como tradición, ambos caballeros, a punto de vestir sus armaduras. Le muestran al otro su técnica especial es por eso que puedo usar el [Atomic Thunderbolrt]. Raynare creo que es tiempo de que tú y yo terminemos el último capítulo de nuestra historia. No como un caballero vs una bestia del fin. Si no como Issei Hyodo y la ángel caída Reynare...

\- Ara, te pondrás nostálgico – Comento Raynare algo burlona pero sorprendida de ver la actitud madura de su ex

\- El pasado es pasado, no importa lo que hagamos, jamás volverá - Dijo el castaño mirando a Rias que desvió sus ojos con un rostro dolido - Pero lo que no voy a perdonarte es que me hayas quitado todo y dañaste a inocentes. ¡Raynare, hare lo que debí hacer hace 4 años! ¡Voy a acabar con tu vida con mis propias manos! - Exclamo liberando un inmenso estallido de Cosmos que mando a volar a los Gremory

Había llegado la hora de la batalla que terminara con el amargo pasado de ambos, esta es una lucha más allá del honor o por sus ideales. Esta lucha es por el futuro brillante que aún no se descubre

El ángel caído que se convirtió en Asura

El humano que se convirtió en León Dorado

No hay marcha atrás

No hay fecha que no se cumpla

Plazo que no se venza

Ni deuda que no se pague

Es el momento para poder arreglar las cuentas pendientes que tenían ambos con el otro

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron ambos

– ¡[Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas]! – Exclamo Raynare -¡[Cumbre de Buda Transformado]! -

\- ¡[Lightning Plasma]! (Plasma Relámpago) – Exclamo Issei

Los poderosos brazos de la chica y el rugido del león colisionaron creando una luz cegadora, ahora los 12 van enfrentar una de las batallas mas peligrosas de sus vidas, ¿quien resultara ganador Los caballeros de athena o los sirvientes asuras de shiva?..

fin del capitulo 22


	29. Chapter 29

capitulo 23

Rodorio - día de la cita de Issei y Rias - varias horas antes

toda la gente que habita este hermoso lugar que esta muy ceca del santuario, comenzaban sus labores diarias desde temprano para tener otro gran dia como siempre, desde niños yendo a la escuela para aprender como ser una gran persona en el futuro hasta adultos que iban a sus trabajos para traer el sustento para su familia..

Pero no eran los únicos, incluso nuestro querido protagonista y sus amigos comenzaban sus labores en el lugar que a pesar de que es muy bello y pacifico, lleno de gente amable y bondadosa, debes en cuando lo patrullaban para ver que todo estuviera bien en el lugar e incluso entre su gente..

debes en cuando se daban los casos donde algunos usaban la cercanía o amistad con los dorados para amenazar o extorsionar a los otros habitantes del lugar o también debes en cuando aparecían guerreros de otras facciones para retar a issei o cualquier otro caballero dorado a una pelea, para demostrar su superioridad tanto en fuerza como en habilidad para el combate aun que siempre eran derrotados con mucha facilidad antes de que lograran tocar algunos de los caballeros..

esto es a raiz de la batalla del santuario contra la alianza de las 3 facciones, muchas otras facciones ajenas observaron esta pelea y quedaron fascinados con el poder de los 12 guarda espaldas de athena, así que a partir de ahí comenzaron a desafiar a los caballeros dorados para comprobar su poder..

Así es normalmente un día en el Rodorio como en el santuario, pero hoy es un día diferente ya que hyoudou issei, el actual caballero de leo que es considerado el guerrero mas fuerte de athena, se esta preparando mentalmente para cortar finalmente lazos con Rías Gremory pero en lo que se prepara para ello, se dirigía a la residencia de la familia Orimura, solo para ver a su querido amigo Ichika que en este momento se esta recuperando de la batalla de entrenamiento que tuvo contra Issei el día de ayer...

Residencia Orimura..

Issei por fin había llegado a su destino, el hogar de Orimura Ichika que a diferencia de meses atrás ahora si tenia habitantes y era la familia de su preciado amigo..

"quien hubiera imaginado que los lideres del clan Orimura, la primera piloto de los Infinite stratos Chifuyu Orimura, la actual ganadora del mondo grosso Madoka Orimura y la super genio Shinonono Tabane se acostumbrarían a vivir en esta pequeña casa solo con tal de estar cerca de ichika" pensó el castaño con alegría mientras recordaba el como era su amigo antes cuando recién lo conoció..

Frió, solitario, inseguro y muy poco sociable era como se podría describir a Ichika cuando issei recién lo conoció, aun que el era muy parecido de cierta manera ya que Issei aun le costaba confiar en la gente después de haber sido traicionado por Rias Gremory, cuando ambos se conocieron les costaba mucho trabajo entablar una conversación, a issei por que no confiaba en ichika e ichika pensaba que Issei lo rechazaría como la mayoría de la gente que conoció desde niño..

Pero después de un tiempo comenzaron a confiar uno en el otro, hasta que finalmente ya no solo fueron compañeros de entrenamiento o conocidos que llevaban bastante bien si no finalmente amigos o mejor dicho hermanos..

"ese tonto jamas admitió que extrañaba a su padre, madre y hermanas, por eso es que decidí traerlos cuando me lo pidieron, para ver finalmente los verdaderos sentimientos que ese tonto tenia guardados y le costaba demostrar" dijo el castaño mentalmente para por fin tocar la puerta de la residencia pero antes de que lograra tocarla puerta alguien la abrio..

-¡Ara..pero miren quien vino de visita, nada menos que issei kun! - exclamo la mujer alegremente desde la entrada de la residencia, era la madre de ichika...Tionishia Orimura..

Para los que se preguntan como es físicamente tionishia ella es inusualmente hermosa para una mujer japonesa y con curvas abrumadoras, especialmente en el busto que mide hasta la copa H. Su cabello es negro y es extremadamente largo con su flequillo puntiagudo cubriendo levemente sus ojos. Su cabello se extiende hasta los muslos cuando no lo ata en una cola de caballo. El estilo de su cabello es la base de sus hijas, Chifuyu y Madoka. Su piel es inusualmente pálida y lo suficientemente cerca como para carecer de vida. Sus ojos son de color rojos como la sangre y se vuelven aún más rojos cada vez que está enojada o cuando ve que alguna chica esta muy cerca de su hijo y en este momento viste como una tradicional ama de casa...

Ella fue la líder del Comité de Redacción de Historia Oficial que es una organización dedicada a controlar todos los eventos sobrenaturales en Japón, y ocultar su existencia a las personas normales a través de la manipulación de los medios de comunicación. Pero actualmente es una bookman independiente de esa organización, fue una gran sorpresa para Ichika, los otros miembros de la familia Orimura e incluso para el resto de los caballeros dorados que esta mujer estuviera relacionada con el tema de lo sobre natural

-buenas tardes señora Orimura - dijo el castaño con mucho respeto haciendo una pequeña reverencia...

a pesar de que issei le tuvo rencor a la mujer que esta frente a el en el pasado ya que lastimo mucho a su preciado amigo durante bastante tiempo, tuvo que cambiar su opinión sobre ella al ver como se esforzaba en cuidar de Ichika a pesar de que este no lo necesitase, también influyo su madre en esto ya que ella se había vuelto una gran amiga de tionishia desde que se conocieron y gracias eso supo muchas cosas de ichika que no conocía..

Con el tiempo comenzó a sentir mucho respeto y de cierta manera aprecio por ella..

-buenas tardes issei kun, de seguro viniste a ver como esta mi hijo..¿no es asi? - dijo la mujer alegremente

-Asi es - respondió el castaño - pero tambien tengo que hablar una cosas privadas con el...

-Ara, si es asi entonces ya no te retengo mas - dijo la mujer permitiendole la entrada a Issei a su hogar - el se encuentra en su habitación, si quieren algo para beber o comer no duden en pedirlo, estaré en la sala leyendo unos libros por si me necesitan...

En ese momento el castaño se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de Ichika, en cuanto llego a esta procedió a tocar la puerta pero extrañamente cuando lo hizo esta se abrió completamente misteriosamente, dejando ver a ichika que se encontraba sentado la posición de loto mientras meditaba con los ojos cerrados pero extrañamente enfrente de el se encontraba la espada que le había sido entregada por la mujer caballero alter/arturia después de haberla derrotado en una batalla a muerte...

-¿a que has venido aquí issei? - pregunto ichika repentinamente sorprendiendo un poco al castaño

-¿acaso no puedo venir a ver como se encuentra mi mejor amigo después de que peleo conmigo el dia de ayer? - respondió el castaño

-como de costumbre eres un mal mentiroso, se que no solo vienes a ver mi estado de salud, quieres preguntarme algo ¿no es asi? - cuestiono el pelinegro...

-creía que el único idiota que le gustaba adivinar cosas era tohru, pero veo que me equivoque - dijo issei de forma burlona - pero tienes razón vine a preguntarte algo, me gustaría saber que tan poderosa es esa arma...- señalando la espada que estaba enfrente a ichika..

-¿quieres saber que tan poderosa es caliburn? - pregunto ichika algo confundido..

-asi es, si puedo ver su poder podre darme una idea de que tan fuerte es la espada que posee zero - respondió el castaño seriamente recordando el primer encuentro que tuvo contra la bestia mas fuerte de shiva - cuando mi puño choco con esa espada, apenas pude sentir una porción de su verdadero poder el cual es abrumador, pero a lo que voy es que si veo la capacidad de esta espada podre formular una estrategia que permita contrarrestar la espada de zero...¿entonces que dices me ayudaras?...

-desgraciadamente no puedo ayudarte con eso Issei - respondió ichika desconcertando al castaño - veras cuando derrote a alter ella me entrego su espada junto con la su funda, le prometí que encontraría a alguien digno para que pueda usarla, por eso es que no puedo mostrarte su poder ya que no me atrevo a blandir algo que no me pertenece... - explico seriamente...

Issei estaba desconcertado ante la acción de su amigo, por primera vez desde que se conocieron ichika se negó a una petición de su mejor amigo, pero a pesar de eso Issei no estaba molesto con Ichika que se mantuvo firme ante su postura..

-Entiendo - dijo issei con una sonrisa sincera - no te voy a obligar a usar esa espada para mostrarme su poder.. - hablo resignado pero..

-no puedo usarla, pero al menos puedo decirte que esta espada tiene un poder abrumador que incluso casi pudo matarme, pero si la comparo con la espada de la tal zero, estoy mas que seguro que sobre pasa el poder de calibur - declaro Ichika - tu no eres el único que pudo sentir la fuerza de esa espada, puede que tu la hayas tocado directamente pero el resto de nosotros sintió su poderosa aura

-tienes razón, se me había olvidado por completo que ustedes estaban presentes cuando esa bestia que lucho contra saito ataco los lugares cercanos al santuario - se excuso issei haciendo suspirar a su amigo.. - bueno ya que no logre mi objetivo quiero que me expliques otra cosa... -

-¿otra cosa?..

-si, ¡quiero saber por que esa estúpida espada cambio de color si se cuando la usaba esa caballero era completamente negra! - grito el castaño bastante alterado - ¡y ¿que rayos tiene escrito en la hoja?!

-¿eh?..b-bueno no lo se, simplemente cambio de color cuando la toque..

ichika intentaba explicarle a issei que no sabia nada de lo que le preguntaba, pero este simplemente no hacia caso hasta que...

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

PAAAFF

alguien corrió rápidamente y abrió violentamente la puerta de la habitación, ambos caballeros se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba, era nada menos que tionishia que por alguna razón se veía bastante ansiosa...

-¡yo te puedo decir que significa esas escrituras issei kun! - declaro la mujer bastante animada, haciendo suspirar a su hijo..

-haaaaa, tenias que gritar issei - declaro ichika fastidiado - recuerdas que mi mama es una gran historiadora...

-si..

-pues cuando alguien quiere saber sobre algún tema u objeto de la historia, ella es la mas indicada para explicarte lo que quieres saber, pero llega al punto de que no solo es una explicación te da una clase completa de horas y horas - susurro Ichika mientras mira a su madre que estaba mas que lista para darles una lección de historia a ambos chicos...

\- No por nada soy una bookman del [Comité de Redaccion de Historia Oficial] – Se jacto Tionishia

\- Si no mal recuerdo, de lo que aprendí en mi tiempo como demonio, es la organización de Japón que se dedicada a grabar la verdadera historia del mundo. Históricamente han sido aliados de diversos lados de los conflictos en todo el mundo, tanto el "bueno" como el "malo", manteniéndose siempre neutrales – Dijo Issei

\- Correcto. El cargo de Bookman significa que me pagan muy bien, a pesar de que estoy retirada y solo tengo que hacer investigaciones, redacciones y esas cosas sin entrar al campo de batalla. Bien, vamos a un lugar mas adecuado – Dijo la mujer jalando a los dos chicos a la fuerza

(Ahora entiendo por que no querías regresar a casa Ichika, tu madre esta loca pero no solo ella también tu padre y tus hermanas lo están) Pensó Issei

Momentos después - Residencia Orimura/sala

ambos caballeros fueron jalados por tionishia a la sala para comenzar su lección sobre la espada que estaba frente a ellos..

-Caliburn: Espada Dorada de la Victoria ( también conocida como Espada de la Victoria Asegurada), es la santa espada que el Rey Arturo sacó de la piedra, bajo la dirección de Merlín. Con las palabras "Quien saque esta espada de esta piedra es rey a la derecha de toda Inglaterra" grabado en una inscripción de oro en su empuñadura, se convirtió en el símbolo del rey de Inglaterra de caballeros una vez fue sacada de la piedra. Parece similar a Excalibur, que recibiría más adelante de la Dama del Lago, pero es una espada diferente y sus características como Tesoro Heroico también son diferentes. No es tan fuerte como Excalibur, dado que las espadas de los reyes suelen ser reducidas a meras decoraciones. El coste de ser una espada deslumbrante es que su grado como arma es inferior a Excalibur. Se rompió en una batalla en que las reglas de la caballería habían sido rotas por Arturo, y recibiría más adelante la nueva espada santa de la Dama del Lago. A pesar de eso, tiene un mayor apego a Caliburn. - explico tionishia a ambos chicos...

-¿entonces esta espada da el derecho al que la posea de volverse el soberano de Inglaterra? - pregunto issei mientras sostenía a caliburn- aun que no me imaginaba que esta espada fuera antecesora de la excalibur y que tampoco era inferior a esta, había escuchado algo sobre eso por miembros de la familia pendragon..

-¿conoces algunos miembros de la familia pendragon? - pregunto tionishia al castaño

-si aun que solo son 2 pero ya no tengo comunicación con ellos - respondió el castaño

-aun que tambien estuviste relacionado en el pasado con ella cuando miembros de la iglesia recolectaban los fragmentos de excalibur, cuando trabajaste para tu ex prometida Rias Gremory- agrego ichika..

-de hecho muchachos yo sabia que el vaticano y otros organizaciones estaban buscando esa espada sagrada, pero siendo sincera fue algo estúpido - dijo tionishia

-¿algo estúpido? ¿que quieres decir con eso mama?..

-lo que quiero decir es que aun que encontraron la espada, lo único que que encontraron fue un cascaron vació que solo conservaba un poco de la esencia del verdadero poder de excalibur...

-¿por que supone que solo encontraron cascaron vacio? - cuestiono el castaño..

-pues veras issei kun, cuando estaba embarazada de mi bebe(osea ichika) y madoka, fui al lugar donde se supone que arturo o arturia como gusten decirle tiro la espada excalibur para investigar mas sobre lo que paso en aquel entonces, pero mi sorpresa fue que cuando llegue al lugar, muchos de los habitantes de los alrededores me contaron que la espada ya no se encontraba dentro del lago por que fue sacada tiempo atras por gente que tenia malas intenciones...

-¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que dijiste mama?...

-ah eso voy hijo, a lo que voy es que cuando platique con los lugareños me contaron que la dama del lago separo el poder de la espada sagrada para cuidar de todos los que habitaban ese hermoso lugar o en otras palabras el poder de excalibur se quedo en lago y no en la espada como muchos piensan...- dijo tionishia...

-entiendo - dijo issei - aun que solo es una teoría el que la espada excalibur es actualmente un cascaron vació que estaba basado en relatos de gente que vive en aquel lugar...

-puede que si, pero te preguntare algo Issei kun..¿crees que si juntaras todas partes de la espada y las unieras nuevamente en una sola tendría un nivel tan alto como la espada que tenemos frente en este momento?.. -cuestiono tionishia al castaño que no supo que responder, pero después de que pensara bien las cosas por un momento tuvo que aceptar que tionishia tenia razón, el conocía el poder las partes de excalibur y sabia que aun que juntara nuevamente para reconstruir a la legendaria espada obtendría una espada fuerte pero no lo suficiente como se espera...

-Mama tiene razón, incluso juntando todos los fragmentos solo saldría una espada fuerte y nada mas..

-haaaaaaaa supongo que no puedo negarlo - hablo issei resignado...

-me alegra que entendieras issei kun, ahora hablemos de excalibur - dijo tionishia para continuar con su lección de historia - Excalibur es una Construcción Divina, representando el pináculo de las espadas sagradas, siendo un arma forjada por el planeta como la cristalización de los deseos de la humanidad guardados y templados por el mundo. Fue guardada por extensiones del planeta, las hadas, antes de ser dada por la Dama del Lago a Arturia, quien la devolvió al lago antes de su muerte. Esta espada reemplazó a Caliburn tras que esta fuera destruida; y su funda, Avalon, era capaz de proveer de una inmortalidad parcial a su portador. A pesar de que esta es una muy poderosa espada, se cree que Avalon es más valiosa que la misma. Cuando Merlín le preguntó a Arturia/Arturo qué valoraba más (entre Excalibur y Avalon), y habiendo respondido esta que la espada era la respuesta obvia, él increpó al rey Arturo que lo realmente poderoso era Avalon

-ahora entiendo que ambas espadas son diferentes y no son la misma como pensaba antes - dijo issei

-no te culpo, normalmente Excalibur y Caliburn, su primer espada, son confundidas ocasionalmente dada su naturaleza cercana dentro de la leyenda. Tanto la espada de la piedra, después rota, y la espada recibida de Viviane son llamadas «Excalibur», siendo esto porque originalmente eran dos historias separadas. Luego fueron combinadas en una narrativa unificada, la original pasando a ser conocida como Caliburn y la posterior pasando a ser conocida como Excalibur. También existe cierto debate respecto a si Excalibur fue forjada a partir de los restos de Caliburn o si fueron dos espadas independientes desde el principio. Las espadas son similares en su naturaleza y apariencia, aunque Excalibur es más adecuada para ser utilizada como un arma. Excalibur tiene una gran capacidad como espada, encontrándose además casi sin ornamento ostentoso alguno, en tanto Caliburn se encuentra extravagantemente adornada, como un símbolo de la autoridad del rey, lo que hace que su capacidad como arma sea menor. Sus habilidades son similares... - agrego tionishia...

-comprendo, pero ahora tengo otra duda - decía issei mientras se cruzaba de brazos...

-¿y esa es? - pregunto ichika

-¿por que alguien de voluntad tan fuerte que hablaba con resolución. valiente, decidida, leal, independiente, reservada y que siempre siguió su propia moral independientemente de que pensaran los demás decidió servirle a alguien tan malvada como la diosa de las destrucción?

-no lo se, pero de seguro que tiene que ver con lo que nos contó saito, ayumu y oz...

-¿q-que es lo que les contaron sus amigos hijo? - cuestiono la Orimura mayor

-Que posiblemente shiva no haya sido malvada en el pasado...- respondió ichika

la seriedad en las palabras de ichika hizo que su madre se pusiera nerviosa...

-puede que solo sea una mentira de las bestias para hacernos dudar de que la diosa de la destrucción shiva es malvada- agrego issei -pero también hay la posibilidad de que no estén mintiendo y que shiva haya sido una diosa bondadosa en el pasado...

-pero si es verdad...¿cual fue el motivo que la obligo a convertirse en una diosa tan malvada que solo vive para cumplir sus egoístas como perversas ambiciones?...

-quien sabe, pero de lo único que si estoy completamente seguro es que arturia y las otras bestias vieron algo en ella, ese algo que los motiva a seguirla y venerarla, por desgracia ese algo nosotros aun lo desconocemos... -dijo issei mientras observa detenidamente la espada como si estuviera buscando una respuesta que le aclarara sus dudas que tiene en este momento sobre la diosa shiva...

-¿entonces por que no le preguntan a los dioses que estuvieron involucrados con ella en el pasado? - sugirió tionishia repentinamente pero...

-por desgracia esa opción no es viable para nosotros - dijo issei algo frustrado - 4 de los 8 lokapalas fueron sellados por shiva antes de que los localizáramos y el resto aun se mantiene oculto para no ser sellado al igual que sus compañeros o aun no han reencarnado en este mundo...

-lo peor es que los otros dioses que nos podrían responder esa pregunta, hablo de Brahmá (el Creador, en la modalidad de la pasión) Visnú (el Preservador, en la modalidad de la bondad), ambos han reencarnado en este mundo pero apenas han despertado una pequeña parte de su poder y no recuerdan nada de sus vidas pasadas o algo que nos permita sellar a shiva de una vez por todas... - completo ichika

-l-lo siento yo no sabia..

Ichika inmediatamente abrazo a su madre para calmarla un poco

-no te sientas culpable mama, no es como si te estuviéramos reclamando algo, puede que estemos en desventaja con shiva en cuestión de poder, pero ya surgirá algo que nos permita derrotar a shiva para así salvar al mundo y a la gente que lo habitan de ese terrible destino que se avecina...

las palabras de ichika inmediatamente reconfortaron y calmaron a su madre que correspondió el abrazo, después de unos momentos se separaron

-bueno Mama me alegra ver que ya estas mas tranquila y también te agradezco por la lección de historia - hablo ichika alegremente...

-gracias a eso aprendí un poco mas sobre las espadas sagradas señora orimura - declaro issei - bueno ahora que ya hable con ichika y tuve una lección de historia creo que me retiro..

en ese momento el castaño se dirigió a la salida para continuar sus actividades del día antes de que fuera a su ultima cita con Rías Gremory, pero antes de que lograra salir vio algo que llamo bastante su atención, eran 2 fotos de ichika, una de cuando era niño y otra de cuando iba en secundaria..

-¿Quienes son ellas ichika? - cuestiono el castaño a su mejor amigo que inmediatamente se acerco para ver las fotos...

-oh ellas, la niña con ojos azul oscuro, cabello largo, lacio y castaño atado en una cola de caballo con una cinta verde con negro que viste un dogi al igual que yo, ella es houki, la hermana menor de tabane de alguna manera podría decirse que es mi amiga de la infancia- respondió ichika..

(Nota: Keiko-gi/Hakama es la ropa usada durante la práctica de kendo se conoce como do-gi. Hay una chaqueta de algodón pesado (keiko-gi) y un pantalon largo con pliegues, similares a una falda pantalón (hakama). Si bien no existen requisitos específicos para el color, la mayoría de los kendokas prefieren azul índigo. El Keiko-gi es confortable, absorbe el sudor, y proporciona protección adicional contra golpes accidentales.

El hakama permite gran libertad de movimientos para las piernas y disimula un poco el trabajo de pies. El hakama tiene siete pliegues, cinco en la parte delantera y dos en la espalda. Se dice que estos pliegues representan las siete virtudes del kendo:

Yuki = coraje, valor, valentía Jin = humanidad, caridad, benevolencia Gi = justicia, rectitud, integridad Rei = etiqueta, cortesía, civilidad (también significa reverencia/rendir tributo a alguien) Makoto = sinceridad, honestidad, realidad Chugi = lealtad, fidelidad, devoción Meiyo = honor, crédito, gloria; también reputación, dignidad, prestigio)

-así que ella es su hermana menor - dijo el castaño un poco sorprendido.. - se nota que su personalidad es completamente diferente con solo ver sus ojos..

-ella fue la compañera de Ichika cuando practicaba kendo, de hecho es la actual campeona mundial de kendo - explico tionishia - ella creció en un santuario que esta cerca de nuestro antiguo hogar, posee una personalidad severa y disciplinada. Como tal, tuvo dificultades para socializar con otros niños, por lo que prácticamente no tenía amigos, con la excepción de Ichika que fue el único que la tolero..

-Mama no creo que ella me considerara su amigo en aquel entonces ni creo que lo haga actualmente, siempre me dijo que era muy débil y patético como para estar a su lado, aun que lo extraño es que siempre me llevaba un almuerzo para que comiéramos después del entrenamiento, hasta el dia de hoy sigo sin entender por que hacia eso ni siquiera tabane me ha querido explicar el por que lo hacia...

"ahora veo que eres un idiota ichika, no ves que ella estaba enamorada de ti" pensó el castaño algo escéptico

-La otra chica de cabello castaño claro atado en dos colas, con una cinta amarilla en ambos lados que sale conmigo en la otra foto de mi época de cuando iba en secundaria, su nombre es Lingyin Huang o Rin como me obligaba a decirle, también podría decirse que es mi otra amiga de la infancia...

-ella reemplazo a houki cuando se fue a vivir a otra lado cuando tabane creo los Is, Ichika a menudo iba a comer al restaurante de su familia para disfrutar del cerdo agridulce que sirven ahi. Él también la protegió de algunos matones... - tionishia completo nuevamente.. - pero a pesar de eso siempre fue muy violenta con el.

-Mama ella siempre me invitaba a comer al restaurante de su familia por que decía que parecía perro famélico y cuando la protegí de los matones me dijo que era un imbécil por haberla defendido cuando no era necesario, creo que a partir de ahí me odia, ya que cuando me veía siempre me daba un puñetazo en la cara y salia corriendo..

"si eres un Idiota ichika, ella también se enamoro de ti pero no sabia como expresarlo" volvió a pensar Issei mientras se palmeaba la cara después de ver que su amigo es un completo tonto en cuestiones amorosas...

-bueno ya no importa nada de eso, de todas formas no les caigo bien y los únicos amigos que me importan son Issei y los demás - ichika inmediatamente corto de tajo la platica para no seguir hablando cosas de su pasado que solo le traen malos recuerdos...

-me alegra saber que te importamos y como ya despejaste mis dudas sobre quienes son ellas me retiro, con su permiso señora Orimura, nos veremos después, hermano nos vemos cuando regresa de mi cita con Rias Gremory... -dijo el castaño respetuosamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia..

finalmente issei abandono la residencia Orimura para continuar con sus actividades, todo ante la vista de tionishia e Ichika..

-no se si lo notaste hijo, pero parecía que Issei estuviera preocupado por algo - comento tionishia repentinamente

-bueno es normal, después de todo hoy es el ultimo día que saldrá con Rias Gremory - respondió Ichika - a pesar de eso y que diga que ya no le interesa, es mentira, ese tonto aun se preocupa por ella, aun piensa que debe cuidarla...

-pues no debería, por lo que me contó su madre, esa chiquilla le hizo mucho daño a pesar de que el sacrifico mucho por ella y su familia - dijo tionishia..

-lo se, pero aun así Issei esta dispuesto a cuidarla - recalco Ichika - el teme de que ella cometa alguna Tontería como el querer suicidarse o prostituirse para ahogar su dolor, pero conociendo a ese tonto hará cualquier cosa para evitarlo, después de todo Issei tiene un corazón tan bondadoso que perdona aquellos que le hicieron daño...

-conoces muy bien a Issei kun hijo...

-es algo obvio, fue mi compañero de entrenamiento cuando eramos aprendices de caballero - dijo Ichika - vivimos muchas cosas juntos durante un año, así que es lo mas normal que sepa todo de el y que el sepa todo de mi, aun que a veces me hace la vida imposible, o que me haga bromas extremadamente pesadas o que diga cosas que no quería que revelara, pero a pesar de todo eso puedo decir con mucho orgullo que no solo es mi mejor amigo si no mas bien es mi hermano por el cual sacrificaría mi vida sin dudarlo...

Tionishia no supo que decir ante la declaración de su hijo, ya que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de esa manera, pero después entendió el por que hablaba así, Issei y sus padres fueron su familia cuando no estuvieron a su lado, por eso es que tiene tanto aprecio al león dorado y sus conocidos...

-solo espero que ese tonto no cometa una locura como el querer traer a vivir aquí a Rias Gremory, eso desataría muchos problemas - dijo ichika aburrido mientras regresa a su habitación mientras es observado por su madre..

(Chifuyu, Madoka, ese conejo tonto, Houki y Rin se morirían de celos si escucharan lo que acabas de decir sobre Issei, incluso yo me estoy muriendo de envidia en este momento, por que expresas abiertamente lo que sientes por ese muchacho pero no solo por el si no también por sus padres pero principalmente tu maestro, cada uno de ellos te dio lo que nunca te dimos nosotros cuando eras niño, comprensión y cariño, pero principalmente confianza en ti mismo) pensó Tionishia (pero eso es pasado y debo concentrarme en el presente, debo darte todo mi amor y comprensión hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida, aun que creo que a veces exagero con mis celos de madre, pero no puedo evitarlo desapareciste 4 años de mi vida donde viví un castigo interminable por haberte tratado tan mal)

-Hijo, sabes Houki y Rin actualmente son Instructoras en la Academia Is - comento tionishia repentinamente haciendo que Ichika se detuviera por un momento..

-lo se - respondió el pelinegro sin mirar a su madre - Chifuyu nee me lo contó cuando recién cumplieron 1 mes viviendo en este lugar...

Ichika siguió con su camino después de responder a su madre que se preocupo por su repentino cambio de humor de su hijo..

(no lo admites, pero tu estas preocupado por Issei en este momento, no quieres que le pase nada malo durante la cita que tendra con esa chica...¿no es asi?) dijo mentalmente la mujer mientras observa a su hijo

Momentos después

Después de su visita a la residencia Orimura, Issei seguía caminado sin rumbo en el hermoso rodorio mientras es saludado respetuosamente por los habitantes de este...

(A pesar de que ya tiene un tiempo que me convertí en un caballero de Athena, aun no me logro acostumbrar a que la gente me salude tan respetuosamente) penso el castaño (no me gusta que me vean como alguien superior a ellos, cuando solo soy alguien que de pura casualidad se involucro en el mundo sobre natural, si tan solo Rias pensara de esta manera y dejara de actuar tan caprichosa de seguro que las cosas serian diferentes)...

Inconscientemente issei comenzo a mostrar un rostro complicado, esto preocupo inmediatamente a la gente que lo saludaba...

-señor Issei...¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto un niño que se puso frente a el...

-S-Si - respondio el castaño algo nervioso - no te preocupes pequeño, solo estoy algo cansado eso es todo - mientras acaricia la cabeza del niño que se alegro inmediatamente al ver que el gran pilar del santuario estaba bien..

(no debo preocupar a todos ellos, seria un problema si ven que me preocupo por cosas tan tontas como una cita)...

-yo no creo que sea una tontería tu ultima cita con tu ex-prometida - dijo una voz desde atras de el sorprendiendo al castaño que inmediatamente para ver a uno de sus mejores amigos...

-Rito creo que es grosero leer lo que esta pensando la gente sin su autorizacion - reclamo el castaño...

-bueno, no es como si pudiera evitarlo, prácticamente estabas exigiendo que leyera tu mente - se excuso rito - pero debes admitir que tengo razón, tu ultima cita con tu ex-prometida no es ninguna tonteria...

-lo es rito, ¿no se porque me preocupo por alguien que me arruino la vida?...

-la respuesta a esa pregunta es facil - dijo Rito - desde que te conozco siempre has demostrado ser alguien de corazón noble, valiente y de ideales fuertes, pero lo que mas destaca de ti es que siempre has sabido perdonar a los demás y quieres que todos sean felices...

-al igual que tu y gracias por los halagos, pero si me comparo contigo no soy nada - dijo Issei - tu de entre todos nosotros eres el mas amable y bondadoso, por eso es que perdonaste a toda la gente que te hizo daño en el pasado...

-no deberías menospreciarte de esa manera Issei, tu también eres muy bondadoso y amable, pero con respecto a lo que dijiste de que perdone a todos lo que me lastimaron en el pasado tienes razón, los perdone por que me di cuenta que no me serviría de nada guardarles rencor y extrañamente queria que fueran felices aun que eso implicara el que yo ya no estuviera en sus vidas, por eso es que me aleje definitivamente...

-dices eso, pero hasta donde nos contó tearju, tu ex-prometida, sus hermanas, tus amigas e incluso tu hermana te siguen buscando para que les des una segunda oportunidad, también nos contó que tus padres han intentado persuadirte para que dejes la vida de caballero...

-todo lo que dices es cierto, pero por desgracia yo no puedo acceder a lo que me piden, no puedo verlas como mujeres ya que estoy casado con tearju y tenemos una hija, ambas las amo mucho y tampoco puedo abandonar mi vida como caballero ya que si lo hago, no podre crear un mundo seguro para mis padres, tearju y mi hija, no quiero que vivan en un mundo donde no existe el amor y la libertad - contesto Rito mientras mira el cielo - pero no estamos hablando de mi, si no de ti...no puedes evitar el preocuparte por Rias Gremory, por que no te guste aceptarlo tu corazón y tus ideales te dictan que debes hacer algo que ayude a esa chica...

-haaaaaaaa - suspiro el castaño - no importa que tanto intente disimularlo, es muy evidente mi preocupación y no soy capaz de ocultarlo, creo que soy pésimo fingiendo y actuando...

-bueno somos caballeros no actores, aparte tambien estas nervioso por el como reaccionara lisa sama al saber de que aun estas preocupado por Rias Gremory...

-creo que tienes mucha razón en eso, si lisa se entera de que aun estoy preocupado por Rias, lo mas seguro es que intente destruir el clan Gremory o peor el mismo inframundo...

-no creo que llegue tan lejos, a pesar de que ella tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y mas cuando se trata de ti, estoy seguro que no haría nada para destruir a esos demonios a menos que hagan algo que en verdad te perjudique o afecte al mundo, mientras tanto no le importa lo que hagan... - declaro el pelinaranja con una sonrisa

-bueno en eso tienes razón, pero regresando al tema, en esto momento me siento confuso con respecto a Rias, no puedo decir que tengo algún interés romántico o que me siento atraído por su belleza, no si sea lastima, un capricho o mi consciencia que no me deja en paz para haberla tratado mal la ultima vez que la vi, pero algo me dice que debo ayudarla a como de lugar...

-sea lo que sea, si tu intención solo es ayudarla entonces hazlo después de todo para eso vivimos, para ayudar al que lo necesite - dijo Rito para darse la vuelta - bueno creo ya hablamos mucho sobre el tema, solo te deseo suerte en esa cita y espero que hagas lo que creas correcto, tampoco ya no preocupes estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien...¿de acuerdo Issei?

-de acuerdo Rito - respondió el castaño sin mirar al pelinaranja que se alejo...

Un par de horas después..

Después de sus encuentros casuales con Ichika y Rito, issei seguía paseando en el rodorio buscando la forma de despejar su mente antes de ir a su última cita con Rías, a pesar de que de Rito le había dicho que no se preocupara por ello..

No podía evitar preocuparse por ello, issei sabía que Rías no estaba muy bien desde de la ultima vez que hablo con ella donde le dijo que no quería volver a verla hasta que madurara, por eso es que estaba preocupado por que no sabe como actuara Rías durante la cita...

Desgraciadamente en ese momento se le vino alguien a la mente que podría ayudarlo a despejar un poco sus dudas y para su mala suerte del castaño este persona apareció frente a el.

-Honoka - dijo Issei...

-hola Issei - respondió el peli negro.

Momentos después

Después de una larga explicación de Issei a honoka sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo en este momento, el moreno simplemente se puso a pensar por unos instantes..

-¿y bien?... - pregunto el castaño

-pues diría que le dijeras el como te sientes en cuanto la veas - comento honoka - no te sirve de nada guardarle rencor a tu ex-prometida o fingir que no te preocupa cuando sabes que no es cierto..

-puede que tengas razón...

-si la tengo aun que lo dudes - dijo el moreno algo molesto - de cierta manera yo pase lo mismo con ayaka y las brujas del taller, todas ellas me traicionaron, me quitaron a la princesa blanca de mi interior y casi muero en el proceso, pero a pesar de todo eso no les guarde rencor, es mas estuve agradecido por que si no hubiera sucedido todo eso jamas habría conocido a lisa sama, al maestro pero principalmente a mis molestos amigos... - comento el pelinegro para luego ambos guardaran silencio por unos momentos hasta que...

-sabes se que sonora raro lo que diré, pero a veces te tengo envidia - dijo issei - tu supiste perdonar a tu ex prometida y a todas las que te hicieron daño en aquel entonces...

Honoka estaba un poco sorprendido por las palabras del castaño..

-Gracias a eso, te reconciliaste con Kagari san, te reencontraste con tu hermana y madre e incluso estas saliendo con touko que extrañamente también vive aquí - dijo Issei... -

-tu también hiciste los mismo, te reconciliaste con Irina, gabriel, serafall, penemue y kuroka cuando vinieron al santuario a buscarte, aun que te tomaste tu tiempo para hacerlo, primero les dijiste como te sentias, luego quisiste observarlas para ver sus verdaderas intenciones, pero cuando viste que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos al igual que su arrepentimiento por fin decidiste acercarte y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo con esa demonio...

-¿lo mismo?...

-si, creo que lo mas conveniente como te dije es que le expreses el como te sientes y tambien debes escucharla para saber como se siente ella, pero a la vez debes hacerle entender que lo que hizo no fue lo correcto - declaro el pelinegro dejando sorprendido al castaño que tuvo que reconocer que tenia razón, si le expresaba su sentir a Rías y le hacia ver sus errores, cabía la posibilidad de que cambiara para bien...

-vaya no pensé que de entro todos los inútiles e idiotas que llamo amigos, precisamente tu serias el que despejarías mis dudas y peor que serias el que me diera una solución...en verdad eso me dio miedo..

-no se si deba sentirme alago u ofendido por tu comentario, pero lo dejare pasar - comento Honoka mientras que el castaño simplemente se sentó en la gran fuente del lugar...

-sabes algo Honoka a pesar de que somos amigos/Rivales y que a veces no nos llevamos muy bien, de entro todos los caballeros tu eres el que te pareces mas a mi - declaro el castaño mientras mira el cielo - tu también tuviste un ser extremadamente poderoso en tu interior, te comprometiste con una chica con poderes sobre naturales, te rodeaste de chicas hermosas, los 2 fuimos traicionados por ellas y lo mas curioso es que ambos conocimos a lisa cuando eramos niños...

-es cierto, pero lo mas extraño es que nuestros maestros son familia e incluso nuestros ataques están basados en electricidad, al parecer tu y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos...por desgracia - dijo Honoka en voz baja la ultima parte...

-Te escuche, idiota. Y a pesar de eso, me gustaría decir que estoy feliz de haberte conocido - dijo Issei dejando sin palabras al pelinegro - pero no solo a ti, si no también a Rito, Izayoi, Shido, Ayumu, Tooru, Kizuna, Saito, Ichika, Hayato y Oz, cada uno de ustedes han sido mi familia y mis confidentes cuando mas lo necesito, por eso les doy las gracias, por tomar mi mano y acompañarme siempre, soportando mi actitud, mi forma de ser, por aceptarme tal y como soy, sin intentar cambiar algo en mi, se que debería decir esto cuando estemos todos reunidos, pero... te quiero a ti y al resto de los bastardos que llamamos hermanos...

Honoka no supo que decir, era la primera vez que Issei se comportaba tan sentimental pero a pesar de eso, no se sentía incomodo por sus palabras...

-bueno es raro que te comportes de esa manera, aunque yo siento lo mismo pero aun que te odio por que eres el prometido de lisa sama - declaro el pelinegro - pero mientras la hagas feliz, no puedo quejarme, pero si durante la cita que tendrás con Rías Gremory el día de hoy decides regresar con ella y le rompes el corazón a lisa sama...¡juro que te destruiré! - dijo de forma amenazante..

-jamas le romperé el corazón a lisa y tampoco regresare con Rías, solo me asegurare de que no haga ninguna tontería eso es todo - declaro el castaño sin tomarle importancia al comentario de Honoka - así que no tienes de que preocuparte...

-mas te vale, si no ya sabes que pasara - reafirmo el pelinegro...

-si, si lo que digas - respondió el castaño fastidiado para darse la vuelta e irse - me voy nos vemos después por cierto...gracias, si no hubiera hablado contigo no habría podido ir tranquilo a mi ultima cita... - declaro para irse finalmente...

-hmph - dijo Honoka mientras observa al castaño irse - pero buena suerte en tu cita, la necesitaras - susurro con una sonrisa para luego irse...

un par horas después

issei ya estaba a unos minutos de irse a su cita con cierta pelirroja a la ciudad de Kuoh pero ya no estaba nervioso o ansioso, ahora estaba mucho mas tranquilo gracias a cierto caballero de sagitario, aun que todavía seguía aburrido por que no encontraba algo en que matar el tiempo hasta que visualizo a su aprendiz que iba caminando en dirección hacia el, curiosamente con cierta caballero femenino de altar y copa, los 3 iban vestidos con sus ropas de entrenamiento..

-Bell, Aiz, Krulcifer- pronuncio el castaño en cuanto tuvo al trio enfrente

-oh hola maestro - saludo el peliblanco haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual que las otras 2 - pensé que ya se había ido a su cita con su ex-prometida...

-no aun no, me faltan unos minutos para irme así que me estoy relajando un poco antes de ir a encontrarme con ella - respondió el castaño - por cierto ya que están aquí me gustaría averiguar algo...

-¿averiguar algo? - preguntaron los 3 confundidos..

-si, así que por favor siganme - pidió el castaño para que el trió lo siguiera aun que algo dudosos

coliseo - momentos despues

-Maestro nos puede decir por que nos trajo aquí - pregunto el peliblanco al castaño que solo estaba cruzado de brazos..

-pues veras bell, ven que les dije que quiero averiguar algo...

-si asi es señor Issei, pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con el que nos haya traído a este lugar? - pregunto la peliazul

-a eso voy, lo que quiero decirles es que me gustaría averiguar que tan buenos son trabajando en equipo - respondió el castaño - como saben a shiva solo le queda una bestia y el ejercito asura, en cuanto estos sean derrotados ustedes se encargaran de formar un sello con sus armaduras que la debilitara tanto que nos permitirá derrotarla, pero para lograr eso tendrán que hacer un excelente trabajo en equipo...

-o en otras palabras si no nos coordinamos adecuadamente, corremos el riesgo de que nos mate fácilmente pero no solo a nosotros si no también al resto de nuestros compañeros... - completo la Aiz

-así es Aiz, todos nuestros esfuerzos se irían a la basura, por eso es que los traje para que peleen contra mi...

-¿co-co-contra usted maestro? - pregunto el peliblanco algo nervioso, esto era por que sabia de primera mano que tan fuerte era el castaño, pero no era el único que estaba así las otras 2 se encontraban de la misma manera, sabían que issei es el caballero mas fuerte que sirve a la diosa de la sabiduría y que cuando se trata de pelear con alguien no se contiene en lo mas minimo..

-¿e-esta seguro? - pregunto la peliazul - nosotros somos 3 y usted uno, seria, seria completamente injusto...

\- va en contra de lo que hemos aprendido de ustedes nuestros maestros - completo Aiz

-no se preocupen por eso, en este momento solo es una batalla de practica, aparte cuando se necesita se debe trabajar en equipo - explico el castaño mientras adopta una posición de combate - ahora solo concéntrense en pelear conmigo, olvídense por un momento que soy un caballero y piensen en mi como un enemigo que debe ser derrotado..

(el problema no es que lo visualicemos como un enemigo con el que debemos luchar, el problema es saber contra quien nos estamos enfrentando) pensó Aiz mientras tomaba su posición de lucha

(el darle tan si quiera un golpe sera muy difícil si no es que imposible, incluso para el maestro le resulta complicado cuando entrena con el) pensó la peliazul mientras su cuerpo se cubría con aura blanca

(ahora mas que nunca debemos demostrar nuestra valía) pensó bell mientras libera su cosmos...

-veo que entendieron, bien ya no prolonguemos mas esto, estoy corto de tiempo y seria molesto llegar tarde a mi compromiso, por cierto no me contendre - dijo el castaño liberando su cosmos que provoco una presión que intimidaba al trio - ¡ahora! - grito para impulsarse hacia el frente a todo velocidad y apareciendo enfrente de su alumno dandole un puñetazo el cara que lo estrello violentamente contra el suelo..

(¡es muy rápido!) pensaron ambas chicas algo asustadas..

después de que Issei golpease a bell en el rostro, le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago a rubia que escupió un poco de sangre y darle una patada en la cara que la estampo contra uno de los muros del lugar para después concentrar una cantidad considerable de energía en su palma e inmediatamente se lo pusiera en el abdomen de la peliazul que salio disparada hacia atrás por la repentina expulsión de energía y colisionara violentamente contra las gradas...

-¿que pasa? ¿acaso es todo lo que pueden hacer? - pregunto el castaño aburrido mientras observa al trió que comenzó a levantarse difícilmente...

-n-no maestro, ahora es nuestro turno de atacar - comento el peliblanco mientras expulsaba su cosmo - ¡Ryūsei Ken! (Puños Meteoros) - exclamo el albino mientras proyecta su puño en dirección a Issei con cien golpes por segundo en formas de saeta a una velocidad tres veces superior a la del sonido, como si se tratase de una autentica lluvia de meteoros.

desgraciadamente para el Albino, Issei comenzó a detener cada uno de los golpes que iban en su contra como si no significasen nada aterrando al albino...

-pequeño Idiota...¿acaso se te olvido lo que te he enseñado? - pregunto el castaño mientras seguía deteniendo los golpes - bueno creo que te daré una lección nuevamente, La velocidad de los caballeros de bronce se sitúa normalmente entre Mach 1, mientras que los caballeros de plata poseen una velocidad que se sitúa normalmente entre Mach 2 y Mach 5, pero nosotros lo caballeros dorados podemos movernos a una velocidad que nos permite recorrer 300.000 kilómetros por segundo o en otras palabras podemos movernos a la velocidad de la luz - explico el castaño para darle un puñetazo en el estomago al albino que escupió sangre...

(ahora veo que dijo la verdad, no se esta conteniendo en lo mas minino) pensó Bell (sus golpes son mucho mas fuertes que cuando solo entrenamos)

-jaaaaaaa, chicos en verdad me han decepcionado - dijo el castaño algo fastidiado - a pesar de lo duro que los entrenamos y que son los alumnos mas fuerte de entre todos los que hay en el santuario, no son capaces de soportar unos cuantos golpes mios. si van a demostrar tan poco determinación en una batalla de practica, lo mejor sera que vuelvan a sus hogares y se olviden de todo esto, no me gustaría encomendarle el cuidado de nuestra diosa y el mundo a un trió de inútiles que se doblega a la mas mínima presión, creo que mejor me voy - insulto el castaño dándose la media vuelta..

-E-Espere - exclamo la rubia con débilmente mientras se reincorpora lentamente - esto aun no termina - mientras su cosmos comienza a cubrirla...  
en ese momento la rubia dio un gran salto y comenzara a Formar una bola de cosmos en su puño para luego dejar caer miles de cuchillas hechas de cosmos sobre el castaño..

-¡esa tecnica!... - dijo el castaño algo sorprendido para luego comenzar esquivar la lluvia de cuchillas - no esperaba que el tonto de tu maestro te enseñara Seiken Hôkai ( Desintegración de la Espada Sagrada) y lo mejor que la dominaras tan rápido, en verdad eres increíble Aiz san - felicito el castaño a la rubia que extrañamente había desaparecido...

(¡¿a donde rayos se fue?!)

-¡aqui estoy! - declaro la rubia que apareció a varios metros enfrente del castaño para luego arremeter contra el mientras pone en escuadra su Brazo Derecho para desenvainar un corte muy potente, pero desgraciadamente el castaño detuvo su ataque al sujetar su brazo derecho...

-lo reconozco, ese fue un buen ataque y si no me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo me habrías lastimado de gravedad - elogio el castaño - pero para tu mala suerte no fuiste lo suficientemente rapida y ahora pagaras las consecuencias - declaro mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de electricidad en su puño para intentar golpear a la rubia pero...

-¡Ice Spear! - grito Krulcifer que se abalanzo contra el castaño con una lanza de hielo para herirlo, pero este dio un salto esquivando el ataque de la peliazul pero ella al ver esto rápidamente lanzo un pequeño soplo de cristales de hielo al castaño con su dedo índice, al alcanzarlo estos forman un anillo alrededor del cuerpo de la víctima que se desdobla rápidamente en varios aros de hielo e impidiendo que se siguiera moviendo...

(¡rayos, me descuide!)

-¡Aiz, Bell ahora!.. - ordeno la peliazul para que ambos asintieran y dieran un salto hacia donde estaba el castaño..

\- ¡[Light strings]! (Cuerdas de Luz) – Exclamo el albino para lanzar varios rayos ken blancos en forma de cuerdas para golpear al castaño

-¡Dance of Excalibur! - exclamo la rubia enviando múltiples cortes a la vez, creando una red entera de muerte. Proyectando una cuadrícula de golpes cortantes al mismo tiempo que cubre todo su campo de visión, por lo que cualquier maniobra para esquivar es imposible...

-¡Diamond Dust Ray! - pronuncio la peliazul creando un rayo de aire extremadamente frío pero el Rayo de Polvo de Diamante salio disparado en todas direcciones de manera parecida al Plasma Relámpago de Leo para intentar golpear a su objetivo varias veces por varios lados.

BOOOOOOM

una gran explosion se genero en cuanto los 3 ataques impactaron con el castaño pero...

*Fuu...que buenos ataques* Dijo una voz para que viera como Issei salia con su ropa sucia y arrugada pero él estaba ileso

\- ¡No puede ser!...- Dijo Aiz de Altar impactada

\- Debo admitir que los subestime, no pensé que me hiciera usar un 5% de mi modo DxD - Dijo el [Caballero de Leo]

\- ¿DxD? - Preguntaron Krulcifer y Aiz

\- [Diaboros Dragón] - Respondió el [León Dorado]

\- Es el nombre de [Dios Dragón] de mi maestro. Esa forma se activa cuando usa las bendiciones de Ouroboros Ophis y Great Red, convirtiéndose en el 3° dios dragón con el que se forma la trinidad draconiana. Mi maestro es un dragón humanoide. Hace 4 años perdió su cuerpo original pero se salvó su alma y este fue reconstruido por Ouroboros usando la carne de Red junto con su poder - Respondió Bell recordando la explicación que le dio Akeno sobre el tema

\- Un [Dios Dragón]...increible - Dijo la rubia

\- Es muy fuerte - Comento la peli azul hielo

\- Sigan así, estoy seguro que cuando llegue el dia, ustedes podrán ayudarnos y verán un nuevo mañana - Comento el castaño con una sonrisa - ahora hablando de otra cosa, ya que lograron golpearme con algunos de sus ataques mas poderosos creo que les responderé de la misma manera - declaro mientras concentra su cosmos en su puño...

-¡esa pose! ¡no me diga que usara!...- dijo el peliblanco nervioso al ver el ataque que estaba apunto realizar el castaño..

-así es bell - respondió el castaño con una sonrisa - ¡Lightning Plasma! - declaro para golpear con la energía que tenia en su puño, enviando un millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacaron al trió desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luz.

Después de que recibieran el poderoso ataque del castaño, los 3 chicos cayeron violentamente al suelo con muchas heridas, pero afortunadamente el peliblanco logro levantarse aun que muy difícilmente..

-eso es, levántate así es como siempre debe ser un caballero, incluso con los huesos rotos deben levantarse a como de lugar sin importarles que su oponente sea mas fuerte que ustedes, - dijo el castaño - deben dar todo para superar esa fuerza abrumadora que tiene el enemigo con la luz de la esperanza que posee su cosmos...

en ese momento el peliblanco se abalanzo contra el castaño para golpearlo directamente con sus puños, pero este esquivaba los golpes con facilidad o simple los detenía con las manos, después de unos momentos el castaño lo golpeo en la cara derribarlo..

-admiro tu tenacidad bell, pero recuerda que cuando vas atacar de frente procura tener un plan para que ese ataque funcione - pronuncio el castaño con algo de seriedad - bien creo que es todo por hoy, descansen, me mostraron que pueden ser un excelente equipo pero aun les falta mucho por aprender - declaro dandose la media vuelta e irse pero...

-¡Aun no hemos terminado maestro! - grito el peliblanco mientras expulsaba su cosmos - ¡Lightning Bolt! - mientras golpea al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una potente cápsula de energía de gran alcance a la velocidad de la luz. el castaño por suerte logro protegerse usando el mismo ataque...

-muy bien te felicito, tu ataque están poderoso como el mio - felicito el castaño - pero si seguimos con esto no solo llegare tarde a mi cita, si no también terminare matándote pequeño Idiota, asi que sera mejor que te detengas...

-tu lo dijiste maestro, debemos dar todo para superar esa fuerza abrumadora que tiene el oponente con la luz de la esperanza que posee nuestro cosmos, asi que no te iras de aquí hasta que mínimo logre hacerte un daño considerable - dijo el peliblanco mientras aumenta la cantidad de energía en su ataque...

-jaaaaaaaa, chico tonto este no es el momento indicado para que tengas una lucha larga conmigo - dijo el castaño fastidiado - creo que seré yo el que termine con esto...¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito mientras aumenta la energía de su propio ataque haciendo retroceder mucho al del albino, después de unos momentos el castaño supero el ataque de su aprendiz con su energía que estaba apunto de golpearlo...

Booooom

el poderoso ataque por fin había logrado golpear a su objetivo levantando una cortina de humo que nublo su vista, el castaño suspiro fastidiado, ahora tenia que ver que bell no estuviera herido de muerte y si lo estaba tendría que atenderlo mas rápido posible si no moriría, o eso creía el...

*ahora compruebo que te has vuelto mucho mas fuerte* exclamo una voz desde dentro de la cortina de humo que en cuanto se disperso dejo ver a cierto anciano vestido con ropa de entrenamiento..

-¡maestro! - exclamo sorprendido el castaño al ver al anciano que lo entreno... - ¡¿que hace aqui?!

-¿que que hago aqui?..vine a cuidar que no mataras a estos 3 en tu supuesto entrenamiento Idiota - respondió Regulus algo fastidiado - si no me hubiera metido en el camino de tu ataque, lo mas seguro es que hubieras matado a tu aprendiz - regaño mientras señala al peli blanco que esta inconsciente en el suelo - no tiene tanta experiencia y fuerza como tu por eso debes darle el entrenamiento indicado para que pueda fortalecerse, también debes ser paciente con el por lo impetuoso que es, aun que debes reconocer que es muy enérgico y valiente, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando entrenabas conmigo, aun que tu eras mas idiota...

-oye - dijo el castaño algo enojado...

-aun que el no ha pasado lo que tu pasaste, aun recuerdo esa mirada llena de odio que tenias, carente de emociones y desconfianza hacia los demas, pero gracias a tus padres y el deseo de protegerlos te ayudo a superar esa sed de venganza...

-tienes razón, pero también el sentir el enorme cosmos de nuestra diosa me ayudo a superar eso - dijo el castaño con algo de nostalgia - si alguien me hubiera dicho hace años atrás que me convertiría en un caballero y protegería a la diosa Athena que resulto ser una amiga de la infancia no me lo hubiera creído...

-maduraste y aprendiste a valorar cada vida desde entonces...

-todo gracias a ti viejo - declaro el castaño mientras mira a su maestro - tu me sacaste del hoyo en el cual estaba atorado, a veces pienso que si no te hubiera conocido habría cometido una estupidez de la cual me habría arrepentido...

-como dije no solo yo te ayude, también tus padres y tu propia voluntad de seguir adelante, bueno ya basta de hablar del pasado lo importante es el ahora, solo concéntrate en lo que es importante y no te perderás, recuerda eso siempre...

-ya lo se no tienes que recordarmelo..

-bueno ya basta de charla, ahora ve a cambiarte, recuerda que tu cita con esa demonio comenzara en unos minutos, yo me encargo de estos niños que casi matas...

-Gracias viejo te lo encargo - dijo el castaño agradecido para luego irse - ¡eres el mejor!

(creciste rápido muchacho Idiota y te convertiste un hombre digno de mi respeto, por eso se que el dia que me vaya me podre ir tranquilo por que se cuidaras este mundo en mi lugar) pensó el anciano mientras observa al castaño irse...

lo que el ni el castaño no sabían es que el no regresaría ese día

\- Academia Mágica Tristain – Reino de Tristain - Halkeginia – Mundo de Magia – Tiempo actual -

Louise y las demás estaba mirando todo mientras que Dia Kurosawa, que es la escudera de [Saito de Libra], usaba la [Pantalla Cósmica]. Las chicas veían como un nuevo enemigo llego y luchaba contra el [Dorado]

\- ¿Quiénes él? – Pregunto la peli rosa

\- No lo sé, pero Saito-sama está bastante serio – Comento Dia – Eso es una mala señal -

\- Ten cuidado, cariño – Comento Cattelya preocupada

Todas las esposas y recientes parejas del caballero estaban preocupadas como sus amigos y conocidos que observaban la guerra que acontecía frente a sus ojos

\- Academia IS –

Ichika seguía combatiendo contra el enemigo que lo ataco, pero era bastante bueno. Por cada corte que daba, el tipo le regresaba 10 más que lo hacían retroceder. Ni siquiera Arthuria lo presiono tanto

\- ¿Qué pasa? [Caballero] – Pregunto el tipo de la armadura – Si venciste a mi madre, debes ser buen espadachín –

\- ¿Tu madre? – Pregunto el Orimura confundido

\- Si, Alter, ella era mi madre – Respondió el tipo de la armadura

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo el chico

\- Si, pero no esperes una lucha como la que te dio ella…. ¡Porque soy diferente! – Exclamo el guerrero para atacar sin piedad al chico que detenía sus embates como podía pero eran demasiado fuertes, al punto de entumir los brazos del moreno. No era todo, la parte donde tenía la cota de malla que le proporcionaba la armadura era dañada y su carne era cortada

(Imprime toda su fuerza en cada tajo) Pensó Ichika – (Ni siquiera Issei me había hecho sentir de esta forma, como si fuera un ratón acorralado por un gato que está listo para destrozarle. Tengo que tranquilizarme, recuerda el método del maestro Cid)

"Ichika en lugar de dejar que la ira o las dudas te cieguen, mantén la cabeza fría y aun cuando seas provocado, usa tu enojo para calmarte y ser más preciso"

Ichika respira levemente 12 veces a pesar de estar en constante ataque para que se calmara y analizara la situación. Encontrando lo que buscaba en el adversario frente a él

(¡Ahora!) Exclamo el [Caballero Dorado] realizando un salto mientras hace acrobacias en el aire para ponerse detrás del oponente y poner sus pies debajo de las axilas de su oponente - ¡Ahora serás destrozada por el poder de tu propio ataque! ¡[Jumping Stone]! (Piedra Saltarina) - una patada hacia arriba, mandándolo a volar mientras que el cae de pie

\- Con los refugiados –

Tabane con lo aprendido con Rito y sus conocimientos reparaba sus inventos además recibía la ayuda de una joven de piel pálida, tiene dos ojos de diferentes colores. Su ojo izquierdo es negro y su ojo derecho es dorado. Ella se ve muy similar a Laura; de hecho, se le puede confundir con ella porque ambas tienen el pelo largo y plateado. Tiene un vestido lavanda con azul junto a un bastón negro con el mango en forma pomo. Era la "hija" adoptiva de Tabane, Chloe Chronicle

\- Sarashiki – Dijo Chifuyu - ¿Todavía tardaras en conectarte al sistema de seguridad de la academia? – pregunto impaciente

\- Solo falta un poco – Dijo la mencionada mientras usaba un teclado digital – Listo – menciono para que aparecieran miles de pantallas holográficas de las cámaras

\- ¡Enfoca esa! – Exclamo la Orimura menor para que vieran la lucha de dos tipos con armaduras; uno era de blanco y rojo mientras el otro era de color dorado

\- Parece que es un duelo – Comento Cecilia

\- ¡Ese es el tipo que me encontré! – Exclamo Houki

\- ¡Vamos por él! – Exclamo Rin para ser seguidas por las demás pero…

\- ¡No interfieran en su batalla! – Exclamo Chifuyu firmemente

\- ¿P-Por qué nos detiene, Orimura-sensei? – Pregunto Charlotte confundida

\- ¡Él es un aliado y si van, solo le estorbarían! – Respondió la mencionada seriamente

\- ¿Lo conoce? Instructora – Pregunto Laura

\- S-Si, es alguien muy importante para mí – Dijo la legendaria piloto sonrojada

\- ¡¿No me diga que es tu novio, Orimura-sensei?! – Exclamo Yamada sorprendida mientras que su antigua jefa asintió con la cara roja y saliéndole vapor de la cabeza

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Exclamaron todas las chicas

\- ¡No solo es tuyo! – Exclamaron la Orimura menor y la coneja

\- ¡¿Madoka-san…?! – Exclamo la rubia inglesa

\- ¡¿Y Onee-sama también?! – Exclamo la castaña del pañuelo

(Parece que uso el [Jumping Stone]) Pensó Chifuyu al ver como el enemigo estaba boca arriba y sin ninguna herida de corte

\- Lugar de la pelea –

El enemigo se levantaba como si nada empezando a reír de forma extraña

\- Fukukukfukukuku…ahora entiendo por qué venciste a mi madre – Comento el tipo de la armadura levantándose – Me presento, soy la [7° Asura Rashou] (Líder Suprema Asura) Mordred –

\- Little Garden –

En el centro del lugar Hayato se encontraba frente al tipo de lava que afirmo ser el maestro de Kundalini

\- Voy a derretirte mocoso, ¡[Meigo]! (Perro Oscuro) – Exclamo el enemigo que crea de su cuerpo un torrente de magma, concentrándolo en su mano y atacando directamente con esta

\- ¡[Diamond Dust]! (Polvo de Diamantes) – Exclamo Hayato para que su puño se cristalizara y se rompieran, manifestándose en forma de innumerables cristales de nieve afilados y cortantes que son lanzados a través de un poderoso viento frío

Ambas técnicas chocaron para que el magma fuera bajando su temperatura y se cristalizara volviéndose roca plutónica

\- Veo por qué lo venciste, pensar que podrías congelar 1500°C de calor puro – Dijo el hombre de rojo

\- Eso es por que baje la temperatura de mi [Cosmos] hasta algo que supera el [Cero Absoluto] –

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Dijo el enemigo para luego sonreír – Pero si es el caso, me presento, soy el [4°Asura Rashou] (Líder Suprema Asura) Akainu –

\- Territorio Aéreo de América –

Izayoi luchaba contra el enemigo que lo ataco que usaba técnicas peligrosas como lanzaba un rayo de color negro con bordes oscuros

\- ¡[Anryuu Hiha]! (Esfera de energía oscura) – Exclamo el tipo de la armadura de los 3 reinos que lanza una explosión de energía oscura al enemigo

\- ¡[Big Horn]! – Exclamo el [Dorado] lanzando un cuerno más simple con una sola mano que tomo forma de un becerro con cuernos hecho de [Cosmos]

La colisión provoco que se creara una luz que cegó a los presentes mientras que el rubio y el tipo musculoso se veían fijamente

\- ¡Adelante, ayudemos a Sakami-san! – Exclamo Scarlett yendo con sus dos personas de confianza y cientos de hombre

\- ¡No lo hagan! – Exclamo el [Toro Dorado]

\- Mocosas insensatas – Dijo el guerrero - ¡[Anryuu Tenha]! (Rotura celestial Oscura) – haciendo levitar a las 3 chicas en el aire y las desorienta por completo, imposibilitando que se posicionen - ¡[Anryuu Hiha]! (Esfera de energía oscura) – lanzando una explosión de energía oscura a las 3 jóvenes que cayeron desplomadas. Desgraciadamente esto obtuvo la reacción que el mismo Izayoi no esperaba. Las demás de [Masters] y los soldados del [Megafloat] fueron contra el enemigo solo para…

\- ¡[Anryuu Ensatsu Jin]! (Erupción de energía oscura) – Exclamo el enemigo para que cuando entraran en su rango, hace levitar en el aire a sus enemigos y los destruye sin dejar nada de ellos

El rubio desvió la mirada mientras tiene en brazos a Scarlett, Shanon y Gertruder inconscientes. No sabría cómo decirle esto a las 3 chicas cuando despertaran. Pero en ese momento, decidió dejar las delicadezas de lado y usar su antigua forma de pelear

\- Me presento soy el [2° Asura Rasho] Lu Bu – Dijo el atacante

\- Cuidad de Togetsu -

Honoka y Ayaka estaban frente al tipo de humo que los veía fijamente para que la mujer cree una ráfaga de fuego con su mente mientras que su esposo usa sus alas para crear un tornado, combinándose con el ataque ígneo para surgir un poderoso tornado de fuego

\- ¡[Fire x Light: Kheiron's Flaming Impulse]! (Fuego y Luz: Impulso Llameante de Quirón) – Exclamaron Ayaka y Honoka usando el ataque combinado

\- ¡[White Blow]! (Golpe Blanco) – Exclamo el enemigo disparando hacia su oponente una densa nube de humo de su brazo para que choque con el tornado, anulándose entre si

\- Veo que no serás tan fácil como pensé – Dijo el tipo de humo – Me presento, soy el 12° [Asura Rashou] (Líder Suprema Asura) Smoker – sacando un Jutte largo con vendas blancas en el mango y una saliente larga que termina en punta

\- Ayaka, encárgate de liberar a las demás, yo peleare contra Smoker – Comento el [Centauro Dorado] sacando de su espada su arco y flecha

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto su esposa preocupada

\- Si – Dijo Honoka

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la señora Takamiya

\- Academia Kouryou –

Tooru estaba frente al enemigo de la oscuridad siendo que usaba el poder de su [Cosmos] para contrarrestar el poder del sujeto

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo el tipo masivo que quiso atacar a las chicas pero todas estaban protegidas por Tooru que uso….

\- ¡[Riku Dō Rin Ne]! (Seis Caminos de la Reencarnación) – Exclamo Tooru con el brazo izquierdo mirando al suelo y el derecho hacia arriba, teniendo ambas palmas al frente, proyecta un haz de luz con el que envía a su adversario a través de los Seis Mundos de la Metempsicosis (Rueda de reencarnaciones) – Los [Seis Mundos]…los lugares a donde eres enviado por tus acciones en este mundo.

El primero: El mundo infernal  
Aquellos pecadores que han cometido actos nefastos durante su vida son enviados a este mundo donde los demonios los torturan, conocerán terror permanente y sufrimientos eternos. En este infierno, el peor de los mundos, que es sólo de sufrimiento y tortura.

El Segundo: El Mundo de los Demonios Devoradores o Fantasmas Hambrientos  
Aquellos pecadores que han mostrado sed de riquezas, envidia, avidez u otros, son enviados a este mundo y se convierten en demonios que sufren hambre eternamente. Este es el mundo de la hambruna y los hambrientos, el mundo de la insaciedad. En este mundo viven con la piel sobre los huesos, sus cuerpos se hacen esqueléticos y con el estómago inflamado, hinchado por el hambre, preparados para todo con tal de comer cualquier cosa como un lobo hambriento, semicadáveres con los interiores distendidos, con bulimia sin fin y hambre eterna, buscarán siempre comida y saltarán sobre la carne muerta, sobre el primer cuerpo que sea derrotado por el hambre, sin que los que lo consuman se sacien, pasaran los días devorando y devorando.

Tercero: El Mundo de las Bestias  
Aquellos que han vivido según sus instintos, las víctimas renacen como bestias e inician una lucha salvaje por la supervivencia en un mundo repleto de animales salvajes, son tanto cazadores como presas de sus iguales, en un mundo donde prima la ley del más fuerte, es el más fuerte quien se come al más débil en una batalla eterna por la supervivencia en la hay que matar a sus depredadores para alimentarse y continuar con vida, donde sólo el más fuerte, ágil y hábil sobrevive a los demás. En el mundo de las bestias, destinado a los que han vivido siguiendo sus instintos, donde viven en la estupidez y la esclavitud.

Cuarto: El Mundo de los Guerreros  
Aquellos que han pasado su vida entre el combate y la violencia, es el mundo de la guerra y los Asura. Un mundo de violencia constante, repleto de asesinos y adversarios, donde vivirán la eternidad peleando y combatiendo entre sí. En una lucha interminable de sangre y muerte, en la que no existe un campeón, sólo perdedores. Lucha a muerte día y noche sin descanso, para saciar sangre de venganza que nunca acaba, la sangre es derramada eternamente. Mata o muere, todo el tiempo habrá sangre y muerte, aquellos que caigan en este mundo tendrán que estar peleando día tras día sin final.

Quinto: El Mundo de los Humanos  
Es el mundo donde viven los hombres, felicidad, cólera, ira, llanto, miseria y tristeza, todos los sentimientos están mezclados en un mundo siempre sacudido por las emociones, ya sea la felicidad o las peores tristezas, ese es el inestable mundo de los humanos. En el mundo de los humanos ellos también están divididos entre el bien y el mal, pero son capaces de alcanzar la iluminación, aunque la gran mayoría de ellos sucumben a sus deseos.

Sexto: El Mundo de los Dioses  
El último mundo es supuestamente el más acogedor, el cielo, pero impone a aquel que se encuentra en él una vigilancia constante, ya que el menor error lo envía hacia uno de los otros mundos. Es el paraíso de los Devas, seres celestiales con poderes casi divinos y bendecidos con placeres permanentes, se encuentra por encima del mundo de los hombres pero no escapa al dominio de la metempsicosis. Los Devas pertenecen a los 6 mundos del sufrimiento porque incluso ellos con el tiempo envejecen y mueren a pesar de su vida extremadamente larga.

-¡Elige el mundo donde quieres morir! – mientras que el tipo cae pesadamente al suelo

\- Zehahahaha – Rio el hombre gordo reincorporándose – Realmente eres el [Hombre más cercano a Dios], me presento soy Marshall D. Teach, [Kurohige], soy el [3° Asura Rashou] -

\- Cuidad de Raizen –

\- ¡Kurumi, chicas, saben que hacer! – Exclamo el peliazul-moreno

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo la mencionada para que todos los espíritus rodearan a los dos peleadores, tomándose de las manos y se elevaran al cielo creando una barrera

\- Ahora podremos pelear sin interrupciones – Dijo el [Caballero de Géminis]

\- Yare, yare, me agradas chico – Dijo el hombre – Lastima que tengas que morir. Me presento soy el [6° Asura Rashou] Kizaru –

– Ciudad de Sainan -

\- Fufufufufufufu – Rio el rubio - ¿Empezamos con el baile? ¡[Goshikito]! (Hilos de Cinco Colores) – exclamo para ataca al enemigo con cinco hilos afilados y de colores que salen de sus dedos

\- ¡[Crystal Robe]! (Túnica de Cristal) – Respondió Rito creando con su poder psíquico una barrera de protección ante él, repeliendo los hilos cortantes

\- Esto se puso interesante – Comento el sujeto – Soy el [5° Asura Rashou], Donquixote Doflamingo…fuffufufufufufuffuffu –

\- Sobre la academia Ataraxia –

Kizuna seguía luchando contra la peli morada que usaba el par de lanzas que tenía en manos, en cambio el usaba sus dos aguijones, era una lucha donde la mujer ganaba ventaja pero el moreno consiguió usar la variante [Scarlet Needle Quattro] que consiste en lanzar cuatro agujas al mismo tiempo en los cuatro puntos cardinales asestando en un solo golpe esas cuatro picaduras, causándole un dolor insoportable por atacar el sistema nervioso central

\- Fufufu…- Rio la mujer – Admito que esto me duele pero no es suficiente para vencerme, [Escorpio]….¡[Runas Primordiales]! – dibujando letras en el aire que crean un poderoso viento que va contra el moreno. Kizuna al extender su brazo derecho y apunta con los dedos extendidos en dirección a su rival mientras comienza a concentrar su cosmos, cuando su cosmos llega al cenit, tras de él aparece la silueta de color rojo de un auténtico escorpión. Seguidamente espera sin moverse a que el ataque de su rival llegue a él, en ese momento mide con su brazo la distancia entre él y su enemigo. Muy rápidamente evita el ataque y se coloca a espaldas del rival, dejando a este a merced de cualquier otro ataque

\- No me derrotaras tan fácil – Dijo el Hida menor

\- Interesante – Dijo la peli morada – Me presento soy la [9°Asura Rashou] Scathatch –

\- Kyoto –

Saito estaba frente al tipo de la armadura. Pero por alguna razón, el arma que tenía en mano la reconoció de inmediato…

\- [La Inmarchitable Luz del Lago: Arondight] – Dijo el [Santo de Libra] seriamente – El arma que portaba el ser exaltado conocido como el «caballero perfecto». El más fuerte, el más bravo y verdadero caballero de una era y miembro de los [Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda de Camelot] Lancelot! –

[¡¿Se refiere a la espada sagrada que ha perdido su estatus por estar llena de locura y resentimiento, lo cual provoco que se tiñera de negro y descendió en el estado de ser la espada demoníaca de un guerrero demente?!] Pregunto Yasaka

\- Ahora entiendo por qué tiene esa aura, esa armadura refleja lo sentimientos negativos de su portador – Comento el caballero de Tristain seriamente - ¡Yasaka-dono! ¡Transpórteme a Kuoh, si se queda aqui, ira tras de usted y las [Líneas Ley]! –

[E-Entendido] Dijo la Kyuubi no Kitsune [¡Onmyuoudos preparen la técnica de teletransportación!]

En ese momento los hechiceros Shinto recitaban el encantamiento en sanscrito para que cayera un rayo sobre los dos guerreros y los hizo desaparecer

\- Cuidad de Kuoh –

Saito y Lancelot llegaron a la cuidad en la cual vivía Issei y sus padres, siendo que se encontraban en un parque donde estaban 5 jovenes que crearon una barrera

\- Yasaka-dono me explico todo y me dijo que levantara una barrera para su lucha, [Saito de Libra]-dono - Dijo una chica idéntica a Akeno pero un poco mayor

\- Sede de Grigory – Kanto –

Ayumu se encontraba frente al peli verde andrógino mientras que tenía un fuego fatuo en su mano

\- ¡Maldito!...¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?! ¡¿A mí el [11° Asura Rashou] Envy?! – Exclamo el sujeto mientras que se recuperaba de las quemaduras de la [Sepultura de Almas] para que aparezca el aguijón de un escorpión en su brazo derecho. El peli platino salta y captura la cola de escorpión entre sus piernas. Tras un salto acrobático, Ayumu puede propinar al adversario una patada lateral, al más puro estilo de Taekwondo, que parte el brazo del adversario en dos

\- ¡[Acubens]! (Pinza del Cangrejo) – Exclamo el [Caballero de Cáncer] mientras el peli verde se retuerce de dolor mientras une su brazo – Ahora, rarito, lo primero que quemare será tu asquerosa y mierdosa cara que tienes… ¡[Seki Shiki Kisouen]! (Llamas Demoniacas) – invocando un campo de fuegos fatuos azules y blancos desde el [Yomotsu Hirasaka]. En tanto Sariel levanto una barrera sobre ellos, dejándoles pelear uno vs uno

\- Entrada – Cielo Cristiano –

\- Tú debes ser el actual guerrero de las rosas carmesí envenenadas – Dijo el hombre de aspecto demoniaco – [Ozz de Piscis] –

\- Y tú el famoso Toxicólogo Magellan – Dijo el mencionado – Escuche que murió hace 30 años cuando se inyecto todos los venenos naturales como artificiales tratando de imitar a los antiguos monjes sanadores que creaban medicinas con su sangre. En un intento de acabar con el cáncer y otras enfermedades pero muto convirtiéndose en una existencia toxica…-

\- Que tu maestro, el anterior [Caballero de Piscis], Albafica venció. Al anular mi veneno con su sangre toxica, usando sus [Crimson Throns] (Espinas Carmesí). Contigo, descargare este odio que cargo desde su traición - Comento el hombre veneno identificado como Magellan

\- Veamos quien resiste el veneno del otro – Comento el [Caballero de Piscis]

\- Lilith – Inframundo -

Issei continuaba su lucha contra Raynare mientras que sus técnicas seguían colisionando hasta que ambas se anularon entre si

\- ¡[Mantra Tantrum] (Mantra de Miedo)! – Exclamo la morena haciendo un ruido con su [Sohma]

\- ¡[Slider Roar]! (Rugido deslizante) – Exclamo el castaño elevando su [Cosmos] y luego mediante un potente rugido de león que lanza una onda expansiva destructiva hacia la morena

\- Sorprendente, pensar que Ise-kun puede hacer eso con su voz – Dijo Sirzechs mientras Asia lo curaba

En ese momento ambos comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Raynare o más conocida como Zero usando su [Espada Lunar] e Issei su [Raikiri] (Cuchilla Relámpago). Ninguno daba terreno al otro y se veía claramente la intensión de matarse el uno al otro. Cortes, estocadas y golpes estaban al mayoreo. Se desplazaban por todo la cuidad mientras que destruían grandes edificios con sus técnicas. A pesar de eso, ellos dos seguían con su lucha, demonios llegaban a intervenir, solo para salir volando o apartarse

\- ¡Issei Hyodo! – Exclamo Eneely Vassago yendo contra el castaño para que este usara una onda de [Cosmos] que la noqueo siendo que Zero trato de matar a los "estorbos" pero el [Dorado] desvió el rayo de energía hacia la barrera que se cuarteo pero solo una cosa imperceptible

(Ya veo, entonces su espada es la única que puede destruir o hacer aberturas en la barrera) Pensó el castaño

\- Santuario –

En ese momento se formó una esfera de energía que alerto a todos, puesto que era imposible que alguien llegara aquí con teletransportación debido a la barrera de Athena. En ese momento esta desapareció dejando ver a una chica linda y extranjera de pechos grandes como figura curvilínea, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Que viste con la túnica y la armadura de las escuderas de los [Dorados]. En el cuello a modo de medallón lleva…

\- ¡¿La cresta de Ise?! – Exclamaron Lisa y las demás

\- ¡¿Le Fay?! – Exclamaron las antiguas miembros de las [3 facciones]

\- Mi señora Athena, me presento ante usted, soy la escudera del guardián de la [5° casa del Zodiaco] de la [Tierra Sagrada], Issei Hyodo. Mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragon – Se presentó la maga inglesa - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Kuroka-sama?! ¡¿Irina-sama?! ¡¿Serafall-sama?! ¡¿Gabriel-sama?! ¡¿Penemue-sama?! ¡¿Rossweisse-sama?! ¡¿Y Akeno-sama?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – exclamo impresionada

\- ¡Es lo mismo que te preguntamos! – Exclamaron las mencionadas

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto el [León Veterano]

\- Tiempo sin verlo, Regulus-sama – Dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia

\- Entonces Le Fay-chan es la agente doble – Dijo la ex-[Maou] sorprendida

\- Si – Dijo la rubia – Me convertí en su escudera hace 2 años –

Flashback

"Todo sucedió cuando Vali-sama y los demás estábamos en una misión en Ucrania…"

\- ¡Maldición! – Se quejó Bikou

\- ¡¿Puedo preguntar nuevamente por qué liberamos al génesis de los Licántropos, William Corvinus-nyaaa?! – Pregunto Kuroka

\- ¡Por orden de nuestro estúpido capitán! – Exclamo Arthur

*¡Los estoy oyendo, idiotas!* Exclamo Vali usando su [Balance Breaker]

Ley Fay se encontraba sobre Gogmagog para tratar de restringir a la bestia pero era demasiado rápida y fuerte para él golem. De un momento a otro, Wiliam venció al Gogmagog, Vali, Bikou, Kuroka y a su hermana. Por lo que fue contra la chica para tirarla y abrir sus fauces, lista para devorarla

*¡[Lightning Plasma]! (Plasma Relámpago)* Exclamo una voz para que la rubia viera como rayos de luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones al Lican entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luminiscente. Por lo que cayó al suelo, muerto *¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?*

En ese momento la maga vio a dos encapuchados que la había salvado, uno ligeramente más grande que el otro

\- Bien, Issei…parece que tu "rugido" se ha pulido aún más que antes – Dijo uno de los encapuchado que se quita el gorro de su túnica para dejar ver a un hombre mayor de rostro joven y cabello platinado. Mientras que el otro revelo a un castaño de ojos miel que tenía el cabello un poco más largo, desordenado con la parte inferior un poco más voluminosa y larga

\- N-No puede ser…¿Ise…sama? – Pregunto la rubia sollozando

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Le Fay Pendragon – Saludo el mencionado indiferentemente

Puesto que a pesar de que ella no le había hecho nada, él guardaba un gran rencor a las [3 facciones]. Y esperaba jamás encontrárselos, puesto que iba a matarlos a todos hasta librar al mundo de ellos

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Exclamo la rubia - ¡Nos dijeron que usted murió en batalla! –

\- Te mintieron, ellos me acorralaron como perro y me dejaron medio muerto al arrancarme las piezas de "esa chica" junto con la [Boosted Gear] – Declaro Issei apretando los puños – Si no fuera por mi maestro y mi señora, seguramente hubiera muerto. Bueno, es todo, Regulus-sensei, bórrele la memoria –

\- Espera, espera – Dijo el maestro del ex-[Sekiryuutei] - ¿Por qué viene esa actitud con esta joven? –

\- Ella es parte del equipo del [Vanishing Dragon] – Respondió el castaño – Los que ve tirados con los integrantes del grupo y el de la armadura blanca es Vali Lucifer –

\- Ahora comprendo todo, si es el caso, nos vamos – Dijo el anciano

\- ¡Espere, Ise-sama! – Exclamo Le Fay

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Regulus

\- ¿A-A dónde va? – Pregunto la rubia

\- No te importa – Dijo el castaño friamente

\- Si lo debes saber pequeña, a la [Tierra Sagrada] – Dijo el venerable

\- Haaaa, maestro, no debió decir eso – Comento el joven con una cara graciosa

\- ¡¿La [Tierra Sagrada]?! – Exclamo la maga - ¡¿La tierra en donde residen Athena-sama y sus [Caballeros]?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Se supone que es una leyenda –

\- ¿Sabes de eso? – Pregunto el león mayor

\- Esta chica es una enciclopedia andante, conoce todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural, no me sorprende que sepa de nosotros – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Nosotros? – Pregunto la rubia - ¡¿No me diga que es un [Caballero]?! –

\- Es mi sucesor, el próximo [Caballero de Leo] – Respondió el hombre mayor

\- Maestro, ha dicho demasiado – Comento el castaño molesto

\- Ya, Ya…voy a borrarle la memoria a la chica – Comento el hombre encanecido para que la bruja lo detenga

\- ¡Espere por favor! – Exclamo Fay - ¡No me borren la memoria! –

\- Lo siento, niña, es necesario – Dijo Regulus para que abrace la pierna de Issei

\- ¿Qué crees que está haciendo? – Pregunto el castaño fríamente

\- P-Por favor, no me borren la memoria, no quiero – Dijo la rubia – No quiero volver a creer que usted está muerto – comento con melancolía

\- No hay otra opción, mi contrato contigo esta deshecho y no puedo hacerte mi vasalla por medio de Ddraig – Respondió Issei

\- Puede que la haya – Dijo Regulus – Puede que ella sea útil para ti y para nosotros –

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto el castaño confundido

\- Que se convierta en tu escudera – Comento el anciano como si nada

\- ¿Escudera? – Pregunto la rubia

\- ¡Maestro sabe bien que es un cargo importante, donde a la elegida le confió mi vida! – Exclamo Issei

\- Acepto –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Dije que acepto, yo no soy como Rias Gremory-sama o los demás de las [3 facciones]. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá..

Al ver los ojos de la rubia, el castaño vio que no mentía y estaba comprometida, suspiro para aparecer en su mano un medallón con el símbolo de la constelación de Leo que era la figura del rostro de un león

\- Esta es mi cresta, en el momento de dártela, te brindare mi poder y pongo mi vida en tus manos – Comento el castaño para que la rubia al recibirlo, empezó a ver varias imágenes mientras que de su cuerpo salió un aura dorada

\- Parece que es compatible con el rol – Comento el encanecido

Al terminar, el cuerpo de Le Fay se volvió más curvilíneo pero tonificado siendo que sus pechos eran de copa I (101 cm) como sus facciones eran más maduras y se volvió un poco más alta

\- Ok, no esperaba esto – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la rubia - ¡¿Qué le paso a mi voz?! –

\- Bueno…- Dijo Regulus para que fueran a un lago de agua cristalina

\- ¡¿Esa soy yo?! – Pregunto Le Fay impactada

\- Esta es la primera vez que ha pasado – Comento el león veterano - Supongo que el otro poder de Issei hizo efecto en tu cuerpo -

\- E-Entiendo – Dijo Fay confundida

\- ¿Y que pasara con ella? – Pregunto Regulus

\- Le Fay Pendragon, al aceptar mi cresta, te has convertido en mi escudera, mi mano derecha y mi apoyo incondicional. Por ahora te pediré que nos informes sobre los movimientos de las [3 facciones]. A parte de eso, puedes seguir con tu mismo ritmo de vida. El día en que te llame al [Santuario] es porque algo terrible pasara -

La rubia vio como Issei y su maestro desapareció en un rayo mientras mira el medallón que le dio para ponérselo y ver como sus compañeros despertaba por lo que uso un hechizo para "volver" a la normalidad

Fin del Flashback

Todos estaban sorprendidos mientras que Kuroka entendía por qué la rubia se bañaba sola o porque dormía en una tienda separadas de los demás

\- Hay una probabilidad de rescatar a Issei-sama – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Lisa ansiosa

\- Usando la [Welsh Dragon Gate] (Puerta del Dragón Rojo) – Respondió la escudera de Leo

\- Academia IS –

Ichika continuaba con su pelea contra Mordred, donde ambos combatían sin descanso, realizando embates con sus respectivas espadas con toda su fuerza. Ambos tenían algo en juego y por lo que lucharía. En tanto las espectadoras tenían mucha curiosidad por saber quien estaba debajo de ese casco. Pero ambos espadachines no notaron como cortaron sus respectivos yelmos.

Para que Ichika viera a una chica rubia de complexión menuda, cabello rubio claro alborotado que es sujeto en una cola alta que le llega a la nuca. Al verla Ichika se sonrojo, puesto que era muy linda.

Sin embargo, el yelmo de la [Espada Dorada] también cayo dejando ver a 3 de las actuales profesoras de la academia, que fueron el equipo de Madoka que le dio la victoria en el [Mondo Grosso] en Japón, a un hombre joven de 176 cm de estatura con pelo de color negro que le llega hasta el cuello con patillas largas que se tupe para arriba, tiene los ojos de color rojo y su rostro es más maduro que antes.

Al ver esto Chifuyu, Madoka y Tabane se dieron un palmazo mientras esperaba que Houki o Rin no lo reconocieran

\- Ese chico es…imposible…imposible – Dijo Cecila Alcott sonrojándose al recordar una vivencia que tuvo hace un tiempo

\- ¡¿Ese es Ichika?! – Exclamo Houki Shinonono

\- ¡¿Ese guerrero dorado es Ichika?! – Exclamo Lingyin "Rin" Huang - ¡No puede ser cierto! – recordando que era muy fácil de intimidar

Sin embargo, las 3 jóvenes notaron que el guerrero se parecía mucho a su antigua sensei y a su compañera de equipo. Por lo que Rin y Houki terminaron por confirmar que realmente era él. Se enteraron que hace 4 años había desaparecido luego de una situación con su familia, había parecido que se lo había tragado la tierra puesto que jamás lo encontraron e incluso Tabane le fue imposible localizarlo con el chip de rastreo hasta que este dejo el [Santuario] por su misión de recuperar parte de la [Armadura de Lira] y regreso a Japón

\- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Charlotte curiosa

\- Es mi hermano gemelo y hermano menor de Chifuyu-nee, Ichika Orimura – Respondió Madoka – Por cierto, él es el mayor, puesto que nació 5 minutos antes que yo –

\- ¡¿Su hermano?! – Exclamaron las chicas

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Orimura-sensei y Orimura-san tienen una relación incestuosa con su hermano?! – Exclamo Yamada incrédula para recibir un Powerbomb de la Orimura mayor mientras Madoka saca humo de la cabeza y esta con la cara de color rojo brillante

\- Así que él es el hermano de la instructora…- Comento Laura sorprendida puesto que ella siempre le platicaba de su hermano y cuando lo extrañaba. Por lo que quería conocerle para matarle. Pero ahora estaba muy interesada en él

\- Área del Combate -

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la rubia al oír su voz - ¡No me veas! – exclamo tapándose la cara sonrojada

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el moreno – Si eres una chica linda – comento como si nada

\- ¡N-No me digas que soy una chica y menos que soy linda! – Exclamo Mordred para lanzar un poderoso tajo que partió el edificio de las aulas en dos

\- No tienes que avergonzarte, seguramente debes tener muchos pretendientes – Dijo Ichika con una sonrisa

\- N-No es cierto, todos me temen… ¡A-Ade-Además a mí no me importa tener novio o cosas así! – Replico la [Asura Rashou] como una Tsundere

\- Es una lástima – Dijo el [Caballero Dorado] – Pero no soy nadie para hacerte cambiar de opinión – encogiendo los hombros

BEEP BEEP BEEP

En ese momento Ichika escucho un sonido como Mordred lo escucho de la misma forma para ir por sus yelmos partidos y contestar la llamada

\- Diga – Contestaron ambos poniéndose la mitad del casco en una oreja

*¡DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON EL ENEMIGO Y PELEA, IDIOTA!* Gritaron Shiva como los pilotos de IS

\- ¡UWAAAAAA! ¡MI OIDO! – Exclamaron Mordred e Ichika quejándose de dolor

\- Área de refugiados -

\- Por fortuna no hubo heridos o bajas en las aulas pero si un daño considerable – Comento Kanzashi

\- No, si habrá un herido, cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese Ichika por serme infiel – Comento Chifuyu mientras aprieta su puño con fuerza y varias venas palpitan

\- Ese maldito g igolo…- Mascullaron Tabane, Madoka, Houki, Rin y Cecilia

\- Little Garden –

Todos veian la lucha de Hayato y Akainu sin interferir o tratar ayudar, lanzaban poderosos ataques de hielo y lava que terminaba en punto muerto. Desgraciadamente, el casco de la nave no resistirá mucho

\- Nii-sama…- Dijo Liza preocupada

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien, Hayato ganara – Comento Claire calmada pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios

Pasaron varios minutos mientras todos empezaron a ver como empezaron a jugar "piedra, papel o tijeras" usando manos que creaban con su [Cosmos] y [Sohma Negro], respectivamente. Puesto que todos los [Slayers] presentes cambiaron su rostro de asombro a una vergüenza y decepción. Emilia y Sakura estaban bastante perplejas mientras que Liza se dio un palmazo, en cambio Claire…

\- ¡Hayato Kisaragi, deja de estar jugando! – Exclamo la Harvey mayor enojada - ¡Por sus tonterías, el casco de la nave está debilitándose! -

\- O-Ok, como digas cariño – Comento el mencionado para ponerse serio

\- Espacio Aéreo del Mega Float de America-

Scarlett, Gretruder y Shanon despertaban mientras que Izayoi veia al enemigo con una sonrisa completo

\- ¿Sakamaki-san? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Es mejor que regresen al Magafloat – Dijo el [Toro Dorado]

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la loli de ojos dorados

\- Sus camaradas y subordinados fueron asesinados por uno de los generales de los [3 reinos] – Respondió el rubio como si nada

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la peli platina de coletas

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo la Gertruder

\- Es por mi culpa…si no hubiera….- Decía Scarlett llorando

\- No es momento de lloriqueos, váyanse, de me encargare de esto – Comento Izayoi con una sonrisa

\- Pero…- Decía la líder de [Masters] para que el rubio lanzara una rafaga de aire comprimido tan fuerte que las regreso al [Megafloat] como si nada. Frente a frente estaban Lu Bu y Tauro

\- Creo que al maestro no le molestara que vuelva a mi viejo estilo de pelea – Comento el rubio para tronarse los nudillos

\- Ciudad de Togetsu –

Ayaka ya habia liberado a su madre como a las demás brujas y levanto un muro de fuego para que nadie interviniera en la pelea de su esposo a pesar de la réplica de su hermana de harem y su cuñada como de las demás amigas de su esposo

\- Es inútil, [Sagitario] – Dijo Smoker - ¡[White Blow]! (Golpe blanco) - disparando hacia su oponente una densa nube de humo de su brazo para golpearlo pero Honoka usa su puño para contrarrestarlo pero este pasa atraves del humo para que se solidifique y reciba el impacto en la cara que lo tira al suelo

\- Maldición – Comento [Centauro Dorado] – Entonces usare esto… ¡[Lightning Plasma]! (Plasma Relámpago) - enviando millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luminiscente. El golpe dio de lleno al [Asura Rashou] que cayo pesadamente al suelo antes de siquiera poder usar su poder de humo

Takamiya sabía que a pesar de ser efectivo su ataque, no lo podía usar tan seguido, cabía la posibilidad de que su enemigo pueda ver atraves de él.  
Solo le quedaba una opción

Usar la [Megami no Ya] (La Flecha de la diosa), conocida como la "Flecha Definitiva de [Sagitario]". A pesar de eso, solo había un problema, la armadura no le había entregado la autoridad

Según su maestro, aún no había purificado su corazón y demostrado verdaderamente lealtad a Athena

Sacudiendo la cabeza, apareció el arco en su mano y saco una flecha de su espalda mientras eleve su [Cosmos]

Fuera de la barrera de fuego Ayaka, Kasumi, Touko, Rinon, Natsume y Atori empezaron a liberar su mana

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rinon confundida

\- Takamiya-kun necesita nuestra ayuda – Dijo la bruja de fuego liberando su mana

\- Honoka-kun… - Dijo Touko para liberar su mano haciendo que Kasumi y las demás sigan su ejemplo

\- ¡Ayudemos a Honoka-kun! – Exclamo Kanaze

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las brujas para brindarle su poder al [Centuaro Dorado]

\- Academia Kouryou -

\- ¡[Black Hole]! (Agujero Oscuro) - Exclamo Barbanegra que extiende su oscuridad sobre un área grande

\- ¡[Tenma Kōfuku]! (Rendición Demoníaca) – Exclamo Tooru ardiendo su [Cosmo] vehementemente antes de ejecutarlo, concentra progresivamente y a un ritmo increíblemente en sus manos, unidas en forma de plegaria y con las palmas extendidas a la altura del pecho, una esfera de energía que se manifiesta en forma de una galaxia en miniatura, el Cosmo va tomando fuerza y luminosidad, mientras se crea la figura de un Loto abriéndose a su alrededor. Cuando por fin el Loto se abre el Santo de Virgo deja salir de sus manos el Cosmos que ha acumulado, manifestándose en forma de un brillante destello de luz - ¡[Ohm]! – exclamo haciendo que la energía explote y se dirija hacia el enemigo en forma de una brillante luz que repele a la oscuridad

\- Ese maldito…- Mascullo Lilith - Sigue usando su oscuridad mientras que Tooru usa la luz de Virgo –

\- A este paso, se agotará – Dijo Tomoe preocupada

\- No tengo otra opción, usare mi [Awake] – Dijo la albina

\- ¡Julie-neesama! – Exclamo Otoha - ¡Sabes que Onii-sama te prohibió recurrir a ese poder, a menos que sea necesario! –

\- ¡Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados! – Exclamo la mencionada

*No se preocupen, esto terminara pronto* Dijo el castaño de ojos dorados telepáticamente

\- Tooru…- Dijo Imari

\- ¡[Kurouzu]! (Espiral Negro) - Exclamo Teach extiendo su brazo hacia el [Dorado] oponente y activa la fuerza de la gravedad de su oscuridad para tirar de ellos hacia sus manos – Zehahahaha…¡Es tu fin!... ¡[Kaishin]! (Maremoto) – crea una esfera blanca y golpeando el aire, agrietándolo, por lo que envía devastadoras ondas de choque al cuerpo del castaño.

\- ¡[Kahn]! – Exclamo el [Caballero de Virgo] pero el mantra fue destruido debido a que las ondas de choque creadas por la técnica, pueden pasar y dañar casi cualquier tipo de sustancia, destrozándola. Por lo que recibió un golpe que le hizo un daño considerable al punto de cuartear el peto de la armadura

\- ¡TOORU! – Exclamaron las chicas preocupadas al verlo escupir sangre

\- (¡Maldición! Daño mi sistema respiratorio) Pensó el mencionado

\- ¡ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Rio el [Asura Rashou]

\- Cuidad de Raizen -

\- ¡[Yasakani no Magatama]! (Ocho Joyas Curvadas de Shaku) – Exclamo Kizaru lanzando una lluvia de cientos de rayos de luz, que destruyen todo lo que tocan.

\- ¡[Galaxian Explosion]!, (Explosión Galáctica) – Exclamo Shido mientras manifiesta su cosmos, creando varios planetas a su alrededor mientras que estira las manos hacia los lados, apuntando hacia abajo y hace su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego estas cambian planetas que están a punto de estallar para lanzar esas esferas como la energía producida contra el enemigo

Los ataques de ambos chocaron, provocando que se anularan entre si, dejando completamente en shock a Kurumi y las otras 3

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo Kaguya

\- Incredulidad. ¿Cómo puede ser que detuvo a [Galaxian Explosión]? – Pregunto Yuzu

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto Kotori

\- [Galaxian Explosión] es la técnica más poderosa de Darling como de los [Caballeros de Géminis] – Respondió Miku  
\- Si fue detenida por ese tipo, significa que es alguien al nivel de Shido-san o incluso lo supera – Comento Kurumi seriamente sorprendiendo a la [Princesa] como a los demás espíritus

\- Cuidad de Sainan –

Rito luchaba contra Doflamingo mientras que este usaba hilos para atacarlo, pero el peli naranja usaba su [Crystal Robe] (Túnica de Cristal) para protegerse de sus ataques como:

[Tamaito] (Hilo Bala) en el cual, el usuario apunta a su oponente con el dedo índice y dispara un rápido hilo afilado de este  
Y [Fulbright] (Caída de Hilos Ruines), en la cual se forman cinco hilos gruesos y se lanzan hacia abajo con el objetivo de atravesar a su oponente desde arriba.

\- Fuffufufufuffufufufuffu – Rio el tipo de lentes – Eres fuerte, no había existido ninguna defensa que detuviera mis ataques mas simples. Creo que es tiempo de dejarnos de niñerías…[Billow White] (Ola de Hilo Blanco) - transformando los edificios y estructuras cercanas en hebras gruesas de hilo que atacan a su adversario masivamente. Rito usa la habilidad de [Vuelo], que es [Levitación] + [Velocidad], para esquivar las gruesas hebras. Luego de eso, el [Carnero Dorado] empezó a volar bajo por las estrechas calles de la cuidad que conocía como la palma de su mano

(Pensar que tendría tal habilidad) Pensó Rito mientras ve como ya las hebras no lo siguen – Creo que puedo tomar un descanso – para sentarse en el suelo mientras que toma un respiro

\- No creas que escaparas, mocoso. [Ever White] (Blancas Olas Oceánicas) – Dijo el Asura Rashou colocando sus manos en el suelo y lo comienza a transformar en hebras gruesas de hilo blanco que sujetan e inmovilizan a su enemigo para que los hilos lo lleven ante el rubio. Este hace emerger del suelo un millar de flechas de hilo blanco con la punta negra plata – [Flap Thread] (Golpe de Alas de Hilo) - acto seguido, apoya las flechas en sus brazos y las lanza hacia su enemigo

Rito uso su [Crystal Robe] pero desgraciadamente, no fue suficiente por lo que fue atravesado por los costados e incluso traspaso la [Armadura de Aries], haciendo que escupa sangre

\- Mansión de la Comunidad No Name – Pequeño Jardin –

\- ¡Rito! – Exclamo Tearju aterrada mientras Asuka le tapo los ojos y Yoh los oidos a la pequeña Erina para que no presenciara esa escena

\- ¡Rito-sama! – Exclamo Honami preocupada por su señor

En realidad, cada escudera tenia sentimientos por su respectivo señor, pero no dejaban que eso interfiera con el deber sagrado de proteger a los [Caballeros Dorados] y ayudarlos en sus batallas

\- Esto es malo – Dijo Komachi preocupada por el peli naranja

Pero lo que ninguno noto fue que había una especie bola con hélices y un lente de cámara dentro del [Domo de Cristal] que creo Rito

\- Residencia Yuuki –

Lala, Sephie y los demás residentes del lugar que se encontraban en su hogar mientras que este se encuentra cubierto en un campo de energía como un la guardia real de Deviluke veian la pelea de Rito atraves de un invento reciente de la hija mayor de la familia Deviluke. No era lo único que veian, todos observaban la [Guerra Santa] entre Athena y Shiva

\- ¡Rito! – Chillaron todos los presentes al ver la herida provocada por Doflamingo

\- ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a Rito! – Exclamo Yami

\- Eso quisiéramos pero desgraciadamente, mi esposo nos encerró en este lugar – Confeso Sephie

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron las chicas

\- Es por nuestra seguridad, solo nos queda rezar por que Rito-san salga victorioso – Respondió la peli rosa mayor

\- Sobre la Academia Ataraxia –

Scathatch seguía atacando con sus [Runas Magicas] que Kizuna respondiera con sus [Crimson Needles] para que las anulara mientras le dispara su [Scarlet Needle]

\- Veo que no tengo opción, no pensaba usar esto pero si no lo hago completaras tu técnica – Dijo la peli morada viendo como tenía 10 heridas mientras que sentía un dolor infernal – ¡[Gae Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death]! – exclamo lanzando su arma la cual busca y se divide para atacar su corazón, luego se divide en múltiples espinas dentro del cuerpo de su víctima haciendo daños internos

\- ¡Puagh! – Escupio Kizuna sangre mientras que siente como su cuerpo quema pero eso no lo detuvo – ¡[Scarlett…Needle]! –

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo de dolor Scathatch al recibir esos disparos haciendo que tenga los 14 puntos de la técnica por lo que comienza a fluir su sangre a chorros sumando se al daño y dolor previo

\- Te-he…si voy a morir, tú vendrás conmigo – Dijo el [Escorpio de Oro] – Si el oponente ha sobrevivido hasta el punto de recibir las 14 agujas, no le queda más que recibir el golpe de [Antares] y morir –

\- Reino de Vatlantis –

\- ¡Kizuna! – Exclamo Aine desesperada

\- ¡Zelstione! – Exclamo Grace

\- ¡Si! – Respondió la mencionada para que pusiera a dormir a Aine y las otras 4

\- ¿Por…que? Mi hijo…- Decia Nayuta en shock al oír las palabras del enemigo por lo que también la líder de [Quarturm] la noqueo con sus habilidades psíquicas

\- Debes resistir, Nii-sama – Dijo la peli rosa – Te esperan tu madre, esposas e hijos no natos – comento con determinación

\- Cuidad de Kuoh –

Saito combatía a Lancelot usando los escudos de su antebrazos como defensa ante la espada y el [Rozan Kachu Tenshin Amaguri no Shinryu Ken] (Las técnicas de las Castañas de la Furia Real de Rozan), los cuales causaban un gran daño en la armadura como en la persona. Sin embargo, continuaba peleado, cosa que consterno al peli azul

\- GRRRRRRR – Gruño el tipo de la armadura negra para arrojar las puas de su cimera infundidas con energía oscura

\- ¡[Rozan Ryuuhisou]! (Dragón volador de Rozan) – Exclamo Saito mientras que se envuelve su cuerpo utilizando su [Cosmos] y se lanza contra su enemigo como si fuera proyectil con forma de Dragón. Desgraciadamente la energía oscura era más poderosa de lo que pensaba porque estaba cargada de odio y rabia por lo que elimino su ataque, dejando varias grietas en su armadura por el poderoso golpe de las armas punzantes mientras lo mandan hacia el pavimento

\- (¿Qué fue eso?) – Pregunto Saito – (¿Qué fue todo ese odio y rabia que sentí hace unos momentos?) – mientras se reincorporaba luego del terrible impacto mientras siente un gran dolor en el torso, tal parece que el ataque de su enemigo le fracturo las costillas

\- Sede de Grigory – Kanto –

Ayumu continuaba quemando a Envy sin piedad mientras los [Cardes] vieron incrédulos como el [Fuego Fauto] quemaba al [Asura Rashou] sin detenerse

\- Espero que estés listo porque voy a incinerar tu asquerosa alma y si no puedo… este fuego a va incinerarte hasta no dejar nada de tu podrida existencia – Dijo el peli gris mientras sus ojos brillan con una sombra sádica y cruel - ¡[Sekishiki Konso Ha]! (Sepultura de almas) – exclamo con fuerza para producir una gran explosión que se veía desde lejos. Al ver como se regeneraba decidió lanzar una técnica que aprendió del mismo [Patriarca Shion] despliega un cosmos de alta potencia, lo que le permite infringir las leyes que rigen el Inframundo mientras que unas patas de cangrejo aparecen en su espalda. En ese momento aparecer varios guerreros de la guerra santa de hace 245 años, entre ellos están [Sage de Cáncer] y [Hakurei de Altar] – Caballeros caídos, les pido una disculpa por interrumpir su descanso eterno, pero concédanme el poder para destruir a esta basura… ¡[Seki Shiki Tenryou Ha]! (Onda de Espíritus Celestiales) - todos esos espíritus y ese cosmos se concentra en una gigantesca esfera poseedora de un gran poder destructivo que elimina al tipo que se desintegro su cuerpo dejando ver una cosita verde de 4 patas que también se quema en un grito ahogado como una joya roja se desintegra en el aire. Sin dejar nada de ese ser

Los caídos estaban incrédulos ante tal poder, puesto que no solo fue capaz de invocar varias almas, si no eran de grandes [Caballeros de Athena] que le ayudaron a crear una poderosa esfera de poder que desintegro a un ser vivo por completo

\- Se acabó – Dijo Ayumu sin estar herido o cosas así para que se recostara debajo del único árbol que estaba con vida, haciendo que los espectadores se vayan de espaldas

\- Entrada del Cielo –

Ozz estaba frente a Magellan que tomo el aspecto de un ser hecho de una sustancia de color morado mientras que el rubio preparo una rosa en mano para empezar su lucha

\- ¡[Doku Fugu]! (Pez Globo Venenoso) – Exclamo el [Asura Rashou] respirando hondo, hinchado su cuerpo, disparando burbujas con propiedades que está compuesto de líquido corrosivo y veneno mortal

\- ¡[Royal Demon Rose]! (Rosas Demoniacas Reales) – Exclamo el [Caballero Dorado] lazando rosas rojas contra su enemigo haciendo que estas revienten las burbujas mientras que se marchitan

\- Parece que no eres nada malo pero veamos como manejas esto – Dijo el hombre - ¡[Doku Gumo]! (Nube Venenosa) - exhalando una nube de gas tóxico que se propaga por todo el lugar que aturde y toxifica a quien lo respire, restándole fuerzas poco a poco, nublándole la visión y silbándole los oídos al afectado. Ozz lo aspira mientras esta cabizbajo mientras que el gas venenoso se arremolina sobre él. Haciendo sonreir al enemigo pero de pronto vio una sonrisa leve en el rubio mientras que escucha un…

*Hmph*

Cuando lo escucho vio como el cuerpo de Ozz estaba con vida mientras que una nube roja lo rodeaba

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Pregunto el peli negro de cuernos

\- Su veneno no me afecta, ni siquiera me causa nauseas, doctor – Dijo el rubio formando una rosa sobre de él – Durante mi entrenamiento, conviví mucho tiempo entre rosas venenosas. ¡Mi propia sangre se ha convertido en un veneno mortal!...¡[Crimson Throns] (Espinas Carmesí) – convirtiéndola en cientos de filosas agujas que dispara a la velocidad de la luz para atacar consecutivamente al enemigo. Al estar concentrado el veneno de sus rosas en el humo, es un ataque que asegura el exterminio del enemigo a causa del veneno, debido a que las espinas carmesí llegan a tener contacto con su cuerpo puede ser mortal. El hombre de gran tamaño cayó al suelo en una rodilla mientras que se siente mareado y ve borroso

\- Debo de alabarlo, doctor. Que no haya muerto por el veneno de las [Espinas Carmesí] – Dijo el rubio

\- También te alabo, chico. Eres el segundo hombre que me ha envenado, pero no debo sorprenderme, ya que eres alumno de Albafica – Dijo el nombrado

\- Lilith – Inframundo –

Issei y Raynare seguían en su duelo de intercambio de golpes donde daban y recibían. Raynare le dio una patada en el hígado que Issei soporto para jalarla de su exquisita pierna hacia él y soltarle un rodillazo como un codazo giratorio en la nuca que la estampo en el suelo

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo Raynare lanzando una horda de miles de lanzas de luz

\- ¡[Lightning Plasma]! (Plasma Relámpago) – Exclamo Issei concentrando su [Cosmos] en su puño y golpea con él, enviando millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luminiscente destruyendo las lanzas

\- ¡[Ravanna Growl]! (Bramido de Ravanna) – Exclamo la morena para lanzar 9 de las 10 caras de la desgracia que rodearon al castaño mientras giraba a una gran velocidad, creando una esfera de color naranja. Generando dentro una serie de armas punzocortantes que laceran al enemigo. Dejando al [León Dorado] con muchas heridas mientras que cae al suelo pesadamente

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamo Rias alterada para ir a verlo pero fue impactada por la cara de la ira que la mando volando contra la fuente del lugar, destruyéndola

\- ¡Tu, perra inmunda, no vas a tocar a mi hombre! – Exclamo Zero de forma posesiva puesto a pesar de tenerle un gran rencor al castaño, todavía lo sigue amando. En si era un amor apache bastante retorcido. Puesto que lo quería matar para que Shiva lo vuelva una [Bestia del Fin] y sea su esclavo sexual

\- Academia IS –

\- ¡[Prana Burst]! – Exclamo Mordred cubriendo su cuerpo con una densa capa de [Sohma Negro] para atacar al Orimura

\- ¡[Excalibur]! – Exclamo el [Caballero de Capricornio] lanzando un tajo que crea una ráfaga de energía verde que la [Asura Rashou] ataque con una gran cantidad de tajos que dejaron mal a Ichika al punto de caer de cara al suelo

\- ¡Vamos, [Capricornio]! – Exclamo la chica - ¿¡Es todo lo que puedes hacer!? – mientras sus ojos brillan de color rojo

\- ¡Ichika! – Exclamaron Chifuyu y Madoka al ver como su hermano/amante fue herido mortalmente

\- ¡N-No! – Exclamo el mencionado levantándose pesadamente, haciendo sonreír a la chica - ¡Aun puedo luchar! -

\- ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Eres alguien increible, [Capricornio]! – Exclamo la rubia extasiada

Houki, Rin y Cecilia al ver esto no soportaron más y activaron sus IS, aun cuando no había terminado Tabane sus reparaciones

\- ¡Houki-chan! ¡Huang! ¡Alcott! – Exclamó la científica

\- Déjalas – Dijo la Orimura mayor

\- ¡Pero Onee-sama…! – Exclamo la Orimura menor

\- Sabrán por si mismas que solo son un estorbo – Dijo Chifuyu seriamente

Mientras eso pasaba Ichika se preparaba para lanzar el [Ranpu Seiken] (Danza violenta de Excalibur), un disparo de energía azul fue contra la rubia que corto con su espada

En ese momento vio como 3 IS estaban frente a él mientras que uno lanzo contra la Asura Rashou un tajo de energía rojo

\- ¿Estas bien? Ichika-san – Pregunto la rubia inglesa

\- ¿Cecilia-san? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – Dijo la castaña claro

\- ¿Rin? – Pregunto el peli azul

\- Pense que estabas muerto, idiota – Dijo Houki con una voz quebrada mientras que lagrimas caen de sus mejillas – Perdóname por no estar a tu lado todo este tiempo, lamento no haber sido una buena amiga y si te ofendí alguna vez, me disculpo –

\- ¿P-Por qué…me dices esto? Houki – Pregunto Ichika

\- Si debo dar mi vida para que tu sigas viviendo, lo hare – Dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa mientras se limpia las lagrimas

\- No…lo… ¡hagas! – Exclamo el peli azul viendo como la castaña china se une a ella

\- Cecilia, llévate a Ichika con sensei y las demás – Dijo Fan – Te daremos tiempo –

\- Pero…- Dijo la nombrada

\- Ichika no puede morir aquí, ve a que curen sus heridas – Dijo la castaña del pañuelo

\- Adiós, Ichika – Dijeron ambas chicas para lanzarse contra Mordred mientras que Cecilia se lo llevo con todo el dolor de su corazón de dejar a sus amigas atrás

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron ambas pilotos para atacar

\- ¡Detengaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Exclamo Ichika viendo como ambas chicas iban contra la guerrera

\- ¡Es inútil! – Exclamo Mordred para combatir contra las dos al mismo tiempo - ¡[Bloodlust]! – desatando un ataque de ira mientras que el [Sohma Negro] cubre su ser. Para golpearlas sin piedad con su espada mientras ellas usan todo su arsenal. Sin embargo, parecía no inmutarla para dejarles varias laceraciones para que Cecilia viera a sus amigas. El peliazul se bajó de los brazos de la albina para aparecer frente a la rubia enemiga y cruzo ambos brazos, bloqueando el ataque de Mordred, salvando las vidas de sus amigas de la infancia

¡CLINC!

\- ¡Mordred, tu oponente soy yo! – Exclamo Ichika mientras tiene una mirada llena de determinación mientras que aparecen unos guanteletes de oro puro

\- Ichika… – Dijo la castaña del pañuelo mientras recordaba al [Caballero Dorado] de niño, viendo como ese "yo del pasado" no existía y frente a ella se erguía un verdadero espadachín

(¿Realmente es Ichika?) Se preguntó Rin al ver como a pesar de estar tan herido, pudo detener una espada con solo sus brazos, viendo como en estos 4 años no perdió el tiempo

\- Ichika-san…- Dijo Cecilia maravillada puesto que era como uno de los caballeros de los cuentos que le leían cuando era niña

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu de un verdadero caballero, [Capricornio]! – Exclamo la mencionada alabando al guerrero con una sonrisa sádica

\- Little Garden –

Hayato seguía luchando contra Akainu pero Emilia como comandante de Little Garden, no podía dejar que nadie ajeno interviniera como demostrarle al Kisaragi mayor que ella no era la misma de hace 4 años. Crea Múltiples cañones móviles para disparar contra el [Asura Rashou] que lo atravesaron, pero no lo hirieron

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo la peliblanca

\- ¡Maldita!... ¡[Dai Funka]! (Gran Erupción) – Exclamo el hombre magma, transformando su puño derecho en uno hecho de puro magma antes de tirarlo hacia adelante

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillo la albina mientras sentía el calor de la técnica no sintió nada para ver una armadura dorada frente a ella - ¿Hayato? – pregunto incrédula al ver como el moreno se puso al frente para detener el golpe. El mencionado abrió los brazos para recibir el puño en su cuerpo

\- ¡Cariño! – Exclamo Claire preocupada y asustada

\- ¡Onii-sama! – Exclamo Liza como su hermana

\- Mansión de la Comunidad No Name – Pequeño Jardin –

\- ¡Hayato-sama! – Exclamo Suzune preocupada

\- ¡Hayato/Nii-san! – Exclamaron Miharu y Karen asustadas

\- Pensar que recibiría tal ataque de frente, solo por proteger a esas dos, en verdad los [Caballeros de Athena] se toman en serio su papel de proteger a los débiles e indefensos – Comento Indra

\- Little Garden -

\- ¡[Tou Kekken]! (Técnica de congelamiento) – Exclamo el [Caballero de Acuario] sosteniendo el ataque, concentrando todo su [Cosmos] interior en toda la palma de sus brazos izquierdo y derecho, luego lo sostiene con fuerza hasta dejarle completamente congelado para que le dé un golpe que destruye el hielo. Para que Akainu recupere su brazo

\- Eres muy fuerte, chico – Dijo el hombre de la armadura roja – Ante tal muestra de voluntad y poder, te dire mi nombre real, me llamo Sakazuki. ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? –

\- Hayato Kisaragi – Dijo el [Caballero Dorado]

\- Bien, Hayato Kisaragi, a pesar de que pudiste detener mi [Dai Funka] pero no fue tan sencillo – Decreto el identificado como Sakazuki viendo como tenía varias cicatrices de quemaduras siendo las más importante de ellas, la que abarca desde la zona derecha de su cuello hasta la parte inferior de su costado derecho pasando por el hombro. Quemaduras menores en el rostro. Ambos brazos también dañados como debía tener más quemaduras debajo de la armadura – Sin embargo, me sorprende que tu armadura no se haya derretido –

\- Hmph…las [Armaduras Doradas] pueden resistir un calor de hasta 3000°C – Aclaro el [Dorado] - ¡Necesitaras eso para desquebrajar mi armadura! –

\- Espacio Aéreo del Megafloat de Japón -

Izayoi usaba su antigua forma de pelea, haciendo una retrospectiva para enfrentar al legendario Lu Bu y a su arte marcial llamado [Hokuto Ryu Ken] (Puño Lapislázuli de la Estrella del Norte). Era realmente emocionante para el rubio enfrentar a un enemigo de ese nivel. Sin embargo…

\- Has caído en mi trampa – Dijo el antiguo general de los 3 Reinos liberando un aura azul oscuro - ¡[Anryuu Tenha]! (Rotura Celestial Oscura) – por lo que usa su [Sohma Negro] para hacer levitar al rubio en el aire y la desorienta por completo

(¡Maldicion!) Pensó Izayoi (¡No puedo posicionarme!) para recibir un puñetazo en el plexo solar que le hace escupir saliva. Posteriormente, el [Asura Rashou] clava sus dedos en los costados del [Caballero Dorado] perforando su armadura, haciendo que salga sangre

\- ¡[Anryuu Ensatsu Jin]! (Erupción de energía oscura) – Exclamo el enemigo para que cree una erupción de energía oscura

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo el [Toro Dorado] al sentir como esa técnica lo estaba despedazando

\- Mansión de la Comunidad No Name – Pequeño Jardín –

\- ¡Izayoi-sama! – Exclamo Rin al ver como su señor estaba siendo herido

\- ¡Papá! – Exclamaron los 3 niños preocupados

\- ¡Cariño! – Exclamo Kurousagi asustada mientras que los [No Names] se quedaron horrorizados al ver como por primera vez Izayoi gritaba de dolor

\- Cuidad de Togetsu –

Honoka tenía preparada la [Sagittaruis no Ya] en su arco, lista para disparar mientras que es cargada con la energía de todas sus aliadas

\- ¡[Sagittarius no Ya]! (Flecha de Sagitario) – Exclamo el [Centauro Dorado] disparando la sagita, pero desgraciadamente esta atravesó el cuerpo del enemigo sin dañarlo - ¡Imposible! –

\- ¡[White Launcher]! (Lanzador blanco) - Exclamo Smoker que se transforma completamente en humo y se lanza contra su oponente. Tras hacerlo se vuelve a solidificar e inmoviliza a su enemigo con su Nanashaku Jitte, aplastándolo en su traquea – Es tu fin, [Sagitario]… [White Spark] (Chispa blanca) - transformando su cuerpo entero en humo haciéndolo más denso y sucio, provocando que Honoka se ahogue por el exceso de monóxido de carbono preocupando a su madre por la situación en la que se encontraba

\- ¿? –

Honoka despertó en lo que parecía una pradera donde ve un altar, para subir en la cual encuentra una flecha muy diferente a las que había visto antes. Al sentir su poder, la reconoció…

\- [Megami no Ya] (Flecha de la Diosa) – Dijo el moreno para tomarla, pero de pronto aparecer una barrera con letras en griego grabadas en oro  
"Εσείς, δεν έχετε δείξει πίστη στην Αθηνά για αυτό που είστε ανάξιοι... (Tú, no has demostrado lealtad a Atena por lo que eres indigno...)"

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Honoka confundido para que viera como aparecen otras letras que borran las anteriores

"Η αφοσίωσή σας θα εμφανιστεί όταν καθαρίζετε την καρδιά σας από όλα τα αρνητικά συναισθήματα ...(Tu lealtad se mostrara cuando purifiques tu corazón de todo sentimiento negativo...)"

\- No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Pregunto el [Centuaro Dorado]

"Μπορείτε να προσκολληθείτε σε κάτι που δεν είναι πλέον για σας και που σύννεφο την καρδιά σας έτσι δεν μπορείτε να αγγίξετε αυτό το βέλος που δόθηκε στον πρώτο Άγιο του Τοξότη στην εποχή του μύθου ... (Te aferras a algo que ya no es para ti y eso nubla tu corazón por lo que no puedes tocar esta flecha que se le dio al primer [Santo de Sagitario] en la era del Mito...)"

Ante esas palabras, entendió todo…

Aun cuando estaba casado con Ayaka y estaba saliendo con Touko, él jamás dejo de amar a Lisa. Él solo quería una vida junto a ella  
Pero eso era imposible, puesto que la rubia amaba a Issei con devoción e incluso los encontró haciendo el amor

Pero a pesar de eso no perdió las esperanzas

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el moreno triste y enojado - ¡¿Por qué tengo que renunciar a ella?! ¡¿Por qué?! – viendo como aparecían otras letras

"Εάν αμφιβάλλετε, τότε δεν αξίζετε να είστε ένας Χρυσός Ιππότης και τουλάχιστον όλος ο αγαπημένος προστάτης της Αθηνάς… (Si dudas, entonces no mereces de ser un Caballero Dorado y menos el protector predilecto de Athena)

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo Honoka incrédulo al leer tales palabras

¿Qué podía hacer?

Él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que la barrera le decía, pero tampoco quería dejar de amar a su diosa

Estaba entre la espada y la pared hasta que…

"Αξιολογήστε τι έχετε και δεν θέλετε τι έχουν άλλοι ... (Valora lo que tienes y no desees lo que tienen los demás...)

Ante esas palabras, recordó todo lo que ha pasado con su esposa y la inmensa felicidad que le dio

Es verdad, él ya tenía una vida hecha con su esposa y empezaba otra con su amante

Al vislumbrar eso y que sus recuerdos de alcoba vengan a su mente, supo que hacer, por lo que suspiro para recitar el juramento que hizo cuando termino su entrenamiento con Sísifo

\- Yo, [Honoka Takamiya de Sagitario], renuevo mi compromiso como el [Santo Dorado Sagitario]. Protector de los Cielos y guardián de la [Diosa Athena]. ¡Mi puño será la flecha que acabará con el mal! –

"Η καρδιά σας έχει καθαριστεί και η αφοσίωσή σας στην Αθηνά έχει αποδειχθεί, η πανοπλία σας θεωρεί άξια ... (Tu corazón ha sido purificado y tu lealtad a Athena ha sido comprobada, la armadura te ha considerado digno...)

"Πάρε μπροστά, ο Τοξότης, προχωρήστε! (¡Adelante, Sagitario, adelante!)"

La barrera se destruye mientras que la flecha llega a sus manos y brilla intensamente para que deslumbre al moreno

\- Mundo real –

Honoka abrió los ojos mientras brillan de color dorado por lo que se levanta con dificultad, sorprendiendo al peliblanco. Las alas de la [Armadura Dorada] se expanden

\- ¡[Kheiron's Thyella]! (Tormenta de Quirón) – Exclamo Takamiya batiendo las alas, causando un poderoso remolino de un inmenso viento que dispersa el humo en su alrededor como purifica la garganta del joven. Smoker retrocedió mientras vuelve a su forma humana

\- ¿Qué…? – Pregunto el [Asura Rashou] viendo como el [Arco de Sagitario] era más grande y saca detrás de su espalda una flecha de oro puro, al punto de brillar intensamente mientras un aura blanca esta en ella. Tiene un culatin y plumaje en forma de alas algo contraídas, en el astil tiene grecas artesanalmente labradas como en la cabeza tiene una joya roja

\- ¡Es tu fin, Smoker! – Exclamo el [Caballero de Sagitario]

\- ¿Piensas que una simple flecha de adorno me hará daño? – Pregunto el [Asura Rashou] burlonamente

\- Esta no es una flecha cualquiera – Respondió el [Caballero Dorado] - Fue entregada por la propia Athena en la era del mito. Es la flecha de un dios que ha sido heredara a los [Caballeros de Sagitario] de generación tras generación. Una vez que la lance, no puede ser detenida por el poder del enemigo, porque atravesara todas las defensas hasta alcanzarlo. La flecha no se detendrá incluso si el adversario intenta detenerla por medio de un ataque. Haciendo que desaparezca por toda la eternidad. Su nombre es… ¡[Megami no Ya]! (Flecha de la Diosa) – exclamo para disparar el proyectil que al hombre que se clava en su pecho para convertirse en partículas de luz que desaparecen sin sentir dolor alguno mientras la flecha vuelve a él y regresa al interior de la armadura. El fuego se disipo para que todas vieran como Honoka estaba solo y el [Nanashaku Jitte] en el suelo. Pero en ese momento el antiguo portador de la princesa colapsa para ser recibido por su esposa y amante

\- Lo lograste, como prometiste, Honoka – Comento Ayaka con una sonrisa mientras derrama lagrimas

\- Honoka-kun – Dijo Touko estando igual que la bruja ígnea

\- Como sea, lleven a Honoka-kun al taller, las demás nos quedaremos a hacer guardia – Dijo Kanaze mientras que la líder de la torre asintió para que todas tomen su escoba y empiecen a volar

\- Academia Kouryou –

El [Caballero] de Virgo se encontraba débil mientras que respiraba con dificultad, puesto que su aparato respiratorio fue lastimado. Tooru jadeaba pero con un sonido ronco y pesado por que le costaba trabajo respirar. Desgraciadamente, Teach le había roto la tráquea por lo que no podía hablar. Las chicas al ver esto quisieron intervenir pero Julie y Otoha no se los permitieron

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! – Exclamo Tomoe molesta - ¡¿Acaso no ven que necesita ayuda?! -

\- ¡Tooru está muy mal! – Exclamo Miyabi

\- Debemos confiar en él – Dijo Tsukumo

\- Pero…- Dijo Imari

\- Él sabe lo que hace, ya luego lo vamos a reprender por esto – Dijo la directora

\- ¡ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – Rio el [Asura Rashou] - ¿Es todo lo que tiene que dar uno de los [Caballeros Dorados de Athena]? – pregunto burlonamente mientras que Tooru decidió usar la posición de loto

\- ¿Q-Que está haciendo? – Pregunto Miwa al ver como se ponía a meditar

En ese momento el hombre de complexión ancha extiende su oscuridad sobre un área grande

\- ¡[Black Hole]! (Agujero Negro) – Exclamo Kurohige mientras que las tinieblas se tragan al [Caballero Dorado] como varios edificios mientras que las chicas ven incrédulas esto pero no pueden hacer nada. Puesto que esa oscuridad es peligrosa - ¡[Liberation]! (Liberación) - expulsando todos los restos destruidos que su oscuridad se había tragado. Dejando ver la [Cloth de Virgo] bastante dañada

\- ¿Tooru…? – Pregunto Julie al ver como su amado desapareció

\- Zehahahaha – Rito el Teach – Verán, niñas, su amado [Caballero de Virgo] está muerto debido a que [Black Hole] cuando ingiere varios objetos, los somete a una gran cantidad de gravedad y los tritura sin dejar nada de ellos. Pero todavía falta algo…¡ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -

*¡Eso es lo que tú crees!* Exclamo una voz para que aparecieran un escenario repleto de mándalas budistas mientras que ven un resplandor para que aparezca…

\- ¡Tooru! – Exclamaron sus parejas aliviadas de escuchar

\- ¿C-Como es posible? – Dijo Teach incrédulo

[Transmigre mi alma fuera de tu oscuridad] - Respondió el [Hombre más cercano a Dios]- [Siempre supe desde el principio que no podría derrotarte por fuera, así que tenía que entrar en el interior de tu poder. Y si te preguntas como es que sobreviví. Simplemente use el [Cosmos] que he guardado detrás de mi frente e invoque el mantra de [Kahn] para protegerme y usar mi técnica especial. El mayor legado heredado por mi maestro hacia mi persona]

\- ¡¿Crees que te dejare hacerlo?! – Exclamo Kurohige asustado para concentra su gran poder en una pequeña área esférica del tamaño de su puño - ¡[Kabutowari]! (Rotura de casco) – invoca su oscuridad para golpear con la esfera pero…

[¡Es tarde!] - Exclamo el castaño para que aparezca la ilusión de unos ojos gigantes que se abren, dejando ver que brillan con una gran luz - [¡[Agyou]!]

En ese momento una poderosa luz y energía similar a la desatada en el comienzo del universo es liberada. Todo a su alrededor comienza a ser consumido y destruido por la luz liberada. Haciendo que la panza de Teach brille mientras se desintegra volviéndose polvo estelar que se dispersa en el aire dejando ver una gran esfera luminiscente que se apaga dejando ver al [Caballero de Virgo] en posición de loto mientras esta dentro de una barrera de energía pero solo trae la cota de malla en la parte inferior de su cuerpo que es de color magenta

Las chicas empezaron a temblar pero con una sonrisa y derramando lágrimas, puesto que se encontraban muy felices de ver al hombre que aman con vida pero estaba sangrando

\- Perdonen si las preocupe pero tenía que hacerlo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡TOORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~! – Exclamo las chicas para lanzarse a él y llenarlo de besos

\- Chicas, chicas…agradezco el gesto – Dijo el castaño mientras que disfrutaba la sensación de sus parejas

\- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? – Pregunto Lilith

\- Es un efecto secundario de usar el [Agyo] – Dijo el mencionado preocupando a sus chicas – Pero es temporal, no se angustien. Por cierto… ¿cómo está la armadura? –

\- Tooru, tu armadura…- Decía Julie difícilmente, puesto que le costaba trabajo decirle que estaba inservible

\- ¿Julie? – Dijo Imari para que la mencionada quedara impactada como todas al ver que la armadura de su futuro esposo se encontraba intacta

\- Dejando de lado las pérdidas materiales como de documentos que tienen respaldo…creo que todo salió bien – Comento Tsukumo – Cariño, ve a descansar –

\- No puedo, debo…- Decía el [Caballero de Virgo]

\- ¡Sin peros, vas a descansar y punto! – Exclamaron las jovencitas

\- Si, Si – Dijo el castaño resignado, porque siempre en este tipo de discusiones, ellas le ganaban con mucha facilidad. En si era porque él quería evitar las pelea maritales

\- Cuidad de Raizen –

\- ¡[Yata no Kagami]i (Espejo de Ocho Periodos) – Exclamo el tipo del traje amarillo que crea un haz de luz por el que se desplaza a la velocidad de la luz, llegando hasta su rival, adelantándolo y en cuestión de un segundo le propina una patada a súper velocidad. Shido respondió también con una patada deteniendo – Oh, que tonto soy, los [Caballeros Dorados] pueden viajar a la velocidad de la luz… ¡[Ama no Murakumo]! (Espada de las Nubes Celestiales) – crea una espada de luz

\- ¡Shido! – Exclamo Tohka - ¡Demonios! ¡Si tan solo…! –

\- No es necesaria tu preocupación, Tohka-san – Dijo Kurumi calmadamente

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Kotori

\- Ahora mismo lo verán – Dijo Miku con una sonrisa

\- Explicación. El campo de energía no es simplemente para no dañar la cuidad – Comento Yuzu

\- Verán la técnica más mortífera de Géminis – Dijo Kaguya confiada

Dentro de la barrera, Shido luchaba contra Kizura mientras este usa su espada de luz pero de un momento a otro, con un golpe de tajo, el [Caballero de Géminis] la desintegra dejando impresionado al [Asura Rashou]

\- Ara, Ara…eres más fuerte de lo que pensé – Comento el hombre del traje amarillo

\- Tarde mucho, pero pude crearlo – Dijo el peli azul mientras tiene una esfera negra en su mano para elevarla, por lo que creció exponencialmente, usando sus manos la pudo controlar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Kizaru sorprendido - ¡El aire a su alrededor se esta deformando! –

\- ¡Recibe la colisión de Polux y Castor! … ¡[Arc Geminga]! (Arco de Geminga) – Exclamo el peli azul lanzando la esfera contra el enemigo

\- Ooh-Ooh – Dijo el [Asura Rashou] - ¡[Yata no Ka…]i (Espejo de Ocho Periodos) – pero no termino la técnica debido a que se encontró dentro de la esfera

\- Creo que debes saberlo, al ver cómo te encuentras tan tranquilo – Dijo Shido – [Arc Geminga] es un campo magnético ultra resistente. Tu cuerpo se hara pedazos hasta los átomos. Pero si me tarde fue por que este [Arc Geminga] tiene el efecto Faraday –

\- ¿Efecto Faraday? – Pregunto Tohka

\- La rotación de Faraday, o efecto Faraday, es la rotación del plano de polarización de la luz debido a la interacción de la misma con un campo magnético, dentro de un medio material. El campo magnético induce una birrefringencia circular en el medio, es decir, diferentes índices de refracción para la polarización circular derecha e izquierda. Es sabido que toda polarización lineal puede describirse como una superposición de dos circulares: una horaria y otra anti horaria. Luego de atravesar el medio, estas dos polarizaciones presentan un desfasaje entre si dado que como tienen distinto índice de refracción, los caminos ópticos recorridos son distintos. En consecuencia, las dos componentes superpuestas resultan en una nueva polarización lineal en un plano distinto a la inicial. El fenómeno puede observarse haciendo incidir un láser linealmente polarizado en un medio sobre el cual se debe aplicar un campo magnético externo cuya dirección sea paralela a la de propagación de la luz. A la salida del medio debe colocarse un polarizador y luego medir la intensidad del haz con un fotodetector – Explico Reine dejando a las chicas confundidas – En pocas palabras, Shido ha atrapado a Kizaru en su técnica, retrasando el movimiento de sus átomos debido a la magnetización de [Arc Geminga] – resumiendo la situación

\- Aaaaah - Dijeron las espíritus teniendo todo más claro

\- Ooh, parece que me has derrotado, nee – Dijo el tipo del traje amarillo – Creo que es todo, no debí subestimarte, fue divertido…¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? – pregunto despreocupadamente

\- Shido – Comento el peli azul con una vena palpitando su frente

\- Ooh, bueno, adiós Shido – Comento Kizaru para desaparecer

\- Realmente era un tipo raro, pero me simpatizo – Dijo el peli azul – Ite..- cayendo de espaldas

\- ¡Darling! – Exclamaron las espíritus para ir a ver a su amado

\- Hehehehe, parece que ese idiota me fracturo varios huesos – Comento como si nada el peli azul

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Cariño – Comento Kurumi preocupada por su futuro esposo

\- He tenido peores – Comento el peli azul como si nada – Ite – al recibir un golpe del dedo corazón de la chica

\- No digas eso, me haces recordar lo de Acalathala – Comento la morena

\- Ma, Ma…por fortuna no era muy fuerte, pero si problemático – Respondió Shido – Pero Kizaru era otra cosa, pensar que existen personas de ese nivel -

\- Santuario –

Le Fay había desplegado varios círculos mientras que Eli, Maki, Nico, Sae, Chie y Olivia ayudaban con lo que podían pero la mayoría eran formulas muy complejas

*Parece que aquellas que son llamas las [Escuderas Doradas] tienen la inteligencia de un protozoario* Comento una voz dejando ver a una joven de pelo plateado suave y liso, la piel blanca como la nieve, los ojos dorados y los brazos y las piernas ágiles. Ella usa un vestido negro y morado simple y elegante, y un adorno para el cabello hecho de engranajes blancos y una tela con color rojo, verde y negro.

\- Odio tu lengua afilada, RyuzU, pero me alegro que estés aquí – Dijo la [Escudera de Géminis] – Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible –

\- Mi deber es cuidar a los padres de Issei-sama que son mis suegros, las esposas de Issei-sama y mis hermanas de harem, aun cuando ellas son indignas de un hombre tan asombroso como él – Dijo la albina molestando a Akeno y las demás

(¿Me pregunto por qué deje que Issei se quedara con ella?) Pensó Lisa enojada

\- Anchor, necesitaremos tu ayuda – Dijo la albina para que apareciera una morena que tiene el cabello en corte bob y tiene brillantes ojos rojos. Su apariencia es la de una niña de 12 años y su altura es inferior a 140 cm – Anchor –

\- Si, Onee-sama – Dijo la mencionada

(Es verdad, por la linda AnchoR-chan) Pensó la rubia

\- Ciudad Sainan –

Rito continuaba con su lucha contra Doflamingo siendo que ambos usaban sus habilidades especiales. Mientras que el [Asura Rashou] volvía todo lo que pisaba hilos, el [Caballero de Aries] anulaba el control de su enemigo y volvia todo a la normalidad con su [Psicoquinesis]. Pero empezaba a sangrar la nariz, símbolo de que estaba sobre cargando su cerebro. Puesto que usar sus habilidades por un prolongado tiempo y en funciones complejas, era agotador. Sumado a que debe mantener el [Crystal Dome], era una carga excesiva para su cerebro

(Si sigo así, voy a sufrir un derrame cerebral e incluso una embolia) Pensó el rubio (Pensaba usar esto contra Shiva, pero no tengo de otra) comento seriamente para elevar su [Cosmos] mientras se protege en una esfera de cristal de 5 capas. Puesto que necesitaba mucho tiempo para usar la técnica especial de su maestro

\- Fufufufufufufu…¡Es inútil todo lo que hagas! – Exclamo el Asura - ¡[God Thread]! (Ejecución de Dios) – usando el hilo que manifestó, crea dieciséis hebras gruesas de hilo – Mocoso, estos son los [Hilos Sagrados] que te destruirán - y los lanza hacia su oponente con el objetivo de perforarlo. Estos chocan contra la primera capa de la esfera que protege a Rito. Mientras que atraer todo el poder espiritual de las personas con poderes espirituales a su cuerpo, creando un aura verde esmeralda que llega y lo enviste. Los hilos de Doflamingo habían atravesado la segunda capa

\- ¡[Crystal Vortex]! (Vórtice de Cristal) – Exclamo Rito creando un vórtice con ayuda del Crystal Wall y las ondas magnéticas, este cuando ejecuta es capaz de desintegrar a los hilos de su enemigo como a este- ¡Maldicion! – mascullo para caer al suelo pesadamente

\- ¿? –

Rito abrió los ojos para dejar ver a su familia y ex-pretendientes que lo rodeaban pero su vista estaba borrosa

\- ¿Acaso estoy en la nave de Lala? – Pregunto el [Carnero Dorado]

*Correcto* Dijo una voz que reconoció el chico para ver la imagen borrosa de la joven

\- ¿Lala? – Pregunto el peli naranja

\- ¿Acaso no me ves? – Pregunto la nombrada confundida

\- Perdona, es un efecto secundario de la técnica que use, solo sera temporal – Dijo el peli naranja

\- Si es el caso, puedo probar un invento que hice con la doctora Mikado – Comento la peli rosa entusiasmada

\- ¡Oye, Onee-sama! – Reclamo Momo - ¡Rito-san tuvo una terrible batalla! ¡¿Y lo primero que piensas es en tus estúpidos inventos?! –

\- L-Lo siento…- Dijo Lala avergonzada de su actitud

\- De todos modos, Lala prepara la máquina – Pidio Ryokou

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la nombrada

\- Momentos después –

Luego de un escaneo y otras cosas más, la doctora Mikado le puso unos lentes de armazón negro ligero pero reforzado. Se los puso al chico, que empezó a ver, pero noto como las chicas estaban sonrojadas

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el [Caballero de Aries]

\- Es que te ves muy bien con lentes – Dijo Run

\- Tengo que irme – Dijo el peli naranja para ver como tiene ropa de civil - ¿Y mi armadura? –

\- Aquí esta – Respondió Sephie mostrando como Gid se encontraba a su lado

\- Nos diste un buen susto, Yuuki Rito – Comento el pequeño rey

\- Perdónenme, pero cuando sentí la presencia de Doflamingo, tuve que ponerlos a salvo – Dijo Rito que inclino su cabeza – Y agradezco que me trajera aquí -

\- Esta olvidado – Dijo el rey – Pero no había podido de no ser por…- dejando ver a la hermosa rubia humana

\- ¿Tenjouin-san? – Pregunto el peli naranja

\- Cuando iniciaste tu pelea, estaba a centímetros fuera de la barrera que creaste por lo que fui a buscar Zastin o al rey, encontrando al primero y llevándolos a donde estabas. Cuando llegamos te encontramos inconsciente y sangrando de la nariz - Dijo la rubia

\- Bueno es tiempo de irme – Dijo el peli naranja para invocar una [pantalla cósmica] dejando ver a una adolescente de altura promedio con ojos azules y cabello rubio fresa que le llega hasta la espalda. Ella posee una figura extremadamente bien dotada – Honami, prepárate, iremos a la [Academia IS] –

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí? – Pregunto Yui

\- Es ahí donde está el [Palacio Flotante], la fortaleza de Shiva, diosa Hindú de la Destrucción – Respondió Rito

\- ¡¿Vas a ir directamente contra el enemigo?! – Exclamo Nana

\- Si, debemos detener a Shiva antes de que esta invasión se prolongue – Respondió el chico

\- Deja que te lleve, Yuuki Rito – Dijo Gid

\- Gracias, pero es mejor que se quede, no se sabe cuando atacara el enemigo y su familia es lo primero – Dijo el [Caballero de Aries] para tomar su armadura y teletransportarse fuera de su casa .

*Rito-san* Dijo una voz viendo a Tenjouin

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el peli naranja

\- Quiero irme contigo – Respondió la chica sorprendido al [Caballero de Athena]

\- Sabes que…- Dijo el hijo mayor de la Familia Yuuki para ser interrumpido

\- Si, que eres casado pero Tearju-san estuvo de acuerdo de que sea tu amante como lo es Touko Hio de Takamiya-san – Dijo la hija de la Familia Tenjouin – También me dijo un método con el que podré serte de apoyo –

\- ¿Acaso tu…? – Pregunto el peli naranja

\- Sí, quiero ser tu [2° Escudera] – Respondió la rubia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Rito estaba sorprendido, por que no estaba tal declaración como que su esposa acepte que tenga una amante. Pero si lo pensaba, Erina queria mucho a Saki, casi como una segunda madre. Y si su esposa lo aprobaba

\- Veo la determinación en tus ojos, así que acepto – Dijo el rubio para tomarla de los hombros y besarla delicadamente. La rubia simplemente correspondió al abrazar el cuello del chico. En ese momento, un collar con el símbolo de Aries apareció en el cuello de la rubia. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron mientras tenían marcado un sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- ¿P-Por que fue el beso? – Pregunto Saki tocándose los labios

\- Es el método que se usa para nombrar a una escudera, usar [Transfer] y dejar claro que te acepto como mi segunda pareja – Respondió Rito – De acuerdo, Saki, vayamos a la [Academia IS] –

\- De acuerdo, maestro – Dijo la rubia divertida para tomar la mano del chico

*¡Un momento!* Exclamaron varias voces para ver a Lala y las demás que asustaron a la rubia que se subió a los brazos del [Caballero Dorado], cosa que la hizo arder en celos - ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! -

\- ¡¿Nos estaban espiando?! – Reclamo Saki molesta

\- ¡No nos cambies el tema! – Exclamo Momo

\- ¡Rito, conviérteme en tu escudera! – Exclamo Lala

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Momo

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Nana

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Yami

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Mea

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Nemesis

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Mikan

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Run

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Haruna

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Yui

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Mikado

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Oshizu

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Rin

\- ¡No, a mí! – Exclamo Aya

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir mientras que Saki y Rito las miran de forman graciosa pero estando fastidiados

\- Lo lamento pero solo puedo tener 2 escuderas y con Saki, ya cumplí esa regla -

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron las ex-pretendientes

\- Esto es debido a la simbiosis que tenemos las escuderas y los caballeros – Respondió el peli naranja

\- ¿Simbiosis? - Pregunto Mikado curiosa

– Cuando les damos nuestra cresta, ellas acceden al [Cosmos] y técnicas especiales exclusivas de su rango, pero mientras que ellas aprenden a dominar el [Cosmos], están conectadas a nosotros. Durante ese tiempo, nuestro poder disminuye un 30% por cada escudera, es por eso que solo podemos tener dos. Issei es un caso diferente porque su energía es infinita gracias a que tiene las bendiciones de 2 dioses Dragones por lo que puede tener muchas más escuderas - Explico Rito

*Todo esta listo, Rito-sama* Dijo Honami

\- De acuerdo, estoy listo – Dijo el mencionado para desaparecer junto con Saki, dejando a las demás tristes y desalentadas

\- Espacio Aéreo de Ataraxia -

Kizuna seguía luchando, a pesar de su corazón y heridas internas mientras que la archimaga estaba cada vez más cerca de su final, tenía las 14 agujas y solo le quedaba recibir a [Antares]

\- ¡Es hora de terminar con esto! – Exclamo la maga mientras que arroja su lanza al aire que se divide formando una entrada - ¡[Gate of Skye: Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death]! – se abre un portal, el cual absorbe la vida de cualquiera, el cielo azul se volvió gris a la par que seguía absorbiendo

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamo el moreno

\- ¡Es la puerta al mundo de las sombras que absorbe la vida! ¡Nada puede detenerla, una vez activada!

\- ¡Entonces que así sea! – Exclamo Kizuna elevando su [Cosmos] al máximo mientras que siente como su corazón está a punto de explotar- ¡Retumba, Cosmos! – de pronto sobre él apareció un…

\- Escorpión de Oro – Dijo la peli violeta

\- ¡Dijiste que esa puerta no puede ser detenida, entonces….¡La destruiré con mi [Cosmos]! – Exclamo el [Caballero de Escorpio] creando una esfera escarlata con ambas manos - ¡[Antares Maelström]! (Torbellino Triturador Antares) - para lanzarla, convirtiéndose en una ráfaga con forma de un poderoso tornado del mismo color que va directo contra la puerta del mundo de las sombras para colisionar

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Exclamo Kizuna mientras que la puerta trataba de absorber el ataque - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – para ganar el forcejeo pero en ese instante la técnica se detuvo mientras que Kizuna cae inconsciente al mar para ser atrapado por su enemiga –

\- Me uni a Shiva buscando a alguien que me matara y lo has logrado, estas cicatrices nunca las borrare de mi cuerpo – Dijo Scathach para tomar los labios del chico, apareciendo su otra lanza en mano, haciendo que las parejas de este se queden sonrojadas y boquiabiertas – Yumm. ¿Con que tu nombre es Kizuna Hida, eh? Bueno, ahora vivirás. Es todo, vuelvo a mis dominios – para desaparecer en el portal del mundo de las sombras mientras el chico fue soltado para recuperar su consciencia a tiempo y flotar sobre el mar

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Pregunto el moreno mientras se toca los labios poniendo celosas a sus mujeres

\- Cuidad de Kuoh –

Saito seguía luchando contra Lancelot que usaba su espada junto a una tecnica llamada [Bloodlust], que es un estado en el cual el personaje pelea sin inhibiciones y sólo quiere derrotar a su enemigo. Un personaje en "sed de sangre" se caracteriza por no tener miedo, y no importarle ponerse en riesgo de unas heridas si esto les lleva a derrotar a sus oponentes. Saito usaba sus escudos como defensa y sus puños como su arma

\- Maldición – Mascullo Saito al sentir como se debilitaba un poco luego de un ligero corte en su mejilla – (Tiene ventaja porque su espada puede debilitarme y el rango de alcance que le da. No tengo otra opción) – liberando las [Armas de Libra]

\- ¿Qué trata de hacer? – Pregunto Suzaku Himejima desde afuera de la barrera

-¿? – Lancelot veía como varias armas como flotaban alrededor de su enemigo

\- ¡[Telos Dikaiosyni]! (Justicia Final) – Exclamo Saito encendiendo su [Cosmos] al máximo, el cual toma la forma una balanza dorada, entonces envía al oponente a uno de los brazos de la balanza - ¡Lancelot, se te acusa del unirte a Shiva y luchar bajo su bandera, por lo que quieres llevar a este mundo a su destrucción! ¡Eres hallado culpable! – las armas amplificadas con [Cosmos] son lanzadas hacia él. Para que simplemente levante su mano deteniéndolas. Dejando pasmado a Saito

\- Hmmm- Gruño el guerrero de la armadura oscura mientras que las armas se cubren con [Sohma Negro] para golpearlo sin piedad al chico

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamo Saito de dolor cayendo al suelo sumamente lastimado y sangrado, puesto que no espero que sus propias armas, "se le voltearan"

\- Academia Mágica Tristain – Reino de Tristain - Halkeginia – Mundo de Magia –

\- ¡Saito! – Exclamo Louise

\- ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte, puedes hacerle daño a tu bebe! – Reprendió Eleonore - Sabe que Saito-kun no es tan débil como piensas -  
Todos los demás espectadores estaban incrédulos al ver como una de las técnicas que fue capaz de destruir a un golem y matar a un dragón fue usada en contra de su propio usuario

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese sujeto? – Se pregunto Kirche

\- Saito-san – Dijo Montmorency preocupada

\- Tranquila, mancherrie – Dijo Guiche – Saito-dono es fuerte, no morirá tan fácil –

\- Cuidad de Kuoh –

Saito se levantó mientras que los espectadores estaban preocupados al ver como el enemigo uso una técnica poderosa de un [Caballero Dorado] en su contra

El peli azul intercambia una patada ascendente para que la detenga el tipo de la armadura con la hoja de su espada, creando una apertura y usando su cadera como piernas lanza un tajo ascendente que su enemigo bloquea con sus escudos. Su puño cargado de [Cosmos] para golpearlo, al chocar con la espada, la hoja se estremecio. Ambos se separaron mientras se miran fijamente

\- Creo que no tengo más opción – Dijo el peli azul mientras se quita el peto de la armadura

\- ¡¿Acaso está loco?! – Pregunto Lavinia al ver como se desprotegio su torso

\- No, parece que tiene planeado algo – Dijo Sunwukong que se encontraba en ese lugar

\- ¡Enfurécete, Cosmos! – Exclamo Saito mientras que en su espalda aparece el tatuaje de un dragón oriental azul zafiro en su espalda para liberar una explosión de energía dorada que detiene las armas y las tira al suelo - ¡HAAAA! – lanzando su puño, liberando una rafaga que manda a volar el casco del guerrero revelando un rostro ensombrecido de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo. De apariencia delgada, demacrada y pálida como la de un fantasma junto ojos radiantes de odio.

\- ¿Acaso te sorprende que me vea así? – Pregunto el guerrero con una sonrisa agria por primera vez hablando

\- No, es el rostro que esperaba de un [Caballero] que cayó en la locura – Respondió Saito mientras que un dragón de energía azul lo rodea mientras que su enemigo invoca una energía oscura desde su espada que rompe la barrera desde arriba

\- [Overload: Breaking All Restraints] – Exclamo el [Asura Ranshou] para clavar la espada en suelo liberando una energía morada desde el suelo que se expande

\- ¡Te mostrare la máxima técnica de [Libra]! ¡La técnica que supera los 100 dragones! – Exclamo el peli azul - ¡[Rozan Sen Ryū Ha]! (Los 1000 Dragones de Rozan) – enviando muchas ondas de cosmos en forma de miles de dragones

En ese momento la ráfaga y los dragones colisionaron creando una esfera donde ambos guerreros forcejeaban

\- ¡No me vencerás! – Exclamo Lancelot activando [Mad Enhancement] por lo que aumenta su fuerza aún más pero cegado por la ira y la locura. Pero Saito no estaba dispuesto a renunciar

\- ¡Tengo mucho que proteger por lo que…! – Exclamo [Libra] para elevar su [Cosmos] y por un momento el [Gran Caballero de la Mesa Redonda] vio como detrás del chico estaba un escudo enorme con varias armas dentro de este de forma etérea - ¡No fallare! – para empujar con mayor fuerza, eliminando la técnica de su enemigo para ganar la batalla y terminar la batalla

\- ¡Gano! – Exclamo Elmehilde que había llegado hace poco

Pero esa alegría duro poco cuando vieron como Saito cayo inconsciente mientras que Dia se preparó para ir a asistir a su señor pero vio a las esposas de este

\- Adelante, ve – Dijo Henrrietta

\- Pero…- Decía la escudera

\- Nosotras estaremos bien – Dijo Tabitha sonriendo

\- Gracias – Dijo la chica para desaparecer

\- Entrada del Cielo –

La batalla había sido encarnizada puesto que ambos atacaban y resistían las toxinas del otro mientras que las plantas y demás flora del lugar empezaba a morir a medida que se prolongaba el combate

\- No pensé que me harías usar esto, pero te reconozco como un auténtico [Caballero de Piscis] – Dijo Magellan – Lastima que será tu última batalla - genera una especie de veneno de color rojizo

\- Lo mismo digo – Dijo el rubio mientras eleva su [Cosmos], pinchándose con una rosa roja el dedo índice y corazón

\- ¡[Venom Demon: Jigoku no Shinpan]! (Demonio de Veneno: Juicio del Infierno) – Exclamo el hombre donde el veneno toma la forma de un demonio rojo gigante para levantar el brazo y aplasta al rubio, recibiendo de lleno el veneno [Se acabó… ese veneno te matara lentamente mediante su potente poder corrosivo que se expandirá a través de todo tu cuerpo. Diste una buena pelea, pero no eres rival para mí]

*Tiene razón, doctor, esto se acabó… ¡pero para usted!* Dijo Oz delante de él – ¡[Crimson Coffin - Waltz of the Vampire Roses]! (Ataúd Carmesí – Vals de las Rosas Vampiro) - generando una chispa carmesí que rodea al objetivo, tomando la forma de una gran caja, el cual no podrá salir. Cuando termina el ataque, Magellan cae al suelo sin vida

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Metraton confundida

\- [Crimson Coffin - Waltz of the Vampire Roses] – Explico Alice – Es una tecnica donde usa su [Cosmos] y un poco de su sangre para crear el ataúd que tiene el aroma de las [Royal Demon Rose], el cual entra por cada por del cuerpo de la víctima. Posteriormente, crecen rosas rojas debajo de sus pies para que empiecen a caer [Rosas Sangrientas] y [Rosas Pirañas]. Las rosas pirañas no solo dañan la piel, si no que vienen impregnadas con la sangre envenenada de Ozz, las rosas blancas succionan la sangre como otras están bañadas con su sangre toxica. Es la técnica definitiva del [Caballero de Piscis], donde las 3 rosas mediante un vals de belleza, conduce a su enemigo a la muerte –

En ese momento Oz cae desmayado para que solo Alice vaya a verlo, cuando los demás angeles y su hermana querían conocer su estado…

\- ¡Retrocedan! – Exclamo la castaña – Oz esta usa sus anticuerpos para tratar el veneno, por lo que su mera presencia es toxica. Normalmente los anti cuerpo evitan esto y por eso él como yo podemos vivir entre rosas envenenadas como no ser tóxicos para nuestros amigos pero ahora es diferente. Incluso yo estoy pasando por eso. Enciérrenos en una barrera hasta que termine el proceso – pidio para acostarse en el cuerpo de su futuro esposo, abrazándolo con fuerza

\- Little Garden -

Akainu y Hayato seguían su combate pero para desgracia de Emilia, porque tendría que justificar lo que pasaba ante Judai Harvey, la base estaba casi completamente desgastada por las intensas olas de calor y frio que empezaron a hacer mellan en el casco como otras partes de la gran nave

\- ¡[Meigo]! (Perro Oscuro) - Exclamo Akainu creando un torrente de magma, concentrándolo en su mano y atacando directamente con esta

\- ¡[Diamond Dust]! – Exclamo Hayato creando una esfera de aire frio que envuelve su puño en hielo para después golpear, lanzando una corriente de aire frio y cristales de hielo

Ambas técnicas colisionan en un punto mientras que de un lado la temperatura bajo y del otro aumento

\- Cariño – Dijo Claire preocupada

\- ¡Hayato! – Exclamo Emilia preocupada de ver la intensa batalla

En ese momento se anularon sus técnicas, para que el [Asura Ranshou] se cubra se lava y salga volando

\- ¡[Magma Spear]! (Lanza de Magma) – Exclamo Sakazuki abalanzándose contra su rival mientras que pone sus manos al frente y crea una lanza de lava

\- ¡[Ice Spear]! (Lanza de Hielo) – Exclamo Hayato abalanzándose contra su rival con una lanza de hielo

Ambas alabardas chocaron mientras que los usuarios daban todo de su ser para terminar con la batalla pero nuevamente sus ataques se anularon

\- Nunca pensar que llegaría a usar esta técnica, que solo emplee contra Shirohige – Dijo el [Asura Ranshou] mientras aumenta su [Sohma Negro] mientras que Hayato elevo su [Cosmos], colocando sus brazos en posición de jarra, apuntando arriba - ¡[Inugami Guren]! (Perro Ardiente) - creando una onda de magma con forma de cabeza de perro y la lanza a su oponente

\- ¡[Aurora Execution]! (Ejecución Aurora) – Exclamo el [Caballero de Acuario] bajando sus brazos, apuntando al objetivo y descarga todo el [Cosmos] en forma de una ráfaga de hielo

\- ¿Este es el [Cero Absoluto]? – Exclamo Akainu confiando pero noto como su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas rígido - ¡No, este aire helado es aún más frio! ¡¿Qué es esto?! – viendo como su cuerpo desde sus piernas es congelado

\- Akainu, ¿creíste que al estar herido de esta manera y anularas mi [Kholodnyi Maelström] (Torbellino Triturador de Hielo) no te podría vencer? – Pregunto Hayato

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el mencionado

\- ¡Entonces si no puedo usar mi técnica, te sellare aun cuando estas con vida! – Exclamo el Kisaragi mayor

\- ¡Maldito hielo, no puedo romperlo! – Exclamo Sakazuki - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puede romper el hielo?! –

\- Freezing Coffin (Ataúd de Hielo) – Dijo Hayato – Ese ataúd será tu tumba, está hecho de un hielo que ni el nucleo de la tierra puede derretir y nunca se romperá. ¡Quedaras atrapado ahí para siempre! –

\- ¡Maldito! – Mascullo el [Asura Ransho] para que la tecnica lo encerrara en un ataúd de hielo

\- Termino – Dijo el moreno para caer rendido siendo recibido por Fritz

\- Eres un idiota, Hayato – Dijo el rubio

\- Llevémoslo con la doctora, para que lo cure – Dijo Emilia para que el Kisaragi fuera aliviado

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con ese tipo? – Pregunto Sakura

\- Arrójenlo al mar con la parte congelada – Dijo la albina

\- Mansión de la Comunidad No Name – Pequeño Jardin –

Karen lloraba de felicidad mientras que Miharu estaba aliviada al punto de caer en sus rodillas mientras suspira pesadamente

\- Por un momento pensé que usaría la técnica especial de Degel-sama – Dijo la enfermera sollozando feliz de la victoria de su amado

\- Solo falta Izayoi-san – Dijo Kuro Usagi preocupada por su esposo

\- Parece que está haciendo una retrospectiva – Comento Rin Hoshizora

\- ¿Retrospectiva? – Pregunto el gato calicó siendo traducido por Kusakabe

\- Si, está usando su viejo estilo de pelea – Comento Kudou

\- Creo que es normal ver al maestro luchar de esa manera – Comento Leticia

\- Espacio Aéreo de la USA –

Izayoi y Lu Bu seguían combatiendo siendo que el [Asura Ranshou] activo el [Mad Enhancement] por lo que aumenta su fuerza aún más pero cegado por la ira y la locura mientras que el [Caballero Dorado] disfrutaba de una gran pelea

\- Creo que esto termino – Dijo el guerrero creando un torbellino que inflige cortes y arañazos sobre el cuerpo del rubio – [Hokuto Ryu Ken Ougi: Mabu Kōsō] (Tecnica Secreta del Puño Lapislázuli de la Estrella del Norte: Danza Escarlata). Es un ataque que causando heridas profundas e indoloras capaces de deshacer un cuerpo humano sin dejar nada de este. No te preocupes, no te dolerá, descansa en paz – para darle la espalda

\- ¡Me estas subestimando! - Exclamo Izayoi golpeando el tornado, revelando que tiene laceraciones pero ligeras

\- Entonces… ¡[Hokuto Ryu Ken Ougi: Yoshin Kyokuha]! (Apuñalamiento del cuerpo) – Exclamo su energía oscura en el dedo lanzarlo hacia el enemigo pero el rubio detiene el ataque sin mover un dedo – Te reconozco, [Tauro]…¡Escucha mi llamado, [The Five Soldiers of the War God: God Force]! (5 Soldados del Dios de la Guerra: Fuerza de Dios) – apareciendo una gran lanza negra con la hoja doradas y ornamentos en ocre mientras Izayoi se pone en posición de pelea

(Esa arma no me da buena espina) Pensó el rubio mientras carga su puño izquierdo con [Cosmos] viendo como del arma sale un arco y posteriormente la lanza se convierte en una gran flecha

\- ¡[Hokuto Ryu Ken Zetsugi: Anma Makakyoku Ha]! (Ultima posición del Hokuto Ryu Ken: Rotura Extrema de Magia Negra) – Exclamo Lu Bu cargando su flecha con su energía oscura yendo a gran velocidad

\- ¡[Steel Arm]! (Brazo de Acero) – Exclamo el [Caballero de Tauro] golpeando el proyectil con su puño, liberando una onda de [Cosmos]. Ambos ataques estaban colisionando, Izayoi seguía forcejando a pesar de tener su cuerpo bastante herido y sangraba en gran cantidad. Sentía como poco a poco se cuarteaban los huesos de su brazo

\- Es inútil, no ha habido ser humano que pueda vencer a [God Force] – Dijo el [Asura Ranshou]

\- ¡Entonces…seré el primero y el ultimo! – Exclamo el [Toro Dorado]

\- Mansión de la Comunidad No Name – Pequeño Jardín –

\- Los huesos de su brazo no resistirán – Dijo Hoshizora preocupada

\- Cariño… - Dijo la coneja de la luna preocupada por su esposo

\- Espacio Aéreo de la USA –

Izayoi seguía luchando contra la lanza mientras sus músculos y tendones se desagarraban lentamente como sus huesos se molían poco a poco. Era un dolor infernal pero a su mente vino la imagen de su diosa, su maestro, sus amigos, sus hijos y su esposa

\- ¡No puedo morir! – Exclamo Izayoi - ¡No ahora que tengo lo que tanto tiempo busque! – empujando la flecha hasta romperla dejando atónito a Lu Bu que reacciono al verlo un poco arriba de él con su brazo derecho apuntándole

\- Hmph, es mi derrota – Dijo el General de los [3 Reinos]

\- ¡[Titan's Super Nova]! (Supernova Titánica) – Exclamo el rubio liberando una poderosa energía que incluso levando el océano mientras se ve una inmensa columna de energía dorada que llega hasta el cielo

\- Academia IS –

Houki, Rin y Cecilia protegían a Ichika pero las 3 chicas estaban cansadas, la espadachina frente a ellas, había resultado ser una peligrosa peleadora, al punto de dañar sus [IS] e incluso [Akatsubaki] resulto ser ineficiente contra la rubia de la espada  
Chifuyu y Madoka se miraron unos segundos para asentir mientras que Tabane las miro para decirles con la mirada "adelante". Las hermanas Orimura tomaron sus medallones para suspirar

\- ¡[Armor]! – Exclamaron los dos pilotos para que una armadura de cuerpo completo las cubra para salir corriendo con una estampida sónica  
(Chi-chan, Mado-cchi…ayuden a I-kkun, por favor) Dijo la peli purpura rojiza mientras sigue con las modificaciones de los demás [IS Personalizados]

\- Me han causado muchos problemas – Dijo Mordred - ¡Mueran! – exclamo lanzando un tajo de energía pero en ese momento…

CLINC CLINC

Dos espadas chocaron para ver dos armaduras de cuerpo completo de color azul marino interponiéndose en su ataque

\- ¡Tus oponentes somos nosotras! – Exclamaron las dos guerreras

\- Kukukuku, veo que al menos valen la pena – Dijo la [Asura Ranshou]

\- Chifuyu-nee…Madoka, retirense yo soy su oponente – Dijo Ichika – Houki..

\- ¿Si? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- ¿Puedes prestarme una de tus espadas?

\- Monte Issei – Territorio Gremory

Issei y Raynare llegaron a la zona donde el castaño entreno en para su primer [Rating Game] profesional. El castaño quedo frente a la morena mientras libera una energia carmesí-azabache-dorada

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto la caída

\- ¡Terminar con esta batalla! – Exclamo el [León Dorado] despojándose de su armadura

\- Mansión Gremory –

Esta viajo como un comenta hasta llegar en específico al cuarto de Koneko, haciendo que sonría porque entendió el mensaje

\- Yo cuidare tu armadura, Ise – Dijo la loli con una sonrisa amorosa

Rias y los integrantes de su familia llegaron al terreno junto a los demonios que en ese momento estaban más interesados en la batalla que acontecía a estar cazándolos

\- ¡¿Qué esta energía?! – Pregunto Naud Gamigin

\- ¡¿Acaso Ise usara el [Modo DxD]?! – Exclamo Rias aterrada al saber los efectos secundarios

\- Santuario –

\- ¡La barrera ha sido rota! – Exclamo Sae sorprendida

\- Esta sensación…- Dijo Gabriel tocándose pecho

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo Akeno

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Lisa preocupada al ver a su hermana de harem de esa manera

\- ¡¿Acaso Ise-kun usara el [Modo DxD]?! – Exclamo Irina

\- ¡Si, esta pulsación de energía es de ese poder! – Respondió Rossweisse

\- Ise…¿acaso no tuviste mas opción que usarla? – Pregunto Lisa

\- ¡Debemos apurarnos, Ise-sama esta en peligro! – Exclamo RyuZU

\- ¡La [Welsh Dragon…]! – Informaba Le Fay para detenerse y retomar su comunicado – No…¡La [Diaboros Dragon Gate] ha sido abierta! – mostrando un portal

\- Iremos todos, Shion te dejo a ti y a los demás maestro santos el cuidado del [Santuario] – Ordeno Lisa

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamo Akeno para los señores Hyodo, las futuras esposas de Issei, la trinidad de plata, Ravel, RyuZU y Lisa entraran al portal

\- Monte Issei –

Issei seguía liberando esa energía sin detenerse mientras sus ojos se volvieron del mismo color que su aura

 ** _Issei: Yo, el Dragón Rojo Carmesí que habita dentro de mí, despierto de tu dominio_**

Aparece el peto del [Balance Breaker] pero de color carmesi-azabache-dorado

 ** _Ophis: El Dragón Celestial Carmesí que poseo dentro de mí, levántate para convertirte en Rey_**

Continuaron los brazos y los hombros

 _ **Ophis: El Dios negro del infinito**_

Aparecieron 4 alas de dragón en su espalda

 _ **Issei: El glorioso Dios de los sueños**_

Las piernas fueron cubiertas por protecciones y el calzado metálico termino en garras de dragón

 _ **Ambos: velar por la existencia prohibida que llegaremos a ser que trascienda los límites**_

Aparecio el yelmo, siendo que la larga cimera terminaba en un tridente

 _ **Ambos: ¡Bailaremos como resplandor dentro del infierno!**_

En los extremos de estas aparecían tribales dorados como en el peto el símbolo de Leo en grecas como en la boca del león estaba una joya dorada

[¡Boosted Gear Balance Breaker: Gold Saint Diaboros Dragon!]

\- Pensar que tendrías esta forma tan increible, veo que te has vuelto fuerte – Comento Raynare como una novia maravillada

[Terminemos con esto, Zero de Ravanna] Dijo Issei con su voz mezclada con la de la infinita

10 de los 12 [Asura Ranshou] ya han sido vencidos, solo quedan las 2 que han demostrado ser las más fuertes aún quedan de pie. Ichika se encuentra herido mientras que Issei usa su forma más poderosa

El fin de esta terrible guerra que ha llevado a sus límites a los [12 Caballeros Doradod] esta cerca pero aun falta la enemiga mas poderosa por vencer

fin del capitulo 23

hola mis queridos lectores, es bueno verlos de nueva cuenta, yo se que algunos estan molestos por que no actualizo tan rapido como quisieran, pero quiero que sepan que no me he olvidado de mis historias, pero a veces el trabajo y otras cosas mas complican el que pueda escribir, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios o mensajes...hasta la proxima

Nota: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de mi gran colaborador Zerokaien


	30. Chapter 30

capitulo 24

\- Monte Issei –

Issei continuaba peleando contra Raynare en el aire, pero las tornas habían cambiado completamente. El [León Dorado] estaba arrinconando a la caída que estaba mallugada y sangrando. La caída realmente no espero que tuviera tal aumento de poder

(¡Es increible!) Pensó la morena (Jamás imagine que ese perdedor pervertido fuera a convertirse en esta bestia imparable) arrojándole una lluvia de lanzas de luz que cubrían el cielo

[ ** _¿Es todo lo que tienes?_** ] Pregunto Issei con una voz aguda mezclada con la de Ophis para detenerlas con sus ojos y las destruyeran, creando una gran explosión que levando una amplia y densa cortina de humo [ ** _¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_** ] para lanzar un rayo ken de su mano que fue de lleno contra ella

\- ¡HAAAAAA! – Exclamo la morena poniendo una de las [Caras de la Desgracia] para detener el ataque, pero apenas pudo resistir - ¡Toma esto… **_[Shiva Clamation]_**! – reuniendo todo su poder creando una esfera de poder gigante que lanzo contra él [Sekiryuutei de la Verdad Ardiente] que levanto su mano

[ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**]

[ ** _¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!_** ] Exclamo el castaño disparando un rayo desde su palma destruyendo desde el centro el ataque - **_¡[DxD Lightning Plasma]!_** (Plasma Relámpago DxD) – en ese momento millones de rayos de luz color carmesí-azabache-dorados se cruzaron para golpear a la caída, que creo un escudo con los rostros de su armadura, que no resistió mucho y recibió el golpe

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamo Zero, cayendo pesadamente al suelo – (¿Realmente es Hyoudou Issei-kun?) – pregunto incrédula mirando como este se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, esperando su respuesta

\- Territorio Gremory –

Rias y los demonios presentes vieron cómo se creó una distorsión en el espacio, dejando ver un portal del cual salio Athena junto a la [Trinidad de Plata], las escuderas y doncellas, las parejas del peliblanco y los señores Hyoudo

\- Akeno…- Dijo la pelirroja hostilmente

\- Rias Gremory – Respondió la morena mientras que eleva su aura mientras que es cubierta por un aura de rayos dorados

Y no era la única; Rossweisse, Irina, Gabriel, Serafall, Penemue, RyuzU, Le Fay y Lisa también liberaron un aura de gran poder. Siendo que la aura del cuerpo de la diosa rubia tomo la forma de una estatua gigante de Athena

\- Acaban de cometer el peor error de su vida – Dijo la deidad con una voz cargada de ira - RyuzU, Rossweisse-san, Kuroka-san, Le Fay…vayan por Koneko-san

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las mencionadas

\- ¿A-Athena-sama? – Pregunto Zerkam Bael con todo el valor que pudo reunir

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto la mencionada gélidamente

\- ¿P-Por qué ha podido entrar en el inframundo cuando esa tal Zero nos encerró en este domo? – Pregunto el progenitor de los Bael

\- Simple – Respondió Lisa señalando al cielo

\- ¡¿Grietas?! – Preguntaron los demonios sorprendidos

\- Ise está intentando destruir ese domo para liberarlos – Respondió Rossweisse seriamente – Sabes que no podemos intervenir – parando a Irina

\- Pero…- Decía la castaña de coletas

\- Se cómo te sientes. Sin embargo, es algo que Ise-kun debe resolver por su cuenta – Reprendió Serafall – Es parte del pasado que él no ha concluido – mirando a la pelirroja

\- ¿Acaso saben contra quien está peleando Ise-san? – Pregunto Asia nerviosa

\- Si, contra [Zero de Ravanna] que probablemente sea Raynare, su primera novia – Respondió Gabriel

\- ¡¿Entonces lo sabían?! – Pregunto Xenovia incrédula por que se le conto sobre la morena

\- Si, Ise no los dijo luego de empezar a entrenar el modo DxD – Respondió Penemue recordando ese día

Flashback

Issei se encontraba entrenando con RyuzU y AnchoR pero en esta ocasión ellas tenían activado su [Mute Scream] y su [Steel Weight], respectivamente. El castaño se encontraba con una armadura simple de color carmesí-azabache que apenas protege algunas partes de su cuerpo

\- Issei-sama, debe parar – Dijo la albina – Lo he atacado lo equivalente a 10 días y Anchor no se ha contenido – comento preocupada por su maestro y amante

\- N-No, aun puedo seguir – Respondió el castaño con las piernas temblando

\- Papa…- Dijo la morena de ojos rojos preocupada

\- ¡Sigamos! – Exclamo Issei para elevar su aura

\- Minutos después –

Akeno y las demás llegaban con AnchoR para ver preocupadas como Issei se encontraba vendado y con la cabeza en el regazo de RyuzU dormido, viéndolo con mucha aflicción

\- ¿Nuevamente se excedió con el entrenamiento? – Pregunto Kuroka recibiendo una afirmación

\- ¿Por qué llega a esos extremos? – Pregunto Irina dolida de verlo así mientras acaricia su rostro

\- Ise-sama no los dice, simplemente nos pide que luchemos contra él sin contenernos – Dijo la albina

\- Papa está dando todo en sus entrenamientos, pero no me gusta verlo así – Comento la morena loli de ojos rojos

Issei despertó, notando la mirada de reproche y preocupación, por lo que se levantó para seguir entrenando. Sin ya no poder soportarlo, Akeno se lanzó a los brazos de Issei

\- Por favor – Dijo la chica sollozando - ¡Ya es suficiente, detén este entrenamiento! ¡Es demasiado para nosotras verte de esa manera todos los días! – exclamo con el corazón

\- Akeno…- Dijo el chico para abrazarla, acariciando su cabello y aspirando ese dulce aroma que lo calmaba – Perdona si te he estado preocupado, a ti y a las demás –

\- Ise-kun – Pregunto Irina - ¿Por qué entrenas tanto desde que te encontraste con Zero? -

\- Cariño, creo que es tiempo de contarles – Dijo la ex [Reina] Gremory

\- Tienes razón – Comento el castaño pensando como iniciar este tema que era delicado para él – Hace unos meses atrás sentí una presencia sobre la casa, lo único que encontré fue un mechón de cabello cubierto de un aura de una persona que se suponía que Rias mato. Cuando choque mi puño con Zero, no sé si lo hizo intencionalmente, pero dejo ver su aura. Desde que me volví un caballero, yo no creo en las coincidencias –

\- ¿Y a qué quieres llegar? – Pregunto Irina

\- [Zero de Ravanna] es Raynare, mi ex-novia y el ángel caído que me mato a mi como a Asia Argento – Respondió Issei, sorprendiendo a todas, excepto a Penemue que conocía todos los detalles. Ahí empezó a contarles a las que no sabían de su pasado

Las que desconocían esta información, estaban impactadas y enojadas porque si tuvieran a esa maldita frente a ellas, la matarían sin la más mínima piedad

\- ¿Entonces dices que esa asquerosa zorra está viva? – Pregunto Serafall

\- Pero ¡¿cómo es posible?! – Pregunto Irina consternada - ¡Si viste como Rias Gremory la desintegro! –

\- Correcto, pero sabiendo que es sierva de Shiva, no me sorprende – Dijo Issei – Les voy a ser sincero. Sin el poder del [Diaboros Dragon]…no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ella –

Esto tomo por sorpresa a las chicas, puesto que era la primera vez que veían a [Issei de Leo] tan preocupado. Y saber que él auguraba su derrota, era algo que no podía ser tomado como una broma de mal gusto o cosas por el estilo

\- Ante esto y el encuentro contra Shiva, he decidido usar el poder [DxD] luego de casi 5 años de haberlo abandonado. Es por eso que le pido a RyuzU y a AnchoR que me ayuden. Porque con sus habilidades, podre dominar ese poder con mayor facilidad y luego crear un movimiento especial para terminar la batalla –

Fin del Flashback

Los demonios no pensaron que el castaño estaba viendo a futuro, mientras Rias no podía creer que su ex prometido se comportaba como un verdadero hombre. Eso es lo que hacía que fuera más doloroso haberlo perdido. Cuando Asia estaba frente a los padres de Issei, la madre la abofeteo

PAF

\- ¿Tienes el descaro de hablarnos después de lo que le hiciste a mi hijo? – Pregunto la señora Hyoudo

\- Pensamos en ti como una hija, pero parece que no fue suficiente – Dijo el señor Hyoudo

– Eres una malagradecida y una mujerzuela, lamento el día en que recibimos en nuestra casa y te abrimos los brazos a nuestra familia. Es mejor que hubieras muerto, probablemente esa tal Raynare sería mejor que tú-

Las palabras de la madre de Issei fueron devastadoras para Asia, por lo que cayó de rodillas con la cara en sus manos, llorando amargamente

\- ¡Asia! – Exclamo Xenovia para ir a donde estaba, pero recibió una zancadilla de parte de Aiz

\- Tú no pasaras más allá – Dijo la alumna de [Capricornio]

\- ¡Maldita! – Mascullo la peli azul

Rias fue a donde estaban los padres de Issei, Krulcifer estaba por usar el [Kolsto] pero Bell la detuvo y con la mirada le dijo "déjala pasar"

\- ¡Otou-sama! ¡Okaa-sama! – Exclamo la pelirroja - ¡¿Por qué son tan crueles con Asia?! ¡Si, cometió un error, pero…! – no termino para ser fuertemente abofeteada por la matriarca Hyoudo hasta que la soltó y esta cayó al suelo con las mejillas hinchadas estando llorosa, mirando a la mujer

\- Tú no tienes nada que recriminarnos cuando eres peor que ella – Dijo la madre del [León Dorado] - ¡Mi hijo dio todo por ti! ¡Su vida, su sangre y su dolor! ¡Todo para que fueras feliz! ¡Cumplió cada capricho tuyo! ¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡¿Para qué lo dejaras por un imbécil?! ¡¿Para retenerlo a la fuerza?! ¡¿Envenenarlo y secuestrarlo?! ¡¿Eso es lo que significa amar para ti?! ¡¿Por qué le hiciste tanto daño a Ise?! ¡¿Qué hizo mal para que le dieras la espalda?! ¡¿Sabes que tanto sufrió?! ¡¿Cómo era un cascaron vacío?! ¡¿Cómo desconfió de la gente?! ¡¿Cómo en sus ojos solo existían ira y odio?! –

\- Yo…- Decia la pelirroja intimidada

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre Akeno-chan y tú? – Pregunto la madre de Issei – Es que ella acepto sus errores y se esforzó por ser una mujer digna para mi hijo. En cambio, tu siempre buscaste retenerlo por cualquier modo, cuando él te dejo de amar. Por algo pasan las cosas, y me alegro que mi hijo no se casara con una basura como tú y haya encontrado buenas mujeres en su vida –

Esas palabras le dolieron aún más que las bofetadas, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de todos y cada uno de sus errores. Errores que le costaron el odio de sus "segundos padres" y que Issei jamás la perdone

\- ¿Y tú tienes que decir algo, Sirzechs Gremory? – Pregunto Lisa mientras este desvió la mirada – Bueno, al ver el cobarde que eres lo diré. Tu hace 4 años cuando le quitaron la [Boosted Gear] a Hyodo Issei, lo quisiste matar –

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron los Gremory

\- Sirzechs, ¿eso es verdad? – Pregunto Venelana seriamente mientras que su hijo no pudo sostenerle la mirada

\- Si no quieres hablar lo hare yo – Dijo la diosa para que sus ojos brillen de color blanco mostrándoles una escena del pasado

\- 4 años atrás –

Vemos a Issei corriendo mientras que tiene su guantelete activo, se veía sumamente agotado y herido. Apenas podía caminar y respirar, se adentró hacia un bosque de las montañas de Atenas. Luego de la batalla que tuvo contra las 3 facciones que lo querían capturar donde lastimo a Kaito y noqueo a sus excompañeros. Fue cazado como un animal. Duras batallas, fuertes golpes y muchas víctimas que lo protegieron. Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar para seguir viviendo

\- Ddraig – Dijo el castaño - ¿Qué hacemos? -

[Compañero, estas muy mal, ya no podrás seguir] Dijo el dragón desde su mano izquierda [Es una suerte que sigas viviendo]

\- N-No puedo morir, debo ver a mis padres – Respondio Issei que se recostó debajo de un árbol – Antes de morir, quiero decirte que me disculpo por todo lo que te hice pasar y nunca escuchar tus consejos. No me queda tiempo, estaré solo, pero mientras pueda platicar contigo dentro de la [Boosted Gear], no será tan malo. No dejes que tu próximo portador sea como yo y comenta los mismos errores que los míos –

[Compañero…] Dijo el [Sekiryuutei] llorando

En ese momento el bosque fue aniquilado dejando ver a Michael, Azazel y Sirzechs mirándolo fijamente junto a miles de hombres

\- Es inútil que sigas huyendo – Dijo el pelirrojo – No tienes donde escapar –

\- Lo sé, no me quedan fuerzas, pero me si voy a morir…sé que hice las cosas bien – Dijo el castaño – Y no me convertí en las sucias escorias que son ustedes –

\- Incluso aun en tu lecho de muerte, tienes valor, lo reconozco – Dijo el caído

\- Esto no tomara mucho – Dijo el ángel creando una prisión con muchos círculos mágicos en donde ataron al chico y el instrumento comenzó a brillar

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamo el castaño mientras siente como su carne quema y poco a poco una esfera verde sale de su cuerpo como sus 8 piezas de peón

[¡Adiós, Compañero! ¡Adiós Issei Hyodooooooooooo!] Exclamo el dragón, despidiéndose del castaño

\- Extracción completa – Dijo Azazel mirando con lastima al chico – Esto será nuestro regalo para él –

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos con el chico? – Pregunto Michael

\- Ya está más muerto que vivo, entonces terminare con su agonía – Dijo Sizerchs creando una esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción]

*¡No lo permitiré! * Exclamo una voz para que vieran sobre la cornisa a un león dorado de energía [¡Aléjense del chico]!

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Pregunto un soldado del inframundo

[No tengo que responderles a seres tan inmundos como ustedes] Dijo el león para ponerse delante del chico [Solo les daré una advertencia, váyanse o lo lamentaran]

\- ¡¿Crees que te tenemos miedo?! – Exclamo un caído para que los soldados fueran contra la criatura

[Insensatos] Dijo el felino dorado para que sus ojos brillaran creando millones de rayos láser, que atacaron desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luz. Matando a los soldados

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo Michael al ver como en menos de un segundo, sus millares de hombres se encontraban muertos

[¡Prueben el poder del León de Nemea!] Exclamo la bestia mientras que liberan un intenso y extenso para luego lanzar un golpe que genera una gran onda de energía dorada que avanzo en dirección hacia los 3 seres sobrenaturales, abarcando una gran zona y arrasando con todo lo que encontró a su paso incluyendo a sus víctimas. Dejando heridos de gravedad a Sirzechs y a los otros dos, que cayeron al suelo pesadamente mientras ven como sus soldados fallecidos fueron evaporizados [¡Ahora entienden la diferencia de nuestros poderes! ¡Así que lárguense y tu Maou Lucifer, espero que no nos encontremos como enemigos porque ahí te mostrare que tan temible soy!]

Acto seguido los 3 seres sobrenaturales desaparecieron, mientras que el león desapareció dejando ver como aparece en una columna de luz un hombre mayor que tiene una túnica puesta

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamo Lisa preocupada que llegaba para abrazarlo mientras lloraba – Ya todo está bien, te llevaremos a un lugar donde nadie te volverá a lastimas. Perdóname por no estar a tu lado todo este tiempo – besándole la frente mientras derrama lagrimas

\- Lisa…- Dijo el anciano

\- Regulus, llevémoslo al santuario – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto el venerable

\- Si, desde ahora jamás me volveré a separar de él – Respondió la joven

Acto seguido los 3 desaparecieron del lugar mientras que el cielo dejaba ver como la [Constelación de Leo] brillaba intensamente

\- Tiempo Actual –

Todos estaban incrédulos mientras que Sirzechs al recuperarse le pidió a Azazel y Michael que jamás comentaran lo que trato de hacer. Tiempo después, todo el mundo que le dio la espalda al castaño, supo que cometió el peor error de su vida. Buscaron a Issei por esos 4 años, para pedirle perdón y que luchara contra Kaito. Todo fue en vano hasta que el volvió al inframundo, pero como un [Caballero Dorado]

\- Si fuiste tan cobarde como para hacer eso, me has demostrado que los demonios son una raza que debe ser exterminada – Dijo la rubia seriamente mientras eleva su [Cosmos] – Cuando termine la pelea de Issei con esa mujer… ¡Prepárense para su inminente exterminio! – asustando a los demonios

\- Mansión Gremory –

Luego de vencer a los guardias, llegaron a la habitación de Koneko, al entrar encontraron a la loli demacrada y casi sin energía. Cosa que preocupo a Kuroka que fue abrazarla mientras derrama lagrimas

\- Shirone…- Dijo la morena nekoshou

\- Nee-sama…- Dijo la mencionada con apenas fuerzas mientras que Rossweisse y Le Fay revisan su cuerpo

\- Parece ser que sellaron sus poderes y su ki – Dijo la escudera de Leo enojada porque ella era una de sus amigas

\- Bien, esto es fácil, Rias Gremory es tan ingenua – Comento Rossweisse liberándola mientras que su hermana hace que el ki de su cuerpo se mueva. Provocando que entre en su modo Shirone pero sin liberar aura purificadora

\- Comete esto – Dijo la albina mientras que le da una capsula que le supo mal – Lo sé, sabe horrible, pero es nutritiva –

\- ¿Son las capsulas helénicas? – Pregunto Kuroka recibiendo una afirmación para que vieran como el cuerpo de la loli nekomata se estremeciera

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué son estas auras tan monstruosas? – Pregunto Koneko asustada

\- Es una larga historia, te contare en el camino – Dijo su hermana para irse

\- La armadura de Leo – Dijo la valkyria – Debemos llevárnosla –

\- Si es el caso, te contare lo que pasa-nya – Comento la gatita del León Dorado mientras todas son teletransportadas por Le Fay

\- Mansión de los No Names – Pequeño Jardín –

AnchoR había recogido a todos los [Caballeros Dorados] junto a sus nuevas parejas o escuderas. Llevándolos con ellas y a las escuderas con sus señores

Tearju y Erina recibieron felices a Rito junto a Saki, mientras que Honami abrazo a su maestro feliz de verlo a salvo como lo empezó a curarlo

\- Kgh – Se quejó levemente Izayoi mientras que Hoshizora soldaba los huesos, tendones, cartílagos, tejidos, fibras y músculos del brazo herido del [Toro Dorado]

\- No seas llorón – Dijo Kurousagi molesta – Si fuiste tan imprudente para hacerle eso a tu brazo, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, cariño –

\- Eres cruel ¿sabes? – Respondió el rubio – Pensaba que me recibirías con un abrazo y un be…- pero fue interrumpido al ser besado apasionadamente por su esposa

\- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto la coneja coquetamente

\- Mucho mejor. Oye Rin, ten tacto – Dijo el rubio al sentir como aumento la fuerza de la soldada

\- Ups, mi error – Dijo la escudera "inocentemente"

Shido estaba recostado mientras que Maki, que estaba en el lugar, usaba su [Cosmos] para relajar y anestesiar el dolor de su maestro

Ayumu se encontraba en Vatlantis junto con Kizuna mientras que Honoka Kousaka lo cura del daño interno que le dejo la técnica de su enemiga

Tooru se encontraba recuperándose en la [Academia Kouryou] mientras Eli aceleraba el proceso con su [Cosmos] pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a la invidencia temporal de su maestro, por que abarcaba más de lo que podía manejar

Saito se encontraba en la [Residencia Hyodo] siendo curado por Suzaku Himejima y Dia Kurosawa

Honoka se encontraba en el taller de brujas de Tougetsu mientras que su escudera Umi Sonoda, que había ido hacia allá, aceleraba el proceso de curación

Hayato se encontraba en [Little Garden] junto a sus parejas, cuñada y hermana menor. Karen no les dirigió la palabra a Emilia ni a Sakura, cosa que, por supuesto les dolía, pero aceptaron con resignación. Suzune Horikita, curaba a su maestro mientras lo reprendía por su imprudencia, pero estaba feliz de verlo a salvo

Oz y Alice eran curados por Koizumi Hayano mientras que hacía florecer nuevamente el jardín de la entrada del cielo y ayudaba al proceso de asimilación de toxinas del cuerpo de la pareja.

Academia Is – Mientras tanto

Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Chifuyu y Madoka intentaban desesperadamente evitar que Ichika continuara luchando contra la terrible espadachín Mordred que esperaba pacientemente a que el joven caballero se levantara de nueva cuenta para seguir con su lucha, donde desgraciadamente él iba perdiendo.

\- ¡¿Ichika estás loco?!, no puedes ni siquiera mantenerte en pie para seguir peleando, así que mejor descansa, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto! - Ordeno Chifuyu a Ichika que simplemente ignoro su orden y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la Asura.. - ¡Ichika maldita sea, estas cometiendo un suicidio!

-no me importa - respondió el nombrado sin dejar de caminar

\- ¿qué dijiste?

-lo que escuchaste, a mí no me importa morir con tal de cumplir mi objetivo, si no hago esto no sere capaz de ver a lisa-sama a la cara, ni a mi maestro, ni a ustedes que son las mujeres que amo, ni a mis amigos, pero principalmente a él, si principalmente a él no podría verlo a la cara...

todas se quedaron calladas ante la declaración del joven espadachín que seguía avanzando sin mirarlas, por otro lado, Mordred observaba con una sonrisa el lento caminar de este...

-se nota que eres orgulloso y terco, eso me gusta, te pareces en eso a mi madre - comento la rubia con cierta burla - ella hacia lo mismo cuando luchaba, no le gustaba recibir ayuda y seguía adelante sin importar lo que pasara, creo me recordaste un poco a ella y supongo que por eso aun no te he matado, pero bueno ya es hora de acabar con esto, fue entretenido y todo pero al final tus esfuerzos fueron en vano capricornio...

En ese momento Mordred fue cubierta por un aura Roja que se movía con violencia alrededor de ella y la espada se manchó con un aura negativa, envuelta por el resplandor de la sangre, emitiendo extraños, violentos y furiosos sonidos comenzando a transformarse ampliando su poder, esto genero un poderoso viento que hacía retroceder a las otras combatientes que se paralizaron ante la muestra de poder de la Asura.

Ichika por otro lado simplemente observo la espada y a su portadora.

-en eso estas muy equivocada Mordred, no es un desperdicio.

\- ¿qué dijiste?

-Mis esfuerzos hasta ahora...no son un desperdicio - respondió el caballero - ¡no dejare que mis esfuerzos se tiren a la basura!¡te golpeare con todo lo que tengo!...

-jajajajajajaja hablas demasiado caballero, a pesar de que estas a punto de morir aun te quedan fuerzas para decir tonterías... - se burló Mordred pero Ichika no le tomo importancia a esto

-Mi estatus de caballero, el coraje, la valentía, el conocimiento y las técnicas que recibí de mi maestro no son un desperdicio...voy a reunir toda la fuerza que tengo y.… ¡te derrotare!...

el cuerpo de Ichika comenzó a desprender un aura dorada que denotaba una seguridad y valentía únicas...

-¡silencio, ya me tienes harta con tu palabrería, acabare contigo en este momento!

en ese instante se lanzaron al ataque donde ambos chocaron sus espadas a toda velocidad con mucha violencia, incluso desprendían chispas en cada estocada y golpe que recibían del otro...

Nadie de las presentes podía moverse, sabían que si se unían a la batalla podrían hacer algo para ayudar a ichika, sin embargo, no podían hacer eso ya que sus instintos de guerreras les impedía hacerlo. Sus instintos les decía que mirasen la batalla.

(Los movimientos de Ichika son impensables para una persona normal como nosotras, en cambio no son iguales a los de su oponente que lo supera con creces, pero a pesar de eso extrañamente están parejos, pero la clave que hace que en esta batalla estén iguales...es su coraje) pensó Houki mientras observa con emoción la batalla

(Ichika morirá si se asusta incluso por un momento) pensó Madoka algo preocupada

(incluso en esta situación extrema, Ichika tiene un espíritu fuerte que le permite sacar todo lo que tiene) pensó Chifuyu

(Pensar que estaría impresionada con el coraje de otra persona) pensó la rubia pero sin dejar de admirar al joven caballero que recibía cada estocada con valentía

Ninguna podía dejar de admirar la increíble batalla que estaban presenciando, incluso todos los refugiados que estaban en la zona segura del lugar observaban la terrible batalla a través de las cámaras, estaban atentos a cada momento sin querer perderse cada detalle de este este encuentro, pero las más impresionadas eran las pilotos Is, desde las aprendices hasta las veteranas principalmente una de cabello plateado...

(¡¿Cómo puede ser que yo este fascinándome por la batalla del hermano menor de la instructora?!) Laura se cuestionó mentalmente (Cada uno de mis cabellos están de punta, mi cuerpo esta con un hormigueo...demonios... ¡¿qué pasa con este tipo?! ¡¿acaso no era un debilucho que siempre era humillado?!)

-¿en verdad este chico es el hermano menor de Orimura sensei? - pregunto Charlotte repentinamente ganándose por un momento la atención de todas las presentes - por más que lo pienso y lo pienso, no soy capaz de entender, por lo que había escuchado el hermano menor de Orimura sensei siempre fue el más débil de toda su familia en general, era un cobarde e inseguro, así siempre lo habían descrito, en cambio esta persona que está peleando haya afuera es completamente opuesta a como lo describían, esa persona es valiente, segura, muy fuerte y con una voluntad inquebrantable, en verdad no creo que sean la misma persona...

Todo el mundo comenzó a darle la razón rubia francesa, era imposible que el hermano menor de la poderosa y legendaria Chifuyu Orimura sea el mismo hombre que está luchando para salvarlos, pero de entre todos ellos la única que no compartía su opinión era Tabane que no deja de observar la pelea en la pantalla holográfica.

-Tienes razón Dunois, esa persona que esta haya fuera peleando no es el débil Ichika Orimura que le trajo vergüenza a la familia Orimura hace tiempo... - comento la peli rosada..

\- ¡sabía que tenía razón Shinonono sensei! ¡esa persona no es la misma!...

-en eso te equivocas, si es el mismo Ichika Orimura.

\- ¡pero shinonono sensei usted dijo que esa persona no era!

-se lo que dije, pero para que me entiendas te lo explicare - dijo la nombrada sin mirar a la rubia - hace años atrás Ikkun huyo de casa después de tener un problema con sus padres, pero en su huida se encontró con un hombre que vio algo que nadie había visto jamás en él, así que se lo llevo consigo para hacer salir ese algo que estaba muy oculto en el interior de Ikkun, lo entreno, lo educo y apoyo día tras día tras día por 4 años hasta que finalmente eso salió a flote...

\- ¿y qué era eso que salió de él Shinono sensei? - pregunto Maya...

-eso que todas las pilotos IS sueñan con mirar y tener en algún momento, aunque lo olvidan y lo pierden, pero sigue latente en el fondo de sus corazones... ¡una llama blanca pura!...

-¿una llama blanca y pura? - pregunto Laura

-sí, esa llama en cuanto se encendió en el corazón de Ikkun, su yo débil desapareció y fue reemplazado por alguien valiente, seguro, extremadamente fuerte y con una voluntad inquebrantable, sé que es difícil de creer que esa persona sea Orimura Ichika pero deben creer cuando les digo que es el...

nadie dijo algo ni tampoco se atrevieron a contradecir a la super genio, sabían que esa persona podía ser cualquier cosa menos una mentirosa

\- Aunque no las culpo de que duden de mí, yo tampoco lo reconocí cuando lo volví a ver ni siquiera Chi-chan, Mado-cchi y sus padres pudieron hacerlo, era completamente diferente a lo que recordábamos, al principio me negaba a creer que esa persona que están viendo pelear era Ikkun, pero gracias a cierto sucedo que no me gusta recordar (la batalla de Ichika vs arturia) me di cuenta que ese era Ikkun aunque mucho pero mucho más valiente, eso me enamoro y me hace creer que todo estará bien aunque no lo parezca -

El que la misma Tabane Shinonono alabara a alguien era increíble, pero el que confesara estar completamente enamorada de la persona que alguna vez fue considerado indigno y débil lo era aún más...

-creo que ya dije mucho, mejor sigamos viendo esta pelea...algo me dice que presenciaremos algo sorprendente - sugirió la super genio para que todos hicieran lo que les dijo.

(parece que Shinonono sensei no esta tan sorprendida de ver esto, parece que estuviera acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas, creo no debería sorprenderme después de todo es la impredecible y legendaria Shinonono Tabane) - pensó Charlotte mientras mira detenidamente a la peli purpura -

de regreso al campo de batalla.

CRAASSSH

Los choques entre el brazo derecho de Ichika y la legendaria espada Clarent de Mordred comenzaban a aumentar su intensidad al punto de que generaban ondas de choque tan fuertes que cortaban todo a su alrededor...

\- ¡sí, sí, si...eso es [capricornio], esto por fin se ha vuelto una verdadera batalla! - exclamo la rubia con fervor - ¡tengamos una batalla como nunca se haya visto antes y sea recordada por siempre!... - empuñando su espada con mucha fuerza para luego golpear al caballero que apenas pudo cubrirse del ataque con ambos brazos, pero fue disparado hacia uno de los edificios que estaban en ruinas, donde se estrelló y quedo empotrado.

-¡ICHIKAAAAAAA!... - exclamaron preocupadas Chifuyu, Madoka, Houki, Rin y Cecilia.

(tiene un poder y fuerza increíbles, ahora compruebo que es completamente diferente a esta Alter o a cualquier guerrero que haya enfrentado antes, creo que no sería una exageración que fuera a un más fuerte que el propio Issei) pensó Ichika (ja...ni siquiera en este momento tan crítico por el que estoy pasando, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese imbécil, quien lo diría... Todavía recuerdo el cómo nos conocimos)

flashback

"Solo tenía un año de que abandone mi hogar y me había convertido en el aprendiz del maestro cid"

Santuario - coliseo

-Maestro... ¿por qué regresamos a este lugar?, creí que mi entrenamiento continuaría en el extranjero - cuestiono Ichika al anciano...

-ya te lo había dicho, el objetivo de que regresáramos a este lugar es para que conocieras al aprendiz de un conocido, estoy seguro de que si entrenas con él te fortalecerás más rápido ...

-Maestro eso no es necesario, con el entrenamiento que llevo hasta ahora estoy más que seguro que podre volverme fuerte más rapi...

Ichika dejo de hablar repentinamente, debido a que escucho a alguien acercarse...

*ya te lo dije maestro, no es necesario que tenga un compañero de entrenamiento, con lo que me estas enseñando es más que suficiente, no necesito a un torpe estorbándome* - exclamo una voz con cierta arrogancia

este comentario molesto al pelinegro que solo frunció el ceño y miro como se acercaban un anciano y muchacho de su misma edad, aunque de caballo castaño que tenía ambas manos detrás de la nuca...

-oooooh veo que llegaron antes que nosotros - comento el anciano - espero que hayan tenido un viaje hasta aquí cid...

-lo mismo dijo Regulus - respondió el mencionado secamente...

-tan difícil como siempre, a pesar de tu edad no has cambiado en lo más mínimo tu actitud tan fría y cortante - comento el otro anciano con cierta sorna cosa que el cid no le tomo importancia - bueno no importa, no estamos aquí para hablar si no para algo más importante...

-tienes razón.

-bien ahora que estamos de acuerdo, te presento a mi alumno...ahora preséntate. - ordeno Regulus al castaño

-Hyoudou Issei un placer - dijo el mencionado haciendo una reverencia al anciano frente a el - es un honor conocer al anterior caballero de capricornio, el legendario cid de capricornio...

-veo que lo has educado bien Regulus, ahora tu - dijo el mencionado para que su alumno diera un paso al frente y se presentara.

-Soy Ichika - dijo el mencionado con el mismo tono que su maestro para luego mirar con seriedad al castaño

-ya que se presentaron, creo que es hora de hagamos eso... ¿no lo crees asi cid?.

-si...

ambos jóvenes no entendían a que se referían el par de ancianos...

-chicos es hora de que los pongamos a prueba - explico regulus

-¿a prueba?.. - preguntaron ambos

-sí, con esto veremos que tan buenos son en batalla y que parte debemos mejorar de su entrenamiento o para que me entiendan se enfrentaran el uno contra el otro...

-tendrán una pelea donde deberán sacar todo lo que tienen para superar a su oponente, esto les servirá como experiencia para futuras batallas

Ambos chicos quedaron algo atónitos ante la explicación del cid y de regulus, pero a pesar de que estaban un poco sorprendidos, también se les podía ver que estaban algo entusiasmados...

Por fin podrían medirse con alguien que estaba más a su nivel, principalmente a Issei se le podía ver la emoción, esto era porque quería ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto y si era lo suficientemente bueno podría regresar a ese lugar a cobrar venganza por lo que le hicieron

El par de ancianos notaron inmediatamente esto, sintieron esa creciente necesidad de venganza que provenía del castaño que mostraba un brillo algo oscuro en sus ojos.

-bien chicos ya no perdamos el tiempo, aléjense un poco y tomen su posición de combate - ordeno Regulus para que ambos chicos asintieran e hicieran lo que se les pidió.

-tengan en cuenta que es un combate real de cuerpo a cuerpo, pueden usar sus mejores técnicas las cuales han aprendido de nosotros, con esto podremos comprobar algunas cosas como ya les había mencionado...

-por último, quiero dejarles claro algo, no tienen permitido asesinar a su oponente, la pelea termina cuando alguno de los 2 ya no pueda moverse o se rinda - explico nuevamente el león veterano - ahora... ¡comiencen! - para que los 2 se impulsaran y dieran su primer golpe

Ichika por un lado recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago e Issei recibió un golpe directo en el tórax que lo hizo escupir algo sangre, Ichika sonrió socarronamente haciendo enfadar a su oponente que inmediatamente lanzo varios puñetazos bastante fuertes, pero eran repelidos por el pelinegro con mucha facilidad.

Issei ante esto dio un pequeño salto enfrente de Ichika para darle varias patadas que iban directamente a su cara, pero este se cubrió poniendo sus brazos en forma de x por desgracia ambas patas fueron bastante duras haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, el castaño aprovecho para lanzarse contra su oponente pero fue recibido por Ichika con un puñetazo que fue directo a su cara pero este en respuesta le dio una patada en la cabeza, inmediatamente ambos cayeron al suelo pesadamente después de recibir los duros golpes del otro...

-Regulus...tu alumno es bueno, pero demasiado imprudente, se deja llevar demasiado rápido por el calor de la batalla - comento el cid

-en cambio el tuyo es demasiado reservado, piensa demasiado durante la pelea, también puedo notar que es demasiado confiado, eso podría ser un grave error que le podría costar la vida durante una batalla de verdad...

no había pasado mucho tiempo que empezó la batalla y ya ambos ancianos notaron los defectos que tenían el alumno del otro.

Después de unos momentos el primero en levantarse fue Issei que inmediatamente dio un salto al menos de 6 metros de altura dando varios giros en el aire para luego intentar golpear a Ichika con una patada, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo este se levantó y sujeto su pierna con fuerza para luego lanzar al castaño contra uno de los muros violentamente quedando aturdido por unos segundos donde estaba indefenso.

Esto fue aprovechado por Ichika que inmediatamente se lanzó contra el castaño indefenso y comenzó a darle varios uppercut, dañando seriamente el rostro de castaño que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar...

Issei no podía hacer nada para cubrirse, los golpes eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes como para bloquearlos incluso con sus brazos, poco a poco los golpes fueron cubriendo más terreno y golpearon no solo la cara del castaño si no también su cuerpo...

(sus golpes, son mucho más duros y fuertes que los míos) - pensó el castaño mientras estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente.

\- ¡¿qué pasa?! - pregunto Ichika con Irritación dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del castaño que cayo inmediatamente al suelo - ¡¿dónde quedo el imbécil lleno de confianza de hace un rato que se sentía superior a mí?!... ¡eres débil!...

Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la mente de Issei que yacía en el suelo...

(Quiero volverme más fuerte, deseo tanto volverme más fuerte... pero yo...no puedo volverme más fuerte)

Los recuerdos de cómo fue abandonado por Rias Gremory y el resto de las chicas que amaba llegaron a su mente en ese instante, esto lo lleno de tanta frustración que quería llorar...

El tan solo recordar como cada una de ellas le dio la espalda y se fue al lado de un bastardo que apareció de la nada, lo llenaba de una profunda tristeza y odio, ni siquiera los que se decían sus amigos se quedaron.

-Mírate eres patético, no puedes levantarte - exclamo Ichika con desprecio para luego darse la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estaban el par de ancianos observando - no eres capaz ni si quiera de arrastrarte para intentar seguir esta pelea, perdiste contra mí...no puedo creer que alguien como tu haya sido escogido para proteger este mundo...

-y-yo p-pro-protegeré es...te mundo...

-que estúpido, esas son palabras que solo las personas fuertes tienen permitido usar... - dijo regresando hacia donde estaba el castaño para terminarlo

(tiene razón, siendo tan indefenso merezco perder todo, voy a perder todo de nuevo...) pensó el castaño esperando su final, pero... (¡que estupidez, jamás perderé algo de nuevo!) mientras sostenida el brazo del Ichika que estaba desconcertado al ver como este sujetaba su brazo con una fuerza enorme.

-tienes razón, soy débil, pero... ¡te acabare!...

Poco a poco un aura purpura comenzó a rodear a Issei, este se mantenía callado y sus ojos habían sido cubiertos por cabello...

(¡¿qué demonios?!...puedo sentir un poder inmenso lleno de odio, rencor, tristeza, furia, enojo, frustración, pero sobre todo una increíble sed de sangre...es una mezcla extraña de emociones y sentimientos, pero lo más extraño es que gracias a eso su poder aumento de forma desmesurada...increíble) pensó Ichika un tanto nervioso...

-así que lo que nos habías dicho sobre tu aprendiz resulto ser cierto Regulus...

-sí, como vez tiene un gran talento, pero aún es muy inestable como para poder controlarlo adecuadamente, por eso me he enfocado en que aprenda a dominar su cosmos completamente, si lo logra el dominar el poder de esa diosa no sera ningún problema para el...

los comentarios de ambos ancianos desconcertaron un poco al pelinegro que no entendía a que se referían...

(¿acaso esta persona es más de lo que aparenta?) se cuestionó Ichika mentalmente (no.…solo debe ser una exageración, debe de haber una explicación lógica para esto, pero aun así no debo confiarme, a partir de aquí este tipo atacara con todo lo que tiene)

En ese momento Issei se abalanzo y arremetió contra Ichika dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo instantáneamente...

-sus golpes son mucho más fuertes que antes - musito Ichika mientras se reincorporaba para luego ver los ojos del castaño -

Ichika pudo ver algo en los ojos que le recordó un poco a el mismo, esa mirada llena de tristeza y soledad que tenía antes de conocer a su maestro, que era provocada por la indiferenciada que recibía de sus padres, hermanas y sus supuestos amigos...

(¿Que tanto habrás sufrido como para tener esa mirada?...ni si quiera puedo imaginármelo)...

-realmente me sorprendiste, no me imagine que tuvieras un poder así de sorprendente, pero... - exclamo el peli negro mientras libera un aura azul- ¡eso no será suficiente para derrotarme! - para luego lanzarse hacia el frente intentando darle un puñetazo Issei...

Para desgracia de este, Issei hizo lo mismo, dando como resultado un fuerte choque de puños que libero una onda choque que desquebrajo el piso con mucha facilidad...

Después de eso inmediatamente comenzaron a arremeter el uno contra el otro dándose una serie de puñetazos que estaban cargados con mucha fuerza donde Ichika poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno.

(esto es malo, no he podido darle ni un golpe certero que lo desequilibre y me de ventaja)

La ventaja ahora estaba del lado del castaño que mantenía la ferocidad e intensidad en sus golpes, era lo contrario a Ichika que estaba perdiendo la fuerza y velocidad de sus ataques.

Ichika se encontraba acorralado y poco a poco estaba recibiendo golpes del castaño que en ningún momento detenía sus ataques para darle un respiro a Ichika que ya se veía algo cansado de mantener un ritmo tan intenso en batalla...

(¡Maldición!...no me queda de otra que usar eso) pensó Ichika para que en su mano derecha emergiera un rayo de energía que uso para intentar golpear al castaño que inmediatamente retrocedió esquivando el ataque con facilidad o eso creía el...

Issei vio una cortada en su abdomen en ese momento donde salía algo de sangre...

-te felicito...esquivaste mi [Seiken] (Espada sagrada), si no te hubieras movido lo más seguro es que hubieras terminado hecho trisas - explico Ichika pero Issei no respondía - bien creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto, reconozco que eres bastante fuerte esto te hace un oponente difícil, pero no puedo sentir nada positivo en tus puños más que un odio y rencor intensos, eso es algo que no debería tener un caballero que lucha por la justicia, por eso es mi deber mostrarte el cómo debe ser el ataque de un verdadero guerrero de la paz - explico nuevamente Ichika para luego levantar su mano imbuyéndola con más [Cosmos] – [Zan] (Decapitar) - dejándola caer contra Issei, provocando un gran destello de luz pero…

Issei atrapo su ataque con mucha facilidad solo usando su mano desnuda, por desgracia esta fue lastimada en el proceso...

(¡¿qué demonios?!) - pensó Ichika sumamente alterado

Poco a poco Issei comenzó a doblar y apretar la mano de su oponente haciendo crujir su extremidad al punto que parecía que se la rompería por completo, Ichika intento zafarse del agarre pero no lo logro ya que Issei lo sujeto por el brazo completamente, apretándolo con bastante fuerza como si se lo quisiera arrancar...

Ichika no le quedo de otra que usar su otro brazo para golpear a Issei en el rostro para que lo soltara, pero antes de que hiciera algo Issei lo golpeo su rostro usando su cabeza aturdiendo completamente a ichika...

Pero esto no fue lo peor, Ichika al recuperarse un poco del golpe vio como cada una de las heridas que le había infligido al castaño poco a poco se estaban cerrando y desapareciendo del cuerpo de este como si jamás hubieran sido hechas, esto dejo estupefacto completamente a Ichika que miraba atónito el suceso.

(¡¿cómo es que puede curar sus heridas tan rápido?!, ni siquiera yo que puedo usar mi cosmos para curarme soy capaz de hacerlo de esta manera... ¡¿quién demonios es este tipo?! ¡¿si quiera es humano?!)

Este fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Ichika antes de que Issei comenzara a bombardearlo con una ráfaga de poderosos golpes provenientes del brazo libre del castaño que había perdido completamente el brillo de sus ojos y el uso de razón, en este momento no era más que una simple bestia que intentaba acabar con aquello que lo molestaba...

Ichika no podía bloquear ninguno de los golpes ya que estos iban a una velocidad superior a la del sonido, incluso aun que intentara bloquear alguno no conseguiría hacerlo ya que estaba agotado y su cuerpo ya no le respondía, esto lo dejo completamente indefenso ante Issei que aumento la intensidad de sus golpes...

Pero de un momento a otro Issei detuvo su intenso ataque sin razón aparente, pero después de unos segundos este hizo retroceder su brazo como si fuese a golpear algo y comenzó a acumular energía en su puño por unos segundos para después impulsarlo hacia enfrente golpeando el abdomen de Ichika con mucha violencia y se manifestara como un destello luz que después exploto...

Ambos ancianos quedaron horrorizados después de esto y se movieron rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus aprendices...

Después de que el humo de la explosión dispersara, inmediatamente se pudo ver a Ichika tirado en el suelo casi medio muerto y ha Issei que volvía a acumular energía en su puño para poder finiquitar a su oponente que ya no podía defenderse, pero antes de que Issei lograra hacer algo Regulus le dio un fuerte golpe de mano abierta a la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente...

Por otro lado Cid cargo a su aprendiz y se lo llevo para curarlo antes de que fuera tarde...

templo de Athena - Noche

Ichika por fin había sido curado de sus terribles heridas, pero por desgracia aún estaba inconsciente al igual que Issei...

-esto fue muy inesperado, no creí que Issei llegara a estos extremos pero lo hizo - comento Regulus observando a ambos chicos...

-perdió completamente el control de sí mismo, pero tampoco ayudo la actitud arrogante de mi aprendiz, solo se dedicó a provocarlo y ha menospreciarlo todo el tiempo - comento Cid...

*al parecer tienen un par de alumnos problemáticos* - comento una voz repentinamente

-bueno no todos tenemos un alumno tan obediente y dedicado como el tuyo...Shion - respondió Regulus mientras mira a un anciano de cabello verdoso que estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación...

-nunca dije que sus alumnos no lo fueran, pero parece que hoy no les dio ganas de obedecer y se dejaron llevar por sus propios instintos de guerreros, bueno es natural son jóvenes además de inexpertos por eso es que paso esto...

-no es verdad, paso esto porque se olvidaron por completo del objetivo del entrenamiento, la juventud no tiene nada que ver con la indisciplina - refuto Cid

-bueno cada quien tiene su opinión sobre esto, pero al final lo que importa es que nuestros aprendices están bien gracias a que Shion los curo, ahora hablando de otras cosas creo que es hora de hablar sobre lo que vimos hoy - comento Regulus

-No podría estar más de acuerdo - apoyo Cid..

-Ichika tiene buenos movimientos, pero como dije antes piensa demasiado y es muy confiado, a parte se comportó algo arrogante...

-y a tu alumno Regulus le falta dominar más su cosmos, también se dejó llevar por sus emociones provocando que perdiera el control de sí mismo dejando salir ese poder extraño...

-entonces al final sucedió, por fin ese chico mostró ese otro poder que está dentro de él, pero como veo ni si quiera es capaz de controlarlo - dijo Shion que se unió a la plática - con esto confirmo lo que descubrió ella cuando lo vio entrenar...

\- ¿a qué te refieres Shion? - pregunto el anciano más joven

-lo que quiero decir es que ella descubrió que él no es humano - comento el mencionado - puede que tenga la apariencia pero su aura es completamente diferente cuando se enfurece, no sé qué tanto sabes de este chico Regulus pero tienes que dec... - decía shion pero ya no pudo hablar ya que Ichika se levantó repentinamente...

-sa-sabía que él no era normal - dijo Ichika con dificultad.

-Ichika descansa por ahora - ordeno su maestro

-n-no.…quiero saber todo lo que saben de él, quiero sa.…ber el motivo por el cual es tan fuerte - dijo el mencionado con dificultad - p-pero principalmente p-por que tenía esa mirada, triste y vacía...

Este simple comentario dejo sorprendidos a los 3 ancianos, principalmente el cid estaba sorprendido por esto, era la primera vez que su alumno se interesaba en alguien, desde que lo conoció siempre evitaba acercarse a otras personas por miedo al rechazo pero ahora era completamente diferente, el intentaba acercarse a alguien...

Por otro lado, Regulus solo sonrió suavemente, sabía que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando...

-está bien muchacho, te contare todo lo que se sobre Issei así que presta atención...

En ese momento Regulus les comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía sobre Issei...

\- Primeramente, Issei fue un héroe de las 3 facciones bíblicas, el Sekiryuutei o conocido como el [Oppai Dragón] - Explico Regulus

\- ¿[Oppai... Dragón]? - Pregunto Ichika haciendo una cara graciosa

\- No puedo creer que sea él - Dijo Shion con una mano en su cabeza

\- Se iba a casar con Rias Gremory que es la hermana menor del gobernante del inframundo y varias chicas más, pero un día llego un sujeto llamado Kaito que le quito todo - Respondió Regulus

\- ¿Como le quito todo? - Pregunto el alumno del Cid

\- La mujer con la que se iba a casar, sus concubinas, amigos, aliados y rivales le dieron la espalda y lo cazaron para quitarle al único amigo que le quedaba - Respondió el león venerable

\- Entonces...- Dijo Shion sorprendido

\- Si, le arrancaron la [Boosted Gear], a su amigo el Sekiryuutei. Aun cuando sabía que podía morir. Pero el tiro de gracia es que el Maou Sirzechs, lo quería matar por "piedad"-

\- Por Athena...

\- Si no fuera porque estábamos ahí, probablemente Issei no estaría aquí. Desde ese tiempo, ha estado desconfiando de la gente. Antes de ti tuvo 10 compañeros de entrenamiento a los cuales envió al dispensario del santuario casi muertos. Y no creas que fue amable conmigo, cuando me vio por primera vez, me ataco hasta que le pateé el trasero y le dije dónde estaba. Por agradecimiento o por alguna razón que desconozco accedió a convertirse en mi alumno. Desde entonces lo he reeducado pero principalmente quitándole o hacerle controlar lo pervertido que es, eso fue un trabajo difícil para un anciano como yo -

Los 3 guerreros hicieron una cara graciosa ante el comentario del [Maestro Santo] porque era raro oír decirle eso al más joven de los antiguos 12 caballeros dorados. Sin mencionar que hizo un gesto de acomodarse la espalda baja con sus nudillos. Regulus siguió la historia de Issei, su primera muerte hasta el día en que lo traicionaron.

\- Horas después –

Sin que se dieran cuenta ninguno de los 3, Issei poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia e intento levantarse, pero fue detenido por su maestro que se dio cuenta que intentaba.

-¿ma-maestro?..

-tranquilo aun estas muy débil Issei, el usar toda esa energía extraña te curo pero te quito todas tus fuerzas, así que por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar en este lugar - explico el león veterano - y no debes preocuparte tus padres saben que estarás aquí...

-bien ahora descansen muchachos - dijo Shion para que en ese momento los 3 ancianos salieran de la habitación.

Issei en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo dejaron solo con la persona que golpeo brutalmente horas atrás, para desgracia de el recordaba lo que hizo y estaba sumamente avergonzado por ello, no sabía cómo disculparse por sus acciones...

Sabía que a pesar de que fue provocado por Ichika, no tenía la necesidad de golpearlo de esa manera tan horrible, intento decir algo para iniciar una conversación, pero se detuvo al ver que su compañero de cuarto miro hacia otra dirección para evitar a toda costa el mirarlo a los ojos...

Lo que no sabía Issei es que Ichika hacia esto porque aún estaba consternado de saber que él era un pervertido o al menos lo fue en el pasado, en especial sobre lo de [Oppai Dragon] como la relación que llevaba con la [Switch Princess]. Todo esto se supo con ayuda de lo que les contó Regulus. El jamas había tocado pechos o pensando lascivamente en ninguna chica, incluso los 3 maestros no se lo esperaron y reaccionaron de diferente manera; Cid estaba incrédulo para segundos después llevar su mano a su frente y negara con desaprobación, Shion se dio un palm face y pensaba que cuando tomara el rango de [Caballero de Leo] y la conociera, le dejaría claro que es intocable para él, en cambio Regulus se había muerto de la risa cuando lo supo. Por qué en sus más de 2 siglos de vida jamás vio algo como eso. Pero la acción de Ichika, afecto un poco al castaño...

(Veo que no quiere hablar conmigo, bueno no lo culpo...después de lo que hice incluso yo mismo me evitaría, no soy mejor que la estúpida Rias o ese bastardo de Kaito, Después de todo me estoy obsesionando con la fuerza) - pensó el castaño con desanimo - (Creo que hay una llama negra ardiendo dentro mí, una llama que se vuelve loca por la fuerza, ese lado oscuro que una vez menciono Ddraig. Una fea y sucia llama negra...esta llama me ha llevado cerca de la muerte muchas veces y me ha impulsado a hacer estupideces como la que hice hace rato...es una llama contra la que no puedo luchar, una llama que siempre está ahí, si mi maestro y mis padres no estuvieran aquí probablemente ya estaría muerto. Desearía que Ddraig me dijera de que se trata, ahora que no lo tengo, me arrepiento profundamente de no escuchar sus consejos y explicaciones como todo el daño emocional que le hice)

Issei miro la luna que se podía observar perfectamente desde la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama, la observo por unos momentos mientras seguía pensando

(Salvado por mi maestro, apoyado por mi padre mientras mi madre se encarga de calmar esa llama...a veces estricta...a veces calmada, pero gracias a ellos he logrado calmar esa llama) pensó el castaño para postrar su mirada en Ichika que ahora veía sus manos (Pero debido a la provocación de esta persona, esa llama ardió más fuerte...ahora compruebo que esta llama que hay dentro de mi espera para arder radiantemente. Es una llama que se alimenta de mis sentimientos negativos)

En ese instante Issei se dio cuenta en lo que se estaba convirtiendo

(Aquí en el santuario me conocen por ser el chico que heredara el título de caballero de leo pero también me gane otro título debido a mis acciones con mis otros compañeros..."El Berserker de Santuario". Sé que así he sido llamado y es completamente cierto, me dejo llevar por el odio y el rencor, golpeando a todos los enemigos que me ponen enfrente, pero... ¿que están diferente en mi comparándome con los demonios que me traicionaron? esa llama aun arde, no me importa mis miedos mientras pueda compensarlo, pero... por favor...por favor. No me tengas miedo y pienses que soy un monstruo igual que ellos Ichika. Realmente me siento solo, sin tener un amigo con quien platicar)

"en ese entonces te sentiste mal por lo que me hiciste, te sentías como un monstruo pude notarlo en tu mirada, pensabas que intentaría evitarte o te juzgaría, aunque fue todo lo contrario, yo quería saber más de ti..., algo curioso es que tiempo después nos mandarían a ambos a una misión "

Un mes después...

Florencia - Italia

Un mes había transcurrió desde que el par de aprendices de caballero se conocieron y tuvieron su terrible batalla donde casi se matan, ...

Y una semana desde que sus maestros los enviaron a investigar algunos sucesos extraños que habían estado sucediendo en la ciudad de Florencia, pero no solo en esta ciudad si no también en otras partes de este pais...

A pesar de que era una misión importante que los ayudaría a volverse mejores guerreros, ninguno de los 2 se sentía cómodo ni a gusto por la presencia del otro...es más podría decirse que tenían ganas de pelear, pero por desgracia para ambos no podían hacer nada uno en contra del otro, no solo por su misión sino también porque le prometieron al par de ancianos que se comportarían e intentarían llevarse un poco mejor sin importar lo que les costara...

Hasta el momento han logrado mantener esa promesa, aunque a medias.

Que significa esto pues que a pesar de que no se habían agredido en todo este tiempo, no han sido capaces de entablar una simple conversación, hasta el momento para lo único que habían hablado era para decidir donde quedarían en lo que averiguaban que es lo que ha estado sucediendo en esa ciudad tan hermosa..

En este momento ambos adolescentes caminaban por las hermosas calles sin rumbo fijo en busca de alguna pista que los ayudara a descubrir lo que estaba pasando...

Ambos estaban vestidos como civiles para que no fueran descubiertos.

Por un lado, issei usaba unos jeans azules, una playera roja que tenía un león negro dibujado en el pecho y una sudadera gris que combinaban perfectamente con unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco...

Ichika por su lado en este momento usa una camisa negra con la figura de una espada dibujada con líneas blancas, una chaqueta de manga larga blanca, cinturón negro, blue jeans, guantes de cuero y unas botas negras...

-al parecer hoy tampoco hay nada fuera de lo común - comentó issei rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos momentáneamente - si seguimos así los próximos 3 días nos veremos obligados a regresar al santuario...

-opinó lo mismo - respondió ichika secamente sorprendiendo al castaño un poco - lo más recomendable en este momento es descansar, no sirve de nada que estemos desperdiciando nuestras energías buscando innecesariamente, por ahora busquemos un lugar donde comer y luego Regresemos a la posada para descansar adecuadamente para irnos mañana otra parte de Italia...

En ese momento nos chicos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba frente a ellos, lo curioso de este lugar es que estaba casi lleno de mujeres...

Pero lo que destacaba más que la presencia de todas esas mujeres era el tema del cual hablaban...

*¡no podría estar más emocionada, será la primera vez que las veré de cerca! *

*¡yo también me siento igual, esperó poder acercarme lo suficiente como para verlas en todo su esplendor! *

*¡ojalá pueda saludarlas directamente, creo que si lo hago algo de la genialidad de Chifuyu Orimura sama y Madoka Orimura se me transmita! *

Ichika se tensó después de escuchar los nombres de 2 de los motivos por el cual abandonó su hogar y decidió seguir al ex- caballero de capricornio, Issei inmediatamente noto el cambio de ichika ante la mención del nombre de sus hermanas, pero no dijo nada ...Extrañamente ninguno de los 2 se movió y siguieron escuchando la plática.

*¡ya no puedo esperar a mañana a que comience el Mondo Grosso!*

*¡yo también estoy igual!, pero es una lástima que las entradas para ese gran evento se acabarán tan rápido*

*lo único bueno de todo esto es que podremos verlo desde las pantallas gigantes que se instalaron a fuera del estadio*

*también es un consuelo que el Mondo Grosso se celebrara en esta ciudad y lo mejor es que el estadio no está muy lejos de aquí, así que mínimo podremos ver como llegan todas las participantes junto a chifuyu sama*

Issei miro a ichika que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por unos momentos, sabía que estaba en conflicto en este momento, le gustara o no reconocerlo a ichika extrañaba profundamente a sus hermanas a pesar de cómo lo trataron, también el cómo supo que eran sus hermanas es por Regulus que le dijo su apellido el cual resulto ser el de la familia Orimura, la que se dice que es un clan lleno de guerreros...

-sabes... No hemos ido a ese estadio que está cerca de aquí, puede que encontremos algo si indagamos un poco por haya - sugirió el castaño un tanto nervioso sorprendiendo a ichika...

-t-tienes razón, no hemos ido ahí, puede que encontremos algo, bien está decidido iremos mañana a ese estadio.

-b-bien, ahora que ya decidimos que haremos mañana, centrémonos en que vamos a pedir, sería un desperdicio el haber entrado a este lugar y no comer nada - sugirió el castaño para que su compañero asintiera y llamaran a una mesera del lugar para pedirle unas pastas.

Después de eso ambos se mantuvieron callados y no se miraron en un buen rato, al finalizar su estadía en el pequeño restaurante inmediatamente se retiraron a la pequeña posada donde se estaban quedando para poder descansar.

al día siguiente/medio día - estadio

Como habían acordado ambos aprendices de caballero, fueron al estadio donde se celebraría el Mondo Grosso, podría decirse que es un Torneo de Lucha Internacional de Infinite Stratos (IS) que tiene lugar cada 3 años (es como la Copa del Mundo de IS) y en esta ocasión escogieron a Florencia/Italia para celebrarlo...

Pero volviendo al tema ambos aprendices de caballero se encontraban parados afuera del gran estadio en busca de alguna anomalía que pudiera causar algún problema, aun que principalmente se encontraban ahí para que Ichika pudiera ver a sus hermanas tan siquiera de lejos.

Incluso después del daño que había sufrido por parte de ellas aun las extrañaba, bueno después de todo eran sus hermanas y le gustara o no la sangre lo llamaba...

Issei por su parte estaba más concentrado en buscar algo que pudiera representar una amenaza que en ver a las hermanas de Ichika a lo lejos, si quisiera podría irse del lugar para hacer algo más pero no lo hizo, prefirió quedarse con su compañero para hacerle compañía, sabía que al menos le debía eso después de lo que le hizo hace un mes atrás durante su primer encuentro...

Poco a poco iba llegando un gran sin número de personas para ver el gran evento donde se darían peleas espectaculares, esto le resulto gracioso al castaño, para él no eran la gran cosa ya que el vio y vivió en carne propia peleas que podrían considerarse de fantasía, incluso en este momento si se lo propusiera podría dar una pelea con compañero enfrente de toda la gente que estaba llegando que sería tan épica que podría opacar las peleas que se darán en el estadio frente a ellos...

Por desgracia Issei se abstuvo a hacer esto, no quería llamar la atención y menos quería ir en contra de lo que le había enseñado su maestro, tampoco quería meter en problemas a su compañero que en este momento estaba concentrado buscando a sus hermanas...

-y bien... ¿ya las viste? - pregunto el castaño - ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí parado sin hacer nada y de esperar a que ocurra algo... - comento con cierto fastidio.

-no aun no - respondió Ichika secamente - supongo que al parecer ninguna de las participantes ha llegado...

-¿qué te hace suponer eso?

-Pues porque muchos soldados con armamento se están acumulando alrededor de la entrada, eso me hace pensar que se están preparando para recibir a todas las pilotos que participaran en esta competencia...

Issei inmediatamente noto al grupo de soldados que estaban en la entrada como había dicho su compañero, algo que le llamo la atención es que eran mujeres pero no solo eso, en cuanto visualizo a las soldados noto que a lo lejos se acercaban un gran número de autobuses blancos que tenían escrito en los costados IS..

Pero no solo él lo noto, toda la gente a su alrededor y medios de comunicación que estaba presente lo hizo y comenzó a intentar acercarse a la entrada, pero fueron detenidos por las soldados que se pusieron en medio de su camino, esto genero algo de tensión.

Después de unos momentos de larga tensión, las pilotos de las maquinas más poderosas del mundo iban descendiendo de los autobuses con tranquilidad.

Algo peculiar de esto es que eran de diferentes nacionalidades, pero volviendo al punto todas descendían con tranquilidad y se dirigieron a la entrada de los vestidores.

Inmediatamente se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de emoción provenientes de la gente que vieron a alguien en especial, eran ni más ni menos las hermanas Orimura que caminaban hacia los vestidores entre el gran número de soldados que les formo un camino para que pudieran llegar a los vestidores.

-Chifuyu nee..Madoka - murmuro Ichika con cierta nostalgia mientras se acercaba con lentitud a donde estaban sus hermanas, pero solo pudo avanzar unos metros debido a que Issei lo detuvo al sujetar su hombro derecho...

-Recuerda el motivo del porque estamos aquí - le susurro Issei en el oído...

-lo sé, pero...

-pero nada Ichika, tenemos una misión y si te vas a acercar al menos cúbrete - le dijo mientras le daba su sudadera - no queremos que sepan que estas aquí, eso comprometería nuestra misión - dejando un poco sorprendido a su compañero que al recuperarse de su impresión se puso la prenda y cubrió su cabeza con el gorro de esta..

Después de que Issei lo soltase, Ichika prosiguió con su camino y se dirigió a donde está el tumulto de gente que estaba siendo detenido por las soldados para que no se acercaran a la gran Chifuyu Orimura y al orgullo de la familia Orimura... Madoka Orimura, curiosamente encontró un lugar perfecto donde podía verlas de cerca entre toda la gente sin ser descubierto por ellas.

*¡Orimura Chifuyu san, es un honor conocerla! * - exclamo una reportera que se acercó a la nombrada que no le tomo mucha importancia -*yo sé que está muy ocupada en este momento, así que solo permítame hacerle un par de preguntas*

-de acuerdo - dijo la nombrada accediendo a la petición

*¿cree que el equipo que formo para esta gran competencia será capaz de llegar a las finales e incluso cree que su hermana menor se convierta en la campeona? *

-es algo muy obvio, a todas ellas las he entrenado muy duro para este día...sería algo muy poco probable el que perdieran.

*puedo sentir una gran confianza en sus palabras Chifuyu san que me hace creer que su equipo ganara, bien ahora prosigamos con otra pregunta que está relacionada con su familia o para ser más específica con sus hermanos menores*

El comentario de la reportera puso un poco nerviosa a la legendaria piloto, por suerte logro disimularlo...

*¿es cierto que su hermano menor Ichika y gemelo de Madoka Orimura san desapareció hace más o menos un año? *

-Tsk...sí me ibas a preguntar sobre inútiles que solo dan lastima a los demás mejor no hubiera aceptado el que me entrevistaras - respondió secamente para irse - no tengo tiempo de hablar sobre gente cobarde e innecesaria...

Esta simple respuesta hizo que muchos quedaran en shock, principalmente cierto aprendiz de caballero que lentamente se fue alejando de la multitud y después de unos segundos comenzara a correr en linea recta…

-oye... ¡¿a dónde vas?! - exclamo el castaño para seguir a su compañero...

Después de unos momentos donde Issei persiguió a su compañero el cual se detuvo repentinamente, este procedió a hablar con él para saber que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿se puede saber que rayos te pasa Ichika? - pregunto el castaño algo enojado

-Chifuyu Orimura, ella es miembro de la familia más poderosa e influyente de Japón, la familia a la que alguna vez pertenecí y es conocida como el caballero blanco, la primera y más fuerte piloto Is del mundo también la persona que me salvo cuando fui secuestrado de niño - explico Ichika mientras mira el suelo con unos ojos llenos de profunda tristeza - todo empezó ahí, la idolatre tanto como no te imaginas, quería ser igual de fuerte y genial que ella, pero al final fue una estupidez...

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-en resumen fui a la academia Is para presentar el examen de admisión para cumplir mi sueño de ser un piloto Is, pero fui rechazado en cada uno de los exámenes que presente, pero cuando lo daba todo por perdido mi madre me dijo que podía presentar el examen de admisión a una universidad privada donde se forman los mejores historiadores del mundo, así que comencé mi camino para ser un gran historiador como mi madre para así poder alcanzar a mi hermana mayor...estaba tan lleno de emoción y felicidad igual que mi sueño, desafortunadamente no me di cuenta en ese momento...cuando reprobé el examen escuche esas terribles palabras de boca de mi madre..

"¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE NI EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD PUDISTE PASAR ERES UNA DESHONRA, COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE NADA MAS HUBIERA NACIDO MADOKA, ASÍ ME HUBIERA AHORRADO MUCHAS MOLESTIAS!…"

-realmente fue duro escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi propia madre, me demostró lo ingenuo y tonto que estaba siendo, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo mientras me decía es molesto es molesto, no podía perdonarme por no decir nada en ese momento y también por ser débil como depender de ellas todo el tiempo...no podía perdonarme por pensar que "algún día", por soñar despierto y por esperar a que todo fuera como yo quería...al final me odie por creer que incluso mi propia familia estaría conmigo para siempre, así que me rendí e iba cometer la estupidez de lanzarme de un puente porque creía que mi vida no valía nada, pero cuando estaba a punto de cometer semejante estupidez mi maestro apareció y medio un nuevo objetivo en la vida...

\- el cual es convertirte en su sucesor...

-si y también el de superar a mis hermanas en todos los sentidos a cualquier costo, desde ese día que lo conocí empecé a luchar con todos los oponentes que me ponían enfrente, acompañaba a mi maestro a todos los lados que iba, desesperadamente entrene físicamente y estudie tanto como pude, mi maestro me ha apoyado en más de una ocasión sin importarle mis fracasos y gracias a eso las cosas comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco, creí que las había superado pero veo que solo es una mentira, después de lo que dijo ella de mí, empiezo a creer que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, jamás podre alcanzarlas y al final me di cuenta que tenían razón. Solo soy un perdedor cobarde.

\- ¿Sabes? - Comento el castaño - Creo que nos parecemos en cierto sentido

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto el moreno - Tu eras el [Sekiryuutei] y el héroe de las tres facciones a pesar de ser un pervertido, en cambio yo... - comento amargamente

\- No siempre fue así - Dijo el castaño - Fui asesinado fácilmente por una caída que me engaño y cuando empecé mi vida de demonio fui tan débil que provoqué que mi ama se rindiera en un rating game. Tuve que dar mi mano izquierda para que pudiera salvarla. Perdí mi esperanza de vida por obtener más poder, casi muero cuando Asia Argento fue "eliminada" por un demonio llamado Shalba. Fenrir me hirió de muerte, perdí ante el usuario de la verdadera Longinus, Cao-Cao. Perdí mi vida y de ahí me convertir en un dragón verdadero. Mi vida no fue fácil, tuve que luchar cada día de mi vida en un campo de batalla, donde mi estúpida señora nunca me preparo para ello. Siempre fui subestimado. Kiba era un gran espadachín, Akeno y Asia eran muy talentosas en la magia, Koneko una excelente peleadora y yo era el bicho raro inútil del grupo. Luego de eso llegaron Xenovia, Gasper y Rossweisse que eran aún mejores que yo. Era frustrante ver como ellos eran más hábiles, mientras que yo solo tenía mi coraje, determinación, voluntad, una sacred gear medio dominada y una poco o mediocre cantidad de poder mágico. Patético, ¿no? - comento con un pequeño tono de reproche como de ira al revivir su pasado. Ichika no sabía de esto, por lo que suponía que Regulus desconocía esta parte de la historia

\- Issei...- Dijo el moreno acongojado de ver como hacia una tormenta en un vaso, puesto que su vida no se comparaba a lo que vivió su compañero de combate y siempre tuvo carencias para el mundo sobrenatural

\- El pasado es pasado, no pienses en eso, avanza y vuélvete más fuerte - Dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa, recordando lo que le decía su maestro, mientras estrecha su mano para hacer llorar al chico que tomo la ayuda para estrechar la mano del chico. Ahora, Ichika comprendía el por qué lo asignaron como compañero

\- Tienes razón - Comento el Orimura

Mientras tanto, dentro del estadio, en los vestidores se ve como Chifuyu sale de uno de estos mientras se limpia las lágrimas para que de repente golpeara la pared, dejando un leve cráter en la pared

(¡Soy una estúpida!) Pensó la morena molesta (¡Mamá tiene razón! ¡Por mantener apariencias, Ichika puede que no vuelva jamás!)

Esto se debía a que le llego una llamada al entrar al recinto donde su madre se oía furiosa, reclamándole

"¡Idiota! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?!...¡¿Eres consciente que tu hermano pudo ver eso y tener la idea equivocada de que no nos interesa?! ¡Piensa un poco, Chifuyu!"

La morena vio su smartphone para checar la conversación privada que era de Tabane Shinonono, notando como no había nada nuevo desde hace 1 año. Por lo que se encajó las uñas...

Como deseaba regresar el tiempo….

Detener a su hermano de irse y decirle que no le importaba el mundo, ella siempre estaría a su lado

Si tan solo hubiera creído más en su hermano que en vez de lo que decía la gente, la historia ahora sería diferente

Desde la partida y desaparición de Ichika, su familia se vino abajo, nunca pensaron que el "paria" de la familia fuera el pilar de la misma

Tionishia lloraba todas las noches en la habitación de su hijo mientras le pedía perdón y gritaba que volviera a casa

Su padre se embriagaba como apretaba una espada, la cual era su orgullo y con la que gano innumerables torneos de Kenjutsu, con sus manos reclamándose por ser la basura que hizo a su hijo huir de casa

Las dos amigas de la infancia Ichika no se lo tomaron bien, trataron de ayudar pero todo fue inútil por lo que lloraron

Madoka y ella entrenaban como se dedicaban completamente a los IS para no pensar en ello

Al volver en sí, fue a los vestidores de las chicas mientras que la Orimura menor noto como tenía los ojos rojos y la herida de su mano. Sabiendo el motivo detrás de esa herida

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Instructora – Pregunto Laura preocupada por su mentora

\- Si, debemos revisar la estrategia y su equipo como preparar el formato en esta eliminatoria – Respondió la mencionada, evadiendo el tema

*¡Oh no!* Exclamo una voz femenina para que se visualizara a una joven de cabello rubio largo, recto y puntiagudo que está atado en una trenza. Ella tiene ojos morados y un cuerpo voluptuoso que se le compara a una súper modelo. Usa el traje de IS de una pieza, pero con bordes anaranjados y medias que le llegan al muslo como se cortan en las tibias

\- ¿Qué pasa, Charl-san? – Pregunto Madoka

\- ¡El buffer de mi katana no esta! – Exclamo la mencionada alterada mientras busca el arma

\- ¡¿Cómo que no está?! – Exclamo Houki reprendiéndola

\- La estaba poniendo en el autobús, pero como nos empezamos a tomar selfies…- Respondió la identificada como "Charl-san"

Pero de pronto sintieron un terrible instinto asesino, viendo como su entrenadora libera un aura oscura

\- Así que no lo agregaste desde hace una semana cuando se los ordene ¿eh? – Dijo la legendaria piloto

\- ¿Orimura-sensei? – Dijo la chica asustada

\- ¡¿Piensas que esto es un juego o que?! ¡¿Tienes al menos la idea de cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tus zapatos y competir como un equipo independiente siquiera?! ¡Les dije que preparan todo de antemano! ¡En estos eventos no podemos dejar ningún flanco desprotegido! ¡Y resulta que la señorita olvido la katana, el arma que representa a nuestro equipo! ¡Nuestros contrarios seguramente nos han estudiado o saben las especificaciones de sus IS! ¡Ten un poco más de consciencia y fíjate en lo que haces Ichi…! – pero fue interrumpida por…

¡Onee-sama! – Exclamo Madoka para que la mencionada se relajara, mordiéndose la lengua, puesto que estaba por decir algo de más. Mirando a la rubia que se encontraba aturdida e intimidada, le recordó a su hermano

\- ¿Dónde tienes el paquete cuántico? – Pregunto Chifuyu más tranquila

\- En el auto bus – Respondió la rubia algo temerosa

\- Son 10 minutos de calibración y 5 de escaneo, debes ir por él ahora. Solo tenemos 20 minutos antes del primero encuentro – Dijo la profesora – Dunois -

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la nombrada para salir hacia el estacionamiento con todo lo que daba, pero desgraciadamente el autobús ya no se encontraba - ¡Uwaaah! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Si no llego con ese paquete cuántico, Orimura-sensei y Madoka me van a matar! – comento preocupada

 _ ***¿Buscas una espada?***_ Dijo una voz en la cabeza de la chica

\- ¿Eh? ¿De dónde viene esa voz? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa mientras que Ichika e Issei sintieron una presencia maligna como nunca antes

\- Parece que ha aparecido nuestro objetivo – Dijo el castaño

\- Si – Dio la razón el moreno

Detrás de la chica se encontraba clavada en el suelo, una espada bastarda con un ojo como núcleo, el arma tiene un diseño ligero con la parte media de la hoja inexistente, haciendo que parezca tener 2 hojas separadas que al final se unen a la guardia y que tiene forma de alas. Dándole una apariencia intimidante pero esta liberaba una onda hipnótica que hechizo a la rubia que tomo la espada. De la nada su cuerpo fue cubierto con una armadura azul oscura, su brazo derecho ha sido retorcido y transformado en una gran garra de tres dedos con garras afiladas cuya carne se superpone con todo su brazo derecho y hombro. Mientras que el acero se transformó en una espada gigante con la carne llenando el lado si filo de la hoja y el ojo en la base de la empuñadura

Ichika e Issei llegaron para ver la armadura por lo que se pusieron serios para bajar sus capuchas y arremangarse las mangas mientras se ponen en posición de pelea

\- Debemos ir a otro lugar – Dijo el castaño mientras libera un aura carmesí-azabache creando un resplandor para encontrarse en una iglesia en ruinas

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Una persona me enseño esta clase de trucos – Comento el castaño cansado – Lo lamento pero tendrás que patearle el trasero por tu cuenta mientras me recupero -

(Entonces tiene un efecto negativo en su cuerpo cuando no se deja llevar por la ira) Pensó Ichika sorprendido de ver que ese increíble poder tiene un punto débil

\- _**Me sorprendió ver que un joven tan talentoso, debilitarse fácilmente** _ – Dijo el tipo de la armadura que tenía combinada la voz de una chica y la de un monstruo – **_¡Mi nombre es Nightmare, te reto a un duelo, espadachín!_ ** – señalando al alumno del Cid con su arma

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el moreno mientras que su mano se infunde con un fulgor dorado - ¡[Seiken]! (Espada Sagrada) –

Ambos se ponen frente a frente, el primer en atacar es el identificado como Nightmare con un tajo descendente que Ichika esquivo haciéndose a un lado, realizando una acrobacia para poner sus tibias en sus axilas para lanzarlo al aire al dar una patada, usando la propia fuerza de su ataque. Por lo que cyo pesadamente al suelo, pero se levantó como si nada. Ambos empezaron el intercambio de golpes. Mientras los golpes de tipo de la armadura eran fuertes, carecían de velocidad y técnica como eran predecibles. Esto lo aprovecho para empezar a cortar la armadura sin problemas, pero el castaño noto algo que lo extraño mucho

* Un momento… ¿esa chica no es la piloto francesa Charlotte Dunois del equipo de tu hermana? * Pregunto Issei telepáticamente

*Si, es ella * Respondió Ichika * ¿Pero por qué usa esa armadura y nos ataca? * pregunto consternado notando como sus ojos eran rojos como lo sangre y la pupila rasgada

* No es ella, es la espada que la poseyó * Respondió el castaño recuperándose, por lo que se levantaba

* ¿Cómo lo sabes? * Pregunto el moreno

* Hay cosas que no olvide durante mi vida como demonio, aprendí a distinguir diferentes tipos de emociones y auras, el aura negra que despide está llena de maldad y sufrimiento de almas inocentes. Debemos destruirla para liberarlas *

* ¿Pero qué haremos con la chica? *

* Déjame pensar…*

*Issei, podemos usar el [Impact Cosmic]. Pero necesitamos la especialidad de [Reflect]*

*¿Cuál es tu especialidad, Ichika?*

*Es [Separation] (Separación)*

 _ **"[Impact Cosmic] es un golpe que usa el principio de destrucción del cosmos que tienen 4 funciones**_

 _ **Separación: Separa los átomos de cualquier materia o energía, excepto el cosmos**_

 _ **Unión: Puede unir los átomos y enlaces moleculares para restaurar y reconstruir cualquier cosa e incluso curar heridas mortales en un lapso de 72 horas**_

 _ **Aturdimiento: También llamado noqueo, detiene los átomos o acelera su movimiento pudiendo congelar y curar a al victima como devolver la función de órganos como beneficia la curación acelerada**_

 _ **Reflect: Es capaz de empujar prácticamente cualquier cosa que toca y lo enviará volando a una velocidad extremadamente alta. Esto incluye tanto los materiales tangibles, como las personas y objetos y materiales sino también inmateriales, los fantasmas, ilusiones y la sensación de dolor físico. Este poder brinda al consumidor una ventaja increíble en la batalla, lo que les permite desviar cualquier ataque físico.**_

 _ **También son capaces de aprovechar sus capacidades para realizar las maniobras ofensivas, como repeler el aire a su alrededor a la velocidad de la luz. Estos ataques son tan poderosos que pueden deformar el vació. También se puede usar la increíble velocidad del poder de esta habilidad para impulsarse a través de distancias determinadas.**_

 _ **Es la forma más rara de [Impact Cosmic]**_ "

*Tienes suerte, [Reflect] es mi especialidad. También he notado que la posesión aun no es completa, por lo que tenemos una oportunidad de salvarla sin tener que matarla *

*Entonces tenemos un plan…*

Ichika al escuchar el plan de Issei, sonrió por que le gustó la idea y sería perfecto para salvar a la chica como acabar con ese monstruo. Pero este trato de atacarlo por sorpresa para que el Orimura bloquee el impacto y contraataque

*¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaras para recuperarte?*

*Poco, como solo use mi poder para hacer esta barrera, no debo tardar mucho. Empezare a concentrar mi energía*

*Entendido* - Respondió Ichika mientras el sujeto de la armadura lo observaba

\- Esta técnica… - Decía la chica poseída – Es de un espadachín humano ciego. Consiste en bloquear y contraatacar cualquier forma de ataque sorpresa: [La Danza Avidya]. Interesante – comento con una sonrisa

Ichika continuaba combatiendo a su oponente mientras que Issei contraía un poco sus dedos para empezar a cubrir su mano con [Cosmos] que tiene destellos plateados

\- Esta listo – Dijo el castaño - ¡Ahora, Ichika! – exclamo firmemente

\- ¡[Deathpecke]! – Exclamo el moreno dándole al chico una estocada potente estocada de varios golpes que manda a volar a la chica mientras Issei salta hacia ella

\- ¡[Impact Cosmic]! (Impacto Cósmico) – Exclamo el castaño para golpear a la chica con la energía, volviéndola a la normalidad dejando ver como detrás de ella aparecía un ser con todo su cuerpo siendo un compuesto de hueso y carne expuesta, más alto que Ichika e Issei (206cm). En su cabeza y pecho está la espada alojada en lo profundo de su cuerpo. Mientras aparece nuevamente la espada que uso Nightmare

\- Esa debe ser la verdadera forma de Nightmare – Comento Issei mientras que Ichika tiene a Charlotte en los brazos - ¡Un momento, lo he visto antes! –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el Orimura curioso

\- Cuando estuve con el señor Degel por órdenes de mi maestro, vi un libro y esa criatura se encontraba en él. Es Inferno, el devorador de almas, un espíritu proveniente del mismo inferno. También llamado el "Paladín del Averno" -

\- ¡Malditos humanos! – Exclamo el ser de fuego para teletransportarlos a un páramo volcánico - ¡Aquí es donde devorare sus almas! –

\- Ichika, he estado entrenando duro y cree una técnica especial que pensaba usarla en nuestro próximo entrenamiento pero creo que es hora de usarla –

\- ¿Qué tan efectiva es? Issei –

\- 50-50..

\- En situaciones normales te hubiera mandando al carajo pero creo que puedo darte el beneficio de la duda

\- Pero necesito tiempo para canalizar todo el cosmos necesario para realizarla

\- ¿Y con esta técnica, podrás derrotarlo?

\- Es probable, si no entonces nada en este mundo podrá hacerlo

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

\- 7 minutos

\- Es demasiado tiempo

\- Lo sé pero es la única forma que se me ocurre –

Ambos se miraron para asentir, Ichika dejo a la chica cerca de donde estaban y fue al ataque. Mientras que Issei la protegió con una barrera-burbuja. Al hacer esto, comenzó a canalizar su [Cosmo energía] en su mano y cuerpo creando chispas de electricidad

El moreno luchaba contra el monstruo mientras que este mostraba varios estilos de pelea como invocaba algunos tipos de espadas y armas para usar el estilo de su hermana, cambiando a otros estilos que reconoció como el de Madoka, Rin y Houki. Ichika seguía usando la [Danza de Avidya] para repeler los embates del monstruo que cada vez se mostraba más molesto

\- Solo un poco más – Decía Issei para que su cuerpo se cubre con un aura dorada cubierta de rayos que empieza a tomar forma - ¡Listo! –

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamo Ichika quejándose para alejarse

\- ¡[Juggernaut Nemea]! (Nemea Colosal) – Exclamo el castaño para lanzarse con su mano al frente, siendo que la energía que lo cubre tomando la forma de un León Gigante y salta disparado hacia su oponente, atravesándolo. Provocando que su cuerpo y llamas sean esparcidas por el campo de batalla

\- Sorprendente…- Dijo el moreno viendo la espada maligna para sonreír - ¡Entonces no me quedare atrás! – mientras hace escuadra su [Seiken] para lanzarse contra su enemigo, desenvainando su espada, realizando un potente corte contra el arma maldita – [Eclipse Calibur] (Eclipse de Calibur) –

La espada fue cortada en dos haciendo que se inmolara, desapareciendo completamente mientras que las llamas y huesos se volvieron cenizas

\- Bien hecho, Ichika – Dijo Issei yendo a donde está el chico, pero se encontraba sumamente agotado

\- Lo mismo digo, si usaras esta técnica sobre mí, seria historia – Comento el mencionado - ¿Y qué hacemos con la chica? – Pregunto curioso

\- Veamos…- Dijo el castaño para tener una idea y luego palmearse la frente – Dios, ¿tanto me odias por mis acciones del pasado?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Puedo saber por qué paso todo esto, pero…- Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Pero?- Pregunto Ichika algo confundido

\- Seria a través de sus pechos …- Respondió el castaño muerto de la vergüenza – Es una de mis antiguas habilidades.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo el moreno consternado

\- Empezare…- Dijo el castaño con la cara completamente roja – Por Athena, no puedo creer lo que voy a intentar hacer de nuevo luego de lo que paso, seguramente Ddraig me odiaría por esto…[Pailingual] (Idioma de los Pechos) – activando un circulo mágico rosa, el cual crea un espacio color rosa que se expande y se despliegue con Issei en el centro – Pechos de Charlotte Dunois ¿Por qué fueron poseídos? –

*¿Poseídos? ¡Claro que no, no somos tan débiles! ¡Lo que pasa que vinimos por el buffer cuántico de la katana que es el as en nuestra estrategia, sino Orimura-sensei nos va a matar! *

\- ¿Y dónde está? –

*En el camión*

\- ¿Y qué te dijeron? – Pregunto Ichika avergonzado de tal situación y curioso, porque el no pudo oír nada

\- Dicen que ella venia por un buffer de una katana que dejo en camión que las trajo –

\- Ire por él, se cual fue – Dijo el moreno – Ahora entiendo por qué te llamaban [Oppai Dragon]. Es una técnica pervertida pero efectiva – comento sin malicia

\- Tan solo cállate y ve por ese buffer – Comento el castaño hoscamente mientras le hace señas con la mano y se cubre la cara con su otra mano de la vergüenza

\- Salón de tronos – Mansión Gremory –

Irina Shidou llegaba frente al Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, pero parecía apresurada por lo que abrió la puerta de golpe sin tocar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Zeoticus algo alterado al ver a la chica tan agitada

\- Sirzechs-sama, patriarca Gremory, el radar del sistema…haaa…fuuu…detecto la firma del [Pailingual] – Dijo la [As de Michael]

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo los 3 Gremorys

\- Eso significa...- Decía la peli platina aliviada y feliz

\- ¡Si, Ise-kun está vivo! - Exclamo la castaña de coletas derramando lagrimas

\- Grayfia, sin que Kaito los detecte, lleva a Okita, Beowulf, Vladi-kun, Kiba-kun y a Akeno-chan para que vayan por él – Dijo el pelirrojo menor - Ahora más que nunca lo necesitamos, le daremos otra sacred gear o algo con lo que pueda luchar contra esa basura -

\- Si – Respondió la mencionada

\- Espero que nos pueda perdonar o por lo menos acceda a ayudarnos – Comento el Maou con mucha amargura

Fin del flashback

(Al final pudimos recuperar el buffer para Charlotte Dunois y nos fuimos cuando sentimos el aura de las 3 facciones) - Penso Ichika

Ichika sonrió al recordar eso por lo que sonrió divertido, cosa que consterno a sus compañeras como a su enemiga. El [Caballero de Capricornio] respiro 3 veces y haciendo una tensión de músculos. Por lo que la armadura se separó de él, excepto las piernas y la cintura.

\- Mi espada... - Dijo la castaña viendo como Ichika la tomo con firmeza, en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos la hoja comenzó a brillar intensamente y empezó a quemar todas las heridas que tenía. Las tres mujeres de Ichika cerraron los ojos y desviaron la mirada, por lo doloroso que les era ver algo así

\- Ho-ho - Comento la rubia pendragon con una sonrisa sensual y mirada enigmática

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Que-Que está haciendo?! - Pregunto Cecilia horrorizada

\- ¡¿Acaso...?! - Pregunto Rin como la rubia inglesa

\- Si, se está cauterizando las heridas al quemarlas con la espada, pero no emite ni hace gesto de dolor - Dijo Houki - Esta loco... ¡Eso es excesivo! - exclamo alterada

\- Ichika es especialmente terco y con una gran voluntad, no se rendirá hasta darlo todo como siempre busca la victoria - Explico Chifuyu - Al punto de ir a esos extremos – para ver como la castaña recibe el arma

De un momento a otro empezó a liberar un aura dorada que comenzó a aumentar su tamaño como intensidad. Esto preocupo bastante a Chifuyu, a Madoka y a Tabane, en especial cuando apretó su mano derecha. Ya que sabían que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo...

\- ¿Que es esta energía? - Pregunto Cecilia

\- Siento una intensa presión, es increíble - Dijo Houki

\- ¿Que es ese fulgor dorado que sale del cuerpo de Ichika? - Pregunto Rin

\- Es su [Cosmos] - Respondió Madoka

\- ¿[Cosmos]? - Pregunto las 3 pilotos

\- Y ese cosmos... ¿es algo malo que lo utilice? - Pregunto la rubia inglesa

\- No, no lo es...- Respondió la Orimura mayor seriamente

\- ¿Entonces...por qué se preocupan? - Pregunto Rin confundida

\- Ichika tiene un gesto o mejor dicho, un tic corporal. Cuando está dispuesto a hacer una locura, aprieta la mano izquierda. Pero cuando va a luchar en serio y darlo todo, hasta su propia vida, aprieta la mano derecha - Respondió Chifuyu

\- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamaron las 3 chicas

\- ¿Que es lo que te impulsa para llegar a este punto, [Capricornio]? - Pregunto la rubia

\- Lo hago por el futuro de la humanidad, por el futuro de las personas que amo y para proteger el camino que esta por delante que nos traerá un mañana mejor...por eso he decido dar mi vida...¡proteger todo eso es mi objetivo! - Exclamo el moreno

\- ¡Eso es, [Capricornio]! - Exclamo la rubia - ¡Lo que más amo, es destrozar el cuerpo y espíritu de un oponente tan formidable como tú! - para atacarlo, pero Ichika repelió el golpe como si nada

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? - Pregunto Cecilia

\- Es la técnica de un espadachín humano ciego. Consiste en bloquear y contraatacar cualquier forma de ataque sorpresa: [La Danza Avidya] - Respondió Chifuyu mientras que Houki estaba con la boca abierta, tratando de articular palabra alguna

\- ¿Houki-san? - Pregunto Cecilia

\- S-Se supone que es un mito, sin embargo...- Dijo la mencionada completamente impactada

\- Pensar que sabrías una técnica tan genial, eres el mejor oponente que he tenido, [Capricornio] ... ¡eres digno de que te destruya con mi Clarent! - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa lobuna

\- También te reconozco como una formidable oponente, Mordred-san - Dijo el moreno para abrir su guardia - Pero...una espada sagrada o no, simplemente no puede ser solo un arma impresionante...una verdadera espada sagrada, se alcanza forjándose a uno mismo con benevolencia y si tu corazón se vuelve parte de la espada, ni tus lagrima podrán correr..

\- ¡No necesito lecciones como las que me quería dar Arturia! - Exclamo con furia la rubia espadachín para lanzarse contra él que detuvo su ataque nuevamente

\- Me has tenido acorralado todo este tiempo...- Dijo el moreno - ¡Pero si tu no vienes, lo haré yo! -

(¿Que esta presión?) - Pensó Mordred - (Este chico que era defensivo todo este tiempo haya cambiado a la ofensiva... ¡No debo pensar en eso! ¡Es mi oportunidad!) - sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a atacar viendo como simplemente esquivaba

\- ¡Ichika-san, trata de cubrirte y gana posición! - Exclamo Cecilia

\- ¡No la subestimes! - Exclamo Rin

\- ¡No lo hace! - Exclamo Madoka ganando la atención de las 3 chicas - Ichika-nii, también está desesperado. dará la impresión de verse acorralado por los anteriores embates, pero su espíritu de lucha es la causa de esa presión. Y si se quiere recuperar...-

\- El espíritu de Ichika debe ser mayor - Completo Chifuyu - ¡Desde esa perspectiva, ha decidido plantarle cara, sin trucos! ¡Por eso lo esta arriesgando todo!

\- Es decir que Ichika, la considera una rival digna - Dijo Houki - Al menos para llevarlo a ese extremo

\- Ichika...- Dijo Rin al ver como su amigo de la infancia se había convertido en verdadero hombre mientras repele y desvía la espada de su rival.

\- Es la primera vez que lo veo de esa manera, me hace pensar que su yo del pasado es una burla que nos hacía a todos a quienes lo conocíamos - Dijo Chifuyu con una sonrisa cargada de ironía

\- Con los refugiados -

\- Sorprendente - Dijo Charlotte - ¿Este es el nivel del hermano de Orimura-sensei y Madoka-san? - pregunto impresionada

\- Realmente es genial - Comento Laura con una sonrisa sincera mientras ve el duelo atentamente

(Ese chico es un auténtico monstruo) Pensó Tatenashi con una sonrisa tensa mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorren su cara, en tanto su hermana pensaba que el hermano de la legendaria piloto-maestra titular y la instructora más fuerte de la academia era un auténtico héroe.

de regreso al campo de batalla

Poco a poco Ichika iba ganando terreno sobre Mordred que cada vez le costaba mas trabajo bloquear los ataques del joven espadachín que ni por un momento bajo la intensidad de sus golpes y estocadas, por el contrario aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus ataques, al punto que sus brazos parecían solo rayos de luz..

(mi cuerpo esta ligero, mi mente está clara, mis sentimientos están ardiendo...¡adelante!..¡adelante!..¡adelante!..¡adelante!...¡SIEMPRE ADELANTE!) - pensó Ichika mientras mueve su brazo derecho de forma horizontal con mucha fuerza colisionándolo con fuerza con la espada sagrada de Mordred, haciéndola retroceder varios metros - (¡la enemiga que esta frente a mí, es todo lo que tengo!)

Ichika por primera vez comenzó a pensar que quería superar a aquel guerrero conocido Hyoudou Issei y quería derrotar a la única caballero de la mesa redonda que superaba por mucho a la legendaria Arturia pendragon..

(¡quiero sobre pasar a mi yo de ahora...el que solo observa al guerrero más fuerte desde atrás, que no sobre pasa sus límites y ¡AVANZAR!¡ADELANTE!)

Nuevamente Ichika se lanzó hacia Mordred para seguir con su terrible ataque sobre ella, cada espectador que estaba observando la pelea parecía que contenía la respiración...Incluso Tabane se encontraba de esta forma...

El choque entre el brazo de Ichika y la espada sagrada de Mordred seguía aumentando su intensidad y velocidad, incluso ellos ya se movían más rápido, parecían 2 rayos de luz chocando, uno dorado y el otro parecía un rayo carmesí...

-¿c-como es que pueden moverse a esa velocidad?...¡simplemente debería ser algo imposible! - expreso Houki bastante alterada..

-¿en qué demonios te has convertido Ichika? - se preguntó Rin a si misma

-se convirtió en una espada - respondió Madoka - Ichika nii se volvió a si mismo una espada viviente...

-¿una espada viviente? - pregunto la rubia inglesa..

-Si, Ichika en cuanto abandono nuestro hogar y siguió al hombre que es su maestro, dedico su vida a un solo objetivo el cual es convertirse en la espada más poderosa de todo el mundo... - explico Chifuyu - sé que suena extraño, pero es verdad...

-y como ven lo logro, pero para lograrlo tuvo que someterse a un entrenamiento tan intenso y cruel que haría que las personas de voluntad fuerte se doblegasen con facilidad - continuo Madoka - el cómo lo sabemos es simple, nosotras también fuimos entrenadas por el maestro de Ichika nii...

\- ¡¿también fueron entrenadas?! - pregunto Houki bastante sorprendida.

-sí, pero a diferencia del entrenamiento de Ichika, el nuestro fue mucho pero mucho más suave que el de él, aunque no es necesario decirlo la diferencia de nuestros niveles es demasiado evidente - dijo Chifuyu - siendo sincera la enana y yo casi quisimos huir en la primera semana de entrenamiento.

Las 3 pilotos presentes quedaron en shock después de oír la confesión de su mentora y modelo a seguir, jamás se imaginaron que alguna vez escucharían decir esas palabras a la legendaria piloto que siempre ha sido reconocida por su valentía.

-suena imposible ¿no es asi?, pero es verdad Onee sama y yo casi huimos en la primera semana que nos entrenaron, pero decidimos seguir gracias a que Ichika nii confió en nosotras, por eso es que nosotras hacemos los mismo en este momento...¡demos confiar en que Ichika nii saldrá victorioso de esta terrible pelea!.

-Madoka - dijeron Houki y Rin al mismo tiempo

(Ichika ahora más que nunca, debes demostrar que puedes sobrepasar a cualquier obstáculo) - pensó Chifuyu mientras pone su mano derecha sobre su pecho - (todas confiamos en ti, ¡vamos tú puedes!)

CRASHHHH

Ichika le dio un fuerte golpe a la Clarent de Mordred haciéndola retroceder, pero está en respuesta inmediatamente se volvió a impulsar hacia el frente para intentar darle una poderosa estocada a Ichika que instantáneamente al ver esto dio un gran salto hacia arriba para luego caer a gran velocidad mientras da varios giros en aire de forma horizontal teniendo su brazo derecho extendido, todo con el objetivo de golpear a Mordred.

Lamentablemente Mordred logro bloquear el ataque con su espada, pero por la presión de este, el suelo se hundió junto con ella, después de eso se quitó de encima al joven caballero impulsándolo con su espada hacia el otro extremo del campo de batalla.

-Haa...Haa...Haa...Haa... ¡maldito [capricornio]! - exclamo la rubia con enojo mientras libera un inmenso estallido de energía escarlata que mando a volar varios escombros del lugar - ¡ya estoy harta de ti, es hora de que mueras! ¡[Prana Burst]!- mientras lanza una gran cantidad de tajos hacia Ichika que solo cerro sus ojos y movió su cuerpo de manera instintiva logrando esquivar los poderosos tajos de energía con mucha facilidad - ¡¿pero qué rayos?!

-tu comportamiento es brutal, algo bastante inapropiado para alguien que perteneció a la mesa redonda y fue la única sucesora de Arturia Pendragon - Reprocho Ichika mientras se mantenía en su posición de combate..

\- ¡¿qué dijiste?!..

-Al principio no te reconocí, pero conforme a avanzado la pelea pude saber quién eres... ¡Mordred Pendragon, mejor conocida como, El caballero de la traición! - declaro Ichika con firmeza sorprendiendo a las presentes - la "villana rara" que logró manchar una leyenda gloriosa al final de su vida.

-¡callate! ¡tú no sabes nada de mí! - espeto Mordred que cargó hacia adelante mientras la pasión la impulsaba intentando golpear a Ichika que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pero eventualmente sus ataques fueron evadidos con mucha facilidad

-te equivocas se mas de ti de lo que te imaginas - respondió Ichika mientras seguía evadiendo las estocadas de la rubia - con la especial inocencia que poseen los niños adorabas a tu madre, a la que alguna vez fue considerada el rey perfecto.

-¡dije que te calles! - exclamo la rubia mientras dando un tajo descendente que Ichika logro esquivar y que le respondió dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que inmediatamente la doblego haciéndola sujetar su abdomen.

-¡Ichika no solo esquivo cada uno de sus ataques, si no que la golpeo con un poderoso golpe! - exclamo Houki bastante desconcertada

-protegiste el camino de los caballeros de forma muy parecida a la que solo se podía encontrar en los libros infantiles ilustrados, trabajando duro todos los días para convertirte en la caballero ideal y digna para ser la siguiente en tener el derecho de sucesión del trono de tu madre, pero después de que Arturia no te reconociera como la siguiente sucesora te revelaste y robaste la espada que en este momento estas usando, la cual obtuviste al irrumpir en las bóvedas de Camelot. a partir de ahí se desataron una serie de eventos que finalizaron la destrucción de tu país y tu propia muerte.

Mordred lentamente retrocedió mientras miro fijamente a Ichika que seguía con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco caminaba hacia ella

-ca-cállate, y-yo no provoque nada, todo eso lo hizo mi madre, si me hubiera dejado gobernar nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-simplemente te niegas a ver la verdad, solo eres una malcriada que simplemente se obsesiono con ser rey y con superar a su madre, pero que jamás supo que significaba ser rey y que nunca vio que solo la estaban protegiendo.

-cállate..cállate..cállate...¡CÁLLATEEEEEE! - Grito con furia la rubia mientras expulsa aún más energía al punto que destruyo su propia armadura y salió disparada como una terrible llamarada que quemaba y destruida todo a su paso.

Por fortuna las 5 pilotos que estaban presentes lograron cubrirse en algunos edificios que estaban destruidos por la terrible pelea para que no les pasara nada.

-e-ese espadachín es un monstruo - declaro Rin -

-Ichika - musito Chifuyu con preocupación

En cuanto Mordred termino de expulsar su energía en su totalidad, inmediatamente se pudo ver un paisaje de destrucción total que era bañado por enormes flamas de energía que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Conforme se fue aclarando la vista de Ichika que soporto la repentina expulsión de energía, inmediatamente pudo ver la silueta de una persona de alguien acercándose, no era otra que la misma Mordred que estaba vez ya no traía la parte superior de su armadura solo traía lo que parecía un sostén deportivo rojo, esto era debido a que su armadura fue destruida por la presión y estaba siendo cubierta por una intensa aura carmesi

-espero que estés listo [Capricornio], porque esta vez iré con todo lo que tengo y no tendré piedad - declaro para lazarse hacia el frente a todo velocidad - ¡Muere! - apareciendo enfrente del caballero para darle un corte horizontal con su espada, por suerte Ichika logro esquivarlo, pero lo hizo con mucha dificultad.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta Ichika que en cuanto esquivo ese ataque, una gran parte del lugar fue cortado como si nada debido a la presión que genero el simple movimiento de la espada.

(Al expulsar todo su poder no solo aumento su velocidad drásticamente si no también lo hizo su fuerza...Increíble) analizo Ichika mentalmente (Ahora más que nunca debo tener cuidado, si tan solo logra acertar un golpe, estaré acabado)

En ese instante nuevamente Mordred se lanzó hacia adelante para reiniciar su terrible ataque que inicio con otro un tajo descendente que Ichika logro esquivar dando un pequeño salto donde aprovecho para caer sobre la espada de la rubia hundiéndola en el suelo y para luego dar un corte horizontal con su brazo derecho que iba hacia la cara de Mordred que inmediatamente lo esquivo al hacer un flick flack hacia atrás y después se impulsara hacia adelante para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Ichika que salió disparado hacia el palacio flotante y quedando empotrado en el mismo.

\- ¡¿cómo rayos pudieron golpear tan fuerte a Ichika san?! ¡¿no se supone que es una espadachín?! - se preguntó Cecilia con desconcierto mientras observa como Mordred desentierra su espada del suelo y luego da un fuerte salto hacia donde se encontraba el caballero inconsciente

-¡ya muérete de una vez! - exclamo Mordred que se acercaba tan extremadamente rápido hacia donde estaba Ichika que reacciono al instante después de escucharla

Mordred en cuanto estuvo a unos metros inmediatamente posiciono su espada al frente para dar una poderosa estocada contra el moreno que reacciono con rapidez logrando evadir el poderoso ataque de Mordred e inmediatamente le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que esta correspondió dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

Al recibir el golpe del otro se generó una poderosa onda choque destrozo la pequeña parte del castillo donde estaban peleando, provocando que este cayera junto con ellos, pero eso no los detuvo para seguir su pelea mientras caían al suelo, daban y recibían poderosos embates del otro en el aire, esto fue admirado por las pilotos y refugiados.

En un movimiento inesperado Mordred dio un giro en el aire y le dio una patada descendente a Ichika que dio varios giros en el aire, pero hábilmente Ichika aprovecho estos giros para poder caer de pie sin causarse más daño del que ya tenía.

Por otro lado Mordred cayó a toda velocidad para darle una patada al joven caballero, pero este logro esquivarla y lo único que destruyo fue el suelo de bajo de ella, esto fue aprovechado por Ichika que concentro su cosmos en su puño y lanzo cien golpes por segundo en formas de saeta a una velocidad tres veces superior a la del sonido, como si se tratase de una autentica lluvia de meteoros golpeando el torso completo de Mordred con mucha brutalidad y haciendo que saliera disparada hacia a un muro de concreto que a travesó, aunque esto no la detuvo para lanzar tajos de energía hacia Ichika que los esquivo dando varios saltos hacia los lados mientras corría hacia ella para que finalmente diera un poderoso salto frontal y cayera a donde estaba la rubia dándole un fuerte puñetazo que ella intento bloquear con su espada.

BOOOOM

una poderosa explosión se generó en cuanto el puño de Ichika y la espada de Mordred chocaron, a su vez genero un destello de luz de donde salió Mordred disparada hacia un muro donde quedo empotrada.

-Mordred será mejor que te rindas, no me gustaría matar a alguien que aún posee bondad en su corazón y puede redimir su camino - pidió Ichika - eso es lo que hubiera querido tu madre

-tsk, cállate tú no sabes nada de mi ni de mi madre - espeto la espadachín - si me rindo, habrá sido inútil haberle vendido mi alma a shiva para poder superar a mi madre, ¡por eso acabare contigo! - exclamo mientras expulsa aun más de su energía destruyendo completamente el muro donde estaba - ¡es hora de que te muestre el ataque más poderoso de todos!

En ese momento Mordred sujeto su espada con ambas manos y la puso encima de ella e inmediatamente en El espacio alrededor de ella y la espada se manchó con sangre roja oscura, y la hoja de la espada fue envuelta por el resplandor de la sangre, emitiendo extraños, violentos y furiosos sonidos comenzando a transformarse.

-¡caballero de [Capricornio] ya no hay escapatoria, este ataque es capaz de destruir todo a su paso, si lo esquivas lo único que provocaras es que todo este lugar y sus refugiados sean destruidos, pero si lo recibes directamente puede que haya una posibilidad de que lo logres repeler o simplemente mueras - amenazo la rubia mientras la energía de su espada se hacía más intensa.

Las pilotos y los refugiados quedaron aterrados después de escuchar la declaración, si era verdad lo que decía ahora todo estaba perdido, el único que se mantuvo en calma fue el joven caballero que alzo su brazo derecho como si fuese una espada mientras sus cosmos brillaba con mucha más intensidad que antes.

-Chifuyu nee, Madoka, Houki, Rin, Cecilia - llamo el chico a las pilotos presentes que inmediatamente fijaron su atención en el- por favor quiero que vayan a donde están todos los refugiados y los saquen de aquí lo antes posible - pidió el chico mientras mira fijamente a la Asura

-I-Ichika ¿q-que planeas hacer? - pregunto Chifuyu un tanto temerosa

-acaso no es obvio, le arrojare mi ataque más poderoso para detener el suyo - respondió sin mirarla -

\- ¡¿estás loco Ichika?!, ¡lo que piensas hacer es una estupidez! - reprendió Houki

-estupidez o no, es lo único que se me ocurrió para poder salvar a toda la gente que está en este lugar - respondió nuevamente el nombrado - por eso les pido su ayuda, ustedes son las únicas que pueden sacarlos antes de que nuestros más poderosos ataques choquen, ya que en cuanto eso pase se generara una poderosa explosión que nos matara a ambos y arrasara todo a su paso...tal vez

\- ¡¿cómo que tal vez?! - pregunto Rin enojada

-es una probabilidad, la verdad no estoy seguro de que esto funcione con alguien como ella, es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien tan increíblemente poderosa por eso dudo, pero lo más extraño es que me siento feliz en este momento, ¿será porque gracias a ella estoy superando mis limites? ¿o porque simplemente el idiota de Issei me contagio su estupidez?, ja creo que es un poco de ambos - declaro Ichika para que en ese momento todo el cosmo que se estaba acumulando en su mano se liberara como un rayo de luz que fue hacia arriba.

-¡tienes muchas agallas caballero eso me gusta! - exclamo Mordred extasiada - ¡lástima que tengas que morir!

-¡Ichika debe de haber alguna otra forma! - exclamo Houki

-me gustaría que fuera así, bueno basta de charla es hora de que se vayan y hagan lo que les pedí - ordeno Ichika para que las presentes se quedaran paradas y se miraran entre ellas - ¡¿qué demonios hacen?! ¡les dije que se fueran! - reprendió con severidad para que todas de mala gana obedecieran

\- Tsk, está bien, haré lo que dices Ichika, pero tendrás que compensarlo después ¡¿escuchaste Ichika?!

-por supuesto Chifuyu nee, si sobrevivo haré lo que me pidan después de acabe todo.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¡por supuesto que vas a sobrevivir, de eso no hay duda, te pateare el trasero si no lo haces! - dijo la Orimura mayor entre lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa - b-bueno es hora... ¡vayámonos! - exclamo para irse junto a las otras pilotos que se retiraron completamente tristes.

(Dije que tenía un ataque poderoso, pero simplemente lo hice para que fueran evacuar a todos. Lo único que puedo hacer, es poner todo el poder que me queda para hacerle frente a Mordred) Pensó Ichika elevando su [Cosmos]

\- Monte Issei – Inframundo –

Issei y Raynare continuaban su intercambio de ataques, el castaño recibió una patada y respondió con un puñetazo. La morena realizo un upper mientras que recibe una patada al estómago. Debido a este el cielo artificial del inframundo se estremecía. Poco a poco se alejaron de la zona montañosa donde luchaban quedando encima de los terrenos de la [Mansión Gremory]

La sierva de Shiva le dio un codazo en la nuca que Issei detuvo y rechazo para girar hacia atrás dando una voltereta para golpearle con una pierna la cara de la caída, la cual detuvo con una defensa en X. Usando el impulso del anterior ataque, manteniéndose horizontal en el aire, golpeando la nuca del rival con su pierna libre. Todo ello en un movimiento fluido que la aturdió para luego recibir un golpe de mazo en la cabeza y un rodillazo en la quijada, terminando con un codazo en la mejilla derecha

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo la caída

(Cada vez me siento más cansado, debo de estar llegando a mi limite) Pensó el castaño – (¡Debo terminar la batalla ahora!) … ** _¡[Shishi Hoko Dan]!_** (Rugido de León) – cubriéndose en el aura carmesí-azabache-dorada va contra la morena para golpearla a una gran velocidad sin detenerse, haciendo que la caída detenga sus ataques

(Debe haber una forma de pararlo) Pensó Raynare para recordar una de sus caras - **_¡[Miracle of Tears]!_** (Espejo de Lagrimas) – haciendo que la cara que tiene una mirada triste le mostrara los momentos en que las chicas enamoradas de él lloraron su muerte y el dolor que sufren actualmente sus parejas al verlo sangrar y su madre al no poder detenerlo de luchar hasta que lo maten

(¡Maldición!) Exclamo el castaño en su mente – (¡¿Por qué tiene que usar esto en mi contra?!) – pregunto frustrado mientras que debajo del yelmo estaba llorando

\- ¡Ahora! – Exclamo Raynare para que una de sus caras que muestra ira vaya hacia donde esta él y le vomite un líquido rojo llameante - **_¡[Flame of Wrath]!_** (Llama de Ira) –

\- _**[¡¿Qué haces?!]**_ – Pregunto Issei – ** _[¡¿Qué es toda esta…ira?!]_ ** – pregunto con dificultad mientras se trataba de quitar el líquido solo para ser mandando contra el suelo por parte de la caída, quedando a sus pies, por lo que puso su bota sobre la cabeza. Estando frente a los demonios y los aliados del chico

\- Superaste tus miedos y tu pasado – Dijo la caída relamiéndose al verlo sufrir – Aun así, los demonios te volvieron a traicionar. ¡Rias Gremory te volvió a traicionar! ¡Dejaste a tus aliados solos cuando ya ha iniciado la [Guerra Santa]! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – poniendo más peso, tratando de someterlo

\- No…No puedo – Respondió el castaño

\- ¡Entonces arde! – Exclamo la morena haciendo que las llamas se intensifiquen

\- **_[¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!]_** – Exclamo Issei con dolor

\- ¡ISE! – Exclamo Akeno, Lisa y Rias

\- **_[Puede que tengas razón, que Rias me haya traicionado de nuevo y que deje a mis camaradas solos para luchar contra tu señora y sus esbirros. Pero…]-_** Decia el [Caballero de Leo] – **_[¡Escucha el rugido del León Dorado! ]_** – liberando una enorme ola de energía, deshaciendo el líquido rojo

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamo la caída al chocar con un objeto electrificado, recibiendo una poderosa descarga - ¡¿Qué es esto?! –

\- **_¡[Lion Jail]!_** (Jaula del León) – Dijo Issei – No eres la única que ha desarrollado trucos en estos últimos años que no nos vimos, Yuuma-chan –

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Exclamo la caída

\- [Esta jaula solo desaparecerá si me matas o yo la deshago] – Dijo el castaño – [Es cierto que no he perdonado a las 3 facciones, pero mi voluntad y mi deseo de proteger al inocente son más fuertes que mi odio e ira] –

\- ¡Veamos esas palabras en acción! – Exclamo Raynare retadoramente

[ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**]

\- **_¡[Heavenly Dream]!_** (Sueño Celestial) – Exclamo Issei liberando una luz roja que cega a la chica, cuando se disipo se vio en un lugar blanco donde hay varias escaleras conectadas a puertas

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la morena curiosa para tratar de arrojar una lanza de luz que creo, pero esta se desintegro como si nada – Parece que no puedo salir a la fuerza, entonces recorreré este lugar – primeramente, entro a una puerta, la cual abrió. Viendo la escena donde fue asesinada, pero algo cambio. Vio como Issei la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Rias estaba consternada, pero acepto su decisión. La morena sintió algo en su corazón, al ver cómo pudo ser su vida si el castaño la habría dejado vivir. Cuando termino la escena, se vio fuera de la sala.

Con algo de temor, entro a la siguiente fue donde estaba en una cita, agarrados de la mano como novios mientras que se encuentran con Asia en un parque de diversiones y ella está feliz.

\- ¿Qué sucede aqui? – Pregunto la caída irritada para avanzar a la siguiente sala, encontrándose como van de la mano a la escuela mientras platican teniendo a Asia del otro extremo y llegan al club de ocultismo. La siguiente sala encuentra donde hacen el amor - ¿Acaso es una ilusión o un tipo de broma de mal gusto? – se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro. Ve la escena donde pierden los Gremory ante Raiser y como salió lastimado. Ella llega a la sala donde se encuentra el castaño inconsciente y herido por lo que se lanza a su cuerpo llorando mientras lo curan. Otra sala es donde le dice que ira por Rias, pasa a ver el duelo de Issei vs Raiser. El beso de Rias e Issei realmente le molesto. Siguió avanzando, pasando cada faceta donde ella estaba junto a Issei como su incondicional. Lloro su muerte, celebro su regreso, lucho junto a sus hermanas de harem. El día en que le pida matrimonio. Irse con él al santuario. Ser su esposa. Tener una boda occidental y estar juntos por la eternidad. Por algo raro que le pareciera, realmente le hubiera gustado que fuera así la historia que tiene con el castaño

¿Realmente amaba a ese idiota?

Nunca se lo puso a pensar, puesto que su ambición la cegó y ese sentimiento fue reemplazado con el odio como por la venganza de ver hecho pedazos al [Sekiryuutei]

Pero ahora, no sentía nada, cumplió sus ambiciones y su deseo fue hecho realidad.

Desde entonces, no tenía nada. Era como si existiera un vacío en su corazón, realmente le molestaba

Tuvo excesos de placer y vino como otras cosas que no pensó experimentar

Sin embargo, ese vacío existía hasta que supo que Issei Hyodo se convirtió en un [Caballero Dorado] y era llamado el [Caballero Dorado Mas Fuerte]

Pensaba que, si luchaba con él, ese vacío desaparecía

Por eso manipulo a Rias Gremory, con el propósito de preparar todo para una lucha encarnizada

Ahora, al ver todo esto, ese vacío desapareció y fue llenado por un sentimiento cálido

\- Realmente soy patética – Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa triste – Estoy enamorada de la persona que lastimé y anhelo vivir que todo lo que vi. Pero, para mí no hay vuelta, vendí mi alma a Shiva y soy un perro fiel –

[ ** _Podemos liberarte_** ] Dijo la voz de Issei y Ophis

\- Ara, es un honor que el 3° dios dragón me honre con sus palabras – Comento la morena con algo de sarcasmo – Debo admitir que es algo hermoso lo que me mostraste. Pudo ser así… ¡Pero tu dejaste que esa perra de cabello carmesí me matara, aun cuando te rogué por mi vida! – exclamo furiosa

[ ** _¡Tú me querías usar hasta el final y dañaste a una persona inocente! ¡Tus pecados eran demasiados!_** ] Respondió el castaño [ ** _Sin embargo, tu muerte fue por mi cobardía de no afrontar lo que viniera juntos, opte por el camino más fácil. Descubrí que Asia Argento no valió la pena y era más un estorbo que una aportación. Si me dieran a elegir, te habría seleccionado a ti por 1 000 000 de veces_** ]

\- Aw, que lindo – Dijo la morena sonrojada – Pero creo que ya terminaron los juegos –

[ ** _Es verdad_** ] Dijo el [Diaboros Dragon] para que desapareciera esa dimensión viendo como estaba cubierto por una energía azabache-carmesi-dorada que proviene de su mano mientras que su armadura cambiaba a la forma de un enorme león dorado con alas como cola de dragón y unas placas de color azabache-carmesí

\- ¡Interesante, muy interesante! – Exclamo la caída creando en sus manos una esfera de color azul marino para elevarse al cielo - ¡Te presento la técnica más poderosa que me dio Shiva-sama! **_¡[Estallido Omega]!_** – lanzando la esfera, la cual se vuelve mucho más grande, haciéndose enorme y contiene un poder devastador.

\- ¡Es mucha energía, si eso da de lleno, matara a Ise-kun! – Exclamo Sirzechs - ¡Pero si lo esquiva, nos aniquilara a todos! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Rías viendo como las enormes alas de Issei contienen cañones que apuntan a donde está la gigante esfera de energía

– **_¡[Infinity Lightning Bolt]!_** (Relámpago de Voltaje Infinito) – Exclamo el león de [Scale Mail] que disparo una poderosa explosión de aura carmesi, negra y dorada en forma de una poderosa y enorme ráfaga de energía que va de lleno contra la esfera

\- ¡Asombroso! – Exclamo la caída - ¡Pensar que tendrías una técnica de ese calibre! ¡Kyahahahhaahahahahaha! – lanzando más esferas de energía - **_¡[Shiva Clamation]!_** (Clamor de Shiva) – creando la enorme esfera de energia para aumentar el daño de su [Estallido Omega]

[ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**] [ ** _Boost DxD_**]

En ese momento el león alzo su pecho al cielo para que se abriera y revelara un enorme cañón en el cual se reúne energía

 ** _[LONGINUS SMASHER]_**

Liberando un poderoso rayo de energía verde-dorado contra la esfera que se sumó al **_[Infinity Lightning Bolt]_**

\- ¡Carajo! – Mascullo la morena usando varias barreras mientras que los espectadores no podrían creer lo que veían

\- ¿Este es el actual poder de Ise? – Se preguntó Rias sin esperar respuesta

\- Pensar que nos tendría semejante sorpresa – Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

\- Nuestro hijo se ha vuelto muy fuerte – Dijo el señor Hyodo mientras abraza a su esposa

\- Ara, ara, pensar que mi cariño podría hacer algo así – Dijo Akeno

*Ise-sama tuvo que entrenar demasiado para llegar a esa forma [KaiserLeo Scale Mail Balance Breaker]* Dijo una voz para que aparecieran RyuzU, Kuroka, Rossweisse y Koneko con la [Armadura Dorada de Leo]

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Chillo Raynare de dolor al momento en que sus escudos no resistieron y recibió una mínima porción del impacto, pero este fue suficiente para deshacer su armadura y dejarla muy lastimada por lo que cayó al suelo pesadamente

\- Academia IS –

Mordred seguía aumentando su aura mientras Ichika preparaba su mano en forma de Iai. Ambos se miraban. En tanto Chifuyu, Madoka, Rin, Houki y Cecilia evacuaban a las chicas que corrían tan rápido como podía. En ese momento, frente a ellas apareció una joven que tiene el pelo largo y morado recogido con dos coletas largas peinadas hacia atrás, ojos verde con un rostro maternal. Ella tiene un cuerpo bien dotado y busto grande. Viste con una túnica griega y tiene un brazalete con el símbolo del [Capricornio]

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Laura apareciendo un brazo de su IS con espada en mano – ¡Identifícate!... ¡Ite! – quejándose al recibir un golpe de la Orimura mayor

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? – Pregunto Chifuyu molesta – Perdona las molestias, Toujou -

\- No se preocupe, Chifuyu-sama – Dijo la identificada como Nozomi

\- Pero ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Tabane – Se supone que estabas con padre y madre –

\- Si, pero los señores me dieron permiso para venir y ayudarlas con la evacuación mientras que AnchoR-chan me está reemplazando para mostrarles la batalla de Ichika-sama –

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto la castaña de coletas curiosa y algo celosa de la chica

\- Es la escudera de Ichika, Nozomi Toujou – Respondió Madoka – ¡Espera! ¿AnchoR-chan ya recogió a los demás? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Si, Rito-sama fue el último en llegar y con una nueva escudera. AnchoR-chan recogió y llego a escuderas con sus señores. Tuvieron batallas muy difíciles y se están recuperando, solo Issei-sama y mi maestro todavía se encuentran luchando – Respondió Nozomi

\- Entonces esta [Guerra Santa] está por llegar a su clímax – Dijo Chifuyu analíticamente

\- ¡Por ahora, todos tómense de las manos! – Exclamo la peli morada mientras que el cuerpo académico de la [Academia IS] la obedecían, creando un gran circulo. Nozomi fue tomada de las manos por Tabane y Chifuyu - ¡[Warp]! – desapareciendo de la academia y apareciendo en la ciudad conectada al riel. Luego de eso, activo la [Pantalla Cósmica] para terminar de ver la batalla

\- Academia IS –

\- Prepárate, [Capricornio] – Dijo la rubia mientras que la hoja de su arma se convirtió en una enorme esfera de energía color rojo sangre - ¡Recibe mi más poderoso ataque y desaparece de este mundo! **_¡[Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful]!_** – para disparar un enorme rayo de energía que destrozaba todo a su paso

\- **_¡[Iai: Zan]!_** (Iai: Decapitación) – Exclamo el moreno realizando el ataque, tratando de detener el poderoso ataque con su golpe, el cual crea una barrera

\- ¡Es inútil que te resistas! – Exclamo la rubia embriagada de poder - ¡ESTA TÉCNICA ES LA MANIFESTACIÓN DE TODO MI ODIO Y RENCOR QUE HE LIBERADO HACIA A TI, [CAPRICORNIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]! -

(Las chicas están fuera) Pensó el Orimura mientras que sintió la presencia de su escudera (Nozomi vino, eso es bueno, ya no tengo que resistir. Mi misión termina aquí, realmente lamento no poder luchar junto a mis amigos y volver con mis mujeres como mi familia. Perdónenme, adiós maestro. Adiós a todos) para detener su ataque y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa

En un momento a otro, no sintió nada, abriendo los ojos…Ichika observo incrédulo como una funda azul rey y dorada lo protegía del ataque de la [Asura Rashou]

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto el moreno

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo la rubia – Se supone que fue robada antes de la [Batalla de Calaam]…¡¿Por qué [Capricornio] tiene [Avalon] con él?! – pregunto consternada

\- ¡¿Te refieres a la legendaria funda de [Excalibur]?! – Exclamo Ichika impresionado, porque su madre lo conto una vez que lo realmente valioso del arma del rey de reyes no era realmente su espada si no la funda de esta. En ese momento un destello lo cegó para encontrarse en una sala blanca, tan blanca que brillaba con luz propia - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto algo perdido

*Bienvenido, [Ichika de Capricornio]* Dijo una dulce y melodiosa voz para que al voltear viera a una hermosa mujer en sus 20's de cabello rubio largo ondulado, ojos azules como zafiros y figura bien proporcionada. Tiene un vestido blanco y zapatillas de cristal

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Soy [Nimue], el espíritu de la Espada [Excalibur] – Respondió la rubia – Solamente aparezco ante la persona elegida por la espada y [Avalon], la funda –

\- ¿Pero por qué estoy aquí? – Pregunto Ichika

\- Noble guerrero de la diosa Athena, la espada y la funda te han elegido como un digno maestro. Desde ahora la [Espada del Rey de Reyes] es tuya y de nadie más hasta el final de los tiempos. Y no solo soy yo – revelando a 5 personas vestidas de armadura

\- Mi señor me presento soy [Dáinsleif], la espada demoniaca del hielo – Dijo un hombre vestido con una armadura blanca y azul que tiene la apariencia de la nieve

\- Yo soy [Tyrfing], la espada demoniaca de la destrucción – Dijo un hombre vestido con una armadura con brazos muy gruesos

\- Yo soy [Nothung], la espada demoniaca de la nitidez – Dijo un hombre vestido con una armadura de manera perfecta, con dos ante brazos en forma de hojas

\- Yo soy [Balmung], la espada demoniaca de los tornados – Dijo un hombre vestido con una armadura que apariencia de la mitad de un tornado en cada brazo

\- Y yo soy [Gram], la espada del Emperador Demonio – Dijo el último hombre vestido con una armadura ostentosa color rojo y negro

Los 5 guerreros se inclinaron ante él, cosa que lo confundió bastante. Pero no espero lo que dirían a continuación

\- ¡Desde ahora le juramos lealtad ante usted, [Ichika de Capricornio]! – Exclamaron las 6 personas para volverse esferas de luz que entraron en su brazo. En ese momento des de brazo hasta el ante brazo apareció el tatuaje de una espada y en sus dedos aparecieron los anillos con 5 símbolos que representaban los poderes de cada una de las [Espadas Demoniacas]. En ese momento regreso al mundo real para que con un movimiento de su mano deshiciera la técnica

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – Pregunto la rubia impresionada - ¡¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso?! –

\- Es verdad que el odio te da poder…- Dijo el moreno - ¡Pero la voluntad es más fuerte que el odio! –

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Exclamo Mordred - **_¡[Prana Burst]!...¡[Bloodlust]!_** – atacándolo con un tajo desde un punto ciego, deteniéndolo

\- **_¡[Danza de Adviya]!_** – Exclamo Ichika – **_¡[Deathpecker]!_** \- dando una potente estocada de golpes múltiples con su brazo, que la mando a volar varios metros contra el [Palacio Flotante], escupiendo sangre por el impacto

(¡¿Cómo diantres se volvió aun más fuerte?!) Pensó la rubia liberándose de la pared oscura, por lo que tomo su espada y se dio un gran impulso para cubrir su espada con un aura rojo sangre - ¡Muere! – Exclamo furiosa para que Ichika diera un salto para poner sus tibias en las axilas de la chica

\- ¡Ahora recibirás la fuerza de tu propio ataque! – Exclamo el moreno - **_¡[Jumping Stone]!_** (Piedra Saltarina) – y la lanzando de manera potente al cielo, haciendo una parábola. Para caer pesadamente al suelo, provocando daño considerable a la chica

Todas las espectadoras estaban sorprendidas de las habilidades de Ichika, pero lo que les llamó la atención fueron los tatuajes que tiene en su mano derecha, le daban un encanto más atractivo. Cosa que de inmediato notaron las parejas del moreno al ver la mirada lujuriosa que daban las espectadoras, por lo que se pusieron celosas, más las ignoraron para ver a su hombre pelear

Ichika relajo su cuerpo mientras que respira 12 veces profundamente haciendo que su cosmos brille mientras su cuerpo se cubre con un aura dorada y sus ojos son del mismo color

\- **_[Sword Waltz]_** (Vals de la Espada) – Dijo el moreno

\- Nozomi-chan – Dijo Tabane - ¿Acaso esa técnica es…? –

\- Si, la técnica especial del Cid-sama, **_[Sword Waltz]_** – Dijo la escudera de [Capricornio]

\- Su traducción seria "Vals de la Espada" – Comento Cecilia - ¿Pero qué tiene de especial? –

\- Ichika-sama elimina los límites que impone el cerebro a los músculos, permitiendo utilizar al 100% la fuerza de estos, en vez del 20% que suele usarse. Mientras más tiempo use la técnica, obtendrá cosas como una carga de energía física para aumentar el poder de sus golpes o un incremento de la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo, entre otros, llevando su fuerza y velocidad más allá del límite humano – Explico Nozomi – Sin embargo, entre más use esta técnica, se desgarrara los músculos y afectara su cuerpo e incluso pueden explotarle las venas de todo el cuerpo. Es una técnica que no es recomendable usar durante mucho tiempo. Pero con ella, la victoria está asegurada. Sin embargo… –

\- ¿Nozomi-san? – Pregunto la rubia inglesa

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme, por un momento – Dijo la morena desapareciendo, dejando a todas confundidas

\- Sarashiki – Dijo Chifuyu mirando a Kanzashi - ¿Puedes conectarte desde aquí a alguna cámara de la [Academia IS] mientras que regresa? –

\- Lo intentare – Dijo la mencionada para usar su [IS Personalizado] pero la escudera de Ichika apareció de la nada

\- Ya regrese – Dijo la peli morada para activar la [Pantalla Cósmica]

En ese momento, Mordred quiso atacar con un tajo horizontal pero recibió 15 tajos de todas direcciones, lo que hizo sacudir su cuerpo mientras que Ichika estaba con la mano extendida a sus espaldas

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo la rubia levantándose mientras esta ensangrentada

\- Asombroso…- Dijo Houki porque jamás ha visto a un kendoka hacer las maniobras que realizo Ichika, a pesar de que sus ojos no las pudieron seguir

\- ¡Ichika va a ganar! – Exclamo Rin confiadamente

\- No, con eso no es suficiente, no para vencer al [Caballero de la Traición] – Dijo la peli morada seriamente para luego sonreír – Es por eso que la traje –

De la nada, cuando Ichika iba a atacar, una ráfaga de fuego azul apareció dejando ver a…

\- ¡Aiz! – Exclamo el moreno sorprendido de ver a su discípula

\- Lamento haber llegado tarde, maestro – Dijo la mencionada

\- Sabes que te he enseñado sobre las peleas de los [Caballeros de Athena] – Dijo Ichika

\- _"Las peleas de los [Caballeros] son luchas de justicia, uno a uno y sin ayuda externa"_ – Recito la rubia

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué interfieres en mi lucha sabiendo esa primordial regla?! – Pregunto el Orimura menor, molesto

\- ¡¿Así que es por eso por lo que no nos dejaba luchar a su lado?! – Exclamo Rin enojada

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! – Replico Houki - ¡No puede luchar solo contra alguien que es más fuerte que él! –

\- Sigan mirando – Comento la Orimura mayor

\- Porque no me importa – Respondió la [Caballero Femenino de Altar] - Porque quiero cumplir mi sueño de pelear al lado del hombre que tanto admiro, usted, maestro – dándole una sonrisa. - Además, sabe que, si usa eso, debe estar en perfectas condiciones para usar esta técnica, debería saberlo –

Ichika no sabía que decir por lo que suspiro y con una sonrisa de resignación, dijo…

\- Yare, yare – Comento el moreno – Tenías que volverte como Bell-kun en esta situación –

\- Ser un rebelde no sabe sobre los "momentos" – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa sincera que contrastaba con su seño neutro habitual. Acto seguido fue contra la usuaria de [Clarent] que detuvo su ataque como si nada

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Houki celosa

\- Es la alumna de Ichika, Aiz Wallenstein, actual [Caballero Femenino de Altar] – Respondió Madoka

\- ¡¿Es su alumna?! – Exclamaron las chicas, puesto que no esperaron que el "miembro más débil" del Clan Orimura tuviera una alumna tan asombrosamente hábil. Se movía como una pluma que danza con el viento

\- **_[Seiken]_** (Espada Sagrada) – Dijo la chica taciturnamente para que su brazo fuera cubierto con un aura dorada para chocar con el arma de la [Asura Rashou] mientras que Ichika respira 12 veces para relajar su cuerpo y empezar a liberar su [Cosmos]

\- Eres buena mocosa, realmente [Capricornio] te entreno bien – Admitió la Pendragon - ¡Pero te faltan 1 000 años para que oses siquiera alzar tu espada en mi contra! – para usar el **_[Prana Burst]_** y aumentar el poder de sus ataques, acorralando a la chica

(Realmente es fuerte, tal como dijo Nozomi) Pensó Aiz para mirar a su maestro (¡Aun necesita tiempo!) para responder un estoque del [Caballero de la Traición]

\- ¡Vamos no seas una decepción como tu maestro! – Exclamo Mordred, enfureciendo a la chica

\- ¡Aiz, no dejes que te domine la ira! – Exclamo la [Espada Dorada], pero era tarde

\- ¡JAMAS OSES DECIR QUE MI MAESTRO ES…! – Exclamaba la rubia de ojos dorados enojada - ¡ES UNA DECEPCION! **_¡[SEIKEN HOUKAI]!_** (Desintegrador de la Espada Sagrada) – desatando todo su [Cosmos] para formar una bola de energía para dejar arrojar al cielo miles de cuchillas de luz contra la rubia que esquivaba y desviaba las hojas

\- ¡Aiz! – Exclamo Ichika mientras ve como su alumna cada vez se agotaba más - ¡No tengo otra, deberé usarlo a pesar de que no está completo! ¡Esto es por preservar la vida de Aiz! … ** _[I am the bone of my sword]_** (Yo soy el hueso de mi espada) -

\- ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Reía psicopatamente Mordred - ¡Este si es un verdadero reto! –

\- Esa idiota…- Mascullo Chifuyu al verla usar esta técnica

\- Aiz-tan – Dijo Tabane para notar como se preparaba para ejecutar su ataque - ¡No, no va a soportarlo! – exclamo preocupada

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? Onee-sama – Pregunto la castaña del pañuelo algo nerviosa de ver a su hermana de esa manera

\- Esa técnica gasta mucha energía del usuario pero si usa la segunda forma con toda esa cantidad de poder, no podrá controlar el ataque, por lo que afectara tanto a su enemigo como a ella – Respondió Madoka seriamente pero sudando notablemente

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo Cecilia - ¡Debemos detenerla! – preparada para volver a la academia

\- ¡No podemos! – Exclamo Tabane – Aunque nos duela, es la lucha de Aiz-tan y no podemos intervenir, aun cuando cometa tales errores – apretando los puños

\- Ichika-sama ha comenzado el cantico – Dijo la peli morada - ¡Aun es demasiado pronto! – exclamo alterada

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – Exclamaron Tabane y las hermanas Orimura - ¡¿Va a usar la técnica?! ¡¿Esta siquiera completa?! – preguntaron asustadas

\- No, aun le faltaban unos minutos – Aclaro Nozomi – Supongo que lo hizo por Aiz-chan –

 _- **[Steel is my body and fire is my blood]**_ (El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre) -

\- ¿Qué está recitando Ichika-san? – Pregunto la [Representante de Inglaterra]

\- Es el cantico para la técnica suprema del Cid-sama, la técnica que ni él ha completado – Explico Chifuyu

\- ¡¿Va a usar una técnica incompleta contra ese monstruo?! – Exclamo Charlotte incrédula

\- **_[I have created over a thousand blades]_** (He creado cientos de hojas)… ** _[Unaware of loss]_** (Desconozco la perdida)… ** _[Nor aware of gain]_** (Ni estoy al tanto de la perdida)… ** _[Withstood pain when creating weapons with the blessing of Athena]_** (Soporté el dolor al crear armas con la bendición de Athena)…. ** _[_** **_Waiting for the moment to raise my sword in the name of justice and love]_** (Esperando el momento de levantar mi espada en nombre de la justicia y el amor)… ** _[_** **_However, these hands, not maybe hold nothing again]_** (Sin embargo, tal vez estas manos no vuelvan a sostener nada otra vez)…-

\- **_¡[Yaiba no Gouu]!_** (Tormenta de Cuchillas) - exclamo Aiz haciendo que las cuchillas caigan en forma lluvia contra la rubia de rojo

\- **_[So while I pray]_** (Así que mientras recito…) – Recito Ichika

\- ¡Esa es una buena técnica! – Exclamo la rubia recibiendo el ataque mientras repele los que puede, pero el ataque fue tal que la dejo herida. Desgraciadamente, [Aiz de Altar] también pago el precio de su ataque, quedando muy mal herida. Al punto de que sangraba en grandes cantidades

\- **_¡[Unlimited Blade Works]!_** (Campo de Hojas Ilimitadas) – Exclamo Ichika mientras que debajo de sus pies surgio una luz que se expandió dejando ver como la tierra se vuelve dorada mientras que hojas de espadas de luz salen desde el suelo y miles de estas se elevan al cielo, cubriendo este como si fueran estrellas y del ambiente nublado, se volvió nocturno

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Mordred impactada mientras mira a su alrededor

\- Lo ha logrado – Dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa - ¡Esta es la forma final de **_[Unlimited Blade Works]_**! –

\- ¿Qué es esa técnica? – Pregunto Laura anonadada

\- Es la manifestación de la espada que ha forjado Ichika-sama durante estos años, la forma final de la obsesión de su "espada perfecta" – Respondió la escudera

\- Increíble – Dijeron todas mientras que frente a ellas se erguía un inmenso domo dorado con varias espadas girando alrededor que cubría completamente la isla

\- ¡Lo logre! – Exclamo el [Caballero de Capricornio] feliz mientras las armas en el aire apuntan hacia ella - ¡Mordred, esta es final! – exclamo con firmeza

\- ¡¿HAAAA?! – Exclamo la rubia irritada

\- Como puedes ver, este es un mundo en el cual existen un número ilimitado de espadas hechas con mi [Cosmos] – Respondió el Orimura menor – Los sables más finos y mejor forjados que puedan existir. ¡No tengas miedo y ven a mí, [Caballero de la Traición: Mordred Pendragon]! –

\- No…No…¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! - Exclamo la rubia para atacar mientras el moreno simplemente la esquivo e hizo unos movimientos con su mano, provocando que tuviera cortes en los costados - ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! –

\- En este mundo, puedo atacarte miles de veces sin siquiera tocarte – Respondió el moreno mirando su brazo derecho – Confió en ustedes…¡Te llamo ahora [Dáinsleif], la espada demoniaca del hielo! – haciendo que las espadas se vuelvan azul hielo mientras el tatuaje de anillo de su pulgar brillaba. Las espadas se arrojaron contra la rubia que los esquivaba. Sin embargo, al clavarse, surgían estalagmitas de hielos filosos que la rasgaban

\- ¡¿Crees que con esos juegos me vas a vencer?! – Exclamo liberando su aura, derritiendo los pilares de hielo

\- ¡Te llamo ahora [Tyrfing], la espada demoniaca de la destrucción! – Exclamo Ichika para que las espadas aéreas cambien nuevamente a una hoja morada que libera un aura de poder inmensa, que fueron contra Mordred que apenas esquivaba los ataques pero la dejaban dañada - ¡Te llamo ahora [Nothung], la espada demoniaca de la nitidez – En ese momento se volvieron las espadas blancas y fueron como flechas contrala chica atacándola con golpes certeros que la mermaron bastante

\- Haaa…Haaa….Maldita sea…¡MALDITO SEAS, [CAPRICORNIO]! – Exclamo Mordred herida y sangrando por todas partes - ¡ME HAS HECHO ENOJAR! **_¡[MAD ENCHART]!_** (Encantamiento de Locura) – del cuerpo de la chica salía un aura roja como la sangre mientras que su esclerótica se vuelve negra y sus iris rojas sin pupila - ¡[CAPRICORNIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]! – rugió con toda su furia y odio para ir contra el mencionado por su cabeza

\- ¡Te llamo ahora [Tyrfing], la espada demoniaca de los tornados! – Exclamo el moreno mientras las espadas se transformaron de color metálico con un aura gris que toma forma de taladro. Yendo contra la chica, mientras forma tornados de corriente cortante, en cada impacto. Sin embargo, Mordred ignoro el dolor y las atravesó

\- ¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamo la rubia de rojo- ¡[CAPRICORNIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]!

\- ¡Te llamo ahora [Gram], la espada del Emperador Demonio! – volviéndose las hojas espadas negras con auras rojo sangre que fueron contra el [Caballero de la Traición]. Con cada golpe, creaban una poderosa ráfaga de energía. Pero no fue suficiente para detenerla – (Su poder aumento a cambio de perder la razón, ¿Tanto es tu odio hacia tu madre que has dejado de lado tu orgullo como guerrera? ¡Esto es inaceptable!) –

\- ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Rugió la rubia

\- Mordred Pendragon, has vendido tu alma a Shiva con propósitos egoístas, has caído tan bajo que te volviste una guerrera que lucha bajo la propia locura. ¡En nombre del título de la [Espada Dorada de Athena], te derrotare! ¡[Ven a mi [Espada del Rey de Reyes que puede cortar la Infinidad]! –

En ese momento las espadas se volvieron doradas y se juntaron en el brazo del chico que elevo al cielo, formando una enorme [Excalibur]

\- ¡NO ME VENCERAS, [CAPRICORNIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]! – Grito la rubia para cargar su arma con aura roja como la sangre - **_¡[Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful]!_** – lanzando un poderoso rayo desde su espada

\- ¡Perfora…[Cosmos]! – Exclamo el Orimura - **_¡[Excaliburn]!_** \- lanzando un tajo con su "arma", cortando el rayo de la rubia y a la misma en el proceso pero sin dejar alguna herida en su cuerpo. Cuando termino el ataque. Mordred cayó de espaldas y apenas respiraba mientras volvía a la normalidad con su espada a su lado. Ichika fue de rodillas al suelo, debido a que usar esa técnica fue sumamente agotador para su cuerpo. Deshizo el campo, las espectadoras no lo pensaron dos veces y le pidieron a Nozomi que las llevara con el moreno, cosa que acepto. El Orimura menor tenía en brazos a la rubia que lo miraba en shock

\- I-Ichika-san – Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al mencionado de ser llamado por su nombre - ¿Qué fue lo que me faltaba para ser como mi madre? –

\- La compasión de sentir el dolor de los demás y lamentar su sufrimiento: El corazón piadoso. Con ello podrías anteponer las prioridades de tu pueblo antes que las tuyas. Además de no perder tu orgullo de guerrero, que es el pilar que nos sostiene a los caballeros – Respondió el moreno

\- Fui una tonta…- Dijo la rubia llorando mientras que se daba cuenta de todos los errores que comento en su vida pasada y en esta – Ugh –

\- Lo lamento, **_[Excaliburn]_** no corta el cuerpo si no el alma de su víctima y destruye toda barrera que le impide realizar su golpe – Explico el moreno con cierta amargura

\- Ichika-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Pregunto Mordred tímidamente

\- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto el nombrado

\- ¿P-Puedes da-darme un beso? – Pregunto la rubia tímidamente

\- ¿E-Eh? – Pregunto el moreno sorprendido mientras que todas llegaban y escucharon las palabras del Orimura, haciéndoles ver que en verdad es un caballero, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero la petición puso celosas a las chicas enamoradas del [Caballero Dorado]

\- Si…- Dijo el chico para darle un suave beso en los labios mientras que entrelaza sus dedos con los del chico mientras desaparece en partículas de luz dorada pero con un sonrisa diciéndole al oído…

 _"Me alegro que fueras mi último oponente, te dejo a [Clarent]_ , _dásela a tu alumna. Sé que le servirá"_

\- Aiz – Dijo el moreno firmemente mientras se dirige hacia donde estaba ella

\- ¿Si, maestro? – Pregunto la mencionada algo intimidada

\- Mordred te reconoció por lo que te dio esto – Dijo el moreno dándole la espada, que inmediatamente brillo y se convirtió en un tatuaje como el de su maestro – El nombre de tu espada será [Clarent]. [La radiante y brillante espada real: Clarent] –

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo la rubia rígida pero por dentro estaba feliz de que su "espada" tuviera nombre ahora

\- Mansión Gremory – Territorio Gremory – Inframundo –

El cuerpo de la bestia de [Scale Mail] era cubierto con un aura que tenía la apariencia de **_[Photon Burst]_** combinando también **_[Lightning Plasma]_** , **_[Raikiri]_** y el **_[Infinity Blaster]_**. El León-Dragón queda cubierto con el aura carmesí-azabache-dorada como una segunda piel que emite chispas y rayos

 ** _[Es hora de terminar con esto]_** \- Dijo la bestia metálica de escamas - **_¡[Juggernaut Nemea Drive]!_** (Impulso Colosal de Nemea) – saltando disparado hacia la caída a una velocidad que supera la luz, atravesándola. Quedando atrás de ella, estando en su forma humana, dejando una estela de devastación que apenas pudieron protegerse los espectadores

"¡¿Acaso esta es su técnica más poderosa?!"

Esa fue la pregunta que tuvieron todos mientras que se sorprendieron como tenía a la caída con el cuerpo casi sin ropa, con la cota de malla desagarrada que dejaba ver gran parte de su piel

\- Hehe. Esa fue una buena técnica, idiota – Dijo la morena dándole un chisguete en la frente de forma tierna

\- Yuuma…no, Ray-chan – Dijo el castaño desapareciendo el yelmo

\- Es irónico, después de todo lo que has pasado, en lugar de debilitarte…te fortaleciste – Dijo la caida acariciando su mejilla – Ise-kun, prométeme una cosa –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto el nombrado

\- Que derrotaras a Shiva y que estaremos juntos en otra vida – Respondió Raynare con una sonrisa

\- Lo prometo – Dijo el [León Dorado] para que ambos sellaran sus labios con un cálido beso mientras que [Zero de Ravanna] o más conocida como la ángel caída Raynare desaparecía en partículas de luz

Después de tanto tiempo, el castaño por fin cerro un capítulo en su vida, el capítulo con el cual inicio su leyenda.

No fue Rias Gremory o Lisa Kido, si no Issei Hyodo, [Caballero Dorado de Leo]

Antes de que dijera algo, el castaño se elevó al cielo mientras que de su peto sale un cañón y eleva su [Cosmos]

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Pregunto Rias

\- Ise, a pesar de lo que le hicieron, siempre luchara por proteger al inocente y salvar vidas. Es algo natural en él, es el mejor héroe de toda la historia – Respondió Lisa – Destruirá la barrera de Raynare -

La respuesta dejo consternados e impresionados a los presentes, puesto que el [Sekiryuutei]

[Oppai Dragon]

[El héroe de las 3 Facciones]

Estaba mostrando su bondad y altruismo, por lo que se sintieron aun peor por darle la espalda

Rias comprendió todo lo que había perdido al cambiarlo por un falso ser que ahora mismo debió ser destruido

 ** _[LONGINUS SMASHER]_**

\- **_¡[Athena Exclamation]!_** (Exclamación de Athena) – Exclamo el castaño disparando ambos rayos de energía al mismo tiempo que contenían un gran poder, yendo directo contra la barrera, provocando que esta se cuarteara a gran velocidad, deshaciéndola por completo, cayendo como partículas de energía que no dañaban a nadie

Al terminar la técnica, Issei descendió y desapareció la armadura, las chicas fueron a recibirlo. Pero estando a centímetros de abrazarlo. El cuerpo del castaño se estremece violentamente haciendo que su espalda explotara

\- ¡UAGH! – Exclamo el [León Dorado] para caer de cara al suelo mientras que rayos azabache-carmesí recorrían su cuerpo, causándole mucho dolor - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – bramo de dolor mientras los rayos lo dañan

\- ¡ISE! – Exclamaron la madre y la pareja del chico asustadas, por lo que fueron a donde estaban

\- ¡Ise-sama! – Exclamo Le Fay sudando mientras le da tratamiento junto a Gabriel, Akeno, Kuroka y Rossweisse

*El poder que supera incluso a los [Dioses Dragones] y roza al nivel de un [Dragón Verdadero] tiene un alto precio. Debes saberlo de antemano, Ise* Dijo una voz madura dejando ver desde una rasgadora dimensional a una hermosa mujer de cuerpo curvilíneo con pechos notorios que viste de lolita gótica pero sin la parte superior del atuendo, con sus pezones tapados con pezoneras negras en forma de X

\- Ouroboros Ophis – Dijo Sirzechs nervioso

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Infinita? – Pregunto Lisa seriamente liberando su aura

\- Oh, kowai, kowai – Dijo la mencionada con un tono algo burlón – Tranquila, Athena, no vine a pelear. Si no a ver a mi [Diaboros Dragón]. Parece que te excediste, ca-ri-ño – comento sensualmente

\- Ophis…- Dijo el castaño pesadamente estando en el regazo de la semi ángel

\- Pensar que podrías usar ese nivel de poder – Dijo la lolita con una sonrisa a pesar de su pokerface para poner su mano y una serpiente entrara en el cuerpo del chico, curándolo – Tu tarea aún no termina, debes derrotar a Shiva, Red y yo te animaremos en la [Brecha Dimensional] –

\- Entonces no harán nada – Dijo el castaño levantándose

\- Somos seres supremos, no nos debemos a nadie – Dijo la infinita para besar al chico, que le corresponde sosteniéndola del trasero – Parece que tus instintos de dragón se mantienen, eso es bueno, cuando quiera tener un bebe…iré a buscarte. Por ahora, ve a patearle el trasero a esa pesada. Sin embargo, ten cuidado, esa tramposa ha absorbido el poder de sus generales caídos – abriéndole un portal que dejaba ver la [Academia IS]

\- Voy con usted, maestro – Dijo Bell

\- Yo igual – Dijo Krulcifer

\- Les diría que no, pero junto con Aiz son nuestra carta de triunfo para terminar esta [Guerra Santa] – Dijo el castaño – RyuzU – pidió amablemente

\- No se preocupe, todo está listo, Ise-sama – Dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa

\- Lisa-sama, quiero que Akeno decida el destino de los Gremory y los demonios – Dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo a la líder de su harem – Tú has vivido casi toda tu vida como demonio y como la [Reina] de Rias Gremory, no hay mejor elección que tú –

\- Si tienes tanta confianza en mi decisión, acepto la responsabilidad que me das, Ise – Dijo la morena

\- Tengo que irme – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras que brillan sus ojos y su armadura se instala en su cuerpo, por lo que retira el yelmo

– Cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto, te organizare algo muy especial – Comento Akeno pícaramente

\- Si, lo espero con ansias – Dijo Issei para besarla

\- Ise-kun, vuelve pronto, me pondré mi ropa mas sexy para esperarte – Dijo Serafall para besarlo

\- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerte – Dijo Gabriel para besarlo

\- Regresa pronto, cariño, te hace sentir el paraíso en la tierra – Dijo Penemue relamiéndose sus labios para besarlo mientras lo abraza del cuello

\- Que Athena-sama guie tu camino – Dijo Irina para besarlo

\- Ven a casa pronto, te esperare con mi cuerpo y corazón listo para calmar y sanar tus heridas-nya – Dijo Kuroka en un tono pervertido – Y no soy la única – dejando ver a Koneko sonrojada, por lo que ambas lo besaron en la mejilla al mismo tiempo ambas hermanas

\- Regresa con bien, amor, te esperare para reconfortarte – Dijo Rossweisse para besarlo

\- Regresa con bien a casa, hijo – Dijo el señor Hyodo para estrechar su mano y abrazarlo

\- Hijo – Dijo la señora Hyodo para abrazarlo con fuerza para luego de unos segundos soltarlo – Que tengas una gran victoria –

\- Gracias, padre, madre – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

\- Ise – Dijo RyuzU – Si mueres, jamás te lo perdonare y regresa para que te entregue todo de mi – comento con ternura para besarlo amorosamente

\- Ise-sama, le deseo lo mejor en su batalla y un buen regreso a su hogar, me quedare en el [Santuario] – Dijo la escudera de [Leo] para besarlo tiernamente

\- Ise – Dijo Lisa para que ambos se besaran durante casi un minuto para sostenerse las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y juntando sus frente – Patéale el trasero a esa malnacida. Te esperare para hacer toda clase de cosas pervertidas –

\- Lo espero con ansias – Dijo el moreno con una voz ronca

\- Me voy – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Que tengas una gran victoria, anata! – Exclamaron sus mujeres viendo como entra por el portal, cerrándolo

\- Arreglemos esto Rias – Dijo Akeno quitándose el atuendo de Miko revelando un top negro junto a un pantalon pegado, guantes sin dedos y botines a juego – Sera una a una, sin ayuda. Simplemente con todo lo que tenemos, si ganas dejare que seas una de las parejas de Ise y el inframundo se salva. Si gano, te olvidaras de él para siempre y ellos son destruidos – señalando a los demonios

\- Debi hacer esto hace 4 años – Dijo la pelirroja desabrochándose la camisa para amarrarla por debajo de sus senos. Y arremangándose la misma como quitándose las zapatillas

\- Academia IS –

Ichika de pie mientras que su cuerpo era curado por su fiel escudera mientras que Chifyu, Madoka, Tabane, Houki, Rin y Cecilia esperaban a que el moreno se recuperara para hablar con él de muchas cosas. Pero lo que no notaron fue que un [Asura] de bajo rango estaba escondido y decidio atacar a traición al [Caballero de Capricornio]. Pero…

* ** _¡[Lion Fang]!_** * Exclamo una voz mientras se ve como una armadura dorada incrusta la cabeza del enemigo en el suelo, acabando con su vida. Debido a que sangraba y sus ojos estaban en blanco, inmolándose en un fuego azul rey – Deberías mantener tu guardia alta, Ichika –

\- ¡Issei-san! – Exclamaron las hermanas Orimura y la súper genio

\- Cállate – Dijo el mencionado – Parece que no te fue tan mal como yo pensaba – dijo con ironía

\- Si, yo también te quiero amigo – Respondió el castaño con algo de sarcasmo

-¡h-hay otro guerrero dorado! – exclamo Houki bastante desconcertada

-y no solo es el – dijo Ichika mientras mira hacia cierta dirección

En ese momento aparecieron los demás [Caballeros Dorados] traídos por AnchoR, viendo como estaban mejor de lo que pensaba excepto por Tooru que estaba con los ojos cerrado, Rito usaba lentes, Hayato lleno de quemaduras y Oz estaba más pálido que antes. Izayoi, Shido, Saito y Kizuna se encontraban con vendas en su cuerpo debajo de su armadura. Mientras que Ayumu y Honoka estaban como si nada pero estaban algo somnolientos

\- Buen trabajo, AnchoR – Dijo Issei acariciándole la cabeza

\- Gracias, Otou-san – Dijo la mencionada contenta

-¡12, son 12 guerreros dorados! – exclamaron Houki, Rin, Cecilia y el resto de los presentes con mucha sorpresa

-Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis – Dijo Chifuyu

-cada uno de ellos representa una constelación y a la vez son los guerreros mas fuertes de este mundo – completo Madoka – les recomiendo que no hagan nada estúpido, a pesar de que Ichika nii las protegió, no hay garantía que ellos no les hagan nada si los atacan

-háganle caso a Madocchi, ella sabe lo que dice, después de todo ella ha sufrido las consecuencias de haber atacado a Issei san en mas de una ocasión – dijo Tabane mientras señala al castaño - ese tipo a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Ikkun, puedo decir con toda seguridad que es el mayor monstruo de los que están presentes

\- Ahora, AnchoR, Nozomi. Lleven a los civiles a un lugar seguro como vuelvan al [Pequeño Jardín] – Indico Issei

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todas mientras que las chicas de Ichika y sus amigas de la infancia le dieron su primer beso, se despidieron de él, dándole buenas vibras y deseándole éxito. Con eso dicho, los civiles desaparecieron con las escuderas. Quedándose solo los [Dorados] y la [Trinidad de Plata]

\- Bien, con eso resuelto, solo falta una cosa – Dijo Issei mirando el [Palacio Flotante] mientras que libera un aura azul eléctrico muy siniestra - es hora de que acabemos con ella.

La guerra está en su parte culminante, ahora todo dependía de nuestros héroes.

La victoria o la inminente destrucción

No lo sabemos

Pero una cosa es segura, la [Guerra Santa] entre Shiva y Athena estaba a punto de terminar

Los Dorados liberan su [Cosmos] junto a los 3 jóvenes [Caballeros de Plata] mientras que dentro del lugar Shiva libera su aura azul eléctrica siniestra mientras rie…

\- Fufufufufufufufufufufu -

fin del capitulo 24

hola mis queridos lectores, es bueno verlos de nueva cuenta, yo se que algunos están molestos por que no actualizo tan rápido como quisieran, pero quiero que sepan que no me he olvidado de mis historias, pero a veces el trabajo y otras cosas mas complican el que pueda escribir, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios o mensajes...hasta la próxima

Nota: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de mi gran colaborador **_Zerokaien_**

Nota: el siguiente capitulo es el final


	31. Chapter 31

especial (previo final)

Que tal mis queridos lectores, antes que comiencen a leer esto quiero dejar en claro una cosa, ESTE NO ES EL CAPITULO FINAL, lo se lo se dije que el siguiente seria el capitulo final, pero como mi colaborador dejo en los comentarios sobre que querían que fuera el siguiente capitulo o mas bien especial, muchos mandaron mensajes sobre que querían ver como Akeno golpea a Rias y eso fue lo que se escribió en este especial, que por cierto el lo escribió y la verdad a mi me encanto, espero que ustedes también les guste tanto como a mi.

Ahora hablando de otra cosa, quiero decir que últimamente he recibido comentarios sobre que la historia es un asco o ese tipo de cosas, para ser sincero cuando comencé a escribir esta historia lo que hice fue en enfocarme a cumplir los caprichos o solicitudes de muchos lectores, que error mas grave, pero bueno lo hecho hecho esta. ahora me enfoco a lo que yo quiero ver en las historias que yo escribo junto a mi colaborador.

Yo se que muchos no les gusta como queda y a otros les encanta, pero a lo que voy es que al final solo es una historia que fue creada para entretener y nada mas, siendo sincero yo no le veo sentido a que insulten en comentarios o en algunos casos manden mensajes ofensivos, aunque la verdad no me importan esos comentarios ya que yo se que le gusta a la mayoría esta historia, con eso basta, ahora lo ultimo que les diré es que si piensan piensan que esta historia es pésima o simplemente no les gusta (aunque para mi y otros muchos es muy buena), ustedes pueden escribir su propia historia o pueden dejar de leerla así de simple...

Con dicho eso, pueden pasar a leer este especial y como dije espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Especial 1: Rayo vs Destrucción, Akeno vs Rias

Si alguien que las vio en el pasado le dijeran que Rias y Akeno iban a luchar por el destino de los demonios…afirmarían que es una estupidez. Tristemente esta es la realidad. Rias aun dolida por el odio de los padres de Issei y la envidia como resentimiento contra su ex-[Reina] por traicionarla, ser la pareja de Issei y tener la aprobación de los progenitores del [León Dorado] hacia que cada vez estuviera más furiosa y liberara grandes cantidades de energía demoniaca mientras que la morena liberaba su aura de rayos que atravesaban su cuerpo pero mantenía su clásica sonrisa de damisela refinada

\- ¡AKENOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo la pelirroja lanzando una esfera del poder de la destrucción que la morena repelio con un golpe con la mano abierta. Al ver como no funciono se alzó al aire para arrojar un bombardeo. Pero Akeno detuvo los ataques con barreras mágicas que los deshicieron las esferas de [Poder de la Destrucción]

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto la próxima "Señora Hyodo" aburrida - ¿Usaste en mí el mismo ataque que realizaste para ganarle a Sona hace 5 años en ese [Rating Game]? ¡Entonces te mostrare la diferencia que existe entre nosotros ahora… ** _¡[Lightning Fangs]!_** \- perfora el suelo con su puño y proyecta su cosmos para hacer surgir multitud de rayos por toda la zona de combate, yendo directamente contra la pelirroja

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillo la chica del dolor del apuñalamiento y las descargas eléctricas, cayendo pesadamente al suelo – Esa…es una…técnica de Ise… ¿Cómo…pue…des…usarla? – pregunto levantándose pesadamente unos centímetros del suelo

\- Desde que llegue al [Santuario] he estado entrenando con Ise como él y Takamiya-kun me enseñaron a dominar el rayo incluso he superado a mi padre – Respondio la mencionada

\- ¡Rias-sama! – Exclamo Xenovia para interferir en el combate

 ** _CLINK_**

Se oyó como la espada de la peli azul fue parada por otra espada, notando que se trataba de Irina que usaba su mano como una espada

\- ¡¿Cómo conoces la técnica del [Caballero de Capricornio]?! – Exclamo la [Caballero] Gremory

\- Y no es todo…. **_¡[Deathpecker]!_** – Exclamo la castaña de coletas para dar una estocada de golpes múltiples que manda a volar a su ex-socia

\- ¡PUARGH! – Exclamo la peli azul mientras le sacan el aire y se empotra contra la fuente de la [Mansión Gremory], quedando inconsciente

\- ¡Rias-oneesama! ¡Xenovia-san! – Exclamo Asia lista para usar su [Balance Breaker] - ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! – al sentir mucho dolor, paralizándola por completo

\- Fufufu – Rio Penemue - ¿En verdad creíste que te dejaría liberar ese [Balancer Breaker] tan molesto? **_[Restriction]_** (Restricción) – pregunto con una sonrisa sádica mientras sus ojos brillan de color rojo sangre liberando ondas del mismo color

\- Debemos ayudarlas – Dijo Sirzechs mientras que los siervos presentes del pelirrojo estaban listos para actuar

\- Chicas, debemos…- Exclamo Raiser pero no termino la frase debido a que unos anillos parecidos a los del [Modelo Atómico de Rutherford] lo aprisionaban tanto a él como a todos los miembros de su familia, al Maou y a sus siervos. La única libre era Ravel

\- **_[Grand Kolsto]_** (Gran Anillo de Hielo) – Dijo la Maou mientras sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve misma – Es inútil que trate de derretir esos anillos, ¡Incluso el fuego del ave inmortal es inefectivo! Esos anillos tienen concentrado aire frio creado a partir del poder de dragón de mi esposo. Esta técnica es mucho más fuerte al tener que usar una temperatura descendente cercana a la del cero absoluto (−273,15 °C). Por esos sus llamas no arden –

\- Serafall, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto su madre al ver como un anillo criogénico detiene su movimiento como el de su esposo y el resto de los siervos de su casa

\- No puedo dejar que interfiera por más que los ame y So-tan estaría triste si murieran – Dijo la Maou

Los demás demonios quisieron hacer algo, pero no pudieron debido a que cayeron al suelo, sumamente enfermos

\- Nyaaa~…En verdad son molestos – Dijo Kuroka lamiéndose una de sus manos como un gato mientras libera un gas color rojo que toma la forma de rosas – **_[Crimson Dagger]_** (Daga Carmesí) – clavándose en sus cuerpos, paralizándolos

\- M-Mi cuerpo – Dijo Lord Bael viendo como tienen flechas clavadas en sus sombras que le son imposibles de eliminar

\- **_[Shadow Arrow]_** (Flecha Sombra) – Dijo Rossweisse – Es mejor que no se metan en donde no los llaman – indico con indiferencia

\- ¡Toma esto! – Exclamo Zekram lanzando su [Poder de destrucción] mientras que aparece el círculo mágico de la albina de gran tamaño y este destruye el ataque para transformarse en energía que lastima a los portadores del [Poder de la Destrucción]

- ** _[Cosmic Impact Shield]_** (Escudo de Impacto Cósmico) – Dijo Rossweisse

En ese momento el resto de los demonios cayeron de rodillas mientras en el cielo se encontraba Gabriel con sus alas extendidas mientras que tiene las manos entrelazadas, haciendo una oración

\- **_[Redeeming Prayer]_** (Oración Redentora) – Dijo Gabriel – No se compara al [Gouma In] de Kokonoe-san pero esta es mi versión de esa técnica –

\- ¿Cómo es posible…? – Pregunto la pelirroja mientras que se levantaba pesadamente - ¡¿Cómo es posible que sean más fuertes que antes?! –

\- Entrenamos con los 12 [Caballeros Dorados] – Respondió Akeno – Te diré que a pesar de que Ise me ama, no fue nada amable conmigo –

\- Cada uno de ellos nos enseñó sus artes y nos entrenó según nuestra afinidad-nya – Comento Kuroka

\- Esta es la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotras, Rias Gremory – Comento Rossweisse

Flashback

Akeno y Ayaka se encontraba frente a Issei y Honoka mientras que los 4 vestían atuendos de entrenamiento

\- **_¡[Ikazucho]!_** – Exclamo la morena mientras ve como Honoka desvia su ataque como si nada

\- **_¡[Fire Hound]!_** – Exclamo la bruja lanzando una manada de perros de fuego que Issei deshizo con un grito

\- Tendrás que usar tu modo caído, amor – Dijo el castaño

\- Y tu [Overdrive], cariño – Dijo el moreno

\- Si es lo que quieren, lo tendrán – Dijeron ambas chicas

\- **_¡[Fallen Mode]!_** – Exclamo Akeno mientras libera 4 pares de alas de caído como un traje negro ajustado de cuerpo completo con sus botas de combate que solo deja ver su abdomen y escote

\- **_¡[Overdrive]!_** \- Exclamo Ayaka mientras su cabello se vuelve blanco brillante y su cuerpo está envuelto en llamas cambiando su aspecto a un traje recuerda un poco a la [Reina de Corazones] de "Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas"

(Nota: Busquen la forma overdrive de Ayaka y de Akeno su atuendo seria como el de Drei de Phantom: Requiem of the Phantom pero sin la chaqueta roja como escote en su vientre)

\- **_¡[Kiba no Raijuu]!_** (Colmillos del Dios del Rayo) – Exclamo Akeno lanzando de su cuerpo una descarga que crea nubes de tormenta, de las cuales enormes rayos en forma de lanzas que se detuvieron en el aire

\- **_[Sagittarius Breeze]_** (Brisa de Sagitario) – Dijo Issei – Es capaz de detener cualquier ataque sea de energía o no –

\- **_¡[Fire Separ]!_** (Lanzas de Fuego) – Exclamo la bruja creando un circulo mágico frente a ella del que salieron muchas lanzas cubiertas en llamas

\- ¡ ** _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!_** – Exclamo Issei liberando un potente rugido que lanza una onda expansiva destructiva, anulando el ataque de la chica

\- **_[Slider Roar]_** (Rugido Deslizante) – Dijo el moreno – Una poderosa onda destructiva liberada como un rugido, efectivo tanto para defensa como para ataque –

\- Si quieren vencernos, deberán ponerse serias – Dijo el [Sekiryuutei]

\- Si eso quieren…- Dijo la bruja de fuego

\- ¡Eso tendrán! – Exclamo la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo]

\- **_¡[Raikōryū]!_** (Dragón de Rayo Sagrado) – Exclamo la morena creando un rayo saco conforma de dragón asiático que puede moverse como si estuviera vivo

\- **_¡[Igneous Nova]!_** (Nova Ígnea) – Exclamo la otra morena lanzando una esfera del tamaño de un balón de soccer que aumentaba conforme se movía

\- **_¡[Lightning Arrow]!_** – Exclamo Honoka creando un arco y flecha de energía para tensar la cuerda y transforma el arma en un rayo ken en forma de energía que fue directo a la cabeza del dragón, dispersándolo

\- **_¡[Lion Fang]!_** – Exclamo Issei saltando contra la esfera para golpearla, eliminando la esfera de fuego

\- Increíble…- Dijo las morenas

\- Es nuestro turno…- Dijo Honoka

\- ¡Aprieten bien los dientes y sus glúteos! – Exclamo Issei

En ese momento, los ojos de ambos [Dorados] brillaron para que las parejas de ambos recibieran varios golpes que rozaron sus pieles. Cuando termino el ataque, cayeron al suelo debido al dolor de los roces que parecían quemaduras de 1° grado

\- ¡¿C-Como nos hicieron esto?! – Exclamaron ambas morenas impactadas

\- Eso simplemente fue un rayo ken, un golpe que va a una velocidad que ojos que no están entrenado no pueden ver – Dijo el [Centauro Dorado]

\- El principal problema de ambas es que confían mucho poder en sus ataques, pero no son plenamente destructivos – Explico el [León Dorado]

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Ayaka molesta

\- Como poner un ejemplo simple – Dijo el castaño - ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Una sopa miso con muchas cosas o una llena de sabor a pesar de que sea la estándar? –

\- La de sabor – Respondió Akeno algo confundida por la pregunta

\- Eso mismo se aplica en los ataques de los dorados, nosotros concentramos nuestro [Cosmos] en nuestros ataques para hacerlos más devastadores – Explico Issei – Sea el **_[Atomic Thunderbolt]_** o mi **_[Lightning Plasma]_** , todo ataque debe tener un poder concentrado. En el ataque de ambas, solo fue poder bruto al que le dieron forma. En pocas palabras, desperdiciaron mucha energía. Ademas tienen un punto en contra, o al menos en el caso de Akeno –

\- ¿Y ese es? – Pregunto la morena de la cinta naranja

\- Que no sabes pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, te dedicas al ataque a largo y medio rango – Respondió el [Caballero de Leo] – Si bien eso te da ventaja, también es tu punto débil. No tengo que recordarte lo que paso con Kuisha-san hace 4 años ¿o si? –

\- No, ella me gano por que la ataque con mi mejo rayo y me lo devolvió – Comento Akeno frustrada de aquella ocasión

– En el caso de Ayaka es tener ataques de tipo bombardeo – Dijo Honoka – Tus ataques son directos, si bien tiene un nivel destructivo considerable, como acabas de ver…Issei lo elimino con mucha facilidad y tu **_[Fire Spear]_** es un hechizo mas no un ataque de bombardeo. Podrias enseñarle ese ataque que creaste con tu fuego de dragón –

\- Puede ser mientras que tú le enseñas a Akeno el concepto básico del rayo dorado - Comento Issei

\- No tengo problema con eso – Dijo el moreno – Pero se lo explicare a ambas –

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial el rayo dorado? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Si bien es como el [Rayo Sacro] que usas, la diferencia es su poder destructivo – Respondio Takamiya

Fin del Flashback

\- Al principio no lo comprendía, pero al usarlo, me di cuenta de las palabras de Takamiya-san – Dijo la morena – Ahora ya no soy más la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo], soy la [Leona del Rayo] – mientras que libera un aura eléctrica que la rodea mientras que pequeños rayos de oro pasan por su cuerpo

\- Ese poder… - Decia la pelirroja sorprendida

\- Ise me dio el poder de su rayo dorado y me ayudó a crear esta técnica– Dijo Akeno mientras extiende su brazo derecho a un lado. Libera rayos dorados que cubren su cuerpo con descargas eléctricas. Concentrando grandes cantidades de estas en la espalda y los hombros de la morena

\- ¿Cómo es que obtuvieron esa energía? – Pregunto Ajuka

\- Fue gracias a un método que pudimos conseguir esos poderes sin ningún problema, pero todo se lo debemos a RyuzU-chan y AnchoR-chan – Respondió Gabriel

\- ¡Oye, no tenias que decir eso! – Reclamo Serafall al ver lo honesta que era su antigua rival y hermana de harem

\- ¿Qué es lo que te paso? – Pregunto la heredera Gremory al ver a su ex-[Reina]

– **_¡[Lightning Roar]!_** (Rugido Relámpago) – Exclamo Akeno – Es mejor que tengas cuidado Rias, a pesar de que mi especialidad es el rayo, no controlo aun esta técnica a la perfección – liberando el aura, que crean un resplandor que ciega momentáneamente a los espectadores para ver como el terreno donde se encuentran estaba completamente devastado. Simplemente los lugares donde estaban, se encontraban intactos

(¡¿E-E-Este es el poder de Akeno?!) – Exclamo Rias mentalmente viendo como esta le lanza un objeto, viendo que era un contenedor de lágrimas del Clan Phenex

\- Usalas, Ise no me perdonaría si uso esta técnica en alguien que no puede luchar – Dijo la morena caída

Mientras que Irina y Xenovia se encuentran enfrascadas en un duelo de espadas, donde la castaña usa su brazo mientras que la peli azul su [Ex-Durandal]. Pero la [Caballero Gremory] estaba contra las cuerdas

\- ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- Tuve que pasar un infernal entrenamiento – Respondió Irina – Pero todo valio la pena. Es hora de terminar con esta pelea – mientras contrae un poco sus dedos

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto la peli azul - ¡Esto está lejos de terminar! –

\- No, esto termina ahora…. ** _¡[Raikiri]!_ ** \- Exclamo la castaña infundiendo rayos en su "espada"

\- Esa técnica…- Dijo la peli azul sorprendida

\- Si, es la espada del rayo de [León Dorado]. Técnica creada por Issei – Respondió la castaña – Todas sus mujeres fuimos bendecidas con el [Rayo Dorado de Leo]. En el caso de Serafall-san, Gabriel-san, Penemue-san y Kuroka-san fueron bendecidas con el poder de [Acuario], [Virgo], [Escorpio] y [Piscis] aparte del poder de Ise, por petición de este a sus amigos –

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo Xenovia mientras libera su aura - ¡¿Acaso tu…?! – pregunto furiosa

\- Si, hice el amor con Ise. En realidad, Akeno-san organiza orgias para él, donde participamos todas – Dijo la castaña sonrojada fuertemente

\- Yare, yare – Dijo Lisa con la cara roja mientras se sostiene el puente de su nariz – ¡Tenías que decir eso a los 4 vientos! – exclamo muerta de la vergüenza, porque a pesar de tener ese aire maduro, ella era muy susceptible a que se revele su intimidad

\- Ara, ara, parece que Lisa-chan aún no se acostumbra, ufufufu – Rio Akeno molestando a la diosa

\- Nyaaa~ Lisa-cchi es tan inocente – Comento Kuroka siguiéndole el juego a la semi-caída

\- ¡Esto se acabó! – Exclamo Xenovia lanzándose a un ataque mientras que Irina desvía el ataque con su otra mano - ¿Qué…? – Pregunto incrédula

\- **_[Double Excalibur]_** (Excalibur Doble) – Dijo Irina – Mi brazo derecho es el que corta y mi brazo derecho es de estocadas… ¡Toma esto! – clavando la "hoja" en el hombro de la chica

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la peli azul con mucho dolor cayendo al suelo aun siendo electrocutada, pero con los ojos en blanca, dando entender que fue dejada fuera de combate

\- ¿Y dónde está Gasper? – Pregunto Zeoticus tratando de ponerse en pie

\- Está sellado en su ataúd por insubordinación – Respondió Sirzechs

\- Es hora de darles una lección – Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa – Esto no se compara con la [Bendición de las Tinieblas] de Kokonoe-san en lo mas mínimo, pero es mi propia versión de esta… ** _¡[Menoráh]!_** – el cuerpo del ángel es cubierto con luz

(Nota: La menorá (en hebreo: מנורה, lit. «lámpara») es el candelabro o lámpara de aceite de siete brazos de la cultura israelita, uno de los elementos rituales más importantes del judaísmo y asimismo uno de sus símbolos más antiguos, remontándose su uso al pueblo hebreo acampado al pie del monte Sinaí y en su Éxodo rumbo a la Tierra Prometida, en tiempos de la Edad Antigua)

Aparece un cielo con ángeles de olas de oro y un candelabro de 7 brazos sobre ella, la luz toma la forma de un destello, que se expande rápidamente para golpear a los demonios. Al tener contacto con ellos, la energía explota y daña a las víctimas mandándolas a volar para que caigan al suelo bastante heridos y con apenas conciencia. Mientras que la rubia angelical descendía al suelo muy mal heridos. Dejando a los Sitri y Phenex ilesos y completamente impactados. Asia seguía sufriendo hasta que la caída mayor la libero solo para que Rossweisse la bombardee, dejándola fuera de combate

\- ¡Akeno, ya no molestaran más! – Dijo la albina

\- Akeno-sama creo que debo recordarle algo, debido a que su diminuto cerebro no se lo ha acordado – Dijo RyuzU – Tiene un límite de tiempo –

\- Hmm – Mustio Rias burlonamente levantándose - ¿Acaso la técnica que creaste tiene un límite de tiempo? –

\- Para nada es eso – Comento la albina escudera – Es malo para el embarazo sobresforzarse y mediante barreras, Akeno-sama puede luchar poner en peligro al ser que lleva en su vientre –

\- ¿Un ser en su vientre? – Pregunto la pelirroja - ¡Maldita! ¡¿Estas embarazada de Ise?! – rugio liberando todo su poder sin limitaciones

\- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto la señora Hyodo impresionada

\- Y no es la única-nya – Dijo Kuroka mientras que Rossweisse, Gabriel y Serafall acarician su vientre

\- ¿V-Voy a hacer abuela? – Dijeron Lady Sitri y la señora Hyodo felices

\- ¿Ise lo sabe? – Pregunto la madre del mencionado

\- Fufufu, no, esperábamos darles la sorpresa cuando terminara la guerra – Comento la semi ángel – Pero RyuzU-chan arruino todo. Tenemos 3 semanas de retardo y esas misma de embarazo -

\- Parece que vamos a tener nietos – Dijo el señora Hyodo feliz mientras llora como Maria Magdalena - ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida! –

\- ¿Le debo recordar que Le Fay y yo estamos protegiendo a los fetos mientras pelean, a pesar de que están en la etapa del embarazo donde es malo hacer este tipo de cosas? – Pregunto la autómata molesta – Mataku, realmente son desconsideradas con mi pobres hijastros –

\- De acuerdo, ya vamos a terminar, pero no te enojes Ryuzu-san – Dijo Gabriel

\- RyuzU-chan tiene razón, no puedo permitirme dañar a mi propio bebé – Dijo la morena de la cola de caballo larga

\- Si yo no voy a tener el primer hijo de Ise…¡Nadie lo tendrá! – Exclamo Rias enojada, impactada, frustrada, llena de envidia y con ganas de matarlas - ¡Primero serás tú, maldita perra caída vaca lechera! – lanzando una ráfaga del [Poder de la Destrucción] que esquivo al ladear su cabeza, pasando de largo, yendo contra el terreno tras de ella

\- Acabas de cavar tu tumba - Dijo la morena con una mirada sombria y carente de emociones. En ese momento se posiciono para salir en un estallido de velocidad y empezar a golpearla sin piedad, dándole en todo el cuerpo. Lastimándola aún más de lo que estaba antes y rompió la botella de las lágrimas de Phenex. Rias quiso responder, pero Akeno simplemente esquivaba los golpes como si nada, arremetiendo con mayor fuerza

La lucha era unilateral, donde Rias literalmente pasaba un calvario. Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, dos patadas laterales en los costados, dos rodillazos en los riñones, codazos en las coyunturas de los brazos, patadas en las coyunturas de las piernas. Dandole un golpe a la cara mandándola a volar, por lo que desaparecio y apareció en la dirección donde se encontraba, le dio un golpe que la hizo girar como trompo en el aire para darle una [Soccer Kick] que la manda a otra dirección. La morena se adelantó y le dio una patada doble ascendente a la quijada para mandarla al aire. Akeno apareció sobre ella mientras tiene sus manos juntas para dar un marrazo mientras que estas se encuentran cargadas de los rayos dorados

\- **_¡[Lion's Mallet]!_** (Mazo de León) – Exclamo la morena de ojos lilas para golpear a la pelirroja con sus manos en forma de un marrazo que la electrocuto mientras que la manda al suelo

\- Esto termino – Dijo la caída mientras que Rias estaba de cara al cielo sin poder moverse

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto la diosa - ¿Cuál es tu decisión? – pregunto seriamente

\- Déjalos vivir – Dijo la morena de la cola de caballo sorprendiendo a los residentes del [Santuario] presentes

\- ¿Y por qué esa decisión? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- Tengo dos motivos – Dijo Akeno – El primero es que, si los exterminamos, el equilibro en las facciones bíblicas desaparecerá y eso seguramente es un caos. Segundo es porque con esto pago la deuda que tengo con el clan Gremory. Ellos me acogieron, me criaron y me dieron un propósito en la vida cuando lo perdí todo –

Akeno y Rossweisse se pusieron frente a la herida pelirroja que se giró para mirarlas, viendo como incrédulas le dejaban la pieza de [Reina] y [Torre] de su séquito. También vieron como Koneko hacia lo mismo

\- Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotras – Dijeron las 3 chicas para hacer una reverencia

\- Pero…- Dijo la actual líder del harem del [Leon Dorado] para tomar a la pelirroja de lo que quedaba de su camisa – Quiero…no, te exige que te alejes de MI hombre y no te atrevas a hacer algo como secuestrarlo o envenenarlo, ni mucho menos oses ponerle un dedo encima a mi nueva familia. Porque si no yo vendre personalmente a exterminar al clan Gremory ¿me oiste? – pregunto con un tono agresivo para tirarla al suelo

– Adiós – Dijeron las 3 chicas para darles la espalda e irse Lisa y los demás

\- Bien, dado que el [Inframundo] no va a ser destruido, nuestra presencia aquí es innecesaria – Dijo Athena – Los dejare para que reparen todo lo que sea necesario y vuelvan a la normalidad como se contacten con sus conocidos en el mundo humano – decreto para que todos desaparecieron en un pilar de luz blanca que se contrajo hasta desaparecer

\- Ise…- Dijo la pelirroja para abrazar sus 3 piezas y empezar a llorar por que ahora acaba de perderlo todo

Su reputación

Su orgullo

El ser la madre del primer hijo de Issei

A sus amigas

A su hermana

A su hombre

Ya no tenía nada

Los restringidos fueron liberados y comenzaron a curar a los heridos

Venelana quedo a 3 pasos de su hija estaba de rodillas, cabizbaja y abrazando sus piezas mientras lloraba

No tuvo el valor o las palabras de consuelo, decidió dejarla sola mientras que hacía que los demonios volvieran a sus territorios.

Ni flojos o perezosos, los nobles volvieron a sus tierras como los demás a sus hogares para descansar y recuperarse

\- Mansión Gremory – Momentos después –

Rias había liberado a Gasper pero este decidio estar todavía en su ataúd debido a que le tenía miedo a la pelirroja

\- Si nos reunimos aquí fue porque debemos prepararnos para lo peor - Dijo Zeoticus

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Otou-sama – Pregunto la heredera Gremory

\- Primeramente, lo lamento Rias, pero deberás de abdicar a tu puesto de heredera y Millicas será el siguiente en sucesión – Dijo el pelirrojo mayor

\- Si, lo sé – Dijo la pelirroja dolida, pero entendía los motivos de su padre

\- Sirzechs, deberás dar la cara – Dijo Zeoticus – A pesar de que esto es culpa de Rias y nosotros, como [Maou] deberás asumir la responsabilidad al estar de acuerdo con todas y cada una de nuestras decisiones. Y la tercera, dejaremos el inframundo un tiempo –

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la pelirroja menor

\- Después de lo acontecido, me temo que atentaran contra nuestras vidas – Dijo el pelirrojo mayor – Iremos a la [Residencia Hyodo] en Kuoh durante un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen. Llevaremos las cosas importantes a ese lugar. Sirzechs, da la orden de que nuestros siervos se dispersen alrededor del mundo. Desde ahora, el clan Gremory esta temporalmente disuelto –

\- Mansión de la Comunidad No Name - Pequeño Jardín –

Las parejas de los [Dorados] como escuderas se encontraban en el lugar, era debido que después de la guerra, volverían al [Santuario] para volver a sus días de paz y tranquilidad en el [Rodorio]

\- Es maravilloso saber que por fin algunas de ustedes van a ser mamás – Dijo Aine mientras habla con las chicas de Issei

\- Si, fue nuestra mayor alegría – Dijo Akeno

\- Pero ahora mismo jovencitas, van a descansar y dejar que se les consienta – Dijo la señora Hyodo mientras que las 3 sirvientas del lugar prepararon todo para las embarazadas siendo que había otras más, cortesía de Indra

\- Pues creo que esto estará bien-nya – Dijo Kuroka para irse a sentar mientras que le dan un tratamiento completo

\- Realmente estoy celosa – Dijo Touko viendo a Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Akeno, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Gabriel, Serafall y las esposas de Ayumu ser consentidas mientras que acarician su vientre con mucho amor

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Lisa mientras toca su hombro – Estoy segura que…- parando al sentir algo diferente

\- ¿Qué pasa? Athena-sama – Pregunto la peli gris

\- Ayaka-san, ¿podrías venir? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada taciturnamente

En ese momento la diosa toco con sus manos los cuerpos de ambas chicas hasta que llego a sus vientres, por lo que…

\- Ufufufufufufufu – Rio la rubia del moño divertida – Realmente Honoka no se lo espera… -

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la morena arqueando su ceja

\- Felicidades, tienen 2 semanas – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas mientras que Kasumi inflo sus mejillas celosa y Komachi lloro a fuentes de alegría

\- ¿Entonces…? – Pregunto Touko sollozando pero con una sonrisa

\- Si, están esperando a los hijos de Honoka – Dijo la diosa contenta

Ante ellos, Ayaka y Touko lloraron de felicidad para que Leticia y Shirayukihime las llevaran con las demás maids a recibir tratamiento

\- La sorpresa que se llevara Takamiya-san – Dijo Nayuta divertida

\- Realmente estoy celosa – Dijo Tionishia – Si bien quiero tener nietos, me preocupa los problemas genéticos por el incesto – pensando en sus dos hijas

\- Ahora que lo pienso – Dijo Eli – Nozomi ya se tardó –

En ese momento apareció la mencionada junto a las hermanas Orimura, Tabane y un grupo de invitadas inesperadas

\- Oh, Houki-chan, Rin-chan – Dijo la morena – Tiempo sin vernos – saludo amablemente

\- L-Lo mismo decimos, Tionishia-san – Dijeron las mencionadas tímidamente

– Oh, ¿Tú debes ser la mal nacida que oso robar la castidad de los labios de mi querido hijo? Cecilia Alcott kukukukuku – rio perturbadoramente, asustando a la chica inglesa

\- S-Si – Dijo la rubia británica nerviosa - u-un gusto co-conocerla

\- Luego quiero hablar contigo sobre ese tema – Dijo la mujer con un rostro para morirse de miedo mientras sujeta por los hombros a la rubia

\- ¿Y quiénes son ellas? – Pregunto Lisa curiosa

-Es verdad, Athena-san, te presento a una amiga Charlotte Dunois y a la molesta alumna de mi Onee-sama, Laura Bodewig –

Las dos presentadas se le quedaron viendo impresionadas a la rubia debido a que su presencia era imponente, ademas de que la Orimura menor la llamo "Athena"

\- Puede que no lo crean pero frente a ustedes se encuentra la reencarnación de la mismísima deidad griega de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, Athena – Presento Madoka – Lisa Kido –

Las nuevas estaban con la boca abierta por que frente a ellas estaba una diosa, era difícil de asimilarlo. Luego de eso, Kurumi presento a Tohka y las demás. Siendo que Saki fue presentada como la 2° escudera de [Aries]. Además de que Aine presento a Scarlett, Gertruder y Shanon. Todos platicaban a gusto mientras que las mujeres embarazadas disfrutaban de ser consentidas por las maids y platicaban entre ellas. La diosa sintió algo extraño en el cuerpo de la súper genio por lo que la toco, al sentir que era sonrió pícaramente

\- ¿Y bien Tabane-san? – Dijo la diosa con una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirles? –

\- ¿D-De que hablas, Athena-chan? – Pregunto la peli rosa algo nerviosa

-No finjas, últimamente has estado muy calmada con muchas de tus actividades

\- Ahora que lo pienso, de un tiempo a la fecha has estado menos hiperactiva que de costumbre y usas ropa holgada – Dijo el señor Orimura

\- ¿Tabane-chan acaso…? – Dijo la matriarca Orimura

\- S-Si, pensaba decírselos cuando terminara la [Guerra Santa] de una manera muy especial, tengo un mes de embarazo. Como soy delgada, no se me nota pero me he estado cuidando. Solo Yuuki-kun lo sabía, porque hace un mes me empecé a sentir mal y fui a consulta para que me dijera que era, ahí me dio la noticia –

En ese momento se sintió una sed de sangre por lo que las [Escuderas] se pusieron en posición para pelear. Pero se detuvieron al ver que se trataba de Houki, por lo que se hicieron a un lado con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Nee-san…- Dijo la castaña del pañuelo con un tono de ultratumba

\- ¿H-Houki-chan? – Pregunto la nombrada sudando a mares

\- ¡¿Como que estas embarazada de Ichika, Nee san?! – Pregunto la Shinonono menor furiosa - ¡¿Acaso lo sabe y como es que paso?! – exigiendo una respuesta

\- Pu-pues cuando Issei san desapareció – Respondió algo asustada la peli rosa mientras su hermana sostienen un bokkuto de fibra de carbono golpeándolo a un ritmo lento en la palma de su otra mano - Ikkun se deprimió mucho, así que para levantarle el ánimo se me ocurrió subir a su habitación una noche para hacerlo sentir mejor. Entre besos, caricias…se dio jejejeje - explico con muchos nervios

En ese momento Rin, Cecilia, Chifuyu y Madoka estaban con bates del mismo material para golpear a Tabane

\- ¡¿Te atreviste a tomar la virginidad de Ichika cuando quedamos que iba a ser en una orgia luego de la [Guerra Santa]?! – Pregunto Chifuyu furiosa

\- ¡Vas sufrir, coneja ladrona! – Exclamo Madoka gélidamente

\- Lo lamento pero…- Decía Rin, pero Horikita intervino usando **_[Kolsto]_** en ellas - ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamo la castaña plana de coletas

\- ¡M-Mi cuerpo…! – Decía la representante de Inglaterra

\- Lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que lastimen a hijo de Ichika-sama – Dijo Nozomi – Gracias, Suzune-san – mientras mencionada asintió con una suave sonrisa

En ese momento las chicas que querían golpear a la científica conejo cayeron inconscientes

\- Yare, yare – Dijo Tionishia – No puedo dejar que lastimen a Tabane-chan, y mucho menos a mi primer nieto – mientras tiene una [Stun Gun] en mano

\- O-Okaa-sama ¿no está molesta? – Pregunto Tabane algo nerviosa

\- Sí que lo estoy, te golpearía con un mazo gigante si pudiera, pero como vas a tener a mi primer nieto o nieta…lo dejare pasar – Dijo la matriarca Orimura – Es mejor que te alejes de esas locas, no quiero que tengas complicaciones en el embarazo por su culpa -

\- Y por eso debe relajarse, Tabane-sama – Dijo Percher llevando a la peli rosa a donde estaban las demás

\- Esto es vidaaaa~ - Dijo la supergenio mientras recibe masaje en sus pies

Mientras que las chicas estaban relajándose como escuchando música instrumental, los demás veían como los [Dorados] estaban preparando su estrategia para entrar al [Palacio Flotante]

\- No sabía que Issei-san era un estratega – Dijo Kurumi sorprendida mientras usa su atuendo de civil

\- El entrenamiento de los [Caballeros Dorado] a parte de la rigurosa formación física también aprenden cosas como la táctica y estrategia. Es una de sus especialidades – Dijo Honami – La de Rito-sama es la recolección de información e interrogación -

\- Vaya, entonces sí que están preparados para la batalla – Dijo Charlotte

\- Si, lo confirmare, Chie – Dijo Sae – Athena-sama, parece que todo en la ciudad de Kuoh está en calma. Podremos transportarnos allá si lo desea -

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – Dijo la diosa

\- También me informan que la protectora de ese lugar, Sona Sitri pide una audiencia con usted al igual que la actual líder del clan Himejima: Suzaku Himejima – Dijo la maestra de las escuderas

\- ¿La hermana de Serafall-san y la prima de Akeno-san? – Pregunto la rubia - ¿Para qué me querrán ver? –

\- Parece que todos iremos a esa residencia – Dijo la rubia – Dile a Chie que impida que los Gremory puedan entrar como pongan guardias en la entrada como en el techo

\- Entendido, lo notificare – Dijo la castaña de la cola de caballo poniendo dos dedos en la sien de lado derecho de su cabeza

\- Academia IS –

Issei estaba frente a sus compañeros y la [Trinidad Dorada], habia sido elegido por todos para ser quien diera el discurso de combate antes de entrar a la base enemigo

\- No sé cómo empezar – Dijo el castaño para tomar aire - ¡Amigos, camaradas, hemos pasado por mucho hasta este momento, es nuestra primera [Guerra Santa]! ¡Mucho me temo decir que puede ser la última! ¡Shiva ha atacado a la tierra sin la más mínima piedad! ¡Es por eso que en nombre de Athena, la justicia y el amor es que no debemos parar hasta que terminemos esta guerra de una vez por todas! ¡No será fácil, hablamos de uno de los seres más poderosos de las mitologías, pero mientras que juntos encendamos nuestro [Cosmos] podremos hacer cualquier milagro! ¡Recuerden que…! –

\- ¡Un [Caballero de Athena] nunca se rinde! – Exclamaron todos, mientras que Bell noto como el [Caballero de Piscis] dio un paso al frente y alzo su puño al aire

\- ¡Cuando nos encontremos en nuestro limite…! – Exclamo Oz

\- ¡Cuando la esperanza este perdida! – Exclamo Hayato uniendo su puño con el de su camarada

\- ¡Cuando todo el mundo de todo por perdido! – Exclamo Ichika

\- ¡Si todavía tenemos fuerza...! - Exclamo Honoka

\- ¡Estamos obligados a seguir luchando! – Exclamo Kizuna

\- ¡Si todavía podemos avanzar…! – Exclamo Saito

\- ¡Estamos obligados a hacerlo! – Exclamo Tooru

\- ¡Aun cuando estemos en el umbral de la muerte o perdido nuestros sentidos…! – Exclamo Ayumu

\- ¡Si todavía tenemos piel sin cortar…! – Exclamo Shido

\- ¡Sangre sin derramar! – Exclamo Izayoi

\- ¡Órganos sin herir! – Exclamo Rito

\- ¡Mientras podamos levantarnos…! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¡Entonces todavía podemos luchar! – Exclamaron los [Caballeros Plateados] por que conocían ese juramento, debido a que su respectivo maestro se los inculco

\- ¡Este es nuestro lema! – Exclamo Issei mientras que Aiz, Krulcifer y Bell se unieron sus puños al círculo - ¡El juramento que hicimos el día en que nos convertimos en [Caballeros]! ¡Ahora más que nunca debemos vivir! –

\- Con los espectadores –

\- Están realmente locos – Dijo Chifuyu con una sonrisa

\- Si, pero son los locos de los que nos hemos enamorado – Dijo Irina con una sonrisa mientras derrama lagrimas

\- ¡Adelante mis nobles [Caballeros], creo en ustedes! – Exclamo Lisa con confianza

Las madres y padres de los jovenes estaban conmovidas e incluso Tionishia, Komachi y la señora Hyodo pidieron a las escuderas que sí podrían grabar esa escena

Las chicas estaban derramando lágrimas de felicidad al ver como sus parejas eran verdaderos hombres de valor

\- Academia IS -

\- Por Tearju, Erina y mi familia – Dijo Rito

\- Por Kurousagi, mis hijos y mis amigos – Dijo Izayoi

\- Por Kurumi y mis chicas – Dijo Shido

\- Por mi esposa y mis futuros hijos – Dijo Ayumi

\- Por mis padres, por Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue y Lisa – Dijo Issei

\- Por mi hermana y mis mujeres – Dijo Tooru

\- Por mi esposa, mis concubinas y mis hijos – Dijo Saito

\- Por Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru, Nee-san y Okaa-san – Dijo Kizuna

\- Por mi madre, mi hermana, por Aya y Touko – Dijo Honoka

\- Por mis padres, Tabane y mis hermanas como por los nuevos miembros de mi familia – Dijo Ichika

\- Por Karen, Miharu, Liza y Claire - Dijo Hayato

\- Por Alice, su madre y su hermana – Dijo Oz

\- Por las personas que me importan – Dijeron Bell, Aiz y Krulcifer al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Escuchen todos ustedes! – Exclamo Issei - ¡Estamos con un propósito en este lugar!... ¡Luchar y defender a Athena como al mundo! ¡Por eso no nos rendiremos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo! –

\- ¡Derrotar a Shiva! – Exclamo Ichika

\- ¡Salvar al mundo! – Exclamo Bell

\- ¡Y volver con vida al lugar que llamamos hogar! – Exclamaron los 15 [Caballeros de la Tierra Sagrada]

\- ¡Andando! – Exclamo el [León Dorado]

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron los demás

En ese momento empezaron a correr en dirección a la fortaleza enemiga con una clara convicción de terminar esta guerra

\- Palacio Flotante –

Vemos como la diosa estaba levantándose mientras se desnuda para tomar un baño y luego ser vestida por su armadura mientras sostiene con una de sus manos un tambor y con otra un tridente

\- Es hora de que yo luche contra esos sucios insectos y les demuestre que todo intento que hagan por detenerme será inútil – Dijo la diosa - ¡Adelante, vengan perros falderos de Athena! – exclamo mientras rie maliciosamente liberando un aura que toma la forma de sus 12 [Asura Ranshou] - ¡les haré sentir la verdadera desesperación!

Fin del especial

Nota: el siguiente capitulo es el final


	32. Chapter 32

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, antes que nada una disculpa por atrasar tanto capitulo, pero como veran ZeroKaien y yo estuvimos muy ocupados con otras cosas, por eso no se pudo subir el capitulo final antes.

Espero que les guste a todos los lectores y a los que no, ni modo realmente siempre va existirá publico difícil al cual nunca se le va a poder complacer.

Pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios...

Nos vemos

Capitulo Final

Ciudad Tougetsu - Hace 16 años

Una fuerte una noticia había sacudido a esta pacifica ciudad exactamente a las 10 am, hora donde mucha gente se encontraba trabajando y muchos niños se encontraban en la escuela estudiando...

La noticia que se esparció tan rápido como la luz, fue que se dio un fuerte accidente automovilístico en el centro de la ciudad, donde había mucha gente involucrada, por suerte en su mayoría de los que estuvieron involucrados solo resultaron con lesiones menores y unas cuantas perdidas materiales...

Desgraciadamente solo 2 personas habían muerto en este lamentable suceso, pero esas 2 personas que murieron no eran comunes...

Daniele Walsh y Helena Kido ese era el nombre de estas personas, una pareja Británica que vivía actualmente en la ciudad Tougetsu y eran los dueños de la fundación Kido, la cual destacaba por lograr grandes avances tecnológicos que ayudarían a mejorar la vida de la gente y se le reconocía por sus acciones altruistas ademas humanitarias.

Ambos se dirigían a resolver unas cosas en su trabajo, las cuales les tomarían unas par de horas de su tiempo y en cuanto terminaran regresarían por su pequeña hija Lisa que en ese momento se encontraba en la escuela jugando con sus amigos.

Lamentablemente ambos no pudieron llegar a su trabajo ya que se vieron involucrados en tan terrible accidente automovilístico que ya se había mencionado antes.

Después unas horas que se dio este incidente, se le dio aviso a la escuela donde su hija estudiaba para que se le informara a ella sobre lo sucedido. En cuanto le dijeron que había pasado quedo en shock total, no podía asimilar el que ya no vería mas a sus amorosos padres jamas en su vida.

Pero esa no fue la peor parte...no, lo peor fue cuando tuvo que ir con algunos oficiales y algunos docentes de la escuela para que pudiera reconocer los cuerpos, en algún punto del trayecto tuvo la esperanza de que sus padres estuvieran vivos y le dijeran que era una grave equivocación, que eran otras personas las que habían muerto o que mínimo fuera alguien que no merecía vivir.

Esas pocas esperanzas desaparecieron cuando vio los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres en la morgue, en ese momento sus ojos perdieron su brillo, incluso se esfumo su gran sonrisa socarrona que la caracteriza.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que cuando vio sus cuerpos, ambos estaban sujetados por las manos y con una sonrisa, esto fue lo que le partió corazón a mas de uno...

-¿como una pareja tan noble, amorosa y generosa le tuvo que pasar esto? - se pregunto la maestra de la pequeña niña

-yo también me pregunto eso, pero desgraciadamente pasa esto casi del diario - comento uno de los oficiales - accidentes ocasionados por irresponsables...

-lo peor es que dejaron a esta pobre niña sola...

-hasta donde se, ninguno de los 2 padres tenia mas familia mas que sus abuelos de esta niña, pero por ambos lados ya están muertos, así que no hay nadie que la cuide...

Mientras las docentes de la escuela y oficiales hablaban sobre que pasaría ahora con la pequeña niña, ella se acerco lentamente a los cuerpos...

-¿porque? - musito ella mientras sujetaba las manos de sus padres - Mami, Papi ¿porque?

Leves sollozos comenzaron a escucharse en ese momento llamando la atención de los presentes por un instante...

-vamos Lisa, a tus papis no les gustaría verte de esta manera - dijo la que parecía ser su profesora - a ellos, les gustaría que...¿eh?

Pero repentinamente dejo de hablar cuando noto algo muy peculiar en la pequeña niña, pero no era la única que noto esa peculiaridad, cada persona presente lo había hecho...

-u-un resplandor - musito la maestra mientras retrocedía -

Era un resplandor dorado cubría todo el cuerpo de la Lisa que seguía sollozando sin apartarse del cuerpo de sus padres...

Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ni mucho sabían porque esa niña expulsaba de su cuerpo ese resplandor que lentamente se hacia mas grande con cada segundo que pasaba.

Extrañamente esto no causo miedo en los presentes, por el contrario sintieron una gran calidez en ese momento, una calidez que desgraciadamente venia acompañada de una gran tristeza...

Era algo único lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando...

PAAAF

Lisa repentinamente se desmayo, esto alarmo a todos que inmediatamente se movilizaron y fueron a verla para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

Al día siguiente después de que sucedió ese evento único y el desmayo de Lisa, todo se preparo rápidamente para que fuera el funeral de los dueños de la compañía Kido a la cual asistieron todos sus socios y amigos.

Cada una de estas personas le dio sus condolencias a la pequeña Lisa, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle que la cuidaría en lugar de sus padres o al menos que no la dejarían sola...

Esto era no porque odiaran a la niña o no les agradara, si no porque escucharon de los que estuvieron presentes en la morgue, que la niña mostró una peculiaridad difícil de describir y a lo mejor podía representar un problema para el que la tuviera bajo su cuidado.

Con eso basto para que muchos no se atrevieran a cuidar a Lisa, desgraciadamente este rumor sobre su peculiaridad se expandió y llego a oídos de mucha gente .

Lamentablemente no solo fue la gente adulta que comenzó a alejarse de Lisa, si no también sus amigos en la escuela comenzaron a evitarla por alguna razón desconocida para ella.

Solo un niño se quedo, ese niño se llamaba Honoka...Honoka Takamiya, afortunadamente este la hizo sonreír al menos un poco y la hizo recuperar algo de la esperanza de querer vivir, aunque no era como ese otro niño llamado Issei que conoció cuando aun vivía en la ciudad de Kuoh y que la hizo sentir mejor consigo misma, por eso llevaba un listón negro que adornaba su cabello rubio..

El estar con Honoka en la escuela y recordar a ese niño llamado Issei, poco a poco llenaba ese vació que estaba en su corazón, pero no eran lo suficientes como para reemplazar ese lugar que dejaron sus padres muertos...

Desde que murieron sus padres, la gran casa donde vivían fue vendida, y el hogar de Lisa se convirtió en una pequeña casa donde había muchas familias ademas de gente muy amable y pacifica, aunque ya no vivía con nadie, solo iba gente del gobierno de vez en cuando para ver como estaba y debes en cuando algunos de sus vecinos del vecindario como parejas de ancianos, madres solteras, etc. pasaban a verla para hacerle compañía...

Pero eso no era suficiente para llenar el corazón de Lisa, así fue su vida durante medio año hasta cierto día...

Residencia Kido

Lisa en este momento se encontraba sola como de costumbre eso casa, ya había terminado las clases y ahora estaba viendo la televisión mientras comía algo que compro en una tienda, por fortuna el gobierno se había encargado de administrar la fortuna de sus padres para darle una cantidad mensual para que ella se mantuviera sin necesidad de depender de algún trabajo.

Pero volviendo al punto, ella en este momento se encontraba en casa comiendo hasta que...

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien repentinamente llamo a la puerta de la pequeña casa, esto molesto a Lisa ya que se vio obligada a levantarse de su cómodo asiento para ir a abrir la puerta, en cuanto la abrió pudo ver a la agente del gobierno que se había encargado de que ella estuviera bien..

-Oh es usted - dijo Lisa con desinterés - ¿que quiere?

-vamos Lisa chan, ah pasado medio año desde que nos conocemos y me sigues tratando de forma tan indiferente - comento la mujer con una sonrisa -

-no debería quejarse del como la trato, siempre viene a mi casa para quedarse a dormir después de que bebió demasiado - espeto Lisa poniendo nerviosa a la agente-

-jajajaja, bu-bueno, no es que beba mucho pero...

La agente noto la mirada acusatoria de Lisa, sabia que ella no estaba mintiendo, aunque esa pequeña niña era una huérfana del mal carácter era mas madura de lo que se veía, por eso ya no dijo nada, ya que sabia que perdería una discusión contra ella...

-¡me-mejor te digo a que vine!- comento con rapidez la mujer -

-de seguro viene a quedarse para comer mi comida como de costumbre...

-¡ya te dije que no es así! - refuto la mujer con vergüenza - ve-veras Lisa, como sabes desde hace tiempo hemos venido hablando sobre cierto tema que...

-ya se, otra vez con eso de la adopción..

-s-si, se que no te gusta hablar de este tema, pero tu al igual que yo sabes que no puedes seguir viviendo sola, no es correcto y es muy triste, asi que...

-¡no quiero que me adopten, yo no necesito otros papa y mama, así estoy bien!

-lamentablemente no es así, alguien de tu edad necesita cariño de alguien...

-¡Eso no me importa!

PAAF

La pequeña lisa cerro con fuerza la puerta, dejando afuera a la agente que mostró un rostro un tanto acomplejado por no poder convencer a la pequeña niña...

-jaaaa, siempre es lo mismo con ella, pero no puedo permitir que siga viviendo de esa manera - se dijo a si misma la agente - y mas con lo que me dijeron que vieron las personas que estaban con ella cuando le mostraron los cuerpos de sus padres, seria un problema...

*entonces permita que yo hable con ella* - dijo una persona muy cerca de la agente - *estoy seguro que si yo hablo con esa pequeña, la haré entender que esta mal el que viva de esa manera, que necesita que una figura paterna la cuide y la crié debidamente, para que sea alguien de admirar en el futuro*

La mujer inmediatamente volteo hacia atrás y vio a un hombre mayor de cabello cafe de ojos color avellana, aunque era bastante atractivo para su edad, que estaba vestido formalmente...

-no creo que sea lo mas conveniente, como vio se negó a escucharme a pesar de que ya nos conocemos desde hace meses y dudo que lo escuche a usted señor...ah, ¿como dijo que se llamaba?

-Sisifo...señorita, mi nombre es Sisifo - respondió el hombre mayor con una sonrisa

-g-gracias, lo había olvidado - dijo la mujer algo nerviosa y sonrojada, pero se recompuso y volvió a su semblante serio - como le decía señor Sisifo, dudo que lo escuche a usted que es un completo desconocido para ella, como ve es todo un caso desde que perdió a sus padres y se niega a que alguien la adopte, así que le recomiendo que ah...¡espere, escúcheme!...

El veterano simplemente ignoro el comentario de la agente y abrió la puerta como si nada a pesar de que estaba cerrada, esto dejo confundida a la agente que no entendía como lo había logrado, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando que el anciano nombrado como Sisifo se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña Lisa que se encerró en ella...

TOC TOC TOC

-¡ya te dije que te fueras! - dijo la pequeña niña rubia desde su habitación - ¡no me interesa escuchar nada de lo que digas bruja alcohólica!

TOC TOC TOC

De nueva cuenta tocaron a la habitación, esto hizo enfurecer a la niña rubia que de inmediato se levanto de su cama para abrir la puerta y decirle a la agente del gobierno que se largara...

-¡acaso eres sorda, dije que te fue...!

Mas no pudo terminar de hablar ya que repentinamente comenzaron a acariciar su cabeza con suavidad, calidez y cariño, algo que ya no había sentido desde hace meses atrás...

Esto la hizo sacar unas cuantas lagrimas, algo que confundió a Lisa en su totalidad es que la persona que le acariciaba su cabeza no era la agente del gobierno, si no un hombre viejo que a pesar de que no lo conocía y jamas lo había visto en su vida, estaba completamente segura que ese viejo desprendía una amabilidad inmensurable...

-¿quien es usted señor? ¿y porque me acaricia? - pregunto la pequeña niña rubia que seguía llorando...

-yo solo soy un viejo que ha venido desde muy lejos platicar contigo y te acaricio tu cabeza, porque algo me decía que tu lo necesitabas...

Aquel hombre se puso a la altura de Lisa y la miro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien y ademas que confiara en el...

-sabes, la señorita a la que le cerraste la puerta hace un rato, me dijo que tu necesitas mucho amor y comprensión ya que desde hace tiempo estas sola, desde la ausencia de tus padres - comento el anciano -

-¡pues eso es mentira, yo no necesito eso! - espeto Lisa - ¡estoy bien por mi cuenta!

-¿enserio?, ¿entonces porque estas llorando?

Con rapidez la pequeña niña rubia se intento limpiar las lagrimas para disimular ante aquel anciano que la seguía mirando con una sonrisa, pero era inútil sus lagrimas seguían fluyendo, era como si su ser no pudiera disimular su dolor y soledad ante aquel anciano...

-no es malo llorar o sentirse triste, ha todo el mundo nos pasa debes en cuando, pero tu aun eres muy pequeña como para sentirte asi...

Sisifo lentamente fue atrayendo hacia el a Lisa que ponía un poco de resistencia, pero al final cedió ante el anciano y se dejo abrazar para luego ser cargada por este..

-una niña como tu que tenia una familia feliz y la perdió de repente, merece ser cuidada por gente buena y amable que sea capaz de brindarle de nueva cuenta lo que perdió, para que así pueda sonreír de nueva cuenta...

-¿como sabe que yo sonreía? - pregunta la pequeña rubia mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Sisifo

-bueno no lo se, pero algo me dice que tu eres una niña que le encanta sonreír para alegrarle el día a los demás...

Simplemente Lisa no se atrevió a refutar lo dicho por el anciano, porque sabia que decía la verdad pero sentía un poco de vergüenza por ello...

-pero lo que si se es que te niegas a ser adoptada, por eso estoy aquí...para adoptarte

Lisa inmediatamente alzo el rostro sorprendida, pero en vez de sentirse enojada con ese viejo, se sintió acongojada...

-yo se que tu no quieres que alguien ademas de tus padres te cuide y crié, pero ¿no crees que tus padres se sentirían tristes de ver que su única hija vive sola y sin amor? - pregunto Sisifo para recibir un asentimiento de Lisa - entonces si lo sabes, deja que te adopte para que ya no estés sola y pueda darte lo que te ha faltado todo este tiempo, pero no solo yo, habrá mas gente que te dará eso y te enseñara a ser alguien de admirar...

-¿enserio? ¿no me esta mintiendo? - pregunto Lisa que seguía llorando

-claro que no, ¿acaso parezco una persona que le gusta mentir?

-no

-entonces ya no perdamos el tiempo, limpia tus lagrimas, prepara tus cosas y vamos a tu nuevo hogar...

-S-si

Lisa inmediatamente se bajo de los brazos de Sisifo, se limpio las lagrimas y se fue a su habitación para buscar todo lo necesario, por otro lado la agente que había estado intentando convencer a Lisa durante varios meses para que la adopten estaba con la boca abierta...

-¿co-como lo logro? - pregunto la mujer con mucha sorpresa - de-desde que conozco a Lisa jamas me ha escuchado, p-pero usted sin conocerla, logro convencerla en tan solo unos minutos ¡¿como lo hizo?!

-bueno, digamos que yo tengo algo de experiencia con los niños - explico el anciano

-e-entiendo, b-bueno ya que logro convencerla, me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas con respecto a su fortuna que ella...

-eso no me importa - dijo Sisifo de forma tajante - ella merece ser feliz con o sin fortuna, así que si quiere hablar sobre el dinero de su familia, por favor hágalo con alguien mas de nosotros que se encargara de ese tema...

-¿eh? ¿n-nostros? - pregunto la mujer - s-supongo que habla de su hijo o hija y su pareja para que adopten a Lisa...

-no, yo no tengo hijos, siempre he sido soltero - respondió Sisifo -

-e-entonces, ¿a quien se refiere con nosotros?

-pues no es difícil de entender, hay otros ancianos como yo que están dispuestos de cuidar de esta pequeña y darle lo que le falte de ahora en adelante...

-eh, ¿ancianos?, pero yo creía que...

-¿que? ¿que yo solo seria el intermediario para convencer a la niña para que se dejara adoptar y asi la llevara con la pareja que usted pensó que la adoptaría?...

-si...

-pues esta mal, no hay nada de eso que pensó señorita - refuto Sisifo para que en ese momento apareciera Lisa con su maleta -

-ya estoy lista..eh ¿como dijo se llamaba?

-que bien y soy Sisifo, puedes llamarme así de ahora en adelante...

-si y yo soy Lisa, tu también puedes llamare de esa manera...

-esta bien Lisa y es bueno que lo entendiste, es hora de irnos...

Sisifo tomo la maleta de Lisa y la cargo a ella para que después fuera hacia la salida...

-se-señor Sisifo no puede llevársela, no es lo correcto, no vivirá lo suficiente como para criarla adecuadamente ...

-tengo mas de 200 años, vivir unos 10 o 20 años mas no me harán daño - dijo Sisifo como si nada sorprendiendo a la mujer, pasándola de largo...

-¿mas de 200 años?, ¡eso es una locura, pero aun así no puedo permitir que...

Pero dejo de hablar al ver que ya no estaba ni Lisa ni Sisifo, esto la alarmo mucho y la puso paranoica, pero se calmo cuando vio una nota en la mesita de noche de la casa que decía...

"vendrá alguien en unos días para llenar el papeleo necesario para la adopción y para hablar sobre le herencia de la pequeña"

Grecia /alguna parte - Momentos después

Después de desaparecer de la casa con la pequeña Lisa, ambos llegaron a un hermoso pero pequeño pueblo que era algo rustico aunque se veía tranquilo, ademas estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad vegetación que esta llena de vida y varias montañas que podían verse a lo lejos...

-wow ¿que este hermoso lugar? - pregunto Lisa maravillada mientras se baja de los brazos del veterano-

-este es el Rodorio...

-¡es hermoso! - exclamo la pequeña niña - ¡¿yo viviré aquí contigo Sisifo?!

-no...

-¡eeeh, ¿porque no? si es un lugar muy hermoso para vivir!

-lo se, pero tu hogar esta mas haya de este hermoso pueblo - dijo Sisifo - para ser mas exacto, tu vivirás haya arriba - mientras señala un gran templo que se encontraba en la cima de una colina bastante alta y que tenia mas templos hacia abajo...

-¡¿yo viviré ahí?!...

-si...

-¡pero esta muy lejos y sera muy difícil llegara ahí, mejor vivamos aquí abajo, se ve mas cómodo!

-lamentablemente no se puede...

-pero me moriré de cansancio antes de que si quiera alcance la cima...

-de eso no tienes de que preocuparte, yo te cargare todo el camino para que no te canses

En ese momento Sisifo cargo sobre sus hombros a Lisa y tomo su maleta para introducirse en el Rodorio, en cuanto fueron vistos por los habitantes de este lugar comenzaron a ser saludados amablemente.

Principalmente Lisa recibía los saludos ademas de unos cuantos regalos, como manzanas y otras cosas mas para que pudiera comer en el camino, esto le saco una sonrisa a la pequeña niña e hizo que Sisifo conociera algo de ella, le gustaba mucho comer...

En cuanto llegaron hasta el otro lado del Rodorio, se encontraron con unas escaleras que conducían al primer templo que se encontraba en la parte mas baja de la colina y sin perder el tiempo Sisifo subió por las escaleras hasta que llego al primer templo y lo atravesó para continuar con su camino hacia el templo mas grande...

Subir las escaleras y atravesar los templos, asi fue todo el camino de Sisifo durante varios minutos para llegar a la cima de la colina donde se encontraba el hogar de la pequeña Lisa que ya se había dormido en los hombros de Sisifo que a pesar de que la llevaba cargando bastante tiempo no se veía incomodo o cansado.

Cima/Templo mas grande - minutos después

Por fin Sisifo había alcanzado la cima de la colina y se había adentrado al gran templo que se encontraba encima de esta...

-Lisa despierta ya llegamos - musito el anciano con una sonrisa mientras baja con suavidad a la pequeña que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos

-¿ya llegamos? - pregunto Lisa dando un bostezo y se tallaba con su mano su ojo derecho..

Sisifo bajo lentamente a lisa de sus brazos para que pudiera reconocer el lugar que era muy grande, aunque ella simplemente se quedo mirando impresionada ya que a pesar de que era muy grande y viejo ese templo, era muy bonito debido a su arquitectura...

-si, este sera tu nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante Lisa, espero que te agrade... -

-¿viviremos aquí Sisifo? -

-bueno, podría decirse que si y no..

-¿a que te refieres Sisifo?

-veras, estaré contigo cuando me necesites, pero yo no viviré aquí - explico Sisifo - yo viviré en el noveno templo de esta montaña...

-pe-pero tu dijiste que...

-lo se, dije que te adopte para que ya no estuvieras sola, pero también dije que habría mas personas ademas de mi que se encargaría de darte todo lo que te falte de ahora en adelante ¿o me equivoco?

-no, pero...

-antes de que digas algo, permite que te presente de la gente de que te hablo - dijo el hombre musito el hombre mayor para que volteara la mirada hacia la entrada del templo y en ese momento un grupo de ancianos entrara...

*veo con felicidad que la trajiste a salvo Sisifo* - comento uno de los ancianos que era de cabello verde algo largo

*espero que esa mocosa que trajiste no sea tan quejumbrosa como Sashita* - comento otro anciano que comía una manzana

*igual que hace 200 años, decidió reencarnar como una niña, interesante* - comento un aciano rubio que tenia los ojos cerrados

El grupo de ancianos llego con rapidez hacia donde estaban Lisa y Sisifo parados, todos observaron detenidamente a la pequeña niña que se escondió atrás de Sisifo...

-¿eh? ¿pasa algo? - pregunto Sisifo para que Lisa asomara un poco la cabeza

-nada, solo que ese viejo me vio muy feo - respondió la rubia mientras señala a uno de los ancianos que se veía bastante serio, todo lo opuesto de Sisifo

-¿Cid te vio feo?...

-si...

Todos se sorprendieron un poco por la respuesta y pasaron a mirar al anciano que estaba mas que sorprendido por que la niña lo acuso de que la miro feo.

-jajajajaja, esta niña ya me cayo bien - se burlo otro anciano - tuvo las agallas para decirle a ese amargado de Cid que tiene la cara fea jajajaja

-oye Manigoldo, no debes burlarte y menos decir cosas que no son ciertas - reprendió otro aciano que a pesar de su edad era muy atractivo - que ejemplo le darás a esta pequeña si ve que no le tiene respeto a tus compañeros...

-Albafica tiene razón Manigoldo, si ella ve que no le tienes respeto a tus compañeros, ella no le tendrá respeto a nadie - reprendió otro anciano bastante alto

-ya, ya no me molesten, solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco...

-divertirse es bueno Manigoldo, pero no cuando lo haces a expensas de las demás como lo hace Kardia - reprendió otro anciano de lentes que estaba leyendo un libro

-¡oye!

-tsk... que fastidio, tuve que venir hasta aquí para conocer a la mocosa, pero en vez de eso solo veo como discuten - exclamo un anciano de cabello azul

-hermano nos guste o no tenemos que estar aquí para conocerla - comento otro anciano idéntico a el -

-creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco chicos, la estamos asustando - señalo un anciano que vestía ropa china

-Dohko tiene razón, ¿que pensara esta pequeña de nosotros si nos ve pelear? - comento otro anciano pero este se veía un poco mas joven que los demás -

Mientras todos hablaban sobre que hacer enfrente de Lisa, esta por otro lado los observaba interesada, por alguna razón todos le llamaban la atención, aunque unos mas que otros...

El grupo de ancianos a excepción de Sisifo notaron como los miraba la pequeña que lentamente fue saliendo de atrás de Sisifo...

-¿u-ustedes son las personas de las que me hablo Sisifo? ¿son los que me cuidaran y me darán todo lo que me falte de ahora en adelante?

-ah...s-si - respondió el anciano mas joven - nosotros te cuidaremos y velaremos por ti de ahora adelante, así que me presento soy Regulus... - para que todos en ese momento comenzaran a presentarse...

-soy Shion

-Aldebaran.

-yo soy Deuteros

-y yo soy Aspros, ni se te ocurra confundirnos mocosa ¿quedo claro?

-enana yo soy Manigoldo

-Asmita

-yo soy Dohko, pequeña...

-Kardia

-mi nombre es Degel

-yo soy Albafica...

Todos los ancianos se habían presentado correctamente, a excepción del que la había asustado cuando llegaron, esto incomodo a Lisa ya que pensó que lo había ofendido y que también se enojo con ella...

El identificado como Cid por otro lado camino hacia y contrario a lo que pensó ella, se arrodillo y agacho la cabeza.

-me presento, mi nombre es el Cid ex-caballero dorado de capricornio - se presento el auto-nombrado de forma educada - lamento haberla asustado hace un momento, no fue mi intensión, espero que me disculpe

-¡n-no tienes que disculparte, solo que no había visto a alguien tan serio en mi vida! - explico Lisa algo nerviosa - y es un gusto, mi nombre es Lisa...Lisa Kido, es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante...

-nosotros esperamos lo mismo Lisa - dijo Sisifo en representación de todos los presentes - ahora que todos nos presentamos ¿tienes alguna duda?

-si,¿ a que se refiere Cid con que ex-caballero dorado y por que hay asiento muy grande aquí? - dijo la rubia mientras señala un trono en el centro del lugar...

-yo te puedo explicar eso Lisa - dijo Aldebaran que dio un paso al frente y se acerco - Un caballero dorado es aquel que poseen las mayores habilidades entre los caballeros de Athena, que visten la armadura con un brillo y sus puños se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, aquel que protege las doce casas junto a sus camaradas y representan una de los signos del zodiaco

-¿eh? -pregunto Lisa que se veía confundida por no entender nada...

-Aldebaran la confundiste, mejor deja que yo le explique - comento Shion - veras Lisa los caballeros dorados son guerreros élite, estos caballeros poseen el más alto rango en el Santuario el lugar donde esta ubicado este gran templo y son considerados los más poderosos y de más alta jerarquía del ejército de Athena.

-cada uno de nosotros representa una constelación del zodiaco y cuida uno de los templos que están abajo de este - añadió Regulus - ademas somos los guardias personales de la diosa Athena ...

-¿Athena? ¿la diosa de la mitología Griega?

-si, a ella le pertenece ese asiento y ella vive en este templo... - dijo Albafica

-wow, ¡¿le pertenece ese asiento?! ¡¿vive aquí?! ¡¿viviré con ella?! ¡¿donde esta?! ¡quiero conocerla!

Lisa inmediatamente se emociono porque pensó que viviría con una diosa, pero se tranquilizo cuando Sisifo acaricio su cabeza...

-tranquila, es cierto que le pertenece ese trono y que vive aquí, pero no podrás conocerla Lisa...

-¿eh? ¿porque no Sisifo?

-porque la diosa Athena eres tu - declaro Sisifo mientras señala a la pequeña niña

Un profundo silencio se genero inmediatamente en cuanto Sisifo le dijo a Lisa que era la diosa Athena, pero ella estaba en completo shock...

-¿y-yo s-s-s-s-so-soy Athena? - pregunto Lisa con mucha dificultad

-si, por eso es que te traje a este lugar - respondió Sisifo - para que podamos protegerte, criarte y educarte para que así te puedas convertir en una buena diosa - pero Lisa retrocedió repentinamente

-¿entonces me cuidaran solo porque soy esa diosa y no porque lo necesitaba? - pregunto la rubia con tristeza pero Sisifo la cargo de nueva cuenta y la miro directamente a los ojos...

-te equivocas Lisa - refuto Sisifo - es verdad que te traje aquí porque eres nuestra diosa a la que protegemos, pero te cuidaremos porque sabemos que lo necesitas y porque simplemente eres tu...

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Lisa

-perdón si no nos explicamos bien, pero necesitamos que entiendas muchas cosas de ahora en adelante que a lo mejor te resultan un poco confusas Lisa y si te sientes algún día confundida por ello, estaremos ahí para aclarártelo, lo único de lo que jamas debes dudar es del cariño que te daremos de ahora adelante...

-¿me lo prometes?

-¿eh?

-¿me prometes que jamas me dejaran de dar cariño y siempre estarán a mi lado Sisifo? - pregunto Lisa

-si, te prometo...no, mejor dicho te juro en nombre de todos los presentes que jamas te dejaremos de dar cariño y siempre estaremos a tu lado hasta el ultimo día de nuestra vida, incluso después de nuestro final te seguiremos cuidando Lisa -

Lisa en cuanto escucho el juramento del anciano, inmediatamente se limpio las lagrimas y mostró una gran sonrisa.

-¡entonces es una promesa! - declaro la pequeña Lisa con alegría pero luego se puso pensativa -

-¿pasa algo? - pregunto Regulus

-si, ¿como saben que soy la diosa Athena? ¿y como me encontraron?

-eso te lo responderé yo - dijo Degel que se acerco - veras Lisa, te encontramos gracias a que el patriarca y yo leímos las estrellas...

-¿se pueden leer las estrellas? ¿quienes el patriarca?

-si, si se pueden leer las estrellas, con el entrenamiento y conocimientos necesarios se pueden leer sin ningún problema y el patriarca es Shion, a pesar de que es un antiguo caballero dorado al igual que nosotros, también es nuestro líder y es la persona que la representa en el mundo, ademas de que se encarga de otros asuntos políticos para mantener la paz, aunque hay naciones que desobedecen su palabra debes en cuando - explico Degel

-en otras palabras Lisita, estos 2 son los que tienen la peor carga de trabajo de todos nosotros y que no saben divertirse - se mofo Kardia

PAAAF

Degel le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kardia con el libro que tenia en la mano...

-¡no todos somos unos haraganes que se largan sin avisar y meten a los demás en problemas! - refuto Degel para que luego respirara y se calmara - ¿en que estaba?, así y sobre el como sabemos que eres Athena fue fácil de saber, hace medio año cuando murieron tus padres, inconscientemente liberaste un aura extraña enfrente de las personas que estaban contigo en ese momento.

-ese fue un golpe de suerte para nosotros, ya que si no lo hubieras hecho, jamas se habría expandido el rumor sobre lo que sucedió y nos hubiera sido mas difícil encontrar tu ubicación exacta en japón - añadió Sisifo - pero ahora que estas aquí, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de que estés haya afuera tu sola...

-entiendo - dijo Lisa pero...

GRRRRRR

De repente el estomago de Lisa comenzó a rugir fuertemente por el hambre, esto hizo que se sintiera avergonzada

-vaya, a pesar de que te comiste todo lo que te dieron los aldeanos del Rodorio que la verdad no fue poco, aun sigues con hambre - comento Sisifo con sorpresa - aunque es natural después de todo eres una pequeña en crecimiento ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-¡si, quiero un omelet o una hamburguesa!

-de acuerdo, te preparare ambos para asegurarme de que no te quedes con hambre, ¿deseas otra cosas mas?

-¡si, me pueden conseguir la Shonen jump de esta semana!

-¿shonen...? - pregunto Manigoldo

-¿jump..? - pregunto Albafica

-¿que no la conocen?- pregunto la rubia algo confundida - La Shonen jump es una revista antológica semanal de manga orientado a una demografía shōnen, publicada por la editorial Shūeisha como parte de la línea de revistas Jump, actualmente es la revista más popular de Japón, además de ser la revista de manga más reconocida en el mundo, con una circulación de aproximadamente 5 millones de ejemplares por semana. En ella se han publicado muchas obras que posteriormente tendrían mucho éxito en el formato tankōbon (tomos de 200 páginas). Las historias suelen tener mucha acción y aventura, y normalmente sus protagonistas son chicos jóvenes con habilidades especial, me sorprenden que no la conozcan..

-bueno Lisita, perdona nuestra ignorancia pero…- decía Kardia mientras estiraba las mejillas de la rubia - ¡no todos tenemos el tiempo de una niña haragana como tu que se la pasa leyendo cosas raras!

PAAAAF

Nuevamente Degel golpeo en la cabeza a Kardia con su libro para que soltara a Lisa

-¡deja en paz a la señorita Athena y tu de todos nosotros, es el que tiene menor derecho a decirle haragán a nuestra diosa, sabiendo que eres el mas perezoso! - reclamo Degel - y usted señorita, aquí no hay de ese tipo de lectura y si quiere algo que leer algo, yo tengo muchos libros para que pueda estudiar - declaro mientras le ponía enfrente varios libros..

-¡¿que?! ¡se ven muy aburridos, prefiero leer mis mangas viejos! - respondió la niña mientras saca los mangas de su maleta y se pusiera a leer, pero en ese momento degel se los quito - ¡oye, eso es mio!

-tal vez sea así, pero primero es su estudio antes que el entretenimiento - refuto Degel para cargar como un pequeño bulto a la niña - si quiere que se los devuelva, tendrá que estudiar lo que le diga a partir de este momento... - e irse con ella

-¡¿pero mi comida?! ¡tengo hambre!

-Sisifo se lo llevara a la biblioteca donde estaremos y la cual usaremos siempre para que estudie

Lisa pateaba para intentar zafarse de Degel, pero este no la soltaba a pesar de sus intentos, todo esto era observado por los otros ancianos...

-creo que la Athena de esta era, sera la mas difícil de educar y entender - comento Regulus con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza para recibir asentimiento de los otros ancianos que tenían la misma gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

A partir de ese día comenzó la convivencia de Lisa con los viejos maestros que en verdad la sufrieron para criarla, ya que era una pequeña malcriada.

Actualidad - Palacio (entrada)

BOOOM

una fuerte explosión se genero en la gran entrada del palacio flotante de Shiva, donde en ese momento una cantidad considerable de soldados Asuras se encontraban

-¡¿que rayos fue eso?! - pregunto uno de los tantos Asura para que en ese momento la nube de polvo se dispersara dejando ver a una persona vestida con una armadura dorada que trae cargando a otro Asura ya muerto - ¡un caballero de Athena!

-tsk... que fastidio ¿porque tengo que ser yo el que limpie la basura? - espeto el caballero mientras se estiraba

-no puedo creerlo, uno de los perros de Athena sobrevivió a la pelea contra los generales Asura de nuestra señora..

-¡¿co-como lo logro?!..

Todos los Asuras presentes retrocedieron lentamente por el miedo mientras miraban de forma amenazante al caballero dorado...

-eso no importa...¡he venido aquí para acabar con ustedes! - exclamo el caballero para arrojar el cadáver hacia los otros Asuras que fueron derribados por este

En ese momento se impulso hacia los Asuras y girando sobre su propio eje dio una patada que mato varios al instante, los que no fueron golpeados vieron como sus compañeros caían lentamente al suelo muertos, esto los hizo sentir un terror indescriptible, por otro lado el caballero alzaba la mirada para fijarse en su siguiente objetivo que era un Asura que lo miraba temeroso..

A gran velocidad se volvía a impulsar hacia el frente y golpeo al Asura, pero con la fuerza del golpe derribo a muchos mas quitandolos completamente del camino para estrellar al Asura que golpeo en una de las columnas del lugar...

-es muy fuerte, ¿q-quien eres?...

-me conocen como Ayumu caballero Dorado de Cáncer - respondió el caballero para que en ese momento el Asura muriera y lo soltara - ¿quien es el siguiente? – pregunto con una sonrisa retadora

Su pregunta hizo enfurecer a todos los Asuras que seguían de pie

-¡caballero estúpido! - exclamo uno de los Asuras que se lanzo junto a otros mas para atacar a Ayumu

CRAAAACK

El suelo había sido destruido por el Ataque de los Asuras, pero Ayumu dio un gran salto para esquivar su ataque y en este momento se encontraba suspendido en el aire, un Asura al verlo inmediatamente salto para atacar al caballero pero este lo recibió poniendo su pie en su rostro.

Otros inmediatamente saltaron al ataque para que lo rodearan, pero Ayumu dio un giro y los golpeo dejándolos muertos al instante para después impulsarse en el mismo Asura sobre el cual puso su pie y llegara a unos barandales del lugar, aunque rápidamente fue atacado por varios Asuras que inmediatamente fueron repelidos con facilidad..

Inmediatamente golpeo una de las columnas con sus manos para que cayera sobre algunos Asuras que murieron al instante, los que aun seguían en pie vieron como el puño del caballero dorado se infundio en un aura azul que se hacia mas intensa...

-no hacen otras cosa mas que hablar, creo que así no bloquearan - exclamo Ayumu dando un salto - ¡El camino! – mientras concentra fuego fatuo en su mano

BOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se genero y destruyo todo a su paso, matando al instante a los Asuras sobrevivientes, el único que quedaba en pie era Ayumu

-si le llaman a esto una guerra, deberán hacerlo mejor - dijo el caballero en un tono serio para que después lo cambiara a uno somnoliento – Buaaaa, parece que se oxidaron. Ya limpie la basura, pasen...

El humo de la explosión se fue dispersando poco a poco, hasta que dejo ver al resto de los dorados y la trinidad que caminaban con tranquilidad...

-eso fue bastante rápido, considerando que eres un holgazán de primera Ayumu - comento Issei con sorna

-cállate, apenas regresas y comienzas a molestar a los demás - espeto el peligris de forma somnolienta - mejor te hubieras desaparecido un poco mas de tiempo con la tetona yandere de Rias Gremory... – molestando a Issei mientras lo demás se aguantan la risa

-¡muy gracioso Ayumu! - espeto el castaño

\- Dejemos de lado eso – Comento Honoka – En este momento no importa el como un par de pechos que ni siquiera alcanzan a las que tienen sus parejas, le vieron la cara de idiota que de por si ya tiene a nuestro estúpido Issei–

\- ¡Honoka, bastardo! – Exclamo Issei enojado mientras que todos entran aguantándose la risa, excepto Izayoi que sonreía burlonamente - Solo porque eres una mujer, si no ahora mismo te estaría torturando por lo que me hiciste, Rias Gremory – Mascullo mientras libera rayos de sus manos para seguir a sus compañeros

Pequeño jardín - mientras tanto

Todas la gente refugiada que llego al lugar quedo impresionada por la demostración de poder que había dado el caballero de cáncer hace unos momentos atrás, principalmente las pilotos del arma mas poderosa del mundo

-I-Increíble - musito Charlotte sorprendida -

-ese tipo derroto el solo a todos esos monstruos que a nosotras nos costo enfrentar - dijo Laura

-¿como puede existir gente con semejante fuerza en el mundo? - se pregunto Cecilia

-¿este es el poder de los amigos de Ichika? - pregunto Houki

-¿acaso tienen super poderes? - pregunto Rin para que en ese momento se que escuchara una pequeña risa - ¿como los obtuvieron?

-fufufufu - se reía lisa levemente después de escuchar a Rin

-se esta riendo de mi ¿porque? - se pregunto la castaña de coletas al ver que la diosa se burlaba de ella

-es obvio Rin, se ríe de ti por tu ignorancia - exclamo Tionishia divertida - ¿como puedes decir que mi hijo tiene super poderes?, simplemente es algo ridículo...

-¿e-es algo Ridículo Tionishia san? - pregunto la castaña de coletas para recibir una afirmación de la Orimura mayor - ¿pe-pero porque?

-veras la fuerza de mi hijo y de sus amigos, es el resultado del duro entrenamiento que tuvieron estos años - explico Tionishia - pero principalmente esa fuerza proviene del Cosmos de su interior...

-¿cosmos? - pregunto Houki - espere, ¡¿habla de ese fulgor dorado que rodeaba a Ichika durante su pelea contra ese monstruo?! - para que en ese momento recordara la batalla de Ichika contra la poderosa Mordred pendragon

-si de ese mismo hablo...

-¿pe-pero como se ve ese Cosmos del que habla? - pregunto Laura

-¿que es exactamente? - pregunto cecilia

-¿y como se obtiene? - Charlotte hizo lo mismo

-Ara, son muchas preguntas, pero yo no soy la indicada para responder todas sus dudas - comento la mujer - así que mejor que les explique la persona a la cual protegen mi hijo y sus amigos... - para que en ese momento todas vieran a la rubia que estaba sentada viendo la pantalla cósmica ignorando completamente a todo el mundo.. - Ara, parece que Lisa chan en este momento esta indispuesta, mejor que la escudera de mi hijo se los explique, Nozomi Chan podrías por favor...

-Sí, Tionishia sama - respondió la nombrada que se acercó al grupo de pilotos para tomar una taza de la meseta cerca de ella – Verán, el cosmos es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente, también puede decirse que es la aniquilación, separación, o detenimiento de los átomos de la materia; en pocas palabras la naturaleza de la destrucción – haciéndola flotar para que se desintegre

-¿la naturaleza de la destrucción? - pregunto Charlotte

-i-increíble - musito Houki

-si, el cosmos de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que el ser humanos vive y siente habitualmente, aunque también es descrito como "un pequeño universo dentro cada ser" es por eso que de en teoría, todas las personas tienen un cosmos, pero los caballeros son los que logran aprovechar al máximo este poder además de su cosmos puesto que cosmos es sinónimo de universo. Un punto característicos de la "cosmoenergía" es el hecho de que por medio de este se puede determinar los sentimientos de una persona puesto que una persona que haya despertado el uso del cosmos puede detectar la agresividad, tranquilidad, ira, etc de algún individuo.

Las pilotos no sabían como reaccionar, lo que habían escuchado parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía, pero después de lo que vieron horas atrás no cabía duda que en este momento la realidad superaba la fantasía.

-Otra característica es que se hace más fuerte con la "voluntad" o tenacidad de el individuo, aunque lo ataquen miles de veces su fuerza seguirá aumentando debido a su misma determinación hasta que llegue al punto de superar a su rival, esto crece mas aún cuando pelean por amistad logrando un Cosmos del Milagro. - seguía explicando la escudera -

-Ara, eso fue una buena explicación, pero ¿por que no les muestras mejor como es realmente Nozomi chan...?

-como ordene Tionishia sama... - respondió la escudera para que en ese momento un brillo se hiciera presente que cegó por un momento a las pilotos que después de unos momentos abrieran los ojos impresionadas..

-¡¿es el universo?! - preguntaron todas al unisono

\- ¿Esto es el cosmos? - pregunto Houki

\- Increíble - Cecilia

\- Pensar que el hermano de la instructora...- comento Laura

\- Es como un sueño - dijo Charlotte

\- Es hermoso - exclamo Rin

El ver semejante paisaje las había impresionado bastante al punto que difícilmente podrían articular unas palabras, pero no eran las únicas, toda la gente refugiada y las recién llegadas estaban muy impresionados...

-¿así de hermoso y grande es el cosmos de Ichika? - pregunto Houki con asombro

\- No sea absurda, Houki-dono - Respondió la escudera de Ichika - El [Cosmos] de Ichika-sama es mucho mas poderoso que el mio - desapareciendo su cosmos

\- ¡¿C-C-Como?! - Pregunto Houki impresionada

\- Ichika-sama, es un caballero Dorado, el máximo rango en la orden, después del patriarca. Ademas él ha llegado al séptimo sentido - Respondió la escudera de [Capricornio]

\- ¿Séptimo sentido? - Preguntaron las nuevas

\- El Séptimo Sentido también llamado "El Cosmos Definitivo", es el sentido que se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo y la fuerza de uno mismo a la vez que se ha entrenado en el manejo del cosmo, es el cosmo verdadero en todo su esplendor. entre las capacidades de los seres humanos se encuentran los cinco sentidos (vista, oído, gusto, olfato y tacto), pero ademas existe un sexto sentido también conocido como "intuición" o "capacidad de premonición". Normalmente se dice que las personas cuyo sexto sentido está mas desarrollado poseen "percepción extrasensorial". aparte de estos existe así mismo un séptimo sentido, menos conocido. En la era mitológica, una época en la que la distinción entre lo humano y lo divino era todavía confusa, todo el mundo poseía ese séptimo sentido. pero a medida que la humanidad fue avanzando, se detectó la perdida de una capacidad tan extraordinaria y sin embargo, ese séptimo sentido yace todavía en el origen de nuestra existencia. la capacidad de los caballeros para desarrollar la fuerza sobrehumana que les caracteriza se fundamenta en el potencial de hacer arder el séptimo sentido hasta su explosión. Así pues el séptimo sentido es la fuente de un inmenso poder que supera a todos los demás poderes conocidos, los guerreros logran manipular su cosmos y lograr varias proezas y ataques por encima de un humano meramente normal con la fuerza y la velocidad y el poder compensar los sentidos primarios incluso cuando la persona ha sido privada de estos. Los caballeros dorados lo dominan completamente, entre otros tipos de guerreros - Explico Suzune

\- Asombroso - Dijeron las espíritus, las pilotos y Saki. Sin embargo, notaron como las demás estaban como si nada

\- Claro que lo sabemos, es lo primero que nos explicaron como esposas de los Caballero Dorados - Comento Chifuyu - por eso no nos sorprende nada de esto –

\- Y lo que les falta por saber – Dijo Lilith con una sonrisa jovial

-ademas poseen sus títulos de caballeros, sus Cosmos y fuerza, pero principalmente poseen algo que a muchos les falta y que es muy importante - dijo Lisa repentinamente ganándose la atención de las nuevas - ellos tienen corazón, compasión y voluntad...

-¿corazón, compasión y voluntad? - musitaron todas las nuevas

-si, eso es lo que hace que mis caballeros dorados sean queridos, respetados y alabados por la gente - dijo la diosa - ademas con esas cualidades, ellos serán capaces de superar la difícil batalla que en cualquier momento libraran contra la diosa enemiga... - que miro la pantalla cósmica con algo de preocupación - Shiva la divina destructora...

\- ¡¿Habla de la diosa de la destrucción del hinduismo?! – Exclamo Charlotte - ¡¿Realmente existe?! –

\- Creo que es una pregunta algo tonta – Comento Miku – Acabas de conocer a la reencarnación de la diosa griega de la sabiduría, la luz y la guerra justa… ¿y sigues sin creer en la existencia de los dioses? – como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, avergonzando a la rubia francesa

Todos decidieron dejar ese tema de lado y vieron a los guerreros

Palacio flotante - mientras tanto

Los 12 guerreros y la trinidad de plata caminaban por los largos pasillos del palacio flotante que parecían que no tenían fin, observando cada detalle que les diera un indicio que les ayudara a encontrar a la deidad que de alguna forma había desaparecido su poderosa presencia...

-tsk...maldita Shiva, nos puso en un estúpido laberinto, no creí que fuera tan cobarde como para esconderse de nosotros - espeto Izayoi - ¿acaso ya se habrá acobardado después de iniciar una guerra contra nosotros?

-no creo que se haya acobardado y menos el que se este escondiendo de nosotros Izayoi - refuto Rito - algo me dice que ella esta planeando alg...

BOOOOM

Algo repentinamente impacto violentamente contra el pelinaranja, haciendo que se levantara una cortina de polvo por unos momentos, al dispersarse dejo ver que el caballero de Aries estaba bien y que había detenido el objetos usando su telequinesis..

Todos notaron en ese momento lo que casi había impacto al joven caballero...

-¿una rama? - pregunto Rito - no, es una raíz y una muy grande - al ver que la gran raíz comenzó a retirarse y se fue a la parte mas oscura del pasillo..

*¡GRAAAAAAAR!*

Un fuerte rugido resonó con fuerza en todo el lugar haciendo que se cimbrara y sorprendiendo un poco al grupo de caballeros..

*parece que el ataque de mi mascota fallo, que pena* - se bufo una voz que se podía escuchar en todo el pasillo - *creo que no debo subestimar a los perros de Athena*

-Shiva - dijo el castaño al reconocer la voz - y yo que creía que ibas a atacarnos directamente, en vez de hacerlo por sorpresa ¿acaso nos tienes tanto miedo la diosa que posee el poder para destruir el mundo?

*Tienes muchas agallas para hablarme de esa manera Hyoudou Issei, te arrancaría la lengua si estuvieras enfrente de mi* - amenazo la diosa

-¿entonces porque no vienes y lo intentas? - pregunto el castaño de forma retadora - te garantizo que si vienes, te haré pasar el peor infierno por haberte metido con nosotros y el mundo

*Ara, eso suena divertido, pero prefiero que mis juguetes se encarguen de las pestes que se metieron a mi castillo sin mi invitación. Veamos que puede hacer un dios dragon caído*

Lentamente de entre las sombras fue saliendo lo que parecía una enorme planta carnívora que abría sus fauces que amenazaba en devorar al grupo de caballeros.

-¡GRAAAAAR!

*los esperare pacientemente exactamente en el centro de mi castillo para poder enfrentarnos, claro siempre y cuando sobrevivan a mi planta carnívora, ademas de lo que se vayan encontrando en el camino...jajajajaja*

Con esa ultima risa se despidió de los caballeros momentáneamente para que pudieran enfrentarse a la planta carnívora

-¡GRAAAAAAR!

-esa malnacida no nos dejara el llegar a ella tan fácilmente - comento Hayato

-no seria divertido si no fuera así - dijo Izayoi -

-incluso en momentos críticos, no eres capaz de olvidar tu fascinación por las batallas Izayoi - dijo Kizuna

-bueno que puedo decir, las viejas costumbres no se olvidan tan fácilmente - respondió el rubio para que en ese momento...

PAAAAM

Unas de las enormes raíces intento golpear a los caballeros que fácilmente evadieron la agresión al dar un gran salto.

-dejemos las platicas sobre nuestras costumbres para después y concentrémonos en avanzar - expreso Saito -

-no podemos entretenernos demasiado con esto, Shiva seguirá con su ataque mientras mas tiempo pase - apoyo Tooru

-que aburridos - comento Izayoi con fastidio - pero no es necesario que se preocupen en que perdamos tiempo en esto, por que entre nosotros esta el hombre indicado para acabar con esa cosa sin ningún problema ¿o me equivoco Oz?

El nombrado se fue acercando a la planta carnívora que amenazaba con devorarlo, mas sin en cambio el se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de la amenaza...

-no es necesario que sea yo el que acabe con esa aberración, cada uno de ustedes tiene el poder para acabar con esa cosa sin ningún problema - dijo el rubio que tenia los ojos cerrados - pero ya que insistes en que yo acabe con esa cosa Izayoi, entonces lo haré... - para que en ese momento varias rosas negras aparecieran en su mano derecha - ¡Rosas piraña! - y las lanzara contra la planta carnívora pero...

PAF PAF PAF PAF

Las rosas habían impactado con algo que se puso en el camino y que cayo repentinamente al suelo, pero luego se levanto dejando ver a...

-¿un Asura? - pregunto Ichika al ver solado de la diosa enemiga, aunque este se veía algo diferente.. - no, eso no es un Asura, es un..

\- un Zombie Asura - completo Honoka al notar que este se mantenía en pie a pesar de tener varias Rosas negras de su compañero en el cuerpo

-parece que esa cosa es capaz de controlar los cuerpos de los Asuras muertos - dijo Rito al notar que mas zombies Asuras se hacían presentes que los comenzaron a rodear - creo que esto nos tomara un poco mas de tiempo del que creíste Izayoi...

-puede ser, pero sigue siendo divertido - respondió el rubio - ¿eh? - dijo al ver algo curioso en los no muertos

En ese momento los cuerpos de los Asuras comenzaron a ser rodeados por una extraña aura en forma de anillos blancos que se expandieron y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de los no muertos que protegían a la plata gigante, sacando inmediatamente las almas de los cadáveres que cayeron al suelo en ese instante...

-Seki Shiki Meikai Ha (Ondas Infernales) - musito el peligris que tenia extendido el dedo índice de su mano derecha, de donde brota el aura blanca que rodeo a los no muertos - buaaaa, listo Oz, ya puedes acabar con esa cosa sin ninguna interrupción - comento en un tono somnoliento...

-gracias Ayumu - dijo el nombrado para que en ese momento enviara una infinidad de rosas de color negro que rodeo a la planta come hombres - hubiera sido un fastidio el que esos no muertos se metieran en mi camino constantemente para proteger a esa cosa, pero ya que te hiciste cargo, podre destruirla sin ningún problema - para que en ese momento las rosas se impulsaran en forma de proyectiles cortantes y ráfagas de espinas en contra de la planta, golpeándola por todas las direcciones posibles y destruyendo muchas partes de su enorme cuerpo, que al final cayo muerto.

-eso fue mas rápido de lo que espere - comento Issei algo sorprendido

-bueno, es normal que esto fuera rápido, los que se encargaron de los enemigos fueron Oz y Ayumu - dijo Shido - así que es obvio que no durara mucho tiempo la batalla..

-cuando se trabaja en equipo, todo es mas fácil - añadió Hayato - bueno, ya que terminamos aquí, debemos seguir adelante...

-tienes razón Hayato, no podemos entretenernos mucho con cada enemigo u obstáculo que aparezca - apoyo Honoka - cada segundo es vital en este momento..

Con ese comentario todos en ese momento reanudaron su camino para encontrar a la dios maligna que los esperaba en el centro del palacio.

Mientras los caballeros hacían su camino dentro del palacio flotante para encontrar a la diosa enemiga, afuera de este el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía con nubes negras que presagiaban un mal augurio.

Kyoto - mientras tanto

toda los habitantes de esta se encontraban sumamente confundidos ademas de asustados, primero por que de la nada comenzaron a ser atacados por guerreros extraños que por fortuna fueron repelidos por un hombre de armadura dorada (saito) y por otros seres que se creen solo son de cuentos o leyendas o en otras palabras Yokais.

En este momento los Yokais estaban cuidando a los heridos y reconstruyendo los lugares atacados por los Asuras, por otro lado su líder Yasaka y su hija Kunou observaban el cielo con preocupación, pero no eran las únicas, toda la gente hacia lo mismo.

Era debido a que la mente retorcida de Shiva mostraba como un espectáculo la infiltración del ejercito de Athena

-Mama ¿que crees que signifique esto? - pregunto Kunou

-no lo se - respondió la Kitsune - de lo que si estoy segura, es que si Ise kun y sus amigos no derrotan a Shiva, algo terrible le sucederá al mundo

-opino lo mismo - dijo la kitsune menor

(Ise kun, espero que tu y tus amigos puedan hacer un milagro) pensó Yasaka con preocupación (si no todo lo que conocemos estará acabado)

De regreso al palacio flotante

BOOOM

El suelo fue destruido por un enorme Golem que ataco a Issei y sus amigos que fácilmente evadieron de nueva cuenta el ataque sorpresa, que recibieron al llegar a la siguiente recamara del palacio flotante.

-primero una planta gigante come hombres que se protegía con los cadáveres de los Asuras que Ayumu mato minutos atrás y ahora un Golem Gigante - dijo Ichika - que fastidio, esa maldita Shiva no quiere entretener lo mas posible..

-opino lo mismo que tu Ichika - comento Kizuna - lo mas seguro que Shiva este ganado tiempo, ya que planeo algo para nosotros... -mientras esquiva uno de los embates del Golem

-si lo que dicen es verdad - exclamo Izayoi dando un gran salto hacia la cabeza del golem mientras infunde su puño en cosmos -

-¡entonces debemos darnos prisa! - apoyo Saito haciendo lo mismo que el rubio y...

PAAAAW

BOOOOOM

Ambos caballeros le dieron un golpe en la cabeza al Golem que lo destruyo por completo, sin dejas casi nada de el, al dispersarse el humo se pudo ver a ambos caballero que se encontraban viendo sus puños detenidamente.

-¿paso algo? - pregunto Issei a sus camaradas

-me rompí la mano - respondieron ambos dejando un poco sorprendidos a los otros

-¿se rompieron...la mano? - pregunto Ayumu un tanto confundido - ¿como es posible eso? de entre todos nosotros, ustedes 2 son los que tiene mayor resistencia fisica

-lo mas seguro que el cuerpo de ese Golem era mucho mas duro de lo que se veía - comento Rito - eso explicaría el que se rompieran sus manos cuando lo golpearon

-lo mas seguro que fue eso - dijo Saito -

-a partir de aquí debemos tener cuidado cuando respondamos los ataques de Shiva, quien sabe lo que nos espera mas adelante - sugirió Tooru

-no podemos exponerlos a que nos hieran mortalmente antes de que lleguemos con Shiva, eso seria un problema - apoyo Shido para que el resto asintieran

Mientras los 12 se ponían de acuerdo sobre el como actuar mas adelante, la trinidad se veía acongojada por no poder participar en la reunión, aunque había otro motivo oculto que Issei inmediatamente noto, así que se acerco a ellos para saber que pensaban.

-Bell, Aiz, krulcifer - pronuncio el castaño ganándose la atención de los nombrados - se ven intranquilos ¿pasa algo?

-¡n-no nos pasa nada maestro! - negó el albino

-¡e-es que solo estábamos impresionados por la demostración de poder que nos han dado!

-¡a-así que no tiene que preocuparse por nosotros!

Aiz y krulcifer apoyaron al albino, intentando engañar al castaño que los observaba detenidamente por unos momentos para que después dijera..

-eso es mentira - dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al trió - ustedes en este momento creen que no están aportando nada en esta batalla, también que no les tenemos confianza y piensan que son una carga en vez de una ayuda

Este simple comentario dejo sin palabras al trió que agacho la mirada, confirmando las sospechas del castaño que suspiro.

-yo se que en este momento ustedes quisieran participar en las pruebas que nos esta poniendo Shiva para mostrar su valor como nuestros aprendices y sucesores - dijo el castaño - pero no podemos darnos el lujo de exponerlos a que los lastimen antes de que lleguemos con Shiva o el que intenten actuar de forma imprudente, esto lo digo por ti Aiz tan, Ichika ya me contó que interviniste durante su pelea aun sabiendo nuestra primordial regla.

La rubia miro hacia a otro lado avergonzada, sabia que Issei tenia la razón

-se que para ustedes que son mas jóvenes es muy importante mostrar su valor ante nosotros y ante nuestra diosa, pero también es importante ser prudente, por eso estamos luchando para abriles el camino y cuando llegue el momento puedan mostrar adecuadamente de lo que estan hechos ¿de acuerdo? - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera

-¡si! - respondió el trió con muchos ánimos

-bien dicho, ahora hay que movernos, los demás nos están esperando

Lo siguieron inmediatamente a issei que caminaba hacia el resto de los 12 que los esperaban para continuar con su camino hacia la diosa Shiva.

Kuoh - mientras tanto

Cierto Dragón Celestial y su portador habían terminado de derrotar a todos los Asuras que intentaron invadir la ciudad, ahora solo observaban el cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía con las mismas nubes negras que habian cubierto Kyoto y otros lugares del mundo en este momento. Las cuales mostraban lo que sucedia en el interior del palacio flotante

[¿que crees que este sucediendo Vali?]

-no lo se Albion, pero estoy seguro que sera algo muy divertido - respondió Vali con una sonrisa - desgraciadamente no poder participar en ese evento que creo podría llevarme a sentir el verdadero calor de una batalla encarnizada

[Suenas como si estuvieras obligado a quedarte aquí]

-pues no es que suene, sino más bien estoy obligado a quedarme - dijo el Albino volteando discretamente la mirada a la derecha.

A unos 5 metros de el, se encontraba una mujer hermosa, con cabello largo y rubio y ojos azul zafiro. Ella parece llevar túnicas mágicas estándar con capucha.

-si no lo hago, Lavinia me seguirá y me traerá de regreso a la fuerza y me castigara por ello - musito bastante bajo con vergüenza para que la mencionada no lo escuchara pero...

-¿como me llamaste Vali? - pregunto la rubia con un tono siniestro que hizo sentir al Hakuryuukou un terrible escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo

-¡Y-Yo, di-dije que si quieres...!

El albino retrocedía lentamente y no podía articular una palabra correctamente debido al miedo que sentía de la rubia por cada paso que daba el hacia atrás ella daba uno adelante

-¿que si quiero que Vali ? - pregunto Lavinia de nueva cuenta en el mismo tono que ahora hizo tragar saliva a Vali que inmediatamente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¡Ir a una cita cuando terminemos de limpiar todo este desastre! - exclamo rápidamente el Hakuryuukou para que después de unos segundos se diera cuenta de lo que dijo - no espera, no quise decir ...

-¡por supuesto que si Vali! - exclamo la rubia con emoción para sujetar el brazo del albino - ¡pensé que jamas me pedirías que saliéramos en una cita, incluso pensé que eras Gay porque en lo único que piensas es en luchar y superar al Hyoudou Issei que te ha superado por mucho, pero veo que me equivoque, eso me alegra!

-¡¿t-te alegra?! ¡¿po-porque?!

-porque así no me veré obligada a atacarte para que dejemos descendencia

-¿eh?

Lavinia en ese momento sujeto el rostro del albino y lo llevo a su prominente escote

-pero ahora que se que me vez como mujer, no sera necesario guardarme todo este cariño que he sentido por ti todos estos años Va-kun..

Al parecer el Vali lucifer se metió en un problema tan grande que sera imposible de solucionar y si intenta algo para cambiar las cosas, cabe la terrible posibilidad de que termine muy mal.

[Al final, Lavinia si resulto ser tu princesa o mejor dicho tu domadora]

(C-Cállate, Albion) Mascullo mentalmente Vali mientras esta fuertemente sonrojado en los pechos de su "emperatriz"

De regreso al Palacio flotante - minutos después

Después de haber tenido 2 enfrentamientos con los que parecían ser las mascotas de Shiva, los 12 y la trinidad siguieron caminando para encontrarse con Shiva o al menos con algunas de sus trampas, pero ¿lamentablemente? no se habían encontrado con nada hasta el momento...

-haaaaa - suspiro Izayoi con cansancio - que aburrido es estar caminando sin encontrarnos con nada, esto para nada es divertido

-no estamos aquí para divertirnos Izayoi - reprendió Ichika con severidad - recuerda que estamos aquí por nuestra misión

-ya, ya, solo es un comentario, así que no me tienes que regañar Ichika...

-si tengo que, hay veces que se te olvida tu...

Pero en ese momento Ichika guardo silencio y volteo a ver hacia uno de los grandes pasillos que estaba completamente oscuro.

-¡sal de ahí, si no quieres que te mate en este momento! - ordeno Ichika para que en ese momento

PAF PAF PAF

Se escucharan los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a los caballeros

* tienes un excelente sentido de la percepción jovencito* - bufo la persona que poco a poco se hacia visible - *me detectaste a pesar de que oculte perfectamente mi presencia y me asegure no hacer ningún ruido* - y al final se dejo ver completamente

Todos en ese momento vieron a un hombre demacrado de piel gris, de cabello color cenizo y vestido con una túnica negra con una armadura roja.

-eso no sirve con un caballero dorado - dijo Ichika con seriedad - ¡ahora dinos quien eres!

-Vaya, Vaya pero que jovencito tan demandante e irrespetuoso, no se como esa diosa fastidiosa Griega puede tener a soldados tan mal educados en sus filas, si fueras uno de los soldados Asuras ya te habría cortado la lengua - respondió el hombre - pero esta bien te diré quien soy como regalo antes de que te mate...me presento soy Valkkia, sacerdote y guardaespaldas personal de la gran Shiva - haciendo una leve reverencia ante los caballeros

-así que todavía Shiva tiene tontos que la cuiden - dijo Issei como si nada - aunque no te vez muy fuerte...- haciendo enojar al sacerdote

-¡eres un maldito! - espeto Valkkia - pero te haré tragar tus palabras y me suplicaras para que no te mate...

Lentamente Valkkia fue sacando su brazo derecho pero este se veia de mayor tamaño y grosor que el de un brazo normal, era como un gran guante. Su color predominante es el rojo, con algunos detalles de color verde.

-no se como los Generales de mi señora no pudieron derrotar a escorias como ustedes, es hora de que yo cambie ese resultado con esto ...- declaro Valkkia mientras el guante comenzó a brillar intensamente - ¡El gran brazo fantasma que me fue entregado por mi señora!

-vaya, si que es un juguete interesante - dijo Issei que se preparo para pelear pero...

-espera Issei, yo me enfrentare a el - comento ichika al ponerse enfrente de su compañero - espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente con ello Issei

Issei simplemente lo miro por unos segundos, hasta que suspiro cansado...

-has lo que quieras, solo no te vayas a exceder como el maldito homicida de Shido - dijo para que todos en ese momento a excepción de Ichika y Shido soportaran las ganas de reírse

-no te preocupes, solo le enseñare una lección a este bufón -

-Yo seré el que te de la lección estúpido caballero - espeto Valkkia...

-entonces empecemos - dijo el pelinegro para impulsarse hacia el frente y en su mano derecha emergiera un rayo de energía - [Seiken] - para intentar golpear al Sacerdote pero...

-¡[Psionic Hand] (Mano Psiónica) - exclamo Valkkia creando una barrera psíquica que repele los ataques de Ichika que intentaba cortar la barrera -¡es inútil atacarme, este poder es a lo que ustedes llaman Telequinesis, mi arma el gran brazo fantasma puede utilizarla a niveles inimaginables! - para que después el caballero diera un gran salto hacia atrás

-de verdad que es un arma sorprendente, pero si solo te defiendes no podrás derrotarme - comento Ichika

-¿quien dijo que solo puedo defenderme? - pregunto el sacerdote que se le formo una gran sonrisa - ¡ataque especial, [Phantom Claw] (Garra Fantasma)!

Con el poder de su Guantelete "Phantom Arm", Valkkia lanzo todo su poder de Telequinesis contra Ichika, creando una burbuja y controlando la presión dentro de la burbuja con sus manos, haciendo que todo en interior sea aplastado.

-se dice que mi garra fantasmal posee un poder capaz de aplastar cualquier cosa - explico el sacerdote creando un presión mayor en la burbuja haciendo que Ichika se pusiera de rodillas

-¡maestro! - exclamo Aiz con preocupación

\- es imposible que un simple caballero derrote a un Asura -. se jacto Valkkia pero...

-Valkkia - llamo Ichika - di-dijiste que el poder para aplastar cualquier cosa ¿cierto? - pregunto con dificultad

\- en efecto - respondió Valkkia - como dije no hay nada que la garra fantasmal no pueda aplastar y eso incluye a tu armadura de oro que esta hecha de Orichalcum

-pu-pues no estoy de acuerdo - dijo Ichika mientras comienza a expulsar su cosmos dorado

-¡¿pero como?! ¡no puede ser!

Ichika lentamente fue levantándose hasta que quedo completamente erguido, impresionando al sacerdote

-que decepción Valkkia, subestimaste el poder de un caballero dorado... ¡ha Ichika de Capricornio! ¡JAA!- dijo expulsando su cosmos que formo un remolino dentro de la burbuja..

CRAAAKC

La burbuja se había reventado por la presión que había impuesto Ichika desde adentro

CRAAASH

El enorme cristal del guantelete había explotado dejando inútil al arma

-¡AAAARGHH! - grito el Asura - ¡no, es imposible, una armadura de Oro no puede soportar esto!

-¡mi fuerza no esta en la armadura Valkkia! - dijo Ichika con firmeza

-¡¿perdón?!

-sin la fuerza de nuestro Cosmos una armadura es inútil, no importa si es de Oro, plata o bronce - explico Ichika - pero si el Cosmos ha sido bien entrenado, combinado con la armadura ¡el poder es infinito!...no lo olvides Valkkia

Valkkia fue retrocediendo lentamente por el temor que sentia en ese momento de Ichika

-la primera lección para una batalla, ¡el Cosmos mas fuerte obtendrá la victoria! - declaro el caballero firmeza para que el Valkia cayera sobre sus piernas

Pequeño jardin - Mientras tanto

-¡eso fue increíble! - exclamo Charlotte que tenia estrellas en los ojos - ¡el hermano de Orimura sensei es muy genial!

-opino lo mismo - dijo Laura - pero me pregunto como le hará para resistir tanto físicamente, ¿cual sera su secreto?, se lo preguntare cuando termine toda esta locura.

-¡el es como un príncipe valiente de los que siempre leí en los cuentos de hadas cuando era niña! - comento Cecilia fascinada - es la primera vez que conozco a un hombre tan fuerte...Orimura Ichika, anhelo saber mas sobre ti - mientras se toca el pecho

-Ichika - musito Houki con cariño

-sigo creyendo que ese tipo es un verdadero monstruo - expreso Tatenashi -

-Onee sama, no hables de esa manera del hermano de Orimura sensei - regaño Kanzashi - es una grosería

-lo se, pero Kanzashi...

-¡pero nada Onee sama, el nos salvo de una muerte segura hace un rato, así que no es justo que lo llames de esa forma tan grosera!

-¡e-esta bien, ya no lo llamare monstruo pero por favor tranquilízate Kanzashi!

Mientras algunas de las pilotos admiraban a Ichika, otras observaban insatisfechas las acciones de el caballero.

-¡¿pero que rayos hace Ichika?! - pregunto Rin al ver al joven caballero que no hacia nada contra Valkkia desde la pantalla cosmica - ¡ese tipo y sus amigos destruyeron nuestra academia y casi nos matan a todas, así que no se merece compasión!

-H-Huang-san, cálmate no podemos cuestionar el porque el hermano menor de Orimura sensei no acabado con el enemigo - dijo Maya algo nerviosa - aunque concuerdo contigo, ¿me pregunto porque aun no ha acabado con el enemigo con el que estaba luchando hace un momento? - se pregunto curiosa..

-porque Ichika aborrece completamente la idea de matar a alguien - respondió Lisa ganándose la atención de todas las pilotos - Ichika a pesar de ser alguien estricto casi en todos los sentidos, puedo decir que tiene un corazón muy piadoso, no importa si se trata de alguien bueno o malo... pero supongo que ustedes deben saberlo, después de todo lo vieron pelear...

Todas las pilotos en ese momento recordaron la pelea de Ichika y Mordred, donde el se negaba a matarla para que pudiera redimir su camino.

-por eso es que mucha gente lo admira y se ha ganado su titulo al igual que sus compañeros - relato Lisa –

Rito de Aries, el Caballero Dorado mas bondadoso y honorable

Izayoi de Tauro, el Caballero Dorado que rige la Fuerza y la Destrucción

Shido de Géminis, el Caballero Dorado que Rige el Destino y la Muerte

Ayumu de Cáncer, el Caballero Dorado que Rige las Almas y la vida

Issei de Leo, el Caballero Dorado más Orgulloso y Noble

Tooru de Virgo, el Hombre más cercano a Dios que rige la condena y la salvación

Saito de Libra, Caballero Dorado que rige el Equilibrio y la Armonía

Kizuna de Escorpio, el Caballero Dorado que rige el Juicio y la Disciplina

Honoka de sagitario, el Caballero Dorado con el mayor sentido de la justicia

Ichika de Capricornio, el Caballero Dorado más leal y justo

Hayato de Acuario, el Caballero Dorado mas Sabio e Inteligente

Y Oz de Piscis, el Caballero Dorado que rige el Encanto y la Guía.

Las conocidas de cada caballero quedaron impresionadas por sus títulos, ahora los respetan más que antes

\- Palacio flotante -

Ichika no hacia ningún movimiento para acabar con Valkkia que lo miraba aterrorizado y que no podía moverse por el temor.

-Valkkia - pronuncio Ichika - vete de aquí..

-¡¿eh?! - pregunto el nombrado con sorpresa

-¿acaso te sorprende que alguien tenga compasión de ti? - pregunto Ichika con seriedad pero no recibió respuesta del sacerdote - puede que seas el enemigo y hayas intentado matarme, pero la verdad es que no tengo ningún interés en tomar la vida de alguien que tiene miedo...

-¡¿me estas diciendo que soy un cobarde?! - pregunto ofendido

-si, eres un cobarde, ahora no eres capaz de pelear porque destruí tu arma y ademas estas paralizado por el miedo - explico Ichika dándole la espalda al sacerdote - por eso no estoy interesado en matarte, eso no me daría ninguna satisfacción, por eso te permitiré vivir para que puedas encontrar tu propio valor y así puedas tener una vida pacifica, aprovecha esta oportunidad para redimir el camino..

Con esa ultima declaración, Ichika se fue hacia donde estaban sus compañeros que juntos siguieran su camino hacia Shiva, pero...

-¡maldito caballero de Athena, te matare! - bramo Valkkia que se levanto sacando un cuchillo de su túnica y corriera hacia Ichika - ¡muereeeee! - para apuñalarlo pero...

-¡[Crystal Wal]l! (muro de cristal) - pronuncio Rito creando barrera impenetrable con su poder psíquico entre Ichika y Valkkia que cayo al suelo cuando su cuchillo golpeo esa barrera -

-¡¿pero que?!

-Valkkia te recomiendo que no te levantes, aproveches la oportunidad de vivir que te dio Ichika y si no quieres que te mate en este momento - sugirió Rito con seriedad para que el nombrado soltara su cuchillo y se fuera corriendo mientras es observado por los caballeros

-¿no creen que el dejar vivo a ese Asura nos traerá problemas mas adelante? - pregunto Issei

-puede ser, pero sabes que detesto matar a mis oponentes a menos que sea necesario Issei

-pienso igual, el matar a alguien que tiene miedo no es algo que nosotros como protectores del mundo hagamos con orgullo -

Sin saber que responder ante las respuestas de Ichika y Rito, simplemente camino Issei para seguir buscando a Shiva con el resto de sus compañeros.

Momentos después

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que todos retomaron su camino para encontrar a Shiva, donde hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo entre todos hasta que Honoka decidió hablar...

-Issei - llamo el pelinegro mientras caminaba al lado del castaño

-¿si?

-sabes, Lisa sama estuvo muy preocupada por ti durante los días que no estuviste en el santuario - dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo un poco al castaño - día tras día lloraba en su habitación, esperando a que regresaras, la angustia de no saber que te había pasado la mataba... - que mostró un rostro amargo

-pero no solo ella, Irina, Gabriel, Kuroka, Serafall, Akeno, Rossweisse, Penemue pero principalmente tus padres se encontraban de la misma manera - relato también Toohru -

-yo... no se que decir...

-pues no tienes que decir nada, solo te decíamos lo que estaba pasando en tu ausencia tonto - dijo Honoka dándole un golpe en la frente al castaño - al final todos sabíamos que ibas a regresar tarde o temprano para mi mala suerte...

-¡oye!

-tranquilo, solo estoy hablando, no es momento para que tu y yo iniciemos una pelea como normalmente lo hacemos cuando estamos en casa - dijo Honoka con tranquilidad - Veras a final todos estamos contentos de que estas de nueva cuenta entre nosotros, a pesar de que hay momentos en el que no estamos completamente de acuerdo como hace rato con el dilema de que Ichika dejara vivo o no a Valkkia

-Honoka - musito el castaño

-Issei eres un tarado muchas veces, pero siempre sera un orgullo decir que somos amigos

-no se si deba sentirme honrado o enojado por lo que dijiste Honoka...

-deberías sentirte honrado y mas ahora que he decidido dejarte el camino libre para que puedas salir con Lisa sama...

-¿eh? ¿dejarme el camino libre? ¿desde cuando se supone que tu fuiste un estorbo para mi relación con Lisa? - pregunto el castaño aburrido - que yo recuerde Lisa siempre me prefirió a mi y te lo demostramos cuando nos encontraste teniendo intimidad...

-si vuelves a mencionar eso de la intimidad, te pateare al trasero antes de que lleguemos con Shiva - amenazo Honoka -

-¡¿ah?! ¡quiero verte intentarlo! - respondió el castaño pegando su frente con la del moreno

Ambos en ese momento comenzaron a expulsar su cosmos haciendo que se cimbrara el pasillo en el que se encontraban, esto preocupo al trio de aprendices.

-¡maestro por favor no es momento para...! - exclamo el albino intentando separar al par de dorados pero...

-PFFFF...jajajajajaja

Issei y Honoka comenzaron a reír con mucha alegría, desconcertando a la trinidad

-jajajaja...jaaaa - suspiro el castaño calmándose - extrañaba hacer esto Honoka

-igual yo, realmente extrañaba pelear con mi idiota favorito, pero hablando enserio... ahora que ya pienso dejarte el camino libre, no quiero que vuelvas a preocupar de nueva cuenta a Lisa sama, si no te pateare el trasero ¿de acuerdo?... - pidió extendiendo su mano que Issei sujeto de forma fraternal

-de acuerdo -

-¿ya terminaron de hablar señores? - pregunto Kizuna -

-si ¿porque? - respondieron ambos -

-pues porque ya llegamos al final del camino - señalo Hayato un gran muro que les impedía seguir su camino -

-yo me encargo - dijo Shido que comenzó intensificar su Cosmos hasta un punto culminante - retrocedan - pidió para que todos retrocedieran varios metros mientras el crea una galaxia a escala, concentrando masivas cantidades de energía cósmica en un solo punto envolviendo la zona de combate en un Universo,un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños . - ¡[Galaxian Explosion], (Explosión Galáctica)! - que fueron atraídos por la galaxia, y luego activa los cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear, y los hace explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas.

BOOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en todo el palacio flotante, incluso afuera de este.

-¡el señor Shido es muy poderoso! - expreso Bell con asombro

\- Pequeño jardín -

La demostración de poder dejo completamente atónitas y boquiabiertas a todos los espectadores, a excepción de las que ya conocían el poder de Geminis

-¿co-co-como hizo eso? - pregunto Houki intentando entender lo que había sucedido

-pudo generar una poderosa explosión de la nada usando solo su poder - musito Laura - son verdaderos monstruos

-¿que clase de gente es la que se rodea ahora a Orimura sensei y su familia? - se pregunto Tatenashi que paso a mirar a la nombrada que la ignoro -

Mientras las espectadoras estaban atónitas e intentaban comprender lo que había sucedido, Lisa por otro lado miro con preocupación lo que habia sucedido

-a pesar de que Shido es mi segundo guerrero mas poderoso, no pudo hacer nada - musito la rubia con preocupación

Este comentario llamo la atención de varias principalmente las espíritus que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que había dicho

-¿que Shido no pudo hacer nada?, no ve que Shido lanzo su ataque mas poderoso y destruyo ese muro - espeto Tohka - ¿esta ciega o que?

-no, ella tiene razón, Tohka-san - comento Kurumi - solo observa bien - señalando la pantalla cósmica y abriera los ojos impresionada junto a las demás

\- Palacio flotante -

Al dispersarse el humo completamente, todos los presentes miraron que el poderoso ataque de Shido apenas había hecho unos rasguños al muro y este lentamente se estaba regenerando

-tsk...este estúpido muro es mas resistente de lo que se ve - espeto Shido - para colmo se puede regenerar

-no solo el muro, si no todo este lugar es increíblemente resistente - dijo Kizuna - nos costara mas trabajo y tiempo el destruirlo de lo que pensamos, incluso con nuestras técnicas mas poderosas nos sera difícil realizar esta tarea ...

-no, no es así - refuto Saito - podemos derribar este muro sin desperdiciar mucha fuerza y cosmos, pero necesitaremos mas que un simple caballero dorado para realizar esto...

-¿a que te refieres Saito? - pregunto Oz

-a esto...¡haaa!

En ese instante su armadura se separo de su cuerpo y se quedo en forma de una balanza Dorada

-usaremos las Armas de libra para derribar ese muro -

Todos los caballeros se sorprendieron, incluso las espectadoras

\- Pequeño Jardín -

-¡¿como que usaran las armas de libra?! - pregunto Chifuyu desconcertada - ¡se supone que los caballeros tienen prohibido usar armas para pelear, es una regla inquebrantable !

-concuerdo con Chifuyu, Ise kun nos dijo que tienen prohibido usar armas por que sus puños son demasiado poderosos como para usarlas - apoyo Rossweisse

-eso no es del todo cierto - Dijo tearju que se acerco repentinamente al grupo de mujeres -

-¿a que te refieres tearju san? - pregunto Irina

-verán las 12 armas de la Armadura de Libra que fueron prohibidas por Athena, solo pueden ser usadas en situaciones extremas - explico tearju - Son 6 pares de armas Al ser el Caballero de Libra, Saito es el responsable de las 12 Armas de los caballeros de Oro. Su Armadura Dorada es diferente a todas las demás, fue creada no sólo para proteger al que la llevase. Es un gran apoyo en combate, ya que se pueden alimentar del cosmos del portador. Ademas es la única que dispone de 6 armas dobles (12), cada una de ellas es para cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados, cuyo poder se dice podría destruir una estrella. Athena, al odiar el combate y las armas, les prohibió a sus Caballeros el uso de estas, con una única excepción: si el Caballero de Libra consideraba que era necesarios usar armas, las usarían. Y son las siguientes:

*Las Espadas* :Son espadas ancestrales capaces de cortar cualquier cosa, es altamente resistente

*Los Nunchacos* :Unas armas dobles que se utilizan para hacer ágiles movimientos y golpear a el enemigo con fuerza y rapidez. Almacenan el cosmos del usuario para atacar, emana brillos, la cadena es flexible y se puede estirar cuando se desee.

*Las Barras Triples* :Igual que las dobles solo que son mas largas y permiten mas movimientos y golpes Mas Fuertes, tiene múltiples modos de uso, exige mucha habilidad del usuario, es eficaz tanto en el ataque como en la defensa.

*Los Escudos* : Son escudos capaces de resistir muchísimos golpes por fuertes que sean, están acompañados de largas cadenas para que el caballero los lance contra su adversario, ya que también esta muy afilado por los bordes. Sumado a su peso, la rotación a alta velocidad multiplica su poder destructivo, luego del ataque regresa a el usuario.

*Las Tonfas*: Bastones que se colocan en los brazos agarrándolos con las manos, sirven para defenderse pero también son muy útiles para golpear al enemigo. Esta arma cambien responde al cosmos de quien lo usa, uniendo el poder destructivo de la Tonfa con el poder del cosmo del usuario.

*Los Tridentes*: Unos tridentes dorados muy utilizados por los antiguos guerreros ya que están muy afilados, pero no son aconsejables para usos rápidos. También se le puede aportar cosmos al tridente, la energía del cosmos viaja por la punta del tridente, causando daños inimaginables al oponente.

Con la explicación de tearju, todas quedaron impresionadas al saber que las armas de libras son muy poderosas y entendieron el porque no se usaban

-¡wow tearju san, eres muy inteligente! - expreso Irina - ¡no esperaría menos de la esposa del siguiente patriarca!

-gra-gracias, pero solo lo dije para que entendieran el porque ellos van usar armas y que tan poderosas son estas - dijo la rubia avergonzada

\- Palacio Flotante - momentos después -

Después de una larga conversación sobre quienes iban a ser los que usaran unas de las armas de libra, finalmente se decidieron por Issei y Honoka pero el pelinegro opto por usar su propio arco y flecha, lo único que faltaba era decidir que arma usaria Issei...

-¿ya te decidiste? - pregunto Saito al castaño que en ese momento se le formo una gran sonrisa

-si...¡tomare este! - respondió el castaño tomando una de las barras triples y las comenzara a mover hábilmente - genial con esto derribaremos ese maldito muro

-Honoka ¿estas seguro que no quieres usar una de mis armas?

-si Saito, con mi arco y flecha es mas que suficiente - respondió el pelinegro para acercarse junto con Issei al muro -

-¡bueno amigo, hagamos esto por el bien de quienes debemos proteger! - dijo Issei que tenia la barra triple colgada en el cuello

-si -

-bien, en cuanto derribemos esto y acabemos con Shiva iras con Kagari san y Hio chan...

-si eso haré, después de que derrotemos a la bastarda de Shiva que esta al otro lado de este muro y tu iras a cuidar a Lisa - dijo Honoka para que después volteara a ver a Issei con una sonrisa

-Honoka

-no te sorprendas, ya te dije que acepte tu relación con Lisa sama, bueno basta de charla jamas terminaremos si seguimos hablando y nos quedamos parados aqui

-así es ¿que te parece si lo destruimos?

-me gusta la idea, vamos a hacerle un gran agujero antes de que pueda regenerarse - exclamo Honoka que saco su arco y puso una flecha hecha de cosmos en este

-le daré una serie de golpes sucesivos a una enorme velocidad -

Issei sujeto una de las extremidades de la barra triple y el resto la sujeto con el brazo, Honoka por otra lado comenzó a elevar al máximo su cosmos.

-¡AAAHHHH! - gritaron ambos comenzando su ataque

Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear

Issei hábilmente golpeaba el muro a gran velocidad con la barra triple que desprendía chispas de cada impacto que daba en el muro

-¡aaaaaaahh!

CRAACK

El piso se había destruido por la presión que el Cosmos de Honoka generaba

Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear Golpear

-¡aaaaaaah!

Issei seguia golpeando el muro intensamente que poco a poco se estaba desquebrajando, en ese momento Honoka concentro su Cosmos en la punta de la flecha de Sagitario y en frente de él y de su arco apareció una especie de barrera de la que salieron una multitud de flechas de cosmos disparadas hacia el muro...

-¡aaaaaah! ¡ahora Honoka! - ordeno el castaño

-¡[Cosmic Star Arrow] (Flecha Estelar Cósmica)! - dijo que Honoka concentro aún más su energía y lanzo verdaderamente la flecha de Sagitario que va cargada con una enorme cantidad de cosmos para que finalmente...

BOOOOOOOM

El muro explotara generando una fuerte onda de choque y de este saliera volando varios pedazos del muro, en el cual ya había un gran hueco

\- Bien, podemos seguir – Dijo Ayumu - acabemos con esto, ya me quiero ir a casa a dormir

\- ¿Me pregunto si podemos contactar a esa mujer llamada Ouga que conocimos hace tiempo atras para que exorcice a ese demonio holgazán del cuerpo de Ayumu? – Pregunto Saito

\- Lo intentamos pero pidió como pago, revivir y casarse con Issei – Respondió Tooru mientras que Issei recordó cómo le restregó sus grandes pechos, que eran casi tan grandes como los de Gabriel o Penemue

Pequeño jardín – mientras tanto

\- ¡En la vida dejo que esa fantasma lujuriosa se acerque a mi prometido! – Bramo la diosa rubia furiosa

\- Vaya, Athena-sama si que es celosa con Hyodo-san – Comento Cecilia

\- Y no han visto a Reiri-san o a las hermanas de Ichika-kun – Dijo Kaguya

\- En fin, ¿por ahora que haremos? – Pregunto Claire

\- Iremos a la Residencia Hyodo, tengo una reunión con Sona-dono y Suzaku-dono – Comento Lisa – Sae –

\- Si, abriré el portal – Dijo la castaña abriendo un vórtice

\- ¡¿Pueden hacer el [Another Dimension] de Darling?! – Pregunto la idol

\- Es mas bien una técnica a base de ese ataque, debido a que del otro lado esta Chie que nos llevara a Kuoh. Si podemos decirlo es como un agujero negro de teletransportacion – Respondió la maestra Saintia

\- Chicas – Dijo Lisa

\- Si, Si – Dijeron las escuderas para usar telequinesis e ir a la residencia Hyodo mientras que las Saintias escoltaban a la diosa. Tambien varias si no es que la mayoría de las presentes fueron con ellas al igual que Leticia, Shirayukihime, pest y las siervas del Indra del pequeño jardín

\- Residencia Hyodo –

Lisa y los demás llegaron para encontrarse caras no gratas en el lugar que eran rodeadas por [Caballero de Acero] que les apuntaba con su cañón de brazo y elevaban su [Cosmos]

\- Familia Gremory, ¿Qué hacen en la casa de mi futuro esposo? – Pregunto Lisa seriamente

\- Esta es una inesperada coincidencia – Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa tensa

\- ¿Puedo saber porque su hija esta con una mascareta, camisa de fuerza y atada a esa carretilla de carga? – Pregunto el señor Hyodo con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza mientras ve como esta grita y trata de liberarse

\- Es que mi hija aún se encuentra afecta al saber que Himejima-san tendrá a un hijo de Ise-kun. Y se volvió peor al saber como ellas también van a ser madres – Respondió Venelana sonriendo falsamente mientras ve a Rossweisse, Kuroka, Serafall y Gabriel con algo de rencor y celos

*¡Onee-sama!*

*¡Akeno-chan!*

Exclamaron dos voces para que la primera viera a Sona mientras que la segunda vio a una mujer joven idéntica a su difunta madre incluso a ella, con ojos cereza mientras viste un atuendo de miko algo revelador

\- Tranquila, So-tan, estoy bien. Pero me alegro que me recibas tan alegremente – Dijo la ex-Maou mientras es abrazada por su Imotou

\- ¡Suzaku-anesan! – Exclamo la mencionada para ir a abrazar a su prima

\- ¡Me alegro que estes bien! – Dijo la mencionada aliviada – Pero realmente te tengo envidia, no pense que tuvieras como marido a uno de los legendarios [Guerreros de la Tierra Sagrada] –

\- Jeje – Rio la semi ángel feliz

\- Tenemos que hablar mucho, pero por ahora veamos la pelea de Hyodo-san y sus amigos – Comento la actual líder del clan Himejima viendo como las maestras Sae y Chie invocaban la [Pantalla Cósmica]

\- Palacio flotante –

Después de haber derribado el muro con ayuda a las armas de Libra, los caballeros siguieron con su camino para encontrar a Shiva, pero en vez de eso se encontraron con una enorme recamara que estaba muy bien adornada y en el cual había un trono en el centro.

Todos los presentes sabían a quien le pertenecía ese trono, pero esa persona no se encontraba presente en ese instante.

-¿Donde se habrá metido esa diosa? - pregunto Bell algo nervioso pero...

*pero que muchacho tan encantador, nunca me habría imaginado que una de las armas secretas de esa rubia desteñida fuera alguien tan lindo* - exclamo una voz desde atrás del albino que se paralizo

Bell lentamente volteo hacia atrás y pudo mirar a una mujer joven que parece estar en sus años 20, que tiene el pelo negro muy largo y recto y los ojos rojos agudos, también tiene orejas puntiaguda vestida con una armadura negra, ademas de que sostenía un tridente un mano.

-lastima que tengas que morir - dijo la diosa para intentar apuñalar al joven caballero

Bell veía como el tridente se acercaba lentamente hacia el, pero no podía moverse debido al temor que sentía, pero cuando el tridente estaba apunto de tocar su pecho

PAAAAM

Issei le dio una poderosa patada al tridente, evitando que tocara a su alumno y la diosa cumpliera con su objetivo en ese momento

-¡ni creas que te permitiré que lo toques! - exclamo el castaño dándole una mirada mirada fría a la diosa que en ese momento desapareció de la vista del castaño cuando este intento darle un puñetazo y apareció de nueva cuenta en el trono del lugar

-pero que caballero tan pasional es el guerrero mas fuerte de esa desteñida - dijo Shiva con sorna - protegiendo a sus camaradas sin importarle lo que le pueda llegar a pasar...¡pero que asco me dan los sentimientos humanos!

-eso no me importa...¡nosotros hemos venido para derrotarte! - declaro el castaño con firmeza - ¡chicos tomen sus posiciones, es hora de que realicemos lo planeado!

El resto de los dorados se pararon al lado del castaño e inmediatamente comenzaron a liberar su aura Dorada.

\- ¡Toma esto, Shiva! – Exclamo el albino - ¡La melodía final de Bell Cranel! ¡[Stringer Fine]! (Acorde Final) – para empezar a correr contra la diosa, proyectando las cuerdas de su lira para atrapar al enemigo y despedazar su cuerpo al terminar las cuerdas

\- ¡¿Una ilusión?! – Exclamo la [Santo Femenino de Altar]

Los 15 caballeros se pusieron en posición para escuchar como recitan mantras mientras que varios fuegos fatuos aparecen a su alrededor

\- ¡Ayumu! – Reclamo Shido

\- ¡Idiota, no soy yo! – Respondió el mencionado - ¡Tooru, Rito! –

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron ambos para crear una barrera que rodeo a los demás guerreros mientras las almas explotaron con gran intensidad

[Hmph, parece que mi plan no funciono] Dijo una voz mientras se rompe un cristal dejando ver como la diosa estaba meditando en posición de loto [Bienvenidos sean a mi sala del trono, sucios perros de Athena. Pensar que lograrían superar mis bajas expectativas sobre los lame botas de la desteñida esa de su diosa] para liberar una poderosa onda de choque

¡GROOOOAR!

En ese momento se escuchó un poderoso rugido de dragón que detuvo la oleada, anulando el ataque de la morena. Viendo como el castaño estaba frente a sus compañeros y los jóvenes caballeros de plata

\- Oh-ho, realmente no pensé que el pequeño dragón enseñara los colmillos, ufufufufu – Comento la divina destructora con una mirada sádica

\- Shiva – Dijo Issei – A la única mujer que le permito mirarme así es a mi Akeno –

\- Residencia Hyodo – Cuidad de Kuoh -

Ahora todos estaban completamente atentos a la batalla que había comenzado entre la diosa enemiga y los 12 dorados que en ese momento se esparcieron por el lugar para comenzar su ataque.

\- Por fin han hecho contacto - dijo Kuro usagi con preocupación

\- A partir de este momento debemos orar para que todo salga bien - comento la matriarca Orimura de la misma manera que la coneja -

Pero a diferencia de la coneja ella estaba temblando mucho de las manos, cosa que fue notada por sus hijas y las pilotos.

-¿Esta bien Tionisha san? - pregunto Houki

-s-si, n-no te pre-preocupes e-estoy b-bien H-Houki chan, solo estoy un poco ansiosa por ver esta pe...

-¡no mientas! - interrumpió su hija mayor- ¿aun tienes ese miedo?

La pregunta de pelinegra confundió a las nuevas que no entendían a qué se refería, por otro la matriarca Orimura solo volteo la mirada a otro lado.

\- ¡Haha-ue! (Madre) – Exclamo la piloto legendaria

-¡tienes razón Chifuyu, toda la maldita razón! - espeto la mujer mientras llora - ¡tengo miedo de que tu hermano muera en esa pelea contra esa diosa, ¿qué clase de madre seria si no me preocupara?, cuando estaba peleando contra "el caballero de la traición" cada golpe y estocada que recibía me dolía tanto o más que a él, pero tuve que aguantar y pensar que todo saldría bien-

-Okaa san - musito Madoka con preocupación

\- A pesar de que no está solo en ese momento, aún tengo miedo de que le pueda llegar a pasar algo malo...

Todas entendieron la preocupación de la matriarca Orimura, se sentían de la misma manera, principalmente la mayoría de las nuevas

-¡ya comenzaron a pelear! - señalo charlotte la pantalla cosmica distrayendo el ambiente triste que se había apoderado del lugar

Palacio flotante

BOOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se había generado en la enorme recamara donde se encontraba la trinidad, los dorados y la diosa enemiga, cuando se disperso el humo se pudo ver como Ayumu y Oz corrían hacia Shiva.

-Gracias por la ayuda de hace un rato - dijo el rubio mientras corría al lado de su compañero - si no me hubieras...

-agradéceme cuando hayamos acabado con esto...

-tienes razón...

-¡vamos!

Ambos guerreros aumentaron la velocidad y se dijeron rápidamente hacia Shiva, pero esta lo recibió lanzandoles esferas de energía oscura, ellos hábilmente las esquivaron al dar un gran salto hacia arriba.

-florezcan libres y orgullosas - exclamo el rubio - [ Royal Demon Rose ] ( Rosas Diabólicas Reales) - lanzando sus mortíferas rosas

-¡te venceré por Yuu y las demás! - declaro el peligris - [Seki Shiki Meikai Ha] (ondas infernales ) - lanzando su ataque que se combino con las rosas del rubio

BOOOM

Las rosas explotaron al entrar en contacto con la diosa, pero no le habían hecho algún daño, esto frustro a ambos guerreros.

En ese momento se venían acercando Kizuna y Hayato que corrían a toda velocidad

-Kizuna escúchame yo... - decía Hayato algo dudoso - me siento muy feliz de pelear a tu lado...

-me siento de la misma manera - decía el nombrado - y si ya no tienes nada que decir, ¡ya no dudes!

-Kizuna...

-¡sigue avanzando! - declaro el nombrado para dar un gran salto junto a su amigo. - ¡penetra la oscuridad, aguijón carmesí! [Scarlet Needle] (Aguja Escarlata)- para concentrar su cosmos en la punta de su dedo, la uña crezca y se vea envuelta por el poderoso cosmos, creando una pequeña esfera de color rojo que salio disparada desde la punta de la uña con el objetivo de atravesar a la diosa

-¡Despeja el camino! ¡golpe del cero absoluto! - exclamo Hayato mientras coloca sus brazos en posición de jarra apuntando arriba.- [Aurora Execution] - (¡ejecución de aurora!) - Luego baja sus brazos apuntando al objetivo y descarga todo el cosmos en forma de una ráfaga de hielo

Un destello carmesí y un rayo blanco estaban a punto de impactar con la diosa, pero esta detuvo ambos ataques con un simple movimiento de su brazo

-¡maldición no funciono! - espeto Hayato

-¡no hay que rendirnos!

Pero Shiva les respondió el ataque al mandarles una ráfaga de energía que se acercaba rápidamente y amenazaba con golpear a ambos caballeros pero...

-[Crystal Wall] (Muro de Cristal) - Exclamo Rito que puso una barrera impenetrable entre él y el ataque que iba dirigido a sus compañeros - si los 12 nos unimos...

-no nos sera imposible derrotar a la Diosa de la destrucción - completo Tooru para que en ese momento comenzaran a liberar su Cosmos

-[Stardust Revolution] (Revolución de Polvo Estelar) - exclamo el pelinaranja que concentro su cosmos en su brazo derecho creando una pequeña espiral de estrellas que arrojado y se transforman en miles de estrellas fugaces que impactarían directamente contra la diosa

-[Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō] (Invocación de los espíritus) - exclamo Tooru que invoco a los espíritus para atacar a la malvada Diosa y que se funcionaron con el ataque del Pelinaranja

El poderoso ataque amenazaba con destrozar a la diosa, pero esta con simple movimiento de su tridente deshizo el ataque

-¡no importa cuantos sean! - refuto la diosa que hizo un movimiento con su mano - ¡su destino es morir ante mi poder! - y de su castillo se desprendiera una enorme parte del lugar para que luego esta lo lanzara hacia los guerreros...

CRAAACK

Pero se partió a la mitad antes de que golpease a los guerreros, gracias a varias flechas doradas que se incrustaron en ellas y en la cima se pararan 2 caballeros.

-¡tu eres la que morirá! - Refuto Honoka que tenia listo su arco para disparar varias flechas - estamos aquí para salvar el mundo...

-somos la ultima defensa de su gente - dijo Shido - ¡vamos Honoka!

-¡si!

-¡desintegra el mal!

-¡atraviesa la amenaza!

Ambos en ese momento dieron un gran salto y se prepararon para lanzar su ataque

-[Arc Geminga] (Arco de Geminga) - exclamo Shido que elevo su cosmos y extiende sus brazos hacia arriba para crear una esfera oscura con su cosmos, esta actúa como un poderoso campo magnético el cual atrae todo a su alrededor a su centro donde es pulverizado. Una vez que la esfera se a completado es arrojada sobre Shiva.

-[Infinity Break] (Rotura del Infinito) - exclamo Honoka que disparo sus flechas de luz en forma de torbellino o con dirección guiada, que impactarían contra la malvada diosa y que absorbió el ataque del Geminiano para hacer un tornado que podría desintegrar a la diosa pero...

-Es inútil... - exclamo la diosa que solo expulso un poco de su energía para deshacer el ataque de los caballeros y con la misma energía mandara volar a ambos guerreros..

-¡AAAARRRRGGGGH! - se quejaban ambos guerreros por el intenso dolor que sentían después de que el poder de la diosa los impacto, pero...

SALTO

Alguien los atrapo en el aire para salvarlos en ese momento y no eran otros que...

-¡Izayoi! - nombro Honoka al ver al rubio

-¡Saito! - nombro el peli azul…

Después de que pusieran a salvo a sus compañeros, ambos guerreros corrieron hacia la diosa

-¡Izayoi, no contengas tu poder para nuestro ultimo ataque! - ordeno Saito al rubio que tenia una gran sonrisa..

-¡no, embestiré hasta que mis puños se rompan! - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

-así se habla Izayoi...¡vamos!

-¡si!...

-[Rozan Shō Ryū Ha] (Dragón naciente) - exclamo Saito dando un golpe que invoca un dragón formado de agua, que se dirige hacia el rival mediante un movimiento ascendente de brazo...

-[Great Horn] (Gran Cuerno) - dijo el rubio que cruza los brazos adoptando una pose de ataque-defensa, concentrando su cosmos en esta posición y después lleva las palmas hacia adelante a la velocidad de la luz liberando ese poder de golpe provocando una poderosa onda de choque de arrasa con todo

BOOM

Ambos ataques colisionaron con la diosa y levantando una nube de polvo, pero cuando esta se disperso se pudo ver que la diosa había esquivado el ataque al levarse a lo alto

Pero en las partes mas alta del lugar, exactamente en los adornos... Issei e Ichika la estaban esperando para acabar con ella.

-Ichika nunca pensé que llegaría a verte así - dijo el castaño que noto todas las vendas y las aberturas en la armadura de su compañero

-lo distingo en tu mirada, por fin has cerrado esa parte de tu vida que no te permitía seguir adelante y te llenaba de dudas

-aunque para lograrlo, tuve que dejarlos a ustedes solos en una batalla donde tuvieron que soportar un inmenso dolor - expreso el castaño amargamente - realmente no puedo perdonarme por eso - apretando sus puños con fuerza

-pero poder pelear a tu lado de nuevo...lo considero el mayor que he tenido, Issei... - dijo el Orimura con una sonrisa sincera

-Ichika...

-¡es hora! - exclamo Ichika dando un salto junto al castaño - ¡el destino de toda la vida en la tierra..!

-¡estará a salvo con nuestros puños! - completo el castaño - ¡[Juggernaut Nemea]! (Nemea Colosal) – para lanzarse con su mano al frente, mientras que la energía que lo cubre toma la forma de un León Gigante y sale disparado hacia su oponente...

\- ¡[Excaliburn]! - Exclamo Ichika que libero una energía lumínica equivalente al total de su poder, lo que da como resultado un enorme rayo de luz que va cortando todo a su paso

BOOOOOOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se genero cuando ambos ataques colisionaron, dando como resultado una devastadora onda de choque...

\- Residencia Hyodo -

-¡Wooooooo! - exclamaron la mayoría de las presentes al ver el choque de los ataques mas poderosos de Leo y Capricornio

-¡Ise kun y sus amigos son increíbles! - dijo Irina fascinada

-¡son como los héroes de las series de anime que he visto! - dijo Kanzashi

-¡Tienes razón Kanzashi, son como héroes, principalmente el hermano de Orimura sensei! - apoyo Maya

-¡Papa y sus amigos son increíbles! - exclamaron Kasuto, Sui, Sasha y Erina al mismo tiempo

Por otro lado cierta rubia francesa e instructora de la Academia Is, se encontraba pensativa, era como si intentara recordar algo.

-¿pasa algo Dunois san? - pregunto Maya con preocupación

-mmmm...es que siento que a esos 2 los he visto en algún lado - respondió la rubia francesa señalando a Ichika e Issei - es como si ya los hubiera visto pelear juntos en algún lado, pero no logro recordar donde...

Pero mientras algunos estaban fascinados, otras estaban realmente enojadas sin una razón aparente, para ser especifico eran ciertas pilotos.

-¡¿pero que rayos fue eso?! - pregunto Houki con mucha furia

-¡¿porque Ichika se veía tan feliz al luchar al lado de ese tipo?! - pregunto Rin de la misma manera

-¡ni si quiera cuando nosotras fuimos a ayudarlo mientras lucho contra esa caballero nos sonrió de esa manera! - espeto Cecilia - ¡Ichika san eres tan injusto!

-fufufufu...ya no se quejen, Ikkun en mas de una ocasión ha luchado al lado de Issei san - decía con Sorna la super genio - así que es natural que prefiera mil veces estar y luchar con Issei san que con alguien que apenas conoce o lo trato mal...

El comentario de la super genio silencio definitivamente los quejidos de las pilotos que simplemente se quejaban en silencio, pero aun estaban en desacuerdo que el Orimura peleara al lado del castaño

-¡n-no puede ser...! - exclamo Penemue repentinamente ganándose la atención de todas - ¡n-no le hicieron nada!

Palacio flotante

El humo que había generado la poderosa explosión, poco a poco fue dispersándose hasta que dejo ver a diosa que se encontraba parada como si nada y sin ningún rasguño, dejando sorprendidos a los 12 guerreros Dorados que se habian reunido de nueva cuenta.

-¡¿ni un rasguño?! - pregunto Oz desconcertado

-que poder - dijo Izayoi

-asi que este es el poder de la Diosa de la destrucción... - comento Ichika

-tsk... que mal y yo que creía que matamos a esa desgraciada con nuestro ataque Ichika - comento Issei con fastidio

-pero que arrogante eres Sekiryuutei - bufo la diosa - pensar que me dañarías con un ataque tan insignificante como ese es algo simplemente absurdo, no se porque mis bestias y los generales Asura no pudieron derrotar a seres insignificantes como ustedes...principalmente esa estúpida ángel caído que reviví y a la cual le di parte de mi poder para que nadie fuera capaz de vencerla pero aun así termino muriendo, al final solo resulto ser un pedazo de carne que jamas debí haber recogido...

El comentario de Shiva molesto bastante al castaño, pero no solo a el si no también a los otros Dorados que a pesar de que no les gustara, reconocían que cada guerrero que enfrentaron mostró una lealtad y devoción incuestionable hacia su diosa.

-¡¿co-como te atreves a hablar de ella de esa manera?! - pregunto el castaño con furia mientras varios rayos rodeaban su cuerpo -

-ayyy...pero que dulce, al parecer todavía tienes sentimientos por esa estúpida Ángel caído...jajajaja - comento Shiva con sorna - ¡que patético!

-¡Silencio! - rugió el castaño que salio disparado como un rayo para ir la cabeza de Shiva

Extrañamente ninguno de sus compañeros intento detener a Issei, solo quedaron parados observando

-muy bien...ataca - musito la Diosa dando un chasquido que hizo que aparecieran varios círculos mágicos que tenían en símbolo de la diosa y los cuales disparaban rayos de energía que amenazaban con golpear al castaño y sus compañeros...

Issei a gran velocidad esquivaba cada rayo y los repelía con sus manos, lamentablemente no pudo llegar directamente con la diosa por lo que opto por rodearle para atacarla, aunque iba a gran velocidad Shiva lo seguía sin ningún problema con la mirada.

Shiva en ese momento hizo aparecer otro circulo mágico que disparo un rayo de energía que ataco horizontalmente al castaño y a los otros guerreros provocando una fuerte explosión.

Pero del humo de la explosión salio el castaño que caía desde el techo

-¡jajajajaja...¿eso es todo?! - pregunto Issei de forma desafiante pero Shiva se mantenía como si nada

-¿te gustaría experimentar como se siente ser un pobre insecto? - Pregunto Shiva tranquilamente mientras varios círculos mágicos con su símbolo aparecían a su costado y de estos salieran varias cadenas que fueron directamente contra Issei

El castaño intento repelerlas pero fue en vano, ya que las cadenas lograron sujetarlo de los brazos y lo llevaron contra el suelo violentamente para que después comenzara a ser arrastrado por ellas por todo el lugar mientras lo estrellan en los muros .

-vaya...vaya, el parecido es total - dijo Shiva con sorna mientras hace que las cadenas llevaran al castaño al techo para estrellarlo

Pero el ataque de Shiva no solo quedo ahí, también varios rayos de energía que salían disparados de círculos mágicos atacaban al castaño que en ese momento logro liberarse de la cadena al romperla con su Raikiri...

-¡maldita bruja! - bufo Issei que había caído al suelo

-tu sed de sangre no me hace ni cosquillas...

-¡cierra la boca!

El cuerpo de Issei comenzó a ser rodeado por electricidad y de nueva cuenta se lanzo contra Shiva para continuar su ataque, Lentamente comenzó a dar saltos a gran velocidad hasta que se volvió un rayo Dorado que fue hasta el techo para que se después de impulsara dando su ultimo ataque con Shiva ...

BOOM

Pero se escucho un fuerte estruendo, esto fue debido a que el ataque del castaño fue detenido por las cadenas de la diosa

Los otros guerreros notaron como el puño de Issei estaba enfrente de la diosa y que era sujeto por la cadena de Shiva.

-estuviste cerca Caballero de Leo, ahora ¿porque no obedeces a esta Diosa y regresas a tu asiento caballero?

FUAAASHHH

Una ráfaga de energía lanzo al castaño hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra la pared

-tienes un comportamiento brutal ¿seguro que eres un Caballero de Athena jovencito? - pregunto la diosa de forma burlona pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de cierto cosa - ¡¿a donde rayos se fueron los mocosos que venían con ustedes?! - Notando que ya no estaba la trinidad junto a los dorados

Una pequeña sonrisa socarrona se formo en ese momento el rostro del castaño que fue golpeado brutalmente.

-¿de que rayos te ríes caballeros? - pregunto Shiva seriamente - ¿acaso dije algo un chiste?

-no, solo que acabas de caer en nuestra trampa...

De repente una hermosa melodía comenzó a escucharse en todo el lugar en ese momento, esta provocaba que Shiva comenzara a sentirse somnolienta y débil, sentía como si las fuerzas de su cuerpo la abandonaran o al menos eso parecía.

-¡¿pero que demonios...me pasa?! - se cuestiono la diosa que cayo sobre sus rodillas

Pero no solamente la melodía se escuchaba, una voz de un joven que recitaba algo la acompañaba

"Los dioses y diosas dejaron de platicar. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar…Incluso las estrellas dejaron de brillar. En la dulzura y fascinación, todo se dormirá. El breve momento en que todo el universo se detiene. Todo en este mundo, dormirá profundamente… profundamente… profundamente… profundamente… profundamente… profundamente…"

Shiva en cuanto escucho la voz visualizo al responsable de que se escuchara tan armoniosa y pacifica melodía que no era otro que...

-muy bien hecho Bell - felicito al castaño a su alumno que tocaba su Lira estando arrodillado y teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¡maldito! - espeto Shiva intentando levantarse - ¡¿pero que...?! - pero noto que había un triangulo en suelo que le impedía moverse

*¡este es tu fin Diosa malvada Shiva resígnate!* - exclamaron 2 voces femeninas

Shiva inmediatamente vio a las actuales caballeros femeninos de altar y copa que estaban a su alrededor, formando un triangulo perfecto con Bell que no dejaba de tocar.

Krulcifer formaba una copa con sus mano mientras las levanta hacia arriba mirando en dirección a Shiva, por otro lado Aiz oraba creando un altar, el cual libero unas caderas que la restringieron

-¡Malditos...me las pagaran! - bufo la diosa con mucha dificultad - ¡juro que les haré sentir el verdadero terror!

-Shiva es hora de que pagues por tus pecados - dijo Tooru que se acercó a la diosa mientras recita varios mantras a una velocidad que ni demonios como los Gremory podían oír del todo y de su cuerpo salieron varias mándalas que rodearon a la prisionera para que después comenzaran a brillar - ¡ahora regresa al mundo de oscuridad de provienes! - por lo que comenzaron a girar creando un tornado de energía que poco a poco comenzo a reducirse y se dirigía a una vasija que tenia el símbolo de Athena...

-¡no...eso no! - exclamo la Diosa -

-¡ya es muy tarde Shiva, rindete y regresa a la oscuridad! - dijo Issei -

-je que estúpidos... - musito la Diosa que tenia una pequeña sonrisa .. - si esto es todo lo que tienen que ofrecerme, entonces creo que no tengo nada de que preocuparme - y de repente se levantara como si nada desconcertando a los presentes

-¡n-no puede ser...! - decía Issei un tanto sorprendido

-¡es hora que les haga conocer el verdadero terror humanos! - exclamo la diosa expulsando su poder sin ninguna restricción liberándose del sello que la detenía - ¡me detuvieron por un momento gracias a estos mocoso, pero ya no les volverá a funcionar! - y reunía una poderosa cantidad de energía

\- ¡Imposible…! – Exclamo Issei

FUAAASSSH

Shiva había terminado reunir la energía en sus manos dejando sus palmas abiertas y la desplegó en una gran onda de energía destructiva que iba a golpear a los caballeros.

Pero en ese momento Rito, Tooru, Hayato y Saito se pusieron al frente para proteger a sus camaradas con sus mejores técnicas defensivas, pero fueron repelidos con facilidad por la diosa que seguía expulsando su energía que destruyo el techo y salio disparada hacia el cielo.

La gente en las cercanías vieron un rayo de energía oscura que les dio muy mala espina.

Mientras los 12 y las trinidad yacían en el suelo algo heridos.

-Si Rito, Saito, Tohru y Hayato no nos hubieran protegido... - decía Ichika con dificultad

-ese increíble poder destructivo nos habría derrotado - completo Izayoi de la misma manera

-jo jo...así que aguantaron ese golpe... - dijo la Diosa con sorna y que lentamente se acercaba a donde estaba Issei tirado - Lo reconozco... Los caballeros de Athena probaron ser una fuerza mayor de lo que imaginaba, me pueden ser de utilidad si me juran lealtad.

Issei intento levantar su mano hacia Shiva, pero cuando estuvo a punto de sujetarla esta...

PAAF

Le dio una fuerte pata en la cara, haciendo que sangrara por la boca.

-mejor no, ya no necesito sirvientes - dijo la diosa - es hora que desaparezcas...- mientras amenazaba al castaño con una esfera de energía que tenia en su mano

-¡I..ssei..! - musito Rito con mucha preocupación pero...

-¡déjalo en paz! - exclamo Bell que apareció de repente intentando darle un golpe a la diosa para salvar al castaño.

Pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente y le dio un par fuertes golpes en el abdomen y cara que lo mandaron contra uno de los muros, quedando empotrado por unos segundos para luego caer en el suelo.

-jaa...jaa...jaa...jaa...jaa

Bell respiraba difícilmente mientras se sujetaba el abdomen por el dolor, por otro lado Shiva se acerco al joven guerrero que yacía en el suelo, lo miro por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a pisarlo en la espalda y después lo tomara por el cabello.

-eres una simple Basura..

PAAF

-¡ARRRGGHH!

Shiva había golpeado al albino de nueva cuenta y le puso luego puso su palma en su estomago de donde comenzó a salir un pequeño resplandor de energía oscura

-Desaparece de mi vista -

BOOOM

La energía que Shiva había acumulado en su palma, exploto y expulso al albino que atravesó el muro del lugar

-¡Bell! - exclamaron los 12 con mucha preocupación

-que niño tan estúpido - comento la diosa con desprecio - tuvo la oportunidad de huir en lo que me entretenía matándolos a cada uno de ustedes, pero prefirió salvarlos y al final murió, que desperdicio...

-¡Maldita! - Grito Aiz con furia mientras corría con mucha velocidad hacia a la diosa y diera un salto - ¡muere! - para intentar darle una estocada en el corazón pero... - n-no puedo moverme..

Aiz se había detenido en plena caída y después los ojos de la diosa brillaron provocando que la rubia recibiera cientos de golpes y cortadas que la mandaron al suelo, dejándola mal muy herida.

-pero que insecto tan molestos - espeto la diosa que camino hacia Aiz - pero si quieres morir de inmediato, puedo cumplir tu deseo - y lanzara una pequeña esfera de energía hacia la rubia..

-¡Freezing Shield! ( Escudo de Hielo) - exclamo krulcifer que puso un potente escudo formado de hielo generado a gran velocidad que se interpuso entre el ataque de la diosa y la rubia que estaba inconsciente en el suelo

-eso no servirá - bufo la diosa

CRASSHHH

-¡ARRGGHH!

Con un simple movimiento de su mano había atravesado el escudo de hielo y tomo a la peliazul por el cuello para que después la azotara contra el piso, rompiéndole varios huesos en el instante.

Después de unos segundos la soltó y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-bien ahora que los estorbos ya no están, ahora podre tomar la vida de esta estúpida caballero

Shiva extendió su brazo y en su mano apareció varias dagas Oscuras de diferentes tamaños

-muere - musito Shiva que lanzo las dagas hacia a la rubia que yacía en el suelo pero..

Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack

Las dagas no habían atravesado a la rubia, si no mas bien a su maestro que se interpuso en el camino del ataque de la diosa, las dagas habían atravesado varias partes del cuerpo de la espada dorada que se mantuvo parado a pesar de sus heridas.

Repentinamente estas comenzaron a brillar con una energia oscura hasta que...

BOOOM

Explotaron en el cuerpo del chico, dejándolo en con heridas mortales de las cuales brotaba bastante sangre y con parte de su armadura destruida

Poco a poco Aiz fue abriendo los ojos, hasta que los abrió por completo con mucho horror al ver que Ichika la había protegido con su cuerpo, intento levantarse para ver como estaba, pero no pudo moverse por todas sus heridas que fueron generadas por Shiva.

-ma-maestro - musito la rubia con dolor - ¿porque?, me hubiera dejado morir...

Desgraciadamente el no respondía, solo se mantenía parado en el mismo lugar sin decir nada...

-¿maes..tro? - pregunto Aiz de nueva cuenta pero este seguía sin responder, por lo que se imagino lo peor- ¡Maestroooooo!

\- Residencia Hyodo -

-¡Ichikaaaaaaaaa! - grito Tionisha con desconsuelo mientras lloraba y cae sobre sus piernas - ¡no, mi hijo, nooooo! - para luego caer al suelo desmayada

Pero no era la única que estaba impactada por lo sucedido, las amigas de la infancia del chico y la super genio se encontraban de la misma manera, por otro lado las estudiantes de la Academia estaban en shock. Honami como las demás hicieron lo mismo que RyuzU y protegieron con sus [Cosmos] al feto de Tabane. Las pilotos de [IS] no podían asimilar la idea que el hombre que las salvo había muerto.

-¿porque? ¿porque hizo estupidez? - se pregunto Laura desconcerada

-¿el hermano de la instructora murió? - pregunto Charlotte en estado de shock

-salvo a su aprendiz, pero el precio que pago para lograrlo fue muy alto - musito Tatenashi

-Huang, Shinonono - musito Maya con preocupación mientras ve a sus ex-alumnas que se encontraban en estado de Shock total

La única que se encontraba tranquila era su escudera que seguía observando la pelea que se había detenido por unos momentos.

-no se preocupen - musito la escudera del chico ganándose la atención de las demás - Ichika sama esta bien, ahora va a contraatacar.

Palacio flotante

FLUUUUSHH

Una pequeña corriente de aire paso al lado de la diosa dejando una cortada en su mejilla de la cual comenzó a escurrir algo de sangre, esta habia sido hecha por Ichika que se movió ágilmente, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los espectadores que observaban la batalla desde distintos puntos.

-que frívolo eres, osaste dañar el rostro de una mujer - bufo la diosa - ¿acaso tu estúpida diosa desteñida no te enseño a tratar a la damas?

-jum...por supuesto que me lo enseño, pero también me enseñó a cómo tratar a la escoria como tú que trata a los humanos como basura - espeto el chico - ¡por eso usare mi espada para acabar contigo y tomare venganza por haber lastimo a Aiz!

KATCHIN

El brazo derecho de Ichika había chocado con una espada que Shiva creado de la nada.

KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN

Shiva e Ichika comenzaron un intercambio de ataques del cual solo se podían ver las chispas a su alrededor

-oh pero que sorpresa, no pensé que podrías moverte aun después de que mis dagas atravesaron varias partes de tu cuerpo, capricornio - comento la diosa con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona - tu velocidad con tu brazo que usas como una espada, por mucho es la mejor que he visto, felicidades guerrero... - dándole un corte hacia arrida que hizo retroceder al caballero...

CRACK

Pero Ichika piso fuerte el suelo y correspondió el ataque de la misma manera provocando que Shiva retrocediera al menos un poco.

Aiz estaba impresionada o mejor dicho impactada, no podía creer que Ichika luchara al nivel de Shiva

-ahora entiendo porque eres tan resistente - dijo la diosa repentinamente - había oído hablar sobre un Arte de pelea que elimina todos los limitadores físicos, otorgándole un tremendo poder al usuario mientras ignora los instintos de supervivencia del cuerpo humano. Aunque es grande, solo se puede mantener por un cierto límite de tiempo, veo con dicha que no solo es un rumor...

(¡se dio cuenta que estoy usando el vals de espadas!) pensó Ichika (¡pero aun así no me rendiré!) para aumentar el ritmo al igual que Shiva

-¡si, sigue así caballero! - exclamo la diosa extasiada aumentando la velocidad y...

PAAAF

Le diera una patada a Ichika que lo mando contra una columna en la cual impacto y cayera al lado de la rubia, pero no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando se volvió a levantar para encarar a la diosa...

-maes...tro deténgase...por...favor... - musito la rubia intentando alcanzar a su maestro - no sea estúpido

-¿a quien le llamas estúpido jovencita? - pregunto Ichika con una pequeña sonrisa - no creas que no te reprenderé por eso después...

-maes..tro..yo...perdóneme...si no fuera por mi...usted no estaría

-no hables ya, estas muy mal herida - ordeno Ichika - es posible que termine muriendo si sigo con esto...¡pero voy a salvar tu vida pase lo que pase, tranquila!

Aiz ya no dijo nada y simplemente acepto lo que le había dicho el Orimura que ahora mas que nunca se veía muy determinado.

-pero que humano tan estúpido, deberías quedarte en el suelo a esperar a que todo termine... - comento Shiva con desprecio - los humanos siempre han sido criaturas complicadas y torpes, por eso no puede evitarse que se auto-destruyan constantemente, debido a eso este mundo está en decadencia, aunque no todo es su culpa ...gracias a otros dioses y entes de este mundo también se está yendo a la basura... por eso voy a purificarlo.

-¿purificarlo? - pregunto Ichika

-El dios de la creación Brahma hizo este mundo pero el simplemente lo hizo por un capricho...y en otro capricho él lo abandono, por otra parte el dios de la conservación Vishnu jugo con ustedes sin ningún sentido por su apatía y después los abandono, algo muy injusto para ustedes si me lo preguntas - relato Shiva mientras extendía sus brazos - por eso cuando finalice esta guerra, podre rehacer este mundo a uno ideal...en un mundo que esos 2 jamás si quiera lograron imaginar, por eso me desharé de aquellos que se oponen a mi objetivo...pero...

Shiva lentamente extendió su mano al caballero y le dedico una sonrisa amable que lo confundió por completo...

-Si tu, tus amigos y esa estúpida diosa se rinden ante mi y se vuelven insensibles ademas de mis lacayos...les permitiré vivir en ese nuevo mundo, prometo que ya no habrá miedo ni sufrimiento a mi lado...

-¡¿haaa?! ¡¿eres estúpida?! - pregunto Ichika ofendido - ¡la existencia del miedo en nuestro ser y sufrimiento es prueba de que estas con vida, pero el superar eso es aun mas prueba de ello y jamas nos uniremos a ti para destruir el mundo, después de que encontramos la felicidad que tanto añoramos!

Shiva bajo su mano, su sonrisa desapareció por completo y miro con seriedad al caballero frente a ella.

-acabas de hacer una pésima elección jovencito... por eso vas a morir... - espeto la diosa para caminar Ichika pero alguien sujeto su hombro en ese momento que no era otro que...

-Ayumu - nombro Ichika

-antes que hagas eso - decía el peligris que concentro una gran cantidad fuego fatuo en su mano derecha - te daré algo que te gustara...Haaaaaa! - y se lo puso en la espalda a Shiva...

BOOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión que hizo cimbrar el palacio flotante se generó en ese momento, Ichika aprovecho esto para tomar a la rubia y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-¡Ayumuuuuu! - exclamaron la mayoría de los dorados a excepción de Issei y Hayato que hicieron lo mismo que la espada Dorada.

Unos momentos después, un poco del humo se disperso y dejo ver que el caballero de Cáncer se encontraba empotrado en una pared con parte de su armadura destruida y con unas cuantas heridas que gracias a su inmortalidad se estaban cerrando, pero aun sentía dolor.

-tch...tch...tch...fue una locura provocar una explosión que me involucrara a mi mismo - se comento a si mismo el peli gris que intento levantarse pero cayo sobre sus rodillas...

Cuando se disperso el humo completamente, pudo ver a Shiva parada en el mismo lugar pero ahora si tenia una herida en la espalda, ademas le daba una mirada asesina al peli gris.

-¡Desgraciado!

-je...lastimada te ves mejor - Dijo Ayumu con sorna

Pero la sonrisa de Ayumu desapareció cuando vio que la diosa se acercaba rápidamente, pero gracias a su habilidad logro esquivarla dando un salto, cayendo al lado de Saito, Oz, Shido, Tohru, Rito, Izayoi, Honoka y Kizuna que lograron reincorporarse.

-Hey Ayumu ¿estas bien? - pregunto Shido

-s-si, eso creo...

-eres increíble - comento Honoka repentinamente -

-¿eh? ¿Porque soy increíble? - pregunto el peligris confundido

-porque gracias a tu ataque sabemos cómo derrotar a Shiva - explico Izayoi

-si no consigue defenderse de un ataque poderoso, la lastimaremos - apoyo Saito

-si se desprotege gracias a unos ataques constantes y recibe un golpe mayor - decía Saito

-conseguiremos herirla - completo Rito

-¡haré lo que sea necesario para que podamos vencer a esta bastarda! - dijo Oz que fue cubierto por su cosmos

-Oz, Izayoi y yo la distraeremos - dijo Saito - Rito, Kizuna y Tooru se encargaran de inmovilizarla, finalmente Honoka y Shido le remataran en el momento que sea detenida

-¡Si! - exclamaron los nombrados

(debemos conseguir el tiempo suficiente para que Issei, Ichika y Hayato saquen a la trinidad del palacio ) pensó Saito

-¿terminaron de discutir su estrategia? - pregunto Shiva seriamente mientras libera su poder -

-tranquila, te devolveremos todos los golpes que hemos recibido de ti y tus esbirros - dijo Izayoi que fue cubierto por cosmos

-¡ahora nos toca nosotros! -exclamo Honoka

En alguna parte del palacio - momentos después

Issei, Ichika y Hayato se encontraban hincados mirando con tristeza a la trinidad que se encontraba inconscientes en sus brazos...

-Bell, Aiz, krulcifer perdónennos - musito Issei con frustración - todo fue nuestra culpa...

-si tan solo los hubiéramos preparado mejor para la pelea...

-ustedes no habrían acabado de esta manera -

Ichika y Hayato estaban tan frustrados como Issei, bueno era natural el que estuvieran así, las personas que ellos habían entrenado y jurado proteger fueron lastimados de gravedad.

\- Por ahora descansen – Dijo el castaño mientras desaparecen en un circulo verde con la cara de un dragón en el centro

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto el Acuariano

\- Los mande a una dimensión dentro de la [Boosted Gear], usare a los Wynvers de la [Dividing Gear] para eliminar sus heridas y los [Boost] para prepararlos – Respondió el [León Dorado]

\- ¿Prepararlos? – Pregunto la [Espada Dorada]

\- Lisa-sama y yo preparamos algo en caso de que el plan original fallara – Dijo el castaño – Usare una técnica que aprendí desde hace tiempo y desarrolle con la ayuda de Rito y Rossweisse – apareciendo 3 frascos con sangre

\- ¿Esto es…? – Pregunto Ichika para ver como desaparecen

\- Aun no es el momento – Dijo Issei – Sin embargo, ya no tengo tanta energia como para realizar esto yo solo, por eso ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión – comento seriamente

\- Si, así parece – Dijo Hayato – Es el ultimo as que tenemos, pero si falla, la tierra estará perdida –

\- La técnica en la que 3 caballeros dorados, se unen elevando su [Cosmos] hasta el infinito para concentrarlo en un mismo punto – Dijo Ichika

\- ¡[Athena Exclamation]! (Exclamación de Athena) – Dijeron los 3 dorados al mismo tiempo

\- Residencia Hyodo –

\- ¿[Exclamación de Athena]? – Pregunto Venelana

\- Este movimiento, producido por tres caballeros dorados que trabajan en conjunto, implica la concentración de tres cosmos de oro, elevados a su máximo sobre un solo punto. Su poder rivalizar con el del big bang que creó el universo, pero enfocado en un solo objetivo. Debido a su terrible fuerza destructiva, esta técnica definitiva ha sido prohibida por Athena desde la era del mito. ¡Esta es la [Exclamación de Athena]! – Explico Tearju – Pero pensar que Shiva los presionaría a tal punto…-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Rias que había sido liberada por sus padres al verla tranquila

\- No tengo porque responderles, demonios – Dijo la rubia científica retirada fríamente

\- ¿Suzune-san? – Pregunto Karen al ver como esta derrama lágrimas, y no era la única, todas las escudera hacían lo mismo excepto Saki y Ley Fay debido a que no comprendían bien lo que sucedía

\- La [Exclamación de Athena]…snif….es considerada la técnica máxima de los Caballeros de Athena, ya que solo puede ser ejecutada por una trinidad de caballeros dorados o caballeros que dominen el séptimo sentido – Dijo la escudera de Acuario sollozando - La fuerza destructiva liberada por esta técnica equivale al "big bang", la explosión que formo el universo, pero enfocado en un solo punto. Debido al gran poder destructivo que posee y porque los Caballeros de Athena luchan por la justicia dignamente hasta el final. Athena que tanto odiaba las armas, terminó prohibiendo la técnica, por considerar injusto e infame que tres de sus guerreros de elite tuvieran que atacar al mismo tiempo para derrotar a un solo adversario. Si una trinidad de dorados utiliza esta técnica que fue prohibida eternamente por su vileza, terminaran despojados de su honor como guerreros de la tierra sagrada y serán marcados en la historia como traidores y cobardes de la peor clase –

\- Sin embargo…baah…sob…- Dijo Eli – Ellos 3 están decididos a usar esa técnica para salvar a la humanidad, a pesar del precio que pagaran – limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas

\- Nosotras deseamos detenerlos – Dijo Nozomi – Snif… pero…snif…snif…-

\- Al ver tal voluntad y determinación, importándoles poco el sacrificio que harán – Comento RyuzU – Al ver a sus mayores orgullos heridos y derrotados, sus emociones se desbordaron…esto se vio cuando los protegieron, pero ahora las han contenido. Han guardado silencio ante esos sentimientos mientras que se disculpaban con ellos por su insensatez al creer que estaban listos para una batalla tan encarnizada y están preparados para hacer lo que sea con tal de salvar a la tierra. Como escuderas…no, como las mujeres que los amamos, ¿Cómo seriamos capaces de detenerlos ahora? – comento con mucha tristeza mientras perlas caen de su rostro como lagrimas

\- Mi corazón sufre al verlos de esa manera - Dijo Dia llorando – Cuando veo a guerreros tan nobles listos para morir por el mañana de la humanidad… ¡me han entrado ganas de llorar! – derramando lagrimas

\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamo Rias para que todos empezara a derramar lágrimas, porque no pensaron que ellos fueran capaces de llegar a esos extremos

Todos empezaron a llorar debido a que era un sacrificio tanto noble como triste y doloroso, pero ellos no tenían miedo de hacerlo, si asi hacían ver un mañana mejor para su mundo

\- Palacio Flotante –

Los chicos seguían combatiendo contra la diosa que simplemente usaba barreras y ondas de choque de energía para repeler a las "moscas", pero eran bastante insistentes

En ese momento, aparecieron Issei, Hayato e Ichika frente a sus compañeros, pero notaron la mirada estoica en sus rostros

\- ¿Chicos, acaso ustedes…? – Pregunto Tooru

\- ¡Deténganse, no hagan una locura! – Exclamo Kizuna

\- Honoka, amigos, cuando hagamos la técnica…ataquen una vez más para hacerla mas fuerte, incluso si tienen que matarnos en el proceso– Dijo Issei

\- ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! - Reclamo el mencionado

\- ¡No me repliques, idiota! – Reprendió el [León Dorado]

El [Centauro Dorado] estaba sorprendido de que le hablara de esa forma tan firme mientras que podía notar como no había arrepentimientos en su persona

\- ¿Saben que lo que van a hacer lleva un alto costo? – Pregunto Rito con amargura

\- Lo sabemos y estamos preparados para afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos – Dijo Ichika sin temor

\- Realmente no espere que entre todos, ustedes 3 harían este sacrificio – Dijo Oz mientras derrama una lágrima traicionera recorría una de sus mejillas

\- Tch, realmente odio cuando no podemos replicarles nada – Comento Shido - aunque los entiendo, si hubiera tomado la misma decisión que ustedes, supongo que estaría de la misma manera

\- Son los mayores idiotas que jamás he conocido – Dijo Ayumu – Pero siempre los he respetado y admirado, por eso me siento orgulloso de ser su amigo y hermano

\- Lo mismo digo – Comento Izayoi

\- Siempre serán un ejemplo de lo que es un caballero en la extensión de la palabra – Dijo Saito

\- He. Estoy dispuesto a ser llamado cobarde y un traidor, si puedo salvarlos – Dijo la [Espada Dorada] recordando a su familia y las amigas de Madoka, en especial la sonrisa de Tabane

\- Yo dejaría mi posición de caballero, para poder salvarlos a todos, en especial a ellas – Dijo Hayato recordando a su familia, a Miharu, en especial a Claire y el tiempo que ha pasado junto a ella

\- Yo antes no tenía mucho apego a mi título, simplemente lo acepte porque había perdido mi objetivo en la vida y quería proteger la sonrisa de mis padres. Ahora tengo más sonrisas que proteger – Dijo el castaño recordando a sus padres y a sus parejas, en especial a Akeno y Lisa – Creo que está decidido – comento con una sonrisa algo socarrona

Ambos caballeros se pusieron enfrente de sus compañeros, encarando a la diosa. Ichika le dio el lugar del centro a Issei

\- Tionishia-san, no sé si estás viendo esto, pero te pido perdón por lo que va a suceder – Dijo el castaño – Realmente no quería causarle problemas a Ichika –

\- ¿Qué dices, idiota? - Dijo el mencionado – Cuando acepte ser un Caballero, sabía que esto pasaría y no me arrepiento de ello, si bien mi madre llorara…sé que ella será el soporte de la familia al superar el dolor de mi muerte, ademas juramos que estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte incluso después de ella –

\- ¿Are? – Pregunto la diosa - ¿Qué pretenden hacer? –

\- ¡No dejaremos que sigas con vida! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron los 3 dorados elevando su [Cosmos]

\- ¡Es un [Cosmos] tremendo! – Exclamo la diosa asombrada para luego calmarse – Pero no importa…¡solo son sucias basuras! – elevando su [Sohma]

Detrás de los 3 chicos apareció un fondo cósmico mientras que se manifiesta la estatua de la diosa Athena. Issei estaba en el centro, mientras que Ichika y Hayato a sus lados

\- ¡[Athena Exclamation]! (Exclamación de Athena) - Clamaron los 3 guerreros quienes liberan su cosmos a través de sus manos, creando una poderosa esfera de cosmos que exploto al contacto con el adversario

\- [Om Nama Shivaya] – Recito la diosa mientras que recibe el golpe de frente

\- Residencia Hyodo –

\- ¡Que increíble poder! – Exclamo Suzaku

\- Pensar que ellos 3…- Dijo Gabriel

En tanto los Gremory, estaban totalmente aterrados de ver esa técnica, si quisieran, ellos 3 podrían destruir el inframundo e incluso a las 3 facciones. Ahora entendían por qué los anteriores Maou les aterraban la idea de luchar contra ellos. Sirzerchs aun recordaba la cara de su predecesor al escuchar como "Guerreros con armaduras" acababan con los dragones celestiales y le daban la muerte al dios bíblico

\- ¡Esa técnica vencerá a esa diosa! – Exclamo Tohka

\- Realmente eso espero…- Dijo Claire apretando los puños mientras mira el suelo frustrada – Debe de vencerla, ellos sacrificaron su honor y orgullo de guerreros, condenándose por la eternidad. Esa malnacida de Shiva debe morir –

\- Claire-neesan…- Dijo Karen al ver cómo le dolía ver el sacrificio de su hermano y los otros dos

\- Palacio Flotante -

\- Es un [Cosmos] gigantesco – Dijo la diosa

\- ¡Y nos has visto nada! – Exclamo Issei - ¡Ddraig! – para que aparecería el guantelete

[¡Si, aibou!] Exclamo el dragón

[BOOST x 50]

[Transfer]

La energía fue transferida a los 3 guerreros aumentando el poder del ataque mientras que Shiva usaba su tridente para resistirlo

\- ¡No se crean tanto, malditos perros! – Exclamo la diosa para ver como su tridente se cuartea - ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Parece que los demás habían ganado esta pelea – Dijo Hayato - ¡Y ahora la onda de choque! – indico seriamente

\- Nos absorberá a todos – Completo Issei mientras que del palacio sale una gran cantidad de energía dorada que es vista por los lugareños cercanos a la academia

\- No me cabe la menor duda que los humanos y los perros de Athena son tan estúpidos como para morir por quienes aman – Dijo la diosa

\- Es verdad – Dijeron los 3 chicos

\- Esto es un ultraje…¡No moriré en este lugar! – Exclamo Shiva

\- ¡Chicos, confiamos en ustedes! – Exclamo el [León Dorado] - ¡Estoy seguro que despertaran el 9° sentido, aquel que es capaz de superar a las 13 [Longinus] y matar a los mismos dioses! –

\- Claire, Miharu, Karen… – Dijo Hayato

\- Tabane, Chifuyu-nee, Madoka-chan, Papa, Mama – Dijo Ichika

\- Papá, mamá, chicas…. – Dijo Issei

\- Lo sentimos, vamos a morir – Dijeron los 3 con una sonrisa - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

\- ¡¿Crees que les dejare hacer lo que les venga en gana?! – Exclamo la morena - ¡No me subestimen, sucios gusanos de estiércol!...[Om Tryambhakam Yajamahe Sugandhim Pushtivardhanam Urvarukamiva Bandhanan Mrityor Mukshiya Maamritat] – recito mientras eleva su energía oscura y se escucha el sonido de un tambor

TANTARÁ

-¡DISPERSATE, [ATHENA EXCLAMATION]!

En ese momento, la poderosa colisión desapareció como si nada, dejando ver como la morena viste una armadura peculiar (el aspecto de shiva sin la piel azul), pero mostraba una gran calma

\- [Dhol] (Tambor) – Dijo la morena golpeando el instrumento que se encontraba en una de las dos manos mecánicas de su espalda, golpeándolo con su mano derecha – Este instrumento representa la raíz de la palabra universal que da origen a todo lenguaje y expresión. Puedo usar esto para darte cualquier orden como haber detenido la [Athena Exclamation] –

(Mi cuerpo…) – Pensó el [Toro Dorado] mientras escuchan canticos

(Lo siento ligero)- Pensó Ayumu mientras que los demás se sentían de la misma manera

(Es como si todo el dolor se fuera y hubiera una gran calma en mi interior) – Pensó Kizuna

\- [Naumaku…Sanmanda…Bodanan…Ohm…Maheshiriei…Sowaka] – Recitaba el caballero dorado de Virgo elevando su [Cosmos] que toma forma de una flor de loto y levita en el aire estando en posición de loto como usando la postura de mano de la montaña - ¡[Naumaku Sanmanda Bodanan Maheshiriei Sowaka Ohm Maradham Khan Dohmei Brahma Han]! – termino de cantar para que la flor de abriera liberando un brillo dorado que anulaba el mantra de la mujer, liberando a sus amigos del trance

\- Pensar que lucharía contra alguien que puede usar mantras como yo – Dijo la divina destructora – Realmente es interesante, pero me molesta. [Ohm Tryambhakam Yajamahe Sugandhim Pushtivardhanam]… ¡[Teesaree Aankh]! (El tercer ojo) – en la parte de la frente del yelmo se abre un tercer ojo que libera una poderosa ola de energía que ataca con ferocidad y salvajismo a los 12 caballeros

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamaron Issei y los demás

\- Residencia Hyoudou -

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo Kuro Usagi cayendo de rodillas - ¡¿Anulo…?! –

\- ¡¿La [Exclamacion de Athena]?! – Completo Alice impactada

Los espectadores no creían lo que vislumbran, la técnica más poderosa entre el ejército de Athena…¡¿fue eliminada por un simple tambor?!

\- Los dioses hindúes, en especial el [Trimurti], es temido debido a sus habilidades y trucos – Comento Athena

\- ¿Lisa-chan? – Pregunto la señora Hyodo al ver tan seria a la rubia

\- Realmente es frustrante que no pueda estar con ellos en la batalla – Dijo la rubia mientras que en ese momento caían…

\- ¿Pétalos rosas? – Pregunto Rin sorprendida para ver como se hace un montón frente a la diosa

\- ¿Athena-sama? – Pregunto Kurumi curiosa mientras ve la esposa del [Carnero Dorado]

\- ¡¿[La Daga Dorada]?! – Exclamo la rubia sorprendida de ver esa arma

\- ¿Sabes qué es? – Pregunto la coneja de la luna

\- En su momento se los diré – Dijo Tearju al ver a los demonios

\- Quiero estar en ese lugar, pero no puedo, es muy obvio que Shiva preparo una trampa para mi dentro, pero al menos puedo hacer esto por ellos…-

\- Estos pétalos son… - Dijo Eli sorprendida

\- ¿Sabes qué son? – Pregunto Kotori curiosa

\- Si, son pétalos de los Sales Gemelos de la [Sala Gemela de la Casa de Virgo] – Respondió la rubia – Los debió haber enviado el señor Asmita – comento sorprendida

(A pesar de que no pueden dejar el [Santuario] solo, ellos no dejan de ayudar y apoyar a sus discípulos) Pensó Chifuyu con una sonrisa

\- ¿[Sala Gemela]? – Preguntaron todos, excepto los padres de Issei que ya conocían el lugar

\- La [Sala Gemela] es un jardín que está a un lado de la [Casa de Virgo] en donde se encuentra su entrada. Es un hermoso campo similar a los [Campos Elíseos], el cual está completamente lleno de pétalos y hermosas flores esparcidas por todos lados; en el medio de ese enorme jardín se encuentran dos figuras de igual contorno, dos árboles llamados Sales Gemelos – Respondió la escudera del [Hombre más cercano a Dios]

\- ¿Qué va a hacer con esos pétalos? – Pregunto Yurisa

En ese momento, las mujeres se taparon la boca abriendo los ojos y los hombres se sorprendieron de ver como la diosa de corto las venas para derramar su sangre en los pétalos del suelo mientras libera su [Cosmos]

\- ¡Athena-sama! – Exclamaron las damas de compañía de la deidad preocupadas

\- ¡¿Por qué haces eso, Lisa-chan?! – Pregunto la madre de Issei alterada

\- Es lo único que puedo hacer por ellos en estos momentos – Respondió la mencionada mientras sigue derramando su sangre en la pila de hojas mientras se ponía cada vez más pálida y derrama sus lágrimas sobre estas

(¡¿Puede llegar a tales extremos por ayudar a Ise y sus amigos?!) – Pregunto mentalmente la heredera Gremory que dejo de luchar y miraba la escena atentamente

\- Nuestra diosa siempre ha estado sacrificándose por proteger a la humanidad y a sus guerreros – Dijo Sae derramando lagrimas – Llegando a estos límites, este es el motivo por el cual le servimos con fervor. Rias Gremory, ¿podrías hacer lo mismo por tus siervos? – pregunto mirando a la mencionada que estaba cabizbaja, con la mirada ensombrecida

La rubia perdió el conocimiento para que Chie la atrapara y cerrara sus heridas mientras que la recuestan en un sofá cercano a ellos

En ese momento los pétalos comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno

\- Palacio Flotante –

\- Realmente me hicieron sentir un poco de dolor y han demostrado un poder mayor al que esperaba, haciéndome usar mi [Shakti] como una de mis técnicas especiales. Eso se los alabo – Dijo la divina destructora - ¡Por eso su muerte será rápida e indolora! – apareciendo otra enorme esfera de energía en su tridente cuarteado

Todos los dorados yacían en el suelo, teniendo sus armaduras destruidas, las cuales los protegieron que genero el [Tercer Ojo] de Shiva. Desgraciadamente ya no les quedaban fuerzas, lo único que podían hacer es mirar el cielo oscuro. Creían que todo estaba perdido, eso era hasta que...

\- ¿Hm? – Musito la diosa al ver como caían del techo de su cámara…

-¿Pétalos? - pregunto Rito sin fuerza al ver como de la nada comenzaron a llover hojas color carmesí. Todos notaron que no eran normales si no que eran…

-pétalos bañados en sangre - musitó Honoka - ¿pero cómo es que ...? ¡¿Acaso sera...?! -mientras abría los ojos impactados al darse cuenta de cierto hecho

-así es...Lisa sama nos ha enviado estos pétalos bañados con su sangre - respondió Hayato mientras comienza a llorar

-nos los envió para ayudarnos - decía Tohru de la misma manera

-pero puso su vida en peligro al hacer eso - comento kizuna frustrado mientras aprieta su puño -

-somos unos bastardos - dijo Izayoi mientras golpea el suelo frustrado

\- hicimos que se preocupara por nosotros - decía Ichika de la misma forma

-ahora arriesgo su vida por nuestra culpa - completo Ayumu

-no merecemos ser sus protectores - decía Oz enojado...

-somos unos desgraciados - espero Shido

-por eso hay que enmendar este error - comento Saito que se levanto

-aprovechando este regalo que ella nos dio - dijo Issei determinado - ¡chicos hay que corresponder sus sentimientos!-

-¡Si! - exclamaron todos de la misma manera para levantarse y rodear a Shiva mientras siguen cayendo los pétalos

\- Venceremos al mal…- Dijo Rito

\- Y salvaremos este mundo – Dijo Issei

\- ¡La fuerza de este [Cosmos] es extraordinaria! – Exclamo diosa de la destrucción saltando lejos del rango de los guerreros de oro

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¡Elévate…! – Exclamo Aries

\- ¡Hierve…! – Exclamo Tauro

\- ¡Explota…! – Exclamo Geminis

\- ¡Arde…! – Exclamo Cáncer

\- ¡Ruge…! – Exclamo Leo

\- ¡Resuena…! - Exclamo Virgo

\- ¡Enfurécete…! – Exclamo Libra

\- ¡Retumba! – Exclamo Escorpio

\- ¡Quema…! – Exclamo Sagitario

\- ¡Perfora…! – Exclamo Capricornio

\- ¡Incendia…! – Exclamo Acuario

\- ¡Florece…! – Exclamo Piscis

\- ¡[Cosmos]! – Dijeron los 12 caballeros para que las armaduras cambiaran a un oro más puro además de ser más ostentosas y liberen un aura brillante

\- ¡Yuuki Rito de Aries! –

\- ¡Sakamaki Izayoi de Tauro! –

\- ¡Itsuka Shido de Géminis! –

\- ¡Aikawa Ayumi de Cáncer! -

\- ¡Hyodo Issei de Leo! –

\- ¡Kokonoe Tooru de Virgo! –

\- ¡Hiraga Saito de Libra! –

\- ¡Hida Kizuna de Escorpio! –

\- ¡Takamiya Honoka de Sagitario! –

\- ¡Orimura Ichika de Capricornio! –

\- ¡Kisaragi Hayato de Acuario! –

\- ¡Versaliuss Oz de Piscis! –

Los 12 caballeros se pusieron en línea, estando listos para el segundo asalto

\- Tch – Mascullo la diosa volviéndose una esfera oscura y los 12 volviéndose esferas doradas que salieron volando para perseguirla

\- Residencia Hyodo –

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos de lo que observaban, primeramente como los 12 caballeros lloraban para después elevar su [Cosmos] y cambiar el aspecto de sus armaduras a unas más vistosas

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Saki

\- La armadura de Iza-nii… - Dijo Suzuka

\- Se volvió más llamativa – Dijo Mukuro

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" Pregunto Eu usando su pizarrón

\- ¿Acaso fue por la sangre que uso Lisa-san? – Pregunto Gabriel

\- ¿Su sangre? – Pregunto Tomoe - ¡Es verdad, esos pétalos fueron los que envió el señor Asmita! –

\- Realmente brillan aún más – Comento Siesta

\- ¿Qué son esas armaduras? – Pregunto Scarlett

\- Se ven muy fuertes - Comento Touko

\- Increible – Comento Cecilia

\- ¿Qué les paso? – Pregunto Liza

\- ¿Acaso…? – Dijo Alyss sorprendida

*No puedo creer que estén liberando un aura celestial* Dijo una voz para que la serafin rubia viera a….

\- ¡Onii-sama! – Exclamo Gabriel al ver a su hermano mayor

\- Me alegra que estés bien, Gabriel – Dijo el overlord del cielo – Por cierto, felicidades, realmente en el cielo todos estamos felices de que hayas podido tener un bebé y sin caer. El primer ángel puro nacido después de la muerte de padre -

\- ¿C-Como…? – Pregunto la rubia sonrojada - ¡¿Usaron el sistema para espiarme, no es así?! – pregunto inflando las mejillas, haciéndola ver adorable

\- Tranquila, pero volviendo al tema, esa aura que despide es celestial – Dijo el arcángel – Es inconcebible que un humano o en este caso un dragón humanoide pueda liberar tal pureza de su ser -

\- ¡¿Celestial?! - Exclamaron los demás sorprendidos

Sin embargo, Akeno noto como su padrino estaba anonadado mientras que tenía sus ojos muy abiertos

\- ¿Sucede algo, Azazel? – Pregunto la [Leona del Rayo]

\- E-Esas armaduras…-

* Veo que lo recuerdas, Cadre Azazel * Dijo Lisa luego de despertar

\- ¿Entonces…? – Dijo el caído mirando a la diosa

\- Si, son [Armaduras Divinas] –

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho, athena?! ¡Las armaduras de esos mocosos son…! –

\- Son [Armaduras Divinas], son las misma armaduras que usaron 5 de mis guerreros para detener la guerra de las 3 facciones como matar a los dragones celestiales, a los anteriores Maou y al dios bíblico, el la gran era mitologica –

\- ¡¿[Armaduras Divinas]?! - Exclamaron los familiares y amigos de los dorados

Todos notaron la incredulidad de las escuderas y [Saintias], excepto Saki y Le Fay, mientras miran la [Pantalla Cósmica]

\- Se supone que las [Kamui] (Armaduras Divinas) pertenecen a los 12 dioses del olimpo, dioses que estan a la altura de Zeus. Me cuesta creer que esos niños tengan el honor de usar esos trajes divinos – Dijo el Cadre y anterior líder de [Grigory]

\- Tranquilízate Azazel – Dijo el rubio nieve

\- Creo que use el termino equivocado – Dijo la diosa – Las armaduras que usan mis guerreros son las [God Cloths] (Armaduras Celestiales) -

\- ¿Qué son las [God Cloths]? – Pregunto Kanzashi

-Los [God Cloth] son un tipo de armadura especial que resulta ser la máxima evolución de las armaduras de los ejércitos de los [Dioses Olímpicos], la cual ocurre al recibir la sangre de un dios y que el portador haga arder su cosmos lo suficientemente alto como para "despertarla". Sin embargo, esta forma es una forma ilusoria de las armaduras que representa el nivel de cosmos del caballero y que una vez que la batalla ha terminado vuelven a su estado anterior – Explico Sae - Son conocidos como el más alto rango de entre armaduras puesto que son las más cercanas a las Kamui, las cuales son portadas únicamente por los 12 dioses Olímpicos. El poder que despliegan es tan grande que pueden superar a los mismos dioses e incluso destruir a las 13 [Loginus] que creadas por Elohim. Estas armaduras brindan muchas habilidades muy increíbles como lo es poder soportar la presión generada por lugares que solo los dioses pueden cruzar e incluso el poder volar así como otras armaduras restauran el poder del usuario y lo curan de toda herida anterior que haya sufrido –

\- Para invocarla, el guerrero debe ser bañada con la sangre de un Dios, el cosmos debe elevarse a los límites, logrando incluso que una Cloth destruida en su totalidad renazca desde sus restos adheridos al cuerpo del portador. Otra forma es usar las lágrimas que vierta el dios en la armadura pero deben ser lágrimas que provengan de su corazón – Explico Chie - Esta armadura también permite al portador despertar el noveno sentido de forma permanente o temporal –

\- ¿Noveno sentido? – Preguntaron todos los espectadores, excepto las parejas de los dorados

\- ¡Un momento! – Exclamo el padre de Issei - ¡Se supone que solo existen 8 sentidos, incluyendo el Arayashiki! –

\- ¡¿Están diciendo que existe otro sentido más?! – Pregunto Komachi impresionada para que Sae les explicara sobre este sentido

\- Entonces, Athena-sama…- Dijo Houki mientras derrama lagrimas

\- Arriesgo su vida, para enviarle esos pétalos… Dijo Rin sollozando

\- Y derramo sus lágrimas…- Dijo Charlotte llorando

\- Todo, para ayudarlos y así fortalecerlos – Completo Laura impactada

Las parejas y familiares que no les agradaba Lisa, empezaron a respetarla y apreciarla mientras que ahora comprendían por que los chicos la querían tanto como le tenían una gran fidelidad. Por lo que empezaron a derramar lágrimas ante tal acto de amor hacia sus familiares mientras miran la pantalla

\- Palacio Flotante -

Shiva lanzo una ráfaga de esferas de energía negra contra los 12 caballeros que lo esquivaron

\- ¡Por las hermosas sonrisas de la gente de la Tierra! – Exclamo Oz lanzando sus rosas rojas, apuñalando a la diosa

\- ¿En serio crees eso me lastimara? – Pregunto Shiva divertida para que de su cuerpo salga el vapor rojo que se disipa en el aire – ¡[Kobara haar]! (Collar de la Cobra) –

\- ¡Chicos, tengan cuidado, Shiva tiene un poder llamado la [Garganta Azul] que es capaz de curar cualquier veneno! – Exclamo Hayato que conocía más sobre la mitología que cualquier otro, su único igual en este aspecto es Issei

\- ¡Por la justicia inflexible que nunca se perturba! – Exclamo Kizuna para lanzar sus [Scarlett Needles]

\- Kgh…¡Desgraciado! – Mascullo la diosa mientras se recupera – Apenas…ha…eres el primero que…atraviesa la capaz de [Esh] (Ceniza) que me cubre aun cuando no tengo mi armadura – Dijo la diosa

\- ¿[Esh]? – Pregunto el [Escorpión Escarlata]

\- Es la capa de ceniza que se dice que tiene en su cuerpo y le ayuda a repeler todo los daños. Eres el primero que la daña, pero seguramente su [Garganta Azul] ha eliminado el efecto del veneno de tu ataque – Respondió Issei

\- Rayos, no pensé que era en serio eso de que los dioses hindúes son un dolor de muela – Mascullo el Hida menor

En ese momento Aparecio Izayoi por detras

\- ¡Por la compasión de proteger a los seres queridos! – Exclamo Izayoi lanzando una onda de choque de [Cosmos]

\- ¡Por el valor de proteger a los que amas! – Exclamo Ayumu lanzando sus [Ondas de Inframundo]

Ambos ataques golpearon violentamente a la diosa y la hicieron caer violentamente

\- ¡Por la amistad que une la voluntad! – Exclamo Hayato lanzando un [Rayo de Aurora]

\- ¡Por la decisión de afrontar nuestros errores! – Exclamo Honoka disparando una flecha de [Cosmos]

La diosa recibió el impacto de ambos ataques para recuperarse, pero sintió algo, por lo que rechino los dientes

(Han borrado línea y ¾ de mi [Vibhuti], tendré que meditar más de 8 décadas para recuperar lo perdido) Pensó la diosa molesta

(Nota: Se trata de las tres líneas de ceniza dibujadas en la frente que cura sus heridas pero tiene un límite y debe de meditar para recobrar cada línea, siendo que su meditación dura 50 años por cada línea)

\- ¡Por el coraje que nace de nuestro interior! – Exclamo Saito lanzando un [Ryuu Ken]

\- ¡Por el bondad para perdonar las faltas y las ofensas! – Exclamo Shido, lanzando un rayo ken potente de su puño

\- ¡Por los ojos que determinan la verdad! – Exclamo Rito lanzando su [Starbust Revolution]

\- ¡Por los corazones puros e inocentes! – Exclamo Tooru usando su [Invocacion de Espíritus]

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Grito la diosa al sentir esos 4 ataques - (Maldición, borraron el resto de mis [Vibhuti]) pensó irritada

\- ¡Por el amor desinteresado sin discriminación! – Exclamo Ichika preparando su [Excalibur]

\- ¡Este es nuestro juramento! – Exclamo Issei - ¡Esto es lo que legaremos a las próximas generaciones! - lanzando su [Juggernaut Nemea] que se combino con el ataque de Ichika

\- ¡[Vardhamaan]! (Media luna) – Exclamo la morena mientras una pequeña luna menguante aparece frente a ella - [Rudraksa] – pone sus manos al frente, para resistir el ataque, pero ambos elementos se rompen…sin que ella salga herida - ¡[Ulajha hua baal]! (Cabello enmarañado)- en ese momento lo que parecía ser cabello amarrado que se encontraba en la parte superior de la cabeza, se desata, liberando un poderoso viento que manda a volar a todos, volviéndose a enredar

"Maldición, he usado casi todos mis poderes. [Media Luna], [Esh] y mis [Rudraksa] fueron destruidas. El [Vibhuti], [Cabello enmarañado], [Tercer ojo] y el [Tambor] no los puedo utilizar; para Vibhuti necesito meditar 150 años para recuperarlos y los demás solo funcionan cuando tengo mi [Sohma] al máximo. Me queda la [Trinidad de las Bestias] y mi [Tridente] pero no como yo quisiera. No tengo de otra…"

\- ¡Ríndete Shiva, ya no tienes con que defenderte! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¡I-Inútiles, no se confíen demasiado! – Dijo la morena - ¡Ustedes merecen ir a un solo lugar y ese es el infierno, así que prepárense! ¡[Jaanavaron ka Trimoorti]! (Trinidad de las bestias) – en ese momento la parte de su torso y piernas como brazos empezó a brillar - ¡[Baagh]! (Tigre)…¡[Haathee]! (Elefante)…¡[Mrg]! (Venado) – en ese momento las imágenes de las bestias mencionadas detrás de la chica mientras ruge, barrita y brama, respectivamente

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Saito

\- ¡No lo sé, pero no me interesa! – Exclamo Izayoi - ¡[Great Horn]! – lanzando su ataque

\- Un gran ataque, pero…- Dijo Shiva poniendo una mano frente a ella - ¡Un toro no puede hacer nada contra un elefante! – para destruir la técnica

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Izayoi

\- Es simple la piel del venado aumenta mi velocidad, la fuerza de mis piernas, me da una gran estamina, una gran resistencia y cura heridas hasta cierto nivel. Mientras que la piel de tigre me da reflejos, equilibrio y agilidad. la piel de elefante me da gran fuerza como aumenta mi poder con mi siguiente técnica… ¡[Toumakouri]! (Demonio Triturador Descendente) - golpea a su oponente con una patada poderosa que apenas el rubio puede detener pero es tal su potencia que rompio su defensa para darle una combinación de patadas que aumentan el daño para salir volando hacia una de las paredes de la sala y caer estremeciendo dejando un gran cráter a la par que escupe sangre

\- Residencia Hyodo –

¡Izayoi-san! – Exclamo la coneja asustada

\- ¡Papá! – Exclamaron los niños preocupadas

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Mascullo Alice

\- ¡Esa diosa es un hueso duro de roer! – Mascullo Louise

\- ¿Qué carajos se necesita para hacerla dormir? – Pregunto Rin Huang

A pesar de que estaban atentas a la batalla, no se habían dado cuenta que no eran las únicas espectadoras, gracias a los poderes de la diosa de la destrucción pudo hacer que todo el mundo viera su pelea.

\- No se quienes sean – Dijo un espectador - ¡Pero ánimo, ustedes pueden vencer a Shiva! –

Todos en el mundo, tanto sobre naturales y naturales veían la pelea que decidirá el futuro de su planeta

\- Yuragi-sou –

\- Pensar que realmente existen los legendarios [Caballeros de Athena] – Dijo Sagiri

\- Solo queda esperar y creer en ellos – Dijo Nakai

Los inquilinos y amigos cercanos de los habitantes de la pensión veían desde el tejado del primer piso la intensa batalla. Sagiri sentía la necesidad de estar ahí para apoyar a esos nobles guerreros, pero sabía que solo les estorbaría por lo que apretó los puños

\- Palacio Flotante –

\- ¡Carajo! – Mascullo el rubio – Realmente dolió – comento para levantarse

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Rito

-Parece que me fracturo las costillas con esa patada – Dijo el rubio con dolor en su costado – Es como si un elefante me pasara por encima -

\- Ni siquiera Izayoi puede contra ella – Dijo Ayumu sorprendido

\- Creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel – Dijo el castaño para desprenderse de su armadura y aparecer su guantelete rojo

¡[BOOST]!

¡[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]!

La armadura roja apareció en el cuerpo de Issei que miraba sus manos con algo de nostalgia, pero no se notaba por el yelmo

\- ¡Allá voy, Shiva-sama! – Exclamo el castaño

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto la diosa consternada

\- Realmente lamento enfrentar a un amigo, pero si debo hacerlo para que vuelva a ser el de antes, ¡lo hare! – Exclamo el castaño

\- ¿Acaso conoce a Shiva? – Pregunto Kizuna confundido

\- Entonces realmente lo hará – Dijo Ichika seriamente

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – Pregunto Shido

\- Issei conoció en el pasado a nuestro enemigo – Respondió Hayato

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron el resto de los dorados como los espectadores en la residencia Hyodo

\- Quiere comprobar si es realmente Shiva o una impostora – Dijo el [Caballero de Capricornio]

En ese momento empezaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, para sorpresa de todos, parecía que el castaño tenía experiencia de luchar contra dioses. Al ver como desviaba algunos golpes y conectaba los suyos

(Es más problemática de lo que pensé) Pensó el castaño

[¿Entonces lo usaras, compañero?] Pregunto el dragón

(Si) Respondió el castaño (¿Cómo van los chicos?)

[Ya casi dominan la forma y el poder, pero solo resistirán 8 minutos, pero cuando hagan el sello…solo podrán mantener "esa" forma durante 80 segundos]

*Honaka* Dijo el castaño mentalmente

*¿Qué pasa?* Pregunto el mencionado

*Ichika me comento que te ha ayudado a perfeccionar una tecnica con la que ibas a patearme el trasero*

*Si, parece que ese Ichika es más chismoso que programa de espectáculos*

*Escucha con atención…*

Issei en ese momento le relato a Honoka su plan

*¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Mi técnica es tan peligrosa que Sisifo-sensei me la prohibió usar contra mis compañeros!*

Honoka estaba bastante exasperado debido a que el castaño le había pedido usar esa técnica, incluso si era alcanzado por ella

*Recuerda lo que te dije antes*

El [Protector de los Cielos] se mordió el labio inferior de frustración para comenzar a reunir su [Cosmos] mientras que el castaño…

[Yo, aquel que despertará...

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...

Yo me rió del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...

Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...

¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!]

[¡JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]

En ese momento el cuerpo de Issei parecía fusionarse con la armadura mientras toma la forma de un dragón humanoide para empezar a luchar contra la diosa que apenas podía detener sus embates

Los demás dorados comprendieron el mensaje subliminal del castaño para que se miraran y derramando lágrimas, le dijeron en silencio…" Perdóname por el infierno que vas a pasar, amigo mío".

\- ¡Hijo de perra! – Bramo la diosa para intentar usar las habilidades de su armadura pero recibió un golpe de la cola del dragón rojo y una embestida

[Yo, el Dragón Rojo Carmesí que habita dentro de mí, despierto de tu dominio.

El Dragón Celestial Carmesí que poseo dentro de mí, levántate para convertirte en un Rey.

El Dios negro del Infinito.

El glorioso Dios Rojo de los Sueños. Ambos, velan por la existencia prohibida que llegaremos a ser, aquella que trascienda los límites.

Bailaremos como un resplandor dentro del infierno]

[¡BALANCE BREAKER: DIABOROS DRAGÓN GOD!]

En ese momento la armadura de Issei volvió a ser la de antes pero cambio de color de rojo a carmesí con negro que se fusionan dándole 2 alas más, dejando un total de 4 a las que mira fijamente a la diosa. Shiva, al ver esto se irrito, por lo que empezó a atacar mientras que el castaño esquivaba con leves movimientos de cuello o ladeaba su cuerpo. Cuando la divina destructora soltó un golpe, el castaño sujeto su mano, uso su otra mano para liberarse. Entonces la abrazo, aprisionándola de los brazos

(¿Cuándo falta Ddraig?) Pensó el castaño

[Ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento, en 3 minutos saldrán. Preparare todo para la recuperación, espero que puedas soportarlo] Dijo el dragón con preocupación en su voz

(Igual yo) Respondió el [León Dorado]

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Rito - ¡[Crystal Vortex]! (Vórtice de Cristal) – creando un vórtice con ayuda del [Crystal Wall] y las ondas magnéticas para atacar a la diosa que bramo de dolor

Izayoi habia creado una pequeña esfera de cosmos entre sus manos mientras una gran corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo

\- ¡[Glorious Horn]! (Cuerno Glorioso) – Exclamo el rubio concentra todo su [Cosmos] y poder amplificándolo al máximo en su mano izquierda. Golpeando con su mano la esfera, lanzando tres toros colosales de color Dorado, yendo a embestir al oponente, formando un cuerno indestructible que destroza el campo de batalla, arrasando todo a su paso y destruyendo a quien se encuentre en él. Impactando a Issei y a Shiva

\- Residencia Hyodo –

Todos estaban asombrados del poder que desplegó el castaño mientras que las mujeres y padres del castaño solo apretaban los puños como los dientes mientras desviaban la mirada al ver como Issei era atacado sin piedad

\- ¿Por qué hace eso? – Pregunto Tatenashi sin comprender lo que pasaba

\- Está dejando que esos poderosos ataques lo lastimen tanto a esa mujer como a él – Comento Tohka

\- Issei-san comprendió que si Shiva no es herida fuertemente, no funcionara el sello…- Dijo Tabane

\- Por eso, es que está recibiendo esos ataques…- Comento Claire

\- Sacrificando su cuerpo y esperando que este plan improvisado para debilitarla funcione, a costa de su vida – Comento Nayuta

\- Hijo…- Dijo la señora Hyodo llorando

\- Debe ser un infierno para él, pero no muestra ninguna expresión de dolor o grito alguno – Dijo Ryo Orimura

\- En verdad es un hombre entre hombres – Dijo Laura con cierto respeto hacia el chico de la armadura carmesí-negra

\- Por favor… ¡derroten a esa maldita antes de que Ise llegue a su límite! – Grito Lisa llorando

\- Palacio Flotante –

\- ¡[Easer Geminga]! (Borrador de Geminga) – Exclamo Shido para elevar su [Cosmos] y extiende sus brazos hacia arriba para crear una esfera oscura con miles de destellos en su interior, esta actúa como un poderoso campo magnético el cual atrae todo a su alrededor a su centro donde no solo son destrozando por la gravedad si no que esta explota en el interior para que se disperse mientras que Shiva e Issei estaban sangrando, luego de recibir ese ataque

\- Haaa…desgraciado…eso realmente dolió – Mascullo la diosa mientras que se intentando liberarse - ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Acaso no quieres vivir?! –

\- ¡¿Aun no lo comprendes Shiva?! – Pregunto el castaño - ¡Claro que quiero vivir y estar junto a las mujeres que amo y mi familia, pero si puedo darles un mañana mejor a costa de mi vida…lo hare! ¡Todos nosotros tenemos eso presente! – exclamo con firmeza

Ayumu usando [Sekishiki Kisōen] (Llamas Demoniacas) rodeo a Issei y Shiva, para que los fuegos fatuos rodeen a los dos individuos

– Perdóname por esto, Issei….¡[Seki Shiki Konsou Ha]! (Sepultura de Almas) – Exclamo el peli gris atrayendo y utilizando las almas perdidas cercanas a la palma de la mano y al obtener suficiente energía, las utiliza como pólvora para producir una gran explosión, y al obtener suficiente energía lanza una especie de rayo luminoso que actúa como combustible para generar una terrible explosión, y que al contacto con el fuego explota, con este método hace explotar almas para herir a su adversario. Dañando aún más a la diosa y al [Caballero Dorado]

\- ¡Shiva, recibe la máxima técnica de Virgo! - Dijo Tooru abriendo los ojos mientras que saca de su mano el rosario de buda de su [Absolute Duo] - ¡[Agyō]! Liberando todo el cosmos que había acumulado al privarse de uno de sus cinco sentidos (sentido de la vista). En ese momento una poderosa luz y energía similar a la desatada en el comienzo del universo es liberada por el uso de la técnica, el símbolo del nacimiento del universo. Todo a su alrededor comienza a ser consumido y destruido por la luz liberada por Tooru. Issei y Shiva apenas la soportan, mientras que la piel de ceniza de Shiva, se empezó a caer mientras que el [Diaboros Dragon] se recupera un poco más lento que antes

\- (Resiste Issei, solo falta poco) – Pensó el [Caballero de Libra] mientras eleva su [Cosmos] - ¡[Rozan Sen Ryu Ha]! (Mil Dragones de Rozan) – liberando desde su [Cosmoenergía] miles de dragones que surcan el cielo y atacan a sus objetivos con sus poderosos colmillos

\- ¡[Crimson Stinger]! (Aguijón Carmesí) – Exclamo Kizuna concentra todas las [Scarlett Needles] en un solo ataque a su vez concentra todo su [Cosmos] y el poder explosivo-destructivo de la [Aguja Ardiente Escarlata] en un solo punto y con la mano izquierda, lanzo el ataque en forma de una gran ráfaga de energía que atravesó a Issei y Shiva

El siguiente era Honoka que seguía elevando su [Cosmos] hasta un punto cenit, a pesar de que siempre discutía con él, realmente quería a Issei como un hermano y le dolía tener que usar esta técnica con él

"Idiota, ¿Cómo si me fuera tan facil usar esto contra ti? ¡Pero al ver tu determinación, lo hare! ¡Pero si mueres, iré al mismo infierno para romperte la cara!

\- ¡[Lightning Void]! (Relampago del Vacío) – Exclamo Honoka para que en su mano izquierda que eleva hacia arriba generando [Relámpagos Dorados] en un vórtice de tres halos con terminación en punta que genera un vació absoluto, para luego golpear a los oponentes con este inmenso poder

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Grito Shiva al sentir por primera vez lo que es un dolor infernal

\- ¡[Excaliburn]! - Exclamo Ichika derramando lagrimas que libero una energía lumínica equivalente al total de su poder, lo que da como resultado un enorme rayo de luz que va cortando todo a su paso, llegando hasta ambas victimas

\- ¡[Aurora Annihilate]! (Aurora de Aniquilación) – Exclamo Hayato usando la posición de la [Ejecución de Aurora], que arroja una aurora roja que devasta toda la vida con el frio más fuerte de todos. Alcanzando a Issei y Shiva que sentían como la piel se les hacía pedazos como vidrio que se rompe

\- ¡[Crimson Coffin - Waltz of the Vampire Roses]! (Ataúd Carmesí – Vals de las Rosas Vampiro) – Exclamo Oz generando una chispa carmesí que rodea a los objetivos, tomando la forma de una gran caja que tiene el aroma de las [Royal Demon Rose], el cual entra por cada por del cuerpo de la víctima. Posteriormente, crecen rosas rojas debajo de sus pies para que empiecen a caer [Rosas Sangrientas] y [Rosas Pirañas]. Las rosas pirañas no solo dañan la piel, si no que vienen impregnadas con la sangre envenenada de Ozz, las rosas blancas succionan la sangre como otras están bañadas con su sangre toxica

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno! – Exclamo Issei sangrando para envolverse en su aura y tomar a la diosa para girar en círculo mientras vuela, asemejando la forma de la tierra, para dejarla caer con fuerza hacia el suelo, creando una explosión y cortina de humo - ¡[Diaboros Dragon Teluric Strike]! (Impacto Telúrico del Dragón Diaboros) -

[10]

[9]

[8]

[7]

[6]

[5]

[4]

[3]

[2]

[1]

[Time out]

Se oyó repetidamente eso, mientras se acentúa el polvo, dejando ver como la diosa sale

\- ¡Realmente me han dado la primera paliza de mi vida, es la primera vez que veo mi sangre! – Exclamo la mujer para reírse – Es una lástima que su tiempo se acabó – comento socarronamente

\- Hmph – Dijo el castaño – Es cierto que el tiempo se acabó, pero no para lo que piensas – para que brillaran las gemas de color verde mientras que el castaño vuelve a la normalidad y su armadura lo viste

En ese momento aparece la trinidad de plata con armaduras ostentosas de color blanco plateado con tonalidades en carmesí

\- ¡[Armadura Diaboros Celestial de Altar]! – Exclamo Aiz

\- ¡[Armadura Diaboros Celestial de Copa]! – Exclamo Krulcifer

\- ¡[Armadura Diaboros Celestial de Lira]! – Exclamo Bell

De repente una hermosa melodía comenzó a escucharse en todo el lugar en ese momento, esta provocaba que Shiva comenzara a sentirse somnolienta y débil, sentía como si las fuerzas de su cuerpo la abandonaran o al menos eso parecía.

-¡¿Ese maldito sello otra vez?! - Se cuestionó la diosa que cayó sobre sus rodillas. Pero no solamente la melodía se escuchaba, una voz de un joven que recitaba algo la acompañaba

"Los dioses y diosas dejaron de platicar. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar…Incluso las estrellas dejaron de brillar. En la dulzura y fascinación, todo se dormirá. El breve momento en que todo el universo se detiene. Todo en este mundo, dormirá profundamente… profundamente… profundamente… profundamente… profundamente… profundamente…"

Shiva en cuanto escucho la voz visualizo al responsable de que se escuchara tan armoniosa y pacifica melodía que no era otro que Bell de Lira. La música era aun más poderosa que antes

\- Tuve que prepararlos dentro de la [Boosted Gear] para darles el poder de esas armaduras. Todo el tiempo que hemos estado peleando contra ti dentro de mi [Sacred Gear], pasaron 4 años. ¡Es por eso que se ven más grandes y son más fuertes! - para que el albino que tocara su lira teniendo los ojos cerrados. El triángulo se formó de nuevo en suelo y le impedía moverse

\- ¡Este es tu fin, Diosa Shiva! - Exclamaron Krulcifer y Aiz

La peli azul formaba una copa con sus mano mientras las levanta hacia arriba mirando en dirección a Shiva, por otro lado Aiz oraba creando un altar, el cual libero unas caderas que la restringieron

-¡Malditos...me las pagaran! - Bufo la diosa con mucha dificultad – (No puedo luchar, tendre que usar lo que me queda para escapar) – para reunir su [Sohma] en su tridente para lanzarlo, pasando mientras silba en la oreja del castaño que sintió algo extraño

\- ¡Eso no hará diferencia, idiota! – Exclamo Izayoi

\- Ingenuos…- Musito Shiva antes de caer al suelo de rodillas y cabizbaja

\- Shiva es hora de que pagues por tus pecados - Dijo Tooru que se acercó a la diosa mientras recita varios mantras a una velocidad que ni demonios, Michael o Azazel podían oír del todo y de su cuerpo salieron varias mándalas que rodearon a la prisionera para que después comenzaran a brillar - ¡Regresa al mundo de oscuridad de provienes! - por lo que comenzaron a girar creando un tornado de energía que poco a poco comenzó a reducirse y se dirigía a una vasija artesanal griega...encerrando a la diosa mientras que Shido le pone el sello de Athena

\- Residencia Hyodo –

\- ¿Ganaron? – Pregunto Lisa

\- Si…- Respondió Michael

\- ¡Hahahahaha! – Exclamo Azazel - ¡Los mocosos lo consiguieron, acabaron de sellar a Shiva! –

\- ¡Si, ganaron la [Guerra Santa] contra Shiva! - Exclamo Alice feliz como los demás que empezaron a llorar de alegría y alivio

El mundo entero festejo la victoria de los [Caballeros de Athena] contra Shiva, poniendo fin a la masiva [Guerra Santa]

\- Palacio Flotante -

Bell, Krulcifer y Aiz notaron como sus armaduras brillaron intensamente para volver a la normalidad. Cosa que los confundió para que Issei les explicara que era solo una forma temporal, debido a que esa evolución fue forzada con su poder de [DxD] y la sangre de la diosa. El albino se volvió casi tan alto como su maestro, sus facciones jóvenes no desaparecieron del todo pero unas menores maduraron, tenía el cabello más largo, al punto de que sus mechones le llegaban por debajo del pómulo. Krulcifer tenía un pecho del tamaño de Rossweisse, su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza que le lleva a su cadera, habia madurado mucho haciéndola ver atractiva. Aiz se veia más madura al tener el cabello hasta la altura de su espalda media pero atado en la parte inferior, su cuerpo maduro para casi compararse al de Kuroka

El palacio flotante comenzó a temblar mientras el techo empezaba a caer, por lo que los 15 caballeros empezaron a escapar del lugar para flotar mientras ven como la fortaleza enemiga caía al fondo del mar mientras destroza lo que quedaba de la [Academia IS]

A pesar de eso, los 12 dorados empezaron a recordar sus peleas ante las [Bestias Feroces] y los [Asura Ranshou], a pesar de ser sus enemigos, los respetaban enormemente porque les hicieron superar sus límites, llegando al 9° sentido. Muchas veces, los enemigos se odian uno al otro, incluso después de la muerte de uno de ellos…no existe más que un vacío en el alma en el otro. Issei y los demás no tenían ese vacío, ellos solo tenían gratitud y miramiento para ellos. Al ver como la guarida de Shiva decencia a las profundidades, ellos cerraron los ojos y dieron un minuto de silencio por sus adversarios caidos y desearon reencontrarse con ellos en la otra vida para platicar. En el caso de Ichika e Issei, conocerlas más y probablemente iniciar una relación

Las estudiantes y pilotos luego de varias horas de incertidumbre se reunían con sus queridos que recién llegaban a lo que alguna vez fue a la Academia Is. Todo el mundo se abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad, al fin se habían reunido y todo gracias a los nobles y gloriosos guerreros que brillan con la luz de la esperanza

\- Academia IS – Días después –

Issei y los demás ayudaban con los escombros, luego de la derrota de Shiva, los gobiernos del mundo trataron el tema de los [Caballeros de Athena] como un secreto internacional, pero el [Santuario] se convirtió en un poder que incluso presidente de los estados unidos temía en gran medida, al punto de que seguía sus órdenes sin rechistar. El mundo poco a poco cambiaba a la visión que tuvo la diosa cuando comenzó a reencarnar en humana. Desgraciadamente a pesar de la pronta intervención de Athena y sus guerreros, muchas vidas se perdieron durante la guerra. Ante eso, se permitio la poligamia para repoblar el mundo como la consciencia ecológica se extendió como musgo en zona húmeda. Hubo regulaciones aun poco más fuertes para la convivencia entre seres naturales y sobrenaturales, pero se permitió las bodas entre estos

El [Caballero de Géminis] llevaba escombros grandes en una carretilla para que los reutilizaran, debido a que Tabane con los conocimientos que aprendio en el santuario junto a un arquitecto reconocido…diseñaron una nueva academia IS. Los 12 caballeros ayudaron en todo momento, Ichika era el encargado de supervisar la obra y cuidar a su esposa. Ante el mundo, Tabane dejo el apellido Shinonono y ahora era Tabane Orimura, esposa de Ichika. Esto hizo arder troya porque Chifuyu, Madoka, Rin, Houki y Cecilia no se lo tomaron para nada bien, hasta que Tionishia las aplaco. Ahora debían preparar el dote y hablar con los padres de la chica. Chloe Chronicle, acepto al caballero como su padre y ella se instaló en la casa como la matriarca Orimura la acepto como su "primera nieta" a quien consciente y sobre proteger casi como a su hijo. Chloe atendía a su madre con muchos cuidados. Realmente fue una sorpresa para la [Espada Dorada] saber que Tabane estaba embarazada, pero se puso feliz y la cargo para luego hacer una hermosa escena donde él se comprometió a ser un bueno padre y esposo mientras que le da un anillo de compromiso que Issei le aventó de la nada

\- Lo bueno es que los amigos del hermano de Orimura sensei nos ayudan con el trabajo pesado – Dijo una chica

\- Que envidia…- Dijo otra chica

\- ¿Serán solteros? – Pregunto una profesora asistente

*Es mejor que lo olviden, a menos que quieran morir* Dijo una voz

\- ¡Huang-sensei! – Exclamaron las chicas que conversaban

\- Yuuki-san está casado y tiene una hija. Sakamaki está casado y tiene 3 hijos. Itsuka-san está comprometido con varias chicas y su primera mujer ya está embarazada. Aikawa-san tiene más de 8 esposas y 4 de ellas están esperando un niño. Ese sujeto llamado Issei, está comprometido con al menos 7 chicas, siendo que esperan 4 hijos. Kokonoe-san ya está comprometido, Hiraga-san ya está casado con 7 mujeres y espera 4 hijos. Hida-san ya esta comprometido y espera 4 hijos. Takamiya-san está casado y espera 2 hijos. Ichika está comprometido con Shinonono-sensei y espera un hijo como tiene una hija adoptiva. Kisaragi-san se acaba de comprometer hace 3 días con su novia. Y en unos meses se casa Versallius-san. las parejas de algunos son aliens, ángeles caídos, ángeles, demonios, espíritus, [Blazers], brujas, usuarias de [HxH Gear], [Hundreds], [IS] y otros más. Y son bastante susceptibles debido a su embarazo como territoriales. Sabiendo esto, ¿todavía quieren seguir? – aterrando a las mujeres para que siguieran trabajando

\- Horas más tarde –

Habian terminado de alzar todo para que llegaran los materiales y máquinas de construcción. Mientras esto pasaba, en la cima de la única cosa que quedo de pie, la torre de la academia, estaba cierto caballero que a pesar de que no había sido el que derroto a Shiva él solo, logro darle esperanza una vez más a todos los presentes que por suerte no le prestaban atención alguna.

Esta persona era Ichika, que miraba el atardecer, aislado de toda la gente.

*¡Ichika! * llamaron varias voces las cuales Ichika reconoció o al menos unas cuantas

De entre esas voces que reconoció fue la de sus hermanas, amigas de la infancia y la piloto inglesa Cecilia Alcott, estas venían acompañadas por el resto de los alumnas de su hermana mayor y su colega Yamada Maya.

Todas venían corriendo hacia el con mucha desesperación.

-Houki, Rin, Cecilia, pensé que estarían reunidas con sus familias como los demás en este momento - comento el chico con tranquilidad

-¡N-no, eso no importa en este momento! - dijo Houki algo agitada - ¡Ellos pueden esperar! -

-¡¿T-tu c-como estas?! - pregunto Rin de la misma manera - ¡te separaste tan repentinamente, ¿sucede algo?!

La repentina pregunta confundió al chico que miro sorprendido a sus amigas de la infancia

-Pues yo...- decia este para postrar de nueva cuenta su mirada en el hermoso amanecer - Estoy bien, disfrutando del poco tiempo que me queda...

-¿Del poco tiempo que te queda? ¿A qué te refieres Ichika nii? - pregunto Madoka

\- Ya no hay ninguna amenaza de la cual preocuparse, gracias a ti y los demás ahora todos están a salvo - apoyo Chifuyu - Asi que ya no hay nada de que preocuparse.

\- Tienes razón, pero en el proceso Issei, Hayato y yo cometimos un pecado mortal - refuto el chico con tranquilidad - ¿acaso se les olvido que realizamos la [Exclamacion de Athena]? - pregunto para pasar a mirarlas dejando consternadas a las hermanas Orimura que ya no dijeron ninguna palabra.

-¿la Exclamacion de Athena? - pregunto Houki

-¿te refieres al ataque que realizaste junto a tus amigos? - pregunto Charlotte repentinamente ganándose la atención del chico que le sonrió con simpleza

-si, ese mismo ataque - respondio el pelinegro – Al ver sus rostros, creo que lo saben todo – viendo que no había nada de sorpresa en sus caras

\- Si, nos explicaron – Dijo Houki

\- Entonces como saben, esa técnica que fue prohibida eternamente por su vileza – Dijo el Orimura menor – Aquellos que la usan terminaran despojados de su honor como caballeros y serán marcados en la historia como individuos de la peor clase –

Esto hizo que ellas rechinaran los dientes y miraran al suelo con frustración

-Por eso entregare mi armadura y dejare que mi diosa me de un castigo a la altura de mis acciones solo para lavar mis pecados, aunque lo mas probable que tomen mi vida y sellen mi alma por el resto de la eternidad - decia Ichika con una tranquilidad que dejaba mas confundidas a las personas a su alrededor - aunque merezco un peor castigo que eso, después de todo hice todo mal, si hubiera sido mas fuerte... - mientras aprieta sus puños de los cuales escurre un poco de sangre

-tu no hiciste nada mal - decia repentinamente la colega de su hermana mayor - si fuera asi, nada de esto sucedería, solo mira... - mientras señala hacia abajo del risco

Ichika se acercó a donde estaba la peli verde y miro con sorpresa su alrededor

(¿De que habla?) pensó Ichika confundido mientras se acercaba (Eso es...) y abriera los ojos sorprendido al ver la escena que estaba desarrollándose frente a el.

Todas las estudiantes de la Academia abrazaban a sus seres queridos con mucha felicidad y además convivían tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Ichika no podía creerlo, a pesar de que había destrucción total a su alrededor, no afectaba en lo mas mínimo con la felicidad de cada una de ver nuevamente a sus seres queridos.

(No puedo creerlo, con todo lo que sucedió, esto debería ser una escena imposible, aun así...)

Ichika no sabia como reaccionar, realmente no se espero que la gente a su alrededor siguiera tan feliz a pesar de que casi vieron su final.

(No me di cuenta, yo acabo de perder mi honor como caballero y defraude a mi maestro... pensé que no quedaba algo pero que equivocado estaba, este es el resultado de la justicia que los viejos maestros nos enseñaron...lo que obtuvimos por el precio de nuestro orgullo)

Ichika sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió decir algo.

-tu nos devolviste nuestra paz y la esperanza de que volveríamos a ver un mañana, por eso y lo digo por todas - decía Maya que hizo una pequeña reverencia junto al resto de las pilotos - por pelear por todas nosotras, Gracias...

Con las palabras de Maya las lágrimas surgieron inesperadamente en el rostro de Ichika, cosa que sorprendió y mucho a las chicas que lo rodeaban

-gracias a ti, todas estas chicas pudieron volver a sonreír... - seguía diciendo Maya con una sonrisa cálida

(Maestro, lo que usted y lo demás nos dieron…todo lo que nos legaron puedo verlo...un nuevo comienzo. Aunque mi vida terminara en este atardecer, no me arrepiento de nada) limpio las pocas lágrimas que había dejado escapar.

-realmente sabes como tocar el corazón de alguien Yamada san - decía Ichika que volvió a su actitud habitual

-¿en serio?, pues gracias - decía la pelo verde con un rubor - a pesar de que no tengo mucho tiempo de haberte conocido, la verdad puedo decir que eres del tipo de gente que me gusta...la que lucha por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, ese tipo de gente es la que mas me gusta.

Sin quererlo había reconfortado el corazón de joven guerrero y provocado celos en sus hermanas como amigas de la infancia.

-por eso todo eso, seria una pena que tengas que morir - decía la profesora - así que en nombre todas nos gustaría que te quedaras...

-no puede ser posible - refuto Ichika

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿porque no se puede?! - pregunto la peli verde con mucha confusión...

-vera, a pesar de que haya salvado todas sus vidas, no quita el cometiera un pecado mortal que ofendió a mi diosa - decía Ichika que comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a las pilotos y estudiantes - por eso he de entregar mi vida...

\- ¡Estoy segura que Athena-sama comprenderá porque lo hiciste…! – Dijo Charlotte tratando de aliviar el ambiente

-Ichika /san- musitaron con tristeza Chifuyu, Madoka, Houki, Rin y Cecilia -

-al final lo que decía la gente de mi era cierto, mi vida era un desperdicio - se burlo un poco Ichika sin detenerse - lo unico bueno de todo esto es que al final de mi vida pude ver realizado ese único sueño que guió mi camino todo este tiempo...cree una espada que supero la de mi maestro

Ichika no miro a nadie y siguio con su camino

-por favor cuiden de Tabane, mi hijo y mis padres en mi lugar.

Las lagrimas de tristeza y miradas desanimadas no se hicieron esperar, realmente a las pilotos no les gustaba la idea que aquel hombre que dio para salvarlas muriera solo por un error...un error que el volvería a cometer junto a sus amigos, solo para proteger a los inocentes.

\- jamas había visto un brillo tan cautivador como el tuyo hermano de Orimura sensei - dijo una voz haciendo que se detuviera la espada dorada que inmediatamente volteo a ver a la responsable de lanzar ese comentario

Este vio a una chica tiene el pelo corto y de color azul claro, tiene ojos rojos y una figura voluptuosa con muslos delgados y pechos grandes que usa el traje de piloto

Esta chica Era Sarashiki Tatenashi,

-a pesar de que estuviste al borde de la muerte en mas de una ocasión durante todo esta guerra, te mantuviste y te mantienes firme en tus convicciones hasta al final, sin dudar - decía la chica con una sonrisa algo triste - esa manera de actuar me llena tristeza y orgullo, pero aun asi...¡eres maravilloso y valiente guerrero ateniense!...

Tatenashi abrió sus brazos e hizo una reverencia y después miro a los ojos al chico que no se movió de su lugar

-adiós, Orimura Ichika...¡en nombre de mis compañeras y amigas, te ofrezco todo nuestro respeto luego de tu última batalla! - expreso la peli azul jocosamente - en verdad fue un placer haberte conocido, aunque solo fue por un breve tiempo

Ichika simplemente le sonrió con amabilidad

-lo mismo digo de ti la siempre coqueta Sarashiki Tatenashi - dijo Ichika amablemente - aunque también a la altiva pero bondadosa Cecilia Alcott, a la muy amigable y de buen corazón Charlotte Dunois, también a la despiadada pero a veces tímida Laura Bodewing, incluso a la tímida pero inteligente Kanzashi Sarashiki, todas son como me las describieron, realmente me hubiera gustado tratarlas mas para conocerlas a fondo, pero bueno ya no importa...adios.

Con ese comentario la espada Dorada dejo a las pilotos que ahora solo lo observaban marcharse como si en verdad no le importara que iba a morir.

-ese chico es impresionante - comento Laura repentinamente - no tiene miedo de afrontar su final

-tienes razón Laura, es impresionante, pero es una lastima que después de todo lo que hizo por nosotras tenga que morir... - apoyo Charlotte - me hubiera gustado conocerlo mas a fondo para saber mas cosas sobre el...

-a mi me hubiera gustado devolverle todo lo que hizo por nosotras... - musito Kanzashi

Por otro lado las hermanas de Ichika apretaban sus puños con frustración, realmente se odiaban por no poder hacer nada por su hermano

-¡Estúpido Ichika...por una vez piensa en ti! - espeto la legendaria piloto - ¡deja de pensar en lo que hiciste mal!

\- Estamos listos – Dijo Issei mientras mira a sus dos camaradas para que desaparecieran

Todas pilotos, personas y guerreros de otras facciones, que llegaron para ayudar a la reconstrucción de IS, Little Garden y Ataraxia…observaban tristes al trio de dorados que en este momento se dirigían a recibir su castigo, el cual ellos esperaban que fuera cruel, pero no solo ellos observaban de esta manera a los dorados.

También sus camaradas y amigos, principalmente Shido que al igual que los demás dorados se había alejado, para reflexionar sobre lo que paso

\- Ichika, Hayato y Issei van a morir, a pesar de dar todo lo que tenían por un mañana ...mis hermanos, que frustrante es no poder ayudarles en este momento...- Comento Shido con amargura

PAF

El Geminiano golpeo en ese momento una roca que tenía cerca, cuarteándola

-¿de que sirve que sea el caballero de Geminis si no puedo salvar a mis hermanos? - se pregunto enojado - como me gustaría que mis maestros estuvieran aquí para decirme que hacer...en verdad soy patético...

Lagrimas de frustración no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de Shido que estaba completamente frustrado, realmente se odiaba en ese momento por no poder ayudarle a sus amigos, realmente el chico quería que alguien lo aconsejara, pero no había nadie ni si quiera el resto de sus amigos, ellos se encontraban de la misma manera...bueno esa fue así hasta que...

*nunca me habría esperado que uno de los hombres que salvo al mundo, hablara de esa manera tan negativa* - comento una voz femenina repentinamente

*al parecer aun te hace falta madurar un poco* comento otra voz aunque esta era masculina

Shido se tenso un poco al reconocer las voces que le habían hablado en ese momento, pero quería confirmar por lo que volteo y abrió los ojos impresionados al ver al par de personas.

La primera era una mujer de pelo rojo, que mantiene en un corto estilo bob. que ademas lleva pendientes como accesorio. Es mejor describirla como una versión más antigua y más madura de su hija, la hermana adoptiva de Shido.. Kotori Itsuka.

El segundo era un hombre que se describe como una persona que siempre sonríe bajo sus lentes verde oscuro y tiene una postura jorobada distintiva.

-¿Mama?...¿Papa? - pregunto el chico con desconcierto al ver al par de personas que fueron sus padres, aunque adoptivos durante varios años antes de que fuera inculpado por Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott de intentar robar los poderes de los espíritus hace casi 5 años atras, estas personas eran Tatsuo y Haruko itsuka.

-Hola Shido - saludo la pelirroja mientras lagrimas de felicidad salian de sus ojos - ha pasado mucho tiempo –

-has crecido mucho - dijo el hombre de la misma manera que su esposa - incluso te pintaste el cabello y te volviste un hombre que vive para ayudar a los demas...que orgulloso me haces sentir-

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Pregunto el peli azul

\- Llegamos gracias al [Fraxinus] que nos tele transporto ahí – Respondió la pelirroja bob – Desde que comenzo la batalla, todo el mundo los vio, nosotros desde la nave fuimos espectadores –

Haruko en ese momento abrazo a Shido que repentinamente comenzo a llorar al igual que la mujer.

-pero no vinimos a hablar de eso, estamos aqui para escucharte...hijo...

\- Sala del Patriarca - Santuario –

Encontramos a Issei, Ichika y Hayato que se hincaron ante la diosa y el [Patriarca], ambos mantenían un rostro serio. De igual forma, Degel, Cid y Regulus se encontraban en el lugar, mirando con aflicción a sus discípulos. Al ver el rostro de su respectivo maestro, los dorados no pudieron sostenerles la mirada y estaban completamente abatidos

\- Saben porque han sido llamados, ¿no es así? – Dijo Shion - Han usado [Athena Exclamation], una técnica que fue prohibida por nuestra diosa desde el hipermito (era mitológica). Creo que entienden la gravedad de su pecado –

\- Si, es por eso que estamos aquí para entregar nuestro rango – Dijo el [León Dorado]

\- Y esperar nuestro castigo – Dijo la [Espada Dorada]

\- Además de perder su honor y ser catalogados como los peores cobardes…- Dijo el [Kyouko] – Deberán retirarse y ceder su rango a sus discípulos -

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Preguntaron sorprendidos

\- A pesar de cometer tal falta, lo hicieron sacrificando todo lo que habían alcanzado por otros, es algo que yo como el patriarca, y Athena no podemos ignorar – Dijo el anciano – Es porque eso que serán degradados a [Caballeros de Acero] y tomaran el rol de maestros santos –

\- Es su recompensa por su valor y auto sacrificio – Dijo Lisa

\- Momentos después -

Mediante un hechizo creado por Le Fay, Issei y sus dos amigos transmitieron sus conocimientos a Bell, Aiz y Krulcifer

\- Desde ahora, eres Aiz Wallenstein, [Caballero Femenino de Capricornio] – Dijo el Orimura mientras que la armadura la viste

\- Desde ahora, eres Krulcifer Einfolk, [Caballero Femenino de Acuario] – Dijo Kisaragi para que su armadura vista a su discípula

\- Has superado todas mis enseñanzas y sé que harás un gran trabajo – Dijo Hyodo con una sonrisa

\- Maestro…- Comento el albino desanimado de que él subió de rango a cambio de que su mentor perdiera el suyo

\- Desde ahora, eres Bell Cranel, [Caballero de Leo] – Dijo el castaño para que su armadura vista a su alumno

\- Restaurante Hyodo –

Todos festejaban el ascenso de los discípulos más fuertes del [Santuario], pero un poco más rezagados, se encontraban los nuevos maestros santos y sus camaradas

\- ¿Y qué harán? – Pregunto Rito mientras ve como sus compañeros usan ropas de civiles

\- Me han ofrecido un trabajo como el primer instructor varón en la Academia [Infinite Stratos], ademas nuestra nueva casa se encuentra en ese lugar – Respondió Ichika

\- Regresare a [Little Garden] junto a Claire, Miharu, Karen y Liza para ayudar con las reparaciones de los daños con mi pelea contra Sakazuki. Judai el, hermano de mi prometida, me ha propuesto ser el nuevo comandante – Respondió Hayato

\- Por mi parte, volveremos a Kuoh, donde se quedaran Akeno, Kuroka, Serafall y Gabriel mientras dura su embarazo – Explico Issei – Baraqiel y Uriel se han ofrecido como guardaespaldas para protegerlas. Tobio, Le Fay y Suzaku-neesan se han ofrecido como otros más a ayudarlas. Me llevare a Koneko, Ravel, Penemue, Irina, RyuzU y AnchoR para ir al [Monte Kailash] –

\- ¿No es donde supuestamente se encuentra el hogar de Shiva? – Pregunto Hayato

\- Sun Wukong me ha conseguido una cita con Parvati y Ganesha, esposa e hijo de Shiva. Además buscare el tridente que lanzo antes de ser sellada. Realmente tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa cosa – Comento el [Sekiryuutei]

\- Entonces no los veremos en un tiempo – Comento Ayumu triste

\- Puede ser…pero nunca estaremos separados, la unión de nuestra amistad siempre nos mantendrá en sincronía – Dijo Ichika mientras chocan sus puños con una sonrisa

Esa sería el último banquete que tendría el restaurante antes de cerrar sus puertas por un tiempo indefinido

\- Tiempo después -

Bell miraba las estrellas mientras esta en el viejo campo de entrenamiento donde solía practicar con su maestro. Había pasado casi medio año desde que Issei, Ichika y Hayato dejaron la primera línea para vivir una vida pacifica cuando fueron degradados a [Caballeros de Acero]. Realmente extrañaba todo lo que paso con su maestro, se sentía incómodo portando la armadura de Leo…cuando ni siquiera se siente digno de ser el nuevo [León Dorado]. Algo curioso es que Nico Yazawa se volvió oficialmente su escudera y tenía un pecho voluptuoso como era copa H

\- Maestro, ¿Cómo te encontraras? – Pregunto el albino mientras mira su mano

*Parece que no soy la única* - Dijo una voz

\- ¡Aiz! – Exclamo sorprendido el chico

\- Realmente no es fácil cubrir el espacio tan grande que nos dejaron – Comento la rubia – Mi [Clarent] no se compara a la gran [Excalibur] de mi maestro, pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí para honrar su legado -

*Cierto, pero es para lo que nos prepararon hasta ese día* Dijo otra voz

\- ¡Krulficer! – Exclamaron ambos chicos

\- No son los únicos que extrañan a sus maestros, pero debemos de dejar de ser unos niños que deben ser protegidos – Dijo la peli azul hielo - Algún día tendremos nuestros propios alumnos y tendremos que enseñarles lo que aprendimos de nuestros maestros como de nuestras experiencias –

*Sabias palabras, Krulcifer-chan* Dijo una tercera voz para ver a…

\- ¡Rito-dono! – Exclamaron los 3 novatos

\- Sé que debe ser difícil para ustedes llenar el lugar que les dejaron, pero deben saber que así nos sentimos todos la primera vez. Lo que nos define como [Caballeros] no es el rango o la armadura, si no nuestra voluntad y el poder de nuestro [Cosmos] que nace del interior - Dijo el [Caballero de Aries] – Y si vine a verlos es porque tengo información de sus maestros. Aiz, Ichika está en la [IS Academy] y te manda saludos. Krulcifer, Hayato se encuentra en [Little Garden], terminando las reparaciones mientras que es apoyado por su prometida Claire Harvey con todo el papeleo de ser el comandante. Bell, Issei sigue buscando el tridente de Shiva, en 2 semanas llegara al [Monte Kailash], se encuentra de viaje en la India en estos momentos, tratara de tener una audiencia con Hanuman, siente que él puede tener alguna idea de lo que paso con Shiva. Aiz, iras a la [Academia IS] como Krulcifer iras al megafloat y Bell iras con Issei a ver al dios mono –

Los 3 alumnos estaban felices de poder ver a sus maestros, aunque sea por trabajo

\- Academia IS –

Aiz llegaba por el teleférico al lugar mientras que estaba su armadura envuelta por sabanas. Llevaba un traje de oficinista que se pegaba a su nuevo cuerpo con medias y ligero que era muy atractivo para cualquier hombre. A pesar de su ceño pokerface, ella mostraba una leve sonrisa de que podría ver a su maestro luego de este tiempo donde ha estado lejos

Al llegar, encontró a varias chicas mientras caminaba se topó con cierta profesora peli azul de lentes

\- Tu debes ser la alumna de Ichika-dono – Dijo la peli azul – Me presento, soy Kanzashi Sarashiki, profesora a cargo del departamento de mantenimiento y modificación de IS. Me dijo que vendrías–

\- Un gusto – Dijo la rubia para hacer una reverencia

\- Te llevare con nuestro profesor estrella – Dijo identificada como Kanzashi

\- Estadio # 2 –

Encontramos a cierto moreno que tiene el cabello un poco más largo que antes, amarrado con una pequeña coleta hacia abajo mientras que tiene un bokkuto de fibra de carbono en mano

\- Lo importante a la hora de luchar con espadas o armas, es que nunca los debe dominar, tiene que ser una parte de ustedes. Como una extensión de cuerpo – Explicaba el hombre – Alcott-sensei me ayudara con la demostración – mientras la nombrada usa un battlesuit de combate algo mecánico

En ese momento empezaron el duelo, la rubia disparaba con todo su arsenal, pero el moreno desviaba con su bokkuto los rayos de energía mientras que avanzaba. Desapareció en un momento y desarmo a la mujer que cayó al suelo mientras estaba sorprendida

\- ¡Sugoi! – Exclamaron las alumnas

\- ¡Realmente, Orimura-sishou es muy fuerte! – Exclamo otra alumna

\- ¡Pensar que fue en el pasado un [Caballero Dorado] de la gran Athena-sama! –

\- ¡Es una suerte que sea nuestro maestro y tengamos a una integrante del equipo ganador del [Mondo Grosso] 2 años seguidos en una clase conjunta! -

Mientras las alumnas gritaban su emoción, Ichika y Cecilia veían con una sonrisa de resignación a las estudiantes

\- Me recuerda un poco al pasado – Comento la rubia mientras discretamente toma la mano de su compañero de trabajo

\- Debiste ser muy linda cuando eras estudiantes, Cecilia – Dijo el morena realizando un suave pero amoroso agarre

\- Ichika-san…- Dijo la chica dulcemente

Esto era por que recientemente estaba comprometido con Cecilia Alcott y Houki Shinonono. Ichika hablo con las familias de ambas jovenes, que al saber quién era…aceptaron de inmediato y próximamente se casaría con las dos, tambien Rin habia estado saliendo con el, incluso Laura, Charlotte, Kanzashi y Tatenshi lo habian estado frecuentando.

*Veo que está bien, maestro* Dijo la chica

\- ¡Aiz! – Exclamo el moreno feliz de ver a su alumna

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Aiz-san? – Pregunto Cecilia

\- Es un gusto verla, Alcott-dono – Saludo la mencionada

\- La práctica término, Yamada-sensei les dará la clase teórica por el día de hoy - Dijo el moreno desanimando un poco a sus alumnas que siguieron a la peli verde

\- Oficina de Chifuyu Orimura (nueva directora) –

Encontramos a la Orimura mayor detrás del escritorio de la máxima autoridad de la academia. Después de la guerra contra Shiva, los directivos de la [Academia] decidieron darle a Chifuyu el puesto de directora y a Madoka el de sub directora como a Ichika se le ofreció el puesto de su hermana mayor. En menos de un mes, el grupo subió mucho su nivel, mientras que los demás grupos estaban algo rezagados

\- Después de terminar todos los asuntos administrativos, ven a la casa a cenar con nosotros - Dijo la morena

\- Sera un placer, Chifuyu-sama – Dijo la rubia – El asunto por el que vine…-

\- Little Garden – 2 días después -

Encontramos a la actual [Caballero Femenino de Acuario] entrando con un taje similar al de Aiz pero ella viste con pantimedias negras mientras caminaba con elegancia por el lugar mientras lleva en su espalda su armadura cubierta con mantas

*Es un gusto verte, Krulcifer-chan* Dijo una voz para ver a la hermana de su maestro un poco más desarrollada y capaz de caminar por si sola

\- Lo mismo digo, Karen-sama – Saludo la aludida con una sonrisa

\- Nii-san te espera en su oficina. Sígueme – Dijo Karen para que se fueran mientras que le preguntaba cómo le está yendo en su nuevo cargo

\- Oficina de Hayato y Claire –

La pareja trabajaba mientras que juntos checaban los papeles, a veces tenían sus discrepancias, pero siempre las resolvían hablando y aportando ideas. Era su descanso, el que aprovecharon para tener sus momentos románticos de desastres

\- Te amo – Dijo la rubia

\- Y yo a ti – Dijo el moreno

Ambos se volvieron a besar muy amorosamente mientras que entrelazan sus dedos con mucho cariño. Estos meses juntos han sido los mejores de su vida. Claire era una ama de casa hecha y derecha, siendo que la señora Hyodo y Akeno le enseñaron todo lo que debía saber antes de que regresaran, aunque Miharu no se quedaba atras. La boda civil de ambos fue intima, siendo que Judai dijo que en la boda por la iglesia, el megafloat tiraría la casa por la ventana

Pero se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de dos invitadas inesperadas, por lo que decidieron comer el bento que la rubia de rizos grandes hizo para los dos, con la comida favorita de su esposo

\- Nii-san, Nee-san, ¿adivinen quien vino a vernooos~? – Pregunto la Kisaragi menor jocosamente

\- ¡Krulcifer! – Exclamaron la pareja de casados para ir a abrazarla

\- Maestro, Claire-sama, tiempo sin verlos – Dijo la peli azul hielo

\- Templo de Hanuman - Colina Anjaneya – Hampti - Karnataka – India –

Issei se encontraba con sus parejas, siendo que Koneko en su forma Shirone y Ravel dejaron de ser vírgenes luego de que tuvieran una orgia con su hombre. De igual forma tenia orgias pre natales con Akeno y las demás. A pesar de esto, Gabriel no cayo, a pesar de que volvió casi tan lasciva como la semi-ángel. Lisa participaba porque era su forma de des estrés de su cargo en el [Santuario]

\- Ese muchacho, a pesar de que es ahora un [Caballero Dorado], sigue siendo igual de impuntual – Dijo el castaño que se encontraba vestido con un dhoti que en una pieza de algodón de color blanco que se pasa por las piernas y se enrolla a la cintura. Acompañado de la kurta o panyabi, una camisa sin cuello que llega hasta las rodillas y puede utilizarse tanto en el día a día como para una ocasión especial. Finalmente un pagri que es una especie de turbante que se ponen alrededor de la cabeza.

\- Cariño no seas tan duro con Bell-kun – Dijo Irina vistiendo sari blanco que consiste en una tela que mide alrededor de 5 m de largo y 1,2 m de ancho. Ésta se enrolla al cuerpo y forma un vestido. Debajo de éste se suele vestir una blusa. Asimismo, lleva una falda larga conocida como peikot del mismo color con detalles en rosa blancas

\- Es verdad – Dijo Ryuzu usando un sari y peikot de color azul con lavandas de decoración – Pero Bell-dono debe tener el sentido del tiempo de un perezoso o un gusano para hacernos esperar –

\- ¿Lo estas defendiendo o insultado? – Se quejó Ravel usando un sari y peikot naranja con dorado teniendo detalles de flores y una garruda en bordados de oro

\- Basta las dos – Dijo Penemue usando un sari y peikot morado con bordes en color lavanda con decoraciones de violetas

Mientras que Koneko viste un sari y peikot claro con detalles de huellas de gatos mientras que Anchor viste un sari y peikot rojo con brillos de oro blanco

En ese momento aparece un pilar de luz que deja ver a Bell vestido con su armadura dorada, observando como es mirado con mala cara por su maestro y sus esposas

\- Espero que Hanuman-sama no se tome esto como una incitación a la guerra – Comento la autómata peli gris

\- Debemos entrar, apenas llegaste, ya van a cerrar el templo y debemos entrar – Dijo el castaño para que Koneko usando el [Senjutsu] desaparecieran sus presencias

Al cerrarse la puerta, RyuzU empezó a cantar los mantras que le dio el rey mono. De pronto la estatua frente a ellos, empezó a brillar y tomo vida, volviendo la piedra carne como el cuerpo del dios mono se libero de su letargo

\- Oh, vaya es una sorpresa ver al [Dragon Emperador Rojo] y a sus amantes – Dijo el mono humildemente

\- El honor es todo nuestro, Hanuman-sama – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Puedo saber qué hace un [Caballero de athena] con ustedes? – Pregunto el mencionado intrigado

\- Es mi discípulo – Respondio ISsei haciendo que Bell ponga su frente en el suelo – Me disculpo por su impertinencia –

\- Para nada, solo me llamo la atención – Dijo el dios mono como si nada – Por lo que comento Wu-chan, querían hablar de algo relacionado a Shiva-sama –

\- Si – Dijo Penemue usando su modo [Carde] – Como debe saber, hace medio año Athena-sama y sus caballeros tuvo lugar en el [Palacio Flotante] –

\- Si escuche de eso, pero es raro – Dijo el dios mono posando su mentón en mano derecha

\- ¿Raro? – Preguntaron todos

\- Si, el [Palacio Flotante] debería estar sellado, solo Shiva-sama y ella…- Dijo Hanuman abriendo los ojos – Imposible….¡Imposible! – exclamo alterado

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Issei al ver los nervios del dios

\- Debo de verificar algo – Dijo el dios para crear una mandala – Pónganse en el centro, esta mándala los mandara a las faldas del [Monte Kailash] – cuando lo hicieron, salieron volando como si brincaran

\- Espero que ninguno de los [Devas de Indra] haya hecho esa estupidez – Dijo el dios para que el cuerpo que usaba se volviera piedra y su verdadero cuerpo se moviera en el cielo mientras salta a grandes alturas

\- Monte Kailash – Tibet –

Los 8 chicos cayeron al suelo mientras se levantan para sobarse y luego ponerse abrigos elegantes mientras que Issei y Bell estaban sin protección para el frio. Frente a ellos estaba el hogar de Shiva, Bell e Issei decidieron usar la tele transportación

\- Palacio de Shiva –

Bell, Issei y sus parejas llegaron a la entrada notando como estaban frente a ellos un hermoso palacio que flotaba sobre la cima de la montaña, el cual tenia varios jardines y era inmenso.

*¡Issei Hyodo!* Exclamo una voz dejando ver como cae frente a ellos un hombre guapo con largo cabello negro, piel blanca pálida y un cuerpo musculoso con un vestido sari nativo que tiene un ojo afilado y posee una divinidad increíble, liberando constantemente un aura suprema.

\- Mahabali-san – Dijo el mencionado para estrechar la mano con él

\- ¿Acaso viniste a unirte para la guerra Asura contra Indra? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¿Eh? ¿Guerra? – Pregunto el castaño confundido - ¿Cuál guerra? Terminamos la [Guerra Santa] contra Shiva hace medio año -

\- ¡¿[Guerra Santa]?! – Exclamo el príncipe Asura - ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Shiva-sama respeta a Athena y él quiere tener una alianza para parar la locura de Indra! –

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron los chicos desconcertados

\- Debemos ir con Parvati-sama – Dijo Mahabali creando un puente de luz

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ganesha y Karttikeya? –

\- Los señores están con su padre, Shiva-sama me mando a cuidar a su esposa – Dijo el moreno para que subieran al puente y este se retractara hacia la entrada del palacio. Caminaron unos minutos por una larga escalera de carcol para llegar a una gran puerta. Mahabali la abrió dejando ver a una hermosa y encantadora chica, que cautiva a cualquiera que pone sus ojos en ella. Que tiene una figura simétrica. Ojos azules y cabello negro que se encontraba meditando

\- Mi señora Parvati, el [Sekiryuutei]-dono y sus acompañantes han venido – Dijo el mencionado estando hincado en una rodilla como ISsei y los demás

\- Oh, es un honor conocerte, [Sekiryuutei]-san – Dijo la mujer con una voz dulce mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia ellos – Sun-san me dijo que tenias que hablar conmigo de algo –

\- Si, Parvati-sama –

\- Vamos, dejémonos de formalismos, por favor –

\- De acuerdo, Parvati-san –

\- ¿Y de que quieres hablar, [Sekiryuutei]-san? -

\- Puede llamarme Issei, si gusta –

\- Te tomare la palabra –

Issei usando su [Cosmos] le mostro lo que paso recientemente a la diosa que mostraba un rostro de preocupación y consternación. Al terminar la visión, la hermosa diosa mostro una expresión pensativa

\- Imposible …– Dijo la diosa de la fertilidad – Se supone que ella esta encerrada. ¡Issei-san y acompañantes, síganme, por favor! –

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todos para irse con la diosa

\- Salón -

Parvati puso su mano sobre una placa que tenía letras en sanscrito, al recitar un mantra, las letras se iluminaron….abriendo la puerta- Viendo como una estatua estaba completamente destruida

\- ¿Quién hizo esto…? – Pregunto la diosa preocupada

*Justo como me temia* - Dijo una voz para que el dios mono cayera del techo

\- ¡Hanuman! – Exclamo Parvati

\- Alguien entro sin darnos cuenta y rompió el sello de Mahesvara como el del [Palacio Flotante]. El único que puedo hacer esto fue…¡¿Vayu?! ¡¿Pero por que…?! – Exclamo el mono molesto

\- ¿Quién es Mahesvara? – Pregunto Koneko

\- Si ella está libre, tendremos muchos problemas – Dijo la diosa

\- Escuchen atentamente, esto es importante para tanto los Asuras como para el ejercito de Athena – Dijo Hanuman seriamente

\- Casa de Campo Gremory - 1 mes después –

Rias se encontraba en el lugar donde entreno para su primer [Rating Game], después de ser echados de la [Residencia Hyodo] por Athena y sus guerreros, esta fue la única casa que les quedaba sin que estuviera vigilada. Sirzechs había ido al inframundo para dar cara por los errores de su familia y no había regresado, ni él ni grayfia y Millicas…se preguntaba si estaban bien

Esto era su culpa

Si no hubiera sido tan obstinada en querer recuperar a la fuerza a Issei, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Ese Kaito…

No, fue toda su culpa

Si tan solo no hubiera cambiado a Issei y seguido los consejos de sus mayores…

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Perdió su casa, su familia e incluso su prestigio quedo por los suelos

Si se hablaba de ella, era para considerarla la vergüenza de los 34 pilares y de las [Facciones aliadas]

Un día estuvo en lo alto y fue reconocida como admirada por muchos. Al otro, es solo un fragmento de la historia que se quiere olvidar para siempre y es repudiada por quienes una vez fueron sus admiradores

Recorría los lares vestida con una camisa blanca, falda larga color magenta y botas marrón rojizo. Siempre hacia lo mismo, era la única cosa que la distraía de su tormento. Estaba en el lugar donde le puso su primer entrenamiento a Issei, realmente le traía nostalgia esos días de aventuras y compañerismo. Recordaba como ese chico pervertido que consideraba como un tono hermano menor, se volvió el amor de su vida y lucho por ella. Tuvo que sangrar por protegerla y hacerla feliz, ella jamás valoro eso

\- Soy una estúpida…- Musito Rias melancólicamente mientras mira la carta en sus manos

Era una invitación a la boda de Issei con todas sus mujeres, realmente le era doloroso ver eso.

Debía ser la invitación de su boda con Issei y no con otra, realmente cometió demasiados errores. No tenía cara para decirle la noticia que le tenía, ella esperaba que algún día la perdonara y poder revelarle ese acontecimiento. En ese momento entro en su visión un objeto brillante, por lo que se acercó poco a poco, por lo que escucho una melodía un tanto embriagante

"¿Quieres poder?"

"¿Quieres el poder para arrebatárselo de las manos a esa diosa zorra?"

"¿Quieres volver a tener a tu hombre a tu lado?"

"Entonces tomame, tomame y te dare el poder que necesitas"

Rias al escuchar esa voz, dejo que sus celos, rencor, ira y odio la invadiera mientras el espíritu malévolo sonría ante su victoria inminente. Entonces fue cubierta por una cúpula de una energía azul pero que era oscura y misteriosa

\- Sala Gemela – Casa de Virgo – Santuario –

Todos los invitados estaban presentes, incluso Venelana y Zeoticus, mientras sonaba la marcha nupcial. Lisa y las demás se encontraban entrando de la mano de amigos y familiares. Akeno de la mano de su padre mientras que Shuri estaba ahí. Orcus, el nuevo líder del Hades, le dio un permiso de 24 horas para ver la boda de su hija. Kuroka de la mano de Sun Wukong. Serafall de la mano de su padre y Gabriel de la mano de su hermano Michael. Rito se encontraba vestido con el casco y la túnica del patriarca, por que Shion le impuso que él oficiara la boda

\- Hermanos y allegados de los novios, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar ante los ojos del universo mismos la unión de estas mujeres con este hombre en sagrado matrimonio. Si existe alguien que tenga algún impedimento para que no se celebre este matrimonio multiple, que hable ahora o calle para siempre –

En ese momento, todos los [Caballeros] se levantaron como los [Angels] y [Valkyrias], poniéndose en posición de defensa mientras que los hechiceros presentes levantaron una barrera. El cielo se puso negro mientras rayos de color carmesí y negros surcaban los cielos

*[¡YO ME OPONGO!]* Exclamo una voz colosal mientras que un de color negro como el ónix descendia poco a poco, dejaba ver que era una mujer gigante de pechos grandes con 4 brazos y una cabellera carmesí con rayos negros que fue reconocida por todos

\- ¡¿Rias?! – Exclamo Venelana impactada

[¡NO DEJARE QUE ESAS ZORRAS SE QUEDEN CON MI HOMBREEEEEEEEEEE!] Exclamo la mujer titánide

\- ¡[Angels], ataquen! – Exclamo [Icarus]

\- ¡[Valkyrie Corps], detenganla, no podemos dejar que arruine la boda de Rossweisse! – Exclamo Brynhildr

[¡INSECTOS MOLESTOS!] Exclamo Rias [[OHM TRYAMBHAKAM YAJAMAHE SUGANDHIM PUSHTIVARDHANAM]… ¡[TEESAREE AANKH]! (El tercer ojo)] para que en la frente de la chica gigante se abriera, revelando un tercer ojo que libera una poderosa ola de energía que ataca con ferocidad y salvajismo a los guerreros

\- ¡GWAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamaron los [Angels] y las [Valkyries Corps]

\- Es… - Decía Issei - ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí y tomaste el cuerpo de Rias Gremory, [Mahesvara]?! –

\- ¡¿[Mahesvara]?! – Exclamaron todos los presentes

\- Si, Parvati-sama y Hanuman-sama nos contaron todo a nosotros – Dijo el castaño activa su [Balance Breaker] para luchar contra el monstruo que destruida todo con su caminar

\- Resulta que Shiva-sama alcanzo la iluminación universal al meditar por 1200 años, pero durante ese tiempo su [Sohma] energía vital que usa el [Panteón Hindudista], se corrompió y surgió el [Sohma Negro], el cual lo volvió malvado y el ser destructivo que se ganó su fama. Al punto de matar a su hijo Ganesha, pero al ver las lágrimas de su esposa, reemplazo la cabeza de su hijo con la de un elefante y decidió subir al [Tibet] donde en una cueva medito por 500 años hasta que pudo separar su cuerpo ese poder maligno. Pero con ello surgió una versión femenina llena de maldad que tenía sus poderes, la cual el considero su hermana y llamo [Mahesvara]. La cuido y la entreno, pero ella a diferencia de Shiva, quería traer destrucción al mundo por sus ideales extremistas. Entonces ella escapo de la vista de Shiva y ataco a los [Devas] como al cielo hindu, comando a los Asuras a una guerra contra los dioses de su panteón y la humanidad. Fue hasta que Shiva con ayuda de Vishnu, Brahma y los Lokapalas se empezó una [Guerra Santa] entre los dioses. No termino hasta que la Athena del Hipermito intervino con sus primeros caballeros de bronce y plata, con lo cual obtuvieron la victoria. Mahesvara o la Shiva femenino fue sellada. Shiva también sello el [Palacio Flotante] y dejo dentro de una tabilla en su palacio junto a la vasija que tenía el sello de Athena. Ante su falta dejo el cielo y se exilió junto a su esposa e hijo al [Monte Kailash] para sanar su ser con la yoga en los últimos años. Pero resulta que Indra con ayuda del [Deva] Vayuu, la liberaron. A quien han estado enfrentado es a esa diosa maligna – Explico Penemue

\- El Shiva original y su ejército de [Asuras] ha estado estos últimos 5 años en guerra contra Indra y sus [Devas] en la zona más remota del [Abismo] – Revelo Ravel mientras que las Barkesville comprendían los disturbios que hubo y ha habido en ese lugar

\- ¡Espera-nya! – Exclamo Kuroka viendo algo en el pecho del ser de oscuridad - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto curiosa

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Aine preocupada

\- Veo un objeto en la frente de esa cosa – Dijo la morena nekoshou para que Tabane apareciera un telescopio de aumento con pantalla de su bolsillo, que se armó solo

\- Haz un acercamiento, Kuu-chan – Dijo la peli rosa

\- Si, Tabane-sama – Dijo Chloe para que tecleara rápidamente dejando ver el [Bindi] de la criatura

(Nota: El bindi (del sánscrito bindu, 'gota' o 'punto') es un elemento decorativo de la frente, utilizado en Asia meridional (principalmente India)1 y el sudeste asiático. Tradicionalmente, es un punto de color rojo coloreado en la parte central de la frente, cerca de las cejas, pero también puede ser un signo o una joya lo que se porte en vez del punto. Pese a que dicho punto no es exclusivo de las mujeres, usualmente se usa el color rojo para mujeres casadas, y negro, para las solteras)

\- ¡Ese es….! – Exclamo Julie

\- ¡Si, es el tridente que Shi…no, [Mahesvara] lanzo antes de que fuera sellada! – Confirmo Claire

\- Maldición…- Mascullo Izayoi al no percatarse de que la diosa encerró su alma en el tridente para escapar

\- Entonces era el presentimiento que tenías, Issei – Dijo Ayumu serio – Debimos buscarlos todos –

\- Con el poder de la pelirroja, se hizo más fuerte y peligrosa que antes – Comento Hayato analíticamente

\- De nuevo Rias causándonos problemas – Dijo Akeno molesta

\- Debemos detenerla – Dijo Tooru – Usare el [Angyo] para ello –

\- Espera, Tooru – Dijo Ozz – Mira esto – para lanzar una [Bloody Rose] a su corazón, pero antes de que, si quiera la toque…se desintegra – El poder que libera es tal que puede matarte antes de que liberes ese poder –

\- Además, a pesar de que nuevamente es un grano entre las nalgas, es una inocente que fue manipulada por [Mahesvara] – Comento Ichika

\- De nuevo – Dijeron los demás suspirando fastidios

\- ¡Entonces, vayamos! – Exclamaron los dorados para que Bell, Aiz y Krulcifer llamaran sus armaduras

Empezaron el ataque contra Rias- Mahesvara, pero no le hacían daño. Los padres de la pelirroja simplemente lloraban. Su hija se había convertido en un monstruo. El castaño todo el tiempo tuvo la razón y ahora es demasiado tarde

\- Chicos, es tiempo de hacer "eso" – Dijo el castaño retirando el yelmo de su [Balance Breaker]

\- Si, la única forma de salvar a Rias Gremory y liberarla del yugo de [Mahesvara] es usando nuestro último recurso – Dijo Hayato

\- ¿En verdad lo usaremos? – Pregunto Kizuna

\- Si no lo hacemos, esa niña será devorada por esa diosa corrompida y será casi imposible detenerla – Dijo Rito

\- ¿Anata? – Pregunto Tearju para recordar algo que la asusto de sobremanera - ¡No pueden ser! ¡¿Acaso usaran la [Golden Light]?! –

\- Si, probablemente frente a esta versión de [Mahesvara] no sea suficiente, pero podremos sacarla del cuerpo de Rias Gremory. Bell, Aiz, Krulcifer…preparen el sello para ello – Dijo Rito

\- ¡Pero anata, sus cuerpos no lo soportaran! – Exclamo la rubia científica llorando

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Karen confundida

\- [Golden Light] (Luz Dorada) – Dijo Rito - Se basa en que, usando el poder de las 12 armaduras doradas, reproduzcamos la Luz del sol. Se basa en que las 12 constelaciones que los representan se ubican en la órbita eclíptica, por la cual el solo se mueve cada año. Gracias a ello, desde el hipermito, las armaduras de oro han recibido una cantidad infinita de luz solar. Para realizar esta increíble explosión de energía, todos los [Caballeros Dorados] centramos nuestro [Cosmo] en un solo punto, liberando todo ese poder en el objetivo –

\- Pero como dijo, Tearju-san, al concentrar tal energía…la explosión los alcanzara y nuestros cuerpos desaparecerán. La energía que liberaremos es tal que arrasara con todo lo que tenga enfrente y no quedara nada. En este caso, será tal que nuestros cuerpos no lo soportaran y la energía de inercia nos acabara – Explico Saito

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las parejas de los dorados - ¡No lo hagan! – pidieron llorando

\- Perdónenos – Dijo Izayoi mientras lo 12 derraman lagrimas

En ese momento las 12 armaduras empezaron a parpadear mientras que hacen un sonido de resonancia, para que se separen de los cuerpos de sus portadores. Mientras que los 12 ancianos maestros se ponen al frente y una niebla cósmica los rodean

\- No es necesario que mueran, niños – Dijo Hasgard

\- Su deber ahora es criar a sus hijos y convertirlos en hombres y/o mujeres de bien – Dijo Albafica

\- Es tiempo de que estos viejos cuerpos tengan una ultima dotación de acción – Comento Manigoldo

\- No podía estar mas de acuerdo contigo – Dijo Kardia

\- ¿Se deben preguntar por que las armaduras se desprendieron de sus cuerpos y están frente a nosotros? – Comento Sisifo

\- Bien, pronto lo sabran – Dijo Regulus mientras aumentan sus cosmos mientras que sus pieles se cuartean y empiezan a volverse mas altos que antes

\- ¿Q-Que es lo que esta ocurriendo? – Pregunto Louise

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo Reiri

\- ¡Este [Cosmo] lleno de vida…! – Dijo Mii

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio? – Pregunto Liza Harvey - ¿Los maestros han rejuvenecido? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?! ¡No lo comprendo! –

\- ¡Eso es…! – Exclamo A zazel anonadado

\- Si, es el [Misophetamenos] – Respondio Shion

Las [Valkyrias] derribadas se pusieron rojas mientras entre cubren sus ojos, debido a que veian a unos hombres semi desnudos y no eran sus esposos. Incluso Venelana se sonrojo al ver a Albafica

\- ¿[Miso…] que? – Pregunto Grace confundida

\- Es llamado el "Estado de Media muerte practicado por los dioses". Mediante la sangre brindada de un dios a un humano, reduce los latidos del corazón del usuario a 100.000 al año, cuando normalmente esa cantidad es al día. En el momento indicado, el usuario rejuvenece como si sólo hubieran pasado X cantidad de días en vez de X cantidad de años vividos – Explico Shido

\- En la última [Guerra Santa] contra Hades, Athena nos dio a los 12 el poder del [Misophetamenos] para preparar a las nuevas generaciones cuando lucho contra el alma del dios – Explico Sisifo – Mientras que Shion se convirtió en el [Patriarca] y Dohko cuidaba el sello de los 108 espectros. Los demás nos convertimos en [Maestros Santos] –

\- ¡Pero maestros…! – Exclamo Issei

\- [Gouma In] – Dijo Asmita haciendo que todos se queden pegados al suelo

\- Ya no tenemos nada que enseñarles – Dijo Regulus

\- Maestro – Comento Issei

\- Es tiempo de que nosotros terminemos nuestra última misión – Comento Kardia

\- Maestro – Dijo Kizuna

\- Gracias a ustedes, estos ancianos tuvieron una razón para vivir mas tiempo, pero es tiempo de decir adiós – Comento Dohko

\- Por favor…maestro….¡no diga eso! – Exclamo Saito

\- Han superado nuestras expectativas, es tiempo de que demostremos porque somos [Caballeros de Athena] – Dijo Degel

\- Maestro…- Dijo Hayato

\- Recuerden, aunque no estemos con ustedes físicamente, nuestros espiritus los cuidaran desde las estrellas – Dijo Rasgado

\- Maestro…- Dijo Izayoi

\- ¡Por favor, no lo hagan, aun los chicos necesitan su tutela! – Exclamo Komachi llorando

\- Puede ser, pero ahora deben aprender a andar en su propio camino – Dijo Aspros mientras se fusiona con Deuteros teniendo el mismo aspecto pero con la piel apiñonada

\- ¡Maestros…! – Exclamo Shido

\- Ichika, has superado mi [Excalibur] y la [Espada del rey de reyes] te ha reconocido, no tengo nada mas que darte, solo mi bendición y mi deseo de que seas feliz – Dijo el Cid

\- ¡Maestrooooooooooo…! – Exclamo el mencionado

\- Han crecido en tan poco tiempo, realmente ha sido un buen tiempo el que pasamos con ustedes – Dijo Albafica mientras que las armaduras los visten y Sisifo prepara una flecha mientras eleva su [Cosmos]

\- ¡Por favor, no lo hagan! – Exclamo Lisa llorando - ¡No quiero perderlos a ustedes también! – a lo que Sisifo cerró los ojos con una sonirsa

\- Estoy tranquilo porque al menos te pude llevarla al altar y ver como te casabas con el amor de tu vida. Ya no estas sola, tienes a Issei, a sus padres e incluso hiciste nuevas amigas – Dijo el caballero de Sagitario – Espero poder reencarnar y verte nuevamente, ver como nuestra pequeña nena se vuelve una gran diosa –

\- Sisifo…abuelos…- Dijo la rubia sollozando

\- ¡Alumnos nuestros! – Exclamaron los maestros - ¡Le encomendamos a Athena y al mundo! ¡Issei, te encomendamos a nuestra querida hija! –

\- Viejos amigos, es hora de que los [Maestros Santos] brillen por última vez, como una estrella antes de morir – Dijo Sisifo – ¡Realizaremos nuestro último milagro en esta era! –

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Dohko - ¡Confiamos en ustedes, queridos alumnos! -

\- Lucharemos por la paz – Dijo Degel

\- Y la justica en este mundo – Dijo Kardia

\- Lo lograremos – Dijo Cid

\- Nuestro [Cosmos] debe brillar como la luz del Sol – Dijeron Aldebaran y Regulus

\- ¡La esperanza surgirá en medio de la oscuridad! – Exclamaron Aspros-Deuteros, Shion, Mangoldo, Albafica y Asmita

\- ¡Athena, ofrecemos nuestras vidas para salvar al mundo! – Exclamaron los 12 dorados para que el [Guardia de los Cielos] dispare la flecha, que, al chocar con la gigante…una poderosa luz es liberada. Bell, Aiz y Krulcifer atraparon el alma de Shiva en un prisma de hielo mientras que Bell la puso a dormir

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo ISsei creando una poderosa barrera para contener el poder de la [Golden Light] - ¡KUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! –

\- ¡Mina-san! – Exclamo Ichika

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los demás para elevar su [Cosmos] para ayudar a Issei

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron los 12 actuales dorados

\- ¡Es increíble! – Exclamo Helmwige

\- ¡Están los 12 conteniendo ese poder, con voluntad pura! – Exclamo Grimgerde

\- ¡Son tan geniales! – Dijo Ortlinde sonrojada con una mano en su mejilla

\- ¡Son muy fuertes! – Exclamo Schwertleite entusiastamente

Al terminar el ataque, en el centro se encontraba Rias, completamente desnuda y con graves quemaduras. La pelirroja empezó a despertar poco a poco para que Tooru le pase su capa y Eli cabizbaja teniendo la capa de otro de los dorados, le hizo una túnica a la chica. Cuando la pelirroja le había agradecer…esta le dio la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué…? – Preguntaron Issei y sus amigos incrédulos - ¡MAESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron al cielo

La pelirroja estaba confundida, pero a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la batalla suscitada, por lo que abrió los ojos mientras se cubre la boca y derrama lágrimas.

(Yo…¡¿Yo mate a esos ancianos?!) Penso Rias impactada (¡¿Mate al maestro de Ise?!) sin poder creer lo que su mente vislumbraba

Entonces ve como las 12 armadura flotan en el cielo mientras brillaban con el remanente del [Cosmo] de los maestros

\- Los maestros dorados…se sacrificaron por salvar a Rias…- Dijo Akeno derramando lagrimas

\- Ya se han ido – Dijo Chifuyu como Akeno – Pero su sacrifico no fue en vano –

\- Muchas gracias, maestros santos – Dijo Venelana – Y perdónenme porque por mi negligencia, ustedes tuvieron que morir – dijo sollozando

\- No tenemos cara para verlos – Dijo Zeoticus

[Tearju, cuida de Rito y Erina. Rito, espero podernos ver en la otra vida]

\- Maestro Shion – Dijo Tearju sollozando

\- Abuelito Shion – Dijo Erina llorando

\- Maestro – Dijo el mencionado sollozando

[Kurousagi, cuida de Izayoi y los niños. Izayoi, recuerda que tus puños no son solo para destruir si no para proteger]

\- Maestro Rasgado – Dijo Kurousagi sollozando

\- Abuelo – Dijeron los 3 hijo de Izayoi

\- Maestro – Dijo el rubio

[Kurumi, chicas, cuiden de Shido y ayudenlo a que se reconcilie con su pasado para que viva plenamente el futuro. Shido, venciste el destino de [Geminis] y lo cambiaste, has llegado tan lejos… ¡estamos orgulloso de ti!]

\- Maestros Aspros y Deuteros – Dijo Kurumi sollozando

\- Maestros – Dijo el peli azul llorando

[Jajajaja, realmente no espere morir tan joven, de nuevo. Enana, chicas cuiden de mi idiota alumno. Ayumu, gracias por darle sentido a mis últimos años de vida]

\- Maestro Manigoldo – Dijo Eu sin usar su pizarrón sollozando

\- ¿Qué dice, maestro egoísta? – Dijo el peligris sollozando - ¡Fue usted que me hizo ver cuánto vale la vida! ¡Jamás poder pagarle por ello! -

[Akeno, chicas, señores Hyodo…Issei los necesita más que nuca, no le dejen solo Issei dejaste de ser un dragon para ser un león y luego te volviste a ser ambos, realmente eres una excepción entre las excepciones. Cuida de Lisa]

\- Maestro Regulus – Dijo Rossweisse sollozando

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, maestro – Dijo la señora Hyodo

\- Maestro…- Dijo el castaño mientras lloraba

[Chicas, velen por Tooru. Sé que en el Nirvana nos veremos, por eso no te digo adios]

\- Maestro Asmita – Dijo Julie sollozando

\- Maestro…- Dijo el castaño de ojos dorados con la voz quebrada

[Chicas, siempre los cuidare desde donde estén. Saito, perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa]

\- Maestro Dohko – Dijo Louise sollozando

-…- Saito no podía decir nada mientras llora

[Yare, yare, nunca he sido bueno con estas cosas. Chicas y Nayuta cuiden a mi alumno. Kizuna, lamento si te di un mal ejemplo. Es verdad, nunca te dije cual era tu ultima lección. Vive la vida al máximo y con una sonrisa]

\- Maestro Kardia – Dijo los Hida llorando

[Komachi-san, Ayaka, Touko, Kasumi-chan…cuiden de Honoka. Mi querido alumno, mi alma siempre estará contigo]

\- Maestro Sisifo – Dijo Ayaka sollozando

\- Maestro…- Dijo Honoka destrozado

[Familia Orimura, hermanas Tabane y chicas. Ante mis ojos ya no son basuras o escoria, son una familia a las que puedo encomendarle a quien quise como un hijo. Ichika, al final tu espada trajo la paz y la felicidad. Estoy orgulloso]

\- Maestro Cid – Dijo Tabane sollozando

\- Lo se maestro, lo que usted y lo demás dejaron…todo lo que dejaron atrás…pudimos darle a la humanidad una nueva esperanza – Dijo el mencionado

[Claire, Miharu, Liza, Karen…ahora deben ser el pilar de Hayato. A ti todo lo que te puedo dejar son los libros que he escrito para ti y todo el entrenamiento que te di]

\- Maestro Degel – Dijo Claire sollozando como las otras 3

\- Es mas de lo…merezco, maestro – Dijo el mencionado

[Alice, Alyss y Lacie, cuiden mucho a Ozz. Una vez te dije que siempre estuve junto a estas rosas envenenadas. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, las encuentre…hermosas. Ahora puedo decir que tu alma y tu espíritu son una rosa que brilla incluso mas que el oro]

\- Maestro Albafica – Dijo Alice gruñendo mientras derrama lagrimas

\- Gracias por todo maestro – Dijo el chain llorando

Issei y los demás conectaron sus cosmos con sus armaduras, anclándolas al mundo mientras que, al ver las armaduras, cayeron de rodillas llorando. Sus mujeres y familiares los abrazaron

Rias no podía ver eso, pero trato de acercarse para pedirle perdón

\- I-Ise, lo siento….si no fuera porque yo…yo…- Decia la pelirroja sollozando mientras que le costaba trabajo caminar.

Entonces vio como los dorados le dieron la espada, todos los invitados vieron cómo se encontraban llorando mientras aprietan los puños y los dientes. Issei le mando un mensaje a Rias "Aléjate de mí o juro que no me detendré para matarte"

POW

Lisa cabizbaja, le dio un derechazo que la tiro al suelo, la rubia se encontraba jadeando pesadamente, por lo que en un momento a otro se subio sobre la pelirroja

\- ¡Rias! – Exclamaron sus padres, pero se detuvieron al verla cabizbaja

\- Maldita…- Gruño Lisa - ¡Por tu culpa murieron! ¡Mis padres murieron! ¡¿Por qué te dejaste poseer por Shiva?! ¡¿Por qué viniste?! – Exclamo Lisa para golpear a la pelirroja que no hizo nada por defenderse - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! – mientras que la toma de la tunica

La pelirroja no pensaba que ella sufriría tanto por perder a esos señores, en otro momento sentiría que están a mano, pero ahora solo sentía asco de si misma. Pero lo que la impacto fue sentir una gota que cayo en su rostro, para ver impactada como la rubia lloraba

\- ¡¿Por qué ellos tuvieron que irse?!¡¿Por qué debiste quitarles la vida?! ¡¿Ellos merecían morir?! – Exclamo la rubia sollozando – ¡Te llaman la [Princesa Ruin del Cabello Carmesi! ¡Vete a la mierda, sucia perra! –

\- ¡Lisa-sama, ya basta! – Exclamaron las [Santias] para ir a detenerla

\- ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! ¡¿Por qué no desapareces de mi vista?! ¡¿Por qué sigues viva?! – Exclamo Lisa - ¡Ponte de pie, maldita malnacida! – exclamo para darle un golpe más

\- ¡Basta! – Exclamo la señora Hyodo deteniéndola mientras la abraza, para que ella llorara

Rias se sentía aun peor que antes, sus padres optaron por llevársela sin decir nada mientras ella estaba sangrando, con la cara hinchada y el ojo derecho cerrado, pero con la mirada ensombrecida, diciendo un leve "perdónenme"

-te entiendo bien porque lloras Lisa - dijo Issei mientras pone su mano en el hombro de la rubia - ¿pero una o dos lagrimas seran suficientes para dejar tu mision de lado? ¿ya no quieres proteger al mundo solo porque algunos de tus caballeros murieron?

-I-Issei.. - musito la rubia mientras observa al castaño, pero en ese momento otro de sus caballeros puso una de sus manos en otro hombro -

-nosotros le juramos proteger al mundo aun a costa de nuestras vidas - dijo Ichika mientras ve a los ojos a su diosa

-Incluso aunque tu murieras, nosotros aun mantendríamos ese juramento Lisa sama - comento Ayumu repentinamente -

-pe-pero chicos... -

Issei, ichika y Ayumu se separaron de ella y voltearon a ver al cielo nublado.

-Lisa sama nunca debe olvidar que todos mueren - dijo Tohru

-pero mientras alguien mantenga la esperanza - comento Honoka

-las promesas y nuestros sueños jamas morirán... - completo Shido

-Honoka, Shido...

-cuando decides mantener un sueño vivo, no importa cuanto suceda ... - decia Hayato

-aun si te quedas sin lagrimas, debes seguir adelante...- dijo Kizuna

-esa es la vida de un Caballero - dijeron Oz, Rito, Saito e Izayoi

\- Chicos…gracias…- Dijo la rubia recargándose en el hombro de su amado

*Parece que llegamos tarde* Dijo una voz para que viera como el cielo se abrió revelando a 3 personas. El primero era un hombre de 3 caras que esta sobre un loto, la segunda era una hermosa mujer rubia con el cabello amarrado en tubo y un velo sobre este. Y el ultimo era un joven apuesto; un estudiante de secundaria con rasgos normales que tiene una cara bien estructurada, con cabello verde y negro que se ve más azulado.

\- El [Trimurti] – Dijo Issei – La trinidad suprema del [Panteón Hinduista] –

\- Parece que pudieron vencer a mi estúpida hermana menor – Dijo el dios de la destrucción para meter la mano en el hielo sin que lo dañe y devorar el alma oscura de la mujer que imploraba piedad

\- Supongo que las has purificado con la [Garganta Azul], Shiva-sama – Dijo Issei

\- Lamento no haber venido antes, pero hasta que mi hijo Ganesha y Lei Gong-dono, dios chino del trueno junto a la familia Cao como el ejercito de Vishnu junto a sus [8 valientes] me ayudaron en la batalla y pude venir para parar a mi hermana. Si sienten algún odio por mi debilidad, aceptare su rencor y sed de venganza hacia mi persona. Athena, si quieres vengarte, entonces me preparare a una batalla de 3 bandos – Dijo Shiva listo para asurmir las consecuencias de sus actos

POW

Para sorpresa de todos, Lisa de un puñetazo tiro a Shiva e incluso le saco sangre de la comisura de los labios

\- Quiero ir al [Abismo] – Dijo Lisa seriamente – Indra tendrá que responder por las muertes que provocaron sus acciones. Después de la boda…¡iremos a la guerra! –

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los soldados

\- Abismo – Dias después –

El [Ejercito Deva] estaba ganando cada vez más terreno contra el [Ejercito Asura]. Cuando Indra iba a matar a Genesha….

*¡[Lightning Bolt]! (Relámpago de Voltaje) * Exclamo una voz para lanzar un ataque el dio de lleno, dejándolo seriamente herido

\- ¡¿Quién fue?! – Exclamo el dios molesto

*¡Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados! * Exclamo una voz que reconocio para que abriendo los ojos de su cuerpo, viera a…

\- ¿Athe…na? – Pregunto el dios hindú incredulo

\- ¡Indra, por tu obsesión, has caído más bajo que el mismo Tanathos! – Exclamo Lisa con su armadura puesta - ¡Es hora de que te juzgue por tus pecados! ¡Ataquen! – para que sus 88 caballeros apoyararon a los Asuras

\- Indra, esto es entre tú y yo – Dijo Issei junto a Lisa mientras que el dios tenia a lado al potador de la [True Longinus]

\- 10 Años después –

POV Lisa

Han pasado varios años desde que Shiva, o mejor dicho, Mahesvara fue derrotada por mis 12 caballeros dorados que despertaron el noveno sentido y obtuvieron el poder de las armaduras divinas. El mundo se volvió la visión que tuvo mi vida pasada como diosa, un mundo donde lo natural, la vida en el planeta y el mundo sobre natural trabajan juntos como viven en armonía.

El [Santuario] es un poder que no es subestimado por nadie ni nada, incluso los terroristas y personas malas saben que, si hacen algo contra el mundo, serán silenciados. La [Guerra Santa] entre Shiva e Indra, termino con la victoria del primero y el descenso al inferno por el otro mientras que Agni fue nombrado dios del fuego y la guerra

Pero también 10 años desde que los maestros…no, mis queridos padres murieron salvando al [Santuario] del ataque de esa diosa al poseer a Rias Gremory, para mi fue muy dificil vivir sin ellos. Tuve que seguir adelante sin ellos, me he resignado, pero no lo acepto. El unico recuerdo que tengo de ellos son sus alumnos. Osea mis preciados 12 caballeros dorados, que actualmente viven vidas pacificas...

Rito vive feliz con su esposa Tearju en su ciudad, ambos han criado a Erina tanto en ciencia como en otras cosas, ella desperto el cosmos a la edad de 10 años, actualmente la pequeña erina es una chica muy hermosa que tiene muchos pretendientes, pero mala suerte de ellos su corazón le pertenece a kasuto el hijo de izayoi. Tambien se reconcilio con su familia, Lala y las demas siendo que el plan del harem de Momo se hizo realidad, pero Tearju y Saki son las lideres de este para molestia de Guild. Rito y Tearju son maestro en la escuela donde iba el caballero de aries y [Patriarca] del Santuario, aunque todas las chicas de esta escuela estan locamente enamoradas de el...

-muy bien chicos espero que hayan entendido todo lo que acabo de explicar - exclamo el castaño con una sonrisa

-¡si rito sensei! - exclamaban todas las chicas de la clase mientras veian al joven maestro con corazones en los ojos

-rito sensei, ya tiene muchas esposas, al menos dejenos a las chicas de nuestra edad - Exclamaban el grupo de varones con odio al castaño que es su maestro

-s-si (si tearju se entera o las otras se enteran que las chicas de la escuela estan enomaradas de mi me mata) pensaba rito con mucho miedo

Izayoi, Kuro Usagi y sus hijos como las 5 crias de estos viven en el pequeño mundo donde son felices siendo que Kasukabe, Asuka, Suzuka también se casaron con él y tuvo 3 hijos con cada una. Los [No Names] o como se pusieron "Cor Tauri", son uno de los gremios mas reconocidos del [Pequeño Jardin], Izayoi sustituyo a Jin 6 meses después de la guerra contra Mahesvara, como maestro del gremio. Ocasionalmente, Issei y los demás participan en los [Gitf Games], siendo que el Indra menor, creador del lugar le dio un pase especial. Kuro Usagi espera pronto la 3ra camada siendo que el clan del conejo de la luna se restaura poco a poco

-izayoi, al menos deja que te ayude en las labores de la comunidad - exclamaba la coneja peli azul mientras observaba a su esposo como plantaba flores alrededor de la enorme mansion de cor tauri solo usando sus manos

-ya te dije que tienes que descansar, estas a un par de meses de dar a luz de nueva cuenta, no quiero que le pase nada a mis hijos ni a ti - exclamo izayoi mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su esposa

-esta bien - decia kuro usagi con una sonrisa

Shido despues de un año, se reconcilio completamente con el resto de las espiritus que formaban su harem anteriormente, y aun que por muy extraño que parezca, la lider de este es kurumi tokisaki. Esto molesto mucho a su hermana adoptiva, aun que tuvo que aceptarlo por que yo le recordé todo lo que hizo en pasado...

-¡shido! tengo mucha hambre, en que momento estara la cena lista, ya te tardaste mucho - exclamo tohka que tenia una panza de embarazada al igual que las demas

-ya en unos 10 minutos amor, pero recuerda que no eres la unica - exclamo shido con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la princesa bastante al igual que las demas espiritus

Ayumu vive en el Rodorio junto con sus nueve esposa y 12 hijos donde con sus inversiones en las finanzas del mundo sobre natural, su economia es algo que no le preocupa, aun que sigue siendo el mismo holgazán de siempre cosa que aun me molesta. Ese demonio…algún día veré que hago para exorcizárselo...

-¡papa!, ¡papa!, ¡papa!, ¡papa!, ¡papa!, ¡papa!, ¡papa!, ¡papa! - exclamaba el grupo de 12 de niños y niñas con emoción mientras movian a su padre que se encontraba dormido en el sofa de su hogar..

-¿que quieren niños?, papa esta muy cansado... exclamaba ayumu mientras bostezaba

-vamos al parque acuático de japón que anuncian en la television - exclamaba uno de los tantos niños

-¿parque acuatico?, no esta muy lejos, mejor vamos a quedarnos aqui a dormir- decia ayumu para continuar su pequeña siesta

-si no nos llevas, le diremos a mama seraphin que le mentiste al decirle que su comida estaba deliciosa cuando sabes que no es verdad - exclamo la que al parecer es la mayor de entre todos los niños que es hija de eu y ayumu

en ese momento Ayumu se levanto rapidamente y vio con una sonrisa nerviosa a sus hijos

-n-niños, mañana iremos a ese parque acuatico, asi que preparen sus cosas y diganle a sus madres que tambien se preparen

-¡siiiiii! - exclamo el grupo de niños con felicidad

-haaaaa creo que preferiria haber muerto durante la pelea contra esa diosa molesta que seguir siendo papa en este momento, no puedo creer que esos mocosos aprendieran a chantajear - exclamo ayumu con fastidio..

Tooru actualmente es el director de la academia Kouryou como esposo de Sakuya Tsukumo, Rito Tsumiki como de Julie, Tomoe, Miyabi, Imari, Lilith, miwa y otoha que son su harem y Rito dirige, aun que tiene el mismo problema que tiene yuuki rito, es acosado constantemente por la comunidad femenina de la academia cuando da sus clases practicas...

-kokonoe sensei, enséñenos todas las tecnicas que sepa, desde batalla hasta en la cama, si quiere practique con nosotras - exclama todas las chicas de la academia mientras observaba que habia llegado su maestro preferido

-¿p-por que dijeron eso?, me acaban de meter en problemas - decia tooru con pesadez mientras veia a sus esposas que estaban atrás de el y tenian una mirada sin brillo y una sonrisa tenebrosa ademas con armas en mano

-querido, tambien queremos que nos muestres todas tus tecnicas - decian sakuya, rito, julie, lilith, miwa, imari, tomoe, miyabi y otoha que estaban listas para atacarlo

\- Yare, yare – dijo el castaño para cerrar los ojos e invocar su escudo

Saito, actualmente vive en Tristain con sus esposas donde luego de años Louise se volvio una hermosa esposa, madurando tanto fisica como emocionalmente. Pero a veces vuelve a ser la de antes, solo cuando no le presta atención. Gracias a Saito, en ese lugar ha ido desapareciendo lo que son las clases sociales y hay mas igualdad. Como los magos oscuros se lo piensan antes de atacar el reino o aliados. Es considerado una leyenda de guerra

-haaaaa, es necesario que use esto chicas, creo que es algo exagerado solo para ir a dar un a platica a academia - exclamo saito mientras veia con desagrado su traje que lo hacia ver como un noble en su totalidad

-si es necesario, recuerda que eres miembro no solo de la familia de la valliere, tambien eres esposo de la reina de tristain y héroe de guerra, ahora quedate quieto y deja que termine de arreglarte - Dijo louise mientras seguia acomodando el traje de su esposo mientras este suspiraba

Kizuna se volvio el comandante supremo y el emperador de Vatlantis siendo que se caso con Aine, Yurishia, Hayuru e incluso con Reiri como tiene mas concubinas. Tiene 4 hijos con las primeras, aun que constantemente tiene problemas con ellas ya que son un poco celosas...

-kizuna, dinos donde rayos estabas, desde hace una hora te estabamos buscando - exclamo Reiri con enojo mientras veia seriamente a su esposo/ hermano y estaba acompañada de las demas.

-estaba con mis hijos, fuimos a pasear un rato nada mas, desde que llegamos a vivir a este lugar, siempre me andan vigilando - exclamo kizuna con fastidio

-solo estamos siendo precavidas, no queremos que una lagar-tona venga y nos quite lo que es nuestro - exclamo aine con fastidio y estaba muy cerca de la cara del moreno que puso una de sus manos en su cara al escuchar la respuesta

-(maestro, como le extraño si estuviera vivo, de seguro ya me habria dado un gran consejo para aguantar esto o minimo habria ideado un plan para sacarme de aqui) pensaba kizuna

Honoka despues de un año se caso formalmente con touko hio, aun que su hermana volvio a intentar interrumpir la boda, pero fue detenida por su madre nuevamente, despues tuvo sus primeros hijos, actualmente es el director de la academia de brujas de tougetsu...

-bueno aya, touko me voy, cuiden bien de casa y si hay algun taque de las brujas de la torre acaben con ellas, obviamente no maten a nadie de acuerdo y no se les olvide recoger a los niños en la escuela -exclamo honoka para luego darle un beso ambas para ir a trabajar

-siiii - decian ambas para regresara adentro de su hogar

Ichika se caso con Tabane, chifuyu, madoka, houki, cecilia y charlotte, un año despues de que su equipo ganara el [Mondo Grosso] por 4° año consecutivo. Dos años después se caso con unas tales laura, rin, kanzashi, tatenashi y maya, aun que su madre casi lo castra cuando se entero que tuvo mas esposas pero se calmo cuando se entero que iba a ser abuela ya que todas las chicas estaban embarazadas, esto la alegro tanto a ella y su esposo, cuando nacieron todos sus nietos ambos se dedicaron a cuidarlos. Ichika continua como maestro, donde da clases conjuntas de practicas y teorícias a su propia clase

\- Recuerde, no deben depender de su arma, ella es parte de ustedes…pero no indispensable – Dijo el moreno – De nuevo – para luchar contra dos alumnas de 2° año

\- Ichika-sensei es realmente genial – Dijo una alumna - ¿Sera soltero? –

\- Creo que no, dicen que ya esta casado –

\- Que lastima, quería llevarlo a la cama y…-

POW

\- ¡Ite! –

*Es mejor que se dejen de estupideces y pongan atención a la clase, idiotas o las voy a hacer correr con 5 IS amarradas a ustedes todo el estadio*

\- ¡L-Lo siento, Shinonono-sensei! – Exclamo la chisa intimidada

(Tch, Ichika es popular con estas mocosas. Pero no dejare que me quiten a mi esposo) – Penso la castaña del pañuelo con llamas en sus ojos

Hayato se caso con Claire, y Miharu, tambien se convirtio en el comandante de lider Little Garden, tiene gemelos con ambas chicas, liza y karen se convirtieron en un par de bellezas que reciben propuestas de matrimonio diriamente de familias poderosas alrededor del mundo, pero siempre las rechazan diciendo que alguien mas ocupa su corazon, aun que para mi es mas que obvio que se trata de hayato. Emilia y Sakura fueron mandadas directamente a la [Friendzone], cosa que las desanimo pero aceptaron su posición, esperando que algun dia puedan ser mujeres de Hayato

\- Nii sama, puedes hacer algo para que ya no nos lleguen mas propuestas de matrimonio, ya estamos fastidiadas, por que no entienden que solo queremos estar contigo - exclamaron ambas chicas mientras observaban a hayato sentado en su escritorio...

-ya les dije que no puedo hacer nada – comento Hayato – Pero puedo darles a ese par de solteronas como moneda de cambio. Sino le dire a Rito, después de todo es el actual [Patriarca] del [Santuarioo]. Veremos que se puede hacer con ello – comento con una sonrisa provocando que ambas chicas se sonrojaran

\- Es hora del almuerzo, cariño – Dijo Claire con una sonrisa mientras que sus nenas idénticas a su madre pero con los ojos de él venían acompañándola

Oz se caso con Alice y actualmente tiene 3 hijos que tambien heredaron el poder de B-Rabbit, me llevo mejor con ella. Alyss y Lacie-san viven con ellos en el Pais Vasco

\- Mami, mami vamos al parque - exclamaron los 3 niños mientras se aferraban a la falda de su madre

-esta bien, oz vamos, los niños quieren salir y tienes que cuidarnos - exclamo alice con autoridad

-s-si decia oz con fastidio ya que le gustara o no la que llevaba las riendas de su matrimonio era alice

\- No lleguen tarde, me pongo nerviosa si no los veo – Comento la Barkesville mayor – Y Alyss hara la cena, saben que se molesta si no llegan a tiempo -

\- Si – dijeron el matrimonio

(Creo que quien manda en esta casa es mi suegra) – Penso Ozz con una sonrisa nerviosa

En cuanto a Issei, bueno me case con él como lo hizo Yasaka-san, Suzaku-san, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Ravel, Kuroka, Irina, Koneko, Rossweisse y Akeno. siendo que las demas quedaron como amigas de Issei, cosa que les dolio mucho aun que siempre se le insinúan. Libere a Kiba Yuuto de su prisión hace 6 meses y esta sirviendo como [Caballero] de Millicas Gremory. Por lo que supe Rias-san, después de ser poseída, sus poderes se descontolaron por lo que Bell la inducio a un sueño profundo y fue puesta en animación suspendida en una cámara criogénica, eso fue ya 10 años y aun no hay signos de mejora

\- ¿Que haces parada? - Pregunto cierto castaño ya adulto que traia una bandeja con varios te de cebada para una hermosa rubia que estaba embarazada - Lisa -

\- Solo recordaba viejos tiempo, Ise, mi cariño -

* No es solo tuyo, Lisa-cchi-nya* Dijo una voz para que se viera a las demas esposas de Issei con bebes en brazos

EPILOGO

\- Parque – Cuidad de Kuoh – 150 años despues -

Era el año 21XX, todo era diferente, pero algunas cosas no cambiaron mucho. De la generación del castaño, solo quedaban Ayumu, Tooru que reencarno, Shido que es parte espiritu y Rito que ya tenia mas 160 años. El castaño se veía en sus 20's a pesar de tener mas de un siglo de edad. Se encontraba en el mismo parque donde empezó su aventura, incluso había una estatua de él con su [Balance Breaker] que decía

"En memoria de Issei Hyoudou, el héroe de la humanidad y originario de esta cuidad"

Se había dejado crecer el cabello y la barba para que no lo reconoceran tan fácil, estaba leyendo un libro hasta que lo cerro

\- Me dijeron que hace año y medio despertaste de tu largo sueño – Dijo Issei para mirar a cierta pelirroja – Rias –

\- Si, ha pasado tiempo Ise – Dijo la pelirroja algo tensa, puesto que tiene 15 decadas que no se veian

\- ¿Para que me has llamado? – Pregunto el castaño – No me molesta verte, pero tengo que irme por que tengo que acompañar a Akeno a una reunión en [Grigory] –

\- Escuche que eres un funcionario de las [Facciones Aliadas] –

\- Soy mas como un embajador –

\- Vaya…-

\- Lo siento –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Dije que lo siento, siempre pensé que podía tener todo con tan solo exigirlo o usar mi cuerpo para obtenerlo. Nunca tuve decisión propia, siempre me dejaba aconsejar por otros. Luego de este tiempo, durane mi letargo, pensé mucho en todos los errores que cometi. Perdoname por hacerte a un lado y no valorarte. Perdoname por haberte causado tantos problemas y perdoname por la muerte de tu maestro. Si puedo tener tu perdon, con ello puedo vivir, aunque no sea contigo –

El castaño no creía, como estos años, la pelirroja realmente ha cambiado. Tuvo que pasar algo bueno para que surgiera esa transformación de niña rica mimada a un adulto resposable que asume las consecuencias de sus actos

\- ¿Y quien es el niño? –

\- Es Ex, nuestro hijo –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Al mes de dejar el inframundo y antes de ser poseída por [Mahesvara], supe que estaba embarazada. Quise buscarte para decírtelo, pero me dijeron tus padres que estabas fuera. Mi bebé y yo entramos en estado de animación suspendida. Siendo que a pesar de tener 16X años, me veo de 23 años. Puede que no podamos estar juntos, pero permítele a mi hijo que tenga un padre y…¡¿hmph?! –

La pelirroja fue callada por un beso del castaño que la tomo por sorpresa, la ex-heredera Gremory podía sentir como muchos sentimientos eran transmitidos en ese beso. Al terminar, un hilo de saliva unia sus lenguas

\- Solo puedo decir….- Dijo el castaño – Te tardaste mucho, Rias-Buchou –

\- Jijijiji, tonto – Dijo la pelirroja para que aparecieran todo mientras les aplauden y revelan la fiesta sorpresa que preparon para ella con un cartel que decía "Bienvenida a la familia Hyodo, Rias Gremory"

Nota de Stormking Gravity FallenAngel (antes ZeroKaien):

"Hola a todos los lectores

De ante mano pido una disculpa, el plan original es que este capitulo fuera publicado entre el 31 de diciembre y el 1 de enero. Pero desde Diciembre estuve ocupado con un trabajo de medio tiempo hasta el 8, donde mi padre y mi abuelo paterno fueron hospitalizados. Como espero puedan comprender, tenia que cuidar a mi padre. Mi abuelo murio a medidados enero cuando lucho por su vida, pero al final no pudo resistir y fallecio. Por eso hasta ahora termine mi parte del capitulo. Les pido que amen, cuiden y quieran a su familia, sus padres y abuelos, por que no saben cuando será el dia en que Dios los llame a su presencia. Tambien, cuídense lectores, por que la diabetes y los problemas cardiovasculares no son un juego.

Les deseo que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo como buenas vibras este año

Stormking Gravity FallenAngel levanta el vuelo en

3…2…

Y estamos fuera"


End file.
